El Padrino de la Familia Potter 5
by Tivife
Summary: Secuela del El Padrino de la familia Potter 4 ... Se les recomienda leer esta historia primero... Harry empezara el quinto año en Hogwarts que nuevas aventuras le traera, Este misterioso padrino ha vivido por más 50 siglos, con un último heredero que tendrá que tomar bajo su protección para que pueda cumplir con su destino
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Harry Potter y ni los personajes de la saga. Pertenece JK Rowling.; No soy dueño de los personajes del Vuelo de los Dragones. Pertenece Peter Dickinson. Ningun otro personaje o hechizo, magia que aparesca en estos relatos

 **Capitulo 1**

 **LA PREPARACION PARA LA JUNTA**

Una vez que Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks, les informaron a Ariadna y Harry que el total de los alumnos y personal encargado de su operación, habían dejado libre del Expreso de Hogwarts. Siendo esto el principio de las vacaciones que marcarían el inicio de el distanciamiento definitivo del Ministerio y el Colegio de Hogwarts; Harry le pregunto a su Madre que esta vez a que sitio irían de viaje a ver a algún mago antiguo, con sus ancestros o los míos, respondiéndole ella se retrasara unos días el viaje ya que vamos a afectarlas, para poder verificar los planes que habías pedido en la segunda reunión, recuerdas, y en esta ocasión a solicitud de tu abuela llevaremos a la Aurora Tonks a quien ella llamo; Madre cual es la causa de esta solicitud, crees que hay peligro haya donde vamos, Harry mira Tom Ryddle con todo el poder que cree que tiene jamás se podrá comparar con tu padrino, de acuerdo con mi hermano El es el segundo mago del Mundo asi que jamás podrá llegar a viajar en el tiempo por lo que no te preocupes, ahora despídete de Moody y preparemos para partir, Entonces decidieron que sería el momento oportuno de tomar la poción para dormir, tomaron asiento y se acomodaron en un solo asiento tomadas de las manos con el objeto de facilitarle a su padrino poder trasladarlas con sus ancestros, por lo que después de unos instantes despertaron en el comedor de Carolinus y en este solo se encontraba Melisane con unos elfos que la ayudaban a preparar los alimentos, cuando oyó la voz de su nieto ¡Abuela! Ya estamos aquí, esta se apresuro a saludarlos y mandar a sus baúles a sus habitaciones que ya estaban preparados e índicos a los elfos a que le avisaran a su padre y a sus tíos.

Te esperábamos con ansias hijo, invitamos a las mujeres que se han preocupado más por ti en estos cuatro años, ya que para tu Abuelo, tus Padres, tus Tíos y Yo misma en cuanto vimos lo que había intentado ese **Tom Sorvolo Ryddle** nos preocupo lo que vendría después en los años siguientes y cuando empezó la tercer prueba y vimos lo que el falso maestro de la Señorita Tonks y tuyo, yo caí en un trance profundo y todos tuvieron que estar conmigo y turnarse para escribir lo que iba viendo y diciendo. Cuando Salí del trance nos pusimos a preparar unas estratégicas para el año venidero y para el que sigue; esto sin duda fue puesto a consideración de la Familia entera de tus ancestros, los míos y tus tutores, ya que entre ellos hay los dos mejores estrategas que han existido en nuestro mundo, pero para que empecemos requerimos que lleguemos todos; Esta reunión se efectuara en Hogwarts ya que es una época en que nos podemos reunir todos y sin peligro de espías.

A ti Tonks querida niña no tengáis miedo estas aproximadamente a muchos siglos del tuyo has oído hablar del inicio de las ciencia y la lógica estas en esa época, pero los no magos están separados de nosotros por una dimensión diferente, y el motivo que te invitásemos es porque eres una Metamorfoga natural y la mejor de ahora hasta tu tiempo, y requerimos algo de ti, pero no debes temer de nada ya mi padre os explicara cual es lo que requerimos adicionalmente tu nos solicitaras algo que nosotros estamos dispuestos a darte; Ahora desean descansar o salir a dar la vuelta mientras llegan los demás. Preferimos salir a los jardines dijeron Harry y Tonks, Ariadna prefirió descansar ya que había tenido un año muy pesado en el hospital; Harry y Tonks caminaron por el bosque y los amigos de Harry se fueron acercando con cautela ya que desconocían a la persona que lo acompañaba, una vez que este les presento a la bruja que le hacia el honor de acompañarlo y de explicarles que ella lo había cuidado desde su primer año en el colegio y que podía cambiar de forma su cuerpo a voluntad, todos los animales mágicos se acercaron con confianza, le agradecieron asi mismo le pidieron que hiciese algunas demostraciones de los cambios que menciono Harry, Ella accedió y le dio una demostración de cuatro o cinco cambios que dejaron maravilladlos a estos, cuando estaba por hacer el siguiente oyeron la vos de Lili y James que saludaban acercándose a ellos con gran alegría; Fue James quien menciono señorita Tonks ¿se acuerda de nosotros? le pregunto, mire cuando usted salió del colegio e ingreso al Ministerio como aprendiz de Auror nosotros y los Longbottom ya lo éramos y usted fue asignada a Alastor como tutor para el inicio de su carrera profesional, al verla aquí vemos que sois ya toda una mujer y una buena Aurora y diciéndole si no nos recuerdas nosotros somos los padres legítimos de Harry por lo que le damos la más cordial bienvenida y le dijeron que sabían el motivo de su visita, pero que sería Carolinus quien le explicaría las cosas, que por lo pronto ellos solo tenían una deuda de agradecimiento por lo hecho por su hijo, Tonks se ruborizo y miro a hacia el cielo como no sabiendo que contestar cuando vio un par de dragones se aproximaban rápidamente y pareciese que un hombre estaba sobre uno de ellos, por lo que saco su varita y señalo a Harry lo que se aproximaba, por lo que este le dijo no temas guarda tu varita es mi bis Abuelo y sus Dragones; por lo que juntos corrieron a recibirlo y Harry le presento a **Carolinus y a sus Dragones Smrgo y Gorbash** , quienes le hicieron una reverencia y le dijeron que ya tendrían la oportunidad de platicar con ella.

Carolinus le dijo a ambos, mis hermanos vienen en camino miren al voltear al cielo logrado distinguir a tres dragones diferentes a los ya vistos lo cual sorprendió a Tonks, que se atrevió a decir pero esos son diferentes a lo que suyos señor Carolinus, este le pidió no me digas de ese modo solo soy Carolinus y le explico que razas de Dragones eran muchas que ellos le hablarían de eso más tarde por lo que fueron aterrizando los tres hermanos: **Bryagh de Ommadon, Shen Tsu Dragón de Lo Tae Zhao y Lunarian Dragón de Solarius** los cuales saludaron a Harry y a la Señorita Tonks, y fue Lunarian el que le dijo sabemos que no te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre de pila por eso siempre te llamaremos Tonks, ella agradeció el gesto y la curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia y les comento ya que están todos reunidos me podrían decir que es lo que requieren de Mi, Carolinus le respondió querida niña durante el año anterior vimos de lo que eres capaz de hacer en tus transformaciones y siempre has ayudado a Harry y a otras personas y el Auror que es tu Tutor y guía en tu función, sabemos que si él lo puede evitar no mata a los Mortifagos, lo cual tu tampoco lo has hecho, y lo que nosotros requerimos de ti es muy sencillo y no creo que te niegues a brindárnoslo es un simple cabello que requerimos para elaborar una poción, que evitara que una Mortifaga de las menos poderosas como bruja, pero con un puesto importante en su labor en el Ministerio, querrá dañar a Harry, y como imagino que ya conociste a mi hija La Princesa Melisane ella nos dio una información que te concierne a ti y es por esos dos motivos es que te hemos invitado a venir con Harry, correcto si eso es lo que requerís aquí lo tenéis y tomando un cabello de su cabeza se lo dio, este era de un bellísimo color rosa tenue; por lo que Solarius y Ommadon lo tomaron y le dijeron gracias querida para el día de la reunión estará lista, por ahora vallamos a casa que mi hija se molestara si llegamos tarde, por cierto Harry y ¿Ariadna?, está dentro prefirió recostarse un momento ya que según me explico tubo un año muy pesado en el hospital, por lo que Lo Tae Zhao menciono y lo que viene será mayor.

Entrando al comedor saludando a Melisane le preguntaron por Ariadna a lo que esta les respondió está descansando, ya almorzó y mientras nosotros lo hacemos creo que sería muy conveniente explicarle a Tonks, la cantidad de preguntas que rondan en su cabeza, primero les serviré y después empezare yo por explicarle algunas cosas y después el desarrollo de la plática se dará sola; Mira hija tu servidora soy hija de Carolinus que es el mago Verde el está unido con la Tierra y pose una vínculo universal con la antigüedad lo que le permite poder consultarla y ser guiado por esta, mi tío Solarius, Mago Azul esta unido con el Agua y su vinculo mas fuerte esta con las ideologías lo que le permite tener unos conocimientos generales no solo mágicos como no mágicos, mi tío Mago amarillo, Lo Tae Zhao está unido con el Aire, y su vinculo del universo es con los pensamientos la filosofía, metafísica y la lógica, y mi tío Ommadon Mago Rojo esta unido con el fuego teniendo su vinculo en el Universo con las fuerzas obscuras; Este dominio si te dejas llevar por el puede hacerte perder el rumbo de tu destino; Nuestro padre estuvo Unido con los cuatro elementos concluyo Carolinus, por otro lado debes saber que cada mago tiene una fuerte unión con algún elemento y vinculo con algo del universo en la mayoría de los casos de los magos de tu época esa vinculo la han ido perdiendo por no ponerles atención, en mi caso estoy Unida con la tierra adicionalmente poseo un fuerte vinculo Universal con el tiempo y de alguna manera puedo ver el futuro verdaderamente, no son destellos como los que ha tenido la maestra Sybill Trelawney en el Colegio Hogwarts que solo ha podido ver dos hechos reales en toda su vida, ahora bien niña tú tienes un fuerte unión con la tierra como mi padre y yo pero también un vinculo universal con la naturaleza lo que te permite cambiar de formas a tu voluntad te aclaro que no solo es la naturaleza de la tierra, conoces al Brujo Olivander el desde tiempos muy remotos a él y su familia han tenido una unión con el aire y un vinculo Universal muy estrecho con la creación por eso sus varitas son las mejores del mundo.

Ahora todos nosotros que estamos en este momento en esta casa solo ustedes tres que acaban de llegar pertenecen a la dimensión de los seres vivos con cuerpo, alma y núcleo mágico, los no magos no pueden estar en esta dimensión ya que ellos no cuentan con un núcleo mágico, ellos tienen su dimensión a las cuales le dan tres nombres diferentes; ahora logras ver a dos magos que tu conociste James que su Unión es con el fuego y el tiene un vinculo Universal con la transmutación y mi hija Lili que también su núcleo es Unido con la tierra y el agua teniendo una unión Universal con la bondad y la humildad, y Harry tiene una Unión con los cuatro elementos y su alianza Universal es con la Fuerza más poderosa que hay que es el Amor y estos son los hechos de quiénes somos y porque nos puedes ver.

Solarius intervino los seres mágicos que estamos en esta dimensión somos capaces de vernos y juntarnos entre sí, no importando de que generación seamos, la mayoría de las familias están articuladas entre ellas no importa cuántas generaciones hayan pasado, pero eso si un mago en su vida completa efectúa o realiza cosas que dañen a otros individuos jamás podrán venir a esta dimensión, en el caso de James a él nos costó muchísimo trabajo poder rescatarlo ya que el de joven tuvo muchas diferencias con un compañero que tu también conoces Severus Snape, el debió de permanecer dos años más pero gracias a que al final le salvo su vida, la antigüedad acepto que lo pudiésemos traer aquí ya el año que entra podrá viajar a reunirse con sus ancestros y Lili podrá conocer a esa parte de la familia en su totalidad; Lo Tae Zhao comento pero recuerda que el domingo para la junta estará el patriarca de la Familia Potter el mago **Ignotus Peverell** ya que es su ancestro, y el fundador de esa dinastía **Endor** pertenece a la fuente de la Antigüedad no puede dejar su cargo pero el instruyo a **Ignotus** siendo el antecesor de Harry pidió estar en dicha reunión por medio de la Antigüedad y es posible que el fundador de tu casa también este presente **Wendelin** fundadora de la dinastía **Black** a la que tu perteneces; Carolinus fijándose en las expresiones de Tonks vio que no tenía idea de a qué reunión se estaban refiriendo por lo que con la calma que siempre lo había caracterizado se expreso, mira Hija la reunión a la que nos estamos refiriendo es la que se llevara a efecto el domingo próximo en el castillo de Hogwarts, pero no el que tú conoces sino el de los fundadores donde aparte de los magos que te hemos mencionado y todos los que estamos aquí estarán los fundadores todos **Merlín, Alice Kyteler** **,Godric Gryffindor** **,** **Helga Hufflepuff,** **Salazar Slytherin y** **Rowena Ravenclaw** y **Kendra** quien es la madre de tres brujos que tú conoces y son de tu época **Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore,** **Aberforth Dumbledore,** **Ariadna Dumbledore. Adicionalmente a estos estarán Todos los tutores tanto físicos como mágicos, el Auror Moody mas Tu y Harry Potter,** en tu caso ya te dije que formas parte de esto y serás participe activa desde el principio, y te aremos entrega de unos documentos sellados y lacrados que solo tu podrás leer en el momento en que se indica en el exterior que te dirá una fecha en la que deberás abrir cada uno de los documentos que se te entregaran y en ella encontraras las actividades en que tu intervención es directa e importante. Y que se deberán llevar a efecto con exactitud y completa puntualidad de lo contrario algo saldría mal, y al resto de los magos y brujas que tendrán participación recibirán los sobres de instrucciones de sus participaciones.

Para ti Harry aquí te entregamos unos sobres que como te darás cuenta el domingo son mas ya que tu participación en esto que se aproxima es mayor por lo que las tuyas no solo tienen la fecha sino alguna indicación en el sobre para que te des una idea de el momento de abrirla esto se os dará el domingo y este sábado tendremos una charla aquí con el objeto de dilucidar y esclarecer las dudas que traen para que al día siguiente lleguen sin ellas y puedan comprender el porqué de esto, también Ariadna tendrá sus cartas y ella si está enterada que sería asi. Por el momento es lo que queríamos explicarles, por lo que Harry acompaña a Tonks a que platique con los Dragones ella tiene muchas preguntas que hacerles, salieron y Tonks se dedico la tarde a platicar con los dragones mientras Harry departió con todos sus amigos mágicos del bosque mientras que Ariadna despertó y se reunió con los ancestros de Harry quienes le explicaron lo sucedido mientras duro su reposo y que ambos estaban afuera una con los Dragones y el otro con sus amigos del bosque, decidiendo que para el sábado se reunirían todos en el comedor para algunas dudas que tengan cualquiera de ustedes tres, a lo que Ariadna estuvo de acuerdo y comento que cual era el plan para el domingo y como se trasladarían, Carolinus le contesto el traslado al tiempo hacia tus ancestros lo efectuaremos nosotros recuerda que ya hemos estado yendo a la época de la fundación de tus ancestros los demás serán trasladados de la siguiente manera, Tus Hermanos será Merlín quien los lleve, los Tutores de Harry y el Auror Moody será responsabilidad del padrino de Harry, el resto viajara por sus propios poderes, viendo que Ariadna ponía cara de quienes serian estos últimos, este le explico mira hija también estarán los ancestros de Harry y Tonks, por parte de su Padre o sea **Ignotus Peverell y Wendelin** fundadora de la dinastía **Black** quienes de acuerdo con la antigüedad habían solicitado estar presentes y que seguramente el gran consejo de la Antigüedad estaría escuchando, al mismo tiempo que el Padrino Misterioso de Harry, Ariadna confirmo que entendía el porqué y continuo con sus preguntas y después de la junta que sucederá, por lo que en esta ocasión fue Melisane la que respondió si estás de acuerdo tu, Tonks y Harry pasaran el mes de julio aquí en la antigüedad descansando y afinando algunos detalles, para las dos semanas primeras de agosto los dos tendrían los viajes que ya estaban programados de una semana en Egipto con el Hery-Shesetaen-Per-Anj conocido como "Señor de los Secretos de la Casa de la Vida"., y la siguiente semana con la bruja de **Sarasvati** es la encarnación hindú de la sabiduría, el conocimiento y la maestría espiritual de las artes.

Durante la cena los dos regresaron sumamente emocionados y cansados, Harry pregunto que cual era el plan de esa semana antes de la junta, por lo que Carolinus les explico le deben dedicar cuando menos unas tres horas al estudio y el resto del tiempo es para lo que Ustedes deseen, Harry le pidió a sus ancestros que él durante el día prefería seguir con sus clases con ellos y que en la tarde dedicaría para estar con sus padres, Tonks le pidió que ella estudiaría ya que se le daba mejor concentrarse temprano y que el resto del día si podían enseñarle como fortalecer su núcleo mágico con la unión con la naturaleza si esto fuese posible, los hermanos rieron y le respondieron hija si te invitamos a venir también estamos dispuestos a enseñarte y te garantizamos que para fin de mes tendrás una conexión total con ambos y serás una digna Aurora que te sorprenderás de ti misma, Gracias dijo Tonks, no tenía idea que me iba a quedar todo el mes por lo que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea necesario en las labores de la casa y del resto de tareas que tengan que hacer, nuevamente los magos rieron y le explicaron mira algo que tú no te has fijado es que aquí nosotros somos magos sin varita, de acuerdo con lo que nos ha explicado Ariadna y Harry parece ser que esta les ayuda a concentrar su magia en pleno , pero debido al tiempo que tenemos de utilizar nuestra magia podemos lograr lo mismo que ustedes; Harry le dijo Abuela por cierto para este sábado te mande traer a diez elfos domésticos de la casa de los Potter cuyo guía tiene por nombre Wido y ellos se harán cargo de todo lo que se requiera en la casa el sábado para que nosotros podamos atender nuestro asunto, Gracias hijo, Ariadna les indico que ella también le dedicaría en la mañana horas a Estudiar le gustaría seguir aprendiendo mas de mi especialidad. Y dada la hora yo sugiero que vallamos a descansar sobretodo Harry.

El resto de la semana cada uno de los tres se dedicaron a su compromiso con ahincó y total compromiso, por lo que el viernes por la noche mientras cenaban y departían alegremente cuando se escucho en la cocina un fuerte crack se fueron presentando en el comedor diez elfos vestidos con unas túnicas doradas con un Fenix en el corazón, dando un saludo a Harry diciéndole Señor, no entendemos cómo llegamos aquí, pero ayer durante la cena oímos una voz que nos indico que en la noche de hoy nos acostásemos a las seis de la tarde y que despertaríamos en un jardín y que con nuestros poderes deberíamos trasladarnos ante Usted, en ese momento distinguieron a James y a Lili y dando una reverencia de los diez y Wido les dice amos ustedes aquí tenemos un honor de verlos nuevamente, James agradece el saludo y les pide que siempre estén en ayuda de su hijo, y que después del sábado vayan a la casa de de los ancestros de los Black (Wendelin) y de los Longbottom (Wildsmith,-Ignatia) para avisar que próximamente llegaran sus descendientes a los que deberán proteger.

Harry le dice a Wido y a los demás quienes eran los magos que estaban con él y les presenta en forma especial a su Abuela Melisane diciéndole Wido ella es la Señora de esta casa y ella les dirá que hay que hacer para mañana, os dejo con ella en la cocina para que los ponga al corriente de lo que se requiere para el día de mañana, ahora me retiro a dormir.

Al día siguiente Carolinus los despertó muy de mañana diciéndole que desayunaran lo más deprisa para tener el tiempo suficiente para la reunión de dudas que tendrían ese día con el objeto de llegar al día siguiente y poder abarcar todo con todos los que estarían ahí; por lo que rápidamente todos lo hicieron rápido y en silencio, para las ocho de la mañana ya el comedor estaba despejado y listo para la reunión, los elfos sabían que cada dos horas deberían de entrar llevando bocadillos, pastelillos y te y a las tres de la tarde llamarlos para comer, Viendo Carolinus que todos ya estaban preparados, les comento a los tres involucrados, han de saber que este plan fue elaborado durante los dos meses anteriores y contiene en gran medida las predicciones de Melisane, las medidas que nosotros consideramos junto con la Antigüedad que se deberían de tomar, pero como esta misma nos comento que en nuestro proyecto se debería tomar en cuenta la experiencia de la época en que se darán las cosas, por lo cual es que se les pedio su opinión y se tomara en cuenta para realizar modificaciones pertinentes al mismos los ancestros de Ariadna y a todos los tutores de Harry, esto no implica que mañana en la reunión general no puedan ustedes mismos tomar puntos y efectuar correcciones, Ariadna menciono en mi opinión y respetando la de Harry y la Señorita Tonks, creo que sería conveniente en esta ocasión resolver dudas sobre el mismo que por lo que creo que tenemos más dudas, ya que de nosotros tres la que tiene mayor experiencia en el enfrentamiento con los Mortifagos es Tonks, y contra **Tom Ryddle** es Harry ya que en esos dos temas solo tengo la experiencia que me han transmitido mis hermanos pero jamás los he enfrentado, eso sí he visto las consecuencias de sus acciones y me gustaría muchísimo poder seguir preparándome para lo que viene.

Carolinus vio a los demás que con unos ademanes asintieron, por lo que dijo estamos de acuerdo, solo tomen en cuenta que en mucho de las estrategias de defensa contra las fuerzas del lado Obscuro esta la intervención de James y Lili, por lo que dicho esto quien quisiera empezar a disipar esas dudas; Tonks tomando la palabra pregunto cuando llegamos Ustedes me pidieron un cabello me intriga qué efecto tendrá en la poción que me explicaron harían con él, Ommadon tomo la palabra y les respondió Miren de acuerdo a lo que predijo Melisane estamos enterados que en los tiempos del Director **Armando Dippet** del Colegio Hogwarts se presento a solicitar trabajo el propio Tom Ryddle como profesor de artes obscuras, y posteriormente cuando Albus Dumbledore llago a Director este hombre regreso pero esta vez con doble intención, la primera fue la de volver a solicitar el mismo puesto, ya que sabía que ahí tenia la mejor biblioteca a su alcance y no tendría que viajar a buscar por todo el mundo y de la segunda intención no tenemos claro para que sería su ida al colegio, lo que si sabe es que al no obtener el puesto por segunda ocasión le puso al Cargo una Maldición de permanencia y es por eso que desde la época de Dippet, cada año han tenido que contratar un profesor por año y en esta ocasión y dadas las relaciones rotas entre el Ministerio y el Colegio, el Ministro por el miedo que tiene al regreso de **lord Voldemort,** por que se sabe incapaz de enfrentarlo con sabiduría, ya que durante su gestión desde el inicio hasta el final del torneo todas las decisiones que se tomaron fueron consultadas a tu Hermano Albus quien las comentaba con Ustedes y se las regresaba con modificaciones. Razón por la cual en esta vez tratara de bloquear las posibilidades de Albus para la selección de un Profesor adecuado al puesto, ya que aunque su intención era nombrarte a ti Tonks como sustituta de Alastor, pero Cornelius Fudge se opondrá debido a tu edad y que solo tienes dos años de graduada como Auror, y el mandara a una bruja de toda su confianza y que él cree que le es totalmente fiel, aunque es gente de Voldemort de los Mortifagos de más baja categoría, y ustedes dos la conocen y tu Harry has tenido noticias de ella. Su nombre es **Dolores Umbridge** quien será nombrada inicialmente como profesora de defensa contra las artes obscuras; Lo Tae Zhao pidió intervenir creo que sería conveniente explicar todo lo que sabemos de esta mujer y en el transcurso de esta podremos resolver las dudas de los tres sobre esta persona.

Solarius comento creo que es lo mejor y asi Hija te aclararemos dos dudas que tienes muy fuertes, recuerda que si en tu época quedan pocos magos con el poder Leer las mentes de los demás aquí para nosotros es cotidiano, si te has fijado nosotros te hablamos por nuestras mentes ya que al estar en otra dimensión nos sería difícil hablar en tu lengua ya que estamos a muchos siglos de diferencia entre tu lengua y la Nuestra; Por lo que Esta mujer el mes de agosto ya para sus finales tratara de dañar por primera vez a Harry el cual estará con su primo y una jovencita que es la primera en su familia actual que tiene poderes de bruja, en su pasado pero lejano tubo una familia de magos la cual su ultima hija se desposo con un no mago y solo tuvieron un hijo el cual es cinco generaciones atrás de esta; Actualmente ya estudia en el Colegio y es muy amiga del primo de Harry y durante su estancia en Hogwarts ha sido asesorada por Harry nos referimos a tu amiga De'Siun, en esa ocasión será el primer intento de dañarte por esa mujer, con el objeto que efectúes magia frente a un no mago y asi poder acusarte a ti y a Albus y deshacerse de ustedes y de que puedan seguir influyendo y divulgando el regreso de Tom, Harry recuerdas el día que volviste a ver a tus padres, ¡claro es el día más feliz de mi vida! ; Podrías hacernos el favor de concentrarte en ese día y ya haz que este recuerdo quede bien fijo en tu mente y posteriormente una vez que lo hayas fijado, invocar a tu Patronus.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para fijar en su mente ese gran recuerdo y cuando lo tubo perfectamente grabado en su mente sin que se diera cuenta de su varita salió a su mano y apareció un Fenix de unos 4 metros de envergadura y con un brillo de oro que lastimaba la vista el cual salió por el ventanal del comedor y desapareció en el aire, tanto el propio Harry como Ariadna y Tonks se quedaron admirados y sorprendidos ya que Harry ya había hecho el Patronus el año anterior, la primera con su profesor Lupin siendo una pequeña ave plateada de no más de unos 80 cm de envergadura, la segunda cuando en el partido de Quidditch y la ultima cuando se rescato a sí mismo y a sus compañeros y a su padrino este aunque había ahuyentado a más 100 Dementores era de un color blanco intenso, pero nunca dorado, Ariandna pregunto y eso como puede ser el Patronus de Albus es también un Fenix pero aunque es grande y blanco jamás había visto uno de ese color el mio es grande pero es blanca mariposa monarca, y Tonks dijo el mio es una tigresa joven y blanca pero no he visto jamás algo como esto.

Solarius continuo eso que vieron el ha logrado la total unión con su fuerza del universo por lo que ese Patronus será la ayuda más grande que tendrás para varias de las tareas. El segundo que intentara esta mujer ya estando en la escuela tratara de dañar a Harry para eso se requirió la poción de tu cabello gracias al cual debido a tu unión con la naturaleza permitirá efectuar una metamorfosis de la misma arma que ella no comprenderá. Melisane Continuo explicando ella continuara ascendiendo en poder, pero será molestada consecutivamente por dos amigos tuyos que tu ayudaste a desarrollar ya posen mas de mil artículos elaborados y están planeando uno que hasta tus profesores Flitwick, Mcgonagall y Snape, lo dejaran como recuerdo en Hogwarts, Ella continuara molestando y ascendiendo en el poder dentro del Colegio al grado que llegara a autonombrarse directora del mismo, aunque nunca lo podrá ser ya que jamás podrá entrar a la oficina de Albus; Carolinus intervino Harry durante este periodo tu amiga Hermione junto con Ron te harán una propuesta que debes aceptar, pero esto será hasta mañana que se pueda discutir. Wido entro en ese momento para avisarles que la comida estaba lista, por lo que decidieron suspender la reunión y dedicarse unos dos horas a tomar sus alimentos y que los tres pudiesen digerir lo hablado durante esta mañana, por que Melisane le indico a Wido que podían servir los alimentos durante este periodo departieron en una charla amena pero sin tratar los asuntos del día, Tonks le pidió a Carolinus si le podría explicar que pasaría después de la junta con ella a lo que este le respondió mira se te regresara con Harry a esta época y te tomaremos bajo nuestra tutela con el fin de que tus conexiones sean fortalecidas como nos solicitaste, Harry regresara aquí también y continuara con su entrenamiento y Ariadna se quedara con sus ancestros para continuar con su preparación, hasta el viaje que tiene programado con Harry y a mediados de agosto todos serán regresados a su tiempo y vidas normales, para la hora en que te trasladaron aquí en el Ministerio de Magia de tu época, en la oficina de Aurores, como en la del propio Ministro, se encuentra un documento donde se te autorizo a estar en una comisión ultra secreta la cual fue solicitada por la propia la Señora Bones de Wizengamot, a solicitud de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, pero esta solicitud fue efectuada por tu ancestro **Wendelin** e **Ignotus y la fuente de la antigüedad,** directamente por lo que ni el propio ministro puede preguntar ya que los dos organismos tienen mayor jerarquía que El, por lo que no tienes nada que preocuparte adicionalmente cuando sea la hora de tu regreso llevaras un conocimiento que no tienes actualmente y la fortaleza de unos poderes que ya poses y que en tu profesión te serán de gran utilidad; Para ti Harry el viaje que harás con tu Madre adoptiva te aportaran a tu esencia, núcleo mágico y toda la unión con la fuerza más grande del Universo; El Amor, siendo esta la fuente más grande de la Magia y como recordaras tu madre te brindo un poder que ni el mismo Sr. Obscuro se imagino y te salvo, alguna vez habrás oído decir a tu Director que el Amor es algo que Voldemor no conoce, Harry contesto si me lo ha dicho varias veces y al principio no lo entendí pero después del encuentro con El hace unos meses lo comprendí y detecte porque el profesor Dumbledore esbozo una leve sonrisa cuando le dije que había tomado sangre mía para rehacer su cuerpo; Claro comento Lo Tae Zhao eso le devolvió un cuerpo pero eso también lo hizo vulnerable y no sabe en qué medida, Harry vio a Wido y le pidió que si tenía de casualidad una natilla de piñón que tanto le gustaba, Wido le dijo Sr. Su amigo Dobby nos dijo que ese era su postre preferido y le hemos traído la cantidad suficiente para usted y sus acompañantes para un mes poniendo en la mesa una bandeja con varias barras de este dulce, todos quisieron probarlo y terminaron la comida, varios de los comensales se quedaron con algunas barras para el resto de la tarde.

Durante la tarde les explicaron: en el trascurso del año después de las vacaciones de mediados del año, cuando la bruja Umbridge crea que tiene ya todo el poder y control, el Sr, Tenebroso tratara de intervenir en dos ocasiones con poco tiempo de diferencia, en la primera cuando se enfrento contigo a finales del año pasado logro ver que tu podías leer sus sentimientos, el no sabe como lo logras y el no pudo entrar en los tuyos por lo que lo intentara casi todo el año sin lograr ningún intento ni remotamente por lo que decidirá fijar en su mente un hecho que tu si puedas ver, Harry es primordial que sigas tu corazón y hagas lo que este te dicte, lo cual traerá como consecuencia un enfrentamiento entre unos Mortifagos de alta confianza de Tom y tú con otro numero de amigos tuyos de igual o mayor confianza, a la que se te unirá un grupo de magos de la confianza total de Albus, y este enfrentamiento te permitirá ver porque Tom respeta y teme a Dumbledore y solo este y una Mortifaga lograran huir del lugar, y esto provocara la caída del Ministro y de otras gentes. Para este hecho tu con una compañera tuya deberán lanzar un hechizo conjunto con el objeto de ayudar a tu padrino físico, la decisión de quien te ayudara la veras cuando estés por terminar la sugerencia que ya te habíamos comentado en el momentos que te harán Hermione y Ron. Todo esto aparecerá mañana en los sobres que se les darán, unos son estos qué vez aquí y otros serán entregados mañana por medio de los magos que estarán presentes. Creo que con esto ya cubrimos sus dudas o quedan más, lo que los tres jóvenes magos dijeron que no que esperarían a mañana por lo que dedicaron el reto de la tarde a platicar entre ellos de diversos temas.

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las ocho de la mañana Lili entro en la habitación y con mucha dulzura le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo Harry hijo despierta, han empezado a llegar los invitados y tu todavía no desayunas, Harry le agradeció a su madre y se apresuro a asearse y vestirse, por lo que decidió que debido a la importancia de la Junta se pondrá su uniforme del Colegio, salió de la habitación que de inmediato había reconocido como la de la casa de los fundadores por lo que se apresuro a llegar al gran comedor donde encontró a sus ancestros y su padre departiendo con los ancestros de la casa, por lo que saludo y se sentó a su lado, al que le pregunto que donde estaba su Madre, al lo que este le respondió fue a despertarte a ti y a Tonks y de ahí saldría a ayudar a Ariandna a recibir al resto de los invitados, viendo que ya en la mesa se encontraban los dos hermanos Albus y Aberforth Dumbledore, en eso estaba cuando sintió en su hombro que se posaba una mano por lo que giro su cara y vio a un mago con un aspecto de ser muy mayor pero que le genero mucha tranquilidad su contacto, este le dijo es maravilloso conocerte Harry mi nombre es **Ignotus** y soy el fundador de la dinastía Potter y el primer ahijado de tu padrino actual te traigo un caluroso saludo de tu más antiguo antecesor el gran mago **Endor** y los dos deseamos que siempre sepas que la fuerza de nuestros núcleos mágicos está contigo y permíteme presentarte a **Wendelin** fundadora de la casa de los Blakc, Harry se puso de pie y con mucho respeto saludo a los dos recién llegados ambos se sentaron frente de Él en la gran mesa, y esta le dice hijo creo que serás un digno Black; Posteriormente fueron apareciendo sus Tutores tanto mágicos como físicos y tras ellos entraron Ariadna, Lili y Tonks y posteriormente vio entrar al Auror Moody y a otro mago que conocía pero no se imaginaba que iba a estar presente Elphias Doge, quien se le veía igual o más sorprendido que Harry sentándose en una de las sillas del final de la mesa.

Poniéndose de pie Merlín como principal de la casa les dio la bienvenida a todos una vez concluido el saludo les indico me permito presentarles a **Ignotus Peverell y Wendelin Blakc,** fundadores de las casa **Potter y Blakc**. Quienes están aquí para avalar esta reunión y su objetivo y Por lo que me ha sido expresado que ya tanto la Señorita Tonks, como los Srs. Elphias y Alastor asi como Harry J. Potter Evans están al corriente del motivo de esta reunión y el por qué se celebro en este lugar, me permito ceder la palabra en primer lugar a Carolinus quien fue el que conjuntamente con sus hermanos y la Antigüedad elaboraron algunas de las cartas que serán entregadas aquí en este momento. Carolinus se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a Harry le indico estas cartas fueron elaboradas tomando en cuenta tu época y experiencia y la experiencia de tus tutores tanto mágicos como los físicos, asi mismo estas fueron revisadas por los dos mejores estrategas del mundo mágico como son: Salazar Slytherin y Aberforth Dumbledore y una vez que estas fueron aprobadas por todos ellos se le turnaron a los Fundadores de ambas Casas y en cuanto recibieron su aprobación las mismas ya traían la aprobación de la antigüedad por lo que tanto yo como Albus repartiremos las cartas según les correspondan; Harry se percato de que su abogado recibía una solo que esta pareciese más gruesa que una sola indicación y vio que él tenía un montón y el profesor Albus Dumbledore tenía varios montones frente a él, lo que no paso desapercibido por Carolinus; ahora cedo la palabra a Albus Dumbledore que aclarara las dudas, poniéndose de pie les indico como pueden ver en mi poder hay varios grupos de cartas que deberán ser entregadas a magos de nuestra época que no se les convoco por no ver la necesidad de llamarlos, primero querido Harry, el Abogado Elphias lo convocamos porque él es crucial al principió de esto que viene el ya se le explico su función y tiene una serie de indicaciones que deberá memorizar para poder llevar a cavo su cometido, asi mismo te informamos que el grupo que formamos tus Tutores estaremos siempre al pendiente tuyo por lo que estableceremos una palabra para que cuando en tu mente la pienses sabremos que debemos intervenir de acuerdo con el acontecimiento, está será Fenix si estás de acuerdo, claro comento Harry.

Ahora el resto de las cartas te mencionaremos para quienes son y tienen la misma forma de abrir y las mismas reglas que las que se tendieron a ti y algunos de los que estamos en este lugar pero que somos de tu época, empezaré estas de aquí son dos para los gemelos Weasley, las que siguen son dos y son para tus compañeros y amigos Hermione y Ron, la que sigue es para tu amiga Luna y estas de este montoncito son iguales y son para varios compañeros de tu casa Hermione, Luna, Margaret, Ginny, Neville y Ron en todas está escrito lo que deberán hacer y ser leídas al tiempo correspondiente y aunque hay mas gentes involucradas estas será la señorita Hermione quien decidirá para invitarlas y de controlarlas, no sabemos de qué manera lo hará pero sabemos que dará el resultado que se busca, Ahora como te das cuenta cada uno de tus Tutores tienen alguna o varias según su intervención hasta yo mismo. Estás de acuerdo con los términos de estos documentos; En ese momento **Ignotus y Wendelin** pidieron la palabra y dijeron para evitar la curiosidad humana tan natural en nuestro mundo cuando estamos en la dimensión de los vivos nosotros les pondremos un hechizo de nuestra época que nos garantizara que solo los puedan abrir el día predeterminado ya que como está hecho en nuestra dimensión en la suya no podrán abrirlos, esto es por lo que nos hemos enterado de ciertos Magos a los que les dan el nombre de merodeadores y los gemelos de las travesuras. Este hechizo emitirá un sonido similar al canto de un **ZENZONTLE,** esta ave es originaria de México y emite unos 400 cantos diferentes los cuales solo los destinatarios podrán escuchar, dicho esto se despidieron y desaparecieron del salón como habían llegado, tanto Carolinus, sus hermanos y Merlín y sus hijos se quedaron en silencio, fue Harry el que comento de esa forma aparecieron junto a mí se presentaron y ahora creo que su misión ha concluido por eso ya se retiraron, me gustaría preguntar algo que me dijo la Señora **Wendelin** en cuanto tomo asiento y fueron estas palabras esta le dice hijo creo que serás un digno Black. Hijo le contesto Merlín no tenemos ni idea pero por algo lo dijo de eso estamos seguros verdad.

Merlín les pidió a todos que envista que la reunión ya había terminado que por favor pasasen a comer invitando a todos a disfrutar de un banquete, por lo que una vez que todos tomaron sus cartas y las pusieron a resguardo fueron apareciendo las viandas con comidas diferentes y a cada uno le fueron servidos los platillos de su preferencia, cosa que Harry le comento a Lili y a Ariadna, si esto lo viera Hermione le daría un infarto, ya que ella no está de acuerdo con el trato que les damos a los elfos, por lo que su Bisabuelo Solarius le respondió mira hijo tu amiga tiene mucha razón, pero gracias a ti y a ella esto cambiara después de algunos años dentro de dos años ustedes dos serán los primeros magos que serán padrinos y tutores de un bebe elfo libre y esto dará inicio a un cambio radical en la forma de ver a todas las criaturas mágicas estas retomaran su papel natural como sucede en nuestra época, por lo demás la comida transcurrió en diferentes temas Alastor se entero que su pupila seria entrenada en el pasado durante mes y medio por los antecesores de Harry, asi mismo Los hermanos Dumbledore se enteraron que Ariadna se quedaría en casa de Merlín durante el mes para seguir preparándose así mismo se entero que Harry y Ariadna viajarían a Egipto y a la India a continuar con la preparación de Harry. Y lo que le comento Carolinus mas lo sorprendió, fue cuando le informo que el año que entra seria para todos más sorprendente ya que el último viaje que tendría Harry durante las vacaciones del año próximo quienes serian sus Guías y protectores serian dos magos muy antiguos y que no saldrían de Inglaterra sino que sería llevado al Ministerio de magia en Inglaterra al cuarto cerrado del área de los misterios, donde está este cuarto permanecería cerrado para todo mundo, el cual no podría ser abierto durante el mes de Julio-Agosto por ningún mago de su época podría ni siquiera intentar abrirlo ya que este seria serrado por **Endor e Ignotus,** quienes desde hacía ya cuatro años le habían dicho que eso sucedería un mes antes del cumpleaños 16 y que nadie más sabría el motivo de esto hasta llegado el momento, Albus simplemente asintió y se quedo pensativo.

Carolinus pidió silencio y Albus dejo su cavilación para después, todos los presente se voltearon a ver y este nos informo miren la noche de ayer el Padrino de los Potter me rebelo algo que es importante que sepan **Tom Sorvolo Ryddle** también conocido como **lord Voldemort** desde la recuperación de su cuerpo y darse cuenta que Harry podía penetrar en sus sentimientos y haber perdido la oportunidad de acabar con él, tomo la decisión de recurrir a todo lo que este a su alcance de magia obscura para poder entender y vencer a Harry, ya que como todos sabemos él fue quien lo señalo como su enemigo a vencer, y mientras sus secuaces mortifagos se dedican a realizar tareas de reclutamiento como la vez anterior él se ha dedicado a prepararse para enfrentarse con Harry y poder derrotarlo por lo que está consiguiendo todo lo que puede de magos Obscuros le daré unos nombres que se que ya consiguió: Radagast, Saruman, Negro Condestable, Merwyn, Kali, Macbeth, esto se los informo porque ustedes deberán preparar las fuerza de oposición, Por ahora que nuestro banquete ha terminado sugiero que los Tutores de Harry pasen a los dormitorios y tomen una siesta cuando despierten estarán en sus respectivos lugares de origen, Alastor sin que te preocupes tu pupila regresara a tu tiempo para mediados de agosto, de todos los presente y algunos más son parte importante para finales del presente mes en que en las áreas que conforman la morada de nosotros se llevara a efecto el cumpleaños número 15 de Harry, por cierto hijo adicionalmente a los amigos que siempre te han acompañado te gustaría invitar a alguien más tu misterioso padrino me informo que él que si, Harry comento claro me gustaría que tanto el mis Tutores como Alastor, Tonks y el Sr Kingsley Shacklebolt al los cuales admiro y respeto como Aurores, que también le gustaría invitar a otras personas más y que de estas uno no es mago o muggle y dirigiéndose a sus Tutores les da el nombre de su primo Dudley Dursley Evans, ya que de acuerdo con lo que él había visto, el ya trataba de entender su origen y sería conveniente que conociese a su Tía y a su Abuela, y adicionalmente a Señorita Margaret De'Siun Law, Carolinus respondió de la Señorita De'Siun no creo que haya inconveniente, pero de tu primo sería conveniente que sean tu Abuela y tu Madre quienes te ayuden a decidir y me informen para poder manejarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITUO 2**

 **VISITA DE DUDLEY A SUS ANCESTRO**

Ahora nos retiramos como ya lo han hecho los demás Abuelo Tíos y Madre nos veremos pronto, al llegar a su despacho estaban todos los tutores y el Auror, que es lo que les aflige, es que queremos saber que va a pasar; eso lo irán sabiendo como los sobres se vayan abriendo y esto lo verán a finales del mes de agosto y con eso os pido me dejéis ya que tengo que meditar algo que me entere y algo que he estado suponiendo desde que termino Harry el primer año. Todos partieron y solo Sirus y Lupin decidieron ir a casa de los Blakc y tratar de ver que decían las cartas pasaron toda la noche haciendo todo lo que sabían y por más que hicieron nunca pudieron; para la hora que se dieron por vencidos. La familia de Harry ya estaban de regreso en su casa y Harry le indico a sus bisabuelos y al resto de su familia que deseaba preguntar algo, A lo que Carolinus respondió Hijo creo que ya todo se había aclarado, fue Solarius quien dijo lo que él quiere saber es la pregunta que formulo en la casa de Merlín o me equivoco Harry este solo asintió con la cabeza pasaron al comedor y Carolinus volteo a ver a las dos mujeres quienes se vieron y solo le dijeron Harry si tú crees que está listo pues que sea Carolinus avise a Albus que estamos de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente todos se dedicaron a estudiar sus materias y durante el resto de las semanas no paso nada relevante, solo Carolinus había escrito a Albus y este se comunico con sus Hermanos no obstante todo lo que les he platicado ahora esto como lo voy a hacer a lo que Aberforth le dijo eso no lo tienes que efectuar tu lo haremos Ariadna y Yo, solo requiere un día para hacerlo y yo hare el resto te garantizo que esto saldrá de lujo, Ariadna por medio de la telepatía le pregunto a su hermano que tendría que hacer y este le dijo el próximo 30 deberás presentarte en el hospital de los no magos, donde ya tienes un prestigio y trasladar al primo a San Mugo y decirle a sus padres que el día 1 de Agosto sería llevado a su casa como nuevo, a este le pondremos un hechizo donde no pueda platicar de lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Harry y solo lo pueda comentar con su primo y con la amiga que menciono Harry la niña De'Siun de acuerdo yo me encargo de enfermarlo y que sus padres lo tengan que trasladar del hospital con la ayuda de nuestro amigo Kingsley quien ya sabes que es el mejor para tratar con los no magos al grado que los Dursley ni cuenta se darán del engaño, ahora querido Albus tu a tus cosas y nosotros a la nuestras, por cierto Albus te recomiendo que sea en la fiesta de Harry donde les entregues las cartas a todos los jóvenes ya que tendrán muchas preguntas que hacer y será más fácil contestar haya que aquí en forma que vayas entregando, y cuando estos regresen a esta época no tendrán curiosidad ni cometerán indiscreciones, que puedan llegar a oídos de Voldemor, por cierto los merodeadores pasaron la noche en vela tratando de abrir el sobre ya se convencieron que es imposible, y eso una vez que hayas entregado los sobres a todos quédate un rato hablando con los Gemelos y Sirus y Lupin para que ellos se enteren de que si dos magos más cualificados que ellos no pudieron romper el hechizo que los guarda menos podrán hacerlo que recuerden que les paso cuando quisieron burlas la raya de la edad que tu pusiste en el Cáliz de fuego y esa la hiciste tu en su tiempo y que esta viene de hace unos treinta siglos mas menos, mejor mándalos primero, ahora Albus regresa a tus deberes que eso que traes entre manos está muy complicado, deja en nosotros estas pequeñeces.

Al día siguiente Albus escribió a Carolinus que ya estaba solucionado lo del primo que ahí estaría, y que su hermano efectuaría una visita a la casa de la Señorita De'Siun para recabar el permiso para que pudiese asistir, pero él consideraba que no habría problema, Carolinus le informo a Harry mientras el recibía su clase por lo que las cosas continuaron en forma rutinaria, mientas para cuando llego el día 29 de julio Aberforth se presento en la escuela Dursley y se presento como inspector de deportes por lo que pidió que los alumnos más fuertes intentaran derrumbarlo y por medio de un encantamiento muy sencillo provoco que este quedara torcido y con un dolor muy fuerte, por lo que el mismo llamo a la ambulancia del hospital donde sus padres siempre lo llevaban y por medio telefónico le aviso a petunia lo del accidente, diciéndole que él estaba buscando talentos para la selección juvenil de Rugby que participaría en el torneo de las seis naciones, pero que su hijo tenía muchas cualidades para destacar pero había realizado una jugada que solo los profesionales hacían y se había lastimado que la vería ahí, subiendo a la ambulancia y diciéndole al joven que no se preocupara que su madre ya estaba en camino, que esto sería pasajero y que lo disculpara pero había sido necesario, Dudley no entendió bien las palabras del buscador de talentos pero de todas maneras se lo agradeció, al arribo de este en el hospital ya estaba su madre ahí a la que le tuvieron que poner un calmante, mientras revisaban a muchacho, Aberforth le indico a la Sra. Que lo sentía mucho pero que ya había llamado a la Doctora de la Selección de Inglaterra que también era conocida ahí, que ella estaría por el hospital el día 30, en cuanto el médico ortopedista termino la revisión ya había arribado el Sr. Vernon Dursley y junto con Petunia lo escucharon, este les informo que la lesión no era grave pero que si ellos estaban de acuerdo la doctora que les recomendó el seleccionador su hijo estaría como nuevo en dos días a lo sumo, pero que si no ellos lo tendrían en cama una semana a dos para ver cómo evolucionaba, por lo que ambos padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que la Doctora lo viese que como a qué horas ellos esperaban que estuviese ahí, ellos le indicaron que la Dra. Ariadna era una medico muy prestigiosa y puntual por lo que la esperaban como para las 10 de la mañana, por lo que ambos padres dijeron entonces aquí estaremos a esa hora, mientras esto sucedía.

Aberforth se encontraba tocando en la casa de la Familia De'Siun, siendo la hija quien acudió abrir la puerta y al ver quien llamaba les grito a sus padres que el Director de su escuela estaba ahí, Aberforth paso al interior y espero que los padres llegasen la niña solo lo veía y no daba crédito a lo que veía, cuando sus padres se presentaron en la sala este se levanto y saludándolos les explico, perdón querida hija pero no soy tu Director soy su hermano pero si vengo por encargo de él, por lo que les pidió que si le permitían unos momentos de su tiempo que había cosas que explicar, una vez que los cuatro se hubiesen sentado, Aberforth le pregunto a Margaret hija te acuerdas de tu compañero Harry Potter, a lo que ella contesto claro estos años el me ha brindado su ayuda y su amistad y desde que el estuvo aquí mismo con su primo tengo una bonita amistad con Dudley aunque él no es mago, a lo que Aberforth le indico bueno pues Harry les invita a la fiesta que se dará en su honor por su cumpleaños número 15 y debo explicarte a ti y a tus padres varias cosas; Lo primero que no deben olvidar es que su hija ahora pertenece a una comunidad diferente a la suya y en esta hay cosas totalmente diferentes como se habrán ido dando cuenta en sus idas al callejón a comprar su útiles, uniformes y varita y si preguntan a sus conocidos ellos jamás se han podido fijar en la entrada de la taberna del Caldero Chorreante y que su hijita ya hace muchas cosas con su varita en casa para ayudarlos y realizar sus deberes escolares, bueno pues la fiesta se llevara a efecto en casa de los ancestros del Joven Harry donde habrá varios adultos como yo y muchos jovencitos de la edad de su hija y compañeros de ella, por lo que ustedes, Margaret el día 29 por la noche deberán estar acostados y durmiendo a mas tardar a las 8:00 de la noche y con la ropa y lo que vayan a llevar a dicha fiesta, ahora bien tus padres deberán estar también dormidos con el objeto de que asistan y se puedan integrar mas a la comunidad mágica en la noche del 30 y todo el día 31 y será hasta la mañana del día 1 de agosto, ya que serán trasladados a casa de los ancestros de Harry, tienes alguna duda o ustedes Srs. Míos, Margaret le pregunto a Aberforth, yo no he comprado un regalo no sabía que sería su cumpleaños, te he traído un regalo que le darás en tu nombre entregándole una esfera en la que se podía distinguir una constelación completa, a lo que la niña le respondió pero nosotros no tenemos con que comprar algo como esto creó que es muy caro y aunque mi padre gana bien esto sacaría a la familia de presupuesto, con lo que tu harás, esto esta mas que pagado, los padres le preguntaron y esos ancestros en donde viven que dice usted que nos tienen que trasladarnos, bueno les recuerdo que os dije que ella está en un mundo diferente a vuestro eso quiere decir que ustedes serán llevados con la familia desde sus bisabuelos hasta sus padres, pero de acuerdo con lo que nos ha dicho nuestra hija la familia de Harry está muerta, si eso es cierto sus ancestros de Harry se encuentran en una dimensión diferente y están a unos siglos de esta, por eso tienen que dormir ya que por medio de una magia que muchos de nosotros no conocemos ustedes y ella serán llevados ahí por el padrino más antiguo de la familia Potter, y será en esa fiesta que les expliquen en su visita que participación tendrá efecto en la segunda quincena del mes de julio, si no hay más dudas por lo pronto me retiro que estéis muy bien y confiad en su hija.

Al llegar a su casa Aberforth se comunico con sus hermanos y les explico que había hecho y que lo de la niña ya estaba listo y lo del primo mañana tienes que estar en el **hospital Saint Thomas,** donde está el muchacho con un hechizo de nudo que te tomara que dos o tres segundos el componerlo pero lo tendrás que trasladar a San Mugo y después el día primero muy de mañana lo mandaras a su casa con Kingsley Shacklebolt que ese sabrá que decir y hacer, por el resto yo me encargo ya estoy avisando a todos los invitados y todos están preparándose para mañana 30, por lo tanto Albus a los gemelos y a Sirus, Lupin los he citado con una hora de anticipación para que podréis hablar de acuerdo nos vemos mañana Ariadna, me presentare como el entrenador de Inglaterra, por cierto Albus has notado que la Señorita Luna tiene un parecido con la abuela de Harry tiene mucha capacidad para la predicción y la magia supera con mucho a tu profesora de adivinanza, cuando llegue para llevarles la invitación me salió a decir que tanto ella como su padre tenían más de diez días esperándome, que sabía que sería yo el que le llevaría la invitación para la fiesta de Harry, pero que estaba enterada que habría primero una reunión contigo donde les entregarías unos sobres y que estos no se podrían abrir hasta la fecha señalada ya que los habían hechizado unos brujos muy pero muy antiguos más que los ancestros de Harry aunque ella estaba seguro que el varón era familiar de Harry pero que no entendía quien era, a lo que Albus le dijo si ya lo he notado y la sigo de cerca.

Al día siguiente aproximadamente diez minutos antes de las 10:00 am se presento en el hospital y vio que los Srs. Dursley ya se encontraban en la recepción con una cara de impaciencia por lo que se acerco y saludándolos les dijo no os preocupéis ya Dra., está por llegar, a lo que los dos contestaron al unisonó que eso era factible pero que ahí no habían hecho nada por su hijo y que aunque ya no tenía dolor seguía en la misma posición, este le dijo miren ahí está la Dra. Ariadna, por lo que la señora Petunia le dijo pero no es muy Joven, y Ariadna fue la que le respondió muchas gracias querida ya que usted y yo más o menos tendremos la misma edad en la vida no todo es como aparenta, pero permítanme pasar a ver al paciente y saldré a darles mi opinión no lo puedo diagnosticar si no lo veo, con permiso, y camino hacia la recepción del hospital y pidió hablar con el Director identificándose como la Directora general de varios hospitales que están por toda Inglaterra, la recepcionista tomo el teléfono y en menos de un minuto salieron a recibirla el director y los jefes de ortopedia y traumatología, saludándola y agradeciendo que hubiese acudido tan pronto, que ellos se veían impedidos en curar al paciente, acompañándola a verlo en cuanto entro esta le dijo hola hijo como amaneciste Dudley, no temas y he curado en varias ocasiones a un primo tuyo lo que provoco en el joven una tranquilidad inmensa, te voy a trasladar al Hospital donde laboro y para el día primero muy de mañana estarás en casa de tus padres con un compañero nuestro de acuerdo, si doctora, bueno ahora iré avisar a vuestros padres, sé que no querrán perderte de vista pero la persona que te trajo y yo nos encargaremos de convencer estate tranquilo. Estando en el otro hospital te explicaremos todo; Salió de la habitación y le dijo a los médicos lo voy a trasladar a mi hospital más cercano pero no os preocupéis ellos cubrirán los gastos para este hospital, se dirigió con Petunia y su marido y les dijo que tenía que trasladarlo a otra institución pero que el día primero lo tendrían muy temprano en casa como nuevo y sin ninguna lesión y que esto no se repetiría, tanto uno como la otra se quedaron muy callados por lo que Ariadna les dijo la cuenta aquí y la del otro hospital las cubre el entrenador aquí presente el se encargara de los gastos de hospitalización ahora pueden estar con él y a las seis de la tarde vendrá una ambulancia por él y el día primero por ahí de las 6:00 ya lo tendréis en casa, ellos accedieron inmediatamente y corrieron a ver a su hijo; Ariadna le dijo a su hermano no los abras hechizado para que accediesen tan fácil, no hija no hace falta solo les he dicho que esto para ti es cosa de un día cuando mucho y que no les costaría ni una Libra y siendo ese señor tan avaro luego accedió por eso cuando tu les dijiste que se los devolverías como nuevo pues accedieron; bueno tu habrás de recibirlo y quitarle el hechizo y este recuperara rápidamente pero deberás explicarle lo que sucederá cuando despierte y Albus deberá ver que todos los invitados no lo vayan a molestar, creo querida hermana que el mas bien no querrá separarse de su Abuela y Tía ya que tiene un sin número de cosas que preguntar, ahora regresar a lo vuestro que yo me encargo de Él.

A las seis de la tarde una ambulancia con **Kingsley Shacklebolt** quien aviso que iba a recoger al paciente Dudley Dursley Evans que ya debería estar preparado, la enfermera le dijo si sígame entrando al cuarto y lo traslado él a la camilla con un solo movimiento de su varita mientras la enfermera empezó a desconectarlo, y esta le dijo pero como pudo solo aquí debíamos de haber llamado a cuatro camilleros para hacerlo, Kingsley le respondió experiencia en este tipo de pacientes no lo tomáis en cuenta en el hospital movemos unos trescientos pacientes al día, la Enfermera le indico que llamaría a camilleros para que lo ayudasen a subir al paciente a la ambulancia, cuando estos llegaron la ambulancia ya partía del lugar Dudley no se atrevía a hablar, lo que le felicitaba las cosas al mago que manejaba como el del autobús noctambulo, el caso es que en menos de tres minutos ya lo estaba bajando, Dudley solo distinguió un bosque rodeando un magnifico hospital cuando se acercaron al mismo con la camilla distinguió al entrenador, y se tranquilizo ya cuando estuvo a su lado este le dijo yo no soy un entrenador deportivo ni se te va internar lo que tienes te lo voy a quitar en un segundo pero te tienes que tranquilizar y ves esa banca nos vamos a sentar ahí y te voy a explicar porque estás aquí, quien soy y que va pasar de acuerdo Dudley asintió y Aberforth movió su mano y el joven retomo su figura original, el mago condujo al joven a la banca y le pidió que tomara asiento, que platicarían momento, mira tú primo Harry mañana cumple 15 años y te pide que lo acompañes, de acuerdo con su opinión estás listo para empezar a integrarte al mundo de tus hijos, aunque sabe que tienes muchas dudas ya estás listo para conocer a tus ancestros a quienes no conociste y Harry si, por lo que en un rato mas te daré una poción para dormir y cuando despiertes lo harás en presencia de dos mujeres una que si te conoció cuando naciste y otra que le hubiese gustado conocerte pero por la forma de pensar de tus padres no fue posible y ella murió entre tu nacimiento y el de Harry o sea tu abuela materna a ellas podrás preguntar todas tu dudas, asi mismo podrás conocer a tus bisabuelos maternos y al padre de tu primo, en dicha reunión habrá mucha gente de nosotros adultos y jóvenes y una señorita que tú conoces y tienes ya casi tres años tratándola la Srita De'Siun ya será tu decisión si quieres estar únicamente con tu abuela y tía o integrarte al grupo de jóvenes, estos están enterados que iras y que eres un no mago pero te garantizamos tu seguridad durante tu estancia uno de los bisabuelos tuyos pondrá un hechizo de resistencia a cualquier situación que pudiese hacerte algún daño fuese físico o mental ; ahora crees estar preparado o te dejamos en el hospital donde serás tratado como el primo del mago Harry Potter, quien aunque tú no lo sabes es el mago más famoso de estos tiempos junto con su Director que es mi hermano Albus mi nombre es Aberforth, la Dra. Que te vio en el otro hospital es la Directora de este y otros mas como este en toda Inglaterra y es mi hermana Ariadna quien será la encargada de traer a tus gemelos al mundo, asi que toma tu decisión y procederé como tu indique son las indicaciones que nos dio tu primo; Acepto ir, muy bien toma este liquido y cuando despiertes estarás en un diván donde dos señoras y tu primo te estarán cuidando feliz sueño.

A la fiesta fueron arribando primero Sirus y Lupin un poco extrañados de que los citaran antes que al resto cuando aparecieron los gemelos y Albus les pidió que los cuatro pasasen a un salón previamente preparado para la entrega de las cartas, y comenzó diciéndoles, miren los hice llegar con antelación ya que ustedes tienen una similitud, y dirigiéndose a los gemelos les dijo recuerdan la línea de la edad del año pasado, estos agachando la cabeza afirmaron bueno a la llegada de los demás jóvenes invitados de su escuela les serán entregados unos sobres que tendrán unas instrucciones que los remitentes deberán efectuar como dice la misiva, esta contiene una fecha de apertura por medio del canto de una ave llamada cenzontle o pájaro de las cuatrocientas voces y esta solo la escuchara el destinatario, en el caso de ustedes dos la oirán los dos el mismo día, ya que está dirigida para ambos, pero los llame antes porque quiero que les expliquen algo los magos aquí presentes a los cuales considero que están mejor cualificados que ustedes aunque ya ustedes tienen una valía, si fuerais tan amables de platicarle su experiencia con la misiva que les toco a Ustedes. Ambos magos se vieron y preguntaron Profesor y como sebe de eso, a lo que este contesto por que los conozco recuerden que fui su maestro y aunque en su tiempo lograron engañarme algunas veces de la mayoría de sus correrías estoy enterado, por favor ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, Lupin le conto a los gemelos lo que habían hecho toda la noche y que nada les dio resultado, cundo Lupin termino su relato, Albus retomo la palabra y les dijo a los gemelos si una magia hecha por mi os fue imposible, ahora imaginen que este hechizo lo ha hecho un mago de más de 30 siglos de antigüedad, asi que no lo intenten esto solo es para cada uno de los destinatarios por lo que oyeron por favor no lo intenten es muy confidencial y nadie debe enterarse ya que habrá gente interesada en descubrir quien los está haciendo cada una de las tareas encomendadas a cada uno de ustedes, en unos diez minutos llegaran todos sus compañeros y los demás invitados, los gemelos se pusieron a platicar con Sirus y Lupin mientras llegaban los demás, los primeros en llegar fueron los **Lovegood,** y Carolinus le pidió a Luna pasara al salón mientras su padre esperaba con ellos, enseguida llego, **Elphias** se izo presente con sus cinco nietos tres niños de las edades 15, 13 y 11 y dos niñas una de 14 y la otra de 12, donde se efectuó un proceso diferente Carolinus paso al Abogado con sus hermanos y el invitado que ya estaba y a los niños los mando al patio donde se encontraban Melisane, Lili y Tonks, quienes les dijeron a los niños que estos saldrían pronto que estaban llegando, posteriormente arribaron los Weasley con la mayoría de sus hijos el único que no fue el tercero Percy a los grandes y a los dos más chicos los paso Carolinus a la salón y les pidió a los padres que pasasen a la sala que ahí ya estaban **Elphias** y **Xenophilius** el cual era vecino del matrimonio Weasley, posterior mente llego la familia completa Granger, y Carolinus siguió el mismo proceso a Hermione la introdujo en el salón y a sus padres que aunque no magos se desenvolvían con soltura entre ellos, Carolinus le pidió que si lo ayudaban a recibir a una familia que se integraría al grupo y que ellos también era su hija la que resulto tener la misma habilidad que su hija, a lo que los Granger le explicaron a Carolinus, mire la Señorita Luna le escribió a Hermione que esta noche conoceríamos a una familia de apellido De'Siun cuya hija era una bruja de su escuela un poco más joven que ella y con sus padres como nosotros no magos que por favor nos los encargaba que los integráramos y que también vendría un jovencito poco mayor que ellos que es no mago y familiar directo de Harry pero que no sabría si a este lo veríamos jugar con los demás, esto sorprendió a Carolinus que de inmediato lo comento con sus hermanos y su hija quien a su vez se lo comento a Ariadna y esta a los suyos, una vez que todos los jóvenes brujos que estaban involucrados en las cartas estuviesen en el salón Albus les dijo esto corresponde a la situación que viviremos el año escolar que empezara a partir de finales de agosto y terminara por el mes de mayo y ustedes tendrán participación directa por lo que en el momento en que esta sea su momento las cartas que les voy a entregar están selladas por un hechizo muy antiguo por lo que si piensan intentar abrirlo antes consulten a los gemelos que podaran contarles la experiencia de dos magos muy calificados que lo intentaron y no pudieron, esta fue elaborada por un mago de hace aproximadamente 30 siglos de antigüedad, y como ustedes deben comprender algo que no está elaborado en nuestra época es sumamente difícil de eliminar, ahora estas misivas las irán abriendo según sea su fecha de ejecución y sabrán cuando hacerlo cuando oigan el canto de un pájaro que solo ustedes podrán oír, estas indicaciones les pedimos efectuarlas para que todo sea a favor de nuestra causa, espero que con esto esté claro aquí tienen sus sobres.

Una sola cosa les voy a pedir esta noche, en unos momentos arribara mi hermano junto con un joven quien es el primo de Harry el estará aquí por invitación del propio, pero estará muy nervioso ya que nuestro mundo lo desconoce todo y de acuerdo con sus ancestros el procreara dos niños de nuestra clase, por lo que sus padres desde que se enteraron lo han intimidado y el aunque ha tenido contacto con una bruja y señalo a Margaret, el todavía no comprende mucho y a tratado de cambiar su mente a favor de nosotros y ha tenido contacto con Harry durante sus años de escuela antes del inicio de clases y en todas las ocasiones sus padres han echado a perder esta relación, ahora no sabemos si querrá convivir con ustedes o solo conocer a sus ancestros por lo que les pido que si opta por acercarse a ustedes lo traten como si fuese un compañero de juegos mas y traten de enseñarle lo mas que puedan y a los gemelos que no traten de hacerle bromas sino que le expliquen las bromas que harán a los demás, por mi parte es todo; Luna y Harry se podrían esperar un momento los demás ya pueden salir al patio donde ya hay invitados esperándolos. Luna estoy enterado que poses una unión que rebasa con mucho la de tu maestra de Adivinación y de muchos magos que han perdido la conexión con la esencia del universo y en tu caso tu núcleo mágico es el agua pero tu unión con el universo es el tiempo, esto si tienes dudas y para no interrumpir mucho todo lo que hay que hacer esta noche, podrás consultarlo con Harry quien se que es la persona que más consideras tu amigo y el te lo explicara claramente, pero eso si te pido que ya no lo escribas mas, estamos en tiempos de crisis y por lo tanto esas misivas podrían caer en manos equivocadas y traerían consecuencias nefastas para ti y nosotros, por lo que el año que viene no llevaras esa clase que te aburre tanto y te dará clases el profesor Filius Flitwick, Minerva Mcgonagall o Severus Snape, quien tu elijas el que se encargara de darte telepatía y oclumancia asi como legeremancia, y no pienses que no podrás ya que tu amigo aquí presente las pudo dominar a un grado tal en solo dos años en sus vacaciones de verano aquí y que constan de un solo mes el resto tú has visto que hace, estás de acuerdo, si Profesor encantada, bueno pues sal al patio y diviértete, ahora Harry acompáñame al cuarto contiguo que está a punto de llegar tu primo y es primordial que tu estés presente ya que eres en quien Él confió para venir, lo trae mi hermano al cual tu ya conoces y en el cuarto ya están tu madre y tu abuela, yo me voy a retirar para evitar cualquier alteración mi hermano también los dejara solos y tu cuando lo consideres déjalo solo con la Abuela y tu Madre, el deberá tomar la decisión si decide integrarse a tus compañeros, pásate y te dejo iré a atender a los invitados, por cierto tu amiga De'Siun te trajo algo que tu deseabas mucho en tus correrías del Callejón Diagon el año pasado. Retirándose por lo que Harry solo vio un diván y tres sillas y mientras el observaba vio que una luz color purpura dejaba a un muchacho sobre el diván y un hombre que fue apareciendo junto al mismo, el cual una vez que estuvo restablecido dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a la puerta de salida pidiendo permiso, a los minutos notaron que el joven Dudley empezaba a dar señales de despertar por lo que Harry se sentó junto a Él y cuando este despertó Harry le dijo relájate primo estas con nosotros y nada te puede dañar, el joven se incorporo sobre el diván donde quedo sentado sobre él y le dijo a Harry y esto como paso estaba con un hombre en una banca y estoy en una casa, Mira primo en las veces que nos vemos siempre me preguntas que como son tu Abuela y mi Madre y de acuerdo con lo que me ha ido platicando tu amiga Margaret tu aceptación al mundo de tus futuros hijos ha ido aumentando y de acuerdo con ella siempre le estas preguntando por tus ancestros, y ella te ha explicado que no los conoce el día de hoy tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlos y convivir con gente de mi mundo pero eso si es una decisión que tu deberás ir tomando, ahora me permito presentarte a estas dos Señoras la mayor es tu Abuela Melisane y la más Joven mi madre Lili hermana de la tuya ellas te aclararan muchas cosas y ya luego decidirás, de acuerdo te dejo con ellas yo tengo que ver a mis demás invitados retirándose.

Dudley se sentó en el diván y con cara de asombro veía a las dos mujeres sin saber que decirles, y fueron ellas quienes empezaron a platicar con él, hola hijo vemos que la poción que te enviamos te ha dado un buen resultado, mira le dijo su Abuela yo me llamo Melisane y soy tu Abuela soy una bruja que por haber amado a tu abuelo un científico de principios del siglo en que tu naciste de nombre **Peter Evans** y como escritor y creador de diversos juegos de mesa se hacía nombrar **Dickenson** y de acuerdo con la Antigüedad él era el descendiente de directo y ultimo de Pedro el Grande como lo conoces tu ahora, al cual mi padre tuvo que recurrir a él y explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban los mundos de la Magia y la lógica y el porqué habría que separarlas contra los deseos de mi tío Ommadon, este acepto la misión y de acuerdo con lo que después supe una de sus pasiones eran los dragones y como te darás cuenta aquí podrás ver hay muchos y muy variados, la misión fue un éxito, pero en ese trascurso de tiempo tanto Él como Yo nos enamoramos y mi padre al regresarlo a su época se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía, el tomo la decisión de enviarme al futuro con el de donde después de un periodo de tiempo decidimos casarnos y formar una familia y engendramos dos hijas tu madre a quien le pusimos Petunia y tiempo después nació tu Tía Lili a quien estás viendo, esto nos brindo la mayor de las alegrías, pero la falta de conocimiento de tu Abuelo de mi mundo y mi inexperiencia en el mismo nunca imaginamos que iba a suceder con tu Madre y tu Tía, hasta que Lili empezó a dar muestras de magia accidental y tu madre no podía hacerlo esto tratamos de minimizarlo cuidando que Lili tuviese esos accidentes y Petunia no se enterarse que los tenia, esto se agravo cuando Lili conoció a un vecinito con las mismas cualidades que ella y como era hijo único él le explico que en él sería normal y cuando tu Tía cumplió 11 años recibió una carta del colegio de Hogwarts y tu madre no, esta escribió al Director y solicito entrar al mismo pero como ella no demostró haber heredado mis genes pues la rechazo y de ahí empezó a rechazarnos a los tres de tal forma que tu Abuelo murió de una tristeza y un año después yo partí a mi dimensión o sea también morí, la dimensión de ustedes los no magos y la nuestra no son iguales en la vuestra según se hay un cielo, un purgatorio y un infierno; y en la nuestra existe solo la tercera y la cuarta que es donde te encuentras y de dónde vienes es la Tercera, ahora si quieres aprender de nuestro mundo intégrate a la fiesta y disfruta y aprende te aseguro que los dos jóvenes que te menciono tu primo te darán una lección que te quitara las dudas que tienes y te vas a divertir, y mientras nosotras le pediremos al brujo que te trajo que piense lo que les dirás a tus padres ve con tu tía a que te presente a tus tíos bisabuelos y al resto de los adultos que se encuentran aquí, por cierto te aviso que hay dos matrimonios que son como tú no magos y dentro del grupo de los jóvenes se encuentra tu mejor amiga; y tomándolo de la mano su Tía los fue presentando con cada uno de los adultos y cuando este se dio cuenta que se encontraban los Granger y los De'Siun, les pregunto por Margaret y en cuanto se la llamaron ella se alegro y lo llevo con los Gemelos quienes lo recibieron con gusto y le explicaron que en un principio no lo querían ni tratar pero que Harry les había ido contando cómo había cambiado y que por eso lo nombraban su ayudante en todo lo que harían esa noche, el resto de la noche transcurrió con mucha diversión y bromas ; Para el final de la velada el joven Dudley fue llamado al salón donde había despertado y se encontraban en ella el hombre que lo había acompañado hasta ahí y el conductor de la ambulancia Kingsley quienes le explicaron que los dos eran brujos y que estaban listos para su regreso, pero antes deberías memorizar este documento que te servirá para cuando estés con tus padres y por cierto en tu casa, tu primo puso una protección para que nadie te pueda dañar de nuestro mundo, para las 5 :50 en la casa de los Dursley sonaba el timbre cuando Petunia vio a su niño y otro hombre muy elegante que le explico que su hijo estaba ya en perfectas condiciones y que si en algún momento requerían los servicios de la Doctora Ariadna este sería el número de teléfono donde la encontraría y ella con parte de su personal estarían de inmediato ahí, y diciendo esto se marcho dejado a madre e hijo platicar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **EL MÁS EXTRAÑO DE LOS VIAJES**

A la mañana siguiente muy de mañana se presento Ariadna diciéndole a Harry que ya era el momento de partir y que el viaje a Egipto a ver Hery-Shesetaen-Per-Anj ; era largo y muy pesado ya que tendrían que estar en el baúl y dormidos lo más rápido posible por lo que Harry realizo en menos de un minuto y para cuando su padrino los traslado y los dejo en casa de Hery, ellos tardaron una hora en despertar; cuando ellos salieron del baúl ya el Sr. Shesetaen Per Anj, los esperaba en silencio y en una concentración total; una vez fuera del baúl ambos vieron a Hery y mantuvieron el silencio sentándose en unos cojines que estaban dispuestos frente a Él y esperaron a que este hablase cuando este término saludo a Ariadna y le informo es cierto lo que me dijiste sobre este joven, mira Harry en mi caso soy conocido como Él Señor de los Secretos de la Casa de la Vida durante esta semana te permitiré entrar en mi mente para que aprendas los Secretos que guardo en mi interior, por lo tanto desde hoy hasta tu partida conocerás lo que es la soledad, tristeza, hambre, pobreza, dolor ansiedad, melancolía asi como alegría, dicha, fortuna, y demás placeres y tristezas de esta vida esto con el fin de que aprendas a soportarlas y disfrutarlas en toda su gama de situaciones para lo bueno y lo malo tiene un lado malo y uno bueno apréndelos ya que para lo que viene debes estar listo en ambos sentidos y nadie podrá dañarte.; por lo dicho a partir de este momento y siempre que puedas escudriña mi mente has de saber que tu eres la primera persona que dejo hacer esto en tu siglo a los últimos que les permití algo parecido pero no en su totalidad son a tu madre adoptiva y sus hermanos pero tus ancestros sí que se los permití, por lo que ahora puedes empezar y dedicar todas las horas que quieras y no me moveré de aquí esta semana, Harry le pregunto a Ariadna que eso que significaba y ella le respondió con esta semana conocerás todo lo que hay en la vida y la semana que viene encontraras lo que remedia todo esto; Harry dedico la mayor parte del tiempo que pudo, lloro sufrió , se rio y se sintió feliz, le dedico más o menos unas catorce horas por cada día de la semana y cuando su madre le pregunto qué era lo motivaba tanto y Harry le respondió, lo que me motiva es la semana que entra ya que de acuerdo con lo que Hery me dijo mi próximo maestro me dará algo que me ayudara, Harry hijo recuerdas lo que te explico Carolinus en unión con el universo es el amor y en la India la bruja que te instruirá será sobre esa unión y todo lo que hará reforzara en un cien por ciento con él, por lo que al final Harry estaba muy agradecido con su maestro y prometió poner todo su empeño en la próxima semana partiendo hacia la India, lo único que no sabía es que su próximo maestro seria una bruja Por lo que cuando despertó y la miro no supo cómo reaccionar delante de una Brujas a la que su madre le dijo mira hijo ella es la bruja o diosa de **Sarasvati** es la encarnación hindú Ella es la energía divina la luz, pureza puede moverse en lo alto del cielo, en el aire, puede descender a la tierra y puede nadar sobre las aguas sin jamás ensuciarse siendo la sabiduría, el conocimiento y la maestría espiritual del Amor y las artes. Dada tu unión con el universo en su aspecto del Amor, en esta semana vivirás dentro mio para que lo puedas comprender la unión de tu universo ya que has conocido ya todas las virtudes y desesperanzas, ahora te toca la más grande de las cosas, te brindare toda la sabiduría de esta rarísima unión y mientras tu estas en eso tu madre adoptiva podrá profundizar en la ciencia del curar. Y con un movimiento ligerísimo Harry se encontró dentro de la diosa y pudo ver un brillo similar al de su Patronus, y a diferencia de ese este permanecía por lo que se sentó en un cojín y se dedico a meditar y mientras más tiempo transcurría se fue sintiendo más completo en sí mismo y lleno de energía; el sábado se vio fuera de la mente de **Sarasvati** y ella estaba junto con su Madre, y cuando Sarasvati le pidió que efectuase su Patronus, Él desplego el suyo y este avía aumentado en tamaño y brillo de forma que segaba por lo que la bruja le dijo a Ariadna creo que rebaso en mucho lo que esperaban de Él vayan y disfruten su tiempo.

Ambos pasaron al interior del baúl y cuando despertaron se vieron frente al establo viejo que usaba como almacén del señor Weasley por lo que Harry levito su baúl hasta la entrada de la casa y fue Ginny quien lo vio legar e inmediatamente aviso a su madre y ambas salieron a recibirlos Ariadna tomo un té y algunos bocadillos de desayuno y dando las gracias se despidió y se retiro diciéndolo a Harry que ese mismo día recibirían la carta del colegio y que no olvidara que tenía que ir al banco y se había que tomar la poción que le había dado Ommadon y este le duraría un año su efecto, salió de la propiedad y se desapareció, apareciendo en el Pub de su hermano Aberforth donde estaban desayunando los dos hermanos a los que les conto que el Patronus de Harry había aumentado en tamaño y brillo y que de acuerdo con los dos maestros el pupilo había absorbido todos los conocimientos que eran plenos en ambos casos que no nos preocupásemos y les dijo que en esta ocasión en su visita al banco se encontraría con una bruja que ya conocía y esta le presentaría a su prima que tendría la edad de Ginny y que estaría con ella que esta le daría un plus a su unión con el universo; Pues si es para bien de él de que nos preocupamos a lo que Ariadna les dijo creo que es nieta de la prima de papá la que se fue a vivir a Francia con su marido, se acuerdan si hermana pero si es ella no tendremos que preocuparnos, ¿Cuándo calculas que irán al Callejón Diagon? creo que el sábado próximo ya que creo que el primer acontecimiento deberá de tener lugar a media semana de la ultima del mes.

De acuerdo con el escrito del Ministro Fudge la maestra de defensa contra las artes obscuras será su propia Sub Secretaria se acuerdan de ella esa mujer que no obtuvo ningún Éxtasis con mayor calificación de A = Aceptable, que teniendo un padre de renombre en el ministerio y aunque de madre no mágica ahora se las de de sangre pura y del nivel de Lucius. El sábado estaré en calidad de invisible para corroborar si es nuestra sobrina a quien le presentaran, ya que recuerden su esposo era hijo de mi mejor amigo Nicolás. El menor de sus hijos y su madre era prima de nuestro padre.

El sábado 20 de agosto muy de mañana los Weasley Arthur y Molly con George, Fred, Ronald y Ginny junto con Harry se unieron el caldero Chorreante con los Granger y los De'Siun con el objeto de todos juntos comprar los útiles escolares requeridos y estos eran bastantes dos juegos de séptimo, tres de quinto unos de cuarto y uno de tercero por lo que lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue dirigirse al banco Gringotts los padres de Hermione y de Margaret se dirigieron a la zona de cambio de moneda inglesa por la de los magos, Los Weasley fueron a su cámara y Harry como siempre fue atendido por el Director quien le acompaño a su bóveda y al regresar le dijo que de acuerdo con el profesor Dumbledore el tenía que cumplir con lo escrito en una carta que le había entregado y que de acuerdo con su magia no habían podido ver su contenido a lo que Harry le indico que eso sería imposible ya que el hechizo lo habían puesto brujos de hace treinta siglos y de los mejores por lo que ningún duende o mago podría abrirlo que solo lo podría abrir el día que oyese el canto de un ave que solo siguiese las instrucciones y que todo estaría bien que en la mayoría de los casos estos sobres estaban relacionados con Él y que por lo que el sospechaba en su caso tendría que estar donde le indicase el sobre en calidad de testigo ya que tendría que ver con él y que por la fecha que tenia marcada esto sería el día 30 de agosto que el tenia otro fechado unos días antes, y un segundo fechado para esa fecha que por favor cumpliese con lo solicitado en el mismo ya que él creía que lo iba a necesitar. Despidiéndose y retirándose al salir de la oficina vio que las familias todavía esperaban turno por lo que se puso a caminar por el banco ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo con detalle cuando vio al hermano de Ron platicando con Fleur por lo que se acerco a saludarlos y estos correspondieron el saludo y le preguntaron por los padres y sus hermanos a lo que Harry les informo que estarían regresando de la bóveda en un momento para poder ir a comprar los útiles de sus cuatro hermanos, quedando estos de reunirse con ellos para la comida en el caldero chorreante y Fleur le dijo que estaba de visita su hermana Gabrielle y una prima y amiga de ambas muy querida que se la querían presentar de nombre Monique Flamel y se despidieron por que tenían deberes que atender que se verían a las tres de la tarde, Harry vio llegar a los Granger y los De'Siun y unos minutos más tarde a los Weasley platicándoles a todos que se había topado con su hijo Bill y Fleur y que los esperaban a comer a las tres de la tarde en el Caldero Chorreante, por lo que se dedicaron a efectuar sus compras, de acuerdo: los gemelos por su cuenta, Ron, Hermione y Harry por la suya, La Sra. Weasley con Ginny, en el tercer grupo y los De'Siun con Arthur, solo los Granger le dijeron a Hermione que estarían en la Heladería por si requería algo, ya que ellos pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de degustar estos deliciosos helados, a las dos y cuarenta y cinco todos los grupos ya se encontraban en una larga mesa y esperando a los cuatro jóvenes cuando vieron llegar a Bill tomado de la mano de Fleur y a dos Señoritas quien Harry supuso que eran Gabrielle y Monique todos se presentaron y Monique se sentó entre Hermione y Harry y departió alegremente con ambos, Hermione se quedo sorprendida al enterarse que era nieta del famoso alquimista N. Flamel y solo Harry supo que era sobrina de los Dumbledore ya que estos eran primos de su madre y Monique quedo más que sorprendida ya que la madre adoptiva de Harry fuese su tía, y que acababa de llegar de un viaje por Egipto y la India con ella, prometiéndose cartear Monique le dijo a Harry que les pediría a sus padres una lechuza, a lo que Harry le dijo que no hacía falta que él era dueño de un Fenix con el que se podrían comunicar más fácil que este se llamaba Avía Lumia, faltando unos diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde se despidieron Bill y Fleur que tenían que regresar al trabajo, mientras que Gabrielle entabla en una charla con la joven Margaret y Ginny, pidiéndole a Harry si en la correspondencia que tendrán con su amiga ellas también podían mandar la suya, quedando de acuerdo en que si al termino de las seis y después de haber llevado a los De'Siun y a las jovencitas a la heladería se tuvieron que despedir y utilizando la red Flu cada uno regreso a sus casas, la Señorita Monique le comento a Gabrielle que se había quedado impresionada con el joven Potter que no solo lo que decía la historia de Él sino que ella notaba que el tenia una gran unión con el universo por lo que en cuanto llegaron Fleur y Bill les comento y Bill le dijo mira de acuerdo con lo que he escuchado decir a tu tío y al director del banco Harry es un mago muy especial y que habla barias lenguas, diciéndole con los del banco habla en gnomes, con los Elfos también les habla en su lengua y en el torneo de los tres magos en que participo Fleur la reina de las Sirenas dijo que este les había hablado en Sirenio y por lo que hemos podido ver en sus cumpleaños en casa de sus ancestros habla con Dragones, Druidas, hadas, Ninfas y no sé que mas lenguas hable y a la fecha ya tiene cuando menos tres enfrentamientos con el Mago tenebroso de que les he platicado, asi mismo le dijo Fleur de lo último que supimos por Madame Maxim a nuestro regreso del torneo ahuyento a mas de cien Dementores el solo dicho esto por tu tío, a lo que Bill le comento a las tres y estoy seguro que tu Tío estuvo hoy aquí y para esta hora ya tu madre por medio de una misiva que te vio aquí y que estuviste con Harry platicando. Fleur le comento pero Bill eso es imposible lo hubiésemos visto, querida Fleur tú no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Albus Dumbledore se dice que es el mejor mago ocultándose, se retiraron rumbo a su departamento vieron Pasar una lechuza **Strigiformes** que se dirigía al alfeizar de la ventana del departamento que alquilo Fleur para trabajar en el banco y practicar su inglés y su magia, mismo en el que tres pisos más abajo vivía Bill, los cuatro corrieron y al abrir la ventana la lechuza estiro la pata por lo que Fleur tomo la misiva y leyó a quien estaba dirigida la misma y cuando vio que esta estaba dirigida a Monique, entrego la carta y le pregunto a Bill y como sabias, y este le respondió recuerda Fleur que fue mi Director y ahora pertenezco al grupo que el formo del cual ya te he Comentado la Orden del Fenix, estaban platicando de eso cuando Monique les interrumpió y les enseño la carta de su padre y cuál era su contenido, Monique querida me enterado que la tarde de hoy tuviste el honor de comer con el joven Harry James Potter Evans, hija mía no veo mal la amistad de ti con el solo te recuerdo que el primo de tu madre es el mago más grande del mundo y aunque El Ministro Ingles no esté en buenos términos tu tío es demasiado para que se pueda enfrentar a Él, has de saber que tanto como tu madre como yo pertenecemos a la orden del Fenix fundada por Albus asi como otros muchos magos de todo el mundo tanto de Europa, como América, Asia, África y Oceanía y de acuerdo con lo que él me explico tu nuevo amigo este año y el próximo tiene unos tiempos muy difíciles y que es probable que esté a punto de formar un grupo como el de tu Tío, por lo que me agrada que te cartees con él y que tanto tu madre como yo podremos ver Un Fenix que tengas buena noche hijas salúdame a tus primas.

El domingo por la tarde estando sentado en la mesa de la casa de los Weasley observo venir una lechuza y le dijo a Hermione y a Ron ese animal que viene para acá yo lo conozco es el de Margaret, estos lo cuestionaron que si pasaría algo grave y al escuchar la Sra. Molly les dijo no coman ansias esperen que llegue, el ave entro por la ventana y con mucha propiedad se paro frente a Harry estirando su pata para ofrecer y que este pudiese retirar la misiva, en la cual le pedía de favor que si el próximo miércoles 25 de agosto podría ir a su casa con el objeto de departir una tarde con ella y su primo que era el único día que habían coincidido en tener libres de sus actividades que solo sería un ligero refrigerio, que ella quería agradecer haberla invitado y su primo que deseaba hacerle unas preguntas de algo que su amigos los gemelos le habían dicho, Harry tomo su pluma y le comento a la Sra. Weasley y una vez que esta le asintió, le escribió de acuerdo nos vemos a las 15:00, El ave salió, y la Mamá de Ron le indico sería conveniente que llevaras algo para el evento y fue Hermione la que me dijo oye Harry porque no llevas de esos postres que te manda tu Abogado que tanto te gustan, el resto de los días se la pasaron preparando sus Baúles y sus cosas para el día 2 que tendrían que viajar al Colegio, el miércoles tanto Ron como Hermione y Ginny se pusieron a especular que seria que su primo le querría preguntar de los gemelos y después de la comida la Sra. Le tenía preparado un paquete con el que llevaría los postres y le pregunto qué medio usaría para viajar a lo que Harry le respondió que el único seguro era el suyo ya que ese no era detectable por el ministerio por eso a eso de las 14:45 horas Harry salió de los límites de la propiedad de los Weasley y reapareció en el parque de la calle de magnolia al extremo opuesto del la casa de Margaret, cruzo el parque y vio a los ex amigos de su primo molestando a un niño como de unos 10 años por lo que los señalo con su mano y estos corrieron dejando al menor en paz ya que todos ellos le tenían miedo al primo de Harry, al arribar a la casa toco el timbre en punto de las 15:00 horas por lo que el padre abrió la puerta e invitándolo a pasar en el momento que de la cocina salía su Sra. A quien Harry le entrego el paquete y le explico el contenido del mismo diciéndole que eran postres de América y muy sabrosos esta le agradeció y le envió a la sala donde se encontraba ya su primo y que su hija bajaría en un segundo, cuando Harry volteo hacia la escalera vio a su amiga bajando muy alegre al verlo llegar, diciéndole a su padre que si le hacía compañía un momentito a su primo que tenía que decirle a Harry algo.

Tomándolo de la mano y retirándole de la mano a su madre el paquete que le había entregado Harry y lo metió a la cocina y le dijo mira tú primo lo que te quiere preguntar es que si realmente los gemelos lo trataron bien por el o porque tu se los ordenaste, a lo que Él se rio y le dijo a su amiga mira tú los conoces ellos desde que los conozco en la mayoría de las ocasiones es raro ver que ellos obedezcan a alguien creo que solo al Director lo han desobedecido una sola vez porque a sus padres lo hacen diario asi que no te preocupes ellos lo hicieron ya que les nació y dicen que a pesar de no ser un mago es inteligente y que les entendía rápido y solo preguntaba lo mágico que ellos saben que no sabía pero estuvieron encantados con él y con un movimiento de su mano puso los postres repartidos en dos charolas y le dijo a Margaret una es para nosotros tres y la otra para tus padres, encaminándose a la sala, una vez ahí departió con sus amigos cuando alrededor de las 16:30 a Dudley tuvo la idea de salir a dar una vuelta al parque y que el tenia permiso de su madre hasta las 19:00 , estuvieron de acuerdo, cuando en la cabeza se Harry y la de Margaret oyeron un canto de un ave cada uno por su lado por lo que esta ultima les dijo a los muchachos que tendría que subir a su recamara por una chamarra y pedir permiso, y Harry comento que pasaría al sanitario antes de salir; cada uno ya estando a solas saco la carta que les correspondía Margaret leyó tendrás que salir al parque y aunque te va pasar algo malo avisa a tus padres que estén preparados para tu regreso que te tendrán que llevar a San Mungo y ahí pedir por la Dra. Ariadna Dumbledore, a quien tu ya conoces y que sufrirás una crisis nerviosa y en menos de 30 minutos estarás lista para regresar a casa que no se angustien que esto es parte del plan que ya les había comentado el brujo cuando estuvo en casa para el cumpleaños de Harry que el que si se pondría grave sería su primo por lo que deberían de apoyar a los padres en el hospital y no decirles que era un Sanatorio de magos que ellos solo verían la recepción de cualquier tipo de hospital pero que su hijo si estaría como hora y media, por lo que corrió a la habitación de sus padres y les explico a lo que estos le dijeron de acuerdo que efectivamente el Sr. Aberforth les había mencionado que eso iba a suceder pero que no podían decírselo a ella que sería la que tenía que decirles, Harry saco su carta fechada para ese día y esta le indicaba que aproximadamente a las 18:30 horas al dirigirse a casa para dejar a su primo y su amiga; Su primo y ellos serian atacados por primera vez por la bruja Dolores Umbridge, que recordase cual era la unión con el universo y como había grabado en su mente su Patronus y que después de que los venciese aparecerían varios magos y una vecina y que pasase lo que pasase una vez en casa de sus tíos no saliese hasta que gente de Albus lo fuese a buscar que los Srs. De'Siun se encargarían de sus tíos y de su primo, que no temiese y que confiara.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **EL ATAQUE "ANONIMO** "

Harry salió del sanitaros y vio bajar a su amiga pálida, a lo que le dijo ten confianza vamos por mi primo al cual lo dejamos solo, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala y le preguntaron si estaba listo a lo que Dudley dijo que si poniéndose de pie los tres salieron y recorrieron el parque que aproximadamente abarcaba unas ocho calles por el lado de magnolia y unas cinco cerradas, de las cuales una era la de los Dursley la calle de Privet Drive que cada uno de esas cerradas tenía unas veinte casas por lo que tenían tiempo de platicar, en dicho parque había canchas de juegos infantiles , básquet ball, fut ball, cancha para patinaje y circuitos para correr o trotar, con túneles con bancas para reposar del sol que en esa época y ese día de acuerdo con el meteorológico de Londres era el más caluroso del verano, caminaron en silencio durante unos tres minutos y al darse cuenta de esto Margaret le dijo a Dudley que si no tenía una inquietud que preguntarle a Harry que aprovechara el tiempo ya que luego le hacía preguntas a ella de las que ella no tenia respuesta y solo podía especular algunas ideas que podrían no ser las correctas; Harry le dijo a su primo mira como te dije desde que tenemos 11 años yo no tengo nada en contra tuya y que tuvieses la confianza de preguntarme lo que gustéis que siempre te responderé claro si concierne a cosas que yo sé, asi que dime primo, bueno dijo este tengo una inquietud y primero que nada quiero darte las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer a mis ancestros por parte de mi Madre, sobre las que tengo algunas dudas que preguntarte, a lo que Harry se apresuro a decirle primo primero la inquietud y después las dudas al fin tenemos algo de tiempo, correcto respondió Dudley mira en tu cumpleaños los Gemelos Weasley que no se si lo he recordado correctamente, Harry solo le asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que con ellos, pues no sé si fueron tan amables conmigo por orden tuya o por si deberás les nació serlo, mira primo te explicare como ellos mismos te habrán dicho van un dos años escolares arriba que yo y desde que los conocí son los dos más traviesos de todo el colegio y de acuerdo en este tiempo hasta al Director han querido burlar pero no pudieron y en su casa hasta sus padres les hacen bromas, ahora bien cuando la fiesta termino ellos me mencionaron que les habías caído muy bien que eras inteligente y les cogías las ideas rápido solo concretando tus preguntas a lo mágico y que eso era lógico ya que tu no lo eres pero que una vez que te explicaban el truco tu lo sabías ejecutar como ellos te lo habían dicho como podrás ver lo hicieron porque tu lograste ganar su confianza y si yo les hubiese ordenado algo a ti y a mí nos hubiesen ocurrido todo su extenso repertorio de sus bromas y de acuerdo con lo que se ya cuentan con cerca de dos mil de ellas y algunas hay que recurrir a lo que en tu mundo se llaman Doctores y en el nuestro Sanadores aunque no todos son sanadores ya que el que te hizo nudo el mismo te lo quito solo aplico el contra hechizo te acuerdas de él si claro es un hombre muy agradable, como el camillero, por cierto primo el camillero no es de esa profesión es un Auror y de los mejores, para que lo compares con alguien de tu mundo un detective de **Scotland Yard** pero a niveles altos más que inspectores y la Doctora que te atendió en el hospital al que te llevaron tus padres y ella llego es mi Madre adoptiva y ella es la directora de todos los hospitales mágicos del país siendo una de las Sanadoras más reconocidas en el mundo mágico, ahora pasemos a tus dudas sobre tus Ancestros, correcto me puedes explicar porque por más que intente descifrar quien era mi Abuelo no pude dar con quien era, mira como te explico nuestra abuela en el mundo mágico hay la tercera dimensión que es donde estamos ahora y una cuarta que es donde los conociste a ellos, pero esto solo corresponde al mundo mágico, y nuestro Abuelo corresponde a tu mundo por lo que de acuerdo a lo que nuestra Abuela te explico y yo que conozco su obra debe estar en lo que ustedes llaman cielo ya que él fue tan bueno, valiente y estuvo de acuerdo en arriesgar su vida por gente que no conocía debe estar en El no crees tú, después de un rato Dudley respondió si claro no cualquier gente arriesga la suya por otro, que yo sepa algunos bomberos son capaces de hacerlo, hay tienes respondió Margaret, tu solo te has dado la respuesta, Harry yo puedo hacerte una pregunta le pidió la jovencita, claro dijo este, mira cuando le platique a mis papas lo sucedido en tu fiesta ellos me cuestionaron dos cosas te mencionare la primera ya que ni tu primo ni yo sabemos la respuesta.

De acuerdo le dijo Harry , mira mis padres nos preguntaron que la ciencia empezó antes de la era de Jesucristo como unos 300 0 400 años antes y que de acuerdo con lo que nosotros les platicamos vuestros ancestros separaron los mundos de la Magia y la Lógica científica en esa época que como habíamos podido ir, a lo que Harry les contesto miren de que es cierto es cierto pero solo sé que tengo un Padrino misterioso que es capaz de viajar en el tiempo hacia adelante y atrás hasta nuestros días, y que mis ancestros tanto Maternos como Paternos lo pueden hacer pero que nunca lo han hecho hasta nuestros días que la última vez que lo hicieron fue cuando trajeron a mi Abuela, y en el siglo 16 de nuestra era hay un mago que es capaz de viajar hacia adelante y atrás a su voluntad que es el Mago Merlín ya que él es el padre de la Mamá de Albus y sus hermanos y es lo que les puedo explicar quizás más adelante pueda yo saber un acrecentamiento sobre este tema y se los comentare, cual es la segunda, mi padre me dijo que los idiomas han evolucionado mucho atreves de los siglos y que si tus ancestros son tan antiguos, como nosotros y sobretodo tu primo que es un no mago como ellos pudo entender también a tu Abuela, Tía y demás familiares, miren les contesto Harry en la fiesta ustedes y nosotros no oíamos hablar a mis ancestros sino que por medio de sus mentes se comunicaban con las nuestras y que estas tienen un lenguaje universal, pregúntale a tu padre si a escuchado de la telepatía, a lo que ambos contestaron que si, entonces Harry le dijo eso tiene mucho que ver con porque los entendemos, en la actualidad yo me puedo comunicar con mis ancestros, con mis Tutores y en ocasiones muy especiales con mi amiga Luna, y por lo que se los hermanos Dumbledore se comunican diariamente por este método y también con sus ancestros y alguna vez escuche que entre los míos y los de ellos también existe esta comunicación, Dudley le hizo un cuestionamiento a su primo, mira después de haber platicado con la Abuela y Tu madre la Abuela me dijo que tanto ella como nuestro abuelo se habían entristecido mucho por la actitud de mi Mamá y que por eso habían fallecido, pero tu madre me dijo que ella y tu padre fueron asesinados por ese mago tenebroso, a mi me dio mucha tristeza enterarme y no tuve el valor de preguntarle si había sido doloroso, por lo que no me gustaría que te disgustases con nosotros por este cuestionamiento ya que en el mundo de los no magos existen muertes muy dolorosas, Harry le comento a Dudley, mira primo como un día me dijo El Director la curiosidad no es mala solo hay que saberla manejar con sumo cuidado y tu lo acabas de hacer muy bien, el hechizo que utilizaron para asesinarlos a ellos y atacarme a mi es mortal pero también es indoloro, has de saber que este mago mato a su padre y a sus abuelos y en el juicio que le efectuaron al mayordomo de su casa en la Autopsia de ley lo único que Salió es que habían muertos muy sanos pero con cara de terror.

Dada la hora dijo Margaret creo que es oportuno ya encaminarnos hacia tu casa Dudley vamos por que por lo que se ve el cielo se está poniendo negro como que amenaza tormenta y el túnel de las bancas para que Harry pueda ver donde nos sentamos a platicar cuando ambos estamos de vacaciones y que no hay posibilidad que alguien escuche nuestra platica, de acuerdo, solo en el camino contestanos nos acabas de decir que ese hechizo o maldición de acuerdo con los libros que he leído, tu solo tienes esa Cicatriz cual fue la causa de que tu no murieses, Harry les dijo el Amor que me profesaban mis padres es un hechizo más poderoso que cualquier maldición y gracias a ella no pudo dañarme y el padrino que os platique puso una cúpula en mi y le retiro su cuerpo y hasta el año pasado al fin del torneo de los tres magos que tu presenciaste el recupero su cuerpo, el me mando con Hagrid el profesor de criaturas mágicas con el Director Dumbledore, pero eso se los contare en otra ocasión.

Y aunque caminaban a buen paso solo habían recorrido tres cuartos del túnel, cuando Harry sintió una punzada en su cicatriz e inmediatamente giro su cabeza y distinguió como a su espalda se acercaban dos Dementores Unas figuras dominantes, con capucha, estaban deslizándose suavemente hacia él, quedándose suspendidos en el suelo, ningún pie o cara era visible bajo sus túnicas, chupando en la noche. por lo que le grito a Dudley que corriese sin detenerte hacia su casa que había peligro y a Margaret, que tuviese pensamientos felices únicamente que pensase en sus padres que él se haría cargo de esos seres, vio como su primo sin ver cuál era el peligro ya que estos seres son invisibles para los no magos, para ese entonces confiaba ya en su primo y corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le proporcionaron después de casi tres horas de haber estado caminando, Harry pensó en su varita la cual la vio en su mano y recordó el día en que se rencontró con sus padres y pronuncio las palabras Expecto Patronus y de inmediato saliendo de su varita Una majestuosa Ave Fenix con un brillo cegador como si fuese oro recién pulido atravesando al Dementor que se le estaba aproximando y girando su varita atravesó el que tenia detenida con sus putrefactas manos a Margaret, y en cuanto ella se vio libre le señalo a Harry que al extremo del túnel se encontraba su primo en el suelo y sobre el otro Dementor por lo que le lanzo su Patronus con tal furia que lo atravesó como un cuchillo caliente al rojo vivo a un trozo de mantequilla, en cuanto esto sucedió. La luna, las estrellas y las farolas volvieron a la vida. Una brisa templada barrió el callejón. Los árboles se agitaban en los jardines vecinos y el rumor de los coches en Magnolia Crescent llenó el aire de nuevo. Harry se levantó con todos sus sentidos vibrando todavía, volviéndose abruptamente a la normalidad. Después de un momento, fue consciente de que su camiseta le estaba pegada; estaba bañado en sudor. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dementores, allí, en Little Whinging. Dudley yacía acurrucado en el suelo, lloriqueando y agitándose, se oyó el sonido de tres apariciones y cuando voltearon a ver junto a los dos primeros Dementores se encontraban de pie tres magos que Harry reconoció de inmediato aunque Margaret solo reconoció a dos al tercero supuso que era otro mago y estos eran Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Tonks los Aurores más reconocidos y parte de la orden del Fenix, cuando Harry les dijo que había otro Dementor del lado opuesto junto a su primo que en ese momento estaba desmayado, pudo observar a una mujer vecina de su primo y de su amiga recién llegada. La señora Figg, su vieja vecina, apareció de pronto. Su canoso pelo gris escapaba de su moño, una bolsa de la compra estaba balanceándose en su muñeca y en sus pies llevaba sus zapatillas de andar por casa. Harry intento esconder rápidamente su varita, pero... - ¡No guardes eso, niño! - chilló ella - ¿Qué pasa si hay más de ellos por aquí cerca?, pero cuando volteo vio a los Aurores todos con las varitas listas, Cuando oyó la vos de Alastor Moody Tonks convoca unas camillas y vámonos, Sra. Figg usted se encarga de los muchachos y deje que vea a ese ¡Mundungus Fletcher!" Lo voy a matar, los Aurores pusieron los tres cadáveres en las camillas y como llegaron se fueron no dijeron ninguna palabra más, Harry corrió a donde se encontraba Margaret acurrucada en el suelo y la oyó murmurar amo a mis papis y ellos me aman a mí, Harry con sumo cuidado la toco en el hombro y le dijo Margaret ya acabo todo ven ayúdame que tenemos que llevar a Dudley a su casa para que puedan ir al hospital, si Harry mis padres me informaron de eso pero dime cómo pudiste vencer a los tres y estoy segura que vi a tres brujos aparecer y llevarse los cadáveres, de eso no te preocupes mi Madre en el Hospital te lo explicara, ven ayúdame yo solo no lo levanto y la Sra. Figg no creo que tampoco pueda, lo está tratando de reanimar se suponía que abría otro brujo que nos ayudaría pero por lo que se ve no se presento a la cita. Ayudándola a levantarse se encaminaron de prisa hacia donde estaba Dudley y al cavo de unos minutos temblando con su cara amarillenta y con su boca muy firmemente cerrada. "Yo lo haré dijo" Harry tomando el extremo del brazo de Dudley y levantó. Con un esfuerzo enorme él se las arreglo para ponerlo en pie. Dudley parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Sus pequeños ojos estaban dando vueltas en sus orbitas y el sudor rebordeaba en su cara. Al momento que Harry lo soltó, Dudley se bamboleo peligrosamente. "De prisa" dijo la señora Figg histéricamente. Harry tiró de uno de los brazos abultados de Dudley y se lo colocó alrededor de sus propios hombros arrastrándolo hacia el camino, cediendo levemente bajo el peso. La señora Figg caminaba delante de ellos, mirando con fijeza ansiosamente alrededor de la esquina. 'Mantén tu varita fuera' dijo a Harry y a Margaret que poco podía ayudar a Harry con su primo cuando entraron en Wisteria Walk. 'Olvidemos el estatuto de discreción ahora. Esto se convertirá en un infierno de todas maneras. Debemos tener tanto cuidado como si llevásemos un huevo de dragón. 'Hablar sobre la restricción de magia a los menores de edad... era exactamente esto a lo que Dumbledore temía... ¿Qué es eso al final de la calle? Oh, es el señor Prentice... No escondan sus varita, chicos, ¿No te vengo repitiendo que yo soy inservible?' No era nada fácil sostener la varita firmemente y arrastrar a Dudley al mismo tiempo. Harry dio a su primo un impaciente codazo en las costillas, pero parecía que Dudley había perdido ya todo deseo de movimiento independiente pareciese que cargaba un muerto de 80 kgr. Se recostó sobre los hombros de Harry, arrastrando sus grandes pies por el suelo. Lograron que más o menos se recuperarse y lo único que decía esa cosa me quito mi alegría tengo miedo y una tristeza muy profundas, entre los dos jóvenes cada uno con su varita en mano y la Sra. Figg caminando delante de ellos y volteando constantemente Dumbledore tiene que actuar lo más rápido posible, el Ministerio tiene sus propios medios para detectar la magia de los menores de edad, ellos ya lo deben saber, acuérdate de mis palabras.' Pero me estaba salvando de los Dementores, tenía que usar magia - seguramente van a estar más preocupados acerca lo que hacían Dementores caminando por la calle Wisteria. - 'Oh cariño, me gustaría que así fuera, pero tengo miedo, Harry le dijo no se preocupe de inmediato le aviso yo, callaron un momento y Harry le indico a la Sra. Figg ya están avisados todos mis tutores según me dijo el Director pusieron los cadáveres de los Dementores en una de las mazmorras más profundas del castillo que solo ellos conocen, llegaron a Privet Drive # 4 y tocaron el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió la persona que se encontraba en el umbral de la misma era papá de Margaret, quien de inmediato tomo a Dudley y con Harry lo introdujo a la sala donde Petunia y la Sra. De'Siun ya estaban en un llanto en silencio el tío Vernon se paseaba por la sala como león en jaula chica sin saber que decir hasta que oyeron a la Sra. Figg decirles es necesario salgan a ver a la Dra. Ariadna y en menos de tres horas estarán de regreso con sus hijos como nuevos.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana tan rápido que solo se vio un destello café con rojo por el aire. Harry levantó su mano para tomar la carta, que tenía un sobre escarlata, pero ésta voló por encima de su cabeza directamente hacia tía Petunia, que empezó a gritar y puso los brazos sobre la cara. La lechuza puso el sobre rojo en su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió por la chimenea. Harry intentó acercarse a tomar la carta, pero tía Petunia le apartó. 'Puedes no abrirla si quieres', dijo Harry, 'pero oiré lo que dice de todos modos. Es un vociferador. 'Está dirigida a mí', dijo tía Petunia con voz temblorosa. "Está dirigida a mí, mira Vernon" **Sra. Petunia Dursley, La cocina, número 4, Privet Drive** Tía Petunia contuvo el aliento horrorizada. El sobre rojo comenzó a echar humo. ¡Ábrelo! ¡Urgió Harry! 'Sucederá de todos modos'. Las manos de tía Petunia estaban temblando. Miró alrededor de la cocina como buscando una ruta de escape, pero era demasiado tarde el sobre ardió en llamas. Tía Petunia gritó y lo alejó. Una horrorosa voz llenó la cocina, resonando en el reducido espacio desde la ardiente carta que estaba en la mesa. 'Recuerda lo último, Petunia', Tía Petunia parecía como si fuera a desmayarse. Se sentó en la silla al lado de Dudley, con la cara entre las manos. Los restos del sobre ardían sin llamas entre las cenizas en silencio. "¿Qué es esto?" Dijo tío Vernon con voz ronca. "¿Qué, Petunia? Tía Petunia no dijo nada". Dudley estaba mirando estúpidamente a su madre con la boca abierta. El silencio era horrible. Harry estaba observando a su tía, totalmente perplejo, su cabeza latiendo. 'Petunia', ¿cariño? Dijo tío Vernon tímidamente. Ella levantó la cabeza. Estaba aún temblando. Estaba atragantada. 'El chico' el chico debe quedarse, 'Vernon', dijo débilmente. 'Se queda', dijo. No estaba mirando a Harry. Se puso de pie de nuevo. Fue cuando el Liam De'Siun les indico cierto yo manejo ustedes atiendan a su hijo y tu Grace atiende a la niña, las dos parejas salieron y se subieron al coche y se dirigieron de urgencia al hospital de San Mugo.

Mientras tanto la Sra. Figg le dijo a Harry hijo por ningún motivo te muevas de aquí hasta que te contacte la gente de Dumbledore, pero discúlpeme usted conoce a Dumbledore claro hijo los conozco desde que vinieron al mundo yo fui su nana gracias a su Madre que conoció a mis padres y siempre me ayudo, y cuando ella partió Albus me consiguió la casa y me dio instrucciones para cuando estuvieses por aquí y lo he tenido informado del trato de tus tíos. Sra. Figg como usted sabia de esto, mira hijo yo soy hija de magos que nació con muy poco poder o sin poderes como el conserje del Colegio o sea soy una Squib aunque tengo más magia que el de tu escuela yo si puedo ver a los Dementores, ahora te dejo solo.

Mientras observaba a la señora Figg, una rara anciana amante de los gatos, procedente la privada de la cercana Wisteria Walk a dos privadas de la de sus tíos. Ella fruncía el ceño y murmuraba para sí misma, doblo en la esquina y desapareció. Harry pensó para sus adentros creo que todas las vacaciones con mis ancestros y los viajes con mi Madre me prepararon para esto y lo que vendrá esperare a ver quién me contacta. El continuaba pensando quien lo contactaría primero y empezó a cavilar si el ministerio o la gente de Dumbledore, pensando si la Sra. Figg me lo hubiese dicho yo de inmediato los hubiese contactado, ahora como el ministerio se enteraba para el eso era un misterio, por lo que se dijo será mejor esperar.

En ese preciso momento una lechuza entro a través de la ventana de la cocina. Soltó en los pies de Harry el gran pergamino que llevaba en su pico, se dio vuelta graciosamente y sus alas rozaron la tapa del refrigerador, entonces apuntó hacia afuera y cruzó el jardín. ¡LECHUZAS! Pensó Harry, este se agacho y tomo el pergamino que dejo caer la lechuza. Pero Harry rasgaba el sobre y sacaba la carta, Su corazón estaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Estimado Sr. Potter: Hemos recibido noticias de que usted invoco el hechizo Patronus a las 19:33 esta tarde en una zona habitada de Muggles, y en presencia de un Muggle y una joven bruja. La gravedad de esta infracción del decreto para la restricción razonable de magia en menores ha dado como resultado su expulsión de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los representantes del ministerio llagarán en su domicilio pronto para destruir su varita. Como usted ya ha recibido una advertencia oficial por una ofensa anterior bajo sección 13 de la confederación internacional del estatuto de Warlocks del secreto, lamentamos informarle que su presencia está requerida en una audiencia disciplinaria en el ministerio de la magia el 30 de agosto, a las 9 am. Espero que este bien Sinceramente Mafalda Hopkirk Oficina de uso incorrecto de la magia Ministerio de Magia.

En su cabeza todo era helado y entumecido. Lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts. Todo había terminado. Nunca iba a volver. Harry se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, pero su cerebro parecía reanimarse. Los representantes del ministerio llamarán en su domicilio pronto para destruir su varita. Había solo una cosa que podía hacer. Tendría que correr ahora. ¿Adónde iría?, Harry no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: en Hogwarts o fuera del colegio necesitaba su varita. Como si estuviese soñando sacó su varita y dio vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Cuando una segunda lechuza desplegó una pata a la cual llevaba atada un pequeño rollo de pergamino, sacudió sus alas y se detuvo un momento mientras Harry tomaba la carta y desplegaba el segundo mensaje, que estaba escrito de una forma muy precipitada con tinta negra. Harry Dumbledore recién llego al Ministerio y está intentando arreglar todo. NO ABANDONES LA CASA DE TU TÍA NO ENTREGUES TU VARITA. Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore está intentado arreglarlo todo… ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Cuánto poder necesitaba Dumbledore para anular lo del Ministerio de Magia? ¿Entonces, había una posibilidad para volver a Hogwarts? Una pequeña esperanza floreció en el pecho de Harry. Su mente volaba… Podría escapar para evitar todo y correr el riesgo de ser capturado por el Ministerio, o permanecer ahí y esperarlos para que lo encontrasen. Era mucho más osado desde el curso anterior, pero sabía que Sr. Weasley tenía las mejores intenciones… Y después de todo, Dumbledore había arreglado antes cosas mucho, mucho peores que esto. -'Bien, 'dijo Harry, 'he cambiado de idea, me quedo'.

Llegada de la tercera lechuza de la tarde. Harry rasgó un segundo sobre oficial - que tenía en el pico la lechuza y lo rasgó mientras que la lechuza salía y se retiraba en la noche. Estimado Sr. Potter, Agregando esta carta a la de hace de aproximadamente veintidós minutos, el ministerio de magia ha revisado su decisión para destruir su varita inmediatamente. Usted puede conservar su varita hasta su audiencia 34 disciplinaria el 30 de agosto, en cuyo caso será tomada una decisión oficial. Después de la discusión con el director de la Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el ministerio ha convenido que la cuestión de su expulsión también será decidida en aquella fecha. Usted debe por lo tanto considerarse suspendido de investigaciones posteriores pendientes de la escuela. Con gran afecto Sinceramente Mafalda Hopkirk Oficina del uso incorrecto de la magia Ministerio de magia.

WHOOSH con un repiqueteo, un zumbido de alas y una suave caída de polvo, una cuarta lechuza entro disparada de la chimenea. Pero Harry ya estaba desatando el pedazo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Estaba muy convencido de que la carta seria de Dumbledore, explicándolo todo los Dementores, la Señora Figg, porque el Ministerio había intervenido (asi lo entendí); como él, Dumbledore había arreglado todo que por primera vez en su vida se sintió decepcionado al ver la letra de Sirius. Harry leyó el mensaje de Sirius: Arthur nos contó lo sucedido. No dejes la casa de nuevo. Hagas lo que hagas. Va ya gente por ti, entre tus tutores se está decidiendo el mejor sitio mientras llega la audiencia.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la casa, en el coche Vernon intrigado por el vociferador empezó a cuestionar a su esposa Petunia que ataco a nuestro hijo, a lo que ella contesto no estoy muy segura, Margaret le dijo Señores fueron tres Dementores y Harry los elimino, Vernon replico unos que, a lo que petunia le dijo hace muchos años cuando era una niña oí a mi hermana Lili platicando con su amigo ese que te conté un tal Severus le platico que los seres más temibles en su mundo eran los Dementores unos seres que absorben la alegría de los seres vivos no importa si son magos o no y llegan en su máximo castigo a quitarte el alma, por lo que dice Margaret. Le debes la vida de nuestro hijo a quien tanto hemos odiado y yo la peor de todos he odiado a mi propia Madre y Hermana, ahora entiendo el recado que nos llevo Harry el primer día que nos visito te recuerdas y recuerdas también que Harry le dijo a Dudley que él no tenía nada en contra de Él que él tendría dos hijos gemelos que serian como él, Vernon eso quiere decir que nuestro hijo nos dará dos nietos magos

No piensen en eso por el momento es urgente que su hijo sane nos dirigimos al hospital donde estuvo cuando quedo hecho nudo la Doctora Ariadna nos está esperando ya la llame y le avise que estamos por llegar una vez que ella este atendiendo a su hijo y a nuestra hija será oportuno que ustedes aclaren de esa carta roja tan rara, ambos asintieron y se dedicaron a velar por su hijo, en cuanto arribaron ya dos camillas con la Doctora Ariadna los esperaban afuera del hospital por lo que la Doctora los paso a una recepción normal de un hospital como el que ellos conocían y solo vieron pasar a dos camilleros trasladando a sus hijos y la doctora les pidió que llenaran unos formularios y los entregasen a la señorita que en aproximadamente la Señorita Margaret estaría en 30 minutos ya con ellos completamente bien pero que el joven había sufrido más daño pero no era de cuidado que en una hora con treinta minutos estarían de regreso rumbo a sus domicilios que no se preocupasen.

Al quedarse a solas con los muchachos y su equipo de trabajo, Ariadna les explico mira hija Harry tiene una unión muy poderosa con el universo que es el Amor y su Patronus representa todo el Amor de sus ancestros por ambas familias por eso brilla como el oro, la mayoría de los brujos que podemos realizar un Patronus es color plata o blanco, en tu caso después de unas clases que tendrás con un profesor muy especial lograras efectuar un Patronus blanco que representa al animal que más admiras en tu vida, a lo que ella comento exacto, el de Harry por ser de ese brillo dorado tiene la habilidad de poder matar a esos seres tan repugnantes que viste, el de los magos que hacemos uno blanco podemos enfrentar un número mayor que el que solo lo hacen plateado, te hago la aclaración que no todos los magos pueden hacerlo, en números estadísticos que tu padre como Economista entienda de 100 magos 1 hace un plateado, de 100 plateados uno hace un blanco y de 1'000,000,000 blancos solo 1 hace un dorado, de acuerdo con lo que sabemos el ultimo dorado lo hizo nuestro Abuelo en el siglo 16, ahora bien de acuerdo con la predicción de la Abuela de Harry y de la Señorita Luna, esta estadística cambiara en la generación de ustedes, esto no implica que vaya a ver más de un dorado, lo que sabemos que habrá más blancos, esto también paso cuando mi Abuelo lo hizo, con eso aclaro tu duda y ya estás en condiciones de volver con tus padres y calmar a la Sra. Petunia que creo que vociferador la altero mucho, hazme un favor pídele que coma esta barra de chocolate que le ayudara. Ahora déjame ver a este joven.

Harry reposaba ahí en una especie de aturdimiento, pensando en nada, suspendido en sus pensamientos y después, completamente distinto, escuchó un estrépito abajo en la cocina. El se sentó erguido, concentrándose en escuchar. Hubo un silencio por unos pocos segundos, luego voces. Poniéndose de pie- pero y quienes quiera que se estuvieran moviendo alrededor de la cocina seguramente no se estaban preocupando por hacerlo. Tomó su varita de la mesita junto a su cama y se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación, escuchando todo lo que podía. Un momento después, brincó cuando el cerrojo dio un fuerte clic y su puerta se abrió. Harry se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a través de la puerta abierta hacia el oscuro rellano de las escaleras, forzando a sus oídos a escuchar nuevos sonidos, pero no hubo ninguno. Dudó por un momento y después se movió rápida y silenciosamente fuera de su cuarto hacia las escaleras. Su corazón se disparó hacia arriba en su garganta. Había personas parados en el sombrío salón de abajo, perfilados por la luz de la calle brillando a través de la puerta de vidrio; ocho o nueve de ellos, todos, todo lo lejos que podía ver, lo estaban observando. 'Baja tu varita, Harry, antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien'. Dijo una voz baja y en un gruñido. El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo incontrolablemente. Conocía esa voz. ¿Profesor Moody? Ven acá abajo, queremos verte apropiadamente. Pero antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión acerca de lo que iba a hacer, una segunda voz, ligeramente ronca flotó hacia arriba. 'Todo está bien, Harry. Hemos venido a llevarte.' El corazón de Harry saltó. También conocía aquella voz, aunque no la hubiera escuchado por más de un año. '¿P-profesor Lupin?'-Dijo incrédulo. '¿Es usted?' '¿Por qué estamos todos en la oscuridad?'- Dijo una tercera voz, ésta completamente desconocida, de una mujer. ¡Lumos! La punta de una varita se encendió, iluminando el salón con una luz mágica. Harry parpadeó. La gente de abajo estaba reunida al pie de las escaleras, mirándolo fijamente, algunos estirando el cuello para una mejor vista. Remus Lupin estaba cerca de él. Aunque todavía era joven, Lupin tenía más cabello gris que cuando le había dicho adiós, y su túnica estaba impecable. Sin embargo seguía sonriendo ampliamente a Harry, que trataba de devolverle la sonrisa a través de su impresión. ¡Oooh!, se ve justamente calmo ¡pensé que se vería! dijo la bruja que estaba sosteniendo su varita !encendida! Parecía la más joven de ahí; tenía una cara pálida en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros brillantes, y cabello pequeño y picudo que tenía una violenta tonalidad violeta. ¡Hola, Harry! Este la reconoció de inmediato y la saludo Tonks Si, ya veo a lo que te refieres, Remus. dijo un mago negro calvo parado hasta atrás; tenía una voz profunda y lenta y tenía un aro en su oreja. Harry de inmediato se dirigió a este último y le agradeció su participación en el parque Es igual que James. Excepto los ojos. Dijo en un resoplido, un mago con cabello plateado que se encontraba atrás. Los ojos de Lily. Ojo Loco Moody, que tenía cabello entrecano y un pedazo grande le faltaba en la nariz, veía a Harry a través de sus ojos diferentes. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro, y brillante, el otro largo, redondo y de un azul eléctrico el ojo mágico que podía ver a través de paredes, puertas y nuca del propio Moody. ¿Estás seguro que es él?, Lupin. Gruñó. Sería una linda perspectiva si lleváramos a algún Mortifago que se hiciera pasar por él. Debemos preguntarle algo que solamente el verdadero Potter sabría. ¿A menos que alguien traiga algo de Veritaserum? Harry, ¿Qué forma toma tu Patronus? dijo Lupin Un Fenix. Dijo Harry Es él, Ojo loco, dijo Lupin Harry bajó las escaleras, muy consciente de que todos seguían mirándolo, mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo en su guarda varita. Se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina. Y vi eso. añadió irritado, cuando la mujer torció los ojos hacia el techo. Lupin tomó su mano y se la estrechó. ¿Cómo estás? preguntó, viendo de cerca de Harry -Bien... Harry no podía creer que esto fuera real. Ni la más pequeña pista de un plan para llevárselo de Privet Drive, y de pronto un grupo de magos estaba parada tranquilamente en la casa como si fuera una orden muy antigua. Miró a la gente que rodeaba a Lupin, todos estaban observándolo ávidamente. Se sintió muy consciente de que no se había peinado el cabello en todo el día. ¿Nos vamos a ir, o no? Preguntó. ¿Pronto? Muy pronto. Dijo Lupin. Solo estamos esperando la señal de que no hay moros en la costa ¿A dónde vamos? ¿La madriguera? Preguntó Harry esperanzado No, la madriguera no. respondio Lupin, indicando a Harry que fuera a la cocina; el pequeño grupo de magos los siguieron, todos aún viendo a Harry curiosamente. Muy riesgoso. Hemos establecido un cuartel en algún sitio indetectable. Está tomando un tiempo… Ojo Loco Moody estaba ahora sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo de su petaca, con su ojo mágico dando vueltas en todas direcciones, viendo los objetos que les ahorraban trabajo a los Dursley. Este es Alastor Moody, Harry. Lupin continuo, apuntando hacia Moody Si, ya lo sé. Dijo Harry incómodo; se le hacía extraño ser presentado con alguien que ya conocía hacía un año. Y este es Kingsley Shacklebolt. Indicó al mago alto y negro, si el acaba de ayudarme en el parque y lo he visto en otras ocasiones; En ese momento reconoció a su Abogado Elphias Doge. al cual lo saludo y le menciono no pensé verlo hoy, el mago con la voz como un resoplido soy parte de la orden y por lo tanto tango también deberes que atender. Lupin continuo con la presentación Dedalus Diggle... Ya nos conocíamos. chilló excitado Diggle, tirando su sombrero de copa Harry le dijo si en el caldero chorreante a mis 11 años Emmeline Vance. Una bruja con mirada contemplativa vistiendo un chal de color verde esmeralda inclinó su cabeza. Sturgis Podmore. un mago de mandíbula cuadrada con cabello espeso color paja le guiñó un ojo. Y Hestia Jones. Una bruja al lado del tostador con mejillas rosadas y cabello color negro lo saludó. Harry inclinó su cabeza torpemente cuando cada uno de ellos fue presentado.

Deseó que no lo miraran a él y que miraran otra cosa; era como si de pronto lo hubieran presentado en un escenario. También se preguntaba por qué había tantos de ellos ahí. Un número sorprendente de personas se ofrecieron para venir y llevarte. Expresó Lupin, como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry; las esquinas de su boca se movieron ligeramente. Si bueno, mientras más, mejor. Indicó Moody oscuramente. Somos tus guardianes, Potter. Sólo estamos esperando la señal que nos indique que es seguro que nos marchemos. Señaló Lupin, echando un vistazo a la ventana de la cocina con gran interé cerca de quince minutos. Muy limpios estos muggles, ¿no? dijo la bruja llamada Emmeline, que veía alrededor de la cocina con gran interés. Mi papá es un muggle y es un viejo patán. Supongo que varía, igual que con los magos... Eh...si. dijo Harry. Miren. Volteó a ver a Lupin. ¿Que está pasando? No he sabido nada de nadie, ¿Qué está haciendo Vol...? Varios de los magos y brujas hicieron sonidos raros; Dedalus Diggle tiró su sombrero de nuevo. ¡Cállate! -Protesto Moody ¿Qué? dijo Harry No vamos a discutir nada aquí, es muy arriesgado. Expresó Moody, viendo con su ojo normal a Harry; su ojo mágico seguía mirando al techo. Maldición. Apuntó enojado, poniéndose la mano en el ojo mágico. Sigue pegándose, desde que esa escoria lo usó. Y con un asqueroso chapoteo que sonaba más a un destapador de caño destapando un baño, se sacó el ojo. Ojo loco, ¿qué no sabes que eso es repugnante? expresó Tonks coloquialmente. ¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua, Harry? preguntó Moody Harry fue hasta el lavavajillas, tomó un vaso limpio y lo llenó con agua de la surtidor de agua potable, aún siendo observado por el grupo de magos. Su mirada implacable estaba empezando a irritarlo. Gracias. Indicó Moody, cuando Harry le llevó el vaso. Dejó el ojo mágico en el vaso con agua, empujándolo arriba y abajo; el ojo dio vueltas, viéndolos a todos. Quiero una visibilidad de 360 grados en nuestro viaje de regreso. ¿Cómo llegaremos, a donde quiera que vayamos? Preguntó Harry Escobas. dijo Lupin. Es la única forma. Eres muy joven para Aparecerte, La red de Polvos Flu estará vigilada, y nos tomaría una eternidad establecer un Traslador sin autorización. Remus dice que eres muy bueno volando. Comentó Kingsley Shacklebolt con voz profunda Es excelente. Expresó Lupin, que estaba checando su reloj. De cualquier forma, sería mejor que fueras a empacar, Harry, queremos estar listo cuando venga la señal. Iré a ayudarte. Tonks alegremente Ella siguió a Harry al salón y después a las escaleras, viendo alrededor con mucho interés y curiosidad. Oh, esto está mejor. Añadió, cuando entraron al cuarto de Harry y encendieron las luces. Su habitación ciertamente estaba más desordenada que el resto de la casa. Muchos de sus libros estaban tirados en el suelo cuando había tratado de distraerse con cada uno pero los había aventado. La jaula de Hedwig necesitaba una limpieza y estaba empezando a aplastar, y su baúl estaba abierto, revelando una mezcla de ropa muggle y túnicas de mago. Harry con un movimiento de su mano acomodo todo en perfecto orden y de acuerdo con los compartimentos que correspondían en su baúl. Tonks se detuvo frente a su guardarropa y miró su reflejo en el espejo que estaba dentro de la puerta. ¿Sabes? Creo que mi color no es el violeta. Expuso pensativamente, tirando un mechón de su pelo en forma de pinchos. ¿Crees que me hace ver un poco pálida? Eh... dijo Harry, mirándola sobre la portada de Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Si lo hace. Explicó Tonks decisivamente. Cerró sus ojos con una expresión de tensión como si estuviera luchando por acordarse de algo. Un segundo después, su cabello se había vuelto rosa chicle. Pero tenemos que irnos, Harry, se supone que tendríamos que estar empacando. Añadió culpablemente, viendo todo se encontraba en perfecto orden y limpia la jaula el desorden del suelo. Ah, sí-dijo Tonks, se me había olvidado que también haces magia sin varita y como tu madre sabes muy bien ser ordenado.

Bueno, ¿tienes todo? ¿Tú escoba? ¡Wow! ¿Una saeta de fuego? Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron la escoba que Harry sostenía en su mano derecha. Era su orgullo y su alegría, un regalo de Sirius, una escoba a nivel internacional. Y yo aún sigo montando una Cometa 260. Explicó Tonks envidiándolo. Ah, bien... ¿Tu varita aún en su estuche? ¿Tú me tienes que enseñar a hacer uno para mí, Harry le indico que le preguntaría a su Bis Abuelo y le enseñaría? Está bien, vámonos. Harry dijo ¡Locomotor trunk! El baúl de Harry se elevó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire. Sosteniendo su varita como el bastón de un conductor, Tonks con la jaula de Hedwig en su mano izquierda. Harry la siguió bajando lo escaleras levitando su Baúl y sosteniendo su escoba… De regreso en la cocina, Moody se había colocado su ojo, el cual estaba dando vueltas tan rápido que mareó a Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Sturgis Podmore estaban examinando el microondas y Hestia Jones se reía con un pelador de papas que había encontrado cuando estaba revisando los cajones. Lupin estaba sellando una carta para los Dursley. Excelente. Indicó Lupin, mirando a Tonks y a Harry cuando entraban. Tenemos cerca de un minuto, creo. Probablemente deberíamos salir al jardín ya que estamos listos. Harry, he dejado una carta a tu tío y a tu tía diciendo que no se preocupen... No lo harán. Explicó Harry que estas a salvo...

Eso solo los deprimirá Ven acá, chico. Explicó Moody bruscamente, haciéndole señas para que se le acercara. Necesito "Desilusionarte" ¿Necesita qué? dijo nerviosamente Harry El encantamiento Desilusionador. Explicó Moody, alzando su varita. Esto te disfrazará mejor. Aquí va... Golpeó a Harry en la cabeza. Harry sintió una curiosa sensación como si Moody le hubiera roto un huevo ahí; gotas frías parecían estarle corriendo a través de su cuerpo desde el punto donde le había pegado. Bonito, Ojo loco.-dijo Tonks apreciativamente, viendo. Harry vio su cuerpo, o lo que fue su cuerpo, porque ya no parecía su cuerpo. No era invisible, simplemente había tomado el color y la textura exacta de la cocina atrás del. Parecía que se había convertido en un camaleón humano. Vengan. Expuso Moody, quitando el cerrojo de la puerta trasera con su varita. Todos se pararon afuera en el césped muy bien cuidado de tío Vernon. Noche clara. Gruño Moody, con su ojo mágico escaneando el cielo. Podríamos hacerlo un poco mas nublado. A tu derecha. Gruñó hacia Harry. Vamos a volar en una formación muy junta. Tonks irá enfrente de ti. Lupin te cubrirá desde abajo. Yo voy a estar a un lado de ti. El resto estará alrededor de ti. No romperemos filas por nada, ¿me entienden?, cuando abrochó a un arnés en su escoba la jaula de Hedwig y el baúl de Harry. Solo le estoy diciendo el plan al niño. Refunfuñó Moody. Nuestro trabajo es entregarlo a salvo al cuartel y eso es lo que aremos dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt con su voz profunda y calmada Monten sus escobas, esa es la primera señal. dijo Lupin fuertemente, apuntando al cielo. Lejos, muy lejos por encima de ellos, un chorro de chispas rojas volaron entre las estrellas. Harry las reconoció como chispas de varita. Pasó su pierna derecha sobre su Saeta de Fuego, apretó su mango fuertemente, y la sintió vibrando ligeramente, mientras estaba emocionado de que estaría en el aire una vez más. ¡Segunda señal, vámonos! indico Lupin estruendosamente, mientras más chispas, verdes esta vez, explotaron sobre ellos. Harry golpeó fuertemente el suelo.

El aire frío de la noche corrió a través de su cabello mientras los limpios jardines de Privet Drive se hacían más pequeños, encogiéndose rápidamente en remiendos de verdes oscuros y negros, y cualquier pensamiento del juicio del Ministerio se esfumó de su cabeza mientras las ráfagas de aire soplaban su cabeza. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar de felicidad; estaba volando de nuevo, marchándose de Privet Drive. Durante unos gloriosos momentos, todos sus problemas se vieron reducidos a nada, insignificantes en el vasto cielo estrellado. Harry no se había sentido así de vivo o así de feliz... - Recordó haber sentido antes ese frío en una escoba, durante un partido contra Hufflepuff en su tercer año, el cual había tenido lugar durante una tormenta. Los guardianes alrededor del estaban circulándolo continuamente como grandes pájaros depredadores. Harry perdió la noción del tiempo. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo habían estado volando; se sentía como una hora por lo menos. ¡Vuelta al sureste! gritó Moody. ¡Queremos evadir la autopista! Harry estaba tan congelado que pensaba en momentos por los interiores calientes de los autos que estaban pasando por debajo, después, durante más tiempo, viajando en polvos Flu; podía ser incómodo dar vueltas en las chimeneas, pero por lo menos se estaba caliente en las llamas...Kingsley Shacklebolt voló en picada alrededor del, con su cabeza calva y su arete brillando débilmente a la luz de la luna...Ahora Emmeline Vance estaba a su derecha, con su varita fuera, y su cabeza girando de derecha a izquierda...después ella también voló en picado, y fue reemplazada por Sturgis Podmore... ¡Deberíamos volver un momento, sólo para asegurarnos que no nos están siguiendo!. Gritó Moody -¿ESTAS LOCO, OJO LOCO? Gritó Tonks desde adelante. ¡Estamos congelados hasta los huesos! ¡Si te sigues saliendo del camino no llegaremos allá hasta la próxima semana! ¡Estamos ya muy cerca! ¡Es tiempo de empezar el descenso! La voz de Lupin se oyó. ¡Sigue a Tonks, Harry!, Harry siguió a Tonks en picado. Se estaban dirigiendo a la más grande colección de luces que habían visto hasta el momento, enormes, expansivas, brillando en filas y rejillas, esparcidas en parches de color negro. Fueron descendiendo más y más, hasta que Harry pudo ver los faros y las lámparas, chimeneas y antenas de televisión. Deseaba tocar el suelo, aunque estaba seguro de que alguien tendría que descongelarlo de su escoba. -¡Aquí vamos! -dijo Tonks, y unos segundos después aterrizaron. Harry tocó el suelo justo después que ella y desmontó en un área de pasto descuidado en el centro de un pequeño cuadro. Harry ya estaba desabrochando el baúl. Temblando de frío, Harry miró alrededor. Los frentes de las casas circundantes, brillando tenuemente con la luz de las lámparas de la calle. ¿Dónde estamos?.-preguntó Harry, pero Lupin dijo silenciosamente: En un minuto Moody estaba revolviendo en su capa sus nudosas manos entorpecidas por el frío. Lo tengo. Susurró, alzando en el aire lo que parecía un Encendedor plateado, y apretándolo. La luz de la lámpara más cercana se apagó con un 'pop'. Apretó el apagador una vez más; la siguiente lámpara se apagó. Siguió apretándolo hasta que la última lámpara de la calle se apagó, y la única luz que quedaba era la que venía de las ventanas con cortinas y de la luna que estaba sobre ellos. Me lo prestó Dumbledore. Protestó Moody, guardando su Apagador. Eso se encargará de que ningún Muggle vea nada a través de su ventana ¿Ven? Ahora, vengan, rápido Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo alejó del pasto y se lo llevó al pavimento. Lupin y Tonks los siguieron, Harry levito su baúl entre los dos, y el resto del grupo, todos con sus varitas en las manos, franqueándoles. El sonido ahogado de un estéreo venía de la ventana de arriba de una casa cerca. Aquí. Murmuró Moody, poniéndole en las manos "Desilusionadas" un pedazo de pergamino y sosteniendo su varita con un rayo de luz cerca de él, para iluminar la escritura. Léelo rápido y memorízalo. Harry miró el pedazo de papal. La estrecha escritura le era muy familiar. Decía: Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **LA CASA DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

"¿Qué es la Orden del", comenzó a decir Harry. "¡No aquí, niño! Musito Moody. "¡Espera a que estemos dentro!" Arrancó el trozo de pergamino de las manos de Harry y le prendió fuego con la punta de su varita. Mientras el mensaje se retorcía en llamas y flotaba hasta el suelo, Harry miraba de nuevo a las casas contiguas. Estaban parados delante del número once; miró a la izquierda y vio el número diez, sin embargo a la derecha estaba el número trece. "Pero dónde está?" "Piensa sobre lo que acabas de memorizar", dijo Lupin tranquilamente. Harry miró atentamente, y tan pronto habían alcanzado el lugar correspondiente al número doce de Grimmauld Place, una puerta bastantes veces barnizada surgió de ningún sitio entre los números once y trece, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes pintadas de un color marrón obscuro que daba la impresión con la calle de ser negra y unas ventanas encortinadas en el mismo tono. Era como si una casa extra se hubiera inflado, desplazando de su camino a las que estaban a sus lados. Harry se quedó boquiabierto al verla. El radiocasete del número once seguía sonando. Aparentemente los Muggles que ocupaban la casa no habían notado nada. "Vamos, deprisa", pidio Moody, empujando a Harry por la espalda. Harry subió los peldaños de piedra y se quedó de pie ante una puerta que acababa de materializarse. Su barniz negro estaba. El tirador plateado tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada. No había cerradura ni buzón. Lupin sacó su varita y golpeó una vez la puerta con ella. Harry escuchó clicks metálicos y lo que parecía ser el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un crujido. "Entra rápido, Harry", susurró Lupin, "pero no te vayas muy lejos cuando estés dentro y no toques nada". Harry traspasó el umbral de la puerta para adentrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad del recibidor. Podía olor dulzón que parecía arraigado al lugar; el sitio daba la sensación de ser un edificio abandonado. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a los demás entrando detrás de él, Lupin y Tonks. Moody estaba de pie en la última escalera de la entrada, liberando las bolas de luz que el Put- Outer había robado de las farolas de la calle; las bolas volaron hacia sus bombillas y la plaza brilló momentáneamente con una luz naranja, hasta que Moody cojeó hasta el interior y cerró la puerta delantera, de modo que la oscuridad del recibidor se volvió completa. "Aquí-"Dio un golpe fuerte con su varita en la cabeza de Harry; Harry se sintió esta vez como si algo caliente estuviera goteando por su espalda y supo que el Encantamiento Desilusionador había desaparecido. "Ahora quedaros aquí todos mientras damos un poco de luz", susurró Moody. Las voces silenciosas de los otros producían en Harry un extraño presentimiento; era como hubieran entrado en la casa de una persona muerta. Escuchó un ruido sibilante y suave y entonces unas lámparas de gas totalmente pasadas de moda volvieron a la vida a lo largo de las paredes, arrojando una parpadeante y escasa luz sobre el papel de la pared y la alfombra durante un rato. El oscuro corredor apenas estaba iluminado por una luz tenue que reflejaba una tela de araña del techo y los marcos de unos retratos ennegrecidos por los años, que colgaban de las paredes. Harry escuchó algo detrás del rodapié. Tanto la tela de araña, como los candelabros que estaban en una raquítica mesa cercana parecían tener forma de serpientes. Se oyó el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley, salió de una puerta situada al final del vestíbulo. Estaba sonriendo para dar la bienvenida y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida que la última vez que la había visto. "¡Oh, Harry, es fantástico verte de nuevo!" susurró, apretándole en un abrazo antes de cogerle por el brazo y examinarlo críticamente. "Estás demasiado delgado, necesitas alimentarte, aunque me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco para cenar." Se giró hacia la pandilla de magos que estaban detrás de él y susurró urgentemente, "Acaba de llegar, la reunión ya ha empezado." Los magos que estaban detrás de Harry hicieron sonidos de interés y excitación y empezaron a pasar uno detrás de otro hacia la puerta por la cual la señora Weasley acababa de salir. Harry hizo ademán de seguir a Lupin, pero la señora Weasley le retuvo. "No, Harry, las reuniones son sólo para los miembros de la Orden. Mis hijos y Hermione, Luna, Margaret y Neville están arriba, puedes esperar con ellos hasta que la reunión haya acabado, entonces cenaremos. Y baja la voz en el vestíbulo," añadió en un rápido susurro. "¿Por qué?" "No quiero que nada se despierte." "¿A qué se…?" "Te lo explicaré más tarde, tengo que darme prisa, se supone que tengo que estar en la reunión...Sólo te enseñaré dónde tienes que dormir." Presionando el dedo contra sus labios, le guiaba en cuclillas hacia unas largas cortinas, detrás de las cuales Harry supuso que tendría que haber otra puerta. Después de ladear un enorme paraguas que estaba de pie en el suelo y que parecía que hubiera sido hecho para la pierna cortada de un troll, empezaron a subir la oscura escalera. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo en una casa que parecía que pertenecía al más tenebroso de los magos? "Señora Weasley, ¿por qué..." "Mis hijos y los demás te lo explicarán todo, querido, de veras que tengo que irme de prisa", dijo la señora Weasley distraídamente. "Allí..."estaban alcanzando el segundo piso, "tu puerta es la de la derecha. Te llamaré cuando haya acabado". Y de nuevo desapareció rápidamente escaleras abajo. Harry cruzó el sombrío piso, se encaminó hacia el tirador de la puerta, que tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente, y abrió la puerta. Echó un breve vistazo al tenebroso techo de una habitación con dos camas; entonces, se oyó un fuerte ruido, seguido por un chirrido aún más potente, y su visión quedó totalmente oscurecida por el espesor de una gran cantidad de pelo. Hermione se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo que casi le desinfla, mientras la minúscula lechuza de Ron, Pigwidgeon. "¡HARRY! ¡Ron, está aquí, Harry está aquí! ¡No te oímos llegar! ¿Oh, cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado preocupado como nosotros? Apuesto a que lo estabas, cada uno de sus amigos lo fueron saludando cuando vio Margaret, le pregunto inmediatamente por el estado de su primo, esta le conto que después de hora y media la Doctora Ariadna se lo había entregado a sus padres en perfecto estado y que el ya les pudo contar lo que paso en el parque y que gracias a ti estaba vivo que había tenido una sensación muy fea como si se hubiese terminado la alegría y las cosas buenas de la vida, por cierto Harry, la Doctora le tuvo que dar un calmante a tu Tía la cual de regreso todo el camino se vino llorando, y cuando íbamos rumbo al hospital tu Tío le pregunto sobre ese sobre rojo que se incendio y ella le respondió que cuando era niña oyó a su hermana y a un amigo de esta platicar de los Dementores y que estas eran las criaturas mas terroríficas del mundo mágico, que se alimentaban de la alegría y la energía de las cosas bellas y buenas de la vida y que llegaban a absorber el alma de los Magos o Los No magos, y que tu le habías salvado la vida a tu primo a pesar de lo mal que ellos te habían tratado, pero que lo que más le dolía era como había despreciado a su Hermana y a Sus Padres, cuando la dejamos en casa y nosotros nos regresamos a la nuestra mi Madre comento lo que es el Karma, al llegar a la casa estaba en la reja el Sr. Aberforth, el cual explico a mis padres que era urgente que estuviese en la escuela por orden del Director debido a los acontecimientos acaecidos esa tarde, por los que mis padres accedieron y él me trajo aquí, y ellos me dijeron que te esperara que ya venias en camino para explicarnos juntos, oh, tenemos que contarte muchas cosas y tú tienes que contarnos también... ¡los Dementores! Cuando oímos y aquella vista del Ministerio ¡es simplemente un escándalo! He estado informándome, no te pueden expulsar, simplemente no pueden, hay una disposición en el Decreto de la Restricción del Uso de la Magia en menores que permite usar la magia en situaciones de vida o muerte "Dale un respiro, Hermione," dijo Ron, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Harry.

Todavía sonriendo, Hermione dejó libre a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, se oyó un suave aleteo y algo blanco salió disparado de lo alto del oscuro armario y aterrizó gentilmente en el hombro de Harry. "¡Hedwig!" La blanquecina lechuza chasqueó su pico y mordisqueó su oreja de manera cariñosa, mientras Harry acariciaba sus plumas., cuando Hermione y Neville le preguntaron Harry por favor cuéntanos, Cuando partiste en la tarde tu sabias que esto iba a suceder, Claro que no Hermione y todos Ustedes. Permítame Cuando llegue a casa de Margaret, ya mi primo se encontraba en la sala y su padre me pidió que pasara acompañarlo, cundo salió de la cocina la Mamá y le entregue el paquete que me hizo el favor de preparar tu Mamá Ron, en eso vi bajar a Margaret quien me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina donde me explico que mi primo quería saber si tus hermanos habían sido amables con el por orden mía por lo que le explique a ella que no y nos dirigimos a la sala y después de platicar trivialidades, yo creo que a mi primo le daba pena que los papas de ella se dieran cuenta de lo que él quería preguntar nos pidió que fuésemos al parque que se encuentra enfrente de la casa, en ese momento en mi cabeza sonó el canto de un ave, por lo que pedí permiso de pasar al sanitario y abrí mi carta a cual me decía que tenía que ir al parque y que recordarse cuál era mi unión con la naturaleza que tuviese confianza, Margaret intervino en ese mismo momento yo también oí el canto de un ave y subí a mi pieza a tomar una chamarra y leí la carta que me había tocado y en ella decía que tenía que ir al parque y que me iba a pasar algo grave pero que pensara en cosas felices que Harry se haria cargo de todo que no tuviese miedo. Harry continuo de eso yo me estoy enterando, estuvimos paseando y conociendo el mismo, durante como dos horas y media entre mi primo y Margaret me estuvieron cuestionando cosas lógicas de nuestro viaje en mi cumpleaños y a eso de las 18:30 horas Margaret le recordó a Dudley que empezásemos a regresar para que el llegase a tiempo a casa de mis tíos ya que solo le habían dado permiso hasta las 19:00, por lo que decidimos emprender el regreso y esto lo hicimos por un camino techado en forma de tubo pero que tiene unas micas largas donde no pasa el agua cuando llueve pero la luz si y tiene aproximadamente unas ocho calles de largo y dentro cuenta con bancas salteadas como de una calle a otra cuando íbamos como en el segundo tercio del túnel sentí una punzada en la cicatriz por lo que ustedes ya saben eso me anuncia peligro, todos los presentes dieron expresiones de asombro, y cuando volteé a mirar hacia el principio del túnel note que como a unos doscientos metros de nosotros se encontraban dos Dementores por lo que le grite a mi primo que corriese a la salida sin imaginar que del lado opuesto podría entrar otros, Dudley corrió y a Margaret le pedí que pensara en sus padres que yo me haría cargo, con mi varita en mano invoque mi Patronus y elimine a los de atrás cuando ella me indico que adelante estaba mi primo siendo atacado por otro por lo que con furia lance el Patronus para defenderlo y cuando se oyó la aparición de alguien gire la cabeza hacia dónde provino el ruido y vi juntos a Tonks, Alastor y Kingsley, les indique que había otro que había atacado a mi primo y Alastor le pidió a Tonks unas camillas, pero cuando mire hacia donde estaba mi primo estaba una vecina de ellos quien después me entere quien era, Los Aurores tomaron a los Dementores y como llegaron se fueron diciéndole a la Sra. que ella se hiciese cargo de acompañarnos a nosotros nos dirigimos a la casa de mis tíos y en cuanto llegamos los padres de Margaret estaban ahí, empezó un desfile de lechuzas, la primera fue un vociferador para mi tía, el segundo y el cuarto eran del ministerio la primera avisando mi expulsión y la rotura de mi varita y la audiencia, la segunda cancelando las dos primeras y solo dejando la audiencia para mañana a la 9:00 horas y las otras dos la tercera y la quinta fueron de tu Papá Ron avisándome que no me fuera a mover y que ya no hiciese magia que Dumbledore había salido para el ministerio a arreglar todo y la segunde fue de Sirus donde me avisaba que ya venía gente por mí, los cuales llegaron como a los quince minutos pero eran como 10 los que entraron y según entendí avía otra guardia en el cielo, A lo que Ron le comento efectivamente Harry, La segunda guardia era capitaneada por tu Padrino Sirus y estaban otros 9 miembros de la Orden del Fenix, pero te tardaste más que tu amiga ya que esta llego hace como una hora; A es que Alastor dio muchas vueltas y toda vía quería que nos regresáramos para ver si no nos seguían, pero Tonks se enojo y bájanos y es todo lo que se.

La sensación cálida que se había encendido en él al ver a todos sus amigos, "Bueno, pero para qué es la gente de la Orden del Fénix; Hermione le explico que era una organización fundada por Dumbledore desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Voldemor y la cual estaban tus padres y los de Neville, para Hermione eso lo sé pero para que esta reunida ahora haya bajo y esta casa tan lobrega mira de eso sabemos muy poco todos llegamos hace aproximadamente como dos horas después de que tu avisaste a los Dumbledore que habías sido atacado y que un mago que debería estar no llego, ellos nos convocaron aquí y a cada uno de nosotros nos fueron trayendo nuestros Padres, en el Caso de Neville hasta su Abuela está ahí y solo Margaret la trajo el hermano del Director y este "Estaba muy enfadado", dijo Hermione, con voz respetuosa. "Dumbledore. Lo vimos. Cuando descubrió que Mundungus se había marchado antes de que su turno hubiera acabado. Estaba muy asustado". Y furioso parece que a él lo castigaron recogiéndole todas sus mercancías. "No estás...no estás preocupado por la visita al Ministerio de Magia?" dijo Hermione tranquilamente. "No", estoy aterrado admitió Harry, con Hedwig acurrucada en su hombro, "De todos modos ¿qué sitio es éste?" les espetó a Ron y a Hermione. "La sede central de la Orden del Fénix", dijo Ron finalmente. "¿Quién está en ella?" preguntó Harry, haciendo una pausa con las manos en los bolsillos. "Bastantes personas Hemos conocido alrededor de veinte de ellos," dijo Ron, "pero creemos que hay más". Harry les pregunto ¿Y bien qué?" "¡Tom!" dijo Harry "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué estáis haciendo para pararle?" "Te lo hemos dicho, la Orden no nos deja estar en sus reuniones," dijo Hermione nerviosa. "Por eso no sabemos los detalles pero tenemos una idea general, "se dio prisa en añadir al comprobar la cara de Harry. "Fred y George han inventado Orejas Extensibles, mira." Dijo Ron. "Son muy prácticas". "¿Orejas...?" "Extensibles, sí. Sólo que tuvimos que dejar de usarlas después porque mi madre las descubrió y perdió los estribos. Fred y George tuvieron que esconderlas todas para que mi madre no las tirara a la basura. Pero pudimos usarlas durante un tiempo hasta que mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sabemos que algunos de los de la Orden están persiguiendo a conocidos Mortifagos, vigilándolos, ya sabes..." "Algunos de ellos están intentando reclutar más personas para la Orden- "dijo Hermione. "Y otros están guardando algo", dijo Ron. "Siempre están hablando acerca de vigilar algo". "¿Mi padre comanda a los que cuidan eso?"

Hermione rápidamente. "Hemos estado descontaminando esta casa. Ha estado vacía durante años y un montón de cosas asquerosas se han estado alimentando aquí. Hemos conseguido dejar limpia la cocina, casi todas las habitaciones y creo vamos a empezar con el salón ma... ¡AAAARGH!" Con dos fuertes cracks, Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos mayores de Ron, se habían materializado en el aire, en el medio de la habitación. Pigwidgeon empezó a menearse de forma aún más violenta y se fue zumbando para juntarse con Hedwig en lo alto del armario. "¡Dejad de hacer eso!" dijo Hermione débilmente a los gemelos, los cuales tenían el mismo color rojo vivo de pelo que Ron, aunque en menor cantidad y un poco más corto. "Hola, Harry," dijo George, sonriéndole. "Nos pareció haber escuchado tu dulce tono de voz". "¿Entonces, habéis aprobado vuestros exámenes de Aparición?, preguntó Harry. "Con distinción", dijo Fred, agarrando lo que parecía ser un trozo de una insignia muy grande de color carne. "No os puede costar más de treinta segundos bajar, como todos, por las escaleras", dijo Ron. "El tiempo son Galeones, pequeño hermano", dijo Fred. "De todos modos, Harry, tu voz estaba interfiriendo en la recepción. Orejas Extensibles," añadió en respuesta a las cejas alzadas de Harry. "Estamos intentando oír qué es lo que pasa abajo". "Tenéis que andar con cuidado," dijo Ron mirando fijamente a la Oreja, "si mamá ve otra de éstas..." "El riesgo vale la pena, ésta es la reunión más importante que han tenido," dijo Fred. La puerta se abrió y una larga melena roja apareció. "¡Oh, hola, Harry!" dijo la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, con una sonrisa brillante. "Me pareció oír tu voz". Volviéndose hacia Fred y George dijo, "No lo vais a conseguir con las Orejas Extensibles, ella se ha ido y ha puesto un Encantamiento Imperturbable en la puerta de la cocina". "¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo George, con cara de deprimido. "Tonks me dijo cómo averiguarlo", dijo Ginny. "Sólo tienes que arrojar algo a la puerta y si no puede hacer contacto con la puerta, es que ha sido Inperturbada. He estado lanzando Bombas de excrementos desde lo alto de las escaleras y todas rebotaban antes de dar contra la puerta, por lo que no hay manera de que las Orejas Extensibles encuentren un hueco por debajo". Fred suspiró profundamente. "¡Qué desgracia! De veras disfrutaba descubriendo de lo que es capaz el viejo Snape." "¡Snape!" dijo Harry rápidamente. "¿Está él aquí?" "Sí, claro" dijo George, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y sentándose en una de las camas; Fred y Ginny le imitaron. "Está dando un informe de Alto grado de secreto". "Idiota", dijo Fred sin prisa. "Él está ahora de nuestro lado," dijo Hermione reprochando el comentario. Ron, Harry le dijo cuando vas a aprender ron el está de nuestro lado y efectúa un papel que tu no tendrías valor de hacer, aprende a valorar a la gente viendo su valer no su apariencia "Eso no quiere decir que no sea un imbécil reitero Ron. A lo que Harry le respondió mira si tu cerebro no puede comprender el valor de cada persona es porque tampoco comprendes el tuyo de forma que dejemos este tema en paz; Y síganme contando que más han oído, y dicen que tus dos hermanos mayores están aquí y Percy, Respondió Ginny, por el es mejor no preguntar ya te irás enterando porque como si con esto hubiera resuelto la cuestión. "¿Bill está aquí?" preguntó. "Pensé que estaba trabajando en Egipto". "Pidió un trabajo de oficina para poder venir a casa y trabajar para la Orden", dijo Fred. "Él dice que echa de menos las tumbas, pero..." sonrió con satisfacción, "aquí hay compensaciones". "¿Qué quieres decir?" "¿Te acuerdas de Fleur Delacour?", dijo George. "Consiguió un trabajo en Gringotts para mejorar su inglés". "Y Bill le ha estado dando un montón de clases particulares," rió disimuladamente Fred. "Charlie también está en la Orden", dijo George, "pero él todavía está en Rumanía. Dumbledore quiere que en la Orden estén todos magos extranjeros que se puedan reclutar, por lo que Charlie está intentando hacer contactos con ellos en sus días libres". Lo de Bill ya lo suponía desde que llegaron al caldero chorreante hacen buena pareja y su prima dice que parece que van en serio, comento Harry. Lo último que había oído era que el tercer hermano Weasley estaba trabajando en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en el Ministerio de Magia. Con las palabras de Harry, todos los Weasley y Hermione cruzaron significativas miradas sombrías. "Hagas lo que hagas, no menciones a Percy delante de mamá y papá", le dijo Ron a Harry con voz tensa. "¿Por qué no?" "Porque cada vez que se menciona el nombre de Percy, mi padre rompe algo que está sujetando y mi madre empieza a llorar", dijo Fred. "Ha sido horrible", dijo Ginny tristemente. "Pienso que hicimos bien deshaciéndonos de él," dijo George con un gesto poco habitual en su cara. "¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Harry.

"Percy y papá tuvieron una discusión," dijo Fred. "Yo nunca he visto a papá pelearse con nadie de esa manera. Normalmente la que grita es mamá". "Fue la primera semana después de que acabara el curso", dijo Ron. "Estábamos a punto de venir e ingresar en la casa de la Orden. Percy llegó a casa y nos dijo que le habían ascendido". "¿Estás bromeando?," dijo Harry. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Percy era una persona muy ambiciosa, la impresión de Harry era que Percy no había tenido mucho éxito en su primer trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Percy había cometido justamente la gran equivocación de no darse cuenta de que su jefe había sido controlado por Lord Voldemort (aunque el Ministro no lo hubiera creído, puesto que todos creían que el señor Crouch se había vuelto loco). "Sí, estábamos todos sorprendidos", dijo George, "porque Percy se metió en un montón de problemas relacionados con el tema de Crouch, hubo un interrogatorio y todo eso. Dijeron que Percy tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Crouch estaba loco de remate e informar a un superior. Pero sabes que Percy, dejándole Crouch al cargo, no iba a quejarse..." "¿Entonces cómo es que le han ascendido?" "Eso es exactamente lo que nos preguntamos", dijo Ron, que parecía entusiasmado al estar consiguiendo mantener una conversación normal. "Llegó a casa muy satisfecho consigo mismo –incluso más de lo habitual, si puedes imaginarlo- y le dijo a papá que le habían ofrecido un puesto en la propia oficina de Fudge. Un puesto muy bueno para alguien que sólo lleva un año fuera de Hogwarts: Asistente Menor del Ministro. Creo que él esperaba que papá estuviera impresionado" "Sólo que Papá no lo estaba", dijo Fred, sonriendo abiertamente. "¿Por qué no?", dijo Harry. "Bueno, aparentemente Fudge estuvo echando pestes por todo el Ministerio, comprobando que nadie tenía ningún tipo de contacto con Dumbledore," dijo George. "Actualmente Dumbledore tiene muy mala fama en el Ministerio, sabes" dijo Fred. Todos piensas que sólo está tratando de crear problemas diciendo que Quién- Vosotros- Sabéis ha vuelto". "Papá dice que Fudge dejó claro que cualquiera que esté aliado con Dumbledore puede ir limpiando su despacho", dijo George. "El problema es que Fudge sospecha de Papá. Él sabe que papá simpatiza con Dumbledore y siempre ha pensado que Papá es una persona un poco extraña por su obsesión con los Muggles". "¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver con Percy?" preguntó Harry, confundido. "Ahí es donde quiero llegar. Papá cree que Fudge sólo quiere a Percy en su oficina porque quiere usarle para espiar a la familia y a Dumbledore". Harry dejó escapar un pequeño silbido. "Os apuesto que a Percy eso le gusta" Ron se rió de manera irónica. "Ha perdido totalmente los estribos. Dijo...bueno, dijo un montón de cosas horribles. Dijo que ha estado luchando contra la malísima reputación de Papá desde que entró en el Ministerio y que Papá no tiene ambición y por eso es por lo que siempre hemos sido...bueno, ya sabes...quiero decir que no tenemos mucho dinero..." "¿Qué?" dijo Harry con descrédito, mientras Ginny hacía un ruido como de gato enfadado. "Lo sé", dijo Ron en voz baja. "Y fue aún peor. Dijo que Papá era un idiota por seguir alrededor de Dumbledore, que Dumbledore era la cabeza de grandes problemas y que Papá iba a caer con él, y que él Percy sabía donde yacía su fidelidad y que eso era en el Ministerio. Y que si Mamá y Papá iban a convertirse en traidores del Ministerio iba a asegurarse de que nadie supiera nunca más que él pertenecía a nuestra familia.

Entonces, hizo sus maletas esa misma noche y se marchó. Ahora está viviendo aquí, en Londres". Harry echaba pestes por dentro. Siempre le había gustado menos Percy que el resto de los hermanos de Ron, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que le iba a decir esas cosas al señor Weasley. "Mamá ha estado en buen estado," dijo Ron deprimido. "Ya sabes...llorando y todo eso. Fue hasta Londres para intentar hablar con Percy, pero él le cerró la puerta en las narices. No sé qué es lo que hace cuando se encuentra a Papá en el trabajo...le ignorará, supongo". "Pero Percy tiene que saber que Voldemort ha vuelto," dijo Harry tranquilamente. "Él no es estúpido, tiene que saber que tu madre y tu padre no arriesgarían todo sin ninguna prueba". "Sí, bueno, tu nombre también se introdujo en la discusión," dijo Ron, lanzándole a Harry una mirada furtiva. "Percy dice que la única evidencia que tenemos es tu palabra y...no sé...él no cree que sea del todo suficiente." "Percy se toma lo que dice El Profeta muy en serio," dijo Hermione ácidamente, y el resto asintió con la cabeza. "¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor, a todos ellos. Todos le estaban devolviendo la mirada con respeto. "¿No has... no has visto El Profeta?" preguntó nerviosamente Hermione. "¡Sí, lo he visto!" contestó Harry. "¿Lo has eh lo has estado leyendo en profundidad? " Preguntó Hermione, esta vez aún más ansiosa. "No de lado a lado", dijo Harry defendiéndose. "Si van a publicar cualquier reportaje acerca de Voldemort deberían hacerlo en los titulares ¿no?" Los otros se estremecieron con el sonido del nombre. Hermione se dio prisa, "Bien, necesitas leerlo de lado a lado para encontrarlo, pero ellos aun ellos te mencionan un par de veces a la semana". "Pero lo habría visto...· "No. Si sólo has estado leyendo la portada, no puedes haberlo visto", dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza. "No estoy hablando de grandes artículos. Ellos sólo te incluyen dentro, para apoyar ciertas bromas" "¿Qué quieres...?" "Es bastante repugnante" dijo Hermione con voz calmada, pero forzada. "Sólo están apoyando las mentiras de Rita" "Pero ella no ha escrito para ellos nunca más ¿o sí lo ha hecho?" "Oh, no, está manteniendo su promesa aunque no tiene otra alternativa," añadió Hermione con satisfacción. "Pero fue ella la que fundó todo lo que están intentando hacer ahora". "Lo cual es... ¿qué?" dijo Harry impacientemente. "Vale, tú sabes que ella escribió que tu siempre te estabas desmayando por todos sitios y diciendo que tu cicatriz te dolía y todo eso ¿verdad?" "Sí," dijo Harry, que no podía haber olvidado los cuentos de Rita Skeeter en un suspiro. "Bien, pues ellos están escribiendo acerca de ti como si tú fueras este farsante, siempre intentando llamar la atención de las personas para que piensen que eres un héroe trágico o algo así," dijo Hermione, muy rápido, como si haciéndolo así fuera menos incómodo para Harry escuchar estas cosas. "Siguen añadiendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre ti. Si aparece una historia pasada de tiempo, dicen algo así como, "Un cuento digno de Harry Potter", y si alguien tiene un accidente divertido dicen, "Tengamos la esperanza de que no tenga ninguna cicatriz en su frente o será el siguiente al que tendremos que adorar" "Yo no quiero que nadie me adore" empezó a decir Harry sofocado. "Sé que no quieres," dijo Hermione rápidamente, mirándole asustada. "Lo sé, Harry ¿Pero ves lo que están haciendo? Quieren convertirte en alguien a quien no crea nadie. Fudge está detrás de esto, te apuesto lo que quieras. Él quiere que los magos de la calle piensen que sólo eres un chico estúpido que no es más que una broma, que cuenta ridículas historias porque adora ser famoso y quiere seguir siéndolo."

"Yo nunca lo pedí. Nunca quise ¡Voldemort mató a mis padres!" farfulló Harry. Me hice famoso porque él mató a mi familia pero no pudo matarme a mí" ¿Quién quiere ser famoso por eso? Es que no piensan que hubiera preferido nunca..." "Lo sabemos, Harry," dijo Ginny rápidamente. "Y por supuesto, no publicaron ni una palabra sobre el ataque de los Dementores," dijo Hermione. "Alguien les diría que estuvieran callados con ese tema. Eso podría haber sido una gran historia: Dementores fuera de control. Tampoco han publicado que rompiste el Estatuto Secreto Internacional. Pensamos que deberían haberlo hecho, eso concuerda muy bien con la imagen tuya de presumido estúpido. Pero creemos que lo están reservando para cuando te expulsen, entonces es cuando verdaderamente lo sacarán –Quiero decir, si te expulsan, claro", rectificó rápidamente. "Realmente no puedes ser expulsado. No... Si se atienen a sus propias normas, no hay cargos contra ti". Estaban de nuevo hablando de la vista y Harry no quería pensar en eso. Buscó alrededor para cambiar de tema, pero se ahorró el esfuerzo de encontrar uno porque se oía el sonido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. "Oh, oh". Fred le dio un fuerte tirón a la Oreja Extensible; hubo otro fuerte crack y él y George desparecieron. Segundos después,

La señora Weasley apareció en la entrada de la habitación. "La reunión se ha acabado, ahora ya podéis venir abajo a cenar. Todo el mundo se muere por verte, Harry. ¿Y quién ha dejado todas esas Bombas de Excrementos a la salida de la puerta de la cocina?" "Crookshanks," dijo Ginny con la cara colorada. "Adora jugar con ellas" "Oh," dijo la señora Weasley, "Pensé que había sido Kracher, sigue haciendo cosas tan extrañas como esa. Ahora no olvidéis bajar vuestras voces en el hall. Ginny, tus manos están sucias ¿qué has estado haciendo? Ve y lávatelas antes de ir a cenar, por favor." Ginny hizo una mueca a los otros y siguió a su madre fuera de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo con los demás. "¿Quién es Kracher?" preguntó. "El elfo doméstico que vive aquí, "dijo Ron." "Anormal. Nunca conocí a uno como él". Hermione frunció el entrecejo a Ron. "No es anormal, Ron" "La ambición de su vida es que le corten la cabeza y que la cuelguen en una placa como colgaron la de su madre," dijo Ron irritado. "¿Es eso normal, Hermione?" "Bueno...bueno, si él es un poco extraño no es su culpa." "Es la Plan para los Elfos Domésticos Oprimidos. Y no soy la única que lo piensa, Dumbledore también dice que deberíamos ser amables con Kracher." "Sí, sí," dijo Ron. "Vamos, estoy hambriento". Siguieron el camino más allá de la puerta, liderados por Ron, pero antes de que pudieran descender las escaleras... "¡Esperad un momento!" dijo Ron casi sin respiración, estirando un brazo para que Harry y Hermione no caminaran más allá. "Todavía están en el vestíbulo, a lo mejor somos capaces de oír algo." Los tres miraban cautelosamente a los que estaban a punto de salir. El tenue corredor del vestíbulo estaba cubierto de brujas y magos, incluyendo los guardianes de Harry. Todos estaban susurrando excitadamente. En el centro del grupo Harry pudo ver el pelo negro y grasiento y la prominente nariz de su profesor más temido de Hogwarts, el profesor Snape. Estaba muy interesado en lo que Snape estaría haciendo para la Orden del Fénix... "Demonios", oyó Harry susurrar a Fred, que estaba alzando la Oreja Extensible porque se había quedado congestionada otra vez. Oyeron cómo se abría la puerta de entrada y luego se cerraba. "Snape nunca come aquí," le dijo Ron a Harry tranquilamente. "¡Gracias a Dios! Venga, vamos." "Y no olvides bajar la voz en el vestíbulo, Harry" le advirtió Hermione. Mientras pasaban por la hilera de cabezas de elfos colgadas en la pared, vieron a Lupin, la señora Weasley y Tonks en la puerta de entrada, sellando mágicamente sus múltiples cerraduras y cerrojos detrás de los cuales el profesor Snape acababa de salir. "Vamos a comer abajo, en la cocina," susurró la señora Weasley, acercándose a ellos al final de las escaleras. "Harry, querido, si pudieras andar de puntillas a lo largo del vestíbulo hasta esa puerta de allí..." CRASH "¡Tonks!" sollozó la señora Weasley exasperada, girándose para mirar detrás de ella. "¡Lo siento!" gimió Tonks, que estaba tirada en el suelo. "Es ese estúpido paraguas de ahí, es la segunda vez que me tropiezo con- "Pero el resto de sus palabras fueron cortadas por un horrible y ensordecedor chillido que dejaba helada la sangre. Las cortinas de terciopelo que Harry había pasado hace un momento se habían abierto de par en par, pero no había ninguna puerta detrás de ellas. Por un segundo, Harry pensó que estaba mirando desde una ventana, una ventada detrás de la cual una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra estaba gritando y gritando como si la estuvieran torturando –entonces se dio cuenta de que simplemente era un retrato de medio cuerpo, pero el retrato más realístico y menos agradable que había visto en su vida. La mujer vieja estaba babeando, sus ojos estaban girando hasta quedarse en blanco, la piel amarillenta de su cara se estiraba hasta tensarse cuando ella gritaba; y por todo el vestíbulo detrás de ellos, los otros retratos se despertaban y empezaban a chillar también, de manera que Harry arrugó los ojos ante el sonido y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Dumbledore se precipito y cerrando las cortinas para tapar a la anciana; la señora Weasley abandonó el intento y caminaba de prisa, arriba y abajo, por el vestíbulo, aturdiendo a los otros retratos con su varita; y de nuevo el silencio cayó. Acariciando su largo pelo negro y apartándoselo de los ojos, el padrino de Harry, Sirius, se giró para ponerse enfrente de él. "Hola, Harry," dijo lúgubremente, "Veo que has conocido a mi madre.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **LA ANTICIPACION DE LA AUDIENCIA**

¿Tu...?- Mi querida y vieja Madre, 'dijo Sirius'. ' Hemos intentado conseguir que ella baje durante un mes pero pensamos que ella puso un Encantamiento Permanente Adhesivo al dorso de la lona'. Bajemos las escaleras, rápido, antes de que todos ellos se despierten otra vez. 'Pero', ¿Qué hace el fantasma de tu madre aquí? Preguntó Harry desconcertado, mientras ellos cruzaron la puerta del pasillo y siguieron el camino bajo un ruido de pasos estrechos en la piedra, los otros venían detrás de ellos. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? Esto era la casa de mis padres, 'indicó Sirius. ', Pero soy el mayor Black que queda, entonces esto es mío ahora. Se lo ofrecí a Dumbledore como cuartel general, es parte de lo que yo hago para la orden por lo demás recluto magos y brujas en otros países. Harry. Siguió a su padrino hasta el final de los peldaños y a través de una puerta que conduce a la base de la cocina. Aquí estaba un poco menos sombrío que en el vestíbulo de arriba, era un cuarto cavernoso con las paredes ásperas de piedra. La mayor parte de la luz venía de un fuego grande en el otro extremo del cuarto. Una neblina de humo salía de un tubo colgado en el aire como vapores de batalla, por los que surgieron las formas amenazadoras de una batería de cocina pesada de hierro que cuelga del techo oscuro. Muchas sillas habían sido metidas en el cuarto para la reunión y una larga mesa de madera estaba de pie en medio de ellos, cubierta con los rollos de pergamino, copas, botellas de vino vacías, y un montón de algo que parecía ser trapos. El Sr. Weasley y su hijo mayor, Bill, hablaban silenciosamente con sus cabezas juntas en el final de la mesa. La señora Weasley limpió su garganta. Su marido, un hombre delgado pelirrojo, que llevaba gafas, miró alrededor y brincó a sus pies. ¡Harry! '! Expresó el Sr. Weasley apresurándose para saludarlo y sacudir su mano enérgicamente ¡' ¡Que bueno verte! Sobre su hombro Harry vio a Bill, que todavía llevaba su largo pelo en una cola de caballo, a toda prisa enrollaba las longitudes de pergamino que habían sobre la mesa. ¿Tuviste buen viaje, Harry? 'Preguntó Bill intentando recoger doce rollos al mismo tiempo'. ¿Ojo loco no te hizo venir vía Groenlandia, (...) entonces? 'Él lo intentó. Dijo Tonks, dando un salto para ayudar a Bill y derribando una vela sobre el último trozo de pergamino. 'Ah no perdón' 'Aquí, querido', 'dijo la Sra. Weasley, sonando exasperada, y ella reparó el pergamino con una onda de su varita mágica. En el destello de luz causada por el encanto de la Sra. Weasley Harry cogió una vislumbre de lo que le pareció el plano de un edificio. La Sra. Weasley lo había visto mirar. Ella arrebató el plano de la mesa y lo dejó en los brazos ya sobrecargados de Bill. 'Este tipo de cosas deberían ser quitadas puntualmente en el final de las reuniones, 'ella se rompió, antes del barrer hacia un aparador antiguo del que ella comenzó a descargar platos para la cena. Bill sacó su varita mágica, murmurando, ¡Avanezco! 'Y los rollos desaparecieron'. Siéntate Harry' dijo Sirius. ¿'Has encontrado a Mundungus, verdad? 'La cosa la que Harry creía que eran un montón de trapos dio un prolongado, gruñido para luego despertar. ¿'Alguien dijo mi nombre? 'Reclamó Mundungus, con voz somnolienta. Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius 'Él levantó una mano muy sucia en el aire como si sus ojos caídos, inyectados de sangre estuvieran desenfocados. Ginny se rió tontamente. 'La reunión ha terminado Dung,' dijo Sirius,. 'Y si quieren la cena antes de la medianoche necesitaré una mano' dijo la Sra. Weasley. "No, tu puede quedarte dónde estás, Harry querido, has tenido un largo viaje. ¿'Qué puedo hacer, Molly? 'Dijo Tonks con entusiasmo, saltando hacia adelante. La Sra. Weasley vaciló, mirando aprensivamente. No, está todo bien, Tonks, tu también tiene que descansar, has hecho bastante hoy. ¡' No, no, quiero ayudar! 'Dijo Tonks intensamente, atropellando una silla mientras se apresuró hacia el aparador, del que Ginny recogía la cuchillería. Pronto, una serie de cuchillos pesados cortaba la carne y las verduras de su propia voluntad, supervisados por el Sr. Weasley, mientras la Sra. Weasley revolvía una caldera que pendía sobre el fuego y los demás sacaban platos, más copas y alimento de la despensa. Harry se había quedado en la mesa con Sirius y Mundungus, quien todavía parpadeaba tristemente. ¿'Dumbledore tomo la palabra Harry tengo que darte las gracias de no ser por tu aviso no se que hubiese sucedió por culpa de este hombre, por otro lado ya que estamos todos aquí y tu estas enterado de lo que es La orden del Fenix ya que tus padres te lo han explicado ampliamente, te pediré que nos cuentes a todos los presentes que paso en el parque, pero primero es mi deseo expresarte que gracias a tu cordura y paciencia las cosas pudieron tomar el cauce que previo tu Abuela y Bisabuelo conjuntamente con la Fuente de la Antigüedad, ahora bien como te comente en tu cumpleaños en la reunión con tus compañeros y amigos todos ellos y la mayoría de los que conformamos la orden del Fenix, se nos entregaron cartas similares a las tuyas cada una fechada en diferentes días y horas los dos primeras por lo que pudimos ver las tenían la Señorita Margaret aquí presente y Tu, la Sra. Figg dos minutos después, Alastor, Kingsley y Tonks tres minutos posteriores a las de ustedes la mía estaba para cinco minutos después, pero al ver estos horarios yo ordene a Mundungus y otros miembros de la orden que hiciesen guardia ya que la Sra. Figg tiene contacto con tu servidor es mucho más lento que cualquier otro mago por medio de su Patronus y gracias a tu mensaje pude actuar aunque ya el Ministerio te había enviado una carta y yo por medio de mi Patronus le envié un mensaje a Arthur el cual te remitió la indicación y mis hermanos se comunicaron con el resto de la orden, los que tenían cartas con una hora de diferencia para escoltarte hasta el lugar que se decidiese partieron de inmediato y tanto Sirus como Alastor se pusieron de acuerdo que guardia seria la principal y cual la secundaria, cuando me dijo Tonks como te trasladaron me acorde que tu método no es detectable por el Ministerio pero las cartas ordenaban el método de las escobas no lo sé, creo que ellos no saben que es todavía indetectable por el ministerio ya que el que lo hace con mayor frecuencia son tu y mi Hermana, dicho esto te pido que seas tú quien nos narre lo acontecido en ese parque Harry sintió algo cepillar contra sus rodillas, pero era sólo Crookshanks, Con el rostro en dirección a Harry. bueno creo que empezare por decirles que Margaret junto con mi primo me invitaron una merienda el día de hoy a las 15:00 horas, y al cavo de media hora note que a mi primo le daba pena preguntar delante de los padres de Margaret, por lo que este sugirió que fuésemos a dar una vuelta al parque, y en ese momento por lo que se ahora tanto ella como yo oímos el cantar del cenzontle en nuestras mentes y cada uno tomo un pretexto para poder leer su misiva, yo me metí al baño y a leer la mía, esta me indicaba que tenía que ir al parque y que ahí sucederían cosas graves pero que confiase en lo aprendido y que recordase el recuerdo que tenía yo fijado dentro de mi mente; de acuerdo con lo que nos platico Margaret hace un momento lo repito con sus palabras textuales en ese mismo momento yo también oí el canto de un ave y subí a mi pieza a tomar una chamarra y leí la carta que me había tocado y en ella decía que tenía que ir al parque y que me iba a pasar algo grave pero que pensara en cosas felices que Harry se aria cargo de todo que no tuviese miedo. Nosotros salimos y paseamos por el parque que es muy grande, por lo que estuvimos en el platicando que tanto mi primo como ella querían aclarar, como a las dos y media horas Margaret le recordó a Dudley que regresemos porque faltaba media hora para la hora que él debería estar en casa, por lo que ella me dijo que la forma más rápida y segura de llegar a la casa de mi primo era un túnel en forma de tubo que recorre todo el parque de un extremo a otro con diferentes entradas desde las cerradas por lo que decidimos tomar ese camino y cuando habíamos avanzado como dos terceras partes del mismo y estaríamos a unos doscientos metros del final, yo sentí que me ardía mi cicatriz y cuando volteé mi cabeza al camino andado vi ya muy próximos a nosotros dos Dementores que flotaban en dirección nuestra por lo que le grite a mi primo que corriese que había peligro y salió corriendo mientras yo le decía a Margaret que solo tuviese pensamientos felices y que yo me aria cargo de todo, ya que ella todavía no es capaz de efectuar un Patronus corpóreo, por lo que sin pensarlo más y ya con mi varita en la mano ya que esta aparece en ella cuando la requiero invoque mi Patronus, el cual se desplego inmediatamente abarcando casi el ancho del túnel y atravesando al Dementor que estaba más próximo a mí, gire mi mano y se lo lance al que ya sujetaba a Margaret al cual también lo atravesó, con una seña ella me indico que viera hacia donde estaba mi primo y este se hallaba en el suelo y un Dementor lo estaba atacando, lo que provoco mucha ira en mi interior y se lo lance con todas mis fuerzas y por lo que alcance a ver a este lo partió por la mitad, en eso oímos que se aparecían alguien y miramos y estaban Tonks, Alastor y Kingsley, Alastor le ordeno a Tonks que convocara unas camillas, pusieron a los Dementores en ellas y como aparecieron desaparecieron, solo le mencionaron a la Sra. Figg que se hiciese cargo de nosotros y que mataría a Mundungus, la Señora Figg nos dijo que no guardásemos las varitas y lo arrastre a mi primo hasta su casa y después de mucho esfuerzo, al llegar tocamos y quien nos abrió fue el Sr. De'Siun que estaban en la casa de mis tíos después de unos momentos empezó el desfile de lechuzas pero la más extraña de todas fue la primera que fue un vociferador dirigido a mi tía. Donde se le dijo que recordara las últimas palabras y fue todo después ya fueron dos del ministerio aquí las tiene y dos una del Sr. Weasley y la otra de Sirus y son estas. Bien le dijo Dumbledore.

Ahora pasemos a lo de mañana, primero serás acompañado por Arthur y después de que te deje pasaras a un salón donde solo hay una silla que tiene cadenas, tomaras asiento aunque las cadenas se moverán no te aprisionaran y a partir de ese momento no debes impresionarte por la cantidad de brujas y brujos que entraran al final veras entrar a Madame Sub Secretaria, seguida por el quinto escribiente Percy Weasley y por ultimo al mismo Ministro y de ahí en adelante veras suceder una infinidad de cosas que serán siendo a tu favor a cada momento y todo esto se debe a tu aviso a partir de ese momento la orden se pudo mover y preparamos todo para tu exoneración de mañana.

Ahora cenemos, ¿Has tenido un buen verano tan lejos? Sirius y Mundungus miraron alrededor y, dentro de una fracción de segundo, ellos se habían zambullido lejos de la mesa. Fred y George habían encantado una caldera grande de guisado, un botellón de hierro de cerveza de mantequilla y una pesada tabla de cortar el pan de madera, completa con el cuchillo, lanzarse por el aire hacia ellos. El guisado patinó por la mesa la mesa y vino a detenerse justo antes de del final, dejando una larga marca negra de quemado sobre la superficie de madera; el botellón de cerveza de mantequilla se cae con un choque, derramando su contenido por todas partes; el cuchillo de pan se escabulló de la tabla y aterrizó, en el punto exacto donde la mano derecha de Sirius había sido retirada segundos antes. ¡' Por el bien del cielo! 'gritó la Sra. Weasley. ¡No había ninguna necesidad he tenido bastante, no necesitaba esto, no porque puedan usar la magia ahora, tiene que sacar de repente sus varitas mágicas para cada pequeña cosa diminuta! Nosotros solamente intentábamos ahorrar un poco de tiempo.' Dijo Fred, sacando el cuchillo de pan de la mesa. 'Perdón, Sirius, Harry y Sirius se reían; ¡'Muchachos, 'dijo el Sr. Weasley, colocando el guisado en el medio de la mesa, 'su madre tiene razón, se supone que deben tener un poco de responsabilidad ahora, comportarse un poco más de acuerdo con su edad ' Ninguno de sus hermanos causó este tipo de problemas! 'Rabió la Sra. Weasley a los gemelos colocando de golpe un botellón fresco de cerveza de mantequilla sobre a la mesa, y derramando casi tanto otra vez. ¡' Bill no sintió la necesidad de usar magia cada pocos pasos! ¡Charlie no encantó todo lo que se encontró! Percy... Ella se paró de golpe, recobrando su aliento mientras veía como su marido la miraba asustado, cuya expresión parecía de madera. 'Vamos a comer, 'dijo Bill rápidamente. 'Esto se ve maravilloso, Molly, 'dijo Lupin, vaciando el guisado sobre a un plato para ella y dándoselo a través de la mesa. Durante unos minutos se produjo un silencio, pero el ruido de platos y la cuchillería y el raspar de sillas cuando cada uno se instaló frente a su comida. Frente a Harry, Tonks entretenía a Hermione y Ginny transformando su nariz entre bocados. Atornillando sus ojos cada vez con la misma expresión de afligida que había puesto en el dormitorio de Harry, su nariz aumentada con una protuberancia parecida a un pico que se parecía a la nariz de Snape, encogiéndose al tamaño de una seta y luego brotado mucho pelo de cada ventana de la nariz. Al parecer esto era un entretenimiento regular en la hora de reposo, porque Hermione y Ginny pronto solicitaban que pusiera sus narices favoritas. 'Ponte un hocico de cerdo, Tonks. ' Tonks obligada, y Harry miraba, por lo que sonreía abiertamente en la mesa. El Sr. Weasley, Bill y Lupin tenían una discusión intensa sobre trasgos. Ellos no regalan nada aún, 'Dijo Bill.' Todavía no puedo resolver si realmente ellos creen que él regresó. Ellos podrían preferir no tomar partido en absoluto. Hay que mantener atención en ello.' 'Estoy seguro que ellos nunca se acercarían a "quien Ustedes Saben" 'expuso el Sr. Weasley, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ellos han sufrido pérdidas también; ¿recuerdan la familia de trasgo, él asesinó la última vez, en algún sitio cerca de Nottingham?' Pienso que depende de lo que les ofrezcan, ' dijo Lupin. 'Y no hablo del oro. Si les ofrecen las libertades que les hemos negado durante siglos ellos se van a tentar... '¿Todavía no has tenido ninguna suerte con Ragnok, Bill? 'Él se siente bien como anti-mago en este momento, ' dijo Bill, 'dijo la Sra. Weasley bruscamente, mientras Ron caía hacia adelante sobre a la mesa, aullando de risa. 'Pido perdón, Molly, ¿'Cómo es que él está en la Orden? 'Dijo Harry, muy silenciosamente. 'Él es útil, 'refunfuñó Sirius. 'Conoce a todos los ladrones - bien, él, se ve como es el mismo. Pero también es muy leal a Dumbledore, quien lo sacó de un aprieto una vez. Esto paga para tener alguien como Dung alrededor, él oye cosas que nosotros no. Pero Molly piensa que la invitación para quedarse para la cena va demasiado lejos. Ella no lo ha perdonado por escabullirse cuando se suponía que te cuidaba. Tres porciones de pudín se derrumban y la crema cae sobre los vaqueros que Harry sentía incómodamente apretados. Cuando él dejó su cuchara se hizo un silencio en la conversación general: el Sr. Weasley se inclinaba en su silla, viéndose satisfecho y relajado; Tonks bostezaban extensamente, su nariz ahora era normal; y Ginny, quien había atraído a Crookshanks de bajo el aparador, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, haciendo rodar corchos de cerveza de mantequilla para que las persiguiera. 'Se acerca la hora de irse a la cama, pienso, ' dijo la Sra. Weasley con un bostezo.

Harry le pidió a su padrino platicar con él un momento, por lo que Sirus; Estuvo de acuerdo en platicar con él y le empezó contando desde su infancia le conto que La muy noble y antigua casa de los Black en otras épocas había sido del más rancio abolengo y que en su casa en la actualidad él era el con su hermano los únicos varones que quedaba por lo tanto el era heredero del título de su Familia como Vizconde de Blak y que tenía unas primas suyas, y dos descendientes de que uno era Draco Malfoy Blakc hijo de su prima Narcisa y la Srita Tonks hija de su prima y hermana de Narcisa, Andrómeda y que ahora El era su heredero por mi voluntad, cosa que ruborizo a Harry, por lo que de inmediato le consulto que si no había tenido hermanos; Sirus le conto que su madre tenía muy arraigado la creencia de la sangre pura y la nobleza de la misma y que a Él lo quiso convencer de eso pero que nunca estuvo de acuerdo, al grado que fue el primer Blakc que no perteneció a la casa de Slytherin y a los 16 años se fue de la casa por lo que su Madre influyo en su hermano Regulus al cual convenció de era un correcto pequeño héroe por unirse al principio a Voldemort-. -¿mató un Auror? Preguntó Harry tanteando. Oh, no, dijo Sirius. -No, él no fue asesino, y por Voldemort. O por órdenes de Voldemort estaría muerto, Regulus se entrego y se hizo quedar en prisión y ahora lo tenían en una casa de seguridad; Desde que tú ayudaste que Regulus fuera libre. De lo que yo averigüé después de que él fuera preso, es que se metió tan adentro, que luego tuvo pánico de lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciese y trató de echarse atrás. Bien, uno no presenta simplemente su dimisión a Voldemort. Es una vida de servicio o muerte de ahí que mi madre se enloqueciese y le dejasen sola sus sobrinas y ni Bellatrix hermana de las dos anteriores la volvió a ver hasta que esta murió hace 10 años cuando yo tenía problemas por lo del ataque a tus padres, pero como nunca estuve de acuerdo con sus ideas pensé que se había olvidado de mi, fue toda una sorpresa enterarme que había sido nombrado su heredero universal; Sabes Sirius conoci a la fundadora de tu dinastía y ella me dijo que seria yo un buen Black sabaes porque, clarlo te lo acobo de decir tu eres mi heredero.

Harry permanecía con Sirius que se había inclinado más cerca al tapiz. -No he mirado esto durante años. ¿Aquí está Phineas Nigellus... mi tatarabuelo, ves? ... el Director menos popular que el Colegio Hogwarts ha tenido nunca... y Araminta Mehflua... la prima de mi madre... intentó forzar un proyecto de ley Ministerial para hacer legal la caza de Muggles... y la querida Tía Elladora... ella empezó la tradición de decapitar a los elfos domésticos cuando ellos eran demasiado viejos para llevar bandejas de té... por supuesto, cada vez que la familia producía algunos medio decentes eran repudiados. Veo que Tonks no está en aquí-.. -Oh, sí, su madre Andrómeda era mi prima favorita-, dijo Sirius dicho, examinando el tapiz estrechamente. -No, Andrómeda no está aquí tampoco, mira Apuntó a otra marca de quemadura redonda pequeña entre dos nombres, Bellatrix y Narcissa. Las hermanas de Andrómeda todavía están aquí porque ellas hicieron matrimonios con respetables sangre limpia, pero Andrómeda se casó un nacido de Muggle, Ted Tonks, así que...- Sirius tocó el trozo de tapiz destruido con una vara y se rió agriamente. Harry, sin embargo, no se rió; él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente los nombres al derecho de la marca de la quemadura de Andrómeda. Una línea doble del bordado de oro unió Narcissa Black con Lucius Malfoy y una línea simple de oro vertical iba desde sus nombres al nombre Draco. -¡Estás relacionado con los Malfoy!- -Las familias de las sangre limpia están todos interrelacionados, dijo Sirius. Si sólo vas a permitir a tus hijos e hijas que se casen con sangre limpia tu opción está muy limitada; quedan apenas unos pocos de nosotros. Molly y yo somos primos a través de matrimonio y Arthur algo así como un alejado primo segundo. Pero no los busques aquí, si alguna vez una familia ha tenido un motón de traidores a la sangre esos son los Weasley-. Pero Harry estaba ahora mirando el nombre a la izquierda de la quemadura de Andrómeda: Bellatrix Black, que estaba conectada por una línea doble a Rodolphus Lestrange. -Lestrange...- dijo Harry en alto. El nombre había revuelto algo en su memoria; él lo conoció en alguna parte, pero para un momento él no podía pensar donde, pensar le dio una sin igual, hormiguéate sensación en la boca de su estomago. -Ellos están en Azkaban-, Sirius dijo brevemente. Harry lo miraba curiosamente. -Bellatrix y su marido Rodolphus entraron con Barty Crouch junior-, dijo Sirius, en la misma voz brusca. -El hermano de Rodolphuss, Rabastan, estaba también con ellos-. Entonces Harry recordó. Él había visto Bellatrix Lestrange dentro del Pensadero de Dumbledore. Harry le pregunto a Sirus por lo que pasaría el día de mañana que si estaban seguros que saldría bien librado; por lo que esta le dijo mira Harry gracias a tu comunicación Albus Dumbledore, pudo contactar a toda la orden en pleno y mientras el pudo regresar del ministerio todos nosotros junto con su hermano Aberforth se elaboro una gran sorpresa para el Ministro y su equipo no tengas cuidado y solo haz lo que te pidió Albus y te divertirás y después aunque van haber cosas malas nosotros saldremos con un buen futuro solo relájate. Ahora ve a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

Harry se despertó a las cinco y media la mañana siguiente tan abruptamente como si alguien le hubiera gritado en la oreja. Durante unos momentos permaneció inmóvil, la perspectiva de la audiencia disciplinaria llenaba cada diminuta partícula de su cerebro, luego, incapaz de aguantar, saltó de la cama y se puso sus lentes. La Sra. Weasley había puesto sus pantalones y camiseta recién lavados a los pies de la cama. Harry se metió en ellos y entonces el cuadro vacío de la pared se rió con disimulo. Ron estaba boca arriba, con la boca totalmente abierta, profundamente dormido. No se enteró cuando Harry cruzó la habitación, saliendo al descansillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tratando de no pensar que la próxima vez que viese a Ron podrían haber dejado de ser compañeros de Hogwarts, Harry bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, pasó ante las cabezas de los antepasados de Kracher y bajó a la cocina. Esperaba que estuviese vacía, pero cuando alcanzó la puerta oyó el murmullo de las voces al otro lado. Empujó, abrió y vio al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks sentados allí, casi como si le estuvieran esperando. Todos estaban vestidos, excepto la Sra. Weasley que llevaba una bata acolchada púrpura. Esta dio un salto en el momento en que Harry entró. -El desayuno-, dijo ella que sacó su varita y la pasó rápidamente sobre el fuego. -Mm... Mañana-, Harry, bostezó Tonks. Su pelo era rubio y rizado esta mañana -¿Dormiste bien?- Sí, dijo Harry. -Yo h -h -he estado levantada toda la noche-, dijo ella, con otro estremecedor bostezo. -Ven y siéntate...- Sacó una silla, golpeando en uno de los lados. -¿Qué quieres, Harry?- Le llamó la Sra. Weasley. -¿Gachas?, ¿Panecillos?, ¿Salmones curados?, ¿Tocino y huevos?, ¿Tostadas?- -Sólo... sólo tostadas, gracias-, dijo Harry. Lupin echó un vistazo a Harry, y después dijo a Tonks, -¿qué estabas diciendo sobre Scrimgeour?- -Oh... sí... tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos, el nos ha estado haciendo a Weasley y a mi preguntas divertidas...- Harry se sentía vagamente agradecido de que no le pidiesen que participase en la conversación. Sus tripas se retorcían.

La Sra. Weasley puso un par de tostadas y mermelada delante de él; intentó comer, pero era como masticar la alfombra. La Sra. Weasley se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quejarse de su camiseta, metiendo dentro la etiqueta y el alisando los pliegues a través de sus hombros. Él deseaba que ella no lo hiciera... -Y tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que no podré hacer guardia mañana, estoy demasiado c - cansada-, terminó Tonks, con otro enorme bostezo. -Yo te cubriré, dijo el Sr. Weasley. Yo estoy bien, de todas maneras tengo que terminar un informe-. El Sr. Weasley no usaba los trajes de magos, en vez de eso llevaba un par de pantalones de rayas y una chamarra de cierre con magas en contraste del resto tipo cazadora vieja. Se volvió hacia Tonks y Harry. -¿Cómo me sienta se siente?- Harry encogido. -Todo terminará muy pronto-, dijo con vigor el Sr. Weasley. En unas pocas horas estarás limpio. Harry no dijo nada. -La audiencia es en mi piso, en la oficina de Amelia Bones. Ella es la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y quien te hará las preguntas-. -Amelia Bones está bien, Harry-, dijo con seriedad Tonks. -Es justa, te escuchará-. Harry asintió con la cabeza, aún incapaz pensar en cualquier respuesta. -No te arrugues-, dijo Sirius repentinamente. -Se cortés y céntrate en los hechos-. Harry asintió con la cabeza otra vez. -La ley está de tu lado-, dijo Lupin reservado. -Incluso los magos que no son mayores de edad tienen permitido utilizar la magia en situaciones en las que su vida corra peligro-. Algo muy frío goteó en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry; por un momento pensó que alguien le ponía un encantamiento Desilusionador... luego se dio cuenta que la Sra. Weasley atacaba su pelo con un peine mojado. Ella presionó con fuerza la parte superior de su cabeza. -¿Nunca se queda bien peinado?- dijo ella desesperada. Harry sacudió su cabeza. El Sr. Weasley comprobó su reloj y miró hacia arriba a Harry. -Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora-, dijo. -Es un poco temprano pero creo que estarás mejor en el ministerio que aquí.- -De acuerdo-, dijo Harry automáticamente, dejando su tostada y poniéndose de pie -Te darán la razón, Harry-, dijo Tonks, acariciándole en el brazo. -Buena suerte-, dijo Lupin, -estoy seguro de que todo irá bien-. -Y si no es así-, dijo con severidad Sirius, -yo visitare a Amelia Bones por ti...- Harry sonrió débilmente. La Sra. Weasley lo abrazó. -Todos tendremos nuestros dedos cruzados-, dijo ella. -De acuerdo-, dijo Harry. -Nos... Veremos más tarde entonces-. Siguió al Sr. Weasley escaleras arriba y a lo largo del pasillo. Podía oír a la madre de Sirius gruñendo en sueños detrás de las cortinas.

El Sr. Weasley descorrió los cerrojos de la puerta y caminaron hacia fuera en el frío y gris amanecer. -Usted nunca va caminando normalmente al trabajo, ¿verdad?-, le preguntó Harry, cuando salieron furtivamente rodeando con rapidez la plaza. -No, yo generalmente me aparezco-, dijo el Sr. Weasley, -pero tu obviamente no puedes, y pienso que es mejor que lleguemos de una manera no-mágica... para causar mejor impresión, dado que estás en problemas por uso de magia…- El Sr. Weasley guardó su mano dentro de su chaqueta mientras caminaban. Harry sabía que estaba apretando su varita. Las calles que recorrían estaban casi desiertas, pero cuando llegaron a la pequeña y miserable estación de metro la encontraron lleno ya de madrugadores viajeros. Como siempre que se encontraba cerca de Muggles que iban a sus trabajos, el Sr. Weasley pudo contener con dificultad su entusiasmo. -Simplemente fabuloso-, susurró, indicando las máquinas automáticas de tickets. -Maravillosamente ingenioso-. -Están fuera de servicio-, dijeron a Harry, señalando el letrero. -Sí, pero incluso...- dijo radiante el Sr. Weasley cariñosamente hacia ellos. Por eso compraron sus tickets a un somnoliento taquillero y cinco minutos más tarde estaban a bordo de un metro que les llevaba hacia el centro de Londres. El Sr. Weasley se permanecía ansioso comprobando y re-comprobando el mapa del metro sobre las ventanas. -Cuatro paradas más, Harry… Ahora faltan tres paradas… dos paradas para llegar, Harry…- Bajaron en una estación en pleno centro de Londres, y se alejaron del tren entre una marea de hombres y mujeres cargados de carteras. Subieron por las escaleras automáticas, pasaron por las barreras, y emergieron en una amplia calle con edificios de líneas imponentes y ya llena de tráfico. -¿Dónde estamos?- dijo inexpresivamente el Sr. Weasley y durante un instante el corazón de Harry se paró creyendo que se habían equivocado de estación a pesar de las continuas comprobaciones del Sr. Weasley en el mapa. Pero un segundo después el dijo, -¡ah sí…! por aquí, Harry-, y le siguió a una calle lateral. -Lo siento-, dijo, -pero nunca vengo en tren y todo parece diferente desde la perspectiva de un Muggle. De hecho, ni siquiera he utilizado nunca antes la entrada de visitantes-. Cuanto más lejos caminaron, los edificios se hacían menos imponentes, hasta que al final llegaron a una calle que contenía varias oficinas de aspecto lastimoso, un pub con llamativo anuncio de neón. Harry había esperado un lugar un poco más impresionante para el Ministerio de Magia. -Ya estamos-, dijo el Sr. Weasley brillantemente, señalando en una vieja cabina de teléfonos roja, a la que le faltaban varios cristales del costado y de las puertas y permanecía ante una pared llena de grafitis. -Después de ti, Harry-. Él abrió la puerta de la cabina de teléfono. Harry entró, preguntándose qué demonios significaba eso. El Sr. Weasley se aplastó al lado de Harry y cerró la puerta. Estaban bastante apretados; Harry estaba encajado contra el aparato de teléfono, el cual colgaba torcido de la pared como si un vándalo hubiera intentado arrancarlo. El Sr. Weasley alcanzó el receptor. -Sr. Weasley, creo que esto puede estar fuera de servicio también-, dijo Harry. -No, no, estoy seguro de que está en servicio-, dijo el Sr. Weasley, sosteniendo el receptor sobre su cabeza y mirando con fijeza en el disco de marcaje. -Veamos... seis...- él marcó el número, - dos...cuatro... y otro cuatro... y otros dos...- Mientras que el disco giró zumbando suave y retornaba a su posición inicial, nuevamente; Dentro de lugar, una voz femenina fresca sonaba dentro de la caja de teléfono, no del receptor en mano de Sr. Weasley, pero tan alto y claro como si una mujer invisible estuviese dentro con ellos.

Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación-. E...- dijo el Sr. Weasley, dudando si debía o no hablar al receptor. Él lo arregló colocando el micrófono en su oreja, - Arthur Weasley, Oficina del uso incorrecto de los artefactos Muggle, acompañando a Harry Potter que tiene una audiencia disciplinaria...- Gracias-, dijo la voz femenina. -El visitante, tome la insignia y colóquesela en su ropa-. Hubo un traqueteo y unos clics, y Harry vio algo que se deslizó por el tobogán que devolvía normalmente las monedas. Lo recogió, era una placa cuadrada plateada con la inscripción "Harry Potter, Audiencia Disciplinaria". Lo fijó al frente de su camiseta mientras la voz femenina habló de nuevo. -Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y que presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al final del vestíbulo de distribución del Ministerio de Magia -.

El suelo de la cabina de teléfono se estremeció. Se hundían lentamente en la tierra. Harry miraba aprensivo como el pavimento parecía levantarse para arriba más allá de las ventanas de cristal de la cabina hasta que la oscuridad se cerró sobre sus cabezas. Entonces no pudo ver nada de nada; sólo podía oír el ruido que hacía la cabina atravesando la tierra. Después de un minuto, aunque a él le pareció mucho más, una rendija de luz dorada iluminó sus pies, y, ensanchándose, subió por su cuerpo hasta que le dio en la cara y tuvo pestañear para evitar que los ojos le llorasen.

El Ministerio de la Magia les desea un día agradable, dijo la voz de la mujer. La puerta de la cabina de teléfono se abrió con un resorte y el Sr Weasley caminó fuera, seguido por Harry con la boca abierta. Estaban parados en un extremo de un pasillo muy largo y espléndido, con un suelo de madera oscura muy pulida. El techo de azul pavo real tenía destellantes símbolos de oro que se movían y cambiaban como un enorme tablón de anuncios celestial. Las paredes a cada lado eran de oscura y brillante madera artesonada y tenían muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en 140 ellas. Cada pocos segundos una bruja o un mago emergían de una de las chimeneas de izquierdas con un whoosh suave. En el lado derecho, había formadas pequeñas colas delante de cada chimenea esperando para partir. En el centro del pasillo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas de oro, más grandes que el tamaño natural, colocadas en el centro de un estanque circular. El más alto de ellos todos era un mago de aspecto noble con su varita apuntando al aire. Agrupados alrededor del había una bruja maravillosa, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico. Los últimos tres mirando adorablemente a la bruja y al mago. Brillantes chorros de agua volaban de las puntas de sus varitas, de la punta de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del duende y de cada una de las orejas del elfo domestico, de modo que el tintineante silbido del agua cayendo se unía a los estallidos y cracks de los aparatos y al estruendo de una confusión de pasos de centenares de brujas y magos, la mayoría de ellos de aspecto malhumorado. Dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hacia un sistema de puertas doradas en el extremo lejano del pasillo, el Sr. Weasley indicó a Harry el camino. Por aquí, dijo el Sr. Weasley. Cruzaron la puerta, caminando a su manera entre los trabajadores del ministerio, algunos de los cuales llevaban tambaleantes pilas de pergaminos, otras carteras estropeadas y otros leían el diario El Profeta mientras caminaban. Al pasar por la fuente Harry vio Sickles de plata y Knuts de bronce en él del fondo del estanque. En un pequeño cartel se podía leer: "TODOS LOS INGRESOS DE LA FUENTE DE LA HERMANDAD MÁGICA SERÁN DONADOS AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO PARA ENFERMEDADES Y LESIONES MÁGICAS". Harry se encontró a él mismo pensando desesperadamente, 'si no me expulsan de Hogwarts, pondré diez Galeones'. Por aquí, Harry, dijo el Sr. Weasley. Salieron de la corriente de los empleados del ministerio que se dirigían hacia las puertas de oro. Sentado en un escritorio a la izquierda, debajo de un cartel que ponía "Seguridad", un mago mal afeitado con un traje azul pavo real, miró hacia arriba cuando se acercaron, y bajó su ejemplar de El Profeta. Estoy escoltando a un visitante, dijo el Sr. Weasley, señalando a Harry. Camina hasta aquí, dijo el mago con voz aburrida. Harry se aproximó y el mago cogió una barra de oro larga, delgada y flexible como una antena de coche, y la pasó arriba y abajo por delante y por detrás de Harry. Varita, gruñó el mago de seguridad a Harry, dejando el instrumento de oro y extendiendo su mano. Harry entregó su varita. El mago la metió en un extraño instrumento de cobre, que parecía una pesa, pero con un solo plato. Comenzó a vibrar y una tira estrecha del pergamino salió apresuradamente de una ranura de la base. El mago lo cortó y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el. 27.94 centímetros, núcleo poco frecuente de pluma de Fénix, cuatro años de uso en estado perfecto y capacidad desconocida. ¿Es correcto? Sí, dijo Harry nervioso. Yo guardo esto, dijo el mago, clavando el trozo de pergamino en un pequeño punto de cobre amarillo. Te devuelvo esto otro, añadió, empujando la varita hacia Harry. Gracias. Espera…- dijo el mago lentamente. Sus ojos fueron desde la placa de plata del pecho de Harry hasta su frente. Gracias, Eric, dijo el Sr. Weasley con firmeza, y agarrando a Harry por los hombros lo dirigió lejos del escritorio y nuevamente dentro de la corriente de los magos y de las brujas que caminaban a través de las puertas de oro. Empujado levemente por la muchedumbre, Harry siguió al Sr. Weasley a través de las puertas en el pasillo más pequeño más allá, donde había por lo menos veinte ascensores detrás de unas parrillas de oro labradas. Harry y el Sr. Weasley se unieron a la muchedumbre alrededor de uno de ellos. Cerca estaba parado un mago con una gran barba que sostenía una enorme caja de cartón que emitía ruidos. ¿Todo bien, Arthur? dijo el mago, inclinando la cabeza hacia el Sr. Weasley. ¿Qué tienes ahí, Bob? preguntó el Sr. Weasley, mirando la caja. No estamos seguros, dijo el mago con seriedad. Pensamos que era un pollo hasta que empezó a expirar fuego. Me parece una clara violación de la Prohibición de Crianza Experimental. Con un gran repiqueo estridente el ascensor descendió enfrente de ellos; las verjas doradas se deslizaron y Harry el Sr Weasley entró en el ascensor con el resto de la muchedumbre, y se encontró aplastado contra la pared de atrás. Varias brujas y magos le miraban con curiosidad, el miró fijamente a sus pies para evitar las miradas, encogiéndose todo lo que podía. Las verjas se deslizaron con un crash y el ascensor subió lentamente, con un traqueteo de cadenas, mientras que la misma voz femenina que Harry había oído en la cabina de teléfonos llamaba otra vez. -Nivel Siete, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, incluidos los Cuarteles Generales de las ligas Británica e Irlandesa de Quidditch, Club Oficial de Gobstones y Oficina de Patentes Absurdas. Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron. Harry vislumbró un corredor de aspecto desaliñado, con varios carteles de equipos de Quidditch ladeados, clavados con chinchetas en las paredes. Uno de los magos del ascensor que llevaba una brazada de palos de escoba, salió con dificultad y desapareció por el corredor. Las puertas se cerraron, el ascensor volvió a subir otra vez y la voz de la mujer anunció: -Nivel seis, Sección de Transporte Mágico, incluyendo la Autoridad de Redes de Polvos Flu, Control Regulador de Escobas, Oficina de Portkey y Centro de Pruebas de Apariciones. Test Centre-. Una vez más las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cuatro o cinco brujas y magos salieron; al mismo tiempo, varios aviones de papel se precipitaron dentro del ascensor. Harry los miró fijamente cuando revolotearon ociosamente alrededor de su cabeza; eran de color violeta pálido y se podía ver el sello del Ministerio de Magia a lo largo del borde de sus alas. Sólo memorándums inter-departamentales, le murmuró el Sr. Weasley. Solíamos utilizar búhos, pero el enredo era increíble...dejaban excrementos en los escritorios y... Mientras subían otra vez los memorándums aleteaban alrededor de la lámpara balanceándose desde el techo del ascensor. Nivel Cinco, Sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, incluyendo, el Cuerpo de Normas de Comercio Mágico Internacional, la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dos de los memorándums zumbaron fuera con unos cuantas brujas y magos, pero en el ascensor también entraron algunos, así que la luz de la lámpara parpadeó y brilló sobre sus cabezas cuando se lanzaron a su alrededor. Nivel Cuatro, Sección para la Regulación y el Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, incluidas las Divisiones de Bestias Seres y Espíritus, Oficina de Enlace de los Duendes y Agencia de Consultas sobre Plagas. Disculpe, dijo el mago que lleva el pollo que respiraba fuego, abandonando el ascensor seguido por una pequeña bandada de memorándums. Las puertas volvieron a sonar al cerrarse otra vez. Nivel Tres, la Sección de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, incluyendo la Escuadra de la Inversión de Mágica Accidental, Oficina principal de "Obliviate" y Comité de Excusas Muggle dignas. Todos dejaron el ascensor en este piso excepto el Sr. Weasley, Harry y una bruja que estaba leyendo un pergamino larguísimo que arrastraba por el suelo. Los memorándums que quedaban continuaron volando alrededor de la lámpara cuando el ascensor subió otra vez, luego se abrieron las puertas y la voz anunció. Nivel dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos. Éste es el nuestro, Harry, dijo el Sr. Weasley, y siguieron fuera del ascensor a una bruja hasta un pasillo con puertas. Mi oficina está en el otro lado de la planta. Sr. Weasley, dijo Harry cuando pasaron delante de una ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol, ¿no estamos todavía bajo tierra? Sí que estamos, dijo el Sr Weasley. Aquéllas son ventanas encantadas. Los de Mantenimiento Mágico deciden qué tiempos tendremos cada día. Tuvimos dos meses de huracanes la última vez que estuvieron negociando un aumento de sueldo... Justo a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry. Torcieron una esquina, atravesaron un par de pesadas puertas del y aparecieron en una desordenada área abierta dividida en cubículos que estaban zumbando con charla y risa. Los memorándums salían verticalmente de los cubículos como los cohetes de la miniatura. En un cartel desvencijado en el cubículo más cercano se leía: "Cuartel General de los Aurores". Harry miraba disimuladamente e a través de las puertas cuando pasaban.

Los Aurores habían cubierto las paredes de sus cubículos con todo tipo de cuadros de magos queridos y fotografías de sus familias, con carteles de sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch y artículos del Diario El Profeta. Un hombre con un traje escarlata con una coleta más larga que la de Bill estaba sentado con sus botas sobre el escritorio, dictando un informe a su pluma. Un poco lejos, una bruja con un parche en uno de sus ojos estaba hablando por encima del muro del cubículo con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Buenos días, Weasley, dijo Kingsley descuidadamente, cuando se acercaron. Llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, ¿tienes un segundo?-. Sí, si realmente es un segundo, dijo El Sr. Weasley, tengo muchísima prisa. Hablaban como si apenas se conocieran y cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir 'hola' a Kingsley, el Sr Weasley le pisó. Siguieron a Kingsley a lo largo de la hilera hasta el último cubículo. Harry recibió un ligero shock; por todas partes estaba la cara de Regulus y Peter. Recortes del periódico y fotografías viejas, incluso en la que Sirius era el padrino de boda de los Potter. Empapelaban las paredes, y el único espacio libre de Regulus y Peter era un mapa del mundo en el que pequeños alfileres rojos brillando como joyas. -Aquí-, le dijo Kingsley bruscamente al Sr Weasley, empujando un haz de pergaminos en su mano. -Necesito tanta información como sea posible sobre vehículos voladores de Muggles vistos en los últimos doce meses. Hemos recibido información que Regulus Black podría estar usando todavía su vieja motocicleta no eso es imposible la tiene Hagrid. Kingsley se inclinó hacia Harry y guiñándole exageradamente un ojo agregó en un cuchicheo, dale la revista, podría encontrarlo interesante. Entonces dijo en tono normal, y no tardes demasiado, Weasley, el retraso en ese informe del firelegs * alargó nuestra investigación durante un mes. -Si hubieras leído mi informe sabrías que el término es 'armas de fuego', dijo el Sr Weasley fríamente. No me preocupa que tengas que esperar por la información sobre motocicletas; nosotros estamos sumamente ocupados por el momento. Bajó la voz y dijo, -Si usted se puede escapar antes de las siete, Molly está haciendo albóndigas. Llamó a Harry y lo llevó fuera del cubículo de Kingsley, a través de un segundo juego de puertas de roble, a otro pasaje, giraron a la izquierda, marcharon a lo largo de otro corredor, giraron a la derecha en un corredor distinto, débilmente iluminado y con una decoración muy pobre, finalmente llegaron a donde una puerta al lado izquierdo permanecía entreabierta, revelando un armario de las escobas. En la puerta de la derecha había una placa de latón clavada, en la que se podía leer: "Mal uso de Artefactos Muggles". La oscura oficina del Sr. Weasley parecía ser ligeramente más pequeña que el armario de la escoba. Dos escritorios habían sido embutidos dentro y había escaso espacio para moverse alrededor de ellos, debido a los armarios llenos hasta desbordarse que se alineaban en las paredes. El pequeño espacio de la pared disponible era testigo de las obsesiones del Sr Weasley: varios carteles de automóviles, incluyendo uno de un artefacto desmantelado; dos ilustraciones de buzones de correos que parecían haber sido recortadas de libros de niños Muggle, y un diagrama que mostraba cómo instalar una bujía. Sentado encima de la inundada bandeja del Sr. Weasley hipaba un tostador viejo de manera desconsolada, y un par de guantes de cuero vacíos que estaban jugando con sus dedos pulgares. Una fotografía de la familia de Weasley estaba de pie al lado de la en bandeja. Harry notó que Percy parecía haber salido de ella. Nosotros no tenemos ventana, dijo el Sr Weasley disculpándose, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso en la parte de atrás de la silla. Las hemos pedido, pero no creen que nosotros las necesitemos. Siéntate Harry, no parece que Perkins haya llegado todavía. Harry se acurrucó en la silla tras el escritorio de Perkins, mientras el Sr. Weasley suspiró sobre el haz de pergaminos que Kingsley Shacklebolt le había dado. ¡Ah...!, dijo, sonriendo abiertamente, cuando sacó una copia de una revista tituló a El Sofista desde su medio, sí..., Sí, él tiene razón, estoy seguro de que Sirius encontrará esto muy divertido..., ¿qué pasa ahora? Un memorándum acababa de entrar zumbando a través de la puerta abierta y descansaba temblando sobre el tostador que tenía hipo. El Sr. Weasley lo desplegó y lo leyó en voz alta. "Tercer retrete público regurgitador informado en Bethnal Green, investigar bondadosamente amablemente inmediatamente". Esto está poniéndose ridículo... ¿Un retrete regurgitando? Los bromistas de Anti-Muggle, dijo Mr. Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tuvimos dos la última semana... uno en Wimbledon, y uno en Elefante y Castillo. Los Muggles tiran de la cadena y en lugar de que desaparezca todo... bien, ya te imaginas... Ellos siguen llamando a aquéllos plomeros; creo que se llaman así... tu sabes, ¡los que arreglan cañerías y esas cosas! ¿Plomeros? Exactamente, sí, pero por supuesto ellos están desconcertados. Sólo espero poder coger a quienquiera que lo esté haciendo... ¿Serán Aurores los que les detengan? Oh no, esto es demasiado trivial para los Aurores, será la Patrulla de Entrada en vigor de Ley Mágica ordinaria. Ah Harry, éste es Perkins. Un encorvado viejo mago de aspecto tímido, con pelo blanco, cubierto de pelusa acababa de entra en el cuarto jadeando. -¡Oh, Arthur!- dijo desesperadamente, sin mirar a Harry. Gracias a Dios, no sabía que era mejor, si esperar por ti aquí o no. Acabo de mandarte una lechuza a tu casa pero no lo has recibido obviamente... Un mensaje urgente vino hace diez minutos. Ya sé lo del retrete regurgitador, dijo el Sr. Weasley. No, no, no es el retrete, es la audiencia del muchacho Potter, han cambiado la hora y lugar empieza ahora a las ocho y es en la Vieja Sala del Tribunal número Diez. El Sr. Weasley miró su reloj, soltó un gamito y saltó de su silla. ¡Rápido, Harry! ¡Deberíamos de estar allí hace varios minutos! Perkins se aplasto contra los armarios cuando el Sr. Weasley dejó la oficina a la carrera, con Harry pisándole los talones. ¿Por qué han cambiado la hora? dijo Harry jadeando, cuando pasaron volando los cubículos de los Aurores. La gente asomaba sus cabezas y les miraban fijamente cuando pasaban como un rayo. Harry se sentía como si hubiera dejado sus tripas detrás, en el escritorio de Perkins. No tengo ni idea, pero da gracias a dios de que llegásemos tan temprano... ¡Si no apareces podría ser catastrófico! Sr. Weasley derrapó al lado de los ascensores y picó con impaciencia el botón de "abajo". ¡Vamos! El ascensor resonó a su vista y entraron rápidamente. Cada vez que se detenía, el Sr. Weasley maldijo furiosamente y apretaba el botón número nueve. Esas salas del tribunal no se han usado en años, dijo Sr. Weasley enojado. No entiendo por qué están haciéndolo abajo allí. A menos que... ¡No! ¡Pero no puede ser! Una bruja gorda que lleva una copa humeante intentaba entrar en el ascensor en ese momento, y el Sr Weasley no le cedía el paso. El Atrio, dijo la voz femenina, y las verjas doradas se deslizaron, mostrándole a Harry una vista distante de las estatuas doradas. La bruja gorda consiguió salir y un mago con piel amarillenta y cara fúnebre entró. Buenos días, Arthur, dijo en una voz sepulcral cuando el ascensor empezó a descender. No se te ve a menudo por aquí abajo. Negocios urgentes, Bode, dijo el Sr. Weasley que estaba botando sobres sus pies y lanzaba ansiosas miradas hacia Harry. Ah, sí..., dijo Bode, inspeccionando a Harry sin parpadear. Por supuesto. Harry apenas tenía emoción para gastar con Bode, pero su confortable mirada resuelta no le hizo sentirse más cómodo. Sección de Misterios, dijo la voz femenina, y en esa planta salieron. -¡Rápido, Harry!-, dijo el Sr. Weasley en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Echaron a correr de inmediato por un pasillo bastante diferente de los anteriores. Las paredes estaban desnudas; no había ninguna ventana y ninguna puerta aparte de un negro llano que uno puso al mismo extremo del corredor. Harry creyó que pasarían por él, pero en cambio el Sr Weasley lo asió por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la izquierda, donde había una apertura que llevaba a una escalinata. Abajo por aquí, abajo, jadeó Mr. Weasley, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. El ascensor ni siquiera baja tan lejos... ¿por qué están haciéndolo allí abajo? yo... Llegaron al fondo y aún tuvieron que correr por otro pasillo que tenía un gran parecido con el que llevaba al calabozo de Snape en Hogwarts. Tenía paredes de piedra ásperas y antorchas enclenques. Las puertas que ellos pasaban eran de madera fuerte con saetas férricas y grandes agujeros de cerraduras. La sala del tribunal... Diez... creo... estamos cerca... sí. El Sr Weasley derrapó fuera de una puerta oscura mugrienta con una inmensa cerradura de hierro y se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. -Sigue, jadeó, apuntando con su dedo pulgar a la puerta. Entra allí. -No... ¿No vine conmigo? No, no, no me está permitido. ¡Buena suerte Harry! El corazón de Harry estaba pegando un tatuaje violento contra su manzana de Adán. Harry tragó duro, se empujó el asa de la puerta fuertemente y caminó hacia el tribunal.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **EL JUCIO QUE NO DEBIO DE SER**

La audiencia. Harry dio un grito ahogado, no podía hacer nada para ayudarse, la gran mazmorra en la que había entrado era espeluznantemente familiar. El no solo la había visto antes, sino que había estado allí. Este era el sitio que había visitado dentro del pensadero de Dumbledore, el lugar donde vio varios de los juicios a los mortifagos ser condenados a cumplir cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra oscura débilmente iluminadas por el fuego de las antorchas. Habían varios bancos vacíos a ambos lados del, pero adelante, en el banco más alto de todos, habían varias figuras sombreadas. Estas habían estado hablando en vos muy baja, pero al cerrarse la pesada puerta detrás de Harry, se sintió un ominoso silencio.

Una fría voz de un hombre retumbo en toda la habitación 'Llegas tarde' 'Perdón', dijo Harry nervioso 'yo yo no sabía que la hora había sido cambiada'. 'Esa no es una falta del Wizengamot', Dijo la voz. 'Una lechuza le fue enviada esta mañana. Toma asiento.' Harry coloco su mirada fijamente en el asiento que estaba en el medio de la habitación, Sus pasos se escuchaban fuertemente mientras caminaba por el piso de piedra, Harry se sentó nervioso en la silla de mal agüero. Las cadenas sacudieron, pero ellas no le sujetaron lo que Él estaba agradecido de que no se hubiesen movido para aprisionarlo, La mira se le dio por las muchas personas con túnica formal sentados en la tribuna le hizo que ya se sienten como una especie de criminal o animal. Sintiéndose mareado, levanto la mirada hacia las personas que estaban en el banco de arriba. Había aproximadamente 25 de ellos, todos, al menos lo que él veía, llevaban túnicas de color gris plomo con un sello plateado muy elaborado de una 'M' en el lado izquierdo del pecho, todos mirándolo fijamente, algunos con expresiones muy amargas, otros con mucha curiosidad. Todos ellos sentados al lado de una silla alta y dos que estaba ocupadas por dos brujas vestidas de diferentes colores una iba de malva y la otra aunque no la distinguía de gris y en el resto de las butacas que ocupaban el frente de donde él estaba sentado había unos 150 Brujas y Magos todos enfundados en Túnicas color Malva con una "W" en color oro sobre el corazón.

En el medio de la fila del frente estaba Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de la magia, Fudge era un hombre de baja estatura pero corpulento que frecuentemente usaba un sombrero. Aunque en ese momento prescindía de Él, también prescindía de una sonrisa indulgente que llevaba cuando Él hablaba a Harry. Una bruja de aspecto agradable pero ya era mayor con el pelo gris muy corto estaba sentada a la izquierda de Fudge, esta llevaba un monóculo y lucia intrigada pero con una mirada compasiva Amelia Susan Bones, jefe del Departamento Aplicación de la ley mágica y su uso. A la derecha de Fudge estaba otra bruja, pero esta estaba sentada tan atrás en el banco que su rostro era toda una sombra pero su mirada se sentía amenazadora Dolores Jane Umbridge, Tercera Subsecretaria del Ministro. 'Muy bien', dijo Fudge. 'Estando el acusado presente "finalmente" podemos comenzar. ¿Usted está listo? dijo a alguien abajo en la fila. 'Si señor', dijo una impaciente voz que Harry conocía, Percy escribano y quinto ayudante del Ministro, el hermano de Ron estaba sentado en la primera fila de bancas justo debajo de su jefe, al frente. Quien denotaba una arrogancia y petulancia que lo hacían verse miedoso y cobarde por lo que Los ojos de Percy detrás de sus anteojos estaban perdidos en su pergamino con una pluma colocada en sus manos.

'Audiencia disciplinaria del 30 de Agosto' dijo Fudge en voz fuerte al tiempo que Percy empezaba a tomar notas 'en ofensas cometidas al decreto de restricción de magia a menores de edad y estatuto de secreto de la confederación internacional de brujería por Harry James Potter, residente del número cuatro de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey. 'Acusadores y fiscales de la Ley: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de la Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Subsecretaria del Señor Ministro. Secretario de la corte, Percy Ignacio Weasley-', perdón Sr. Ministro le dijo Amelia Susan Bones yo no estoy aquí ni como Acusadora ni como Fiscal, yo en mi calidad de jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y en ausencia del Jefe de Wizengamot, deberé tomar la decisión del Juicio que Usted está promoviendo aquí, Le recuerdo Sra. Bones que yo soy el Ministro de Magia en funciones, eso está claro pero le recuerdo lo que le dije en su despacho Usted no tiene las facultades para destituir al Jefe oficial de Wizengamot, ese es un cargo otorgado por el consejo de ancianos y este está por encima de todos los cargos de los Ministros de todos los Países; Por lo que Usted proceda como guste, Escribano lea los cargos:

'Abogado Elphias Doge para la defensa,' dijo una voz muy clara y con la suficiente fuerza para que se oyese en toda la sala detrás de Harry, quien volteo su cabeza. Elphias estaba caminando a zancadas a través de la habitación vestido con una túnica Malva con la "W" en el pecho y una expresión de perfecta calma, su cara y su cabello aunque canoso brillaban con la luz de las antorchas mientras se ubicaba a un lado de Harry, mirando a Fudge con una mirada que denotaba desprecio y lastima. Los miembros del Wizengamot estaban Murmurando, todas las miradas estaban ahora sobre Elphias, algunos lucían asustados; dos brujas ancianas en la fila de atrás, como sea, levantaron sus manos y saludaron en señal de bienvenida. Una gran emoción invadió el pecho de Harry a la vista de Elphias recordándole las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho ten calma, le dio un sentimiento fortificante lleno de esperanza como el canto del fénix, Como Usted debe saber Sr. Ministro en mi calidad de miembro de Wizengamot soy el apoderado legal de los asuntos de la misma, asi mismo soy asesor jurídico del Consejo Internacional de Magos y algo que Usted olvido supongo yo que involuntariamente soy Abogado del Joven Harry James Potter Evans desde el ataque de quien Usted sabe y no quiere aceptar su regreso, ya que si mal recuerdo hace aproximadamente unos 4 años por consejo de la bruja Dolores Jane Umbridge su tercer subsecretaria usted quiso entablar una demanda en contra del Jefe de Wizengamot **Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore** y mi defendido por supuestos malas acciones en su adopción y fue la propia Sra. Bones la que le hizo ver que estaban equivocados, razón por la que no veo que en esta vez no le ha hecho caso, pero eso ya no viene al caso podría darme los cargos de mi defendido si es tan amable.

'Si,' dijo Fudge otra vez, revolviendo sus notas. 'Bueno, ahora. Los cargos si.' Fudge Extrajo unos pergaminos del montón que tenía en frente, respiro profundamente y empezó a leer, 'los cargos en contra del acusado son los siguientes:' Realizar con conocimiento, de manera deliberada y en total conciencia de la ilegalidad de sus acciones, habiendo recibido una advertencia escrita previa del ministerio de la magia en un cargo similar, un encantamiento Patronus en un área habitada por Muggles, en presencia de un Muggle, el día 29 de Agosto a las diecinueve horas veinte y tres minutos, lo que constituye una falta al párrafo C del decreto de restricción de 153 magia para menores de edad, 1875, y también a la sección 13 del estatuto de secreto de la confederación internacional de brujería. '¿Eres tu Harry Potter residente del número cuatro de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey?' dijo Fudge, mirando intensamente a Harry por encima del borde del pergamino. 'Si,' dijo Harry '¿Recibiste tu una advertencia oficial del ministerio por usar magia ilegalmente hace tres años?' 'Si, pero-' 'Y aun así conjuraste un Patronus en la tarde-noche del 29 de Agosto,' dijo Fudge. 'Si,' dijo Harry, 'pero-' '¿Sabiendo que estabas en un área llena de Muggles?' 'Si, pero-' '¿Totalmente consciente que estabas en la proximidad de un Muggles en ese momento?' 'Si! ' Dijo Harry molesto, 'pero solo lo use porque estábamos-' La bruja del monóculo dijo con una voz resonante '¿Tu realizaste un completo Patronus?' 'Si' dijo Harry, 'porque -' '¿Pero un Patronus corporal?' '¿Un qué?' dijo Harry '¿Tenia tu Patronus una forma definida?, quiero decir si era más que vapor o humo' 'Si' dijo Harry sintiéndose impaciente y desesperado a la vez, 'es un Fenix, siempre es un Fenix' '¿Siempre?', dijo madame Bones, '¿lo habías hecho alguna vez antes?' 'Si' dijo Harry, 'lo he estado haciendo por más de un año' '¿y tienes quince años?', pregunto la bruja 'Si, y -' '¿Aprendiste a hacerlo en el colegio?' 'Si el profesor Lupin me enseño cuando estaba en tercer año, porque -' 'Impresionante', dijo la bruja exaltada, mirándolo fijamente, 'un verdadero Patronus a su edad...es realmente impresionante'. Algunos de los magos y brujas presentes cerca de ella empezaron a murmurar de nuevo; unos cabeceaban pero los otros estaban sacudiéndose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. 'no es ninguna interrogante lo increíble que fue la magia,' dijo Fudge en un tono irritante, 'de hecho, mientras más increíble fue, peor es el asunto, pensaría yo, dado que el joven estaba en plena presencia de un muggle!' Aquellos que estaban frunciendo el ceño ahora murmuraban en acuerdo con Fudge, pero fue la mirada calmada y la señal de asentimiento de la Sra. Bones la que incito a Harry a continuar hablando. 'Lo hice por los Dementores!' dijo en voz muy alta, antes de que alguien lo pudiera interrumpir de nuevo. El había esperado más murmullos, pero el silencio que se sintió parecía ser de alguna manera mucho más denso que antes. '¿Dementores?', dijo Madame Bones después de un momento, su cejas levantadas hasta el monóculo parecían en peligro de desprenderse, '¿Qué quieres decir chico?'. 'Quiero decir que habían 3 Dementores en esa calle, que venían por mí, por mi primo y nuestra amiga de mi primo y mía es compañera del Colegio empieza el 3 año!' 'Ah,' dijo Fudge o sea una niña boba e indiferente mientras miraba alrededor del Wizengamot, así como invitándolos a compartir la broma 'Si, Si, yo pensé que íbamos a escuchar algo como esto' menciono Fudge. '¿Dementores en Little Whinging?', dijo madame Bones, un tono de sorpresa, 'Yo no entiendo'. '¿No entiendes Amelia?', dijo Fudge todavía riendo, te explicare. El ha estado pensando en el asunto, y decidió que los Dementores harían una buena pequeña cuartada, muy buena en efecto, los Muggles no pueden ver a los Dementores, ¿pueden ellos muchacho?, Es muy conveniente, muy conveniente... ósea que es solo tu palabra, sin testigos...' 'No estoy mintiendo!', dijo Harry en voz muy alta, sobre otro momento de murmullos en la corte, 'Habían tres de ellos, dos a mis espaldas y uno de frente que fue el que atrapo a mi primo viniendo de el lado opuesto de la calle, todo se puso negro y frió, y mi primo los sintió-' 'Basta, suficiente', dijo Fudge, con un aspecto muy altanero, 'siento interrumpir lo que estoy seguro hubiera sido una muy buena historia ensayada '

Me permite el Sr. Ministro me voy a permitir interrumpir sus palabras por un momento ya que es de suma importancia lo que les tengo que decir después de haber escuchado los cargos, Phineas, menciono si mal no recuerdo esa vez que usted menciona que es una historia inventada por mi cliente, pero lamento contradecirlo se puede probar el encantamiento al que hace mención El; Sr. Ministro del primero que sel le imputa se podría haber probado que no fue mi cliente quien lo efectuó, pero ahí empezó su equipo a dar muestras de ineptitud ya que jamás se hizo una investigación en forma y solo se actuó en consecuencia de un hecho que se suscito en casa de los familiares de mi cliente y por otro lado Harry efectuó una segunda reacción de magia accidental delante de esos mismos no magos y una pariente, del Tío político de mi cliente y fue usted mismo quien omitió este hecho al departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica situación que tampoco se investigo y ahora sin investigación alguna Usted y su Equipo lo presentan ante este Tribunal que de acuerdo con sus estatutos de fundación, "yo sé que Wizengamot fue creado por el del Consejo Internacional de Magos, sólo para enjuiciar adultos que hayan actuado en contra de la comunidad mágica o su mayoría, asi como a las demás comunidades en grado de daño irreversible lo que significa que nadie por debajo a los diecisiete años o cualquier persona no emancipada .. Deben ser juzgados por el Wizengamot en el momento en que decidió interrogar a mi cliente ante este órgano ha quebrantado estos acuerdos como son el decreto CIM/1705/03 párrafo primero, segundo también se está actuando en contra de los decretos, con el decreto CIM/1604/01 y el WIZ/104/10 ningún procesado podrá presidir de un abogado defensor ya sea propio o de oficio, asi como de su representante legal o tutor registrado debidamente ante el Ministerio y el banco por lo que con o sin su autorización me permitiré ir llamando a las personas que de acuerdo con estos decretos deben de estar compareciendo Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore quien portaba una túnica malva con un en el lado izquierdo de la misma, Aberforth Dumbledore, Ariadna Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall y Filius Flitwick ellos en calidad de Tutores mágicos legítimos de acuerdo con el acta MM163/07/31 que obra en poder del banco y de esta honorable Oficina asi como los brujos que el acta MM164/07/32 son los tutores físicos Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black y la Sra. Alice Longbottom, quien por razones de todos conocidas no se puede presentar pero en su lugar está la Sra. Augusta Longbottom tutora de la anterior y me permito llamar a que este en calidad de testigo en relación de lo que acabo de escuchar por parte del Sr. Ministro ya que el tiene copia de dichos Decretos, quien al final de este Juicio tendrá la necesidad de explicarles algo que sin duda no esperáis el Duende Gringott. En su calidad de Director general del Banco de Gringotts, Una vez presente todos los que debíamos estar aunque le hago la aclaración que ellos estaban aquí desde mí entrada nada más que estaban en forma invisibles.

Ahora pasemos a su acusación, primero Usted afirma que es una patraña inventada por mi cliente, pero lamentamos tener que contradecirlo a Usted y a su Subsecretaria, ya que no solo tenemos un testigo presencial de los hechos sino dos, y asi como lo que quedo de los tres Dementores que de acuerdo con usted están bajo el dominio del ministerio por lo que se le pide a su tinterillo tome nota de que en este momento y a partir de que entren los Aurores con los restos se abra una Investigación exhaustiva de que hacían en ese lugar y por orden de quien atacaron ya que en cuanto se enteren sus compañeros no creo que estén muy de acuerdo con Usted Sr, ministro primero Llamaremos a la Jovencita que acompañaba a los dos jóvenes en el Momento del ataque; Señorita Margaret De'Siun Law, Margaret Bruja estudiante del Colegio de Hogwarts, esta paso con mucho temor y cuando vio a su Director y a todos sus maestros se tranquilizo, Albus con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una silla cómoda para ella, una vez que ella cumplió con la norma Wiz. /394/5 jurando decir la verdad y aceptando que si era necesario aceptaba someterse al Veritaserum, fue interrogada por Elphias, el cual le pidió que describiese el ataque, ella aunque nerviosa expuso que ella era la mejor amiga de Dursley su vecino y de su compañero y mentor Harry los cuales paseaban por el parque y al regresar al voltear hacia atrás logro ver dos figuras que como que flotaban encapuchadas y que Harry le había gritado a su primo que escapase y que a ella le había pedido que se concentrase en sus padres y lo mucho que los amaba y ellos a ella, que logro distinguir como Harry con su varita había hecho un hechizo que ella desconocía como se llamaba pero que parecía un gran Fenix de un color dorado brillantísimo que atravesó al primer ser que estaba próximo a Harry y que este lo hizo girar y ataco al que ya la tenía sujeta del brazo atravesándolo también a la altura del corazón y que cuando ella le hizo señas a Harry que había otro que tenía en el suelo a su primo este le envió al Fenix y lo partió en dos, la Sra. Bones tomo la palabra inmediatamente y le pregunto dime hija como y que tamaño dices que tenía el hechizo realizado por Harry Potter por lo que Margaret le contesto mire señora era un Fenix como el Director pose en su despacho, nada más que del ancho del túnel y que este tenía unos 5 metros de diámetro, Fudge con una risa histérica grito y quien le va creer a una Niña que está en complicidad con este demente de Harry, por lo que Elphias sin alterarse le respondió recuerde Sr. Ministro que ella acepto someterse a Veritaserum, pero no creo que tengamos que llegar a martirizar a la señorita solo por su capricho, en un momento llamare a otro testigo y posteriormente entregare a este juzgado una prueba que ni usted ni ninguno de los presentes podrá refutar, permítame llamare a la Sra. Figg estimada Sra. Quiere decirnos su condición como testigo y efectuar el mismo juramento que ella, claro yo soy una Squib que tengo poderes limitados en un 80 porciento pero soy capaz de ver a los Dementores y en esa ocasión que usted me pregunta y vi tres aunque muertos eran tres y vi cuando los Aurores los recogieron y se los llevaron. Sr Ministro sigue usted dudando de los testigos, Fudge solo hizo una mueca pero no quiso interrogar a los testigos a pesar de que era notoria la insistencia de la subsecretaria para que los interrogase Elphias, viendo esto les pidió a Alastor y su equipo que introdujesen las camillas y todos los presentes tanto del ministerio como de Wizengamot se sobresaltaron y trataron de alejarse de las camillas lo más posible. Amelia Bones le pregunto a Harry que si él había hecho eso, a lo que el muchacho respondió que sí, esta solo dijo Increíble en mi vida creí poder ver algo semejante.

Antes de continuar con esta _farsa_ de una vez si me permítame preguntarle un par de preguntas a Harry primero; Para el registro, por supuesto Madame Bones miró y dijo, "¿Puedo preguntar lo que quiere decir con 'farsa', señor Elphias? Me alegro de que pregunte, "El abogado casi ronroneó," si uno fuera a comprobar los muchos libros de derecho que ha producido nuestra nación y los archivos de los muchos caso el Ministerio contiene uno notará que esta es la primera vez que una persona ha sido presentada ante de la Wizengamot para el uso de la magia como un menor de edad, mientras que este cerca de un muggle. Entonces ¿por qué fue mi cliente arrastrado ante este cuerpo?

"Y si uno tomara de un buen vistazo a los cargos se dará cuenta que mi cliente fue acusado de uso a sabiendas de la magia delante de un Muggle. Ni una sola vez las palabras" menor "utilizadas en asociación con mi cliente, excepto cuando mencionaron el párrafo C del Decreto para la restricción razonable de los menores de edad Hechicería de 1875, fue mencionado. Mi cliente _era_ menor de edad cuando utiliza el encantamiento Patronus frente a un muggle, "El abogado les dio una conferencia," no sólo eso, sino que nuestro estimado Ministro a mencionado artículo 13 de la Internacional Confederación de Estatuto del Secreto brujos '. En esta sección se menciona claramente que a un Mago no le está permitido el uso de la magia delante de un Muggle **que "no" tiene conocimiento de la magia**. En este caso mi cliente utiliza la magia delante de su _primo muggle y sus Tíos_ que han conocido acerca de la magia durante al menos cuatro años el primo, asi como su Madre que solicito entrar al Colegio de Hogwarts y convivio con su hermana y Madre quienes eran brujas y de las mejores Lili Evans fue considerada la mejor Auror de su tiempo y La Princesa Melisane madre de ambas e hija de Carulinus Jefe del Consejo de Ancianos. Así que mi cliente sólo puede ser acusado de usar la magia como un menor de edad a sabiendas de que no se le permite usar la magia fuera del Colegio de Hogwarts, algo que debe ser manejado _únicamente_ por el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Así una vez más m epregunto: ¿por qué mi cliente fue traído ante este cuerpo colegiado"?

"La segunda cosa que me gustaría señalar es que nuestro Ministro estaba a punto de iniciar esta audiencia sin un abogado y sin tutores y sin permitir testigos de Defensa estar presentes, y pruebas de su inocencia "Elphias Doge continuó", "de acuerdo con el párrafo B del Decreto 2341 para la Ministerial y Wizengamot de audición, 1797", debe ser siempre al menos un interrogador un Abogado defensor y un testigo de Defensa. El hecho de que nuestro Ministro desestimo por descuidado para asegurarse de que mi cliente no tenía un abogado de Defensa hace que esta audiencia no sea válida. Lo que significa que todos los cargos contra mi cliente deberán ser anulados como se indica en el párrafo B del Decreto Ministerial de Wizengamot y de audición, 1797. "

"Y por último, pero no menos importante," Elphias Doge dijo mientras miraba hacia el Ministro con severidad ", el Wizengamot tiene la tarea de asegurarse de que tanto el acusado y su abogado de Defensa está a tiempo. Si la hora de la audiencia ha sido cambiada que la persona que efectuó este cambio de audiencia avise del cambio, tiene que asegurarse de que el acusado y su abogado de Defensa estén conscientes de esto _en tiempo_. Pero de acuerdo con el decreto ya antes mencionado 1797/1934/K del Decreto para la Ministerial y Wizengamot de audición Después de notificada la fecha y hora de la audiencia no podrá efectuase cambio ni de día ni de hora cuando menos con 24 horas de anticipación a dicha audiencia ya que el cambio de la audiencia y de hora antes de ese periodo es un delito por sí mismo", ya que denota que existe posibilidad de Dolo por parte del Acusador.

Fudge empezó a protestar, pero el Abogado Elphias levantó la mano y se dio la vuelta hasta que él estaba mirando a Harry a los ojos, "Señor Potter me puede decir cuándo exactamente se entero de la audiencia disciplinaria, Harry parpadeó mientras pensaba, "me llego una lechuza avisándome que tendría audiencia en el ministerio a las 9:00 horas del día siguiente y se presentarían gentes a romper mi varita a las 20:30 y aproximadamente una media hora después llego otra lechuza donde se retractaban de romper mi varita pero la audiencia seguiría señalada para las 9:00 del día siguiente, nos dirigimos para el Ministerio a las siete en punto de la mañana y llegaríamos a eso del las 7:50 horas. Un poco antes de las ocho," dijo Harry confundido estuvimos con un mago que me reviso y tomo nota de mi varita, Y donde estaba usted y quien le dijo que el momento de la audiencia ha cambiado continuó su interrogatorio. "Ocho y diez," Harry respondió, y por un hombre llamado Perkins "Así que si lo entiendo," Elphias con voz clara, "lo dijo que la Audiencia avía sido cambiada para las ocho en punto, el cual tenía una hora antes de lo previsto, por lo que la audiencia real debería haber comenzado Pero cuando llegó -. Esta ya debería de haber comenzado, y a pesar del retraso para la audiencia que ya estaba en proceso - las personas que podrían haberle informado del cambio en el tiempo - como el hombre que comprueba su varita - no lo hizo. Lo que demuestra que hay dolo en el cambio, Sólo que esta misma no cubre el tiempo minimo de aviso que marca el decreto ya antes mencionado WZ1797/1934/K se entera del cambio en el tiempo con diez minutos de retrazo a pesar de haber podido presentarse en tiempo de la audiencia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? "Sí ", respondió Harry en voz baja. "Si una carta se había enviado ocho horas antes de que hubiera comenzado la audiencia - es decir, la carta debe haber sido enviado _antes de_ doce horas de anoche - mi cliente hubiera asistido a tiempo", Elphias, continuo con altivez, "esta audiencia no es Sólo inválida sino que está también en dos puntos es en contra de nuestra propia ley".

Fudge, que había empezado a volverse más y más rojo con cada palabra Elphias Dodge, finalmente explotó. Él tomo de un pequeño martillo sobre la mesa frente a él y golpeo la mesa y gritó, "¡Es suficiente! No sé lo que pretendes Elphias y lo que usted piensa que está haciendo, pero creo que se le olvida que _yo_ soy el Ministro!" Nuevamente Elphias le refuto "No veo la forma en que eso tenga importancia aquí, "dijo con desdén," a menos que usted quiera decir que el Ministro de Magia está por encima de las Normas, Reglamentos y Leyes, en cuyo caso sería un DICTADOR lo que representaría un uso indebido del poder otorgado y conscientemente, deliberadamente y con pleno conocimiento de la ilegalidad de sus acciones rompiendo algunas de nuestras leyes fundamentales del Consejo de Ancianos y de la fuente de la Antigüedad. Eso es lo que me esta usted queriendo decir Ministro; "Fudge abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces en una mala imitación de un pez antes de que lograra decir," yo"

"Eso es más que suficiente con lo escuchado, creo yo, por lo que le pido "Señora Bones finalmente Tome las acciónes pertinente debido a las circunstancias: Que el Jefe forma parte de la defensa y su servidor esta como Abogado del acusado y usted es la tercera al mando; La Señora Amelia Bones dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomó el martillo de Fudge, "Señor Potter queda absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaron debido al hecho de que nuestro Ministro Cornelius Oswald Fudge decidió interrogar al Señor Harry James Potter ante Wizengamot, sin causa o delito real que imputase ser traido ante este tribunal. Ella sonó el martillo, una vez en el escritorio. "Esta audiencia se declara inválida debido al incumplimiento e inobservancia de ciertos decretos y el acusado es absuelto de todos los cargos contra él", continuó y ella una vez más golpeó el martillo sobre la mesa.

"Por último, debido a este hecho debemos exigir que nuestro Ministro estimo a ir en contra de dos decretos y varias leyes del Wizengamot debera ofrecer sus sinceras disculpas al Señor Potter," dijo mientras se miraba con severidad hacia Fudge, "una disculpa oficial deberiá ser impresa en el periódico de mañana por parte de usted Sr. Ministro y una investigación oficial se pondrá en marcha en contra de nuestro estimado Fudge".

"¡Caso cerrado!" Dijo en voz alta y golpeó con el martillo por última vez contra el escritorio.

El Director del banco asi como Albus Dumbledore y el abogado Elphias Doge, le pidieron a Madame Bones que les concediese unas palabras más, Como este juicio fue llevado por nuestro Sr. Ministro en su Totalidad frente al tribunal penal de adultos de Wizengamot no nos dejo otra salida, le comunicamos a este tribunal que a partir de esta fecha y hora,y de acuerdo con el articulo WZ3450/1500 incisos I, II y III el Sr. Harry James Potter Evans deberán considerarlo como un Adulto con las prerrogativas que esto con lleva, el podrá hacer uso a su libre albedrio de las cajas de seguridad bancarias que son de su propiedad asi como los bienes materiales que pose por herencia y aunque él estuvo presente, no creemos que se entera de lo que implicaba cuando hace tiempo su padrino físico lo nombro su heredero. Se le informa que a partir de este día el Joven ahí sentado deberá llevar el nombre siguiente para que sea registrado ante la oficina correspondiente en este ministerio como ya lo está en el banco: **Sr**. **Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc.**

Y ahora se le pide a _Wizengamot_ como la corte suprema mágica, aquí presente tomen nota que mi cliente **Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc. Presenta demandas formales** en contra del **Sr, Cornelius Fudge,** por transgresión de sus derechos mágicos y legales, al haberlo acusado sin fundamentos jurídicos ante esta corte, por no respetar la ley de protección a menores de edad y por ultimo por abuso de poder en forma grave que atentó contra **el Consejo de** ** _Wizengamot y el C_** **onsejo Internacional de Magos** que estas demandas serán turnadas al tribunal de justicia del **Consejo Mundial de Ancianos**.

Harry se dirigió directamente a la Señora Bones me gustaría platicar unas cosas con Usted en privado y de una vez le pido que estas sean confidenciales y solo personal de su confianza deberán enterarse, solo permítame hablar algo con mis Tutores. Y estaré con usted en su oficina

Harry y sus Tutores como el Abogado y el Sr. Gringott; Vieron como la sala se vaciaba desfilando todos los miembros de la corte asi como el personal del Ministerio varios de ellos lo felicitaron a Él y a Phineas, solo cuando paso Percy este paso con la cara mirando el suelo y lo más rápido que pudo a sabiendas que su padre estaría afuera esperando a Harry, Cornelius paso mirando con rabia e impotencia al grupo que lo desafiaba con la misma mirada de rabia y solo Albus le dijo Fudge recapacita él ha vuelto une fuerzas para poder vencerlo, este lo único que hizo fue un aspaviento y salió de inmediato sin pronunciar palabra, la única que paso con una mirada de suficiencia y reto fue la bruja Dolores Umbridge y Albus le sonrió y le dijo te esperamos en el Colegio el día 3 de septiembre donde esperamos que aprenda unas lecciones provechosas, que tenga buen día; Una vez que quedaron solos vieron entrar apuradamente a Arthur Weasley, quien preguntaba que si las cosas habían salido bien, por lo que se le dijo velo por ti mismo y le señalaron las camillas, a lo que esté lleno de admiración pregunto y esto como fue posible, a lo que Albus le dijo espera un poco y te platicaremos, permítenos ver que es lo que solicita Harry, por lo que este les menciono que de acuerdo con lo que él había entendido para todo el Consejo y los miembros del Ministerio lo que estaba en la camilla había sido una sorpresa mayúscula y que mas cuando se enteraron que él lo hacía desde los 13 años y en consecuencia de eso él pensaba que tendría que registrarse como un animago consumado, que podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro sin usar el método de los magos Ingleses y que no sabía si habría otros requisitos que debiera informar al Ministerio como que era multiparlante y cosas asi. Aberforth tomo la palabra y le respondió mira hijo en mi opinión y reserva de lo que digan Elphias y el Sr. Gringott, yo opino que solo le debes de avisar como tú mismo lo pediste en forma confidencial que eres un Animago y que te puedes transformar en tres animagos, lo de tu forma de trasladarte, la primera porque es por Ley que estés registrado y la segunda por qué vas a causar un gran lio en el Ministerio ya que ese método es indetectable, tanto Elphias como Gringott estuvieron de acuerdo pero ambos le dijeron que en su opinión legal solo debería quedar registrada una de sus formas y en base al secreto Fidelio las otras dos, ya que en el propio ministerio había ya gente del bando de Voldemort, estando de acuerdo Harry le pidió al Director que lo Acompañara junto con Ariadna; los demás le dijeron que se retirarían del lugar y que se verían en donde ya sabían ya que les esperaban Días difíciles y de mucho trabajo.

Albus, Ariadna y Harry salieron del salón y se encaminaron por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **LA EXPLICACION EN LA ORDEN Y LAS CARTAS DEL COLEGIO**

Al salir del elevador Albus, Ariadna y Harry. Acababan de alcanzar el corredor del noveno piso y Cornelius Fudge estaba a pocos metros de ellos, hablando sosegadamente con un hombre alto, con pelo lacio y rubio y una pálida cara alargada. El segundo hombre se volvió al escuchar sus pasos. Él también dejó una frase sin terminar; sus fríos ojos grises se estrecharon y se fijaron en Harry. – Bien, bien, bien… Patronus Potter- dijo Lucius Malfoy fríamente. Harry se sintió envuelto, como si hubiera entrado en algo sólido. La última vez que había visto esos ojos era a través de dos rendijas en una máscara de Mortifago, y había escuchado esa voz por última vez burlándose de él en un oscuro cementerio, mientras Lord Voldemort lo torturaba. No podía creer que Malfoy osara mirarlo a la cara; no podía creer que estuviera allí, en el Ministerio de la Magia, o que Cornelius Fudge estuviera hablando con él, cuando le había dicho hacía apenas algunas semanas que Malfoy era un Mortifago. – El Ministro acababa de contarme sobre tu suertudo escape, Potter- lanzó el señor Malfoy,- Realmente sorprendente, la forma en que sigues deslizándote de las rendijas más estrechas… como una serpiente, de hecho. Harry le respondió me ha comparado con una serpiente Señor Malfoy – Si- dijo Este,- Si, soy bueno escapando. Pero no tanto como usted Lucius Malfoy que se arrastra en el suelo de un panteón y llorado de dolor o es que ya se le olvido la última vez que estuvimos en el mismo sitio y Usted le suplicaba clemencia a su Señor, recuérdelo bien como lo Humillara, más por que El no perdona ni a sus seguidores y si puede pregúntele a su esposa como termino Regulus Blakc su primo político quien por temor hacer asesinado prefirió entregarse a la Autoridad y no esconderse bajo una inocencia caritativa como otros que usted y Yo conocemos , Ahora que el Sr, Fudge le cuente que he sido emparentado con Usted y su familia, y ahora que su Señor se entere vera lo bien que lo recibirá, buen día Sr. Malfoy que tenga usted una excelente y provechosa charla con el Sr. Fudge aquí presente, me retiro tengo que ver a alguien importante permiso.

Albus, Ariadna y Harry pasaron por un costado de ambos y continuaron rumbo a las oficinas de la Sra. Amelia Bones; alcanzando a oír que Lucius le preguntaba a Cornelius que como era eso de que acaban de emparentar con Harry, por lo que Cornelius le dijo a partir de hace unos minutos el lleva por nombres los siguientes: Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, solo se oyó un grito "No puede ser esto", calma ven a mi despacho y te lo explico; Cuando ellos alcanzaron la puerta de la oficina del Consejo de _Wizengamot por lo que llamaron a la puerta y en ella se encontraban solo Amelia Bones y Phineas Doge, este ultimo solo le comento a Harry buena respuesta al Sr Malfoy todos sonrieron, Amelia le indico a los recién llegados que tomasen asiento y que nadie los molestaría que en la puerta de las oficinas estaban apostados los dos mejores Aurores, solo le pediré a Albus ponga unos encantamientos de silencio y ya podrían hablar, pero Albus le dijo Amelia permite que sea Harry quien ponga los hechizos estos son mucho mejores que los que yo pondría estos son una mexcla que el invento y la invoca de una manera muy especial creo que solo el sabe que provoca la he oído pero no la puedo convocar, Amelia acepto y vio que Harry con un solo movimiento de su mano y el pronunciamiento de unas palabras_ _ **UIM ARCERENT**_ _desplego una campana de un brillo como el oro y le dijo a todos Listo, jamás alguien podrá oír lo que usted trate en este despacho y si alguien intentase sufriría consecuencias graves que lo mandarían a San Mugo por lo menos un año con sordera, tanto Amelia como Elphias se voltearon a ver con una cara de intriga y uno le dijo al otro al mismo tiempo tu habías visto esto, los dos negaron, permítanme darles una idea lo que hice es una mezcla de 25 hechizos unos conocidos por ustedes y otros muy anitgüos; Harry les dijo de acuerdo a que aunque ya soy considerado como un adulto decidí que hasta mi mayoría de edad y mientras ellos vivan los seguiré consultando, por lo que Amelia solo asintió de buen agrado, preguntándole a Harry que era eso que representaba la urgencia de la audiencia y Harry respondió Mire Sra. Bones primero le pediré algo que al final de nuestra charla Usted estará de acuerdo debido al hecho de mi emancipación y como adulto debo notificar ante su oficina que soy un Animago desde los 5 años, ¿que dijo Amelia y Phineas incrédulos?, Albus con un movimiento de su varita recorrió las sillas y la mesa para dejar un espacio libre lo suficientemente grande para que Harry pudiese hacer su transformación, una vez que Harry se percato del movimiento de su Director le explico a la Sra. Bones que este debería ser lo que quedase registrado y con su mano realizo un movimiento especifico y consentrandose mentalmente en su mente pensó las siguientes palabras y se transformo en un Venado con una cornamenta de 15 hastas, donde alrededor de sus ojos se distinguían las marcas de sus Gafas giro hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales y recupero su forma ordinaria, Amelia le pregunto y dices que esto lo puedes hacer desde tus 5 años, Harry respondió que sí, Elphias que había tomado fotos de los cuatro lados le paso a la Sra. Bones el formato debidamente llenado y ya sellado y Albus pidiéndole a Harry que lo enviase a las dependencias que se indicaban asi como al banco por lo que este de inmediato con su mano las mando a los lugares respectivos._

 _Albus y Ariadna se miraron y le pidieron a Harry que esperase un momento que se habían percatado que la Sra. Bones ni Elphias se habían percatado de algo que también les concernía y no habían notado y que eso también debería ser registrado en esa oficina solamente ya que solo concernía ese hecho a esta oficina que no era necesario hacerlo saber a mas oficinas, Amelia le pregunto a Albus que es lo que no he notado por lo que Ariadna le dijo a Harry fueras tan amable de acercarme esa bandeja con café y bocadillos que esta allá atrás, Harry que también se encontraba intrigado que era a lo que se referían le dijo a su Madre con gusto y movió otra vez su mano y trajo la susodicha charola, de inmediato los dos brujos exclamaron has estado haciendo magia sin varita, Harry les dijo si eso lo he hecho desde que recuerdo como desde los 3 años de edad, Amelia y Elphias se quedaron viendo a los hermanos y le dijeron que eso era algo inusual que se tenía que aclarar, por lo que Albus les dijo que por eso estaban ahí, pero que faltaba algo que debería de quedar registrado y que lamentaba mucho el trabajo que eso traería a varios departamentos del Ministerio y causaría polémica en muchos círculos de la sociedad mágica la que incluía a Voldemort y su equipo. Por lo que les pidió que tomaran la mano de Harry y que ellos tomarían la otra suya; Harry pregunto Madre a donde creen que debemos ir, y esta le dijo al patio del castillo que esta vacio y nadie lo notara, y ahí solicitaremos primero lo que debe ser resguardado, Harry cerro sus ojos y en un instante aparecieron todos sentados en el pasto del castillo, Ambos brujos preguntaron cómo es posible, el no tiene licencia para aparecerse, a lo que Ariadna les dijo eso no es una aparición es todo un traslado sin girar y lo puede hacer a voluntad y con cuantas personas quieran es un método que el desarrollo y nosotros lo estamos estudiando con él es seguro no hay biparticiones ni cosas como accidentes, como se dieron cuenta el lo hizo dentro del castillo cosa que de acuerdo con la historia solo lo pueden hacer los descendientes de los fundadores y no hemos tenido tiempo de preguntar a nuestros tíos y abuelo una explicación. Ahora si son tan amables ambos de darle la mano a Harry con fin de hacer el juramento Fidelio, ambos magos tomaron las manos de Harry y a cada pregunta hecha por Albus de la varita de Ariadna salía un hilo de plata que los unía, terminado esto Harry, le comento esto se les pide por que ya en el ministerio hay infiltrados gente de Tom o como Ustedes le dicen el que no debe nombrarse, y de uno de ellos estaba con Fudge y este era Lucius Malfoy, postreriormente les pidió que subieran la escalinata del colegio ya que por su aumento en edad lo que aria podría causarles daño, cuando todos se encontraban a resguardo Harry se transformo en un Lazo del diablo de un diámetro de un metro y con raíces de aproximadamente cinco metros, regresando a su forma original, tanto Amelia como Elphias no atinaron que decir, solo notaron que Harry se encaminaba hacia el lago por lo que cuando lo pretendieron seguir los hermanos los sujetaron, sorprendidos vieron que Harry hacia ciertos movimientos y un Dragón de Oro estaba en su lugar desplegando sus alas y volando y trasladándolos a su lomo paseo por el lago y regreso a la escalinata los deposito en ella y regreso junto al lago transformándose en Harry nuevamente. Ambos estaban devastados de la impresión, cuando Harry se acerco Albus les dijo recuerden que están bajo juramento, Harry explícales el punto de esto; Correcto dijo Harry desde la muerte de mis padres he sido criado por mi Abuela y mi bisabuelo y sus hermanos en el pasado soy bisnieto directo De Carolinus, Solarius, Lo Tae Zhao, Ommadon, mi Abuela es la Princesa Melisane quien es la madre de Lili Evans de ahí el nombre que me dieron de_ **Princeps** quienes son _brujos sin varita en América, y como usted sabe el presidente del consejo de Ancianos es Carolinus, del apellido_ **Peverell** me viene del fundador de los **Potter** su ascendiente más antiguo es **Endor** siendo el parte de la fuente de la antigüedad, asi mismo sé que tengo un padrino secreto ha cuidado de mi desde el ataque de Tom Sorvolo Ridley conocido como lord Voldemor, de acuerdo con lo que se esté Padrino fue de mi padre, del apellido **Gryffindor** desconozco el motivo por que el Duende me dio este título; el Apellido **Black** mi padrino físico el mayor de los dos hermanos decidió nombrarme su heredero, pero faltara ver que dicen su hermano y sus ancestros. Dicho esto el juramento queda sellado y volvamos a su oficina.

Cuando ellos pudieron reaccionar estaban de nuevo en sus lugares en la oficina tanto Albus como Ariadna cerraron su ojos y permanecieron en silencio al cavo de unos minutos se recobraron y miraron a Harry y ambos le dijeron mira en este momento nos acabamos de enterar que tu abuelo de nuestro tio Gryffindor es Abuelo directo de una hijas y la de en medio se caso con un no mago y de esta unión siguieron varias hasta el Nacimiento de tu padre que en el mundo de los no magos también desciende de Nobles de la estirpe Pedro el Grande y su esposa segunda que también fue zarina de Rusia Catalina I.

Visto esto ahora se entiende porque puedes aparecer en el castillo de los fundadores, Correcto Harry de acuerdo con las tres cosa que quedaran registradas, te pediremos que en algunas ocasiones nos agás demostraciones de la forma en que te desplazas para asi ver la posibilidad de instaurar este medio de trasporte en el mundo mágico, por ahora nos queda un papeleo inmenso, primero ese juicio que esperamos el escribano lo tenga todo documentado, en caso contrario tendremos que pedirles algunos de ustedes nos hagan llegar notas de sus recuerdos, Albus le dijo Amelia no te preocupes tanto Yo como Snape y Harry tenemos Pensaderos en los que vaciaremos los recuerdos de este día y podremos cubrir los huecos que tengáis, de acuerdo.

Si es todo, Harry una pregunta ¿al salir tu del recito la protección se perderá?, No Sra. Mientras yo esté con vida esta estará siempre en esa oficina, correcto ahora Sra. Bones me permite retirarme con mis Tutores con mi sistema no quiero toparme con gente a la que no le soy grata, ok Harry puedes hacerlo gracias por tomarme encuentra.

Mientras todo esto se llevaba a efecto en la casa de seguridad de la orden del Fenix la Sra. Weasley se encontraba en la cocina y ya habían llegado sus hijos Bill y Charly con los que departía el desayuno y comentaban como le iría a Harry en la audiencia, ambos hijos le indicaban a su Madre que si todo se daba con lo planeado no habría problemas conforme transcurrió el tiempo fueron acercando a la cocina todos como fueron despertando los primeros en hacer acto de presencia fueron los gemelos y Luna, poco tiempo después se presentaron Margaret con Hermione y tras ellas Neville, el ultimo fue Ron el cual se dio cuenta que el tema de la plática era la Audiencia, por lo que para aliviar un poco la tensión le pregunto a su Madre que porque todavía no llegarían las cartas del Colegio, cosa que intrigo a todos y fue Charly que les dijo con todo lo que tuvimos que leer y preparar no se tuvo tiempo pero yo creo que en un momento a otro estarán aquí, en eso estaban cuando vieron que entraban Sirus y Lupin los cuales se veían contentos y les comentaron El Infame de Fudge le adelanto la Audiencia a Harry para las 8:00 horas y no le aviso, como se entero Arthur no lo sabemos pero Harry llego con unos minutos de retraso y lo demás le toca a Harry contarles como estuvo, en eso estaban cuando entro Kreacher y le dijo a Sirus que el día de ayer cuando se retiro el mago Mundungus Fletcher había extraído cosas del comedor y algunas de la sala, todos guardaron silencio y solo Sirus le pregunto al elfo su sabia que se había llevado, cuando Luna les dijo yo puedo comunicarle a Harry en este momento para que lo busquen y lo traigan, todos la vieron unos incrédulos sobretodos todos los compañeros del colegio y cuando Ron iba a usar una de sus ya características palabras de Sarcasmo Bill le pidió que se callara, debes de abrir tu criterio y aprender a conocer lo que vale una persona no solo lo que tu crees es la verdad tu compañera tiene un poder que tu jamás soñaras en tener. Y le indico a Luna que lo hiciese lo más rápido que le fuese posible, esta guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos quedándose muy quieta, mientras esto acontecía Bill les explico a todos los jóvenes de acuerdo a lo que nos comento Dumbledore ella tiene esa gran habilidad por lo que déjenla que lo efectué, y a los dos minutos Ella les informo que Harry y el Director y la Arianda ya habían sido informados y que en ese momento estaban terminando su reunión en el ministerio y que saldrían a buscarlo.

Pocos segundos antes de desaparecer de la oficina de Amelia Bones los tres se quedaron inmóviles y con cara de sorpresa Una vez terminado el silencio fue Albus el que le dijo a Harry rápido al **Callejón Diagon,** de inmediato aparecieron en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn y Albus vio a Mundungus y los convoco con todo y sus maletas de venta dejándolo sin clientela que estaba mirando los artículos que estaba ofreciendo y procediendo a pedirle a Harry los llevase al cuartel, una vez que este los Transporto a la cocina Albus puso las maletas sobre la gran mesa y le pidió a Sirus que le solicitase a Kreacher que revisara que faltaba, este abrió los velices y comenzó a sacar lo todo poniéndolo en la mesa, había cubiertos, platos, candelabros, bandejas, unas cajas de rape, todo esto de Plata antigua con el escudo de los Blakc, asi como dos cigarreras y un anillo de oro, cuando termino de sacarlo se volteo y le dijo Amo solo falta el Guardapelo de su hermano Regulus le entrego a Kreacher para su resguardo y destrucción; Albus muy molesto le pregunto al Sr. Fletcher donde esta ese guardapelo, por lo que este tubo que confesar que cuando el llego poco despues de las diez a vender su mercancía se le presento una Bruja que se identifico como secretaria del Ministro y le dijo que si no quería que me detuviera por vender cosas robada le tendría que dar el guardapelo a ella y esta lo dejaría en paz, Sirus le pidió al elfo que si podía regresar las cosas a sus sitio que solo le dejase el anillo, y que el guardapelo el vería como se lo rescataba, Kreacher agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y al pasar junto a Mundungus le dio un sartenazo que lo dejo tirado en el piso, aunque todos esbozaron una sonrisa Albus tomo su varita y le quito la dirección del cuartel por medio de la desmemoria (Oliviate) por lo que cuando este recobro el conocimiento no sabía dónde estaba, por lo que le pidió a Lupin que lo llevase al callejón y ahí lo dejase, diciéndole que no lo expulsaba de la orden pero que si él se enteraba que hablaba algo de esta se atuviese a las consecuencias que el sabia que lo podría mandar a la prisión de Azkaban.

Una vez terminado ese penoso asunto Albus les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento en la gran mesa del comedor, Donde la primera en tomar Un lugar en ella fue la Sra. Molly Weasley, colocándose a sus lados sus Hijos Mayores Bill y Charly junto a este se acomodaron los gemelos y Ron, del lado de Bill se acomodo Ginny, Margaret, Hermione, Neville y Luna, las lado de Ron se acomodo Tonks y junto a ella se puso Sirus por los que en el otro extremo de la mesa se acomodaron Ariadna, Harry y Albus, por lo que este comenzó diciendo creemos que todos ustedes están deseosos de noticias por lo que yo prefiero que Ustedes lo escuchen de la propia voz; Harry se iba a poner de pie y Albus le indico que lo hiciese mejor sentado ya que era largo lo que le tenía que contar, cuando Harry se hiba a parar, Sirus observo que en sus manos llevaba puestos unos anillos y que en uno de sus dedos faltaba una anillo por lo que Sirus sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo tomo el anillo que fue de su Padre y con su varita le aplico un hechizo de Reducto, una vez realizado esto vio como este se desvanecía de su mano e iba al dedo de la mano de Harry donde faltaba uno, comprendiendo de inmediato que implicaba esto el guardo silencio y escucho como Harry les empezaba a contar en forma resumida el viaje en metro al y donde si lo hiso con lujo de detalle fue el arribo al Ministerio contándoles lo de la caseta de teléfonos ya que ninguno de los presentes conocía esa entrada los adultos por que cuando habían tenido que ir lo hicieron por la red flu y los jóvenes solo lo habían hecho en compañía de sus padres del mismo modo por lo que no faltaron las exclamaciones de asombro, de ahí paso rápido hasta que el Sr. Weasley fue notificado que la Audiencia había sido cambiada de horario y lugar de la misma lo que tuvieron que correr y que habían llegado con 0:12 minutos de retraso y que esta había sido turnada al tribunal del **Consejo de** ** _Wizengamot_** donde se juzgaban a los adultos y que le pidieron que se sentara en una silla de la que colgaban muchas cadenas pero que estas aunque se movieron no lo aprisionaron como lo hacen con los reos y que en dicha sala se encontraba el Ministro mismo en el lugar que corresponde al Fiscal acusador y a su Derecha estaba la Sra. Bones como representante del Consejo y a la izquierda la Subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge y justo bajo de Fudge en la primera fila estaba Percy con un montón de pergaminos y muchas plumas y que además habría como unos 25 miembros del Ministerio vestidos de gris y como 150 magos y Brujas vestidos de malva pertenecientes al Consejo, que el Sr. Fudge le pidió a Percy leyera los cargos y cuando este los termino de decir, detrás de él se oyó la voz del Sr. Phineas Doge como su abogado y dijo que ese acto llevado ante ese tribunal no era legal y el llamo a mis tutores y al Director del Banco los cuales dijo que estaban presentes desde que se abrió la Audiencia pero en forma invisible y explico que dado el lugar donde se estaba efectuando la Audiencia se había permitido llamar al Director del Banco ya que la acción de juzgarlo en ese tribunal traería consecuencias y que era necesaria la presencia de este; Que lo disculparan pero que no se había aprendido todos los artículos y leyes que se mencionaron pero que lo habían absuelto de todos los cargos y se dieron tres consecuencias al final del juicio la primera que el Sr Phineas en su nombre había demandado al Ministro mismo por violación a las leyes del **Consejo de** ** _Wizengamot, el C_** **onsejo Internacional de Magos** que estas demandas serán turnadas al **tribunal de justicia del Consejo Mundial de Ancianos**. Lo que de inmediato levanto una serie de murmullos y comentarios de los oyentes, tuvo que intervenir Albus para aclarar las consecuencias de esta demanda y el tiempo que se llevaría pero que al final de esto el Consejo de Ancianos fallaría a favor de Harry por razones que después explicaría.

Cuando Harry iba a tomar la palabra por la chimenea entro una lechuza con un grueso paquete de cartas y se poso delante de la Sra. Weasley esta desanudo el paquete y al abrirlo noto que venían todas las cartas de Colegio de Hogwarts y las fue entregando como venían George, Fred, Ronald, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Margaret y cuando vio la ultima la leyó despacio y de tal manera que todos oyesen **Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc,** a lo que Albus dijo esa es la segunda consecuencia del Juicio promovido por Fudge que al hacerlo en el **Consejo de** ** _Wizengamot_** _de inmediato por violación a la ley que rige estos juicios Harry quedo emancipado y a partir de hace unas horas es considerado mayor de edad, con las consecuencias y prerrogativas que esto implica por lo que tuvimos que tomar ciertas medidas de precaución que ya se habían previsto en el plan por si esto ocurría, como todos los que participaron en la elaboración del mismo, los cuales fueron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, la Srita Hemione, La Señorita Luna; A los que les damos las Gracias por su participación y Harry debes saber que todos tus ancestros están enterados por medio de tus lentes tanto tus padres como tu abuela y bisabuelos; los de la familia de tu padre están enterados porque tu Padrino los llevo en forma de espíritus._

 _La tercer consecuencia consiste en que se tuvo que registrarse como animago, como mago sin varita y la forma en que él se traslada sin necesidad de licencia ya que no hay posibilidad de bipartición y es el único mago en la actualidad que lo logra hacer, esto trajo como consecuencia que el Ministerio tenga trabajo para unos dos años en lo que logren registrar. Se hicieron otras cosas pero no es posible que se enteren ahora debido a un juramento Fidelio._

 _Ahora Harry permíteme unas palabras en privado, por lo que pasaron al salón al cuarto donde estaba el tapiz del Árbol genealógico ahora que estamos solos me voy a permitir darte unas explicaciones primero: te aviso que no podrás sacarte ninguno de los anillos que ya portas en su totalidad, lo que si sucederá es que solo estarán desvanecidos y si es que tu lo deseas el o todos los podras mostrar según tu deseo;_ Y por ahora es todo lo que tengo que comunicarte, pero hazme el favor de llamar a _Sirus, cuando este se presento Albus le menciono estimado tu familia sobretodo tu padre acepto que Harry sea tu heredero_

Profesor desde hace algunos años Harry porta un anillo de estas características tiene tres Diamantes Rosas y cuatro Gemas de diferentes colores una Esmeralda, un Ópalo de fuego, un Zafiro y un Rubí; y el apellido **Princeps** ese apellido corresponde a la mayoría de los miembros del consejo de ancianos que son los magos sin varita de América, a dijo Albus sin darle importancia si son su bisabuelo y sus hermanos y las blancas corresponden a su Abuela, su Madre y a Él, eso es cierto tanto Arthur y Lupin lo intuíamos pero no estábamos seguros, si ahora en sus manos hay seis anillos incluido ese y el de tu familia lo que significa que ya es tu legitimo heredero, ahora pasemos con Molly que de seguro ya preparo un banquete para festejarel nombramiento de prefectos..

Efectivamente cuando entraron de nuevo Molly les dijo por medio de mi Patronus y el de Lupin hemos avisado a la orden para que esté con nosotros en esta noche para festejar que salió bien el asunto de Harry y que tengo un cuarto prefecto en mi familia, le pedí a Harry llamase a Wido y sus compañeros ya que siendo de la misma edad de Kreacher, no creo que tenga inconveniente en que le ayuden, no creo que haya problema por cierto Harry no tenias que hacer algo en beneficio de Kreacher , de tu padrino y beneficio de todos nosotros porque no mientras llegan los invitados lo haces; Muy cierto Director, Sirus y Lupin me acompañan un momento al vestíbulo, y saliendo del salón comedor, llamo a Kreacher, el cual sin saber porque de inmediato se presento diciendo sentí como si mi ama me hubiese llamado, a lo que Harry le respondió no estimado elfo fui yo, tengo tres cosas que decirte pero empezare por la que creo que te dará mayor satisfacción, el elfo habría sus ojos al máximo que podía ya que no entendía porque ya no sentía ese rencor hacia ese sangre mestiza que se estaba permitiéndose hablarle y solo lo miraba, cuando Harry le dijo mira Kreacher se que tu conservas una devoción por tu ama y que la mayoría de las veces pasas horas platicando con ella, pero estas consciente de que las circunstancias han cambiado mucho y que cuadros de ella solo existe este, por lo que tu podrás seguir hablando con el todas las veces que gustes pero ya nadie más la va poder escuchar, le quitare las cortinas que la cubren y quedara reluciente como cuando se colgó por primera vez y a sus lados traeré los cuadros únicos que hay de Orión Blakc, Sirus y de Regulus con los cuales podrás también hablar, ahora corre la cortina si eres tan amable; El elfo hizo lo que se le pidió y vio los Cuatro cuadros ya colocados en su lugar y arriba de ellos el escudo de la familia, a este le brotaban lagrimas de alegría, cuando oyó: Joven Potter heredero de mi casa podría usted mostrarle a Kracher el anillo, él con solo verlo lo entenderá, Harry acerco su mano a la cara del elfo y este vio el anillo de los Blakc en su mano, hizo una reverencia y dijo amo estoy a sus órdenes, Harry le indico que estarían llegando unos elfos para ayudarlo a arreglar la casa se daría un banquete, este asintió y pidió permiso para platicar con sus amos, Harry le dijo que se tomase el tiempo que gustase, y que la promesa hecha por Sirus sobre el relicario de Regulus el también se la hacía, que Regulus todavía seguía delicado y no estaba en condición de hablar que pronto lo estaría; A Sirus le indico que él podría hablar con ellos si era su deseo pero que mientras este llegaba solo oiría, y a Lupin le pregunto profesor oyó que la Sra. Dijese algo a lo que este respondió que no; por cierto Kracher desde este momento tendreas un guarda ropa con estos uniformes que corresponden a tu casa.

Por lo que se volteo y abrió los cerrojos de la puerta y empezaron a entrar sus Tutores, algunos miembros de la orden como fueron arribando, solo Alastor le pregunto a Harry y a Sirus que por que había tanto elfo procediendo en la cocina y otras aéreas, Diciéndole están ayudándonos para celebrar el el Nombramiento de los prefectos y la terminación de la primera etapa del plan, Harry se desvaneció y reapareció del brazo de su madrina Alice y su esposo Frank Longbottom, Sirus y Lupin los saludaron con sumo entusiasmo y pasaron al Salón Comedor donde la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron al verlos entrar, y Harry le dijo a su Tutor Albus, profesor no creí justo que fuesen excluidos también ya que Ella es mi madrina y he tenido pocas ocasiones de estar con ella y Neville también, ambos corrieron a abrazar a su hijo y a la Abuela quien los sentó a su lado y Neville se coloco en medio de sus dos padres abrazándolos y la Sra. Augusta les conto todo lo sucedido en el juicio cuando se dio cuenta ya casi al finalizar su relato vio que todos los compañeros de Harry y el resto de la orden se hallaban sentados en el suelo escuchándola, ella volteo a ver a Harry y este le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento de tener el que contar a cada uno de ellos la misma historia por lo que esta termino de contarles todo mientras los Tutores y los Miembros de la orden platicaban con el de diversos temas y departían copas y comida servida por elfos vestidos todos con túnicas blancas y el escudo de los Potter en el lado izquierdo de la misma túnica, por lo que algunos de los del grupo le preguntaban que de donde eran esos elfos, y eran informados que todos ellos pertenecían a la casa de los Potter, por lo que Alastor les dijo por toda la casa hay más de cien elfos casi los mismos que en todo el colegio de Hogwarts y que solo había tres de diferentes túnicas dos que traían una túnica dorada con un ave Fenix y uno que la portaba en color gris con un escudo negro con un águila coronada y dos hachas cruzadas a espaldas del mismo escudo, Lupin les explico miren los del Fenix son dos elfos del colegio de Hogwarts que atendíenden el área de Harry y que el tercero el de la túnica gris era Kracher el elfo de esta casa, al cual Harry le había hecho tres regalos diciéndoles si se fijaron el Lobby esta diferente ya no tiene cortinas y no oyeron gritar a la Señora, solo el elfo y Sirus la pueden oír y hablar con ella el segundo regalo fue repetirle la promesa de recuperar el relicario de Regulus le dio a este y el tercero fue el uniforme con el escudo de los Blakc de la que se sentía tan orgulloso; Cuando la plática de la Sra. Augusta termino todos y cada uno de los compañeros de Harry se acercaron a felicitarlo, este agradeció a todos pero principalmente a quienes ya le habían hecho el favor de comunicar lo del juicio ya que asi el no tendría que revivirlo y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo a la Sra. Augusta y ella le pidió a cambio se le permitía ver los anillos que portaba, Harry puso sus manos sobre los de ella y le permitió que los viera Doña Augusta se le empañaron los ojos de lagrimas y sonriendo le dijo gracias hijo en mis años de vida solo Albus tiene 4 y tú tienes uno que aunque no me acuerdo bien se que uno es de no magos gente de mucha nobleza no mágica de hace algunos siglos atrás, pero estoy segura que mi hermano en casa tiene toda le heráldica de los no magos para que la puedas consultar; y el otro me recuerdo haberlo visto en la heráldica de los magos pero no sé el significado.

Cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entraron unos elfos con mesas y muchas charolas con comida de todos los gustos y sabores asi como diferentes bebidas, y detrás de ellos vieron a una elfina muy elegante vestida de blanco y apareciendo una gran mesa cuadrada y detrás de esta entraron Kracher y Wido portando un gran pastel de cuatro pisos donde en cada piso se podían distinguir el escudos de los Blakc. Fue Kracher el que le dijo a Harry que este escudo se había ido apareciendo conforme ellos ya habían terminado de decorar y que la decoración se fue transformando sola en dicho escudo que ninguno de ellos entendía que paso, Sirus le comento, por tradición cuando la mansión da la bienvenida a un nuevo amo la casa decora con ese escudo; Pero recuerden esto solo es el principio,

Ahora diviértanse y las luces se encendieron de inmediato todos los invitados le dieron la vuelta al pastel algunos preguntaban por el significado por lo que la Sra. Augusta levanto la voz y les pidió silencio una vez hecho ella comenzó diciendo el escudo representa a la familia de los Blakc, por lo que una vez satisfecha su curiosidad todos se pusieron a disfrutar de la conversación, Alastor llamo al Papá de Luna el Sr. Lovegood y le dijo como sabemos que mañana no van a sacar estas fotos creo que a usted le convendría para volver a ganarle al Profeta en la cantidad de números este agradeció las fotos y prometió que mañana estarían en el quisquilloso y varias revistas de sus amigos. 

En otra parte de Londres mientras la Orden del Fenix departía y se congratulaban por la terminacion del primer evento; En una mansión solariega y fastuosa en el interior de esta en la sala del se té departía una acalorada discusión entre el Sr. Lucius y su esposa Narcisa y esta era tan violenta que su único hijo Draco la escuchaba desde la escalera del distribuidor para la segunda planta, en ella se entero de que Harry había sido absuelto de todos los cargos y que este ahora demandaba a Cornelius Fudge ante los dos tribunales más fuertes del País, sino que se había atrevido amenazar con llevarlo al consejo de ancianos, Narcisa le pregunto que como había logrado su inocencia y Lucius le dijo que aunque Fudge le había prohibido al Profeta publicar fotos del caso el estaba seguro que diferentes publicaciones tales como el Corazón de Bruja y el Quisquilloso ya que los dos dueños eran primos y por lo que el sabia de la boca de Draco la hija del periódico era amiga de Harry y en ambos saldrían publicadas las fotos de los Dementores muertos, a lo que Narcisa no podía creer que se pudiesen matar, pero Lucius le dijo mujer entiende Fudge me lo dijo que él vio a tres cadáveres dos solo atravesados en el corazón y uno dividido en dos; Que lo más extraño de todo era que nunca nadie había visto esto. Él era el encargado por parte de Voldemor de que Fudge no se enterase de que este había recuperado su cuerpo y que si este le hacía caso a Dumbledore la situación para el se pondría complicada, y que el tenia planes de que Draco se uniese a los Mortifagos como lo habían hecho Regulus y Barty antes de la mayoría de edad, Lo que a Narcisa le dio terror ya que sabía lo que le había pasado al Primo y lo que Fudge le había mandado hacer a Barty; Que adicionalmente Harry Potter por la forma en que el Ministro llevo a cavo la Audiencia disciplinaria ante el Consejo de _**Wizengamot,**_ _este había recibido la mayoría de Edad a los 15 años y que además su Mujer y su cuñada Bellatrix tenían la esperanza que Sirus no tendría descendencia el titulo pasaría a ellas y que a la muerte de ellas Draco recibiría el titulo de Bis-conde de Blakc pero que en el juicio se había enterado Que Blakc le cedió astutamente por herencia dicho título a Harry, y que para probar si este realmente había funcionado, solo había una forma Bellatrix jamás lo aprobaría, Narcisa debería de llamar inmediatamente a Kracher ya que este siempre las había preferido que a su primo, cuando esta llamo a Kracher este apareció con una túnica en gris con el escudo de los Blakc y diciéndole que lamentaba no poder servirle ni a ella ni a su hermana mas ya que el nuevo Señor de los Blakc se lo prohibió y dando un fuerte crac desapareció, ambos quedaron en silencio y Lucius tomo para su despacho y Narcisa corrió a buscar a su hijo; Lucius cavilaba como retrasar la noticia a Voldemort o comunicarla inmediatamente, Mientras que Narcisa consciente de lo que le había hecho Voldemort a su primo Regulus que lo habían cazado como a un animal entre los hermanos de su cuñado, como su Hermana y su Cuñado y el mismo se había entregado a las autoridades y estaba en la prisión, por lo que se puso a hablar con él y le conto lo que el Sr. Tenebroso había sido capaz de ordenar a su Tía y a su cuñado y hermanos de este, esa noche fue larga para los tres, Aunque Lucius fue a ver al Sr. Tenebroso y le informo lo que había sucedido este solo le dijo requiero que me digas quien ordeno el ataque y que sea rápido yo esos errores no los perdono de lo demás no le hiso comentario alguno. Narcisa no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando cual sería el futuro de su hijo, y Draco no lo logro ya que no tenía idea de cómo actuar y toda la Ilusión de que lo hubiesen nombrado prefecto se le desinflo como pelota, por lo que tomo la decisión de hablar con Harry sin comentarlo con su padres._

Cuando Harry le pregunto por qué estaba en ese estado, Sirus le respondió que no podría cumplir su promesa de vivir con el ya que el lunes 3 Albus le había encargado una misión difícil y que le llevaría cuando menos unos de nueve a doce meses el poderla cumplir que estaría viniendo por temporada cortas pero que era riesgosa, Harry solo le indico que tenían una vida por delante y el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar juntos. Y se pusieron a planear la ida al callejón el día de mañana ya que eran muchos los alumnos dos de septimo, cinco en quinto, una en cuarto y una en tercero lo que daba un total de 9 alumnos, 4 padres y que eso podría traer aprovechamiento de cualquiera de los dos bandos contrarios por lo que decidieron llamar a Aberforth y a Severus los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo y Severus les comento que además de la cantidad de alumnos no sabían la cantidad de cosas que deberían de comprar y las tiendas a visitar por lo que Harry saco la segunda parte de su carta que le indicaba los libros iba a necesitar para el año que empezaba. – Sólo dos nuevos- dijo leyendo la lista,- "El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 5" de Miranda Goshawk, y "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva", de Wilbert Slinkhard. Crack. Fred y George aparecieron justo al lado de Harry. A esa altura, se había acostumbrado tanto a que hicieran eso que ni siquiera saltó de la silla. – Justo nos estábamos preguntando donde se habían metido, Sirus les dijo nos caen como anillo al dedo háganos un favor junten a todos de nuevo en el comedor, los gemelos partieron de inmediato y Harry y Sirus se encaminaron al comedor desde la pieza de este último, al arribar al comedor ya estaban todos en el por lo que Harry le dijo a todos que solo tenían tres días para ir al callejón Diagon, para las compras del siguiente año escolar y que eran muchos los alumnos y pocos los padres, y que ambos pensaban que podría haber peligro, los Hermanos Dumbledore se quedaron meditabundos, solo Luna se atrevió a informarle: dado el método que tu usas para el transporte no es detectable para nadie por lo que si se organizaban bien y por tareas para cuando el Ministerio o los Mortifagos se diesen cuenta ellos ya habrían terminado; por lo que Ariadna le pidió que les diese su idea y esta les menciono cierto que somos muchos los que vamos a la escuela pero lo que requerimos lo podemos dividir por grupos de necesidades; haber Harry cuantas gentes puedes trasladar en un solo viaje, mira Luna yo creo que con suma facilidad unas 30 personas, por lo que Esta menciono correcto nosotros somos nueve de los cuales son dos de septimo cuántos libros requeris 2 dijeron los Gemelos, Correcto los cinco de quinto también solo son dos libros y Tu Ginny yo requiero 3 y Margaret dijo los míos también son tres, lo que nos da un total de 20 libros, quien requiere ropa, artículos para resurtir lo de sus pociones, y artículos de escritura, y creo que es todo lo que nos aria falta ya que el alimento lechuzas nos lo pueden mandar por propia vía, Ahora bien solo tenemos cuatro Mamás , por lo que nos faltarían serian gente que pudiese protegernos en caso de contingencias que no he visto y que Harry le puede preguntar a su abuela si ha visto alguna; Harry cerro sus ojos unos instantes y dijo dice mi Abuela que estaremos de regreso en dos horas a lo sumo, Correcto dijo Luna por lo que solo deben decidir quién acompañara a cada grupo, mientras lo deciden los adultos nosotros dividamos las tareas entre nosotros, **George** fue el que reacciono primero, creo que a la Librería deben de ir todos los de quinto, nosotros a surtir lo de pociones, y Ginny lo de escritura y Margaret es la que requiere túnica nueva y si alguien más requiere que le de las tallas a ella para que con Mamá puedan traerlas,

Para tal efecto tenemos dos mamas que son brujas y dos no, eso lo deben considerar los adultos, de tal forma que Margaret va con Mamá y alguien más, Ginny requiere mínimo dos, los de quinto irían con la Sra. Longbottom y la Mamá de Hermione por lo que se requiere un mago mas y para nosotros requerimos uno o dos ellos lo deben determinar; Por lo que Albus les informo para el grupo de Libros van La Sra. Longbottom y Bill, Para el grupo de pociones van Charly y la Srita. Fleur Delacour, para Ginny la acompañara Tonks y para Margaret irán Lupin y Sirus, y en forma de guardia estaremos por cualquier cosa Nosotros tres y Moody de acuerdo; Ahora Harry de acuerdo con los que nos dice Molly te pediría que dejes a los elfos terminando la tarea de limpieza, por otro lado les informo a Todos que Ariadna hace un momento mando a casa de la Sra. Bones su Patronus y este nos respondió que ella con algunos miembros de los Aurores e Inefables de su entera confianza se estarán paseando por el callejón por si alguna contingencia.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **EL CALLEJON DIAGON**

Al día siguiente mientras todos los jóvenes tomaban su desayuno de Huevos, Salchichas, Tocino y Leche o alguna bebida preparada con fruta y leche todo esto preparado por Kracher ayudado por Wido los adultos se fueron presentando en el comedor los que iban como acompañantes las guardias ya estaban desde temprano en el callejón esperando, mientras los adultos tomaban alimentos los demás jóvenes discutían el por qué para todos los años era el mismo libro de Defensa contra las Artes obscuras el libro de Slinkhard, siendo Fred, quien comento que en alguna de las visitadas a la librería lo había visto y pensaba que era para niños menores de 5 años, mientras estos se sumían en una discusión Harry se levanto y les dijo a Kracher y Wido que se quedarían un día mas con el objeto de arreglar todo el cuartel, fue Kracher quien le informo que si lo podía acompañar al salón del árbol genealógico donde todo había sido reparado y que en algunas de las fotografías aparecía una marca que indicaba que este había cambiado, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era que debajo del nombre de Sirus corría por primera vez una línea gruesa del ancho de un dedo medio y esta estaba rematada con la fotografía de Harry y su nombre se distinguía Claramente, Harry llamo a su Padrino y le mostro, Sirus se sintió conmovido y fue a hablar después de muchos años con sus padres, hasta que le avisaron que estaban listos para partir que faltaban dos minutos para la apertura del banco,

Corrieron al comedor donde estaban ya todos de acuerdo con los grupos formados conforme lo acordado Sirus tomo de la mano a Margaret y Harry al resto, Albus le indico a Harry en punto a las ocho te trasladas con el grupo al banco eso dará tiempo que el grupo de vigilancia, incluyéndome Yo estemos ya en el callejón por el rededor del Banco, aparece cerca de la puerta y cada grupo ya al salir del banco irán directamente a sus compras conforme las vayan teniendo diríjanse a la escalinata del Banco de donde regresaran todos juntos en un solo viaje Harry, de inmediato, Harry pregunto listos, todos asintieron y Este los traslado junto a la puerta misma del banco justo en el momento en que este habría por lo que entraron en tropel todos juntos y cada grupo se separo de acuerdo a sus necesidades, Harry le pidió permiso al Director del banco para desaparecerse desde el salón de juntas una vez realizadas las compras a lo que este le dijo que no tendría inconveniente, ya que él y varios de sus colegas tenían curiosidad de ver el método con el que El se desplazaba ya que ellos creían que era un método olvidado también por ellos, por lo que le indico que a su regreso estarían dos duendes indicándoles la sala en que lo podrían efectuar y que Él entendía la razón de esta actitud, quedándose de ver en el interior del banco donde deberían seguir las indicaciones de los Duendes designados para el regreso, una vez acababas las diligencias bancarias se dispusieron a repartir el dinero a cada grupo de compra, a los diez minutos todos estaban ya listos y cada grupo salió rumbo a sus destinos.

Las primeras en salir fueron Margaret, Molly y Tonks para las compras de ropa por lo que salieron de inmediato a comprar túnicas para los Gemelos, Ron y Margaret que habían estirado con respecto a las anteriores que ya portaban, y dado que Molly tenía mucha experiencia con medidas no iba a batallar; Ginny con Lupin y Sirus salieron segundos rumbo a la tienda de artículos papelería para adquirir pergaminos tinta y plumas cuando al entrar, salía de la misma Runcorn, el cual aunque los identifico no tubo deseos de tener contacto con cualquiera de los dos acompañantes de la niña a la que él no reconoció, pero sabiendo que ambos avían sido considerados como de los dos mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts y posteriormente de los Aurores más reconocidos, por lo que solo camino de prisa hacia la tienda del Calderos y pidió prestada la chimenea y comunicar al ministerio que los había visto por lo que era que seguro Harry Potter estaría en el callejón que se le avisase a la Sra. Umbridge que ella sabría que hacer; El grupo de quinto iba la Sra. Longbottom y la Mamá de Hermione y Bill Weasley llegaron en tropel a la librería de Flourish y Blotts, a realizar las compras de los libros, los cules se habían dividido para comprar los de quinto, los de sepgimo los de cuarto y tercero para hacerlo más rápido, estando en eso Harry estaba junto a la Sra. Longbottom vieron que eran observados por Yaxley por lo que la Sra. Longbottom se le ha cerco con mucha calma y le pregunto que se le ofrecía, que si se le había perdido algo este negó con la cabeza y salió como si hubiese visto una araña Gigante ya que sabía que la Sra. Era una bruja mucho muy poderosa y que tenía mucho rencor para los magos que hubiesen tenido algo que ver con Voldemort, por lo que salió de la botica y se fue a refugiar hasta el Callejón Knockturn donde aviso a Lucius Malfoy de la presencia de Harry y de sus dos acompañantes; para George y Fred que iban acompañados por Ariadna Dumbledore y Filius Flitwick las cosas les fueron sencillas ya que eran tan conocidos que de inmediato los despacharon ya que temían cualquiera de sus bromas; por lo que tuvieron tiempo de adquirir los periódicos y revistas del día con el objeto de ver si venia la noticia donde El Ministro se retractava de haber calumniado a potter, por lo que casi de inmediato estaban todos reunidos en la entrada del banco donde encontraron a Albus quien les cuestiono si había habido algo que reportar la Sra. Longbottom le conto lo de Yaxley y lo que había acontecido, y Sirus le conto lo que Runcorn, por lo que Este les indico que siguieran a los Duendes que los esperaban que el traslado lo hiciesen al llegar, que Él los alcanzaría más tarde que recibiría las visitas, ellos siguieron a los Duendes y entraron a una sala donde habría unos veinte duendes que por lo que pudieron observar todos deberían de ser muy ancianos, Harry le dio Las gracias al Director y en los grupos como habían llegado se fueron todos unidos por sus manos. Los Duendes salieron comentando entre ellos y solo el Director del Banco se acerco a Albus Dumbledore, cuestionándole si había encontrado algún problema a lo que este le respondió que en un momento se presentarían dos grupos de personas muy disímbolas entre sí, que si gustase lo acompañase en recibirlos para saber que escusa daban a la visita tan abrupta que harían, por lo que Este accedió gustoso, cuando las puertas se abrieron y entro un grupo todos con túnicas grises con el logotipo del ministerio viendo para todos lados, a los que El Director del Banco les pregunto que se les ofrecía, Runcorn solo pudo responder que habían visto entrar a Harry Potter y que querían hablar con Él, a lo que el Director del Banco les indico hablen con el principal de sus Tutores que estaba a su lado, Albus le dijo a Runcorn que lo único que aria cambiar la posición de Él Sr, Potter era ver la disculpa ofrecida y que dejase que el periódico estuviese calumniándolo que si no el proceso seguiría, que se lo hiciese saber al Ministro antes de que este ya no tuviese forma de detenerlo. Runcorn y su grupo salieron del banco.

Y casi enseguida se apareció Lucius Malfoy, Sr. Nott, Yaxley, Sr. Crabbe,los cuales al ver a Dumbledore solo saludaron e iban a salir cuando Albus le dijo a Lucius espero que pronto su amigo le coloque en otro puesto ya que el tiempo se le termina y por cierto ya le comentasto a su Queridísima esposa quien es el nuevo Sr. de los Blakc, Los mortigagos se le quedaron viendo a Lucius quien salió con prisa del Banco, y ya en casa le explico a Narcisa que había hecho y que no entendía por que su Primo Sirus, había nombrado a Harry heredero que ellas tenían mas derecho ya que eran sobrinad directas de sus padres, una vez que este termino de contarle Narcisa se puso nuevamente como Isterica a llamar a Kreacher y este no respondió nunca por lo que Narcisa se desvaneció en casa, queriendo dirigirse a casa de su primo pero por más que hizo nunca dio con ella. Por lo que regreso a casa y le comento a Lucius que no había podido dar con la casa y Este le dijo crees que Sirus sería tan tonto que dejaría que nosotras regresásemos deberiás darle un poco valor, Narcisa le respondió que en ese mismo momento se trasladaría al Banco a ver qué pasaba por lo que Lucius le comento recuerda que junto a Dumbledore estaba el Director del Banco y este no me hiso algún comentario negativo pero si quieres perder el tiempo es tu decisión; Esta salió deprisa y sin escuchar nada, en cuanto llego al caldero chorreante no tuvo la gentileza de disculparse solo salió al patio y toco el ladrillo para entrar en el callejón, esta camino de prisa y entro de muy mal humor en el banco y pidió ver al Director a lo que el duende le dijo que este estaba ocupado con Albus Dumbledore y que no lo interrumpiría que si gustaba lo esperase terminase, pasándole una nota a su Director, por lo que este se la mostro a Albus, quien le dijo me voy. La hicieron pasar y esta le reitero al Director que ella no le gustaba esperar a lo que este le Dijo mi estimada me encontraba ocupado con otro cliente y no puedo atender a dos al mismo tiempo ya que si piden hablar es por que sus asuntos son confidenciales estimada Sra. O a Usted le gustaría que yo tratase sus asuntos con otro mago, esta respondió que no pero que de acuerdo con lo que su marido le había comentado ya por segunda ocación, el Jovencito Potter era heredero de la casa de los Blakc. Por lo que el Director le confirmo de acuerdo con los documentos que obran en poder del Ministerio y del Banco asi como del Abogado del mismo, El Sr. Sirus Blakc lo había nombrado su heredero Universal hacia cinco anos que no entendía porque solo hasta hora venían a cuestionar esta decisión que suponía Él que era por lo que en el Juicio que promovió el Ministro en forma totalmente irregular por cierto, había salido de nuevo a relucir Que el Sr. Harry Potter se le habia concedido la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto ya se le otrorgaron los apellidos que tiene y desde el juicio este recibia el nombre de: Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, ese mestizo no puede llevar esos apellidos y menos el de Blakc, estimada Sra. Como le dije lo de mestizo no tiene nada ya que por parte de Abuelo Materno al que Usted llama Mestizo dentro de los no magos tiene un gran linaje familiar, pero eso no es cuestión mia como lo manejen y el apellido Blakc se lo heredo su Dueño hace cinco años en este mismo salón, por lo que si no está de acuerdo deberá reclamarle a Este y de acuerdo con los documentos que obran en poder del Banco y el Ministerio y después del juicio que se le efectuó al Sr. Harry al día siguiente, Fui invitado a la mansión de los Blakc y pude notar que en el recibidor hay los cuadros de _Orion Black_ ; _Walburga Black, Cirus, Regulus y el del Sr. Potter, y en el salón que representa el Arbol genealógico de la Antigüa familia Blakc se encuentra restaurado y en ella se puede distinguir que fue añadido el joven en cuestión a su pregunta y solo Cirus puede responder estas cuestiones yo deconozco los procesos mágicos que Ustedes conocían, ya que de acuerdo con lo que se me explico en el pórtico solo se encontraba Walburga Black y que en el Arbol ella misma había quemado algunas fotos que ahora están restauradas,por lo que estodo lo que le puedo comentar si gusta mando traer el documento firmado por el Sr. Cirus, Potter, su Servidor el Abogado Elpias y dos de sus Tutores, lo desea. Por lo que no hay forma de echar marcha atrás, algo más que quiera saber. Narcisa Salió echando lumbre y se retiro. Esta se dirigió a su mansión y le comento a Lucius, lo dicho por el Director del Banco y que esto lo había hecho Cirus hace cinco años por lo que cualquier apelación ya no tendría efecto._

 _Albus desvaneciéndose al llegar al cuartel se encontró con algunas novedades todos habían adquirido todo lo que requerían para el curso siguiente, todos estaban intrigados por que para todos ellos era el mismo Libro de defensa contra las artes obscuras, por lo que les dijo recuerden que el puesto lo maldijo Tom ya hace muchos años y nunca hemos podido tener un maestro para más de un año y que con motivo de las diferencias con el Ministro este había nombrado a Dolores Umbridge como profesora y como Fudge tenía miedo y la nueva profesora veía y vivía para lo que él decía, habían decidido que esa materia seria solo teórica, pero que no se alteraran._

 _Pregunto que si había algunas novedades nuevas que comentar, por lo que Hermione le indico que no entendía porque Ella y Ron habían sido nombrados prefectos de la casa de Fenix y Harry que tenia mas meritos que ellos a él no lo habían considerado, por lo que Albus con su paciencia de siempre y con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un brillo poco usual en sus ojos les respondió El Sr. Potter tendrá otras funciones que no le permitirían cumplir estas obligaciones, Srita Luna recuerde lo que me prometió, esta solo movió su cabeza en sentido afirmativo._ Caminó hacia Harry y palmeó su espalda dirigiendo una mordaz mirada a Ron. - Prefecto... El pequeño Ron Prefecto. - Ohh, mamá estará conmocionada- gimió George, lanzándole la insignia a Ron como si fuera a contaminarse con ella. Ron, que aún no había dicho una palabra, tomó la insignia, la observó por un momento y luego se la alcanzó a Harry como pidiéndole sin palabras que confirmara que era auténtica. Harry la tomó. Una gran P estaba superpuesta al Fenix de la Casa. Había visto una insignia como ésta en el pecho de Percy en su primer día en Hogwarts. Hermione seguía sin dar crédito por lo que Albus le indico Srita. Recuerda usted lo que vio a finales del año escolar y en el torneo de los tres Magos júntelos y saque conclusiones en eso usted es estupenda, Esta se puso a cavilar y en un momento le respondió creo que me puedo dar una idea. En ese momento entraban la madre de Ron y le pregunto que te nombraron prefecto eso es maravilloso te enviaremos de regalo un traje de gala nuevo, a lo que los gemelos les dijeron ese ya se lo compramos nosotros y Ron les dijo a su madre que si era posible le diesen una escoba más decente, lo que la madre le dijo que harían un esfuerzo.

 _La mayoría de la orden le Comentaron a Albus, que de acuerdo con todos los preiodicos y revistas traídos El Profeta no traia la nota del Ministro disculpándose para Harry y que adicionalmente no savaron ninguna foto de los Dementoree y si había una nota donde desmentían las fotos que habían publicado en las demás revistas y periódicos de los cadáveres de los Demendotres que heran falsas las publicaciones que en el ministerio nunca se había dado una audiencia diciplinaria al Sr. Potter y que jamás se sabia que los Dementores pudiesen ser matados como aseguraban estas revistas, A lo que Albus comento eso ya era de esperarse, que el hubiese preferido que Fudge hubiese recapacitado que el no quería que se llegasen los juicios; pero que si el Ministro no actuba con cordura y en tiempo estos se darían y no sabria las consecuencias._

Molly les pidió a los presentes que pasasen al comedor que la comida estaba lista, al entrar notaron un letrero que decía felicidades a los nuevos Prefectos Hermione y Ron y algunos notaron que Albus solo le guiño un ojo a Harry, diciendo esto es parte de lo demás tu solo te irás encargando, tendrás un año muy entretenido y diferente a los anteriores pero te garantizo que te divertirás. Por lo que todos departieron la comida y Albus pidió la palabra, Consulto a los alumnos del Colegio de Hogwarts, si están preparados para el viaje, a lo que todos respondieron que si, por lo que le pidió a Harry que con Él y sus hermanos recorriesen las habitaciones de todos y efectuasen un hechizo de reducción de los baules y le preguntaron a Harry si el podría trasladar a todos los alumnos a la estación, que ellos lo arian por el método de aparición unos dos minutos antes de que el llegase y que a los padres de Hermione y Margaret los mandarían con el tiempo suficiente para que arribaran a tiempo. Este le menciono a su director que no habría problema que asi lo efectuarían.

Molly Por supuesto que puedes... bueno, más vale que parta si tengo que comprar también una escoba. Los veré después... ¡el pequeño Ronnie, prefecto! Y no se olviden de hacer sus equipajes... un prefecto... oh, soy todos nervios... Le dio aún otro beso a Ron, se sonó la nariz y salió del cuarto. Fred y George cambiaron miradas. - Si, parece que nuestros días de quebrantadores de la ley se terminaron- dijo George sacudiendo su cabeza. Y con otro sonoro crack! los mellizos desparecieron. - ¡Esos dos!- dijo Hermione, furiosa, mirando al techo, a través del cual se podía escuchar que los mellizos se partían de risa en el piso de arriba.- No les prestes atención, Ron, sólo están celosos. - No creo que lo estén- dijo Ron - Siempre han dicho que sólo los torpes se convierten en Prefectos... aunque- dijo en un tono más alegre,- ¡nunca han tenido escobas nuevas! Ojalá pudiera ir con mamá y elegir... nunca podría costear una Nimbus... pero también está la nueva Cleansweep, eso estaría genial... sí, Ron le dijo a Harry Creo que iré a decirle que quiero una Cleansweep, sólo para que sepa. Desapareció del cuarto, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos. ¿Harry? Dijo tentativamente Hermione. -Bien hecho, Hermione.-Dijo Harry, oyendo que su voz no sonaba como siempre.- Brillante. Prefecta. Genial. -Gracias- dijo Hermione. –Eeeh... ¿Puedo pedirte prestada a Hedwig para contarle a papá? Va a estar realmente satisfecho. Quiero decir, prefecta es algo que pueden entender. -Sí, no hay problema-dijo Harry, –¡Tómala! Saltó sobre su equipaje, dejó las túnicas al fondo de éste e hizo como si buscara algo. Hermione cruzó el cuarto yendo hacia el ropero y llamó a Hedwig. Se irguió y miró detrás de él. Hermione se había ido con Hedwig. Harry cruzó rápidamente el cuarto, cerró la puerta y después volvió lentamente a su cama y se sumergió en ella. Si hubiera pensado en eso... ¿Qué expectativas habría tenido? -No esto. Dijo una pequeña y sincera voz dentro de su cabeza. Hizo una mueca y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. No se podía mentir a sí mismo; si hubiera sabido que la insignia de prefecto estaba en camino, habría esperado que fuera para él, no para Ron. ¿Lo hacía esto tan arrogante como Draco Malfoy? ¿Realmente pensaba que era mejor que Ron? No, dijo la pequeña voz, desafiante. ¿Sería como te sentías cuando el torneo de los tres magos y el sintió celos de ti? Tanteó Harry, poniendo ansiosamente a prueba sus propios sentimientos. Dijo la voz de la cabeza de Harry. ¡Hice mucho más que cualquiera de ellos! Pero quizás, dijo la pequeña voz acertadamente, Quizás Dumbledore no elige a los prefectos porque se metan en un montón de situaciones peligrosas... quizás los elige por otras razones... Ron debe tener algo que tú no tienes... Harry recuerda la cantidad de cosas que te vienen para el curso próximo tu mismo Harry respondete cres que podrías estar atendiendo a todos los de tu casa y además lo que sucederá con la llegada de esa bruja a tu escuela, dio una carcajada breve. Un segundo después se sintió asqueado consigo mismo. Ron no le había pedido a Dumbledore que le diera la insignia de prefecto. No era la culpa suya. ¿Iba él, Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron en el mundo, había superado a Harry en algo? En este punto Harry escuchó de nuevo los pasos de Ron en la escalera. Se levantó, enderezó sus lentes y estampó una sonrisa en su cara cuando Ron entró con un salto. -¡Ya cayó!-dijo alegremente. Ella dice que me va a comprar una Cleansweep si puede. -Cool –dijo Harry, y se alivió al escuchar que esa voz en su cabeza había parado. –Escucha, Ron. Bien hecho, amigo. La sonrisa de Ron se apagó. -¡Nunca pensé que iba a ser yo!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza Estaba seguro que serías tú! -Bah, recuerdas los cambios que se avecinan y supongo que traerán muchos problemas. –dijo Harry haciendo eco a Fred. -Sí-dijo Ron. –Sí, supongo... bueno, más vale que empaquemos ¿no? Era extraño como generalmente sus posesiones parecían haberse desparramado solas desde que habían llegado. La mayor parte de la tarde se les fue en recuperar sus libros y posesiones alrededor de toda la casa y ponerlos en los baúles escolares. Harry notóque estre sus túnicas había un número indeterminado de sobres lacrados y pensó esta es la verdadera razón por la que no soy el Prefecto ya que sino como salgo de estas, y vio que Ron no dejaba de cambiar de lugar su insignia de prefecto.

La señora Weasley volvió del Callejón Diagon a eso de las seis llevando un largo paquete envuelto en grueso papel marrón que Ron agarró con un gemido anhelante. -No lo desenvuelvas ahora, la gente está llegando para la cena y los quiero que bajen todos- dijo la señora Weasley, pero en el momento que ella se perdió de vista Ron rasgó el papel con frenesí y examinó cada pulgada de su nueva escoba, con una expresión extasiada en la cara. En la planta baja la señora Weasley había colgado una bandera blanca con letras en oro por encima de la pesada mesa del comedor, la cual decía: FELICITACIONES RON Y HERMIONE LOS NUEVOS PREFECTOS Ella parecía estar mucho más contenta que en todo el resto de las vacaciones. -Creo que tendríamos que tener una pequeña fiesta, no una cena corriente. Dijo cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny entraron a la habitación; Luna y Margaret habían decidido ir a sus casas a preparar su equipale. Tu padre y Bill están en camino, Ron. Les envié una lechuza y están muy emocionados, agregó, radiante. Fred puso los ojos en blanco. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt ya habían llegado y Ojo-Loco Moody entró taconeando poco después de que Harry se hubiera servido una cerveza de mantequilla. -Oh, Alastor, me alegro que de estés aquí- dijo radiante la señora Weasley, mientras Ojo-Loco se sacaba la capa de viaje- Te estábamos esperando hace añares. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo al escritorio del estudio y decirnos qué hay adentro? No queríamos abrirlo en caso de encontrar algo realmente repugnante. -No hay problema, Molly ... El ojo azul-eléctrico de Moody giró hacia arriba y miró fijamente a través del techo de la cocina. -Estudio...-gruñó, con la pupila contraída. ¿Está el escritorio en la esquina? Sí, ya lo veo... Sí, es un boggart... ¿Quieres que vaya y lo eche, Molly? –te lo agradecería mucho Tienes que tomar un trago debes estar cansado, lo are Yo al rato. Tenemos una pequeña celebración, de hecho... –hizo un gesto a la bandera - ¡El cuarto prefecto en la familia!- dijo cariñosamente, revolviendo el pelo de Ron. -¿Prefecto, eh?- gruñó Moody, su ojo normal puesto en Ron y el mágico rodando para ver dentro de su cabeza. Harry tuvo la muy incómoda sensación que lo miraba a él y que luego lo movía hacia Sirius y Lupin. -Bueno, felicidades- dijo Moody, todavía mirando penetrantemente a ron con su ojo normal. Las figuras de autoridad siempre atraen problemas pero supongo que Dumbledore piensa que tu puedes resistir mayores infortunios o no te habría elegido... Ron se veía más bien alarmado con este punto de vista, pero se salvó del problema de responder con la llegada de su padre y su hermano mayor. La señora Weasley estaba de tan buen humor - Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis- dijo el señor Weasley cuando todo el mundo tuvo una bebida. Levantó su copa.- ¡Por Ron y Hermione, los nuevos prefectos de Fenix Ron y Hermione lucían radiantes mientras todos bebían a su salud, y luego aplaudieron. - Yo nunca fui prefecta- dijo Tonks deslumbrada detrás de Harry, cuando todos se movieron hacia la mesa a servirse comida. Tenía el pelo color rojo tomate y lacio; parecía la hermana mayor de Ginny.- El jefe de mi casa dijo que me faltaban ciertas cualidades necesarias. - ¿Cómo cuáles?- dijo Ginny, eligiendo una papa asada. - Como la habilidad de cuidar de mi misma- dijo Tonks. Ginny se rió; Hermione parecía no saber si reírse o no, tomando un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla y ahogándose con él. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Sirius?- dijo Ginny, palmeando la espalda de Hermione. Sirius, que estaba a la derecha de Harry, soltó su usual risa como un ladrido. - Nadie me hubiera hecho prefecto, pasé demasiado tiempo en detención con James. Lupin era el chico bueno, el ganó la insignia. - Creo que Dumbledore deseó que fuera capaz de ejercer algún control sobre mis mejores amigos- dijo Lupin.- Me cuesta tener decir que fallé tristemente.

El humor de Harry mejoró de pronto. Su padre tampoco había sido un prefecto. De repente la fiesta le pareció mucho más disfrutable; cargó su plato con comida, sintiendo el doble de cariño por todo el mundo. Ron parloteaba sobre su escoba con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. ... de cero a setenta en diez segundos, no está mal, ¿no? Pensar que la Cometa 2 a 90 sólo va de cero a sesenta y eso con un aire de cola decente, según ¿Qué Escoba? Hermione estaba hablando muy seriamente con Lupin sobre su punto de vista de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. - Quiero decir, es el mismo sinsentido que implica la segregación de los hombres-lobo, ¿no? Ambas resultan de este aspecto tan horrible que tienen los magos de creerse superiores a todas las otras criaturas. La señora Weasley y Bill tenían su usual discusión sobre el pelo de Bill. ... se te está yendo la mano, y tú que eres tan apuesto, se vería mucho mejor corto, ¿no te parece, Harry? Oh... yo no... dijo Harry, ligeramente alarmado por que le hubieran pedido opinión; se deslizó en dirección a Fred y George, que estaban amontonados junto a Ojo Loco. Éste se calló cuando vio a Harry, pero Fred le hizo un guiño y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara. Está bien- le dijo a Ojo Loco- podemos confiar en Harry, es nuestro patrocinador financiero. Mira lo que tiene Ojo Loco dijo George mostrándole el hueco de la mano a Harry. Estaba lleno de lo que parecían vainas negras y retorcidas. Un débil sonido de matraca surgía de ellas, aunque estaban completamente quietas. Semillas de 'Tentáculo Venenoso' dijo George. Las necesitamos para nuestros bocados Skiving pero son Clase C, Sustancias no Comercializables, por lo que hemos tenido algunos problemas para conseguirlas. Entonces son diez Galeones el paquete, Ojo dijo Fred. Lo siento, muchachos, pero así no recupero ni un Knuts sobre veinte. Ademas les tengo una noticia ahora que estuve en el Callejón vi un local el número 20 esta de renta y es de un amigo lo quereis le dijo Fred a Harry. Si, miren muchacos creo que no tendrán mejor oportunidad y recuerden que lo deben adecuar y le falta la sección de Señorita la mejor hasta ahora dijo George. Cuídense les advirtió Harry tranquilamente. ¿De qué?- dijo Fred. Mamá está arrullando al Prefecto Ron, estamos bien. Mejor llevamos esto para arriba... Harry los observó irse, sintiéndose ligeramente desasosegado. Se le acababa de ocurrir que quizá los señores Weasley quisieran saber cómo financiaban los mellizos su negocio de Bromas y sortiligios, hasta que, indudablemente, lo averiguaran. Darle a los mellizos su premio por el Torneo había parecido muy simple en aquel momento, pero ¿qué si llevaba a otro alboroto familiar y a un extrañamiento como el de Percy? ¿Sentiría aún la señora Weasley que Harry era como un hijo si se encontrara con que él había hecho posible que Fred y George empezaran una carrera que ella creía muy inadecuada? Parado donde lo habían dejado los mellizos, con un pesado sentimiento de culpa sobre el estómago como única compañía, Harry pescó el sonido de su propio nombre. La voz profunda de Kingsley Shacklebolt se podía escuchar encima de todo el ruidaje. ... por qué Dumbledore no hizo a Potter un prefecto? Habrá tenido sus razones replicó Lupin. Pero eso demostraría su confianza en él. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho persistía Kingsley, sobre todo con el Profeta tomándole el pelo cada pocos días... Harry no quiso darse vuelta; Pero decidió en intervenir en la charla y hacercandose le pregunto a Kingsley perdón que te aya escuchado pero al pasar oi tu conversación y creo tener la respuesta a tu pregunta en verdad después de ver los cambios que se presentaran a partir de este año y la cantidad de cosas que se me vienen tendre el humor y las cualidades para atender a mis compañeros de casa, yo creo que me seria imposible, a lo que Lupin le menciono a Kingsley vez lo que te decía el esta hecho de otra madera, ninguno sabe lo que contienen los sobres que nos entregaron pero recuerda que a Harry le entregaron mas que a ninguno. Le apetesia más estar arriba en la cama. Ojo Loco olfateaba una pata de pollo que aún le quedaba; por lo visto no encontró rastro de veneno, porque luego arrancó un pedazo con los dientes. ... el mango hecho de roble español, con barniz anti-maleficios y control de vibraciones integrado... le decía Ron a Tonks. Arthur, no quiero que este grupo se quede levantado hasta muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches, Harry, querido. Dejó la cocina. Harry se preguntó si podría seguirla sin llamar la atención. ¿Estás bien, Potter?- gruñó Moody. Si, bien- mintió Harry. Moody tomó un trago de su petaca, mirando fijamente a Harry. Ven aquí, tengo algo que quizá te interese dijo. De un bolsillo interior de su túnica sacó una vieja foto mágica hecha jirones. La Orden del Fénix original gruñó Moody. La encontré anoche cuando buscaba mi Capa Invisible de repuesto, viendo que Pomodore no ha tenido los modales de devolverme la mejor... pensé que les gustaría verla. Harry tomó la fotografía. Un pequeño grupo de gente, algunos saludándolo, otros levantando sus lentes, lo miraron. - El Moody de la fotografía era inconfundible, aunque su pelo estaba un poco menos gris y su nariz estaba intacta.- Dumbledore está al lado mío, Dedalus Diggle del otro lado... ésta es Marlene McKinnons, la mataron dos semanas después de agarrarla, tenían a toda su familia. Estos son Frank y Alice Longbottom... El estómago de Harry, ya molesto, se encogió al ver a Alice Longbottom: conocía su cara redonda y amigable muy bien, porque era la viva imagen de su hijo Neville. ... y esta es Emmeline Vance, ya la conoces, y este es Lupin, obviamente... Benjuí Fenwick, que también crepó, sólo pudimos encontrarlo a pedazos... muévanse, ahí agregó, golpeando ligeramente la foto, por lo que las personitas fotográficas se movieron, de forma de que los que estaban parcialmente a oscuras se pusieron a la vista. Este es Edgar Bones... el hermano de Amelia Bones, los capturaron a él y a su familia, era un gran mago... Sturgis Podmore, se ve joven... Caradoc Dearborn, se desvaneció seis meses después de esto, nunca encontramos su cuerpo... Hagrid, por supuesto, luce exactamente como siempre... Elphias Dodge, lo conoces, olvidé que solía usar ese estúpido sobrero... Gideon Prewett, hicieron falta cinco mortifagos para matarlo junto a su hermano Fabián, pelearon como héroes... muévanse, muévanse... Las personitas volvieron a moverse y los que estaban escondidos a la derecha se pusieron al frente de la foto. Este es el hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, un tipo extraño... este es Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort lo mató personalmente... Sirius, cuando aún tenía pelo corto... ¡y aquí vienen los que te deben interesar! El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Sus padres lo saludaban, sentados a ambos lados de un hombre bajito de mirada acuosa, que Harry reconoció enseguida como Colagusano, el que le había dado el paradero de los padres de Harry a Voldemort y así ayudó a llevarlos a la muerte. ¿Y? preguntó Moody. Harry miró la cara llena de cicatrices de Moody. Evidentemente Moody tenía la impresión de haber dado a Harry una gran alegría. Si dijo Harry, logrando sonreír otra vez. Me la puedo quedar para mi album. Sirius acababa de decir '¿Qué tienes ahí, Moody?' y este ya se había dado vuelta hacia él. Harry cruzó la cocina, se deslizó por la puerta y subió las escaleras antes de que nadie pudiera llamarlo. Y además, verlos rodeados por todas esas cara felices... Benjy Eenwick, que había sido encontrado en pedacitos, y Gideon Prewett, que murió como un héroe, y los Longbottom, que fueron torturados ... todos luciendo en la fotografía felices para siempre, sin saber que estaban sentenciados...bueno, Moody lo podía encontrar interesante... él, Harry, lo encontró perturbador... Harry subió de puntillas, pasando por las cabezas empotradas de los elfos domésticos, contento de estar sólo de nuevo, de Harry; se sintió como si cayera a través del piso; su cerebro se convirtió en frío hielo- Ron muerto, no, no podía ser Pero esperen un momento, no podía ser Ron estaba en el piso de abajo. ¿Señora Weasley? graznó Harry RIDDIKULUS! Una cosa negra con manos viscosas se elevó en el aire sobre la mancha que había dejado. Harry sacudió su varita una vez más y la cosa se caia a pedasos como un rompecabezas por pieza desvaneció en una ráfaga de humo. Oh-Oh-Oh tragó saliva la señora Weasley, y rompió en una tormenta de llanto, sus manos en la cara. Molly dijo Lupin con ligereza, caminando hacia ella. Molly, no... Al siguiente segundo, ella se estaba desahogando sobre el hombro de Lupin. Molly, era sólo un boggart dijo calmadamente, dándole palmadas en la cabeza Sólo un estúpido boggart... Moody observaba a Harry, quien le explico que la primera vez que se enfrento a uno también se había puesto nervioso que ella no esperaba ver lo que vio y que era muy entendible lo que le paso ya que ella era la cabeza de una gran familia y quie le agradecia que lo conciderara dentro de la misma que para El era un gran honor que no lo esperaba No no le digan a Arthur estaba balbuciendo otra vez la señora Weasley, frotándose frenéticamente los ojos con sus puños No no no quiero que sepa... fui tan tonta... Lupin le dio un pañuelo y ella se sonó la nariz. Cuánto los siento. La mitad de la fa-familia en la Orden, va a-a ser un milagro si seguimos como ahora... y Percy no nos habla... ¿ qué si pasa una desgracia y nosotros n-nnunca nos hubiéramos arreglado con él? ¿Y que pasará si Arthur es asesinado, quien cuidará a Ron y Ginny? Molly, ya es suficiente dijo con firmeza Lupin. Esto no es cómo la última vez. La Orden está mejor preparada, tenemos un buen comienzo, sabemos lo que Voldemort va a... La señora Weasley dio un pequeño chillido de miedo con el sonido de ese nombre. Oh, vamos Molly, hace un tiempo solías escuchar su nombre Mira, no puedo prometerte que nadie se va a herir, nadie puede prometer eso, pero estamos mucho mejor que lo que estuvimos la última vez.

Tú estabas en la Orden en ese momento, puedes entenderlo. La última vez éramos veinte a uno con los mortifagos, y nos estaban matando uno por uno... Harry pensó en la fotografía de nuevo, en las caras felices de sus padres. Sabía que Moody seguía observándolo. No te preocupes por Percy dijo bruscamente Sirius. Él volverá. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort salga a la luz. Una vez que lo haga, el Ministerio entero va a rogarnos perdón. Y no estoy seguro de que vaya a disculparlos.-agregó amargamente. Y quién crees que va a cuidar a Ron y Ginny si muere Arthur?- dijo Lupin, sonriendo apenado. Qué crees que haríamos, dejarlos muertos de hambre?, Harry le prometió que el con sus herencias velaría por todos ellos en caso de que ocurriese una desgracia, pero de acuerdo con lo que yo he visto en los Gemelos, Ron y sobretodo en Ginny si ellos ya hacen lo que he visto es porque tanto Usted como su Esposo son dos grandes brujos, La señora Weasley sonrió trémula. Sin aviso, la cicatriz en su frente le ardió con dolor de nuevo y su estómago se revolvió horriblemente. Cortala dijo firmemente, frotándose la cicatriz mientras el dolor cedía. el primer signo de locura, hablándole a tu propia cabeza. dijo una voz socarrona desde el cuadro vacío de la pared. Harry lo ignoró. Se sentía más viejo de lo que se había sentido en su vida y le pareció extraordinario que hace apenas una hora hubiera estado preocupado por una tienda de bromas y por quien tenía una insignia de prefecto.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **LA ESTACION 9 ¾**

Harry tuvo unos sueños muy molestos. Se despertó bruscamente pinchándole en las costillas encontró a Ron vestido y hablándole "…Mejor date prisa, mi madre dice que vamos a perder el tranvía". Había una gran confusión en la casa. Por lo que oyó Harry mientras se vestía a toda prisa. Hermione entró aceleradamente en la habitación mirando nerviosamente, justo cuando Harry se teminaba de abrochar los pantalones. Hedwig estaba sobre su hombro, y llevaba a Crookshanks en sus brazos. "Mis padres acaban de enviar a Hedwing de vuelta" La lechuza revoloteó por encima y se posó en la parte alta de su jaula "¿aun no estás preparado?" que le pasa a todo el mundo se les olvida que son las siete de la mañana y que quien los va traportar soy yo y me llevo un minuto ponerlos a todos en la estación "¿Ginny está bien?" Preguntó Harry, poniéndose las gafas "La Sra. Weasley lo ha arreglado todo" dijo Hermione "Pero ahora la queja de Ojo Loco dejame bajar a arreglar esto es hora de que los adultos partan para la estación y nosotros tenemos dos horas todavía según mi reloj. es que dice Ojo loco que tu llevaras "¿Escolta?" dijo a Harry "¿Vamos a ir a King's Cross con escolta?" "TU vas a ir a King's Cross con escolta" le corrigió Hermione "¿Por que?" dijo Harry enfadado "¿Estás diciendo que creen que Voldemort va a saltar de detrás de un cubo de basura y va a intentar matarme?" "No lo se, es solo lo que dice Ojo Loco" dijo Hermione distraídamente, mirando su reloj "pero si no salimos pronto, vamos definitivamente a perder el tren…" -"¡BAJAR TODOS AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, POR FAVOR!"- Gritó la Sra. Weasley, y Hermione saltó como si se hubiera quemado y corrió fuera de la habitación. Harry agarró a Hedwig, lo metió en la jaula, sin ceremonias, y salió a la escalera tras Hermione, guardando su baúl en la bolsa de la tunica. -"Harry, tu vendrás conmigo y con Tonks"- dijo la Sra. Weasley, por encima de los gritos de: "Coge tu baúl y tu lechuza, Alastor va a encargarse del equipaje… Oh, por el amor del cielo, Sirius, ¡Dumbledore dijo que no! "Un perro negro parecido a un oso apareció al lado de Harry y se subió encima de varios baúles desordenando el salón para llegar con la Sra. Weasley. -"Oh, sinceramente… "- dijo la Sra. Weasley desesperada - "Bien... tu sabrás lo que haces" Harry grito que habeis olvidado que los adultos partirían por medio de aparición a la estación y los jóvenes yo los voy a trasladar a la estación 9 ¾ en menos de un minuto, por lo que dejen su aceleramiento y tomen los equipajes que para eso los redujimos anoche con el Director, sus hermanos y Yo; y ya deben partir mientras Hermione , Ginny y yo preparamos el desayuno para los demás Tanto Alastor, Sirus, Lupin, Tonks y la Sra. Weasley recordaron esa parte del plan , todos ellos se disculparon y abriendó la puerta de entrada y salieron a un día soleado de Septiembre. Y el perro lo sigue.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos expresó Harry, mirando alrededor cuando los dejaron solos en el numero 12, por lo que les pregunto a todos ellos que querían desayunar, lo cual lo hicieron con calma y ya sin gritos cuando terminaron de hacerlos les faltaba más de media hora para tener que irse por lo que Harry les pidió a todos que revisasen que pudiesen haber olvidado, subiendo todos él se quedo en la cocina cuando en se cabeza oyó el canto del Cenzontle por lo que de inmediato saco la carta y vio que esta le informaba que en el transcurso del viaje se acercaría el Joven Malfoy Draco con el objeto de pedirle un consejo y que debería de mostrarle el añillo de los Blakc y posteriormente decirle que lo que mejor que podía hacer era hablar con su Padrino Severus, Harry guardo la carta y se encamino al lobby de la casa donde hablo con los retratos de los Blakc y les dio las gracias, posteriormente bajo a la cocina donde encontró a Kreacher y le dio las Gracias y le reitero su promesa, este le efectuó una reverencia y le respondió que él había aprendido a que su nuevo Sr. Jamás faltaba a su palabra, Wido le expreso que la casa había quedado restaurada por lo que solicitaba las ordenes que les dejara, Harry le pregunto a Kreacher y este le dijo que él podría con todo ya que solo ya serian visitas esporádicas, Harry le informo Kreacher recuerda que Mundungus no puede poner un pie en la mansión y tienes toda la autoridad de correrlo si necesitas ayuda llama a Dobby y a Wido ellos con gusto te ayudaran, Wido vayan ustedes a la mansión Potter y dedíquese a ella, despidiéndose de ellos y dándoles las gracias por todo se retiro hacia el comedor, donde ya estaban todos esperando, Hermione consulto su reloj y dijo nos quedan quince minutos por lo que se sentaron a platicar mientras llegaba el momento de su partida.

Ron comento dijo la Mamá que tuviésemos cuidado, a lo que Harry le dijo recuerda que nosotros no saldremos de la mansión y llegarían trasladándose entre las dos guardias la que ya estaba haya y la de los Baúles que vieron que desapareció en el momento que llegaron a la acera de la calle – La Escolta con baúles y mascotas una vez dentro de la estación, pasearon por cerca de la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10 hasta que todo estuvo despajado, - "Allí está Alastor con el equipaje, mira.." Moody venía cojeando por el arco tirando de un carro con sus baúles. Entonces uno por uno se inclinaron sobre ella y entraron fácilmente en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde el Expreso de Hogwarts permanecía eructando vapor negro. El andén estaba lleno con los estudiantes que se iban y sus familias todos ellos veían que el director con varios profesores estaban al final del tren no dejando pasar a nadie al último de los vagones y que los profesores conforme iban llegando los alumnos de séptimo los llamaban y los hacían subir al ultimo vagón por lo que la mitad de este estaba todos los séptimos años de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Fenix, cuando Dean Thomas se percato que sus dos mejores amigos no estaban bajo a preguntar por ellos, la Profesora Mcgonagall le indico que estaban al llegar que subiera al vagón y les apartara lugar. "Espero que los demás lleguen a tiempo" dijo ansiosa la Sra. Weasley, mirando fijamente al arco de hierro Forjado que era la llave de la plataforma, por donde los demás tenían que llegar. Cuando entre donde ella se encontraba y donde estaba el Director un grupo de nueve alumnos brotaron de la nada Sirus en su forma de animago corrió asía él, cuando desde una ventana del ultimo vagón le gritaron "¡Bonito perro Harry!" dijo un chico alto con expresión divertida "Gracias Lee"- dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Sirius meneaba la cola "Oh, menos mal" Dijo la Sra. Weasley "Tendremos que dar un informe a Dumbledore sobre Sturgis" dijo Moody "Esta es la segunda vez que no aparece en una semana. Se está volviendo tan irresponsable como Mundungus" "Bien, ocuparos de vosotros" dijo Lupin, agitando las manos alrededor. Se la tendió a Harry el último y le dio una palmada en la espalda "Tu también. Ten cuidado". "Si, ten tu cabeza alerta y tus ojos expectantes"- dijo Moody, dándole la mano a Harry "Y no olvides, ten mucho cuidado con lo que escribes. Sin duda, no debes poner en cartas nada de nada" "Ha sido un placer conoceros" como Dios manda no guardado en un baúl Harry rio de buena gana y se despidió dijo Tonks, abrazando a Hermione y Ginny "nos veremos muy pronto, o al menos eso espero". Antes de que terminaran de subir al vagón notaron que se acercaba Fudge con tres de sus secretarios, pero cuando vio que Albus Dumbledore con sus hermanos y varios otros miembros de los Aurores como la Sra. Bones y Elphias Dodge se encontraban se detuvo en seco frente a estos, diciéndoles que el requería hablar con el Sr. Potter a lo que la Sra. Amelia Bones le interpelo: Estimado Sr. Ministro creo que espero Usted demasiado tiempo adicionalmente no cumplió la orden de publicar una disculpa al Sr. Potter en el Profeta, sino que continuo en su campaña de difamación para él; por lo tanto Sr. Elphias le hace entrega de un citatorio para la primera audiencia encontrar de Usted. Por violaciones al del **Consejo de** ** _Wizengamot, el C_** **onsejo Internacional de Magos** que estas demandas ya fueron turnadas al **tribunal de justicia del Consejo Mundial de Ancianos**. Y se programo la primera para el día 1 de Noviembre a las 11 horas, estas se llevaran a efecto en la misma sala 10 en la que Usted efectuó la del Sr. Potter y fuera tan amable de informarnos el o los nombres de sus Abogados y testigos ya que como verá Usted esto se está llevando conforme a Derecho; Le Anticipo que es de nuestro conocimiento que ya antes de que empiece el colegio sabemos que ha efectuado dos nombramientos mas para su Sub secretaria, el segundo puede que se dé a efecto pero el tercero el mismo Colegio de Hogwarts, lo rechazara ella jamás podrá tener acceso a la Dirección mientras que los maestros aquí presentes si lo podrán hacer, espero la razón con el nombre de su o sus abogados asi como de todos los testigos que quiera usted presentar en su defensa para que sean citados con el tiempo y orden correspondiente, asi mimo le informo que para la Audiencia que se programara para el termino de la Semana Pascua a la misma hora, esa la presidirá el Consejo en pleno como son Carolinus, Solarius, Lo Tae Zhao, Ommadon, La Princesa Melisane asi como Wendelin, Wildsmith Ignatia, Ignotus Peverell, esperamos que el tiempo que otorga la ley le sea suficiente para la preparación de su Defensa, que tenga Usted un magnifico Día.

Sonó el pitido de alarma y los alumnos que quedaban en la plataforma corrieron al tren gritó Harry por la ventana abierta cuando el tren se movió, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny saludaban tras él. Las figuras de Tonks, Lupin, Moody y los Weasley se hicieron pequeñas rápidamente, pero el perro negro seguía al tren, moviendo su cola; La gente borrosa de la plataforma se reía viendo como perseguía al tren, entonces tomaron una curva y Sirius se había ido. Hermione se quedo preocupada vieron la cara del ministro cuando vio a canuto, si les comento Harry pero en este momento él y Lupin partieron cada uno a una misión muy peligrosa y no sé quien más mando el Director a otra igualmente por lo que si El Ministro decide ir tras ellos se las verá difícil, además de que si se fijaron en ese momento mi Abogado como Madame Bones le entregaron el primer citatorio en su contra y este es para el primero de noviembre justo lo que marca la ley 60 días de antelación a la misma, la tiene difícil el creyó que se podía arreglar con hablar con su servidor y eso eliminaría todo, pero si recuerdan en esa Audiencia le exigió el consejo que me diera una disculpa escrita en el Profeta, la cual nunca se dio y salieron calumniándoos al Director y a Mi. "Bien" dijo Fred, dando una palmada "No queremos tener la misma conversación de siempre, vamos a hablar de negocios con Lee. Luego nos vemos" y él y George desaparecieron por el pasillo de la derecha El tren iba cada vez más deprisa, tanto que las casas pasaban como flashes, y se balanceaban cuando estaban de pie. -"¿que os parece si vamos a buscar un vagón?" Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas "Ems…" dijo Ron "Nosotros…quiero decir….Ron y Yo deberíamos ir al vagón de los prefectos"- dijo Hermione incomoda Ron no miraba a Harry; parecía estar muy interesado en las uñas de su mano izquierda "Oh" dijo Harry "Bien, me parece perfecto..." "No creo que tengamos que pasar allí todo el viaje" dijo Hermione rápidamente "Las cartas decían que recibiríamos instrucciones y patrullaremos los pasillos por turnos" "Bien" dijo Harry de nuevo "Bien, yo… yo os veré luego, entonces". "Sí, claro" dijo Ron, dedicando una mirada ansiosa a Harry "Es pesado tener que ir abajo ahora... sabes que preferiría… pero tenemos que….quiero decir, que no me gusta esto. Yo no soy Percy" dijo con tono retador "Se que no lo eres" dijo Harry y él sonrió. Pero cuando Hermione y Ron cogieron sus baúles a Crookshanks y la jaula de Pigwingeon para ir al vagón de prefectos, ellos enfilaron al final del vagón del tren ya que habían visto a los de séptimo en los primeros compartimientos, Harry sintió un extraño sentimiento de pérdida. Nunca había viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts sin Ron... "Vamos" le dijo Ginny -"si vamos rápido aun podemos conseguir plazas" "Bien" dijo Harry, cogiendo la jaula de Hedwig en una mano y el asa del baúl en la otra. Recorrieron el pasillo, En la última parte del vagón se encontraron a Neville Longbottom, un compañero de Harry, de 5º curso y también de Fenix. Estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de llevar su baúl y mantener en las manos a su escurridizo sapo, Trevor. -"Hola, Harry"- dijo -"hola Ginny…está todo lleno… no puedo encontrar sitio..." -"¿De qué estás hablando?"- dijo Ginny que había pasado a Neville para mirar en el ultimo compartimiento -"Aquí hay espacio, solo está nuestra amiga Luna Lovegood". Neville dijo algo parecido a que no quería molestar a nadie -"No te preocupes"- dijo Ginny riendo -"No Molestas es nuestra amiga" Abrió la puerta y metió su maleta. Harry y Neville la siguieron -"Hola Luna"- dijo Ginny -"¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí?" La chica Traía el largo pelo rubio suelto, las cejas muy claras y los ojos azul. Harry saludo a su amiga con un beso y le dijo Neville habían escogido en mejor espacio en el vagón. Harry como Ginny la conocían y la habían tratado mucho sabían que Neville era mas cohibido aunque habían asistido a varias reuniones juntos este seguía rehuyendo a los demás asi fueran de su misma casa, en eso pensaba Harry cuando el compartimiento se abrió y en el quicio de la puerta apareció Margaret con su baúl y su lechuza y pidió permiso de compartir el vagón, Harry le dijo encantado pasa al igual que Ginny, Luna le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella lo que esta hizo de inmediato, Neville se sonrojo nuevamente pero al cavo de unos minutos compartía alegremente la charla con todos, Harry les pidió a sus compañeros unos minutos ya que tenía que escribir una misiva a una amiga Monique contándole los acontecimientos del mes y que ella vivía en Francia, por lo que Ginny y Margaret le dijeron que ellas traían listas las cartas para Gabrielle, luna le dijo a Harry oye pero eso es un viaje muy largo para tu **Bubo scandiacus** (Hedwig) no las pienso mandar con el esperen y van a tener una sorpresa que solo Hermione y Ron han visto, se apuro a escribir dándole todos los detalles a su amiga a Monique y al termino de la misma le mando saludos a sus padres y que le hiciese llegar un fuerte abrazo a su prima Gabrielle. Cerro la carta la Lacro con el anillo que tenía en su mano Izquierda ya que pensaba que como era no mágico no causaría problemas, una vez hecho esto dejo el sobre el sillón y de su bolsillo saco su Baúl y de ahí saco a Avía Lumia lo que causo una grandísima sorpresa entre sus compañeros, la más maravillada era Margaret que le dijo ¡oh Harry varios de los compañeros han comentado que en la dirección hay un ave Fenix pero ninguno la habíamos visto que ave tan majestuosa, como lograste que te la prestase el Director, a lo que Harry le respondió El ave del Director es un Macho y se llama Fawkes y esta es mía y se llama Avía Lumia es hembra son buenos amigos y ambos me han ayudado mucho, para viajes largos la utilizo, cuando se dispuso a tomar la cartas vio que Neville tenía en sus manos las tres misivas dos de las cuales estaban lacradas con el escudo de la Casa de Fenix pero que la de Harry llevaba otro sello y después de entregarle las cartas y que Harry las enviara, se atrevió a comentar Harry sabes tú que significa el escudo con el que lacraste tu misiva, Harry le respondió según me dijo le Director corresponde a un antepasado lejano de mi Abuelo el Padre de mi Mamá por qué Neville, este le respondió mira mi Tío es un experto en Heráldica de magos como no magos y de acuerdo con lo que él me ha platicado me ha descrito ese sello miles de veces pero que jamás lo ha podido tener en su colección, Harry le respondió traes un pergamino vamos a Lacrarlo muy bien y se lo mandas como regalo te parece, Neville saco rápidamente sus cosas y le dio a Harry un papel opalina blanco y todo lo requerido para lacrar un sobre y Neville saco de su jaula a su lechuza Surnia ulula, Harry ayudado por Luna lacraron el papel, esperaron que secara y lo guardaron en el sobre Neville ya lo había rotulado, se lo dio a su lechuza y esta salió rumbo a la casa de Longbottom eso era fabuloso que en cuanto su tío lo viese les contaría lo que él había dicho.

El tren siguió adelante, corriendo a campo abierto. Era extraño, lo que había cambiado el día; cuando salieron hacia mucho sol y ahora estaban pasando bajo grandes nubes grises -"Adivina que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños"- dijo Neville ...no, mira esto..."- Metió la mano que no sujetaba a Trevor en la mochila de la escuela y después de un rato de escarbar en ella, sacó lo que parecía un cactus gris en un bote, excepto que estaba cubierto por furúnculos en lugar de espinas -"Es una 'Mimbulus mimbletonia"- dijo orgullosamente Harry miró a esa cosa. Estaba vibrando, tomando un aspecto de órgano interno enfermo -"Es muy muy raro"- dijo Neville sonriendo -"no sé si hay alguno en el invernadero de Hogwarts. Estoy esperando a enseñárselo a la Sra. Sprout. Mi tío abuelo Algie lo cogió para mí en Asiria. Quiero ver si puedo hacer que se reproduzca" Harry sabía que la asignatura preferida de Neville era la herbología, pero por nada del mundo quería ver lo que hacía con el desarrollo de esa planta. -"¿Hace…algo?"- preguntó Harry -"¡Cantidad de cosas!"- dijo Neville -"Tiene un maravilloso sistema de defensa. Toma, coge a Trevor" Dejó al sapo en el regazo de Harry y cogió una pluma de su mochila. Los ojos de Luna Lovegood aparecieron por encima de la revista girada de nuevo, para mirar lo que hacía Neville. Neville cogió la Mimbulus mimbletonia, con la pluma entre los dientes, cogió una gota y le dio a la planta una gota del producto con la punta de su pluma. Un líquido verde oscuro comenzó a salir a chorros por cada furúnculo de la planta. Golpearon el techo, las ventanas, y la revista de Luna; Ginny, que había puesto sus manos delante de su cara a tiempo, parecía llevar un pringoso sombrero verde, pero Harry, que sostenía en las manos a Trevor para que no escapara, lo recibió en la cara. Olía a estiércol podrido. Neville, cuya cara y cuerpo estaban empapados, sacudió la cabeza para quitar algo de sus ojos. "Lo… Lo siento" Balbuceó "Aún no lo había probado... "No te preocupes" dijo Ginny segura de sí misma "Mira, podemos fácilmente librarnos de esto" Sacó su varita. ¡Scourgify! La cosa pestilente desapareció "Lo siento" no os preocupéis. No es venenoso" añadió nerviosamente. En ese preciso momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió "Ehhh... Hola Harry" dijo una voz nerviosa "¿llego en mal momento?" Harry limpió los cristales de sus gafas con su mano libre. Una chica muy guapa con largo y liso pelo negro estaba en la puerta sonriéndole: Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw "Ehhh…Hola"- dijo Harry "Esto…" dijo Cho -"Bien… solo venía a saludarte… no solo que Neville nos estaba enseñando una planta nueva que trae para ver si la puede reproducir en la escuela, Cho Chang les dijo nunca vi una igual y tiene propiedades Neville le dijo que si pero que no intentaría volver a probarlas en el espacio del camerino que ya había causado un gran problema y le conto lo hecho, por lo que Cho Chang se rio abiertamente y Harry le dijo hubieras estado aquí el olor que despide es nauseabundo ella le contesto que bueno que no había llegado antes que los olores desagradables le producían repugnancia se quedo a charlar con ellos y les conto que los chicos de séptimo que estaban al principio del carro la habían interrogado que a que venía y para que quería verte , los golpeadores del equipo, Harry le dijo a los hermanos de Ron, si ellos por cierto sabes quienes quedaron de prefectos de nuestra casa Ginny le respondió Hermione y mi hermano Ron a lo que ella le respondió pues con los dos gemelos tiene 'para pasarse un curso muy entretenido; Cedric Diggory me conto que de acuerdo con todos los prefectos del Colegio ellos dos habían sido los más votados como traviesos y que difícilmente se les podía detectar o atraparlos en alguna de sus fechorías que el Conserje desde el primer año que ellos llegaron al colegio él decía que solo había conocido otro grupo peor que ellos unos a los que Este les decía los Merodeadores, Harry sonrió y Luna le comento no era asi como le decían al grupo de tu Papá Harry cuando estuvo en el Colegio, este confirmo y Cho Chang les dijo luego me cuentas ya me tengo que retirar, "adiós entonces" Con rubor en sus mejillas, cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

Ron y Hermione no volvieron hasta que pasó una hora, tiempo en el cual pasó el carrito de la comida. Harry, Ginny y Neville acababan de terminar sus pasteles de calabaza y se distraían mirando los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, cuando la puerta se abrió y ellos entraron acompañados por Crookshanks y la ruidosa Pigwidgeon en su jaula. "Estoy hambriento" dijo Ron dejando a Pig cerca de Hedwig, cogiendo una rana de chocolate de Harry y sentándose a su lado. Rasgó el envoltorio, dio un mordisco a la cabeza de la rana y se apoyó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados como si hubiera tenido una mañana muy muy dura "Bien, hay dos prefectos de 5º por cada casa" dijo Hermione mirando para ver donde se sentaba "Un chico y una chica de cada una". "¿y a que no adivinas quien es el prefecto de Slytherin?" dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados "Malfoy" respondió Harry. "Por supuesto" dijo Ron amargamente, comiéndose el resto de la rana y cogiendo otra. "Y también la vaca de Pansy Parkinson" dijo Hermione con malicia "¿como puede haber llegado a prefecta si es más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral?" a lo que Harry y Luna le interpelaron te olvidas de Crabbe o Goyle todos soltaron una carcajada "¿y de Hufflepuff?"- preguntó Harry "Enrié Macmillan y Hannah Abbott" dijo Ron aunque esta en Fenix fue electa prefecta de esa casa y está muy preocupada por la cantidad de obligaciones que se le vienen "y Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil por Ravenclaw" dijo Hermione "Fuiste al baile de navidad con Padma Patil" dijo una voz baja. Todo el mundo miró a Luna, que miraba a Ron por encima de "the Quibbler". Él tragó la rana de chocolate "Sí, ya lo sé" dijo mirándola sorprendido "le gustó mucho" le informó Luna "Pensó que la trataste muy bien porque no dejaste de bailar con ella. Ella había pensado que no te ibas a divertir, Ron se puso colorado como un Jitomate jamás le había dado las gracias a ella y a Harry por haberle ayudado a tener pareja para el baile. Luna continúo su lectura de nuevo bajo la revista. Ron miró fijamente la portada con su boca abierta durante unos segundos, y miró a Ginny en busca de alguna explicación, pero ella estaba metiendo sus nudillos en su boca para aguantar la risa. Ron agitó su cabeza perplejo, y miró su reloj "Nos han dicho que tenemos que patrullar los pasillos cada cierto tiempo" les dijo a Harry y Neville "y podemos castigar si la gente se porta mal. No puedo esperar para pillar a Crabbe y Goyle en algo". "¡No debes abusar de tu posición Ron!" dijo Hermione "Bien, porque Malfoy tampoco abusará..." dijo ron sarcásticamente "¿y piensas descender a su nivel?" dijo Hermione "No, solo me aseguraré de pillar a sus compañeros como el intentará hacer con los míos." "Por el amor de Dios Ron…" "Obligaré a Goyle a copiar, eso lo matará, odia escribir" dijo Ron felizmente. Cambió su tono de voz por el de Goyle y poniendo cara de concentración, hizo como si escribiera en el aire:- Yo no… debo… parecerme… al… trasero… de… un… mandril… Todos se rieron. Boca abajo, le había sido complicado ver lo que era la foto de la portada, pero ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que era un dibujo muy mal hecho de Cornelius Fudge; solo lo reconoció por su sombrero verde lima. Una de las manos de Fudge estaba agarrando un saco de oro; la otra cogía el cuello de un duende. El dibujo tenía un titulo: ¿Hasta dónde va a llegar Fudge para conseguir Gringotts? "¿dice algo interesante?" pregunto Ron cuando Harry la dejó "Por supuesto que no" dijo Hermione antes de que Harry contestara. "La revista Quibbler es basura. Todo el mundo lo sabe" "Perdona, bonita" dijo Luna; su voz había perdido su tendencia cantarina "Mi padre es el editor". "Yo… esto…" dijo Hermione realmente avergonzada "bien… es interesante… quiero decir…es bastante… " "Devolvérmela, gracias" dijo Luna fríamente, a mi padre le pagan por lo que publica y es responsabilidad del que lo escribe y manda el dinero para su publicación, si es cierto o falso solo ellos son responsables de esto, o tú crees todas las tonterías que se escriben en el profeta de Harry y de Dumbledore ellos publican lo que la gente paga por que se publique, te seré sincera a mi padre el ministro le ofreció un millón de galeones si publicaba las mismas historias de ellos en sus revistas y periódico pero Papá le dijo que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver que no aceptaba, inclinándose hasta cogerla de las manos de Harry. Pasando a la página la volvió del revés otra vez, y desapareció tras ella, esa era la posición más sensata pensó Harry justo estaba pensando eso cuando fuera del compartimento se escucharon voces y gritos del los alumnos de séptimo por lo que Hermione se asomo y vio que los hermanos de Ron con varios compañeros de séptimo discutían y amenazaban a Crabbe y Goyle, que o se retiraban o les darían una paliza que los mandarían a San Mugo por unos meses que si eso les parecía más agradable "¿Que quiere pasar a molestar a los jóvenes del último compartimiento?" dijo Fred que ya podían ir con su amiguito el prefectillo desteñido a decirle que si buscaba problemas con los de séptimo grado y con ellos en particular que se atuvieran a las consecuencias que si desde que ellos habían llegado como de primer ingreso ningún prefecto los había podido amedrentar que menos el que era un huroncito escuálido y muy pálido para ellos y que ellos dos eran tan inútiles como magos como el conserje de la escuela, que además podían decírselo a sus padres que el hecho de que fuesen gente de Tom el mestizo Ryddle no los impresionaba que se largaran, los dos guardaespaldas de Malfoy y lo más extraño es que estos sin decir palabra se hubiesen retirado, Hermione cerro rápidamente la puerta del compartimento y se los comento a sus compañeros; Por lo que Harry le indico no te preocupes en unos minutos vendrá Draco sin varita ni sus amiguitos para tener una charla con tu servidor, lo estado esperando desde que partimos, como es eso le pregunto Ron, a lo que Harry solo les dijo recuerden sus misivas.

Momentos después se oyó otra vez que los de séptimo hablaban con Malfoy este estaba parado entre los dos Gemelos diciendo miren vengo sin varita y solo quiero platicar algo urgente con Harry, este salió del compartimento y les hizo señas a los gemelos que lo dejasen pasar, este se acerco y le dijo mira Harry no traigo varita y lo que sucedió hace un momento con Crabbe y Goyle no fue por agredirte pero ya vez como son mis compañeros, y te había estado buscando y alguien dijo que en este vagón solo iban los de sétimo menos los de mi casa y que la idea era para evitarte problemas, nosotros no le creíamos asi pero esos dos insistieron y creo que armaron camorra con los Gemelos y toda la casa de Slytherin con los que menos quiere problemas son con ellos ya que aunque Pansy Parkinson y Yo seamos prefectos de nuestra casa los gemelos son una verdadera amenaza y no queremos nada con ellos pero yo quería hablar abiertamente contigo de algo que me tiene muy preocupado y quisiera pedirte primero que me escuches y después que me des tu opinión o un consejo que tu creas que me puede funcionar, de acuerdo le menciono Harry y le aviso a sus compañeros de compartimento que estaría en la ventana del último vagón que no se preocuparan Neville Margaret y Luna. Intercambió otra mirada nerviosa con Hermione, y cero y camino con Draco hacia la ventanilla posterior del vagón, El tiempo permaneció indeciso mientras viajaban hacia el Norte. Llovía salpicando la ventana un rato del camino, y luego el sol salía fuertemente antes de que las nubes lo volvieran a tapar de nuevo. Draco le dijo mira Harry hace unos días llegaba a mi casa de andar por el jardín cuando vi a mi Padre regresar corrí para alcanzarlo y cuando entre los oí discutir, con mi Madre y en esa discusión saliste tu a relucir, antier se suscito otra discusión entre mi Padre y mi Madre se puso muy violenta la gritaba al Elfo domestico de un primo que ella tiene que de acuerdo con lo que me entere después es tu Tutor y Padrino físico, este nunca se presento como lo hacía siempre, por lo que mi madre salió a buscar la casa de su primo y regreso mas enojada que antes ya que no la pudo hallar, mi Padre se burlo de ella y le dijo que si creía que su primo era ingenuo que seguramente la había puesto un guardián secreto y que tú eras su Heredero Universal y que ya portabas el anillo de la familia de mi madre, primero dime eso es cierto, a lo que Harry acercando su mano izquierda le permitió ver el anillo con el emblema de los Blakc; De acuerdo con eso mi padre le dijo que lo más conveniente es que a mí me ofrecieran al Sr tenebroso en calidad de aprendiz, a lo que mi madre se opuso y dijo algo que no entendí bien sobre el hermano de tu Padrino otro tío mio llamado Regulus, Harry le dijo no recuerdas que hace poco más de dos años se escaparon de la cárcel dos prisioneros uno de ellos fue el que se escapo de la torre del castillo ese era tu tío parece que paso 12 o más años en la prisión donde este ahora lo desconozco como el otro que fue el que entrego a mis Padres al Tom o como tú le dices el Sr. Tenebroso; pero ante esta situación yo solo te puedo aconsejar que de acuerdo con lo que yo sé tú Padrino es el profesor Snape y por lo tanto él es el único capaz de orientarte en la forma más correcta te recomiendo hables con él, yo cundo tengo una duda recurro a mis Tutores; y por lo que vi hoy antes de salir de la estación el tiempo se está viniendo muy rápido, de acuerdo con mi Abogado por qué has de saber que ya fui emancipado, para los efectos legales ya se me considera un adulto por culpa del Ministro Fudge el cual se le siguen tres juicios de los que no creo que salga bien librado por lo que ese es el consejo que te doy, estás en tu derecho de seguirlo o rechazarlo, por lo tanto tu decide, dejo a Draco meditando y se dirigió a su compartimiento donde Hermione y Ron se habían retirado para su última ronda, Cuando se hizo oscuro, las lámparas del vagón se encendieron.

Los gemelos en ese momento escucharon el canto de un ave en sus cabezas y se apartaron del resto caminando hacia el compartimento de Harry , y antes de este abrieron la primera carta que tenían fechada para ese día , la cual decía jóvenes con Autorización nuestra los fundadores del Colegio se les autoriza y protegerá que no seáis descubiertos a efectuar todas las bromas que se les ocurran a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y como ella vaya aumentando en su creencia de poder ustedes deberán de hacer mayores travesuras y piensen en una que deje huella para el final de mayo, atentamente los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Luna puso bien la revista y la metió cuidadosamente en la mochila. Harry estaba sentado con la frente arrimada a la ventana, intentando tener la primera visión de Hogwarts, pero era una noche sin luna y el cristal estaba empañado por la lluvia. No te preocupes se que tomara la mejor decisión y despertó a los demás y en ese momento regresaron Hermione y Ron y todos abrieron sus baúles con dificultad y sacaron sus ropas del colegio. Ella y Ron pusieron sus insignias de Prefectos en su pecho. Harry vio a Ron mirando su reflejo en la oscura ventana Por fin, el tren comenzó a parar y oyeron los ruidos de la gente sacando sus equipajes y sus mascotas, preparados para salir. Como Ron y Hermione tenían que supervisarlo todo, desaparecieron de nuevo, dejando a Harry y los otros cuidando a Crookshanks y Pig. "Si quieres puedo llevar esa lechuza" dijo Luna a Harry cogiendo a Pig mientras Neville metía a Trevor en su bolsillo "Ohh… si… gracias" dijo Harry agarrando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig Salieron del compartimiento. Bajo al andén y miró a su alrededor esperando oír una voz familiar que llamase a los chicos de primer curso (aquí... los de primero… a ver... todos conmigo…) Pero no fue eso lo que escuchó. Fue una voz diferente, de mujer la que llamó "Los de Primero poneros en fila aquí ¡por favor! Todos los de primero conmigo". Un farol se encendió cerca de Harry y con la luz pudo ver la prominente barbilla y el fuerte corte de pelo de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la bruja que se había hecho cargo de las clases de Cuidado De criaturas mágicas de Hagrid, por un tiempo el año anterior "¿donde estará Hagrid?" preguntó Harry "No lo sé" dijo Ginny "pero debemos apartarnos de la puerta… estamos bloqueando la salida" "oh… si claro" Harry y Ginny se separaron mientras andaban por el andén y salían de la estación. Empujado por la multitud, Él estaría resfriado o algo parecido... Buscó a Ron y Hermione, esperando saber que pensaban ellos de la reaparición de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, pero ninguno de ellos estaba cerca, así que salió a la mojada y oscura calle fuera de la estación de Hogsmeade Allí estaban los cientos de carruajes que siempre llevaban a los estudiantes que no eran de primero hacia el castillo. Harry los miró rápidamente, pero apartó la vista para buscar a Ron y Hermione. Pero algo raro le hizo volver a mirarlos. Había unas criaturas atadas a los carruajes. Si tuviera que ponerles un nombre suponía que les llamarían caballos, pero tenían algo de reptiles. No tenían nada de carne, su pelo negro se agarraba a sus esqueletos, haciendo que cada hueso fuera visible. Sus cabezas eran de dragón, y sus ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. Tenían alas grandes y con textura de cuero que parecían diseñadas para murciélagos gigantes. Estaban de pie y tranquilos, y parecían misteriosos y siniestros. Harry no podía entender porque los carruajes estaban tirados por esos horribles caballos si eran capaces de moverse por sí mismos. "¿Donde está Pig?" "dijo la voz de Ron", detrás de Harry "Lo tiene Luna" dijo Harry, volviéndose rápidamente para preguntar a Ron por Hagrid "¿Sabes dónde está..." "…Hagrid? No lo sé" dijo Ron con tono preocupado "Espero que esté bien" Un poco más allá, Draco Malfoy, seguido por un pequeño grupo de tontos que incluían a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, empujaron a algunos chicos de segundo con cara de tímidos para tener un carruaje para ellos solos. Segundos más tarde Hermione salió jadeando entre la multitud "Malfoy ha sido asqueroso con los chicos de primero. Os juro que voy a informar de ello, solo tiene la insignia desde hace tres minutos y ya la está usando para tratar a la gente peor que nunca... ¿donde está Crookshanks?" "Ginny lo tiene" dijo Harry "Está..." Ginny acababa de salir de entre la multitud, llevando a Crookshanks "Gracias" dijo Hermione, cogiendo al gato "Vamos, cojamos un carruaje antes de todos se llenen…" "¡Aun no tengo a Pig!"- dijo Ron, pero Hermione ya había entrado en el carruaje vacio más cercano. Harry se quedó con Ron "¿que son esas cosas? ¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó a Ron, señalando a los horribles caballos mientras llegaban más estudiantes. "¿que cosas?" "Esos caballos..." Luna apareció llevando la jaula de Pig en sus brazos; la pequeña lechuza parecía gorjear de nervios más de lo normal "Aquí la tienes" dijo ella "Es una lechucita muy dulce ¿verdad?" "Esto… si…. lo es" dijo Ron ásperamente "Bien, vamos dentro entonces… ¿que me estabas diciendo Harry? " "Te preguntaba por esa especie de caballos" dijo Harry, mientras, Ron y Luna iban hacia el carruaje en el que estaban sentadas Hermione y Ginny "Si" dijo Harry "si, vamos…" "Está bien" dijo una voz débil detrás de Harry cuando Ron se perdió en la oscuridad del interior del carruaje "No estás loco ni nada por el estilo. Yo también puedo verlos..." "¿De verdad los ves?" Dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Luna. Pudo ver las alas de los caballos reflejadas en sus ojos plateados "Oh, sí dijo Luna "Soy capaz de verlos desde mi primer día aquí. Ellos siempre tiran de los carruajes. No te preocupes. Quizás no los habías podido ver por que eras muy pequeño cuando paso lo de tus padres, pero con lo del torneo de los tres magos y el final ahora ya los puedes ver, Estás tan cuerdo como yo. Solo los pueden ver los que han visto la muerte de cerca, yo vi morir a mi madre y tu a tus padres a Diggory." Sonriendo levemente, se subió al carruaje donde estaban todos. Sin quedarse completamente tranquilo Harry la siguió.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **LA NUEVA CANCIÓN DEL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR**

Harry no le quiso decir a los otros que él y Luna estaban teniendo la misma visión. Sí, eso era, lo era. No dijeron nada sobre los caballos y se sentaron dentro del carruaje cerrando de un golpe la puerta detrás de él. No obstante, no podía evitar mirar las siluetas de los caballos moviéndose más allá de la ventana. -¿Todos vimos a Grubbly-Plank?- Pregunto Ginny, -¿Que estaba haciendo allí?, Quizá Hagrid no pudo salir, ¿Habrá podido?- -Me alegrare mucho si puede-, dijo Luna, -Pero él es muy buen profesor, -¡Sí, que lo es!- dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny. Harry miro furiosamente a Hermione. Ella aclaró su garganta y rápidamente dijo, -Erm... si... es muy bueno-. -Bueno, nosotros en pensamos que va poco en broma-, dijo Luna sin perturbarse. -Tienes un sentido del humor muy bueno-, chasqueo Ron, como las ruedas debajo de ellos crujieron en el movimiento. Luna no se sintió molesta por la grosería de Ron; al contrario, ella lo miró por un rato como si él estuviera en un interesante programa de televisión. Rechinado y tambaleándose, los carruajes se movieron en caravana sobre el camino. Cuando pasaron entre los altos pilares de piedra con cerdos alados a ambos lados de la entrada hacia los terrenos de la escuela, Harry se reclinó hacia delante para tratar de ver si había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Pero el terreno estaba en una oscuridad absoluta. El Castillo de Hogwarts, surgió ante la vista de todos. Cerca se alzaron numerosas torres de color oscuro contra el cielo negro. Por todas partes brillaba alguna ventana como si estuviera en llamas. Los carruajes tintinearon al parar cerca del escalón de piedra que conducía a la puerta principal de roble. Harry salió primero del carruaje y se dio la vuelta otra vez para buscar la luz de la ventana cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pero definitivamente no había señal de vida dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid. De mala gana, porque su esperanza se había desvanecido, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las criaturas esqueléticas, que estaban tranquilamente ante el frío aire de la noche, y sus ojos blancos y negros brillaron. Harry antes había tenido la experiencia de ver algo que Ron no podía, pero eso había sido un reflejo en un espejo, algo mucho menos insubstancial que cientos de bestias que lucían tan sólidas y fuertes como para empujar una escuadrilla de carruajes. Si Luna le dijo sabia que tenía que creer, las bestias siempre estaban allí pero serían invisibles para los demás que no hubiesen visto morir a algún ser. ¿Por qué Harry podía verlos desde la muerte de Diggory, y porque Ron no sabía que nunca había visto morir a alguien? ¿Vas a venir o qué?- dijo Ron a su lado. -Oh... sí-, dijo Harry rápidamente, y se unieron a la multitud de gente que desesperaba por subir al castillo. El Hall de Entrada estaba con antorchas flameantes y los pasos de los estudiantes cruzando el piso de piedra por la puerta de la derecha provocaban un resonante eco. Todos se dirigían al Gran Salón y la fiesta de comienzo del periodo. Las cinco largas mesas del Gran Comedor se llenaban bajo un techo terso y sin estrellas, el cual era justo como el cielo que ellos podían vislumbrar por las altas ventanas. Las velas flotaban en el aire, a lo largo de las mesas, iluminando a los plateados fantasmas, quienes se tambaleaban por todo el salón. Se iluminaban las caras de los estudiantes que hablaban con impaciencia, narrando noticias y anécdotas del verano, saludando ruidosamente a los amigos de otras casas, y mirando los nuevos cortes de cabello y los trajes nuevos de los demás. De nuevo, Harry notó que algunas personas estaban dirigiéndole la mirada incesablemente para susurrar cuando pasaba de largo, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes intentando aparentar que no notaba las desagradables miradas, ni el agobio que le producían. Luna se alejó bastante de ellos, hasta la mesa Cuando Harry y los demás alcanzaron a los de Fenix, Ginny, que estaba saludando a algunos compañeros de cuarto año, les ofreció sitio junto a ella. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville encontraron asientos justo en el medio de la mesa, entre la dama de negro (el fantasma de Fenix) y Parvati y Lavanda Patil. Las dos últimas, los saludaron amistosamente, y Harry tuvo la curiosa sensación de que habían dejado de hablar de él un segundo antes. Aunque por otra parte Harry Ron y Hermione examinaron la mesa, aunque no había necesidad; el tamaño de Hagrid lo hacía instantáneamente obvio en cualquier línea. -No se puede haber ido-, dijo Harry inmediatamente. -¿Pero donde esta entonces?- Se hizo una pausa, luego Harry dijo muy bajo, para que Neville, Parvati y Lavender no le oyeran; -Quizá todavía no está de vuelta... Tu sabes, de su... 'misión'. La cosa que tenía que hacer en el verano para Dumbledore-. -Si... si, puede ser eso-, dijo Ron, sonando tranquilo, pero Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando arriba y abajo en la mesa principal, como si esperara alguna explicación de la ausencia de Hagrid escrita en la pared del fondo. –

¿Quien es esa?- dijo agudamente, señalando hacia el medio de la mesa de los profesores. Los ojos de Harry la siguieron. Miró primero a Dumbledore, sentado en su silla de respaldo alto, en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore estaba inclinada hacia la mujer sentada a su lado, quien le estaba hablando en la oreja. -Se parece...-, pensó Harry, cuyo pelo era corto, rizado y castaño, lo había sujetado con una horrible cinta rosa que hacia juego con el mullido cárdigan escarlata que llevaba puesto sobre su túnica. Luego giró su cabeza suavemente para beber un sorbo de su copa y el la reconoció, el rostro de Harry se volvió pálido; ¡Esa mujer es Umbridge! ¿Quien?- dijo Hermione ¡Ella estaba en mi audiencia!, ¡trabaja para Fudge! ¿Ella trabaja para Fudge...? dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? No sé... Hermione examino la mesa de los profesores, entreabriendo sus ojos. No, murmuro, no, seguramente no... Harry no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando pero tampoco preguntó. Así fue; al poco, las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron ampliamente y una larga fila de estudiantes de primer año la cruzó, llevando expresiones de miedo y curiosidad, estaban siendo conducidos por la profesora Mcgonagall. Esta, portaba un pequeño taburete sobre el cual se posó un sombrero antiguo, remendado y zurcido, y con una ancha rasgadura en la punta. El alboroto de las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor se desvaneció. Los de primer año se alinearon en frente de la mesa de los profesores, quedando de cara a la profesora McGonagall, que coloco el taburete con cuidado ante ellos, y luego se aparto moviéndose un poco hacia atrás. Las caras de los estudiantes de primer año brillaban pálidamente con la luz de las velas. Un pequeño muchacho, en el medio de la fila, estaba mirando enfáticamente y parecía como si estuviera temblando. El colegio entero esperó con el corazón en la mano. Entonces, el rasgón cercano a la punta del sombrero, se abrió ampliamente como una boca y el Sombrero Seleccionador, comenzó a recitar la canción:

En tiempos pasados cuando era nuevo y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba, los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela no pensaron que se vería algún día dividida. Unidos por una sola meta, tenían propio deseo de hacer la mejor escuela, mágica del mundo, y traspasar sus conocimientos... "Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos" Los cuatro buenos hermanos y amigos decidieron, y nunca soñaron que ellos podrían ser algún día divididos los maestros y los alumnos. Porque ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos y aunque eran medios hermanos siempre donde fueran, ¿como Slytherin y Gryffindor? A penas que llegaban la segunda pareja... ¿de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? O viceversa ¿y los cuatro con Fenix siempre unidos? ¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal? ¿como puede tal amistad fallara llegar a esta división que se viene? Porque, Yo estuve ahí y puedo decir, toda la tristeza que embarga a los fundadores, la historia nos cuenta que: Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros a todo aquel que demuestre desde su nacimiento capacidades mágicas sin importar si sus ancestros eran magos como nosotros o no, ensenare a todos aquellos que demuestren astucia" Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros enseñaremos a aquellos cuya inteligencia es segura", Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros enseñaremos a aquellos Cuyo valor haga su nombre", Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos y los traten a todos igual". Por lo que Fenix que gracias a esas diferencias cada bruja o mago tendría su personalidad, pero que en el devenir del tiempo un Mago por su ansia de Poder ayudado por una Bruja que lo idolatra y sin mucha capacidad mágica causaran distensión. Al grado que con la fuerza de los fundadores y la ayuda de la generación que le corresponda vivir esta situación, Nosotros ayudaremos a las cinco casas sin importar las características por las que hayan sido elegidos Por ejemplo, Slytherin tomo alumnos de diversas sangres pero de esta surgirá el segundo baluarte de la defensa de esta casa, el primero es de sangre mestiza y este nuevo deberá ser de sangre pura Muy astuto y será guiado por su antecesor, igual que él, Y de las demás casas saldrán un grupo de magos más cualificados contra lo que teme ese brujo y cuando se dé cuenta el ya habrá perdido su Poder, pero su seguidora será en su terquedad y esta será derrotada gracias a la solidaridad de las demás casas y entre el defensor que ya mencione y el defensor de la casa que me representa y la lógica de una bruja joven será totalmente devastada por lo que reste del año, a los encargados de mantener el ánimo en alto les garantizan los fundadores que hasta que ellos lo decidan estarán protegidos en estos recintos, por lo que este año escolar les aseguro que se verán cosas muy variadas y diversa quiero se divertirán aunque no lo crean.

Entonces Hogwarts regresara a su armonía Por muchos felices años Como al principio debieron ser Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí Y todos conocen la manera: Seleccionare sus casas Porque para eso estoy, Pero este año iré más lejos... Escuchen detenidamente mi canción: Aunque condenado debo decirles Sigo preocupado que este mal Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber Y cuartear cada año Sigo preguntándome cuando selecciono No pueda traer el final me temo Oh, sepan los peligros, lean las señales La historia alarmante muestra A nuestro Hogwarts que es en peligro De externos enemigos mortales Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella O nos desmenuzaremos de dentro Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido Dejen que la selección comience… El Sombrero Seleccionador se inmovilizó de nuevo, y un gran aplauso se manifestó por todo el Gran Comedor, aunque fue interrumpido, por primera vez en la memoria de Harry, por susurros y comentarios de los alumnos. Harry seguía aplaudiendo junto con los demás, y sabía perfectamente de qué trataban los comentarios.

El sombrero se fue un poco por las ramas este año... ¿No crees?- Dijo Ron levantando las cejas. -Si, es cierto El Sombrero Seleccionador siempre se había limitado a hacer una breve descripción de cada casa y de sus características, y de distribuir en ellas a los alumnos según sus características, pero Harry no recordaba que anteriormente hubiera dado consejos a la escuela. -¿Habrá hecho más advertencias de este tipo antes?- Preguntó Hermione. -Si, así es- Dijo la dama de negro inclinándose en Neville (Neville se estremeció, no parecía cómodo tener a un fantasma atravesado...). -El Sombrero Seleccionador se ve obligado a dar propios consejos a la escuela según lo vea necesario...-. Pero la Profesora McGonagall, que estaba de pié esperando para leer la lista de los alumnos de primer año, intentaba callar los cuchicheos de todos los alumnos. El baron sanginario, intentando ayudarla se llevó el dedo transparente a los labios y obligó al Gran Comedor a mantener silencio, hasta que al fin, la Profesora McGonagall con una última mirada de disgusto barrió las cinco mesas de cada casa, y bajó la mirada hacia su larga lista de nombres y pronunció el primero: -Abercrombie, ¡Euan!- Era el chico de mirada aterrorizada, que al mirar a Harry tropezó. Cuando le pusieron el Sombrero, calló hasta sus hombros y lo único que evitó que le cubriera la cabeza fueron sus prominentes orejas. El Sombrero aguardó un momento, y entonces el rasgón cercano al borde se abrió, y la boca de sombrero pronunció: -¡Fenix!- Harry aplaudió acaloradamente junto con toda su mesa cuando Euan Abercrombie acudió a su mesa tambaleandose, y al fin se sentó, con mirada de avergonzado, pensando quizá que le habría gustado que se lo tragare la tierra en ese momento. Poco a poco, la larga fila de estudiantes de primero iba disminullendo, y Harry pudo oir como rugía el estómago de Ron. Finalmente "Zeller, Rose", fué asignada a Hufflepuf y así la profesora McGonagall recogiendo el sombrero y e taburete desapareció por detrás, y el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para dar un nuevo discuso de bienvenida. ' A nuestros recién llegado, ' dijo Dumbledore en una voz que podian escuchar todos, sus brazos se estiraron amplio y una risa radiante sobre sus labios, 'bienvenidos! ¡A nuestros viejos estudiantes - bienvenidos de regreso! Hay tiempo para hablar, pero esto no es el momento. ¡Póngase a comer! Había una risa apreciativa y un brote de aplausos cuando Dumbledore se sentó muy bien y lanzó su larga barba sobre su hombro para mantenerla fuera de su plato, los platos de verduras, el pan y salsas, los botellones de jugo de calabaza. ' Excelente, ' dijo Ron, con una especie de suspiro de deseo, agarró el plato de comida picada mas cercano y comenzó a ponerlos a su plato, mirado melancólicamente por la Dama de Negro. ¿' Qué decías antes de la Clasificación? ' Hermione pregunto al fantasma. ¿' Sobre el Sombrero que da a advertencias? ' Ah, sí, ' dijo ella, quien pareció alegre de tener una razón de estar lejos de Ron, quien ahora comía patatas asadas con un entusiasmo casi indecente. ' Sí, he oído el Sombrero dar varias advertencias antes, siempre de vez en cuando, cuando este descubre períodos de gran peligro para la escuela. Y siempre, desde luego, su asesoramiento es el mismo: resistan todos juntos, sean fuertes desde su interior. '¿Cómmm peeede sabe si esculllla esttt en peligro? ' Dijo Ron. Su boca estaba tan llena que Harry penso que era un logro verdadero para él hacer cualquier ruido en absoluto. ¿' perdone? ' Dijo la Dama de Negro cortesmente, mientras Hermione miraba con repulsion. ¿Ron dió un enorme trago y dijo, ' Cómo puede saber si la escuela esta en peligro si es un Sombrero? ' Muchacho parece estos cuatro años los pasas en blanco no se te ha dicho que el sombrero fue inducido por las capacidades mentales de los cinco fundadores , pareciese que solo sabes comer y tu cerebro tarda en razonar. ' Desde luego, el sombrero vive en la oficina de Dumbledore, entonces me atrevo a decir que este recoge cosas de allí. ¿' Y este quiere que todas las casas sean amigos? ' Dijo Harry, revisando en la mesa Slytherin, donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba. 'ni soñarlo. ' ' Bien, ahora, Ud no debería tomar esa actitud, ' dijo la Dama reprovandolo. ' La cooperación pacífica, es la clave. Nosotros los Fantasmas, aunque pertenezcamos a casas separadas, mantenemos los lazos de amistad. A pesar del espiritu de competencia entre Fenix -Gryffindor y Slytherin, Yo nunca soñaría en buscar una discucion con el Barón Sangriento. ' Sólo porque Ud esta aterrorizada de él, ' dijo Ron. A la dama de negro lo miró sumamente ofendida. ¿Aterrorizada? ¡Espera, yo la Dama de Negro, nunca he sido acusada de cobardía en mi vida! Ni en mi muerte. Y si estoy en forma de fantasma es que fui mas sanginaria que ninguno de los fantasmas de esta escuela y de todo el pais, ¿La sangre noble que corre en mis venas - ' Qué sangre? 'pregunta Ron. ¿' Claro no se supone que no corre-? ' ' Esto es en forma figurativa! ' Dijo La Dama de Negro, ¡' Asumo que todavía me permiten disfrutar del empleo de cualquier palabra que me guste, aunque los placeres de comer y la bebida me son negados! Pero bastante estoy acostumbrado a estudiantes que se burlan en mi muerte, le aseguro. Usted dedíquese a lo que estaba a seguir ingiriendo sus alimentos sin preocuparse por su educación pareciese que en su casa no le enseñaron a no hablar con la boca atascada de comida y si fuera yo viva ya le habría enseñado algunas cosas jovencito da tristeza que lo nombrasen Prefecto con su falta de tacto y su falta de educación, es peor que su hermano Percy por lo que le pediré que no se diriga a mi en ninguna circunsatancia de usted no espero nada y no tengo porque darle ninguna explicación le queda claro, él realmente no se reía de Ud! ' Dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Ron. Lamentablemente, la boca de Ron ha sido llenada al punto que explotaba otra vez Elevandose en el aire, él enderezó su sombrero emplumado y paso de ellos al otro final de la mesa, viniendo para descansar entre los hermanos Creevey, Colin y Dennis. ' Bien hecho, Ron, ' dijo Hermione enojada. ¿' Qué? ' dijo Ron con indignación, que ha manejado finalmente tragar su alimento. ¿ahora no esta permitido hacer una simple pregunta? ' Ah, olvídalo, ' dijo Hermione con irritación, y ellos dos pasaron el resto de la comida en un silencio incomodo. Harry le dijo a Ron te debería dar que pensar que ya hasta un fantasma te haga notar las cosas y te este comparando con tu hermano¿Qué pienzas competir con el? Dimelo para yo saber como los demás de la casa a que atenernos contigo, Harry también estaba ya acostumbrado a sus discusiones como para molestarse en intentar reconciliarlos; él sintió que era emplear su tiempo comiendo regularmente su filete y la tarta de riñón, luego un plato grande lleno de su tarta de melaza favorita . Cuando todos los estudiantes habían terminado de comer y el ruidoso en el Pasillo comenzaba a subir otra vez, Dumbledore se puso de pies una vez más.

La Conversación ceso inmediatamente giraron su cara al Director. Harry se sentía ahora en un tono soñoliento agradable. Su cama con cuatro columnas esperaba en algún sitio arriba, maravillosamente caliente y suave... ' Bien, ahora que todos digerimos otro banquete magnífico, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual de principio-de-año, ' dijo Dumbledore. ' Los de primer año deberan saber que el Bosque en las tierras de fuera estan prohibidos para los estudiantes - y unos cuantos de nuestros estudiantes más viejos deberían saber ahora por que. ' (Harry, Hermione cambiaban sonrísas de satisfacción.) El Sr. Filch, el vigilante, me ha pedido recordarles a todos ustedes que no se permite la magia en los pasillos entre clases, y un número de otras cosas, todo lo cual puede ser comprobado en la lista extensa ahora sujetada a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch. ' Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente de este año. Estamos muy contentos en dar la bienvenida al Profesor Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá la materia de cuidado de de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar al Profesor Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa en Contra de Artes Oscuras. ' Había una ronda de aplausos corteses pero poco entusiasta, durante los que Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron una mirada ligeramente aterrada ; Dumbledore no había dicho cuanto tiempo Grubbly-Plank estaria dando clases. Dumbledore continuo, ' Las pruebas para de los equipos de Quidditch de las diferentes casas ocurrirá en el - 'paro de hablar bruscamente, buscando a la Profesora Umbridge. Como ella no era de una estatura muy alta , hubo un momento cuando nadie entendió por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar, pero entonces la Profesora Umbridge limpió su garganta, "Hem, hem,' y se hizo claro que ella estaba parada y tenía intención de hablar al publico. Dumbledore sólo miro hacia atras un momento, entonces se sentó elegantemente y miró alerta a la Profesora Umbridge como si él no deseaba nada mejor que escuchar su discurso. Otros miembros del personal no estaban como adepto en ocultar su sorpresa. Las cejas del Profesor Sprout habían desaparecido en su pelo suelto y la boca de la Profesora McGonagall era tan delgada(fina) como Harry nunca la había visto. Ningún profesor nuevo alguna vez había interrumpido antes a Dumbledore . Muchos de los estudiantes sonreían con satisfacción; Esta mujer obviamente no sabia como eran las cosas en Hogwarts. Gracias, Director, ' la Profesora Umbridge sonrió con una sonrisa tonta, ' por aquellas palabras amables de bienvenida. ' Su voz era aguda, como de niña y, otra vez, Harry sintió una precipitada y poderosa aversión que él mismo no se podía explicar; todo lo que él sabía era que aborrecia todo sobre ella, desde su voz estúpida hasta su mullida chaqueta rosada. El Ministerio de Magia siempre a considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia. Los regalos raros con los que Udtedes nacieron no pueden desperdiciarse si no nutrirlos y afilarlos por una instrucción cuidadosa. Las habilidades antiguas de la comunidad de magos deben ser transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones no sea que las perdamos para siempre. El tesoro hallado en el conocimiento mágico amontonado por nuestros antepasados debe ser protegido, repuesto y refinado por los que han sido llamado a la profesión noble de la enseñanza. ' La profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa e hizo una pequeño saludo al resto de los profesores que tenian mas tiempo, ninguno de ellos le regreso el gesto. Las cejas oscuras de la Profesora McGonagall se habían contraído para que ella mirara tajantemente como un halcon, y Harry claramente vió en su mirada un significativo cambio con el Profesor Sprout, cuando Umbridge dió otro pequeño 'hem, hem' y siguió con su discurso. ' cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la tarea pesada de gobernar esta escuela históricamente, y asi es como debería ser, ya que sin el progreso habria estancamiento y decadencia. Allí otra vez, el progreso por el bien del progreso debe ser desalentado,las tradiciones probadas no requieren a menudo pequeños ajustes. Un equilibrio, entonces, entre viejos y nuevos, entre permanencia y cambio, entre tradición e innovación... ' Harry dejo de prestar atención, como si su cerebro declinase y desafinara. La tranquilidad que siempre llenaba el Pasillo cuando Dumbledore hablaba ya no estaba cuando los estudiantes pusieron sus cabezas juntas, susurraban y reían nerviosamente. Sobre la mesa Cho Chang charlaba animadamente con sus amigos. Unos asientos a lo largo de Cho, Luna Lovegood tenía "The Quibbler" otra vez. Mientras tanto, Ernie Macmillan era uno de los poco que todavía miraba fijamente a la Profesora Umbridge, pero él tenia una mirada vidriosa y Harry estuvo seguro él sólo fingía escuchar en una tentativa de cumplir con la insignia nueva de prefecto que brillaba sobre su pecho. La Profesora Umbrige no parecía notar la dejadez de su audiencia. A Harry le daba la impresión de que un completo alboroto se podría haber manifestado bajo su nariz, y que ella seguiría hablando como si nada. Los profesores sin embargo, escuchaban atentos sus palabras, y Hermione, parecía beberse cada sonido que emitia, y juzgando la expresión de su cara, no daba impresión de que le supiera amargo (no se como se interpreta esta expresión...). -...Porque algunos cambios que vendrán ahora, serán reconocidos como beneficiosos, mientras que otros, con el paso del tiempo demostrarán que son grandes errores... También viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados... Pero si nos movemos hacia adelante, una nueva era de la franqueza, eficácia y responsabilidad, de intento de conservar las buenas costumbres, y de perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas, que deberían de estar prohibidas...- Después de su discurso, ella se sentó y una bengala salió disparada desde su trasero hacia el techo del comedor ella pego un brinco los alumbnos rieron con una estruendosa cracajada y Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Entonces, el resto de profesores y alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir cortésmente, aunque Harry se dió cuenta de que muchos daban tan solo dos palmadas perezosas y volvían a descansar. Algunos estudiantes se unieron a los aplausos, pero a la mayoría les cogió por sorpresa el final del discurso al no haber escuchado mas que unas cuantas palabras, de modo que antes de que pudieran aplaudir como correspondía Dumbledore se había vuelto a levantar. -Muchas gracias Profesora Umbrige, este ha sido un discurso muy aclarativo..pero ese toque final a su discurso no nos lo esperábamos que brillante idea empezar con una broma -, dijo Dumbledore inclinandose hacia ella. - Bueno, y ahora como comentaba, los entrenamientos de Quidditch serán llevados a cabo (...)- -Si, muy clarificador- Dijo Hermione en voz baja. -¿Me estás diciendo que te has divertido con el discurso?- Dijo Ron con pausado, girando la cara hacia Hermione con una expresión helada, -¡Ha sido el discurso mas aburrido que he escuchado en mi vida!, y eso que he crecido con Percy...- -Dije me que parece aclarativo, ¡no que me haya divertido!- Dijo Hermione. -Ha aclarado muchas cosas...- -¿En serio Ron pon atención ?- Dijo Harry alucinado. -A mi me sonó como si nos estuviese amennazando con muchos cambios no crees Hermione...- -Es que había información oculta en el discurso...- Respondió Hermione misteriosa... -¿Lo había?- Dijo Ron. -¿Que piensas de: "Algunos cambios que vendrán ahora, serán reconocidos como beneficiosos, mientras que otros, con el paso del tiempo demostrarán que son grandes errores..."? ¿Y que hay de "terminar con las prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas...?- Dijo Hermione -Bien... ¿Y que pasa con eso?- Dijo Ron impaciente. -Te diré lo que significa...- Dijo Hermione entre los dientes fuertemente cerrados. -¡Significa que el Ministerio interviene en Hogwarts!-

De pronto sintieron como una estampida a su alrededor. Obviamente Dumbledore había dado por finalizado su último discurso, y ya todos los alumnos se encontraban de pié dispuestos a abandonar el Gran Comedor. Hermione pegó un salto, intentando centrarse y ver lo que tenía que hacer. -Ron, se supone que tenemos que acompañar a los de primero e indicarles el camino... -¡Ah si!- dijo Ron, que obviamente se había olvidado. - ¡Enanoooos!- -¡Ron!- -¿Pero es que acaso no lson "titchy"?- -¡Si!, ¡pero no los puedes llamar enanos...!- Hermione se giró. - ¡PRIMER AÑOOO!- Comenzó a llamarlos imperativamente, mientras recorría las mesas. -Por aquí, por favor...-. Un grupo de estudiantes tímidos de primero se concentró entre las mesas de Fenix y Gryffindor, donde los prefectos intentaban dificultosamente conducir al sus respectivos grupos. Parecían verdaderamente pequeños; y Harry estaba seguro de que nunca se pareció a ese chico temblororso cuando llegó el primer año. Les hizo muecas. Un chico rubio que estaba junto a Euan Abercrombie parecía petrificado. Este se giró hacia Euan, que le dijo algo al oido. Euan Abercrombie parecía igualmente asustado, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada aterrorizada. Harry, sintió que su mueca se deslizaba como "Stinksap". -Nos vemos mas tarde- Les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras se dirigía a la salida del Gran Comedor. Por el camino, trató de hacer caso omiso a los que le señalaban y susurraban practicamente sin disimulo, mientras el pasaba. Pensó que había sido estúpido al no haberse imaginado que eso ocurriría, aunque luego se sintió mucho mas cómodo al llegar a los pasillos, ya que había mucha menos gente. Pero no era tan extraño que la gente le mirara así... Harry había estado hacía poco mas de dos meses participando en el Campeonato de los Tres Magos, donde había aparecido repentinamente agarrando el cuerpo sin vida de un compañero, y posteriormente lo demandaron por haber visto la reaparición; que muy pocos creían que fuera cierto; de Lord Voldemort. De pronto, Harry se encontraba ya frente a la puerta de la sala común de Fenix, y de cara al Retablo cuando recordó que no sabía la nueva contraseña. -Em...- Dijo pensativo Harry, mirando fijamente hacia arriba, -No hay contraseña..., ¡no hay entrada!- Dijeron los Fenix con tono lírico. -¡Harry!, ¡yo la sé!- Harry se giró para ver quien le había hablado, y vió a Neville corriendo agotado escaleras arriba, dirigiendose hacia el. -¿De verdad sabes cual es?- -Por una vez en mi vida voy a recordar algo correctamente...- Entonces Neville agitó ligeramente el cactus que les había mostrado en el tren. -¡Bimbulus Mimble Tonifl!- (no se si tiene traducción). -Correcto...- Dijo el Fenix, y el retablo se separo, dejando a la vista un agujero circular en la pared, por el cuel Harry y Neville pasaron. La Sala Común volvía a los ojos de Harry tan acojedora como siempre. Toda la torre estaba ocupada por un montón de sillones mullidos y de aspecto cómodo, que tenían delante una pequeña mesa raquítica de madera. Había una gran chimenea que expulsaba continuamente chispitas procedentes de las llamas que aguardaban tras una rejilla, y algunos alumnos se calentaban ahí las manos antes de irse a los dormitorios. Al otro lado de la sala, Fred y George Weasley estaban fijando algo en el tablero de las noticias.

Harry se despidió de todos dando la buenas noches, y se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos... No parecía estar de muy buen humor para hablar en ese momento con nadie. Neville le siguió. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, habían llegado antes al dormitório, y en ese momento estaban en proceso de cubrir las paredes que estaban al lado de sus camas, con un montón de carteles y fotos. Ellos habían estado hablando, hasta que Harry empujó para abrir la puerta, y al verle ambos se callaron. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían estado hablando de él, y luego pensó que quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico. -¡Hola!- Dijo Harry, cruzando la habitación con su pesado baúl, y abriendolo sobre la cama. -¡Hey Harry!- Dijo Dean que colocaba un par de pijamas en el Jamón Colores del Oeste. -¿Buenas vacaciones?- -No ha estado mal...-, murmuró Harry, pues una verdadera crónica de todas sus vacaciones le habría llevado toda la noche explicarlo, y no se sentía capaz. -¿Y tu?- -¡Si!, han estado bien...- Dean rió entre dientes. -¡Mejor que a Seamus!. De todas formas el me estaba contando ahora mismo...- -¿Por qué?¿Que ocurrió Seamus?- preguntó Neville mientras colocaba su Mimbulus Mimbletonia su mesita de noche. Seamus no contestó inmediatamente; estaba inspeccionando su cartel del equipo de Quidditch "Kenmare Kestrels" quedara totalmente recto. Entonces, Seamus contestó aún dando la espalada a Harry . -Mamá no quería que volviera de nuevo...- -¿Que?- Preguntó Harry, dejando de sacar del baúl su ropa. -Si, ella no quiso que volviera de nuevo a Hogwarts-, dijo Seamus ahora dirigiendose hacia su baúl, y sacando los pijamas. Aún no le había dirigido la mirada a Harry. -Pero... ¿Por qué?- Dijo Harry alucinado. Harry sabía que la madre de Seamus era bruja, y no podía entender, por lo tanto. Seamus no respondió hasta que terminó de abotonar su pijama. -Bueno...- Dijo con voz indecisa. .-Supongo... Supongo que será por ti-. -¿Que quieres decir?-, preguntó Harry rápidamente. Su corazón comenzó latir rápida y violentamente, algo le angustiaba mucho. -Bien... Em...- Seamus intentaba esquivar la mirada de Harry. - Bueno, Dumbledore también tiene que ver...- -¿Tu madre se cree lo del Diario El Profeta? ¿De verdad se cree que soy un mentiroso y un inútil, y que Dumbledore es un viejo loco?- Seamus dirigió una mirada perdida por encima de él. -Si... Algo de eso es...-. Seamus preguntó algo. -¿Que pasó esa noche cuando... ¡ya sabes!, cuando... ¡Con Cedric Digory y todo eso...!? La voz de Seamus sonaba nerviosa e impaciente al mismo tiempo. Dean se había doblado sobre su baúl, buscando sus zapatillas. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry se dió cuenta de que estaba escuchando perfectamente la conversación. -¿Que me estás pidiendo exactamente? Preguntó Harry. -Solo tienes que leer el Diario como tu madre, ¿por qué no lo haces? Allí te enteraras de todo lo que necesitas saber...- -No te metas con mi madre...- Respondió Seamus presionado. -¡Yo me meteré con cualquiera que me llame mentiroso...!- Dijo Harry indignado. -¡No me hables de esa manera!- -¡Yo te hablaré como me de la gana!- El marhumor de Harry fué aumentando tan rápidamente que su varita salió a su ,mano... -¡Si tienes algún problema compartiendo dormitorio conmigo, siempre puedes ir a McGonagall a que te cambie!, y deja de preocuparte como tu mamá...- -¡Deja a mi madre fuera de esto, Potter! -¿Que está pasando?- Ron apareció de pronto en la puerta del dormitorio. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Seamus, y de este a Harry, el cual estaba de rodillas sobre su cama, con la varita en la mano señalando a Seamus, y Seamus, que también estaba de rodillas, con sus puños levantados. -¡El se está metiendo con mi madre!- Gritó Seamus histérico. -¿Que?-, dijo Ron. -¡Harry no haría eso!, nosotros conocemos a tu madre..., ¡nos cae bien! -¡Eso era antes de que ella empezara a creerse todo lo que el asqueroso Diario El Profeta escribia sobre mi!- Dijo Harry con voz desgarrada. -¡Oh!- Dijo Ron, comprendiendo lo que ocurría y mirando a ambos.. -Ah... Claro...- -¿Pues sabes que?- Preguntó Seamus a Ron, mientras le echaba a Harry una mirada venenosa. -El está en lo cierto... Yo no quiero compartir dormitório con él mas, ¡está loco!- -¡Ya está bien Seamus!, Las orejas de Ron empezaban a ponerse ligeramente rojas, lo que siempre era una muestra de peligro. -¿Me lo dices a mi?- Dijo Seamus gritando, que a diferéncia de Ron estaba pálido. -De verdad te crees toda la basura que cuenta sobre Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien? ¿De verdad piensas que dice la verdad?- -¡Si!, ¡lo hago!- Dijo Ron fuera de si. -¡Entonces tu también estás loco!- Dijo Seamus disgustado. -¿De verdad?, pues te digo que desafortunadamente para ti, amiguito, ¡yo soy ahora prefecto! Dijo Ron exasperado, presionando su pecho con un dedo. -Y a menos que desees una detención... ¡Cuida lo que dices!-. Seamus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, en los que seguramente estaba pensando que la detención, sería un castigo bastante razonable a pagar. Pero con un sonido de desprecio, giró sobre sus talones, se tiró sobre su cama y tiró de los colgadores tan violentamente, que rasgó la cortina, y un gran retazo de tela atercipelada cayó al suelo, provocando una pequeña nuve de polvo. Ron miró incrédulo a Seamus, seguido miró a Harry y a Neville. -Esque no hay mas padres que tengan problemas con Harry? Preguntó él agresivamente. -Mis padres son muggles, compañero-. Dijo Dean encogiendose de hombros. -No saben nada sobre ninguna muerte en Hogwarts porque no soy lo suficientemente idiota como para contarles...- -Tu no conoces a mi madre... ¡Ella intenta averiguarlo todo sobre cualquiera! Seamus levantó de nuevo la voz... -¡Pero de todas formas sus padres no consiguen cada día El Profeta! No saben que nuestro director ha sido expulsado del Wizengamot, y de la Confederación Internacional de magos, ¡porque esta perdiendo aceite! -Mi abuela dice que ese Diario es basura...- Dijo Neville defendiéndo. -Ella piensa que es El Profeta el que está decayendo, no Dumbledore, así que canceló la suscripción... -Mi abuela siempre ha dicho que QuienTu-Ya-Sabes volverá algún día, y que si Dumbledore dice que ha vuelto, es que ha vuelto...- De pronto Harry se sintió enormemente agradecido hacia Neville. -Nadie dice nada-. Harry le dijo a Seamus y que vas a ser tu y tu Sra. Madre cuando os deis cuenta que el Ministro no pudo distituir a Dumbledore Wizengamot, ya que lo nombro el consejo de ancianos y que a Tu gran Ministro se le entregaron unas demandas por difamación y otras cosas por tu Servidor y también para que te enteres tu y todos a los que les quieras decir como chisme yo ya soy considerado mayor de edad y tengo los derechos que me otorga la Ley y si por mi fuera le pediría a la Profesora que te cambiase de dormitorio pero no vales ni ese esfuerzo de mi parte se volteo y serro sus cortinas, Seamus, Neville y Dean se quedaron pasmados y viendo a Ron que este solo les confirmo que si en efecto Harry ya era considerado un adulto y que efectivamente sobre el Ministro pesaban tres demandas en su contra y que de acuerdo con lo que el escucho para Abril tenia la mas difícil de las tres ya que esta ante el consejo mundial de ancianos y de acuerdo con lo que el sabia este estaba formado por varios de los antecesores de Harry, que por lo tanto les pedia discreción y que se guardasen sus comentarios fuera de ese recinto, los tres se acostaron y ya no comentaron nada, Ron salió a dar su ultimo rondin por los de primero


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **PROFESORA UMBRIDGED**

Seamus se vistió muy rápido a la mañana siguiente y dejó el dormitorio antes de que Harry se pusiera un solo calcetin -¿Pensará que puede volverse loco si está en la habitacion conmigo más tiempo? –preguntó Harry mirando la ropa de Seamus. -No te preocupes por él, Harry –dijo Dean, poniendose la mochila en los hombros –Él solo fue a la lechuseria ha escribirle a su madre lo que nos dijiste anoche y seguro le pedirá a su madre compre El Quisquillosi y Corazón de Bruja que le compiten al profeta en noticias, que Ron nos confirmo creo quedo muy impresionado por lo que su Madre también lo estará y seguro querra mayor información... Neville y Ron miraron a Harry con una mirada de Es-su problema-no-el-tuyo, pero Harry no se consoló. ¿Cuanto más de esto tendría que aguantar? -¿Que pasa? –preguntó Hermione 5 minutos despues, alcanzando a Harry y Ron a mitad de camino en la Sala común, cuando se dirigían a desayunar –Pareces totalmente...Oh, por el amor de Dios -Ella estaba mirando el tablón de anuncios de la sala común, donde había una larga noticia. GALEONES DE GALEONES ¿te falta un poco de dinero para salir? ¿querrias ganar algo de dinero extra? Contacta con Fred y George Weasley, en la sala comun de Fenix, para obtener un trabajo a media jornada (avisamos que todo el trabajo esta bajo el riesgo del aspirante) -Esto ya es demasiado –dijo Hermione- quitando el anuncio que Fred y George habian colgado sobre el cartel que anunciaba la fecha de la primera visita a Hogsmeade, que sería en Octuble -Tenemos que hablar con ellos Ron Ron la miró muy alarmado -¿Porque? -¡Porque somos prefectos! –dijo Hermione, y salió por el agujero del retrato -¡Es nuestro deber parar este tipo de cosas! Ron no dijo nada; pero Harry pudo ver en la expresion de su cara que parar a Fred y George cuando hacían lo que les gustaba no era lo que él quería -De todas formas ¿Que ha pasado Harry? –continuó Hermione mientras bajaban un piso por las escaleras llenas de cuadros de viejas brujas y magos, todos los ignoraban, enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones –Pareces enfadado por algo.. -Seamus cree que Harry miente sobre Quien-tu-sabes –dijo Ron, cuando Harry no respondió Hermione, que Harry habia esperado que se enfadase, solo suspiró -Si, Lavender tambien lo piensa –dijo Hermione simplemente -Debiste tener una pequeña conversacion con ella sobre si miento o no, ¿lo hiciste? –dijo Harry -No –dijo Hermione tranquilamente –Le dije que callase su bocaza, porque aunque no te des cuenta, Ron y yo estamos de tu parte. Hubo una pequeña pausa -Lo siento –dijo Harry en voz baja -No te preocupes –dijo Hermione con dignidad. Entonces sacudió su cabeza -¿no os acordais de lo que dijo Dumbledore en la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado? Harry y ron la miraron en blanco y Hermione suspiró de nuevo. -Sobre ya-sabeis-quien. Él dijo "su fuerza para extender la discordia y la enemistad es muy grande. Podemos luchar contra ella solo si presentamos unos lazos de amistad y una confianza igualmente fuertes…" -¿Como puedes recordar cosas como esa? –dijo Ron mirandola con admiracion -Yo escucho Ron –dijo Hermione con un toque de aspereza -Yo tambien, pero no puedo decir exactamente que... -La cuestion –dijo Hermione –es que es exactamente esto de lo que Dumbledore hablaba. Quien-vosotros-sabeis solo se alzó hace dos meses y ya estamos empezando a pelearnos entre nosotros. Y el sombrero seleccionador nos advirtio lo mismo: permanecer juntos, estar unidos… -Harry tenía razón anoche –contestó Ron –Si eso significa que tenemos que amistarnos con los Slytherins …mal cambio -Bien, yo pienso que es una pena que no intentemos una union entre casas –le contradijo Hermione Ellos terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

Unos cuantos Ravenclaws de 4º estaban cruzando el Hall de entrada; al ver a Harry corrieron a formar un grupo, como si pensaran que los iba a atacar -Sí, estoy deseando hacerme amigo de gente así –dijo Harry sarcasticamente Siguieron a los Ravenclaws dentro del Gran Comedor, mirando instintivamente a la mesa de profesores. La Profesora Grubbly-Plank estaba hablando con Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomia, y Hagrid brillaba por su ausencia. El cielo encantado era una resonancia del mal humor de Harry; estaba lleno de miserables nubes grises de lluvia. -Dumbledore no dijo por cuanto tiempo se quedaría la profesora Grubbly-Plank –dijo, cuando llegaron a la mesa de fenix -Quizas… -dijo Hermione pensativa -¿que? –dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron -Bien…quizas no quería llamar la atencion sobre el hecho de que Hagrid no estuviera aquí.. -¿que quieres decir con que no queria llamar la atencion sobre ello? –dijo Ron a media voz -¿No quiere que la gente se de cuenta? Antes de que Hermione contestara, una alta chica de pelo largo se acercó a Harry -Hola, Angelina -Hola –dijo energicamente ella -¿un buen verano? –y sin esperar respuesta dijo –Escucha, Voy a ser la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Fenix-gryffindor. -¡Que bien! –dijo Harry, sonriendole; sospechaba que los metodos de Angelina no serían tan enredados como los de Oliver Wood, lo que sería una mejora. -Si, bueno, necesitamos un nuevo guardian ahora que Oliver se ha ido. Las pruebas son el viernes a las 6 en punto y quiero que el equipo entero esté alli ¿de acuerdo?. Entonces podremos ver si el nuevo encaja. -Vale –dijo Harry Angelina le sonrió y se fue -Había olvidado que Wood de había ido –dijo Hemione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron y cogía un plato de tostadas –Supongo que ahora el equipo será diferente -Supongo –dijo Harry, sentandose en el banco de enfrente –Era un guardian genial.. Con gran estrepito, cientos de lechuzas aparecieron por las ventanas, descendieron por el comedor, dejando cartas y paquetes a sus dueños, y mojandolos; claramente fuera estaba lloviendo. Hedwig no trajo nada, pero Harry no se sorprendió. Su unica correspondencia era con Sirius, y dudaba que tuviera algo que decirle en solo 24 horas. Hermione sin embargo dejó su zumo de naranja para coger a una gran lechuza humeda que llevaba un empapado ejemplar del Profeta en su pico. -¿Porque lo recibes aun? –dijo Harry enfadado, pensando en seamus, mientras Hermione dejaba un knut en la bolsa de cuero que la lechuza tenía en su pata –Me molesta...solo es basura -Es mejor saber lo que dice el enemigo –dijo Hermione sombríamente, abriendo el periodico y desapareciendo tras él, sin aparecer hasta que Ron y Harry terminaron de comer -Nada –dijo ella simplemente, enrollando el periodico y dejandolo en la mesa -Nada sobre ti, Dumbledore o algo parecido; Cuando vieron entrar a luna con un paquete muy grande de periódicos El Quisquilloso y revistas Corazon de Bruja dejando unos 10 de cada uno en cada mesa de las casas y el mismo numero en la mesa de profesores y en todos les decía la misma frase son gratis para que se enteren de la verdad, El paquete que dejo en la mesa del Fenix lo puso delante de Seamus. En cuanto ella se sento en su lugar vieron como Seamus tomo un periódico y se puso a leerlo con avides y al terminar tomarlo donde estaba una serie de fotos y se la enseño a su amigo Dean donde se veian los cadabveres de los Dementores y se hacia mención a los Juicios en contra del Ministro, y que el Profesor Dumbledore continuaba en sus cargos ya que el Ministro no tenia Jerarquia para revocar dichos cargos.

Cuando lo estaban terminando de leer Dean y sus compañeros de alrededor se escucho que caia una bandeja con melaza y plumas en el momento que entro la profesora **Umbridged** cayéndole todo en la cabeza y cuerpo por lo que tubo que efectuar un Evanesco para quedar limpia todos soltaron la carcajada y el profesor Dumbledor le indico Maestra esas bromas porvocan que los alumnos las quieran practicar procure ya abstenerse de hacerlas, ella no supo que contestar solo se le quedo viendo, en cuanto se sento salió disparada una bengala que causo nuevamente una ilaridad entre todos por lo que el profesor Snape les pidió silencio y le indico a la maestra que eso le traería consecuencias que se podía quemar ella y sus ropas, mientras le decía esto en la mano un ejemplar del Quisquilloso cosa que no paso desapercivida por Ella y al volver su cabeza en dirección de la mesa vio que sobre estas se encontraban todavía algunos ejemplares del Quisquilloso y del Corazon de Bruja por lo que se apresuro a tomar uno ejemplar y echarle un hojeada rápida vio las fotos y el relato de la Audiencia que se le había efectuado a Harry y su resultado con las demandas y donde se daba a conocer que al Director Dumbledore no le había podido quitar el Ministro los cargos, tomando entonces la revista y encontrando el articulo redactado en otra forma pero en esencia llegaba a la mismas conclusiones por lo que de inmediato le pidió a Dumbledor una explicación de el por que se encontraba repartiendo esa propaganda que el Ministro tenia prohibida; A lo que el Director con su paciencia característica le dijo querida Dolores estos documentos que usted tiene y puede observar estan en las mesas de todas las casas del Colegio y son un obsequio de los dueños y editores de los mismos para todo el que lo quiera leer y de acuerdo con las Leyes de este país y de el propio argumento Juridico del Consejo de Ancianos del Mundo Magico la libertad de exprecion era incuestionable y que ni el Propio Ministro podría impedir si no se quería meter en un jucio mas en contra de los propietarios de estas Publicaciones y que se podía quedar con los que tenia en sus manos y si se los quería mandar al Ministro podría hacerlo que solo tenia que subir a la lechuzeria y mandárselos Ella misma pero le recuerdo que en 20 minutos según tengo entendido tiene Usted su primera Clasa por lo que tendrá que subir entre su tiempo libre y diciendo esto se levanto les deseo probecho a sus colegas y se retiro a su despacho.

Mientras todo esto aconteció en el gran comedor La profesora McGonagall estaba pasando por las mesas, repartiendo los horarios -¡Mirad hoy! –gimió Ron –Historia de la magia, Pociones doble, Runas antiguas y Defensa contra las Artes oscuras dobles….¡Binns, snape, Babbling y Umbridge en un mismo dia! Desearía que Fred y George corrieran y nos dieran algún truco para vagos que nos hiciera perder clases... -¿Que oyeron mis oidos? –Dijo Fred, que llegaba con George, sentandose en el banco frente a Harry. ¿Prefectos de Hogwarts que no desean asistir a sus clases? -Mira lo que tenemos hoy… -dijo Ron, poniendo su horario bajo la nariz de Fred -Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida… -Mala suerte hermano pequeño –dijo Fred examinando la columna –Puedes comprar un poco de barato, si lo quieres... -¿Porque es barato? –dijo Ron receloso -Porque estarás sangrando hasta que te seques, aun no tenemos el antidoto –dijo George -Dejalo–dijo Ron guardando su horario –Creo que tendré que ir a clase.. -Y hablando de vuestras Bromas para Vagos –dijo Hermione mirando a Fred y George -No podeis pedir a gente para probarlos en el tablon de anuncios de Fenix. -¿y entonces a quien se lo decimos? –dijo George -Decirmelo a mi –dijo Hermione –o a Ron -A mi no me metas en esto –djo Ron Hermione lo miró. Fred y George sofocaron la risa. Es mas en todos los tableros hay-Dentro de poco cambiarás de opinion, Hermione –dijo Fred -Estás empezando tu quinto año…pronto nos pedirás nuestros productos -¿Y porque que empieze 5º significa que voy a querer vuestras bromas para vagos?- preguntó Hermione -Quinto año es el año de los TIMOs (Titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria) –dijo George -¿y? -Pues que se te van a venir los examenes encima. –dijo Fred con satisfaccion -La mitad del año tendreis crisis nerviosas por los TIMOS –dijo George alegremente. -Lágrimas y rabietas….Patricia Stimpson se mareaba... -A kenneth Towler le salieron furunculos ¿te acuerdad? –dijo Fred nostalgico -Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos de Bulbadox en su pijama – dijo George -Oh.. si –dijo riendo Fred –Lo habia olvidado... le había perdido la pista -De todas formas, el 5º es una pesadilla de curso -dijo George – Si os preocupan los resultados de los examenes Fred y Yo podemos ayudaros de alguna manera. -Si…sacasteis ¿como fue? ¿tres TIMOS cada uno? –dijo Ron -Si –dijo Fred indiferente –pero sabemos que nuestro futuro se sale del mundo de los logros academicos -Estamos pensando seriamente no acabar nuesto septimo año – dijo George alegremente –ahora que tenemos... Se calló gracias a una mirada de aviso de Harry, que sabía que George iba a mencionar el dinero que él les había dado cuando acabó el Torneo de los tres Magos. -….ahora que tenemos nuestros TIMOS –dijo rapidamente – Quiero decir ¿Realmente necesitamos los EXTASIS? (Examenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduria e Invocaciones Secretas) Pero no creemos que a mamá m mnos deje avandonar el colegio antes de tiempo, porque para colmo Percy... -No vamos a malgastar nuestro ultimo año aqui, de todas formas –dijo Fred mirando alrededor del gran comedor –Vamos a usarlo para hacer investigaciones de marketing, encontrando lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts realmente necesitarían en una tienda de bromas, evaluando los resultados de cada uno y elaborando los productos para cubrir la demanda.. -¿Pero de donde vais a sacar el dinero para abrir una tienda de bromas? –pregunto Hermione esceptica. -Necesitareis materiales e ingredientes… y un local, supongo... Harry no miraba a los gemelos. Sentia la cara ardiendo, había tirado deliberadamente su tenedor y se agachó a recojerlo. Oyó que Fred decia –No nos preguntes y no te mentiremos Hermione. Vamos, George, si llegamos pronto podemos vender algunas orejas extensibles antes de la clase de Herbología.. Harry salió de debajo de la mesa y vio a Fred y George andando con un par de tostadas. -¿que han querido decir? –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron ¿quiere decir que ya han conseguido dinero para empezar con su tienda de bromas? -Ya sabes que yo me pregunto lo mismo –dijo Ron con la frente arrugada, cuando se oyo una explosión como la de anoche y al voltear a ver la profesora Umbridge había dado otro salto al levantarse de la mesa de profesores una nueva bengala había salido de entre el asiento y su trasero lo que causo hilaridad y una sorpresa para los dos profesores que estaban al extremo de la mesa –Ellos me compraron unas tunicas nuevas este verano y no entiendo de donde sacaron los Galeones… Harry decidió que era preciso sacar la conversacion de ese terreno tan peligroso para él. -¿Creeis que es verdad que este año va a ser muy duro? ¿por los examenes? -Oh, si –dijo Ron –Tiene que serlo ¿no? Los TIMOs son muy importantes, para trabajar y para todo.

Debemos decidir a que nos dedicaremos tras este año, Bill me lo dijo. Porque debes elegir que EXTASIS quieres hacer al año que viene -¿Sabeis que quereis hacer despues de Hogwarts? –Preguntó Harry a los otros dos, mientras dejaban el Gran Comedor y se encaminaban hacia la Clase de Historia de la Magia -No realmente –sijo Ron –Excepto...bueno... Ron parecía un poco avergonzado -¿que? –le insistió Harry -Bueno, estaría bien ser Auror –dijo Ron en voz baja -Claro que lo estaría –dijo Harry fervientemente -Pero solo llegan los mejores –dijo Ron –Tienes que ser realmente bueno ¿y tu Hermione? -No lo se –dijo ella –Creo que me gustaría algo que mereciera la pena realmente -¡Ser Auror merece la pena! –dijo Harry -Si, es cierto, pero no es la unica cosa que lo merece –dijo Hermione pensativa –quiero decir, que si pudiera llevar más lejos al P.D.C.M…. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro Historia de la Magia, era por acuerdo común, la asignatura mas aburrida ideada por un mago. El profesor Binns, que era un fantasma, tenía una voz que garantizaba grandes sueños en 10 minutos, 5 si llovía. Nunca cambiaba la forma de sus clases, pero leia sin pausa cuando cogían apuntes mientras miraba soñolientamente al espacio. Harry y ron se las arreglaban para aprovar la asignatura solo porque copiaban los apuntes de Hermione antes de los examenes; solo ella parecia resistir el soporifero poder de la voz de Binns Hoy, sufrieron una hora y media de charla monotona sobre las guerras de los gigantes. Harry escuchó suficiente en los primeros 10 minutos para apreciar que en manos de otro profesor, esa asignatura podía llegar a ser medianamente interesante, pero entonces su cerebro se desconectó, y pasó el resto de la hora y veinte minutos jugando al ahorcado en la esquina de su pergamino con Ron, mientras Hermione les hechaba miradas de desaprobacion. -¿Que pasaría con vosotros... –Les preguntó friamente, cuando dejaron la clase para almorzar (Binns se acababa de ir cruzando la pizarra) –si yo me negara a dejaros mis apuntes este año? -Que suspenderiamos nuestros TIMOS –dijo Ron –si quieres tener eso sobre tu conciencia, Hermione.. -Bien, os lo mereceriais –les dijo –nunca haceis tratado de escucharle ¿a que no? -Lo hemos intentado –dijo Ron –Pero no tenemos tu cerebro, ni tu memoria, ni tu concentracion... tu eres mucho mas lista que nosotros… ¿Pueso insistir en eso? -Oh, deja de decir tonterias –dijo Hermione, pero parecía un poco apaciguada cuando salieron al humedo patio Había una fina niebla humeda , y la gente se apiñaba en los margenes del jardin, que parecian borrosos. Harry, Ron y Hermione eligieron una aislada esquina bajo un gran balcon, girando hacia arriba los cuellos de su ropa para vencer el frío aire de Septiembre y hablando sobre que les pondría Snape en la primera clase del curso.

Estaban de acuerdo, en que sería algo extremadamente dificil, que los pillase despues de dos meses de vacaciones. Alguien giró la esquina en donde estaban -Hola Harry Era Cho Chang y, lo que era mas, ella estaba sola de nuevo . Eso era mucho más inusual: Cho siempre estaba acompañada por un monton de chicas de risa tonta; Harry recordó lo mal que lo pasó para preguntarle si quería ir con él al baile de navidad -Hola –dijo Harry, sintiendo que se ponía colorado. "al menos ahora no habria estado cubierto de liquido pestilente" se dijo a si mismo. Cho parecía estar pensando lo mismo -Pudiste quitarte esa sustancia ¿no? -Si –dijo Harry, intentando sonreir, pero el recuerdo de su ultimo encuentro no era precisamente divertido –entonces.. ¿has pasado…err.. un buen verano? Al momento de decir eso, deseó no haberlo dicho...Cedric había sido el novio de Cho, y el recuerdo de su muerte debía haber afectado sus vacaciones casí más que a Harry. Pareció que algo tensase su cara, pero ella dijo –Oh,han estado bien, ya sabes... -¿Es una chapa de los Tornados? –dijo Ron de repente, señalando a la túnica de Cho donde había una chapa azul cielo con dos "T" Doradas –No los apoyarás ¿Verdad? -Si, lo hago –dijo Cho -¿Siempre los has apoyado o solo es porque han ganado la liga? –dijo Ron, en un tono que Harry consideró innecesariamente acusador -Los apoyo desde que tenía seis años –dijo Cho friamente –De todad formas...nos vemos Harry. Ella se fue. Hermione esperó a que Cho desapareciera en la espesa bruma para girarse hacia Ron -¡Eres un maleducado! -¿Que? Solo le he preguntado si… Ni por que te lo dijo la Dama de negro aprendes-¿no has visto que ella quería hablar con Harry? -¿y que? Podía hacerlo, yo no le parado… -¿Por qué demonios la has atacado así sobre su equipo de Quidditch? -¿Atacarla? Yo no la he atacado, solo era... -¿Que pasa si le gustan los Tornados? -Oh, vamos, La mitad de la gente que lleva esas chapas es solo desde hace unos meses… -¿Y cual es el problema? -Significa que no son fans reales, acaba de subirse al carro... -Está sonando el timbre –dijo Harry aburrido, porque Ron y Hermione discutían tan alto que no lo escucharon. No pararon de discutir en todo el camino hacia la mazmorra de Snape, lo que dio a Harry tiempo para reflexionar que entre Neville y Ron no había tenido la suerte de tener dos minutos de conversacion con Cho Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la clase de Snape, aun pensaba en ello. Ella había escogido ir a hablar con él ¿no era asi? Ella había sido la novia de Cedric; podría facilmente haber odiado a Harry por salir con vida del Torneo de los Tres magos cuando Cedric había muerto. Pero ella le hablaba con un tono muy cordial, ne creia que pensara que él estaba loco, o era un mentiroso, o en un horrible caso que era responsable de la muerte de Cedric...sí, ella había escogido definitivamente ir y hablar con él, y esa era la segunda vez en dos dias… y con todos esos pensamientos, el ánimo de Harry subió. Aún cuando oyó el siniestro sonido de la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape abriendose no se pinchó la pequeña y esperanzadora burbuja que parecía haberse hinchado en su pecho. Entró en la clase tras Ron y Hermione, los siguió hacia la usual mesa del fondo, se sentó entre ellos e ignoró los ruidos irritados que estaban haciendo. -Quiero silencio –dijo friamente snape, cerrando la puerta tras él No había una necesidad real de llamar al orden; en el momento que la clase oyó la puerta cerrarse, el silencio cayó, y los cuchicheos cesaron. La mera presencia de Snape era suficiente para conseguir el silencio de la clase -Antes de empezar la clase de hoy –dijo Snape, recorriendo su mesa y mirandolos -Me parece apropiado recordarles que el proximo Julio tendrá lugar un examen muy importante en el que provarán cuanto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de pociones mágicas, aunque algunos de esta clase indudablemente lo son como Troll, espero que lleguen al "aceptable" en sus TIMOS o sufrirán mi...desagrado Miraba fijamente a Neville, que tragó con dificultad. Por cierto Neville a partir de este año escolar tendras clases particulares conmigo por lo que le diras a la profesora Mcgonagall que la clase de Adivinación te la va a quitar para que estes aquí requiero que tomes en mi materia el mismo interés que demuestras en Herbologia ya que estas dos materias son como hermanas gemelas y una no puede abansar sin la otra, un alumno me conto que traias una nueva planta la cual si me permitieras verla o llevarme a verla te lo agradecería mucho, volviendo al tema en que estaba -Despues de este año, por supuesto, la mayoria de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo –siguió Snape –Solo daré clases a los mejores de ustedes en mi clase de pociones de EXTASIS, lo que quiere decir que seguro que la mayoria habrán de decirme adiós. -Pero tenemos otro año antes del feliz momento del adiós –dijo suavemente Snape –Así que piensen o no coger mi EXTASIS, les advierto de que deben concentrar sus esfuerzos si pretenden pasar el alto nivel que espero de mis estudiantes del TIMO. Hoy prepararemos la poción que a veces se pone en el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: "the Draught of Peace", una poción para calmar la ansiedad y la agitación. Les aviso: si se pasan con los ingredientes pueden poner al que lo beba en un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño, por eso deben prestar mucha atencion a lo que hacen –A la izquierda de Harry, Hermione se sentaba muy recta con una expresión de extrema etención. –Los ingredientes y los pasos –dijo Snape moviendo su varita –están en la pizarra –hizo que aparecieran –encontrarán todo lo que necesitan – golpeó con su varita de nuevo –en el armario de provisiones –la puerta del armario se abrió -tienen una hora y media…. Pueden empezar Tal como Harry, Ron y Hermione habían predicho, Snape les había mandado una dificil y peliaguda poción. Los ingredientes debían añadirse al caldero en perfecto orden y con las cantidades justas; la poción debía estar cociendo un numero exacto de minutos, remover primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj luego en el sentido contrario y el calor de las llamas al que hervía era lento y tenía que bajarse al nivel exacto durante unos minutos específicos antes de añadir el ingrediente final. -Un lígero vapor plateado debe salir ahora de la pocion –dijo Snape a los diez minutos mirando a Harry que se concentraba profundamente, mirando desesperadamente por toda la mazmorra. De su caldero salía un vapor plata claro mientras que la de Ron hacía chispas verdes Seamus empujaba febrientemente las llamas de la base de su caldero con la punta de su varita, que parecían estar apagandose. La superficie de la pocion de Hermione, sin embargo, soltaba un vapor plateado, y Snape no le hizo ningun comentario lo que significaba que no habia absolutamente nada que criticar. En el de Ron, sin embargo, Snape se paró y lo miró con una horrible sonrisa cínica en la cara -Ron ¿Que se supone que es esto? Los Slytherins de la parte delantera de la clase levantaron la vista rapidamente; les encantaba oir como regañaba a Harry pero vieron que esta ocacion era a Ron - El "Draught of Peace" –dijo Tensamente Ron -Dime Weasley –dijo suavemente Snape -¿Sabes leer? Draco Malfoy se fijo en Harry y le hizo una seña a la que este le dio una confirmacion -Si que se –dijo Ron, con sus dedos agarrados fuertemente a su varita -Leeme la tercera linea de las instrucciones, Weasley. Ron miró a la pizarra; no era facil entender las instrucciones a traves de montones de humos de colores que subían por la mazmora. -Añadir "powdered moonstone", remover 3 minutos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y dejar hervir a fuego lento 7 minutos; entonces añadir dos gotas de sirope de "hellebore" Su corazón le dio un vuelco. No había añadido sirope de "hellebore", pero si que había esperado a que hirviera 7 minutos. -¿Has hecho todo lo que pone en la tercera linea, Weasley? -No –dijo Ron muy tranquilo -¿Como has dicho? -No –dijo muy bajo Ron –Olvidé el "hellebore" -Ya lo sabía Ron, lo que significa que esa cosa es totalmente inservible. La poción de Ron desapareció; Ahora estaba tontamente de pie ante un caldero vacío. -Los que hallan seguido las instrucciones,llenen un vaso con una muestra de su pocion, pongan el nombre claramente y dejenlo como prueba encima de mi mesa –dijo Snape -Deberes: doce pulgadas de pergamino explicando las propiedades del "moonstone" y su uso en pociones, lo entregarán el Jueves. Mientras todo el mundo llenaba sus provetas, Ron limpió sus cosas. Su pocion no era peor que la de Neville, que ahora estaba echando un olor muy fuerte a huevos podridos, o que la de Goyle que tenía consistenncia de cemento recien mezclado y que Neville intentaba sacar de su caldero. Pero era él ,Ron, quien iba a recibir el 0 por un día de trabajo. Metió su varita dentro de su mochila y se desplomó sobre su silla, mirando a todos los que dejaban sus probetas en la mesa de Snape; Draco se acerco al Profesor y le dijo que si podía charlar con el antes de salir. Cuando por fin sonó la campana Ron fue el primero en salir de la mazmorra. Cuando terminaron de salir las dos casas de la mazmorra Draco se quedo y Snape le pregunto que que se le ofrecia, a lo que Draco le explico mire profesor durante las vacaciones sucedieron cosas en casa que no se si mi padre le comento, por lo que Snape le dijo no he vito a tu Padre desde el Juicio como tu sabes yo formo parte de los tutores del Sr Potter – Draco le intrigo porque le nombraba Sr. Potter por lo que con timides le pregunto Padrinoi y porque ahora le mencionas como Sr. Potter y antes era solo Harry a lo que Snape le respondió a ver Draco hoy en la mañana la Srita Luna no dejo unos periódicos y unas revistas en tu mesa, a lo que este respondió si pero como dice mi Padre que son pura tonterías no las tome encuenta creo que solo unos cuantos tomaron algunas pero no las leyeron en la mesa y no se si ya lo habran hecho, bueno pues lee esto poniendo en sus manos el ejemplar del Quisquilloso cuando este termino le dijo con razón me dijo en el tren que viniera hablar con Usted ahora comprendo mas cosas, correcto Draco y entiendo a que vienes por lo que veo al haber hablado con El Sr. Potter quiere decir que estas mas de parte de tu madre que de tu Padre ó me equivoco, no Padrino, Mamá me explico cosas sobre el primo de ella que escapo el año pasado de prisión y que cree ella que ya lo debieron de haber matado los compañeros de Papá por que no lo encuentra ella, ya que parece que su hermano Sirus hizo algo que a mis Padres no les pareció bien y lo que le paso a Barty que le dieron el beso del Dementor, por eso estoy aquí, bien Draco te voy a pedir que lo pienses con calma esta semana y si después de este tiempo estas de acuerdo con lo mismo ven a verme y tendras que hablar con alguien mas, pero pienzalo bien y decide donde quieres que este tu lealtad,

Ron Comenzó a almorzar mientras esperaba a Harry y Hermione que se reunieron con él en el Gran Comedor. El cielo se había puesto aun más gris durante la mañana. La lluvia Caía sobre las ventanas superiores -Ha sido muy injusto –Dijo Hermione consoladoramente, sentandose al lado de Ron mientras comía pastel de pastor de Harry –Tu poción no estaba tan mal como la de Goyle; cuando la puso en la probeta, le saltó un poco encima e incendio su tunica -Si, bueno –dijo Harry, llenando su plato -miró alrededor cuidadosamente; había media docena de sitios vacíos a su alrededor y nadie pasaba cerca -…ahora que él está en la Orden y todo eso.. -Las setas envenenadas no cambian su lugar –dijo Ron –de todas formas, siempre pensé que Dumbledore se equivocaba al confiar en Snape ¿Donde están las pruebas de que realmente no trabaje para quien-vosotros-sabeis? -Creo que Dumbledore tiene muchas pruebas, aunque no te las halla enseñado, Ron -dijo Hermione -Oh, callaros Ron –dijo fuertemente Harry, cuando Ron abría la boca para contestar Hermione y Ron lo miraron. Parecían enfadados y ofendidos -¿No podeis dejarlo? –dijo Harry – Siempre estais peleando, me vais a volver loco cada dia que pasa te pareces mas a tu hermano Perci y debes de decidirte estas con Dumbledor y con Migo o estas del lado de Fudge y Umbriged, o prefieres el lado de Quien no te atrevez nisiquiera a pronunciar su nombre creo que tanto a Hermione como a Mi ya nos tienes topados con tu suspicacia acerca de mi Tutor Snape por lo que yo mejor me marcho. Dejó su pastel, puso su mochila sobre sus hombros y les dejó sentados allí Harry subió dos escalones de la escalera de marmol, cuando un monton de estudiantes corrieron a almorzar. La ira que se acababa de avivar, inesperadamente siguió latiendo en su interior, y la vision de la cara escandalizada de Ron y la de sorpresa de Hermione le proporcionó una sensacion de profunda satisfaccion. Les está bien empleado –pensó - ¿por qué no lo dejan?...discutiendo todo el tiempo... es suficientepara sacarme de mis casillas pero Harry siguió andando Harry pasó el resto del almuerzo sentado solo en la torre Norte. Por tanto, fue el primero en llegar a la clase de runas y al poco rato encontrarse con Hermione la cual le pregunto que porque estaba asi Harry se disculpo con ella y le explico lo que paso en el dormitorio y que pordonde pasare escuchava comentarios sobre su locura y que después Ustedes siempre peleando si esta con nosotros o si es enemigo por lo que me senti mal se pusieron a trabajar en su clase y ya para finalizar Hemoine le pregunto que se había dado cuenta que Draco y El en la clase se habían estado haciéndose señas, si le estaba diciendo que era el momento oportuno para que hablara con el Profesor sobre lo que me pregunto en el Tren.

Pero Hermione le dice que piensa que si sería mejor que parases de hacernos pagar tu mal genio con nosotros -Yo no…No es culpa nuestra como te traten Seamus, los demás alumnos y Umbriged... -Yo nunca he dicho eso…. Pero si te estas desquitando con nosotros y recuerda que siempre hemos estado apollandote y a tu lado. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de deberes que tenemos ya? Binns nos ha mandado un ensayo de pie y medio sobre las guerras de los gigantes, Snape quiere otro sobre el uso de moonstones, y ahora Ron ¡Tiene que hacer un diario de suss sueños durante un mes para Trelawney! Y nosotros un curto de pergamino donde expongamos cuales son para cada uno las runas mas importantes; Fred y George no se equivocaban sobre el año de los TIMOs ¿verdad? Será mejor que esa Umbridge no nos ponga nada.. Cuando entraron en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras todo el salón estaba en un completo desorden ellos tuvieron que poner los pupitres en orden viendo como la profesora Umbridge estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor. Llevaba la chaqueta rosa de lana de la noche anterior y un lazo de terciopelo en la cabeza.A Harry le recordó de nuevo una gran mosca posada encima de una gran rana. La clase estaba en silencio; la profesora Umbridge era aun una desconocida, y nadie sabía lo estricta y disciplinaria que podía llegar a ser. -Bien ¡Buenas tardes! –dijo cuando toda la clase estuvo sentada. Algunas personas contestaron vagamente buenas tardes. -No, no, no –dijo La profesora Umbridge –Esto no puede ser así.Debeis contestar "Buenas Tardes, profesora Umbridge" todos a la vez, por favor. ¡Buenas Tardes Clase! -Buenas Tardes, Profesora Umbridge -contestaron -Bien, ahora –dijo dulcemente la profesora umbridge –no ha sido muy dificil ¿no? Guardad las varitas y sacar las plumas, por favor. La mayoría de la clase intercambió miradas tristes; la orden "guardar las varitas" nunca iba seguida de una clase interesante. Harry metió su varita en el portador y sacó su pluma, tinta y un pergamino. La profesora Umbridge abrió su maletin, sacó su propia varita, que era extraordinariamente corta y golpeó con ella la pizarra. Al momento aparcieron unas letras. Defena contra las Artes Oscuras, una vuelta a los principios básicos -Bien. Vuestra enseñanza en esta asignatura ha sido interrumpida y fragmentada ¿no es asi? Afirmó la profesora Umbridge, volviendose hacia la clase con las manos apretadas pulcramente ante ella. -El constante cambio de profesores, siendo que algunos de ellos no tenían un curriculum aceptado por el ministerio, ha tenido como resultado que estais por detrás de la media que deberíais tener en el año de los TIMOS. Teneis que alegraros de saber, sin embargo, que esos problemas van a ser corregidos. Vamos a seguir un cuidadosamente estructurado plan de estudios, centrado en la teoría, que ha aprovado el Ministerio Copiar lo siguiente por favor...

Tocó la pizarra de nuevo y el primer mensaje desapareció, siendo remplazado por los objetivos del curso .Entender los principios de la magia defensiva .Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente .Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal Durante un par de minutos la clase se llenó de ruidos de plumas moviendose sobre pergaminos. Cuando todo el mundo hubo copiado los tres principios de la profesora Umbridge, ella preguntó: -¿Tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA de Wilbert Slinkhard? Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento en la clase -Creo que teneis que intentarlo de nuevo –dijo la profesora Umbridge –Cuando yo os pregunte, quiero que me contesteis "Si, profesora Umbridge" o "no, profesora Umbridge". Asi que : ¿tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA de Wilbert Slinkhard? -Si profesora Umbridge –sonó a traves de la habitación -Bien –dijo la profesroa –Me gustaría que fuerais a la página 5 y leyerais el capitulo uno "fundamentos para principiantes". No necesitareis hablar. La profesora Umbridge se alejó de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla tras la mesa del profesor, observandolos a todos con sus ojos de sapo. Harry fue a la pagina cinco de su ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA y comenzó a leer. Era desesperadamente aburrido, casi peor que escuchar al profesor Binns. Sintió que su concentración de deslizaba muy lejos; pronto habría leido la misma linea media docena de veces sin hablar. Pasaron varios minutos de severo silencio. A su lado, Ron giraba distraidamente su pluma sobre sus dedos, mirando al mismo lugar de la página. Harry miró a su derecha y se levó una sorpresa que lo sacó definitivamente de su sopor. Hermione no había abierto su ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA. Ella miraba fijamente a la profesora Umbridge con su mano levantada Harry no recordaba que Hermione se hubiera negado nunca a leer cuando se lo mandaban, de hecho ella no resistía la tentacion de abrir cada libro que caia en sus manos. Él la miró interesado, pero ella movió la cabeza como signo de que no iba a responder preguntas, y continuó mirando a la profesora, que miraba justo en la otra direccion. Despues de que pasaran algunos minutos más, Harry no era el unico que miraba a Hermione El capitulo que tenían que leer era muy aburrido, y más y más gente escogió mirar la silenciosa atención con que Hermione intentaba captar la mirada de la profesora, en vez de leer los "fundamentos para principiantes" Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a hermione en lugar de a sus libros, la profesora Umbridge pareció decidir que no podía ignorar la situación por más tiempo - ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querida? –preguntó a Hermione -No es sobre el capitulo –dijo Hermione -Bueno, ahora estamos leyendolo –dijo la Profesora Umbridge, mostrando sus dientes –Si quieres hacer otras preguntas podemos hablar al final de la clase -Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso –dijo Hermione La profesora levantó sus ojos -¿y tu nombre es…? -Hermione Granger –dijo Hermione -Bien, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si los lees detenidamente Dijo la profesora con un tomo resuelto de dulzura. -Bueno, no lo están –dijo Hermione bruscamente –No hay nada escrito sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que la mayoria de la clase giró su cabeza para leer los tres objetivos del curso escritos en la pizarra -¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? –repitió la profesora umbridge con una ligera risa -¿por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situacion en mi clase que pueda necesitar que use usted un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger. ¿o cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase? -¿No vamos a usar la magia? –dijo Ron -Los alumnos deben levantar sus manos para hablar en mi clase, Sr… -Weasley –dijo Ron, levantando su mano en el aire La profesora Umbridge, sonriendo aun más ampliamente, lo ignoró. Harry y Hermione tambien levantaron inmediatamante las manos.

Los ojos de la profesora se fijaron en Harry por un momento, pero luego se dirigió a Hermione -¿si señorita Granger? ¿quiere preguntar algo más? -Si –dijo Hermione –¿se da cuenta de que lo más importante de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa? -¿es usted una experta en educacion del ministerio, señorita Granger? –preguntó la profesora Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce. -No, pero… usted Tampoco lo es si no estoy mal informada ustede es la tercera Subsecretaria del Ministro y de acuerdo con los anuarios del Colegio Usted solo obtuvo A en todos sus exámenes de Extasis -Bien. Entonces Usted esta menos calificada que su servidora, siento decirte que no seras la mejor en tu generación pero este programa esta diseñado por los mejores miembros del Ministerio. Magos mucho mas ancianos y mejor preparados que tu han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Vais a aprender cosas acerca de los hechizos de defensa por un camino mucho más seguro... -¿De que sirve eso? –dijo Harry –si vamos a ser atacados, eso no servira de... -¡la mano Sr Potter! –grito la Profesora Umbridge Harry tenía la mano en el aire. De nuevo, la profesora Umbridge le ignoró, pero ahora mucha más gente tenía su mano en alto. -¿y tu nombre es? –dijo la profesora a Dean -Dean Thomas -Usted dirá Sr Thomas -Bien, lo que dice Harry es cierto ¿no? –dijo Dean – Si vamos a ser atacados, no nos libraremos del riesgo -Repito –dijo la profesora Umbridge sonriendo irritada a Dean - ¿Crees que vas a ser atacado durante mis clases? -No, pero… La profesora no le dejó terminar –No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio –dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara –pero habeis estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar –se rió desagradablemente –los extremadamente peligrosos hombreslobo.. -Si se refiere al Profesor Lupin –dijo ferozmente Dean –él es el mejor profesor que nosotros... -¡La mano Sr Thomas! Como iba diciendo...habeis sido introducidos en encantamientos muy dificiles, inapropiados para vuestra edad y potencialmente letales. Habeis sido asustados con la idea de que recibiriais ataques oscuros algun dia.. -No es cierto –dijo Hermiones –Nosotros solo… -¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑORITA GRANGER! Hermione alzó su mano. La profesora la ignoró -Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo efectuó hechizos ilegales ante vuestros ojos, sino que los usó con vosotros.. -Bueno, lo echaron por maniatico ¿no? –dijo Dean fogosamente –A decir verdad, aprendimos un monton -¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SR THOMAS! –chilló la profesora –Ahora, el ministerio cree que los conocimienos teoricos son más que suficientes para pasar los examenes, que al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. ¿y tu nombre es? –añadió mirando a Parvati, cuya mano se acababa de levantar. -Parvati Patil, ¿no hay una parte practica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿no se supone que tenemos que mostrar que podemos hacer hechizos y esas cosas? -Si has estudiado la teoria duramente, no hay razon por la que no tengas que ser capaz de realizar hechizos bajo el control de los examinadores –dijo la Profesora Umbridge -¿sin haberlos practicado antes? –dijo Parvati incredula gracias a que no es Usted la examinadora la tenemos difícil, -¿Está diciendonos que la primera vez que haremos esos encantamientos será durante el examen? -Repito que si te estudias la teoria duramente… -¿y que teoría va a haber en el mundo real? –dijo Harry con la mano en el aire de nuevo La profesora lo miró -Esto es el colegio, Sr Potter, no el mundo real –dijo suavemente. -¿pero no se supone que estamos preparandonos para lo que nos espera fuera de aquí? -No hay nada esperandole fuera Sr Potter -¿De verdad? –dijo Harry. Su mal humor, que parecía haber estado todo el día como una burbuja en la superficie todo el día, estaba a punto de explotar. -¿Que se supone que va a atacar a niños como vosotros? – preguntó la profesora en un horrible y meloso tono de voz. -Hmmm, dejeme pensar –dijo Harry en tono burlón –Quizás... LORD VOLDEMORT, como lo hizo en mi primer año o que ya no recuerda o tiene perdida de memoria. Ron se atragantó, Lavender Brown dio un pequeño chillido y Neville se escurrió de su taburete La profesora, sin embargo, no retrocedió. Ella miraba a Harry con una gran expresion de satisfaccion en su cara -Diez puntos menos para Fenix señor Potter La clase estaba callada y quieta. Todo el mundo miraba a Umbridge y Harry -Ahora, dejame que te deje unas cuantas cosas bien claras. La profesora umbridge de puso de pie cuando lo hizo volvió a explotar como en el comedor otra bengala, por lo que la profesora dio otro brinco y le dijo a la clase que quien se la había puesto, a lo que todos le dijeron que ellos llegaron después de ella y tuvieron que arreglar el salón por que no sabían que lo había dejado asi, ella les dijo que cuando había llegado al salón había una serie de **duendecillos de Cornualles** que tubo que auyentar y que en cada clase que iba a empezar estos aparecían y le hacían todo un lio que se quejaría con el Direcctor. Pero volviendo al tema se inclinó hacia Harry, con las manos sobre su mesa. -Acabas de decir que realmente el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte... -¡Él no estaba muerto! –dijo Harry furiosamente –pero sí ¡Ha vuelto! -Sr Potter acaba-de-perder-10-puntos-de-su-casa-así-que-no-sebusque-más-problemas - dijo la profesora Umbridge de un solo golpe sin mirar a Harry – como iba diciendo acabas de decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, lo has dicho de nuevo. Eso es MENTIRA. -¡Eso NO es mentira! –dijo Harry -¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo luché con él! Y usted estuvo presente en el Jucio donde Sali absuelto del ataque de los Dementores-¡Está usted castigado Sr Potter! –dijo triunfalmente la Profesora –Mañana por la tarde. A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho. Lo repito, eso es MENTIRA.

El ministerio ha garantizado que no estas en peligro por ningun Señor Oscuro. Si aun estás preocupado, de todas maneras puedes venir a hablar conmigo fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está alarmado con cuentos sobre Magos Oscuros que se alzán, puedo escucharlos. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Recuerde Profesora que no esta tratando con un alumno solamente y Ustede vio los cadáveres que presente en el Ministerio, o lo que me esta diciendo es que El propio ministerio fue quien los mando atacarme, Soy vuestra amiga y no he dicho tal cosa, mas le vale ya que Tom Rydley no estará muy de acuerdo con que lo difame pero eso ya lo vere en el jucio de noviembre, La profesora se puso blanca guardando silencio se sento. Y ahora, debeis continuar leyendo. Pagina cinco, "fundamentos para principiantes" La profesora se sentó tras su mesa. Harry, sin embargo, se levantó. Todo el mundo le miraba; Seamus parecía medio-asustado y medio-fascinado. -¡Harry no! –le dijo Hermione con todo preocupado, tirandole de la manga, pero tiró de su brazo -Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory calló muerto por su propio gusto ¿no es así? –preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa Hubo un gran numero de bufidos en la clase. Ninguno de ellos, aparte de Ron y Hermione, habían oido aun a Harry hablar de lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Cedric. Pasaban su mirada de Harry a la Profesora, que arqueaba las cejas y lo miraba sin su falsa sonrisa -La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente –dijo friamente -Él fue asesinado –dijo Harry. Podía sentir como temblaba. No había hablado a nadie de eso y menos a treinta de sus compañeros –Voldemort lo mató y usted lo sabe. La cara de la profesora Umbridge estaba blanca. Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a chillarle Entonces, ella dijo, con voz dulce y muy suave –Venga aquí, Sr Potter, querido. Él apartó su silla y salió disparada otraq bengala, me tiene cansada este juego, andando alrededor de Ron y Hermione y subiendo hasta la mesa de la profesora. Podía sentir que el resto de la clase aguantaba la respiración. Se sentía tan enfadado que no atendió a lo que sucedió despues. La profesora Umbridge sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino rosa de su maletín, lo estiró sobre la mesa, metió su pluma en un bote de tinta y comenzó a garabatear, tapandolo para que Harry no pudiera leer lo que escribia. Nadie habló. Despues de un minuto, enrolló el pergamino y lo golpeó con su varita; se selló para que él no lo pudiera abrir -Dale esto a la Profesora McGonagall, querido –dijo la profesora Umbridge, dandole la nota. Lo cogió sin decir una palabra, se giró sobre si mismo y dejó la habitación, sin mirar a Ron y Hermione, cerrando la puerta de la clase tras él. Andubo muy deprisa por los pasillos, con la nota para McGonagall fuertemente agarrada con su mano, y giró una esquina encontrandose con Peeves , el Poltergeist, que estaba flotando sobre su espalda en medio del aire, haciendo juegos malabares con botes de tinta -¡Porque está loco el pequeño Potter! –cacareó Peeves, dejando caer dos tinteros al suelo, donde se rompieron y mancharon las paredes de tinta. Harry saltó hacia atrás con un gruñido -Sal de en medio, Peeves. -Oooh, "Crackpot's feeling cranky" –dijo Peeves, persiguiendo a Harry por el pasillo, flotando por encima de él -¿qué es esta vez, mi buen amigo loco? ¿oyendo voces? ¿viendo visiones? ¿hablando en… -Peeves se preparó una enorme frambuesa – ...otros idiomas? -Te he dicho que me dejes ¡SOLO! –chilló Harry, bajando hasta el piso de abajo por las escaleras, pero Peeves se deslizó por la barandilla y apareció a su lado -Oh, muchos piensan que esta chillando, el pequeño muchacho loco, pero algunos son más amables y piensan que está triste. Pero Peeves sabe mejor, y dice que él está loco... -¡CALLATE! Y de su cuerpo salieron unos rayos dorados que clavaron a Peeves contra el techo y lo dejaron mudo.

Una puerta a su izquierda se abrió y la Profesora McGonagall salió de su despacho mirando ceñuda y ligeramente ostigada. -¿Que demonios pasa contigo Potter? –dijo, y Peeves le hacia señas a la profesora para que lo rescatara pero esta no lo noto -¿Porque no estás en clase? -Me han mandado a verla –dijo Harry duramente - ¿mandado? ¿que quieres decir con que te han mandado? Le tandió la nota de la profesora Umbridge. La profesora McGonagall la tomó, frunciendo el ceño, la abrió con un golpe de varita, la desenrolló y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos pasaron muy deprisa de un lado a otro entre sus gafas cuadradas, mientras leia lo que Umbridge había escrito y con cada linea se fueron estrechando -Entra aquí Potter La siguió hacia en interior de su despacho. La puerta se cerró automaticamente tras él. -¿Y bien? –dijo la profesora McGonagall mirandolo -¿Es esto cierto? -¿Si es cierto el que? –preguntó Harry, más agresivamente de lo que hubiera querido -¿Profesora? –añadió en un intento por sonar más educado -¿Es cierto que gritaste a la profesora Umbridge? -Sí –dijo Harry -¿Le llamaste mentirosa? -Sí -¿le dijiste que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto? -Sí La profesora McGonagall de sentó tras su mesa, mirando atentamente a Harry. Entonces dijo -Coge una galleta Potter -que coja..¿que? -Coge una galleta –repitió impaciente, señalando una lata que estaba sobre uno de los montones de papeles de la mesa –Y sientate En una ocasión anterior, cuando Harry esperaba ser regañado por la Profesora Mcgonagall, ella lo había apuntado en el equipo de Quidditch de Fenix-Gryffindor. Se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella, con un pastel de jenjibre, sintiendose tan confundido como aquella vez. La Profesora McGonagall dejó la nota de la Profesora Umbridge y miró muy seria a Harry -Potter, debes ser más cuidadoso Harry tragó un trozo de pastel de jenjibre y la miró. Su tono de voz no era el normal; no era energico, fresco y severo; era grave y preocupado.. y mucho más humano de lo normal -Portarte mal en las clases de Dolores Umbridge puede costarte mucho más que puntos o un castigo... -¿que quiere decir..? -Potter, usa tu sentido común –dijo la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a su tono habitual –Sabes de donde viene ella, deberías saber a quien está informando La campana que marcaba el fin de clase sonó. Legaron miles de ruidos de los estudiantes que salían -Aquí dice que te ha castigado todas las tardes de esta semana, empezando mañana –dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando otra vez la nota. -¡Todas las tardes de esta semana! –repitió Harry horrorizado – Pero profesora ¿usted no podría..? -No, yo no puedo –dijo rotundamente -Pero.. -Ella es tu profesora y tiene derecho a castigarte. Debes ir a su despacho mañana a las 5 en punto por primera vez. Y recuerda: ten cuidado con Dolores Umbridge -¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! –dijo Harry escandalosamente – Voldemort ha vuelto, usted sabe que es cierto; el profesor Dumbledore sabe que es así... -¡Por el amor de dios Potter! –dijo la profesora, colocandose bien las gafas (ella había hecho un gesto horrible cuando usó el nombre de Voldemort) -¿Piensas que todo esto trata sobre si mientes o dices la verdad? ¡Se trata de que escondas la cabeza y pongas tu furia bajo control! Ella se levantó y Harry tambien lo hizo. -Coge otra galleta –dijo con irritación, ofreciendole la lata -No, gracias –dijo friamente -No seas tonto Él tomó una -Gracias –dijo de mala gana -¿oiste el discurso de Dolores Umbridge en el banquete de principio de curso, Potter? -Si –dijo Harry –Si..ella dijo…que los adelantos se prohibirían o...bien, significa que... que el Ministerio de magia está intentando interferir en Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall lo miró atentamente durante un momento, entonces suspiró, bordeó su mesa y abrió la puerta -Bueno, me alegro de que escuches a Hermione Granger de todos modos -le dijo ella cuando salió de su oficina, ten pasiencia tu hora llegara y ella saldrá muy lastimada, mañana a las cinco ella notara con quien esta peleando no te preocupes, pero hasle caso a Hermione calma tu ira conta ella y tus compañeros la verdad siempre triunfa y sola tarda pero encuentra su camino para brillar.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **EL CASTIGO CON DOLORES**

La cena en el Gran Comedor esa noche no fue una experiencia placentera para Harry. La noticia de su competencia a gritos con Umbridge había viajado excepcionalmente rápido, aún para los estándares de Hogwarts. Oía murmullos todo alrededor, cuando se sentó a comer entre Ron y Hermione. Lo más notorio era que ninguno de los que susurraban parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo en que escuchara lo que decían de él. Por el contrario, era como si esperaran que se enojase nuevamente y comenzara a gritar, así podrían obtener su versión de la historia, de primera mano. "El dice que vió morir a Cedric Diggory..." "Reconoce que se batió a duelo con Ya-Saben-Quién..." "Salvándose..." "¿Quiénes, según el, consideran que miente?" "Lo que no entiendo," dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, dejando a un lado cuchillo y tenedor (Sus manos temblaban demasiado para mantenerlos derechos), "es porqué todos creyeron la historia dos meses atrás cuando Dumbledore la contó..." "El hecho, Harry, es que no estoy segura de que lo hayan hecho," dijo Hermione ceñudamente. "Oh, vámonos." Con un golpe ella dejó caer cuchillo y tenedor; Ron contempló largamente su pastel de manzana a medio terminar pero luego los siguió, sumiso. Varios los observaron durante todo el trayecto hasta el Hall. "¿Qué quieres decir, que no estás segura de que le creyeran a Dumbledore?" Preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando alcanzaron el descansillo del primer piso. "Mira, no entiendes como era la situación después de que pasaron aquellas cosas," dijo Hermione quedamente. "Apareciste en medio del patio, sujetando el cuerpo de Cedric... ninguno de nosotros pudo ver lo que pasó en el interior del laberinto... lo único que teníamos era la palabra de Dumbledore para decirnos que Ya-Sabes-Quién había retornado, asesinado a Cedric y peleado contigo."

"¡Lo cual es cierto!" dijo Harry levantando el tono de la voz". "Lo sé, Harry, así que por favor ¿puedes dejar de gritarme?" dijo Hermione fastidiada. "¡Es sólo que antes de que la verdad pudiera ser aceptada, todo el mundo se fue a casa a pasar el verano, en donde estuvieron dos meses leyendo que tú eras un loco y Dumbledore se había vuelto senil!" La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas, mientras recurrían a grandes trancos los vacíos corredores de regreso a la Torre de Fenix. Harry tuvo la impresión de que el primer día había durado lo que una semana, aunque todavía le quedaba un montón de tarea para hacer antes de irse a la cama. Un dolor sordo, palpitante se extendía sobre su ojo derecho. Se asomó a través de una ventana bañada por la lluvia a los oscuros terrenos de la escuela, a medida que giraban hacia el corredor del retrato. No había luz alguna en la cabaña de Hagrid. "Mimbulus mimbletonia," dijo Hermione antes de que el Fenix pudiera siquiera preguntar. El retablo se abrió para revelar el agujero y los tres se precipitaron a través de él. La sala común estaba casi vacía; la mayoría aún cenaba. Crookshanks se desenroscó en un sillón y corrió a su encuentro, ronroneando con fuerza y, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus asientos favoritos cerca de la chimenea, saltó a la falda de esta última y se hizo una bola como si se tratara de un almohadón peludo de mal gusto. Harry se quedó mirando las llamas, sintiéndose consumido y exhausto. "¿Cómo pudo permitir que pasara esto Dumbledore?" gimió de repente Hermione, sobresaltando a Harry y a Ron; Crookshanks dejó su falda, luciendo agraviado. Ella golpeó los brazos del sillón con furia, haciendo que fragmentos del relleno escaparan por los agujeros. "¿Cómo puede permitir que esa horrible mujer nos enseñe? ¡Y en el año de nuestros TIMOS!" "Bueno, hemos tenido grandes maestros en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿o no?" dijo Harry. "Tú sabes como es, Hagrid nos dijo, nadie quiere el trabajo, dicen que el puesto está gafado." "Sí, ¡pero porqué dárselo a alguien que se niega a permitirnos usar magia! ¿A qué juega El Ministro a mandarle a Dumbledore?" "Y ella está intentando conseguir gente que espíe para ella," agregó Ron sombríamente. "¿Recuerdan cuando dijo que quería que le avisáramos si oíamos a alguien diciendo que Ustedes Saben-Quién estaba de vuelta?" "Por supuesto que ella está aquí para espiarnos, ¿por qué otra razón Fudge querría que viniese?" estalló Hermione. "No empiecen de nuevo," dijo hastiado Harry cuando Ron abría la boca para contraatacar. "No podemos... hagamos la tarea, quitémosla del camino..." Recogieron sus mochilas de la esquina y regresaron a sus lugares cerca del fuego. Había gente volviendo de cenar ahora. Harry mantuvo la cara apartada del agujero del retablo, pero aún asi podía sentir las miradas que atraía. "¿Deberíamos hacer las cosas de Snape primero?" dijo Ron, mojando la pluma en el tintero. 'Las cualidades de la roca lunática y sus usos en la preparación de pociones...' susurró, escribiendo las palabras en el extremo superior de su pergamino al tiempo que las pronunciaba. "Eso," subrayó el título y luego levantó la vista hacia Hermione, expectante. "Bueno, ¿Cúales son las cualidades de la roca lunática y sus usos en la preparación de pociones?" Pero Hermione no le escuchaba; miraba furtivamente hacia la esquina en donde Fred, George y Lee Jordan estaban ahora sentados en el centro de un grupo de estudiantes de primer año de apecto inocente, los cuales masticaban algo que había salido de una gran bolsa de papel que Fred sostenía. "No, lo lamento, han ido demasiado lejos," dijo ella poniéndose de pie y luciendo positivamente furiosa. "Vamos, Ron." "¿Qué?" dijo este, claramente tratando de ganar tiempo. "No, por favor, Hermione no podemos llamarles la atención por entregar dulces." "Sabes perfectamente que esas son pastillas de Nariz Sangrante o… " "¿Sorpresas Desfallecientes?" Sugirió Harry. Uno por uno, como si hubieran recibido un golpe en la cabeza, los de primero caían incoscientes en sus asientos, algunos se deslizándose al suelo, otros permaneciendo aferrados a sus sillones, con la lengua afuera. La mayoría de los que observaban reían a carcajadas, Hermione sin embargo, incorporándose, marchó directamente donde Fred y George se encontraban ahora, anotadores en mano observando cuidadosamente a los primerizos. Ron se irguió de su asiento, dudó un instante y agregó "Ella tiene todo bajo control" antes de hundirse en la silla tanto como le fue posible. "¡Es suficiente!" Exclamó Hermione a Fred y George, que levantaron la vista, sorprendidos. "Sí, es cierto," asintió George, "la dosis parece suficientemente fuerte, ¿no?" "¡Les he dicho esta mañana que no pueden probar su basura en los estudiantes!" "¡Les pagamos!" retrucó indignado Fred. "¡No me importa, puede ser peligroso!" "Tonterías," dijo Fred. "¡Cálmate, Hermione, están bien! Dijo Lee en tono tranquilizador, insertando pastillas rojas en las bocas abiertas de los desmayados estudiantes de primer año. "Si, mira como se recuperan," dijo George. Algunos alumnos de primero ya se movían. Unos parecían tan sorprendidos de encontrarse en el suelo, o colgando de sus sillas, que Harry tuvo la certeza de que Fred y George no les habían advertido acerca de los efectos de los dulces. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó amablemente George a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros que yacía a sus pies. "Eso creo," dijo ella temblorosamente. "Excelente," concluyó Fred alegremente, pero al momento siguiente Hermione les había arrebatado los anotadores y la bolsa de papel de las manos. "¡NO ES EXCELENTE!" "Por supuesto que lo es, están vivos ¿o no?" dijo Fred enojado. "No pueden hacer esto, ¿Qué tal si alguno enferma gravemente?" "No vamos a hacer que se enfermen, ya probamos los dulces nosotros mismos, sólo comprobábamos si todos reaccionan de la misma manera…" "Si no se detienen, voy a…" "¿Ponernos en penitencia?" dijo Fred en tono de 'quiero-ver-quelo-intentes' "¿Hacernos copiar renglones?" dijo George con una sonrisa burlona. Los ocasionales espectdores reían por todo la sala. Hermione se irguió en toda la extensión de su estatura y entornó los ojos, mientras el cabello se le encrispaba. "No," dijo temblándole de furia la voz, "pero voy a escribirle a su madre." "No serías capaz," dijo horrorizado George, retrocediendo. "Oh sí," dijo Hermione torvamente. "No puedo impedir que ustedes consuman los estúpidos dulces, pero no se los darán a los de primero." Fred y George se miraron atónitos. Estaba claro hasta donde llegaban a comprender, que la amenaza que representaba Hermione había sido claramente subestimada. Con una última mirada de advertencia, arrojó los anotadores y la bolsa de nuevo en su brazos y regresó dando zancadas a su silla. Ron estaba tan hundido en su sillón que su nariz llegaba ahora a nivel de sus rodillas.

"Gracias por tu apoyo, Ron" le espetó Hermione con acidez. "Has hecho un excelente trabajo por tí misma" murmuró Ron. Hermione miró a su pergamino en blanco unos segundos y luego dijo enojada, "Oh no está bien, no puedo concentrarme ahora. Voy a la cama." Ella abrió con violencia su mochila y Harry pensó que iba a guardar los libros, pero en cambio extrajo dos objetos lanudos, cuya forma no pudo reconocer y procedió a depositarlos con cuidado en la mesa más cercana a la chimenea, los cubrió con trozos de pergamino descartados y una pluma rota y retrocedió para observar el aspecto que presentaba el conjunto. "En el nombre de Merlín, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Ron, denotando preocupación por su salud mental. "Es para los elfos domésticos," respondió con tosquedad, ahora guardando sus libros en el bolso. "Los hice durante el verano. Soy lenta tejiendo sin utilizar magia, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta en la escuela debería ser capaz de hacer montones más." "¿Estás dejando sombreros para los elfos domésticos?" dijo Ron lentamente. "¿Y los cubres con desperdicios antes?" "Sí," dijo ella desafiante, sacudiendo la mochila. "No es correcto," agregó Ron. "Estás tratando de engañarlos para que los recojan. "Quieres liberar a quienes no desean ser libres." "¡Por supuesto que quieren ser libres! exclamó instantáneamente Hermione, aunque su cara comenzó a ruborizarse. "¡No te atrevas a tocar esos sombreros, Ron! Y dando la vuelta, abandonó la sala. Ron esperó hasta que hubiera desaparecido tras la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas y quitó los desperdicios que cubrían los sombreros. "Deberían darse cuenta al menos lo que están recogiendo," dijo convencido. "De todas formas…" continuó enrollando el pergamino en el que había escrito el título del ensayo de Snape, "no tiene sentido tratar de terminar esto sin Hermione, no tengo idea cuáles son las aplicaciones de las piedras lunáticas, ¿y tú?" Harry negó con la cabeza, notando que el dolor en la parte derecha de su cabeza empeoraba. Pensó en el largo ensayo acerca de las guerras de los gigantes y el dolor lo aguijoneó todavía más fuerte. Sabiendo perfectamente que a la mañana siguiente lamentaría no haber finalizado su tarea esa noche, devolvió sus libros a la mochila. "Necesito ir a dormir también." Pasó junto a Seamus mientras se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, pero no le dirigió la mirada. Harry tuvo la impresión de que este había tratado de hablar, pero aceleró el paso y alcanzó el descanso de la escalera en espiral sin tener que enfrentar más agravios. El siguiente día se sucedió gris y lluvioso como los anteriores. Hagrid seguía ausente de la mesa de los profesores. "Pero como punto positivo, no tenemos con Snape hoy" dijo en tono consolador Ron. Hermione bostezó con ganas, volcándose encima algo de café. Parecía complacida con algo, y cuando Ron le preguntó que era, dijo simplemente, "Los sombreros no están. Parece que los elfos domésticos querían libertad después de todo." "Yo no apostaría eso," dijo cortante Ron. "Podrían no contar como prendas de vestir. No me parecieron sombreros a mí, sino globos lanudos." Hermione no le habló durante el resto de la mañana. A dos períodos de Encantamientos le siguieron dos de Transfiguraciones. Los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall pasaron quince minutos cada uno al comienzo de sus clases recordándoles la importancia de los TIMOs. "Lo que deben recordar," dijo el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick encaramado como siempre en una pila de libros para poder ver sobre su escritorio, "¡es que estos exámenes van a influir en su futuro en los años por venir! Si no han considerado qué carrera van a seguir, este es el momento de hacerlo. Y en el interín, me temo, debemos trabajar más duro que nunca, para asegurarnos de que cada uno logre lo que realmente se merece." A continuación de lo cual pasaron la siguiente hora repasando Encantamientos Invocantes, que según el profesor Flitwick serían parte segura de los TIMOs. Para finalizar la clase les asignó la cantidad más grande de tarea hasta ese momento. Fue exactamente igual, sino peor, en Transfiguración. "No pueden pasar un TIMO," dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall, "sin verdadero empeño, práctica y estudio. No veo razón para que todos en esta clase no puedan tener éxito en el TIMO de Transfiguración si se ponen en campaña." Neville lanzó un suspiro de incredulidad. "Sí, usted también Longbottom," dijo McGonagall. "No hay nada malo con su trabajo a excepción de su falta de confianza. Bueno… hoy vamos a empezar con los hechizos desvanecedores. Son más fáciles que las Invocaciones, que no verán hasta los EXTASIS, pero están entre la magia más complicada que se les pedirá en el TIMO." La profesora estaba en lo cierto; Harry encontró los hechizos desvanecedores a la mayoría de sus compañeros les heran horriblemente difíciles. Para el final de la clase ni Ron había logrado desaparecer los caracoles en los que practicaban, a pesar de que Ron sostenía que el suyo se veía más pálido. Hermione, por su parte, consiguió desvanecer el suyo en el tercer intento, ganando una recompensa de diez puntos para Fenix de McGonagall. Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos que no recibierón tarea; al resto se le dijo que practicara toda la noche, para intentarlo otra vez la mañana siguiente. Ahora, con el pánico invadiéndolos ante la cantidad de trabajo pendiente, Harry y Ron pasaron la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca, indagando acerca de los usos de las piedras lunáticas en la preparación de pociones. Aún enojada por el exabrupto de Ron con sus sombreros de lana, Hermione rehusó acompañarlos. Para el tiempo de la clase de Ciudado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El día se había presentado frío y ventoso, y a medida que descendían por la explanada cubierta de césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el borde del bosque prohibido, recibieron algunas gotas ocasionales de lluvia en la cara. La profesora Grubbly Plank los esperaba de pie a cierta distancia de la puerta principal de Hagrid, enfrente de una larga mesa sobre caballetes cargada con ramitas. Cuando llegaron donde la profesora, una risotada atrajo su atención. Al darse vuelta vieron a Draco Malfoy dando zancadas hacia ellos con su usual pandilla de alumnos de Slytherin. Claramente acababa de decir algo que consideran gracioso, porque Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y el resto continuaron riendo mientras se colocaban alrededor de la mesa, y, a juzgar por el modo en que lo observaban, a Harry no le costó demasiado imaginarse cúal había sido el objeto de la broma. "¿Están todos aquí?" Vociferó la profesora, una vez que todos los de Slytherin y Fenix llegaron. "Empecemos, entonces. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas criaturas? Señalaba un grupo de ramitas frente a ella. La mano de Hermione salió disparada hacia el cielo, mientras Malfoy la imitaba grotescamente a sus espaldas, dando saltitos como los de ella en su entusiasmo por contestar la pregunta. La risotada de Pantsy Parkinson se transformó repentinamente en un grito cuando las ramitas se elevaron en el aire, revelándose como pequeños seres parecidos a duendecillos de madera, con nudosos brazos y piernas, dos afilados dedos y una graciosa, plana y rugosa cara, coronada por ojos brillantes semejantes a los de los escarabajos. "¡Oooh! Exclamaron Parvati y Lavender. "¡Hagan el favor de mantener la voz baja, niñas!" exclamó la profesora Grubbly Plank arrojando un puñado de lo que parecía arroz oscuro entre los paliformes animales, quienes inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre el alimento. "Así que, ¿alguien conoce el nombre de estas criaturas? ¿Señorita Granger?" "Bowtruckles", dijo Hermione. Son guardianes de los árboles, que usualmente viven los que se usan para hacer varitas" "Cinco puntos para Fenix", dijo la profesora Grubbly Plank. "Si, estos son Bowtruckles, y como correctamente señaló la Señorita Granger, generalmente viven en árboles cuya madera tiene la calidad requerida para hacer varitas. ¿Alguien sabe lo que comen?" "Piojos de la madera", se apresuró a responder Hermione, lo que explicaba porqué se movían los que a Harry le parecieron granos de arroz oscuro. "Pero también huevos de hadas si pueden alcanzarlos". "Buena niña, tienes cinco puntos más. De esta manera, cuando se necesitan semillas o madera de un árbol en el que vive un Bowtruckle, es recomendable tener piojos de la madera como carnada para aplacarlo. Podrán parecer inofensivos, pero una vez enojados van a intentar arrancar los ojos de una persona con sus garras, las cuales como pueden ver son muy afiladas y no muy recomendables para tener cerca de ellos. Así que si quieren acercarse, tomen un puñado de piojos y un Bowtruckle (tengo suficientes aquí para darles uno por cada grupo de tres de ustedes) y pueden estudiarlos más de cerca. Quiero que cada uno dibuje un diagrama con las partes del cuerpo de un Bowtruckle identificadas para cuando termine la clase." La lección continuó alrededor de la mesa. Harry deliberadamente la rodeó por atrás para colocarse directamente al lado de la profesora Grubbly Plank. "Dónde está Hagrid?" preguntó Harry, mientras los demás escogían Bowtruckles. "No es de tu incumbencia", dijo la profesora Grubbly Plank en tono represivo, con la misma actitud de la última vez que Hagrid falló en presentarse para una clase. Sonriéndose ante su cara de sorpresa, Draco Malfoy se inclinó a través de Harry y alcanzó el Bowtruckle más grande. "Quizás", susurró Malfoy, de manera que solo Harry pudiera oírlo, "Lo hice y me dijo que meditara y le respondeice la semana próxima, correcto Draco como te dije en el tren la decisión es tuya, si me aceptas un consejo yo tamaria el camino de tu Sra. Madre pero recuerda es decisión tuya pero esos si una vez que la tomes síguela con dedicación y confianza en ti y si en algo te puedo ayudar lo are con gusto, recuerda que aunque allamos tenido diferencias somos alumnos de esta gran escuela y el resto de nuestras vidas seremos condicipulos y sieres bueno dibujando mandame un esbozo de este Animal ya que yo en eso del dibujo soy malo y yo temando un escrito que te ayude con el hechizo evanesente , sale Harry te lo mando en la tarde después de la cena a quien se lo dejo ya que estaras castigado recuerdas, con Hermione y con ella te dejo el ensallo va. La clase después de Neville, tienes idea de que pueden ser" "Quizás de legeremancia y oclumancia", dejó escapar Harry haciendo un hueco en los labios. "Probablemente digo" Malfoy se alejó, haciendo gestos de burla a Harry por sobre el hombro, el cual sintió repentinamente que lo hacia para simular al resto de su casa. " "Sí", la voz de Malfoy llegaba claramente del grupo más próximo, "Mi padre estaba hablando con el Ministro un par de días atrás, ustedes saben, y parece que el Ministerio está realmente determinado a terminar con la enseñanza mediocre en este lugar. Así que, aún si ese idiota superdesarrollado reaparece, probablemente lo pongan a empacar inmediatamente" Harry contesto también en voz alta ¡esperemos le de tiempo al Ministro seguir en funciones antes de que lo destituyan del cargo! "OUCH" Harry había apretado el Bowtruckle con tanta fuerza al punto de casi ahogarlo, recibiendo como recompensa una gran punzada de sus garras que le dejó dos profundos cortes en la mano. Harry lo soltó. Crabbe y Goyle, que habían estado carcajeándose con la idea de Hagrid siendo despedido, se rieron todavía más fuerte al tiempo que el Bowtruckle emprendía una alocada carrera hacia el bosque, un pequeño hombrecillo de palo pronto desaparecido entre las raíces de los árboles. Cuando los ecos de la distante campana los alcanzaron, Harry enrolló su ensangrentado retrato de un Bowtruckle y marchó a Herbología con la mano envuelta en el pañuelo de Hermione y las burlonas carcajadas de Crabbe y Goyle todavía resonando en los oídos.

"Si llaman a Hagrid idiota una vez más..." Dijo Harry entre dientes. "Harry, no andes buscando disputas con ellos, no olvides que ellos tienen un amigo y él es un prefecto ahora, puede hacerte la vida difícil..." "¡Ha!, me pregunto lo que debe ser tener las cosas difíciles" dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Ron rió, pero Hermione hizo un gesto de reprobación. "Sólo deseaba que Hagrid se apresure y regrese pronto, eso es es todo", dijo Harry en voz baja cuando se acercaban a los invernaderos. "¡Y no digan que la profesora Grubbly Plank es mejor maestra!" añadió en tono amenazador. "Yo no iba a hacerlo" dijo Hermione calmadamente. "Porque ella nunca será tan buena como Hagrid" continuó Harry con firmeza, totalmente consciente de que acababa de experimentar una lección ejemplar de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y la había atravesado totalmente fastidiado de ella. La puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió y algunos estudiantes de cuarto año salieron de ella, incluyendo a Ginny. "Hola", dijo ella rápidamente al pasar. Unos segundos después, Luna Lovegood entro siguiendo al resto de la clase. Cuando vió a Harry, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda parecieron brillar con excitación y se dirigió directamente donde él estaba. Varios de sus compañeros se dieron vuelta a mirar, curiosos. Luna aspiró con fuerza y luego dijo, sin mayor introducción, "Creo que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado y que luchaste con él y escapaste." "Este, bien" respondió Harry nervioso. Luna llevaba lo que parecían ser un par de arracadas muy grandes como aros, hecho que Parvati y Lavender habían notado, como lo demostraban sus risitas mientras señalaban los lóbulos de las orejas de Lovegood. "Puedes reírte", agregó Luna, levantando la voz, aparentemente bajo la impresión de que Parvati y Lavender se reían de lo que acababa de decir y no de lo que llevaba puesto, "Pero la gente creía también que el - y el—no existían" "Bueno, estaban en lo cierto, ¿no?" interrumpió Herminone impaciente. "Nunca hubo tales cosas como un - y -." Luna le dirigió una mirada que quitaba el aliento y se alejó, con su arracadas balanceándose. Parvati y Lavender no eran las únicas que reían ahora. Luna se volteo y con una voz clara y audible les respondió que porque se dan tanta importancia creen que son mejores que todas las demás solo por que las consiente la retrasada mental de la maestra de Adivinacion, pues pónganse listas por que si no será la única materia en que salgan bien en sus TIMOs, porque les dire que de toda la casa de Fenix solo dos alumnos tendrán todos sus exámenes al final de los TIMOs con una calificación de "E" y esas no son Ustedes, se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar con su amigo Neville con el que siempre tomaba la clase de Herbologia.

"¿Te importaría no ofender a los pocos que me creen?" preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras se acercaban a la clase. "Oh, por Dios, Harry, puedes conseguir alguien mas," dijo Hermione. Ernie Macmillan se había parado frente a él. "Quiero que sepas, Potter," comenzó en voz alta, "que no sólo gente como Luna te apoya. Personalmente te creo cien por ciento. Mi familia siempre ha respaldado con firmeza a Dumbledore, y yo también." "Este, muchas gracias, Ernie", dijo Harry amedrentado pero complacido. Ernie podía ser pomposo en ocasiones como esta, pero Harry estaba de humor como para apreciar un voto de confianza de alguien de cuyas orejas no colgaban arracadas . Las palabras de Ernie ciertamente habían borrado la sonrisa de la cara de Lavender Brown y Parvati, mientras Harry se volvía para hablarles a Ron y Hermione pudo observar la expresión de Seamus, mezcla de confusión y desafío. Para sorpresa de nadie, la Profesora Sprout comenzó su lección sermoneándolos con la importancia de los TIMOs. Harry deseó que los profesores dejaran de hacerlo; estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso, revolviéndosele el estómago cada vez que recordaba cuánta tarea tenía que hacer, una sensación que empeoró dramáticamente cuando la Profesora Sprout les dió otro ensayo para hacer al final de la clase. Cansados y oliendo a estiércol de dragón, fertilizante favorito de la profesora, los estudiantes de Fenix regresaron al castillo una hora y media después, sin charlar demasiado; había sido otro largo día. Como Harry estaba hambriento, y tendría su primer castigo con Umbridge a las cinco en punto, se dirigió sin más a cenar, sin dejar su bolsa en la torre Fenix, así podía comer algo antes de enfrentar cualquier cosa que le destinara la profesora. Sin embargo, apenas alcanzada la entrada al Gran Comedor, una voz agria y enojada le gritó, "Oye Potter!" "Y ahora, ¿qué?" murmuró, dando vuelta para enfrentarse con Angelia Johnson, que lucía exasperada. "Te diré qué hay ahora", dijo, adelantándose directamente hacia él y hundiéndole el índice en el pecho. "¿Cómo es que has conseguido que te castiguen para un viernes a las cinco en punto?" "¿Qué?" dijo Harry. "Cómo... O sí, ¡las pruebas de los Guardianes!" "¡Ahora recuerda!" resopló Angelina. "¡No te he dicho que quería hacer una prueba con el equipo completo y encontrar a alguien que armonizara con todos! ¿No te he dicho que reservé el campo de Quidditch especialmente para la ocasión? ¡Y ahora has decidido no concurrir!" "¡Yo no escogí no presentarme!" Dijo Harry, sorprendido por la injusticia de las palabras de Angelina. "Fui castigado por Umbridge, sólo por que le dije la verdad acerca de Ya-Sabes-Quién". "Bueno, ya puedes ir yendo a pedirle que te deje salir el viernes", dijo Angelina con fiereza, " y no me importa cómo lo hagas. Dile que Ya-Sabes-Quién es sólo un invento de tu imaginación si quieres, ¡pero asegúrate de estar ahí!", Harry le respondió si te parece en esas prubas busca un sustituto para mi también asi te evito los corajes te parece, Angelina dió media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente. "Saben una cosa", dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. "Pienso que deberíamos preguntarle al Puddlemore United si Oliver Wood ha fallecido durante alguna sesión de entrenamiento, porque Angelina parece estar conectándose con su espíritu." "¿Estás considerando las posibilidades de que Umbridge te deje salir el viernes?" dijo Ron con escepticismo, cuando se sentaban en la mesa de Fenix. "Creo que uno de mis Bisabuelos hizo algo para que esto termine rápido no se que fue pero me hizo beber algo antes de este año y me dijo que duraría todo el año esecolar asi Menores a cero no son", respondió sombríamente Harry, sirviéndose patas de cordero y comenzando a comer. "Mejor intentarlo, ¿no?" Voy a ofrecerle tomar dos o más castigos o algo así, no sé..." Tragando un bocado de patatas, agregó, "Espero que no me retenga por demasiado tiempo esta tarde. ¿Se dan cuenta de que tenemos que escribir tres ensayos, practicar encantamientos devanescentes para McGonagall, descubrir un contraconjuro para Flitwick, terminar el diagrama del Bowtruckle y empezar el estúpido diario de sueños para Trelawney?" Ron gruñó y quedóse mirando el techo del comedor por alguna razón. "Y parece que va a llover" "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra tarea?" preguntó Hermione, alzando los ojos. "Nada", dijo inmediatamente Ron, sonrojándosele las orejas. Faltando cinco minutos para las cinco, Harry amagó un saludo a los dos y abandonó el comedor hacia la oficina de Umbridge, en el tercer piso. Cuando llamó a la puerta, ella respondió "Adelante" en voz melosa. Harry entró con cautela, mirando alrededor. Había conocido ese despacho con sus tres previos ocupantes. En los días en que Gilderoy Lockhart residía en él, estuvo recubierto de radiantes retratos de sí mismo. Cuando Lupin lo ocupó, era común encontrar alguna criatura oscura y fascinante en una jaula o un tanque, si uno pasaba por allí. En los tiempos del impostor Moddy lo atestaban varios instrumentos y artefactos para la detección del tenebrismo. Ahora, sin embargo, lucía totalmente irreconocible.

Todas las superficies estaban ahora recubiertas con paños y encajes. Varios recipientes contenían flores desecadas, cada uno en su propio mantelillo y en uno de los muros había una colección de platos ornamentales, cada uno decorado con un gato de colores chillones llevando distintas clases de lazos alrededor del cuello. Eran tan desagradables que Harry se quedó mirándolos, absorto, hasta que la profesora Umbridge habló nuevamente. "Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter" Harry respingó y miró alrededor. No había visto a la profesora la primera vez porque esta llevaba una siniestra túnica floreada que combinaba bastante bien con el mantel en el escritorio detrás de ella. "Buenas tardes, profesora", Respondió Harry, tenso. "Bueno, siéntate", dijo ella señalando una pequeña mesa cubierta de encajes detrás de la cual había colocado una silla de respaldo recto. Una hoja de pergamino en blanco descansaba sobre la mesa, aparentemente esperándolo. "Este…," dijo Harry, sin moverse. "Profesora Umbridge, Um, antes de que empecemos, quería pedirle... un favor." Los ojos saltones de la profesora se contrajeron. "Oh, ¿sí?" "Bueno, estoy... estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Fenix-Gryffindor. Y se suponía que concurriera a las pruebas para los nuevos Guardianes el viernes a las cinco en punto y me... me preguntaba si puedo cambiar el castigo de esa tarde y tomarlo en otra a cambio..." Supo mucho antes de terminar la oración que las cosas iban mal. "Oh, no", dijo Umbridge sonriendo de oreja a oreja tan ampliamente que se podía pensar había tragado alguna mosca particularmente jugosa. "Oh, no, no, no. Este es su castigo por difundir maliciosas y perversas historias buscando notoriedad, Sr. Potter, y el castigo ciertamente no puede ajustarse a la conveniencia del culpable. No, Usted vendrá aquí a las cinco en punto de mañana, el día siguiente y el viernes también, y cumplirá con todos los castigos como se le ha designado. Creo que es algo bueno que se esté perdiendo algo que realmente quiere hacer. Pienso que refuerza la idea que estoy tratando de inculcarle." Harry sintió la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza y latiéndole en los oídos. Así que él había contado historias maliciosas y perversas buscando reconocimiento, ¿no? Ella lo observaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sonriendo todavía con entusiasmo como si supiera exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando y esperara ver si este comenzaba a gritar nuevamente. Con un increíble esfuerzo, Harry dirigió la vista hacia otro lado, dejó la mochila tras la silla y se sentó. "Eso mismo", dijo Umbridge con dulzura, "Hemos hecho progreso ya al controlar mejor nuestro temperamento, ¿o no?

Ahora, va a copiar algunas líneas para mí, Sr. Potter. No, no con su pluma," agregó, cuando Harry se inclinaba ya para abrir la mochila. "Va a usar en cambio una mía, especial. Aquí la tiene" al ponerse de pie sono otro estallido y una bengale Sali disparada a un plato que tenia un gato amarillo que se desapareció de inmeiato ¿esta Usted segura de eso profesora? "Claro" Le entregó una pluma larga, delgada y negra con una punta notoriamente afilada. "Quiero que escriba, 'no debo decir mentiras'", le dijo suavemente. "¿Cuántas veces?" preguntó Harry, fingiendo creíblemente amabilidad. "Oh, todas las veces que la idea requiera para ser asimilada", dijo Umbridge dulcemente. "Ahí va" Ella se movió hacia su propio escritorio, se sentó y enrolló unos pergaminos que parecían ensayos para corregir. Harry levantó la afilada pluma negra y de pronto se dió cuenta de lo que le faltaba. "No me ha proporcionado tinta", dijo. "Oh, no necesita Ud. tinta", dijo la profesora Umbridge, con un dejo de risa en la voz. Harry acercó la punta de la pluma al papel y escribió: 'no debo contar mentiras' Inmediatamente y en repetidas ocaciones tratando de avanzar lo mas rápido que podía con tal de terminar lo mas rápido que pudiese, Cuando alcanzo a oir una fuerte exclamación de dolor. Las palabras habían aparecido sobre el pergamino en lo que semejaba tinta rojo brillante. Al mismo tiempo, las mismas letras se dibujaron en el dorso de la mano derecha de La profesora Umbridge, trazadas como por un escalpelo en la piel. La herida comenzó a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que el la contemplaba, atónito, dejando una superficie suave y enrojecida. Harry miró a la profesora Umbridge. Ella lo había estado observando, con la boca ensanchada en un dolor y una incomprensión total. "¿Sí?" "Nada", respondió en voz baja Harry que se había dado cuenta que mientras mas rápido escribiera la Profesora mas dolor sufriría. Devolvió su atención al pergamino, colocó una vez más la pluma sobre el papel, escribió 'no debo contar mentiras' y vio la ardorosa punzada por segunda vez en la mano de su profesora. Por segunda vez, también, las palabras habían sido cortadas en la piel y se borraron segundos después. Y así continuó. Una y otra vez Harry tan rápido como podía dibujó las palabras en el pergamino, ya que notó no era tinta, sino la sangre de Umbridge; una y otra vez estas se recortaron en su piel, desaparecieron y retornaron con cada línea. La oscuridad cayó fuera de las ventanas del despacho de Umbridge. Harry no preguntó cuándo le sería permitido detenerse. Ni siquiera se fijó en su reloj. Sabía que ella se estaba debilitando y él no iba a darle ninguno descanzo, aunque tuviera que pasarse sentado allí toda la noche, lacerando la mano con esa pluma. "Ven aquí", le dijo ella después de lo que parecieron horas. El se incorporó. Y vio que la mano le punzaba dolorosamente pero no quería reconocerlo. Cuando Harry se acerco, vió que la herida se había cerrado, pero el tejido circundante estaba encarnado. "La mano", dijo ella. El se la extendió y la profesora la tomó entre las suyas. Noto que la de Harry no tenia ni una marca tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento. "Bueno, podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana por la tarde, ¿o no? Puede retirarse." Harry dejó la oficina sin decir palabra. La escuela estaba desierta; era seguramente pasada la medianoche. Caminó lentamente por el corredor, entonces, cuando hubo doblado una esquina y estuvo seguro que ella no podría oírle, se lanzó a la carrera. Harry no había tenido tiempo de practicar los hechizos desvanecedores, no había terminado el diagrama del Bowtruckle ni realizado sus ensayos. A la mañana siguiente, Hermione le entrego un pergamino y le explico este me lo dio Draco y te mando las gracias por el que me dejaste para El, puedo preguntarte que es hrry le enseño el contenido y vio un dibujo perfecto del Bowtruckle, y le explico la platica entre El y Draco por lo que Hermione le felicito y le comento mejor no le cuentes por ahora a Ron lo de Draco ya vez como se pone con Snape para agregarle uno nuevo, creo que tienes razón busquemos el momento oportuno, se salteó el desayuno para ponerle su nombre al dibujo mas bueno, la primera clase y se sorprendió de encontrar un desmañado Ron haciéndole compañía. "¿Cómo es que no lo hiciste la última noche?", preguntó Harry mientras Ron paseaba frenéticamente la vista alrededor del salón común en busca de inspiración. Ron, que había estado profundamente dormido cuando Harry regresó al dormitorio, murmuró algo de "haciendo otra cosa" se encorvó sobre su pergamino y garabateó algunas palabras. "Eso tiene que bastar", dijo, cerrando el diario. "He dicho que me he soñado comprando zapatos, no puede deducir nada extraño de eso, ¿o no?" Ambos se apresuraron hacia la Torre Norte. "Cómo ha estado el castigo con Umbridge? ¿Que te hizo hacer?" Harry dudó un segundo y dijo "Copiar renglones" "Eso no es tan malo, ¿eh?", dijo Ron. "Nah", respondió Harry. "Hey, lo olvidaba, ¿te dejó salir el Viernes?" "No", dijo Harry. Ron suspiró, condescendiente. Fué otro día para Harry; estuvo evitando toparse con la Sapa de Umbridge, para la clase de Transfiguración, habiendo practicado hechizos desvanecedores. Hubo de renunciar a la hora concedida al almuerzo en orden a completar el diagrama del Bowtruckle y, en el interín, los profesores McGonagall, Grubbly Plank y Babbling le dieron más tarea, la cual no tenía esperanzas de terminar esa tarde a causa de su segundo período de castigo con Umbridge. Para coronarlo todo, Angelina Johnson lo persiguió durante la cena otra vez y, habiéndose enterado de que no le sería posible asistir a las pruebas de Guardianes el viernes, le dijo que no estaba impresionado con su actitud y que esperaba que los jugadores que aspiraran a permanecer en el equipo antepusieran el entrenamiento a sus otras obligaciones. "Ya tedije supleme", le gritó Harry mientras ella se alejaba.

"Piensas que prefiriría estar varado en un cuarto con esa vieja rana a jugar quidditch?" "Al menos es sólo copiar renglones," dijo Hermione en tono consolador, mientras Harry volvía a sentarse en el banco y miraba su bistec y pastel de riñón, que ya no se le antojaban tanto. "No es un castigo tan espantoso, en verdad..." Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró nuevamente e hizo un gesto afirmativo. No estaba seguro de porqué no les decía a Ron y Hermione lo realmente acontecía en el despacho de Umbridge. También percibía difusamente que esto era entre él y Umbridge, una batalla personal de voluntades y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de oír "No puedo creer todo el trabajo que tenemos", dijo Ron lastimeramente. "Bueno, porqué no hiciste algo la última noche?" inquirió Hermione. "¿Dónde estabas?" "Estaba... se me antojó una caminata", dijo Ron, cambiando de opinión sobre la marcha. Harry tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que no era el único que ocultaba cosas en ese momento.

La profesora Umbridge sin saber a quien recurrir, tomo la decisión de consultar a Snape al que le tenia respeto y temor ya que sabia que era del circulo cercano del que no debe nombrarse, le pidió una cita privada en el despacho de Este, Snape aunque a regañadientas la recibió a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, una vez ella ahí le pregunto que en que le podía servir, ella le dijo que tenia varias cosas que preguntarle pero que la principal tenia que verla con sus propios ojos, ya que ella no encontró explicación alguna desde que comenzó el castigo del joven Potter hasta que este se retiro; Alargando su mano derecha le mostro esta a Severus quien de inmediato le dijo y para que uso esa pluma que es mas que conocido que escribe con la sangre propia del escribiente, a lo que la propia Umbridge le menciono yo no escribi con ella y le enseño los dos pergaminos escritos de Harry, El profesor Snape le respondió mire Umbridge o El Ministro no le dijo nada y Usted no puso atención en el juicio de Harry, pero se lo explicare de la mejor forma posible: El Sr. Potter cuenta con cinco Tutores mágicos, cuatro físicos, Dolores lo interpelo eso ya lo se, Severus se armo de paciencia si déjeme terminar eso es en la parte legal o física, pero tiene unos guardianes con los que ni Usted ni el Ministro debieron hacerlos intervenir; Y esos quienes son, esta Usted enterada de que el Ministro tiene tres demandas ya en proceso, se de la que tiene para el 1 de noviembre pero sin Dumbledore como Jefe la tiene fácil, permítame contradecirla el Ministro NO puede destituir al Jefe de Wizengamot ni como Jefe del _C_ onsejo Internacional de Magos ya que estos cargos los otrorga el **Consejo Mundial de Ancianos** por lo que un Ministro no puede hacerlo como El y usted creyeron, y la Sra Bones se los dijo en los inicios del juicio y tanto El como Usted la desolleron, pero eso ya no tiene relevancia, por lo que la trajo por mi despacho, por lo que volvamos al punto esos guardianes que yo le he hecho mención en su mayoría forman parte de ese consejo de ancianos, y si pudieron hacer que a unos No magos; El Ministerio hizo usos del equipo mejor cualificado de magos desmemorizadores no les pudiesen quitar de su mente unas palabras que salieron de la boca del Sr. Potter, ahora tome usted en concideracion lo que son capaces contra una Bruja como Usted Dolore Umbridge se quedo meditabunda y le dijo pero que hago a las cinco lo tengo nuevamente citado y El parece estar disfrutando lo que me esta pasando, no lo dudo yo que usted suspendia ese tipo de castigo que además de estar prohibido en el Colegio Usted es quien lo esta sufriendo, algo más si profesor cada vez que me levanto de una silla explota una bengala y cada salón al que entro hay una invasión de **duendecillos de Cornualles** y me dejan un desorden, recuerda usted la canción del sobrero seleccionador ha eso se refería usted podrá pasar el año entero tratando de hayar al o los culpables y si este o estos no quiere que los encuentre la escuela se ocupara de que nunca los encuentre. Y del primer asunto yo le recomiendo que lo deje en paz y de lo otro o se aguanta o cambia su actitud o dimite a su cargo pero eso es a su elección. La profesora salió del despacho de Snape confundida pero su orgullo se iva ha imponer.

El segundo período de castigo fue tan malo como el primero. La piel del dorso de la mano de Dolores se irritó esta vez más rápidamente y pronto estuvo roja e inflamada. Harry pensó que la herida no se mantendría cerrándose tan efectivamente por mucho tiempo más y mas rapides escribia las líneas. Pronto quedaría marcada en la mano de Umbridge quizás estaría entonces satisfecha. sin embargo desde el momento en el que entraba a la oficina hasta que era despedido, siempre después de medianoche, no decía otra cosa que fuera "Buenas tardes" y "Buenas noches". Al termino de la tercera noche la Profesora le dijo que suspendia el castigo y que si el sabia algo del Consejo de Ancianos a lo que Harry le respondió con mucha calma si se de ellos y usted ya tiene una muestra de lo que son capaces en su Mano y esta jamás en su existencia se le olvidara, que pase buenas noches.

El estado de sus tareas pendientes, sin embargo, ahora era desesperante, y cuando regresó a la sala común de Fenix, aunque exhausto, en lugar de irse a la cama abrió los libros para comenzar el ensayo sobre la roca lunática de Snape. Eran pasadas las dos y media cuando lo terminó. Sabía que había hecho un trabajo exelente por los consejos de su padre. Harry continuó entonces con las preguntas trato de lucirse que la profesora McGonagall les había asignado, logró hilvanar acerca de la correcta manipulación de los Bowtruckles para la profesora Grubbly Plank, y se tambaleó en dirección a la cama, en la cual se tendió vestido sobre el cobertor y cayó inmediatamente dormido. El jueves pasó envuelto en un halo de cansancio. Ron parecía bastante soñoliento también, aún cuando Harry no podía ver porqué. El les comento a Hermione y a Ron que su cuarto período de castigo se había suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

"¿Harry?" Había alcanzado el tope de las escaleras, girado a la derecha y casi tropezado de bruces con Ron, que merodeaba detrás de la estatua de Lachan el Larguirucho, empuñando su escoba. Dio un gran salto de sorpresa cuando vió a Harry e intentó esconder su nueva Barredora 11 detrás de la espalda. "¿Qué haces?" "Estee... nada. ¿Qué haces tú?" Harry frunció el entrecejo. "¡Vamos, puedes decírmelo! ¿Por qué te escondes?" "M... Me oculto de Fred y George, si te es necesario saber," dijo Ron. "Acaban de pasar con un grupo de los de primer año, apuesto a que están probando cosas en ellos de nuevo. Quiero decir, no pueden hacerlo en la sala común ahora, con Hermione por ahí." Ron hablaba con rapidez, afiebradamente. "Pero por qué tienes tu escoba, no habrás estado volando, ¿o si?" inquirió Harry. "Yo, bien... bueno voy a decírtelo, pero no te rías, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Ron a la defensiva, ruborizándose a cada momento. "Pensé, pensé que debería postularme para Guardián de Fenix-Gryffindor, ahora que tengo una escoba decente. Ahí lo tienes, ríete." "No me estoy riendo," dijo Harry. Ron pestañó. "¡Es una idea brillante! ¡Estaría muy bien si logras entrar en el equipo! Nunca te he visto jugando como Guardián, ¿eres bueno?" "No soy malo," dijo Ron, que parecía inmensamente aliviado ante la reacción de Harry. "Charlie, Fred y George siempre me dejaba de guardián cuando entrenaban en vacaciones." "¿Entonces, has estado practicando esta noche?" "Todas las tardes desde el Lunes... aunque en solitario. He estado tratando de encantar Quaffles para que vuelen hacia mí, pero no ha sido fácil y no sé que tan útil pueda ser" Ron parecía nervioso. "Fred y George van a reírse hasta la locura cuando me presente a las pruebas. No han dejado de fastidiarme desde que me nombraron prefecto".

"Estare allí", dijo Harry agriamente mientras se dirigían a la sala común. "Sí, pero… El viernes transcurrió sombrío como el resto de la semana. Aunque Harry miraba siempre hacia la mesa de los profesores automáticamente al ingresar al Gran Comedor, lo hacía sin verdadera esperanza de encontrar a Hagrid, por lo que tornó su atención hacia problemas más urgentes como la montaña de tareas por cosas sostuvieron a Harry ese día. Una, la idea de que el fin de semana estaba próximo; y Ron. Eran pálido rayos de luz, cierto, pero Harry estaba agradecido de cualquier cosa que le aliviara su presente ofuscación. Su primera semana en un curso nunca había sido peor en Hodgwarts. Ahora corrió al campo de Quidditch, con el equipo remontándose y bajando dentro de sus límites y se cambio y se unió a su equipo, mientras media docena de negras figuras permanecían al pie de tres altos postes, aparentemente aguardando sus turnos como Guardián. Era imposible determinar que tal lde iba a ir a Ron. Katie Bell anotó dos veces, El tercero en las pruebas estuvo muy bien, el cuarto horrible, el quinto esquivó una Bludger de manera excepcional pero perdió una atrapada segura. El cielo se oscurecía llegar a apreciar el sexto y el séptimo. se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría escaleras arriba. 'No necesariamente significa lo que estás pensando…" 'Mimbulus mimbletonia!' exclamó ante el retablo del Fenix, que se hizo a un lado. Un estrépito de voces le dió la bienvenida. Ron se le acercó corriendo, la alegría reflejada en el rostro y derramando Cerveza de Mantequilla de la copa que sostenía. "Harry, lo hice, estoy en el equipo, ¡soy un Guardián!" "¿Qué? Si me di cuenta aunque tienes que practicar… al tiempo que su corazón continuaba en carrera "Ten una cerveza de mantequilla" Ron le acercó una botella. "¡No puedo creerlo!…¿Dónde está Hermione?" "Está ahí," dijo Fred que también chorreaba cerveza de mantequilla y señaló un sillón cerca del fuego. Hermione dormitaba en él, sosteniendo precariamente su bebida en la mano. "Bueno, ella dijo que estaba complacida cuando se lo conté," dijo Ron luciendo ligeramente borracho. "Déjenla dormir," dijo George con celeridad. Unos instantes después Harry notó que varios de los estudiantes de primer año que los rodeaban mostraban signos inequívocos de haber sangrado recientemente por la nariz. "Ven aquí, Ron, y ve si la vieja túnica de Oliver te queda," llamó Katie Bell, "podemos reemplazar su nombre con el tuyo…"

Mientras Ron se alejaba, Angelina se acercó a Harry dando grandes zancadas. Ella miraba a Ron por sobre el borde de su cáliz, con el ceño fruncido. "Mira, sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero él no es maravilloso," dijo ella con franqueza. "Creo que con un poco de entrenamiento va estar bien, no obstante. Viene de una familia de buenos jugadores de Quidditch. Tengo esperanzas de que sea más talentoso de lo que ha demostrado hoy, para ser honesta. Vicky Frobisher y Geoffrey Hooper volaron mejor esta tarde, pero Hooper es un llorón, siempre se queja de esto o lo otro y Vicky está metida en toda clase de actividades. Ella admite que si el entrenamiento interfiere con el Club de Encantamientos, ella va a anteponer el Club a todo lo demás. De todas maneras, tenemos una sesión de práctica mañana a las dos en punto, así que asegúrate de estar ahí. Y hazme el favor de ayudar a Ron en todo lo que puedas, ¿Si?" Claro requiere mucha practica no es tan bueno como Oliver, le comento Harry,

El hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Angelina regresó con Alicia Spinnet.

Harry se movió para sentarse cerca de Hermione, quien se despertó con una sacudida y dejó caer su bolsa. "Oh, Harry, eres tú… muy bien lo de Ron, ¿no?" dijo cansadamente. "Estoy tan, tan cansada," bostezó. "Estuve despierta hasta la una en punto haciendo más sombreros. ¡Desaparecían como pan caliente!" Y con toda seguridad, ahora que observaba alrededor, Harry pudo reconocer pequeños sombreros lanudos bien escondidos por toda la sala donde desprevenidos elfos pudieran accidentalmente recogerlos. "Fantástico," dijo Harry distraído; sentía que si no le contaba a alguien pronto, explotaría. "Oye, Hermione, quería preguntarte algo el Miercoles que fue el ultimo dia del castigo estaba en el despacho de Umbridge y ella me tocó el Mi mano derecha…." Hermione escuchó con interés el resto. Cuando Harry hubo terminado, le dijo "¿Estás preocupado de que YaSabes-Quién esté controlándola como lo hizo con Quirrel?" "Bueno," dijo Harry, bajando la voz, "es una posibilidad, ¿o no?" "Supongo," que no respondió Hermione, aunque sonaba incrédula. "Pero no pienso que pueda poseerla del mismo modo que a Quirrel, digo ahora está bien vivo, tiene un cuerpo propio, no necesita compartir el de nadie. Podría haberla puesto bajo la maldición Imperio, creo… o algún nuevo hechizo que haya descubierto".

Harry observó a Fred, George y Leer Jordan haciendo malabares con botellas vacías de cerveza de manteca por un instante. Entonces Hermione agregó, "Pero el último año te dolía la cicatriz cuando nadie estaba en contacto contigo y no dijo Dumbledore que se relacionaba con lo que Ya-Sabes-Quién sentía en ese momento? Digo, puede que no tenga nada que ver con Umbridge, sino una mera coincidencia que pasó mientras estabas con ella?" "Es maliciosa," dijo Harry categóricamente, "perversa". "Es horrible, sí, pero… Harry creo que debes decirle a Dumbledore que la cicatriz te duele." Era la segunda oportunidad en dos días en la que le aconsejaban ir con Dumbledore y su respuesta fue la misma que dio a Ron. "No voy a incomodarlo con esto. Como dijiste, no es tan grave. Me ha estado doliendo todo el verano, sólo fue un poco peor esa noche, eso es todo…" "Harry, estoy segura de que Dumbledore querría que lo molestaran por esto…" "Sí," dijo Harry sin poder contenerse, "eso es lo único que le importa a Dumbledore de mí, mi cicatriz, ¿o no?" "¡No digas eso, que no es verdad!" "Pienso escribirle a Sirius acerca del asunto, para ver lo que piensa…" "Harry, ¡no puedes poner algo como eso en una carta!" dijo Hermione, alarmada. "No recuerdas lo que nos dijo Ojoloco, ¡que fuéramos cuidadosos con lo que ponemos por escrito! ¡No hay garantías ya de que las lechuzas no sean interceptadas!" "Muy bien, de acuerdo, ¡no voy a contarle nada entonces!" dijo irritado Harry. Poniéndose de pie dijo "Voy a la cama. Dile a Ron por mí, eh?" "Oh no," dijo Hermione, aliviada, "Si tú vas, significa que yo también puedo, digo sin ser descortés. Estoy exhausta y quiero hacer algunos sombreros más el día de mañana. Escucha, puedes ayudarme si quieres, es divertido, estoy mejorando y puedo hacer diseños y borlas y toda clase de cosas ahora." Harry la miró a la cara, que brillaba con entusiasmo, y trató de aparentar que la propuesta le atraía mínimamente. "Estee… no, creo que no, gracias," dijo. "Este… no mañana. Tengo cantidad de tarea para hacer…" Y se deslizó hacia las escaleras, dejándola levemente emocionada por ver que ya se preocupaba por su deber. "


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **PERCY MANIFIESTA SU LEALTAD Y SU TRAICION**

Harry fue el primero en despertarse en su dormitorio a la mañana siguiente. Se quedo acostado un momento mirando el polvo arremolinarse en un rayo de sol proveniente de una brecha entre las cortinas de su cama adoselada, y saboreando que al fin era sábado. La primera semana le había parecido interminable, igual que una gigantesca lección de Historia de la Magia. A juzgar por el silencio soñoliento y la frescura del rayo de sol, era un poco después del alba. Tiró de las cortinas alrededor de su cama, se levanto y empezó a vestirse. El único sonido aparte del distante canto de los pájaros era la respiración lenta y profunda de sus compañeros de Fenix. Abrió su mochila cuidadosamente, saco pergamino y pluma y salió del dormitorio hacia la sala común. Se fue directamente hacía su sillón favorito al lado del ahora extinto fuego, Harry se puso cómodo y desenrolló su pergamino, mirando al alrededor de la habitación. Los montones de pergaminos arrugados, los viejos Gobstones, frascos de ingredientes vacíos y las envolturas de dulces que usualmente cubrían la sala común al final de cada día habían desaparecido, al igual que todos los sombreros que Hermione había hecho para los elfos. Preguntándose vagamente cuantos elfos habían sido liberados hasta ahora, sin importar si querían o no. Harry destapo su frasco de tinta, mojo su pluma, la sostuvo suspendida a unos centímetros de la superficie amarillenta del pergamino, pensando con fuerza ...pero después de un minuto se encontró a si mismo sin nada que decir. Ahora sabia cuan difícil había sido para Ron y Hermione escribirle cartas durante el verano. ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a contar a Sirius todo lo que había pasado durante la semana y hacer todas esas preguntas que deseaba sin dar demasiada información en el caso que interceptaran la carta?. Se sentó inmóvil por algún tiempo, mirando la chimenea; entonces, llegando a una decisión mojo de nuevo su pluma en el frasco de tinta y escribió en el pergamino: Querido Hocicos, Espero que estés bien, mi primera semana aquí ha sido terrible, estoy realmente contento de que sea el fin de semana. Tenemos una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la Profesora Umbridge. Es casi tan delicada como tu mamá. Te estoy escribiendo porque esa cosa de la que te escribí el verano pasado sucedió de nuevo anoche cuando estaba en detención con Umbridge. Extrañamos mucho a nuestro amigo más grande, esperamos que vuelva pronto. Por favor, escribe pronto. Harry. Harry releyó varias veces la carta, tratando de verla desde el punto de vista de un extraño. No pudo ver como sabrían de lo que estaba hablando - o a quien le estaba escribiendo - sólo de leerla. Esperaba que Sirius captara la pista acerca de Hagrid y le dijera cuando podría estar de vuelta. Harry no quería preguntar directamente en caso de que atrajera demasiada atención de lo que estuviera haciendo Hagrid mientras estaba fuera de Hogwarts. Considerando que era una carta muy corta, le había tomado mucho tiempo para escribirla; la luz del sol atravesaba la mitad de la sala común mientras trabajaba en ella y ahora podía escuchar sonidos distantes de movimiento en los dormitorios de arriba. Sello el pergamino cuidadosamente y salió por el retablo hacia la pajarera. - Si yo fuera tu no iría por ahí, dijo La dama de negro, pasando desconcertada por una pared delante de Harry mientras el caminaba por el pasillo. Peeves esta planeando una broma para la siguiente persona que pase por el busto de Paracelsus a mitad de corredor de abajo. - ¿Esto implica a Paracelsus cayendo encima de la cabeza de alguien?, preguntó Harry. - Bastante cómico, verdad, dijo La Dama de Negrp con voz de aburrida. La sutileza nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Peeves. Estoy tratando de encontrar al Barón Sanguinario...el podría ser capaz de poner un alto...nos vemos Harry - Si, adiós, dijo Harry y en lugar de girar a la derecha volteo a la izquierda, tomando una ruta más larga, pero más segura hacia la pajarera. Su ánimos se levantaron mientras caminaba mirando ventana tras ventana que mostraban el brillante cielo azul; tendría entrenamiento mas tarde, volvería a estar en el estadio de Quidditch por fin. Algo rozo sus tobillos. Miro hacia abajo y vio a la gata gris y esquelética del conserje, la Sra. Norris. Ella volvió sus ojos amarillos como linternas hacia el y un momento después desapareció detrás de la estatua de Wilfred el nostálgico. - No estoy haciendo nada malo, dijo Harry. Ella tenia el inconfundible aire de un gato que iba a reportar a su jefe, aunque Harry no sabia porque; estaba totalmente permitido subir a la pajarera un sábado por la mañana. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Harry entro en la pajarera, las ventanas sin cristales deslumbro en sus ojos; grandes rayos de sol cruzaban la habitación circular, en la que reposaban cientos de lechuzas en los largos postes, un poco inquietas a la luz temprana de la mañana, algunas de las cuales claramente acababan de regresar de cacería. El piso cubierto de paja crujía un poco cuando pisaba los huesos de animales pequeños, mientras levantaba la vista en busca de Hedwig. - Ahí estas, dijo, encontrándola en un poste cerca del techo, baja acá, tengo una carta para ti. Con un pequeño ulular, estiró sus alas blancas y bajo hasta posarse en su hombro. - Bien, se que dice Hocicos por fuera, le dijo, dándole la carta que agarro con su pico y, sin saber porque le susurro, pero es para Sirius, ¿entendido?. Ella cerro una vez sus ojos ambarinos y el lo tomo como que significaba de que le había entendido. - Buen vuelo, entonces, dijo Harry mientras la llevaba a una de las ventanas; sintiendo un momento la presión en su brazo, Hedwig salió hacia el brillante cielo. Harry la siguió observando hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño punto y desapareció, entonces volvió su mirada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, claramente visible desde esa ventana, así como abiertamente inhabitada, con su chimenea sin humear y sus cortinas corridas. Las copas de los arboles del Bosque Prohibido se movían con una ligera brisa. Harry los observaba, disfrutando del aire fresco en su cara, pensando en el Quidditch de más tarde... entonces lo vio. Un gran caballo alado parecido a un reptil, como los que tiraban de los carruajes de Hogwarts, con sus alas negras extendidas como las de un terodáctilo, salió de entre los arboles como un grotesco pájaro gigante. Voló en circulo y se zambulló entre los arboles. Todo esto paso tan rápido que Harry difícilmente podía creer lo que había visto, excepto que su corazón latía rápidamente.

La puerta de la pajarera se abrió detrás de el. Se quedo helado y volteando rápidamente, vio a Cho Chang con una carta y un paquete en sus manos. - Hola, dijo Harry automáticamente. - Ah...hola, dijo ella sin aliento, no pense que alguien estaría aquí arriba tan temprano...hace apenas cinco minutos me acorde, es el cumpleaños de mi mama. Cho levanto el paquete. - Bien, dijo Harry. Su cerebro parecía haberse escapado. Quería decir algo gracioso e interesante, pero la imagen de ese terrible caballo alado estaba fresca en su memoria. - Lindo día, dijo el, señalando hacia la ventana. Para sus adentros sentía vergüenza. El clima. El estaba hablando del clima... - Si, dijo Cho, buscando alrededor una lechuza. Buenas condiciones para el Quidditch. Yo no he estado a fuera toda la semana, ¿y tu? - No, dijo Harry. Cho había elegido a una de las lechuzas de la escuela. Bajo hasta su brazo y estiro una de sus patas para que Cho pudiera atar el paquete. - ¿Ya consiguió Fenix-Gryffindor un nuevo guardián?, pregunto Cho. - Si, dijo Harry. Es mi amigo Ron Weasley, ¿lo conoces? - ¿El que odia a los Tornados? dijo Cho fríamente. ¿Es bueno? - Si, dijo Harry, eso pienso. Cho levanto la vista. El paquete estaba a medio amarrar en la pata de la lechuza. - Fue culpa de esa Umbridge, dijo ella en voz baja. Ponerte en detención solo por que dijiste la verdad de como - como - como murió. Todos lo escucharon, por toda la escuela. Fuiste realmente valiente al pararte frente a ella así. El interior de Harry se inflo tan rápidamente que sintió como si flotara a unos centímetros del piso. ¿A quien le importaba un tonto caballo alado? Cho pensaba que había sido valiente. mientras le ayudaba a atar el paquete a la lechuza, pero en ese instante, la puerta de la pajarera se abrió de nuevo. Filch, el conserje entro jadeando en la habitación. Tenia sus mejillas rojas y su cabello gris despeinado; parecía que había corrido hasta ahí. La venía trotando a sus talones, mirando a todas las lechuzas y maullando hambrienta. Hubo un súbito movimiento de alas de las lechuzas que estaban arriba y una lechuza café grande cerro su pico de manera amenazadora. - ¡Ahá! dijo Filch, dando un paso hacia Harry, con sus mejillas temblando de ira. Me dijeron que estabas intentando pedir un envío masivo de Bombas Fétidas!. Harry cruzo los brazos y miro fijamente a Filch. - ¿Quién le dijo que yo estaba ordenando Bombas Fétidas? Cho estaba mirando de Harry a Filch con el ceño fruncido, con la lechuza todavía en su brazo, cansada de estar parada en una sola pata ululó, pero ella la ignoro. - Tengo mis fuentes, dijo Filch con un silbido satisfecho de sí mismo. Ahora entrégame lo que sea que estés enviando. Sintiéndose inmensamente agradecido de no haberse entretenido en mandar la carta, Harry dijo, - No puedo, ya la mande. - ¿Ya la mandaste?, dijo Filch, su cara roja de rabia. - Ya la mande, dijo Harry con calma. Filch abrió la boca furioso por unos segundos, después se fijo en la túnica de Harry. - ¿Cómo se que no la tienes en el bolsillo? - Por que... - Yo lo vi enviarla, dijo Cho airadamente. Filch se fijo en ella. - ¿Tu lo viste? - Si, yo lo vi, ella dijo duramente. Hubo una pausa en la que Filch miro con ira a Cho y Cho expresando además lo que mandemos en nuestros correos a Usted no le debe importar es un derecho de todos los humanos escribir su cartas y son respetadas en su privacidad o desde cuando y quien le dijo que podía usted investigar que mandamos, el conserje giro sobre sus talones hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con su mano en la manija de la puerta y miro a Harry. - Si detecto un solo olor a Bomba Fétida... Bajo por las escaleras. La dirigió una ultima mirada a las lechuzas y lo siguió. Harry y Cho se miraron el uno al otro. - Gracias, dijo Harry. - No hay problema, dijo Cho atando finalmente el paquete a la pata de la lechuza, su cara aun sonrojada. ¿No estabas ordenando Bombas Fétidas, o si? - No, dijo Harry. - Me gustaría saber porque penso que lo hacías , entonces, dijo ella mientras llevaba a la lechuza hacia la ventana. Harry se encogió de hombros. El estaba tan intrigado como ella, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Dejaron la pajarera juntos. En la entrada del corredor que llevaba al ala oeste del castillo, Cho dijo, Yo voy por este lado. Bien...nos vemos Harry. - Si, nos vemos. Ella le sonrío y se fue. Harry siguió caminando, sintiéndose un poco eufórico. Había tenido una conversación completa con ella y no se había avergonzado...fuiste realmente valiente al pararte frente a ella así...Cho lo había llamado valiente...ella no lo odiaba por estar vivo... Por supuesto, ella había preferido a Cedric, el sabia eso...si solo la hubiera invitado al baile antes que Cedric, las cosas habrían sido diferentes...ella se había mostrado realmente apenada por tener que rechazar a Harry cuando la invito... - Buenos días, le dijo alegre a Ron y a Hermione cuando los alcanzo en la mesa de Fenix en el Gran Salón. - ¿Por qué te ves tan contento?, dijo Ron, mirando a Harry sorprendido. - Emm...Quidditch más tarde, dijo Harry alegremente, tirando de una fuente grande de tocino y huevos. - Oh...si... dijo Ron. Bajando una tostada que se estaba comiendo y tomando un largo trago de jugo de calabaza. Luego dijo, Oye...¿no te importaría salir un poco mas temprano conmigo?. Solo para-em-yo poder practicar un poco antes del entrenamiento. Para que yo pueda, tu sabes, calentar un poco. - Si, bueno, dijo Harry. - Miren, yo no creo que deban, dijo Hemione seriamente. Los dos están realmente atrasados con sus tareas... Pero se detuvo, el correo de la mañana estaba llegando, como siempre, su ejemplar del Diario El Profeta estaba llegando en el pico de una lechuza blanca, que aterrizo peligrosamente cerca del azucarero y estiro una pata. Hermione metió un knut en la bolsita de cuero, tomo el periódico y examino la primera plana críticamente mientras la lechuza se iba. - ¿Algo interesante? pregunto Ron. Harry sonrío, sabia que Ron quería tener lejos a Hermione del tema de las tareas. - No, dijo ella suspirando, Solamente algo del matrimonio del bajista de las Hermanas Raras. Hemione abrió el periódico y desapareció detrás de el. Harry se dedico a servirse mas huevo y tocino. Ron miraba hacia los grandes ventanales, un poco preocupado. - Espera un momento, dijo Hermione repentinamente. ¡Oh no...Regulus! - ¿Qué pasa? dijo Harry, jalando violentamente el periódico que se rasgó por la mitad, él y Hermione sosteniendo una parte cada uno. El Ministerio de Magia a recibido un aviso de una fuente confiable que Regulus Black, el profugo...bla,bla,bla...¡esta actualmente escondido en la ciudad de Londres! dijo Hermione leyendo su parte del periódico, en un angustioso susurro. - Estoy seguro que fue Lucius Malfoy, dijo Harry en voz baja, furioso. - ¿Qué?, dijo Ron , alarmado. No dijisiste... - ¡Shh!, dijeron al unísono los dos. ... El Ministerio advierte a la comunidad mágica que Black es peligroso... escapo de prision junto con otro reo... La misma basura de siempre, concluyo Hermione bajando la mitad de su periódico y mirando aterrada a Harry y a Ron. Bien, ya no podrá salir de la casa de nuevo, eso es todo, ella susurro. Dumbledore le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Harry bajo la vista apesadumbrado al trozo de periódico que tenía. La mayor parte estaba ocupada por un anuncio de Madame Malkin - Túnicas para toda ocasión -, que aparentemente tenían una venta. ¡Miren!, dijo el, bajando el trozo del periódico para que Ron y Hermione pudieran ver. ¡Vean esto! - Ya tengo todas las túnicas que quería, dijo Ron. - No, dijo Harry. Miren este pequeño pedazo aquí... Ron y Hermione se acercaron mas para leerlo; el artículo era como de una pulgada de largo, situado al final de la columna.

Estaba titulado: ENTRAN SIN AUTORIZACION AL MINISTERIO Sturgis Podmore, 38, del numero dos, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, compareció frente a la Junta de Ley Mágica por los cargos de allanamiento e intento de robo en el Ministerio de Magia el 2 de Septiembre. Podmore fue arrestado por el guardia del Ministerio, Eric Munch, que lo encontró intentando de forzar la puerta de alta seguridad a la una de la mañana. Podmore, que se rehuso a hablar en su propia defensa, fue sentenciado a seis meses en la prisión de Azkaban. - ¿Sturgis Podmore?, dijo Ron despacio. ¿Es ese tipo que su cabeza parecía de paja, no? El es uno de la Ord... - ¡Ron, shh! dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada aterrorizada a su alrededor. - ¡Seis meses en Azkaban!, dijo Harry horrorizado. ¡Solo por tratar de pasar por una puerta! - No seas tonto, no fue solamente por tratar de pasar por una puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el Ministerio de Magia a la una de la mañana?, repuso Hermione. - ¿Piensas que estaba haciendo algo para la Orden?, murmuró Ron. - Espera un momento... dijo Harry lentamente. Se suponía que Sturgis nos iba a acompañar a la estación, recuerdan?. Los otros dos lo observaban. - El tenía que ser parte de la guardia para ir a King& s Cross, recuerdan. Y Moody estaba enfadado por que no llegó; así que no podía estar haciendo un trabajo para ellos, ¿o si? - Bien, tal vez no esperaban que lo atraparan, dijo Hermione. - ¡Pudo haber sido una trampa!, exclamo Ron agitadamente. ¡No escuchen! continuo, bajando la voz ante la amenazadora mirada de Hermione. El Ministerio sospecha que es uno de los de Dumbledore...no se...¡lo pudieron haber atraído al Ministerio, y tal vez no estaba tratando de pasar por esa puerta después de todo!. ¡Tal vez ellos inventaron algo para atraparlo!. Hubo una pausa en la que Harry y Hermione consideraron esto. Harry pensaba que era muy exagerado. Hermione, por el otro lado. parecía mas bien impresionada. - ¿Sabes algo? No me sorprendería que eso fuera verdad. Doblo la mitad de su periódico pensativamente. Mientras Harry dejaba su cuchillo y su tenedor, parecía salir de su ensueño. - Bien, pienso que deberíamos comenzar con el ensayo para Sprout sobre los arbustos auto - fertilizantes primero y si tenemos suerte podemos empezar con el hechizo Inanimatus para McGonagall después del almuerzo... Harry se sentía un poco culpable por la cantidad de tarea que lo estaba esperando arriba, pero el cielo estaba claro y azul y el no había montado su Saeta de Fuego toda la semana... - Quiero decir, la podemos hacer esta noche, dijo Ron, mientras el y Harry caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch, con sus escobas al hombro y con las advertencias terribles de Hermione que reprobarían todos sus TIMOs todavía en sus oídos. Tenemos hasta mañana, ella se preocupa mucho por su trabajo, ese es su problema. Hubo una pausa y después agrego en un tono un poco mas preocupado, ¿Crees que ella dijo en serio que no nos permitiría copiarle?. - Si, eso creo, dijo Harry. Pero esto también es importante, tenemos que practicar si queremos seguir en el equipo de Quidditch... - Si, tienes razón, dijo Ron en un tono más animado. Además tenemos más tiempo para hacer todo... Mientras se aproximaban al estadio de Quidditch, Harry miro hacia los arboles del Bosque Prohibido que se movían de un lado para otro. Nada salió volando de ahí. No había nada en el cielo, excepto por unas cuantas lechuzas volando alrededor de la pajarera. Tenia mucho más por lo que preocuparse; los caballos alados no lo iban a lastimar; los saco de su mente. Tomaron las pelotas de la repisa de los vestidores y fueron a practicar, Ron protegiendo los tres altos postes, Harry jugando como cazador y tratando de colar la Quaffle. Harry penso que Ron era bastante bueno; el bloqueo las tres cuartas partes de las pelotas que Harry lanzaba y jugaba cada vez mejor mientras practicaban más. Después de un par de horas, regresaron al castillo para el almuerzo, durante el cual Hermione les dijo claramente que eran unos irresponsables, después regresaron al campo de Quidditch para la sesión de entrenamiento real. Todos sus compañeros de equipo excepto Angelina estaban en los vestidores cuando entraron. - ¿Todo bien, Ron?, dijo George, guiñándole un ojo. - Si, dijo Ron, que se había ido quedando mas callado durante todo el camino hacia el campo. - ¿Listo para enseñarnos lo que tienes, prefecto?, dijo Fred, emergiendo con el cabello alborotado del cuello de su túnica de Quidditch, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. - Cállate, dijo Ron, con la cara pálida, poniéndose su túnica de Quidditch por primera vez. Le quedaba bien a pesar de haber pertenecido a Oliver Wood, que era mas ancho de los hombros. - Bien, todos, dijo Angelina, saliendo de la oficina del capitán, ya con su túnica puesta. Vamos a ello; Alicia y Fred, ¿podrían traer la caja de las pelotas?. Hay un par de personas haya afuera mirando, pero quiero que solamente los ignoren, ¿de acuerdo?. Algo en su voz tratando de ser casual hizo que Harry se imaginara quienes eran los espectadores indeseados, y tenia razón. Al salir de los vestidores a la luz del sol del campo hubo una tormenta de abucheos y burlas de parte del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que estaban agrupados a mitad de la tribuna vacías y sus voces retumbaban por todo el estadio. - ¿Qué esta montando Weasley?, Malfoy solo se dedicaba a ver Crabbe dijo con su voz despectiva. ¿Por qué alguien pondría poner un encantamiento volador a un tronco viejo como ese?, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson se reían a carcajadas. Ron monto su escoba y dio una patada al suelo con Harry siguiendole, mirándo como sus orejas se ponían coloradas por detrás. - Ignóralos, dijo el, acelerando para ponerse a la altura de Ron, ya veremos quien se ríe después del partido. - Esa es exactamente la actitud que quiero, Harry, dijo Angelina con aprobación, pasando alrededor de ellos con la Quaffle bajo su brazo, para ponerse frente a todo el equipo. Muy bien todos, vamos a empezar con unos pases para calentar, todo el equipo por favor. - Hey, Johnson ¿Qué es ese peinado?, grito Pansy Parkinson desde abajo. ¿Por qué alguien quisiera parecer como si tuviera gusanos en la cabeza?. Angelina se quito su largo cabello trenzado de la cara y continuo calmada. Vamos a soltarlo entonces, haber que podemos hacer... Harry se separo de los otros jugadores hacia el lado lejano del campo. Ron fue hacia los postes. Angelina levanto la Quaffle con una mano y se la tiro fuerte a Fred, que se la paso a George, que se la paso a Harry, que se la paso a Ron, que la dejo caer. Los Slytherins, guiados por Goyle abuchearon y se rían a gritos. Ron, que bajado hasta el suelo para atrapar la Quaffle antes de caer, bajo en picado, así que se cayo de la escoba, regreso al juego, sonrojándose. Harry vio a Fred y a George intercambiando miradas, pero sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, por lo que estaba muy agradecido. - Pásala Ron, dijo Angelina como si nada hubiera pasado. Ron tiró la Quaffle a Alicia, que se la paso por atrás a Harry, que se la paso a George... - ¿Oye Potter, como está tu cicatriz?, dijo Goyle. ¿Estas seguro que no necesitas acostarte? ¿debe de ser, todo un récord para ti una semana sin estar en la enfermería, no es verdad? George paso la Quaffle a Angelina, que le dio un pase en reversa a Harry, que no se lo esperaba, pero la atrapo con las yemas de los dedos y se la paso rápidamente a Ron, que se tiró para alcanzarla y la perdió por unos centímetros. - Vamos, Ron, le dijo Angelina de mal humor, mientras bajaba en picado de nuevo, persiguiendo la Quaffle. ¡Presta atención!. Era difícil decir si la cara de Ron o la Quaffle estaba mas roja cuando el volvió al juego de nuevo. Goylr y el resto del equipo de Slytherin estaban aullando de risa. En su tercer intento, Ron atrapo la Quaffle; tal vez fue un alivio para el, pero la paso con demasiado entusiasmo a Katie que le paso por sus brazos extendidos y le pego fuerte en la cara. - ¡Perdón!, gimió Ron, volando un poco hacia el frente para ver el daño que había hecho. - ¡Vuelve a tu posición, ella esta bien!, grito Angelina. ¿Pero cuando la estés pasando a un compañero de equipo, trata de no tirarlo de la escoba? ¡Ya tenemos Bludgers para eso! La nariz de Katie estaba sangrando. Abajo, los Slytherins estaban dando patadas y burlas. Fred y George se dirigieron hacia Katie. - Ten, toma esto, le dijo Fred, dándole algo pequeño y púrpura sacándolo de su bolsillo, te lo quitara en seguida. - Ahora bien, les dijo Angelina, Fred, George, vayan por sus bates y una Bludger. Ron, sube a los postes de la portería. Harry, suelta la Snitch cuando yo diga. Vamos a tratar de meterle un gol a Ron, obviamente. Harry bajo tras los gemelos para soltar la Snitch. -Ron esta haciendo el ridículo haya arriba, ¿no es así?, murmuro George, mientras los tres aterrizaban junto a la caja que contenía las pelotas y la abrían para sacar una Bludgers y la Snitch. - Solo esta nervioso, Harry dijo, estaba muy bien cuando yo estaba practicando con él esta mañana. - Si, bien, espero que el no haya llegado a la cima tan pronto, dijo Fred con pesadumbre. Regresaron al aire. Cuando Angelina sonó su silbato, Harry soltó la Snitch y Fred y George dejaron volar las Bludgers. pero de repente, el silbato lo volvió a detener de nuevo. - Alto, alto ¡ALTO!, grito Angelina .¡Ron, no estas cubriendo tu poste central!. Harry vio a Ron, que estaba suspendido en el aire enfrente del poste izquierdo, dejando sin protección los otros dos. - Oh..perdón... - ¡Te estas moviendo alrededor mientras observas a los cazadores!, dijo Angelina. O te quedas en el centro hasta que tengas que defender algún poste, o puedes dar vueltas alrededor de los aros, pero no te vayas solamente hacia un lado, fue así como dejaste entrar los últimos tres goles!. - Perdón... repitió Ron, su cara roja brillando como un faro contra el brillante cielo azul. - Y Katie ¿puedes hacer algo con esa hemorragia?. - ¡Solo se esta haciendo peor!, dijo Katie, tratando de parar la hemorragia con su manga. Harry le echo una mirada a Fred, que estaba viendo preocupado y chequeando en sus bolsillos. Vio que sacaba algo púrpura, los examino por unos segundos y luego dirigió una mirada a Katie, evidentemente horrorizado. - Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, dijo Angelina. Ella estaba ignorando a los Slytherins que ahora cantaban Fenix son perdedores, Fenix son perdedores. Pero había una cierta rigidez mientras estaba sobre su escoba. Llevaban como tres minutos volando cuando el silbato de Angelina volvió a sonar. Harry, que acababa de ver la Snitch alrededor de los postes opuestos, se volvió y dijo: - ¿Ahora que?, le dijo impaciente a Alicia, quien era la que estaba mas cerca. - Katie, dijo brevemente. Harry se volvió y vio a Angelina, Fred y George volando lo mas rápido que podían hacia Katie. Harry y Alicia también aceleraron hacia ella. Fue bueno que Angelina detuviera el entrenamiento justo a tiempo; Katie estaba tan blanca como una tiza y cubierta de sangre. - Necesita ir a la enfermería, dijo Angelina. - Nosotros la llevaremos, dijo Fred. Ella...eh...debió haber tomado un Blood Blisterpod por error. - Bien, no tiene caso seguir entrenando sin bateadores y sin una cazadora, dijo Angelina apesadumbrada, mientras Fred y George regresaban al castillo llevando a Katie. Vámonos, vamos a cambiarnos. Los Slytherins siguieron cantando mientras ellos regresaban a los vestidores. - ¿Cómo estuvo la practica?, les pregunto Hermione fríamente media hora después, mientras Ron y Harry pasaban por el retablo hacia la Sala Común de Fenix. - Estuvo. comenzó Harry. - Completamente asqueroso, dijo Ron, hundiéndose en una silla al lado de Hermione.

Ella miro a Ron y su frialdad desapareció. - Bueno, solo fue tu primer entrenamiento, dijo ella consolándolo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para... - ¿Quién dijo que yo lo había hecho mal?, contesto Ron bruscamente. - Nadie, dijo Hermione sorprendida, pensé... - ¿Piensas que soy basura?. - ¡Por supuesto que no! mira, tu dijiste que había sido un asco y yo solo pensé... - Voy a empezar con las tarea, dijo Ron enojado y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, desapareciendo. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. - ¿El fue un asco? - No, dijo Harry lentamente. Hemione levantó las cejas. - Bien, supongo que pudo haber jugado mejor, murmuró Harry, pero era solo su primera sesión de entrenamiento... Ni Harry ni Ron parecieron hacer muchos progresos en sus tareas esa noche. Harry sabia que Ron estaba muy preocupado por lo malo que había actuado en el entrenamiento de Quidditch y el mismo estaba teniendo dificultades para sacarse la canción, Fenix son perdedores, de su cabeza. Estuvieron todo el domingo en la Sala Común sumergidos en sus libros, mientras que la habitación alrededor de ellos se iba vaciando lentamente. Era otro día claro y bueno y la mayoría de los de Fenix estuvieron todo el día afuera en los terrenos, disfrutando de lo que podría ser uno de los ultimas días de espléndido sol de ese año. Hacia la tarde, Harry sentía como si alguien hubiera golpeado su cerebro contra su cráneo. - Sabes, deberíamos probar hacer mas tareas durante la semana, Harry le murmuro a Ron, mientras finalmente dejaba a un lado el largo ensayo para la Profesora McGonagall acerca del hechizo Inanimatus y empezaba con el igual de largo y difícil ensayo para la Profesora Bathsheda acerca de las runas de piedras presiosas. Y tu tevas con el de adivinacion - Si, dijo Ron, frotándose ligeramente sus ojos hinchados y arrugando su quinto pedazo de pergamino y tirándolo al fuego. ¿Oye, y si le preguntamos a Hermione que nos deje ver lo que ella a hecho?. Harry se volteo. Estaba sentada con Crookshanks en su regazo y charlando con Ginny mientras un par de agujas de tejer estaban a mitad del aire frente a ella, ahora tejiendo un par de calcetines para elfo. - No, dijo el pesadamente, sabes que ella no nos va a dejar. Siguieron trabajando mientras que el cielo afuera se volvía cada ves mas oscuro. Lentamente, la Sala Común comenzó a llenarse de nuevo. A las once y media, Hermione se acerco a ellos bostezando. - ¿Ya casi acaban? - No, dijo Ron brevemente. - La luna mas grande de Júpiter es Ganimedes, no Callisto, dijo ella, señalando por encima del hombro de Ron una línea en su ensayo de Astronomía, y Io es la que esta cubierta de volcanes. - Gracias, le contesto Ron de mala gana, borrando la línea ofendido. - Perdón, yo solo... - Si, bien. Si solo has venido para criticar... - Ron... - No tengo tiempo para escuchar un sermón, de acuerdo Hermione, estoy hasta el cuello... - ¡No, mira! Hermione apuntaba a la ventana mas próxima. Harry y Ron miraron. Una bonita lechuza blanca estaba parada en el alfiler de la ventana, mirando hacia Ron. - ¿No es Hermes?, dijo Hermione, asombrada. - ¡Si es!, dijo Ron tranquilamente, dejando su pluma y poniéndose de pie. ¿Para que me habrá escrito Percy?. Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió; Hermes entro volando, aterrizo sobre el ensayo que Ron estaba haciendo y extendió la pata donde estaba atada la carta. Ron desprendió la carta y la lechuza se fue dejando huellas de tinta a través del dibujo de Ron de la luna Io. - Esta es definitivamente la letra de Percy, dijo Ron, volviéndose a hundir en la silla y leyendo las palabras que venían por fuera del rollo de papel: Ronald Weasley, Casa de Fenix, Hogwarts. Vio a los otros dos y les dijo. ¿ Que piensan?. - ¡Ábrela!, dijo Hermione ansiosamente. Harry asintió. Ron desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Mientras mas abajo en el pergamino iban sus ojos, más fruncía su ceño. Cuando termino de leerla, se veía realmente disgustado. Les paso la carta a Harry y a Hermione, que se inclinaron para leerla juntos: Querido Ron, Acabo de escuchar (Por el Ministro de Magia, que lo escucho de tu nueva profesora, la Profesora Umbridge) que te nombraron prefecto de Hogwarts. Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando escuche la noticia y te mando mis felicitaciones. Debo de admitir que siempre tuve miedo de que tomaras lo que nosotros podríamos llamar la ruta Fred y George, antes de seguir mis pasos, así que te podrás imaginar mis sentimientos cuando escuche que habías dejado de desobedecer a la autoridad y que ahora has decidido tener una verdadera responsabilidad. Pero me gustaría darte mas que felicitaciones, Ron, quiero darte un consejo, es por eso que te envío esto en la noche en vez del usual correo de la mañana. Así podrás leerla fuera de la vista de entrometidos y evitar preguntas incomodas. Por algo el Ministro dejó escapar al decirme que tu eres ahora un prefecto, entiendo que todavía sigues viendo mucho a Harry Potter. Te debo decir, Ron, que nada más podría poner en riesgo de que perder tu insignia si sigues juntándote con ese chico. Si, ya se que estarás sorprendido de escuchar esto - no dudo que digas que Potter siempre ha sido el favorito de Dumbledore - pero siento la necesidad de decirte que Dumbledore no estará por mucho tiempo mas a cargo de Hogwarts y la persona que estará a cargo tiene una manera muy diferente - y mas acertada - de ver el comportamiento de Potter. No debería decir mas aquí, pero si ves el Diario El Profeta mañana, te darás una idea de la dirección en la que esta soplando el viento. Seriamente, Ron, tu no quieres ser tratado con la misma brocha que Potter, podría dañar tus proyectos futuros, y estoy hablando acerca de la vida fuera de la escuela, también. Como debes de saber, ya que nuestro padre lo acompaño a la audiencia, Potter tuvo una audiencia disciplinaria este verano frente a toda la Junta de la Ley Mágica, y el salió muy bien que digamos .Si me preguntas, a mi y a mucha gente con la que hable están convencidas de su culpabilidad. Puede que estés temeroso de cortar algunos lazos con Potter - sé que puede ser desequilibrado y, hasta, violento - pero si tienes cualquier preocupación acerca de esto o si has visto algo mas en la conducta de Potter que te este inquietando, te sugiero que hables con Dolores Umbridge, una mujer sinceramente encantadora que estaría muy contenta en ayudarte. Esto me lleva a darte otro consejo. Como ya te he aludido, el régimen de Dumbledore en Hogwarts se acerca a su fin. Tu lealtad Ron, no debe ser para con el, sino hacia la escuela y el Ministerio. Estoy muy apenado al escuchar, que hasta ahora, la Profesora Umbridge ha encontrado muy poca cooperación de la dirección mientras ella se esfuerza por hacer esos cambios necesarios en Hogwarts que el Ministerio tanto desea (aunque ella lo podrá encontrar mas fácil a partir de la próxima semana - de nuevo, ¡ve el Diario El Profeta mañana!). Solamente te puedo decir esto - al estudiante que demuestre ayuda a la Profesora Umbridge ahora, ¡Podrá ser nombrado delegado de clase en un par de años! Siento no haber podido poder verte mucho durante el verano. Me es doloroso tener que criticar a nuestros padres, pero no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo mientras se sigan juntando con esa peligrosa gente alrededor de Dumbledore. (Si le estas escribiendo a Mama, le podrías decir que un tal Sturgis Podmore, quien es un gran amigo de Dumbledore, fue recientemente mandado a Azkaban por entrar al Ministerio sin autorización. Eso pueda que le abra los ojos acerca de los criminales con los que se están codeando). Me siento muy afortunado de haber podido escapar de esa clase de gente - el Ministerio no podría haber sido mas amable conmigo - y yo espero, Ron, que no permitas que los lazos familiares te cieguen para seguir las malas creencias y acciones de nuestros padres. Sinceramente espero que, con el tiempo, se den cuenta de lo equivocados que han estado y yo, por supuesto, estaré listo para aceptar sus disculpas cuando ese día llegué. Por favor piensa todo lo que te he dicho, en especial acerca de lo de Harry Potter, y felicitaciones de nuevo por ser un prefecto. Tu hermano, Percy Harry miro a Ron. - Bien, dijo él, tratando de que su voz sonara como si encontraba todo eso una broma, si tu quieres - eh - ¿Qué era? - verificó la carta de Percy - Ah si - cortar lazos - conmigo, te juro que no me pondré violento. - Dámela, dijo Ron, estirando la mano. Es - dijo Ron espasmódicamente, desgarrando la carta de Percy a la mitad - El idiota - la desgarro en cuartos - más grande - la desgarro en ocho partes - del mundo - tiro los pedazos al fuego. - Vamos, tenemos que terminar esto antes del amanecer, le dijo rápidamente a Harry, colocándose frente a su ensayo para la Profesora Sinistra. - Oh, traigan eso aquí, dijo Hermione abruptamente. - ¿Qué?, dijo Ron. - Dámelos a mi. Yo los examinare y se los corregiré, dijo. - ¿En serio? Ah, Hermione, eres nuestra salva vidas, dijo Ron, ¿Qué puedo...? - Lo que puedes decir es esto. Prometemos nunca más volver a dejar nuestra tarea para tan tarde de nuevo, dijo, con ambas manos extendidas para que les dieran los ensayos. - Un millón de gracias, Hermione, dijo Harry pasándole su ensayo y volviéndose a hundir en su sillón, frotándose los ojos. Eran pasada la medianoche y la Sala Común estaba desierta excepto por ellos tres y Crookshanks. El único sonido era de la pluma de Hermione tachando oraciones aquí y allá en sus ensayos y volteando páginas verificando varios datos en los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa. Harry estaba exhausto. Se sentía extraño, enfermo, sentía un vacío en el estomago que nada tenía que ver con el cansancio y todo lo que podía hacer era ver como la carta se carbonizaba en el centro de la chimenea. Sabía que la mitad de las personas dentro de Hogwarts lo creían extraño y un poco loco; sabía que el Diario el Profeta había estado haciendo alusiones deshonrosas de él durante meses, pero de allí a verlo escrito por Percy, saber que Percy estaba aconsejando a Ron para que se alejara de él y aún más, que fuera con chismes de él con Umbridge, este hecho hacia que su situación estuviera como nunca antes.

Había conocido a Percy durante cuatro años, se había quedado en su casa durante los días de verano, habían compartido una carpa durante el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, le había dado puntuaciones perfectas en la segunda prueba del Torneo De Tres Magos el año pasado, sin embargo ahora, Percy lo creía desequilibrado y posiblemente violento. Y con una oleada de simpatía hacia su padrino, Harry penso que Sirius era probablemente la única persona que realmente comprendía como se sentía en este momento, por que Sirius estaba en la misma situación. Casi todo el mundo pensaba en Sirius como un asesino peligroso y un excelente partidario de Voldemort y había tenido que vivir con este conocimiento durante catorce años... Harry parpadeo. Acaba de ver algo en el fuego que no podía haber estado ahí. Hubo un destello y desapareció inmediatamente. No... no podía haber sido... El tuvo que haberlo imaginado, por que estaba pensando en Sirius... - Esta bien, termina de escribir, dijo Hermione a Ron, empujando su ensayo y una hoja escrita con su propia letra hacia Ron, solamente agrega esta hoja de conclusiones que he escrito para ti. - Hemione, honestamente eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, dijo Ron débilmente, y si alguna vez vuelvo a ser grosero contigo. - Pensare que has vuelto a la normalidad, dijo Hermione, Harry, el tuyo esta bien, a excepción de este pequeño pedazo al final, pienso que tendrás problemas con la profesora Bathsheda, si haces una runa Piedra de luna la convinas con un Diamante Negro creo que saldría mal por lo demás esta perfecto, no crees? ... ¿ Harry? tengo una runa asi en mi pensadero Hermione. Harry se había resbalado de su silla, hasta quedar de rodillas agachado en el piso chamuscado de la chimenea mirando las llamas. - He, ¿Harry?, dijo Ron desconcertado. ¿Porque estas ahí abajo?. - Porque acabo de ver la cabeza de Sirius en el fuego, dijo Harry hablando tranquilamente, después de todo había visto la cabeza de Sirius en esa misma chimenea el año anterior , y había hablado con el también, sin embargo, no podía estar seguro de que realmente lo había visto realmente esta vez... había desaparecido rápidamente. - ¿La cabeza de Sirius?, repitió Hermione. ¿Quieres decir igual que cuando el quiso hablar contigo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos?, pero el ahora no puede hacer eso, eso es demasiado. Sirius! Ella jadeó, mirando el fuego, Ron dejó caer su pluma. En el centro de las llamas flotaba la cabeza de Sirius, su largo pelo obscuro caía alrededor de su cara, sonreía mientras los miraba. - Estaba empezando a pensar que se habían acostado antes que todos los demás, dijo. He estado verificando cada hora. - ¿Has estado haciendo estallar el fuego cada hora?, dijo Harry casi riendo - solo durante unos cuantos segundos, para comprobar que no había moros en la costa. - ¿Pero que ocurría si alguien te hubiese visto?, dijo Hermione ansiosa. - Bueno, creo que una niña de primero, por su mirada supongo que alcanzo a verme mas temprano, pero no te preocupes, dijo Sirius rápidamente, cuando Hermione se llevó las manos a su boca, desaparecí cuando ella miraba atrás de mi y apostaría que ella penso que era solo una curiosa forma en los troncos. - Pero Sirius, estas tomando un riesgo tremendo... Hermione empezó. - Suenas como Molly, dijo Sirius. Esta es la única manera que podía contestar la carta de Harry, sin la necesidad de utilizar un código, y los códigos son frágiles. A la mención de la carta de Harry, Hermione y Ron voltearon mirarle fijamente. - ¡No nos dijiste que habías escrito a Sirius!, dijo Hermione acusatoriamente. - Lo olvide, dijo Harry sinceramente, su encuentro con Cho en la pajarera había borrado todo lo demás de su mente. ¿No me mires así, Hermione, no había otra manera de obtener esa información secreta, no es así, Sirius?. - No, eso estuvo bien, dijo Sirius sonriendo, de todos modos seria mejor darnos prisa, en caso de que nos interrumpan - Tu cicatriz. - ¿Que hay de eso?, Ron empezó, pero Hermione lo interrumpió. - Se los diré después, continua Sirius, dijo Harry. - Bueno, yo creo que no es agradable que te duela, pero no creemos que sea algo realmente preocupante, te dolió todo el año pasado ¿no?. - Si, y Dumbledore dijo que sucedería siempre que Voldemort tuviera una emoción muy fuerte, dijo Harry, ignorando las acostumbradas muecas de Ron y Hermione al escuchar el nombre . - Quizás el solo estaba muy enojado, la noche que estaba en detención. - Bueno, ahora que el esta de vuelta te va a doler mas seguido, dijo Sirius. - ¿Pero tu no piensas que tuvo algo que ver cuando Umbridge me toco, cuando estaba en detención con ella?, pregunto Harry. – No lo dudo, dijo Sirius.

Conozco su reputación y se que ella puede ser una mortifaga ... - Es bastante sucia para ser una de ellos, dijo Harry tétricamente, y Ron y Hermione asintieron vigorosamente. - Sí, pero el mundo no esta dividido entre gente buena y mortifagos, dijo Sirius, con una amarga sonrisa. Aunque yo se que ella es un asqueroso elemento, sin embargo , deberían escuchar a Remus hablando de ella. - ¿Es que el profesor Lupin la conoce? Pregunto Harry rápidamente, recordando los comentarios de Umbrigde sobre los peligrosos medias razas durante su primera lección. - No, dijo Sirius, pero ella redacto una parte de la legislación anti hombres lobos, hace dos años, por lo que le es casi imposible conseguir un trabajo. Harry recordó cuánto más andrajoso se veía Lupin , y su antipatía hacia Umbrigde se profundizo, incluso aun mas. - ¿Que es lo que ella consiguió contra los hombres lobo?, dijo Hermione airadamente. - Les tiene miedo, supongo, dijo Sirius, expresando con una sonrisa su indignación. Aparentemente ella detesta los medio humanos e hizo campaña para tener a los medio humanos reunidos y etiquetas el año pasado, imagínense perder su tiempo y energía persiguiendo a los medios humanos cuando hay pequeños desagradables como Kreacher el flojo. Ron río, pero Hermione parecía trastornada. - ¡Sirius!, dijo ella con tono de reproche. Honestamente, si hicieras un poco de esfuerzo con Kreacher, estoy segura que el respondería. Después de todo eres el único miembro de tu familia que queda y el profesor Dumbledore dijo... - ¿Así, entonces como son las lecciones de Umbrigde?, la interrumpió Sirius. ¿les esta enseñando todo para matar medias razas? - No, dijo Harry, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Hermione al interrumpir su defensa de Kreacher. ¡Ella no nos deja usar la magia para nada!. - Todo lo que hacemos es leer ese estúpido libro, dijo Ron. - Bueno, me lo imaginaba, dijo Sirius. Nuestros informantes dentro del ministerio dicen que Fudge no desea que se les entrenen en combate. - ¡Entrenamiento en combate!, repitió Harry incrédulo. ¿Qué piensa que se esta haciendo aquí, formar una especie de ejercito de magos? - Eso es exactamente lo que piensa, dijo Sirius, o es exactamente lo que teme que haga Dumbledore, formar su propio ejercito privado, con el cual apoderarse del Ministerio de Magia. Se hizo una pausa, después Ron dijo, esa es la cosa mas estúpida que he escuchado, incluidas todas las fruslerías con las que Luna Lovegood. - ¿Entonces nos están privando de aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras, solo porque Fudge esta asustado que nosotros la utilicemos en contra del Misterio?, dijo Hermione, realmente furiosa - Si, dijo Sirius. Fudge piensa que Dumbledore no se detendrá ante nada para alcanzar el poder. El cada día esta más paranoico acerca de Dumbledore , y es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Dumbledore sea arrestado con algún cargo estúpido. Esto le recordó a Harry la carta de Percy, - ¿Sabes si saldrá algo sobre Dumbledore en el Profeta de mañana?. El hermano de Ron, Percy le contó que así seria. - No sé, dijo Sirius, no he visto a nadie de la orden en todo el fin de semana, todos han estado ocupados. Solo hemos estado Kreacher y yo aquí que llegue ayer de America. Había una nota de amargura en su voz. - ¿Pero, entonces no has tenido alguna noticia de Hagrid? - Ah….. dijo Sirius, bueno, el se suponía que ya debería estar de vuelta, no es nada seguro que le haya pasado algo, entonces viendo sus afligidos rostros agrego rápidamente, pero Dumbledore no esta preocupado, así que ustedes tres tampoco deben estarlo; estoy seguro que Hagrid esta bien. - Pero se suponía que ya debería estar de vuelta. dijo Hermione con una voz, aguda y ansiosa. - Madame Máxime se fue con él, nosotros hemos estado en contacto con ella, y nos dijo que se separaron en el camino regreso a casa, pero, no nos sugirió nada sobre que él estuviera herido, bueno no sugirió nada de que el no estuviera perfectamente bien. Aun sin convencerse Hermione, Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas preocupadas . - Escuchen, no hagan mas preguntas sobre Hagrid, dijo Sirius precipitadamente, solo conseguirán atraer la atención al hecho de que el no ha vuelto, y se que a Dumbledore no querría eso, Hagrid es fuerte, el estará bien, y como ellos no parecían animados, a pesar de sus palabras, Sirius agrego, ¿cuándo será su próxima salida a Hogsmeade creo que podría ir con el disfraz de perro a la estación, con ustedes? - ¡NO! dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez en voz alta. - ¿Sirius, no viste el Profeta?, dijo Hermione ansiosamente. - Oh, eso, dijo Sirius, expresando una sonrisa, ellos están siempre haciendo conjeturas de donde estoy, no han conseguido ninguna pista. - Si, pero pensamos que esta vez si la tienen, dijo Harry. Algo que Malfoy dijo en el tren nos hizo pensar que sabían algo de tu paradero y su padre estaba en la plataforma, Sirius. Sabes, Lucius Malfoy... no vengas acá, pase lo que pase. Si Malfoy te reconoce otra vez será difícil, muy difícil... - Bien, ya cogí la idea, dijo Sirius. No parecía muy contento, solo era una idea, pense que les gustaría que nos reuniéramos. - ¡Lo que no quiero es que te lleven de vuelta a Azkaban!, dijo Harry. Hubo una pausa en la que Sirius miraba fuera del fuego a Harry, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Finalmente dijo, eres igual a tu padre, pero no piensas igual, dijo con una frescura indefinida en su voz, el riesgo siempre era divertido para James. - Mira... - Bueno, yo mejor me voy, puedo escuchar a Kreacher que viene bajando las escaleras, dijo Sirius, pero Harry estaba seguro de que mentía. Te escribiré para decirte cuando pueda regresar empleando nuevamente el fuego. Hubo un pequeño estallido y en el lugar donde había estado la cabeza de Sirius las llamas oscilaban nuevamente


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOWGARTS**

Mientras los tres tuvieron su charla con Sirus, la profesora Umbriged había salido del castillo y se le presento a Cornelius Fudge diciéndole que las cosas se le estaban complicando en el Colegio, que los Alumnos de quinto se le habían rebelado y que la mejor alumna del mismo la había puesto en ridículo diciéndole a todos, que ella jamás había podido tener una Nota superior a "A" en sus Timos y sus Extasis que quien se creía para decir que era una Cualificada para dar la Materia, además que cada vez que se levantaba de un asiento o se sentaba tronaba una bengala asi estuviese sola en el lugar, que se había atorado mas de 20 veces en las escaleras y que tenia que esperar a que el conserge pasase para que la sacase ya que si eso le sucedia nadie mas pasaba por ahí ni alumnos ni profesores, que cada vez que se presentaba a un salón los duendecillos se lo dejaban revuelto y cuando ella entraba le caia melaza con plumas en todo su cuerpo, que lo mas grave de todo fue cuando quiso castigar a Potter y la pluma había tomado su sangre en lugar de la del niño, que viera su mano por lo que Fudge pudo ver la marca de "No Debo Decir Mentiras" que esto se le había marcado hasta ese grado en solo tres Dias de castigo y tubo que suspenderlo, A lo que el Ministro le dijo creo que tendremos que adelantar lo de tu nombramiento de Suma Inquisidora a partir de mañana y no para principios de noviembre como lo habíamos planeado, pero digame cualtos alumnos se han unido a Usted Umbriged y cuantos Maestros la están apoyando, de los alumnos solo los amigos de Malfoy (los dos hombres y 1 mujer) de los profesores ninguno solo el portero y Snape solo si yo lo busco, por lo demás el trata de no cincidir conmigo.

Esperaron a la mañana siguiente para registrar cuidadosamente el Diario el Profeta de Hermione para encontrar el archivo que Percy había mencionado en su carta. Hermione soltó un gran jadeo y aplanó el periódico para revelar una larga fotografía de Dolores Umbridge, sonriendo ampliamente y guiñando lentamente hacia ellos desde debajo del encabezado: MINISTRO BUSCA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMBRADA LA PRIMERA GRAN INQUISIDORA Umbridge –"Gran Inquisidora"? -dijo Harry sombríamente, la mitad del trozo de tostada comida se le resbaló de las manos. Qué significa eso?, Hermione leyó en voz alta: En una movida sorpresa, anoche el Ministro de Magia aprobó una nueva legislación otrogándose un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Howgarts. "El ministro ha estado incomodo acerca de los acontecimientos en Hogwarts desde hace algún tiempo" dijo el joven asistente del Ministro Percy Weasley. "Ahora está respondiendo a lo pedido ansiosamente por los padres, que creen que la escuela está siendo dirigida hacia una dirección que ellos no aprueban". Esta no es la primera vez en las semanas recientes que el Ministro Cornelius Fugde, ha usado nuevas leyes para efectos de mejora a la escuela de hechicería. Recientemente el 30 de agosto, El Decreto Educacional número veintidós fue aprobado, para asegurar que en los eventos que el Director ha sido incapaz de proveer a un candidato para el puesto de profesor, el Ministro tuvo que seleccionar a la persona apropiada. "Así es como Dolores llegó a ser nombrada al staff de profesores de Howgarts," dijo Weasley anoche. "Dumbledore no pudo encontrar a alguien, así que el Ministro puso a Umbridge y por supuesto ella ha sido un éxito inmediato" -Ella ha sido QUÉ? Dijo Harry en voz alta. -Espera hay más- dijo Hermione imponentemente. "- Un éxito inmediato, revolucionando totalmente la enseñanza de la Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras e informando al ministerio sobre lo que realmente está pasando en Hogwarts".

Es en esta última ceremonia que el Ministro ha formalizado con la aprobación del Decreto Educacional número veintitrés, que crea la nueva posición del Gran Inquisidor de Hogwarts. ' "Ésta es una nueva fase excitante en el plan del Ministro para conseguir el control con lo que algunos están llamando las normas cayentes de Hogwarts," dijo Weasley. "El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para inspeccionar a sus compañeros educadores y asegurarse de que están satisfaciendo los requisitos. A la Profesora Umbridge se le ha ofrecido ocupar esta posición además de su propio cargo en la enseñanza, y estamos encantados de decir que ella ha aceptado." ' Los nuevos movimientos del Ministerio han recibido apoyo entusiasta de los padres de estudiantes de Hogwarts. " mi mente se siente mucho mejor ahora que yo sé que Dumbledore está sujetándose a lo justo y objetivo de la evaluación," dijo Mr Lucius Malfoy, hablando anoche desde su mansión de Wiltshire. "Muchos de nosotros con los intereses más buenos hacia nuestros niños en el fondo nos hemos preocupado por algunas desiciones excéntricas de Dumbledore en los últimos años y nos alegra saber que el Ministerio está echando un ojo a la situación." ' Entre esas decisiones excéntricas están las citas polémicas del personal, que están indudablemente previamente descritas en este periódico y que han incluido el empleo de el hombre lobo Remus Lupin, el medio-gigante Rubeus Hagrid y el ex-Auror ilusionante Ojoloco Moody ' Abundan rumores, por supuesto, que Albus Dumbledore, Mago Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, ya no es bueno en la tarea de manejar la prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts. ´Creo que el Inquisidor es el primer paso hacia que Howarts tenga un director en el que podamos depositar nuestra confianza´ dijo una persona enterada del Ministerio anoche. ' Los superiores del Wizengamot en su totalida se han resignado, en protesta a la introducción del puesto de Inquisidor de Hogwarts. ' "Hogwarts es una escuela, no un fortín de la oficina de Cornelius Fudge," dijo la Señora Marchbanks . "Esto es un extenso, repugnante intento de desacreditar a Albus Dumbledore." ' (Para una mejor informacón de la Señora Marchbanks y. el duende subversivo que se agrupa, vuélvase a la página diecisiete.) ' Hermione terminó de leer y miró a los otos dos a través de la mesa ¡' Así que ahora sabemos cómo terminamos con Umbridge!, Fudge pasó el "Decreto Educacional" y la forzó a quedarse con nosotros! Y ahora él le da el poder para inspeccionar a los otros maestros! ' Hermione estaba respirando rápidamente y sus ojos eran muy luminosos. ' No puedo creer esto. Es escandaloso ' Yo sé que es, ' dijo a Harry. Él miraba hacia abajo recordando la mano derecha, de la Profesora Umbridge fijada encima de la mesa , y vio el contorno blanco débil de las palabras que Umbridge le había obligado a escribir durante tres Días qie le cortaron en su piel, el no sabia bien pero estaba seguro que la posión de su bisabuelo tenia que ver con eso.

Pero una mueca se estaba desplegando en la cara de Ron. ' que? ' dijo Harry y Hermione juntos y lo miraron fijamente. ' Oh, no puedo esperar ver McGonagall siendo inspeccionada, ' dijo Ron alegremente. ' Umbridge no sabrá lo que le espera con ella. ' ' Bien, vamos, ' dijo Hermione y saltó de la mesa, ' mejor nos vamos, si ella está inspeccionando la clase de Binns no debemos llegar tarde... Pero la Profesora Umbridge no estaba inspeccionando su clase de Historia de la Magia que era así de tonta como el lunes anterior, ni estaba en la mazmorra de Snape cuando llegaron para doble clase de Pociones, donde el ensayo de Harry le fue devuelto con un negro, grande y puntiagudo "E" garrapateado en una esquina superior. ' Les he premiado con las notas que ustedes habrían recibido si presentaran este trabajo en su TIMO' dijo Snape con una sonrisa afectada, cuando se barrió entre ellos y pasó su tarea hacia atrás. Esto debe darles una idea realista de qué esperar en el examen. ' Snape alcanzó el frente de la clase y giró sobre sus talones para encararlos. La norma general de esta tarea era abismal. La mayoría de ustedes habrían fallado si este hubiera sido su examen. Espero ver una gran Dedicacion y más esfuerzo para estas semanas ensayando varias variedades de antídotos de veneno, o tendré que empezar a castigar a a aquéllos tontos que consiguen un "D'- Sonrió afectadamente como la risa disimulada de Malfoy y dijo en un cuchicheo ' Algunas personas consiguieron un "D"? Ha! ' Harry comprendió que Hermione estaba intentando ver por el rabillo del ojo qué nota él había recibido; él resbaló su ensayo atrás tan rápidamente como le fue posible en su bolsa y sintió que preferiría guardar esa información en privado. Determinado para no darle una excusa a Snape para fallar en esta lección, Harry leyó y releyó cada la línea de instrucciones en la pizarra por lo menos tres veces antes de actuar en ellos.

Su Solución Fortalecida precisamente era la turquesa claro y más brillante que la de Hermione pero la de Ron era azul,y no de rosa de, como Neville, y entregó un frasco de en el escritorio de Snape al final de la lección con un sentimiento de desafío mezclado con alivio. ' Bien, esto no era tan malo como la semana pasada, o si? ' dijo Hermione, cuando subieron fuera de la mazmorra y cruzaron el Vestíbulo de la Entrada hacia el almuerzo. ' Y la tarea no va demasiado mal, o, si? ' Cuando ni Ron " ni Harry contestaron, ella apretó adelante, ' yo quiero decir, bien, no esperó la nota más alta, no si él está marcando a la norma del TIMO, pero un paso realmente está animando en esta fase, no dirían? ' (¿?) Harry hizo un ruido de no-compromiso en su garganta. ' Por supuesto, pueden pasar muchas cosas entre ahora y el examen, nosotros tenemos tiempo suficiente para mejorar, ¿pero son las notas que nosotros estamos haciendo ahora una clase de vácio, no son ellos? Algo que nosotros podemos construir en…" Ellos se sentaron juntos a la mesa de Fenix. ' Obviamente, yo me habría estremecido si yo hubiera conseguido un "E" - ' ' Hermione, ' dijo Ron ' si tu quieres saber qué notas conseguimos, pregunta. ': - ' ' Yo no - yo no quise decir - bien, si tu quieres decirme - ' Ron - ' Yo conseguí una "A", ' dijo Ron, poniendo sopa en su tazón. ' Feliz? ' ' Bien, no es nada de que estar avergonzado ' dijo Fred que simplemente había llegado a la mesa con George y Lee Jordan y estaba sentándose a la derecha de Harry. ' Nada malo con una saludable "A" ' ' Pero, ' dijo Hermione, ' la "A" no es para…" ' "Aceptable", sí, ' dijo Lee Jordan. ¿' Todavía, mejor que "I", no es? "Insatisfactorio"? se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que Hermione todavía estaba hablando con naturalidad sobre las calidades del TIMO ' Asi que el "E" es la nota más alta para "Excelente", luego un "S"·supera las expectativas ' ella estaba diciendo, ' y hay entonces "A" – un Aceptable ' y estas son las tres aprobatorias 'y las que No se deben optenerse son , "I", de insatisfactorio " D" de Desastroso y "T" de Troll ' termino George. Y yo siempre he pensado a Fred y yo debemos tener "E" en todo, porque nosotros excedimos expectativas sólo volviéndo para los exámenes. ' todos se rieron excepto Hermione ' Así que, es "A" para "Aceptable", y eso es la última nota para pasar, no es? ' ' Sip, ' dijo Fred y mojó un pan entero en su sopa, llevándolo a su boca y tragándolo entero. Entonces usted consigue "A" para "Aceptable" - ' Ron levantó ambos sus brazos en celebración simulada - ' y "D" para "desastroso". ' Harry se rió de nuevo, aunque él no estaba seguro de si George estaba hablando en broma o no. selo imaginó intentando ocultar a Hermione que él había recibido "A" en todos sus TIMOs e inmediatamente se resolvió a trabajar más duro de hoy en adelante. no han tenido una lección inspeccionada todavía? ' Fred les preguntó. ' No, ' dijo Hermione en seguida. ' ustedes? ' ' solo ahora, antes del almuerzo, ' dijo George. ' Encantamientos. ' ' Como estuvo? ' Harry y Hermione preguntaron juntos. Fred se encogió de hombros. ' No fue malo. Umbridge apenas acechó en la esquina tomando notas en un portapapeles. Ustedes saben como es Flitwick, la trató como un invitado, no parecía molestarlo en absoluto. Ella no dijo mucho. Preguntó a Alicia un par de preguntas sobre lo que le gustaba de las clases normalmente y Alicia dijo lo muy buenas que eran ' Yo no puedo ver que el viejo Flitwick se haya rebajado, ' dijo George, ' él normalmente termina todos sus exámenes bien. ' ' con Quién tienen esta tarde? ' Fred le preguntó a Ron:. Trelawney - ' ' Una "T" si alguna vez yo vi uno. ' ' - y la misma Umbridge. ' ' Bien, Harry se un muchacho bueno y guarda tu temperamento hoy con Umbridge -dijo George. Yo no llevo esa materia yo tengo Runas Antiguas y Creo que La Inquisidora ni siquiera sabe una palabra de esa materia ' Angelina hará su nuez si tu faltas a otra práctica de quidditch ' Pero Ron no tenía que esperar hasta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para encontrarse a la Profesora Umbridge. Estaba consultando su diario de sueños en un asiento atrás del oscuro Cuarto de adivinación cuando Ron la vio llegar dio un abrinco y se sento derecho y tratando de pasar inarvertido y, mirando alrededor, vio a la Profesora Umbridge surgiendo a través de la trampilla en el suelo. La clase que había estado hablando animadamente se quedó callada en seguida. La caída abrupta en el nivel del ruido hizo que Profesor Trelawney que había estado repartiendo copias de El Oráculo de Sueño, mirara alrededor. ' buenas tardes, Profesor Trelawney, ' dijo Profesor Umbridge con su sonrisa ancha. ' Usted ¿ ha recibido mi nota, creo? Dando el tiempo y fecha de su inspección? '

La Profesora Trelawney cabeceó lacónicamente y, pareciendo muy enfadada, hizo entrar a la Profesora Umbridge y continuó repartiendo libros. Todavía sonriendo, la Profesora Umbridge, se fue a la parte de atrás y tiró del sillón más cercano para quedar al frente de la clase y lo movió poco a poco hasta quedar detrás de el asiento de Trelawney. Ella se sentó entonces, tomó su portapapeles y su bolsa florida y miraba expectante a que la clase empezara. La Profesora Trelawney tiró sus mantones sobre ella con las manos ligeramente temblorosas e inspeccionó la clase a través de sus lentes grandes. ' Continuaremos con nuestro estudio de sueños proféticos hoy, ' dijo en un esfuerzo valiente a sus tonos místicos usuales, aunque su voz se agitó ligeramente. ' Divídanse en parejas, por favor, e interpretemos las últimas visiones del tiempo de la noche con la ayuda del Oráculo. ' Ella hizo como si fuera a correr hacia atrás su asiento, vio a la Profesora Umbridge sentada a su derecha e inmediatamente viró hacia la izquierda hacia Parvati y Lavender que ya estaban en una profunda discusión sobre el más reciente sueño de Parvati. Ron abrió su copia de El Oráculo de Sueños y miró a Umbridge secretamente. Ella ya estaba haciendo notas en su portapapeles. Después de unos minutos ella consiguió lo que quería y empezó al caminar detrás de Trelawney, escuchando sus conversaciones con estudiantes y proponiendo preguntas aquí y allí. Ron dobló su cabeza apresuradamente encima de su libro. Piensa en un sueño, rápido, ' él le dijo a Neville , ' en caso de que el sapo viejo venga aquí. ' ' Yo lo hice la vez pasada, ' Ron protestó, ' es tu turno, tu me dices uno. ' ' Oh, yo no se... ' dijo a Neville ean desesperadamente, quién no podía recordar haber soñado algo en absoluto durante los últimos días. ' Permiteme que te diga lo que tu soñaste, estabas… ahogándo a Snape en tu caldero. Sí, eso fue… ' Ron abrió su Oráculo de Sueño. ' OK, nosotros tenemos que agregar tu edad a la fecha que tu tuviste el sueño, el número de cartas en el asunto… sería eso "ahogándose" o "caldero" o "Snape"? ' ' No le importa, escoje cualquiera de ellos, ' dijo a Ron, echando una mirada detrás de él. Profesor Umbridge estaba de pie ahora con Profesor Trelawney echándose sobre las espaldas haciendo notas mientras la profesora de adivinación preguntaba a Neville sobre su diario de sueño. 'Que noche soñaste esto de nuevo? ' Ron dijo, sumergido en cálculos. ' Yo no se, anoche, cuando quieras, ' Ron le dijo e intentó escuchar eso que Umbridge le estaba diciendo a la Profesora Trelawney. Ellas estaban ahora sólo a una mesa de Neville y Ron. La Profesora Umbridge estaba haciendo otra nota en su portapapeles y la Profesora Trelawney estaba mirando hacia fuera. ' Ahora, ' dijo Umbridge viendo a Trelawney, ' usted ha estado en este puesto cuánto tiempo, exactamente? ' La Profesora Trelawney le frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y se echó sobre las espaldas el chal como si deseara protegerse tanto como fuera posible de la indignidad de la inspección. Después de una pausa ligera en que parecía decidir que la pregunta no era tan ofensiva pudo razonablemente ignorarlo, dijo en un tono profundamente resentido, ' Casi dieciséis años. ' ' Un periodo importante, ' dijo Profesor Umbridge e hizo una nota en su portapapeles. ' Así que el Profesor Dumbledore la nombró? ' Eso es correcto, ' dijo la Profesora Trelawney brevemente. La Profesora Umbridge hizo otra nota. ' Y usted es una bis-bis-nieta de la Vidente famosa Cassandra Trelawney? ' ' Sí, ' dijo la Profesora Trelawney y sostuvo su cabeza un poco más alto. Otra nota en el portapapeles. ' Pero yo pienso - y corríjame si estoy equivocada - que usted es la primera en su familia desde Cassandra en poseer la Segunda Vista? ' ' Estas cosas saltan a menudo, tres generaciones, ' dijo a Profesor Trelawney. la sonrisa de sapo de Umbridge se ensanchó ' Por supuesto, ' dijo dulcemente e hizo otra nota todavía. ' Bien, usted simplemente puede predecir algo para mí, entonces? ' Y miraba anonadada y todavía sonreía. La Profesora Trelawney se puso tiesa como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que oía. ' Yo no lo entiendo, ' dijo y se acomodó convulsivamente el mantón alrededor de su cuello huesudo. ' Me gustaría que usted hiciera una predicción para mí, ' dijo la Profesora Umbridge muy claramente. Todos los alumnos se quedaron espectamtes y escuchando furtivamente detrás de sus libros. La mayoría de la clase estaba mirando fijamente a la Profesora Trelawney cuando ella se irguió en toda su altura, sus pulseras y collares tintinearon. El Ojo Interno no Ve así! ' ella dijo en tonos escandalizados. 'Ya veo, ' dijo la Profesora Umbridge suavemente y hizo otra nota todavía en su portapapeles. ' Yo - pero - pero… espere! ' dijo la Profesora Trelawney de repente, en un esfuerzo de sonar etereamente , aunque el efecto místico era algo a propósito arruinado que estaba agitando con enojo. Yo… yo pienso que yo veo algo… algo que la preocupa a usted… por qué, he sentido algo… algo oscuro… un poco de peligro de la tumba… ' La Profesor Trelawney apuntó un dedo tembloroso a la Profesora Umbridge que continuó sonriendo blandamente a ella, sus cejas se le levantaron. ' Yo me temo … yo me temo que usted está en grave peligro! 'la Profesora Trelawney terminó dramáticamente. Hubo una pausa. La Profesora Umbridge inspeccionó a la Profesora Trelawney. ' bien, ' ella dijo suavemente y garrabateó una vez más en su portapapeles. ' Bien, si ése realmente es lo mejor que usted puede hacer… ' Ella giró y dejó a Trelawney de pie , moviendo su pecho con esfuerzo. Ron y supo que estaba pensando exactamente igual que todos: ellos sabían que la Profesora Trelawney era un viejo fraude, pero por otro lado, aborrecian a Umbridge tanto que sentían muchísimo que Trelawney estaba mal - hasta que ella los atacara a ellos unos segundo después, eso es. ' Bien? ' dijo moviendo los dedos largos bajo la nariz de Neville, atípicamente rápido. ' Permiteme que yo vea lo que has hecho en su diario de sueño, por favor. ' Y cuando ella había interpretado sueños de Neville a la cima de su voz (todos de los cuales, incluso el único que se involucró comiendo gachas de avena, al parecer predijo una muerte repugnante y temprana), se estaba sintiendo mucho menos simpático hacia ella. Todo el rato, la Profesora Umbridge estaba de pie un pocos pies lejos, haciendo notas en ese portapapeles, y cuando la campanilla sonó ella descendió la escalera de mano color plata de primero y estaba esperando por todos ellos cuando alcanzaron su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras diez minutos después.

Ella estaba zumbando y sonriendo a ella misma cuando ellos entraron en el cuarto. Ron le dijo a Harry y Hermione que habían estado en Runas y Aritmancia exactamente lo que había pasado en Adivinación mientras todos sacaban sus copias de Teoría Mágica Defensiva, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa la Profesora Umbridge los había llamado a todos para pedir orden y cayó el silencio. Varitas fuera- Les ordenó a todos con una sonrisa, y aquellas persona que habian tenido la esperanza suficiente para sacarlas, tristemente las regresaron a sus mochilas. Como terminemos la última lección del capítulo uno, me gustaría que todos se fueran a la página 19 para comenzar hoy con el "capítulo 2, Teorías defensivas comunes y sus derivaciones". No habrá ninguna necesidad de hablar. Todavía sonriendo ampliamente, su sonrisa de auto satisfacción, se sentó en su escritorio. La clase dio una audible señal cuando todos voltearon a la vez a la página 19. Harry se preguntaba torpemente si habrían suficientes capítulos en el libro para mantenerlos leyendo durante todas las lecciones de este año y llegó al punto de checar el contenido de la página cuando notó que Hermione tenía su mano en el aire otra vez.

La profesora Umbridge había notado también, y una vez más parecía estar más preocupada en idear una estrategia para tal eventualidad. En vez de tratar de pretender que ella no había visto a Hermione, se puso de pie y se oyo una fuerte bengala de varios colores y se ditinguio una cara de sapo a la que la profesora reconoció de inmediato, procurando no darle importancia desde su nombramiento estas bengalas habían empezado aparecer, por lo que caminó alrededor de la fila de enfrente de escritorios hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, y ella se inclinó y susurró, para que el resto de la clase no pudiera oir. -Qué es lo que pasa esta vez, señorita Granger? -Yo ya leí el capítulo dijó Hermione -Bueno, entonces procede al capítulo 3 -Ya lo leí también. Ya leí todo el libro. La Profesora Umbridge guiñó pero recuperó su pose casi instantaneamente. -Bueno, entonces tu debes ser capaz de decirme que dijo Slinkhard sobre los counter-jinxes en el capítulo 15. -Él dijó que los counter-jinxes eran nombrados incorrectamente Dijó Hermione inspirada. - Él dijó "counter-jinx" es sólo un nombre que la gente le dio a sus jinxes cuando querían hacer su sonido más aceptable. La profesora Umbridge levantó sus cejas y Harry sabía que ella estaba impresionada, en contra de su voluntad. -Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo-continuó Hermione. Las cejas de la Profesora Umbridge subieron un poco más alto y su mirada fija se volvió distintivamente más fría. -No estás de acuerdo- Ella repitió. -Sí, así es–Dijó Hermione, quien, a diferencia de Umbridge no estaba susurrando , sino que hablaba claro, acarreando una voz que ahora había atraído la atención del resto de la clase. Al señor Slinkhard no le gustaban los jinxes, cierto? Pero yo creo que se conviertiendo muy útiles cuando eran usados defensivamente. -Si lo crees, verdad?-

Dijó la profesora Umbridge, olvidandose de susurrar y hablando en voz alta. – Bueno, me temo que es la opinión del señor Slinkhard y no es la suya, que es lo que importa en este salón de clases, Señorita Granger. -Pero- Hermione empezó. - Eso es suficiente- dijó la Profesora Umbridge. Ella caminó de nuevo al frente de la clase y se quedó ahí ante ellos, todo el garvo que había mostrado al inició de clase se esfumó. –Señorita Granger le voy a quitar 5 puntos a la casa Fenix. Hubó un momento de silencio por esto: -Por qué?- dijo Harry enojado ¡' No te involucres ! ' Hermione susurro urgentemente a harry. ' Por interrunpir mi clase con interrupciones sin sentido, ' dijo la Profesora Umbridge suavemente. ' Debo enseñarles usando un método Aprobado por el ministerio que no incluye a estudiantes sobresalientes dando sus opiniones sobre asuntos que ellos entienden muy poco. Sus anteriores profesores en esta clase podrían permitirle más libertad, pero como ninguno de ellos - con la posible excepción de Profesor Quirrell, quien al menos pareció haberse restringido a sujetos apropiados de edad - habrían pasado una inspección de Ministerio - ' ' Sí, Quirrell era un gran profesor, ' dijo Harry fuerte, ' había solamente una desventaja pequeña que él tenia a lord Voldemort sobresaliendo detras de su cabeza. ' Esta declaración ha sido seguida por uno de los silencios mas fuertes de los que Harry alguna vez les había enterado. Entonces - ' pienso que una detencion otra semana le hara bastante bien, Sr. Potter, ' dijo Umbridge para que todo escucharan.

Harry Se rio en su cara y le dijo si gusta usted seguir habriendo mas esa cortada al dorso de su mano por mi encantado Sra. apenas se le había curado, y por la siguiente casitigo esta sangraba otra vez. Él había aprendido a escribir muy rápido que la profesora para el miércoles ya estaba palidad y demacrada por lo que esa detención no lo dejo escribir solo lo tubo parado hasta que esta se atrevió a preguntarle si sabia porque a el no le sucedia nada y a ella le estaba afectando tanto; A lo que Harry le respondio si en vez de estar solo pensando en su ascenso politico, ubiese leído las actas de mi juicio puede que se diera una idea, además por lo que me dijo mi Tutor el Profesor Snape el le cuestiono su método y la consecuencia que esto le traería y como es la segunda ocacion que lo intenta, le anticipo que si usted contunua queriéndome lastimar le informo que El Sr. Elphias Dodge, Esta enterado de esto por lo que una tercer intento y le se encargara de que deje de violar la ley, y no se le olvide que no soy un niño al que Usted pueda amendentrar si continua yo también le puedo revertir su accion de otra manera que ni se imagina le parece que dejemos asi las cosas o prefiere continuar, por mi encantado de seguir; Tal como George había predicho, fue la reacción de Angelina. Ella lo arrincono cuando llegó a la mesa Fenix para el desayuno del jueves y gritó tan fuerte que la Profesor McGonagall vino rapidamente donde ellos desde la mesa de profesores. ¡' Señorita Johnson, cómo se atreve Ud a hacer tal estruendo en el Gran Comedor! ¡Cinco puntos menos a su casa! ' Pero Profesora - el lo ha hecho y el conseguo una detención otra vez - ' ¿' Qué es esto, Potter? ' Dijo la Profesora McGonagall bruscamente, refiriendose a Harry. ¿' Detención? ¿De quien? ' De la Profesora Umbridge, ' le dice Harry murmurado, no estoy orgulloso Profesora McGonagall, evitando la mirada interrogatoria de la Profesora McGonagall's ¿' Ud me dice, ' ella dijo, bajando su voz para que el grupo de Ravenclaws curioso detrás de ellos no pudieran enterarse, después de la advertencia que le di el lunes pasado Ud perdió los estribos otra vez en la clase de la Profesora Umbridge ? ' ' Sí, ' Harry refunfuñando, hablando al piso. ¡' Potter, Ud debe lograr controlarse usted mismo! ¡Ud se acarrea un problema serio! ¡Otros cinco puntos de Fenix! ¿' Pero - qué - '? ¡Profesora, no! ¿' Harry dijo, furioso esto es una injusticia, ' estoy castigado por ella, por qué Ud tiene que tomar puntos también? ' porque las detenciones no parecen tener ningún efecto cualquiera sobre usted' dice la profesora McGonagall enojada. ¡' no, no otra palabra de queja, Sr. Potter , Lo siento profesora pero me obliga a solicitar una reunió de todos mis Tutores para tratar este asunto ya que la propia Seudo profesolra e Inquisidora Umbriged deberá de ver contra quien esta jugando con estas detenciones !, lo tomare encuenta Harry dijo la Profesora McGonagall's. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Johnson, confine sus riñas al Quidditch en futuro o se arriesga a perder la capitania del equipo!' La Profesora McGonagall se volvió a la mesa de los profesores. Angelina dirigió a Harry una mirada de profundo interrogación y se alejó caminando majestuosamente hasta el asiento, sobre el que harry tras acercarse furtivamente se echó al lado de Ron, echando humo. 'Ella el quita puntos a Fenix porque yo tengo la verdad y por eso me dan detenciones pero esto se acaba hoy! ¿Que clase de circo es esto? ' 'Lo sé, compañero', dijo Ron con simpatía, mientras acercaba el tocino al plato de Harry.' Hermione, sin embargo, sólo hacía crujir las páginas de su "Diario El Profeta" y no dijo nada.

'Tu piensas que McGonagall tenía razón, ¿verdad? ' el dijo Harry enojado al cuadro de Cornelius Fudge que escondía la cara de Hermione. 'Ojalá ella no te hubiese quitado puntos, pero pienso que ella tiene razón en advertirte que no pierdas la paciencia con Umbridge', dijo la voz de Hermione, mientras Fudge gesticuló enérgicamente en la página delantera, claramente dando algún amable discurso. Harry no habló a Hermione durante toda la clase de Encantamientos, pero cuando ellos entraron en Transfiguración él lo olvidó al cruzarse con ella. La Profesora Umbridge y su portapapeles estaban sentadas en una esquina y su visión les devolvió a la memoria el desayuno. 'Excelente', susurró Ron, cuando ellos se sentaron en sus asientos habituales. 'Vamos a ver a Umbridge recibiendo su merecido.' La Profesora McGonagall entró en el cuarto sin dar la más ligera indicación de que ella sabía que la Profesora Umbridge estaba allí. -Esto haremos- dijo ella y el silencio reino de inmediato -Sr. Finnigan,por favor venga aquí y entrege de regreso las tareas; Señorita Brown, por favor tome esta caja de ratones -no seas tonta, niña, no te van a hacer daño-y dale uno a cada alumno... -Hem,hem -dijo la Profesora Umbridge, usando la misma absurda tos que habia usado para interrumpir al Profesor Dumbledore en la primera noche del curso. La Profesora McGonagall la ignoro. Seamus le regreso a Harry su ensayo; Harry lo tomo sin ver a Seamus y vio para su alivio que habia sacado una 'E'. -Muy bien,todos,escuchen con atención -Dean Thomas, si vuelves a hacerle eso al raton te pondre en detención - la mayoria de ustedes han hecho desvanecer sus caracoles y aun aquellos que han dejado algo del caparazon captaron el punto escencial del hechizo. Hoy, deberiamos de estar... -Hem,hem- dijo la Profesora Umbridge. -¿Si? -dijo la profesora McGonagall, volteando, con sus cejas tan juntas que parecia que formaban una sola, severa linea. -Solamente me estaba preguntado si habia recibido mi nota diciendole la fecha y la hora de su inspec... -Obviamente la recibi, o habria preguntado que esta haciendo en mi salón -dijo la Profesora McGonagall, dandole la espalda firmemente a la Profesora Umbridge. Muchos de los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de regocijo -Como estaba diciendo, hoy deberiamos de practicar el mas dificil desvanecimiento de un raton. Ahora, el hechizo desvanecedor... -Hem,hem -¿Me pregunto -dijo la Profesora McGonagall, con una voz fria y furiosa, volteando hacia la Profesora Umbridge -como pretende tener una idea de mi usual manera de enseñar si usted me sigue interrumpiendo? Como ve , generalmente no permito que la gente hable mientras yo estoy hablando. La Profesora Umbridge se veia como si pensara que le habian dado una hablo, pero empezo a escribir en el pergmino de su tabla de anotaciones furiosa. Mirando sin importancia, la Profesora McGonagall se dirigio de nuevo a la clase. -Como estaba diciendo, el hechizo desvanecedor se vuelve mas dificil con la complejidad del animal a desvanecer. El caracol,como un invertebrado, no presenta mucho como un desafio; pero un raton,como un vertebrado, es un reto mucho mas grande. Esto no es, por lo tanto, magia que no puedan llevar a cabo con su mente en su cena. Entonces, ya saben el hechizo, dejenme ver lo que pueden hacer... -¡¿Cómo me puede decir que no pierda el controlo con Umbrige?! -Harry le murmuro a Ron. Su enojo con McGonagall habia desaparecido. La profesora Umbridge no siguio a la Profesora McGonagall por toda el aula como lo habia hecho con Trelawney; pensando tal vez que la profesora McGonagall no lo permitiria. Ella hizo, de todas maneras, mas notas mientras permanecio sentada en la esquina, y cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo que podian guardar todo, ella tenia una expresion adusta en su cara. -Bueno, es un comienzo -dijo Ron, sosteniendo una cola de un raton y dejandolo en la caja que Lavender estaba pasando. Mientras salian del salon, Harry vio a la Profesora Umbridge acercandose al escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall, le señalo a Ron, quien lo señalo a Hermione y los tres se detuvieron deliberadamente para escuchar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enseñando en Hogwarts? -pregunto Umbridge. -Treinta y nueve años este diciembre-contesto McGonagall bruscamente, cerrando su bolso. Umbridge hizo una nota. -Muy bien -dijo ella- recibira los resultados de su inspecion en diez dias. -No puedo esperar -dijo McGonagall, en una voz fria e indiferente ya que me acuerdo que Usted en esta clase no pudo pasar el TIMO y no la volvi a ver hasta Ahora, si sabia que su padre con sus inflencias la había colocado en el ministerio y solo Este Ministro la ha subido del 5 secretario a 3º, pero son tal para cual y creo que no espera las consecuencias a la ación que ha tomado encontra del Sr Potter y le recuerdo que este ya es un Adulto y su ación tiene represalias que tenga Usted un buen dia y siga disfrutando de su supuesto poder solo permítame recordarle que la mayoría de los Profesores que conforman la Plantila de este Colegio Hogwarts están mejor cualificados que Usted y tres de nosotros la conocemos desde su época de estudiante y con Ninguno paso sus TIMOS.

-Ustedes tres apurense-agrego. Harry le dio una sonrisa falsa y hubiera jurado que recibio una en respuesta. El habia pensado que la proxima vez que veria a Umbridge seria en la detencion con ella esa tarde, pero estaba caminaban por la orilla hacia el Bosque para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, la encntraron a ella y a su tabla de anotaciones esperandolos junto a la Profesora Grubbly-Plank. -¿Usted usualmente no de esta clase, verdad? -escucho Harry que le preguntaba mientras ellos se reunian en torno a la mesa donde estaban los Bowtruckles que estaban hurgando entre los pedazos de madera. -Eso es correcto-dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank,con sus manos en la espalda y balanceandose sobre sus pies-Soy profesora sustituta cubriendo al profesor Hagrid. Harry intercambio miradas con Ron y Hermione. Malfoy estaba susurrando a Crabbe y a Goyle; el estaria encntado de contarle cuentos sobre Hagrid a un miembro del Ministerio. –Hmm -dijo Umbridge, bajando su voz, pero aun asi Harry la escuchaba claramente -Me preguntaba...el Director no me ha querido dar mas informacion al respecto... ¿Me podria decir que es lo que esta causando la larga ausencia del profesor Hagrid? Harry vio a Malfoy mirara hacia arriba con impaciencia y observar a Umbridge y a Grubbly-Plank de cerca. -Me temo que no podre -dijo la Profesora Grubbly-Plank dinámicamente -Yo no se mas de lo que usted sabe. Me llego una lechuza de Dumbledore, que si me gustaria trabajar enseñando por unas semanas, y yo acepte. Eso es todo lo que se. Bien...¿empezamos? -Si, por favor -dijo Umbridge escribiendo rapidamente en su pergamino. Umbridge tomo una nueva manera de abordar esta clase y anduvo entre los alumnos haciendo preguntas acerca de criaturas mayoria de las personas fueron capaces de contestar y de alguna manera el animo de Harry se levanto: la clase no estaba dejando mal a Hagrid. 'En general,' dijo la Profesora Umbridge, volviendo al lado del Profesor Grubbly-Plank después de una muy larga interrogación de Dean Thomas, ' como lo hace, como un profesor temporal - da un objetivo desconocido, ¿ supongo podría decir - al igual que usted lo hace en Hogwarts? ¿ Ud siente que recibe bastante apoyo de los directivos de la escuela? ' ' Ah, sí, Dumbledore es excelente, ' dijo el Profesora GrubblyPlank calurosamente. ' Sí, estoy muy feliz en la manera que las cosas son controladas, muy feliz de verdad. ' Mirando totalmente incrédula, Umbridge hizo una nota diminuta sobre su portapapeles Y continuo, ' y que ha planificando cubrir en las clase de este año- ¿Asumiendo, desde luego, de que el Profesor Hagrid no vuelva? ' Ah, tomaré criaturas mas conocidas que aparecen en el TIMO, dijo el profesor Grubbly-Plank. ' No tengo mucho que hacer - ellos han estudiado unicornios, Pegasos, Ninfas, Adas, Sirenas, Hipogrifos, Engs, y Nifflers, pensé que nosotros cubriríamos Porlocks y Kneazles, nos aseguraríamos que ellos puedan Reconocer Crups y Knarls, Ud sabe... ' ' Bien, Ud parece saber lo que hace, por lo menos, ' dijo la Profesora Umbridge, haciendo una muy obvia indicacion sobre su portapapeles. A Harry no le gusto el énfasis que ella estaba poniendo ' ' he incluso le gusto menos cuando ella hizo su siguiente pregunta a Goyle. ¿' Ahora, he escuchado que hubo heridas en esta clase? ' Goyle dio una sonrisa estupida y burlona . Entonces Malfoy se apresuro para contestar la pregunta. Eso me paso a mí, ' he sido cortado por un Hipogrifo. ' ¿' Un Hipogrifo? ' Dijo la Profesora Umbridge, ahora garabateando desesperadamente. ' Sólo porque yo no puse atención para escuchar lo que El Profesor Hagrid nos indico, ' dijo Draco en forma de aclaració ya que Harry me staba ganando en ese año no nos entendíamos muy bien. Y Ron, Harry y Hermione se sorprenideron de la aclaracio. La profesora Umbridge giró su cabeza despacio En dirección de Harry. O sea que por culpa de Harry usted salió lastimado, Harry le respondió que no entendió que el no puso atención al Profesor, Umbridge le indico otras noches de detencion, pienso, ' ella dijo suavemente. ' Bien, muchas gracias le dijo Harry pero esta vez espéreme con ancia y vera algo que nunca entendera, Profesor Grubbly-Plank, pienso que es todo que necesito aquí. Ud. recivira los resultados de su inspección dentro de diez días. ' '¡estupendo, ' dijo la Profesor Grubbly-Plank, y la Profesora Umbridge salio por Atrás a través del césped del castillo.

A las cinco en punto Harry se presento en la oficina de Umbridge y esta le dijo esta vez no vas escribir tendras que leer en vos alta estos pergaminos que tu mismo haz escrito, y al ir a acercarse para entregárselos vio una cúpula de oro que lo cubria en su totalidad y al acercarse salió despedia hasta golpear contra la pared y cuatro de sus platos de gato de colección se pulverizaron irremediablemente, cuando se pudo poner en pie solo pudo preguntar que es eso, a lo que Harry con una sonrisa en los labios le indico esto es un regalo de el Padrino de Los Potter que jamás permitirá que Usted se pueda acercarse a mi con intenciones mal sanas, le advierto que si me pongo a leer esas hojas su mano volverá a sangrar, quiere probar, Harry tomo las hojas del suelo y comenso su lectura, en ese mismo momento la palma de la mano de Umbridge comenzó a sangrar mas profusamente que en el segundo castigo, por lo que ella le grito que se retirase inmediatamente que esto lo pondría en conocimiento del Ministro; a lo que Harry con la misma sonrisa le respondió hágalo, ya que mi abogado presentara hoy mismo una queja formal ante el Tribunal Superior Escolar que no depende del Ministro asi que mañana veremos que sucede.

Esa misma noche en la oficina del Director se encontraron los Tutores de Harry para tratar lo del asunto de los castigos de Umbriged y en lo que consistieron y Harry les dijo que gracias a una posion que le dio su bisabuelo Omagón las consecuencias las estaba sufriendo Ella pero por el uso del método le solicitaba a Dumbledore que este avisase a su abogado para que interpusiese lo conducente al uso de esa pluma casi a las 10 de la noche Harry abandonó la oficina de Dumbledore y fue acompañado por Severus a su Dormitorio, Aprovecho que iban solos Severus le comento a Harry mira por la platica que tuviste con Draco este decidió pasarse al lado tuyo y encuanto este listo yo te aviso y tu podras solicitar las tareas para lo que lo usaras yo concidero que estará preparado para noviembre de esto también te lo platicara Albus Dumbledor para fines de esta semana, Ron y Hermione lo habían estado esperando a el. Se contento cuando Los vio, sobre todo como Hermione ha estado dispuesta a ser mas comprensiva en lugar de criticar. ' Aquí, ' ella dijo con inquietud, lo habían esperado para preguntarle que tal le había ido con sus tutores por Harry les conto a grandes rasgos lo que trato con ellos y que había solicitado que ya interviniese su abogado Elphias. "Ella es una mujer horrible", dijo Hermione en voz baja. Horrible. tu sabes, yo le decia decía a Ron cuando tu entraste... Tenemos que hacer algo en cuanto a ella. Sugerío veneno, ' dijo Ron con severidad. ' No... piensa, algo sobre lo terrible profesor que ella es , nosotros No hemos aprendido ninguna Defensa de ella en lo absoluto, ' dijo Hermione. ¿Bien, qué podemos hacer con esto?, Dijo Ron, bostezando. ¿" Si muy tarde, verdad? Ella tiene el trabajo, ella debe quedarse aquí . Fudge se asegurara de esto. ' -bien-dijo Hermione tentativamente- sabes, yo estaba pensando lo de hoy...-ella echó una miranda ligeramente nerviosa a Harry, y siguió diciendo -estaba pensando que tal vez el tiempo ha llegado, y que tal vez debemos hacerlo simplemente nosotros. -hacer que? -dijo Harry suspicazmente -bien... aprender Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras -dijo Hermione –vamos -gruñó Ron -quieres trabajo extra?, quieres que yo y Harry tengamos trabajo extra, cuando apenas estamos en la tercer semana? -pero si esto es más importante que la tarea! -dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron desconcertados.

No creo que haya una cosa mas importante en el universo que la tarea -dijo Ron -estás equivocado, claro que la hay! -dijo Hermione, y Harry la miró con un sentimiento raro, y vió en su cara una clase como de fervor por los TIMOs, que usualmente inspiraba- es para prepararnos, como le dijo Harry a Umbridge en la primera clase, para que esperar. Es acerca de nuestra seguridad, y de nuestra defensa propia. No hemos aprendido nada, este tiempo, y el libro entero es un fiasco... Si ustedes fuera de clase la piden a cualquier compañero de quinto y de la casa que gusten se darán cuenta que nadie es capaz de efectuar correctamente los hechizos que se explican en el primer capitulo que hemos leido, -pero nosotros no podemos hacer mucho -dijo Ron con voz desafiante - eso significa, que de todos modos, nosotros podemos buscar unos cuantos hechizos en la biblioteca, y practicarlos.. Yo supongo ' No, estoy de acuerdo, hemos ido más allá de la etapa donde solamente podemos aprender cosas de Libros, ' dijo Hermione. " Necesitamos a un profesor, apropiado, quien puede mostrarnos como usar los hechizos y corregirnos si nos equivocamos. " " Si hablas acerca de Lupin"... "y comentó ". ' No, no, no hablo de Lupin, ' dijo Hermione. ' Él esta demasiado ocupado con La orden y, de todos modos, solo nosotros podríamos verlo durante los fines de semana en Hogsmeade Y esto no es bastante a menudo. ' ¿ Quien, entonces? ' Dijo Harry, mirándole con ceño fruncido. Hermione levantó un suspiro muy profundo. ¿ Es que no Es obvio? dijo Ella . Hablo de ti, Harry.

Hubo silencio durante un momento. Una brisa ligera de luz de la noche agitó los cristales Detrás de Ron, y el fuego parapadeante ¿' De mí qué? ' Dijo Harry. ' Hablo de que tu nos enseñes Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. ' Harry le miró fijamente. Entonces él dió un giro hacia Ron, listos para cambiar una exasperada mirada que ellos a veces compartían cuando Hermione; Elaboraba algunos esquemas exagerados de repente. a la consternación de Harry, sin embargo, Ron no pareció exasperado. Él fruncía el ceño ligeramente, al parecer el pensamiento. Dijo el Entonces , Esto es una idea. '¿' Cuál es una idea? ' Dijo Harry. ' Tu, ' dijo Ron. Enseñanzarnos. ' ' Pero... ' Harry sonreía abiertamente Recordandole Las palabras de sus Ansestros y de los Dumbledore que le habían advertido de que Hermine y Ron le harian una propuesta y que debería aceptarla y dejar que Hermione la controlara. '

Pero no soy un profesor, no puedo - ' ' Harry, tu eres el mejor de los quintos años y podría añadir que de todos los años en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ' dijo Hermione. ¿' yo? ' dijo a Harry, ahora sonriendo abiertamente más ampliamente que nunca. ' No no soy tan bueno como para enseñar cierto que me enfrentado en varias ocaciones al peligro y a las cosas como Dementores, Acromantula, El torneo de los tres magos pero recuerden me han lastimado en cada prueba - ' ' En realidad, no tengo, ' dijo Hermione con serenidad. ' Ud me gano en nuestro tercer año - el unico año en que nosotros dos presentamos la prueba y teníamos un profesor que en realidad sabía la materia. Pero no hablo de resultados de prueba, Harry. Piensa en lo que has hecho ' ¿' que estas diciendo? ' ' Tu sabes, no estoy seguro, Deseo a alguien esta enseñanza estúpida , ' Ron le Dice a Hermione, sonriendo con satisfacción ligeramente. volteandose hacia Harry. ' Vamos a pensar, ' dijo, haciendo una mueca como la concentración de Goyle. ' Uh... Primero año Tu salvaste la Piedra filosofal de tu - Sabes - Quien. ' ' Pero fue suerte, ' dijo Harry, ' esto no era habilidad - ' ' El segundo año, ' interrumpió Ron, ' Ud mató al Basilisco y destruyó a Riddle. ' ' Sí, pero si Fawkes y Avía Lumia no habían aparecido, yo - ' El tercer año, ' dijo Ron, más fuerte todavía, ' Ud rechazó aproximadamente cien Dementores tu solo- ' ' tu sabes que fue un golpe de suerte ... si el giratiempo no ' El año pasado, ' dijo ron, casi gritando ahora, Mataste a tres Dementores cosa que en nuestro tiempo no se sabia que se podría hacer ' rechazaste a - tu Sabes - Quien Otra vez' ¡' Escúchenme! ' Dijo Harry, porque Ron y Hermione estaban Ambos orillandolo con satisfacción ahora. ¿' Solamente escúchenme, bien? Suena bien cuando Ustedes lo dicen Así, pero todo eso fue por suerte- yo no se lo que hacía la mitad el tiempo, No planifiqué cada uno De ellos, solamente hice cualquier cosa que podía pensar, y casi siempre tenía Ayuda - ' Ron y Hermione todavía sonreían con satisfacción y Harry sintió no estaba aún seguro por qué él se sentía inseguro ¿' no sigan sonriendo,como Ustedes saben mejor que yo, yo estaba allí? , Él dijo acaloradamente. ¿' Sé qué se encendió, bien? Yo no sali bien por cada una de Estas cosas porque yo era brillante en la Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, yo sali bien en todo ello Porque - porque la ayuda vino en el momento adecuado, o porque acerté - pero yo Solamente meti la pata en todo, no tengo una pista de lo que hacía - Paren de reir '.Ron y las risas de Hermione habían desaparecido. ¡'Ustedes no saben como es eso! - ningúno de Ustedes - nunca han tenido que enfrentarse a el, verdad? ¿Ustedes piensan que es como memorizar un manojo de hechizos y lanzarlos en él, como cuando están en clase o algo asi? todo el tiempo ustedes estan seguros de saber que no hay nada entre ustedes y la muerte excepto su propio su propio cerebro O coraje o cualquier otra cosa - como Ustedes pueden pensar directamente cuando saben que estan a un nanosegundo de ser asesinado, o torturado, o ver a sus amigos morir Ellos nunca nos han enseñado esto en sus clases, quien se ocupa de cosas como Estas - y Ustedes dos allí sentado actuando como si yo soy un niño inteligente parado aqui, Vivo, como Diggory fue estúpido, como él lo estropeó - ustedes apenas no lo comprenden, de que podria haber sido fácilmente yo, eso hubiera pasado si Voldemort no me hubiera necesitado' Nosotros no decíamos nada así, compañero, ' dijo Ron, mirando horrorizado. No teníamos que ir hasta Diggory, tu no tuviste el final incorrecto de el. Él miró desválidamente a Hermione, la cuya cara era aflijida. ¿' Harry, ' ella dijo tímidamente, ' Ud no ve? Esto... Esto es exactamente por qué necesitamos de ti... Tenemos que saber como hacerle cara r-realmente... hacerle cara a el ... Voldemort.

Esta era la primera vez que ella en alguna oportunidad había dicho el nombre de Voldemort y era esto, era mas que cualquier cosa, esto calmo a Harry. Todavía respirando con fuerza, él se hundió en su silla, dandose cuenta como sus compañeros tenían razón. ' Bien... Piense en ello, ' dijo Hermione silenciosamente. ¿' Por favor? ' Harry no debia pensar en nada. Él se avergonzaba de su Arrebato . Él cabeceó, apenas consciente de lo que él estubo de acuerdo y les dire yo sabia que me pedirían algo pero tu Hermione deberas de hacer el control. Hermione se levantó. ' Bien, me voy a dormir, ' ella dijo, de una voz que era claramente tan natural como ella Podría hacerlo. ' Erm... Noche. 'Ron se levanto, también. ¿' Vienes? ' Él dijo torpemente . ' Sí, ' dijo Harry. ' En... En un minuto. Él de repente se sintio tan cansado que estuvo tentado a hundirse atrás en su butaca y dormir alli, pero en cambio obligó a sus pies y siguió a Ron arriba. Su noche agitada ha sido puntuada una vez más por los sueños de los largos pasillos y Puertas cerradas y él se dio cuenta al día siguiente que su cicatriz le dolia otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron a desayunar encontraron que en la mesa principal estaba sentado en la silla del Director al Ministro Mismo y a su derecha Dolores Umbridge, los pocos profesores que estaban no estaba ninguno de sus Tutores y había muchas sillas vacias , ellos fueron a la mesa de Fenix, cuando vieron que la profesora Umbridge se ponía de pie he iba empezar hablar cuando por la puerta lateral entraba el Director y el resto de sus Tutores que se encontraban en el país faltaban Lupin, Sirus y Alice; enseguida entro el Abogado Elphias y detres de el doce brujos y brujas de una edad muy avanzada, a lo que la que se veía mayor se detuvo en seco y diciendo Sr. Cornelius Fudge me podría explicar que hace ocupando ese puesto que no le corresponde, a lo que Fudge solo se levanto y se cambio a la orilla de la mesa, Albus Dumbledore pidió silencio a los alumnos y les Comento: Los Srs y Sras. Que me acompañan esta mañana forman el Tribunal Supremo Escolar de todo el País y fueron convocados a esta reunión por el Brujo y Abogado de Wizengamot Elphias Dodge y la Bruja Griselda Marchbanks: Es la jefa del tribunal los cuales tienen algunas cosas que explicar tienen la palabra, Griselda le indico a Elphias que el tomara primero la palabra, por lo que este se dirigió directamente a la profesora Dolores Umbriged, a quien se acerco y le dio un papel diciéndole en ese documento encontrara una demanda presentada anoche ente el Tribunal Supremo Escolar donde se le solicita que antes de que termine el mes de noviembre presente por escrito las causas que la motivaron a intentar Atacar con una Pluma Sangrante que porcierto esta prohibida por ordenes del Ministerio a mi Cliente el Sr. Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, aquí presente, asi mismo este otro documento que contiene otra demanda por uso indebido de artefactos mágicos en contra de otro mago ante la oficina correspondiente del Ministerio, el cual le fue advertido que si no proceden la denuncia serán juzgados por el tribunal que yo represento por negligencia en las funciones de un servidor publico, esta tendrá lugar a principios de Diciembre, por lo que le ruego a usted no incurrir en nuevas infraciones encontra de mi cliente o me vere forzado a tomar otras medidas. Esto es lo que yo tenia que decir por lo que le turno la palabra a Madam Griselda Marchbanks;

Quien se levanto de su silla y en un andar lento pero firme se planto delante de todos los alumnos, Vio que el Ministro quería intervenir y con un movimiento de su mano le pidió que se sentara, dirijiendose al alumnado Jovenes de quinto y séptimo espero que dediquen este año con su mayor esfuerzo a estudiar para sus exámenes de Timos y Extasis, ya que es muy penoso para nosotros en el Tribunal no aprobarlos en las areas importantes para su futuro y volteo a ver a Dolores, ahora quería Sr. Ministro decir algo, por lo que Fudge se levanto y dijo como saben la profesora Dolores Umbriged fue nombrada Suma inquisidora del colegio por lo que no entiendo la causa de las Demandas presentadas; Permitame aclararle ese punto la Sra. Umbriged fue aceptada por el Director de esta escuela por no haber un candidato mejor para el puesto que lo quisiese aceptar Mejor Cualificado y Con Aprobación de esa Materia de las capacidades de su protegida por lo que no hablemos de ellas, el puesto de suma Inquisidora que usted le dio no esta reconocido por el tribunal y como se le dijo en el jucio que Usted promovió en contra del Sr. Potter esta no será reconocida jamás por este tribunal al otro cargo que usted pretende acenderla y desde este momento le informamos que el tribunal Supremo de Educación del Pais no autorizara su presencia en los exámenes de Timos y Extasis, le quedo claro o gusta que se lo agamos llegar por oficio a su despacho.

Ahora con el permiso del Director le pediremos al Sr Potter si fuese tan amable de trasladarnos a nuestras oficinas con el método que el conoce y de acuerdo con la Estimada Dama Amelia Bones nos dejara un grato sabor de boca, pasamos a la salita adjunta le parece bien Sr. Potter, poniéndose de pie todo el tribunal y dirigiéndose a la salita junto con los turores que tenían que marcharse; Harry observo al Director y este le hizo señas de que continuara, cuando paso junto a el este le susurro aslo de prisa por favor, Entrando al saloncito vio que su Madre ya les había idicado a todos que se tomaran de las manos por lo que el tomo las manos de los hermanos Dumbledore y los traslado a edificio del tribunal dándoles las gracias regreso al colegio y salió por la puerta lateral cuando Fudge le decía a Albus que había sido aquello cuando vio salir a Harry no pudo menos que guardar silencio, Harry le indico a su Director que estaba hecho lo solicitado y que si le permitia dirigirle unas palabras a la profesora Umbriged, fue la profesora Mcgonagall la que le pidió que controlara su temperamento, Harry le sonrrio y le asintió con la cabeza, volteo y le dijo con mucha clama Profesora le recuerdo que yo le anricpe que esto pasaría si Ustede continuaba actuando asi con los alumbos, esperemos que esto tenga un buen resultado y se dirigió a su mesa. Fudge se puso de pie diciéndole Albus deconosco tu proceder pero al final yo venceré me marcho, El Director solo esboso una sonrisa y le hizo una seña con la mano, dirigiéndose a los alumnos ahora cada uno a lo que haya dispuesto para este sábado, Dolores se volteo y le dijo a Severus que tenían que hablar, a lo que este le respondió no tenemos nada que discutir su materia y la mia son diferentes y yo estoy muy ocupadopor lo que no podrá ser sino hasta antes de las vacaciones de diciembre, y Usted debe preparar esos documentos que le solicitan ya que recuerde que yo le adverti que estaban prohibidos y por no escuchar y seguir en sus aires de poder no me tomo encuenta asi que no veo motivo de que hablar, usted seguirá con sus cosas hasta que se tope con otra pared, buen día.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **MAESTRO PARA LA DEFENSA DE ARTES OBSCURAS**

Hermione no mencionó a Harry sus lecciones de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras por dos semanas enteras después de su primera sugerencia. La detención de Harry con Umbridge finalmente habia terminado (dudaba que las palabras grabadas en la mano de la Profesora se desvanecieran completamente). Ron habia tenido cuatro practicas más de Quidditch y no le habían gritado durante las últimas dos; y los tres se habían encargado de hacer desaparecer sus ratones en Transfiguración (Hermione habia progresado desapareciendo gatos y Harry en una sesión privada con su profesora había desaparecido un orangután con un solo intento), antes de la clase estaban libres nuevamente, en un intranquilo y tempestuoso anochecer de finales de Septiembre, cuando los tres se encontraron sentados en la biblioteca, buscando información de los ingredientes de una poción para Snape. " Me estaba preguntando, Herminone dijo de pronto, 'si no has pensado en lo que te comentamos en Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, Harry" " Por supuesto que he pensado. 'No puedo olvidarlo, podríamos... con esa bruja supuestamente enseñándonos. ...? " " Me refiero a la idea que Ron y yo tuvimos"- Ron le dirigió una mirada alarmante... y frunció el entrecejo, - "Herminone Ok, esta bien. La idea que YO tuve... de que tu nos enseñaras..." Harry no respondió, simuló estar concentrado en una página de Anti-venenos Asiáticos, porque realmente no quería decir lo que estaba en su mente.

Le había dado importancia a tal grado en los pasados quince días que le había costado trabajo concentrarse en sus labores. A veces parecía una locura, tal como en la noche en que Hermione lo propuso..., pero otras noches se había encontado a si mismo pensando en los hechizos que más le habían servido en sus varios encuentros con las Criaturas Obscuras y los " devoradores de muerte", de hecho se encontró a si mismo inconscientemente planeando lecciones... " Bueno dijo despacio cuando ya no pudo seguir simulando que estaba interesado en los anti-venenos asiáticos He pensado un en eso..." " y dijo Hermione impacientemente" Harry se movió rápidamente en su silla " Escuchaste lo que dije sobre la "carga de trabajo que tendríamos" y lo malo de esto es el lugar donde efectuarlo tenemos que hacerlo muy discreto" "Si, Harry dijo Hermione gentilmente pero es siempre lo mismo. No crerias cuantos compañeros creen que eres bueno con la Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, porque lo eres. El año pasado fuiste el único que pudo totalmente en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y el falso Moody te lanzo con el maleficio Imperius lo pudiste resistir y al tercer intento de este ya no te afecto, puedes hacer un Patrouns corpóreo, puedes hacer toda clase de hechizos que brujas y magos adultos no pueden, Victor siempre lo dice. Ron le dijo tu puedes trasladarte de una forma única, logras destruir y auyentar Dementores sabes hacer un patronus corpóreo inmenso. Margaret.- dijo Hermione con voz alta- Dijo que Harry sabía cómo hacer "cosas" aún cuando no las hacía, cuando no se le habían enseñado. Y Victor estaba en el último año de Durmstrang. Dijo a Harry, "Bueno...qué piensas? No enseñarás? " " Sólo a Ron y ti, si? " " Bueno- dijo Hermione, mirando un poco ansiosa nuevamente Bueno...ahora, no te hagas un basilisco de nuevo, Harry... por favor.., pero realmente pienso que le deberías enseñar a cualquiera que quiera aprender. Quiero decir..., estamos hablando de defendernos contra V- V- Voldemort. Oh! No seas patético Ron, no es justo si no le ofrecemos la posibilidad a los demás.." Harry lo pensó un momento, después dijo " Si, pero yo dudo de que alguien más, excepto ustedes dos quizás Luna , Neville, Tus hermanos Ron y quisas margaret, quiera que yo les enseñe. Estoy loco...recuerdan? " Bueno..., yo creo que quizás te sorprendas de cuanta gente estaría interesada en escuchar lo que acabas de decir- dijo Hermione seriamente- " Mira- se inclinó hacia èl, Ron, se inclinó para escuchar tambien- Sabes que el primer fin de semana de Octubre nos toca Hogsmade? Que pasaría si le decimos a cualquiera de los alumnos de nuestra entera confianza que nos juntemos en el pueblo eso si que esté interesado en aprender y lo hablamos finalmente? " " Por qué tenemos que hacerlo fuera de la ecuela? " – dijo Ron " Porque- dijo Hermione, volviendo a la izquierda que estaba sentado enfrente. No creo que Umbridge esté muy contenta si nos encuentra fuera de donde deberíamos estar. Harry había estado mirando hacia delante..., el fin de semana en Hogsmade, pero había algo preocupándolo. Sirius " Bueno, no puedes culparlo por querer ha estado viajando por todo el mundo segun dice mi papa es natural que te quiera ver"- dijo Ron, cuando Harry contó sus miedos a él y a Hermione.- "Quiero decir, ha estado en un viaje continuo por 2 años, o no? Y sé que ha estado ocupado, pero por lo menos ha estado conociendo aunque solo...o no? El problema es- dijo a Harry- a partir del regreso de Voldemort.. –Como Harry seguía pareciendo preocupado, Hermione dijo " Escucha, Ron y yo hemos estado siguiendo a las personas que pensamos que pueden estar interesadas en aprender Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, y hay un par que parecen interesados en verdad. Tenemos que decirles que nos encontremos en Hogsmade." " Correcto"- dijo Harry vagamente, en su mente todavía pensaba que pocos querrian estudiar con El, " No te preocupes, Harry- dijo Hermione despacio- El estaba mejorando mucho con sus tareas, lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor ahora que no perdía cada tarde detenido con Umbridge. Ron estaba mun poco menos avanzado en sus tareas que Harry, porque mientras ambos tenían sus practicas de Quidditch dos veces a la semana, Ron tambien tenías sus tareas de prefecto. Sin embargo, Hermione, que tenía más materias que ambos, no sólo había terminado todos sus deberes sino tambien tenía tiempo para cocer ropa de elfos. Harry tenía que admitir que ella había mejorado, ahora casi siempre era posible distinguir entre una media y un gorro.

La mañana de la visita a Hogsmade parecía brillante pero vientosa. Después del desayuno se formaron frente a La Inquisidora junto con Filch, quiénes controlaban sus nombres en una larga lista de estudiantes que tenían permiso de sus padres o tutores para visitar el pueblo. Cuando Harry llegó a La Inquisidora y Flich, lo cuestiono tratando de descubrir algo "ilegal" en Harry y le interrogo que a que le digese por que su permiso contenía mas firmas que los demás, a lo que Harry le repondio Filch sin tomar en cuenta a la Profesora, Flich usted sabe que todas las firmas que contiene mi permiso corresponden a mis Tutores tanto Magicos como Fisicos y si tiene alguna duda recurra a cualquiera de Ellos de los Magicos están 3 Aquí en la escuela y de los Fisicos hay Uno y este ultimo usted ni su acompañante se llevan bien con mi Tutor Severus Snape. Después le dio una indicación con la cabeza y Harry caminó hacia adelante. " Por qué Flich te olía? " – preguntó Ron, mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban contra unas rejas. " Supongo que estaba chequeando el olor de las bombas de estiércol"- dijo Harry con una breve sonrisa.- " Me olvidé de decirles.." Y les contó la historia de mandar su carta a Sirius y Flich apareció segundos después, pidiendo ver la carta y como su amiga Cho y el berrinche que hizo Flinch. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione encontró esta historia muy interesante, mucho más de lo que había sido para él. " Dijo que te estaba advertido cuando compraste las bombas de estiercol? Pero quién le advirtió a èl? " No sé- dijo Harry- Quizás los amigos de Malfoy, él pensó que era una broma." Caminaron entre los altos pilares de piedras y dejaron el camino al pueblo. El viento les metía el pelo en los ojos.

Bueno entonces nos vamos a la Cabeza de puerco como acormamos comento Harry, Si es el mejor lugar nos dara independencia ya que es un Pub poco frecuentado por los Alumnos de Hogwarts; Le comente a Ron que que alos interesados y de confianza les dijéramos que alrededor de las 11:00 horas que nos encontrariamos en La cabeza de Cerdo, El otro Pub, no está en el mismo camino. Creo que es un poco..., tu sabes..., peligroso según dicen, normalmente los estudiantes no van ahí, por eso creo que no nos escucharán los que no deban..."

"Harry le menciono no se preocupen es el lugar ideal para hablar este le pertenece a uno de mis Tutor", Caminaron por calle, pasaron por Zonko, donde no se sorprendieron en ver Fred, George y Lee Jordan. Después se cruzaron de vereda. Llegaron una puerta de madera que tenía una cabeza de cerdo rústica que pendía. Los tres dudaron detrás de la puerta. Recuerden ahí que ver quienes están viene todo tipo de magos es un lugar que utiliza la orden para enterarse de todo tipo de cosas " Bueno, vamos- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. Harry se dirigió hacia adentro. No era como Las Tres Escobas, La cabeza de Cerdo era un salón largo y un poco mayor que las tres escobas, la habitación que olía fuertemente a algo que quizás eran licores mas fuertes de a cuerdo con la clientela que lo frecuentaba. Al principio, parecía que el piso estaba comprimiendo a la tierra. Harry recordó a Hagrid mencionando este bar en su primer año: " Si..., hay muchísima diversión en La cabeza de Cerdo", Hagrid había dicho esto explicando cómo había conseguido un huevo de dragón. Había un hombre cuya cabeza estaba completamente cubierta de vendas, había mucho humo en el ambiente. " No sé..., este lugar es diferente hay que adptarse...- Harry dijo a Hermione mientras cruzaban el bar. Miraba particularmente a las personas con vendas en la cabeza..., había una mujer.. Se te ha ocurrido que quizás Umbridge este bajo eso? " Umbridge es más baijta y mucho mas obesa que esa mujer- dijo despacio, y no creo que sea capaz de modificar su figura - De todos modos si Umbridge viene aquí no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para detenernos, Harry, porque checkee las reglas de la escuela dos...tres veces y no estamos rompiéndolas. Específicamente le pregunté al profesor Flitwick si a los estudiantes les estaba permitido ir a La cabeza de cerdo y dijo que sí, pero me aconsejó varias veces que trajeramos nuestros propios anteojos, por el humo. Además he buscado toda la información que he podido sobre grupos de estudio y deberes y está definitivamente permitido. Sólo no creo que sea una buena idea que se sepa lo que tenemos planeado hacer. " No- dijo Harry cortante- no es especialemente un grupo de estudio lo que estás planeando...o si? El barman se fue hacia una habitación trasera dejando solo a su ayudante. El Dueño era alto y delgado..., a Harry no lo pudo localizar por ningún lado y pensó que estaría arriba " El camarero gruño Qué?- gruñó " Tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor- dijo Hermione. El hombre destapó tres sucias botellas, las cuales deslizó por la barra. " Seis Sickles" dijo " Guarda el cambio"- dijo Harry rápidamente. Los ojos del barman recorrieron la cara de Harry, y se demoraron un segundo en la cicatriz. Luego se alejó y puso el dinero de Harry en una antigua caja. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron hasta la mesa más alejada y se sentaron, mirando alrededor. " Saben que? " – murmuró Ron mirando el bar con entusiasmo

Podriamos pedir cualquier cosa que nos guste aquí. Quiero decir que nos venderían cualquier cosa, no les importaría. Siempre he querido tratar con Whisky de fuego " ERES UN PREFECTO! gruñó Hermione " Oh dijo Ron, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios Si… " Entonces, Hermione quién dijiste que vendría a encontarse con nosotros? preguntó Harry tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla " Sólo unos pares de personas Hermione, Harry les Informo yo invite también a unos compañeros de Slytherin; Ron no lo dejo terminar de hablar cuando ya estaba despotricado insultos para todos los de esa casa son traidores, tramposos, y seguidores de Ya Sabes Quien, Mira Ron le expreso Harry los invitados son compañeros del Colegio Hogwarts y dijimos que hay que fomentar la unión y yo les tengo la misma confianza que a cualquier compañero de la casa de Fenix por lo que te vuelvo a suplicar por ultima vez que ya dejes tus prejuicios y respetes a todos recuerda que a notodos fuimos una elección fácil para el sombrero Hermione fue la indecisión con Ravenclaw y Gryffindor y Tu servidor estuve entre Slytherin y Gryffindor y terminamos en El Fenix, y todos los que formamos la casa de Fenix primero fuimos de otras casas, por lo que te voy a suplicar que respetes a todos, y dejes de pensar que Draco es tu enemigo en lo que va del año el no nos ha molestado ni se a metido con nosotros y sabes que El es el que a Apoyado a a Neville en sus clases de Posiones. Hermione chequenado su reloj y mirando ansiosamente a la puerta- Les dije que vinieran como a esta hora y estoy segura de que saben donde queda...Oh! miren..quizás sean ellos" La puerta del bar se abrió, entraron dos personas y luego otras dos...y otras...hasta convertirse en una multitud. Primero vino Neville, Dean y Lavander a quién le seguían Parvati , Padma Patil...y Cho, con una de sus amigas. Después Luna Lovegood, que estaba sola y parecía tan linda con un vestido azul turquesa como su ojos y sin ningún colgije raro con su pelo recogido en una tranza con un liston a juego con el vestido que Neville que no dejo de mirarla. Después de ellos, se presentaron Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass Daphne, Tracy Davis, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jonson, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, una chica de Hufflepuff con el pelo muy largo (Harry no sabía su nombre) y tres chicos de Ravenclaw ..Harry estaba seguro de que se llamaban Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot, después Ginny que estaba acompañada por un chico rubio, Harry lo reconoció vagamente del equipo de Quiddtich de Hufflepuff y luego Fred y George Weasley con su amigo Lee Jordan, los tres tenían una larga lista de mercadería de Zonko. " Un par de personas?! " – dijo Harry a Hermione. " Un buen numero de personas, no esperaba que quisiesen venir tantas personas?! " " Si.., bueno, la idea parecía en un principo que solo seriamos los Wesley, Luna, Neville, Tu y Yo pero como fuimos hablando con algunos compañeros de confianza este se empezó a hacerse mas popular..."- dijo Hermione felizmente, si lo mismo me paso con los de Slytherin se lo comente a Tracey Davis que tu misma te has dado cuenta que ella y sus amigos se apartan del resto de su casa y le pareció una idea formidable .. . " Ron, quieres traer más sillas?" "Si, Bien, la idea parecia ser popular en todos" reitero Herrmione feliz y me alegro que te hayas animado a invitar a los compañeros de la casa de Slytherin, ' El barman miraba con atención, parecía que nunca había visto el negocio tan lleno. " Hola!- dijo Fred, mirando el negocio y contando con la vista rapidamente- nos podrías dar 31 cervezas de mantequilla, por favor? El barman lo miró como si le hubiese interrumpido algo importante y después le hizo seña de que un momento estarían allí. " Sillas- dijo Fred- Todos agarren una... Harry miró confundido el largo grupo de personas agarrando las cervezas de la mano de Fred. No podía imaginar que hacían todas esas personas allí hasta que un horrible pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza: quizás estaban esperando una especie de discurso. Se le acercó a Hermione " Qué les has dicho a todos ellos? " – dijo en voz baja-"Qué están esprando? " " Ya te lo he dicho, sólo que quienes deberas querían aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y que posiblemente tu accedieses a enseñarnos eso es el motivo de su estancia quieren escuchar lo que tengas para decir" – dijo Hermione, pero Harry la miraba dándole a entender que el jamás había hablado en publico - " todavía no tienes que hacer nada, les voy a hablar yo primero" .

" Hola Harry dijo Neville sentándose enfrente de él. Harry trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no habló. Su boca estaba excepcionalmente seca. Cho sólo le había saludado y se había sentado a la derecha de Ron. Su amiga, que tenía el pelo muuy rubio, no sonrió pero le dirigió una examinante mirada, lo cual le hizo pensar que ella no debería estar allí. Los últimos en llegar se sentaron alrededor de Harry, Ron y Hermione, algunos parecían un poco exitados..otros curiosos, Luna Lovegood precía estar analizando a cada uno de los presente y Harry noto que veía a todos pero siempre regresaba a ver a la amiga de Cho. Cuando todos habían conseguido silla, el ruido terminó. Cada ojo estaba puesto en los Tres amigos y " Eh..- dijo Hermione, su voz sonaba clara y que alcansaran a escuchar todos, pero un poco con la cautela debida- Bueno...eh...Hola" El grupo enfocó su mirada en ella, pero algunos ojos se posaban en Harry cada unos minutos. " Bueno…em…bueno, saben por qué estamos aquí. Eh.., bueno, al ver el tipo de educación que estamos recibiendo este ciclo escolar en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Yo tuve la idea que sería bueno si las personas que quisieran estudiar realmente Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras más a fondoy en una forma como cuando estuvo el Maestro Lupin y aunque el siguiente Maestro no fuese quien decía ser en ese ciclo también se aprendió..., quiero decir, no el desperdicio que Umbridge está haciendo con nosotros..." de pronto la voz de Hermione se volvió más segura "...porque nadie podría llamar a eso Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras... Bueno pensé que era bueno que le diéramos importancia por nosotros mismos; ya que tanto ella como el Ministro tienen temor de que sea cierto que quienes Ustedes saben ya regreso y han usado todos sus medios a su alcance para negarlo. Hizo una pausa, miraba de reojo a Harry, y siguió adelante." Y lo que quiero decir es que aprendamos a defendernos bien, no sólo en teoría..sino haciendo los hechizos reales." " Queréis pasar tu TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, me pregunte y estoy segura que todos los que estamos aquí tambien…apuesto que si? – dijo Michael Corner, quién la miraba muy de cerca. " Por supuesto que quiero"- dijo Hermione- " pero más que eso..., Quiero estar debidamente entrenada en defensa porque...(tomó un gran respiro) ...porque...porque Voldmort ha regresado. " La reacción fue inmediata y predecible. La amiga de Cho se tiró la cerveza encima, a Terry Boot le dio una especie de escalofrio, Padma Patil suspiró muy asustada. Absolutamente todos miraron a Harry posteriormente. " Bueno…ese es el plan, de todos modos..."- dijo Hermione.-...si es que quieren unirse a nosotros; nosotros necesitamos decidir cómo vamos a aprender- " Donde está la prueba de que Tu sabes quien ha vuelto? "- dijo el jugador rubio de Hufflepuff, con voz agresiva " Bueno…Dumbledore lo cree"- comenzó Hermione. " Querrás decir que Dumbledore le cree a EL"- dijo el chico rubio, refiriendose a Harry " Quién eres tú? " – dijo violentamente Ron "'Zacharias Smith,'- dijo el chico- " y creo que sé exactamente lo que hace que EL diga que Tu Sabes Quien ha vuelto " 'Mira- dijo Hermione, interviniendo pasivamente- " esa es la realidad, no lo que este encuentro debía ser- " Está bien, Hermione"- dijo Hary Se acababa de pensar por qué había tanta gene allí. Pensó que Hermione se lo debería haber visto venir.

Algunas de esas personas, tenían la esperanza de escuchar la historia de primera mano. " Qué es lo que me hace decir que Voldemort volvió?" – lo repitió Harry mirando a Zacharias exactamente a la cara- " Lo ví, pero Dumbledore le dijo a toda la escuela lo que estaba pasando el año pasado, y si no le creíste, no me vás a creer a mi y yo no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar mi tarde y adicinanalmente no vine a tratar de convencer a nadie, creo que la intención era otra. " El grupo entero parecía haber aguantado la respiración mientras Harry hablaba. Harry tenía la impresión de que hasta el barman estaba escuchando Zacharias dijo disimuladamente " todo lo que Dumbledore nos dijo el año pasado es que Tu Sabes Quién había matado a Cedric Doggory y que tú trajiste su cuerpo de vuelta a Hogwarts. No nos dio detalles, no dijo exactamemte cómo asesinaron a Cedric...y creo que nos gustaría a todos saber cómo- " Si viniste a escuchar exactamente cómo es cuando Voldemort mata a alguien, yo no puedo ayudarte"- dijo Harry. Su temperamento que haía estado muy cerca del tope esos días, estabas subiendo nuevamente. No sacó sus ojos de la agresiva cara de Zacharias, " No quiero hablar de Cedric Diggory, está bien? Asi que si vinieron para eso, mejor...váyanse"- Harry lanzó una mirada de enojo en dirección al Grupo.

Pero ninguno se levantó de su silla, ni siquiera Zacharias " Bueno- dijo Hermione, su voz sonaba nerviosa nuevamente- " cómo les venía diciendo...si quieren aprender cómo Defenderse, necesitamos decidir qué vamos a hacer, y cada cuanto nos vamos a reunir...y—" Es verdad? – interrumpió Luna Harry en tu juicio se presentaron unos Dementores que tu mataste verdad, la chica del cabello largo mirando a harry- " que puedes hacer un Patronus?' Hubo un murmullo de interés alrededor del grupo. " Si".- dijo Harry con voz un poco defensiva " Un Patrouns corpóreo? " Esa frase trajo algo a la memoria de Harry. " Eh..no conoces a Madam Bones, verdad? "- preguntó La chica sonrió " Es mi tía- dijo-" Yo soy Susan Bones, ella me dijo de tu audiencia. Entonces...es verdad? Haces un verdadero Patrouns? " " Si"- dijo Harry " Caramba Harry!"- dijo Lee, mirandolo profundamente impresionado- " Nunca supe eso! "- " Mamá nos dijo que no lo repartiéramos por todos lados"- dijo Fred –" Dijo que ya llamaba suficientemente la atención! "- " No está equivocada"- murmuró Harry, y un par de personas rieron " Y mataste un basilisco con esa espada en el despacho de Dumbledore?"- preguntó Terry Boot- " eso es lo que me dijo un retrato el año pasado" - " Eh..si, lo hice"- dijo Harry Lavender Brown dijo Wow!, por lo bajo. Harry había comenzado a sentir calor, " Y en primer año salvó la Piedra Filosolfal" – dijo Neville al grupo.- " Si, de Quién Tu Sabes.." Los ojos de Hannah Abbott estaban redondos como galeons " Y además- dijo Cho " todas las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el año pasado..., con dragones y montones de peligros más..." Había un murmullo muy fuerte alrededor de la mesa. Y Hermione les hizo saber que para el final Harry había tenido que pasar por una Esfinge y que eso correspondía a los Extasis " Miren- dijo y todos hicieron silencio- " No quiero sonar como si estubiera tratando de ser modesto ni nada, pero he tenido mucha ayuda con los hechizos…" " No con el dragón, no la tuviste" – dijo Michael Corner " Si..bueno..- dijo Harry- " Y nadie te ayudo con los dementores, este verano."- dijo Susan Bones. "No- dijo Harry- "no, ok, sé que hice algunos sin ayuda, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es- " Estas tratando de evadir la responsabilidad de mostrarnos esos hechizos? "- dijo Zacharias Smith. " " Bueno, todos hemos venido para aprender de él, y ahora nos está diciendo que realmente no puede hacer nada de eso"- dijo. " Eso no es lo que dijo"- intervino Fred "Bueno, si.."- dijo Hermione hostilmente- " el punto es: estamos todos de acuerdo en que queremos recibir lecciones de Harry? " - Hubo un murmullo general.

"Bien"- dijo Hermione- " Bueno.., después, la siguiente pregunta cada cuanto nos reuniremos. Creo que deberíamos encontrarnos una vez por semana " Espera- dijo Angelina- debemos estar seguros de que no se superpondrá con las prácticas de Quidditch 'No,' – dijo Cho- " no con las nuestras" 'No las nuestras,' agregó Zacharias Smith. " Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una noche que nos convenga a todos"- dijo Hermione un poco impaciente- " pero ustedes saben, esto es muy importante, estamos hablando de defendernos contra Voldemort"- " Bien dicho!"- dijo Ernie Macmillan. Harry esperaba que hablara mucho antes- " Personalemente pienso que esto es muy importante, posiblemente más importante que muchas cosas, lo haremos este año, aunque nuestros TIMOs vengan! "- Miró alrededor, esprando que alguien dijera algo…pero como nadie lo hizo continuo: " Personalmente estoy intrigado en por qué el ministerio ha encontrado profesores tan inútiles. Obviamente están negando el regreso de Tu sabes Quién, pero darnos una profesora que nos prohiba el usar hechizos defensivos..."- " Nosotros pensamos que la razón por la que Umbridge no nos quiere enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Hermione- es tiene la absurda idea de que Dumbledore podría usar el coelgio como una especie de ejercito.

Ella cree que él nos ha puesto en contra del Ministerio. " Bueno….eso tendría sentido. Después de todo Cornelius Fudge tiene su propio ejercito"- dijo Luna Lovegood " Qué? "- dijo Harry, paralizado por esa inesperada información "Si, tiene un ejercito de Aurores, Policias y Agentes de Seguridad y La Gentes del Salón de Misterios "- dijo Luna " No, no tiene"- chasqueó Hermione. " Si, si tiene"- repitió Luna " Qué son Aurores y los de Misterios aunque no todos los Aurores son de Fudge ya que los Mjores siempre han estado con Dumbledore como los papas de Harry y de Neville, Alastor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lupin, Sirus, Tonks? "- preguntó Neville blandidamente. " Personal incondicional del Ministerio - dijo Luna, quién parecía más segura que nunca- " No existen, Neville"- dijo Hermione " Oh! Si, si existen! "- dijo Luna, un poco enojada " Lo siento, pero dónde está la prueba de eso? "- chasqueó Hermione " Hay muchisimos tu porque en el medio en que te desemvuelvessolo tienes oportunidad de verlos en el callejón o en el pueblo, pero todos los que nacimos magos los reconocemos a distancia o tu cres que solo los no magos tienen Policias y otras autoridades y si no me creen pregúntenle a su familias o a cualquier compañero que ya tenga mas de una generación en el mundo de la magia; Perdon Hermione por contradecirte no me gustaría que eso afecte tu amistad hacia mi, Angelica Jonson le dijo a Hermione mira si hay policía y ejercito de magos como en los no magos pero eso no es el tema de esta junta. - 'Hem, hem"- Dijo Ginny en una tan Buena imitación de Umbridge que muchos se vieron alarmados y después rieron. "No estabamos decidiendo cada cuanto nos ibamos a reunir? " " Si- dijo Hermione- tienes razón Ginny "- " Bueno, una vez por semana estaría bien"- dijo Lee Jordan " Mientras no..- " empezó Angelina " Si…sis, sabemos sobre el Quiddditch" – dijo Hermione con voz tensa.-" Bueno, la otra cosa por decidir es donde nos encontraremos..." Esto era más dificil, todo el grupo permaneció en silencio " la biblioteca? " sugirió Katie Bell despues de unos momentos… " Quizás algún espacio poco usual? No esta Desocupado?- dijo Dean ' Si- dijo Ron- McGonagall, quizás nos preste alguno, lo hizo cuando Harry practicaba para el torneo de los Ttres Magos…" Pero Harry estaba seguro de que McGonagall no lo haría esta vez por lo que Hermione había dicho de que estudiar y formar grupos de estudio estaba permitido. " Bueno, bien…. Trataremos de encontrar un lugar"- dijo Hermione.- Mandaremos un mensaje a todos cuando tengamos la hora y el lugar del primer encuentro. "- Luego dudo varios segundos y dijo:

Creo que todos deberiamos escribir nuestros nombres, asi sabremos quien estuvo aquí. Pero tambien pienso que (tomó un profundo respiro) todos deberíamos quedar de acuerdo en no contar lo que estamos haciendo..entonces, si están de acuerdo no le diremos a Umbridge ni a nadie más lo que haremos.." - Tracey Davis sacó un papel y con mucho cuidado comenzó a escribir, pasándole la hoja a sus demás compañeros de casa quienes se apresuraron a poner sus Nombre, terminado le dieron el documento a Fred quien escribió el suyo y dio la hoja a George pero Harry notó que la mayoría de las personas parecían no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los compañeros de la casa de Slytherin mirándolos con cierto reselo por lo que de inmediato volvió a tomar la palabra y les indico todos los que estamos en esta reunión somos alumnos de este Colegio de Hogwarts y aunque pertenezcamos a diferentes casa eso no implica que dejemos de ser compañeros y que en este grupo reine la confianza y la unión y estar muy contentas en poner sus nombres en una lista. dijo Ernie- Yo…, por suepuesto que pondré mi nombre..." Despúes de Ernie nadie más tuvo objeciones, cuando el último nombre (Zacharias ) estuvo escrito, Hermione tomó la hoja y la metió cuidadosamente en su michila. Habia otro sentimiento en el grupo ahora...como si acabarán de firmar una especie de contrato. " Bueno, el tiempo se está terminando"- dijo Fred bruscamente- " George, Lee y yo tenemos que irnos... Nos veremos luego" – Y dos o tres más del grupo debían irse tambien. " Bueno, creo que nos ha ido bien"- dijo Hermione felizmente. Harry y Ron salieron de La cabeza de Cerdo " Ese Zacharias "- dijo Ron, quien miraba a Zacharias a través de la niebla. " A mi tampoco me gusta mucho"- admitió Hermione- " pero mientras más seamos es mejor, quiero decir Michael Corner y su amigo no hubieran venido si no estuviese saliendo con Ginny"- Bueno, obviamente están interesados en aprender Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, pero si Ginny no le hubiese dicho a Michael lo que estaba pasando...- " Cuando esto….- cuando te lo dijo?" " Se encontraron en Yule Ball y se quedaron juntos, al final del año pasado"- dijo Hermione tranquilamente. Cruzaron la calle y pasaron frente a un negocio de plumas muy grandes "Mmm me serviría..." . Entró en el negocio, Harry y Ron la siguieron "Hermione lo miró fijamente. " A Ginny le gustaba Harry, pero se rindió meses atrás, no a que le gustes, por supuesto..."- dijo a Harry, quien miraba unas plumas de oro La cabeza de Harry todavía estaba en lo de las clases, asi que no encontró este asunto tan interesante como Ron, " Si.., creo que llevaremos este..." - Fue hasta la caja y pagó 15 galeons, qué hay de ti Harry ? " " Qué ha si a mi quien me dio mala espina fue la amiga que trajo Cho?"- preguntó Harry rapidamente. " Bueno,- dijo Hermione creo que la llevaron a fuerza como a los de Ginny pero no objeto nada, se que no te quito la vista de encima como queriendo leer tu mente pero se que eso ya es imposible de acuerdo con lo que me explico el profesor Snape tu en oclumancia y Legeremancia estas ya a su nivel de el y Dumbledore y eso nos tienes que enseñar también a nosotros. - Harry regreso a sus pensamientos y pensó que el se estaba interesando en su amiga de francia Monique Flamel Dumbledore por lo que le explico a Hermione que el pensaba mas en Monique que estaba enterándola de todo via su fenix...


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **DECRETO EDUCACIONAL NÚMERO 24**

Harry se sintió muy feliz por el resto del fin de semana, que aún no había terminado por completo. Él y Ron hablaron mucho el domingo, tratando de terminar de nuevo la tarea que tenían que hacer, y aunque apenas se estaban divirtiendo, el último soplido del otoño persistió. Así, en lugar de estar sentados en las mesas de la sala común, llevaron su trabajo fuera y pasearon a la sombra de un árbol grande que había en el borde del lago. Hermione, quien claramente estaba al día con los trabajos, los acompañó llevando con ella lana y embrujando sus agujas de coser, produciendo más sombreros y calcetines. Todas las cosas a las que lo había sometido Umbridge y el Ministerio, y que formaban parte de una especie de rebelión, le daban vueltas en la cabeza, sintiéndo una sensación extraña. Revivía en su mente todo lo que le había ocurrido el sábado: todas esas personas viniendo a buscar quien les enseñase Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras...las miradas de sorpresa que tenían sus caras , las cosas que él había hecho... Susan Bones diciendo lo de los Dementores, Cho recordando su actuación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Hemione diciéndoles a todos lo de la Esfinge... los conocimientos que tenían todas esas personas que creían que estaba mintiendo, pero de admiración, esto, aún lo mantenía alegre el lunes por la mañana, ante la perspectiva de tener las clases que más odiaba. Él y Ron subieron las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, y discutiendo la idea de Angelina de trabajar un nuevo movimiento, the Sloth Grip Roll (Un movimiento del juego de Quidditch que consiste en colgarse de cabeza ya sea de los dos pies o solo un pie y una mano), durante la práctica de Quiditch de la noche, cuando a medio camino, vieron que había pequeños grupos de personas paradas alrededor de la noticia que había en la pizarrra. Una señal grande se había pegado en la tabla de notas de Fenix, tan grande que cubrió todo lo demás que había allí: las listas de libros por comprar, los habituales recordatorios de reglas de Argus Filch, la cédula de los equipos de Quiditch, las ofertas para intercambiar tarjetas de Ranas de Chocolate , la fecha de salida a Hogsmeade en los fines de semana, y las noticias relevantes. El nuevo anuncio estaba impreso con grandes letras negras y altas, y al final tenía un sello oficia y a su lado una firma pulcra y rizada. LA GRAN INQUISIDORA DE HOWARTS Todos las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubs, de ahora en adelante, tendrán que registrarse. Las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o clubs por este medio se definirán como un regulador, a partir de 3 o más estudiantes. El permiso para registrarse, será con la Gran Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge). Las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o clubs de los que se tenga conocimiento, serán aprovados por la Gran Inquisidora. Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre formando Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o clubs, sin la aprovación de la Gran Inquisidora, será expulsado.

Lo anterior, es de acuerdo con el Decreto Educacional número 24. Firma: Dolores Jane Umbridge Gran Inquisidora Harry y Ron leyeron el anuncio, por encima de las cabezas de algunos del segundo año. Dijo Ron sombriamente dando un segundo salto- No creo que esto sea una coincidencia no crees? -le pregunntó a Harry de manera preocupada. Harry estaba leyendo la noticia también. La felicidad que tenía por lo que le ocurrió el sábado, se fue. Sus tripas se le empezaron a remover. -Esto no es una coincidencia-dijo él, aprentando lo puños- ella lo sabía. -No pudo saberlo -dijo Ron. -Había gente escuchando en el bar. Y no reconocíamos sus caras, porque estaban cubiertas por capas... ellla pudo estar ahí... o tal vez alguien habló con Umbridge. Y él había pensado que ellos le creían, que lo apresiaban... -Zacharias Smit! -dijo Ron, cerrando los puños - Me preguntó si Hermione ya habrá visto el anuncio, o todavía no? -dijo Harry, mirando hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. -Vamos a decirle-dijo Ron avanzando hacia adelante, y abriendo la puerta para subir las escaleras espirales. Estaba en el sexto escalón, cuando ocurrió algo. Se oyeron algo que parecían lamentos, seguidos de pasos. Hubo un breve momento en el que Ron trató de salir corriendo, y entonces se resvalo, y cayó en la parte trasera de los pies de Harry. -Eh, no pensé que no estubiera permitido entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas-dijo Harry, ayudando a Ron a levantarse. Dos muchachas de cuarto año bajaban, -Ohh, quien trata de subir las escaleras?, mientras coqueteaban a Harry y Ron. -Yo-dijo Ron- No pensé que eso pasaría. No es justo!-agregó dirigiéndose a Harry. Y las chicas se dirigieron al agujero del retablo. -Hermione tiene permitido entrar a nuestro dormitorio, pero como nosotros no tenemos permitido...? -Bien, es una regla anticuada -dijo Hermione, que justo en ese momento bajaba hacia ellos- bueno, eso dice Una historia de Howarts, que los fundadores pensaron que los chicos eran menos cuidadosos que las chicas. De cualquier forma, porque trataban de entrar aquí? -Verás, mira esto!-dijo Ron, arrastrándola hasta la tabla de avisos. Los ojos de Hermione se desplazaron rápidamente en la tabla de avisos. Su expresión se fue ensombreciendo. -Alguien debe haberle dicho! -dijo Ron enojado -No, no pudieron hacerlo -dijo Hermione en voz baja. -Eres muy ingenua-dijo Ron - piensas que solo porque eres honorable y... –Hermione se rio de Ron y le dijo "No", ellos no pudieron hacerlo porque puse dos embrujo cuando han firmado la Lista: un contrato mágico vinculante que lo obliga a participar y si alguno comentase con alguien fuera del grupo de este le puse como protección otro hechizo Furnunculus en el trozo de pergamino que ellos firmaron -Creéme, si alguno de ellos habló con Umbridge, sabríamos exactamente quien fue. -quien ha sido entonces -dijo Ron ávidamente. -Bien, mejor, no lo veas de esa manera -dijo Hermione, Harry se quedo recordando ella sabra manejarlos como no lo sabemos pero confía en ella –Por lo que le dijo a Hermione mejor, vamos a desayunar, y a ver que piensan los otros...Me preguntó si esa noticia se habrá puesto en todas las casas? De inmediato, y al parecer, todo el Gran Comedor había visto el anuncio de Umbridge, y no solo en la casa de Fenix. Había una peculiar insistencia en las charlas, y un extremado movimiento en el Vestíbulo, , y de arriba a abajo. Harry, Ron y Hermione apenas pudieron tomar asiento, cuando Neville, Dean, Fred, George y Ginny se dirigieron a ellos -Lo han visto? -Cómo creen que se habrá enterado? -Qué vamos a hacer? Todos miraban a Harry. Él se aseguró de que ningún maestro estubiera cerca. -Vamos a hacerlo de todas maneras -dijo despacio -Estamos de acuerdo con eso -dijo George, levantando y golpeando el brazo de Harry -Los prefectos también?-dijo Fred, mirando de reojo a Ron y Hermione -Claro que sí -dijo frescamente Hermione. -Aquí viene Ernie y Hannah Abbott -dijo Ron, mirando por encima de su hombro -y esos tipos de Ravenclaw y Smith... y no lucen muy bien. Hermione miró alarmada. -No importa, ya nos las arreglaremos, siéntense!- murmuró ella a Ernie y Hannah, mirando de reojo a la mesa de Hufflepuff - tarde, llegan tarde! -Yo le dije a Michael- dijo Ginny impacientemente, girando el banco-honestamente, es muy necio. Ella se dió prisa en ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y Harry la siguió con la mirada, Cho estaba sentada no muy lejos , hablando con su amiga de cabello rizado con la que fue a Cabeza de Puerco.

La noticia de Umbridge los habrá asustado? Pero no sintieron las repercuciones de las señales, hasta que hubieran dejado el Gran Comedor. -Harry!, Ron! Era Angelina que estaba avanzando hacia ellos, con una mirada desesperada. -Está bien- dijo Harry rápidamente cuando ella estaba a una distancia en la que lo podía oír- Vamos a ir todavía. -Ya incluiste al equipo de Quiditch? - le dijo Angelina- tenemos que consegir un permiso para el equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor -qué? -dijo Harry -de ninguna manera- dijo Ron espantado -Ya leíste el anuncio?, menciona también a los equipos! Ahora, escucha Harry..., te estoy avisando, por favor, por favor, controla tu temperamento con Umbridge de nuevo, o no podremos jugar! -bien, bien-dijo Harry, pero Angelina lo miró de una manera que parecía estar mintiendo- no te preocupes, me comportaré... -Apuesto a que Umbridge va a estar en la clases de Historia de la Magia -dijo Ron severamente, -ella no lo ha inspeccionado todavía ... Apuesto a que estará aquí... Pero estaba equivocado, el único maestro presente cuando ellos entraron , era el Profesor Bins, flotando a una pulgada de su habitual silla, y preparando sus monótonos apuntes. Harry no quiso prestar atención a la clase, y decidió jugar ociosamente con el pergamino. También, intentaba ignorar los ligeros codazo que le daba Hermione, hasta que un golpe particularmente doloroso en las costillas, lo hizo voltear. -que? Ella apuntó a la ventana. Harry miró la ventana que señalaba su amiga. Hedwig estaba posada en el borde de la estrecha ventana, mirándole fijamente a través del grueso cristal, con una carta atada a su pata. Harry no podría entenderlo; acababan de desayunar, ¿por qué demonios no le había entregado la carta en aquel momento, como de costumbre? Muchos de sus compañeros de clase estaban señalando a Hedwig unos a otros también. 'Oh, siempre me ha encantado esa lechuza, es tan bonita', Harry oyó el suspiro de la Lavanda a Parvati. Él se giró para mirar al Profesor Binns que continuaba leyendo sus notas serenamente, sin darse cuenta que la atención de la clase era incluso menor que de costumbre. Harry se resbaló calladamente fuera de su silla, se agachó y avanzó con mucha prisa a lo largo de la fila hasta la ventana dónde corrió el cerrojo y la abrió muy despacio. Esperaba que Hedwig le ofreciera su pata para que él pudiera quitarle la carta y entonces podría salir volando hacia la Lechucería, pero en el momento en el que la ventana estuvo suficientemente abierta entró de un brinco, mientras ululaba tristemente. Él cerró la ventana con una mirada ansiosa al Profesor Binns, se agachó de nuevo y retrocedió con rapidez hasta su asiento con Hedwig en su hombro. Se volvió a sentar, puso a Hedwig en su regazo y desató la carta de su pata. Y solo entonces, vió que las plumas de Hedwing estaban como Lastimadas, extrañamente, y algunas estaban torcidas, y, aparte, tenía sus alas en un ángulo impar. -La han lastimado! -susurró Harry, doblando su cabeza hacia ella. Hermione y Ron juntándose un poco más hacia él; Hermione incluso dejó de escribir. Miren, le está ocurriendo algo en su ala... Hedwing estaba temblando; Harry tocó su ala y dió un pequeño salto,sus plumas se estaban desprendiendo, y se estaba inflando, y ella lo miró a manera de reproche. Profesor Binns -dijo Harry alzando la voz, y toda la clase se volteó a verlo -No me siento muy bien. El profesoy Binns despegó los ojos de sus notas, mirandolo asombradamente. -No se siente bien -repitió el profesor amablemente -No muy bien-dijo Harry firmemente, levantando a Hedwing-eh.. podría ir a la enfermería? -Si-dijo el profesor Binns -si...a la enfermería...bien, puede ir, entonces, Perkins...Una vez afuera de la clase, Harry se volvió a Hedwing , y la puso en su hombro...se volvió al corredor en el que estaba, y cuando estaba fuera de la vista del profesor Bins, hizo una pausa, solo para pensar. La primera opción que tenía, era que alguien curara a Hedwing, e iría con Hagrid, pero claro está, que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba Hagrid, y la única opción que tenía, era encontrar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, y esperar a que ella lo ayudara. Se asomó violentamente, por las ventana, fuera de la vista de los otros grados. No había ningún signo de que hubiera alguien en la cabaña de Hagrid ; y si no estaba dando clases, probablemente estuviera en la sala de maestros. Bajó las escaleras, con Hedwing uluando debilmente, como oscilando en su hombro. Las gárgolas de piedra estaban enfrente de la sala de maestros. Harry se estaba aproximando, cuando oyó un graznido. -Tú deberías estar en clase, -Esto es urgente- dijo Harry lacónicamente -Ohh, es urgente? -dijo la otra voz de la gárgola -Entonces, ve a otro lugar, quieres? Harry reconoció unos pasos que se acercaban , la puerta se abrió, y se encontró cara a cara con la profesora MacGonagall. Profesora -dijo Harry apresudaramente. -Esto, al parecer es urgente -dijo una gárgola -Yo estoy buscando a la profesora Grubbly-Plank -explicó Harry es mi lechuza, está herida -dices que tu lechuza está herida? La profesora Grubbly -Plan apareció detrás del hombro de la profesora MacGonagall, fumando y sujetando una copia de El Profeta -si-dijo Harry, alzando cuidadosamente a Hedwing -tiene herida su ala, mire... La profesora Glubby-Plank bajó su pipa, y tomó a Hedwing, mientras la profesora MacGonagall los observaba. -Hmm, dijo la profesora Glubby-Plank -fue atacada por algo. Pero no se qué pudo haber sido...tal vez los Alcones del Ministerio, algunas veces atacan a las aves que algún miembro de este ve sospechosa o quiere atraparla, pero como Hagrid se fue de Howarts, , no pueden atacar a las lechuzas... Harry no sabía que quería decir con que eran los Alcones, ni sabía si Hedwing estaba del todo bien. La profesora MacGonagall, sin embargo, miraba soprendidamente a Harry, y dijo -Sabes como de lejos viajó esta lechuza, Potter? -eh-dijo Harry -hasta Londres, creo Él miró sus ojos, y sabía que entendería eso de "Londres", aunque él sabía que significaba "numero 12, Grimmauld Place". -no hay problema-dijo La profesora Grubbly Plank -solo un momento Wilhelmina -dijo la profesora MacGonagall- la carta de Potter. -ah si- dijo Harry-que por un momento olvidó el pergamino que había traído. La profesora Grubly-Plank, se dirigió a la sala de profesores con Hedeing. Harry ya se iba a ir, cuando la profesora MacGonagall lo llamó. -Potter! -si profesora? -recuerde-dijo ella rápidamente - que los canales de comunicación fuera de Howarts pueden ser vigilados, entiendes? Solo tu Fenix te servirá. Harry, pero el diluvio de estudiantes que salían de los corredores, lo arrastró, y vió que la profesora MacGonagall, volvía a la sala de maestros. Harry se dirigió a la esquina, buscando a Ron y Hermione, y abrió la carta, en la que reconoció la letra de Sirius, y decía: Hoy a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. -¿está bien Hedwig? pregunto Hermione ansiosamente, en cuanto lo tuvo al alcanze del oido. -¿Donde la llevaste? pregunto Ron. -con la profesora Grubbly Plank y vi a la profesora Mcgonogall, escuchen y procedio a contarles lo que la profesora Mcgonogall le habia dicho, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos sufrió un shock, por el contrario, intercambiaron miradas significativas. -¿Qué? dijo Harry, mirando de Hermione a Ron y regresando. -Bueno, justamente le estaba diciendo a Ron ¿que tal si alguien hubiera tratado de interceptar a Hedwig, sabes que ella nunca antes habia sido herida mientras volaba. -De cualquier manera ¿de quien es la carta? pregunto Ron, tomando la nota de Harry. -De hocicos, dijo Harry reservado. -La misma hora y el mismo lugar, ¿quiere decir en la chimenea en la sala comun?. -Obviamente dijo Hermione cuando también leyo la nota, parecia inquieta, solo espero que nadie mas haya leido esto. -Pero aun estaba cerrado y todo, dijo las cartas que escribo a mis Tutores solo ellos las pueden abrir te tienes que saber la clave, son como el Mapa del Merodeador menciono Harry, explicando a ellos, -No lo sebiamos dijo Hermione ansiosamente, jamás nos habías comentado eso de tu correspondencia, cada vez que nos pasa algo diferente Tu sales con alguna cosa que haces y nosotros ni enterados acomodandose el tirante de su mochila nuevamente al hombro cuando volvió a sonar la campana. -no es exactamente dijo Harry ya les he dicho que puedo hacer cosas que muchos magos no pero no es tiempo todavía de revelar lo que se hacer cada día que pasa se iran enterando de mas cosas, Hermione ¿y si alguien esta vigilando la red de polvos Flú?, pero realmente no hay manera de advertirle que no venga, sin que sea interceptada, ellos bajaron dificultosamente los peldaños hasta la mazmorra de pociones, los tres iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, ellos se dieron cuenta por la Voz de Draco que estaba hablando con su capitán del Equipo de Quiditch parado justo fuera de la puesta del aula de pociones del profesor Snape, agitaba lo que parecía un pedazo de papel oficial, y hablaba contento pero fuertey con mucha alegría, para que todo los compañeros de la Casa pudieran escuchar cada una de sus palabras. -si, Umbridge dió al equipo de Slytherin de quiditch permiso para seguir jugando, y también le pregunté otra cosas. Bien, ella aceptó inmediatamente, yo creo que sabe que mi padre siempre colabora con el Ministerio.. será interesante ver si losl equipos de las otras casa sigue jugando no? -no le hagan nada -susurró Hermione a Harry y Ron, porque ambos estaban mirando a Malfoy - dijo Malfoy cuando de pronto vio a Harry y Ron con el resto de la cas de Fenix, y sus ojos grises, se dirigieron a la dirección en la que estaban Harry y Ron y les menciono mi capitán me mando a mi ustedes saben que mi Padre tiene buena relación con el Ministro pero del resto de los equipos creo que ninguno tengan muchas oportunidades... porque mi padre dice que tiene una excusa para sacar a Arthur Weasley de su puesto... y como La Señora bones se les opuso en tu juicio Potter ...mi padre dice que el Ministerio, podría pedirle a Umbriged que a la casa de su sobrina también le niege el permiso y esto hariaque solo dos equipos pudiesen jugar tienen que hacer algo, Harry, y él sabía que era una indirecta. La puerta de las mazmorras se abrió. Snape apareció. Sus ojos negros pasaron por la línea en la que estaban parados los Fenix, hasta llegar en donde estaban Harry y Ron luchando con Neville. -peleando, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom? -dijo Snape fríamente, y sonriendo que quieren puntos menos para Fenix. Adentro todos. Harry puso de pie a Neville, que estaba jadeando. -en el nombre de Merlin-dijo Ron siguiendo a Neville -de que estaba hablando? Harry no contestó. El sabía exactamente porque, pero había prometido a Dumbledore que no le diría nada a nadie. Y Neville no sabía que él sabía. Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon su acostumbrado asiento de la parte de atrás. Sacaron sus pergaminos, plumas, y sus copias de Hierbas y Hongos mágicos. Toda la clase estaba susurrando sobre lo de los equipos que asi no tendría emoción el torneo, pero cuando Snape entró, cayó el silencio. -como ustedes habrán notado - dijo Snape, sonriendo con desprecio - tenemos una invitada el día de hoy. Miró hacia una esquina de la mazmorra, y Harry vió sentada ahí a la profesora Umbridge, con su tablón de notas en sus rodillas. Snape y Umbidge, los dos maestros a los que a uno tenia que simular que odiaba y la otra a quien en verdadle era antipatica desde que la vio en su juicio. Era dificil decir quien parecía más triunfante de los dos. -hoy continuaremos con las Soluciones Strengthening, ustedes podrán encontrar las mezclas que hicieron la clase pasada, si hicieron lo correcto, debería haber madurado bien el fin de semana, si no, lo harán de nuevo. continuemos en el pizarrón. La profesora Umbridge pasóla primera media hora de la clase escribiendo notas en una esquina. Harry estaba interesado en oír las preguntas que le hacía a Snape, mientras preparaba cuidadosamente la poción, de nuevo, y mirando hacia la esquina- ja! -dijo suavemente, cuando ella se estaba dirigiendo hacia el caldero de Dean Thomas, en donde estaba Snape. -bien, la clase parece estar avanzando de nivel -dijo vivamente a Snape - pienso que debería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su carrera de enseñanza. Creo que al Ministerio le gustaría saberlo. Snape se volvió lentamente hacia ella. -ahora...cuanto tiempo lleva enseñando en Howarts?-preguntó ella, bajando su pluma en su portapapeles. -14 años- replicó Snape. Por su expresión parecía incomodado. -usted había solicitado el puesto para Defensa Contrra las Artes Obscuras, según creo no?- le preguntó la profesora Umbridge a Snape. -si-dijo despacio -y no funcionó? Snape torció su labio. -obviamente... -y lo ha solicitado en primera instacia profesor anterior dejó la escuela. -Si, dijo Snape muy enojado y apenas moviendo los labios. -Tiene alguna idea de porque Dumbledore ha rechazado asignársela? pregunto Umbrigde. -Sugiero que le pregunte a el, dijo Snape cortante. -oh, lo hare dijo dijo la profesora Umbrigde con una dulce sonrisa. -supongo que eso es relevante? pregunto Snape con los ojos entornados. -oh sí, dijo la profesora Umbrigde, si, el ministerio necesita un conocimiento preciso de los profesores, Snape como refiriéndose al aire menciono en una voz clara pero que todos alcansasen a oir, Pareciese que depues de tantos años hay brujos que no saben que esa asignatura esta maldita y ningún maesto que la a cubierto dura mas de un periodo escolar no cren que estos casi Brujos deberían de leer un poco de la historia de Hogwarts en todos sus aspectos señorita Granger, esta sorprendida pero sabiendo lo que quería el Profesor respondió en efecto profesor es muy ilustrativa y ahí se menciona lo que Usted gentilmente nos a explicado en este momento. –Umbriged se puso cono una berenjena madura dio vuelta y camino hacia Pansy Parkinson y comenzo a preguntarle sobre las lecciones. Snape miraba alrededor y sus ojos y los de Harry se encontraron por un momento. Harry bajó rápidamente su mirada a su poción, que ahora estaba justo en su cocion correcta y olor perfecto. –Terminaste antes que ninguno verdad Potter? dijo Snape y con un movimiento de la varita vació el caldero de Harry. –y hacercandose muy despacio vigilando a la Profesora Umbridge Harry es preciso que hoy mismo sin falta estes después de la cena en la oficina del Director , pero deberas trasladarte de forma que no te pueda ver nadie que sales de la casa de Fenix , yo sugeriría que lo hagas con tu método y que de tus compañeros solo se enteren Hermione y Ron, ahora para simular porque me acerque te pondré un trabajo que no debes hacer de acuerdo, Harry acintio con la cabeza; Snape en voz alta le indico: Me escribirá un ensayo de la composicion correcta de esta pocion indicando cómo y porqué se puede uno equivocar, ¿me entiende? Si. dijo Harry sin entender de que se había tratado y para que era requerido, y esa tarde tenía práctica de quiditch,. le parecía imposible haberse despertado con esa sensación de felicidad en la mañana, y ahora todo lo que sentía era un ferviente deseo de saber por que lo habían sitado sus tutores.

Quizás la veamos hoy también Hermione en Runas Atiguas, por que adivinación ya fue verdad Ron, dijo el sombrío parados en el patio, después del almuerzo, con el viento azotando el dobladillo de los trajes y los bordes de los sombreros, y cuando se dieron cuenta que ya nadie los podría escuchar Harry por precaución lanzo un Muffiato a su alrededor y les conto lo dicho por el profesor Snape y que si tenían alguna idea de que se trataría la junta, Tanto Ron como Hermione le dijeron que no y que no sabrían si El debería de platicar con ellos los de las clases, por lo que siguieron caminando hacia el lago negro cuando alcanzaron a ver que hacia ellos se dirigían Ginny, Luna y Margaret por lo que Harry quito el hechizo y espero que sus compañeras se acercasen, una vez juntos fue Margaret quien le dijo a Harry pon el mufiato hay algo que Luna tiene urgencia de decirte, Harry puso nuevamente el hechizo Muffiato y les indico que estaba listo, Fue Luna quien le dijo mira Harry en la clase de hoy de posiones el Profesor te cito para después de la cena, ellos ya saben que le paso a tu lechuza Hedwig, y en esta reunión tu deberas comentarles de las clases que estamos planeando ya que de acuerdo con lo que vi anoche es necesario que se entreren para que preparen la estrategia a seguir para mas menos abril-mayo es lo que quería comentarte si te puedes contactar con tu abuela ella podría ampliarte mas esto; Ademas vi que hoy durante la cena habrá una discusión muy fuerte entre los Profesores mas Antiguos y Dolores Umbriged en la que ella deberá seder a sus demandas y quedara resentida con toda la plantilla de maestros de acuerdo esto solo lo sabemos los que estamos aquí en nosotras tres y Neville y los Gemelos Weasley tienes gente que te apoya, nos vemos mas noche antes de tu cita de medianoche Adios.

Harry tomaba su asiento en clase de Runas Atiguas junto a Hermione parecía, sin embargo, que él no era la única persona en el colegio que estaba con mal genio. En la clase de Ron La Profesora Trelawney cerró de golpe una copia del oráculo Ron le murmuró a Neville, ' creo que ella tiene los resultados de su anterior inspección.' ' profesora?' Parvati Patil dijo en voz un poco baja (ella y lavender habían admirado algo siempre a la profesora Trelawney). la profesora, está allí para consultar cualquier cosa que sea - er - incorrecto?' ' incorrecto!' grito la profesora Trelawney en una voz que palpitaba de la emoción. ¡' ciertamente no! ¿Ciertamente me han insultado? ¿las insinuaciones se han hecho contra mí? ¿acusaciones infundadas niveladas? pero no, allí no hay nada de malo, ciertamente no!' Ella elevo un gran suspiro de estremecimiento y miraba lejos de Parvati, con rasgos enojados que se notaban aun debajo de sus cristales. ¿' yo no digo nada, ella estranguló los dieciséis años de servicio devoto que llevo en esta escuela? ¿ha pasado esto, al parecer, inadvertido? pero no me insultarán mas, no, yo no me dejaré!' pero, profesora, quien le esta insultando?' pregunto Parvati tímidamente. La Umbriged esa. Les dijo reservadamente Harry a Hermione cuando se encontraron otra vez en la clase de Defensa Contra los Artes Obscuras. ¿' ella cree ciertamente como tu que Trelawney es un viejo fraude ? mira como la ha puesto en libertad condicional.' Umbridge entró en el cuarto mientras él hablaba, llevando su tunica negra de terciopelo y con una expresión de gran satisfación. ' buena tardes, clase.' ' buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge, ' cantaron embotados. ' varitas fuera, por favor.' Pero no hubo movimiento esta vez que contestara a aquellas palabras ; nadie se había tomado la molestia de sacar su varita de la mochila. ' abran la pagina treinta y cuatro de la teoría mágica defensiva y lea el tercer capítulo, el titulo es "el caso para las respuestas No-Ofensivas al ataque mágico". No habrá - ' ' - necesidad de hablar, ' Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron juntos sus cabezas baja su respiracion. * ' ninguna práctica de Quidditch, ' dijo Angelina en tonos huecos cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la cena aquella noche. ' solamente guardé mi genio!' dijo Harry horrorizado. ' yo no quise decirle nada a ella, Angelina, lo juro, yo - ' ' ya sé, ya sé, ' dijo Angelina desgraciadamente. ' ella acaba de decirme que necesitó de poco tiempo para considerarlo.' ' considar que?' dijo Ron airadamente. ' que le dan permiso al equipo de Slytherins, pero por que no nosotros?' Pero Harry podría imaginarse cuánto podria gozar Umbridge pensando como estarían sus cabezas al llevar a cabo la amenaza de que ningún equipo de Quidditch de Fenix-Gryffindor jugaría y podría entender fácilmente porqué ella no desearía abandonar esta arma en contra de ellos demasiado pronto. ' bien, ' dijo Hermione, ' mirenle el lado bueno - por lo menos ahora Harry tendrás más tiempo!' Eso es el lado buneo?' dijo Harry sintiéndose muy presionado, mientras que Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione con incredulidad. - ' ninguna práctica de Quidditch, ' Harry se dejó caer en una mesa.

En ese momento cuando la cena estaba a punto de concluir Hermione les indico a Ron y a Harry que voltearan a la mesa de Profesores, estos alcanzaron a ver como los mas reconocidos profesores comensaron a rodear a Dolores Umbriged quein palidecio ya que Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall y Poppy Pomfrey quienes a una sola voz le dijeron Mire Dolores usted puede Creer que sus decrertos Educacionales son reales y tienen que obedecerse por que usted le besa los pies a su Ministro, pero sepa que en el Colegio de Hogwarts tanto El como usted son y representan un cero a la izquierda su decreto educacional 24 lo tendrá que modificar ya que no se Cancelaran las practicas de los juegos y menos estos, le guste a Usted o no ya que como sabemos todos, usted le tiene pavor a las escobas y jamás pudo aprender a volar y ni siquiera tiene licencia parea aparecerse ya que como bruja es casi una Scuib, claro esta sin ofenderlos a ellos, por lo mismo todos los grupos de estudios que existen en la actualidad están perfectamente Autorizados y solo el Director puede cancelar alguno por razones que discute con nosotros y puede correr al Ministerio y decirle a su Ministro que los profesores del Colegio la desconocemos como Inquisidora y que sus evaluaciones he intromisiones le quedan prohibidas que si usted se atreve a tratar de entrar en nuestras aulas será despedida con magia y recuerde que todos nosotros somos en suma mucho mas magos que ustede y su Ministro le quedo claro y dando la vuelta se retiraron a sus aposentos, Albus Dumbledore se acerco a Dolores y diciéndole le dije en el Ministerio que recibiríamos lecciones muy provechosas, recuérdele al Ministro que esta próximo su primera Audiencia y lo de las evaluaciones que esta haciendo sin Mi Autorizacion, ya fue notificado el Tribunal Supremo Escolar, procure moderar su altivez y no siga cometiendo errores que le traerán una humillacion hasia su persona, que tenga un buen camino, al Ministerio.

Todo el alumnado quedo en silencio y solo vieron que Umbriged salía de prisa del comedor de un color violacio a morado de la ira que llevaba, algunos alumnos alcanzaron a ver que se dirigía al patio. Crusandolo rápidamente para dirigirse al pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde se dirigió a las tres escobas para pedir la chimenea para dirigirse al Ministerio, Rosmerta que ya había oído de esta maestra y conociendo su reputación de vengativa le autorizo su uso, a su arrivo en el ministerio en vez de caminar pareciese que volava en dirección de la oficina del Ministro, a quien encontró de salida de su despacho con otros miembros del ministerio y el propio Percy, por lo que al verlo le indico que era urgente que hablasen; El Ministro Fudge la observo un momento y se regreso a su despacho, una vez dentro Este le pregunto que cual era la urgencia, a lo que Dolores le indico que ella había publicado el decreto educacional 24 como habían acordado desde antes del inicio de clases según el plan que se habían trazado, a lo que Cornelius le respondió y que con eso, Dolores poniéndose en pie le repitió lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor delante de todos los Alumnos y la abierta oposición de los profesores mas antiguos del Colegio y el desconocimiento a su cargo de Suma Inquisidora y que estos la habían amenazado y a El también que recordase que ellos eran mejores brujos que ellos; Que desde ese momento le prohibían entrar en sus salones o meterse con ellos, que los grupos de juego y estudios permanecían como estaban, conforme fue hablando se fue tranquilizando pensando que recibiría el apoyo del Ministro, este tomaria acciones directas en contra de estos profesores, Fudge tomo la palabra y le dijo Dolores la idea no es que te enfrentes a ellos sino que vigiles las actividades de Dumbledore, a lo que esta le respondió como puedo saber que hace si no puedo entrar en la Dirección para ello tendría que saber las claves de acceso y no me las a querido dar, asi como tampoco tengo las de las casas del Colegio por lo que los alumnos hacen en ellas no tengo conocimiento ya que tanto los Jefes de las Casas como Los prefectos no me las dan dicen que si ellos solo tiene autorización para darla a los miembros de las mismas y que si las dan a otras personas los jefes de casa se enterarían de inmediato y las cambiarian al instante y la casa de Fenix me entere por el conserje que esta casa la clave la ponen las propias aves de la Puerta y que de acuerdo con lo que el sabe esta casa se habrio apenas hace 5 años al arrivo del niño Potter, Fudge le repondio de eso voy a investigar pero recuerda que con Potter debes tratarlo como adulto ya vez que te paso por usar esa pluma y te recuerdo que debes apurate a dar una explicación convicente para el Tribunal Supremo Escolar, no te valla a pasar lo que me esta sucediendo a mi que de los abogados de renombre ninguno quiere llevar mi caso Lucius esta tratando de convencer al suyo para que este asesore a los dos jovencitos que consegui, por lo que te repito debes vigilar no te metas con los profesores recuerda que estos fueron nuestros profesores y que Severus es muy competente y el tiene un secreto que no he podido descubrir , ya que de acuerdo con algunos inefables que son fieles al ministerio me expusieron que los mejores en legeremancia en la comunidad mágica actual estan Los Dumbledore los 3 hermanos, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout y un mago que tu no imaginas que de acuerdo con ellos ahora que vino ellos lo catalogaron poco menor o igual que Albus y este es nada menos que el propio Harry Potter, y creo que tu no eres capaz de efectuar esa magia, además si recuerdas el es parte de la familia de los fundadores y la casa de Fenix solo se ha habierto cuando un decendiente directo de los fundadores aparece como alumno, te dejo y procura meditar bien las acciones a seguir no las mal lleves.

Mientras tanto en la Direccion de Hogwarts se efectuaba una reunión muy particular estaban los cinco Tutores Mágicos y solo un Tutor físico, Harry Potter, y este fue informado a su llegada que gracias a sus lentes sus Ancestros participarían de la misma asi como los ancestros de los Dumbledore y que creían que su padrino estaría presente pero eso solo lo sabrían si Este intervenía; Harry pregunto que cual era el motivo de esta junta a lo que su Madre Ariadna le aclario mira Harry hay varios temas que tratar por lo que empesaremos por Severus, Snape se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a Harry le indico como recordaras que gracias a un consejo tuyo que le brindaste a Draco este tomo la decisión de pasarse al lado de nosotros y Yo mismo te pedi que me dieras un tiempo para entrenarlo, lo recuerdas Harry acintio y Snape continuo pues creo que es hora de probar dicho entrenamiento según me ha comentado el ya no se mete en tu contra pero permite que sus amigos si lo hagan es cierto esto, Harry medito un momento y respondió cierto profesor el ya no se mete con nosotros y de acuerdo con lo que me han dicho otros compañeros de la casa tampoco con ellos y Neville dice que cuando usted le deja trabajos extras Draco lo ayuda en estos deberes y que le esta agradecido, bueno pues tu decide que o como lo utilizas en tu beneficio y de todos nosotros, solamente recuerda que esto es solo entre nosotros y El esto no puede salir a la luz de los demás esto incluye a tus dos mejores amigos ya que si esto sale de este circulo podría ser nefasto para el Joven Draco, Del fondo de la dirección se alcanzo a ecuhar la voz misteriosa diciendo "Querido Harry creo que lo que te pidió la Señoritra Herminoe es hoara que se los comentes a los presentes, recuerda que en la junta en julio en casa de Merlin se te menciono que esto sucedería y que ella sabria controlarlo muy bien. Harry se paro y les comento a sus Tutores que efectivamente Hermione le habia propuesto que les diera clases reales de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y que El en un principio y a pesar que ya estaba en antecedentes de esto tenia dudas por la posición del Diario el Profeta, del Ministerio y de la propia Dolores Umbriged, que Hermione dejo pasar dos semanas y volvió al tema y recordando lo dicho por ustedes acepte, y cual seria mi sorpresa que el dia que nos juntamos para hablar con los compañeros de mas confianza se presentaron mas 34 gentes de diversas casas y todos dispuestos a aprender y están de todos los grados de 3 a 7, estamos viendo en que lugar se puede dar estas clases sin que la profesora Dolores se entere, oyéndose esta vez la voz de su Abuela: mira Harry eso será magnifico y el lugar no te preocupes este te será indicado por quien menos esperas, pero os he de advertir Dolores Umbriged se enterara para el mes de abril por lo que tus tutores deberán idear un plan para contrarestarla en las acciones que tome y tu querido Nieto con tus dos inseparables amigos le darán una lección que durara un tiempo, recuerda que para esto quien te aviasra que ya los van a descubrir lo hara Draco, por lo que tu deberas comentarlo inmediatamente a Albus, de acuerdo. Si Maestro Dumbledor desde mi estancia en el cuartel me empezó a dar dolores en la sicatriz, los cuales han ido en aumento y sueno con un pasillo poco iluminado que al fondo tiene una puerta de color verde olivo y que alguien quiere abrir, y esto a causado gran ira en Tom cada día lo siento mas furioso, Harry cualquier cambio en eso predicción por favor avisamen inmediatamente telepáticamente o a cualquiera de tus tutores, es por lo que estamos cuidando en la Orden.

Ahora Albus en lo que falta del año escolar tendras que intervdenir dos ocaciones y muy firmemente la primera tiene que ver con la Orden y la segunda con Hogwarts, en ese momento se oyo la voz de Merlin, Hijos mios recuerden que lo que vigilan, Harry te dara un mensaje debes poner en acción todo lo que este a tu alcance, eso implica todo, y Tu querida Ariadna deberas estar preparada para venenos y Aberforth deberas elaborar un plan con Severus para ese acontecimiento, y para los otros dos que te diremos enseguida, El segundo caso será la intromisión en tus funciones Albus y en contra con una Profesora a quien tu has protegido por estos 15 años, la tercera será cuando se descubran las clases de Harry y para eso todos ustedes en este caso se debe tener un los planes muy bien elaborados ; por ahora es todo lo que queremos decirles, Harry tu debes confiar en tu poder y la fuerza de la gente que te rodea y la que esta contigo. Por el momento los dejamos, Albus le indico a Harry que si el tenia algo mas de consultar o decir; Harry les interrogo que si la profesora dejaría de meterse con El, Siendo Aberforth el que le explico mira ella te vigilara pero de acuerdo con lo que nos hemos enterado será hasta abril que ella se entere, nosotros prepararemos algo pero tu, Draco, Hermione, Luna y Ron deberan de ponerse a elaborar un plan extrategico para el caso y si nos lo haces llegar, eso nos dara la oportunidad de aumentarle con sugerencias que ustedes deben aprobar y decidir si las toman, Albus le indico a Harry le transmitió El tepaticamente le comunico te acuerdas que Severus nos sirve de espia en la orden, pues es para lo que lo entreno a Draco para que tu lo uses con dolores y lo pongas a prueba asi, si era todo es hora de que efectuase un traslado a su sala común ya que dolores acababa de llegar a su despacho por medio de la red flu que ya la habían conectado a la Red. Harry se traslado; los demás se pusieron a trabajar en las tres extrategias y decidir quien seria mas vulnerable para la Profesora Dolores.

Harry se apareció en una esquina obscura de la sala común de la casa de fenix y se dirigió a hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron siendo poco menos de las Diez de la noche y la sala se encontraba semivacía, contándoles la mayoría de lo dicho en la reunión, omitiendo lo de Draco, ya que esto estaba en secreto por lo que prefirió omitirlo ya que de acuerdo con la acostumbrada actitud de Ron, le daría mas realismo al acuerdo con sus Tutores, Harry le comento a Hermione de acuerdo con los cartas tu debes tener un control sobre el grupo que fua a la cabeza de puerco verdad, Hermione le dijo eso esta hecho no te preocupes e estoy ideando una forma de comunicarnos que no lo pueda detectar ni la genialidad de maestra que tenemos en Defensa, por que no usas algo como lo que hizo Draco el año pasado con los distintivos, mas o menos solo que mas chicos le recalco Hermione; Terminada la charla decidieron que para esperar la visita de su padrino Sirus se pusieron a adelantar a sus deberes. Era muy duro concentrarse; aunque él sabía que Sirius no aparecería en el fuego hasta mucho más tarde, no podría ayudar a estar vigilando el fuego cada cierto tiempo. ' No consigo entender porqué Fred y George consiguieron solamente tres TIMOS cada uno, ' dijo Harry, mirando como Fred, George y Jordan recogían impacientemente el oro de la muchedumbre. Realmente saben lo que hacen.' ' Oh, ellos saben solamente cosas que no le sirven de nada a las personas, ' dijo Hermione despreciativamente ' ningún uso verdadero?' dijo Ron en una voz filtrada. ' Hermione, han reunido cerca de veintiséis Galleons ya.' Harry les dijo recuerden que el reir es el alimento del alma y que los gemelos no serán como tus hermanos mayores y menos que el pedante de Percy, pero estoy seguro que tienen una habilidad inata para la magia y serán unos muy prosperos comerciantes, no todo es trabajar para el Ministerio; Tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que la muchedumbre que estaba alrededor de los gemelos Weasley se dispersara, entonces Fred, Lee y George se sentaron por mucho tiempo en unas sillas a contar sus recaudaciones, así que tuvieron que esperar hasta más allá de la medianoche para que Harry, Ron y Hermione finalmente tuvieran la sala común para ellos solos .

Finalmente, Fred había cerrado la puerta a los dormitorios de los muchachos detrás de él, mostrando obstentosamente su caja de Galeones de modo que Hermione estuviera furiosa, Harry que habia logrado muy poco progreso con su ensayo de las pociones, decidió dejarlo por esa noche. Como él puso sus libros lejos, Ron, que dormitaba ligeramente en una butaca, dio un ronquido amortiguado, se despertó, y miraba vagamente en el fuego. ' Sirius!' dijo el. Harry se acerco alrededor. La cabeza oscura desalinada de Sirius se encontraba en el fuego otra vez. ' hola, ' dijo haciendo muecas. ' hola, ' dijeron a coro Harry, Ron y Hermione, los tres se arrodillaron cerca de la chimenea. Crookshanks ronroneó en voz alta y se acercó al fuego, intentando, a pesar de el calor, poner su cara cerca de Sirius. ' Como estan uds?' dijo Sirius. ' no muy bien, ' dijo Harry, mientras Hermione tiraba de Crookshanks para acercarlo hacia ella pues se estaba chamuscando los bigotes. El ministerio a designado a través de otro decreto, que se nos prohibe tener equipo de Quidditch - ' Contra eso ' o contra el grupo secreto de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras?' dijo Sirius. Hubo una corta pausa. ' cómo sabías tu sobre eso?' quizo saber Harry. ' ustedes deberían de elegir sus lugares de reunión con mas cuidado, ' dijo Sirius, haciendo muecas más ampliamente. El cabeza de cerdo, le pregunto.' ' bien, era mejor que las tres Escobas!' dijo Hermione defensivamente. Eso pasa siempre con la gente - ' ' siempre tienen que pensar en la posibilidad que alguien los pueda escuchar por casualidad, ' dijo Sirius. ' Aun tienes mucho que aprender, Hermione.' ' quién nos oyó por casualidad?' pregunto Harry. ' Mundungus, por supuesto, ' dijo Sirius, y al mirarlo de forma desconcertada se rió. ' él era la bruja debajo del velo.' Ése era Mundungus?' Harry dijo, atontado. ' Que hacia él en El cabeza del cerdo?' Qué creen uds que el hacía ahi?' dijo Sirius impacientemente. ' vigilándolos , por supuesto.' ' todavía me están siguiendo?' pregunto Harry airadamente. ' sí, así es, ' dijo Sirius, ' y del mismo modo que, no esta muy bien que tu en su fin de semana estes por ahi organizando un grupo ilegal de defensa.' Pero no parecía ni enojado ni preocupado. Por el contrario, miraba Harry distinto, con orgullo. ' porqué estaba el que se ocultaba de nosotros?' quizo saber Ron, sonando decepcionado. ' Hubiera estado muy gustuso de hablar con vosotros.' ' tiene prohibida la entrada a la cabeza de cerdo desde hace veinte años, ' dijo Sirius, ' y los barman a pesar de los años lo conservan en su memoria. Perdimos a la persona que espiaba allí cuando Sturgis fue arrestado, desde entonces Mundugus va por allí bastante últimamente vistiendo como bruja. De todas formas primero que todo, Ron me he presentado aquí para dejarte un mensaje de tu madre.' ' Oh sí?' dijo Ron sonando aprensivo. ' Dice que de participar en un grupo secreto ilegal para aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras deberas tener siempre encuenta que lo que aprendas es para bien de tu futuro. Pero Sirius todos los profesore se enfrentaron a ella y hace un momento hubo una junta con todos mis tutores solo faltaron tu, Lupin y Alice y de acuerdo con todos ellos y mi Padrino y los Ancesgtros de ambas familias dicen que si lo hagamos que es importante que se haga, por lo que lo haremos. y ella no puede decirlo personalmente porque esta con deberes esta noche.' ' que deber esta haciendo?' replico Ron rápidamente. ' No puedes saber cual es por que es para la orden, ' dijo Sirius. ' me deja a mí para ser solo el mensajero. ¿' yo? Ciertamente !' dijo Sirius, parecía sorprendido. ' pienso que es una idea excelente!' ' Tú?' dijo Harry sintiendo palpitar su corazon. ' por supuesto!' dijo Sirius. ' Que piensas que hubieramos hecho tu padre y nosotros si hubieramos tenido cerca a alguien como Umbridge?' ' pero – contodo lo que te a pasado ultimamente hay que tener mucho mas cuidado y no tomar riesgos - ' ' el año pasado, toda la evidencia era que alguien dentro de Hogwarts intentaba matarle, Harry!' dijo Sirius impacientemente.

Este año, sabemos hay que hay alguien del exterior de Hogwarts que quiere tener el gusto de matarnos a todos, así que pienso que aprendiendo a defenderse correctamente es una idea muy buena!' ' y si fueramos expulsados?' pregunto Hermione, con una mirada asustada en su cara. ' Hermione, todo esto fue idea tuya!' dijo Harry mirandola fijamente a ella. ' sé que es mi idea. Pero acabo de pensar acerca de lo que Sirius nos ha dicho, ' dijo ella encogiendose. ' bien si te expulsan pero capaz de defenderte es mejor que estar sentada con seguridad en tu escuela sin saber nada, 'dijo Sirius. 'oye, oye, 'dijeron Harry y Ron entusiasmados. ¿' Bueno entonces, ' dijo Sirius, ' como han organizando a este grupo? Donde son sus puntos de reunión?' ' bien, ése ahora es nuestro pequeño problema, ' dijo Harry. ' No sabemos a donde vamos a poder ir.' ' Como donde?... a la mansión de los gritos' sugirió Sirius. -Bueno, Yo tuve que pensarlo a regresar. él se quebró. su cara de repente estaba tensa,alarmada. Miró a los lados, aparentemente buscando la pared de ladrillo sólido de la chimenea. Sirius?- dijó Harry ansioso. Pero se había desvanecido. Harry se quedó viendo boquiabierto a las llamas por un momento, luego se volteó para mirar a Ron y Hermione. Cuando el se..? Hermione dio un horrorifico jadeo y salto a sus pies, todavía mirando al fuego. Una mano había parecido entre las llamas, tentando para poder agarrar algo; una mano de dedos cortos rechoncha cubierta de anillos pasados de moda y una marca que decía no debo decir mentiras. Los tres se retiraron de la chimenea identificando la mano. En el piso del dormitorio de los chicos Harry miró hacia atrás. La mano de Umbridge todavía estaba entre las llamas, pensando que ella sabía exactamente donde había estado Sirius momentos antes y estaba determinada a detenerlo; seguro que ahora que fue al ministerio pidió que se pusiesen alarmas detectoras en la chimeneas.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **LA LEGION DEL FENIX**

Umbridge ha leído tu correo Harry, no hay ninguna otra explicación. '¿Piensas que Umbridge atacó a Hedwig?' -dijo Harry permitreme explicarte que de acuerdo con lo que me dijo la profesora a Hedwig se le desgarro una ala por escapar de unas aves que la querían atrapar ahora que posiblemente estas si fueron mandadas por el Ministerio o por Umbriged no lo se pero que no pudieron con ella eso es seguro y Sirius llego hoy de uno de sus viajes según me dijo el Director , pero la profesora Mcgonagall me indico que con la salida de Dolores Umbriged al ministerio le autorizarían a unir la cimenea con un detector de usos en la escuela por lo que ya niguna solo la de ella no la alertarían de los usos de estas , ya que quieren saber como el Director entra y sale de la escuela recuerden que ellos no tienen idea que el lo hace por herencia y no requiere usar la Red. 'Mira tu rana. Se está escapando', Harry señaló con su varita a la rana toro que saltó esperanzada al otro lado de la mesa. 'Accio!' y la rana zumbó para atrás hacia su mano. Encantamientos era una de las mejores asignaturas para disfrutar de una conversación privada. Había generalmente tanto movimiento y actividad que el peligro de ser escuchados era muy leve. Hoy, con el aula llena de ranas toro croando y los cuervos graznando y con el ruido pesado del aguacero de lluvia que formaba al chocar con las ventanas del aula, la discusión susurrada de Harry, Ron y Hermione de como Umbridge por poco atrapó a Sirius pasó inadvertida. Lo he estado sospechando desde que Filch te acusó de pedir Dungbombs, porque parecía una mentira estúpida' susurró Hermione 'Harry, ¡estas aplastando tu rana!. Harry miró hacia abajo; era cierto que estaba aplastando su rana toro tan fuertemente que sus ojos iban a reventar; el la colocó de nuevo sobre su escritorio. 'Estaba muy, muy cerca de la llamada de anoche' dijo Hermione. 'Me pregunto si Umbridge sabia lo cerca que estaba. Silencio! ' La rana toro con la que ella practicaba su hechizo silenciador había golpeado en medio de un croar y la miró con reproche. 'Si ella hubiera pillado a hocicos..' Harry terminó la frase por ella. 'El probablemente hubiera vuelto a Azkaban esta mañana', Harry agitó su varita y su rana toro se quedo muda totalmente. 'Bien, el no debería hacerlo de nuevo, eso es todo. Aunque no se como hacérselo saber. No podemos enviarle ninguna lechuza.' Yo no creo que él se arriesgue de nuevo' -dijo Ron. 'Él no es estúpido, él sabe que ella casi lo atrapa. Silencio'. El largo y feo cuervo en frente de él emitía un graznido de burla. 'Silencio, SILENCIO!' El cuervo graznaba más fuerte. 'Es la forma en que mueves tu varita' -dijo Hermione, mirando críticamente a Ron'. Tu no tienes que ondularla, es más como un pinchazo penetrante'. Los cuervos son más pesados que las ranas" -dijo Ron a través de los dientes apretados. "Bien, intercambiemos" dijo Hermione, agarrando el cuervo de Ron y sustituyéndolo con su rana toro gorda. " Silencio!" El cuervo continuó abriendo y cerrando el pico, pero ningún sonido salió de el. Muy bien, Señorita Granger!' -dijo la chirriante pequeña voz del Profesor Flitwick, haciendo que Harry, Ron y Hermione saltaran.' Ahora dejeme verlo a usted hacerlo, Sr Weasley.' 'Qué? Oh – oh, de acuerdo,' -dijo Ron, muy nervioso. 'Ehm – silencio!' El pincho fue tan fuerte a la rana mugidora que le clavó un ojo: la rana dió un ensordecedor croazo y saltó fuera del pupitre. No fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie que a Ron les dieran como tarea una practica adicional del hechizo silenciador, en el turno de Harry , este puso a la rana y al cuervo juntos les señalo con su varita y sin decir palabra los dejo en silencio total quje duro el resto de la clase por lo que ellos pudieron seguir hablando mientras el Profesor Flitwick recorría al resto del grupo, .

Al termino de las Clases caía una lluvia por lo que el profesores les permitieron quedarse dentro del colegio durante el recreo debido al aguacero de afuera. encontraron asientos en un ruidoso y abarrotado salón del primer piso, en el que Peeves estaba flotando perezosamente cerca de una araña, ocasionalmente reventando una bola con tinta sobre el tope de la cabeza de alguien. Ellos apenas pudieron sentarse cuando Angelina vino luchando hacia ellos a través de los grupos de estudiantes. - Ya tengo permiso- dijo. Para reformar el equipo de Quidditch! -Excelente! -dijeron Ron y Harry juntos. - Sí- dijo Angelina sonriendo radiantemente. -Yo fuí con McGonagall y depues de lo de anoche ella misma medio el permiso y se lo dio a las demás casas y les dijo que el decreto numero 24 fue derogado. Que Umbridge tiene que ceder le guste o no, Ah! Así que los quiero abajo en el campo a las 7 en punto esta noche, ¿está bien?, tenemos que estar puntuales. Ustedes se dan cuenta que sólo estamos a tres semanas de nuestro primer partido?'

Ella se apretó entre ellos, apenas esquivó una bolita de tinta de Peeves, quien golpeó a un chico de primer año que estaba al lado, y se desvaneció de su vista. A Ron se le comento ligeramente cuando miró hacia afuera de la ventana, que ahora estaba opaca con la fuerte lluvia. Espero que esto se aclare. -Peeves flotó sobre ellos boca abajo, con su cerbatana lista; automáticamente, los tres alzaron sus mochilas para cubrir sus cabezas hasta que él pasara. Hermione le comento voy a probar el hechizo que hizo Lupin con Peeves y Harry le dijo mira es sencillo solo mueve tu varita asi y pronuncia la misma palabra y le daras en un ojo ya es hora que aprenda a respetar a los alumnos adelante Hermione hazlo. La campana sonó justo cuando Peeves se abalanzó contra Katie y intento vaciar una botella entera de tinta sobre su cabeza cuando Hermione se la regreso con tal rapidez y fuerza que lo dejo empapado y Salio disparado para otra habitación maldiciendo y todos los alumnos se rieron de El, Hermine le comento a Harry por lo bajo vez porque debes ser nuestro maestro solo vimos una vez al profesor Lupin y tu le entendiste el modo, yo con toda la atención que pongo en lo que hago desde ese dia lo había intentado y no me salía…

Como las clases que proseguían eran en el patio o en los invernaderos y estas habían sido suspendidas, la mayoría de los grupos decidían si se retiraban a sus salas comunes o la biblioteca, Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban en esa disyuntiva cunado Harry distingio a Draco solo en una esquina sumido en sus pensamientos y sin ningún Slytherin en el salón; por lo que cuando Hermione propuso la biblioteca y Ron estuvo de acuerdo, Harry les dijo que iba corriendo a la casa de Fenix y los alcansaba ellos se retiraron estando de acuerdo y diciéndole que le apartarían un lugar en la mesa, Harry con calma se acerco a Draco saludadolo y comentándole que que pésimo se veía el clima esa tarde Draco volteo y lo miro y le respondió ya hablaste con Severus, Harry asintió y le indico solo te pido que las cosas sigan igual entre nosotros y cuando tengamos oportunidad de estar solos podemos hablar para que ambos no tengamos habladurías de nuestros compañeros eso nos dara privacidad y discreción te parece; Draco contesto de inmediato perfecto se me hace formidable tenia todo este tiempo pensando como proponértelo, bueno dijo Harry una vez convenido esto, requiero que me informes los pasos que te vallas enterando de Umbriged de acuerdo, Draco le menciono a Harry mira creo que quiere formar un grupo para espiar a Dumbledore y a ti, asi como a los profesores mas antiguos, no se que pasaría ayer pero regreso furiosa de la visita qude le hizo a Hagrid, paso por donde nosotros estábamos saliendo de historia y parecía león colorada del la rabia paso sin decirnos algo y eso que estábamos vasilando, Harry alcanso a ver que Gregory Goyle se asomaba por lo que le hizo señas a Draco y se retiro, solo oyo que este le indicaba que encuanto pudiera y lo viera con el logotipo de Harry apesta es que tenia algo que comentarle, dirigiéndose a ver a su amigo.

Harry fue a la casa de Fenix tomo su libro de hechisos y se fue alcanzar a sus amigos, Hemione le pregunto que para que necesitaba eso y Este le respondió para efectuar con ustedes un programa para las clases, entre los tres se pusieron con entusiasmo a efectuar dicho programa. El clima no mejoró a medida que la tarde pasó, así que a las 7 en punto esa tarde, cuando Harry y Ron fueron abajo al campo de quidditch para la practica, estaban empapados, sus pies se resbalaban y deslizaban en el empapado césped. Se encontraron a Fred y George debatiendo si debían usar uno de sus Skiving Snackboxes para poder salir a volar. -...Pero te apuesto que ella sabe lo que hemos hecho- Dijo Fred por la esquina de su boca. -Si sólo no le hubiera ofrecido venderle algunas de esas pastillas de vómito ayer. - Podríamos probar la fiebre fudge- enmudeció George, - nadie lo ha visto todavía. - Sirve?- inquirió Ron esperanzado, como la fuerte lluvia en el techo se intensificaba y un viento aullaba alrededor del edificio. - Bueno, sí- dijo Fred, tu temperatura subirá rápido. - Pero también te dan esos forúnculos de pus masivos- dijo George, - y no hemos trabajado todavía en cómo deshacernos de ellas. - No puedo ver ningún forúnculo -dijo Ron mirando fijamente a los gemelos. - No, bueno, no podrías- dijo Fred de forma sombría, -ellos están en lugares que generalmente no se muestran al público. - Pero hacen que sentarse en la escoba sea un dolor justo en el.. - Está bien, todos, escuchen- dijo Angelina en voz alta, emergiendo de la oficina del Capitán. -Sé que no es un clima ideal, pero hay una oportunidad de que podríamos jugar contra Slytherin en condiciones como esta, así que es una buena idea el trabajar afuera el como les vamos a hacer frente. Harry, ¿no le hiciste algo a tus lentes para evitar que la lluvia los empañara cuando jugamos contra Hufflepuff en esa tormenta? -Hermione lo hizo- dijo Harry. Sacó su varita, golpeó sus lentes y dijo: "impervius" (encantamiento impermeabilizador). - Creo que todos deberíamos probar eso -dijo Angelina.- Si pudiéramos mantener la lluvia lejos de nuestras caras realmente ayudaría a la visibilidad -todos juntos vamos -"Impervius"- OK vamos. Todos ellos guardaron sus varitas de nuevo adentro de los bolsillos de sus túnicas, se pusieron sus escobas sobre el hombro y siguieron a Angelina fuera de los vestidores. Chapotearon a través del lodo profundo en la mitad del campo; la visibilidad todavía era pobre incluso con el hechizo Impervius; Muy bien, al sonido del silbato -gritó Angelina. Harry pateó fuera del suelo, salpicando lodo en todas las direcciones, y disparó hacia arriba, el viento lo empujaba un poco fuera de curso. No tenía idea de como iba a ver la snitch con ese clima; había tenido suficiente dificultad para ver la bludger con la que estaban practicando; un minuto en la práctica casi lo derriba y tuvo que utilizar el "Sloth Grip Roll" para evitarlo. Desafortunadamente, Angelina no la vio. De hecho, no parecía ser capaz de ver nada; ninguno de ellos tenían idea de lo que los demás estaban haciendo. El viento estaba picoteando; incluso a distancia, Harry pudo escuchar los susurros, los pesados sonidos de los lluvia golpeando la superficie del lago. Angelina los mantuvo allí por casi una hora antes de declararse vencida. Ella dejó a su empapado y enfadado equipo de vuelta a los vestidores, insistiendo que la práctica no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, sin ninguna verdadera convicción en su voz. Fred y George lucían particularmente enojados; ambos estaban caminando de un lado a otro y respingando a cada movimiento. Harry los podía escuchar quejándose en voz alta mientras él se secaba el cabello con una toalla. -Creo que se han roto algunos de los mios -dijo Fred en una voz hueca. " las mias no" -dijo Fred a través de los dientes apretados, están saltando como locos... mas grandes que cualquier cosa..."

Al termino de la practica Harry Apretó la toalla a su cara y apretó los ojos con dolor. La cicatriz en la frente estaba quemando nuevamente mas dolorosa que en otros meses atrás desde su regreso al colegio cuando la Profesora Umbriged había tomado su mano. Pero le hizo a Ron una mirada significativa y ambos se esperaron para que el resto saliera, Abrigados en las capas, y con las bufandas enrredadas para cubrirse las orejas y la boca. " ¿Que sucedió?" -dijo Ron, al momento en que Alicia desapareció a través de la puerta. -"¿Fue tu cicatriz?". Harry asintió. "Pero..." -mirando asustado, Ron le dijo Harry . "Él -¿él no puede estar cerca de nosotros?". "Probablemente el está a kilómetros de aquí. Me duele porque.. el está...molesto... pero muy enojado ". Harry no había querido decir eso en lo absoluto, y escuchó las palabras como si un extraño se las estuviera diciendo: - En seguida supe que eran verdad. Recordó lo que su Padrino misterioso le dijo que le había quitado la maldición pero le había dejado cosas que le ayudarían de tal forma que él lo sabía; Voldermort, donde fuera que estuviese, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, estaba con una intensa ira. Harry se sentó muy quieto, mirando fijamente a sus pies, permitiendo que su mente y su memoria se relajaran en los resultados del dolor. En una confusión de formas, un bullicioso alarido de voces... -Él quiere algo hecho, y no está sucediendo lo bastante rápido – dijo Harry. Otra vez, se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras salir de su boca, y estaba seguro de que era verdad. -Pero como sabes?- dijo Ron. Harry sacudió su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, presionándolos con sus palmas. Pequeñas estrellas estallaron en ellos. Tomo la decisión de comunicarse con su Madre Ariadna y contarle lo que pasaba en su mente en ese momento cuando termino de explicar ella le dijo mira hijo la Orden esta resguardando lo que el quiere y como en todos sus intentos no le ha sido posible esta furioso; Él sintió a Ron sentándose en el banco junto a él y sabía que Ron lo estaba mirando fijamente. -Es de lo que fue la vez pasada? -dijo Ron en una voz silenciosa. -Cuando tú cicatriz te dolió en la oficina de Umbridge?. Ya sabes quién estaba enojado? Harry sacudió su cabeza en sentido afirmativo. La última vez fue por que él estaba complacido –dijo Harry. - Realmente complacido. Él pensó... que algo bueno iba a pasar. Y la noche anterior que regresamos a Hogwarts... Él pensó al momento que su cicatriz le había dolido tanto cuando estaban en la habitación suya y de Ron en Grimmauld Place…aunque ahora él estaba furioso y por lo dicho por su Madre quedo convencido de por que su ira... Miró alrededor de Ron, quien le miraba boquiabierto. "Harry, puedes leer la mente de Ya-Sabesquien ..." No -dijo Harry; sacudiendo la cabeza, "es más como... su humor, supongo. Consigo flashes de acuerdo al humor en que él está... Dumbledore dijo que sucedía algo como esto el año pasado...

Él dijo que cuando Voldemort estaba cerca de mí, o cuando él sentía ira, odio, desprecio, ocuando estaba alegre, preocupado, podría decirse. Bien, siento cuando el está complacido también ... Hubo una pausa. - Bueno, dile a Dumbledore esta vez! – Ya lo hice? -dijo Harry. Poniéndose de pie, y saliendodel vestidor al jardín rumbo al castillo. Ron lo siguió de cerca por si era necesario brindarle alguna ayuda -Vamos... tenemos encantamientos silenciadores que practicar... Se apuraron a través de la tierra oscura, resbalando y tropezando por el césped barroso sin hablar. Harry estaba pensando mucho. ¿Qué era lo que Voldemort quería que no estaba sucediendo lo bastante rápido?. "...tiene otros planes...planes que puede poner en marcha muy silenciosamente... equipo que solo puede conseguir con cautela... como un arma. Algo que no tenía la última vez." Harry no había pensado en esas palabras por semanas; había estado demasiado absorbido por lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, demasiado ocupado pensando en las peleas con Umbridge, la injusticia de la interferencia del Ministerio... pero ahora habían vuelto a él y lo habían hecho pensar... El enojo de Voldemort tendría sentido si no se hubiera acercado más a poner sus manos sobre el arma, fuera lo que fuera. ¿Se lo había fustrado La Orden, evitando que la consiguiera?, ¿Dónde estaba guardada?, ¿Quién la tenía ahora?. 'MimBulus mimbletonia' -dijo la voz de Ron y Harry volvió a su juicio sólo en el tiempo para pasar por la puerta del retablo hacia la sala común. Parecía que Hermione se había ido a la cama temprano, dejando a crookshanks enrollado en una silla cercana a una variedad de nudosos sombreros de elfos calentándose en una mesa por el fuego. Harry se sintió muy agradecido de que ella no estuviera alrededor, porque no quería hablar sobre el dolor de su cicatriz y también insistirle en ir con Dumbledore. Ron mantuvo desconcertado su ansiosa mirada, pero Harry sacó su libro de Hechizos y se sentó a esperar que Ron terminara su ensayo, a pesar de todo, el sólo se concentraro en que era lo que Voldemor quería sin que lo que pensaba le sonara lógico y cuando Ron dijo que también se iba a ir a la cama, la media noche llegó y se fué mientras Harry seguía leyendo y releyendo un pasaje sobre los usos y aplicaciones de la scorbuto-hierba, lovage y Sneezewort y sin entender una sola palabra. Estas plantas son muy eficaces en la inflamación de cerebro, y por lo tanto se utilizan mucho para confundir, quebrantar y borrar las mentes. Donde los magos están deseosos de producir atrevidas y calientes cabezas (no entiendo). -Hermione había dicho que Sirius era imprudente al venir, estando viajando y solo pudiendo estar uno o dos días en Grimmauld place.

¡Cuál era esa conexión extraña entre ellos?, ¿por qué Dumbledore nunca había podido explicárselo satisfactoriamente?... Cuando mas absorto estaba escucho un susurro que le decía cuando te tome en mis brazos y quite la maldición deje lo que sabia te seria útil en el futuro, como el que hables parcel la condición que puedes sentir lo que el siente y en ocaciones cuando su emoción buena o mala lo revasa puedes ver lo que esta haciendo, espero esto aclare tu duda, el desea algo relacionado Contigo y con El, que ya se dio cuenta que esta incompleta la versión que el tenia hace mas de 15 años y solo dos personas la conocen completa y le es imposible hacercarse a ellas y existe una información que la contiene, de la que te enteraras casi a finales del curso pero no te puedo decir mas, buenas noches descansa, y no te preocupes las clases que impartirán tendrán un efecto estupendo en todos tus amigos pero Neville te sorprenderá, Buenas noches ahijado se fue. Harry... Estaba caliente y confortable en sus sillón detrás del fuego, con la lluvia todavía chocándo pesadamente en las ventanas, crookshansk que ronroneaba y el chisporrotear de las llamas. El libro se deslizó del apretón flojo de Harry, y aterrizó con un ruido sordo embotado cerca de la chimenea. Su cabeza se ladeo. Él estaba caminando una vez más en un largo pasillo sin ventanas, sus pasos avanzaban en silencio, vislumbró una puerta al final del largo pasillo, su corazón golpeteaba en el pecho con exitacción... si el sólo pudiera abrirla... y entrar más allá... él estiró su mano, sus dedos estaban a centímetros de ella... -Harry Potter señor. Comenzó a despertar, todas la velas de la sala común se habían extinguido.

Pero había algo que se movía cerca...muy cerca -¿quién está ahí? -Dijo Harry enderezándose en su silla. El fuego estaba casi acabado y el cuarto muy oscuro. -Dobby tiene su lechuza señor -Dijo una voz chillona. -¿Dobby? -Dijo Harry con voz gruesa, mirando con fijeza a través de la oscuridad hacia la fuente de la voz. Dobby el elfo domestico estaba parado a un lado de la mesa en la cual Hermione tenia la mitad izquierda con una docena de sombreros tejidos, sus largas orejas estaban acentuadas ahora con lo que parecían todos los sombreros que Hermione había hecho, los usaba uno encima del otro de modo que su cabeza parecía estar alargada dos o tres pies más. Y en la que Hedwig estaba sentada serenamente y obviamente curada. Dobby se ofreció voluntariamente para devolver la lechuza de Harry Potter -dijo el elfo chillando con una mirada de creciente adoración en su cara. La profesora Grubbly-Plank dice ahora es todo bien señor.

El se hundió en una profunda reverencia, tanto que su lápiz como nariz cepillaron su raída apariencia a la alfombra y Hedwig ululó de forma indignante y alborotadora en la brazo de la silla de Harry. ¡Grasias, Dobby!' -dijo Harry, flotando ligeramente la cabeza de Hedwig y parpadeando difícilmente, tratando de librarse por si mismo de la imagen de la puerta en su sueño... había sido muy real. Al examinar a Dobby más atentamente, noto que el elfo estaba usando varias bufandas e innumerables calcetines, haciendo que sus pies se vieran mucho más grande que su cuerpo. ¿Has estado tomando toda la ropa que Hermione ?' –dijo Harry. 'Oh, no, señor.' -dijo Dobby felizmente. 'Dobby ha estado tomando algunas para Winky también, señor.' 'Sí, ¿cómo está Winky?' -preguntó Harry. Los oídos de Dobby se inclinaron un poco. 'Winky sigue tomando ya menos, señor.' -dijo tristemente con sus enormes ojos verdes, largos como pelotas de tenis abatidos. 'Sigue sin preocuparse por la ropa, Harry Potter. Ni tampoco los otros elfos domésticos. Ninguno de ellos limpiarán la Torre Fenix nunca más, no con los gorros y las medias escondidos por todas partes, les parece insultante, señor. Dobby hace todo por sí solo, señor, pero a Dobby no le importa, señor, porque siempre espera encontrarse con Harry Potter y esta noche, señor, ¡se ha cumplido su deseo!. Dobby hizo una gran reverencia otra vez. 'Pero Harry Potter no parece contento.' Dobby continuó enderézandose otra vez y mirando tímidamente a Harry. 'Dobby lo escuchó murmurando mientras dormía. ¿Estaba Harry Potter teniendo pesadillas?' 'No realmente malas' -dijo Harry bostezando y fregándose los ojos. 'He tenido peores'. El elfo contempló a Harry con sus vastos y esféricos ojos. Luego dijo muy serio inclinando sus orejas, 'Dobby desearía poder ayudar a Harry Potter, porque Harry Potter lo liberó y ahora es mucho, mucho más feliz.' Harry sonrió.

'No me puedes ayudar, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.' Se inclinó y tomó su libro de Pociones. Cerró el libro y cuando lo hizo la luz del fuego 'Espera un momento - hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, Dobby,' -dijo Harry lentamente. El elfo miró alrededor sonriendo. '¡Dígame, Harry Potter, señor!' 'Necesito encontrar un lugar donde treinta y cinco personas puedan practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras sin ser descubiertas por ningún profesor. Especialmente,' Harry apretó sus manos contra el libro. Esperaba que la sonrisa del elfo desapareciera, que sus oídos cayeran; esperaba que dijera que era imposible o si no, que trataría de encontrar algún lugar, pero sus pronósticos no estuvieron bien. Lo que no había esperado era que Dobby diera un pequeño salto, meneara las orejas alegremente y aplaudiera con sus manos. '¡Dobby conoce el lugar perfecto!' -dijo alegremente. 'Dobby oyó sobre él de los otros elfos domésticos cuando vino a Hogwarts, señor.' ¡Nosotros la conocemos como el Cuarto que Va y Viene, señor, o si no la Habitación de Requerimiento!' '¿Por qué?' -dijo Harry curiosamente. 'Porque es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar,' - dijo Dobby seriamente, 'cuando realmente la necesita. A veces está ahí, a veces no, pero cuando aparece, siempre está equipada para las necesidades de quién la busca. Dobby la ha usado, señor,' -dijo el elfo, bajando la voz y pareciendo culpable, 'cuando Winky ha estado muy borracha; se ha encerrado en la Habitación de Requerimiento y ha encontrado antídotos para la Cerveza de Mantequilla ahí, y una linda cama de tamaño de elfo para que estuviera cómoda mientras dormía, señor... y Dobby sabe que el Sr. Filch ha encontrado materiales de limpieza extra cuando se ha quedado corto, señor, y-' 'Y si realmente necesitaras un baño,' dijo Harry, repentinamente recordando algo que Dumbledore había dicho en el baile la navidad pasada, '¿se llenaría de orinales?' 'Dobby así lo espera, señor,' dijo Dobby, asintiendo seriamente. 'Es una habitación muy sorprendente, señor.' '¿Cuánta gente sabe sobre ella?' -dijo Harry, sentándose más derecho en su silla. 'Muy poca, señor. La mayor parte de las personas se tropieza con ella cuando la necesita, señor, pero seguido nunca más la encuentran, porque no saben que está siempre ahí esperando a ser llamada a servir, señor.' 'Suena brillante,' -dijo Harry con su corazón corriendo. 'Suena perfecto, Dobby. ¿Cuándo podrás mostrarme dónde está?' 'En cualquier momento, Harry Potter, señor,' dijo Dobby, viéndose encantado por el entusiasmo de Harry. '¡Podríamos ir ahora, si usted quisiera!'. Por un momento harry estuvo tentado a ir con Dobby. Estaba a medio camino fuera de su asiento, intentando apurarse en escaleras arriba con su capa invisible cuando, no por primera vez, una voz muy parecida a la de Hermione le susurró en el oído: imprudente. Eso fue, después de todo, era muy tarde, el estaba exausto. 'No esta noche Dobby', -dijo Harry pesadamente, volviendo a dejarse caer en su silla. Esto es muy importante... No deseo apresurame, esto necesitará una adecuada planificación. Escucha, ¿Puedes sólo decirme donde está exactamente este Cuarto de los requerimiento, y como entrar en el?.

Sus túnicas ondeaban y se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, mientras eran salpicados de vegetales inundados, en la clase doble de Herbologia, dónnde apenas si podían escuchar lo que decía la profesora Sprout a través del martilleo de gotas de agua, y los granizos en la azotea del invernadero, en la tarde la lección de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, había pospuesto, debido a la tormenta a un aula libre en el gran salón, para su intenso alivio. Angelina había buscado al equipo a la hora del almuerzo, para decirles que la practica de quiditch se cancelaba. Bien, dijo Harry reservado, porque hemos encontrado un lugar para nuestra primera reunión de defensa esta noche, a las ocho, - en el séptimo piso, frente al cuadro de Barnabas, el loco aporreado por trolls, puedes avisar a Alicia y Katie? Ella lo miraba desde detrás, un poco sorprendida, pero prometió decirles a los otros, Harry hambriento continuó con sus salchichas y su puré cuando el volvió la vista para tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza el se dió cuenta que Hermione lo miraba. -Que? -Dijo ásperamente. -Bueno, es solo que los planes de Dobby no siempre son seguros, no recuerdas cuando el te hizo perder todos los huesos del brazo?, ¿ese cuarto no será sólo alguna mala idea de Dobby? Dumbledore sabe de el también , me lo mencionó la pasada navidad, la expresión de Hermione se aclaró, -Dumbledore te habló de él? -Solo de pasada, -dijo Harry encogiéndose, -Bueno, entonces todo está bien, dijo Hermione enérgicamente y no levantó ninguna otra objeción. Ellos junto con Ron pasaron la mayor parte del día buscando a la gente que había puesto sus nombres en la lista en la cabeza de cerdo, para decirles dónde se reunirían esa tarde, algo que alegro a Harry fue que Ginny se ofreció para encontrar a Cho y a su amiga primero, sin embargo, para cuando terminó la cena él se enteró que las noticias habían pasado a cada una de las treinta y cuatro personas que se habían dado una vuelta por la cabeza de cerdo. Un poco después de las siete y media, Ron Hermione y Harry salieron de la sala común , Harry agarraba un cierto pedazo de viejo pergamino en la mano, los de quinto año tenían permitido circular por los pasillo hasta las nueve, pero ellos tres se cuidaron de mirar alrededor nerviosos, mientras continuaban su camino hacia el séptimo piso. Sostenlo, -Harry advertidó, revelando el pedazo de pergamino en lo alto del ultimo escalón, y golpeándolo ligeramente con su varita dijo" -juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" -Un mapa de Hogwarts apareció en la superficie en blanco del pergamino. Los puntos móviles negros minúsculos, etiquetados con nombres, demostraron dónde estaba alguna gente. ' Filch está en el segundo piso, ' -dijo Harry, sosteniendo el mapa cerca de sus ojos, ' y la señora Norris está en el cuarto.' ' ¿Y Umbridge?' -dijo Hermione ansiosamente. ' en su oficina, ' -dijo Harry, señalando. ' –esta bien, vamos. Se apresuraron a lo largo del pasillo al lugar que Dobby habían descrito a Harry, un estiramiento de la pared en blanco enfrente de una tapicería enorme que representaba Barnabas en la absurda y tonta idea de entrenar a los trolls para el ballet clásico. Está bien -dijo Harry reservado, mientras que un troll apolillado se detuvo brevemente en su aporrear implacable del profesor supuesto del ballet clásico para mirarlos. –Dobby dijo que pasáramos tres veces por este lugar concentrándonos en lo que necesitamos. Así lo hicieron dando vueltas un poco más allá del cuadro en blanco de la pared, después un poco más allá en el hombre vaso, Ron entornaba sus ojos con concentración, y Hermione murmuraba aun en voz más baja que su respiración, los puños de Harry estaba apretados, mientras miraba fijamente al frente, necesitamos un lugar para aprender a pelear, pensó, solo necesitamos un lugar en el cual practicar , algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos... -Harry, -dijo Hermione agudamente, cuando rodearon por tercera vez, más allá de su caminata había una alta puerta muy pulida, que había aparecido en la pared. -Ron la miraba fijamente pareciendo cuidadoso.-Harry fue hacia ella, y alcanzó la manija de cobre amarilla, tiró un poco abriéndola y entró a un espacioso cuarto con antorchas encendidas como las que alumbraban y occilaban en las mazmorras ocho pisos abajo. Las paredes estaban llenas con estantes de madera para libros, y en vez de sillas había amortiguadores de seda grandes en el piso. Un estante en el extremo más alejado del cuarto contenía una variada gama de instrumentos como chivatoscopios, sensores de ocultismo, y un cristal grande agrietado que era un reflector de enemigos y que Harry estaba seguro había estado colgado el año anterior en la oficina del falso Moody. Esto será muy útil cuando practiquemos el encantamiento aturdidor, -dijo Ron entusiasmado, pateando uno de los amortiguadores con su pie. Y sólo mira estos libros, -dijo Hermione exitada. Pasando un dedo a lo largo de los lomos de cuero de los tomos –limita- un compendio de las maldiciones del campo común y de sus contra reacciones, Las Artes Obscuras fuera de uso, hechizos defensivos, uno mismo, wow. Ella miraba alrededor de Harry, y su cara brillaba intensamente, y él vió que la presencia de centenares de libros finalmente había convencido a Hermione de que lo qué hacía era correcto. ' Harry, esto es maravilloso, aquí está todo lo que necesitamos ' Y sin dificultad adicional -ella tomó Ebrujos para el Embrujados de el estante, se hundió al amortiguador más cercano y comenzó a leer, Harry le recordó primero lo tienes que embrujar. Hubo un golpeteo tranquilo en la puerta. Harry miraba alrededor. Ginny , Neville, lavander, Parvati y Dean habían llegado. Waow -dijo Dean, mirando fijamente alrededor, impresionado.-¿qué es este lugar?. Harry comenzó a explicar, pero antes de que él hubiera acabado, más gente había llegado y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo. Para el momento en que llegaron los treinta y cuatro, cada amortiguador estaba ocupado. Harry se movió hacia la puerta y dio vuelta a la llave que resaltaba de la cerradura; tosió de una manera suficientemente ruidosa y todos guardaron silencio, mirándolo. Hermione marcó cuidadosamente su página de Ebrujos para el Embrujados y colocó el libro a un lado. Bien, -dijo Harry, levemente nervioso. Éste es el lugar que hemos encontrado para las sesiones de práctica, y ustedes - er - obviamente lo han encontrado aceptable. Es fantástico -dijo Cho y varias personas murmuraron de a cuerdo. Es extraño, -dijo Fred, frunciendo el ceño – nos ocultamos una vez de Filch aquí adentro, ¿lo recuerdas George?. Pero entonces era sólo un armario de escobas. Hey, Harry ¿qué son esas cosas? -preguntó Dean indicando la parte posterior del cuarto, señalando el chivatoscopio y el reflector de enemigos. Son detectores de enemigos -dijo Harry, caminando entre los amortiguadores para alcanzarlos. Básicamente todos ellos muestran cuando hay magos tenebrosos o enemigos alrededor, pero no deben confiar demasiado en ellos, pueden ser engañados -dijo mirando un momento al cristal agrietado, en donde se podían observar las figuras borrosas moviéndose dentro de él, aunque ninguna era reconocible dándole vuelta.

Bueno, he estado pensando en la clase de cosas que nos conviene hacer primero, y –ernoto una mano levantada. –Que Hermione? – pienso que primeramente debemos elegir un líder -dijo Hermione. –Que Harry sea el líder -dijo Tracy Davis inmediatamente mirando a Hermione enojada. El estomago de Harry dio un vuelco, y lo hizo dar un salto como si hubieran tirado de él. -Sí, solamente pienso que debemos votar correctamente -dijo Hermione imperturbable; lo hace formal y le da autoridad. – ¿Todos y cada uno piensa que Harry debería ser nuestro líder?. Todos levantaron la mano, incluso Zacarias Smith, aunque solo la medio levantó. –er- bien gracias, dijo Harry, que podía sentir como su cara estaba encendida. Y... –Que Hermione? – Yo también creo que debemos tener un nombre, ' er - derecho, gracias, ' dijo Harry, que podría sentir el quemarse de la cara. -y dijo brillantemente, con su mano todavía en el aire. - promovería una sensación espíritu de equipo y unidad, no lo crees? , podemos ser la liga de Anti-Umbridge?' -dijo Angelina esperanzadamente. ' o el ministerio de magia es un grupo de retrasados? -Sugirió Fred -pensaba, ' dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño a Fred, - más bien en un nombre que no dijera a cada uno lo que somos, que podemos nombrar con seguridad fuera de las reuniones.- La Asociación De Defensa?' -dijo Cho –La LF para acortar, así que ¿nadie sabría de lo que estamos hablando?' -sí, la LF es bueno, ' dijo Ginny. Vamos a hacerlo, solamente que será el nombre corto para La Legion del Fenix, porque ése es el peor miedo del ministerio, no es así?. Hubo mucho murmullo de risas y elogios para eso, -Todos están a favor de LF, -Dijo Hermione en voz alta, arrodillándose encima de su amortiguador para contar. arrodillándose para arriba en su amortiguador para contar. Eso es una mayoría, bien moción aprobada. Ella fijó el pedazo de pergamino con todas sus firmas en él, a la pared y escribió a en la parte superior de la tapa en letras grandes: LEGION DEL FENIX -Correcto dijo Harry, cuando ella se había sentado otra vez, -vamos a practicar entonces, pensado que la primera cosa que debemos hacer es el encantamiento de desarme. Se que es muy básico, pero he encontrado que es realmente útil. Oh, por favor -dijo Zacharias Smith, rodando sus ojos y doblando sus brazos. -no creo que el Expelliarmus vaya exactamente a ayudarnos contra Ustedes-Saben-Quien, ustedes si? –Perfecto Zacarias si lo considera tan elemental agamos una prueba de que tan elemental es , ven pasa al frente le dijo Harry trae tu varita en la mano, tu vez que yo no he sacado la mia, intenta desarmarme cuando estes listo Cuando Zacarias empezó a mover su varita esta salió despedida y cayo en la mano izquierda de Harry, todos se sorprendieron y dijeron no vimos ni cuando sacaste tu varita Harry, solo Hermione se dio cuenta que no había utilizado su varita que solo movio su mano, Lo utilicé contra El -dijo Harry reservado. Salvó mi vida en junio.' Smith abrió la boca estúpidamente. El resto del cuarto era muy callado. Pero si sigues pensando que está debajo de tu nivel, puedes irte, -dijo Harry. Smith no se movió. Ni ningún otro. Bien -dijo Harry, con boca levemente más seca de lo normal con todas esas miradas en él. Contémonos y dividámonos en pares y practiquemos. Se sentía fuera de lugar al dar instrucciones, pero no tanto como al ver que las seguían, todos movieron sus pies inmediatamente y se dividieron, previsiblemente Neville fue dejado aparte, -tu puedes practicar con migo le dijo Harry, bien, entonces a la cuanta de tres... una, dos, tres y el cuarto repentinamente se llenó de gritos de Expelliarmus, las varitas volaron en todas direcciones, encima de los libros, o de golpe en los estantes, Harry era demasiado rápido para Neville , que su varita voló fuera de su mano, golpeó el techo lanzando chispas y aterrizó con un estruendo confuso encima de un estante, del cual Harry la recuperó con el encanto convocador… Echando un vistazo alrededor, él pensó que había tenido razón en sugerir la practica de los fundamentos primero; había muchos desarmes mal hechos que se encendían; mucha gente no tenía éxito del todo en desarmar a sus opositores, si no simplemente los hacían saltar para atrás algunos pasos o hacer una mueca de dolor como un encanto ventosco débil sobre ellos. ' Expelliarmus -dijo Neville , y cogiendo por sorpresa a Harry, hizo volar la varita fuera de su mano. ' LA HICE! -Dijo Neville orgulloso, . ' nunca lo había hecho antes - LO HICE!' - Muy bien dijo Harry encogiéndose, decidido a no apuntar que en un duelo el verdadero opositor Nevilles era poco probable que fijamente en la dirección opuesta con su varita sostenida libremente en su lado- escucha, Neville, puedes tomar practicas unos minutos por turnos con Ron y Hermione, mientras miró alrededor un poco y me doy cuenta de cómo lo esta haciendo el resto. Harry se movió silenciosamente en el centro del salón, algo muy raro sucedía con

Zacharias Smith. Cada vez que abría la boca para desarmar Anthony Goldstein, su propia varita volaba de su mano, con todo y que Anthony no parecía hacer un sonido. Harry no tuvo que mirar lejos para solucionar el misterio: Fred y George estaban a varios pies de Smith tomaban turnos para apuntarle sus varitas desde atrás –Lo siento Harry -dijo George precipitadamente , cuando Harry encontró sus ojos - no pude resistirlo..- Harry caminó alrededor de los otros pares, intentando corregir a los que hacían mal el encantamiento. Ginny estaba en una esquina con Michael; ella lo hacía muy bien, mientras que Michael era muy malo o poco dispuesto al hechizo. Ernie Macmillan hacia florituras con su varita innecesariamente, dando a su compañero tiempo de tomarlo con la guardia baja.; los hermanos de Creevey eran entusiastas pero erráticos y principalmente responsables de todos los libros que saltaban de los estantes alrededor de ellos; Luna Lovegood era semejantemente, cuando le tocaba a ells enviaba la varita de justin fin -Fletchley's que giraba hacia su mano, y su compañero de diez intentos consegia uno. 'está bien alto. Alto -gritó Harry. Alto, alto. Necesito silbar, pensó y fue inmediatamente a montarse encima de la fila más cercana de libros. Él se levantó y silbó difícilmente. Todos y cada uno bajó sus varitas. No esta tan mal -dijo Harry, ' pero este sitio es definitivamente para mejorar ' Zacharias Smith lo miró furioso hagámoslo otra vez.' Y el se movió alrededor del cuarto otra vez, parando aquí y allí hacer sugerencias. Lentamente, el funcionamiento general mejoraba. Evitó ir cerca de Cho y de su amiga por un rato, pero después de caminar dos veces alrededor de los otros pares en el cuarto sentía que no podría evitarlas mucho más . - dijo Cho exasperada cuando él se acercaba Expelliarmus!. lo lamento , Marietta!' La varita de su amiga había salido volando a la mano de Cho; -Eso fue bastante bueno –Harry. Pero creo que puedes hacerlo mejor... iré a mirar por allá, ella rió, su amiga Marieta los miraba algo enojada y dio vuelta y se alejó. -No le hagas caso, murmuró Cho, ella realmente no desea estar aquí, , pero hice que viniera conmigo, sus padres le han prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que pueda molestar a Umbrigde , verás, su madre trabaja para el ministerio.' ' –¿que hay sobre tus padres? -preguntó Harry. -Bueno, me han prohibido seguir el camino incorrecto también -dijo Cho, dibujándosele una sonrisa de orgullo, pero si ellos piensan que no voy a luchar con tu sabes-quien- después de lo que le sucedió a Cedric, ella, y un silencio torpe bajó entre ellos; La varita de Terry paso zumbando en el oído de Harry, y golpeo a Alicia Spinnet en la nariz -bueno, mi papá apoya cualquier acción del contra-Ministerio! -dijo Luna Lovegood orgullosa justo detrás de Harry; ella había estado escuchando evidentemente su conversación mientras que Justin FINCH Fletchley trataba de desatorarse él mismo la túnica que había volado sobre su cabeza, hey, Harry, -Hermione llamó del otro extremo del cuarto, -¿puedes mirar la hora?. Él miraba su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran diez para las nueve, lo que significaba que necesitaban volver a sus salas comunes inmediatamente o arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y castigados por Filch por estar fuera de los límites. Él volvió a silbar; todos los gritos de Expelliarmus pararon de golpe y los últimos pares de varitas cayeron pesadamente al suelo. -Bueno, esto estuvo bastante bien -Dijo Harry, pero hemos terminado. Pero aquí podemos mejorarlo. –El mismo lugar y a la misma hora la próxima semana, -más pronto! -dijo Dean Thomas con impaciencia y mucha gente cabeceó en el acuerdo. Angelina, sin embargo, dijo rápidamente –el torneo de Quidditch esta por comenzar, nosotros necesitamos prácticas del equipo también!' ' –digamos el miércoles próximo, -después, dijo Harry. Podemos entonces decidir sobre reuniones adicionales. Vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Él sacó el mapa del Merodeador otra vez y lo comprobó cuidadosamente para saber si había algún profesor en el séptimo piso. Vio que todos estaban en el tercero y cuarto, mirando los puntos minúsculos ansiosamente para que volvieran con seguridad a sus dormitorios: los Hufflepuffs al pasillo del sótano que también conducía a las cocinas; los Ravenclaws a una torre en el lado del oeste del castillo, y los Gryffindors a lo largo del pasillo, al retrato de la señora gorda. –Esto estuvo realmente, realmente muy bien Harry -dijo Hermione cuando finalmente estaba sola con Harry y Ron. Sí, lo fue -dijo Ron entusiasmado , cuando se escurrieron dentro de la puerta y vieron cerrarse nuevamente la pared detrás de ellos. –Me viste desarmar a Hermione Harry. -Sólo una vez dijo Hermione, molesta. Yo lo conseguí más veces de las que tu a mí, no lo hice solamente una vez, lo hice por lo menos tres veces. -Bueno, si estás contando cuando disparaste sobre tus propios pies y golpeaste la varita fuera de mi mano. Siguieron discutiendo de vuelta en la sala común , pero Harry no los escuchaba, el tenia un ojo en el mapa del merodeador, pero también seguía pensando en lo que Cho le había dicho.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **EL FENIX Y LA SERPIENTE**

Harry sentía como si estaría llevando un tipo de talismán dentro de su pecho las siguientes dos semanas, un secreto satisfactorio que lo apoyaba a través de las clases de la Profesora Umbridge y hasta le hacía posible sonreir débilmente cuando la miraba a sus horribles ojos saltones. Él y la LF se estaban resistiendo a ella delante de su propia nariz, haciendo la cosa que ella y el Ministerio más temían, y cada vez que se suponía que él debería estar leyendo el libro de Wilbert Slinkhard durantes sus clases pensaba en recuerdos satisfactorios de sus más recientes encuentros, recordando como Neville había desarmado exitosamente a Hermione, como Colin Creevey había aprendido el Embrujo paralizante (Impediment) después del duro esfuerzo de tres reuniones, como Parvati Patil había hecho un tan buen Encantamiento Reductor que había reducido la mesa que tenía todos los chivatoscopios a polvo. Estaba encontrando casi imposible arreglar una noche regular de la semana para las reuniones del LF, porque tenían que acomodar tres separados las prácticas del equipo de Quidditch que eran cambiadas de horario seguido por el mal tiempo; pero a Harry no le molestaba esto; sentía que era mejor matener el horario de sus reuniones impredecible. Si alguien los estuviera observando, sería difícil hacer un patrón. Harry y Hermione pronto desarrollaróm un método muy inteligente de comunicar la hora y el día de la próxima reunión a todos los miembros en caso de que necesitaran cambiarlo, porque se vería sospechoso que si gente de diferentes Casas eran vistos cruzando el Gran Hall para hablarse demasiado seguido. Harry le explico a Hermione que porque no copiaban el sistema que usaban los Mirtifago Ella le expkico eso no creo que tgodos estén de acuerdo con marcar su cuerpo, pero si tu puedes haver el hecizo funcione en otras cosas, se me ocurre que en estos doblones falsos que hice en el numero de serie le pomgas el hechizo y si tu cambias el tuyo los demás cambiarian también a la misma fecha que tu les pongas al tuyo y asi todos sabríamos sin necesidad de hablarnos cosa que daría sospechas a la Sapa, lo acordaron asi y Harry realizo el hechizo y Hermione lo vio hacerlo y empezó a imitarlolo que ayudo a que terminaran antes de la reunios, Una vez todos reunidos Hermione les explico su uso y le dio a cada miembro del LF un Galeon falso (Ron se excitó mucho cuando vio por primera vez el tacho y estaba convencido de que ella realmente estaba dando oro). '¿Ven los números alrededor del borde de las monedas?' dijo Hermione, sosteniendo una para que la examinen. La moneda brillaba gorda y amarilla a la luz de las antorchas. 'En los Galeones verdadero sólo es un número de serie que se refiere al duende que hizo la moneda. En estas monedas falsas, sin embargo, los números cambiarán para reflejar la hora y la fecha de la próxima reunión. La moneda se calentará cuando la fecha cambie, así que si las llevan en el bolsillo podrán sentirlas.

Tomamos una cada uno, y cuando Harry ponga la fecha de la próxima reunión cambiará los números de su moneda, y como pusimos un Proteico (Protean Charm) en ellas, todas cambiarán para imitar la suya. Un silencio en blanco recibió las palabras de Hermione. Miró alrededor a todas las caras vueltas hacia ella, bastante deconcertada. 'Bueno - pensé que era una buena idea,' dijo ella indecisa, 'quiero decir, hasta si Umbridge nos pide que demos vuelta nuestros bolsillos, no hay nada sospechoso sobre llevar un Galeon, ¿no? Pero... bueno, si no las quieren usar-' '¿Puedes hacer un Proteico (Protean Charm) ?' dijo Terry Boot 'Sí,' dijo Hermione y Harry también lo hace. 'Pero es... pero es un estándar Extasis, eso es,' dijo él débilmente. 'Oh,' dijo Hermione, tratando de verse modesta. 'Oh...bueno...sí, supongo que lo es.' '¿Cómo que no estás en Ravenclaw?' reclamó él, mirando a Hermione con algo cercano al asombro. '¿Con un cerebro como el tuyo? 'Bueno, el Sombrero Seleccionador consideró seriamente ponerme en Ravenclaw durante mi Selección,' dijó Hermione brillantemente, 'pero se decidió por Fenix despñues de que abrió la casa cuando seleccionaba a Harry ya al final. Entonces, ¿eso significa que usaremos los Galeones?' Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y todos se adelentaron para agarrar uno del tacho. Harry miró de reojo a Hermione. '¿Sabes a qué me recuerda?' 'No, ¿a qué?' 'Al principio crei que no tendríamos audiencia,' dijo Hermione silenciosamente, 'de ahí sacamos la idea... pero te darás cuenta por que que decidí grabar la fecha en pedacitos de metal en vez de en la piel de nuestros miembros.' 'Sí...prefiero tu método,' dijo Harry, sonriendo, mientras deslizaba su Galleon en su bolsillo. 'Supongo que el único peligro con estas es que las podríamos gastar accidentalmente.' 'Gran posibilidad,' dijo Ron, quien estaba examinando su propio Galleon falso con un aire un poco triste, 'No tengo ningún Galleon verdadero para confundir.' Como el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, se acercaba, sus reuniones del LF fueron puestas en espera porque Angelina insistía en prácticas casi diarias.

El hecho de que la copa de Quidditch no se había celebrado desde hacia ya mas de un año casi dos estp añadía considerablemente al interés por el primer partido; Serpientes contra Fenix-Gryffindor aunque de esta ultima casa ya no quedadsen miembros ya que Oliver se había retirado el año anterior; los Ravencalaws y HufflePuffs estaban tomando un vivo interés en el resultado, porque ellos, por supuesto, estarían jugando contra ambos equipos a lo largo del año; y los Cabeza de Casa de los equipos que competían, aunque intentaban disfrazarlo bajo una decente pretensión de espíritu deportivo, estaban determinado a ver a su lado victorioso. Harry sabía cuanto la Profesora McGonagall le preocupaba vencer a Slytherin cuando se abstenía de darles tarea la semana del partido. - Creo que ya has tenido suficiente para estarte apuntando en este momento- dijó ella arrogante. Nadie podía creer en sus oídos hasta que ella miró directamente a Harry y Ron y dijó lúgubremente, -Me he acostumbrado a ver la copa de Quidditch en mi estudio, chicos, y de verdad no quiero tener que darsela al Profesor Snape, para que usen el tiempo extra para practicar, no lo creen?.

Snape no era un partidario menos obvio; había apartado el campo de Quidditch para la práctica de Slytherin tan seguido que los Gryffindors habían tenido dificultad para ponerse a jugar. También se había hecho el tonto a los tantos reportes de las agreciones de Slytherin para embrujar a los jugadores de Fenix-Gryffindor en los corredores. Cuando Alicia Spinnet regresó a la enfermería con su cejas creciendo tan gruesas y rápido que obstruian su visión y su boca, Snape insisitió que ella debió de tratar de hacer un encantamiento de engruesamiento de cabello ella misma y se rehusó a escuchar a los 14 testigos que habían visto al Guardián de Slytherin, Miles Bletchley, le había hechado mala suerte cuando ella trabajaba en la biblioteca.

Harry se sentía optimista respecto a las oportunidades de Fenix-Gryffindor; ellos habían, después de todo, nunca perdido ante el equipo de Malfoy. Admitiéndolo, Ron todavía no estaba representando el Standard de Wood, pero había trabajado extremadamente dura para mejorar. Su mayor debilidad era una tendencia a perderle la confianza después de que metiera la pata; si dejará entrar el primer gol se pondría nervioso y por eso era para probable que se equivocará más. Por el otro lado, Harry había visto a Ron hacer unas salvadas verdaderamente espectaculares cuando estaba en forma; durante una memorable práctica se había colgado de una mano de su escoba y pateado la Quaffle tan fuerte fuera del aro de gol que remontó el largo del campo y a travez del aro del centro del otro lado; el resto del equipo sintió que esa salvada era comparable favorablemente cn la recientemente hecha por Barry Ryan, El Guardián Internacional Irlandés, contra el cazador estrella de Polonia Ladislaw Zamojski. Incluso Fred había dicho que Ron todavía los podría hacer a él y a George orgullosos, y eso que ellos estaban seriamente considerando admitir estaba relacionado con ellos, algo que le aseguraron y que habían tratado de negar por 4 años. La única cosa que realmente estaba preocupando a Harry era cuanto más Ron iba a permitir que las tácticas del equipo de Slytherin lo molestaran incluso antes de que estuvieran en el campo. Harry, por supuesto, había aguantado los comentarios sarcásticos por más de 4 años, así que murmuros de, -Hey, Potty, he escuchado que Warrington ha jurado que te tumbaría de tu escoba el sábado, lejos de helar su sangre, lo hacía reír. - La puntería de Warrington es tan patética que me preocuparía mas si el le estuviera apuntando a la persona junto a mí- replicó, lo que hizó que Ron y Hermione se rieran y borraran la sonrisa afectada de la cara de Pansy Parkinson.

Pero Ron nunca había aguantado una incesante campaña de insultos, burlas e intimidación. Cuando los Slytherins, algunos de séptimo año y considerablemente más grandes que él, murmuraban cuando pasaba por los corredores, - Tienes tu cama reservada en la enfermería, Weasley?- él no reía, pero se tornaba un delicado color verde. Cuando Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, imitaba a Ron soltando la Quaffle (cuando se cruzaban con la vista del otro), las orejas de Ron brillaban rojas y sus manos temblaban tan feo que era muy probable que él también soltará lo que estuviera agarrando en el momento. Octubre desapareció solo en un ajetreo de de vientos aullantes y lluvia torrencial y Noviembre arribó, frío como hierro helado, con duras mañana e helados juegos de dama que un poco expusieron manos y caras. Los cielos y techos del Gran Comedor se tornaron un pálido, aperlado gris, las montañas alrededor de Hogwarts estaban cubiertas de nieve, y la temperatura en el castillo bajó tanto que muchos estudiantes usaban protección gruesa de guantes de piel de dragón en los corredores entre las clases.

Para los últimos días del mes de octubre al regreso de una de las ultimas practicas de Quidditch al llegar el equipo a vestíbulo del castillo Harry distinguió solo a Draco Malfoy en las escaleras que van en dirección de la Lechusesia pero el su capa de invierno este noto que aunque ya muy palida portaba el emblema de Harry apesta, por lo que les dijo a sus compañeros que le urgia ir al baño que los alcansaba en un momento el equipo se diriguio a la Casa de Fenix para resguardarse y Harry espero prudentemente en el baño y después subió corriendo a la torre de las lechuzas, donde Draco lo esperaba, este en cuanto lo vio llegar sin darle tiempo a nada mas le solto mira Harry de acuerdo con lo que hace unas horas cuando tu equipo bajaba al campo la profesora Umbriged pidió a todo el equipo de Slytherinque fuésemos a su despacho y nos exigió que debíamos de ganar el juego que para lo cual debíamos de provocarte a ti y a los tres hermanos Weasleyde tal forma que los saquemos de sus casillas para poder expulsarlos y con esto poder eliminar el equipo de tu casa, y por lo que he visto Ron y sus hermanos no tienen el aguante que tu nos has demostrado; que piensas Harry medito un momento y le dijo a su amigo Draco que opinas si entre tu y yo les seguimos el juego creo que eso hará que al final traiga un beneficio para todos los equipos, por que lo dices Harry pregunto Draco, mira tu crees que el grupo de nuestros jefes de casa van a permitir que solo se tomen represalias contra mi equipo la Profesora Mcgonagal vera la forma de que los que participen de tu Casa sean sancionados en la misma medida, y los Profesores Snape, Flitwick y Sprout, van tener interés que el torneo solo sea de las tres casas, creo que tienes razón entonces en eso quedamos, voy a bajar primero y tu espera un momento para bajar, Harry le dijo a Draco no te preocupes yo bajare después pero por caminos que solo yo conozco no te preocupes nadie sospechara siquiera que hemos estado en el Mismo Lugar.

Harry termino de hablar con Draco y vo que este terminaba de bajar la escalera que conducía a la lechuseria y permitia el arrivo al resguardo del castillo, cuando de inmediato se comunico con Severus Snape y le dijo que tenia urgencia de vero a El y a los tres jefes de las casas que donde se podrían reunir sin que Umbriged supiese que esta reunión se había dado, Snape le respondió creo que el lugar donde ella Jamas se atrevería a venir seria a mi oficina, porque no te trasladas pero avisa por medio de tu telepatía a los otros tres Profesores que nos vemos en la mia sin el uso de la red, Harry estuvo de acuerdo y cuando ya se disponía a trasladarse al depacho de Snape oyo en su mente la voz de Su Padrino , Harry convoca a los hermanos Dumbledor eso será de mucha utilidad para el efecto final; Harry rápidamente se comunico con los tres Hermanos y les explico quien le había sugerido que estuvieran pero que no usaran la red Flu ya que esta estaba controlada por gente del ministerio, una vez hecho esto se traslado a la oficina de Snape cuando Harry apareció en ese momento entraba la profesora Sprout ya que era la mas cercana a ese despacho, preguntando cual es el motivo de la reunión Severus, a lo que este le respondió esperemos a los demás para que Harry pueda decirnos esta razón, Profesor le menciono Este me permiti invitar a los hermanos Dumbledor por sugerencia de mi Padrino, este se le quedo viendo con sorpresa.

Al cavo de unos minutos fueron llegando la Profesora Mcgonagal, Flitwick y los tres hermanos aparecieron junto a la chimenea de Snape, por lo que Aberforth lanzo un mufiato en dirección de la chimenea y Albus lanzo un Protego Totalum a la misma, Ariadna dirigiéndose a Harry le pregunto nos podrías explicar el motivo de esta reunión Harry, este comenzó diciéndoles cuando se me ocurrió lamar a los jefes de casa Mi Padrino me Suguirio que los llamase a Ustedes Tambien, a lo que Albus comento sabía que no te estaba dejando solo pero no pensé que estuviese tan al pendiente pero es bueno eso, continua Harry, este les explico que cuando regreso del campo vio a Draco con el distitivo que habían convenido para que el supiera que algo le tenia que decir por lo que el se separo del resto del equipo y se dirigió al sanitario espero un tiempo prudencial y se traslado al final de la escalera antes de salir a la lechuseria y ahí estaba Draco que le indico que la profesora Umbriged había citado a todo el equipo de Slytherin con el fin de que estos provocasen a los hermanos Weasley y a El con el objeto de expulsar al equipo completo del campeonato, y que ellos habían acordado seguirle el juego para que fuesen los jefes de casa los que resolviesen la situación y la gente de Draco la pudiese seguir usando para los fines convenidos, Aberforth, comento extrategia perfecta Harry asi ni tu ni Draco se verán mal ante sus equipos creo que los profesores son lo suficientemente mas astutos que esta para resolver este asunto; Albus les interrumpió y les dijo a todos recuerden que en cutrao daias es la audiencia del Ministro por lo que estare fuera ese Dia y tu tendras que faltar yo calculo que las dos clases del Dia 3 de noviembre, Minerva cuales serian estas minerva dijo la Mia y la de Historia de la magia, y Harry en la mia va a nivel Extasis y en historia Dolores no va a ella ya que su miedo a la gente hibrida, animales y Fantasmas es notoria sino véanla cuando el varon sanginario quiere divertirse y pasa cerca de ella esta sale disparada mas rápida que su petardo, que por cierto Albus tu sabes o tienes idea de quien se los pone, como Minerva no me digas de que tu no sospechas de quienes son, los demás profesores asintieron en un movimiento de cabeza pero eso solo se confirmara cuando estos sucesos terminen, Harry creo que ya debes retirarte a tus aposentos deja esto en manos de los que tu consideraste capaces de solucionarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **El MINISTRO vs WIZENGAMOT**

Como estaba previsto el día 3 de noviembre a las 8:45 horas en la sala de consejo de Wizengamot ubicada en el primer piso del Ministerio se reunió en pleno todo el consejo a esepción lógica de Elphias Dodge quien se presentaría como abogado de las partes acuzadoras, esta primera reunión del Consejo en pleno tania como objetivo llavar a efecto la Audiencia que se le había avizado en tiempo y forma al Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra Cornelius Oswald Fudge, presedida por Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore en su calidad de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot quie a su derecha tenia sentado a un personaje que los miembros del consejo no conocían y solo Albus y Amelia_Bones sabían de Este personaje al que todos veian aunque en momentos pareciese como que era traslucido, aunque no preguntaban por el.

A las 9:00 en punto se abrieron las puertas y se pararecio Cornelius Oswald Fudge, **Randolph** Urquhart, **Orson** Harper, como abogados por parte de El, y después de estos se presento Elphias Doge como Fiscal acusador y abogado de las partes que formaban las acusaciones, Albus reconoció de inmediato a los dos abogados de Cornelius como los padres de los jugadores de la casa de Slytherin que habían terminado el año anterior y se quedo meditando que lo que el miedo a perder su poder la había llevado hasta ese estremo y no reconocer que el Mago Tenebroso mas poderoso había regresado, como era posible que el amor al poder lo hubiese vuelto tan ciego y necio, después de tantos años que sigui sus consejos y ahora seguía los consegos del lugarteniente de quien mas temia, Como despertando de un sueño oyo el inicio de la Audiencia.

Amelia_Bones: se puso de pie y haciendo tocar un gong pidió la atención de los presente, Diciendo Siendo las 9:00 horas del dia 3 de noviembre se habre el proceso encontra del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Oswald Fudge por los siguientes cargos

\- Abuso de la Autoridad que le fue conferida como Ministro de Magia al promover Jucio Penal en contra del Menor Harry Potter ( quien contaba con solo catorce años ) por el supuesto delito de haber conjurado un patronus en presencia de un No Mago poniendo en riesgo el secreto de retricion de la magia ante los No Magos argumentando los decretos párrafo C del decreto de restricción de 153 magia para menores de edad, 1875, y también a la sección 13 del estatuto de secreto de la confederación internacional de brujería.

\- Violacion al decreto del Consejo de **WIZENGAMOT** en sus decretos WZ17976/1934/K y el CIM 1797/1934/k donde se especifica claramente que una vez avisadas las fechas y horas de un Juicio Penal estas no pueden ser cambiadas sin previo aviso, salvo que existan causas de fuerza mayor que obliguen a efectuar algún cambio.

\- Impedir por medio del cargo anterior que el susodicho menor pudiese contar con la Presencia de sus Padres, o en su caso de sus Totores debidamente registrados en el Ministerio de Magia y en el Banco, asi como de un Abogado para defenderlo y si este consideraba de testigos de descargo de acuerdo con el párrafo B del Decreto 2341 para la Ministerial y Wizengamot de audición, 1797

Por lo que solicitamos a los Señores Abogados que registro para su Defensa nos hagan saber como se declara ante dichos cargos, esto con el objeto de definir el proceso a seguir según su declaración, tienen ustedes la palabra.

Poniendose de pie **Randolph** Urquhart y mi colega aqui presente **Orson** Harper somos los representantes legales del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Oswald Fudge como quedo registrado ante este consejo de acuerdo con sus protocolos, por lo que me permito diriguirme al tribunal en pleno, Primero que nada antes de responder a Ustedes quisiéramos que nos aclarasen cual es el motivo que esta audiencia la presida el profesor Albus Dumbledore, y segundo quien es la persona que se encuentra a su derecha ya que no tenemos el gusto de saber quien es y el porque esta presente en esta Audiencia.

Amelia se puso de pie y se dirigió a los dos abogados Señores Urquhart y Harper como se les envio copia del jucio de Harry James Potter en el se hace constar que el Ministro de Magia de este Pais ni de ningún otro posen la facultad que les permita destituir algún miembro del area de Justicia, ya que el Poder que representa el Ministro es el ejecutivo y el Consejo de Magos del Wizengamot asi como la Confederación Internacional de Magos son parte del poder judicial por lo que estos puestos los otorga el Consejo de Ancianos del Mundo y de acuerdo con lo que todos sabemos el Ministro Fudge no pertenece a este Consejo.

Y Por un error lamentable de mi parte no me recordé en presentar al mago que esta sentado a la derecha de Albus Dumbledore y este personaje con quien me disculpo es el Mago Solarius o Tambien conocido como el Mago Azul miembro fundador del Consejo Mundial de Ancianos que preside su hermano Carolinus el Mago Verde, quien esta presente para corroborarle a Ustedes y a su defendido asi como a su supuesta Suma Inquisidora en el Colegio de Hogwarts, que Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore sigue siendo el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Director vitalicio del Colegio de Hogwarts; quisieran ustedes Abogados preguntarle algo a nuestro invitado de Honor, o le puedo seder la palabra al mismo ya que el tiene algunas cosas que aclararles.

Ambos abogados se quedaron sorprendido pero intrigados de la presencia de Tan Gran personaje ya que de acuerdo con el asesor legal que los guiaba y siendo este el abogado de Luciuis Malfoy, ni el ni el Señor Malfoy creían en la existencia de dicho consejo tuviese existencia y que jamás habían sabido que se presentaran en un juicio o audiencia, ni siquiera en las Audiencias de los Seguidores de Lord Voldemor, por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio y permitir que este hablara, asiéndole una señal a la Señora Amelia Bones que preferían que el mago Invitado tomase la palabra; por lo que esta dirigiéndose a Solarius le indico que si fuera tan amable de tomar la palabra,

Por lo que Solarius se puso de pie y empezó diciendo a todos los presentes les doy las gracias por su presencia y aunque solo el Mago Albus Dumbledore me conocía y hace apenas unos minutos de su tiempo la querida Madame Bones fui presentado con ella es entendible el porque no me presento ante Ustedes, una ves aclarado esto les informare ya que veo que ya para muchos de los aquí presentes y de los no presentes El Consejo Mundial de Ancianos, asi como La fuente de la Antigüedad ya no formamos parte de su cultura le aclarare ambas instituciones existimos desde la existencia de la creación de este Universo, cada uno fue exisitiendo en sus tiempos y como fuimos creciendo en numero por todo el mundo se fueron creando las diferentes instituciones hasta llegar a las que actualmente los gobiernan, Nosotros procuramos no intervenir físicamente desde ya hace algunos siglos pero si lo hemos hecho en algunas ocaciones que solo les mencionare algunas de su Pais, cuando el obscurantismo gobernaba Gran Bretaña tuvimos que venir y nació el mago mas nuevo del consejo de ancianos Merlin, cuando la época de la Inquisición y la caza de brujos y brujas tuvimos que intervenir para rescatar a muchos No Magos que fueron acusados injustamente y ellos no se podían ayudarse asi mismos.

Ustedes Dos Abogados les explicare el motivo de esta intervención, la cual es muy sencilla tiene dos razones fundamentales cuando apareció en su tiempo el mago llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort), La vez anterior dado que la actuación de este Ministerio llevo las cosas como debía y El Grupo de Albus Dumbledore siempre estuvo en conjunción con el Ministerio, no vimos la necesidad de intervenir, pero en esta ocacion la persona a la que representan a negado la realidad de las cosas y no acepta la ayuda de quien desde su nombramiento le brindo diariamente consejos y guias para su labor, sino que lo ha separado de este Ministerio, calumniándolo y difamándolo usando la influencia que le da su Cargo, me permito informarle que a el no se le conferieron dentro de sus Atribuciones como Ministro remover a nadie del poder Judicial, Tampoco esta en sus Responsabilidades el Nombrar Profesores y mucho menos crear un puesto no existente en el Colegio de Hogwarts el cual no es relevante en este momento ya que dentro del propio Colegio se están encargado de Esta persona en forma muy agradable para nosotros y ella tendrá su castigo, aunque ni con eso aprenderá pero eso es otro asunto que interfiere con el caso aquí tratado, Asi como haber cometido otro gravísimo error que les mecionare al final de esta audiencia, por ahora les suplico a Ustedes conteste la pregunta que formulo la Señora Bones y coontinuen con el proceso como esta dictado por nosotros, que es otra de las razones por las que estoy presente para vigilar que este proceso cumpla nuestros lineamientos, fueran los defensores tener la amabilidad de contestar.

 **Orson** Harper se puso de pie y empezó :

Del primer cargo que se le impugna a nuestro defendido se declara inocente; ya que el desconocía que El Alumno acusado y su Familia si conociesen de la existencia de los magos y por lo tanto de la magia.

Del segundo cargo del aviso del cambio de fecha y lugar y hora de acuerdo con las declaraciones de nuestro defendido el desconocía dicha prohibición. Por lo que se declara inocente.

Del tercer cargo de no haber avisado a su familia nuestro defendido asegura que envio dos notificaciones al acusado en presencia de su familia, por lo que es inocente.

Evista de la declaración presentada por Ustedes y ya que de acuerdo con los autos hablerian en nombre y representación del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Oswald Fudge, convierte esta Audiencia en un Juicio formal en contra del propio acusado, "¿Señor Fudge esta usted conciente y ceree que estuvo bien asesorado por sus abogados y el asesor de estos?", por favor responda esta cuestión directamente y de su propia boca, Cornelius se puso de pie y reitero que el era el Ministro de magia y que el que no debía de ser nombrado no existía ya que había muerto hace ya tiempo y que la patraña montada por Albus Dumbledore solo la creía El, que esa figura sentada a su derecha era un truco mas de los que este sabia hacer, por lo que Solarius se puso de pie y lo hizo elevar por toda la sala hasta ahcerlo poner hasta su cara, debiéndole decir deberas estas cerrado quieres que en este momento estén aquí todos los miembros del Consejo mundial de ancianos, si tienes la idea que esto es solo un montaje mágico te autorizo a tocarme y si esto no te convence puedo mandarte en este momento ante mi hermano Omagon, que si le tienes tanto miedo a Voldemort mi hermano te enseñara lo que es maldad, tu temido Voldemor solo es un bebe junto con mi hermano, crees tu que de haber sido fácil derrotarlo hubiese tenido que intervenir la Fuente de la Antigüedad, regresándolo a su sitio; Señora Bones continue Usted con el proceso, Este Consejo de Wizengamot habre Jucio formal y legal para la **DESTITUCIÓN** del Ministro de Magia: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, esto con fundamentos en los propios estatutos de Consejo de Wizengamot y con sosten en las propias declaraciones y hechos llevados por el acusado en el Jucio que efectuo en contra del Menor Harry James Potter el pasado mes de Agosto y las consecuencias que este proceso nos dejo; Por le que constituido el presente en un Jucio formal de Desafuero le consedo la palabra al Fiscal y Abogado de este Consejo y del Joven afectado, por favor si fuese Usted tan amable.

Elphias Dodge se puso de pie y dirigiéndose al acusado le pidió su Nombre y su Cargo, a lo que este con mucha rabia en sus ojos respondió Cornelius Oswald Fudge **Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra,** nos puede decir si se representa por los abogados que lo acompañan o lo ara solo, por supuesto con los abogados aquí presentes, para el acta nos podría repetir sus Nombres **Randolph** Urquhart, **Orson** Harper. Una vez cubierto el protocolo me permito informar a ustedes que ya sea uno o los tres pueden contestar las preguntas que les haré en relación a los cargos de estre proceso Judicial, les quedo claro, estos asintieron con la cabeza.

Que el acusado diga ante cada cuestionamiento **SI ES CIERTO COMO LO ES** :

Primero : que Usted sutituyo a **Millicent Bagnold** desde su retiro voluntario hasta la fecha y durante este periodo en que a estado en el cargo conoció a los Aurores James Potter y Lili Evan.

Si por supuesto que los conoci ya que yo fui el que atrapo a quien los traiciono.

Correcto en lo esencial de su respuesta ya que el final es irrelevante ya que se ha demostrado que a quien usted acuso no fue el que los traiciono y eso es asunto fuera del contesto de este jucio por lo que se le pide a sus asesores jurídicos le oriente encuanto a su forma de contestar ya que no es la intención de este proceso reabri otros mas cargos.

Segundo : Que siendo miembro de los Aurores antes de asumir el Cargo con que se ostenta actualmente conoció durante el periodo de la primera Guerra contra de Voldemort usted trato con Lili Evans y usted como instrucor encargado de su formación supo a la saciedad que ella solo tenia una hermana No Mágica por haber heredado los genes Paternos Potter (Dickinson) quien colaboro con el consjo mundial de ancianos para la conservación del secreto de la Magia y de la Madre de Esta como la Princesa Melisane.

Eso tampoco lo puedo negar ya que a mi me toco ser el tutor de Lili Evans y varias veces estuve en su casa.

Tersero: Que Usted curso en el Colegio de Hogwarts los siete años de que consta esta preparación academica y obtuvo una "E" en el timo de Historia de la Magia.

Claro eso esta en los Archivos de la escuela.

Cuarto: Que Ustede recibió en tiempo y forma la noticia del Matrimonio de James Potter y Lili Evans.

Si también es cierto ya que ella me pidió como testigo junto con su Amigo Severus Snape y Alicie Longbottom su mejor amiga.

Quinto: Que desde que recibió la notificación de que Harry James Potter había quedado huérfano, Usted ordeno tener en constante vigilancia la casa de los Dursley y que los reportes que obran en su poder en el archivero donde guarda usted el expediente de Harry James Potter solo contienen reporte de las veces en que este los fue a visitar desde su arrivo al colegio.

Como saben donde guardo ese expediente y su contenido, me permite explicarle usted mismo se lo enseño en varias ocaciones al Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot.

Sexto; Respondame si por estos informes que contiene su expediente usted solicito a los 11 años de Harry se le enviase una amonestación escrita por realizar magia frente a No Magos la cual la solicito esta ves en forma correcta a la oficina de magia accidental por un menor de edad, aunque esta la efectuo un elfo como usted mismo se entero después.

Septimo: Que usted a sabiendas que otra vez había habido magia accidental en esa casa cuando Harry en un ataque de ira inflo a la hermana de su tio en presencia de sus tios y su primo y usted lo hospedo en el Caldero Chorreante y de su propio dinero le compro sus libros valendose de su gerarquia para obtener un vistaso de la cantidad que constaba la fortuna del joven Potter, solo pudiendo ver la cámara donde esta el fondo de sus estudios.

Si esto se debía a la fuga de dos presos de alta peligrosidad Azkaban por eso se omitió el reporte con el objeto de salvaguardar su vida.

Octavo: fuera tan amable de informar a los aquí presentes que Usted estaba enterado de que la Señora Lili Evans y Severus Snape cuando niños hacían magia en el jardín de su casa en presencia de su hermana de Lili lo que ocaciono que Petinia escribiese al Colegio de Hogwarts solicitando ser ella también admitida como su hermana menor Lili y que en poder de ese Ministerio están las cartas de solicitud de la Niña Petunia y las Respuestas del Director Albus Dumbledore.

Eso también es correcto pero todo esto que tiene que ver con los cargos que me quieren imputar a MI; sencillo le contesto Elphias:

En la primera Acusacion se hace constar el Abuso de Autoridad para promover un jucio contra Harry Jemes Potter por el delito de magia indebida de un menor en presencia de un No Mago que desconosia la existencia de la misma y la respuesta que Usted nos proporciono de Inocencia, en la cual deconocia que la familia en cuestión no sabia que tenían conocimiento de la Magia; y con estas siples preguntas que le hecho quedo demostrado que hasta usted protegió al Joven Potter en una de sus magias accidentales por lo que Usted si sabia que su familia desde mucho antes de nacer El sabían de la existencia de la Misma

Para la segunda acusación usted declaro que tenia desconocimiento del Decreto de Magos del Wizengamot, siendo esto falso ya que de acuerdo con el documento presentado por esta Fiscalia y del cual ustedes tienen copia me permitiré leer parte de las palabras citadas en el Jucio Penal que Usted promovió encontra de Harry James Potter, a pesar de que la Señora Bones le advirtió que no lo hiciese que eso era un delito menor ya que era magia hecha por un Menor y ante gente que estaba consiente de su exixtencia. Ya que de acuero con sus propias palabras **en ofensas cometidas al decreto de restricción de magia a menores de edad y estatuto de secreto de la confederación internacional de brujería, una falta al párrafo C del decreto de restricción de 153 magia para menores de edad, 1875** , en opinión de su Profesor **Cuthbert Binns** , usteb durante sus siete años de escuela le podía repetir de memoria todos sus apuntes y lo dicho anteriormente Usted no tomo ningún documento ya que se lo sabe de memoria, por lo que si es necesario traer Veritaserum para verificar que usted conoce las dos constituciones y decretos de las instituciones que nos ocupan.

El Abogado Randolph Urquhart se levanto y dijo no creo que exita ya la necesidad de someter a nuetro cliente a esto el realmente tiene un conocimiento sorprendente de los reglamentos de todos los Departamentos y Areas que conforman el aspecto jurídico de nuestro medio.

Tercer punto respondanos alguna razón real de que no habiso a sus tutores a sabiendas que los familiares a que hace mención el mismo a reconocido que aunque son parientes directos de Harry ellos no eran los adecuados pues en los documentos

Y si cuenta con los papeles oficiales de quienes eran las personas a las que debía haber avisado y aunque solo hubiese sido una de ellas ubiese bastado.

Orson Harper respondió por el acusado, mire abogado de acuerdo con lo que nos explico nuestro defendido por la gravedad del asunto el omitió en su memoria dicho detalle.

A lo que Elphias Dodge se rio habiertamente, perdón abogados pero esa es la excusa mas infantil yo creo que un niño de 4 años se inventaria una mejor, un Hombre con la retentiva que pose Cornelius no se le puede creer que se le olvido que tenia tantos Tutores cinco mágicos y cuatro físicos y desde que mi cliente tiene 11 años el Ministro ha tratado de tenerlo de su lado y por todos los medios a su alcance a intentado saber donde paso Harry Potter su niñes, sin que a la fecha tenga la mas remota idea, y a intentado por lo menos con cuatro de los Tutores investigarlo, con los Tres hermanos Dumbledore lo ha intentado en forma directa y por intermedio de su amigo Lucius Malfoy lo ha intentado a travez del Tutor físico el Profesor Snape y Durante este año lo ha estado intentandeo por medio de la "Bruja Dolores Umbriged" sin que esta haya obtenido nada, creo que ella deberá presentarse para fines de este mes para aclarar ciertas acciones, pero ese es otro asunto.

Creo que con lo dicho en esta sala se demuestra que el Ministro a cometido los delitos que se le impugnan, a lo que Madame Bones tomo la palabra y pidió que los magos que estuviesen a favor de que estos cargos estaban demostrados se pusiese de pie para poder contarlos, ella no había terminado su frase cuando todo el consejo estaba de pie.

Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore en mi calidad de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y con mucho pesar declaro que de acuerdo con los cargos presentados y probados en este Juicio Ustede Cornelius Oswald Fudge quedara **Destituidó** de su cargo y se nombra un sucesor de forma interina, mientras se cumplen los términos legales para la convocatoria de un Nuevo Ministro, en el entenfido que Usted deberá permanecer como Ministro adjunto, suplico a esta honorable audiencia que no piensen en su servidor sino que busquen alguin que tenga el tiempo y la edad para dicho cargo.

Amelia Bones propuso al Consejo de Magos del Wizengamot que si estaban de acuerdo se nombrase en forma interina a Rufus Scrimgeour quien actualmente atiende la cartera de jefe de Aurores. La mosion fue aprobada otra vez por unanimidad y se dio por terminado el Jucio; Solarius se hacerco a Albus y Amelia y les pidió que fueran al despacho del Exministro con el que quería hacerle una aclaracón, Amelia llamo a Elphias y le dijo lo que acababa de escuchar y que si era tan amable de llevarlo y después buscar a Rufus para que fuese tomando cargo que le diera unos Diez minutros.

Una vez en la oficina del ministro este movio una mano y en un instante tenia en su mano el expediente de Harry, en ese momento entraba Cornelius que vio inmediatamente el documento y lo reconoció, con Altaneria se dirigió a Solarius, óigame yo todavía no ago entrega de esta oficina y usted ya la esta saqueando; a lo que El Mago Azul ya con toda su Grandeza al decubierto se acerco al exministro y con mucha calma le expreso mire Usted no tiene ni la mas remota idea realmente de quienes somos los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos, le dare el conocimiento que requiere pero ni Usted, ni la Señora Bones podrán repetirlo jamás de eso me encargare yo, pero primero vea una ligerísima muestra de quien soy y puso en la cara el expediente de Harry Potter y al tocarlo con su mano derecha este se esfumo en un instante, a lo que Solarius con mucha calma le ahora que acabe de decirle lo que quiero uste sabra a donde fue a parar dicho documento.

Primero quiero que sepa que **Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc,** a quien usted y la mediocre Bruja que tiene usted metida en el Colegio jamás podrá hacerle daño alguno se lo demostró con la pluma que ella quiso utilizar en su contra y los decretitos que a querido imponer, le voy a informar que este Señor al que usted impudentemente le consedio la mayoría de Edad es hijo quien es **James Potter** desendiente directo de un mago extraordinario **Ignotus Peverell** y de **Lili** y hija Peter Evans ( DICKINSON ) y de la Abuela de Harry la **Princesa Melisane** hija de mi hermano Crolinus El Mago Verde que preside el consejo de ansianos y tanto Yo como El Mago Azul, El Mago Rojo y El Mago Amarillo somos tios bisabuelos de EL y el ya mencionado Ignotus, por lo que estoy en representación de todos ellos y aunque no recordaras esta platica solo sabras que debes decirle a tu perro faldero de Dolores Umbriged que deje de atacarlo o las humillación que sufrirá lo que le resta de vida no lo podrá olvidar, moviendo su mano nuevamente Cornelius se le quedaba viendo sin entender para que lo habían convocado, cuando llamo a la puerta Elphias Dodge con Rufus Scrimgeou, Solarius se despidió y se desapareció de inmediato.

Rufus pregunto que quien era el mago que con tal facilidad había salido, a lo que Albus le menciono no te gustaría saberlo; lo que te debe importar es que se te a Nombrado Ministro interino, mientras se dan las elecciones como marca la Ley, Cornelius quedara como Adjunto de Usted.

La entrega del Ministerio a su nuevo Titular se planeo que fuese realizada a conciencia y departamento por departamento Iniciando por el Departamento de Misterios siendo este en el que Fudge tenia mucha ingerencia y dejando para el final el de Asuntos de los No Magos, Para finalizar con el aviso al Ministro de los Mismos; pidiéndosele a ambos que las cosas se diesen de forma discreta, que El profeta tuviese la menor injerencia en el proceso de cambio, para evitar el deshonor que esto representaría para Fudge, dadas las fechas Rufus Scrimgeour: sugirió comensar con el departamento de misterios y después con cada uno de los países ya que con el cierre de año todos los Ministros estarían sumamente ocupados para finales de Diciembre y principios de Enero por los reportes para la comunidad de cada Pais, asi para entregar sus informes al Consejo de Ancianos que se debía de entregar a mas tardar el 15 de enero de cada año, por lo que tendrían que programar las visitas a los 194 paises en menos de 45 dias lo que implicaba un traslado diario de cuatro a cinco Diarios, por lo que se avisaría al Profeta y el resto de los periódicos que se efectuaría una visita de estado de urgencia y que en el resto del Día de hoy Cornelius debería de entregar sus pendientes y el departamento de Misterios, y que por la noche saldrían a los países de mayor intercambio con los Ingleses.

Amelia Bones quedo encargada de vigilar que el personal que era fiel a Fudge no diera información a los medios para evitar controversias y daño a la imagen del Ex Ministro por lo que en ese mismo momento Llamo a los Secretarios privados del, los cuales se quedaron de una pieza cuando recibieron el resultado del juicio, de los cinco solo el sustituto de Dolores Ubriged, comento que ese resultado era de esperarse ya que de acuerdo con lo que el había leído en un expediente manejado como secreto de estado el había estado seguro que esto sucedería y les pregunto a los demás Subsecretarios que si ellos nunca habían leído el documento donde se explicaba la orfandad de Harry J, Potter y quienes eran sus Tutores, el primer Subsecretario menciono que si pero que debido a su avanzada edad el había preferido guardar silencio y en ese momento pidió su retiro como miembro del Ministerio que prefería retirarse ya que el se avergonzaba y que se iria a vivir a la tierra de su Mujer en Costa Rica, país centro Americano donde radicaban sus hijas y nietos; lo cual le fue concedido de inmediato, Rufus Scrimgeour: nombro como primer subsecretario al sustituto de Dolores y le pidió que le entregase ese documento que había mencionado a Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore ya que como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y de acuerdo con sus propias palabras este implicaba cosas que afectaban el Juicio que había tenido lugar unas horas antes el debería de ser quien lo leyese y tomara las medidas que el caso mereciesen que el no deseaba ser influenciado por este documento.

Albus recibió el Documento y con toda la cortesía que siempre lo había caracterizado pidió permiso de retirarse ya que había cosas urgentes que hacer en el Colegio de Hogwarts, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour y Cornelius Oswald Fudge, continuaron la entrega y tomando la decisión de que Cornelius seguiría firmando los documentos hasta que fuese entregando las areas que conformaban el Ministerio, Que a quienes se les Avisaria de inmediato el cambio serian las dependencias que no formaban parte del Ministerio como serian El el **Tribunal Supremo Escolar** , El **Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, El Banco de Gringotts, Los Jefes de Las Criaturas Magicas,** ante estos tanto Fudge como Rufus le dijeron a Amelia que eso se complicaría un poco pues se tendría que buscar traductores y que estos mantuvieran el secreto hasta el aviso oficial, tendría su dificultad, A lo que la Señora Bones les informo Albus Dumbledore tiene alguien que el solo puede con el trabajo y del poder Judicial será el Propio Albus quien se encargara de la forma de avisar al resto de Este, encuanto el forma parte del Wizengamot se firma un contrato vinculante que impide divulgar la información de los asuntos de este. Y Al ministro de los No magos se dejara para la fecha en que se nombre en propiedad al Ministro; el resto del Dia Fudge puso al Día de los pendientes a su sucesor Rufus Scrimgeour, en presencia de madame Bones.

A la llegada de Albus al **Colegio de Hogwarts,** este convoco al grupo de Tutores, al Director del Banco Gringotts, y a Harry Potter, lo que provoco que este faltase a la clase de la profesora Dolores Umbriged, que cuando esta fue interrumpida por la Profesora Mcgonagal, esta le cuestiono que ella no le permitia salir del salón que como maestra ella tenia toda la jerarquia para negar el permiso ya que ella como Suma Inquisidora tenia mas que ella como Sub Directora, la Profesora sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo le respondió eso es relativo ya que de acuerdo con lo que le indico el Consejo Escolar su cargo no existe, pero esta desición de pedirle que salga el Señor Potter de su salón no es mia sino de quien tiene la Mayor Jerarquia en esta Institución y que siendo Albus Dumbledore quien lo solicitaba ella tenia que acatar la desición de la Dirección le gustase o no, Dolores se puso Violasea de la ira y dirigiéndose a Harry le indico que para la siguiente clase requería que trajese copiado el capitulo de hoy tres veces para asegurar ella la maxima retención, a lo que la profesora Mcgonagal volvió a reir y a decirle a Dolores para lo que explica su libro no se requiere aprender eso todo este salón en los cuatro años anteriores a su llegada ya dominaban su libro, esto por si no lo sabe, Harry no tienes que entregarle nada, y si ella intenta imponerte una sanción yo se que no podrá hacerte daño pero me encargare de que ella sea la que reciba multiplicado por cinco la sanción que quiera imponerte, ahora vámonos, Dolores Grito usted no puede amenazarme, Mcgonagal giro su cabeza y solo le dijo no es amenaza seria un hecho y sacando su varita le dijo gusta Usted probar habilidades conmigo, Dolores solo tomo asiento y su color cambiaba del morado al indigo.

Cuando ella y Harry se diriguian rumbo a la dirección detectaron que un patronus en forma de gato a los seguía, por lo que la profesora Mcgonagal le pidió a Harry si fuese posible que el con su patronus se encargase del de Dolores , Harry si tomar su varita y solo moviendo su mano deplego su patronus de Fenix que de un solo pase disolvio el gato de Dolores y continuaron su camino, para lo que Harry le pregunto Profesora Presteme su mano y movámonos por mi método asi evitaremos que alguien nos vea o nos siga, ella acepto y cuando reaparecieron estaban en la puerta del despacho ya habiendo pasado la escalera, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y ambos pudieron notar que se encontrban ya todos los Tutores el Director del Banco, Albus le pregunto a Su SubDirectora que si había habido alguna dificultad a lo que Esta le respondió nada que no pudiese Yo solucionar pero Creo que debes hablar con ella cada vez esta mas Impertinente, No te preocupes después de la reunión y bajare a hablar con ella personalmente y la acompañare al pueblo para que vaya al Ministerio, de eso quiero hablarles y sere breve y conciso ya que se que muchos tienen deberes que afrontar, les comunico Oficialmente que el Ministro de Magia Cornelius O. Fudge, fue **Destituido** de su cargo y en su lugar quedo el Mago **Rufus Scrimgeour,** en forma interina hasta que se complete el proceso y se nombre en propiedad al sustituto que en mi opinión será el mismo pero eso como todos sabemos lleva un proceso de entrega y recepción, primero tubo que entregar el Departamento de Misterios al Cual yo me voy a encargar de investigar quienes forman parte del equipo de Fudge y si ya hay infiltrados de Voldemor; Señor Director requiero saber si desea que lo acompañe Harry al Banco para que Usted proceda según el protocolo del mismo y Harry le ayude traduciendo mis palabras, le agradezco el ofrecimiento pero Usted y yo siempre nos hemos entendido muy bien y he aprendido a dominar su Idioma gracias a Usted, y al grupo al que debo de decirles lo hare en nuestro idioma, correcto dijo Albus, gusta quedarse en la reunión o desea retirarse ya que este asunto creo que afecta a su Area como a las mias querido amigo, el Nomo se despidió cortésmente de todos y solo se despidió de mano de Harry; El resto de los Tutores y el propio Harry veian a Albus con sorpresa y este les dio un resumen de lo ocurrido y de su resultado, cuando termino Severus le cuestiono primero que nadie, perdón Director que pasara con la señora Umbriged. Con Todas las Criaturas Magicas del Pais, el plan de que se tiene para el primer juego continuaremos con el y el segundo plan que ya casi esta acabado.

Albus Dumbledore tomo asiento con calma y le respondió a Todos, voy a responder por puntos del Dolores como ya les mencione sere yo quien hable con ella y la acpomañare al Pueblo o le permitiré que por su chimenea se traslade al Ministerio, esto es otra cosa que debere de encargarme yo mismo para terminar con este juego de vigilar las chimeneas de todos, ya que no son presos y tienen toda la libertad por eso desde hoy cuando ella o alguno de sus colaboradores quieran introducirse en nuestras chimeneas del castillo se desplegara un arcoíris que les permitirá saber que hay alguien y ustedes decidad que hechizo utilizar según su criterio, de la criatruas mágicas Harry te voy a pedir un favor quiero que aparti del dia de hoy y hasta que acabes visites a todos los jefes de ellos y les des el informe, ellos saben manejar ya de acuerdo con sus normas a quienes les trasmiten hasta el nombramiento definitivo, de acuerdo Harry rápidamente le respondió que lo haría encantado que si podían acompañarlo alguno de sus Tutores, Albus le suguirio que porque no se lo solicitaba a Frank y _Alice Longbottom_ para que conviviera con ellos que el resto estaría demasiado ocupado, Harry acepto encantado cuando se estaba levantando para salir , Albus lo retuvo y le dijo espera hijo los dos puntos siguientes te conciernen a ti tambien.

Del la pelea del juego debemos modificarla por lo que si estas de acuerdo mientras tu estas fuera. Aberforth y Severus podrán idear las modificaciones y las adecuaciones correspondiente te parece bien, Harry repondio de inmediato Porfesor porque estas el profesor Severus las consulta con Draco asi cuando yo llegue será mas fácil su adecuación y aprobación por todos; estando de acuerdo Albus les dijo aunque Umbriged se va enterar del suceso de hoy yo creo que el plan dos deberá de seguir en pie ya que Ella tratara de redimir al hombre que ha amado en secreto durante toda su carrera profesional aunque este no le haya dado ninguna esperanza, es mas creo que ni siquiera se a dado cuenta, estando todos de acuerdo creo que debemos de retirarnos todos a nuestras actividades; Severus le pidió la palabra y le dijo a Harry antes de partir me regalarías unas hierbas de tu herbolario que requiero para la medicina que estábamos preparando y las que requieren Draco y Neville que has visto que cada vez se tiene mas confianza, a lo que Flitwick dijo efectivamente se ha superado bastante ya esta en el nivel de el promedio de sus compañeros de generación pero si no me equivoco en herbologia a excepcion Tuya y posiblemente de Hermin¡one ya supero hasta los de séptimo.

Bueno cada uno a lo suyo, y Yo a ver a Dolores, Flitwick le menciono al Director suerte con ese cometido no vaya a ser que le de un infarto y termine contigo Ariadna todos rieron y le pidieron a Harry los maestros que si los podía dejar en su salones ya que iban retrasados, y el resto de los tutores le indicaron que los esperarían ahí para salir del castillo todos juntos y que viera el avance de Ariadna en el uso de su método de traslado que deacuerdo cos ella ya casi estaba bien empleado, Harry tomo a sus maestros de la mano y los dejo a cada uno en la entrada de sus salones, una vez hecho esto fue a su dormitorio a su Baul y retiro las hierbas que le había solicitado su Profesor y regresando a la mazmorra cuando apareció en la puerta vio como esta se cerraba, por lo que toco y vio que los alumnos del sexto grado ya estaban presentes por lo que interrumpió a su Maestro pidiéndole que si podía salir un momento que traia un encargo para el en un paquete, Severus salió con un gesto de pocos amigos y cerro la puerta para que no se oyese dentro lo que hablaban, estando revisando lo solicitado Harry al voltear vio a la gata que ya había visto y con su mano volvió a convocar a su patronus volviéndola a desacer y diciéndole a su Profesor que se trataba del Patronus de Dolores y que a su regreso realizaría un encantamiento en el colegio que le impidiera convocarlo fuera de su oficina; Severus le pregunto es posible eso si profesor cuando regrese de este pequeño viaje lo invito a que vea como se hace y lo hare depasio para que lo pueda realizar Usted, de acuerdo Harry y Este le pidió que cuidase a Draco que se quedaría vulnerable ya que este le había comentado que Dolores quería crear un grupo de viguilancia que estaba afinando detalles, Severus le dijo que no se preocupara que el estaría al pendiente de su ahijado.

Harry regreso de la misma forma al despacho de la dirección donde se encotraban los Dos hermanos Dumbledore ya únicamente y Lupin y Sirus, Harry supuso que ya el Director habría bajado con Umbriged por lo que le pidió a los dos que le dieran la mano y le pidió la otra a Su Madre y le dijo estamos listos a la Cabeza de Puerco, llegaron y aparecieron en la escalera que daba al segundo piso, por lo que Harry le dijo a su Madre bien el traslado estuvo perfecto solo concentrate a fondo donde quieres aparecer, ahora vayamos al Hospital donde tengas que ir, Ariadna se consentro profundamente y reaparecieron en su despacho que estaba solo y cerrado con llave por lo que Harry le dijo ves ya lo dominas, ahora te voy a pedir yo un favor enseña a mis Tutores para que ellos tambien lo puedan lograr. Dándole las gracias se depidio y fue a dejar a cada uno de los dos Tutores a los lugares que ellos tenían que ir Rmeus estaba haciendo un recorrido de reclutamiento en America del Norte y Central y Sirus por America del Sur, de hay parti a ver a todos los Jefes de los seres mágicos de Inglaterra decidiendo dejar al final los del Bosque Prohibido asi como el Lago negro de las Sirenas.

Mientras todo esto ocurria, en el Castillo de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore tocaba la puerta del despacho de Dolores Umbriged, quien bastante molesta por lo sucedido con la profesora Mcgonagall y las bromas y petardos que salian cada vez que ella se sentaba o se ponía de pie que ya la tenían fastidiada, no había podido idear la forma de vengarza de dicha Porfesora, por lo que encuanto habrio y vio a Albus Dumbledore parado en su puerta, se sorprendió pues desde la visita del el Tribunal Supremo Escolar no lo había visto desde el inicio de clases que eran las dos únicas ocaciones con las que había cruzado palabras con el, por lo que inmediatamente quizo cuestionarlo empezado por lo ultimo que le había pasado retirando al Niño Potter, por lo que Albus Dumbledor le pidió que se calmara un momento y que dejara de decirle a Harry Potter niño que sino en su audiencia ante el Tribunal Escolar se le saldría nombralo de esa manera y esto le trairia muy graves consecuencias, Dolores le respondió pues para mi sigue siendo un niño asi ustedes digan lo contrario, bueno le respondió Albus, Usted sabra como se maneja en ese asunto el motivo de mi visita a este despacho tiene un fin muy distinto a oir las infantiles quejas de usted, Yo estoy en asuntos de mayor relevancia que bajar a procuparme por estas nimedades, que le expeto Dolores Usted considera que lo que yo le estoy esponiendo son Nimedades, esto lo sabra lo mas pronto posible el Ministro, para que ya de una vez por todas defina quien tiene la mayor Jerarquia en este Colegio, Albus como ya se a dicho con su parsimonia acostubrada le dijo justamente de eso he venido hablarle debe presentarse hoy mismo y de inmediato en el Ministerio, para que se entere de los acontecimientos del dia de Hoy por la mañana, aunque tanto Su servidor como Todos los miembros de este plantel sabemos que Usted no hara caso a lo que le diga Fudge y continuara, ya que el sentimiento es mas fuerte que la razón, por lo que le voy a pedir que tome lo que vaya a requerir para pasar la tarde noche en Londres, y tenga tiempo para meditar lo que hable con Señor Cornelius, El ministro querra Usted decir, Albus solo esboso un sonrisa y le repitió quiere hacerme el favor de tomar sus pertenencias me voy a permitir acompañarla al pueblo o prefiere trasladarse desde aquí de su chimenea que por cierto las demás del colegio brillaran en tonos del arcoíris cada vez que Usted o personal que sea por sus idicaciones intenten Oir, Meter la mano, o introducirse para venir a verla, cuando regrese si lo hace por la red Flu toda la escuela se enterara de su regreso, le suplico que solicite a sus colaboradores dejen de entometerse en esta Institución o lo próximo que pongamos sea algo que los tenga que hacer visitar la Instutucion que dirige mi Hermana Ariadna.

Dolores Umbriged se movio tomo una bolsa de mano y una especie de bolsa de viaje adornada con una serie de caras de gatos, lo que le recordó a Albus mencionarle por cierto de acuerdo con lo que se me comento hace un momento creo que a Su Expectro Patronus se lo devarataron y tardo casi una hora en poder lanzarlo de nuevo y tambien lo deshicieron, me permito aviasarle que para el lunes que usted quiera volver a mandarlo a espiar a alguien de la escuela este solo podrá permanecer en este recinto ya que un Mago mucho mas capaz que usted pondrá un hechizo que impedirá que su patronus pueda salir de este despacho y deambular por cualquier parte de los terrenos del Colegio, ya se que usted cree que esto no es posible, asi como creía que los Dementores no podían morir y vio usted que si ya sabemos que el lunes intentara mandar seguir a Harry Potter y su patronus no podrá salir se desintegrara y por cada ves que lo lance este tardara mas tiempo en que lo pueda usar hasta que ya le sea imposible volver a convocar, por cierto esto tambien se los puede comentar a sus compañeros de equipo al que usted pertenece aunque es de los considerados de menor Jerarquia dentro de este grupo, pero se lo puede comentar primero a Su amigo Cornelius y después a Lucius, ya le dije que lo Llame Ministro o es Usted sordo , mi estimada Señora no estoy como usted me dice pero si lo llamo asi es por que yo tengo razón en llamarlo asi y no como Usted pretende y ahora digame que salida va tomar, ya que mis obligaciones me están requiriendo, Esta con sus bolsos en mano se introdujo en la chimenea cuando noto que un arcoíris iluminava el cuarto mientras ella desaparecia.

Dolores Ubriged apareció en una de las muchas chimeneas del Ministerio y llamo la atención ya que a su arrivo en vez de salir una luz verde como lo normal en todos los casos del uso de la red Flu en su caso se volvió a desplegar un arcoíris cosa que varios funcionarios de Ministerio se acercaron a cuestionarla, situación que le provoco un crecimiento en el ya enojo con el que venia del Colegio, por lo que portándose mas majadera que de costubre dejo a todos sin mediar palabra y salió rauda a la oficina del Ministro cuando arrivo al primer piso noto caras largas en varios de los empleados y la cara del Joven Percy mas palida y con una angustia en la cara que ella quiso llamarlo para saber la causa, pero antes de que ella pudiese hacerle tan siquiera una seña Este ya se había introducido al sanitario de hombres, por lo que esta pensó veo al ministro y cuando acabe con el ya tendre tiempo de hablar con este muchacho, por lo que continuo su camino hasta la oficina de Fudge cosa que le sorprendió ver que en la puerta estaban dos Aurores en actitud de vigilantes, por lo que se apresto a interrogarlos y decirles que ella quería hablar con el Ministro Fudge, estos le dijeron que esperase en una de las salas de espera mientras ellos avisaban al Ministro de su arrivo y de su solicitud, Ella de por si molesta esto la altero mas y les respondió que ella nunca había tenido que hacer antesala, a lo que estos le respondieron que desde su cambio de asignación a la fecha habían sucedido cosas que ya habría quien se las explicara que hisiera el favor de esperar como se le había indicado y que no causase dificultades, esta se extraño y se dirigió a la salita de espera y solo alcanso a distinguir que uno de ellos entraba al despacho del Ministro y cerraba la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos este salió y se dirigió con ella y le Dijo que el Ministro le avisaria en que momento la recibiría y se retiro sin esperar que ella le preguntase cualquier cosa, al termino de media hora vio que el Mago que la había suplido a ella como tercer Subsecretario entraba en la oficina del Ministro y salía para dirigirse a ella, encuanto entro ella quiso ser amable con el y lo saludo en forma cordial con un intento de coloquialidad que no le quedaba dentro de su comportamiento normal, este solo le respondió que el Ministro la recibiría en ese Momento y que le siguiera.

Cuando Umbriged entro en el Despacho del Ministro quedo sorprendida al ver que quien estaba sentado en el lugar del Ministro era el Jefe de Aurores Rufus Scrimgeour y que tambien se encontraba Amelia Bones con su uniforme de Wizengamot, y Cornelius no tenia buena pinta, por lo que se dirigió a este y le dijo que tenia que hablar con el en privado que despachara a los otros, para poder explicarle los motivos de su visita, cuando oyo la Voz ronca de Rufus que le indicava que tomara asiento que había algunas cosas que explicarle, esta volteo su cara y vio que los tres esperaban que ella tomara asiento, esta lo hizo y Rufus le indico a Cornelius que hiciese el favor de ser el quien le diese la noticia y la solicitud que le había dicho el mago Solarius, a lo que ella intervino y pregunto que quien era ese tal Solarius para solicitarle algo, Cornelius le pidió que guardase silencio y que dejase su prepotencia a un lado que escuchara primero y las explicaciones después, Cornelius le solicito permiso a Rufus de ponerse de pie para poder expresarse con mayor fluides a lo que Rufus asintió, situación que sorprendia a Dolores que solo se concreto a ver a Cornelius muy fijamente; Este comenso como sabes el Día de hoy se tenia programada mi Audiencia, ella corrovoro con la cabeza, pues el resultado de dicha Audiencia es que se convirtió en un juicio de Destitución en contra de mi persona dadas mis propias declaraciones y la sentencia final es que el mago Rufus Scrimgeour fue nombrado Ministro interino mientras se nombra un titular en estos momentos yo ya paso a ser Ministro adjunto hasta la designación del que será el titular y en estos momentos yo estoy entregándole el puesto en presencia de Amelia Bones por indicación de su Jefe Albus Dumbledore ya que el tendría que efectuar diligencias motivadas por el cambio de titular, Con lo que respecta a el mago Solarius te informo que este mago es Miembro fundador del Consejo de Ancianos que aunque tu como yo y varios de nuestros allegados creíamos que era un cuento, pues te informo que estuvo presente en calidad como Fantasma y te solicita que dejes de meterte con su bisnieto directo y del Fundador del Consejo de ancianos Carolinus asi como de sus hermanos ya que la abuela directa de El Señor Potter es la princesa Melisane, pero ellos mismos saben que tu no harás caso me dicen que ya tu castigo lo esta preparando un miembro del Colegio y aunque te dejara una huella imborrable en tu vida ni así aprenderás y es todo lo que te puedo decir, Amelia Bones intervino y le dijo Mire Dolores como usted debe comprender esto que se le a informado no puede salir de este recinto pues esta conversación en cuanto usted salga le será bloqueada por un hechizo que dejo instaurado el Mago que ya le hizo mención y dado que El forma parte del Consejo de ancianos nadie en nuestro tiempo sabe como desbloquearlo por lo que usted lo tendrá en su cerebro pero nadie tiene el poder de leerlo ni el propio Albus Dumbledore, aunque tengo la impresión de que hay alguien si podría, pero eso es otro asunto puede Usted retirarse, Dolores salió del despacho esta de inmediato solo lo recordaba para ella solo atino dirigirse a su casa para pensar en lo que se le había dicho.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **LAS REPERCUCIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS DEL JUICIO**

Harry regreso de su misión el domingo al medio Día junto con Frank y _Alice Longbottom, apareciéndose en el descanso superior de la escalera en la oficina del Director , Tocando con suavidad la puerta esta se habrio y con Impaciencia Albus cuestiono que si habían visto a todos, Tanto Harry como Frank y Alice lo saludaron y fue esta la que le dijo Mire Albus jamás pensamos de que era capas nuestro ahijado, a pesar de que tanto Neville y mi Suegra nos habían explicado muchas cosas, nosotros no lo habíamos visto por lo que permítame explicarle: primero fue mi tio quien nos indico que Harry se encontraba en los jardines de la manción aunque ninguna de las alarmas y protecciones que tenemos habían dado señales de la presencia de un intruso; cuando se oyo que llamaban en la puerta del jardín mi Suegra se paro y le dio la bienvenida el nos saludo correctamente y nos hizo mención que las Alas de protección que contaba la casa eran pobres que permanesiesemos dentro que el saldría un momento para mejorarlas que su amigo no podía correr ningún peligro y Salio al patio de repente solo vimos una luz inmensamente Dorada que fue cubriéndolo todo hasta le verja de la propiedad, cuando esta termino Harry ingreso y nos explico que si algún enemigo lanzaba un hechizo este lo absorveria la casa y si era vuelto a lanzar rebotaria a su creador causándole el daño quel ubiese querido infringirnos, Albus con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo que en el Hospital y en el Pub de su Hermano asi como en el cuartel de la Orden ya tenían esa misma protección asi como las bobedas que pertenecían a Potter, pero del viaje como fue, A lo que Frank le menciono fue de lo mas sorprendente que he visto en mi vida creo que recorrimos toda Inglaterra y conosimos todo tipo de Seres mágicos que solo habíamos estudiado en libros y a todos ellos Harry le hablo en su idioma pero pareciese que ya todos ellos lo conocían de tiempo muy pero muy atrás los Erumpent le dijeron que saludase a Carolinus y si mal no recuerdo el forma parte de los magos del consejo de ancianos, te lo explicare mas tarde Frank y Alice, ahora Harry todos ya están avisados, a lo que Harry le respondió deje la escuela para el ultimo ya que aquí viven cuatro jefes de las criaturas mas mágicas del mundo tres de ellas ya están avisadas que son_ Murcus jefe de las Sirenas quien lo manda saludar y le pide que vaya a visitarla que hace mucho que no va, el Centauro Magorian quien tambien le manda saludos, Aragot rey de las Acromantulas que sorprendió a mi madrina y a su esposo por su tamaño este le manda saludos a Hagrid y me pregunto por su estado de salud, y solo me falta que me permita hablar con Fawkes y Avía Lumia y termino Albus le hizo seña que podía acerlo y Harry convoco a su Fenix quien en un instate estaba posado al lado de Fawkes, fue Harry que en un tono suave pero muy bello comenzó a silvar y las dos aves trinaban a su ves casi con el mismo tono una vez terminado el canto, harry se volteo y le informo a Albus que la misión estaba terminada, este le cuestiono que porque a sus ave y a la de el a lo que Harry le respondió profesor desde que Fawkes esta con usted y usted sabe que estuvo al lado de su antecesor es el jefe supremo de los Fenix y Avia Lumina es ahora su esposa por lo que les tenia que habiasar a los dos ya que desde poco antes de mi partida Avia me había informado esto. Correcto dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado creo que me ahorraste un mes de trabajo y descuido de mis obligaciones; ahora podrías llevar a tus padrino a su casa y regresar.

Regreso en unos minutos y Fuel Albus quien le interrogo, haber Harry con sinceridad dime la intención que tienen para el juego del sábado, pues mire Director después de que fue el mundial de Quidditch tanto Draco como los Weasley, y varios que los que pudimos ir incluido Woods, nos preguntamos por que en la escuela los equipos solo contamos con los jugadores minimos y los profesionales tienen reservas por si alguno es lesionado como cuando nos quedamos sin defensor por el daño de Woods, y por eso van armar un castigo para que les permitan tener reservas, hijo usa a los gemelos son los mejores para idear una pantomima que les permita llegar a ese mismo objetivo, creo que no es conveniente en este momento que saquen un castigo real después de lo que te acabas de enterar y se que en estos momentos esta en su casa ideando la forma de reinvindicar a Cornelius, y provocarla mas tendría problemas todos los equipos mejor úsenlo como broma y como estoy de acuerdo con ustedes les será fácil negociar los sustitutos, eso si entre tu y los que quieras de los equipos piensen el plan, el numero de sustritutos y yo solo les pondré una condición que tanto titulares como suplentes tengan un promesio de " S " en sus materias te parece bien , Harry por un impulso contenido durante cinco años se lebanto corriendo y se abrazo a su director; quien con mucha ternura lo abrazo y solo le dijo recuerda hijo que no solo soy tu Tutor sino que tambien soy tu pariente ya que tu padre deciende de un tio mio directo y según se creo que tu relación con mi sobrina la hija de la hermana de mi padre va encaminándose en forma muy positiva, Harry por primera vez se atrevió abrir su corazón y le menciono tio creo que Monique tiene las cualidades que me agradan en una compañera de vida, tiene mucho de Ariadna mi madre Adoptiva, la Simpatia de Tonks, La belleza de Luna, esa capacidad de mantenerme intrigado como Luna y la Inteligencia de mi mejor amiga de acuerdo con lo que me platica Gabrielle Delacour lleva el mejor promedio de la escuela en Francia, si hijo es difícil escoger compañera de toda tu generación solo uno terminara casado con la que le a gustado desde que llegaron , pero ese es un asunto que tu veras y de mi sobrina tienes toda la razón y de acuerdo con mi prima la correspondencia entre ustedes es mas frecuente, si en este momento pensaba escribirle, por cierto Harry seria conveniente que tu amiga Luna y ella intercambien ideas por lo que dice tu Abuela Monique le hara una pregunta a Luna que a esta le dara la idea para un detalle para ti el grupo de ustedes, que causara asombro en el orden del Fenix; ahora Harry debo visitar a un mago muy especial el cual me había dicho que esto iva a terminar asi, quieres venir o prefieres escribir tu carta, voy a mi carta.

Aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche cuando ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus salas comunes preparándose para las clases del lunes las chimeneas de todas las casas lanzaron un destello de arcoíris que jamás habían visto por lo que la profesora Mcgonagal se apareció en el retablo de la entrada y con un Sonorus les hizo saber a todos que esto se debía a que en ese momento había regresado la Profesora Umbriged al castillo y que se retiraba porque tenia que avisar a Gryffindor, como en cada casa los jefes de las mismas estaban porcediendo a avisar a todo el alumnado y que Severus les Avizaria a los Elfos del Castillo y Flitwick a los Fantasmas, cuando se iba retirando observo que Harry había reacionado a sus palabras de una manera muy extraña, solo vio que se puso de pie y como murmurando algo movia sus manos sobre su cabeza, por lo que pensó que estaba pasando un mal rato por lo que se hacerco presurosa y antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo ella le pregunto Harry que haces, algunos compañeros voltearon sus cabezas pensando que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero este ya solo se había quedado de pie y le respondió a su Maestra solo que cuando la vi recordé algo que ofreci cuando usted sabe y ya lo puse, por cierto lo acaba de intentar, seguro se sorprenderá que queda preso de verdad, Harry efectivamente Profesora, bueno te dejo voy a la otra casa deben estar alarmados me voy buenas noches a todos ustedes.

Hermione, Ron, Luna George, Fred, Neville y Margaret se acercaron a Harry rápidamente, a lo que este les menciono que acababa de poner un hechizo que impedía que el Patronus de Umbriged anduviese espiando por la escuela, Fred le dijo eso es imposible no se puede hacer y Hermione le respondió de acuerdo con lo que lei en un libro si es factible pero no recuerdo en donde lo lei, Luna les dijo ustedes no tienen ni la mas remota idea de lo que puede hacer nuestro Profesor, Harry se sintió agradecido con Luna el desde que la conoció le tenia un aprecio muy especial; y les dijo a los jemelos que juntasen a los integrantes del equipo que tenían que ver algo nuevo diciéndole a Luna, Hermione y Ginny no se vayan los necesito. Harry una vez reunido el grupo les comento lo hablado con Dumbledore , estos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque solo Hermione no tenia una cara del todo convencida, por lo que mientras el resto del grupo plasmaba ideas en pergaminos ella discretamente se acerco a Harry y por lo bajo le dijo y los Slytherin, como los vas hacer que entren en el juego y estas seguro que querrán participar, a lo que le respodio quien dirige esa casa no son los prefectos o los mayores de Septimo sino en su mayoría siguen a Draco y solo lo tengo que platicar con el y estaremos de acuerdo, para reunirme con el Director me dijo que el se encargava de avisar a Snape para programar la reunión y mañana tenemos clase de posiones por eso me urgen llevar las ideas de todos, luna se acerco y le mostro unas hojas , diciéndole mira a quien mas pueden molestar y hacer que le afecte es a Ron pero tu debes prometer que lo mas rápido posible atraparas la Snitch ya que esto deberas le afectara, si te distraes perdemos y le entrego los documentos y tanto el como Hermione prefirieron que Ron ni los viese, cada uno se presento con diveras ideas todas posibles y fácil de poner en practica, por lo que a los gemelos se les encargo conseguir en la cocina el ingrediente principal, todos quedaron muy satisfechos aunque todos preguntaron por los del equipo contrario y Hermione les informo que de eso se encargaría el propio Profesor Snape, ante la mirada de Harry que tenia una interrogación en los ojos, cuando todos se retiraron por que ya era noche y al otro día había clases, Este le pregunto a su amiga porque diguiste que Snape se encargaría, ella le respondió quieres que se entren que tu y el ya en muchas cosas están de acuerdo, no respondió este y bueno es una verdad a medias como diría Sirus ni cierto ni exacto pero ni falso ni incorrecto tipo político, cuando vieron venir a Margaret con una caja, la que al estar frente a ellos le enseño su contenido eran unos botones tenian coronas sobre la cabeza de Ron que al tocarlos cambiaban y esta del dijo para que los porten los de Slytherin y se produzca mas efecto con la canción de Luna, Este le dio las gracias diciéndole que veria la forma de hacérselas llegar, por lo que ella le dijo yo se que lo haras con facilidad para el jueves o viernes ya las tendrán, Margaret por cierto toma me mando esto para ti de tu casa y otra de mi primo, te recomienda la tarta que te manda Dudley ya que eso si mi tia se luces con esos postres y por lo que dice mi primo te tiene en una gran estima, a lo que ella le dijo, eso es cierto pero no sabe que estoy en el Colegio contigo ya que si se entera yo creo me mandaria fusilar, ya no tanto, buenas noches. Ella subió corriendo al dormitorio de chicas, y Hermione le dijo vas a causar un gran revuelo, por cierto deberas son ricas las tartas de tu tia, ya que cuando me ha invitado Margaret no he aceptado, pues sube rápido porque con esa no te dejaran ni las migagas.

El lunes cuando amamanecieron se sorprendieron al ver la primera nevada formal del año bajaron abrigados todo mundo al Gran comedor y se sorprendieron que Umbriged no se encontrase en el, al termino del desayuno cada grupo Salio rumbo a sus clases trascurrieron sin contratiempos ni apariciones indeseables, al termino de las clases de Posiones en las mazmorra de Snape, este felicito a Neville por el resultado de su posión rehabilitadora, y unos minutos para el toque de la campana para comer Severus interrumpió la clase y les menciono a todos que esa clase resulto como el esperaba por lo que ya se podían retirar, solo les pido a mis mejores alumnos si fuesen tan amables de ayudarme en una posion que nos llevara unos cinco minutos Harry y Draco, observaron a su maestro quien con un movimiento de varita puso unos aparatos y les dijo tu Draco vigilas que cuando esto se ponga azul apagas este mechero y tu Harry cuando esta sustancia se ponga de un color dorado apagas, de acuerdo yo voy a mi despacho; ambos compañeros se rieron en silencio de la extrategia y Draco le pregunto a Harry que cual era el motivo que si ya habían acordado el plan, a lo que Este le esplico la charla con el Director y lo que su grupo de fenix avia preparado la noche anterior Draco revisio todo y le comento Esta canción esta super ni a mi en mis mejores momentos se me ubiese ocurrido y quien dices que hizo los botones están geniales, te lo esplico luego tu posion empieza a tomar un tono azul. Los dos guardaron silencio y cada uno apago en tiempo sus mecheros, regresando el Profesor el cual los felicito y les dijo de aquí al comedor podréis terminar, de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Dumbledore ya no puede seguir usando su patronus, efectivamente porfesor el dia de hoy ya lo intento tres veces y ya hoy no lo podrá intentar hasta pasadas las diez de la noche ya que por cada intento se duplica el tiempo que no lo puede invocar, perfecto Harry espero que eso tambien a mi me digas como no solo a Mcgonagall, no Profesor en la primera oportunidad se le enseño. Bueno retírense para que lleguen a tiempo.

Cuando salieron Harry y Draco, el primero le menciono que te parece si lo ves y lo estudias y mañana se los comentas a tus compañeros y nos vemos al regresar de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en la lechuzaria, ok ambos se encaminaron a sus casas

Cada uno retorno a sus salas comunes por caminos opuestos, Draco regreso sin contratiempos dejo sus cosas y partió en compañía de su pandilla rumbo al comedor; Harry cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de fenix vio cerca del retablo a la Profesora Dolores Umbriged quien lo interrogo por su retrazo en relación a sus compañeros, a lo que Harry le respondió que el Profesor Snape le avia pedido que hiciese algo después de que termino la clase y ese era el motivo, pero fue un castigo, un premio o por que lo retuvo, Profesora si tanto es su interés porque no le pregunta a El que se encuentra en su despacho en mi concepto lo que me haya pedido hacer solo es un asunto concerniente a nosotros por lo que a mi no debe preguntarme ya que en los cinco años que llevo en este Colegio no he tenido este tipo de cuestionamiento, ni aun de mi jefe de casa, Umbriged se le quedo mirando y con aire de suficiencia le interrogo de nuevo quiero la contraseña de la casa de Fenix, es ese momento quienes le respondieron fueron las Fenix del retablo las que le respondieron en su tiempo Usted fue un miembro de Slytheriny en la actualidad en su calidad de una profesora común y no tener el nombramiento de Jefe de Casa, ni en esta ni en ningún otra no le será factible entrar y como prueba de lo que le estamos diciendo las dos aves empesaron a girar en torno de ellas mismas hasta que solo se distinguía una aro rojiso y naranja brillantes y Harry fue absorbido por este dejándola parada sola en el pasillo, una vez que el alumno estuvo dentro las aves le volvieron a hablar cuando envio su Patronus para ingresar en nuestro recinto como en las otras casas fumos las mismas las que los rechazamos ya que tenemos cada casa esa facultad pero lo que esta pasando ahora con su Patronus es obra de un hechizo lanzado en el castillo con autorización de Merlin y sus cinco hijos nuestros fundadores, por lo que usted no tiene facultades para quitarlo buenas noches ya que no nos es grato hablar con un ser que menosprecia a los seres mágicos por pequeños que estos sean sin ver que Usted misma esta en ese sitio, .quedandose quietos y mudos como lo que eran una piedra.

Ella todavía no se retiraba cuando vio salir en tropel a los miembros de la casa rumbo al comedor eludiéndola sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, solo cuando ella comenso a retirarse un petardo de los colores del arcoíris ilumino el corredor y sobre su cabeza se vio dibujado un gran zapo que pasaba de el animal a su rostro personal con unas letras en un verde esmeralda que se alcanzaba a leer la Reina, Esta volteo a ver quien lo avia lanzado pero los únicos alumnos que estaban eran los mas jovencitos de primer año que estaban asorados y salieron corriendo hacia el comedor, Ella quiso seguirlos pero dada su estatura y robustes le fue imposible cuando llego al Gran comedor ya todos los alumnos estaban en sus mesas y ninguno se percato de su llegada solo el conserge, la saludo y diciéndole que si esa noche cenaria con el resto de los profesores, Dolores solo observo la mesa y vio que todos ellos ya estaban en la mesa y el único lugar disponible era junto a Snape, por lo que se dirigió asia este y se sento con otro estallido y la misma figura, por lo que todos los alumnos y maestros giraron sus cabezas a verla y fue Albus Dumbledore quien le dijo maestra creo que con este se supero pero ya le dije que este tipo de despliegue que utiliza para llamar la atención hacia Usted le esta trayendo que el alumnaje le empieze a decir asi, claro no a la cara pero si cuando se refieren a usted ya le he pedido que no lo haga, Dolores en un tono del rojo al morado respondió que ella no era la que los hacia que en esos tres meses no había podido encontrar al causante de estos pero que esta situación ya la tenia cansada, y que requería hablar con el en Privado, a lo que la Profesora Mcgonagall le dijo que si era lo que había sucedido en la entrada de La casa de Fenix hace unos momentos, cuando interrogaba al Sr Potter sobre asuntos de la clase del profesor Snape y su intención a que le diera la clave para entrar en la casa, las propias Aves talladas en la piedra se habían encargaco de avisar a todos los presentes en esta mesa y lo que habían hecho, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió un momento al comedor todos los alumnos como el Profesorado guardaron silencio y en calma y con la suficiente fuerza para que todos oyeran les explico cada casa tiene un guardian como todos saben ya desde que inician y en las casas que conforman el Colegio solo pueden entrar los alumnos de las mismas por eso el año pasado con la intromisión que hubo en dos ocaciones como recordaran siedo Peter y Regulus alumbos de dos casas diferentes no pudieron penetrar en niguna de las dos la primera vez, el dia de hoy la Porfesora Dolores Umbriged pretendió que se le diera acceso a la casa de Fenix, lamentablemente se le olvido en sus clases de historia que nuestro Profesor Blinns nos indica quienes fueron los fundadores de cada casa y la de Fenix la fundo el Propio Merlin por lo que se rige con unas normas diferentes, son las propias aves en el retablo que son dos Fenix ellas ponen las claves de acceso y no es la Jefa de la casa quien las pone, por lo que hace un momento estas aves formaron un remolino que absorvio al Señor Potter, pero si de casualidad ubiesen estado mas miembros de esa casa ubiesen sido absorbidos de la misma manera; Ahora profesora si tenia deseo de saber que se quedo haciendo el Señor Potter en el aula del profesor Severus Snape, esta uste justo junto a el para resolver su duda.

Cuando Albus tomo asiento y el Desayuno apareció en los platos y sus recipientes para atender a los comensales Dolores volteo a ver a Snape quien con una mirada que casi la asecina le dijo sin esperar a que esta le preguntase, que a caso yo cuestiono su infantil libro de Enseñanza o sus castigos que están fuera de la Ley Profesora lo que yo trato en mi clase es asunto solo mio y no me venga con su inventado cargo ya que como le dijimos a Usted para nosotros es totalmente invalido por lo que con su permiso o sin el tomare mis alimentos y me ire a mi clase programada con los alumnos de séptimo grado y esta es de trasendencia para ellos ya que forma parte de los conocimientos para sus Extasis, Dolores se levanto y nuevamente exploto un petardo de arcoíris con su cara y las palabras que ya desobra conocía por lo que se retiro lo mas rápido que sus piesesitos le permitían y al paso de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin alcanso a oir bromas de cómo se transformaba el peterdo y que les gustaría saber quienes o quien lo hacia ya que en la Tiendra de bromas mágicas de Gambol y Japes que estaba en el pueblo cuando se lo habían explicado al dueño este no sabia ni tenia idea de cómo lo habrían logrado hacer, ella se dirigió a sus oficinas y como tenia clase libre intento mandar su Patronus para vigilar a Dumbledore pero una vez que intento que saliera de su despacho este se desvaneció nuevamente y su brazo quedo sumamente adolorido.

El resto del dia se efectuo si incidentes, para el miércoles en la clase de Criaturas Magicas tanto Hermione como Harry no tenían idea de que se trataría cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que seguía la misma maestra y seguia con el mismo animal por lo que cada uno seguio con la suyo y al termino Harry les dijo a los dos amigos que tenia que enviar una carta a francia y que los alcanzaba mas tarde, Harry se traslado directo a la lechuzeria llamo Alvia Lumina y le pidió a su Fenix que si podía hacerle el favor esta con un ala le efectuo una caricia y en un cantico muy suave le dijo encantada, en casa de tu amiga ella me tata muy bien y ya esta a punto de terminar sus lecciones de mi lengua asi que platicamos mucho, Harry le dio gusto y le explico que en la misiva le pedia permiso para que ella tuviese contacto con su amiga Luna que el propio Director le había sugerido eso, lo que Alvia le respodio si nosotros se lo sugerimos a El, Fawkes y Yo hemos observado a tu amiga y Monique Flamel Dumbledore tiene unas ideas que convinadas con las de Luna tendras el perfecto cierre para tus clases; y salió volando, Harry bajo la escalera para entrar al Castillo cuando escucho los pasos de que alguien subia, espero un momento y vio que era Draco, este le explico que había visto a Dolores dirigirse a la enfermería que tendrían tiempo ya que esta quedaba en la torre diametralmente opuesta, Draco le explico que el plan era perfecto y que en su Casa estaban de acuerdo con lo planeado pero que tuviese cuidado con Ron ya que este no poseía su capacidad y podría explotar con mas facilidad y todo el plan se les vendrá a bajo Harry le comento que una vez de acuerdo ellos el resto era fácil que Hermione se encargaría directamente de Ron, una vez de acuerdo Draco subió para mandarle una carta su Mamá y El se Traslado sin que Draco se diece cuenta hasta estar junto a su cama.

El resto de la semana paso si contratiempos hasta que se dio el día del Juego la noche anterior Hermione le vertio una posima tranquilizante a Ron quien se fue a dormir, Harry y el resto de los involucrados retomaron papeles y Harry les recordó todo es una pantomima háganlo parecer real pero no quiero lecciones, tu Luna Ginny con Margaret encargarse de controlar a Ron. Nosotros hacemos el resto, ok .


	23. Chapter 23

" **CAPITULO 23**

 **EL QUIDDITCH Y EL RIDÍCULO DE UMBRIGED**

La mañana del partido amaneció luminoso y frío. Cuando Harry despertó que él miró alrededor de la cama de Ron y le vio sentarse de repente, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, 'Estas bien? ' dijo Harry. Ron cabeceó pero no habló. 'Tu solo necesitas un desayuno', dijo Harry forzosamente. Vamos. ' El Gran Comedor se estaba llenando rapidamente cuando ellos llegaron, la charla más ruidosa y la atmósfera más exuberante de lo usual. Cuando ellos pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin hubo un acrecentamiento del ruido. Harry miró alrededor y vio que, además del verde usual y bufandas de plata y sombreros, cada uno de ellos estaba llevando una insignia color de plata con la forma de lo que parecía ser una corona Reconociendo de inmediato el trabajo de Margaret. mientras se reían ruidosamente. Harry recordó ver lo que estaba escrito en las insignias cuando él caminó por ahí, pero él estaba demasiado ansioso por hacer pasar rápidamente a Ron a su mesa demorarse lo suficiente para leerlos.

Ellos recibieron una vigorosa bienvenida en la mesa de Fenix y Gryffindor, dónde todos estaban vestidos de rojo y dorado, pero lejos de levantar el espiritu de Ron la ovación parecía extraer lo último que quedaba de su moral; él se derrumbó en el banco más cercano pareciendo como si estuviera frente a su última comida. 'Yo debo de estar preparado para hacer esto', murmuró con una voz ronca. 'Preparado.' 'No estes tan tenso', dijo Harry firmemente, mientras le pasaba un poco de cereal, 'vas a estar bien. Es normal que estes nervioso.' 'Entiendelo', dijo Harry severamente. 'Mira la salvada que hiciste con tus pies el otro día, hasta Fred y George dijeron que estuvistes brillante.' Ron se volvió con una cara torturada a Harry. 'Ése fue un accidente'. 'Yo no quise hacerlo - me resbalé fuera de mi escoba cuando ninguno de ustedes estaban mirando y cuando estaba intentando enderezarme le di un puntapiés a la Quaffle por accidente.' Bueno- dijo harry, recobrándose de una sorpresa desagradable, Unos pocos accidentes más como esos y tenemos el juego ganado, no es cierto? Hermione y Ginny se sentaron enfrente de ellos ocupando bufandas guantes y gorros de colores, Oro y Rojo. Como te sientes?, le pregunto Ginny a Ron, el solamente esta nervioso- dijo Harry Bueno esa es una buena señal, tu nunca sientes que te fue tan bien en los exámenes si es que no estas un poquito nervioso,Dijo hermione de corazón,Hola- dijo una voz atrás de el, Harry alzo la vista y vio a Luna Lovegood quien se habia levantado de la mesa buena suerte Ronald Ella se alejaba cuando Harry la llamo y le pidió que tomase asiento que tenia que decirle algo, cuando angelina, llego corriendo hacia ellos acompañada de Katie y Alicia, Cuando esten listos- ella dijo-bajaremos rápidamente al campo para ver las condiciones climaticas y a cambiarnos estaremos ahi en un rato- Harry le aseguro a ella- Ron solo necesita tomar un poco de desayuno mientras este terminaba el cereal Harry aprobecho y le explico a Luna que el tenia una amiga muy querida en Francia y que a El se le había ocurrido que quisas a Ella le gustaría escribirse con ella ya que las dos eran muy inteligentes podrá darse el caso de que congeniasen, Luna se puso muy alegre y le repondio una de mis mas grandes deseos que he tenido desde que perdi a quien tu sabes es tener una amiga extranjera Mamá tenia una y aunque ella me escribe es una mujer con cuaro hijos y vive en, por lo que es por mi encantada tu me avisas y Harry le pidió ayuda para Ron era mejor llevarlo a los vestuarios. Cuando ellos se levantaron de la mesa,margaret se acerco a Harry y le menciono gracias por primera vez Hermione me acepto algo mio y se que tu tuviste que ver pero gracias de todas formas yo creía que ella por que yo vengo de No Magos y ella es la mas brillante de tu generación y creo que de los mayores también , no me aceptaba , Harry le tomo el brazo y la separo del grupo mientras bajaban rumbo al campo y permítete explicarte algo que veo que no sabes: haz de saber que Hermione no te captaba nada de lo que le ofrecías no era por ti sino que te oía decir que venia de casa de mis Tios y todos mis amigos odian a esa familia por cuetiones que algunas ya sabes y otras no dile a mi primo que te explique mas sobre lo que opinan sus padres de nosotros y eso te quedara claro, y por otro lado Hermione si es la mas inteligente comodices pero ella tambien es la primera generación en su familia de magos de acuerdo; Hermione que iba tomando el brazo de Ron lo llevó con Lunaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany Ginny rápidamente y tratando de calmarlo dejándolo en la entrada de los vestidores, Harry se preguntaba como lo habían hecho ya que Ron les ganaba en estatura pasando a su lado metió a Ron al vestidor. Harry lo observo y le dijo mira Ron ponme atención como este seguía en sus pensamientos Este no tubo otro remedio que sacudirlo con mucha fuerza hasta que este le pidió que parara cuando esto sucedió Harry le dijo mira hay cosas y acciones que te van a molestar desde que salgamos tu no agas caso solo concentrate en tu papel de guardameta y cuando acabe el juego vas a vajar en medio de Margaret, Luna, y tu hermana en ningún otro lugar entendiste si claro Harry pero por que es todo esto que me estas diciendo, tu solo has lo que te digo y no te metas en lo demás que veas. 'Buena suerte, Ron', dijo Hermione 'y tu tambien, Harry - ' Ron parecía regresar ligeramente en sí cuando ellos salieron a través del Gran Hall. Él parecía demasiado distraído para notar lo que pasaba alrededor de él. No había viento en absoluto y el cielo estaba uniformemente blanco y perlado lo que significaba que la visibilidad sería buena sin la desventaja de luz del sol directa en los ojos. Harry señaló estos factores alentadores a Ron cuando estaban dentro de los vestidore, pero él no estaba seguro que Ron estuviera escuchando. Angelina ya se había cambiado y estaba hablando entonces se sentaron para escuchar las indicaciones antes del partido mientras el murmullo de voces afuera crecía ruidosamente de la muchedumbre que salía del castillo hacia el estadio.

'OK, ya he conseguido listado del equipo final de los Slytherin,- Dijo Angelina consultando una piesa de pergamino. 'los bateadores del año pasado Derrick y Bole, se han ido, pero parece que Montague los remplazo con los usuales gorilas, en vez de reemplazarlos con alguien que en realidad vuele bien. Son dos gorilas llamados Crabbe y Goyle, no se mucho sobre ellos, nosotros sabemos' dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. 'bueno, ellos no lucen lo suficientemente listos como para distingir una punta de la escoba con la otra,-dijo Angelina guardando su pergamino 'pero siempre quedaba sorpendida cuando Derrick y Bole se las arreglaban para encontrar su camino sin señales 'Crabbe y Goyle estan en el mismo conjunto,' Ya es la hora- dijo Angelina en una voz baja mirando su relo ¡Vamos! ... Buena suerte' el equipo se levanto, se puso sus escobas al hombro y marcharon en una sola linea hacia afuera de los camarines hacia la deslumbrante luz solar, un rugido de sonido los recibio, en el cual Harry todavia podia escuchar cantar, aunque estaba amortiguado por los vitoreos y los aplausos. El equipo de Slytherin los estaba esperando. Ellos estaba ocupando sus medallas plateadas en forma de corona. El nuevo capitán Montague, estaba en la misma linea que estubo Dudley Dursley con brazos enormes que lucían como grandes y peludos jamones. Detrás de el estaban Crabbe y Goyle, Casi tan grandes como el,Pestañeando estúpidamente en la luz, balanceando sus nuevos bates de bateador. Malfoy se paro a un lado, la luz brillaba en su pelo que era de un rubio casi blanco. El se topo con los ojos de harry y con una manotada tapo la medalla en forma de corona que estaba en su pecho y le hizo un guiño. Capitanes, dense las manos,' Ordeno el arbitro Madam Hooch, Mientras Angelina y Montague se acercaban. Harry pudo notar que Montague trato de no lastimar los dedos de Angelina. 'Monten sus escobas . . .'

La señora Hooch colocó su silbato en su boca y sopló. Las pelotas fueron liberadas y los catorce jugadores se dispararon hacia arriba. de reojo Harry vio a Ron volando rapido hacia los tres Aros. Harry acelero y fue más alto, esquivando un Bludger, y salió en una amplia vuelta en la cancha, mirando fijamente alrededor buscando un destello de oro; del otro lado del estadio, Draco Malfoy hacía exactamente el mismo. ' Y este es Johnson - ' Johnson con el Quaffle, qué jugadora es - y ella ha esquivado a Warrington, ella hace un pase a Montague, ella esta - ouch - ha sido golpeada por un Bludger de Crabbe... Montague coge el Quaffle, el retrocede un poco - buena Bludger de George Weasley , esto es un Bludger a la cabeza para Montague, él deja caer el Quaffle, cogido por Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Gryffindor hace un pase de reverso a Alicia Spinnet y Spinnet de distancia - ' El comentario de Jordan lee sono a traves del estadio y Harry escuchó tan difícilmente como él podía a través del viento quespan silbaba en sus oídos y el alboroto de la muchedumbre, gritando, abucheando y cantando todo. ¿' - esquiva Warrington, evita un Bludger – Aliciatira y marca el primer tanto de Fenix- Gryffindor - y la muchedumbre le esa gustando esto, solamente l escuchen, qué es lo que ellos cantan? ' Y como Lee hizo una pausa para escuchar, la canción se elevó ruidosa en el publico de verde y de plata en la sección Slytherin. ' Weasley no puede salvar una cosa, Él no puede bloquear un toque sencillo, Es por eso que Slytherins todos cantan: Weasley es nuestro Rey. ' Weasley nació en un bote de basura Él siempre deja entrar el Quaffle Weasley se asegurará de que ganamos Weasley es nuestro Rey. ' — y Alicia se la pasa a Angelina!' Lee grito, y Harry se desvio bruscamente, El estaba ardiendo de ira por lo que habia escuchado, El sabia que Lee estaba tratando de ahogar las palabras de la cancion ' Vamos ahora Angelina — Parecia que a ella le faltaba solo pasar al guardian — ELLA DISPARA — ELLA — aaaah . . .' Bletchley, el guardia de Slytherin, salvo el gol; El tiro la Quaffle a Warrington, quien se acelero con ella, andando en zig zag entre Alicia y Katie; El canto de proveniente desde abajo crecia cada vez más fuerte, mientras el se acercaba a donde estaba Ron Harry no se pudo aguantar:abandonando su busqueda de la snitch,dio una vuelta alrededor para ver a Ron,una figura solitaria en la otra parte del campo,suspendido frente a los aros de gol,mientras el gran Warrington iba hacia el. -Y es Warrington con la quaffle,Warrington acercandose para el gol,esta fuera del alcanze de la bludger con el guardameta enfrente... -Asi que es la primera prueba para el nuevo Guardian de Fenix-Gryffindor, Weasley,hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George, y un nuevo y prometedor talento en el equipo...¡vamos Ron! Pero un grito de gozo llego desde la parte de Slytherin: Ron habia se habia lanzado como loco,con los brazos extendidos, pero el jugador Warrington lo vio venir y se lanzo en picada rwetomando rrapidamente la altura y lanzandola quaffle hacia el aro contrario por lo que ron ya no alcanzo a cubrir -¡Slytherin anota! -dijo la voz de Lee entre las vivas y los abucheos de la multitud abajo -Asi que van 10-10 mala suerte Fenis. Gryffindor de nuevo en posesion y es Katie Bell atraves del campo-chillo Lee valientemente, aunque la cancion se escuchaba tan fuerte que dificilmente se hacia escuchar el. Weasley se asegurara que nosotros ganemos Weasley es nuestro Rey.

"¿Harry, que estas haciendo -grito Angelina, pasando a un lado junto a Katie-¡sigue adelante! Harry se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado suspendido en el aire,viendo el progreso del partido sin pensar en el paradero de la snitch;horrorizado,se lanzo en picado y comenzo a dar vueltas al campo de nuevo,viendo alrededor,tratando de ignorar el coro ahora retumbando en el estadio. Weasley es nuestro Rey Weasley es nuestro Rey No habia ni una señal de la snitch en ninguna parte;Malfoy seguia dando vueltas al campo tal y como lo habia hecho. Ellos se pasaron el uno a otro a mitad de campo y Draco le grito veo que lo has podido controlarspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancontinuemos con el plan, yendo en direcciones opuestas y Harry escucho a Malfoy lo que le había dicho; Y es Warrington de nuevo -grito Lee -que se a pasa a Pucey, Pucey pasa a Spinnet, vamos Angelina, tu lo puedes agarrar...no, no puedes... pero bonita bludger de Fred Weasley, digo George Weasley, oh que importa,uno de ellos, como sea,Warrington suelta la quaffle y Katie Bell... eh... la suelta tambien... asi que Montague con la quaffle, el Capitan de Slytherin Montague toma la quaffle y va por el campo,¡vamos Fenix- Gryffindor, bloquenlo! Harry fue hacia el medio campo de Slytherin detrás de los aros de gol, tratando de no ver lo que suscedia en los postes de Ron. Mientras aceleraba hacia el guardian de Slytherin, escucho a Bletchley cantando junto con la multitud de abajo Weasley no puede salvar un una cosa -¡Y Pucey vuelve a esquivar a Alicia y se dirige hacia los postes, paralo Ron! Harry no tuvo que ver para saber lo que habia pasado: hubo un terrible quejido de la parte de Fenix-Gryffindor y unos cuantos gritos alegres y aplausos de parte de Slytherin. Viendo hacia abajo,Harry pudo ver a Pansy Parkinson de frente hacia las gradas,con la espalda hacia el campo, mientras ella guiaba a los seguidores de Slytherin, que cantaban: Eso es por lo que los Slytherins todos cantamos Weasley es nuestro Rey. Pero 20-10 no era nada,todavia habia tiempo para anotar o atrapar la snitch. Algunos goles y estarian al frente como siempre, Harry se dijo a si mismo, pasando entre jugadores en persecusion de algo brillante que resulto ser la correa del reloj de Montague. Pero Ron dejo entrar dos goles un poco de panico en el deseo de Harry de encontrar la snitch ahora. Si solo la atrapara pronto y acabar el juego rapido. -Y Katie Bell de Fenix-Gryffindor esquiva a Pucey,evita a Montague, bonito giro Katie,y se la pasa a Jhonson, Angelina Jhonson de Fenix-Gryffindor toma la quaffle, pasa a Warrington,va hacia los postes,vamos Angelina,ahora... ¡FENIX-GRYFFINDOR MARCA! Van 40-20 a favor de Slytherin y Pucey tiene la quaffle. Harry pudo escuchar las porras de fenix-Gryffindor y se sintio aliviado;solo veinte puntos mas, no era nada, se podian recuperar facilmente. Harry esquivo una bludger que Crabbe habia mandado en su direccion y siguio en busqueda de la snitch por el campo, poniendo un ojo en Malfoy en caso de que diera señales de haberla visto,pero Malfoy, al igual que el, continuaba dando vueltas, buscando infructuosamente...span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Pucey se la pasa a Warrington, Warrington a Montague, Montague de vuelta a Pucey... Jhonson interviene, Jhonson toma la quaffle, Jhonson a Bell, esto se ve bueno... digo mal... Bell es golpeada por una bludger de parte de Goyle de Slytherin, y Pucey de nuevo en poseseion... Weasley nacio en un basurero El simpre deja entrar la quaffle Weasley se asegurara de que nosotros ganemos

Pero Harry la habia visto al fin: la pequeña y alada snitch dorada estaba a uno metros del suelo en el medio campo de Slytherin. Se lanzo en picado... En cuestion de segundos, Malfoy salia disparado a la izquierda de Harry, un bulto verde y plata casi paralelo a la escoba... La snitch bordeo el pie de uno de los postes de gol y se movio hacia el otro lado de las gradas; cambio de direccion apropiada para Malfoy, que esatba mas cerca,Harry empujo su Saeta de Fuego, el y Malfoy estaban ahora cuello con cuello... A unos pocos metros del suelo, Harry solto su mano derecha de la esocoba, alargandola hacia la snitch... a su derecha, el brazo de Malfoy tambien estaba extendido, se estaba acercando... Se habia acabado en dos desesperados segundos. Los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña pelota... las uñas de la mano de Malfoy agarraron el dorso de la mano de Harry sin esperanza... Harry dirijio su escoba hacia arriba, con la rebelde snitch en su mano y los espectadores de Fenix-Gryffindor gritaban con aprobacion. Estaban salvados, no importaba que Ron hubiera dejado entrar esos goles, nadie lo recordaria ahora que Fenix-Gryffindor habia ganado.

Una bludger golpeo a Harry por detrás y salio volando por suerte, estaban como a unos cinco o seis centímetros del suelo, por que habia bajado para atrapar la snitch, pero el estaba igual mientras aterrizaba con su espalda sobre el campo congelado. El escucho a Madame Hooch soplar su silbato, un rugido en las gradas compuesto por gritos de enojo y burlas, un silencio y luego la voz frenetica de Angelina. -¿Estas bien? -Por supuesto que si -dijo Harry sonriendo, tomando su mano y permitiendole que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Madame Hooch se acercaba a uno de los jugadores de Slytherin detrás de el, pero desde ese angulo no podia ver quien era. -Fue ese tipo Crabbe- dijo Angelina enojada- el aporreo esa bludger hacia ti en el momento en que vio aue tenias la snitch... ¡pero ganamos Harry, ganamos! Harry escucho un resoplido detrás de el y se volvio, aun sosteniendo la snitch en su mano: Draco Malfoy habia aterrizado cerca de el. Con su cara blanca, siguio caminando y le guiño el ojo que daba hacia el lado grande del camo para que nadie lo viera, Harry correspondió el gesto: -¿Salvaste el cuello de Weasley, no es cierto? -le dijo a Harry Nunca habia visto a un guardian tan malo... todo el equipo estaba a un lado del equipo contrario; todos menos Ron, que habia desmontadospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansu escoba donde le había indicado Ron en medio de las tres mujeres que lo acompañaron a los vestidores sin permitirle hacer mas que eso ir a los vestidores. queriamos cantar sobre su madre, tu sabes... -Habla acerca de uvas agrias -dijo Angelina, dirijiendo a Malfoy una mirada de disgusto. -Tampoco pudimos poner inutil perdedor ...por su padre, ya sabes... Fred y George se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Malfoy. A mitad de camino para saludar a Harry, ellos le hicieron una seña a Harry y este les dio su aprobación se pusieron tiesos, viendo a Malfoy. -¡Dejalo! -dijo Angelina,tomando a Fred por el brazo -Dejalo Fred, dejalo que grite,solo esta enojado porque perdieron... -Pero a ti te gustan los Weasley, ¿Verdad Potter?-dijo Malfoy resoplando -Pasas con ellos las vacaciones y todo, ¿Verdad? No se como puedes estar en la peste,pero supongo que despues de haber sido criado con muggles, hasta la casucha de los Weasley esta bien.

Harry trato de agarrar a tanto, Fred se estaban combinando los esfuerzos de Angelina,Alicia y Katie para detenerlo que se lanzara sobre Malfoy, quien se estaba riendo vio alrededor por Madame Hooch, pero ella seguia reprendiendo a Crabbe por su ataque ilegal con la bludger. -O tal vez-dijo Malfoy, lanzandole una mirada mientras retrocedia –tu puedas recordar como olia la casa de tu Tia, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley puede que te lo haga recordar... Harry estaba cociente de soltar a George, lo unico que supo fue que al segundo siguiente, los dos estaban corriendo hacia Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson y Montague. De acuerdo con el plan bajo las túnicas de los los cuatro de Slytherin y Fred Harry y Alicia Fenix- Gryffindor traian bolsas con una sustancia hecha a base de jitomate y zanahoria que simulaba sangre y se trensaron los cuatro en una apearente lucha pero solo se trataba de ver embadurnaba mas a los otros, un silbatazo sonando y a la muchedumbre a su alrededor, pero no les importo. Hasta que alguien de la multitud grito ¡Impedimenta! Y el estaba tirado en el suelo de espaldas por la fuerza del hechizo, abandono el intento. -¿Qué creen que estan haciendo? -grito Madame Hooch, mientras Harry se ponía de pie. Parecía que habia sido ella quien lo habia golpeado con el hechizo obstaculizador; ella estaba sosteniendo su silbato en una mano y su varita en la otra,su escoba abandonada a unos metros. Malfoy estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo,quejándose y gimiendo, con la nariz sangrando; Goyle parecía tener la nariz y el labio rotos, George tenia un labio sangrando, Parkinsonspan parecía traer la ceja abierta y tenia todo el costado izquierdo lleno de sangre, Hermione por su parte pareciese que tenia una descalabrada ya que su cabello y parte de su frente y rostro traían sangre escurriendo, solo Montague no parecía haber sufrido nada; Fred seguia detenido por las tres cazadoras y Crabbe estaba riendose atrás. -¡Nunca he visto un comportamiento asi...de regreso al castillo, ustedes seis, derecho al despacho de sus Jefe de Casa! ¡Vamos,ahora! Harry y George y Hermione giraron sobre sus talones y salieron del estadio, los dos jadeando,sin dirijierse la palabra. Los otros tres iban en dirección opuesta rumbo a las mazmorra de Snape; Los aullidos y las burlas de la multitud se iban extinguiendo cada vez mas mientras llegaban al Vestibulo de Entrada, donde solo podían oír el ruido de sus propios se dio cuenta de que algo se movia en el bolso de su hacia abajo,vio las alas plateadas de la snitch sobresaliendo por entre sus dedos cuando este metió la mano, luchando para ser liberada por lo que la dejo libre. Ellos apenas habian llegado a la puerta del despacho de la Profesora McGonagall cuando ella llego caminando por el corredor detrás de llevaba una bufanda de fenix-Gryffindor, pero se la quito del cuello con manos temblorosas y se dirijio hacia ellos, livida. -¡Adentro! -dijo ella furiosamente, señalando la Hermione y George entraron. Ella camino para ponerse atrás de su escritorio dandoles la cara, furiosa,mientras ella esperaba oyo que tocaban a su puerta entrando Draco Goyle y Parkinson Junto con el profesor Snape quien se puso al lado derecho de su homologa.

"Bien-dijo el- Nunca habíamos visto tan vergonzosa exhibición.¡todos contra todos ¡Expliquense! -Malfoy nos provoco-dijo Harry fríamente. -¿Los provoco? -grito la Profesora McGonagall, golpeando con el puño su escritorio. -¿Ellos acaban de perder, o no? ¡Por supuesto que queria provocarlos! Pero que demonios dijeron para que justificara que ustedes dos... -El insulto a mis padres -dijo George- Y a mi Tia No Magica y su familia respondio Harry. -Pero en vez de dejar que Madame Hooch lo solucionara, Ustedes decidieron dar una exhibicion de duelo muggle -grito la Profesora McGonagall -¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que...? -Hem, hem todos los alumnos voltearon en redondo. Dolores Umbridge estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, envuelta en un Capita de color verde, que asentuaba mas su aspecto de rana gigante,y estaba sonriendo en esa horrible y asquerosa manera que Harry la asosiaba a nada bueno y solo se sonrrio ya que el si sabia que venia. -¿Puedo ayudarlos, Profesores McGonagall y Snape? -pregunto la Profesora Umbridge en su mas suave y venenosa voz. La sangre se le subio a la cabeza a la Profesora McGonagall. – Snape ¿Ayudar? –repitio -¿A que se refiere con 'ayudar'? La Profesora Umbridge entro en la oficina, aun con su asquerosa sonrisa. -Porque pense que ustedes estarian agradecidos con un poquito de autoridad extra. Harry no se hubiera sorprendido en absoluto de ver chispas volando por la nariz de la Profesora McGonagall y la ira reflejada en el rostro de Severus. -Pensaste mal -dijo ella, dandole la espalda a Umbridge. -Ahora ustedes mejor escuchen bien. No me importa que provocacion les haya hecho, no me interesa si el insulto a cada miembro de familia que tengan; su comportamiento fue desagradable y les voy a dar una semana de castigo. ¡no me veanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanasi, se lo buscaron! Y eso tambien va para Ustedes corroboro Snape, si alguno de ustedes vuelven... -Hem,hem La Profesora McGonagall cerro sus ojos como implorando paciencia mientrs volvia su cara hacia la Profesora Umbridge de nuevo. -¿Si? -Pienso que ellos se merecen mas que detenciones -dijo Umbridge, sonriendo mas ampliamente. Los ojos de los Profesores Snape y McGonagall se abrieron. -Pero desafortunadamente -dijo ella, intentando devolverle la sonrisa que la hacia parecer como si tuviera la mandibula encajada –eso es lo que yo pienso que cuenta, ya que estan en mi casa, y el Profesor severus aquí presente le pertenecen a su casa Dolores. -Bien, ahora Minerva- contesto la Profesora Umbridge- pienso que te daras cuenta de que lo que yo piense tambien cuenta. ¿Dónde esta? Cornelius lo acaba de mandar... quiero decir ella dio una falsa risita mientras buscaba en su bolso-el Ministro acaba de mandar...ah si... Saco un pergamino que ella ahora estaba desplegando, aclarando su garaganta antes de comenzar a leer. -Hem,hem...Decreto Educacional Numero Veinticinco... -¡No otro mas! -exclamo violentamente la Profesora McGonagall -Pues si- dijo Umbridge aun sonriendo. -De hecho, Minerva, fuiste tu que me hizo ver que nosotros necesitábamos otra enmienda… ¿Te acuerdas de cómospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhiciste caso omiso, cuando yo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el equipo de Quiddicth de Fenix-Gryffindor se reformara? ¿Cómo tu llevaste el caso a Dumbledore, quien insistió en que el equipo debía poder jugar? Pues ahora, yo no podía permitir eso. Yo contacte al Ministro al instante, y el estuvo bien de acuerdo conmigo que el Alto Inquisidor tiene el poder de despojar al los estudiantes de privilegios no ella- quiero decir yo- iba a tener menos autoridad que los maestros comunes! Y ahora puedes ver, verdad, Minerva ¿Cuan correcto estaba yo en intentar impedir que el equipo de Fenix-Griffindor a reformarse? Esos humores espantosos… Como quiera, yo estaba leyendo en voz alta nuestra enmienda… hem, hem… El Alto inquisidor de ahora en adelante va a tener autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios perteneciente a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y el poder de alterar tales castigos sanciones y eliminación de privilegios que hayan sido ordenado por otros miembros docentes. Firmado, Cornelius Funge, Ministro de Magia, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, etc., etc... - Ella enrollo el pergamino y lo volvio a colocar en su cartera, aun sonriendo. Entonces…se oyo una fuerte voz que hizo temblar a Dolores y a los alumnos ahí reunidos quienes voltearon al unisono quien era el que había hablado parado en la puerta del despacho se encontraba Albus Dumblefor que mostrando toda su jerarquía le dijo a Dolorees ese documento fue firmado desde su arrivo a esta institución, ya que creo usted estuvo sorda o no quiso entender lo que se le dijo en el Ministerio el pasado dia 3 de noviembre durante las horas de la tarde. En realidad voy a tener que suspender este dcreto asi como todos los anteriores ya que como se le explico el dia tres de noviembre su protector y amigo dejo de tener el cargo con que usted pretende sorprender aquí pero a de saber quedesde antes de que yo hablase con Usted ese día ya lo había hecho con el personal de esta Institucion por lo que su intervención aquí no tiene nada que ver, adicionalmente quiero que examine detenidamente la sangre que escurre en los involucrados haber si la puede identificar, con el objeto de no molestar a Severus quien lo aria en un instante por favor agalo, ella se acerco a Draco y con su dedo meñique tomo un poco y la olio por lo que de inmediato dijo esto no es sangre efectivamente estos dos equipos montaron esta parodia para conseguir que se les autorice tener relevos en caso de accidentes mayores lo cual esta aprobado, pero de una vez los profesores quedan enterados que la calificación no puede bajar en promedio de "S" de acuerdo jóvenes ahora retírense a acearse y felicidades su numero estuvo extupendo; Adicionalmente le informo que Usted no tiene la jerarquía para quitar privilegios de mago a ningún Adulto como es el Señor Potter aquí presente y de los Alumnos de este Plantel solo el Tribunal Supremo Escolar podría hacerlo y que yo recuerde solo se ha realizado una vez que ya se revirtió la orden y el Alumno afectado ahora es Brujo Cualificado y Profesor de esta Institución;Dolores dio un giro y salió por la chimenea causando una explosion que se vio en todas las chimeneas del Colegio el gigantesco arcoíris que irradio en las

Los Alumnos se retiraron y al estar lejos del salón se felicitaron, aunque solo Harry sabia que estaba ganado desde antes, no espero ver como todos ellos la cara de enojo que puso Umbriged, cuando delante de ellos se le había dicho que Corneluis Fudge había sido destituido y que el decreto que estaba haciendo alusión en ese momento fuese ya falso y sin valor, por lo que Draco expreso con un grado máximo de duda ¿ quien de Ustedes sabia que al ministro ya lo habían destituido del Cargo de Ministro, Hermione y Harry le dijeron que ellos si sabían desde el día tres por la tarde que fue cuando lo acababan de destituir, Harry le hizo una seña para verse después, que elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancreía que era necesario que cada grupo fuese a sus casas para calmar las aguas, los seis estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que los dos grupos tomaron rumbos diferentes, una vez separados Harry les indico a Hermione y George que cada uno iria a las otras casas, pero George le dijo a Harry que si lo dejaba seguirle la broma a los de Fenix mientras ellos llegaban, Hermione no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero le dijo si Harry dice que si pues me dare prisa, Este le dijo lo mismo vamos rápido Hermione, no se de que sea capaz, Hermione corrió Hufflepuff y Harry salió como rayo hacia Ravenclaw ambos sabían que no era nada fácil dar con algún alumo de cada casa fue Hermione la que primero encontró al de Hufflepuff y le pidió que si le hasia el favor de llamar al capitán de su equipo que tenían una noticia importante que darle, el joven de primero le dijo que lo esperara en ese lugar que no tardaba cuando regreso venia acompañado de tres de los jugadores del equipo quienes de inmediato la cuestionaron que si los habían expulsado, a lo que Hermione les comento al contrario se logro lo que pretendíamos deben poner en sus tableros un anuncio donde pueden seleccionar tres compañeros que de acuerdo a su criterio deberán ser reservas del equipo en caso de acidente grave, los puestos y los elegidos ya es decisión de ustedes, y me voy a mi casa porque ahí no hemos avisado, Harry hizo lo propio y se encontraron en el retablo y solo dijeron que habrá hecho George, pidieron el paso y al entrar vieron que el equipo y varios de la casa los esperaban con ancias, Angelica los recibió ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?' No se sentían como si hubieran ganado el partido en absoluto. Donde quiera que Harry mirara había caras desconsoladas y enfadadas; el propio equipo estaba tirado alrededor del fuego, todos menos Ron, a el no lo habían visto desde el final del partido. 'Es todo tan injusto,' dijo Alicia entumecidamente 'Pienso, ¿Qué pasa con Crabbe y la Bludger que había golpeado después de que sonara el pitido? ¿Ha sido expulsado?' 'No' dijo Ginny miserablemente, ella y Hermione estaban sentadas a los lados de Harry. 'El solo consiguió copias, escuche a Montague burlandose sobre eso en la cena' -¡Y prohibir a Fred cuando el no hizo nada! -dijo Alicia furiosa, golpeandose la rodilla con su puño. -No es mi culpa,yo no lo hice -dijo Fred,con una mirada muy fea en su cara -Yo hubiera golpeado a esa pequeña escoria hasta hecerlo papilla si ustedes tres no me hubieran detenido. Harry vio a Hermione y a George y Se paro sobre una silla y pidió silencio Todos los presentes de la sala callaron para escucharlo miren permítanme explicarles realmente lo sucedido como todo el equipo estaba enterado y algunos compañeros mas que nos ayudaron a elaborar esto que Ustedes vieron fue en realidad una parodia la cual nos resulto mejor de lo que esperábamos, Mira Angelica no solo conseguimos la autorización de los relevosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque serán tres en las posiciones que tu creas que los requerimos eso si el promedio del equipo en conjunto incluidos los tres nuevos no puede ser inferior a "S" de acuerdo Angelica brinco de felicidad y volteo a ver a George y solo le dijo miserable y tu no me dijiste nada aunque ya lo sabias, este solo fue una bromita no te enoges, Harry llamo la atención nuevamente y les dijo lo que les voy a comentar lo oímos los seis que fuimos para ser castigados por lo que no tiene caso que siga en secreto ya que seguramente los compañeros que ayudaron de Slytherin seguramente ya lo habran comunicado a su casa y seguro en esa situación lo mas probable es que mas de uno este en este momento estén escribiendo a sus casas, les suplico que Ustedes no lo hagan hasta que nos vea la Profesora Mcgonagall, pero de todas formas se los voy a decir, porque mañana estará corriendo por todo el Colegio como dice el Director es un secreto que toda la escuela lo sabra "les informo que oficialmente el Ministro Cornelius Fuge dejo de ser Ministro titular y paso como Adjunto y el Ministro temporal mientras se elige el nuevo es Rufus Scrimgeour pero como les pedi que no salga de este recinto Escolar.

Muy bien dicho Harry se oyo la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall en efecto en cada casa en este momento se les esta pidiendo lo mismo, encuanto Ustedes vieron el la chimenea el arcoíris el Director mando a cada Jefe a sus casas para hacerles esta misma petición que apartir de este momento y para los intereses del Mundo Mágico, esto no puede ni debe salir de aquí por lo que se les comunica que debido a la magnitud de esta noticia se pidió ayuda al Consejo de Ancianos para que se borre de sus misivas o cualquier otro medio que quieran usar par que esta noticia no salga; viendo la cara de Asombro ella les dijo veo con tristesa que todos ustedes no ponen atención suficiente en sus clases de Historia por lo que tendremos que elevar el nivel de exigencia en esta materia, permítanme y pongan Atención todos el Mundo mágico esta regido en primer lugar por La Fuente de la Antigüedad, bajo ellos esta El consejo de Ancianos y después los órganos como El Ministerio, El Hospital San Mugo, Tribunal Supremo Escolar, Wizengamot, El banco Gringotts, La Confederación Internacional de Magos; estos todos independientes uno de otro, los que tengan dudas en la biblioteca ahí suficiente información de estos organismos y quienes los conforman asi que quien quiera puede consultar, lo que si se les avisa es que lamentablemente Dolores Umbriged seguirá entre nosotros durante una temporada mas aunque como los demás que han impartido esta Materia no terminara el curso con Nosotreos, alguna duda, fue Colin quien pregunto Profesora ese hechizo que usted dice que ya puso el Consejo de Ancianos y perdonando mi poco estudio no lo podrán burlar algunos compañeros de séptimo, Mira Colin si yo pongo un hechizo definitivo en el Colegio ni el mas avanzado del colegio lo podría quitar ahora imagina un hechizo puesto por alguien de hace unos 30 siglos atraz, Hermione o Harry te lo podrían explicar mejor, los dejo que disfruten su tarde Ron entro por el agujero del retablo. Estaba muy palido y tenia nieve en el vio a Harry y a Hermione,se detuvo en seco. -¿Dónde has estado?-dijo Hermione preocupadamente,poniendose de pie. -Caminando-dijo Ron entre dientes. Aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de quidditch, -Te ves congelado-dijo Hermione -¡Ven a sentarte! Ron camino hacia un lado del fuego y se sento en la silla mas alejada de la de Harry, sin snitch robada estaba zumbando sobre sus cabezas. -Lo siento-murmuro Ron, con la vista en sus pies. -¿Por qué? -pregunto

Por pensar que podia jugar Quidditch -dijo Ron -Lo primero que voy a hacer mañana sera renunciar. -Si tu renuncias-dijo Harry –tendremos que reclutar a cuatro nuevos miembros en el equipo. No ves que lo planeado salió muy bien y tu deja de tener nervios y no escuches haste el sordo, Yo o Hermione en el próximo partido te pondremos un hechizo silenciador en los oido.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

 **HAGRID VS UMBRIGED**

Harry subió a todo correr al dormitorio de los chicos para coger la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, que guardaba en su baúl; se dio tanta prisa que Ron y él estaban listos para salir por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que Hermione bajara del dormitorio de las chicas, provista de bufanda, guantes y un gorro. —¡Es que fuera hace mucho frío! —se justificó cuando Ron chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Salieron por la abertura del retablo y se apresuraron a cubrirse con la capa; Ron había crecido tanto que ahora tenía que encorvarse para que no le asomaran los pies por debajo. Bajaron despacio y con cuidado las diferentes escaleras, y se detenían de vez en cuando para comprobar, con ayuda del mapa, si Umbriged, Filch o la Señora Norris andaban cerca. Tuvieron suerte: no vieron a nadie más que a Nick Casi Decapitado, que se paseaba flotando y tarareando distraídamente «A Weasley vamos a coronar». Cruzaron el vestíbulo con sigilo y salieron a los silenciosos y nevados jardines. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio unos pequeños rectángulos dorados de luz y el humo que salía en espirales por la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid. Y diciéndole a Hermione que cada determinados pasos deberían lanzar un encantamiento de obliteración para borrar sus huellas para que nadie pudiese ver que ellos habían salido recordando lo que les paso el año anterior cuando fue al pueblo y Hermione y Ron lo pudieron seguir por las huellas, echó a andar hacia la cabaña a buen paso, y los otros dos lo siguieron dando traspiés. Bajaron emocionados por la ladera, donde la capa de nieve cada vez era más gruesa, y por fin llegaron frente a la puerta de madera de la cabaña y antes de llamar verificaron que no había rastro de ellos hasta la cabaña.

Harry levantó el puño y llamó tres veces, e inmediatamente se oyeron los ladridos de un perro. —¡Somos nosotros, Hagrid! —susurró Harry por la cerradura. —¡Debí imaginármelo! —respondió una áspera voz. Los tres amigos se miraron sonrientes debajo de la capa invisible; la voz de Hagrid denotaba alegría—. Sólo hace tres segundos que he llegado a casa... Aparta, Fang _,_ ¡quita de en medio, chucho! —Se oyó cómo descorría el cerrojo, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y la cabeza de Hagrid apareció en el resquicio. Hermione no pudo contener un grito— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, no chilles! —se apresuró a decir Hagrid, alarmado, mientras observaba por encima de las cabezas de los chicos—. Lleváis la capa ésa, ¿no? ¡Vamos, entrad, entrad! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Hermione mientras los tres entraban apretujándose en la puerta y se quitaban la capa para que Hagrid pudiera verlos—. Es que... ¡Oh, Hagrid! —¡No es nada, no es nada! —exclamó él rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta y corrió todas las cortinas, pero Hermione seguía mirándolo horrorizada. Hagrid tenía sangre coagulada en el enmarañado pelo, y su ojo izquierdo había quedado reducido a un hinchado surco en medio de un enorme cardenal de color negro y morado. Tenía diversos cortes en la cara y en las manos, algunos de los cuales todavía sangraban, y se movía con cautela, lo que hizo sospechar a Harry que Hagrid tenía alguna costilla rota. Era evidente que acababa de llegar a casa. Había una gruesa capa negra de viaje colgada en el respaldo de una silla, y una mochila donde habrían cabido varios niños pequeños apoyada en la pared, junto a la puerta. Hagrid, que medía dos veces lo que mide un hombre normal, fue cojeando hasta la chimenea y colocó una tetera de cobre sobre el fuego.

Hagrid antes que nada los tres queremos felicitarte ya que nos enteramos que aprobaste el Extasis de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con la maxima calificacion de los últimos 90 años, Hagrid se puso colorado en las partes donde no estaba golpeado diciéndoles me tarde pero logre gracias a Ti Harry el sueño de mi Padre, Henrmione recuerda que nunca es tarde todo tiene su porque y en estos momentos eso te servirá de mucho ya lo veras, pero antes dinos ¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó Harry. —Ya os lo he dicho, nada —contestó Hagrid con firmeza—. ¿Queréis una taza de té? ¡Quítate de en medio! Fang —¡Vamos, Hagrid! —le espetó Ron—. ¡Si estás hecho polvo! —Os digo que estoy bien —insistió Hagrid enderezándose y volviéndose para mirarlos sonriente, pero sin poder disimular una mueca de dolor—. ¡Vaya, cuánto me alegro de volver a veros a los tres! ¿Habéis pasado un buen verano? —¡Hagrid, te han atacado! —exclamó Ron. —¡Por última vez: no es nada! —repitió Hagrid con rotundidad. —¿Acaso dirías que no es nada si alguno de nosotros apareciera con casi medio kilo de carne picada donde antes tenía la cara? —inquirió Ron. —Deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey, Hagrid —terció Hermione, preocupada— Algunos de esos cortes tienen mala pinta.

Ya me estoy encargando de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Hagrid intentando imponerse. Entonces fue hacia la enorme mesa de madera que había en el centro de la cabaña y levantó un trapo de cocina que había encima. Debajo del trapo había un filete de color verdoso, crudo y sangrante, del tamaño de un neumático de coche. —No pensarás comerte eso, ¿verdad, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron inclinándose sobre el filete para examinarlo—. Tiene aspecto venenoso. —Tiene un aspecto perfectamente normal, es carne de dragón —replicó Hagrid—. Y no pensaba comérmelo. —Cogió el filete y se lo colocó sobre la parte izquierda de la cara. Un hilo de sangre verdosa resbaló por su barba y Hagrid emitió un débil gemido de satisfacción—. Así está mejor. Va muy bien para aliviar el dolor.

¿Piensas contarnos lo que te ha pasado, o no? —inquirió Harry. —No puedo, Harry. Es secreto. Si os lo cuento me juego el empleo. —¿Te han atacado los gigantes, Hagrid? —preguntó Hermione con voz queda. Los dedos de Hagrid resbalaron por el filete de dragón, que descendió hasta el pecho haciendo un ruido parecido al de la succión. —¿Los gigantes? —repitió Hagrid mientras agarraba el filete antes de que le llegara al cinturón y se lo colocaba de nuevo en la cara—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de gigantes? ¿Con quién habéis estado hablando? ¿Quién os ha dicho que he...? ¿Quién os ha dicho que estaba...? —Nos lo imaginamos nosotros —respondió Hermione en tono de disculpa. —¿Ah, sí? —dijo Hagrid mirándola fijamente con el ojo que el filete no le tapaba. —Era... evidente —añadió Ron, y Harry asintió con la cabeza recuerda Hagrid El profesor los cito a ti y a la profesora Olympe y les encomendó un misión como a varios miembros de la Orden y solo ahí que atar cabos y se llega a la conclusión de que a ustedes los mandaron con los gigantes.

Hagrid los miró a los tres con severidad; entonces dio un resoplido, dejó el filete en la

mesa y fue a grandes zancadas hasta la tetera, que había empezado a silbar. —No sé qué os pasa, pero siempre tenéis que saber más de lo que deberíais —masculló mientras vertía agua hirviendo en tres tazas con forma de cubo—. Y no os creáis que es un cumplido. Sois unos entrometidos. Y muy indiscretos. Sin embargo, le temblaban los pelos de la barba. —Entonces ¿es verdad que fuiste a buscar a los gigantes? —preguntó Harry, sonriente, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa. Hagrid colocó una taza de té delante de cada uno de los chicos, se sentó, volvió a coger el filete y se lo puso de nuevo en la cara. —Sí, es verdad —gruñó. —¿Y los encontraste? —inquirió Hermione con un hilo de voz. —Verás, los gigantes no son muy difíciles de encontrar, francamente —contestó Hagrid—. Son bastante grandes, ¿sabes?

¿Dónde viven? —preguntó Ron. —En las montañas—¡Vamos, Hagrid, cuéntanos lo que has estado haciendo! Si nos dices lo que te pasó con los gigantes, Harry te explicará cómo lo atacaron los Dementores... Hagrid se atragantó con el té y al mismo tiempo se le cayó el filete de la cara; una gran cantidad de saliva, té y sangre de dragón salpicó la mesa mientras Hagrid tosía y farfullaba. El filete resbaló y cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte ¡paf! —¿Qué es eso de que te atacaron los Dementores? —masculló Hagrid. —¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos. —No sé nada de lo que ha pasado desde que me marché. Tenía una misión secreta, ¿de acuerdo? Y no era cuestión de que las lechuzas me siguieran por todas partes. ¡Esos malditos Dementores!... ¿Lo dices en serio? —Sí, claro. Fueron a Little Whinging y nos atacaron a mi primo, Margaret (la alumna que ha ido a mis cumpleaños ) y a mí, y entonces el Ministerio de la Magia me expulsó... —¿QUÉ? —... y tuve que presentarme a una vista y todo, pero primero cuéntanos lo de los gigantes. —¿Que te expulsaron del colegio? —Cuéntanos lo que te ha pasado este verano y yo te contaré lo que me ha ocurrido a mí. Hagrid lo fulminó con la mirada de su único ojo sano y Harry le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión que era mezcla de inocencia y determinación. —Está bien —aceptó Hagrid, resignado. Se agachó y le arrancó el filete de dragón a Fang de la boca.

¡No hagas eso, Hagrid, es antihigiénico...! —exclamó Hermione, pero él ya se había

vuelto a poner el enorme trozo de carne en la hinchada cara. Bebió otro tonificante sorbo de té y comenzó: —Bueno, salimos de aquí en cuanto terminó el curso... —Entonces, ¿Madame Máxime iba contigo? —lo interrumpió Hermione. —Sí, exacto —confirmó Hagrid, y una expresión más suave apareció en los pocos centímetros del rostro que no estaban tapados ni por la barba ni por aquel filete verde—. Sí, íbamos los dos solos, y ella me acompaño ante el Tribunal Supremo Escolar domde debía presentar mis exámenes de extaxis sola saque una "E" con honores en Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas y en Posiones, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Herbologia y Transformación "S" por cierto el Tribunal en pleno están muy interesados en conocer mi manada de Terestal que es la única en el mundo que esta domesticada y saben que hacer cuando se los ordeno cuando sean los Timos y Extasis este año Quieren verlos, Hermione pregunto que es un Terestal Hagrid, y fue Harry quien respondió son unos caballos alados que tiran de las carretas cuando llegamos a la escuela no los ven porque solo los que han visto morir a alguna persona mágica los pueden ver como somos de los alumnos que yo sepa solo Luna y su Servidor. Hagryd continuo veréis, ella es muy fina y siempre va muy bien vestida, y como yo sabía adonde íbamos, me preguntaba cómo encajaría eso de trepar por rocas y dormir en cuevas, pero os aseguro que no la oí rechistar ni una sola vez. —¿Sabías adonde ibais? —le preguntó Harry—. ¿Sabías dónde viven los gigantes? —Bueno, Dumbledore lo sabía y nos lo dijo. —¿Están escondidos? —inquirió Ron—. ¿Es un lugar secreto? —No, no del todo —respondió Hagrid moviendo la greñuda cabeza—. Lo que pasa es que a la mayoría de los magos no les interesa saber dónde están, con tal de que estén bien lejos en otros Paises los que quedan.

Pero es muy difícil llegar hasta allí, al menos para los humanos, así que necesitábamos las instrucciones de Dumbledore. Tardamos cerca de un mes en llegar a... —¡¿Un mes?! —exclamó Ron, como si no concibiera que un viaje pudiera durar tanto—. Pero... ¿por qué no utilizasteis un traslador o algo así? Hagrid entrecerró el ojo que no estaba hinchado y miró a Ron con una expresión extraña, casi de lástima. Nos vigilaban, Ron —respondió con brusquedad. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Vosotros no lo entendéis. El Ministerio vigila de cerca a Dumbledore y a todos los que están a su favor, y Yo soy catalogado por ellos como un Guardespaldas de Dumbledor aunque nunca lo he sido pero sin el y su apoyo no estaría donde estoy... —Eso ya lo vivimos ahora que termines te contamos lo que pasa aquí. —intervino Harry. ¿Teníais que comportaros como muggles todo el tiempo? —Bueno, no siempre —puntualizó Hagrid cautelosamente—. Pero teníamos que ir con mucho cuidado, porque Olympe y yo... destacamos un poco..., de modo que no resulta muy difícil seguirnos la pista. Fingimos que nos íbamos de vacaciones juntos. Llegamos a Francia e hicimos ver que nos dirigíamos al colegio de Olympe, porque sabíamos que alguien del Ministerio estaba siguiéndola. Teníamos que avanzar muy despacio pero en Dijon conseguimos dar esquinazo al imbécil que nos seguía... —Después de eso pudimos hacer un poco de magia y el viaje no estuvo tan mal. En la frontera polaca nos topamos con un par de trols chiflados, y yo tuve un pequeño percance con un vampiro en una taberna de Minsk, pero aparte de eso el viaje fue pan comido.

«Entonces llegamos a las montañas y empezamos a buscar señales de los gigantes...

»Cuando nos acercábamos a donde estaban, tuvimos que dejar de emplear la magia. En parte porque a ellos no les gustan los magos y no queríamos irritarlos antes de tiempo, pero también porque Dumbledore nos había advertido que Quien-vosotros-sabéis también debía de andar buscando a los gigantes. Dijo que lo más probable era que ya les hubiera enviado un mensajero. Nos aconsejó que tuviéramos mucho cuidado y no llamáramos la atención cuando estuviéramos cerca, por si había mortífagos por allí. Hagrid hizo una pausa y bebió un largo sorbo de té. —Los encontramos —continuó Hagrid sin andarse con rodeos—. Una noche alcanzamos la cresta de una montaña y allí estaban, diseminados a nuestros pies. Allá abajo ardían pequeñas hogueras y unas sombras inmensas... Era como si viéramos moverse trozos de montaña. —¿Son muy grandes? —murmuró Ron. —Miden unos seis metros —respondió Hagrid con indiferencia—. Los más altos llegan a medir casi ocho metros. —¿Y cuántos había? —preguntó Harry. —Calculo que setenta u ochenta. —¿Sólo? —se extrañó Hermione. —Sí —confirmó Hagrid con tristeza—. Sólo quedan ochenta, y eso que antes había muchísimos. Debía de haber unas cien tribus diferentes en todo el mundo, pero hace años que se están extinguiendo. Los magos mataron a unos cuantos, desde luego, pero básicamente se mataron entre ellos, y ahora desaparecen más rápido que nunca porque no están hechos para vivir amontonados de esa forma. Los visteis, y entonces, ¿qué? —Esperamos a que se hiciera de día; no queríamos aparecer entre ellos a oscuras porque era peligroso —prosiguió Hagrid—. Hacia las tres de la madrugada se quedaron dormidos donde estaban, aunque nosotros no nos atrevimos a dormir. Primero, porque no queríamos que ninguno despertara y nos descubriera, y además, porque los ronquidos eran increíbles.

En fin, cuando se hizo de día, bajamos a verlos. —Bueno, Dumbledore nos explicó cómo teníamos que hacerlo —puntualizó Hagrid—. Había que llevarle regalos al Gurg y mostrarse respetuoso con él, ya sabéis. —¿Llevarle regalos a quién? —preguntó Harry. —¡Ah, al Gurg! Significa «jefe». —¿Y cómo supisteis cuál de ellos era el Gurg? —inquirió Ron. Hagrid soltó una risotada. —No resultó difícil —respondió—. Era el más grande, el más feo y el más vago de todos. Estaba allí sentado esperando a que los otros le llevaran la comida. Cabras muertas y cosas así. Se llamaba Karkus. Debía de medir unos siete metros y pesar como dos elefantes macho. Y tenía una piel que parecía de rinoceronte. Los gigantes estaban instalados en una hondonada entre cuatro montañas muy altas, junto a un lago, y Karkus estaba tumbado a orillas del lago y les gritaba a los otros que les llevaran comida a él y a su esposa. Olympe y yo bajamos por la ladera de la montaña... —Pero ¿no intentaron mataros cuando os vieron? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo. —Estoy seguro de que a unos cuantos se les ocurrió esa idea —dijo Hagrid encogiéndose de hombros—, pero nosotros hicimos lo que nos había recomendado Dumbledore: sostener en alto nuestro regalo La Rama de Fuego Gubraithian (o Fuego Eterno), mirar siempre al Gurg e ignorar a los demás. Y eso fue lo que hicimos. Los otros gigantes se quedaron callados al vernos pasar, y nosotros llegamos a donde estaba Karkus, lo saludamos con una reverencia y dejamos nuestro regalo en el suelo, a sus pies.

Veréis —continuó rápidamente Hagrid, interviniendo antes de que Ron tuviera ocasión de replicar—, Dumbledore hechizó aquella rama para que ardiera eternamente, algo que no todos los magos son capaces de hacer. La dejé sobre la nieve, a los pies de Karkus, y dije: «Un regalo de Albus Dumbledore para el Gurg de los gigantes, con sus cordiales saludos.» —¿Y qué dijo Karkus? entendió lo suficiente para llamar a gritos a un par de gigantes que sí sabían hablar nuestro idioma, y ellos hicieron de intérpretes. Se puso loco de contento cuando comprendió qué era —Hagrid mientras le daba la vuelta al filete de dragón y se ponía la parte que estaba más fresca sobre el ojo hinchado—. Estaba entusiasmado. Y entonces le dije: «Albus Dumbledore ruega al Gurg que hable con su mensajero cuando mañana regrese con otro regalo.»

Dumbledore quería tomarse las cosas con calma para que vieran que cumplíamos nuestras promesas. Si les dices «Mañana volveremos con otro regalo», y al día siguiente cumples con lo que has prometido, les causas una buena impresión, ¿entendéis? Además, así tienen tiempo de probar el primer regalo y comprobar que es un buen obsequio, y entonces quieren más. En fin, si los agobias con mucha información, los gigantes como Karkus te matan aunque sólo sea para simplificar las cosas. Así que nos marchamos de allí, y buscamos una bonita cueva donde pasar la noche; a la mañana siguiente volvimos al campamento de los gigantes, y esta vez encontramos a Karkus sentado muy tieso, esperándonos impaciente. —sí. Primero le entregamos un precioso yelmo fabricado por duendes, indestructible. Luego nos sentamos a hablar con él. —¿Y qué dijo? —No gran cosa —contestó Hagrid—. En realidad se limitó a escuchar. Pero vimos algunos buenos indicios. Karkus había oído hablar de Dumbledore y sabía que no había estado de acuerdo con el exterminio de los últimos gigantes de Gran Bretaña. Le interesaba mucho enterarse de lo que quería decirle Dumbledore. Algunos gigantes, sobre todo los que entendían algo de nuestro idioma, se acercaron a escuchar. Aquel día nos marchamos muy esperanzados. Prometimos volver a la mañana siguiente con otro regalo. Pero aquella nochetodo salió mal.

Ya os he dicho que los gigantes no están hechos para vivir en grupos tan numerosos. No pueden evitarlo, se pelean a cada momento. Los hombres riñen entre sí, y las mujeres, entre ellas; del mismo modo, los que quedan de las antiguas tribus riñen entre ellos, y eso sin que haya discusiones por la comida, ni por las mejores hogueras ni por los mejores enclaves para dormir. Lo lógico sería que vivieran en paz, dado que su raza está a punto de extinguirse, pero... —Hagrid suspiró profundamente—. Aquella noche se armó una pelea —prosiguió—. Nosotros lo vimos todo desde la entrada de nuestra cueva, que estaba orientada hacia el valle. Duró varias horas, y no os imagináis el ruido que hacían. Cuando salió el sol, vimos que la nieve se había teñido de rojo y que su cabeza de Karkus estaba en el fondo del lago.

Hagrid, apenado—. Había un nuevo Gurg, Golgomath—. Suspiró de nuevo—. Nosotros no habíamos contado con tener que tratar con un nuevo Gurg dos días después de haber establecido contacto con el primero, e intuíamos que Golgomath no iba a mostrarse tan dispuesto a escucharnos, pero de todos modos debíamos intentarlo. ¿Después de ver cómo le arrancaba la cabeza a otro gigante?. ¡No habíamos ido hasta allí para abandonar al segundo día! Bajamos hasta el campamento con el siguiente regalo que teníamos preparado para Karkus. Antes de abrir la boca, yo ya sabía que no conseguiríamos nada. Golgomath estaba sentado con el yelmo de Karkus puesto, y nos miraba con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Era inmenso, uno de los gigantes más grandes del campamento. Tenía el cabello negro, a juego con los dientes, y llevaba un collar hecho de huesos. Algunos parecían humanos. Bueno, a pesar de todo decidí intentarlo: saqué un gran rollo de piel de dragón y dije: «Un regalo para el Gurg de los gigantes...» Pero antes de que acabara la frase estaba colgado cabeza abajo, pues dos de sus amigos me habían cogido por los pies. —¿Cómo te libraste de ésa? —preguntó Harry. —No habría podido si Olympe no hubiera estado allí - respondió Hagrid—. Sacó su varita mágica y los atacó con una rapidez que yo jamás había visto. Estuvo magnífica. A los dos gigantes que me sujetaban les echó una maldición de conjuntivitis, y entonces me soltaron inmediatamente. Pero estábamos metidos en un buen lío porque habíamos utilizado la magia contra ellos, y eso es lo que los gigantes no soportan de los magos. Tuvimos que poner pies en polvorosa, y sabíamos que ya no íbamos a poder volver al campamento.

¿Y cómo es que has tardado tanto en volver a casa si sólo estuviste tres días allí? — inquirió Hermione. —¡No nos marchamos al cabo de tres días! —contestó Hagrid, ofendido—. ¡Dumbledore confiaba en nosotros! —Pero ¡si acabas de decir que ya no podíais volver al campamento! —No, de día no. Teníamos que replantearnos la estrategia. Pasamos un par de días escondidos en la cueva observando a los gigantes. Y lo que vimos no nos gustó nada comprendimos que no le caían mal todos los magos, que sólo éramos nosotros. —¿Mortífagos? —insinuó Harry rápidamente. —Sí —confirmó Hagrid con amargura—. Un par visitaban al Gurg todos los días y le llevaban regalos, y el Gurg no los colgaba por los pies.—¿Cómo supisteis que eran mortífagos?. Macnair, ¿os acordáis de él? El tipo al que enviaron para matar a Buckbeak _._ Está loco de remate. Disfruta tanto como Golgomath matando; no me extraña que se llevaran tan bien. Teniendo en cuenta que al principio se había resistido a contarles nada, era curioso que ahora disfrutara tanto con su propio relato—. Olympe y yo estuvimos cambiando impresiones y llegamos a la conclusión de que el hecho de que el Gurg prefiriera a Quien-vosotros-sabéis no significaba que los demás también lo prefirieran. Teníamos que intentar convencer a unos cuantos de los otros, es decir, a los que no querían tener a Golgomath como Gurg. —¿Y cómo sabían cuáles eran? —preguntó Ron. —Dedujimos que eran los que habían quedado hechos papilla —respondió Hagrid con paciencia—. Los que tenían un poco de sensatez se mantenían alejados de Golgomath y estaban escondidos en las cuevas que había alrededor del barranco, como nosotros. Así que decidimos ir a husmear por allí por la noche para intentar convencer a algunos. —¿Fueron a husmear por las cuevas a oscuras en busca de gigantes? —preguntó Ron con una voz que denotaba un profundo respeto. —Bueno, los gigantes no eran lo que más nos preocupaba —contestó Hagrid— sino los mortífagos. Antes de que partiéramos, Dumbledore nos había advertido que no nos enfrentáramos a ellos si podíamos evitarlo, y el problema era que los mortífagos sabían que estábamos por allí, porque lo lógico era que Golgomath se lo hubiera contado. Por la noche, cuando los gigantes dormían y nosotros queríamos ir a inspeccionar las cuevas, Macnair y el otro mortífago nos buscaban por las montañas. Me costó trabajo impedir que Olympe se abalanzara sobre ellos —prosiguió Hagrid, y al sonreír se le subió la enmarañada barba—. Estaba ansiosa por atacarlos... Olympe es increíble cuando se enfada..., se pone furiosa, de verdad... Debe de ser la sangre francesa que lleva en las venas... Hagrid se quedó mirando el fuego con ojos llorosos. Harry le permitió treinta segundos de embelesamiento, pero luego se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y dijo: —¿Y qué pasó? ¿Encontraron a alguno de los otros gigantes? —¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, los encontramos. La tercera noche después de que mataran a Karkus, salimos de la cueva donde estábamos escondidos y bajamos al barranco, con los ojos muy abiertos por si rondaba por allí algún mortífago. Entramos en algunas cuevas, pero sin éxito. Y entonces, creo que fue en la sexta, encontramos a tres gigantes escondidos. —Era una cueva muy grande; había espacio para hamacar a un Tren —concretó Hagrid. Pero estaban los tres malheridos porque los secuaces de Golgomath los habían apaleado hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Tras recobrar el conocimiento, se habían refugiado en el primer lugar que habían encontrado. En fin, uno de ellos sabía un poco nuestro idioma e hizo de intérprete para los otros, y lo que les dijimos no les pareció mal. Así que más tarde volvimos a su cueva para visitar a los heridos... Creo que hubo un momento en que tuvimos convencidos a seis o siete. Pero Hermione dijo: —¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que «hubo un momento», Hagrid? Este la miró con tristeza.

Los secuaces de Golgomath atacaron las cuevas. Después de eso, los que sobrevivieron no quisieron saber nada más de nosotros. —Pero cumplimos con lo que habíamos ido a hacer: les llevamos el mensaje de Dumbledore, y algunos lo oyeron y espero que lo recuerden. A lo mejor los que no quieran quedarse con Golgomath se marchan de las montañas, y quizá recuerden que Dumbledore se mostró amable con ellos... Es posible que vengan. La nieve estaba acumulándose en la ventana. —Hagrid... —dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato. —¿Humm? —¿Encontraste..., viste..., oíste algo de... tu... madre mientras estabas allí? Hagrid miró a Hermione con su ojo sano, y ella se asustó. —Lo siento..., yo... Olvídalo... —Murió —gruñó Hagrid—. Murió hace muchos años. Me lo dijeron. —Oh... Lo siento mucho —replicó Hermione con un hilo de voz. Hagrid encogió sus enormes hombros. —No pasa nada —dijo de manera cortante—. Casi no me acuerdo de ella. No era muy buena madre.

Volvieron a quedarse callados Fue Harry quien le dijo a Hagrid bueno ahora a grandes rasgos te contare como fue mi verano, de acuerdo Hagrid asintió bueno primero fui a casa de mis ancestos y después a las de los fundadores para elaborar una extrategia para este año escolar, terminado este me fui de vacaciones con mi Madre como todos los años a ver unos brujos de la antigüedad con los que aprendi algunas cosas, cuando regrese, mi primo y Margaret me invitaron una tarde a estar con ellos y resolver dudas de mi primo que ella no podía responder por lo que ese día al estar platicando con ellos salimos al parque que esta enfrente de la casa de Margaret y cuando se dio la hora de regresar fuimos atacados por tres Dementores a los que tuve que matar, Que hiciste que matarlos pero eso es imposible, no Hagrid le corrigio Hermione de acuerdo con lo que nos dijo el Papá de Ron que vio los cuerpos eso fue algo insolito para El y todo el grupo que enguicio a Harry, pero continua tu, Bueno una vez que los Aurores se llevaron los cuerpos nosotros junto con la nana de los Dumbledore la cual llego en ese momento nos fuimos para la casa de mi primo y ahí los Papas de Margaret se hicieron cargo de llevar a mi primo y a su hija a San Mugo y poco antes de que salieran para eso empezó el desfile de lechuzas, una no se de quien para mi tia, dos del Ministerio para mi y una del Papá de Ron donde me advertía que Dumbledor ya estaba en el Ministerio y la otra de Sirus donde me ratificaba que no me moviera hasta que llegara gente del Director por mi, ellos me trajeron al cuartel de la Orden del Fenix, después tuve que ir al Ministerio para una audiencia diciplinaria que se convirtió en un jucio, en el cual con la ayuda de Phineas Dodge. Sali bien librado de este y desde ese dia se me considera un adulto, después llegamos al Colegio de Hogwartsy nos enteramos que no estabas y que había una nueva disque maestra Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras una tal Dolores Umbriged quien desde que llego a querido cambiar todo y que según ella tiene el rango de Suma Inquisidora que el resto de los maestros no la reconocen, Hagrid dijo me acuerdo de ella es como de la generación de Lucius muy mala bruja casi una Scuib, Si dijo Hermione eso mismo le dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall el dia que la fue a inspeccionar a ella, después hace unas noches Los Profesores mas antiguos y Severus Snape le advirtieron que ella no podía meterse en sus salones y que quitara el decreto 24 donde prohibia que hubiese equipos de juego y estudio, Harry le dijo ha estado muy quieta pero estoy seguro que encuanto se de cuenta de que regresaste vendrá a verte, permíteme Harry se agacho y saco el mapa y vio que Dolores se dirigía a la puerta principal, con el objeto de bajar a verlo, por lo que le dijo a Hagrid que estaría ahí en unos Diez minutos este se sorprendió y les dijo ya no soy el mismo si se mete conmigo me encontrara. Ahora recojamos todo y escóndanse por que no debe verlos aquí ya verán lo que les dije. —Harry. Tomó la capa para hacerse invisible y se la echó encima cubriendo también a Hermione, mientras Ron rodeaba la mesa y corría a refugiarse bajo la capa. Apretujados, retrocedieron hacia un rincón. Fang ladraba furioso mirando la puerta. Hagrid estaba muy aturdido.

Hagrid vio que todo estaba en orden y con calma se acerco a la puerta. El perro arañaba la puerta con las patas delanteras, y Hagrid lo apartó con un pie y abrió. La profesora Umbridge estaba plantada en el umbral, con su capa verde de tweed y un sombrero haciendo juego con orejeras. Se echó hacia atrás con los labios fruncidos para ver la cara de Hagrid, a quien apenas le llegaba a la altura del ombligo. —Usted es Hagrid, ¿verdad? —dijo despacio y en voz muy alta, como si hablara con un sordo. A continuación entró en la cabaña sin esperar una respuesta, Hagrid le respondió si soy Hagrid Maestro de Criaturas Magicas y Guardian de las llaves de este castillo dirigiendo sus saltones ojos en todas direcciones. —¡Fuera! —exclamó con brusquedad agitando su bolso frente a Fang, que se le había acercado dando saltos e intentaba lamerle la cara. —Oiga, no quiero parecer grosero —dijo Hagrid mirándola fijamente—, pero ¿quién demonios es usted? Que se mete en una casa ajena sin que la hayan invitado a pasar y que este molestando a mi mascota —Me llamo Dolores Umbridge. La profesora Umbridge recorrió la cabaña con la mirada. ¿Dolores Umbridge? —repitió Hagrid absolutamente si la recuerdo como alumna una verdadera Scuib que no aprobó ningún Timo con mas de una "A" y de los Extasis si no mal recuerdo Tambien salió muy mal—. Creía que era una empleada del Ministerio. ¿No trabaja con Fudge? —Sí, antes era la subsecretaría del ministro —confirmó la bruja. y Ahora soy la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras... —Es usted valiente —comentó Hagrid—. Ya no hay mucha gente dispuesta a ocupar ese puesto. Y la suprema inquisidora de Hogwarts —añadió Dolores Umbridge empezó a pasearse por la cabaña fijándose en todo, desde la mochila que había apoyada en la pared hasta la capa de viaje colgada del respaldo de la silla—.como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Hagrid. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hagrid él frunciendo el entrecejo. —Precisamente iba a preguntarle lo mismo —dijo la profesora Umbridge señalando La mochila de viaje. Todavía se sujetaba con una mano el trozo de carne de dragón contra el ojo magullado. La profesora Umbridge dejó de pasearse y miró a Hagrid, fijándose en todos los detalles de su apariencia. —Veo le dijo Hagrid que a Usted las indirectas no las entiende lógico cono el Conserge pero si Usted no quiere salir de esta casa inmediatamente saldrá depedida como una bengala mas rápido de lo que Usted misma se pueda imaginar y del abrigo de topo saco su varita y señalándola.

Umbriged lo vio con asombro y le dijo usted no tiene autorización de tener una varita, Hagrid esboso una sonrisa con su cara mal trecha no cabe duda o que a tenido mucho trabajo aquí o del Ministerio no le están avisando nada debe Usted saber que en el mes de junio su servidor presento ante el Tribunal Supremo Escolar del país presente mis exámenes de Extasis y obteniendo un "E" con honores en Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, cosas a las que usted les tiene Pavor y "S" en las demás asignaturas, por lo que estoy registrado como brujo en ese Tribunal, en el Miunisterio y en el Banco, si tiene alguna discrepancia con este reslutado puede apelarlo si gusta pero por el momento hágame el favor de salir de mi casa y deje de estar usmeando dentro de ella que si tengo o no, por lo que salga inmediatamente o quiere que la heche tengo algunos animalitos que les gustaría de postre.

Cuando se iba a salir se volvió a darse vuelta y preguntó: —¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas? Hagrid se apresuró a quitarse la carne de dragón de la cara, lo cual, en opinión de Harry, fue un error, porque dejó al descubierto el tremendo moretón que tenía alrededor del ojo, por no mencionar la gran cantidad de sangre fresca y coagulada que le cubría la cara. —Es algo que a Usted no le tengo que explicar no es Sanadora ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo y si quiere supervisar mi clase la invito tendre animales de sumo interés para los alumnos, a pero recuerdo Usted les tiene pavor pero podría ponerse a una distancia prudencial y no valla a cometer la misma tontería que cometió el Joven Draco Malfoy que por no escuchar fue resguñado en un brazo por un hipogrifo que por cierto eso fue a juicio por la terquedad del Padre y Yo Sali bien librado y el Hipogrifo anda libre en alguna parte ...—¿Dónde ha estado? —lo interrumpió la profesora Umbridge, cortando a Hagrid. —¿Que dónde he...? —Estado, sí —acabó de decir ella—. El año escolar empezó hace dos meses. Otra profesora ha tenido que hacerse cargo de sus clases. Ninguno de sus colegas ha sabido darme ninguna información acerca de su paradero. No dejó usted ninguna dirección. ¿Dónde ha estado?

Entonces se produjo una pausa durante la cual Hagrid miró a la profesora Umbridge con el ojo que acababa de destapar. A Harry le pareció que podía oír el cerebro de su amigo trabajando a toda máquina. —He estado donde me apeteció ya le explique a Usted que no tiene derecho a interrogarme ya que no es mi familiar ni sanadora y si Sali del colegio y regrese hasta hoy no cree que el Director del Colegio de Hogwarts, el Profesor Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore esta enterado y fue con su Autorizacion que me presento hasta hora y si no entiendo mal. Este tampoco tiene porque darle ninguna, asi que ya retirese de mi casa que ya me impasiento lo suficiente y estoy apunto de chiflalrle al perro Cancerbero que poseo y se encarge de usted, con gusto la espero mañana en mi clase. La profesora Umbridge se quedó mirándolo fríamente, y la sonrisa de Hagrid flaqueó. Entonces la bruja se subió un poco más el bolso, hasta el codo, y dijo: —Informaré al Ministerio de su tardanza, como es lógico. —Claro —repuso Hagrid, y asintió con la cabeza. —También debería usted saber que como suma inquisidora es mi deber supervisar a los profesores de este colegio. El Ministerio está decidido a descartar a los profesores insatisfactorios, Hagrid le respondió verdaderamente o Usted esta sorda o se hace la sorda ya le dije que la espero con ancias que tendre animales de los cuales se acordara cuando fue alumna de este Colegio. Buenas noches.

Harry iba a quitarse la capa para hacerse invisible, pero Hermione le agarró la muñeca. —Todavía no —le susurró al oído—. Quizá no se haya ido todavía. Hagrid debía de estar pensando lo mismo, porque cruzó la habitación y apartó un poco la cortina para mirar afuera. —Vuelve al castillo —dijo en voz baja—. Caramba, así que está supervisando a los profesores, ¿eh?—Sí —afirmó Harry quitándose la capa—. La profesora Trelawney ya está en período de prueba... —Oye, Hagrid, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer en nuestras clases? —preguntó Hermione. —Oh, no te preocupes por eso, tengo un montón de clases planeadas —respondió Hagrid con entusiasmo. Por cierto Harry me prestas a Avía Lumia, para las clases de quinto, sexto y séptimo, Harry le respondió de inmediato y porque no la enseñas a todo el colegio desde primero a séptimo no creo que muchos de las alumnos hayan visto un Fenix real, de acuerdo Hagrid agradeció y le menciono no esperaba tanto pero es magnifico, las demás clases son los animales que les pondrán en el TIMO (sirenas, unicornios, centauros, Pegazos, Hada y si da tiempo Esfinge) pero esta ultima casi no la llegamos a ver en el curso cro que solo Harry ha visto una. Tomó el trozo de carne de dragón de la mesa y volvió a ponérselo sobre el ojo.

Pero Hagrid se limitó a abrir la boca en un enorme bostezo y a mirar con languidez con su ojo sano la inmensa cama que había en un rincón. —Mira, ha sido un día muy largo y se hace tarde —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Hermione, a quien se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo—. ¡Oh, lo siento! —La ayudó a levantarse tirando del cuello de su túnica. —No te preocupes por mí, te prometo que lo que te dije es cierto son los animales del TIMO, y a todos ellos como tienen poder mágico la Tal Umbriged les tiene mucho miedo porque los sabe superiores a ella, que por cierto yo creo que hasta un Troll es mas listo que ella, todos rieron a carcajadas y procedieron a marcharse.


	25. Chapter 25

CATITULO 25

"ES" VIENDO CON LOS OJOS DE LA SERPIENTE

"ES" El domingo por la mañana, Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron muy preocupados por lo sucedido en la cabaña de Hagrid y la profesora Umbriged, A Harry ya Ron les habría gustado acompañarla, A Harry ya Ron les habría gustado acompañarla, pero la montaña de deberes haber vuelto a alcanzar una altura continua, que se quedó de mala gana en la sala común por lo que solo Hermione volvió a la cabaña de Hagrid caminando con dificultad por la capa de medio metro de nieve que cubría los jardines. Mientras ellos se dedican a los niños atrasados e intentan ignorar los gritos de alegría provenientes de los jardines, donde los alumnos se divierten patinando en el lago helado, deslizándose en trineo y, lo peor de todo, encantando bolas de nieve que volaban a toda velocidad hacia la torre Fénix y de Gryffindor y golpean con fuerza los vidrios de las ventanas. "¡Ya basta! estalló Ron, que finalmente había perdido la paciencia, y sacó la cabeza por la ventana. prefecto, y si una de esas bolas de nieve vuelve a golpear esta ventana ¡Ay! ¡Metió la cabeza rápidamente !, ¡la cara cubierta de nieve! Son Fred y George dijo con amargura, y cerró la ventana. ¡Imbéciles! "Hermione volvió a la cabaña de Hagrid antes de la hora de comer, temblando ligeramente y con la túnica mojada hasta las rodillas. ¿Y bien? Le pregunto Ron, que le encanta la cabeza al verla llegar. ¿Ya le has programado las clases? Bueno, lo intenté con el concurso ella con desánimo, y se sentó en una habitación al lado de Harry. Luego sacó su varita mágica y hizo un complicado movimiento con ella. Del extremo salió un chorro de aire caliente que Hermione supo hacia su túnica, y que comenzó a despedir vapor hasta que se secó por completo. Ni siquiera estaba en la cabaña cuando llegué, y pasé media hora llamando a la puerta. Hasta que vi que venía del bosque Harry soltó un gemido. El bosque estaba lleno del tipo de criaturas que podían hacer perder el empleo en Hagrid. ¿Qué tiene escondido allí? ¿Te lo dijo? inquirió. No respondió Hermione tristemente. Dice que quiere que sea una sorpresa. Él intentado explicar qué clase de persona es la profesora Umbridge, pero él no lo entiende. Insiste en que nadie en su sano juicio preferiría estudiar en las quimeras. No, no creo que tenga una quimera añadida a las caras de horror de Harry y de Ron, pero no fue porque no lo hubo intentado, pues ha hecho un comentario sobre lo difícil que es conseguir sus huevos. No sé cuántas veces le habré dicho que la mejor pregunta que siguió el programa de la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Francamente, creo que ni siquiera me escuchaba. Está un poco raro, la verdad. Y sigue sin querer explicar cómo se hizo las heridas, de acuerdo con lo que El solo me quiso decir Nos tiene preparado una gran sorpresa y que está dentro de lo normal.

La reaparición de Hagrid en la mesa de los profesores al día siguiente no fue recibida con entusiasmo por parte de todos los alumnos. Algunos, como Fred, George y Lee, gritaron de alegría y corrieron por el pasillo que separaba la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Hufflepuff para estrecharle la gran mano; otros, como Parvati y Lavender, intercambiaron miradas lúgubres y movieron la cabeza. Harry sabía que muchos estudiantes preferían las clases de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, y lo peor era que en el fondo, era el objetivo, reconocía que tenía buenas características: para la profesora Grubbly-Plank una clase interesante que no era aquella en la que existía el riesgo de que alguien termine con la cabeza seccionada. El martes, Harry, Ron y Hermione, muy atribulados, se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, bien abrigados para protegerse del frío. Harry estaba preocupado por el hecho de que también podía comportarse como el resto de la clase, y en particular los Slytherin, si los visitaba la profesora de Umbridge. Sin embargo, no visto a la suma inquisidora cuando avanzaban trabajosamente por la nieve hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que los esperaba al inicio del bosque. Hagrid no presentaba una imagen muy tranquilizadora: los moretones, que el sábado por la noche eran de color morado, estaban en ese momento matizados de verde y amarillo, y algunos de los cortes que tenían todavía sangraban. Aquello desconcertó a Harry; la única explicación que le ocurrió fue que su amigo lo tenía atacante criatura cuyo veneno impedía las heridas que provocaba cicatrizaran.

¡Hoy tengo las sorpresas preparadas y como de acuerdo! anunciado alegremente a los alumnos que se acercaban, señalando con la cabeza los oscuros árboles que tenía a su espalda. ¡Estaremos un poco más resguardados! Además, ellos prefieren la oscuridad. ¿Quién prefiere la oscuridad? preguntó ásperamente Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson ya Goyle con un libro de pánico en la voz, Harry volteo a ver a Malfoy y este se vio afectado en su cara por el miedo pero solo se limitó a una señal de interrogación. ¿Quién ha dicho que la oscuridad? ¿Ustedes lo han oído los animales que les presentare hoy? Harry recordó la única ocasión en que Malfoy había entrado en el bosque; Aquella vez tampoco demostró mucha valentía. Sonrió.

Ejem, La profesora Umbridge había llegado. Estaba a unos palmos de Harry, luciendo su capa y su sombrero verdes, y con el fajo de hojas de pergamino preparado. Hagrid, creyendo que era algún otro animal que se había acercado por el olor de la vaca el que había producido ese sonido. Ejem, ¡Ah, hola! saludó Hagrid, sonriendo, cuando por fin localizó la fuente de ese ruidito. ¿Recibió la nota que envié a su cabaña esta mañana? Preguntó a la profesora Umbridge hablando de desesperación y elevación de la voz, como había hecho anteriormente para dirigirse a Hagrid. Era como si hablara un extraño corto de entendimiento. La nota en la que le anunciaba que iba a supervisar su clase.

¿Listos? Preguntó Hagrid festivamente mirando a sus estudiantes. Muy bien, prepárate una excursión al bosque para los de quinto año. Pensé que era interesante que observara a esas criaturas en su hábitat natural. Las criaturas que vamos a estudiar hoy son muy raras, creo que es el único en toda la Gran Bretaña que ha logrado domesticarlas. ¿Seguro que están domesticadas? Preguntó Parvati, y el dejo de su voz en blanco y negro. Porque no es la primera vez que nos trae las mejores peligrosas a la clase se recuerdan del Hipogrifo. A lo que Malfoy le dijo que no era un problema del Profesor o del animal sino que era mío por no estar poniendo atención y asearme al Gracioso,

Los de Slytherin murmuraron en señal de adhesión, y los de Fenix parecían opinar que Malfoy tenía razón, pero fueron sorprendidos por sus palabras. Claro que están domesticadas en el concurso: Hagrid frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando bien la vaca muerta sobre el hombro. Entonces, ¿qué le pasó en la cara? inquirió Malfoy si esto nos lo puede explicar profesor. ¡Eso lamentablemente no es asunto de Ninguno de Ustedes y perdón que no les hable de ello! respondió Hagrid con respeto y viendo todo el grupo que los sigue. Y ahora, si ya terminaste, continuaré mi clase como ya expliqué esta es una clase especial exclusiva para los cinco años. Y el Consejo Escolar me mando su autorización para que alguien tenga dudas, ¡síganme! Se dio vuelta y entró en el bosque, pero nadie se mostró muy dispuesto a seguirlo. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, que suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza, y los tres siguieron a su amigo, precediendo al resto de la clase. Caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a un lugar donde los árboles estaban tan pegados que no tenían ni una gota de nieve en el suelo y parecían tener la tarde.

Hagrid, con un gruñido, depositó la vaca en el suelo, retrocedió y dio vuelta para mirar a los alumnos, la mayoría de los países pasaban sigilosamente de un árbol a otro hacia donde estaba él, escudriñando nerviosos los alrededores como si fueran a atacarlos en cualquier momento Agrúpense, agrúpense por este lado, una profesora no me olvidó de su particular sentimiento por lo que el pido que para evitar que este se desate el juego de pararse recargada en ese árbol aconsejó Hagrid. Bueno, el olor de la carne los atrae, pero de todos modos se puede llamar porque les gusta saber que soy yo y se dio vuelta, movió la desgreñada cabeza para el cabello de la cara y dio un extraño y estridente grito que resonó entre los oscuros árboles como el reclamo de un pájaro monstruoso. Nadie rió: la mayoría de los alumnos se asustaron asustados para emitir sonido ninguno. Hagrid volvió a emitir aquel chillido. Luego pasó un minuto, durante el cual los alumnos, inquietos, siguieron escudriñando los alrededores por si venían acercarse algo. Y entonces, cuando Hagrid se echó el pelo hacia atrás por tercera vez e infló su enorme pecho, Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y señaló un espacio que tenía dos retorcidos troncos.

Harry distinguió un par de ojos blancos y relucientes en un estilo distinguido en la penumbra, luego después de una cara y un cuello como los de un dragón, y luego el esquelético cuerpo de un enorme y negro caballo alado surgió de la oscuridad. El animal se quedó mirando a los niños mientras agitaba su larga y negra cola; a continuación, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a hacer la carne de la muerta con los colmillos afilados. Harry siente un alivio inmenso. Por fin teníamos pruebas de que no se había imaginado que las criaturas, de que eran reales: Hagrid también las conocía. Miró ansioso a Ron, pero su amigo seguía observando entre los árboles, y pasados unos segundos dijo en un susurro: ¿Por qué no seguir llamando Hagrid? El resto de los alumnos de la clase ponían la misma cara de aturdimiento y de nerviosa expectación que Ron, y miraban en todas direcciones menos al caballo que tienen delante. Al parecer, sólo tenía tres personas que podían ver: un muchacho. Pucey robusto de Slytherin, que estaba detrás de Goyle y contemplaba un caballo con una expresión de profunda sorpresa en la cara, y Neville, que seguía con la mirada de los movimientos oscilantes de la larga cola negra del animal, y Luna que al paso del animal lo acariciado. ¡Ah, aquí llega otro! exclamó Luna con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió de entre los árboles oscuros. El animal plegó sus alas, que era como de cuero, las pegó al cuerpo, se puso de cabeza y también se puso a comer. A ver, que levanten la mano los que pueden verlos. que estaba detrás de Goyle y contemplaba al caballo con una expresión de profunda sorpresa en la cara, y Neville, que seguía con la mirada los movimientos oscilantes de la larga cola negra del animal, y Luna que al paso del animal lo acariciaba. ¡Ah, aquí llega otro! exclamó Luna con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió de entre los árboles oscuros. El animal plegó sus alas, que era como de cuero, las pegó al cuerpo, se puso de cabeza y también se puso a comer. A ver, que levanten la mano los que pueden verlos. que estaba detrás de Goyle y contemplaba al caballo con una expresión de profunda sorpresa en la cara, y Neville, que seguía con la mirada los movimientos oscilantes de la larga cola negra del animal, y Luna que al paso del animal lo acariciaba. ¡Ah, aquí llega otro! exclamó Luna con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió de entre los árboles oscuros. El animal plegó sus alas, que era como de cuero, las pegó al cuerpo, se puso de cabeza y también se puso a comer. A ver, que levanten la mano los que pueden verlos. exclamó Luna con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió de entre los árboles oscuros. El animal plegó sus alas, que era como de cuero, las pegó al cuerpo, se puso de cabeza y también se puso a comer. A ver, que levanten la mano los que pueden verlos. exclamó Luna con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió de entre los árboles oscuros. El animal plegó sus alas, que era como de cuero, las pegó al cuerpo, se puso de cabeza y también se puso a comer. A ver, que levanten la mano los que pueden verlos.

Harry la buena Estaba muy contento porque por fin iban a revelarle el misterio de aquellos caballos. Hagrid hizo una seña con la cabeza. Sí, claro, sabías que tú las verías, Harry dijo con seriedad. Y tú también, ¿eh, Neville ?, Adrián Pucey Y Luna. Perdone dijo: Malfoy con una voz de interrogación, pero ¿qué es exactamente eso que quiere saber qué ver? Por toda respuesta, Hagrid señaló el cuerpo de la vaca muerta que yacía en el suelo. Los alumnos la contemplaron unos segundos; entonces varios de ellos ahogaron un grito y Parvati se puso a chillar. Harry entendió por qué: lo único que era que eran trozos de carne que se separaban solos de los huesos y desaparecían, y era lógico que las pareciera muy extraño.

¿Quién lo hace? preguntó Parvati, aterrada, retirándose hacia el árbol más cercano. ¿Quién se está comiendo esa carne? Son Thestrals respondió Hagrid con orgullo, y Hermione, que estaba al lado de Harry, soltó un débil ¡Oh! porque sabía de qué se trataba. Hay una manada en Hogwarts. Veamos, ¿quién sabe, pero ¡trajeron muy mala suerte! lo interrumpió Parvati, vigilante Dicen que causan todo tipo de desgracias a quien los ve. Una vez la profesora Trelawney me contó ¡No, no, no! negó Hagrid chasqueando la lengua. ¡Eso no es más que supersticiones! Los no traen mala suerte. Son inteligentísimos y muy útiles. Bueno, estos no tienen mucho trabajo, solamente tiran de los carruajes del colegio y eso los han usado desde el regreso a las casas para las vacaciones del primer año y hasta la llegada este año y así será hasta que salgan de la escuela, a menos que Dumbledore tenga que hacer un viaje largo y no quiere estarse. Miren, ahí llega otra pareja ... Dos caballos más salieron despacio de entre los árboles; uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de Parvati, que se estrechó y se pegó más al árbol, diciendo: ¡Me parece que noto algo! ¡Creo que está cerca de mí! No te preocupes, no hagas ningún daño, asegúrate Hagrid con paciencia. Bueno, ¿quién puede decirme por qué algunos de ustedes los ven y otros no? Hermione Bonita la Mano. Adelante dijo Hagrid sonriéndole. Dos caballos más salieron despacio de entre los árboles; uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de Parvati, que se estrechó y se pegó más al árbol, diciendo: ¡Me parece que noto algo! ¡Creo que está cerca de mí! No te preocupes, no hagas ningún daño, asegúrate Hagrid con paciencia. Bueno, ¿quién puede decirme por qué algunos de ustedes los ven y otros no? Hermione Bonita la Mano. Adelante dijo Hagrid sonriéndole. Dos caballos más salieron despacio de entre los árboles; uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de Parvati, que se estrechó y se pegó más al árbol, diciendo: ¡Me parece que noto algo! ¡Creo que está cerca de mí! No te preocupes, no hagas ningún daño, asegúrate Hagrid con paciencia. Bueno, ¿quién puede decirme por qué algunos de ustedes los ven y otros no? Hermione Bonita la Mano. Adelante dijo Hagrid sonriéndole.

Los únicos que pueden ver a los: normal; Thestrals explicó Hermione hijo los que han visto la muerte. Exacto confirmamó Hagrid solemnemente. Diez puntos para Fenix. Los Thestral, sí afirmó Hagrid muy contento. Hoy estamos estudiando los Thestral; Pero como no todos fueron capaces de verlos que dijeran que tenían una clase diferente, acercándose a una percha que se descubrió y que ella estaba parada una Majestuosa Ave del Tamaño de un cisne de un color, y que era muy intenso, que al momento de ser descubierto empezó a entonar una melodía que provocaba en los alumnos mucha tranquilidad, Hagrid les dijo miren esta Ave es, Hermione no le dio tiempo cuando ella decía en un Suspiro dijo Un Fénix, Hagrid le respondió que diez puntos más para Fénix, han de saber que estas aves son el ser más mágico de todo el planeta,

¿Cómo dice? Preguntó a la profesora Umbridge en voz alta, llevándose la mano a la oreja y frunciendo el entrecejo. Hagrid parecía un poco confundido. Thestrals gritó. Y que ese pajarraco es un Fénix y que al morir renace de sus cenizas, verdaderamente no se quien lo califico como Maestro de criaturas Mágicas sin ser mágico es más Grandioso que nosotros. La profesora Umbridge lo miró arqueando las cejas y murmuró mientras escribía en una de sus hojas de pergamino: Tiene que recurrir a un burdas Mentiras para tratar de impresionar a estos niños. Bueno, en fin, Hagrid, y se volvió hacia sus alumnos. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo murmuró la profesora Umbridge lo bastante alto para que todos lo comprendan. Le estoy diciendo que lo que está diciendo son mentiras. Hermione, estaba roja de ira reprimida. ¡Oh yes! exclamó Hagrid, y echó una ojeada a las notas de la profesora Umbridge, inquieto. Pero un paso adelante con valor. Sí, les voy a contar por qué tenemos una manada. Empezamos con un macho y cinco hembras. Este le dio unas palmadas al caballo que había aparecido en primer lugar se llama Tenebrus y es mi favorito. Fue el primero que ganó aquí, en el bosque ... ¿Sabe que el Ministerio de la Magia ha catalogado a los thestrals como criaturas peligrosas? dijo Umbridge en voz alta interrumpiendo un Hagrid. A Harry le dio ganas de intervenir, pero Hagrid se limitó a chasquear la lengua. ¡Estos animales no son peligrosos! Bueno, quizás peguen un mordisco si uno los fastidios mucho Parece que la violencia lo motiva murmuró la profesora Umbridge, y vase escribiendo en sus notas. ¡Eso es cierto Dijo Draco es como todos los animales si se les molesta se define y no por eso son peligrosos! En casa tengo que molestar a unos pavoreales que tiene mi padre estos me picotearían Hagrid, que se estaba poniendo un poco. Mire, los perros muerden cuando se molesta, ¿no? Lo que pasa es que los tienen mala reputación por eso de la muerte. Antes de la gente que creía que era de mal agüero, ¿verdad? Porque no lo entendían, claro.

La profesora Umbridge no hace ningún comentario más; terminó de escribir la última nota, miró la cabeza, miró a Hagrid y volvió a hablar lentamente y en voz alta: Continúe dando la clase, por favor. Yo voy a pasearme Hagrid dijo que tenía que haberme hablado de su método y que no tenía la habilidad de ser profesor de Criaturas mágicas para ayudarme a hacer las cosas bien. Tribunal Supremo Escolar, el cual le mando este documento que este es un Decreto Educacional Realmente Valedero, y en este se explica y pone atención y no simula que no me gusta, que tu actitud que tomo en este momento, tú y yo, la hare, sabremos el Tribunal directamente por lo que yo voy a recibir, puedo pedir, a la Señorita Hermione, aquí presente, que haga el favor de leerlo porque a mí la ira ya me está ganando y ha logrado ver más allá de su nariz y el resto del cuerpo visto en la dirección en que Hagrid señalo y fue Ron el Primero que Dijo el Perro Cancerbero, se acuerdan en primer año Harry y Hermione Inmediatamente le hacha un Hagrid tranquilo ella entenderá esta vez. Hermione Tomo el Papiro que tenía Hagrid en su mano y comenzó a leer,

No, Grito Dolores Umbriged and taking sus notas procedure when a retirarse and when this was a retirarse looking for that the same storm that they could to see the cloud of the gray negruzco that the dejaba caer the aguacero torrencial lo que causo hilarity in all the students . Draco levanto su mano y le dio permiso al profesor para Hablar, este asintió y le dijo profesor al nombre de la casa de Slytherin dio las gracias por el concepto en que nos pusimos ante el tribunal, el resto de los alumnos de la clase le brindaron un aplauso lo que provocó que en el poco espacio de la cara de Hagrid se pusiese roja y se apenara, espero unos minutos y les dijera que una vez que esta persona nos haya dejado en paz, porque no continuemos todos los que no podamos ver a los Thestrals,

también es muy amigo del Rey de las Actrántulas por lo que debo de respetar, me enterado de que algunos alumnos sobre todo Crabbe y Goyle, usted se ha expresado del Profesor Hagrid, como Hibrido, debe evitarlo, pensar, sus consecuencias, no ser, las, recomiendo, Alguna otra cosa que desear preguntame qué tengo urgencia de salir; Si el tiempo de espera se ha reducido a una hora cada vez que se ha enviado a mi hogar, este aparece en mi despacho, pero si lo desea, envía un mensaje, se desvía completamente y cambia cada vez más, el tiempo en el poder se acerca y el resto se queda en este período. el día en que dijiste que seguirías espiando por las chimeneas estas darían una señal de alarma que se ve en todo el castillo,

solo que es el que tiene que ser el padre de la casa de sus padres y que este tiene un gran aprecio, yo diría el consejo que no tiene Hagrid, ni Ariadna Dumbledore trate no me imagino lo que Haría si tú intentas meterse con ella, aunque todos saben que sigue tratando de perjudicar al Director y al Señor Potter, y no me veo de esa manera se porque se lo digo o porque el director como el propio Potter sabe sus intenciones desde que llego por esa misma puerta o antes; porque yo creo que la pluma la ataco a usted y no a EL, pienso que el cerebro, y la dejo tengo que preparar cosas para los días que faltan para el término del año

Llegó diciembre, y dejó más nieve y más para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo años. Las obligaciones como prefectos de Ron y Hermione también se hacían más pesadas a la medida que se aproximaba Navidad. Los llamaron para que supervisen la decoración del castillo (Intenta colgar una guirnalda por una punta cuando Peeves sujeta la otra y proponen la estrangulación con ella, contó Ron), para que los vigilaran primero y luego los queden dentro de ella colegio a la hora del recreo porque afuera a demasiado frío. Estaban tan ocupados que Hermione tuvo que dejar la cabeza de los gordos, y estaba muy nerviosa porque solo le quedaba la lana para hacer los otros tres. ¡No soporto pensar en esos pobres! ¡Losfos todavía no se liberaron y no pueden tener más gordos Harry! los demás no vendrán por acá ya que se ofendieron, pero no hay videos nuevos que estén listos para una nueva raza de Elfos Libres la cual tú vas a ayudar mucho si no crees en mis palabras, hazme un favor a mí a ti y al resto de los Elfos del Colegio presenta una nueva historia que no le molesta con el tiempo y no me gusta tu inteligencia; Hermione se ha abierto abiertamente, no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba diciendo, pero la agradezco en el alma otra forma de ayudar a los demás a todos los demás animales mágicos,

Por primera vez desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts, le había encantado pasar las vacaciones lejos del colegio. lo preocupado que estaba por si ponían un Hagrid en período de prueba, el que estaba agarrando fobia al colegio. Lo único que de verdad es lo ilusionaba eran las reuniones del LF, y durante las vacaciones tendrían que suspenderlas, pues casi todos los miembros del grupo pasarían las Navidades con sus familias. Hermione se iba a esquiar con sus padres, lo cual es Ron, hizo mucha gracia, porque no sabía que los Magos se ataban unas estrechas tiras de madera para los pies para deslizarse por las montañas. Ron se iba a La Madriguera. Harry pasó varios días pensando como pedirle al Director o su Madre que no quería quedarse en el Colegio, se ha llegado a un momento en el que sus amigos se mudaron a la escuela y a la escuela y a la escuela juntos Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegoodspan, Margaret De Siun, con el objeto de que le dieran Ideas, cuando se preguntaron cómo hacer para no pasar la Navidad en el Colegio, Ron su amigo exclamó: Pero sí tú también vienes! ¿No te has dicho eso? ¡Mi madre me escribió hace semanas y me dijo que te invitara! Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero a Harry la noticia le levantó mucho el ánimo. La perspectiva de pasar los días en La Madriguera era una época maravillosa, aunque la estropeaba un poco el sentimiento de culpa que tenía por poder pasar las vacaciones con Sirio.

Se preguntaba si conseguía convencer a la señora Weasley de que invitaba a su padrino durante las fiestas. y no estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley quisiera invitar a su padrino porque ellos dos estaban siempre en desacuerdo. Sirius no había vuelto a comunicarse con Harry desde su última aparición en la chimenea, ya que la profesora Umbridge vigilaba constantemente. Harry llegó con el tiempo a la Sala Multipropósito para la última reunión de LF antes de las vacaciones, y se alegró de ello porque, cuando las antorchas se encendieron, vio que Dobby se había tomado la libertad de decorar la sala con motivo de las Navidades; Cuando Harry descolló el último adorno que decía su nombre y desapareció, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entró Luna Lovegood con su aire inspirador de siempre. ¡Hola! dijo distraídamente, y echó una ojeada a lo que quedaba de la decoración. Qué adornos tan bonitos. ¿Los pusiste tú? no contestó: Harry, fue Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Muérdago comentó Luna en el mismo tono, señalando un rayo lleno de bayas blancas que Harry tenía casi encima de la cabeza. Él se apartó enseguida. en ese momento llegaron Angelina, Katie y Alicia. Las tres jadeaban y estaban muertas de frío. Bueno dijo la primera vez, quitándose la capa y dejándola en un rincón, por fin los he logrado, los relevos inquirieron Harry sin comprender. para el equipo aclaró Angelina, impaciente. ¡Tenemos otro buscador! ¿Quién es? Ginny Weasley dijo Katie. Harry la miró boquiabierto. Sí, ya sé ... comentó Angelina, yo sé que necesito más lógico poner un suplente para mi puesto que que me ingresó, luego sacó su varita y flexionó el brazo, pero es muy buena, la verdad. y busca dos golpeadores que los gemelos se van al año entrante Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper dijo Alicia sin entusiasmo. No es que sean muy buenos, pero los comparados con el resto de los elementos que se han presentado, La llegada de Ron, Hermione y Neville se pusieron fin a una conversación deprimida, y unos minutos más tarde a la habitación lo suficientemente llena. Bueno dijo Harry, y llamó a sus compañeros al orden. Él pensó que esta noche podría repasar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido, no hay nada nuevo antes de irse a dormir. Preguntó Zacarías Smith en un contrario al susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos. Si lo sabido, no habéis venido. y busca dos golpeadores que los gemelos se van al año entrante Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper dijo Alicia sin entusiasmo. No es que sean muy buenos, pero los comparados con el resto de los elementos que se han presentado, La llegada de Ron, Hermione y Neville se pusieron fin a una conversación deprimida, y unos minutos más tarde a la habitación lo suficientemente llena. Bueno dijo Harry, y llamó a sus compañeros al orden. Él pensó que esta noche podría repasar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido, no hay nada nuevo antes de irse a dormir. Preguntó Zacarías Smith en un contrario al susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos. Si lo sabido, no habéis venido. y busca dos golpeadores que los gemelos se van al año entrante Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper dijo Alicia sin entusiasmo. No es que sean muy buenos, pero los comparados con el resto de los elementos que se han presentado, La llegada de Ron, Hermione y Neville se pusieron fin a una conversación deprimida, y unos minutos más tarde a la habitación lo suficientemente llena. Bueno dijo Harry, y llamó a sus compañeros al orden. Él pensó que esta noche podría repasar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido, no hay nada nuevo antes de irse a dormir. Preguntó Zacarías Smith en un contrario al susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos. Si lo sabido, no habéis venido.

Es una lástima que Harry no te haya dicho antes antes Fred. Varios estudiantes rieron por lo bajo. Harry, que cho, también. Practicaremos de a dos siguió. Empezaremos con el obstáculo durante diez minutos; luego nos sentaremos en los almohadones y volveremos a practicar los encantamientos aturdidores. Los alumnos, obedientes, se agruparon de dos en dos; Harry volvió a formar una pareja con Neville. La sala se llenó de gritos intermitentes de Impedimentaem! Uno de los integrantes de cada pareja se queda paralizado un minuto, y durante ese tiempo el compañero miraba alrededor para ver lo que está más allá de las otras parejas; luego recuperaban el movimiento y les tocaba a ellos practicar el embrujo. Neville había mejorado hasta límites insospechables. Al cabo de un rato, Harry, después de recuperar la tres veces seguidas, el siguiente paso es Neville que practica con Ron y Hermione para que no pasean por la sala y que loman los demás. Al pasar junto a Cho, ella le sonrió; Tras diez minutos de practicar el embrujo obstaculizador, esparcieron los almohadones por el suelo y se dedicaron al encantamiento aturdidor. Como no había suficiente espacio para que todos practicaran a la vez, la mitad del grupo estuvo observando la otra vez, y luego cambiaron. Harry se sintió muy orgulloso mientras los contemplaba. Ciertamente, Neville aturdió una Padma Patil, y todos los demás había mejorado muchísimo. Al cabo de una hora, Harry les dijo que pararan. Lo que está haciendo muy bien comentó, sonriente. Cuando los volvemos de las vacaciones, empezamos a hacer cosas más serias; quizás el encantamiento Patronus. Hubo un murmullo de emoción y luego la sala comenzó a quedar vacía; los estudiantes se marchaban en grupos de dos y tres, como de costumbre, y al salir por la puerta deseaban un Harry feliz Navidad. Éste, muy animado, ayudó a Ron y Hermione a recoger los almohadones, que amontonaron en un rincón. Ron y Hermione fueron antes que Harry, que se rezagó un poco porque Cho imposible no se había ido, y él suponía que también lo desearía unas felices fiestas

No, ve tú primero oyó que la decía a su amiga Marietta, Harry que enderezaba el montón de almohadones. Estaba casi seguro de que se había quedado solo, y esperó a que Cho dijera algo. Pero lo que oyó fue un fuerte sollozo. Se dio vuelta y vio a Cho, plantada en medio de la sala, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿What? Mira que es hora de que tu y yo una plática que el estado eludiendo y en tu lugar haya tenido el valor de preguntar, Lo siento se excusó. Supongo que es que aprenden todas estas cosas. Me imagino que si el sabido todavía vivo. Mira por qué tu y tu amor que tienes que ver con algo solo que el director y mis tutores saben, debes saber que Harry sabe aplomo. Era muy bueno en defensa; si no porque eligió el Cáliz de fuego como campeón del colegio, Yo solo fui seleccionado por un embrujo que me atrajo al mismo que ya era el único alumno de una escuela supuesta, y sí el que no pudo haber llegado al centro de ese laberinto. Pero si Voldemort se propone matarte, es muy difícil evitarlo, además tiene que saber que Cedric no fue acecinado propiamente por Voldemortspan style = "mso-spacerun: yes;" / spanAl oír el nombre de Voldemort, Cho hipó bruscamente, pero sigue mirando a Harry a los ojos, sin pestañear, cuando legamos al cetro del laberinto a él lo ataco a una Acromántula y yo que venía a la lanza un hechizo para alegársela El en agradecimiento se regresó a ayudarme porque el animal me pegó en la pierna y ya no podía caminar bien,

Tú sobreviviste cuando solo eras un bebé dijo con un hilo de voz. Sí, tienes razón admitió Harry cansinamente, y fue hacia la puerta. Pero no sé por qué, lo sabe un padrino que tengo y que nunca jamás lo vi pero si lo escucho, pero eso no es relevante en este momento quiero que medite nadie lo va a suplir pero tu guárdalo debe mantener su recuerdo y superarlo te garantizo que rápidamente Cómo retomar tu vida y sé que tienes un gran hombre en tu vida, en mi caso cuando tu te fuiste con el baile conmigo tuve un inicio de interés en Ti pero por el respeto a ti ya Cedric deje eso por la paz y desde hace un año en que me he fijado en una mujer extranjera que cumple mi expectativa aunque no sé si tú cubro las cosas que ella tiene de saber que tú eres la primera persona que te ha dicho esto en Nombre Monique por lo que voy a suplicar que no lo divulgue nadie. Y recuerda que cuando esta Cedric de algún modo podría estar orgulloso de Ti. ¡No, no te vayas! exclamó Cho adoptando una nueva expresión llorosa. Perdona que me haya quedado así No fue mi intención Harry se levantó inmensamente bien y desahogado. en el fondo se ha contendido con un simple Feliz Navidad. Eres un profesor estupendo, Harry agregó ella forzando una sonrisa sonrisa. Yo nunca había podido aturdir a nadie. Gracias dijo él, abochornado hago lo que puedo. Yo nunca había podido aturdir a nadie. Gracias dijo él, abochornado hago lo que puedo. Yo nunca había podido aturdir a nadie. Gracias dijo él, abochornado hago lo que puedo.

Acosar. Cho. Tendrás que preguntarárselo a Luna. Cho hizo un ruidito raro, entre un sollozo y una risa. Sé que ella habla que muchos de nosotros no vemos pero después de la clase que tuviste con Hagrid donde dicen que los Caballos que han tirado de las carrozas desde que llegaron a la escuela y que tienen un hijo, que tiene que saber que en el ¿Por qué? cuando dijeran que no existían, las tirarían a la biblioteca de la casa y mi madre sacó un libro donde aparecían ilustraciones de estos y explicaban que no existían domesticados, pues, ella, hablando, ella, él, ella, do, una, aclaración, solo, es, brillante, en, ella, capacidad, intelectual, que, ella, posee, cualidades, como, vidente, que, la, profesora, sybill, Patricia, Trelawney, descendiente, de, la, adivinadora, casandra, trelawney, no, llegan, a, la, capacidad, de, luna, por lo que te Significado que hables con ella; Harry puede pedirte algo que sé que te sorprenderá pero realmente lo necesitarás, ¿no es cierto? Harry podría venir a la mierda en mi boca, Harry lo meditó en un momento y me dijo que estoy de acuerdo. Harry se aproximó a ella y la beso. , en el término de este Harry noto que ella reacciono a la caricia pero que también lloraba, cuando se separaron Harry le menciono no te sientas mal,

Media hora más tarde, Harry entró en la sala común y encontró a Hermione y Ron en los mejores lugares junto a la chimenea; casi todos los demás se han acostado. Hermione estaba escribiendo una carta larguísima; ya había llenado medio rollo de pergamino, que colgaba por el borde de la mesa. Harry and the pregunto and her Hermione is a pergamino in white and to read to a friend. de Francia ya que ella estaba escribiendo el aprovechamiento el tiempo; Ron estaba recostado sobre la alfombra de la parte de la pared. ¿Por qué tiene tardado tanto? Pregunté Ron cuando Harry se sentó en la butaca que tenía al lado de la de Hermione. Harry no contestó. Estaba intrigado si había hecho bien o mal con Cho. Por una parte, ha llegado a contestar a sus amigos lo que acaba de suceder, pero, por otra, preferiría tener un secreto a la tumba. ¿Estás bien, Harry? preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ojos escrutadores por encima del extremo de la pluma. Harry se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo. La verdad era que no sabía si estaba bien o no. ¿Qué pasa? inquirió Ron, y se incorporó un poco apoyándose en el codo para verlo mejor. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? Harry no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidí no decir nada, Hermione tomó las propiedades de la situación. ¿Acosar? preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ojos escrutadores por encima del extremo de la pluma. Harry se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo. La verdad era que no sabía si estaba bien o no. ¿Qué pasa? inquirió Ron, y se incorporó un poco apoyándose en el codo para verlo mejor. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? Harry no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidí no decir nada, Hermione tomó las propiedades de la situación. ¿Acosar? preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ojos escrutadores por encima del extremo de la pluma. Harry se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo. La verdad era que no sabía si estaba bien o no. ¿Qué pasa? inquirió Ron, y se incorporó un poco apoyándose en el codo para verlo mejor. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? Harry no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidí no decir nada, Hermione tomó las propiedades de la situación. y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidí no decir nada, Hermione tomó las propiedades de la situación. y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidí no decir nada, Hermione tomó las propiedades de la situación.

¿Es Cho? preguntó con seriedad. ¿Se te acercó después de la reunión? Harry, muy sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza. Ron rió por lo bajo, pero cuando Hermione lo miró con ¿Y qué quería? Pregunté Ron fingiendo indiferencia. Bueno comenzó a decir Harry con voz ronca; luego se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo: Bueno ella ¿Se besaron? inquirió Hermione bruscamente. Ron se incorporó tan deprisa que derramó el tintero sobre la alfombra. Ignorando por el desastre, miró con interés a Harry. Bueno, ¿qué? dijo Harry miró a Ron, que miraba a su vez entre risueño y curioso; luego dirigió la vista hacia Hermione, que tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y asintió con la cabeza. ¡Maravilloso! Ron hizo un ademán de triunfo con el puño y se puso a reír a carcajadas; Harry esbozó una sonrisa de mala gana al ver que Ron se revolcaba sobre la alfombra. Hermione, por su parte, lanzó un Ron una mirada de profundo disgusto y siguió escribiendo su carta. ¿Y qué? Pregunté Ron por fin mirando a su amigo. ¿Cómo fue? Harry reflexionó un momento. Húmedo respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse tanto como la expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro. Porque ella estaba llorando aclaró Harry. ¡Ah! dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco. ¿Tan malo eres besando? No lo sé contestó, Harry, que no lo había planteado, y que lo asaltó la preocupación. Quizá sí Claro que no intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir. ¿Y qué? Pregunté Ron por fin mirando a su amigo. ¿Cómo fue? Harry reflexionó un momento. Húmedo respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse tanto como la expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro. Porque ella estaba llorando aclaró Harry. ¡Ah! dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco. ¿Tan malo eres besando? No lo sé contestó, Harry, que no lo había planteado, y que lo asaltó la preocupación. Quizá sí Claro que no intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir. ¿Y qué? Pregunté Ron por fin mirando a su amigo. ¿Cómo fue? Harry reflexionó un momento. Húmedo respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse tanto como la expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro. Porque ella estaba llorando aclaró Harry. ¡Ah! dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco. ¿Tan malo eres besando? No lo sé contestó, Harry, que no lo había planteado, y que lo asaltó la preocupación. Quizá sí Claro que no intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir. que no se lo había planteado, e inmediatamente lo asaltó la preocupación. Quizá sí Claro que no intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir. que no se lo había planteado, e inmediatamente lo asaltó la preocupación. Quizá sí Claro que no intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir.

¿Cómo lo sabes? le preguntó Ron. Porque últimamente Cho se pasa el día llorando respondió Hermione con toda tranquilidad. En las comidas, en los baños En todas partes. Y tú, Harry, creíste que unos besos la animarían, ¿no? Pregunté Ron, y sonrió burlonamente. Ron dijo Hermione con gravedad mientras mojaba la punta de la pluma en el tintero, eres el más insensible que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. ¿Qué significa eso significa eso? replicó Ron, indignado. ¿Qué clase de persona llora mientras están besándola? Hey dijo Harry con una dejo de desesperación ¿Quién? Hermione los miró a los dos como si dieran lástima. ¿Es que no entienden cómo debe sentirse? Cho? No contesto Ron. Hermione suspiró y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. A ver, es evidente que está muy triste por la muerte de Cedric. Supongo que, además, está confundido porque antes le gustaba Cedric y ahora le gusta Harry, y no puede decidir cuál de los dos le gusta más. Por otra parte, debe sentirse culpable, porque a lo mejor, que es un insulto a la memoria de Cedric, con esas cosas, también tiene que preocuparse por Harry. De todos modos, lo más probable es que no esté seguro de lo que siente por Harry, porque él estaba con Cedric cuando éste murió, así que todo es muy complicado y doloroso. ¡Ah, y, por si poco, teme que la echen del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw porque últimamente vuela muy mal. Cuando Hermione terminó su discurso, se produjo un silencio de perplejidad. Entonces Ron dijo: Nadie puede saber tantas cosas a la vez. ¡Explotaría! Que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharada de té no significa que los demás seamos igual que Hermione con crueldad, y volviste a tomar su pluma. Me gustaría explicar lo que paso pregunto Harry o van a especular y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Hemione se disculpó y tienes razón Harry cuéntanos si es que es tu deseo saber quién somos tus amigos, pero eso no significa que tengas que contar tus cosas de acuerdo discúlpame.

Hermione le dijo tenia sospecha de tu amiga Monique pero no pensó que era tan fuerte, por otro lado creo que hiciste bien en todo lo que nos ha contado con la agradecería toda la vida, aunque lo único que no entienda por qué la mandaste a hablar con Luna es muy buena pero no veo la razón, Ron solo los veo sin decir palabra; Harry le dijo mira Hermione a pesar de que tú eres el más brillante de la escuela, hay detalles que por lo que me sucedió a mi cuando llega con mis ancestros miraba pero no veo, o mar Nunca ha Notado que Luna aparte de parecerse a ti su capacidad intelectual tiene un don que no es tuyo Ron y Yo poseemos la habilidad de mi Abuela es capaz de predecir el futuro que lo decía para la pantomima creía que ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar si tenía un Ron bajado donde estamos nosotros, Hermione se apresuró a decir que tú creías que tu medio era un compañero de nuestro compañero, por eso también le pedí un libro que la ayudaba con ella, la sacaba de la depresión y la ayuda, por cierto el director me pidió que contactara a Luna con Monique, tienes ideas para que o tu Ron, ambos movieron la cabeza en sentido negativo. Bueno, supongo que pudo ser peor.

¿Vas a volver a verla? Me imagino que sí En las reuniones del LE, ¿no? Oye, ¿para quién es esa novela que estás escribiendo? le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras intentaba leer lo que había escrito en el trozo de pergamino que ya llegaba al suelo. Ella lo subió para que Ron no pudiera ver nada. Para Viktor contestó. ¿Viktor Krum? ¿A cuántos Viktor más conocemos ?; entonces Harry se apresuró a escribir su carta a Monique y le dijo a Hermione que lo quería Avia Lumina podía llevar a cabo las cosas, ella estaba de acuerdo y se la dio Harry llamo a través de esta vez los dos pergaminos y desapareció y vio que, una vez más, se había quedado solo en la sala de espera Buenas noches dijo entonces Hermione bostezando, y se marchó por la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas.

No sé que habrá visto en Krum comentó Ron cuando Harry y él subían la escalera de los chicos. Bueno dijo Harry deteniéndose a pensarlo. Es mayor que nosotros, ¿no? Sí, un jugador internacional de Quidditch Sí, pero aparte de eso, Ron, que parecía exasperado. No sé, es un quejoso y un imbécil, ¿no? Un poco que sí, sí, admitió Harry, que se quejó viendo y diciendo que Ron definió que pareciera que estas celosas de Viktor y de la relación con Hermione si tu sientes algo por ella y que dejara hacer el ridículo cada vez que ella tiene otros amigos que todos los tenemos que quieran y quieran que quieran, pero sí que quieran Se quitaron las cosas y se pusieron los pijamas en silencio. Dean, Seamus y Neville ya dormían. Harry dejó sus anteojos en la mesa de luz y se acostó, pero no cerró las cortinas de su cama adosada, sino que se quedó contemplando el trozo de cielo estrellado que se vio por la ventana que había junto a la cama de Neville. Buenas noches gruñó Ron, que dormía a la derecha de Harry. Buenas noches repuso él.

Las explicaciones que le habían dado Hermione only has encontrado que todo pareciera más complicado en lugar de ayudarlo a entender lo que sucedía. Eso es lo que creo que hayamos aprendido, y giró hacia un costado, cómo funciona el cerebro de las chicas, Adiós, desde luego. Neville gimoteaba en sueños. Se oyó el lejano ulular de una lechuza. Harry soñó que estaba otra vez en la sala de la LF. que solo había ido a la sala de la LF para colgar unos adornos navideños que tenían la forma de la cabeza de Dobby, entonces el sueño cambió. Harry notaba su cuerpo liso, fuerte y flexible. Se deslizaba entre unos relucientes barrotes de metal, sobre una fría y oscura superficie de piedra. Iba pegado al suelo y se arrastraba sobre el vientre ... Estaba oscuro, y, sin embargo, él miró a su alrededor los objetos brillantes de extraños y vivos colores. Giraba la cabeza. A primera vista el pasillo estaba vacío, pero no. Había un hombre sentado en el suelo, enfrente de él, con la barbilla sobre el pecho, y su silueta en contra de la oscuridad. Harry sacaba la lengua. Percibía el olor que desprendía a aquel hombre, que estaba vivo pero adormilado, sentado frente a una puerta, al final del pasillo. Harry se moría de ganas de morder en aquel hombre. Pero el contenedor tiene el impulso, que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. No obstante, el hombre se movía. Una capa plateada se vuelve a poner de pie cuando se ponía de pie en un salto, y Harry veía cómo se movía y se borrosa silueta se elevaba ante él; Visto cómo salía una varita mágica de su cinturón. No tenía alternativa. Se levantó del suelo y atacaba una, dos, tres veces, hundiéndole los colmillos al hombre, y notando cómo sus costillas se astillaban entre sus mandíbulas y se sentía el tibio chorro de sangre. El hombre gritaba de dolor y luego se quedaba callado. Se tambaleaba, se apoyaba en la pared, La sangre manchaba el suelo, A Harry le dolía muchísimo la cicatriz. Le dolía como si fuera la cabeza fuera de un estallar.

¡Acosar! ¡ACOSAR! Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de pies en la cabeza y en sudor frío, las sábanas de la cama se enrollaban en el cuerpo como una camisa de fuerza, y notaba un dolor intenso en la frente, como si estuvieran poniendo un ojo al rojo vivo. ¡Acosar! Ron lo miraba muy asustado de pie junto a su cama, donde también había otras personas. Harry se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos; el dolor lo cegaba ... Giró hacia un lado y vomitó desde el borde del colchón. Estaba muy enfermo, dijo una voz aterrada. ¿Llamamos a alguien? ¡Acosar! ¡Acosar! Que lo que contárselo a Ron, era muy importante que se lo contara. Respiró hondo con la boca abierta y se incorporó en la cama. Esperaba no vomitar otra vez; el dolor casi no le dejaba ver. Tu padre dijo entre jadeos. Han atacado a tu padre. ¡What! exclamó Ron sin comprender. ¡Tu padre! Lo han mordido. Es tumba Había sangre por todas partes, Harry oyó pasos que salían del dormitorio. Tranquilo, Harry lo calmó un Ron titubeante. Sólo, solo era un sueño ¡No! saltó Harry, furioso; era fundamental que su amigo lo entendiera. No era ningún sueño, no era un sueño corriente. Yo estaba allí y esa cosa lo atacó. Oyó que Seamus y Dean cuchicheaban, pero no le importó. El dolor de la frente estaba remitiendo un poco, aunque todavía sudaba y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Volvió a vomitar y Ron se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás. era fundamental que su amigo lo entendiera. No era ningún sueño, no era un sueño corriente. Yo estaba allí y esa cosa lo atacó. Oyó que Seamus y Dean cuchicheaban, pero no le importó. El dolor de la frente estaba remitiendo un poco, aunque todavía sudaba y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Volvió a vomitar y Ron se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás. era fundamental que su amigo lo entendiera. No era ningún sueño, no era un sueño corriente. Yo estaba allí y esa cosa lo atacó. Oyó que Seamus y Dean cuchicheaban, pero no le importó. El dolor de la frente estaba remitiendo un poco, aunque todavía sudaba y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Volvió a vomitar y Ron se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás.

profesora La profesora Mcgonagall entró corriendo en el dormitorio con su baño de cuadros escoceses y con las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Dónde te duele? Harry nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla, porque lo que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que perteneciera a la Orden del Fénix, y no que lo mimaran ni le recetaran las cosas inútiles.

Es el padre de Ron, y volvió a incorporarse. Lo ha atacado una serpiente y está grave. Lo he visto todo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo has visto? preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall juntando las oscuras cejas. No sé si estaba durmiendo y de pronto estaba allí ¿Quieres decir que lo tiene soñado? ¡No!principio estaba soñando, pero era un sueño completamente diferente, una tontería, y de pronto esa imagen lo ha interrumpido. Era real, no me lo imaginaba. El señor Weasley estaba dormido en el suelo y lo atacaba en una serpiente inmensa, tenía mucha sangre, se desmayaba, alguien tenía que averiguar dónde estaba La profesora Mcgonagall lo miraba a través de sus torcidas gafas como si lo horrorizara lo que estaba viendo. ¡Ni estoy mintiendo ni me he vuelto loco! insistió Harry a voz más tranquila. ¡Le digo que lo he visto todo! estilo fuerte = "mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" Te creo, Potter / strong dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, cortante es parte de lo que te explicado, Tu Extraño Padrino que dijo que cuando quito la maldición de cosas que te serian de utilidades recuerdas. Ponte la bata. Vamos a ver al director.


	26. Chapter 26

CATITULO 26

HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MÁGICAS

Harry se sintió tan aliviado al comprobar que la profesora McGonagall se lo tomaba en serio que no vaciló: se levantó de inmediato de la cama y se puso la bata y las gafas. Tú también tendrías que venir, Weasley indicó la profesora. Salieron con ella del dormitorio, donde dejaron a Neville, Dean y Seamus, que no se atrevieron a abrir la boca, encuanto salieron tanto Dean como Seamus interrogaron a Neville oye que es lo que quiso decir la Profesora de eso del Padrino Extraño y de esa habilidad que le dejo, Neville se dejo caer en el borde de su cama y les dijo, no se mucho solo se que cuando Los Potter fueron atacados por quien ustedes saben y los asesinó tambien ataco a Harry pero eso ya lo saben pero de acuerdo con lo que me ha explicado en mi casa un Extraño Padrino lo saco de la casa y lo mando a este Colegio, posteriormente volvió y se dio cuenta de que Harry tenia una maldición mi Abuela dice que se la quito pero después Hermione y Luna me han comentado que le dejo siertas cosas de quien lo ataco para su beneficio; que cosas no me pregunten porque no las se solo se que eso que paso hace un momento es que Harry cuando le duele su cicatriz es porque Quienes Ustedes Saben esta cerca o que esta enojado, alegre y cosas como esas por eso mismo la Bruja del Profeta lo ataco tanto el año pasado y es lo que el ExMinistro a usado desde que esta desapareció y Esta no a escrito otra vez.

El señor Weasley estaba desangrándose; ¿y si aquellos colmillos (Harry hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar «mis colmillos») eran venenosos? Se cruzaron con la Señora Norrisem, /esta miró con los ojos como lámparas y bufó débilmente, pero la profesora McGonagall dijo ¡Fuera! y la gata se escabulló en las sombras. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al Fenix de piedra que vigilaba la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. Turron. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. La gárgola cobró vida y se apartó hacia un lado, y la pared que tenía detrás se abrió dejando ver una escalera de piedra que se movía continuamente hacia arriba, como una escalera mecánica de caracol. Montaron los tres en la escalera móvil; la pared se cerró tras ellos con un ruido sordo y empezaron a ascender, describiendo cerrados círculos, hasta que llegaron a la brillante puerta de roble en la que sobresalía la aldaba de bronce que representaba un grifo. Era más de medianoche, pero en el interior de la habitación se oían voces, como un agitado murmullo. Parecía que Dumbledore estaba reunido por lo menos con una docena de personas. La profesora McGonagall llamó tres veces con la aldaba en forma de grifo y las voces cesaron inmediatamente, como si alguien las hubiera hecho callar pulsando un interruptor. La puerta se abrió sola, y la profesora precedió a Harry y a Ron hacia el interior. El cuarto estaba en penumbra; los extraños instrumentos de plata que había sobre las mesas estaban quietos y silenciosos en lugar de zumbar y despedir bocanadas de humo, como solían hacer; los retratos de anteriores directores y directoras que cubrían las paredes dormitaban en sus marcos. Junto a la puerta, un espléndido pájaro rojo y dorado del tamaño de un cisne dormía en su percha con la cabeza bajo el ala.

Ah, es usted, profesora McGonagall, y, ¡ah! Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo alto detrás de su mesa, inclinado sobre la luz de las velas que iluminaban los papeles que tenía delante. Estaba completamente despierto y tenía los penetrantes ojos azul claro fijos en la profesora McGonagall. Profesor Dumbledore, Potter ha tenido, bueno, declaró la profesora. Dice que La profesora McGonagall miró al muchacho con el entrecejo fruncido. Está bien, Potter, cuéntaselo tú al Director. Verá Yo estaba dormido, es verdad empezó a explicar Harry, y pese al terror que sentía y la desesperación por conseguir que Dumbledore lo entendiera, le molestó un poco que el director no lo mirara a él, sino que se examinara los dedos, que tenía entrelazados. Pero no era un sueño corriente, era real Vi cómo pasaba Inspiró hondo. Al padre de Ron, el señor Weasley, lo ha atacado una serpiente gigantesca. Las palabras resonaron en la habitación y resultaron ligeramente ridículas, incluso cómicas. Luego se produjo un silencio durante el cual Dumbledore se recostó en la silla y se quedó contemplando el techo con aire meditabundo. Ron, pálido y conmocionado, miró a Harry y luego al director.

¿Cómo lo has visto? le preguntó Dumbledore con serenidad, aunque seguía sin mirarlo. Pues. no lo sé contestó Harry, muy enfadado. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? Dentro de mi cabeza, supongo. No me has entendido dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono reposado. Me refiero a si ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas situado cuando presenciaste el ataque? ¿Estabas de pie junto a la víctima o contemplabas la escena desde arriba? Aquélla era una pregunta tan curiosa que Harry se quedó observando al director con la boca abierta; era como si él supiera Yo era la serpiente afirmó. Lo vi todo desde la posición de la serpiente. Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio; entonces Dumbledore, sin mirar a Ron, que todavía estaba blanco como la cera, preguntó con un tono de voz diferente, más brusco: ¿Está Arthur gravemente herido? Sí contestó Harry con ímpetu. ¿Cómo podían ser todos tan duros de mollera? ¿No sabían lo que podía llegar a sangrar una persona cuando unos colmillos de ese tamaño le perforaban el costado? ¿Y por qué no tenía Dumbledore el detalle de mirarlo a la cara? Pero entonces el director se puso en pie tan deprisa que Harry se sobresaltó, y se dirigió a uno de los viejos retratos que estaba colgado muy cerca del techo.

¡Everard! dijo enérgicamente. ¡Y tú también, Dilys! Dos personajes que parecían sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños, un mago de rostro cetrino con un corto flequillo negro y una anciana bruja con largos tirabuzones plateados que estaba en el cuadro de al lado, abrieron de inmediato los ojos. ¿Lo habéis oído? les preguntó Dumbledore. El mago asintió con la cabeza y la bruja dijo: Por supuesto. Es pelirrojo y lleva gafas especificó Dumbledore. Everard, tendrás que dar la alarma, asegúrate de que lo encuentran las personas adecuadas El mago y la bruja asintieron y se desplazaron hacia un lado de sus respectivos marcos, pero en lugar de aparecer en los cuadros contiguos (como solía ocurrir en Hogwarts), ninguno de los dos reapareció. En ese momento, en uno de los cuadros sólo había una cortina oscura como telón de fondo; en el otro, una bonita butaca de cuero. Harry se fijó en que muchos otros directores y directoras, pese a roncar y babear de forma muy convincente, lo observaban con disimulo sin levantar apenas los párpados, y de pronto comprendió quiénes eran los que estaban hablando cuando habían llamado a la Everard y Dilys fueron dos de los más célebres directores de Hogwarts explicó Dumbledore, que pasó junto a Harry, Ron y la profesora McGonagall para acercarse al magnífico pájaro que dormía en la percha al lado de la puerta. Tal es su renombre que ambos tienen retratos colgados en importantes instituciones mágicas. Como tienen libertad para moverse de uno a otro de sus propios retratos, podrán decirnos qué está pasando en otros sitios...

Pero ¡el señor Weasley podría estar en cualquier parte! exclamó Harry. Sentaos los tres, por favor dijo Dumbledore en un minuto te explico Harry. Everard y Dilys quizá tarden unos minutos en regresar. Profesora McGonagall, ¿quiere acercar unas sillas? La profesora McGonagall sacó la varita mágica del bolsillo de la bata y la agitó; de la nada aparecieron tres sillas de madera, con respaldo alto, muy diferentes de las cómodas butacas de chintz que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer durante las vistas de Harry. Éste se sentó, pero giró la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore. El director acariciaba con un dedo las doradas plumas de la cabeza de Fawkesem, /emy el fénix despertó al momento. Levantó su hermosa cabeza y miró a Dumbledore con sus ojos brillantes y oscuros. Necesitaremos que nos avises le dijo Dumbledore en voz baja al pájaro. Hubo un fogonazo y el fénix desapareció. Entonces Dumbledore se inclinó sobre uno de aquellos frágiles instrumentos de plata cuya función Harry nunca había conocido, lo llevó a su mesa, se sentó de cara a sus visitantes y dio unos golpecitos en él con la punta de la varita. El instrumento cobró vida de inmediato y empezó a emitir unos rítmicos tintineos. Por el minúsculo tubo de plata que tenía en la parte superior empezaron a salir pequeñas bocanadas de un pálido humo verde. Dumbledore lo observaba atentamente con la frente arrugada. Tras unos segundos, las pequeñas bocanadas se convirtieron en un chorro de humo cada vez más denso que formaba espirales en el aire... Luego, en el extremo se formó una cabeza de serpiente que abría mucho la boca. Harry se preguntó si aquel instrumento estaría confirmando su historia: miró con avidez a Dumbledore en busca de alguna señal de que estaba en lo cierto, pero el director no levantó la cabeza. Naturalmente, naturalmente murmuró Dumbledore, al parecer para sí, sin dejar de observar el chorro de humo y sin dar la más leve señal de sorpresa. Pero ¿dividido en esencia? Para Harry aquella pregunta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sin embargo, la serpiente de humo se dividió al instante en dos serpientes, y ambas siguieron enroscándose y ondulando en la penumbra. Con gesto de amarga satisfacción, Dumbledore dio otro golpecito al instrumento con la varita: entonces el tintineo fue cesando hasta apagarse, y las serpientes de humo quedaron reducidas a una neblina informe que acabó esfumándose y desapareciendo por completo.

Ahora si Harry de acuerdo con lo que acabo de ver y lo que nos a dicho tu Padrino una de las cosas que el te permitió conservar de quien te ataco hace quince años es que puedes ver y sentir los sentimientos de Tom, pero el suceso de hoy que me acabas de narrar me confirmo algo que ya sospechava, te acuerdas del Diario y lo que nos dijo Regulus de el guardapelo, Harry respondió por supuesto, Bueno parece que este Tom si logro su cometido la serpiente que viste y has visto en los enfrentamientos contra el dode a estado este animal forma parte de el como sin querer hizo contigo por esa razón en esta ocación, no podría ser de otra forma masque desde dentro de ese ser que tiene una parte de Tom, y no sabemos todavía cuantas logro hacer o solo fueron tres, pero lo que me acabas de narrar es tan real como que estamos aquí nosotros, deja que regresen mis antecesores para tomar las medidas al respecto por lo pronto dime si Dolores puede sacar su Patronus, Harry pensó unos instantes y le dijo No Profesor solo lo podrá intentar mañana como a las nueve, Harry serias tan amable de ver si puedes hacer que este tampoco pueda salir por medio de la Red Flu, Profesor eso ya esta hecho desde el principio correcto eso me da tiempo para hacer lo que tengo, permitirme un momento.

Dumbledore volvió a dejar el instrumento encima de la mesita de finas patas. Harry percibió que era observado por muchos de los directores de los retratos; entonces éstos, al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mirándolos, volvieron a hacerse los dormidos. El chico quería preguntar para qué servía aquel extraño instrumento de plata, pero antes de que pudiera plantearlo se oyó un grito en lo alto de la pared, a su derecha: Everard había vuelto a su retrato, jadeando ligeramente. ¡Dumbledore! ¿Qué ha pasado? preguntó éste enseguida. Grité hasta que alguien llegó corriendo contó el mago secándose la frente con la cortina que tenía detrás y le dije que había oído que algo se movía abajo. No estaban seguros de si debían creerme, pero fueron a comprobarlo. Ya sabes que allí abajo no hay retratos desde los cuales se pueda mirar. En fin, unos minutos más tarde lo subieron. No tiene buen aspecto, está cubierto de sangre. Corrí hasta el retrato de Elfrida Cragg para verlo bien cuando se marchaban Muy bien dijo Dumbledore, y Ron hizo un movimiento convulsivo. Entonces supongo que Dilys lo habrá visto llegar. Unos momentos después, la bruja de los tirabuzones plateados apareció también en su retrato; se sentó tosiendo en su butaca y afirmó: Sí, lo han llevado a San Mungo, Dumbledore Han pasado por delante de mi retrato Tiene mal aspecto Gracias dijo el director, quien luego miró a la profesora McGonagall y añadió: Minerva, necesito que vaya a despertar a los otros hijos de Weasley. Ahora mismo voy. La profesora McGonagall se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía aterrado. ¿Y qué hay de Molly, Dumbledore? preguntó la profesora deteniéndose frente a la puerta. De eso se encargará Fawkes cuando haya terminado de vigilar si se acerca alguien determinó Dumbledore. Pero quizá lo sepa ya, porque tiene ese estupendo reloj Harry comprendió que Dumbledore se refería al reloj que, en lugar de indicar la hora, indicaba el paradero y el estado de los diferentes miembros de la familia Weasley, y con una punzada de dolor pensó que la manecilla del señor Weasley estaría señalando el rótulo de Peligro de muerte. Pero era muy tarde. Seguramente la señora Weasley estaría durmiendo, y no mirando el reloj. Harry sintió un escalofrío al recordar cómo el boggart de la señora Weasley había adoptado la forma del cuerpo sin vida del señor Weasley, a quien se le habían torcido las gafas y por cuya cara resbalaba la sangre Pero el señor Weasley no moriría, no podía morir.

Harry hazme el favor de avisar a mi Hermana que valla de inmediato San Mugo de urgencia explicale que paso y cual es el requerimiento y por lo que se es una serpiente no venenosa. En ese momento Dumbledore hurgaba en un armario que Harry y Ron tenían detrás. Por fin dejó de revolver y apareció con una vieja y ennegrecida tetera que dejó con cuidado sobre su mesa. Entonces levantó la varita y murmuró: ¡Portus! La tetera tembló brevemente y emitió un extraño resplandor azulado; luego dejó de estremecerse y se quedó tan negra como al principio. Dumbledore se acercó a otro retrato, que representaba a un mago con pinta de listillo, con barba puntiaguda, al que habían pintado vestido de verde y plata, los colores de Slytherin; al parecer, dormía tan profundamente oyó la voz de Dumbledore. Phineas. ¡Phineas! dio un exagerado brinco y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Alguien me llama? Necesito que visites una vez más tu otro retrato, Phineas le pidió Dumbledore. Tengo un nuevo mensaje. ¿Visitar mi otro retrato? repitió Phineas con voz aflautada, y dio un largo y falso bostezo mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada y se fijaba en Harry. Ah, bien, Dumbledore, es Mi heredero a ver dame el recado y salgo de inmediato. A Harry la voz de Phineas le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía dónde la había oído. Y de inmediato Harry supo dónde había oído antes la voz de Phineas: era la que salía del cuadro, en apariencia vacío, que había en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place. Tienes que decirle que Arthur Weasley está gravemente herido y que su esposa, hijos y Harry Potter llegarán en breve a su casa. ¿Lo has entendido? Arthur Weasley herido, esposa e hijos y Mi Heredero Harry Potter llegan como invitados repitió Phineas con urgencia. Sí, sí, muy bien Entonces se inclinó hacia un lado del retrato y desapareció de la vista en el preciso instante en que la puerta del despacho volvía a abrirse. Fred, George y Ginny entraron con la profesora McGonagall; los tres iban en pijama con bata y despeinados, y parecían asustados.

¿Qué pasa, Harry? preguntó Ginny, que tenía aspecto de estar muerta de miedo. La profesora McGonagall dice que has visto cómo atacaban a papá, Vuestro padre ha tenido un accidente mientras trabajaba para la Orden del Fénix explicó Dumbledore antes de que Harry pudiera hablar. Lo han llevado al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Os voy a enviar a casa de Sirius, que está mucho más cerca del hospital que La Madriguera. Allí os reuniréis con vuestra madre. ¿Cómo vamos a ir? preguntó Fred, muy afectado. ¿Con polvos flu? No respondió Dumbledore. Ahora los polvos flu no son seguros, la Red está vigilada. Utilizaréis un traslador. Señaló la vieja tetera de aspecto inocente que había dejado encima de la mesa. Estamos esperando el informe de Phineas Nigellus. Profesor por que en vez del cacharro ese los traslado yo, bien pesado Harry, este asunto me trae en jaque; Antes de que los traslades quiero asegurarme de que no hay ningún peligro. En ese momento se produjo un fogonazo en medio del despacho; cuando se apagó, apareció una pluma dorada que descendió flotando suavemente.

Es el aviso de Fawkes anunció Dumbledore, y cogió la pluma antes de que llegara al suelo. La profesora Umbridge sabe que no estáis en vuestras camas Minerva, vaya y entreténgala, cuéntele cualquier historia Acto seguido, la profesora McGonagall salió por la puerta en medio de un revuelo de cuadros escoceses. Harry le dijo al Director seguro fue la gata quien le aviso la encontramos cuando veníamos para aca Dice que será un placer afirmó una voz apurada detrás de Dumbledore; Phineas había vuelto a aparecer ante el estandarte de Slytherin. Mi tataranieto siempre estará encantado con recibirlos como huespedes. Entonces, Harry listo tómense de la mano de Harry y rápido, antes de que llegue alguien más. Harry y los demás se tomaron de las manos y se trasladaron a la cocina de la Mansión Black.

Una voz cercana dijo: Ya están aquí. ¿Es verdad que su padre está muriéndose? ¡SI! dijo Harry, permítanme voy por el Amo y miró alrededor; habían llegado a la lúgubre cocina del sótano del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los únicos puntos de luz eran el fuego de la chimenea y una vela parpadeante que iluminaban los restos de una cena solitaria. Kreacher salía en aquel momento por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo; entonces giró la cabeza y les lanzó una mirada al mismo tiempo que se colocaba bien el taparrabos. Sirius corría hacia ellos con gesto de preocupación. Iba sin afeitar y todavía llevaba puesta la capa de viaje; parecía que acavava de llegar de viaje y le comento venia entrando a la casa cuando Phineas Nigellus me ha dicho que Arthur está gravemente herido. Pregúntaselo a Harry sugirió Fred. Sí, yo también quiero enterarme dijo George. los gemelos y Ginny miraban fijamente a Harry. Los pasos de Kreacher se habían parado en la escalera. Fue empezó Harry; aquello era aún peor que contárselo a la profesora McGonagall y a Dumbledore. Tuve una especie de visión Y les contó todo lo que había visto, pero alteró el relato, de modo que pareciera que lo había contemplado desde fuera, mientras la serpiente atacaba, y no con los ojos del reptil. Ron, que todavía estaba muy pálido, le lanzó una mirada fugaz, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando Harry hubo terminado, Fred, George y Ginny se quedaron observándolo con atención un momento. Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero le pareció detectar un destello acusador en sus ojos. Y si le iban a echar la culpa sólo por haber presenciado el ataque, se alegraba de no haberles contado que lo había visto desde el interior de la serpiente. ¿Está nuestra madre aquí? le preguntó Fred a Sirius. Seguramente ni siquiera sabe todavía lo que ha pasado contestó Sirius.

Lo más importante era sacaros de Hogwarts antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera intervenir. Supongo que ahora Dumbledore estará contándoselo a Molly. Tenemos que ir a San Mungo dijo Ginny con urgencia, y miró a sus hermanos, que, naturalmente, todavía iban en pijama. Sirius, ¿puedes dejarnos unas capas o algo? ¡Un momento, no podéis ir todavía a San Mungo! los atajó Sirius. Claro que podemos ir a San Mungo si queremos le contradijo Fred con testarudez. ¡Es nuestro padre! ¿Y cómo vais a explicar que sabíais que Arthur había sido atacado antes incluso de que lo supieran el hospital o su propia esposa? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? preguntó George acaloradamente. ¡Importa porque no queremos llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que Harry tiene visiones de cosas que ocurren a cientos de kilómetros de distancia! repuso Sirius con enfado. ¿Tenéis idea de cómo interpretaría el Ministerio esa información? Era evidente que a Fred y George no les importaba cómo lo interpretara el Ministerio. Ron, por su parte, seguía lívido y callado. Podría habérnoslo contado alguien más insinuó Ginny, o podríamos habernos enterado por otra fuente que no fuera Harry. Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por quién? preguntó Sirius con impaciencia. Escuchad, vuestro padre ha resultado herido mientras trabajaba para la Orden, y las circunstancias ya son lo bastante sospechosas para que encima sus hijos lo sepan sólo unos segundos después de que haya ocurrido. Podríais perjudicar gravemente los intereses de la Orden ¡Nos trae sin cuidado la maldita Orden! gritó Fred. ¡Nuestro padre se está muriendo! añadió George. ¡Vuestro padre ya sabía dónde se metía y no va a agradeceros que le pongáis las cosas más difíciles a la Orden! replicó Sirius, tan furioso como ellos. ¡Esto es lo que hay, y por eso no pertenecéis a la Orden! ¡Vosotros no lo entendéis, pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir

Qué fácil es decir eso! le espetó Fred. El poco color que le quedaba a Sirius en la cara se esfumó de golpe. Durante un momento pareció estar deseando pegarle una bofetada a Fred, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz decidida y serena. Ya sé que es difícil, pero hemos de fingir que todavía no sabemos nada. Debemos quedarnos aquí, al menos hasta que tengamos noticias de vuestra madre, ¿de acuerdo? Fred y George seguían encolerizados. Ginny, en cambio, fue hacia la Banca larga más cercana y se sentó en ella. Harry miró a Ron, que hizo un movimiento extraño, entre un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y un encogimiento de hombros, y los dos se sentaron también. Los gemelos miraron con odio a Sirius durante un minuto más; luego se sentaron a ambos lados de Ginny. Así me gusta dijo Sirius alentándolos. Bueno, vamos a, vamos a beber algo mientras esperamos. Accio cerveza de mantequilla Levantó la varita mágica mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, y media docena de botellas salieron de la despensa y fueron volando hacia ellos, se deslizaron por la mesa, esparciendo los restos de la cena de Sirius, y se detuvieron hábilmente delante de cada uno de ellos. Todos bebieron, y durante un rato sólo se oyeron el chisporroteo del fuego de la cocina y el ruido sordo de las botellas al dejarlas en la mesa.

Harry sólo bebía para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Por dentro notaba un horrible, abrasador y desbordante sentimiento de culpa. De no ser por él no estarían allí, sino en la cama, durmiendo. Y no le servía de consuelo recordar que, al dar la alarma, se había asegurado de que encontrarían al señor Weasley, porque para empezar había que tener en cuenta el detalle de que había sido él quien había atacado al señor Weasley. No seas estúpido, tú no tienes colmillos se dijo intentando conservar la calma, aunque le temblaba la mano con que sujetaba la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, tú estabas en la cama, no estabas atacando a nadie, Pero entonces, se preguntó. Sentí como si quisiera atacarlo. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa con un golpe inesperadamente fuerte, y la botella se volcó, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Harry se puso a buscar en sus recuerdos lo dicho ya en varias ocaciones sobre lo que le había dejado su Extraño Padrino, pero bien bien no entendía bien que era exactamente que eran las cosas que me dejo de quien me hechizo. Entonces se produjo un fogonazo en el aire que iluminó los platos sucios que tenían delante, y mientras gritaban desconcertados, un rollo de pergamino cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa, acompañado de una pluma de cola de fénix.

¡Fawkes! exclamó Sirius de inmediato, y agarró el pergamino. Ésta no es la letra de Dumbledore... Debe de ser un mensaje de vuestra madre Tomad Le puso la carta en la mano a George, que la abrió con rapidez y leyó en voz alta: Papá todavía está vivo. Salgo ahora para San Mungo. Quedaos donde estáis. Os enviaré noticias en cuanto pueda. Mamá. George miró alrededor de la mesa. Todavía está vivo repitió lentamente. Pero eso suena como si No tuvo que terminar la frase. Para Harry también sonaba como si el señor Weasley estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Ron, aún asombrosamente pálido, se quedó mirando el dorso de la carta de su madre como si allí fueran a aparecer unas palabras de consuelo para él. Fred le arrancó la hoja de pergamino a George y volvió a leer la carta; luego miró a Harry, quien notó que volvía a temblarle la mano sobre la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, y la sujetó más fuerte para detener el temblor.

Harry no recordaba que ninguna otra noche se le hubiera hecho tan larga como aquélla. Sirius propuso una vez, aunque sin mucha convicción, que fueran a acostarse, pero las miradas de los Weasley fueron suficiente respuesta. Se quedaron sentados en silencio alrededor de la mesa, observando cómo la mecha de la vela se hundía más y más en la cera líquida; de cuando en cuando se llevaban una botella a los labios, y sólo hablaban para controlar la hora, para preguntarse en voz alta qué estaría pasando o para tranquilizarse unos a otros diciéndose que si había malas noticias lo sabrían enseguida, porque la señora Weasley ya debía de haber llegado a San Mungo. Fred se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Ginny estaba acurrucada como un gato en el banco largo de la mesa, pero tenía los ojos abiertos; Harry veía la luz del fuego de la chimenea reflejada en ellos, y Ron permanecía sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, aunque era imposible saber si estaba dormido o despierto. Harry y Sirius se miraban de vez en cuando, como dos intrusos en medio del dolor de una familia, esperando, esperando... A las cinco y diez de la mañana, según el reloj de Ron, se abrió la puerta de la cocina y por ella entró la señora Weasley. Estaba extremadamente pálida, pero cuando todos se volvieron para mirarla, y Fred, Ron y Harry saltaron casi de sus sillas, ella forzó una frágil sonrisa.

Se pondrá bien afirmó con una débil voz que denotaba cansancio. Ahora duerme. Más tarde podremos ir a verlo. Bill se ha tomado la mañana libre y está haciéndole compañía. Fred se desplomó en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. George y Ginny se pusieron en pie, fueron corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazaron. Ron soltó una risotada temblorosa y se terminó la cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago. ¡A desayunar! dijo Sirius en voz alta y con regocijo mientras se levantaba. ¿Dónde está ¡KREACHER! Pero Kreacher ya estaba sobre el Fogon de la estufa asando unas salchichas. Bueno, murmuró, y se puso a contar a las personas que tenía delante. A ver, desayuno para... ocho si es que nos acompañas Kreacher Huevos con beicon, supongo, un poco de té, tostadas... salchichas que ya esta preparando y algo me falta Harry fue rápidamente hacia los fogones para ayudar. No quería inmiscuirse en la felicidad de sus amigos solo le dijo a Sirus te falto que beber, y temía el momento en que la señora Weasley le pidiese que relatara su visión. Sin embargo, cuando acababa de coger unos platos del aparador, la señora Weasley se los quitó de las manos y lo abrazó. No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si no llega a ser por ti, Harry dijo con voz apagada. Quizá hubieran tardado horas en encontrar a Arthur, y entonces habría sido demasiado tarde, pero gracias a ti él está vivo y Dumbledore ha podido inventarse un buen pretexto para explicar que estuviera donde estaba; no te puedes imaginar los problemas que habría tenido de no ser así; mira lo que le ha ocurrido al pobre Sturgis, Harry se sentía abrumadísimo por la gratitud de la señora Weasley, pero por suerte ella lo soltó enseguida; entonces la mujer se volvió hacia Sirius y le dio las gracias por haber cuidado de los niños aquella noche. Él contestó que estaba encantado de haber podido ayudar, y que esperaba que se quedaran todos allí mientras el señor Weasley estuviera ingresado en el hospital. Oh, Sirius, te lo agradezco muchísimo Dicen que tendrá que quedarse un tiempo, y sería maravilloso estar cerca de él... Aunque eso quizá signifique que tengamos que pasar las Navidades aquí.

¡Cuantos más, mejor! exclamó Sirius con una sinceridad tan evidente que la señora Weasley lo miró sonriendo; luego se puso un delantal y empezó a ayudar a preparar el desayuno. Sirius dijo Harry en voz baja porque ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? ¿Ahora?; Fue hacia la oscura despensa y Sirius lo siguió. Harry, sin más preámbulos, le contó a su padrino todos los detalles de la visión que había tenido, incluido el hecho de que él era la serpiente que había atacado al señor Weasley. Cuando hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, Sirius le preguntó: ¿Se lo has contado a Dumbledore? Sí contestó Harry, impaciente, pero él me ha explicado qué significa lo que nos a dicho tu Padrino una de las cosas que el te permitió conservar de quien te ataco hace quince años es que puedes ver y sentir los sentimientos de Tom, pero el suceso de hoy que me acabas de narrar me confirmo algo que ya sospechava, te acuerdas del Diario y lo que nos dijo Regulus de el guardapelo, Bueno parece que este Tom si logro su cometido la serpiente que viste y has visto en los enfrentamientos contra el donde a estado este animal forma parte de el como sin quere hizo contigo por esa razón en esta ocación, no podría ser de otra forma mas que desde dentro de ese ser que tiene una parte de Tom. Bueno, la verdad es que ya me explica, pero no se que me dejo y como utilizarlo. Estoy seguro de que, si hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse te lo habría dicho, mas bien creo que el esta buscando que es las cualidades y de que forma las puedes usar Tu y si el Las podría detectar y ver que las tienes por lo que esta estudiando, yo veremos que pronto tendrá que viajar para ver que es lo que el puede hacer y que sabe. afirmó Sirius con determinación.

Necesitas dormir aseguró Sirius con firmeza. Desayunarás, subirás a acostarte y después de comer podrás ir con los demás a ver a Arthur. Has sufrido una conmoción, Harry; te culpas por algo que sólo has presenciado, y es una gran suerte que lo presenciaras, porque si no Arthur podría haber muerto. Deja ya de preocuparte. Y entonces le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la despensa, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad. Todos excepto Harry pasaron el resto de la mañana durmiendo. Él subió al dormitorio que había compartido con Ron las últimas semanas del verano, pero mientras que su amigo se acostó y se durmió en cuestión de minutos, Harry se quedó sentado en la cama, vestido, y se apoyó en los fríos barrotes de metal sin hacer nada por ponerse cómodo; estaba decidido a no dormir, pues temía volver a convertirse en serpiente si lo hacía, y descubrir, al despertar, que había atacado a Ron o que había ido deslizándose por la casa para atacar a alguien más...

Cuando Ron despertó, Harry fingió haber disfrutado también de un sueño reparador. Sus baúles habían llegado desde Hogwarts mientras ellos comían, así que pudieron vestirse de muggles para ir a San Mungo. Todos, de nuevo excepto Harry, estaban muy contentos y parlanchines mientras se quitaban las túnicas y se ponían vaqueros y sudaderas. Cuando llegaron Tonks y Ojoloco para escoltarlos por Londres, los recibieron con regocijo y se rieron del bombín que Ojoloco llevaba torcido para que le tapara el ojo mágico, y le aseguraron sinceramente que Tonks, que volvía a llevar el cabello muy corto y de color rosa chillón, llamaría la atención en el metro menos que él. Tonks mostró un gran interés por la visión de Harry del ataque que había sufrido el señor Weasley. En tu familia no hay antepasados videntes, ¿verdad? inquirió con curiosidad cuando se sentaron juntos en el tren que traqueteaba hacia el centro de la ciudad. Estimada Amiga recuerdas cuando viajamos al pasado tu conociste a mi Abula y sabe que ella es la persona que es la bruja que mas capacidad tiene de ver el futuro contestó Harry, que se acordó de la profesora Trelawney. No pitió Tonks, pensativa. No, claro, supongo que lo que tú haces no es profetizar, ¿verdad? Es decir, tú no ves el futuro, sino el presente Es extraño, ¿no? Pero útil Harry no respondió; por fortuna, se apearon en la siguiente parada, una estación del centro de Londres, y gracias al lío que se produjo al salir del tren, se las ingenió para que Fred y George se colocaran entre él y Tonks, que marchaba en cabeza. La siguieron hasta la escalera mecánica; Moody cerraba el grupo; llevaba el bombín calado, y una de sus nudosas manos, metida entre los botones del abrigo, sujetaba con fuerza la varita. Harry tenía la sensación de que el ojo que Moody llevaba tapado lo miraba constantemente. Intentando evitar nuevos interrogatorios sobre su sueño, le preguntó a Ojoloco dónde estaba escondido San Mungo.

No está lejos de aquí gruñó Moody cuando salieron al frío invernal de una calle ancha, llena de tiendas y de gente que hacía las compras navideñas. Empujó con suavidad a Harry para que se adelantara un poco y lo siguió de cerca; Harry sabía que el ojo de Moody giraba en todas direcciones bajo el torcido sombrero. No resultó fácil encontrar un buen emplazamiento para un hospital. En el callejón Diagon no había ningún edificio lo bastante grande, y no podíamos ubicarlo bajo tierra, como el Ministerio, porque no habría sido saludable. Al final consiguieron un edificio por esta zona. Ojoloco agarró a Harry por un hombro para impedir que lo separaran del grupo unos compradores que, evidentemente, no tenían otro objetivo que entrar en una tienda cercana llena de artilugios eléctricos. Ya estamos anunció Moody un momento más tarde. Habían llegado frente a unos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo, cuyo letrero rezaba: Purge y Dowse, S.A. El edificio tenía un aspecto destartalado y deprimente; En todas las puertas, cubiertas de polvo, había grandes letreros que decían: Cerrado por reformas. Harry oyó cómo una robusta mujer, que iba cargada de bolsas de plástico llenas de lo que había comprado, le comentaba a su amiga al pasar: Nunca he visto esta tienda abierta Muy bien dijo Tonks, y les hizo señas para que se acercaran a un escaparate donde sólo había un maniquí de mujer particularmente feo. Casi se le habían caído las pestañas postizas e iba vestido con un pichi de nailon verde. ¿Estáis preparados? Todos asintieron y formaron un corro alrededor de Tonks. Moody le dio otro empujón a Harry entre los omoplatos para que siguiera adelante, y Tonks se inclinó hacia el cristal del escaparate observando el desastroso maniquí. El cristal se empañó con el vaho que le salía por la boca. ¿Qué hay? preguntó Tonks. Hemos venido a ver a Arthur Weasley. Harry pensó que resultaba absurdo que Tonks esperara que el maniquí la oyera hablar tan bajito a través cristal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el gran estruendo que hacían los autobuses al circular por detrás de ella y el bullicio de la calle llena de gente. Entonces cayó en que, de todos modos, los maniquíes no podían oír. Pero al cabo de un segundo, abrió la boca, asombrado, al ver que el maniquí movía brevemente la cabeza y les hacía señas con un dedo articulado, y que Tonks agarraba a Ginny y a la señora Weasley por los codos, atravesaba el cristal y desaparecía de la vista. Fred, George y Ron las siguieron. Harry echó un vistazo al gentío que había en la calle: nadie parecía tener el menor interés por unos escaparates tan feos como los de Purge y Dowse, S.A., y nadie pareció darse cuenta tampoco de que seis personas acababan de desaparecer ante sus narices. Vamos gruñó Moody, y le dio otro empujón en la espalda; juntos atravesaron una especie de cortina de agua fría, y salieron, secos y calentitos, al otro lado. No había ni rastro de aquel lamentable maniquí ni del sitio en que había estado momentos antes. Se encontraron en lo que parecía una abarrotada sala de recepción, donde varias hileras de magos y brujas estaban sentadas en sillas de madera; algunos tenían un aspecto completamente normal y leían con atención ejemplares viejos de Corazón de bruja presentaban truculentas desfiguraciones, como trompas de elefante o más manos de la cuenta que les salían del pecho.

Harry le pregunto a Moody que era ya varias veces las que había estado ahí pero no podía a divimar porque los no magos no se daban cuenta de ellos a lo que este le respondió mira Harry ellos ven pero no observan. La sala no estaba mucho más tranquila que la calle porque varios pacientes hacían ruidos extraños: una bruja de cara sudorosa, que estaba sentada en el centro de la primera fila y que se abanicaba con fuerza con un ejemplar de El Profeta, embozada soltaba constantemente un silbido agudo mientras expulsaba vapor por la boca, y un mago mugriento, sentado en un rincón, producía un tañido semejante al de una campana cada vez que se movía; con cada tañido, la cabeza le vibraba de una manera espantosa y tenía que sujetársela por las orejas para que se estuviera quieta. Unos magos y algunas brujas, ataviados con túnicas de color verde lima, se paseaban por las hileras de pacientes haciendo preguntas y tomando notas en pergaminos que llevaban cogidos por unos sujetapapeles, como los de la profesora Umbridge. Harry se fijó en el emblema que llevaban bordado en el pecho: una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados. ¿Son médicos? le preguntó a Ron en voz baja. ¿Médicos? repitió Ron con asombro. ¿Esos muggles chiflados que cortan a la gente en pedazos? No, son sanadores. ¡Por aquí! gritó la señora Weasley para que la oyeran por encima de los nuevos tañidos del mago del rincón, y todos la siguieron hasta la cola que había ante una bruja rubia y regordeta que estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador donde un letrero decía: Información. La pared que había detrás de la bruja estaba cubierta de anuncios y avisos donde se leían cosas como:

UN CALDERO LIMPIO IMPIDE QUE LAS POCIONES SE CONVIERTAN EN VENENOS

LOS ANTÍDOTOS PUEDEN SER PELIGROSOS SI NO ESTÁN APROBADOS POR UN SANADOR CUALIFICADO

También había un gran retrato de una bruja con tirabuzones plateados, con el rótulo: Dilys miraba con atención al grupo de los Weasley, como si los contara; cuando Harry levantó la vista, vio que ella le guiñaba discretamente un ojo, luego se iba hacia un lado de su retrato y desaparecía asi mismo en el centro de la sala se encontraba el retraro de la abuela de su Madre adoptiva quien le sonrroió.

Entre tanto, en la cabecera de la cola un joven mago interpretaba una extraña danza e intentaba, entre gritos de dolor, explicar el apuro en que se encontraba a la bruja que había detrás del mostrador. Son estos, ¡ay!, zapatos que me regaló mi hermano ¡Uy! Me están comiendo los, ¡AY!, pies, mire, deben de tener algún, ¡AAAY! embrujo, y no puedo, ¡UUUY!, quitármelos dijo saltando con un pie y luego con el otro, como si bailara sobre brasas ardiendo. Los zapatos no le impiden leer, ¿verdad? dijo la bruja rubia señalando con fastidio un gran letrero que había a la izquierda de su mostrador. Tiene que dirigirse a Daños Provocados por Hechizos, cuarta planta, como indica el directorio 296. ¡El siguiente! El mago se apartó cojeando y brincando, y el grupo de los Weasley se acercó al mostrador. Harry leyó el directorio:

ES"ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS  
ES"POR ARTEFACTOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Planta baja  
Explosiones de calderos  
Detonaciones de varitas,  
Accidentes de escoba, etc.  
ES"HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS . . . . . . . . . . Primera planta  
Mordeduras, picaduras,  
Quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.  
ES"VIRUS MÁGICOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .Segunda planta/span/p  
Enfermedades contagiosas  
Como viruela de dragón,  
Mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.  
ENVENENAMIENTOS PROVOCADOS POCIONES Y PLANTAS . . Tercera planta

Sarpullidos, regurgitaciones,  
Risas incontrolables, etc.  
DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cuarta planta  
Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios,  
Encantamientos mal realizados, etc.  
NACIMIENTOS, COMPLICACIONES EN O DURANTE . . . . . . . . Quinta planta  
SALÓN DE TÉ PARA VISITAS /TIENDA DE REGALOS .. . . . .. . . Sexta planta

SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADONDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR  
CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA  
RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO.

Un mago muy anciano y encorvado, que llevaba una trompetilla, se había colocado entonces en la cabecera de la He venido a ver a Broderick Bode! dijo casi sin aliento. Sala cuarenta y nueve, pero me temo que pierde el tiempo respondió la bruja con desdén. Está completamente loco. Sigue creyendo que es una tetera.

¡El siguiente!, Un mago que parecía muy atribulado sujetaba fuertemente a su hija pequeña por el tobillo mientras ella revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de su padre con unas alas inmensas, cubiertas de plumas, que le salían directamente de la parte de atrás del torzo Cuarta planta indicó la bruja con aburrimiento, sin preguntar nada, y el hombre desapareció por las puertas dobles que había junto al mostrador, sujetando a su hija como si fuera un globo de forma rara.

¡Siguiente!  
La señora Weasley había llegado por fin al mostrador. Hola saludó, esta mañana iban a cambiar de sala a mi marido, Arthur Weasley. ¿Podría decirnos? ¿Arthur Weasley? repitió la bruja mientras pasaba un dedo por una larga lista que tenía delante. Sí, primera planta, segunda puerta a la derecha, Sala Dai Llewellyn. Gracias dijo la señora Weasley, y dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes añadió: Vamos. La siguieron a través de las puertas dobles por un estrecho pasillo que había a continuación, en cuyas paredes colgaban más retratos de sanadores famosos, iluminado mediante globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotaban en el techo y parecían gigantescas pompas de jabón. Por las puertas por las que iban pasando entraban y salían constantemente brujas y magos ataviados con túnicas de color verde lima; un apestoso gas amarillo llegó hasta el pasillo cuando pasaron por delante de una de aquellas puertas, y de vez en cuando oían gemidos lejanos. Subieron por una escalera y llegaron al pasillo de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas; en la segunda puerta de la derecha había un letrero que rezaba: Peligro. Sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves. Debajo había una tarjeta en un soporte metálico en el que habían escrito a mano: Sanador responsable: Hipócrates Smethwyck. Sanador en prácticas: Augustus Pye.

Nosotros esperaremos fuera, Molly dijo Tonks. Arthur no querrá que entren demasiadas visitas a la vez. Primero deberíais entrar sólo los familiares. Ojoloco gruñó en señal de aprobación y se quedó apoyado en la pared del pasillo, mientras el ojo mágico le giraba en todas direcciones. Harry también se quedó fuera, pero la señora Weasley alargó un brazo y lo empujó por la puerta mientras le decía: No seas tonto, Harry, Arthur quiere darte las gracias. Se trataba de una sala pequeña y muy sobría, pues estaba iluminada por grandes ventanales La luz de la sala parecía que no procedía del ventanal, sino que procedía de unas de aquellas relucientes burbujas de cristal, que estaban agrupadas en la parte superior de cada cama. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles de roble y en una de ellas había colgado un retrato de un mago con pinta de malo que llevaba el rótulo: «Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, inventor de la maldición de expulsión de entrañas.» Sólo había tres pacientes más. El señor Weasley ocupaba la cama del fondo de la sala, junto a la pequeña ventana. Harry se puso muy contento y sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba apoyado en varios almohadones y que leía El Profeta aprovechando el rayo de sol que caía sobre su cama. El señor Weasley levantó la cabeza cuando ellos entraron, y sonrió al comprobar quiénes eran. ¡Hola! los saludó, y dejó El Profeta un lado. Bill acaba de marcharse, Molly, ha tenido que volver al trabajo, pero me ha dicho que pasará a verte más tarde. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Arthur? preguntó la señora Weasley, y se inclinó para besar a su marido en la mejilla y lo miró con gesto de preocupación. Ya estuvo aquí la hermana de Dumbledore y Directora ya de todos los hospitales, la que me reviso y me dijo que vendria en un momento que esperaba a un mago para que le ayudase a cerrar mis heridas y curar al vecino que el sabe como hacerlo, Eso yo lo quiero ver. Todavía estás un poco paliducho. Me encuentro perfectamente respondió el señor Weasley con tono alegre, y estiró su brazo sano para abrazar a Ginny. Si pudieran quitarme los vendajes, estaría en perfectas condiciones para marcharme a casa.

¿Por qué no pueden quitártelos, papá? le preguntó Fred. Porque cada vez que lo intentan empiezo a sangrar a chorro contestó el señor Weasley sin dar muestras de preocupación. Cogió su varita, que descansaba en la mesilla de noche, y la agitó para hacer aparecer seis sillas junto a su cama para que se sentaran todos. Por lo visto, en los colmillos de esa serpiente había un veneno muy raro que mantiene abiertas las heridas. Pero están seguros de que encontrarán el antídoto; dicen que han visto casos mucho peores que el mío, y entre tanto sólo tengo que tomarme una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre cada hora. Pero a ese tipo de ahí añadió bajando la voz y señalando con la cabeza la cama de enfrente, donde un individuo con un horrible color enfermizo contemplaba el techo lo mordió un hombre lobo, pobrecillo. Eso no tiene remedio. ¿Un hombre lobo? Pero de acuerdo con lo que ya les dije la Sanadora Ariadna dice que lo van a curar pero que espera a alguien que no esplico quien es. repitió la señora Weasley en un susurro, alarmada. ¿Y no es peligroso que esté en una sala compartida? ¿No debería estar en una habitación privada? Todavía faltan dos semanas para que haya luna llena le recordó el señor Weasley en voz baja. Esta mañana los sanadores han estado hablando con él y han intentado convencerlo de que podrá llevar una vida casi normal. Yo le he dicho, sin mencionar nombres, por supuesto, que conozco personalmente a un hombre lobo, un tipo muy agradable que se las apaña muy bien. ¿Y qué ha contestado él? le preguntó George. Me ha respondido que si no me callaba me mordería repuso el señor Weasley con pesar. Y esa mujer de allí añadió señalando la otra cama ocupada que estaba junto a la puerta se niega a decirles a los sanadores qué bicho la mordió, lo cual nos indica que debió de ser algo que manejaba ilegalmente. Fuera lo que fuese, se llevó un buen pedazo de pierna, y cuando le retiran los vendajes huele que apesta Todo le dijo a su padre le huele como a fruta ehcada a perder, si como sabes tu eso, Entonces la morfio un Dragón recuerdas Harry con Norberta.

Bueno, papá, ¿vas a contarnos lo que pasó o no? le preguntó Fred acercando más lasilla a la cama. Pero si ya lo sabéis, ¿no? repuso el señor Weasley, y miró con una elocuente sonrisa a Harry. Es muy sencillo: como había tenido un día muy duro, me quedé dormido; ese bicho se me acercó sigilosamente y me mordió.  
¿Sale tu caso en El Profeta? le preguntó Fred señalando el periódico que el señor Weasley había dejado a un lado. No, claro que no respondió su padre con una sonrisa un tanto amarga, el Ministerio no quiere que nadie sepa que una enorme y asquerosa serpiente me ha jo ¡Arthur! le previno la señora Weasley me ha jorobado terminó el señor Weasley atropelladamente, aunque Harry estaba convencido de que no era eso lo que pensaba decir. ¿Y dónde estabas cuando ocurrió, papá? le preguntó George. Eso es asunto mío respondió el señor Weasley, pero reprimió una sonrisa. Luego cogió El Profeta, volvió a abrirlo y dijo: Cuando habéis llegado, estaba leyendo un artículo sobre la detención de Willy Widdershins. ¿Sabíais que ha resultado que Willy estaba detrás de esos inodoros regurgitantes que me llevaron de cabeza durante el verano? Uno de los embrujos le salió mal, el inodoro explotó y lo encontraron inconsciente en el suelo, entre los escombros, cubierto de pies a cabeza de Cuando dices que estabas de guardia lo interrumpió Fred hablando en voz baja, ¿qué hacías exactamente? ¡Ya has oído a tu padre intervino la señora Weasley, eso no es algo de lo que debamos hablar aquí! Sigue con lo de Willy Widdershins, Arthur.

Bueno, no me preguntéis cómo, pero el caso es que se salvó de que lo acusaran por lo de los inodoros explicó el señor Weasley con gravedad. Me imagino que debió de sobornar a alguien Estabas vigilándola, ¿verdad? insistió George con voz queda. El arma, eso que busca Quien tú sabes, ¿no? ¡Cállate, George! le espetó su madre. Pues bien prosiguió el señor Weasley subiendo la voz, ahora a Willy lo han pillado vendiendo picaportes mordedores a los muggles, pero no creo que esta vez se libre fácilmente porque, según este artículo, a dos muggles les han seccionado varios dedos y están en San Mungo para someterse a un tratamiento urgente de restauración ósea y de modificación de memoria. ¡Imaginaos, muggles en San Mungo! Me encantaría saber en qué sala los tienen

black;"Miró con avidez a su alrededor, como si tuviera la esperanza de ver un letrero que lo indicara. ¿No dijiste que Quien tú sabes tiene una serpiente, Harry? preguntó Fred mirando a su padre para ver cómo reaccionaba. Una serpiente enorme. La viste la noche que él regresó, ¿verdad? Basta ordenó la señora Weasley con enojo. Ojoloco y Tonks están esperando fuera, Arthur, quieren entrar a verte. Vosotros podéis esperar fuera, niños añadió dirigiéndose a sus hijos y a Harry. Después ya entraréis a despediros. ¡Vamos! Los chicos salieron al pasillo y Ojoloco y Tonks entraron en la sala y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Fred arqueó las cejas Vale dijo fríamente mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos, como quieras. No nos cuentes nada. ¿Buscas esto? le preguntó George, que tenía en la mano una cosa que parecía una maraña de cuerdas de color carne. Me has leído el pensamiento comentó su hermano con una sonrisa. Vamos a ver si en San Mungo ponen encantamientos de impasibilidad en las puertas de las salas, ¿de acuerdo? Los gemelos desenredaron la cuerda, separaron cinco orejas extensibles y las repartieron. Harry vaciló antes de coger una. ¡Vamos, Harry, cógela! Le has salvado la vida a nuestro padre. Si alguien tiene derecho a espiarlo, eres tú. Sonriendo a su pesar, Harry cogió el extremo de la cuerda y se lo metió en la oreja, como habían hecho los gemelos. ¡Adelante! susurró Fred. Las cuerdas de color carne empezaron a retorcerse como largos y delgados gusanos y se colaron por debajo de la puerta. Al principio Harry no oía nada; entonces se sobresaltó al oír a Tonks, que susurraba con tanta claridad como si estuviera a su lado.

Registraron toda la zona, pero no encontraron la serpiente por ninguna parte. Es como si se hubiera esfumado después de atacarte, Arthur, Pero me extraña que Quien vosotros sabéis confiara en que la serpiente lograra entrar, ¿no? Supongo que la envió como vigía gruñó Moody, porque hasta ahora no ha tenido mucha suerte, ¿verdad? No, creo que intenta hacerse una idea más clara de qué es aquello a lo que se enfrenta, y si Arthur no hubiera estado allí, la bestia habría tenido mucho más tiempo para curiosear. ¿Y Potter dice que vio cómo ocurría todo? Sí confirmó la señora Weasley. Su voz denotaba inquietud. Y tengo la impresión de que Dumbledore casi estaba esperando que Harry viera algo así. Sí, bueno repuso Moody, hay algo raro en ese muchacho, eso lo sabemos todos. Dumbledore parecía preocupado por Harry cuando hablé con él esta mañana añadió la señora Weasley en un susurro. Claro que está preocupado gruñó Moody. Potter ve cosas desde el interior de la serpiente de Quien vosotros sabéis. Evidentemente, el chico no se da cuenta de lo que eso significa, pero si Quien vosotros sabéis está poseyéndolo Harry se sacó la oreja extensible de la suya; el corazón le latía muy deprisa y le ardía la cara. Miró a los demás. Todos lo observaban con las cuerdas colgando de las orejas y un aspecto muy asustado.

Harry se saco la oreja estencible de la suya, miro a los cuatro Weasley que lo miraban con extrñamiento, por lo que este les pidió un momento que tenia que hacer una consulta, cerro su ojos y lo vieron como se concentraba y vieron que no movía ni un musculo, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas y usando su poder de telepatía les dijo a todos sus Tutores, Los Weasley solo lo miraban y pensaron que se volvería a poner malo, Harry solo les dijo a todos ellos perdón que los moleste pero estamos en el Hospital de San Mugo, con el Señor Weasley pero nos pidieron que dejáramos a los mayores entrar y estando a fuera con algo que después les enseñare escuchamos lo que estos decían algo que no concuerda con la realidad por lo que me voy a permitir Señor Director entrar y aclararles a todos lo que realmente me sucede por lo que ellos están especulando cosas como que estoy poseído, por lo que eso no puede seguir y explicarles lo que Usted me dijo en el Colegio ya que esto no es bueno para la Orden del Fenix y para Mi; Albus comento de acuerdo Hijo hazlo y para la noche voy a convocar una reunión completa con el Resto de la orden en la casa de tu Pdrino Sirus, con el objeto de hacer la aclaración y esto termine Harry, ya que verdaderamente no entiendo por que esto sucedió, nunca me lo habían preguntado, Ariadna le respondió mira Albus cuando tu te pones a pensar y decides las cosas omites muchos detalles y das por hecho que todos podemos deducir lo mismo y ellos no te preguntan por respeto a tu persona.

Harry que bueno que avisaste que estabas aquí, espérame hijo un momento y estoy contigo requiero que me ayudes, Harry abrió sus ojos y los hermanos y a Su Madre Ariadna, cuando estos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ella, lo único que atinaron fue saludarla, mientras que Harry corrió hacia ella y dándole un abrazo y un gran beso lo hizo con el objeto de darle las gracias por el apoyo, esta solo les dijo pasemos al interior, en cuanto entraron Ariadna le pidió a Harry que le ayudase a poner un mufiatto forte(hechizo que provoca un sueño y sordera profundas) a los dos pacientes de la sala, una vez hecho esto Ariadna se dirigió a todos los presentes diciéndoles mieren es necesario hacerle una aclaración por lo que estaban discutiendo entre ustedes cuatro y que sus hijos y Harry pudieron escuchar, por lo que se les va decir debe quedar solo entre nosotros los que conformamos la orden del Fenix y ustedes Jovenes Weasley, ahora Harry fueses tan amable de explicarles, miren hace un momento ustedes decían que seria posible que yo estuviese poseído por Quien Ustedes Saben, esto no concuerda con la verdad y dada la falta de comunicación que se da en la Orden, por un lado porque mi Tutor da por hecho que ustedes entienden lo que el pasa horas meditando y el respeto que ustedes le guaran y no le preguntan cuando no lo entienden o lo comprenden en su totalidad me permito hacerles este comunicado:Estas palabras son del propio Albus Dumbledore me permito reproducirlas como las tengo grabadas en mi cerebro las oirán con la voz misma que yo las oi; Si Harry de acuerdo con lo que acavo de ver y lo que nos a dicho tu Padrino una de las cosas que el te permitió conservar de quien te ataco hace quince años es que puedes ver y sentir los sentimientos de Tom, pero el suceso de hoy que me acabas de narrar me confirmo algo que ya sospechava, te acuerdas del Diario y lo que nos dijo Regulus de el guardapelo, Harry respondió por supuesto, Bueno parece que este Tom si logro su cometido la serpiente que viste y has visto en los enfrentamientos contra el donde a estado este animal forma parte de el como sin quere hizo contigo por esa razón en esta ocación, no podría ser de otra forma masque desde dentro de ese ser que tiene una parte de Tom, con esto les quiero decir que lo que veo es de el y no se como pero se que si me a sido de ayuda en la mayoría de las ocaciones sabemos que el buscara la forma de usarlo en su favor pero todavía el no encuentra la forma y tiene la frustración de que no a podido tomar lo que ustedes están resguardando, cuanto falta no lo sabemos pero estemos alertas.

Ariadna le dijo a los presentes no olviden lo que les pedí, Harry requiero que me ayudes a cerrar las heridas de Arthur te acuerdas lo que aprendiste de mi abuela y mi tia lo hacían en su época, si claro que lo recuerdo quiere que lo hagamos ahora, si por eso te lo estoy diciendo creo que es hora que vallan viendo parte de Ti, de acuerdo ven párate aquí tu vas den segundo lugar cerrando yo desinfecto y tu cierras, los dos pusieron las manos con las palmas hacia la herida mayor del Arthur que tenia en un costado todos lograron ver que de los pares de manos iban surgiendo unos triángulos de Ariadna uno de Plata y del de Harry unos de Oro hasta que el vértice del triangulo rozaba el cuerpo del paciente y lo fueron corriendo los vértices por toda la herida y de ahí pasaron a la segunda y tercera cuando terminaron Ariadna le explico a Arthur lo vendajes te los quitaremos mañana pero falta ver que no surjan complicaciones de acuerdo.

Ariadna le dijo a Harry mientras les aclaro lo que acaban de ver me harias otro favor, mira el señor requiere la posión con la que curamos a Lupin y como el quedo bien aunque el proceso de recuperación ha llevado su tiempo para el que acaba de ser mordido su recuperación será inmediata podrías traer la poción, claro Madre y se desvaneció, Ariadna se volteo a ver a los concurrentes y les pregunto dudas, ninguno pregunto algo, por lo que Ella les reprocho por esa falta de confianza y asi se crean las expeculaciones y esas son herroneas, no hay nada de malo en tener dudas pregunten con confianza, Fue Fred el primero en atreverse a preguntar por que Usted y Harry pueden hacer magia sin varita, Mira esto se debe a la forma en que fuimos criados como ustedes saben yo estuve enferma algunos años y cuando fui a casa de mis ancestros y estos me enseñaron y Harry después del ataque de Quienes Ustedes Saben lo ataco fue recogido por su padrino mágico y trasladado al castillo cuando regreso se decidió que la familia de su Madre que no eran Magos podrían ser pero Severus que los conocía de años, nos explico que no que seria un error, por lo que el padrino decidió llevarlo con sus ancestros que son los fundadores del Consejo de Ancianos no regreso sino hasta que entro al Colegio a los 11 años y en ese tiempo domino la magia sin Varita por eso han visto que el de repente mueve las manos y suceden cambios o brujería, cuando Harry regreso le dio la poción a su Madre que despertó al herido y le dijo toma esto el cual no muy de acuerdo lo consumió y sintió que mejoraba conforme lo tomaba, le pidió a la Sanadora que le diera mas, y esta le respondió son tres tomas en tres días regresaras a tu casa completamente curado; Madre la señora de haya la mordió un dragón Ron dice que así olía cuando a el lo mordió uno que tubo Hagrid, y con esta pocion cinco veces por tres días quedara curada, Gracias a todos me han ayudado mucho, ahora díganme como se enteraron de la platica de los adultos que dicen que los habían sacado, Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y le entrego una de las orejas extensible Ariadna solto la carcajada y dijo quienes la hayan inventado tendrán mucho éxito me regalarían una, los Gemelos le dijeron que si.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

LA EXPLICACION EN LA MANSIÓN BLACK

Entrada la tarde cuando se despidieron ya que los gemelos quisieron ver como Ariadna curaba las heridas de la bruja que había sido mordida por un Dragon y si podían conseguir que ella o harry les regalaran algo de pus de las heridas, y estaban muy divertidos ya que la bruja no entendía como es que se habían enterado de que tenia un Dragon en su casa, y que ya Ariadna Dumbledore ya había mandado un informe al ministerio para que el departamento de criaturas mágicas lo recogiese y lo mandasen a Rumanía donde existe la mayor reserva de estos animales, parecía niña llorando que no era justo que se lo decomisaran a lo que ¿Harry mirándola a los ojos? ¿Acaso esperaba morir la infección avanza y Usted se niega a decir en que parte de su casa lo tiene escondido si usted no nos lo dice El hermano de la Sanadora y su servidor podríamos ir a su casa y le aseguro que este no podrá sobrevivir y gran parte de su residencia será destruida?, decídase porque la Directora ya se esta impacientando mientas Harry simulaba que detenía a su Madre los gemelos y Ginny tomaron unas muestras que los primeros querían, Alastor Moody le comento a Arthur Weasley que no entendía que hacían los cuatro pero que era divertido, solo Ron seguía sentado en la cabecera de la cama de su Padre con una cara de pocos amigos; cuando por fin la bruja acepto decir donde lo tenia y como se habría el Lugar Ariadna le indico a uno de los sanadores jóvenes que mandasen un aviso al Departamento de criaturas mágicas y que el animalito tenia seis meses de edad que ya podría causar daño si no se tenia cuidado que lo primero que debería de entrar lanzando la brigada eran hechizos de conjuntivitis, la bruja se dejo aplicar los remedios y una vez que sintió alivio se atrevió a preguntar al sanador mas secano que tenia, diciéndole que si le podría informar quien era la Sanadora y el muchacho de los ojos verdes y gafas que la había hablado con ella, Este le dijo La Sanadora es la Directora general de todos los hospitales del país y que se llamaba Ariadna Dumbledore y que por lo que el había escuchado el jovencito erea su hijo. Ella menciono es hermana de Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore el sanador le dijo si señora ella dio un gran suspiro y dijo que bueno que le hice caso al jovencito, durante la guerra yo lo vi pelear y la habilidad que tiene ese hombre es digna de respeto, le pidió que Llamase al joven para agradecerle el consejo, este le hizo una seña a Harry quien se acerco a la cama la bruja le dijo gracias hijo si me hubieses dicho que eres sobrino de Albus te ubiese dicho desde el principio todo mi esposo y yo formamos parte de la orden durante la primera orden a mi esposo lo mataron los mortifagos y ya estoy vieja, por eso se me ocurrió criar un dragón aquí en este país, nos se preocupe señora, ahora que se ponga bien, se acuerda Usted de Hagrid, claro dijo esta, bueno le daré su dirección y juntos podrán ir a Rumanía a ver los dragones con el Hermano de todos mis compañeros pelirrojos que es el responsable la reservas de Dragones.

Harry recordó que para esa noche había un compromiso con la orden por lo que el camino de regreso en el metro sentado entre los gemelos y Ginny, los gemelos les dieron las gracias, Harry les comento que estaba seguro que Ojo loco se había dado cuenta, a lo que los gemelos le dijeron no importa quien es el que crees que nos surte lo que requerimos y que Mamá no se entere, bueno les dijo Harry creo que me voy a dedicar a escribir el resto de la tarde hasta la reunión que deberá de ser como a las 12 de la noche, quien cren ustedes que empiece la Guardias: donde hirieron a vuestro padre, ni idea respondieron los tres pero Tonks les dijo yo voy primero luego tu madre y al final Moddy, Giny le pregunto vas escribirle a tu amiga de Francia, si oye me dejas escribirle algo a ella a mi me gustaría tener contacto con alguien fuera de aquí como tu y Hermione, los gemelos les dijeron a ustedes también tienen correspondencia con extranjeros nosotros tenemos amigos de México y Costa Rica ellos nos han mandado cosas muy interesantes para bromas ayer mismo nos llegaron un material que los Gemelos de México que pasaron unos días con su padre en Perú, es un polvo que apenas vamos a probar, si Ginny que te parece que mientras tu escribes lo que quieras y lo sellas yo hago la mía y se las mando juntas yo le explico tu deseo, ella ya se cartea con Luna, de acuerdo.

Al arribo a la Mansion Black, la Señora Weasley les pregunto si comían algo o preferían recostarse todos le pidieron a su madre que preferían algo ligero y que se iban a recostar, ya que la noche anterior no habían dormido nada, Kreacher cuando la Familia bajo en silencio a la cocina vieron que este tenia ocho platos con un numero de emparedados de acuerdo a la preferencia de cada uno y en la mesa estaban en charolas individuales con unas bebidas de acuerdo con la edad y los Gustos de cada uno, Este les dijo lo prepare así por si quieren irse a recostar yo mas tarde le pediré a mi nieto que suba a ver y recoger las cosas, para ustedes los mayores también les prepare lo mismo, les tengo un recado de mi Señor Sirus, Señorita Tonks, que la espera donde sabe a las 8:00 pm y que a los dos les sugiere que duerman, el Brujo Lupin no pudo llegar de asía a tiempo por mal clima por allá, y A mi Señor Harry le informo que dijo su padrino que recuerde que hoy salen de clases sus compañeros que es probable que venga las Señoritas Luna y Hermione y para todos ya están preparadas sus habitaciones como les gustan; todos al unisono le dieron las gracias a Kreacher y tomaron sus respectivas charolas y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones; Moddy le dijo a Tonks que si se iba a descansar o se quedaría despierta que el podría acompañarla ambos decidieron quedarse a platicar en la cocina ya que faltaba poco mas de una hora para que ella tuviese que partir, Harry subió con Ron a la habitación y este de unos minutos se comió los bocadillos como si alguien se los fuese a robar se tomo la cerveza de mantequilla y para cuando Harry se sentó en el escritorio con su pergamino pluma y tinta y se dispuso a tomar su primer emparedado su Amigo Ron ya hacia un Ruido como León en brama, Harry solo se rió solo y se puso a cenar y a escribirle a su amiga.

La misiva la empezó de esta Forma Querida Monique, perdón que te meta en mis problemas pero creo que tu me entiendes por lo que me voy a permitir contarte los acontecimientos de estos últimos días que no te escrito, fíjate que estaba dando la ultima Clase a la Legión del Fénix, cuando de pronto me quede solo con mi Compañera Cho de quien te he platicado que fue la novia de mi Amigo Cedric, pero esta todavía no lo supera, por lo que le tuve que explicar lo sucedido dentro del Laberinto y después en el panteón de los padres de Tom, cuando termine le explique que de principios del año anterior si llegue a pensar como una pareja pero que cuando Ella se hizo novia con Cedric, yo por respeto a ellos decidí dejar de pensar en ella y voltear mis ojos a otro lado que tu ya debes de imaginar, pero cuando me disponía a salir ella me pidió que le diese un beso, no se por que se lo di si por que la vi llorando y tan triste y deprimida o por algo que tenia dentro de mi alma un algo no resuelto, pero cuando termine de darle el beso, ella me dio las gracias y me dijo que con ese beso había querido despedirse de Cedric y que como le había dicho regresaría a su vida y que estaba segura que como yo le dije encontraría alguien para ella, por lo que le recomendé que hablara con mi amiga Luna, que opinas.

Ahora te contare algo que te pondrá posiblemente a pensar que estoy loco, pero al regresar al dormitorio me acosté y espese soñando lo vivido durante el día como son los sueños mezclando todo lo sucedido, cuando en mi cerebro tuve la sensación de cambiar de cuerpo y espese a sentir como si me arrastrara por un pasillo obscuro y de repente sentí como que sacaba la lengua y con ella percibí la silueta de un Hombre, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba en la cabeza de una serpiente y seguía avanzando hacia ese hombre con un deseo enorme de morderlo, cuando el despertó la serpiente y yo lo atacamos con un odio infinito recuerdo que lo mordí tres veces y que mis colmillos tenían un largo de unos diez centímetros, sentí como le fracturaba unas costillas y cuando lo vi desfallecer, me vi envuelto en mi ropa de cama y dos de mis compañeros tratando de ayudarme estaba frió tembloroso y con mucho dolor en mi cicatriz, como cuando esta cerca Tom. Como ya te he platicado, no fue sino hasta que la jefe de casa llego avisada por uno de mis compañeros, que fui llevado a la presencia de tu tío Pero primero yo me sentí molesto con el porque aparento no verme y se dedico a ver sus manos mientras yo le platicaba lo sucedido como tu has ya de suponer no le dije que yo estaba dentro de la serpiente, pero de repente el me pregunto que desde donde veía todo, y tuve que contarle que de dentro de la cabeza de la serpiente, se paro de golpe y dejo de ver sus manos y se puso a dar voces a unos cuadros que comprendí que eran sus antecesores les dio la orden de buscar al herido que es el Padre de mi amigo Ron, ambos retratos salieron de sus cuadros hacia los otros que están en otros sitios, tu tío tomo un aparato muy raro y lo hizo funcionar, en el que mi Jefa de casa y mi amigo Ron como yo vimos como salía humo verde y se empezó a formar una Víbora que se dividió en dos y después se esfumo, cuando termino, se volteo y comenzó a explicarme que no estoy poseído por Tom, como dice el periódico o Loco, sino que son de las cualidades que dejo El Padrino que te he Contado que fue de mi Padre y de antes de el de varias generaciones atrás no se que mas me dejo pero de lo que he podido deducir es que hablo Parcel, entiendo las serpientes como lo hacia el y puedo sentir sus sentimientos positivos y negativos, pero como te comente el hizo algo para estar su espíritu o yo que se en cosas tan raras como la que te conté de mi primer Profesor de Artes Obscuras, y posteriormente en un Diario, y según dice Regulus Black el vio como dejo algo de el en un relicario tu tío esta tratando de saber si hizo mas, lo que me tiene muy preocupado es que si se puedan hacer mas y ve tu a saber donde están y de que esta tomando fuerza, si ya esta matando gente inocente y como al Papá de Ron, ahora yo no se en que me ayuda a mi ver estas cosas, perdón que haya alargado tanto esta carta.

P.D. Se me olvido que mi otra compañera la hermana de Ron de Nombre Ginny Weasley me pregunto que si te podría escribir, yo le mencione que creía que no te molestaría ella tiene un año menos en la escuelas y también es muy brillante si no se durmió la carta de ella la pondré con esta sino ya te la enviare mas tarde, dale mis respetos a tus padres y diles que me gustaría conocerlos, te mando para tu Padre una colección de hechizos de transformaciones desde los tiempos de los del Consejo de ancianos hasta nuestros días para que pueda comparar y no vaya a tener accidentes y a Tu Madre le envió una serie de Runas para que pueda ver en su pensadero no solo los pensamientos sino las lagrimas, el sudor o la piel de cualquier gente y para ti te mando una Constelación en una esfera para que te sirva de adorno en tu cuello y las ilustraciones que me pediste de los hechizos que he inventado yo para que puedas practicarlos, solo recuerda decirles a tus primas que siempre este cualquiera de los padres por si hay problemas.

Me despido deseándote la mas Feliz Navidad con mucho cariño Harry

En ese momento tocaba en la puerta alguien Harry dejo su carta sobre el escritorio, y se paro a ver quien llamaba, vio Ginny con un pergamino en la mano y le dijo mira Harry ya le escribí a Monique, crees que este bien lo que le digo, podrías leer y darme tu opinión, Harry le dijo mira Ron esta roncando quieres soportar el escándalo o bajamos al comedor o la biblioteca, Ginny lo oyo un momento y le dijo no Harry no lo soportaría mucho tiempo, mejor fuesen a la Biblioteca que Sirus ya estaba en su habitación, como su Mamá que le faltaban dos horas para entrar a la Guardia y que Moddy había comentado que iría a su casa para asearse y preparar lo que llevaría para darles mayor seguridad, Harry tomo su carta y le chiflo una melodía a Avia Lumina para que los siguiese; al llegar a la biblioteca Ginny le dio su carta y Harry por instinto le dio la suya cada uno se sento en un sillón junto al fuego y sin darse cuenta cuando voltearon junto a sus mesas estaba una mesa con unas charolitas con Chocolate y unos panecillos y la de Harry tenia dos barras de dulce de piñón que tanto le gustaban ambos leyeron las misivas y al terminar Ginny le dijo mira Harry Yo si te entiendo en la primera parte pero de la segunda te diré jamás en mi Familia como la gente de la Orden jamás hemos pensado que estas poseído y te lo dice alguien que tiene experiencia en eso a pesar de mi edad y recuerda que tu fuiste quien me rescato de la posesión recuerdas, replicó Ginny con enojo, dado que yo soy la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída por "Quien tú sabes", y por lo tanto puedo explicarte lo que se siente. Harry se quedó callado, asimilando el impacto de aquellas palabras. Entonces se dio la vuelta. No me acordaba de eso se excusó. Pues tienes suerte dijo Ginny fríamente. Lo siento se disculpó Harry con sinceridad. Entonces... ¿creéis que estoy poseído? A ver, ¿recuerdas todo lo que has hecho? le preguntó Ginny. ¿O hay largos periodos en blanco de los que no recuerdas nada? Harry se exprimió el cerebro. No contestó tras una pausa. Entonces "Quien tú sabes" no te ha poseído nunca dedujo Ginny con simplicidad.

Cuando me poseyó a mí, no recordaba lo que había hecho durante horas seguidas. De pronto me encontraba en un sitio y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Harry no se atrevía a creerla, sin embargo, pese a su reticencia, el peso que lo abrumaba empezó a aligerarse. Pero ese sueño que tuve sobre tu padre y la serpiente Ya has tenido sueños de ésos otras veces, Harry terció Hermione. El año pasado tenías visiones de lo que Voldemort se traía entre manos. Y tu a que horas llegaste hace un momento, mira Harry tu mismo me has contado que tanto tu Padrino, como Dumbledore te dicen que tiene una coneccion con el cerebro de "Quien tu sabes" lo que Dumbledore, como tus ancestros y los de El, Están preocupados por cuanto a que el se de cuenta y como lo usaría en tu contra y del resto de la orden y del propio Dumbledore, En ese momento fue interrumpida por unas Voces de los padres de su Padrino Sirius, Orion y Walburga mira hijo todos en la Orden que han muerto con los que nosotros tenemos contacto pensamos que esta buscado la manera de entrar el también en tus pensamientos, pero todos estamos seguros que cuando tu estas tranquilo ya ni Carolinus puede, el solo los puede leer cuando tu te sales de tus casillas, por los que te sugerimos que controles tu genio y nadie podrá entrar, tendrá que buscar otro medio-.

La puerta se abrió y los tres volvieron la cara para mirar quien entraba y cosa que ninguno de los Mismos se hubiese imaginado , quien apareció por esa puerta era su amiga Luna quien le dijo a los tres buenas tardes casi noches, al llegar a casa me en contra una nota de la profesora Mcgonagal, que decía que me presentara yo por medio de aparición, por eso mi Padre me a traído y me dejo en la puerta y se retiro, la carta solo decía que se requería mi presencia en la Mansion Black y que si quería dormir en mi casa tu me regresarías a mi casa, espero no interrumpir si gustan me voy a la cocina el Elfo Kreacher me cuenta historias muy bonitas, Harry le respondió no Luna tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenida y que bueno que llegas aquí ellas me estaban haciéndome notar lo equivocado que estoy en mis deducciones, acerca de lo que paso con el Papá de Ginny, te enteraste, si claro que me entere el mismo día en que tu. Yo dormida y pude ver que tu soñabas con un pasillo obscuro y que eras una serpiente y atacabas al Señor Wesley y que también gracias a eso el se salvo y que para fin de mes estará aquí, pero cuando regresábamos a Londres volví a caer en un sueño profundo y te vi angustiado y pensando muchas cosas erróneas y que llegarían Ginny primero y te haría ver que no estas poseído, verdad depues llegaría Hermione y luego me vi llegar yo, en ese momento desperte, los tres amigos la observaron y Hermione le pregunto como sabes todo eso yo no estaba enterada de eso quien te lo dijo, Harry respondio miren las Dos Luna tiene ese don de ver el futuro se próximo o lejano y como ha pasado el tiempo lo ve con mas claridad y a mayor distancia en el tiempo, Hermione te acuerdas cuando te dije que Tu Núcleo Mágico esta conectado con el Agua, si me acuerdo pero eso que tiene que ver con Luna, ella su núcleo esta conectado con el Aire y el tuyo Ginny para que no preguntes esta con el Fuego por eso los hechizos de Defensa los captas a la primera y algunos de los que haces pocos en la escuela podrían igualarte, pero eso no era el tema que estábamos platicando, Luna le respondió mira Harry tienes que estar convencido para las doce y quince minutos hora en que estará la Orden del Fenix reunida en el salón de baile y hayas puesto un Mufiato no uno nuevo como le pusiste, a si ya lo recordé Snumnumufiatto, pero volviendo al tema Harry tu jamás has estado poseído, lo que tienes es una conexción muy extraña con el que No Debe ser Nombrado, Harry si no me equivoco tu extraño Padrino te lo ha dicho ya varias veces y en este fin de curso tu lo entenderás a la perfección cuando hagas el ultimo Viaje Harry le dijo a las tres . "Yo soy el arma"por eso me ponen vigilantes adondequiera que voy, pero no es para protegerme, sino para proteger a los demás; lo que ocurre es que no funciona porque no pueden vigilareme constantemente, deberás Harry cuando no quieres escuchar no lo haces la gente del Ministerio te vigila por que quiere que te alíes con ellos y decir que no ha regresado, la Gente de Este te quieren para llevarte ante su presencia para que pueda terminar lo que no pudo hace quince años y que ya ha intentado otras veces y la orden del Fenix y la Mayoría de los compañeros unos que estamos en le Legión y varios que no están porque saben que si hay posibilidad de derrotarlo solo esta Dumbledore aunque no este ya muy joven y tu que de acuerdo con las veces que has salido ileso contra de el ya en varias ocasiones tienen la esperanza de que tu seas quien lo supla a Albus Dumbledore; Entonces debo de seguir aprendiendo pues no creo poder igualar al Director, Luna y Genny se rieron a carcajada limpia, Luna le dijo Harry aunque tu no nos lo hayas dicho nos haz dado muestras de que sabes mas de lo que dices, Hermione le menciono crees que no sabemos que tu le enseñaste a Snape hacer la pocion para terminar con los Lobos, y que haces exámenes en privado con los demás profesores cuando estas a solas, Genny le dijo y crees que no vimos lo que hiciste con Tu Madre Adoptiva en mi Padre de cerrar sus heridas con solo tus manos.

Harry les contesto miren amigas siéntense le explicare algunas cosas que creo que ya es hora de que sepan, las tres tomaron asiento y Harry se puso a caminar al rededor de Ellas , y comenzó diciendo como las tres saben después de que Voldemort mato a mis padres, El Padrino de mi Familia me recogió y me entrego a Hagrid pidiéndole que me llevase a Hogwarts y me entregase a Albus Dumbledore, cuando este me recibió le pidió a la Profesora Mcgonagall que me recibiera ella en sus brazos diciéndole que este Padrino regresaría, Este realmente regreso y desde la obscuridad me traslado a sus brazos y se dio cuenta que mi atacante me había implantado una maldición en mi cabeza, por lo que indico a Albus que la retiraría y dándome un beso esta me fue quitada, tomaron la decisión de llevarme con mis ancestros los cuatro hermanos Mágicos mi Abuela Meilisane y mi Madre real Lili ellos decidieron tratarme en forma de un niño normal de su época y costumbres por lo que desde las primeras demostraciones de magia que di en su casa, Ellos continuaron haciendo magia sin varita con solo el movimiento de sus manos cosa muy común en muchos países, cuando se llego el momento de la escuela fui devuelto a esta época para que pudiese venir con los compañeros de mi misma edad, pero ya sabia hacer mucha magia sin varita, te acuerdas la clase de Mcgonagall donde nos puso una aguja y la tuya la califico como la mejor y la mía la escondió pues bien esta estaba hecha de oro con incrustación de piedras preciosas y doble ojillo y cosas como esas te acuerdas de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños en tu casa Ginny y el Tornado que nos permitió estar seguros pues ese también lo efectué yo, muchas cosas las aprendí en casa de mis ancestros otras en el Colegio y algunas cosas que veo que logran hacer los maestros Ustedes mismos todos los compañeros se me dan con cierta facilidad aprenderlas recuerdas Hermione el hechizo que te enseñe que había hecho Lupin con el chicle y tu se lo hiciste con la botella de tinta bueno solo lo vi ese mismo día y se me quedo grabado, pero esto no puede salir de nosotros los presente. Bueno si Harry pero tienes idea de cual es la causa de tu habilidad, tengo una idea clara se acuerdan que les he dicho a cada una de ustedes tres cual es tu unión con la naturaleza, todas respondieron si bueno pues de acuerdo con mi Bisabuelo Carolibus yo poseo la unión con los cuatro elementos lo que facilita la magia de cualquier tipo, por ejemplo tu Hermione se teda fácil la transformaciones y los hechizos por tu unión al agua y te costo trabajo el volar en la escoba, y aunque influye mucho por lo que he podido deducir por mi cuenta la formación que nos dan en casa cuenta mucho, miren observense ustedes mismas y metamos en esa observación a dos de tus hermanos Ginny, Hermione tu has sido formada en un ambiente como hija única no mimada y si muy exigida en tus estudios por lo que te haz formado con un carácter fuerte y te costo trabajo adaptarte en este ambiente que te saco de tu zona de confort y sufriste mucho al principio del primer año pero tu formación de tus padres como líder te llevo a comprender que si querías lograr tu objetivo y cambiaste ese día en los baños con el troll recuerdas, tu Luna la muerte de tu Mami te llevo a sentirte aislada y por el lugar donde vives te ha costado confiar en los amigos a raíz de la LF has cambiado y ahora ya tienes muchos amigos, Tu Ginny por ser la única Mujer y la menor de tu casa donde tus hermanos todos son muy brillantes y aunque tu no lo creas tus padres son unos magos muy poderosos pero a ellos les importa mas la familia que las cosas materiales y al tener que competir contra los mayores te formo un carácter fuerte y decidido, ahora veamos a Percy el tenia que competir con dos hermanos muy brillantes pero de diferentes caracteres uno serio y el otro alegre, el no quiso imitar a ninguno y jamás entendió lo que es el amor por la familia y por eso se desentendió de su familia cree que por que es inteligente podrá destacar mas que todos ustedes aunque ahora sabe que con el cambio de ministro esta muy por debajo de todos los que el creía que iba a superar rápidamente pero su orgullo no lo deja ver mas allá de su nariz, y Ron siendo igual de brillante tiene poca confianza en el ya que el considera que tu madre siempre lo esta comparando con los otros y que a ti te tiene en un altar, a el le ha costado trabajo pero gracias a las tres y Yo, ha ido cambiando solo le falta un poco en lo general y requiere urgentemente tener una novia ya que como tu le ganaste y ves que se dice que hermano brincado, pues eso lo trae Loco, Ginny le dijo pues que no se a dado cuenta que su pareja del año pasado se desvive por El. No contesto Hermione y creo que tardará un poco todavía, creo que será el ultimo en decidir quien es su pareja verdad amigas, luna se sonrojo y Harry lo noto, pero prefirió no preguntar nada.

Siendo ya próximo a las Diez de la noche alcanzaron a oir que se abria la puerta y los cuadros le saludaban con mucho respeto, por lo que dedujeron que el recién llegado seria El Director, por los cuatro sonaron como coro; por que llegaría tan temprano si la junta faltan dos horas, estando en ese interrogante la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y paso efectivamente Albus con Aberforth y Ariadna Dumbledore quienes los saludaron y se sentaron y Aberforth les menciono espero no haber interrumpido algo importante, de acuerdo con la información que nos hicieron llegar tus ancestros íbamos a llegar antes pero ellos nos pidieron que retrasaremos nuestra llegada ya que Ustedes estaban tratando asuntos relevantes para esta junta y para su futuro; Harry tomo la palabra y les dijo efectivamente entre mis amigas me han abierto los ojos en unas dudas que tenia, Bueno dijo Albus creo que les contare algo y después regresamos a ese tema, esto que les contare concierne a su salida Intempestiva de Hogwarts, para que se las platiquen a los dormilones; han de saber que como Harry los trajo y su Querida maestra No supo ni como pues La profesora Umbridge está furiosa porque os habéis largado dejándola con un palmo de narices, pese a que Su Servidor le dijo que el señor Weasley estaba en San Mungo y que os había dado permiso para que fuerais a visitarlo. Así que esperen un gran recibimiento después de estas fiestas, pero Volviendo al Tema de la Charla que sostenían Harry después de analizar entre nosotros con mis ancestros y los tuyos lo que paso la noche de tu visión llegamos a la conclusión que efectivamente no estas poseído sino que puedes sentir los pensamientos de Voldemort, Ginny acostumbrarte a llamar las cosas por su nombre de acuerdo, pero como esa noche el decidió enviar la parte que recide en ese bicho no fue posible que tu lo vieras como visión ya que ese animal no sueña su cerebro es escaso y por eso tenias que estar dentro de el y creemos que si logro hacer mas, tenemos dos destruidos y uno intacto, que siendo honestos seria el mas difícil de eliminar ya que siempre esta a su lado, Ginny pregunto Maestro el primero fue Harry, el segundo el Diario que me poseyó y la Vibora de la que usted hablaba; perdón interrumpió Luna pero si Harry fue hecho sin querer quiere decir que hay varios mas cuantos se pueden hacer, Bueno específicamente de acuerdo con Tu Tío Bisabuelo Ommadon el recuerda que pueden ser 7 pero mi Abuelo dice que 3 pero no esta seguro que lo único que si se acuerda que fue el antepasado de Voldemort quien primero lo hizo Herpo de Flu que tu eliminaste cuando destruiste el Basilisco, en unos libros que conservo en mi despacho no dice cuantos se pueden hacer pero el Profesor al que Suplió Severus Snape el seguro sabe cuantos hizo ya que el tenia de consentido a Tom en sus época escolar, lamentablemente no lo he podido localizar ya que de acuerdo con mis informantes cambia desde el mundial de casa cada semana y se muda a casas de magos como de no magos ya que como el fue el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, parece que lo han querido reclutar varias veces y el no a aceptado por eso vive escondiéndose, y para la Informacion de Ustedes cuatro solamente el encontrarlo es la tarea encomendada a Sirius.

hora pasemos a el asunto que los tenia reunidos El director le dijo a Harry creo que tus amigas ya te dejaron claro que nadie crees que estas poseído verdad, si Señor, Bueno ahora yo te aclarare que el lugar donde fue atacado Arthur Weasley es un corredor del piso de de los Misterios en el Edificio Ministerial y lo que cuidamos es lo que quiere Voldemort te aclara algo esto Harry Resulta que no soy el arma, pensó Harry, quien de pronto sintió una gran alegría y un gran alivio, y le entraron ganas de ponerse también a cantar cuando oyeron a Sirius, que pasaba en ese momento por delante de su puerta hacia la habitación de Buckbeakem, Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo a pleno pulmón. Maestro nos puede decir que es; mira Harry por motivos de seguridad, en caso de que tu puedes entrar en su pensamiento aunque ya es imposible entrar en tu cerebro mi hermano Aberforth me indico que te digamos que la sala que cuidamos es donde se guardan las profecías que se han hecho sobre muchas cosas desde tiempo anterior a Merlin y en ella hay una sobre El que desea con mucha insistencia con eso quedan disipadas tus dudas, Si y Ustedes Señoritas les pediremos que se queden para ayudarnos con la junta de la Orden, y de acuerdo con la Opinión de Harry, Ginny tu tendrías la tarea mas que te diré fácil pero complicada, te explicare debes de vigilar las manos de Mundungus ya que la ultima vez que estuvo por aquí tomo varias cosas prestadas; no se preocupe Señor Director tengo un hechizo para el que le impedirá hacerlo si lo tiene planeado, y se puede saber cual es bueno tengo varios Usted decida: Oppugno, Flagrante,Digitus, Gelatina; Los hermanos se sorprendieron y le preguntaron de donde aprendiste esos hechizos. Las tres voltearon a ver a Harry que le menciono a su tutor eso es lo de menos cual decide los cuatro, Albus dijo el primero seria peligroso, el segundo nos llenaría de cosas, el tercero podría quemar a alguien mejor nos quedamos con el cuarto lo primero que toque se quedara pegado a el, en ese momento entro en la Biblioteca Kreacher y les anuncio que todos los invitados estaban en el salón de baile esperándolos Hermione vio su reloj y le dijo a Luna es la hora que dijiste, bueno vamos.

Ariadna le pidió pidió a los jóvenes que cada uno pasase y se pusiesen en los lugares extrategicos dentro del salón y que solo Harry se pusiese a su lado, al entrar la mayoría de los miembros pusieron una cara de asombro ya que en la historia de la orden jamás se les había permitido asistir a los menores de edad, Ginny le pregunto a Ariadna que sus hermanos los gemelos y Ron no estaban que si los despertaba, a lo que ella le contesto no hace falta ellos ya saben lo esencial y del resto Ustedes se encargaran de avisarles, mira ahí esta Mundungus Fletcher, Ginny lo vio saco su varita y puso el hechizo acordado en los objetos de valor que se encontraban al alcance de su mano; Albus Dumbledore levanto su mano y pidió silencio, en ese momento la Señora Molly Weasley se le acerco diciendo creo que se han colado los Estudiantes, Albus sonrio y le dijo ten calma Molly todo tiene un porque recuerda nada es fortuito, están aquí por que así nos conviene a todos, ahora con tu permiso me dirigire al resto del equipo en General, y levantando un poco la voz le pidió su atención los murmullos cesaron de inmediato, cosa que Albus agradeció y comenzó, como se han dado cuenta en esta reunión hay varias sorpresas, pero como debemos llevar un orden empezare por enumerarles los puntos a tratar y por primera vez en estas reuniones las preguntas y respuestas serán el ultimo punto de la misma, de acuerdo espero les haya quedado claro, en la inteligencia que todas las preguntas serán contestadas:

1º Les Informo que la noche de Antier Arthur Weasley se encontraba de guardia en una misión de la orden y fue atacado por una serpiente que todos los antiguos miembros de la orden la conocen y los que no les diré que es la mascota de Lord Voldemort.  
2º Como ya algunos de ustedes ya notaron se encuentran entre nosotros Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom

3º Asi como caras nuevas como son Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour así como otras caras que están presentes y muchas que han sido reclutadas en el extranjero y están en la mejor disposición de ayudar en caso necesario.  
4º La presencia de estudiantes del Colegio de Hogwarts, que, aunque siendo menores de edad tienen que estar presentes a pesar de la creencia de que son menores y no deben enterarse.  
5º Aviso ultra secreto.  
6º Preguntas y Respuestas

Ahora pasare a tocar cada uno de los puntos en el orden en que se los plante, por lo que les informare que como varios de ustedes saben lord Voldemort regreso y esta desesperado por obtener la parte de la profecía que no pudo escuchar ya que en ese momento quien la escucho de primera mano no termino de oírla en su totalidad con el resultado de todos los presentes conocido, tenemos desde que fuimos enterados por el Mago Harry Potter, y perdón si no les doy todo el nombre, al terminar el torneo de los tres magos este reporto su regreso corpóreo ya que varios de nosotros sabíamos que vagaba por el mundo en forma de alma en pena sin cuerpo y aunque intento poseer a varios magos no le resulto tan bien como el esperaba, por lo que decidimos resguardar dicha profecía y se ha montado guardia todas las noches desde ese día, y como cada vez que mando a uno de sus secuaces a traerla se topo con nuestra guardia día con día al no poder conseguirla se enfurecía más, por lo que tomo la decisión de mandar a su mascota a que le investigara la verdad que le decían sus vasallos, cuando esta entro en el pasillo donde da al cuarto en el área de Misterios donde se guardan esta vio a Arthur Weasley y fue tal su enojo que decidió matarlo, pero no contó con que Nuestro Amigo Potter puede ver, sentir, y compenetrarse en sus sentimientos por lo que este en cuanto sintió la ira del animal se conecto con esta y nos aviso con el tiempo suficiente para rescatar a Arthur quien para Navidad estará con su familia de acuerdo con Ariadna y su equipo, como supondrán a partir de ese día las guardias se redujeron en horas presentes de 1 serán cubiertas por dos elementos para que estas no les sean fastidiosas ni los distraigan mucho tiempo por lo que les pido voluntarios, este cambio se lo deben a la sugerencia de la Alumna Luna Lovegood que anda por ahí entre Ustedes y quien no la conozca es una Señorita Rubia muy bella y que desde la Bruja Melisane no había habido otra con tal capacidad, Moddy me dice que esta en la esquina del fondo a la Derecha de los Longbottom, y los magos que les toque la guardia serán trasladados por Nosotros y por Harry Potter con un método de su invención que permite llagar al lugar presiso sin ser detectados. Recuerden las preguntas al final

El segundo punto ya notaron todos que el matrimonio Longbottom esta nuevamente con nosotros esto gracias a una poción que nos trajo Harry Potter y fue elavorada entre el y Severus Snape y aproximadamente se llevo año y meses su recuperación y se les mantiene en una casa de seguridad de ellos mismos.

El tercer punto las caras nuevas para muchos de ustedes son nuevos miembros de la Orden aunque varios de ellos ya tienen tiempo de participar con nosotros como son los Hijos mayores de Arthur, la Bruja Fleur Delacour de origen Frances actual residente aquí en Londres, así como alguien al que todos conocemos de sobra Hagrid y Nymphadora Tonks que algunos ya la habían visto, esta es prima de Sirius Blakc y Aurora Alumna de Alastor Moody, así mismo les informo que hay un numero grande de brujos y brujas del extranjero que se unieron a la orden y en caso de requerirlos vendrían de inmediato a apoyarnos.

El Punto que me falta y que inquieta a muchas de las Brujas aquí presentes que tiene hijos propiamente de la misma edad que los presentes y que algunas no les agrada por considerarlos menores y otras por que no se invito a sus hijos si estos podían estar. Esto requiere una mas amplia explicación primero estos tres jóvenes y otros tres jóvenes que ya no quisimos incluir en esta junta y están descansando, pero de seguro mañana se enteraran de todo, así como las cuatro señoritas aquí presentes han tenido participación destacada en todo lo que les he tratado, en eso se oyó un grito de Molly Weasley, que le indicaba a Mundungus Fletcher que dejase ese candelabro de oro que había tomado, y Albus con mucha paciencia le indico a Molly no te preocupes eso ya lo esperábamos por eso ves que tu hija Ginny esta muy próxima a el, a ella se le encargo su vigilancia y si te fijas nuestro querido amigo no puede despegar su mano del objeto y solo lo podrá hacer cuando Ginny se lo permita y si toca cualquier otra cosa se pegara a ella tambien, por cierto esto es un hechizo de estos jóvenes, tengo la sospecha de quien lo invento pero no se como lo dominan los seis que están aquí y los tres que faltan

Antes de pasar a las preguntas es mi deber de Darles una Noticia Ultrasecreta que como todos saben debe permanecer en nosotros como un contrato fidelius, El Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge dejo de ser el Ministro y en su lugar esta ocupando el cargo Rufus Scrimgeour en forma temporal mientras se nombra el titular.

Ahora pasemos a las preguntas

Lo primero que queremos saber le dijo la bruja Hestia Jones, en que estado se encuentra Arthur, Molly respondió esperemos que, para la navidad ya este con nosotros, Gracias por preguntar. Ahora Dumbledore Señor nos puede ampliar ese concepto de que Harry Potter vio el ataque, Correcto les explicare desde el principio y lo que sabemos y lo que especulamos de acuerdo, todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, bueno como recordaran la Muerte de los Potter efectuada por Lord Voldemort, fue un daño colateral ya que la intención de este era matar a Harry y cuando la protección que le puso su madre al morir hizo que el hechizo si le dio la esencia del mismo reboto en el agresor separando el cuerpo y el alma de este la parte de alma libre huyó y la otra parte en que se dividió, se quedo incrustada en Harry, pero su Padrino de su Familia se presento en el momento preciso en que fue atacado y lo protegió al momento en que Hagrid se presento para auxiliar le fue entregado el Niño pidiéndole que lo llevase al Colegio y me fuese entregado, cuando mis hermanos se presentaron a mi llamado, Ariadna como Sanadora que es noto que el Infante traía una maldición incrustada en su cabeza por lo que nos lo hizo saber nosotros intentamos quitarla, siendo inútiles los esfuerzos que hicimos, por lo que decidimos esperar a que el Padrino de los Potter que había dicho que vendría para acá llegase y nos pusimos a ver que deberíamos o con quien dejar al pequeño que había quedado en la orfandad, estando en eso de los brazos de Minerva Mcgonagall, Harry fue desprendido de ellos y trasladado a una zona obscura de mi despacho y solo oímos una voz profunda y lóbrega que nos indico que efectivamente había una maldición en la cabeza de Harry por lo que le daría un beso y la quitaría, que solo le dejaría lo que en su futuro le convendría y le seria de utilidad, y como ejemplo de lo que le dejo es que habla Parcel , si Voldemor se enoja o esta feliz Harry puede notarlo y penetrar en sus pensamientos, quisas haya mas pero solo son especulaciones.

Es de interés general creo Yo dijo Alice Longbottom, si nos puedes explicar en que conociste ese método con el que mi esposo y Yo misma viajamos con el por toda Inglaterra y no se parece a la aparición que todos sabemos, Correcto pues es un método que Harry invento y puede decidir donde quiere aparecer y en ese lugar aparece, este es superior al que nos enseñaron a todos y mejor que el que descubrió Tom que se transforman en una voluta de humo negro y se trasladan pero son visibles y vulnerables y varios de nosotros ya dominamos este y la hacemos con humo blanco, en el método de Harry, ni te vez y no eres detectable por los aparatos convencionales.

Albus por que dijiste que mañana ya estarían enterados los tres alumnos que están durmiendo ahora , Miren compañeros Molly me permites mostrarles a todos lo que me enseñaste que inventaron tus Gemelos, esta saco una oreja extensible y se las paso para que todos la pudiesen examinar, y por lo que he podido notar si se fijan en el candelabro mayor del salón hay tres de estas escuchando desde que empezaron a arribar ustedes; por cierto que bueno que me acorde, Sirus Les preparo esto cada uno podrá tomar uno y con solo pronunciar el nombre en el de la otra persona se podrán ver y oir, estos son un método que tenían ellos cuando estudiantes para comunicarse en el colegio pero ahora creo que serán de suma utilidad para la Orden.

Perdón Albus que interrumpa dijo Sirius, lo de los espejos espero les sea Utilidad, pero creo que ahí algo que para todos nosotros debería ser trascendental y eso seria aprender el método de traslado de Harry, Bueno de acuerdo con el propio Harry el me menciono que con un día dedicado a eso podría enseñar a un grupo de 10 por día por lo que si programamos unas cesiones del 26 al 30 de diciembre la mayoría estarían listos y los que faltasen entre mis hermanos y Yo mismo podríamos enseñarles después de esa fecha, ya que recuerden que Harry esta en periodo de TIMOs y no puede faltar a clases, salvo como en esta emergencia que perdió un día, por los que quieran pasen con las Alumnas Hermione, Luna y Margaret para que estas los anoten y Hermione recuerda que el control esta en tus manos y Luna ve que esto no interfiera, con lo que se hablado ya no hay mas que tratar en cuanto terminen se pueden ir retirando, por Favor Ginny acompaña a nuestro amigo a la salida.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

UNA NAVIDAD INSOSPECHADA

Dos días antes de la de Navidad, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione planearon ir de nuevo a visitar al señor Weasley, escoltados por Ojoloco y Lupin. Mundungus llegó a tiempo para compartir con ellos había «pedido prestado» un coche para la ocasión porque el deseaba reivindicarse por lo ocurrido el dia de la reunión. Mundungus había realizado un hechizo en el coche para agrandarlo (Harry dudaba mucho que lo hubiera cogido con el consentimiento de su propietario), igual que habían hecho con el Ford Anglia de los Weasley. Aunque por fuera tenía las proporciones normales, dentro cabían cómodamente diez personas, incluido Mundungus, que iba al volante. La señora Weasley se lo pensó antes de entrar (Harry se dio cuenta de que ella seguía teniéndole poca simpatía a Mundungus y de que no le hacía ninguna gracia viajar sin magia), pero finalmente se impusieron el frío que hacía en la calle y las súplicas de sus hijos, y se sentó en el asiento trasero entre Fred y Bill de buen talante.

El viaje hasta San Mugo fue rápido porque había muy poco tráfico. Asimismo, había un discreto arrivo de magos y de brujas que iban con disimulo por la calle desierta hacia el hospital. Harry y los demás salieron del coche y Mundungus aparcó en la esquina y se quedó esperándolos. Fueron caminando con toda tranquilidad hasta el escaparate donde estaba el maniquí vestido con el pichi de nailon verde, y una vez allí, uno a uno, atravesaron el cristal. En la recepción reinaba una agradable atmósfera festiva: habían pintado de rojo y dorado las esferas de cristal que iluminaban San Mungo para que parecieran gigantescas y relucientes bolas de Navidad; había acebo colgado alrededor de las puertas, y en todos los rincones resplandecían unos relucientes árboles de Navidad blancos, cubiertos de nieve mágica y carámbanos de hielo y adornados con una brillante estrella de oro en lo alto. El vestíbulo no estaba tan abarrotado como la última vez que estuvieron allí, aunque hacia la mitad de la sala Harry tuvo que esquivar a una bruja que llevaba una mandarina metida en el orificio izquierdo de la nariz. Pelea familiar, ¿verdad? dijo la bruja rubia que había detrás del mostrador con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Son ustedes los terceros que veo hoy... Daños Provocados por Hechizos, cuarta planta.

Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en la cama con los restos del desayuno en una bandeja sobre el regazo y con expresión de felicidad. Si Molly respondió este hoy me dan de alta todo fue jubilo entre los hijos de tal forma que Molly , Arthur le pidió a Molly que viese que de acuerdo con lo que le habían hecho eso entre la Sanadora y Harry pareciese que no había huella de las heridas por lo que el había podido ver pero que quería que ella pudiese decir si había señal alguna del ataque por lo que Molly los mando a dar una vuelta por el hospital,a los jóvenes, les apeteció ir a ver lo oído y visto la noche anterior tenían mucha curiosidad de ver como el Hospital mantenía el secreto lo de los Padres de Neville, al llegar a la sala de DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS no esperaban ver lo que les toco pues al llegar al rellano se pararon en seco y se quedó mirando la pequeña ventana que había en las puertas dobles que señalaban el inicio de un pasillo que llevaba el letrero. Un hombre los miraba con la cara pegada contra el cristal. Tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, unos brillantes ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa ausente que dejaba ver unos dientes asombrosa mente blancos. ¡Vaya! exclamó Ron, que también había visto a aquel individuo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! dijo de pronto Hermione, perpleja. Pero ¡si es el profesor Lockhart! Su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras abrió las puertas y echó a andar hacia ellos. Llevaba una larga camisa de dormir de color lila. ¡Hola, muchachos! los saludó. Habéis venido a pedirme un autógrafo, ¿verdad?

Parecía que se sentía un poco culpable, porque había sido su varita estropeada la que había dañado hasta tal punto la memoria del profesor Lockhart que lo habían enviado a San Mungo. Pero Harry no sentía mucha lástima por el profesor, pues, antes de que eso ocurriera, Lockhart había intentado borrarles permanentemente la memoria a Ron y a él. ¡Muy bien, gracias! respondió Lockhart, desbordante de entusiasmo, y sacó una maltratada pluma de pavo real de su bolsillo. A ver, ¿cuántos autógrafos queréis? ¡Ahora ya puedo escribir con letra cursiva! Esto..., ahora no queremos ninguno, gracias contestó Ron, y miró arqueando las cejas a Harry, que preguntó: Profesor, ¿lo dejan pasearse por los pasillos? ¿No debería estar en una sala? La sonrisa del rostro de Lockhart se esfumó poco a poco. El hombre se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry, y luego dijo: ¿Nos conocemos?

Pues... sí. Usted nos daba clases en Hogwarts, ¿no se acuerda? ¿Clases? repitió Lockhart un tanto agitado. ¿Yo? ¿En serio? Entonces la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios, tan de repente que los chicos casi se asustaron. Seguro que os enseñé todo cuanto sabéis, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿y qué hay de esos autógrafos? ¿Os parece bien que os firme una docena? ¡Así podréis regalar unos cuantos a vuestros amigitos y nadie se quedará sin uno! Pero entonces una cabeza asomó por una puerta que había al fondo del pasillo y una voz dijo: Gilderoy, niño travieso, ¿ya te has escapado otra vez? Una sanadora de aspecto maternal, que llevaba una corona de espumillón en el pelo, echó a andar por el pasillo sonriendo cariñosamente a Harry y a los demás. ¡Oh, Gilderoy, pero si tienes visitas! ¡Qué maravilla, y el día de Navidad! ¿Sabéis qué? Nunca recibe visitas, pobrecillo, y no me lo explico porque es un encanto, ¿verdad, corazón? ¿Habéis visto? dijo la sanadora, y cogió a Lockhart por el brazo y le sonrió afectuosamente, como si fuera un niño precoz de dos años. Recuerden eb esta sala se reciben muy pocas visitas si no venis a ver a alguien les suguiero se marchen enseguida la cafetería esta un piso arriba. La sanadora volteo su cara y vio...

¡Oh, señora Longbottom! ¿Ya se marcha? Harry giró la cabeza con rapidez. Habían descorrido las cortinas que ocultaban las dos camas del fondo de la sala, y dos visitantes iban por el pasillo: una anciana bruja de aspecto imponente, que llevaba un largo vestido verde, una apolillada piel de zorro y un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con un buitre disecado; y detrás de ella, con aire profundamente deprimido, iba... Neville. Como de costumbre Ron lo vio y le grito lo que provocó que su Abuela los mirase con interrogación y les dijo si no tienen un motivo para estar en esta sala ponen en peligro toda la Orden, Harry intervino y les dijo perdón Señora Longbottom y Neville no sabíamos que estarían por aquí venimos saliendo de ver como seguía nuestro Profesor Lockhart, pero parece que su avance es lentísimo y como fue el mismo no podemos hacer nada por ayudarlo y en este momento nos retiramos vamos al piso de la cafetería, estábamos visitando al Papa de los Wesley y su Mamá nos pidió que diésemos una vuelta que le iba a revisar las heridas, gusta usted acompañarnos a la cafetería, y posteriormente bajamos con su Padre y le pedimos a la Mamá que si los podemos llevar; la señora Longbottom le vio con duda y le dio las gracias pero que tenían cosas que hacer y que se retirarían, Harry le respondió de acuerdo Madam pero le recuerdo que para el 25 esperamos a Neville en la Mansión Black y si no me equivoco usted esta en el primer grupo por lo que la vere el 26, de acuerdo Harry nos veremos pórtense bien y no espíen adiós.

Los jóvenes se retiraron a la cafetería donde consumieron fruta y jugos, cuando estaban terminando y comentaban que los enfermos que simulaban a los papas de Neville como los habrían hecho si con poción multijugos o de algún otro hechizo, cuando sin que se dieran cuenta se apareció caminando Ariadna Dumbledore con un numero grande de Sanadores, esta en cuanto vio a Harry les dijo a sus acompañantes que le permitieran un momento que les iba presentar al Mago que le había enseñado la Sanación de los Hombres Lobos mintiéndoles recobrar su lucides en la transformación y asercandose a Harry lo llamo, Este al verla corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso diciéndole que no había esperado encontrarla; esta le devolvió el saludo y le menciono que estaba siendo acompañada por un grupo de Directores de Hospitales Mágicos de Inglaterra y otros Países de Europa, que le pedía que le acompañase ya que tenia que curar a una persona que presentaba una herida de corte en casi todo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Harry accedió y les dijo a sus compañeros que lo acompañasen que tenia algo que hacer con su Madre, Ariadna le pregunto que si estaba seguro que ellos deberían ver y este le respondio Madre si vieron cuando lo efectuamos con su Padre a excepción de las dos Jóvenes Hermione y Margaret, ella solo le sonrio y se acerco a su Grupo con Harry del brazo diciéndole al grupo, tengo el placer de presentarlos a Mi hijo Adoptivo Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y algunos compañeros del Colegio de Hogwarts y que todos los de pelo rojo eran hermanos e hijos del Mago Wesley a quien los había llevado a ver temprano,varios de ellos en sus idiomas comentaron que como un niño podría efectuar dicha curación ya que de seguro todavía no terminaba la educación Básica, que el apellido podría decir mucho; Harry al oírlos le pregunto a su Madre que si les podía responder, esta asintió y harry a cada Grupo les respondio en su propio Idioma que efectivamente estaba en el quinto año y que esperaba para ese final los Examenes del TIMOs, pero que ellos verían que si era capaz y que recordasen su Apellido Potter que ellos de seguro lo conocían, todos se sorprendieron y tubo que Ariadna intervenir, Miren ustedes si recuerdad a Quien no debe ser Nombrado, bueno pues Harry es el niño que lo venció, y les pidió que de que lo podía hacer ya lo verían, se encaminaron al piso donde se encontraba Arthur y los gemelos le dijeron a Harry vamos con Mamá lo que vas hacer ya lo vimos y vamos para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas de acuerdo ahora los alcanzo.

Con el grupo de Directores Sanadores llegaron a una sala amplia donde en el centro estaba el herido con tres Sanadores que evitaban que se desangrara, Ariadna le pidió a Harry que se colocase en posición y le menciono al enfermo que se llevaría cerca de una hora el restaurar la herida que tuviese paciencia que no sentiría dolor y que como fueran avanzando se irían retirando los otros tres sanadores que lo atendían, el paciente se sonrio y dijo si no duele adelante quiero vivir mis hijos me esperan, Ariadna le dijo a Harry comenzamos y cada uno puso sus manos juntas sobre la herida y cada uno destellaron en unas Luces azul de Ariadna y oro de Harry, y al cavo de una hora la herida estaba totalmente cerrada, lo que dejo a los Directores sorprendidos, Ariadna se volteo con sus Ayudantes y le prescribió unas pociones para prevenir cualquier infección que hubiese entrado mientras estuvo abierta, y a sus colegas les informo como pudieron observar si se puede y de acuerdo con lo que se para dentro de año y fracción habrá tres personas mas que puedan ayudarlos con este tipo de Sanación, así como las pociones de cura para los hombres Lobo que les Obsequie. Harry creo que ya tu y tus compañeros deben de retirarse Arthur ya esta listo para partir, Harry se despidió y les dijo que si en algún momento requieren de ayudas como este pónganse en contacto con mi Madre y ella juzgara en que momento podríamos estar con Ustedes y esto se los repitió en todas su lenguas y pidió permiso para retirarse y hablar un momento con Ariadna, cuando estuvo a solas le dijo madre como suplen a los papas de Neville, hijo es un truco fácil es con mascaras de Muggles que usan para sus representaciones teatrales, también conocido como maquillajes de efectos especiales.

Cuando se presentaron al cuarto de Arthur este se encontraba ya vestido con ropa Muggles listo para partir por lo que ayudado por los hermanos mayores salieron y abordaron el coche que esperaba con Mundungus Fletcher, con el cual en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en la mansión de los Black, cuando este entro en el recibidor los cuadros del lobby lo saludaron y le dijeron que se veía muy bien ahora solo le restaba recuperarse, Este les agradeció y al girar hacia las escaleras vio a Sirius que venia bajando y con un fuerte abrazo le dio la bienvenida y le dijo te preparado la habitación de mis padres para que estén mas comodos, Bill, Charlie ayúdenlo es la puerta grande que esta en el primer piso y Molly sube detrás y ve que quede cómodamente instalado dime le dieron una dieta especial Kreacher desde que partieron me a estado preguntando por eso, Ella tomo su Varita y la hizo aparecer en las manos de El; Sirius llamo a Kreacher y lo dio la lista este sin dilación le hizo un saludo a Arthur deseándole pronto restablecimiento, y rápidamente se volteo hacia Harry y le dijo Amo me permití avisar a Wido que lo requeriríamos aquí, y este me pidió que esperáramos a que usted regresara para que lo llamase dicho lo anterior se dirigió a Sirius y le menciono en un momento estoy aquí voy a traer los comestibles que no tenemos ya Dobby me esta esperando para ayudarme a traerlas y con un Crac desapareció. Harry se dirigió a Molly y a Sirius y les pregunto que si estaban de acuerdo y que cuantos elfos se requerirían, Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos pues pensaba en el trato a los Elfos era como si hablasen de esclavos, Molly le respondió a Harry mira hijo yo puedo encargarme de Arthur y yo creo que solo con los tres será suficiente, Sirius no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada diciendo mira Molly tu dirás lo que quieras pero Kreacher no te dejara el dice que un enfermo en casa es su obligación atenderlo como buen anfitrión de la casa Black y mi Madre si estuviese viva lo degüella si esto no se da, así que tendrás a Kreacher solo para atender a tu Marido y dado que este es muy estimado dentro de la orden no dudo que tendremos visitas diarias de varios miembros de la misma, y si tomas en cuenta que ustedes serán 7 mas Harry y Yo, y calculo unos cinco visitantes por día mas la preparación de la cena de Navidad y la festividad del fin de Año yo calculo que necesitaremos mínimo Harry 3 mas o sean 6 en total.

Hermione protesto creo que todos tienen manos y saben magia para atenderse los Elfos merecen su libertad y pasarla con sus familias, fue Harry quien le dijo mira voy a llamar a Wido y tu misma le preguntas que para aproximadamente quince magos y brujas cuantos calcula el que se requerirán de acuerdo el te explicara mejor que yo o cualquier otro sobre lo que te dije en la escuela sobre los Gorros y todo lo que tejiste de acuerdo, a regañadientes Hermione acepto, Cuando Wido apareció, saludo a Harry con un estimado Harry esperaba su llamado, mira Wido mi amiga Hermione quiere preguntarte algo pero no te enojes con la pregunta ella lo hace con la mejor intención de acuerdo, Dígame Señorita cual es su pregunta, creo saber por donde viene, pero hagala puede que le sorprenda mi respuesta; Hermione le soltó la pregunta sin preámbulos fue directa, mire Wido yo opino que ustedes son unos seres que merecen su libertad y que estas fechas deben pasarlas con sus familias y no atendiendo magos y brujas que pueden ellos hacer sus cosas, Wido la miro un momento mientras sus orejas pasaban del rojo al color carne, respondiendo, Harry ya me había comentado de Usted, y le responderé con todo respeto mire señorita lo que Usted hizo en el Colegio de Hogwarts, ofendió a todos los Elfos de esa institución lo que provoco que Dobby tuviese el solo hacer el trabajo de la casa a la que pertenece, su intención no es mala pero no ha llegado el momento sabemos todos los elfos desde la aparición del Amo Potter que este se acerca a pasos agigantados pero mientras eso se de seguiremos como estamos y si Usted forma parte de ese cambio pero tenga paciencia sobre todo con los mayores de nosotros que llevamos una vida en esto no crea que será fácil para muchos este cambio, sepa que desde que Harry cumplió 11 años nos dio la libertad y un sueldo y un día de descanso a la semana, cosa que mi Madre que era mayor se sintió dolida y me costo mucho convencerla de que era la intención de nuestro nuevo Amo y mas que duramos sin uno cerca de 10 años y cuando este apareció todos estábamos felices, los que tuvimos la fortuna de conocer a sus ancestros y por lo tanto a parte de los nuestros entendimos cual era lo que el destino nos deparaba, pero para eso debe de esperar parece según lo que nos dijeron nuestros ancestros esto se dará para finales y principios de 1998 y 1999 y como ya le dije Usted y el Amo Harry serán primordiales en que esto se de, el cambio empezó ya hace algunos años pero no corra las cosas se dan conforme a un plan del mas Grande de todos los Magos, de acuerdo.

Pasando a la petición del la Señora Molly yo pienso que con Kreacher, Dobby, Winky y mi familia que somos mi esposa yo y tres hijos les podemos ayudar a salir con este pequeño momento, por cierto Señoritas Hermione y Margaret a dos de mis hijos les gustaría que los recibiesen en sus casas, y Amo Harry mi Hija la mayor que ya esta casada y tiene esposo y dos hijos quisieran ver si su Amiga Monique quisiera recibirlos en su domicilio en francia ya que su esposo duro muchos años trabajando para su casa de Villefranche-sur-Mer, cerca de Niza en el sur de Francia. Correcto Wido le escribiré hoy mismo y te aviso, Bueno dejo el Elfo Kreacher me dijo que en el atico hay una habitación grande que puedo usar de casa mientras estamos aquí, eso si si el Señor de la casa lo Autoriza y Dobby y Winky las dos habitaciones pequeñas, Sirius le dijo a Wido encantado, correcto en tres minutos estará la cena lista por que supongo que traen hambre ya que han tenido un día un poco ahitado, sobretodo el amo Harry, estaban en esa platica cuando en la cocina se oyo un fuerte Crac y se alcanzo a escuchar movimiento de ollas y otras cosas y por la puerta de la misma apareció Kreacher con un paquete que le entrego a Harry, este le pregunto que de que se trataba y este le informo que Hedwig lo había traido hace unos momentos cuando ellos regresaron y que se veía fatigada por lo que le habían preparado una percha para que descansara, todos voltearon a ver intrigados el paquete y este no traía remitente, pero Harry sentía que era seguro abrirlo, así que rasgo la envoltura y en contro una caja con un sobre, el cual recogió Margaret y le menciono a Harry mira dice para un buen amigo y alumno Maria Sabina, todos espesando por Sirius le preguntaron quien es esa mujer y Este les respondio es una bruja Mexicana que conocí en uno de mis viajes de estudio con mi madre adoptiva, permítanme ver que es lo que me envió al abrir la caja todos se extrañaron pues en ella habría unas quinientas plantas cuyos nombres no eran conocidos por ellos Hierbabuena, Escancel, Congoja, Cáscara aagrada, Moringa y la lista seguía cada una con explicación para su uso y para que se usaba y al final venia una nota que decía: Querido Niño estas plantas que te mando son usadas en mi tierra como medicina herbolaria de los no magos o Muggles como los llaman en tu tierra, espero te sean de utilidad, ninguno de los Magos y Brujas habrían creído que existiese tal variedad y la cantidad de usos que se les daba la Bruja del retrato intervino diciendo que cantidad tan impresionante y dices Harry que son usadas por los Muggles. La alegría que sentía Sirius por volver a tener la casa llena para curarse si le respondió este en los países de Latino America es muy común su uso la gente continua con las costumbres de sus ancestros.

Hermione le dijo a Harry creo que cuando tu madre vea esto y Neville se van a desmayar, eso creo pero será hasta después de navidad que les parece si cenamos y mañana vemos como sigue Papá propuso Ron, cuando no primero tu estomago que ir a ver a tu padre a ver si se le ofrece algo le reclamo Ginny con dejo de molestia subiendo la escalera y dejando a Ron en el lobby, Harry había subido a su recamara a guardar en su baúl las plantas recién traídas, en la soledad de su recamara se comunico con sus tutores y les dijo el envió que acababa de recibir, Albus le dijo si hijo me fue entregado a mi y yo te lo envié por medio de tu lechuza, Ariadna le menciono mañana mismo estoy ahí para verlas, Snape le respondió Harry podre verlas y llevar a Madame Pomona Sprout creo que quedara maravillada. Harry les respondió que les avisaba para que pudiesen ir a verlas y que la Profesora Sprout era bienvenida, terminado esto se dirigió a la habitación principal donde encontró a la Familia en pleno departiendo con Arthur en forma normal como a el siempre le había gustado verlos, y al observar a su amiga Hermione y a Charly el segundo hermano de Ron en una platica muy animada y se imagino las que el podría tener con Monique Flamel Dumbledore lo que lo puso a pensar si entre ellos podría haber afinidad aunque sabia que ella era 9 años menor que el pero si lo lograban a el le daría gusto por su amiga ya que el la ayudaría mucho con las criaturas mágicas,

Al Día siguiente primero que oyeron fue un canto de villancicos lo que les hizo recordar que la navidad seria el próximo fin de semana La alegría que sentía Sirius por volver a tener la casa llena y por eso se dedico con todo el que lo quiso ayudar, colgó Girnaldas carámbanos de hielo puso varios arboles de navidad, uno en el Lobby que adorno con adas y mariposas Monarca que eran las preferidas de sus padres, en el comedor tubo la idea de decorar uno al Estilo Muggle con esferas de verdad y velas de colores que lanzaban chispas de acuerdo con el color y una tonada de villancico que al termino de uno continuaba otro diferente y en el gran salón puso uno con estrellas, copos de nieve de diversos tonos de color carámbanos que reflejaban los destellos de los copos y nieve artificial, los habitantes de la casa no sabían por cual decidirse como el mejor, de lo que si estaban seguros es que Sirius se devivia por que el espíritu de la Navidad los tuviesen en sus corazones, cuando le toco a Severus tomar las clases con Harry el quiso ser compañero de este y se les veía compartir y competir sanamente y festejar los triunfos individuales de cada uno, verdaderamente Sirius trataba a todas luces de congraciarse con Severus que poco a poco fue cediendo el resentimiento acumulado por tantos años, Sirius comprendió que se requria otros dos elfos para atender a los practicantes del traslado ya que estos eran diez por cesión y de los cuales se pasaban a ver a Arthur, por lo que le dijo a Harry y esto le pidió a Wido que trajera a su hija y a su yerno con sus hijos para que ayudasen Wido le agradeció a Harry ese detalle ya que seria difícil verlos si se trasladaban a Francia.

Harry en la noche cuando Ron roncaba se puso su bata y bajo a la biblioteca la que encontró desierta por lo que se sentó cómodamente en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta a Monique Flamel Dumbledore: Queridisima Monique deseo platicar contigo ampliamente, tengo mucho que contarte y cosas que platicar que te gustarían muchísimo pero empecemos por el principio, efectivamente como me dijiste yo puedo entrar en Tom y todo lo que el considera suyo como es su víbora, en estos días después de lo que sucedió con el Señor Weasley solo he tenido ligeros contactos de molestia y últimamente siento que como que su sentimiento esta cambiando para mejorar, lo único que me indica esto es que esta encontrando o madurando la idea de obtener lo que quiere, lo que para mi es nefasto así como para la Orden, pero basta de malas noticias fíjate que estoy dando clase a la gente de la Orden del método de traslado que yo realizo creo que tu y tus padres podrían aprender fácilmente dile a tu padre que se lo pida a Albus yo no creo que El se los niegue, hazlo me agradaría muchísimo presentarte a todos mis amigos, por cierto Luna me dice que tu y ella se escriben muy seguido y que tu le has aportado ideas que me esta preparando una sorpresa para cuando sierre las clases con mis compañeros, por otro lado figúrate que hace unos días note que mi mejor amiga parece que ya encontró a su media naranja, no se que opines este joven es mayor que ella por 9 años pero dada la madures de Hermione y las afinidades de ambos creo que podría darse una muy bonita relación, por cierto no se tu pero yo tengo un deseo enorme de poder platicar en persona con tu persona en vivo no en estas letras que les falta la sinceridad de poder verse a los ojos y saber que tanto de cierto encierran en ellas.

En mi opinión muy personal tu representas la conjunción de todas las mujeres que yo les tengo un aprecio muy especial; Poses la Facilidad de brindarme consuelo cuando siento que todo esta saliendo mal como mi Madre Adoptiva, la inteligencia y consejos que me da mi primera amiga de mi edad en mi vida Hermione, mantienes ese arcano que representa la belleza de Luna mi amiga y tuya, y el ímpetu que me aporta Ginny la hermana de Ron que como tu es mas joven que nosotros pero siempre me esta incitando a ir asía adelante, pero este es mi sentir espero no haberte ofendido y no es una comparación sino que tu puedes otorgarme todo eso, pero como no se si te podre ver te mando un regalo muy especial para esta navidad espero te Guste y consta de dos partes la primera como se que te agrada mucho lo referente a la defensa contra las Artes Obscuras te regalo una colección de libros gráficos de hechizos y contra hechizos que termine de copiar de unos que me obsequio mi bisabuelo Solarius, de quien ya te platique, y de mi otro Bisabuelo Lunarian te mando un telescopio esta elaborado con polvo de las estrellas mismas, que te permite ver las constelaciones desde la nuestra hasta la mas retirada que se conoce en estos tiempos UDFy-38135539 es el nombre de la galaxia que los astrónomos han designado como el punto más lejano del Universo con respecto a la Tierra; está a 13.100 millones de años luz espero te sea de utilidad, Para tu Padre le mando un libro de hechizos Encantamientos de la época de los Egipcios, Indus, Chinos, Japoneses, Incas, Mayas, Toltecas, Aztecas y a Teotihuacanaos y Para vuestra Madre te mando un libro sobre Transfiguración, que abarca las mismas Se despide Tu amigo y admiraor.

Perdón que lo ponga todo, pero hace unos días mi madre me indico que siempre lo debo de poner todo y lacrarlo con los sellos correspondiente que eso evita que lo pueda abrir cualquiera, ya que para hacerlo deben tener mayor nivel que yo, y el Ministro de Magia ni sus allegados podrían abrirlo ya que este estallaría en llamas provocándoles quemaduras graves, y como están las cosas por acá pues le estoy asiendo caso, pero para ti Amiga simplemente Harry.

Cuando acabo de redactar la carta y después de varios borradores la sello y la Lacro como le indico su madre poniéndole los seis sellos en orden del apellido, lo rotulo y se permitió llamar a su ave Avía Lumia, a la cual le silbo su melodía y esta con mucho gusto tomo el paquete y salió volando, cuando esto sucedía la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Harry pudo distinguir la cara de Winky quien con un sentimiento de culpa asomaba su cara y pidió permiso para entrar, cosa que a Harry le extraño sobre manera ya que ellos normalmente se aparecían en el lugar correcto de acuerdo con sus actividades. Por lo que la invito a entrar con confianza, ella todavía con la mirada triste pero con su uniforme de la casa de Fénix implacablemente blanco y perfectamente planchado se acerco con una charola de plata con y una taza y un plato de galletas y un postre de Piñon, que tanto le agradaban a Harry, al aproximarse a la mesa le indico le he traido un poco de Chocolate caliente con su postre preferido y unas galletas por si tiene hambre ya que como es muy noche y no ha dormido pensamos que se le podría antojar, y si me permitiese unas palabras, Harry le dijo claro que si que las dos cosas se le hacían maravillosas que si gustaba acompañarlo y tomar asiento. Y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer otra taza, diciéndole sírvete con confianza, Winky le respondió ya me había dicho Dobby que Usted es un mago muy diferente a los demás, pero primero que nada quisiera saber si puede excusar mi comportamiento que he tenido durante estos últimos tiempos y las palabras que le dije, cuando mi Amo, me despidió el año pasado y lo que paso después con mi comportamiento, mira Winky creo que tu actitud fue la mas normal para alguien que sabe lo que es la fidelidad hacia su Amo, Familia, Raza y a ti eso te sobra, no tengo nada que objetare, sino al contrario te admiro y creo que supiste demostrar donde radicaba tu lealtad, por lo demás es un proceso que algunos les lleva mas tiempo que a otros, pero me siento muy orgulloso de verte así y a quien debes agradecer es a Dobby, que el tiene fe en ti y jamás a dejado de cuidarte y apoyarte te agradezco tus palabras y no te preocupes que la amistad que tengo por Dobby y por ti son grandes y detalles no la van a destruir, se feliz y eres joven se una Gran Elfo como lo han sido tus antepasados, Señor Dobby dice que Usted conoce a mis antepasados de hace mucho tiempo, Si Winky yo los conozco y recuerda que fui criado con mis Bisabuelos y mi Abuela, quienes son brujos de la Antigüedad y con ellos estaban tus ancestros. La Elfina le dio las gracias y se despidio no tarde mucho Amo Harry ya casi es medianoche, gracias Winky solo reviso estas listas y me subo a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry fue el ultimo en levantarse ya cuando lo fueron a levantar los gemelos le dijeron, como puedes estar dormido con el escándalo que hacen Sirius y Snape que desde las siete están cantando villancicos los dos al unisono en la cocina y decorando la casa, como si fuesen unos chiquillos, Harry sonrio y les menciono saben Ustedes hace cuanto en esta casa no se celebraba una fiesta como esta mi Padrino Sirius tenia 16 años cuando se fue de esta mansión de acuerdo con lo que me platico el no recuerda una navidad hasta que vivió con mi Padre James, y Severus que tenia un padre sumamente estricto no recuerda haber vivido una y como aquí no tiene que aparentar ese mal carácter que lo caracteriza en el Colegio pues están de muy buen talante para festejar, pero que se les ofrecía estaba tan cansado ya que anoche revise las listas de las clases de traslado que empiezan el 26 y me acosté tarde, Fred le respondió de inmediato haber Harry ya tienes los regalos de todos a los que les vayas a dar, te pregunto esto porque Sirius y Snape van al callejón Diagón y queríamos ver si quieres ir, Harry se levanto encantado y se arreglo de inmediato en menos de 10 minutos estaba perfectamente arreglado y bajo a la cocina y al pasar por los cuadros los saludo como ya era su costumbre y estos le respondieron diciendo receurda Hijo las sugerencias que te hicimos para ciertos regalos, no lo olvidare descuiden, al entrar en la cocina vi que ambos caballeros revisaban una lista y voltearon la cara para mirarlo y sin que el preguntara nada, ambos le dijeron es la lista de comestibles que nos hacen falta para la comida de mañana, por cierto vemos que vas a querer salir con nosotros lo suponíamos tomate unas tostadas mientras llegan los demás que nos acompañaran, en eso estaban cuando Molly entro con la bandeja de Arthur y pregunto pues donde van nosotros a comprar lo que falta para la comida de mañana y los muchacos supongo que por obsequios que les faltan, oigan no quieren que yo también valla como escolta, Severus intervino y le respondió mira querida Molly tu deber esta con tu esposo, de los muchacho nos encargaremos un adulto un joven así que no te preocupes vienen tus dos hijos Bil con Fleur Delacour, Charly, Hagrid. Alastor Moody" Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius y Tu Sevidor y por lo que nos dijo ayer Albus y sus hermanos también estarán aquí para ir todos juntos, estarás de acuerdo que con esa guardia estamos de sobra y si toma en cuenta que por hay van de andar varios de la Orden; Estaban en eso cuando oyeron voces en el Lobby de la casa y fred se asomo y les dijo ya están todos aquí, subieron y se saludaron pidiendo que se pusiesen en un circulo que esta ves el traslado lo realizarían los Dumbledore y que Harry supervisaría este para aprobar si ellos ya podrían continuar su labor después del inicio de clases , Harry estuvo de acuerdo y se trasladaron al pie de la escalinata del banco por la lateral que era la zona menos concurrida por lo que no causaron alboroto alguno a su llegada todos entraron al banco y fueron recibidos de inmediato ya que acababan de abrir por lo que fueron de los primeros en entrar, cada uno se dirigió a sus vovedas y tomo lo que de ellas requería, para sorpresa de todos Harry salió con un paquete que le pidió al Director del Banco que si podía usar su sala y que en menos de un minuto saldría de ella, este le indico que no había ningún problema, Harry entro y en menos de 30 segundos salio pero sin caja, todos tomaron de la mano a un adulto y Harry prefirió a Albus en esta ocación todos caminaron a diferentes tiendas y en todas ellas vieron compañeros del colegio todo mundo asciendo compras de ultimo momento quedaron de verse en hora y media en la heladería Florean Fortescue´s, Harry le contó a Albus los regalos que había sacado para sus hermanos y le dijo para Mi Madre le Entregare mil lagrimas de Afrodita, para Aberforth una colección de varitas legendarias, para Usted una colección de calcetines de todos los colores y de uso para todos los climas, perfecto es algo que e deseado desde que me acuerdo, para Severus el añillo del brujo, para Sirius Piedra del Poder, Lupin El anillo de su Familia, a la profesora Mcgonagall le regalare una colección de libros antiguos de la época de mis ancestros sobre transformaciones y para Flitwick una colección sobre encantamientos de la misma época, pero requiero su ayuda no se que darle a mi madrina Alice, Albus medito un momento y después le respondió Harry recuerdas lo que les paso a los padres de Neville podrías regalarles unas varitas de acuerdo a su esencia que te parece Perfecto , ahora solo faltan los Gemelos y a esos ya tengo lo que les voy a dar un paquete con un sin número de artículos para que puedan efectuar nuevos artículos para su colección de bromas como este polvo del Perú que produce obscuridad. Perfecto dijo Albus, hijo que de todos el mejor es el mio no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo tengo deseando que alguien me de calcetines y no libros y se dirigieron a la heladería siendo ellos los primeros en Llegar por lo que Harry tubo la oportunidad de comerse tres de sus favoritos y Albus le pregunto ¿pero donde guardas todo y sigues tan delgado?, Este solo sonrrio y le hizo señas para que voltease que se aproximaban los Gemelos y Ginny, Albus les pregunto a sus acompañantes que como había estado las compras los tres respondieron sin contratiempo Señor Director respondieron, solo nos topamos con Neville y su Abuela y vienen un poco detrás. Augusta Longbottom y Neville entraron un momento después y saludaron a Albus y a Harry, quien aprovecho par preguntarle a Neville por sus padres y este les dijo que estaban muy bien, Harry le pregunto si podría mas tarde ir a su casa por que quería platicar un momento con ellos, que no era nada grave pero si para Mi representaba importante espero no te moleste, claro que no Harry al fin y al cabo tu me los devolviste y mi madre es tu madrina como tu madre era la mía, por lo que no veo un inconveniente vente para la cena verdad Abuela, esta le respondió claro hijo te parece bien a las 6 de la tarde pero que sea por la puerta que da al jardín trasero junto a la cocina, sino ya ves que mi hermano se pone de nervios, estamos de acuerdo Albus, claro que si esta perfecto Harry puedes ir y volver de casa a casa correcto, en ese momento Fleur les indico que hay llegaban los demás; El Diriector consulto novedades y solo Tonks le dijo que había visto de lejos a Yaxley que se dirigía al callejón Knockturn pero que este no los vio, y solo faltan los de las compras de víveres, Albus les dijo a todos ellos fueron a Londres y por hay andan si gustan retirarse yo los espero, estando de acuerdo se desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en la cocina de los Black, Wido y Dobby les ofrecieron de comer y todos tomaron asiento y se pusieron a devorar sus alimentos, cuando llegaron los dos faltantes con el Director, apenas podían con todo lo que traían, en ese momento entro la Señora Weasley y les dijo que bueno que llegaron tengo una sorpresa para ustedes abrió la puerta completamente y tras ella estaba Lupin que se veía muy repuesto y con mucho mejor vestido quien saludo con entusiasmo y sorprendido de ver la camaradería que tenían Sirius y Snape, estos notaron el gesto y le dijeron al unisono mira creemos que el pasado se debe quedar en el pasado y empezar de nuevo y hemos encontrado que tenemos aficiones afines o complementarias, todos cenaron y cada uno fue a envolver sus regalos y a dormir ya que al día siguiente era navidad.

Harry a las seis en punto salió de la cocina y subió al lobby de la casa y cuando apareció de nuevo estaba en casa de Neville en la puerta de la cocina a la cual llamo muy quedo y esta fue aberta en un instante por la Bruja Augusta y le dijo te esperaba deja llamo a mis hijos están en la biblioteca terminando de decorarla para estas fechas, cuando entraron los cuatro de regreso Harry les dijo no teman estoy aquí por que no sabia que darles por navidad y el Director me sugirió que les repusiera sus varitas que fueron destruidas cuando los atacaron, para esto requiero tocarles la mano y guardar un momento de silencio mis ancestros podrán sentir lo que requieren, Madrina primero usted me permite tomare la mano, esta le dijo claro hijo toma ahora guarden silencio un momento, Harry serró sus ojos y como en un minuto le dijo listo, Ahora Usted Frank este se acerco y le dio su mano, este repitió la operación y al poco lo soltó y les explico, lo que acabo de hacer es ver la esencia de naturaleza esta ligada con la fuerza de su magia en estos momentos mis ancestros me enviaran las varitas que de esencia les corresponden, de tal manera que si las hubiesen tenido en aquel día jamás los hubiesen vencido; ellos se le quedaron viendo y Augusta les explico miren Harry desciende directamente de cinco de los magos del consejo de ancianos por parte de su madre y por uno por parte de su padre, pero de parte de este hay un brujo de la fuente de la antigüedad, la Señora estaba terminando la explicación cuando Harry sintió que en su pantalón se solidificaban dos varitas y en su cerebro escucho a su Bisabuelo que le dijo la de Agua es para tu Madrina y la de Tierra es de su esposo, que las disfruten, metió su mano en el bolsillo y las tomo sacándolas y al sentirlas supo cual era para cada uno dando la vuelta les dio a cada uno la suya y les pidió que encuanto se alejasen un poco cada uno la pusiese sobre su cabeza y la bajasen con rapidez, primero uno y después el otro Frank lo efectuó primero y de la varita se vieron unas especie de rocas de un tono beige al café de un brillo intenso, quedando intrigado; cuando Alice bajo su varita esta desprendió unas gotas del tamaño de un puño de unos tonos del aguamarina al azul índigo la sorpresa de los cuatro presentes era inmensa, a lo que Harry les dijo que Doña Augusta el lunes 26 lleve a casa del mago Olivander y el le podrá dar una explicación muy correcta de esto, Neville tu regalo te lo doy mañana se que te sorprenderá casi como lo que acabas de ver o mas quiero

La mañana del día de Navidad, Harry despertó y encontró un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. Ron ya había empezado a abrir los paquetes de su montón. ¡Mira cuántos regalos nos han hecho este año! exclamó a través de una nube de papel. ¡Gracias por la brújula para escobas, es fabulosa! Supera el regalo de Hermione: un planificador de deberes... Entonces Harry buscó entre sus regalos y encontró uno con la letra de Hermione. A él también le había regalado un libro que parecía una agenda en cuanto la vio se percato que estaban todos los alumnos programados para la semana entrante y una nota que decía aquí puedes anotar las clases de LF, Sirius y Lupin, por su parte, le habían regalado una estupenda colección de libros titulada Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras con soberbias ilustraciones móviles en color de todos los maleficios y contra embrujos que describía. Harry hojeó el primer volumen con avidez; le encantó porque iba a resultarle muy útil para lo que tenía planeado en las reuniones del LF. Hagrid le había enviado una cartera marrón donde podía poner dinero dentro y solo el lo sacaria. El regalo de Tonks era una pequeña maqueta de una Saeta de Fuego con la que podría practicar estrategias para los próximos juegos; Ron le había regalado una caja enorme de grageas de todos los sabores; el señor y la señora Weasley, el jersey tejido a mano de rigor y unos cuantos pastelillos de frutos secos, y Dobby, un cuadro acababa de desembolsar, con un fuerte ¡crac!, Fred y George se aparecieron a los pies de su cama. Hey ese cuadro es de un Pintor muy famoso de los No magos, si no me equivoco se llama a persistencia del tiempo de un pintor llamado Dali, por lo que leímos de este vale una fortuna en dinero muggle, Harry comento debe ser una copia, Aberforth le mando una colección de artículos para detectar situaciones de peligro como las que tenia Alastor pero todas eran de Plata, con una notita que decía estos fueron hechos por encargo mio por los duendes, Ariadna le mando un libro donde explicaba las aplicaciones de uso de las medicinas de la herbolaria Mexicana conocidas en esta época, y El paquete de Albus decía la nota para que durante este año no tengas que preocuparte por la comida de tus familiares ambos, al destaparlo vio un sinnúmero de paquetes de alimento para Búhos y Aves Fénix con fechas de apertura y cada paquetito correspondía a una semana de todo un año y de Severus vio un libro que decía las pociones mas complicadas y como hacerlas, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall su regalo fue el mas extraño de todos este era un sobre que decía, hijo te informo que tus exámenes de Timo serán a puerta cerrada con los tres miembros del Cosejo Escolar para que puedas explayarte te mando los temarios de todos ellos, pero recuerda esto solo tu lo puedes ver.

¡Feliz Navidad! exclamó George. Pero no bajéis hasta dentro de un rato. ¿Por qué? preguntó Ron. Porque mamá está llorando otra vez contestó Fred con gravedad. Percy le ha devuelto el jersey de Navidad. Sin ninguna nota añadió George. No ha preguntado cómo se encuentra papá, ni ha ido o veido a visitarlo ni nada. Luego se levantaron y se vistieron. Desde arriba oían a los distintos habitantes de la casa deseándose feliz Navidad unos a otros. Cuando bajaban por la escalera se encontraron con Hermione. Gracias por el libro, Harry dijo ella alegremente. ¡Hacía siglos que buscaba Nueva teoría de numerología Y ese perfume es muy special, Ron. Me alegro de que te haya gustado repuso Ron. Pero ¿para quién es eso? añadió señalando el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto que Hermione llevaba en las manos. Para Kreacher contestó ella, muy satisfecha. ¡Espera le pidió Harry abrió su baúl y saco varios paquetes dos envueltos con los colores de la Casa de Fénix, ocho con los colores de su casa y uno negro que correspondía a la casa de Black Es una colcha de patchwork! Pensé que alegraría un poco su dormitorio. ¿Qué dormitorio? preguntó Ron. Bueno, Sirius dice que en realidad no es un dormitorio, sino una especie de... guarida contestó Hermione. Por lo visto, Kreacher duerme debajo de la caldera que hay en ese armario de la cocina. Cuando llegaron al sótano, sólo encontraron a la señora Weasley. Estaba de pie frente a la cocina, y todos esquivaron la mirada cuando les deseó feliz Navidad con la voz tomada. ¿Así que esto es el dormitorio de Kreacher? dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia una puerta que había enfrente a la despensa. Harry nunca la había visto abierta. Sí confirmó Hermione, que ahora parecía un poco nerviosa. Esto..., creo que será mejor que llamemos. Ron golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kreacher tenia una cama para su tamaño de Bronce que brillava perfectamente pulido un escritorio su mesa de noche con una lámpara que simulaba a una Elfa en miniatura y una repisa donde estaban unas fotografias de todos los Black con algunos Elfos que supusieron los muchachos que coisidian con el de cada uno de los amos de la casa ya que la de Kreacher estaba con El Padre de Sirius, con su Madre, y con Regulus y una nueva Con Harry y Sirius, tenia un armario que tenia la puerta entre abierta y se podían ver las túnicas de la casa Perfectamente acomodadas, por lo que decidieron poner los dos paquetes sobre la cama, Hermione contesto espero le guste la colcha le dara color a su cuarto, si dijo Harry, cerraron y fue Ginny quien le pregunto oye Harry y tu que le diste a dijo Este es algo que el le dará gusto y lo pondrá en el centro de su repisa es la fotografía de todos los elfos que han servido en esta casa cuando eran jóvenes desde la fundación de la casa hasta el el ultimo ya que nunca este que saliera de la cocina.

Le ordena repuso Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido, no recuerdo eso le pedí algo si. Creo que ésa fue también la última vez que lo vi yo... Debe de estar haciendo eso ya vendrá. No puede haberse marchado, ¿verdad? añadió Harry. No, no, los elfos domésticos no pueden marcharse a menos que les regalen ropa. Están atados a la casa de su familia respondió Sirius. Pueden dejar la casa si de verdad quieren hacerlo lo contradijo Harry. Dobby se marchó de la casa de los Malfoy hace tres años para avisarme de que corría peligro. Después tuvo que autocastigarse, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento, y luego dijo: Ya lo lo veréis mas tarde, me pusiste a pensar Harry que yo me acuerde nunca he visto a Kreacher tener que infringirse un castigo ni en la peor época de mi madre o algo así. La comida ya esta casi lista , por cierto Sirius pregunto Ron que lo goloso no se le quitaba para calmarte la curiosidad mas no tu apetito particular te dire: a soufflé de queso y estragón, pudding de Navidad, Crema de Chivira, Coles de Bruselas, con Pavos, Salsa de arándanos bañan a los pavos, Patatas asadas la King Edward, Helado de vino dulce con almendras y no pueden faltar Christmas crackers pequeña sorpresa para los comensales, pero eso será asta que estén todos los invitados, y esto sucederá aproximadamente dentro de unas 4 horas Te importa esperar y si gustas hay muchos cereales, a Ron se le pusieron color jitomate las orejas y salió disparado de la cocina, los demás les dijeron a los cocineros que que cosa mas rica y salieron los jóvenes y se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde podrían estar solo ellos ya que los cuatro adultos se encontraban en la cocina y Arthur seguiría dormido ya que de acuerdo con lo que sabían El se le permitiría pararse para la comida, cada uno se puso a revisar mas detalladamente sus obsequios, Hermione se acerco a Harry y le menciono el regalo que me mandaste es lo que vas a enseñar la semana que viene a los de la Orden, efectivamente y como tu estas en el primer grupo quise que lo pudieses estudiar como te gusta pero te tengo otro regalo mira acompáñame los dos pasaron a la habitación que ocupaba el con Ron y abrió su Baúl y le entrego una enciclopedia que había pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry esto no tiene precio yo no la puedo aceptar, este le contesto la amistad no se paga y tu siempre me la haz brindado cuando lo he necesitado siempre cuento contigo jamás me fallas es tuya y tómala y vamos a tu casa a dejarla y traemos a tus papas para que disfruten la comida de navidad con nosotros que de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Mi Madre ellos están incluidos en los invitados junto con los papas de Margaret y de regreso pasamos por ellos y así vez y aprendes lo que veremos el Lunes en la practica te parece. Bueno pero antes de irnos tienes idea donde esta Kreacher que no lo hemos visto en estas horas, no le respondió y por cierto ni Dobby lo encontré para darle su obsequio, Winky me dijo que había salido a hacer un encargo.

Bueno vamos Harry la tomo de la mano y partieron rumbo a su casa, al llegar en el desayunador estaban tomando chocolate caliente sus padres, a quienes por poco y se les cae la taza, la Madre se paro asustada pensando que algo le había pasado a su hija, esta le dijo a su Madre tranquila miren lo que me obsequio Harry, este dio los buenos días y se escudo por la sorpresa en que se habían presentado y les dijo ustedes fueron invitados a la Comida en casa de mi Padrino y Tutor Sirius Black, el Señor Liam Granger le respondió le respondió efectivamente estábamos terminando el chocolate para partir en un taxi ya que el día de hoy no hay trasporte y como no se bien donde queda la mansión preferimos ir de esta forma que perderme en el carro, Harry le respondió me lo imagine por lo que decidí venir por ustedes y regresar los mas tarde, pero permítanme entregerles unos obsequios que traje para Ustedes, Hermione le dijo oye tu nunca me mencionaste nada, no tiene importancia es algo que se que les será de mucha utilidad y de la bolsa del cuello extrajo un paquete que entrego a los Padres de su amiga, estos lo abrieron y vieron que era un juego de instrumental para Dentistas de la mas alta calidad alemana, lo cual les pareció maravilloso y le preguntaron a Harry como sabia el que estaban pensando en comprarse uno nuevo, este sonrio y les dijo tengo otra amiga que me lo contó, ambos volearon a ver a su hija y esta les dijo Luna de quien les comente que tiene la habilidad de ver cosas a futuro; el padre agradeció el obsequio y lo llevo a su consultorio y les dijo bueno estamos listos, Harry le menciono que tenían que pasar por los De Siun y que de ahí partirían a casa de su padrino, Hermione tomo a sus padres de la mano y le dijo a su madre que tomase la mano de Harry hecho esto partieron de inmediato apareciendo en el patio de la casa de Margaret, Harry toco y de inmediato Salio Margaret diciéndole te esperaba como me mandaste decir con Hedwig pasen mis padres están en la sala ya listos. Correcto pasemos y saludemos y nos vamos, entraron todos dentro de la casa Harry saludo a los padres de Margaret al Quimico Frederic De`Siun y a su esposa Grace Law, una vez terminados los saludos entre ambas Familia de No Magos, Harry le dijo a los cuatro se que se encuentran nerviosos por que no saben como serán recibidos, los padres de Hermione les podrán explicar que ellos ya han estado con nosotros y son tratados por igual que a otro mago, lógico que no se les pedirá que realicen nada mágico como han podido constatar como les habrá contado Margaret, que a cada uno se le da su lugar y se les pide que participen con soltura y dada su Profesión Señor De`Siun yo creo que varios de mis tutores estarán muy interesados en intercambiar opiniones con Usted ya que en la escuela se lleva una materia de nombre Alquimia y según lo que he podido estudiar tiene que ver con las suyas, como Ustedes notaron en su sala en el pino que esta cerca del balcón sin que ustedes supiesen como o quien lo puso ahí, es un regalo para Usted de parte de su servidor gusta abrirlo, Frederic se puso de pie y Liam le propuso ayudarlo abrir ya que este estaba embalado con madera y clavos, de acuerdo pero traeré un martillo para sacar los clavos, a lo que Harry le pregunto cuales son los que debe sacar primero ya que eso si no se por que solo lo mande comprar y no sabia como se lo entregarían a la elfina que se los trajo, mira le dijo Margaret hay que sacar los que están en la tapa de arriba, correcto dijo Harry y tomando su varita fue tocando y estos solamente salieron despacio, cuando El termino ambos padres levantaron la tapa y Harry solo pudo ver una cosa blanca parecida a la nieve, Hermione le explico es espuma plástica y sirve en nuestro mundo para que las cosas delicadas no se rompan, a dijo Harry claro como mucho de lo que viene es de cristal debe ser por eso que viene así, cuando el señor De' Siun tomo el primer objeto le dijo hijo pero esto es un equipo de laboratorio, Si Margaret me contó que usted usa este equipo para hacer mezclas de sustancias y obtener otras, yo lo busque en un catalogo de su profesión y se lo encargue que lo tuviesen listo ayer y mande a alguien a traerlo a su casa en la mañana de hoy espero le sea de utilidad, para ustedes Señoras y Margaret, su regalo se los dare en la Mansión Black, ambas le dijeron joven Harry creemos que lo que nos ha dado vale mucho para ambas familias, Hermione no les platico que ella llevo ya su regalo a su casa cuando llegamos, esta se disculpo diciendo como me dijiste que solo iríamos a recogerlos no tuve tiempo y solo lo mande a mi recamara, la Señora Grace interrumpió perdón joven Harry de acuerdo a lo que nos a platicado Margaret ella no puede hacer magia estando nadie presente de la familia solo nosotros y ella procura no hacer mucha dice que su Ministerio tiene un detector por si esto sucede, Harry le comento es muy cierto eso pero por un error del propio Ministerio a mi se me dio la mayoría de edad el 3 de noviembre por lo que en mi caso puedo hacerla y no hay consecuencias si usted se fijo mi amiga Hermione a pesar de ser un poco mayor dos o tres meses ella no la hace, Hermione le corrijo yo soy diez meses mayor que tu, yo ya tenia 11 años cuando ingresamos al Colegio y efectivamente no puedo hacer magia delante de Ustedes ya que recibiría una carta de amonestación, Bueno replico Harry es hora de partir cada familia tómese de las manos y los que queden a los extremos tomen las mías.

Las dos familias se unieron como se les pidió y como en un parpadeo se encontraron en un Lobby donde había una puerta de roble maravillosamente tallada con rosas y orquidias el cuarto del techo colgaba un candil con unas cien velas que iluminaba el cuarto la alfombra tenia un color rojo obscuro y al frente de ellos pudieron distinguir cinco cuadros de dos perdonas mayores dos mas jóvenes y el de Harry y las dos familia no salían del asombre de verse en tal lugar cuando oyeron que los Cuadros de los mayores Orion y Walburga les dieron la mas cordial bienvenida ellos correspondieron sin saber bien a quien les había hablado pero al girar sus cabezas al pie de la escalera estaba ya Sirius Black que se veía mas canoso que en el cuadro lo reconocieron a quien también saludaron, Este les explico miren en nuestro mundo los cuadros pueden moverse y hablar los Brujos mayores que los saludaron son mis padres y abuelos adoptivos de Harry, permítanme mostrarles la casa y ustedes tres jóvenes vayan a la cocina y avisen que llegaron vuestros padres que me den unos quince minutos y los llevare a la sala con los invitados que ya arribaron, permítanme mostrarles el camino, el se hizo cargo de los adultos y los jóvenes fueron a la cocina donde Severus, Lupin, Tonks, Alastor y Molly platicaban y vigilaban la preparación de la comida, cuando los vieron entrar de inmediato abordaron a Margaret Severus le pregunto es cierto lo que nos dijo Ron hace un momento que tu Padre es un Químico pero no supo decirnos mas, Margaret les comento Efectivamente Papá es Químico Farmaco Biologo, el analiza los fluidos del cuerpo humano con el objeto de determinar si existe alguna enfermedad y el producto que lo curara, todos respondieron será muy interesante escucharlo y poder compartir con el cosas, Harry avisa a tu Madre ella querrá platicar con el ampliamente, correcto Profesor en este momento le aviso, les manda decir mi padrino que le den unos quince minutos y los pasara al salón de invitados, Correcto le dijo Mollly, pero muchachos creo que deben subir a la habitación donde duermen las chicas creo que ya están todos tus invitados de su edad.

Los tres subieron rápidamente a la Alcoba que ocupaba Hermione y Luna cuando se quedaban y al entrar encontraron precisamente a Luna en una animada charla con Neville y los Gemelos mientras que Ron trataba de poner en la agenda que le había regalado Hermione un hechizo para hacerla callar, cuando Hermione lo observo le dijo eso es imposible le pedí a la profesora Mcgonagall que les pusiese un anti hechizos, lo único que puedes hacer es que al abrirlo no hable tan fuerte, te acuerdas del libro de moustros pues rascale el lomo de arriba hacia abajo y el bajara el volumen eso si te advierto que si dejas de hacer un deber que ayas anotado el te gritara hasta que lo cumplas, Harry le menciono a Ron eso es bueno ya que así no se nos quedaran pendientes, Fred y George se pusieron de un brinco de pie y le mencionaron a Harry oye no sabíamos que tu podías conseguir lo que nos obsequiaste, son artículos invaluables, hasta podremos hacer artículos para las chicas, las Cuatro voltearon y preguntaron al unisono que tipo de artículos no vallan hacer como los que le hicieron al portero del colegio, no Niñas cosas como perfumes, afeites, filtros de amor que si funcionen y cosas como esas que les gustan a ustedes, lo que se ponen en el cabello o en sus vestidos pero que tengan vida o diversión cambien de color y cosas como esas, a dijeron ellas Neville se acerco a Harry y le dijo oye mi abuela ya estuvo con Olivander y tanto ella como mis padres están fascinados, me alegra amigo ven primero quiero que veas estas plantas y revises esta lista que te dirá que es cada una y que uso tiene en la herbolaria mexicana y como puedes ver la lista esta por duplicado y en aquella caja hay una de cada una para ti y lo que decidas hacer con ellas, Neville se sentó en el suelo y no se movió en dos horas veía cada una y asía anotaciones en la misma lista, al cavo de ese tiempo llamo a Harry y le dijo aquí hay mas de quinientas variedades muchas de ellas no las había visto o estudiado aunque si leí sobre casi todas muchísimas gracias, Harry solo le dijo sabia que te encantaría, fueron llamados por Tonks que si podrían bajar al salón de invitados que todos querían saludarlos y desearles una feliz navidad.

Por lo que todos que ya estaban arreglados para la ocasión se dijeron que no mencionarían a Percy para que sus padres no la pasaran mal estando todos de acuerdo bajaron al entrar al salón pudieron ver que había varios grupos en charlas muy diversas por un lado estaban Severus, Lupin, Sirius, Minerva, Albus y Ariadna con el Señor Frederic cada uno tratando de explicarle al otro el método que usaban en cada caso, por otro lado Vieron a Doña Agusta Longbottom con Áine y Grace intercambiando recetas de alimentos, un tercer grupo donde Alastor, Aberforth, Filius metidos en una explicación de una endodoncia que el señor Lian les explicaba a detalle, y un ultimo grupo donde se encontraban Bill, Fleur, Charly y Kingsley que se preguntaban sobre el método de Harry, cada uno de los recién llegados se fueron integrando según sus preferencias Luna se unió al primer grupo, Monique con el de su madre lo hizo, los Gemelos con el de Lian Hermione Ron y Harry con Bill, la platica de los grupos continuo cerca de una hora aunque algunos miembros da cada grupo se intercambiaban de grupo según sus gustos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella paso Wido directo con Albus a quien le hizo una seña y este se aparto un momento del grupo y se agacho escuchando lo que el elfo tenia que comunicarle; cuando este se retiro pidió un momento de atención cuando todos voltearon a verlo este le Pregunto a Harry, Hijo revisaste tu lista de clases a partir de mañana, Si Señor, el Director menciono solo encontré que para el lunes dice que tienes 10 alumnos y solo encontré 7 en la lista, correcto ahora todos Ustedes permítan que les presentar a Ustedes a Tres personas dos Mago y dos Brujas que gracias a un favor de Sirius que me presto a Kreacher y Dobby que siempre está dispuesto para hacer algo por ti Harry ellos me hicieron el favor de traerlos, por lo que me permito presentarlos a Nicolas a Nicolas III, Ivy y su Hija Monique Flamel Dumbledore, La puerta del salón se abrió y pasaron los adultos a los lados y la jovencita en medio, Ivy se apresuro a saludar a sus tíos y fue Ariadna la que se encargo de presentarlos con todos los invitados, cuando llegaron al grupo donde se encontraba Harry el resto del grupo se sorprendió que Harry se pusiese hablar en perfecto francés con los cuatro recién legados, Hermione le comento al resto del grupo que ella era la joven con quien se carteaba Harry y que ella sospechaba que habría algo mas algunos sonrieron y los dejaron hablar a solas poco antes de que fuesen avisados que deberían de pasar al comedor entro Winky con un paquete que entrego a Harry, este les pidió permiso a todos y dirigiéndose a Albus le dijo Director usted como Tutor y Padre para mi me permito obsequiarle algo que se que le agradara ya que es una reliquia el Bastón de Mando, un tesoro arqueológico de los nativos indios de Argentina supuestamente dotado de maravillosos poderes, todos se sorprendieron y se acercaron a verlo, Harry le menciono al Director mi Bisabuelo Solarius me dijo que le seria de su agrado y de utilidad el me dio autorización de tomarlo de su Bobeda y a todos mis Tutores les informo que sus regalos tuvieron un propósito el cual deben de encontrar ya que cada uno tiene un significado personal; en eso entro Dobby y les anuncio que pasasen al comedor la comida se convirtió en cena y cerca de la media noche Harry con los hermanos Dumbledore regresaron a sus domicilios a quienes tenían que hacerlo, los demás se quedaron un momento mas departiendo; al regreso de Harry les pidió a la familia Flamel si preferían quedarse en esa casa o aceptaban ir a la Mansión de los Potter donde podrían estar como en su casa y que en ella habría Elfos para atenderlos que el Elfo Wido que ya conocían era el jefe de los de esa casa, ellos le agradecieron a Harry, diciendo que estaban cansados para viajar de nuevo, Este esbozó una sonrisa y les dijo en menos de un minuto estarán haya les pidió que se tomasen de la mano y Harry tomo una mano de Monique y aparecieron en una Mansión Palaciega donde en uniforme blanco con un escudo en el corazón de un escudo con un venado coronado portaban todos los elfos, los que les dieron la bienvenida y Wido les indico sus equipajes están en las habitaciones que el Amo Harry ordeno para su hospedaje, Harry les informo esta mansion es la de la Familia de mi Padre los acomode en la habitación principal a Ustedes como Matrimonio, Tu abuelo lo deje en la habitación de guespedes que esta junto a la biblioteca y Tu Monique te instalaras en la que fue de mi padre cuando joven espero que duerman bien los vendré a recoger a las 8:00 en punto ya que forman parte del primer curso de mañana, y a partir del 27 Ustedes decidirán si gustan quedarse un tiempo y pasear por Londres mi Madre Adoptiva o sea su Tía esta dispuesta a servirles de guía, El Señor Flamel tomo la palabra y le dijo a Harry me parece maravilloso lo que propones, solo te pedimos que celebres con Nosotros la Noche vieja en París, Harry le dijo que si pero que el gasto corría por su cuenta y que no se preocuparan y si tenían alguna duda hablaran con su Tío Albus, que ellos escogieran lo que creyeran será mas bello para sus tíos, sus padres y el. Dicho esto, les dio las buenas noches y se retiro.

Al día siguiente Harry que de lo emocionado que estaba casi no durmió mas bien soñó despierto con Monique que aunque habían departido poco Harry y Hermione estaban seguros que si le atraía, el estuvo arreglado a las seis treinta y bajo a desayunar, ahí se encontró con los Tres hermanos Dumbledore , Sirius y Lupin quienes encuanto lo vieron entrar le preguntaron si estaba nervioso, este les respodio que no que estaba emocionado ya que le encantaría enseñarles a todos los asignados, Kreacher se acerco y le llevo un plato con huevos salchichas tocino y una copita de un liquido que le dijo este es un tónico para que pueda trabajar hoy ya que no descanso lo suficiente, y le pregunto que que le gustaría de beber, encanto El dijo lo que quería Dobby apareció con una jarra que contenía lo que el pedía y dos barras de jamoncillo de piñón, Ariadna le dijo vemos con agrado la relación entre Tu y Monique y según platicamos ayer con Nicolas a ellos también les agrada, ahora explícanos lo de la Nochevieja en París, ya que Nuestro sobrino le pidió a Wido que nos preguntara que habías querido decir con que los gastos van por tu cuenta, Miren Ustedes tres han estado siempre a mi lado y me gustaría agasajarlos y esta invitación se me hizo propicia, pero por lo que Monique me a escrito su Familia vive bien pero no como para darse el lujo de gastar en nosotros, no les he dicho nada aun pero se acuerdan que la hija de Wido acaba de tener un hijito y su marido perdió el trabajo por que los ayudantes de Voldemor mataron a su amo el año pasado, bueno yo le pregunte a Wido si ellos les gustaría irse a parís con su Sobrino y este me informo que su yerno nació en parís y que estarían encantados, Bueno le dijo Albus me parece perfecto pero que hay que explicar, bueno que soy Adulto y que poseo el suficiente capital para costear el gasto, correcto Harry ahora esta claro así se lo haremos saber, creo que es oportuno que te apures y les lleves un poco del tónico de Kreacher, para que estén al cien durante el día, que por cierto quedaron maravillados en la forma en que los llevaste anoche a la casa de tu familia, que por cierto los cinco discutíamos que te motivo a llevarlos y no dejarlos aquí, sencillo aquí hay demasiada gente y sobretodo los gemelos son un poco traviesos y no desaprovecharían la ocasión de hacerles un par de bromitas; y aya estarán solos y super atendidos ya que los Elfos de la casa siempre que pueden me reclaman de que porque no voy para tener que hacer y así mato dos pájaros de una pedrada, bueno me voy por ellos padrino me aria el favor de ver que todos estén el jardín a las ocho en punto incluidos ustedes dos, correcto Harry pero quienes mas están incluidos me faltan cinco nombres, correcto son Severus, Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley y Bill Weasley, adicionalmente estarán dos mas que yo anote que es Hermione y Luna, Albus le pregunto y por que las incluiste diariamente incluí a dos mas, martes Neville y Ginny, miércoles los gemelos jueves Ron y Margaret, viernes espero que los Esposos Weasley quieran ir ya ven como están por lo de Percy y a todos ellos porque son mis mejores amigos me da tristeza no poder enseñar a mi primo pero no puedo hacer nada, ahora me retiro.

Llamo a Kreacher y le pidió una botella para sus tres invitados de su casa, este le trajo una rápidamente y Harry apareció en la cocina de su casa donde encontró a varios de los Elfos tomando sus alimentos, estos rápidamente le ofrecieron algo de comer Harry se concreto en darles las gracias y los felicito por las navidades a cada uno les brindo un abrazo, le pidió a la elfina que le había servido de guía en su primera visita que si podía servir tres copitas de ese licor que le entregaba y lo seguía al comedor, al entrar vio a sus invitados ya listos y terminando el desayuno, este los saludo y les comento que la copita era un reconstituyente para aguantar el día, ya que este método podía requerir de ocho a diez horas máximo pero que dependía de cada Mago o Bruja que lo fuese a practicar y que que les había parecido el hospedaje, Nicolas le menciono dices que esta mansión es de tu propiedad verdad, así es y suya por el tiempo que guste oye Harry me dijo un Elfo que poses otras propiedades es cierto eso, lo es les había pedido que hablasen con sus tíos para que no sonara como presunción de mi parte, Harry no lo hacemos con esa intención anoche hablamos con nuestros tíos y ellos nos explicaron que eres ya considerado un adulto a tus 15 años y que por tanto poses las fortunas de tus ancestros, solo que nos dio curiosidad, bien si es por satisfacer su curiosidad Ustedes han visto que mis cartas están lacradas por seis sellos y que solo las puede abrir su hija u alguien que poseyese mayor jerarquía de abolengo que su servidor y como en Inglaterra el Ministerio se puso en conflicto con su Tío, fue mi Madre Adoptiva quien me ordeno ponerlas con los sellos para que nadie las pueda abrir, correcto Harry pero no sabemos que significan los sellos y no hemos querido preguntar en francia por no causarte alguna dificultad, no se preocupen les diré mi nombre completo y lo entenderán Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, cada sello corresponde una casa de mis ancestros por lo que Potter es de la familia de mi Padre, Evans es de la familia de mi Madre que aunque no pertenecía a gente mágica porque mi abuelo no lo era si tiene que ver con la nobleza de los No magos, Peverell es la casa de la que decienden los Potter, Princps es la casa de los ancestros de mi abuela materna, Grifindor de el deciende mi padre y Blakc al que conocieron anoche el decidió nombrarme su heredero y sus ancestros estuvieron de acuerdo con el. Con eso les aclare las dudas, si hijo y perdón por haberlo hecho, ahora te dire que esta casa que nos hicieron los Elfos de enseñárnosla toda es divina, Harry les dio las gracias y les dijo para fin de año los llevare a que conozcan algunas de las que están en su Pais, pero ahora tenemos que irnos para empezar a tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocaron en el patio con el grupo que iba llegando.

Harry los puso a meditar y que concentrasen su meditación en la parte del jardín que tenían a la vista que mas les gustase y que esta concentración les tomaría dos horas que el iría caminando en silencio detrás de ellos y les diría unas palabras que las repitieran sin perder la concentración y que verían lo que sucedería, desde el balcón del gran salón estaban disfrutando de un te los tres hermanos y comentando por Aberforth miren con que soltura se desembuelbe pareciese que ha tenido ya experiencia como maestro, a Lo que Albus le comento creo que tienes mucha razón y Ariadna le dijo recuerden que el nos enseño a nosotros, en eso se percataron que empeso a hacercarse a algunos en particular y algo les decía y estos aparecían en lugares diferentes, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Luna apareció junto al rosal mas florido que había en el jardín, Hermione apareció debajo de uno de los arboles mas frondosos que daba una sombra maravillosa y Monique apareció sentada con los pies dentro del agua en la fuente de mármol que estaba mas alejada del jardín, los demás iban apareciendo en diferentes lugares pero todos los adultos no muy lejos de donde habían estado en un principio, Ariadna les comento a sus hermanos se dan cuenta que las tres jovencitas confiaron mas que los adultos en Harry y se aventuraron mas lejos, vean la confianza que le tubo Monique que esta como a Kilometro y medio de el, que va hacer ahora y diciendo esto vieron como Harry se fue apareciendo al lado de cada uno y repetía y estos fueron regresando a sus puestos originales, les pidió que se siguieran concentrando sin abrir los ojos pensando un lugar mas lejano del que habían escogido la primera vez y que cuando estuviesen listos de acuerdo ya con su criterio pronunciaran las palabras que ya les había dicho, los hermanos apostaron quien seria capaz de trasladarse fuera del jardín, al cavo de diez minutos Monique desapareció de la vista y enseguida Luna y Hermione también se esfumaron de la vista, en esta acaacion la mayoría de los adultos aparecieron junto a la sombra del árbol donde había estado Hermione, Harry les hizo una seña a los tres y estos aparecieron junto a el, este les dijo me harían el favor de cada uno ir por las tres chicas si dijeron ellos bueno Luna esta en su casa sentada junto al rió en su lugar preferido, Hermione esta en la escuela en la biblioteca y Monique esta en mi casa junto a la alberca refrescándose los pies, mientras las traen yo seguiré con ellos, estos partieron cada uno por una de ellas y Harry retorno a los del grupo a sus lugares de partida pidiéndoles que se relajaran y abrieran los ojos que les tenia una sorpresa cuando todos estuvieron atentos se dieron cuenta que faltaban las tres jovencitas, fue Kingsley quien pregunto por ellas, Harry les comento a los adultos miren por esa razón las invite a ellas y en cada grupo hay dos jóvenes que confían en mi lo que provoca que estos aprendan con mas facilidad, por la desconfianza que sienten lo mas que se han separado de mi es de 30 metros, en un momento que regresen Mis tutores Dumledore con ellas, cada uno les comentara donde las fueron a traer como a los dos minutos regreso Aberforth con Hermione, Harry le pidió a su Tutor donde había encontrado a Hermione, este le respondió en la biblioteca de la escuela, me costo dos minutos para que reaccionara, en ese momento se presento Ariadna con Luna, dijo esta niña estaba cómodamente sentada a la orilla del rió que pasa a un lado de su casa y también me costo despertarla, tardo un minuto mas Albus en aparecer con Monique y le comento la Señorita estaba cómodamente recostada en la alberca de la casa Peverell de la Provenza Alpes Costa Azul Francia y tarde mas de tres minutos en que se desconcentrara de la voz de Harry, correcto dijo este ellas ya pueden dedicarse a lo que gusten, como les dije este método es de concentración y confianza ahora es el turno de los adultos, mientras ellos se concentraban Albus le pregunto a Harry como sabia que ellas podrían entenderlo mas rápido que los adultos, mire profesor ellos confían mucho en mi todos pero Luna me tiene un aprecio de hermano, Hermione por hay anda y creo que su sobrina realmente siente lo que yo por ella, esto va suceder con cada grupo y es la razón por la que los incluí y salió como esperaba. La clase con el ultimo que pudo lograrlo dada su naturaleza de desconfianza fue Moddy pero termino al filo de las seis de la tarde, a esa hora Harry les dijo a los Flamel que si cenaban en su casa por los que los cuatro se trasladaron para esta, los papas de Monique le preguntaron que si era bella la alberca donde había estado y esta les respondió bellísima pero no pude ver mas ya que mi tío abuelo me urgió regresar que era importante, cenaron y Harry se quedo en el jardín platicando con Monique hasta las nueve de la noche que se despidió ya que tenia otro grupo al día siguiente, quedándose de ver al termino de los cursos para cenar y platicar.

El resto de los días fue cansado y tubo el mismo resultado unos antes y otros después fueron aprendiendo el método y no fue sino hasta el viernes en que el primero en aprenderlo fue el Mago Arthur Weasley, que cuando fue interrogado por Albus, este le dio una respuesta que no espero, diciéndole Mira Albus si el salvo a mi hija de quien tu sabes a auxiliado creo que a todos mis hijos y a mi me salvo la vida como no iba a confiar en el no se te hace lógico, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fue el día que mas temprano terminaron para las 16 horas ya estaban fuera todos, Harry les Dijo a Los hermanos Dumbledore que los esperaría en la casa de los Peverell para el día 31 en la mañana para de ahí irse a Paris, estando deacuero, Harry se despidió y se fue a ver a los Flamel donde estuvieron departiendo el resto de la tarde noche y cuando los papas de Monique se despedían de ellos para retirarse a descansar, Harry les pidió un momento mas y les pidió que pasasen al despacho que tenia algo que seria de importancia para ellos como familia y otra familia, una vez reunidos en el despacho Harry les platico de la Familia de la hija de Wido y de su yerno y su nietecito y cuando termino les dijo bueno esto es lo que a ellos les sucede pero yo creo que les podemos solucionar el problema si ustedes me ayudan, los tres se miraron y le dijeron dinos que hacer y cuenta con ello, bueno es muy sencillo ellos están dispuestísimos de servir en su casa y si ustedes están de acuerdo pues eso ya resolvería el problema y ustedes también saldrían beneficiados no lo creen, la bruja Avy le respondió de inmediato nosotros jamás hemos tenido elfos los abuelos de mi esposo tienen pero nosotros no apenas estamos formando bien nuestra familia, correcto le respondió Harry pero estarían de acuerdo con recibirlos, claro dijo Iby serian de gran ayuda pero que tendríamos que hacer nosotros, Harry le respondió en realidad solo aceptar, OK dijeron a coro, Harry cerro sus ojos y dijo Wido podrías venir un momento con tu hija y tu yerno y si no esta dormido el bebe tráiganlo, en un fuerte Crac aparecieron los cuatro todos juntos con cara de asombro, Wido Amo en que le podemos servir, este le respondió te acuerdas de lo que me solicitaste para tu hija, claro que me acuerdo, bueno pues cuenten con eso mañana partiremos a la casa de los Señores aquí presentes Nicolas III Flamel y su Esposa Aby y ella es Monique su hija ellos son el papá Yannick la mamá Abril y el bb Elián ahora estas serán sus uniformes de su nueva casa les entrego unas túnicas en color acuamarina con una piedra filisofal en un rojo carmesí tal como la recordaba en su memoria y les dio seis a cada uno y al bb es decisión suya que ropa le ponen, Bueno Wido espero estés contento y sabes que puedes visitarlos cuando tu quieras, ellos se lo agradecieron a Harry y se despidieron de sus Amos con mucha cortesía, Nicolas le dijo a Harry pero donde los pondremos, a de eso nos encargamos mañana que descansen, Harry se quedo un rato mas en el despacho y Monique le pregunto porque nos obsequias dos Elfos tu tienes idea de lo que cuesta conseguir uno, Harry le contó lo que le había pasado a Yannick, que Voldemor había matado a sus atiguos amos y se habían quedado sin trabajo y sin familia mágica con quien estar y que Wido como buen padre los recogió y les pidió ayuda a El, y como yo sabia que tu familia no tenia pues se me ocurrió unir a las dos familias así se ayudan, oye pero esos uniformes que les diste como sabes que ese es el escudo del abuelo de mi padre, Monique acuérdate que yo te platique que la piedra Filosofal yo evite que Voldemort se la robara, a si ya me acorde, bueno hasta mañana,

Regreso a su casa para la hora del desayuno y lo hizo con sus huéspedes al terminar les pidió partir primero a su casa para solucionar el problema de los Elfos, por lo que los cuatro se aparecieron en la casa en Paris, Harry le pidió a Avy que le mostrase la cocina y poniéndose de pie junto a la puerta del patio y la de la alacena se puso hacer unos movimientos con las manos y fue creciendo una puerta que quedo entre la dos puertas y al abrirla Avy vio que había una sala una estancia de juego para el bb toda equipada una recamara espaciosa con sus muebles para el matrimonio y una mas pequeña para el niño, a lo que Harry le dijo esta ira aumentando conforme el vaya creciendo, fuera tan amable en llamarlo por su nombre y ellos aparecerán con un crac. Avy llamo a Yannick y con un fuerte crac aparecieron los tres tanto uno como la otra se desbarataban en llanto dandole las gracias a sus nuevos amos y su casita tan acogedora, Harry les dijo que quedaban al cargo y le dio a Yannick una bolsita que contenía dinero mágico y le dijo vamos estar fuera hata el primero por la tarde como tu conoces parís puedes surtir la despensa y arreglarles la casa a tus Amos, recuerden que Monique tendrá que regresar al Colegio el día martes 2 de enero, ahora partamos a las playas Provenza Alpes Costa Azul tendrían como una hora y ya se habían instalado y estaban disfrutando de una bebida en la alberca cuando un elfo se acerco y diciéndole Amo Harry en la recepción los buscan uno brujos, Harry con toda amabilidad le dijo haz los pasar aquí y luego te diré donde los instalas, al entrar Harry y Monique vieron a los abuelos de estos y Ariadna se presentaron e intercambiaron saludos, Harry le pidió al elfo que llamase otros compañeros que el matrimonio iría a la habitación azul aguamarina y que su Madre a la color lila que daba a la alberca y que faltabam Seis Magos una Bruja y un matrimonio que les diera a escoger que habitación preferían, a lo que Monique le pregunto cuantas hay el elfo en jefe le respondió 40 Señorita que la suya no le agrado, Ella sin dilación, no lo que dijo es maravillosa la pregunta es por curiosidad, Harry le ofreció un paseo por la casa para conocerla el también ya que era la primera vez que estaba en ella, Ariadna le menciono Harry por cierto ya aviasate a tu casa de parís cuando llegas y cuantos vamos, no madre lo haré en seguida, llamo al jefe de Elfos y le pidió que si podía avisar a París que llegarían el 31 alrededor del medio día a comer y saldrían el 1 por la tarde. Lo que si ya hice fueron las reservaciones del 31 en la tarde noche Tour de las Iluminaciones de Paris y la cena Crucero "Amiral" y le preguntaron que como sabia que eso era de lo mas turístico y este respondió fácil los Elfos saben El resto de la tarde y hasta las doce horas del dia 31 disfrutaron los jóvenes de la playa y la alberca mientras los adultos por la tarde salieron a pasear por el lugar y durante la mañana se dedicaron a comentar: Nicolas le pregunto a Albus Dumbledore quien se encontraba animadamente con el padre de este, perdón Tío como es posible que el joven Harry haya inventado el método que estuvo enseñando siendo apenas dos meses mayor que mi hija que de acuerdo con lo que dice mi padre aquí presente Monique heredo la inteligencia del Abuelo y ella no puede hacer todavía ese tipo de cosas, mira hijo el Señor Potter tiene algo que tu hija que aunque es sumamente brillante a sido preparada por ustedes y la escuela aquí en Francia mientras que Harry fue criado año y poco mas con sus padres naturales, a la muerte de estos se tomo la decisión de para no exponerlo a la arrogancia y la presunción fuese educado por sus ancestros de quien tu has oído hablar a tu abuelo ellos forman parte del consejo de ancianos quienes vigilan a las organizaciones que nos rigen desde la antigüedad y de sus ancestros directos hay cinco que son magos sin Varita y y dos con Varita y aunque estos últimos no han intervenido salvo contadas ocasiones en la vida de Harry, cuando lo conoció tu ancestro Merlin detecto que es un mago de la Luz, pero de eso te escribiré durante el semestre, por cierto conociste a la Señorita Luna Lovegood quien se cartea también con tu hija, si es una Bruja muy extraordinaria y tiene en poco tiempo mucha afinidad con mi hija, por lo que nos dijo la Abuela de Harry la Princesa Melisane, tío ella fue la bruja que mas profecías tiene de lo que me dijo mi abuelo esta fue la que siglos atrás hablo de que este descubririaa la Piedra Filosofal con un Amigo, efectivamente y así sucedió y ese hecho termino en tu matrimonio con mi sobrina, pues la señorita que te menciono y tu hija le aportaran a Harry algo muy valioso no se que es pero de que será seguro ella tiene un 98 % de aciertos en sus predicciones y Luna de acuerdo con las muestras que ya nos a dado la sigue muy de cerca, saben Ustedes que en la correspondencia que mantienen Harry y su hija el primero a enseñado ya runas antiguas a Monique, Avy dijo como si eso se ve después de los TIMOs, mira Avy no te alarmes se fijaron esta semana que Harry tiene habilidad para enseñar y tu hija ya tiene tres años carteando con el, este es el tercer año lo que les sugiero es que la ayuden a practicar lo que Harry le escribe, se que de navidad le obsequio una colección de libros de hechizos de defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y si pueden vean el ultimo tomo contiene aproximadamente unos ochenta que son de su invención. Llamemos los para partir a parís ya va siendo la hora.

La celebración de la Noche Vieja dejo un recuerdo maravilloso en todos ellos el día 1 para después de la comida ya en casa de los Flamel se despidieron quedaron de seguir carteándose y Harry le dijo no dejes de practicar, con gusto te mantendré informado y todo mundo se traslado al Colegio de Hogwarts, Harry pregunto porque al catillo y La Profesora Umbriged, Albus le respondió mira ella llegara mañana en la mañana como a las 7:30 horas se la pasado todas las vacaciones tratando de hablar con el nuevo Ministro Interino y con su Ex jefe, sin que lo haya conseguido.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

 **ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECÍAL PARA HARRY**

Mira Harry quisimos venirnos aquí con el Objeto de platicar contigo, tu sabes que Lord Voldemort o Tom Sorvolo Ryddle su nombre real actualmente lleva 59 años estudiando y siendo un mago tenebroso, aunque esto lo sabes perfectamente no creemos que tuvieras idea de los años en que se a preparado, el tomo TRES tipos de magia y las llevo al lado Obscuro de las mismas; Y Estas fueron la Magia Negra, La Roja y la Demoniaca, dejame terminar y te aclararemos tus dudas tambien estas conciente de su retorno y si tomas encuenta que te aventaja en años de experiencia y de acuerdo con lo que sabemos el tiene la idea que el único que lo puede derrotar eres Tu.

Esto lo basa El en lo que actualmente busca y que gracias a varios miembros de la Orden del Fenix no a podido y cuando tu viste lo que le paso al Arthur nos salvaste a todos no solo a El, y por lo tanto en esta parte del año que tu has sentido que me he alejado de ti asi como todos tus Tutores tiene una razón, después de muchas reuniones entre nosotros y los Ancestros de ambos, el Consejo de Ancianos, la Fuente de la Antigüedad y la intervención de tu Padrino se decidió darte esta explicación, primero debes saber que aunque no lo pongas en duda la profesora Sybill Trelawney hace mas o menos unos diez y seis años se acerco a mi y me hizo una profesia que se refiere a Tom y a Ti, lamentablemente en el momento que la dijo en la taberna de mi hermano en la cabeza de puerco y no solo la oí Yo, en aquel momento estaba alguien que era fiel a Tom, este escucho la mitad de la profesia y corrió a contar lo escuchado pero cuando se dio cuenta de la interpretación que Tom le dio su partidario se arrepintió y se presento ante mi y me conto la interpretación que Tom le había dado y pidió protección para los involucrados, se trato de hacer lo mejor pero en una desición de ultimo minuto se confio en la persona que tu sabes y este traiciono a sus amigos con las consecuencias que tu ya sabes.

La profesia completa dice lo siguiente

«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...,

Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,

vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...

Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual,

pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...

Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro,

pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

Tom solo oyo hasta que el lo señalaría como su igual, lo demás ya no lo oyo, que significado tiene esto recordaras que la cicatriz que portas en tu frente fue el resultado de una maldición asecina que garacias a la fuerza de una magia que Tom no conoce esta te salvo y lo hizo a el perder su cuerpo hasta que tu participaste en su resurgimiento; bueno pues esta magia es el Amor. Y de acuerdo con los hechos que se han dado cuando Hagrid te entrego en el Castillo por orden del Padrino de tu Familia, Ariadna cuando te examino vio que tenias una maldición en tu cabeza, y aunque las personas que estábamos presente intentamos quitártela, pero al no saber de que se trataba, intentamos todos los sistemas curativos que teníamos conocimiento pero nos fue imposible, hasta que se presento el padrino de los Potter al cual ninguno de nosotros a podido ver solo lo hemos oído y el al tomarte la noto y dándote un beso la extirpo y como te mencione dejo en ti ciertas habilidades que te serian de utilidad de acuerdo con lo que nos explico; En tu segundo año en Hogwarts recordaras que por medio del Diario Tom poseyó a Ginny y cuando me lo entregaste y explicaste que ese documento Le había hablado y a ti tambien y en el interior de la cámara se te presento Tom un poco mayor que tu ahora, asi como un Basilisco que Tom por su tonto orgullo de creer que deciende de Salazar Slytherin, no se dio cuenta que este realmente era parte del fundador de su Dinastia y que fue el primer mago en hacer uno, Tom pareciese que pudo hacer mas de uno ya que el Diario y tu Mismo fueron parte de ellos, y aunque Sirius lleva ya casi 3 años persiguiendo a quien podría saber cuantos realmente hizo, pero el miedo que el tiene nos a sido imposible localizarlo ya que pareciese que cambia de domicilio sin importar si este es de mago o muggle.

Ahora dado este conocimiento todos los mencionados hemos decidido prepararte desde que quedaste a nuestro cuidado, como recordaras viviste con tus ancestros y la protección de estos y el padrino de los Potter pero que como ya solo eres tu le diremos tu Padrino Misterioso, se te brindo en esos años ciertos conocimientos que pensamos que ya dedujiste sus nombres, pero permíteme darte una descripción breve de cada uno:

La magia se divide en varios tipos los principales son La Magia Blanca, La Magia Negra, La Magia Elemental con sus divisiones, y una no muy conocida La Magia De Tiempo, Magia de las sombras, Magia celeste, Magia demoníaca, Magia divina o de invocación, Magia roja y por ultimo la menos exacta de todas La Adivinacion o predicción y te deje al final las dos mas extrañas de todas las primeras la Magia de las criaturas de este mundo y la del Amor.

Magia Blanca:

La magia blanca, considerada erróneamente el arte mas puroy sagrado de la magia debido a su cualidad curativa y a su extraña naturaleza bomdadosa, este tipo de magia a sido usada desde antaño para curar o hacer el bien a otra persona, es un arte por medio del cual se puede anular los efectos de algunas otras magias.

El mundo asume que la magia blanca siempre es buena y la negra es mala sin embargo mucha gente ha demostrado ya lo contrario usando magia blanca para causar daño y esta provoca resultados muchas veces mas dañinos que la negra.

Para los iniciados es una buena arte además de noble no ocacionamuchos problemas y rara vezresultas lastimado por mal uso. El brillo de tu corazón me hace volar al infinoto.

Magia Elemental

Este arte o rama de la magia es mantenido en secreto por muchas sectas y magos ya que su poder es simplemente mas devastador que el poder de la magia negra o blanca algunas religiones como la Whica utilizan el poder de los elementos para proteger la naturaleza en ocasiones otras cosas sin embargo otras religiones la usan para causar daño.

Esta basada en invocar un espíritu elemental o bien en el caso de un maestro invocar a la esencia del elemento, no se recomienda de ninguna manera tratar de iniciar con la magia elemental ya que puedes llegar a sufrir severas consecuencias por tu osadía.

La Tierra:

Elemento de naturaleza sumamente defensiva, comúnmente utilizada para protección ya que brinda una defensa extraordinaria sus ataques no causan gran daño a menos que el invocador tenga un corazón tan tranquilo como la esencia.

El Agua:

Elemento de naturaleza tranquila, comúnmente usado para curar, los ataques elementales de agua no causan gran daño, pero si son usados por alguien con un corazón lleno de odio pueden ser mas devastadores que los del fuego.

El Viento o Aire:

Elemento de naturaleza pasiva/agresiva usado comúnmente para atacar tiene tendencia a ser rebelde y en ocasiones al ser invocado puede llegar a fallar la invocación.

El Fuego:

Elemento de naturaleza destructiva usado comúnmente para causar daño, algunos invocadores utilizan este poder para protegerse, este elemento a pesar de ser usado para atacar puede llegar a ser defensivo.

La luz: Erróneamente confundida con la magia blanca, Elemento de la naturaleza agresiva si es usado correctamente no hay poder elemental que pueda detenerlo.

La Obscuridad: igualmente confundida con la magia negra: elemento de naturaleza agresiva va tan a la par con la Luz que la única diferencia puede ser el nombre

Los elementos de la luz y oscuridad son elementos capaces de proteger o asesinar no hay distinción en su nivel y poder ambos causan un daño devastador o bien pueden crear cosas increíbles.

Magia de Tiempo sencillamente una de las magias mas poderosas que existen en cuestión de magia puede ser utilizada para ganar ventaja a su adversario o simplemente acabar con con el, un maestro de la magia del tiempo es capaz de devastar a su enemigo en cuestión de el momento en que lo decida sin sufrir el menor daño de su adversario.

La magia de tiempo resulta tan poderosa simplemente por su capacidad de salir del flujo del tiempo y atacar desde fuera de la línea imposibilitando su detención o contraataque.

Magia de Tiempo: sin naturaleza descriptible ¿Usada para? ¿Usada por? Simplemente no se sabe mucho de la esencia del tiempo; Altamente peligrosa es la peor opción para un principiante en la magia, Algun dia comprenderas que el tiempo jamas a sido tuyo.

Magia de las Sombras: como su nombre lo dice, es levar a la obscuridad al extremo, Es casi igual a la magia negra pero muy difícil de controlar; michas veces se termina siendo controlado por la misma magia o perderse en su energía.

Magia Celeste: al igual que la anterior, es llevar a la Luz a un extremo creando de la magia blenca, la magia celeste, pero perdiendo en el proceso su poder sanador, pero al igual que la anterior se corre el riesgo de perder la razón buenas magias fuertes como tal, pero demasiado complejas.

Magia Demoníaca: Esta utiliza el tipo de magia de los dedos en su absoluto y no te dejes llevar por su nombre es conocida así porque es casi imposible para cualquier ser poder usarla solo los demonios son capaces de usarla en su totalidad ya que nadie sobrevive a su poder ya que maneja directamente el flujo vital por lo que es capaz de crear y destruir además de que puede cambiar todo la realidad y equilibrio natural por un tiempo determinado.

Magia divina o de invocación: Esta magia es de sumo poder pero solo puede ser utilizada por servidores de cómo su nombre lo dice seres divinos esta magia maneja el equilibrio de todo por lo cual reúne elementos y características de todos los tipos y clases de magia en esta clase de magia es como mandar al mismo universo a hacer lo que uno desee pero donde radica su poder tiene su falla ya que no es magia propia sino prestada de un ser divino y aunque llegase el día en que se despojara de ella solo quedan residuos de ese magnifico poder.

Magia roja: Bueno en esta clase de magia si se le puede llevar así es reunir pedazos de todas las magias para tener gran versatilidad, pero tiene su debilidad en donde radica su grandeza debido a que se combinan tantas clases de magia que no logra obtenerse un gran poder de ninguna de ellas.

La magia roja, es un derivado de la magia negra. Se hablo mucho acerca de esta forma de magia, si bien no es tan conocida como la magia negra, todo aquel que la haya probado sabe que sus resultados son infalibles y en muchos casos inquebrantables.

Muchos creen que el uso de la magia roja, solo se limita a los hechizos de amor, pero esto no es del todo así. La magia roja domina plenamente sobre los hechizos de amor, haciendo que estos sean verdaderamente infalibles. Pero la magia roja, puede ser aplicada tanto para el bien como para el mal y con fines diversos.

El termino magia roja, hace alusión muchas veces al uso de la sangre en medio de los rituales, en otros casos hace alusión a la magia sexual. En cualquier caso, lo que tenemos que entender de forma clara, es que la magia roja es un derivado una línea dentro de la magia negra y que por lo tanto hay que estar consientes que lo que queremos, verdaderamente es lo que deseamos, ya que por estos medios no debe de haber equivocaciones por parte de quien pide el hechizo, ya que una vez realizado los resultados son en muchos casos irreversibles.

La magia roja es sumamente poderosa, no es un juego y hay que tomarla enserio. Por ello que aclaro que antes de contactarme para solicitar mis servicios te tomes unos momentos para pensar si en verdad quieres lo que vas a pedir, ya que una vez que el hechizo correcto se pone en marcha no suele tener reversión.

La magia roja es antiquísima, data de antes de la edad media. Como dije anteriormente siempre ha sido una forma de magia temida, prohibida y ante todo siempre ha sido utilizada por una elite.

Por su tremenda efectividad y por su tremendo poder, aquel que haya alguna vez probado la magia roja esta en posición de afirmar lo poderosa y efectiva que es.

La Magia Roja, es una magia más "egoísta". Busca, para su desarrollo, la alianza de otras fuerzas menos recomendables que las naturales de la Magia Blanca: los espíritus.

Así pues, la Magia Roja es una magia más evolucionada, más "civilizada" podríamos decir, que no empieza a aparecer hasta el medievolo, cuando la religión crea en torno al hombre toda una demonología... una demonología que el hombre se apresurará a aprovechar.

Los protagonistas de la Magia Roja son los espíritus, los genios, los gnomos, los silfos, los demonios... todo ello a través de una jerarquía de personajes y valores que se inicia con Adonai, el Ángel de la Luz, para los espíritus buenos, y con Lucifer, el Emperador de las Tinieblas, para los espíritus malos, a los cuales sigue toda una cohorte de espíritus y demonios de mayor o menor categoría, debidamente ordenados y clasificados según su importancia y cometido específico.

La Adivinación o predicción que es poco probable y han sido pocos los que la ha dominado y conjuntamente con "Aritmancia" vienen del griego _αριθμός_ (arithmos), que significa "número", y _μαντεία_ (manteia), que significa "adivinación". Por lo tanto, "Aritmancia" literalmente significa "adivinación del número".

La Magia de la Magia de las criaturas de este mundo, que como tu la sabes están los Unicornios, los Elfos, los Gnomos, el Fénix, los Therestal, Hadas, Sirenas, y Dragones; de estos últimos serán tus amigos quienes te darán clases sobre ellos mismos.

Y la Magia mas Grande y extraña de todas el Amor, del cual tendrás una clase particular impartida por tu Padrino del que solo hemos oído su voz y desconozco el como lo hará para dártelas.

Muy bien ya hemos definido que es magia en todas sus esencias; ahora pasemos a:

TIPOS Y CLASES DE MAGIA

vayamos a las clases y tipos de magia que existen. Primero expliquemos que es tipo de magia. Los tipos de magia se encuentran en todas las clases de magia, pero varía según su poder y efectividad.

Tipos y Clases de Magia que todos conocemos:

Pociones: Este tipo de magia se logra mezclando cierto tipo de ingredientes, apelando a su esencia y obteniendo resultados en poco tiempo. Este tipo de magia se puede mezclar con otras para mejorar su poder.

Este tipo de magia se logra mezclando cierto tipo de ingredientes, apelando a su esencia y obteniendo resultados en poco tiempo. Este tipo de magia se puede mezclar con otras para mejorar su poder.

Encantos: Son las palabras que se dicen en rima para obtener lo dicho en ellas, pero cuidando cada palabra porque toda la oración puede resultar un arma de doble filo al igual que la anterior puede mezclarse con otros tipos de magia, pero no en todas resulta provechoso.

Conjuros: Este tipo de magia es un poco parecida a la anterior, pero en esta ya existen las rimas digámoslo así, es reutilizar la magia ya existente. Este tipo de magia no puede mezclarse con ninguna debido a su naturaleza

Sortilegios: Este tipo es un poco distinto ya que es casi igual a la de conjuros,y pero con la variante que aquí se utilizan las condiciones climáticas astrales y etc. en pocas palabras surge del cumplimiento de ciertos eventos en el entorno. Este tipo de magia se encuentra casi extinta pero aún sigue siendo fuerte por su propia naturaleza y casi imposible de evitar una vez obtenido los requisitos del entorno

Hechizos: Este tipo de magia radica su fuerza en palabras que al solo pronunciar poseen gran poder mágico y mayor aun a liberar toda su fuerza al utilizar el propio poder mágico gracias a esto puede mezclarse con casi todos los tipos además de que es la más "popular" en su entorno, pero irreal ante los ojos del mundo.

Cantos: Este tipo de magia podría decirse idéntica a la anterior, pero con la variante de que esto es un canto, pero debido a la armonía que se produce al cantarlo su poder es inimaginable, aunque para muchos solo resulte bella.

Manos: Este tipo de magia se basa en la posición de los dedos que evocan gran poder al crear con ellos símbolos antiguos de poder descomunal, pero es una de las más complejas de usar debido a que casi nadie soporta su poder.

Pensamiento: Este tipo de magia muy común en los que su corazón los llama a buscar su destino. Es muy fuerte, pero pocos logran comprenderla y controlarla realmente ya que su concentración es demasiado alta además de que es raro pero muy común que cuando más se sabe acerca de estos temas mas dudas se tienen y se pierde la pureza por lo que resulta casi imposible usarla este tipo de magia resulta incompatible con cualquier clase de magia.

Sangre y carne: De todos los tipos de magias existentes la más poderosa de todas e inigualable y al contrario de todos los tipos de magia no entra en ninguna clase de magia. La magia de la sangre y carne es pura y absoluta podría llamarse la raíz de toda la magia y este mundo aun la recuerda solo que nadie lo entiende bien.

Y Por ultimo esta la Legeremancia y la oclumancia de las cuales la primera es poder leer la mente de las personas y la segunda poder ocultar tus pensamientos a los legeremancicos

Te estas preguntando que para que te dado toda esta explicación , como te decía Harry tu tienes quince años y el ser que a tratado ya en varias ocaciones de aniquilarte tiene 59 años mas estar en contacto con la magia y aunque no la conoce toda y hay partes que desconoce profundamente, de la que menos tiene idea es de la que reúne a todas de la forma mas extraña y esta magia es el Amor y como tu sabes ni la muerte pudo con ella, ya que tu Madre a pesar de su Muerte sigio protegiéndote y ahora que Voldemor se reencarno usando sangre de tu cuerpo esa magia lo llevara a su perdición.

Por todo lo que te platicado, este semestre y el año próximo te solicitamos todos los involucrados en tu vida que aceptes un sacrificio muy pesado, te acuerdas del instrumento que usaste para el final de tercer año, Claro un giratiempo que mi amiga Hermione debolvio para el inicio de este año y dejo materias como Adivinación y Artimagia, ese mismo, que apartir de hoy mismo lo uses bajo estas reglas, deberas entrar a todas tus clases en forma normal y solo la de Umbriged si tienes que llevarla como ella dice, no queremos levantar sospechas del resto de las materias que te imparten tus Tutures ellos nos dicen que tu nivel ya es de Extasis, por lo que solo simularas y verdaderamente las clases que tomaras a partir del primer lunes del regreso a clases, serán: Magia de La Luz (Merlin), Magia de La Oscuridad (Gryffindor), Magia de Tiempo (Carolinus) , Magia de las Sombras (Helga Hufflepuff), Magia Celeste (Solarius), Magia Demoníaca (Yo), Magia Roja (Ommadon). Magia Divina (Lo Tae Zhao), Magia Blanca (Rowena Ravenclaw) y Magia Negra (Slytherin), Y todas en sus diversos Tipos y Clases: y las dos horas de defensa contra las Artes Obscuras con Dolores Umbriged, las materias como te dije antes telas impartiremos en la casa de merlin bajo la recepción del Colegio.

Y durante las vacaciones durante el mes de Julio recibirás Clases sobre la magia mas Poderosa y esta te la dará tu Abuela Melisane con ayuda de tu propio padrino Misterioso y esto será dentro del ministerio y toda la zona de misterios nadie mas que Ustedes dos, dentro del personal de propio Ministerio trataran de entrar pero ninguno podrá y para el mes de agosto estaras en casa de tus ancestros con tus amigos los dragones aprendiendo toda la magia que ellos dominan y que es diferente a la nuestra, pero de ella ya hablaremos después. .

Nos gustaría oír tu opinión Harry, este respondió estoy sorprendido y hay cosas que no entiendo, primero por que yo fui elegido por Voldemort, oh siempre que te doy la oportunidad de preguntarme algo y es la segunda ves que no tengo respuesta, pero tratare de explicarte de acuerdo con lo que entiendo, a ver en aquel momento cuando se me platico la Profecia de la Orden había varios magos que habían enfrentado a Lord Voldemort, entre los que mas veces lo habían hecho eramos tu Servidor y Alastor pero ninguno tenia hijos, por lo que no me preocupo, pero pedia a Minerva me vigilase por medio de una estadística cada vez que algún mago se enfrentaba directamente en contra de El, y salía ileso paso mas de un año hasta que para Abril de 1980 se casaron dos parejas de la Orden los Longbottom y los Potter y se dio que ambas parejas para Finales de octubre o principios de noviembre no se decirte bien ya que para la Navidad de 1980 nos enteramos que ambas familias esperaban un Hijo y se dio la casualidad que los dos nacerían para finales de julio y a partir de ese mes pareciese que competían quien tenia mas duelos contra El lo que llevo que para cuando tu y neville ya contaban con poco mas de un año los dos matrimonios tenían tres enfrentamientos directos cada uno, ahora por que Voldemort se decidió por ti es algo que solo el conoce nosotros escondimos a las dos familias pero los resultados ya los conoces, ahora que a pasado este tiempo creo que su elección es buena, el joven Neville solo tiene unión con tres de los cuatro elementos y tu la tienes con los cuatro, por lo que hemos podido concluir que fue suerte o casualidad pero su resultado es que tu eres un mago de la Luz, otra pregunta, ¿Si las materias que estudiare en varias ya he tenido contacto con ellas? , cierto Harry eso te facilitara terminarlas antes , y mis maestros de las actuales materias que piensan de esta decisión, pregúntales a ellos todos están presentes, Harry giro sobre sus talones y efectivamente detrás de el estaban todos sus Tutores y sus Maestros y estos le informaron sabemos de esto y estamos de acuerdo, Severus le dijo hijo yo solo te pido que siempre estes alerta encontra la Legeremancia ya que Voldemor es sin duda alguna el mejor legeremancico que he visto solo Albus y tu Servidor lo hemos podido resistir, por lo que estaré tratando de sorprendente hasta convencerme que lo puedes hacer de acuerdo, señor Director quien escogió a mis maestros, eso si puedo responderte fácilmente fue la Fuente de la Antigüedad,

Una ultima pregunta deduzco que estas clases son para prepararme más para lo que vendrá en un futuro próximo, Ariadna intervino diciéndole Hijo ese futuro esperamos a que sea en año y medio mínimo, pero es el deseo de todos, que sea después en muchos años, ese tiempo mínimo es el que requerimos para que tu termines una preparación que nos permita que el esfuerzo de todos los que hemos participado en tu vida pensemos que te dimos lo mejor de todos para el futuro que un Mago desalmado decidió para ambos, porque no solo es para ti sino también para El. ya que de acuerdo a la profecia no sabemos con exactitud que pasara ya que esta pone una condición ambigua, pero eso si nosotros todos te garantizamos que estaremos pendientes y trataremos de ayudarte en todo lo que podamos esto es una promesa que te presenta la nueva Orden del Fénix en su totalidad, y recuerda que siendo niño tus amigos Dragones te hicieron una promesa similar, asi como los Gnomos y Elfos y en suma creo que muchos de los seres mágicos están contigo y dispuestos a ayudarte; La Profesora Mcgonagall le dijo Harry te voy a dar una sugerencia, tu sabes lo que me gusta el juego de Quidditch y que nuestra casa gane pero de acuerdo con el registro de los sustitutos dicen que Ginny podría suplirte con eficiencia por lo que si te ves en la necesidad de suspender los entrenamientos entre los maestros inventaremos diferentes pretextos para tus inasistencias a los entrenamientos o juegos, pero eso ya es decisión tuya de acuerdo solo tienes que avisarme y yo me encargo de correr la voz, Sirius le menciono mira ahijado te prometo que como sea pero de que antes de que termine este año escolar encontrare a la persona que buscamos.

Severus se atrevió a preguntar ¿ Harry para esta navidad a Lupin y a Mi nos diste unos anillos podrías decirnos que significan los dos son muy bellos de eso no hay duda y deben ser costosos pero tienen algún significado?, Este le respondió miren les diré dos cosas del costo supongo que si lo son valiosos por los materiales con que están hechos pero los tome de la bobeda de uno de mis Ancestros y no se su costo solo se que este me dijo que cada uno representa el origen de sus casas y que los dos son muy antiguos y que cuando logren descifrarlo, les pidiese que le hiciesen saber su significado a tres personas principalmente y estas son Hermione Grange ya que ese significado le será de mucha ayuda para el desempeño de un cargo que tendrá cuando salgamos de la escuela y la Otra persona es el Director ya que el siempre lo ha pensado pero no tiene pruebas, y encuanto a las terceras Lupin tu deberás heredarlo a tu hijo varón y le tendrás que explicar su significado ya que el tambien heredara su esencia, y En cuanto al suyo Profesor en unos cuatro años deberá hacer un viaje y darlo a un jovencito de unos ocho, nueve años que Usted sabrá que es su sobrino como no me pregunte por que de eso no me dijeron, Señor Director cuando me entregaron su regalo me dijeron que este le será de utilidad el año que viene para algo que tendrá que hacer y dejármelo en herencia dentro de algunos años. Las tuyas Madre te ayudaran en casos difíciles y lo tuyo Sirius deberá de resguardarte por el resto de tu vida, y los de ustedes profesores Flitwick y Mcgonagall, son un complemento para sus materias por cierto Profesores ya saben que las plantas que me mando Maria Sabina están para su uso trambien de Ustedes, Neville tiene un juego igual que yo lo Obsequie.

Bueno le dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall, ahora ponme atención Harry, el funcionamiento del gira-tiempo es muy simple es como si le dieras cuerda a tu reloj de pulsera en tu caso solo le debes dar una vuelta cada cambio de clase, por lo que nosotros los maestros te asignaremos la tarea de borrar el pizarrón lo que te dará la oportunidad de hacerlo y trasladarte a cada clase y al final de las especiales debes trasladarte dentro del salón ya que todos los maestros estaremos saliendo a recibir a los alumnos sabremos que tu ya estas adentro y dado que las clases con Dolores son después de la comida no tendrás problemas con ella y para tu salida Sirius nos dio la idea de que a tus amigos esos dos días le digas que vas rápido a la lechuzeria a poner cartas ya sea para el tu Primo y Margaret o para Monique , o Lupin y Sirius, por cierto el Señor Olivander me pidió que le escribieses que debe hacerte unas preguntas. Te quedo claro el uso de esto, Si profesora vi a Hermione usarlo, bueno pero esta vez nadie se puede enterar que lo tienes, cosa que para ti no es difícil ya que esa bolsa que portas en el cuello que me enseñaste hace ya cuatro años y de la cual te he visto sacar cosas muy grandes no creo que te cause problemas, asi es profesora ahí lo pondré , Muy bien Harry antes de que cenemos te parece que bajemos a la casa de mi Abuelo y veas las adecuaciones que hizo este para tus clases vamos los que podemos pasar y regresemos, ya que cenaremos en el Gran comedor, de acuerdo respondió Harry, Profesor Dumbledore el tren que traira a mis compañeros partirá hoy, efectivamente Harry a las 21:00 hrs por que que idea tienes mire y si bloqueo un compartimento del final del tren y cuando todos empiecen a llegar invito a mis amigos conmigo ya que Hermione y Ron no estarán el trabajo de Prefectos los invitados serian Luna, Neville, Margaret, Ginny y los Gemelos si quieren, estupenda idea me parece que puedo arreglar eso.

Visitaron la casa de los fundadores y Harry les dijo a los Tutores Dumbdledore que estaba fascinado con el cambio pero que si esto lo revertirían al termino de las clases, claro que si esto lo prepararon ellos y los mismos lo retornaran a su estado original, que bueno siempre me gusto mucho la recepción original es la única que he conocido que conbinaba los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y tenia una harmonía en conjunto, cuando estés ya mayor en cualquiera de tus propiedades podrás hacer una parecida o mejor hijo menciono Ariadna, y Aberforth comento no creen ustedes que seria bueno cenar si se van a hacer los planes del tren, todos subieron al gran comedor donde los profesores ya tenían una mesa lista para todos cenaron en una animada platica, solo que Harry se dio cuenta que Sirius, Severus y Lupin se encontraban en el extremo de la mesa charlando de algo que el no alcanzaba a escuchar, por lo que decidió usar legeremancia con los tres haber si podía, al poco rato se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando a los tres y sintiendo los pensamientos de los mismos y se sintió alagado al darse cuenta que no discutían, sino que decidían el plan a seguir para encontrar a la persona que tenia que encontrar Sirius y que Severus le estaba haciendo observaciones en el plan de búsqueda y Lupin las apuntaba, Harry se salió y regreso a la conversación con quienes estaba y fue Albus quien le dijo tu cuerpo estaba con nosotros pero tu mente no a donde la mandaste , Profesor Usted sabe que desde que me acuerdo mi Padrino y el Profesor Snape no tienen una ralación muy cordial y al verlos platicando haya en el otro extremo de la mesa, me procupe que no fuesen a estar discutiendo, por lo que decidi en usar legeremancia y entre en la cabeza de los tres y vi que están haciendo un plan entre los tres para encontrar al Mago que necesita Usted en forma muy cordial, ¡ Que hiciste Que ¡ preguntaron al unisono los tres hermanos y la profesora Mcgonagall, ¿Qué hice mal ?, no respondió Mcgonagall eso no había sucedido nunca que yo recuerde, solo El Director puede acsesar la mente de Severus, Ariadna le comento pero las ¿tres al mismo tiempo? Estas seguro, si madre; Albus se puso de pie y pidió un momento de atención y comenzó diciendo recuerdas Severus que cuando hablábamos de las materias a impartir que tu nos decías que Voldemort podría ser igual a ti y a mi, claro contesto Este bueno quiero que escuches algo que acaban de escuchar y leer en una conversación entre ustedes tres de aquella esquina por alguien que esta a mi izquierda y con todas las personas que están intermedio de los extremos, Harry serias tan amable de ir con ellos y explicarles de que hablo, Si usted lo quiere pero me explica luego, SI Claro, Harry se levanto y fue con los tres y les explico lo que había escuchado y visto en sus pensamientos, mientras Albus les comentaba al resto de los comensales que Harry había estado al mismo tiempo dentro de los tres que estaban al extremo opuesto, todos incluidos ellos pusieron los ojos de plato y mientras Harry retornaba a su lugar, del extremo opuesto donde deberían de estar las mesas de las casas y todo estaba en una obscuridad total, Salio una voz que dijo ven porque me opuse a esa clase, recuerda Harry siempre estoy cerca de ti y la voz se apago; todo mundo volteo con Albus y este les dijo El Padrino Misterioso, cuando y como llega o se va no lo se solo se que se siente una presencia mágica muy poderosa, en ese momento por entre los muros aparecieron todos los fantasmas del Colegio, y fue la Dama de Negro quien dijo y no tiene idea de cuan poderosa es.

Harry se sentó y le pregunto a su Director que que fue lo que les sorprendió a todos, pero el que respondió no fue Albus sino Severus mira Harry le dijo hace aproximadamente unos doce años Voldemort no puede entrar en mi cabeza y el Director pude evitarlo hace unos seis años, ahora que hayas estado en nosotros tres al mismo tiempo ni Albus puede eso es lo que acabas de hacer, jamás pensamos que se pudiese hacer, eso es lo extraordinario, bueno profesor creo que lo pude hacer porque estabas todos distraídos, yo creo que por eso pude, pero no creo poder repetirlo de acuerdo y siguió cenando, cuando las conversaciones retomaron su curso anterior y el volumen también Albus en silencio le dijo haber Harry intenta entrar el los tres profesores de en medio, este se concentro y durante unos minutos se quedo en silencio , cuando abrió sus ojos le dijo a los cuatro comensales cercanos a El, mire Señor Director la Profesora Sprout esta pensando en si le alcanzara el abono de dragón que mando pedir, la Enfermera Pomfrey esta pensando pedirme unas plantas de las que le platico mi Madre, y Hagrid esta pensando que si abre sus clases con Sirenas o con Centauros y los tres están platicando de la Profesora Dolores y que ideas traerá para molestar a los alumnos y a ellos, los cuatro dijeron extraordinario eso realmente es fantástico, Ariandna le dijo mira Hijo me darías permiso de que se haga un experimento contigo y tus nuevos maestros, claro Madre lo que gustes, correcto Harry pero te voy a decir en que va consistir este experimento la oclumancia es cerrar tu cerebro para que nadie pueda entrar de acuerdo les pediré a ellos que traten de entrar al tuyo con el objeto de medir tu resistencia a la legeremancia de ellos, si respondió Harry a mi también me gustaría saber si ya la cerré por completo y asi explicarme de una vez como se que Voldemort no es el que entra sino que es a la inversa, perfecto dijo Albus sigamos cenando que la guardia debe estar por llegar Minerva serias tan amable de alargar la mesa y poner cuatro puestos mas, de inmediato Harry vio como la mesa al lado de la profesora y de Aberforth que estaba junto de El la mesa se estiraba y cuatro sillas se añadían solas a la mesa cuando la puerta de profesores se abrió y vio entrar a Tonks, Charly, Kingsley y Alastor los cuatro saludaron a los presente y se sentaron y Kingsley le dijo a Albus que el ministerio mandaría un grupo de gente para pedirle a Harry que fuese al Ministerio a tomarse unas fotos para así demostrarle al publico un cambio de imagen, Albus y Harry se rieron y fue Harry quien expreso o sea quieren jugar a que debo olvidar todo lo que han dicho el año pasado nada mas asi como asi, creo que no les debemos dar ese gusto Señor Director, claro que no eso adelanta un poco mis planes y levantando la voz les comento a todos la noticia y que por tal motivo todos los presentes a excepción de la Profesora Sprout y la Enfermera Pomfrey lo harían que ellas tenían ya signada una tarea que venían realisando de hace siete años ya y que la partida seria a las 20:45 para aparecer en el ultimo extremo del tren que era todo, todos siguieron departiendo y los recién legados se apresuraron a cenar; Albus le pidió a Charly que si le podía hacer el favor de tomar el tren para garantizar la seguridad de los pasajeros y que si traía el espejo que les regalo Sirius, asintiendo este acepto encantado diciendo recordare mis épocas de estudiante, Harry le comento mira no te sorprendas si me ves hablar con Malfoy.

A la hora convenida el grupo desapareció y un minuto despúes estaban todos de pie al costado del vagón, no había nadie y cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió y salió un empleado del mismo se sorprendió al ver a ese grupo y les dijo estábamos dando los últimos toques al tren ya sabe la rutina normal acondicionando los compartimentos para que al deseo de cada alumno este se pueda acostar a dormir, correcto le respondió Charly echare un vistaso Harry dijiste el ultimo de la derecha o izquierda, izquiera contesto este es el que da mas privacidad, los dos hermanos se vieron y mencionaron lo mismo pensamos nosotros en nuestras épocas de estudiantes era en el que viajábamos lo mismo dijo Alastor, que casualidad dijo Tonks creo que todos hemos sido de la misma idea, estaban en eso cuando empezó la llegada de los alumnos por la entrada al anden y en cosa de cinco minutos eso parecía una romería y todo los alumnos veían con sus familias al Director y la comitiva del final del tren, Saludando pero sin atreverse a acercar, no fue sino hasta que la Señorita Margaret De'Siun con sus padres llegaron y vieron se acercaron presurosos a saludarlos, Margaret con gran educación les dijo a sus Padres el nombre de cada uno de los adultos que conocía y estos los saludaron, Albus les dijo tienen una hija muy brillante espero estén satisfechos con lo que ha aprendido, Frederic se apresuro a responder claro Señor Director y aunque para nosotros es nuevo esto Garcias al Joven Harry y las cosas que nos ha hecho el favor de regalarle a la familia hemos aprendido mucho, mira Harry de la colección que le diste de obsequio a Margaret entre nosotros tres y tu primo casi la terminamos ya completa de leer, correcto les dijo, Margaret supongo que la traes en tu baúl, esta le respondió que si, Harry se volteo y le dijo Señor De'Siun no se preocupe mañana lunes le llegara una copia igual para que la puedan terminar de leer junto con mi primo y cuando la terminen avísenme con su lechuza y les prometo que les presto otras, por cierto tu primo quería venir pero tu Tía no lo dejo que porque se podría resfriar ya ves como es de exagerada.

Charly bajo del vagón y le dijo a Harry listo hice una adecuación para que quedemos todos y los jóvenes de un lado hacia el pasillo y las Señoritas del otro pegado a las ventanas te parece bien conté cuatro y dos tocadores y seis Caballeros con dos baños, correcto dijo Harry, mira Charly te presento a los padres de Margaret encantado Señores soy hermano de Ron, haber señorita el baúl lo subo yo levitándolo lo metió al vagón no había terminado de regresar cuando ya llegaban sus hermanos y Hermione con sus padres se efectuaron los saludos correspondientes y Charly le dijo a sus hermanos vamos baúles arriba, Hermione el tuyo y tu cesta las subo yo, ella le dijo si puedes suéltalo no se baja se echara a dormir sobre cualquier baúl le encanta el de Ron no tenemos idea de porque pero así es, correcto dijo este y subieron cuando Albus se percato que Augusta y Neville Longbottom venían por el anden hacia ellos y un poco mas atrás alcanzo a distinguir al espigadísimo Señor Xenophilius Lovegood y la hija Luna quien para variar traía un peinado suelto con su cabello caía a su espalda y llevaba un vertido aguamarina que acentuaba sus ojos de un azul tan intenso que lastimaba su mirada, les hizo señas al grupo y todos voltearon a ver a los que llegaban Charly le dijo a su hermano Fred ayúdame con el equipaje de Neville y yo llevo el de Luna, cuando estos subieron al tren Luna les dijo a Hermione y a Harry es muy cortes el hermano de Ron que diferencia, ambos rieron y Ron puso sus orejas color jitomate, y Molly le dijo por que te molestas Ron cuantas veces no te lo he dicho, hijo aprende que cuando un extraño te hace ver tus defectos es por la estima que te tiene, cuando Ariadna le dio un codaso a Albus señalando el acceso al anden 9 ¾ y por el venían Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge, Dexter Fortescue, Yaxleyt, todos volearon asía ellos y se pusieron en el centro del grupo Harry y Albus y el resto se coloco formando una "U" grande y solo detrás de todos ellos se colocaron los Padres de Hermione y los de Margaret que ambas se quedaron frente a sus padres pero con varita en mano ambas, los recién llegados se sorprendieron al ver que se encontraba toda la plantilla del Colegio de Hogwarts y los Tutores del Señor Potter así como otros Magos y Brujas de mucho respeto y Abolengo, por lo que Rufus midiendo sus palabras se acerco y saludo con un buenas noches tengan todos Ustedes, el grupo saludo con la cabeza y los recién legados alcanzaron a distinguir que todos tenían empuñadas sus varitas aunque sin sacarlas, Albus le respondió que la noche te sea grata Rufus, en que te podemos servir, este respondió es mi deseo tomar unas fotos del Señor Potter con su servidor en las oficinas del ministerio, nosotros nos encargaríamos de que este en el Colegio a tiempo, sin dar oportunidad al Director de responder fue Harry quien contesto tan fuerte que en todo el anden se escucho, Yo pensé que se venia a disculpar por todas las calumnias que por orden del señor que se encuentra a su derecha el Ministerio se encargo de difundir en el asqueroso Periódico del profeta durante ya siete meses y en vez de eso quiere fotos no cree Usted que yo no soy juguete de nadie y sépalo de una vez Mientras el Ministerio no publique en Primera Plana una disculpa hacia el Profesor **Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore,** y para su servidor **Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc,** en toda forma y regla y esta sea enviada a todos los periódicos y radiodifundas con las que ese periodicucho tiene relación y mandar una copia de esta disculpa a todos los padres de los alumnos del colegio actuales y los que salieron el año pasado, no venga a pedirme fotos yo no soy un títere que pueda Usted mover a su antojo para satisfacer su necesidad de prestigio como ese otro hombre si eso se le puede llamar, pues esta muy equivocado. Cuido mi prestigio y de las personas que me han brindado cariño, amor, cuidados, preocupación, y sobretodo me dieron su apoyo incondicional después de la muerte de el Gran Mago Cedric Diggory a quien tambieb su familia merece una disculpa publica de quien se dice valiente y poseedor de la orden de Merlín primera clase, la cual le deberían de quitar y entregar a un ser que fue valiente hasta en la muerte, no un cobarde que tiembla al nombre de VOLDEMORT cobarde, ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Albus le reitero a Rufus creo que Potter fue lo suficientemente claro, por lo que yo te suguiero que lo hagas y lo publiques creo que todos los presentes escucharon que las publicaciones del Profeta fueron pagadas por Fudge y esta publicidad correrá por todo Londres y para una semana toda Inglaterra estará enterada; el tren esta partiendo y creo que nosotros aremos lo mismo, la decisión queda en tus manos, con permiso y sin mas palabras el grupo desapareció incluidos los padres de Hermione y Margaret, Rufus y su grupo pasaron entre murmullos de los padres de los alumnos quienes comentaban entonces si el profeta decía mentiras cambiémonos al Quisquilloso ese que las noticias siempre han resultado ciertas, ya vez lo que nos platicaron los muchacho, algunos le dijeron a Fudge entonces lo que platico mi hijo es cierto cobarde porque no hablaste a la comunidad te deberíamos de quitar del cargo y linchar medio año diciendo mentiras, Rufus pidió calma y prefirieron desaparecerse. Ya en la oficina del Ministro Rufus le pidió a Amelia Bones que si podía asistir un momento a la oficina, Amelia se presento y le relato lo ocurrido en la terminal del expreso de Hogwarts, cuando este termino su relato Amelia se puso de pie y el Ministro le pregunto y no vas a actuar en contra de Albus, esta se volteo y le dijo que tiene que ver Dumbledore en esto, el se comprometió a no decir nada, Creo Rufus que como Fudge estas interpretando las cosas mal y el estar con este te a trasmitido su paranoia de miedo, por lo que me explicaste hace un momento fue el Mago Potter el que te respondió y este no tiene ningún acuerdo verbal con el ministerio ni con el Tribunal de Magos del Wizengamot, y si recuerdas todavía tus épocas en Hogwarts los secretos duran lo que un suspiro en menos de un día la escuela se debió de enterar de lo sucedido el día 3 de noviembre ya que ese día por una orden tuya le mandaste a avisar a los involucrados del Juicio del Señor Potter la decisión del consejo de la destitución de Conelius y el reconocimiento de la mayoría de Edad al mismo, aparte de El Señor Potter mismo sabes, tienes idea de cuantos de los funcionarios del Ministerio, del Tribunal de Magos del Wizengamot tienen hijos sobrinos o nietos en el Colegio y todos ellos no pactaron con nosotros no divulgar nada, has de saber que mi hermana me contó que su hija que esta en el Colegio sabia lo de la distitucion de Cornelius y que Albus les pidió un voto de silencio a todo el colegio con el fin de proteger la información y que tu cambio se diera en paz, pero debes tomar en cuenta que los lazos de familia son superiores a los del Colegio, permítete aclararte algo mi hermana hizo que mi sobrina hiciese un juramento fidelius con ella para enterarse de todo lo que pasa en la escuela, date de santos que los padres de la mayoría no son como mi hermana, pero pregúntale al amigo de Fudge si su hijito no le contó con decepción que su papito ya no fuese el mejor amigo del Ministro, o me equivoco Cornelius que Lucius sabe todos los detalles de este caso y no por boca de su hijo sino la tuya propia y la de tu amigita Dolores que de acuerdo con mis fuentes estuvo todo un día en casa de este cuando terminaron las clases, Así que Rufus si alguien propago la cosa no fue Albus dentro del Colegio fue el chisme y fuera de este varios de tus miembros del equipo y del ex equipo de Cornelius, por cierto Yo te sugeriría que la removieras pero es decisión tuya medítelo con permiso.

El viaje en el tren se desarrollaba con mucha tranquilidad en el ultimo vagón los jóvenes jugaba snab explosivo solo Hermione y Charly no jugaban se dedicaron a platicar y cuando ella debía hacer las rondas este le decía a su hemano Ron que se quedase jugando que el la hacia con ella en el tren todos se sorprendían de ver al antiguo capitán de Gryffindor pero como veian que el jamás daba un instrucción o le decía algo a ellos y solo era la perfecta y todos la respetaban para la segunda ronda que le tocaba ya nadie volteo a ver a Charly y los mas jóvenes en su mayoría ya estaban en cama durmiendo por lo que había vagones totalmente en silencio en la segunda ronda al pasar de un vagón a otro vieron a Harry y a Draco platicando pero como los dos sabían que no deberían intervenir continuaron su charla y vigilancia y dado que los que siempre hacían bulla respetaban mucho al hermano mayor pues estos estaban muy tranquilos de tal forma que las rondas cuando hacían los relevos de los prefectos para la tercera ronda al hacer el cambio con los prefectos de Hufflepuff estos les preguntaron que si los Gemelos no habían regresado ya al colegio o venían enfermos que no los habían visto en todo el camino, Hermione les indico que no que ellos estaban en el ultimo compartimento disfrutando de un juego de snab explosivo con los demás del mismo. Los prefectos le preguntaron, pero ese espacio nos dijo la señora del carrito que fue agrandado que hay muchas camas no solo cuatro como en los demás, ha eso lo hice yo les dijo Charly, así cuido a mis hermanos y a mi hermana al mismo tiempo y no tengo que desvelarme si no tengo que estar yendo de un compartimento a otro y en el que amplié coloque los baños suficientes para que no haya dificultades de compartir. Dejaron la guardia en manos de estos y continuaron hacia su vagón y al regresar encontraron a Harry ya jugando de nuevo; el resto del viaje paso sin contratiempo la primera en dormir fue Margaret, Hermione le dijo a Charly era lógico es la mas chica, este le respondió si es una niña, pero Harry le respondió si tiene 13 años pero es mas madura que mi primo de 15 casi 16 que bueno que me acordaste permítete anotarlo en la agenda Hermione, como dijo Esta si mira no me la obsequiaste tu pues así la llame y mira hecha un ojo y ve lo útil que me ha sido, Hermione le dio un vistaso y vio que tenia anotados todos los entrenamientos y juegos de las casas y un día a la semana las siglas LF, nunca el mismo día pero si siempre o martes o jueves de 18:30 a 21:30 y cada día contenía un hechizo defensivo a practicar ella rápidamente busco en el mes de mayo y Junio y encontró que para junio tenia programadas tres clases que decían Ex _ p, y emocionada le dijo entonces si, Harry le contesto efectivamente y ve la nota del final ella la busco y vio que decía quienes puedan le enseñare Cave Inimicum, a lo que esta le pregunto y ese cual es y Harry solo sonrió y le dijo es uno que puede salvar tu vida por cierto Charly dile a Bill que aparte estos tres días de junio de las tres ultimas semanas para que les pueda enseñar ese hechizo y me gustaría que estuvieses ahí, haber déjame y veo la agenda de mi trabajo sacándola se fue directo a junio y le dijo perfecto para esos días no hay eventos ni partos programados por lo tanto cuenta conmigo a Bill le escribo mañana y para el miércoles tendras noticias de el, Bien, pero al voltear Hermione tenia una cara de interrogación ¿Harry algo le hiciste a la agenda? Siento que fue alterada si tiene algo que agregue para no olvidar que días debo escribirle a Monique y tiene hojas adicionales para poder anotar lo que voy queriendo decirle, Charly le dijo oye ella no es la prima de Fleur la novia de Bill, exactamente contesto este, bella chica y tan madura ya cuando la conocimos pensé que tendría unos 16 años, si contesto Hermione pero aquí mi amigo no se atreve a pedirle que sea su Novia a pesar de que le encanta, Charly le respondió mira Hermione a nosotros nos es muy difícil detectar cuando alguna chica no aceptaría o no cosa que para Ustedes es mas fácil yo por eso todavía sigo soltero a pesar de la urgencia de mi madre por ser abuela, pero le digo que todo a su tiempo, en eso estoy de acuerdo, y le entrego la Agenda a Harry quien la guardo. El resto del camino todos se fueron a la cama y solo Charly daba recorridos uno por hora y la Bruja del carrito lo hacia a las medias quedando en reportarse si algo ocurria.

La llegada a las seis de la mañana estaba tranquila y pudieron ver que Hagrid estaba de pie junto al anden y los carruajes listos y esperando, Este le indico que dejasen las cosas en el tren que los elfos se encargarían de trasportarlos, cosa que Hermione iba a protestar pero fue Charly quien le dijo tranquila niña linda lo hacen con magia, y aunque tu no lo creas son muy buenos en lo que hacen y la magia es parte de su esencia desde infantes hacen cosas con ella, no tardan como nosotros, Yo empece al año a dar muestras y Bill a los diez meses el mas lento de todos nosotros fue Percy que tardo hasta los tres años y la mas rápida fue Ginny que a los seis meses ella sola atraía su alimento cuando ella lo deseaba Mamá tubo una época difícil con ella ya que cuando la niña quería comer invocaba a su comida y mi Madre estuviese donde estuviese la hacia aparecer junto de ella, pero por lo que se ahora Harry desde el primer día de su nacimiento dio muestras de que seria un mago extraordinario, pero si gustas te escribo y te cuento lo que me enterado y así continuamos nuestra amistad, Hermione se ruborizo un poco y le dijo encantada. De este hecho solo se dio cuenta Harry, pero no comento nada.

El arribo al gran Comedor como siempre fue un desayuno especial y Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida diciéndoles que esperaba hubiesen disfrutado de sus vacaciones y llegasen con deseos de salir muy bien este semestre que eran sus mejores deseos y termino harry se dio cuenta que Dolores Umbriged no se encontraba en el comedor y les comento a sus amigos que si ya habría llegado o estaría por llegar y lo que se entero que haría en esos días de la brigada Inquisitorial, que concistiria en reclutar alumnos que le pasasen informes del Director y de El, y Ron le comento yo creo que esta estará formada por puros de la casa de Slytherin, a lo que Hermione le respondió no creas habrá de otras casas ya que los padres de algunos son parte del equipo del depuesto Ministro y son fieles a Umbriged, Luna le dijo si y habrá algunos que por miedo a sus influencias sus padres piensen que pueden perder su trabajo, mientras ella hablaba por lo bajo le pregunto Hermione a Harry si Draco se uniría a esta, y este le respondió que así lo habían acordado para no despertar sospechas en la casa de este ni en la escuela, Ron le iba rebatir a Luna cuando Hermione le dijo si seras eso es cierto o tu crees que a tu Padre Umbriged lo tiene en gran estima, Ron respondio que no, pero mi Padre no le tiene miedo, mira Ron le respondió nadie a dicho que le tenga miedo tu padre sino que hay quienes si le temen y por eso solicitaran a sus hijos se unan a la formación que quiera ese sapo y tu aprende a escuchar no te quedes solo con las primeras palabras ya te lo he repetido en varias ocaciones solo escuchas lo que te conviene siempre hay que escuchar todo y luego la otra parte de la versión cuando hacemos el trabajo de Prefectos las discusiones entre los compañeros siempre tienen dos lados de acuerdo y no te pongas de malas ya sabes que los cinco que estamos aquí conversando sabemos de la característica inicial de tu molestia, Ginny le menciono a su hermano mira ya empiezan a ponerse color jitomate, Ron mejor guardo silencio y volteo asía otro lado y los demás siguieron platicando cuando la platica estaba en lo mejor en todo el gran comedor cerca de la 7:30 horas en todo el castillo se ilumino con arcoíris por todas las chimeneas, como siempre los mas jóvenes brincaron y varios alumnos gritaron ya llego el sapo inquisidor la risa no se hizo esperar y Harry pudo ver que varios de la casa de Draco soltaron una carcajada, cuando observaron al director ponerse de pie y con voz fuerte les dijo a todos les voy a suplicar que no pongan sobrenombres a nadie esto se los pido como un favor, en ese momento arribo la Profesora Umbriged al gran comedor y al oír las palabras del Director le replico creo señor Director que Usted no debe pedir favores a los alumnos sino solo darles una orden, a lo que Este le respondió creo que eso va en contra de las leyes de libertad de expreción que tiene derecho todo ser vivo en este mundo o Usted piensa que ese derecho no existe, Claro que existe respondió la aludida, a es por eso que les pedía un favor a los alumnos pero si a Usted le molesta que lo haga pues lo retiro y ya jóvenes parece que la Profesora esta de acuerdo con ustedes que se expresen libremente, Claro dijo esta todos en este colegio tenemos libertad de expresión y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa se oyó un grito aun mas fuerte que la vez anterior, "Compañeros la Sapo Inquisidor" ha hecho su arribo al colegio, como daba la espalda a los alumnos cuando voleo no pudo distinguir a nadie.

Se sentó y una explosión en forma de sapo color lila enmarcado con un arcoíris de brillantes chispas apareció en su cabeza y las palabra que se escucharon escritas en un rosa muy intenso se podían leer, ella rápidamente le reclamo al Director que eso no podía continuar y este le respondió si usted misma dijo que no pidiera el favor de que no le pusiesen apodos y usted les autorizo, que me reclama y lo de las explosiones cuando me siento o me paro, eso no se decirle es la tercera vez que se lo aclaro dígame quien el culpable y vera usted que yo actuare de inmediato nada mas permítase aclararle que estas se dan por autorizacion de la Propia Institución y dado eso creo que usted ni nadie podrá saber quien lo hace hasta que usted cambie o la o las personas que lo hacen quieran expresarlo y lo de los problemitas que tiene en el uso de las chimeneas yo le advertí que si usted insiste en mantenerlas conectadas a la Red Flu estas actuaran así , y si me va reclamar también lo de su Patronus le recuerdo que eso no tiene nada que ver ni conmigo, ni con mis colaboradores, ni de los Jovenes estudiantes, como le exprese la vez anterior es hechizo lo puso alguien que se destaca en esa materia y es muy superior a usted y a mi en muchos aspectos sobretodo a Usted la supera en todos de tal forma que en comparación de el usted empresaria a dar muestras de su Calidad de Bruja cuando el revasaria en tiempo y experiencia vivida a Nicolas Flamel el Gran alquimista que estuvo entre nosotros por mas de 600 años por lo que creo que le costara mucho poder evitar eso, esta vez espero haber disipado sus dudas y le sugiero que desayune por que las horas de inicio de clase están a menos de 20 minutos para comensar y si mi memoria me es fiel lo que creo que si, usted hoy empieza clase de ocho con los alumnos de quinto a quienes les deseo un feliz inicio de aburrimiento, Dolores se encrespo y le dijo Director que esta diciendo, mire Dolores no me venga con cuentos ni molestia si los alumnos de primero se han quejado con sus padres del tipo de clase que usted imparte y si gusta le enseño las cartas que hasta puede usted contar una por mes de cada padre de alumno que recibe clases de usted y le diré que los de séptimo mandaron una carta a el Tribunal Supremo Escolar quejándose de su clase, ya que la consideran la peor que han tenido en los siete años que han estado aquí y de acuerdo con este Tribunal dicen que la clase de usted esta por debajo de un 10000 por ciento de los maestros Lupin y el Falso Moddy y un mil porciento que los otros dos de hace cuatro y tres años he intermedios quedaron los maestros de los dos primeros años de su estudio en el Colegio, por cierto ahí un grupo numeroso que sus padres no se han quejado fíjese que hasta hay uno solamente de Slytherin que no se ha quejado ya de hace unos meses para acá de los que menos quejas son de la casa de Fénix, lo cual me esta obligando a efectuar una investigación por que de acuerdo a mis fuentes es la casa que mas la desprecia, ahora vaya a saber que tan confiables pueden ser mis fuentes comparadas con las suyas, Dolores no respondió nada y siguió comiendo sus alimentos, Dumbledore le insinuó y espero que esto que le acabo de mencionar no traiga represalias en contra de los Alumnos ya que si eso se da creo que el propio Colegio de Hogwarts tomaría acciones mas drásticas que la que Yo o Sus propios compañeros profesores quisiéramos imponer, y con su permiso Se puso de pie y desapareció, fue la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien con un Sonorus expreso jóvenes diez minutos para el inicio de clases, estos salieron en tropel y la profesora se quedo sola en la mesa de profesores, sin saber que actitud tomar, termino su desayuno y se dirigió a su salón con su respectiva explosión y sabiendo que lo encontraría en desorden total.

Como ese día era martes le toco a Dolores con el grupo de Harry y Ron a los que quería interrogar por su salida anticipada a las vacaciones de Diciembre por lo que decidió esperarlos en el pasillo, total ella pensó que sean estos los que arreglen el salón, cuando vio que se acercaban los tres inseparables sin ningún reparo les exigió una explicación al grado que todo quinto año de las casas de Gryffindor y Fenix guardaron silencio ya que a todos les interesaba saber de esa ausencia tan rara que se había dado, Harry con calma y con voz clara y serena le respondio, Disculpe profesora pero de acuerdo con lo que nosotros sabemos el Director le dio a Usted y a las Autoridades del Colegio y de otras Instituciones oficiales la explicación correspondiente y nosotros no tenemos por que darle detalles de nuestra vida privada, Dolores se puso furiosa y le dijo creo que esa respuesta te podría costar una Semana de castigo en mi oficina, Harry sonrio y le respondió si Usted gusta yo estaría encantado espero que ya haya podido reparar su platos de sus mascotas que se rompieron en la ultima detención que me quiso poder y hacercarse a mi con intención mal sana lo recuerda o quiere repetir lo de su pluma vampiro tampoco tengo problema por ella ya que he aprendido a escribir muy rápido gracias a las clases de historia, que por cierto Usted se ha Brincado intencionalmente la inspección a este Profesor tan Antiguo o ese si cumple sus expectativas de hace un siglo que da clases, Dolores solo atino a decirle yo se a quienes tengo que ver entren al salón.

Para su sorpresa en cuanto abrió el salón para arreglarlo este estaba en perfecto orden y conforme se fue acercando al escritorio noto que el pizarrón apearecia una imagen de ella que se transformaba en un sapo gigante y desaparecia y esto se repetía aunque ella tratase de borrarlo o tacharlo continuaba resaltando aun con que escribiera y si tachaba este se hacia mas fuerte y aparecía el arcoíris por lo que decidió cubrirlo con una manta, cuando los alumnos entraron en orden y tomaron sus asientos y la saludaron y esta pidió el libro y la lección que correspondía a ese día; Atraves del trapo empeso a aparecer su cara y transformarse con un arcoíris clarísimo y en letras rosa Mexicano la palabras de el sapo inquisidor esta presente. Ella arranco rápidamente el lienzo y la figura se desbanecio, el resto de la clase ya solo aparecia su cara y se transormaba en un gran sapo ella así continuo su clase y cuanto esta termino ella recordó las palabras del director de la opinión que tenían estos alumnos de su clase y se puso de pie y comenso a pedir de tarea tres pergaminos sobre la clase de ese día explicando todo lo relativo a ella y en el pizarrón fueron apareciendo unas letras en tamaño de diez pulgada que decían Dolores recuerda bien lo que se te advirtió esta mañana, cuando ella se percato de lo escrito que estaba en un color fiusa y parpadeaban como los anuncios de los muggles en sus comercios, le pregunto a los alumnos que que significaba eso, que es algo que ella había platicado con el Director en la mesa del Desayuno y los alumnos le respondieron que ellos no tenían ni idea, de lo que hubiese ella platicado en la mesa de profesores que esta tenia un mufiato para evitar que los alumnos oyesen cosas que no debían escuchar que solo se podía oír lo que les dirigían a ellos que si no se había fijado que cuando en una mesa de una casa comenzaba una discusión el jefe de la casa tenia que bajar hasta la mesa para poner orden que no era posible que ella no lo hubiese sabido, que por lo tanto ellos no tenia idea de lo que se refería ese recado, ella les dijo olviden la tarea solo denme lo escrito aquí y retírense en el pizarrón alcanzaron a Leer unas palabra en color Oro que decían aprendes rápido Dolores.

El resto de la primera semana no hubo incidente y como Harry ya sabia que sus clases especiales empesarian el Lunes siguiente esperaba con ansia que llegara ese día, Por lo que el Lunes llego emocionado a el aula del Profesor Flitwick el grupo de quinto llevaba su clase en forma acostumbrada cuando la campana sonó el termino de la clase el profesor se dirigió a Harry y pidiéndole que si lo ayudaba a acomodar los trabajos del grupo de tercero en sus pupitres de acuerdo a la distribución que le enseño, Este les dirigió una seña a Ron que lo vería en la clase siguiente que ahora lo alcanzaba cuando todos salieron.

El saco su giratiempo le dio una vuelta y se traslado a el lobby de la casa Dumbledore donde encontró a la fundadora Rowena Ravenclaw, quien lo saludo con cariño y le dijo Harry el tiempo es oro por lo que vamos directo a la Materia mira yo me encargare de ampliar los conocimientos de la Magia Blanca con todas sus clases y yo te las voy enumerar pero solo yo lo voy a realizar, pero de todas los Tipos de Magia veras que hay exactamente lo mismo para todas los Tipos pero de acuerdo a su Clase correcto te pido concentración y estas son: Pociones, Encantos, Conjuros, Sortilegios, Hechizos, Cantos, Manos, Pensamiento, Sangre y carne; de estos tipos tu ya conoces varios de ellos, los que faltan que no te cusen estrés yo en este momento te voy a describir cada uno incluidos los que ya conoces:

Pociones: Este tipo de magia se logra mezclando cierto tipo de ingredientes, apelando a su esencia y obteniendo resultados en poco tiempo. Este tipo de magia se puede mezclar con otras para mejorar su poder.

Encantos: Son las palabras que se dicen en rima para obtener lo dicho en ellas, pero cuidando cada palabra porque toda la oración puede resultar un arma de doble filo al igual que la anterior puede mezclarse con otros tipos de magia pero no en todas resulta provechoso.

Conjuros: Este tipo de magia es un poco parecida a la anterior pero en esta ya existen las rimas digámoslo así, es reutilizar la magia ya existente. Este tipo de magia no puede mezclarse con ninguna debido a su naturaleza.

Sortilegios: Este tipo es un poco distinto ya que es casi igual a la de conjuros, pero con la variante que aquí se utilizan las condiciones climáticas astrales y etc. en pocas palabras surge del cumplimiento de ciertos eventos en el entorno. Este tipo de magia se encuentra casi extinta pero aún sigue siendo fuerte por su propia naturaleza y casi imposible de evitar una vez obtenido los requisitos del entorno.

Hechizos: Este tipo de magia radica su fuerza en palabras que al solo pronunciar poseen gran poder mágico y mayor aun a liberar toda su fuerza al utilizar el propio poder mágico gracias a esto puede mezclarse con casi todos los tipos además de que es la más "popular" en su entorno, pero irreal ante los ojos del mundo.

Cantos: Este tipo de magia podría decirse idéntica a la anterior, pero con la variante de que esto es un canto, pero debido a la armonía que se produce al cantarlo su poder es inimaginable, aunque para muchos solo resulte bella.

Manos: Este tipo de magia se basa en la posición de los dedos que evocan gran poder al crear con ellos símbolos antiguos de poder descomunal, pero es una de las más complejas de usar debido a que casi nadie soporta su poder.

Pensamiento: Este tipo de magia muy común en los que su corazón los llama a buscar su destino. Es muy fuerte, pero pocos logran comprender la y controlarla realmente ya que su concentración es demasiado alta además de que es raro pero muy común que cuando más se sabe acerca de estos temas mas dudas se tienen y se pierde la pureza por lo que resulta casi imposible usarla este tipo de magia resulta incompatible con cualquier clase de magia.

Sangre y carne: De todos los tipos de magias existentes la más poderosa de todas e inigualable y al contrario de todos los tipos de magia no entra en ninguna clase de magia. La magia de la sangre y carne es pura y absoluta podría llamarse la raíz de toda la magia y este mundo aun la recuerda solo que nadie lo entiende bien.

De todos estos tipos tu conoces varios ya de estos creo que los únicos que no haz pracaticado son el Canto, Sangre y Carne y Sortilegios creo que estas débiles, por lo demás creo que avanzaremos rápido, recuerda Harry en todas las Clases de Magia tienes el mismo numero de tipos, vamos claros, Si Profesora.

Bien entremos en nuestra materia

Magia blanca Primero olvidemos que es la magia buena y que solo sirve para curar y ayudar. Esas son puras mentiras para esconder su verdad; ahora continuemos la magia blanca es cierto que es la mejor para sanar, pero solo por el hecho de que es indolora para el herido, pero también es cierto que esta magia es devastadora y de las mas destructivas ya que al basarse en la luz su poder radica en destruir todo rasgo y dejo de emociones por lo que esta acción libera un poder casi infinito.

Magia Blanca:

La magia blanca, considerada erróneamente el arte mas puro y sagrado de la magia debido a su cualidad curativa y a su extraña naturaleza bondadosa este tipo de magia a sido usada desde antaño para curar ú hacer el bien a otra persona es un arte por medio del cual se pueden anular los efectos de algunas otras magias.

El mundo asume que la magia blanca es buena y la negra es mala sin embargo mucha gente ah demostrado ya lo contrario usando la magia blanca para causar daño y esta provoca resultados muchas veces mas dañinos que la negra.

Para los iniciados es una buena arte además de noble no ocasiona muchos problemas y rara vez resultas lastimado por mal uso.

El brillo de tu corazón hace volar al infinito.

La Magia Blanca esta basada en que todo en el universo está impregnado por un poder trascendental inteligente. La magia blanca es la capacidad del Mago o Bruja para influir en el flujo de este Poder. La visión mágica del mundo proviene del saber que todo, en todos los niveles de la Realidad está interconectado en una red enorme, de múltiples capas de energía. Lo que nuestra mente percibe como muchos objetos aislados, está en realidad conectado, y una modificación en un objeto influye también en otros objetos. Así, es posible influir en un punto de esta red, canalizando y dirigiendo el flujo de energía en otro punto de la red. Este flujo puede ser conscientemente creado y dirigido a través del trabajo con magia blanca. La magia puede ser aprendida y el mundo puede ser influenciado. Debemos tener siempre en cuenta, que la magia no sólo afecta al mundo que nos rodea, sino que también influye en nosotros. Por lo tanto, debemos ejercitar de forma permanente nuestra sabiduría personal y nuestra moral interna, para que podamos saber que, si nuestra magia no va a crear algo, entonces va a ir en contra de nosotros.

Bueno Harry a partir de tu próxima clase empesaremos por ver los tipos que ya dominas y nos iremos rápido en estos y los que faltan les daremos mas espacio de tiempo hasta que los domines, que me supongo que eso podría ser para máximo febrero del año lo que te dejaría tiempo para los tipos de magia que no dominas, esto dependerá de la dedicación que nos brindes, de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Tu bisabuelo en tu baúl tienes una amplísima biblioteca, así es profesora y creo que ya e leído muchos de esos libros algunos de ellos no entendía bien el concepto pero de acuerdo a lo que me explico el Director y Usted ahora me es mas fácil comprender mucho de lo que aprendí en ellos, Correcto Harry para tu próxima clase me podrías traer un ejemplo de cada tipo que te explique de Majia blanca y si puedes agregar diagramas de estos. Estamos a un minuto para que suene la campana aquí solo oirás un gong y eso te indicara que debes trasladarte al salón de tu materia arriba que tengas buen día y si no me equivoco tines clase con Minerva verdad, listo y se escucho un gong muy suave y este pudo observar que la profesora salía del salón y en el pizarrón había un recado Harry reparte tres conejos por mesa, cuando el tomo los conejos el pizarrón se borro y vio que la puerta se abría y empesavan a entrar sus compañeros, tanto Ron como Hermione le dijeron que a que horas había entrado, este les respodio cuando salían los compañeros de séptimo, por cierto vieron a tus hermanos Ron, no dijeron ambos por que, creo que están tramando algo grande.

La clase de trasformaciones y transfiguraciones fue entretenida ya que deberían de cambiar a conejo en un animal que de acuerdo a su deseo pudiese ser similar a la estructura del mismo sin que sobre o falte nada de acuerdo les indico la Profesora Mcgonagall pueden empezar cuando estén listos levantan la mano y yo pasare a ver su transformación Hermione y Harry se pusieron a pensar para decidir en que animal cumplía los requisitos y Ron solo dijo listo y de su varita salió un rayo marrón y el conejo quedo convertido en gallina con bigotes, orejas y cola de conejo cosa que causo la risa de los que lo alcanzaron a ver harry tomo su varita y retransformo el suyo en un gato del mismo color que su conejo y Hermione el suyo en un lindo perro blanco, y Cuando levantaron su mano vieron que su compañera luna tenia un precioso hurón de color café muy pálido la profesora se acerco a los tres y dijo perfecto y regreso a los animales a su estado original y les Dijo al Trió 5 puntos para la Casa de Fenix por cada uno en eso Drite Garrett de la casa de Ravenclaw levantaba su mano y tenia a un perro de la pradera la profesora le otorgo cinco puntos a su casa y les menciono al resto quedan cinco puntos para el siguiente los últimos cinco perderán tres puntos, Marietta Edgecombe ella de una manera practica lo transforma en una Liebre y levanto la mano la Profesora se acerco y le respondió bien la clásica pero ganaste los puntos para Tu casa, y les digo al resto ya se dieron los puntos y quedan 40 minutos para el toque los que ya terminaron pueden ponerse al fondo y hacer lo que gusten Hermione le pregunto a Harry oye ya mañana se cumple la semana de clases y no as anunciado la primera clase, este le dijo de acuerdo con mi Agenda Hermione esta la tengo programada para el viernes de las 18:30 a las 21:30 tendremos de cenar de prisa pero creo que tres horas nos darán el tiempo requerido para aprender hechizos de defensa de este semestre mínimo dos por clase, Salvio Hexia (Proporciona alguna forma de protección contra los embrujo) Protego Horribilis (Proporciona alguna forma de protección contra la magia oscura) y el Maleficio punzante ( que deforma la parte del cuerpo donde te da) pero este ultimo dependerá de que tan rápido dominen los dos primeros; perfecto dijo Hermione y Luna pensamos que te habías olvidado ya de nosotras, estaban en eso cuando vieron que Ron por fin había logrado pensar un animal compatible con el conejo y su mapache se veía hermoso, La Profesora se acerco a El y le dijo ves que si te concentras y dejas de pensar en que no puedes logras cosas bellas ya no te puedo otorgar puntos pero debes saber que ese fue el mismo animal que yo efectué en mi época de estudiante, ahora vete para atrás, cuando se termino la clase la Profesora se dirigió a Harry diciendo Señor Potter podría poner los conejos en su lugar mientras yo pongo unos ratones para los de primero, con gusto dijo este y Hermione le dijo por lo bajo no te preocupes yo cambio la moneda para que todos sepan, nos vemos en la clase de pociones no vayas a llegar tarde.

Harry apareció en en el nuevo salón y encontró a Slytherin a quien saludo y tomo asiento frente a El saco su libreta y le dijo Profesor, este sonrio y le menciono Harry hijo conmigo no tienes que ser tan formal, la Magia que me toco enseñarte la conoces y te has enfrentado ya a ella y empezare por las bases te parece:

Magia negra: Al igual que en la blanca, dejen aun lado lo que saben de ellas. Que es mala. etc. bien esta magia es casi igual de poderosa que la anterior, pero esta posee mayor versatilidad al atacar o afectar no solo el cuerpo sino la mente y el corazón del enemigo por lo que es capaz de igualar a la blanca, pero es algo dolorosa para el que la usa debido a que su poder radica en la oscuridad en las emociones.

Pose los mismos tipos que la blanca como ya te explico mi hermana en la Magia Blanca y ahora te dare una ampliación a la disiplina de la Magia Negra

La magia negra es comúnmente malinterpretada como la magia mala aquella que se usa para hacer el mal y dañar, bueno pues esto es mentira en su totalidad la magia negra no tiene nada de malo es un arte tan puro como la Magia Blanca u cualquier otro arte como se dice todo depende del cristal con que lo mires.

La magia negra utiliza la fuerza oscura para ejecutarse y puede ser extremadamente peligrosa ya que es un arte que puede generar daños directos a quien se le indique o en caso de mal uso hasta el invocador puede resultar severamente dañado, este arte no es recomendable de usar para aquellos que apenas se inician en el mundo de la magia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su increíble nivel destructivo un mago negro de nivel avanzado sabe que la magia negra puede ser usada incluso para curar, pero esto toma mucho tiempo de preparación.

La oscuridad de tu ser te da la fuerza para liberarte.

Tu sabes perfectamente que cuando esta genera los daños que te mencione Voldemort al querer matarte el hechizo de Magia Negra que utilizo se enfrento con un escudo protector con el que el no contaba y desconoce en la actualidad y no por falta de estudio sino por no creer en la fuerza de esta Clase de Magia y tu madre la conocía muy bien y creía en ella, cualidad que te heredo con mucha fuerza y ya las demostrado; Harry le dijo pero yo cuando, Slytherin solo sonrio y le dijo mira recuerdas el diario y todo por lo que pasaste por salvar a tu amiga, la dedicación que pusiste por salvar la piedra que pertenecía a un amigo del Hombre que mas aprecias en vida real el esfuerzo de el torneo de los tres magos a favor de la Señorita cuando la ataco tu compañero de competencia y como ayudaste a tu compañero de colegio a pesar del resultado que nunca imaginaste y del que no eres culpable esa es la herencia de tu madre y de esa Clase de magia tendrás un mes entero de 10 horas calculamos diarias en el mes de Julio, pero de esa a mi no me toca hablar de esta yo te pediré como mi hermana un ejemplo de cada tipo de acuerdo anota bien por que el gong esta por sonar y tienes clase con quien, Harry respondio con Snape dos horas continuas, a si el te dará una sorpresa que tengas buen día. Harry recogió sus cosas y apareciendo en la mazmorra.

Severus le había dejado una nota donde le pedia que anotara la lista de productos que debían de utilizar para preparar la poción del día, cuando Harry estaba por terminar oyó como la puerta de la Mazmorra se habría y los alumnos comenzaban a entrar, Harry sabia que esta clase la tenia con los miembros de la Casa de Slytherin y no tenia idea como podría asistir a su clase que tendría a la mitad de pociones, Severus se acerco a el y llamando a Draco le pidió a este que se colocara a su izquierda y dirigiéndose al resto del grupo les dijo ven que hay tres cubículos del lado derecho en ellos pondré a tres alumnos para evitarles tentaciones al resto haber todos el Señor Potter me hizo el favor de anotar los ingredientes que requeriremos este día anótelos y cuando estén listos me notifican, ustedes dos también, Harry le enseño la nota que el le había dado y le dijo yo ya la tengo, bien esperemos dígasela a Draco para que no tenga que estar volteando, cuando todos estuvieron listos le avisaron, y el dijo correcto señorita Granger pase al almacén y recoja su material y decida en que cubículo va a trabajar y apartir de esta clase será su lugar de trabajo, ustedes dos igual una vez que ella haya elegido Ustedes deciden de los dos que sobran con cual se quedan y no quiero cambios, los demás ya pueden pasar por sus ingredientes, mientras estos se dirigían en tropel a la bodega Severus habrio el cubículo de Hermione y le pregunto lo encuentra a su agrado, esta volteo y vio con extrañeza a su Profesor, respondiéndole que si y este le dijo si Gusta Hermione puedes decorarlo a tu gusto aquí será tu lugar por lo que resta de este año y del que viene, cuando termines tu posion la empacas como todas y la dejas en sima de tu mesa de trabajo de acuerdo, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al de en medio donde estaba su Ahijado al que mas menos le expreso lo mismo, este le pregunto Profesor y esto porque lo hizo, mira Draco ya me canse de que a ustedes tres los demás se atengan a cualquiera de los tres y ellos solo imitan lo que hacen tus compañeros tienen potencial pero se han vuelto unos atenidos y el que me dio la idea fuiste tu con Neville viste el cambio que se opero en el pues quiero que todos pongan un esfuerzo y salgan aprobados por ellos mismos de acuerdo, saliendo dirigiéndose al tercer cubículo donde estaba Harry al que le dijo como ves yo se que así podrás usar tu potencial y terminaras en poco menos de una hora por lo que podrás asistir a tus dos clases abajo sin contratiempo y si no mal recuerdo son Luz y Obscuridad, creo quedaras encantado con ellas buen día Harry y espero que estés satisfecho con esta sorpresa que se me ocurrió, gracias Profesor; efectivamente faltado siete minutos para la hora Harry estaba embotellando su poción y alistándose para asistir a su clases especiales.

Apareció en esta y fue recibido por Merlin, Harry lo saludo con mucho respeto y este le menciono te pediré un favor no me digas profesor o algo similar solo llámame Merlín, porque yo solo te diré Harry, pero te exijo mucha concentración y todo tu empeño de acuerdo; Conmigo veras La Magia de la Luz, recuerdas la campana que te ayudo con dolores cuando te quiso tocar pues eso es parte de esta magia que en ti y en mi son innatas así como la contraria que veras con mi hijo la obscuridad, ahora te daré su definición y después practicaremos un poco:

La Magia de la Luz: Erróneamente confundida con la magia blanca, esta parte del Elemento de naturaleza agresiva si es usado correctamente no hay poder elemental que pueda detenerlo, pero peligrosa si es usada mal y muy Buena si es usada para proteger a los demás no importa si son de nuestra especie o de los seres mágicos asi como a los no Magos. Recuerdas las Alas que haz puesto en algunas casas, si contesto Harry bien y te salieron igual para proteger tus bobedas como el Hospital, la casa de Phineas, o las casas de Tus Tios o las de la Familia De'Siun, creo que si Merlín por lo que me dijo mi Madre adoptiva son iguales no ha importado donde o para quien las he utilizado, correcto Harry la campana las hecho mucho solo que lo mas probable es que no tengas idea de cómo la sacas de acuerdo con lo que me Informo Albus parece que tu has utilizado esta magia desde muy temprana edad, se me conto algo que quisas no sepas Tu Padre James se encontraba un dia en junta de Aurores en el ministerio y tu tendrías uno o dos meses de edad cuando deseaste que el estuviese contigo, los compañeros de tu Padre dicen que solo se vio una luz intensa y el ya no estaba cuando lo encontraron estaba a tu lado platicándole a tu madre que el tampoco entendía el como se dio ese hecho, asi mismo te sucedió con dolores el dia que te quizo jalar y la campana la arrojo lejos y destuyo de forma permanete si no me equivoco unos platos que tenían imágenes fantasmales de sus mascotas es correcto esto, si contesto Harry, bien ahora te voy a pedir que te pongas de pie en elcentro del salón y pienses en algo bello que para ti represente no solo belleza física sino espiritual en pocas palabras algo sublime y con tu mano estendida con la palma hacia arriba proyectes eso en la palma de tu mano, de acuerdo, Harry obedeció y al cabo de diez o quince minutos en su mano se podía distinguir una Dama formada por una luz intensa de unos diez centímetros de altura. Merlín le dijo muy suave habre tus ojos y ve lo que proyectas y dime que ves, Harry habrio sus ojos temeroso y pudo distinguir que en su palma estaba una imagen viva de su Madre Lili, Merlín le dijo bien Harry si es el ser que te dio tu vida te voy apedri que sigas concentrándote vamos a ver hasta donde podemos llegar en este primer día, al termino de este Harry proyectaba ya cuatro figuras que ambos reconocieron enseguida aunque estas ya tenían unos treinta centímetros de alto Lili, James, Melisane y Ariadna; Merlín le pidió que descanzara unos diez minutos mientra llegaba su otra clase.

Cuando regreso al aula de estar en su dormitorio ya no se encontraba Merlín si no que estaba apareciendo Godric Gryffindor, y al verlo la dijo a hola Harry que bueno que ya estas aquí, me dice mi padre que estuvo muy interesante tu participación en la matreria asi que ahora veremos le opuesta y si entriendes bien lo que te explicare veras que te será igual de entretenida que la anterior, yo me abocare a darte la siguiente:

La Obscuridad: Erróneamente confundida con la magia negra: Elemento de naturaleza agresiva va tan a la par con la luz que la única diferencia puede ser el nombre. O sea, la obscuridad no implica que sea mala es como el Día y la Noche, las cosas como todas tienen lado bueno y lado malo sin importar si es de día o de Noche.

Bueno Harry te quedo claro es la parte opuesta pero al mismo tiempo es la misma parte de un todo imagina que tu cara no podría existir si tu nuca no esta si lo que ves de mi asi como estamos y yo no tuviese espalda no seria un todo completo, pues asi es la luz y la Obscuridad son una parte de un todo, Correcto profesor creo que ya le entendí, bien Harry vamos a probar igual que hace un momento con mi Padre en medio del salón consetrate en lo mismo pero imagina que es de noche cierra tus ojos y cuando me oigas que trueno mis dedos sin perder tu concentración ve abriendo tus ojos y veremos que resultado obtenemos, pero recuerda Harry esta no te será tan sencilla como la Luz ya que solo has practicado su lado este te será exijida mas concentración por lo que primero trata de meterte en ti mismo y de ahí emanara esta, pasaron casi media hora cuando en las palma de Harry empeso a brotar una figura pequeña como de unos cinco centímetros que Godric reconoció de inmediato esta vez era de nuevo Lili pero mas pequeña y se veía como la bruma de la noche, el no chasqueo los dedos sino que lo dejo seguir concentrado y al cabo de quince minutos mas sobre la palma de su mano estaban cinco figuras de unos diez centímetros de altura pero se distinguían perfectamente, este chasque los dedos y Harry comenzó abriendo los ojos y pudo distinguir los mismo que veía Godric, cuando este le hizo una indicación las figuras se desvanecieron y Este le pidió a Harry que tomase asiento en el sofá y decansase, Godric lo dejo un momento en silencio, para terminar diciéndole aunque mas pequeñas que las que lograste con mi Padre en esta ocación lograste una representación nueva y discúlpame pero esa no la reconozco, bueno Profesor le dire Lili mi Madre es quien pienso primero Despues pienso en mi padre James posteriormente en la que concidero mi segunda madre mi Abuela Melisane y la cuarta es mi madre adoptiva actual Ariadna Dumbledore la que desde que regrese a mi época siempre me a brindado su amor y se preocupa por mi ella fue la primera con quien pude hablar telepáticamente y la Ultima figura es alguien que Usted todavía no conoce pero a quien yo estimo con mucho aprecio, eso lo puedo entender Harry o sea que ya despertó como dijo tu Padrino el hombre que seras y podría yo asegurar que esa dama en tu imagen es quien te agrada verdad, no te ruborices es natural si confias en mi puedes darme el nombre si gustas, profesor como no voy a confiar en Usted que es mi antepasado por parte de mi padre ella es Monique Flamel Dumbledore, correcto hijo de mi boca no saldrá pero te dire algo solamente en tu próxima misiva pidele que tu relación de amigos sea mas formal de acuerdo con lo que nos platico tu abuela, ella lo esta deseando asi como sus padres, estos están encantados contigo y la amistad y el respeto que le has demostrado a su hija en estos años para ellos el respeto es lo que mas les atrae de ti, tomalo encuenta, ahora preparate tienes historia de la Magia como siguiente clase y como podras entender a un fantasma no se le puede pedir que coopere para estas clases por lo que deberas aparecer en tu cubículo de Snape y salir con todos tus compañeros por eso el gong sonara con tres minutos de anticipación a el aviso de cambio de clase en la parte de arriba, te sugiero que elabores una carta para que tengas un pretesto para estar solo y poder asistir a tu clase especial antes de la comida la cual debe empezar con cinco minutos de diferencia posterior a tu salida de historia, nos vemos el miércoles ya sabes la tarea, y ambos desaparecieron, Harry abrió la puerta de su cubículo y vio que Hermione estaba tambien saliendo y cuando el termino de cerrar la puerta Draco apareció por el suyo el profesor Snape les dijo a los tres que si gustaban podrían salir.

Los tres salieron y Harry le dijo a Draco mira ella sabe que Tu y Yo limamos nuestras diferencias y que ahora decidimos llevarnos bien pero solo en secreto que seguiríamos simulando el distanciamiento para evitarnos problemas con los demás compañeros de nuestras casas que no lo entenderían, te digo esto por si en algún momento tu quieres localizarme y la vez a ella primero esta podría comunicármelo y así mismo yo tambien, Draco le respondió si pero como ariamos eso sin despertar sospechas, Fue Hermione la que le dijo fácil Draco cuando tu me veas y quieras hablar con Harry solo tienes que decirme Dientes de Castor, yo no te responderé y sabre que le debo avisar a Harry y cuando sea lo inverso yo te veo te diré huroncito y contéstame lo que gustes y así lo usamos como claves y todos tranquilos, Ambos rieron y Draco le menciono por eso siempre he pensado que deberías estar en la casa de Ravenclaw, a mira que casualidad el sombrero también lo dudo en ponerme ahí, por que decidió Gryffindor no lo se pero al final cuando paso lo de Potter y el Fénix recordaras que nos cambio a varios por eso para mi tu siempre seras un fénix aunque estés prestado en otra casa, Draco le respondió mira te lo agradezco pero si yo hubiese aceptado mi madre se muere y mi padre de seguro lo mínimo es desheredarmebny los tres rieron, Draco vio el reloj y dijo los dejo tengo clases con la amiga de mi padre y ya ven como se pone y quiero pasar al sanitario, correle.

Hermione y El se encaminaron al aula de historia platicando Ella le comento nunca espere que me incluyeras en eso, Harry la vio y le respondió pero amiga si desde primero o Tu me inmiscuyes a Mi o Yo te involucro a Ti, cuantas cosas ya hemos hecho y estamos haciendo juntos, fíjate que ya me han preguntado si somos pareja tu crees, si respondió esta a mi también me lo han insinuado y cuando les he dicho que no, me ponen entonces con Ron, por cierto el me parece un gran y fiel amigo pero siento que en madures le llevo mucha ventaja, te cuento algo muy personal amigo, "Si" si consideras que lo debo saber adelante, lo único que puedes esperar es que te de un consejo y yo te contare algo que me sucedió hace un momento, de acuerdo Mira Harry sabes quien deberás me atrae como mujer pero no se que hacer y si seria bueno, este le respondió si creo que es bueno y debes escribirle y seguir dándole alas ya que por lo que pude notar tu le agradas a El, pero creo que espera que estés mas grande para proponerte algo yo creo que te lo ara saber para finales del séptimo año de escuela eso si si tu le sigues escribiendo, de quien estas hablado Harry se me figura que estas confundido, no amiga de quien hablo es de "Charly", hey que también ves cosas como Luna, no pero te estimo como a mi hermana que nunca tuve y veo las cosas, Harry e sido tan obvia, no Hermione pero yo si observo y no solo miro como hacen todos, son los detalles es como tu tu me dijiste que la hermana de Ron, Ginny en el segundo año y parte del tercero yo le atraía y que se dio cuenta que era gratitud lo que sentía y por eso ya no se apena cuando esta conmigo, o no me lo dijiste y solo lo observaste pues así yo solo te observe durante el viaje y en navidad y note que amos se atraen, y así mismo tu notaste que Monique me atrae a mi, cierto pero dame tu consejo, correcto te voy a dar el consejo continua escribiendo y con lo inteligente que eres busca temas que lo hagan aumentar su interés por ti recuerda que el te admira por lo que vales y tu manera de ser explota eso y veras que caminara hacia algo bello, correcto Harry lo haré, tengo algo mas que preguntarte pero antes dime que te paso, bueno fíjate que recibí un consejo de alguien muy querido que me dijo que en mis cartas le pida a Monique que consolidemos nuestra amistad, como vez; Harry yo creía que ya lo habías hecho y si no lo has hecho yo también creo que estas en tu mejor momento te lo digo como amiga y como Mujer, Harry le comento lo pienso hacer en esta clase de historia y al salir le mando la carta; que me ibas a preguntar, a si tienes algo sobre dragones para iniciar mi carta, claro Hermione y te garantizo que a vuelta de correo este te estará cuestionando tanto como no tienes idea yo creo que el tema lo agotaran para dentro de dos años, a ver explícame eso porque crees que es un tema tan grande, bueno le contesto Harry mira empieza tu por preguntarle a el que si te puede explicar la diferencia entre los Dragones Cromáticos , los Regionales y los Dragones Metálicos, que dijo Hermione que es eso no me digas que existen tantas especies, a ver Hermione eso solo le provocara una duda que tu conozcas de eso y el de seguro conoce poco de los primeros y de los terceros, por lo que cuando te vaya preguntando yo te voy explicando mas y esto se hará inagotable, para septiembre del año que viene yo podre exponerte todo lo que deben saber sobre los tres tipos y sus especies. Y cambiemos el tema porque ya oigo venir al resto de los compañeros para la clase de historia, Hermione le dijo tienes razón, puedo escribirle en esta clase y se la mandas con la tuya, si amiga, pero para la mía la mando con Avia Lumina y la tuya la voy ha enviar con tu lechuza Albina ya que Charly anda en Londres.

Durante la clase de historia le encargaron a Ron que estuviese al pendiente y tomase los apuntes y ellos dos se pusieron a escribir sus respectivas misivas , como era de esperarse la de Hermione termino primero y continuo con los apuntes de la materia quitándose los a Ron, mientes que Harry casi lleno y papiro completo, cuando este lo hubo lacrado y serrado Hermione le pregunto y como evito que la mía pueda ser leída por ojos inconveniente, Harry le dijo mira ábrela y ponle una posdata que diga lo siguiente Estimado Charly esta la cerrara e ira lacrada por los sellos de Harry tu sabes que así no fue interceptada te mando un sobre que esta abierto por un costado pon tu respuesta a la presente métela por el y cuando dobles la pestaña que dejamos libre esta se sellara con un hechizo que le puso Harry, saludos cordiales tu amiga Hermione. Esta lo vio extrañada y con ron le preguntaron y eso por que lo haces a para que cuando la respuesta de Monique vienen o las de Margaret que le manda mi primo no pueden ser interceptadas, miren tengo aquí dos una para los Padres de Margaret y otra para mi Primo Dudley, que por cierto que esa relación va muy bien. La clase termino y Harry les dijo los alcanzo en unos cinco minutos las voy a mandar y corrió a la lechuzeria mandando dos lechuzas y su Fenix, regresando de ahí al salón para su clase antes de comer que no tenia idea de que se trataría pero estaba emocionado ya que seria la primera clase que recibiría Directamente del Director y su Tutor por lo que cuando apareció en el salón de la casa de los fundadores la encontró aun vacía por lo que se sentó cómodamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea y decidió esperar se dio cuenta que faltaba para la hora que le habían dicho que empresaria.

La hora sonó en el reloj de la sala y Harry salió de sus pensamientos y vio que Albus Dumbledor se encontraba en el otro sillón en silencio, cuando este lo vio se sorprendió y fue Albus que le dijo tranquilo hijo veo que llegaste antes de la hora y a pesar de que estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos no pude entrar en ellos te felicito, pero por otro lado veo en tu rostro preocupación, pasa algo que yo deba saber y así poder brindarte un consejo, Harry lo miro un momento y le dijo Profesor no tiene que ver con las clases es sobre su sobrina, Albus le dijo dime que ya te animaste a pedirle que formalicen mas esa relación, hey como sabe Usted de eso, Mira hijo desde navidad y en año nuevo todos los que estamos interesados en formarte y mis sobrina y su esposo nos percatamos de esto tenia posibilidades de que se diera y cuando tu Abuela intervino en este programa alguien comento sobre este tema y ella nos dijo que te había visto pedirlo en una de tus primeras clases del año con tu maestro de historia que escribirías una carta larga y le comentarías primero cosas de tus nuevas clases y le terminarías solicitándole que aceptase ser tu novia, ahora dime hijo en que grado de acierto estuvo tu Abuela; Yo creo que en un cien ya que es la segunda semana de clases y si fue en historia que es la primera de este semestre y si así la escribí cree usted que hice mal, no Harry al contrario le vas a proporcionar una gran alegría a ella y a sus padres ya lo veras.

Ahora pasemos a lo nuestro yo te daré una Magia que que pocos magos han podido hacer y aprender en nuestros tiempos, pero dado el principio en que se efectúa y la formación inicial para ti no, veamos

Magia demoníaca:

Esta utiliza el tipo de magia de los dedos en su absoluto y no te dejes llevar por su nombre es conocida así porque es casi imposible para cualquier ser poder usarla solo los Magos sin varita y con mucha conexión con sus esencias la de los elementos y la del cosmos lo que los hace ser capaces de usarla en su totalidad ya que nadie sobrevive a su poder ya que maneja directamente el flujo vital por lo que es capaz de crear y destruir además de que puede cambiar todo la realidad y equilibrio natural por un tiempo determinado.

Si tomas encuenta tus dos clases anteriores te hicieron concentrarte en tu esencia cósmica o universal, ante esta tendrás que unir la fuerza que te une con el universo y el poder del natural con el cual estas ligado y del que no te hemos programado clase ya que estos los dominas hace mucho tiempo atrás si mal no recuerdo creo que tendrías dos semanas cuando trasladaste a tu padre a tu lado recuerdas esa parte que te han contado tu Abuela primero y después tus dos Padres Lili y James posteriormente bueno pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer me permitiré recordarte de que te hablo estas de acuerdo: Si profesor con gusto eso facilitara que me quede mas claro bueno vamos rápido a ello porque el ejercicio te dejara muy agotado por lo que tus alimentos deben ser sustanciosos y abundantes.

La Tierra: Elemento de naturaleza sumamente defensiva, comúnmente utilizada para protección ya que brinda una defensa extraordinaria sus ataques no causan gran daño a menos que el invocador tenga un corazón tan tranquilo como la esencia.

El Fuego: Elemento de naturaleza destructiva usado comúnmente para causar daño, algunos invocadores utilizan este poder para protegerse, este elemento a pesar de ser usado para atacar puede llegar a ser defensivo.

El Agua: Elemento de naturaleza tranquila, comúnmente usado para curar, los ataques elementales de agua no causan gran daño, pero si son usados por alguien con un corazón lleno de odio pueden ser mas devastadores que los del fuego.

El Viento: Elemento de naturaleza pasiva/agresiva usado comúnmente para atacar tiene tendencia a ser rebelde y en ocasiones al ser invocado puede llegar a fallar la invocación.

Esta es conocida como la magia elemental que aunadas a las cuatro que haz visto anteriormente este dia las vas a conjuntar en tu mente y con este movimiento de tus manos y tus dedos y toda tu concentración ves este cofre de madera trataras de ponerle un sello imaginate como las runas de tu pensadero la especial que hiciste recuerdas de cual hablamos Si profesor, bueno pues ella la lograste al poner un sello de magia Demoniaca asi que quiero que te concentres aquí comodamente sentado y vayas relisando el movimiento de tus manos hasta que sientas que algo fluye por ellas, debes tomar encuenta que es para mi la caja, espera mejor piensa que es para Monique yo voy a estar aquí en silencio hasta que lo logres, y si eso se da en esta clase tratare de hacer que regreses a la realidad de la manera mas suave posible de acuerdo empieza recuerda como llegaste a lograr la concentración en las dos clases anteriores; Harry cerro su ojos y concentro su mente como siempre empesando por su madre y fue recorriendo a los cuatro seres que mas amaba en su vida tardo poco mas de cuarenta minutos cuando en su mente empeso a brotar el rostro de Monique y sin proponérselo este fue consumiendo todo sus pensamientos cuando inicio a sentir que entre sus manos se formaba un símbolo muy extraño, cuando el lo pudo ver en su mente completamente claro y formado de los cuatro elementos y las cuatro esencias Blanca Negra Luz y Obscuridad y distinguió que este símbolo era nadamentos que la combinación de cuatro letras cada una formada por un elemento y una esencia y pudo visualizar una M una F una H y una P en una letra que el jamás había visto todas entre lazadas y tenian formas y vueltas y de repente sitio que la podía poner sin tocar el cofre y lo estuvo viendo como si estuviese viendo que estas quedaban inbuidas dentro del cofrecillo cuando pudo ver que estas quedaron dentro de la madera que conformaba el cofre sintió muy lejana una mano que tocaba suavemente su hombro el comenso a regresar hacia lo que sentía cuando abrió los hojos vio a su Profesor que con un solo dedo le tocaba el hombro sin moverlo, este lo separo de su hombro y le dijo ves ahora te enseñare que hiciste tomo el cofre con cuidado y lo hacerco con Harry diciendo mira lo voy a intentar abrir ves que no puedo ahora intentalo tu Harry lo hizo y la abrió con facilidad volteo y le pregunto porque y Albus le dijo me puedes explicar que viste en tu concentración por favor, claro vi como se formaban cuatro letras en una letra que desconosco y una era de tierra y luz la otra de agua y una blancura la otra de aire muy negro y la ultima parecía de humo pero con fuego; maravilloso le dijo Albus usaste los cuatro elementos y las cuatro esencias y las fundiste en un solo conjunto eso es el princiopi de la Magia Demoniaca, de la letra no te apures es una letra que se conoce como Palmer Antigua tenia curvas hojas cascadas y remataba en como flamas de vela verdad, si Profesor si revisas tus libros de pasta de madera veras que al principio de cada párrafo hay una letra similar a las que viste en tu mente te gustaron tanto que lograste imitarlas, ahora te diré lo que hiciste es poner un sello así como lacras tus cartas este sello solo lo pueden abrir tu y para quien lo hiciste nadie mas, bueno creo que podría que tu Padrino Misterioso el si pueda ver su contenido pero no estoy seguro por lo que apartir de hoy si tu quieres puedes mandar tus cartas con ese sello y si gustas que te parece que de tarea prepares unos sobres para el correo de Margaret y tu primo y otro para Hermione y Carly que opinas, bien Profesor, bueno ahora apareceremos en el cuarto de escobas que esta antes de llegar al comedor tus compañeros están terminando de ingresar en el de acuerdo, recuerda comer bien y después reposas la comida, espero que no lleves mucha tarea y puedas con todos nos vamos.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

 **DESPUÉS DE UNA MAÑANA PRODIGIOSA, UNA TARDE ADMIRABLE**

Cuando entraron en el comedor vio que su grupo de amigos estaban guardados en un lugar entre ellos, cuando se enviaron, y se enviaron por correo. Alcones tras ellas pero me permitieron ponerme a la tuya la misma protección que la mía y las cuatro aves al acercarse a las nuestras salieron disparadas hacia su dueña incrustándose contra el ventanal de su despacho que la hicieron furiosa, en efecto lo dijeron Ron a Harry mírala y viene directamente para acá, Dolores Umbriged llego a la mesa de Fénix parándose justo frente a Harry y la comenzó a decir casi a los gritos que ha hecho tres de mis aves que quedaron muertas por el golpe y la otra muy grave sin creo que sobreviva,Harry se puso de pie y dijo que se trataba de las aves que intentaron atacar a mi Lechuza ya la de Hermione, no sabia que eran de usted pero desde el principio del año en otra ave atacó a mi lechuza para quitarle mi correo privado, lo que no pudo hacer pero sí que era un Hedwig por lo que tuve que curar que pensé que eran del tonto del conserje que siempre me decía que porque las compañias de la casa de bromas, pero que yo también lo hacía mejor cualificados para esas cosas,por lo tanto, un perro que ya no puede volver a caer en la calle y que no puede abrirse y descomponerse y que las aves son de la misma manera que perseguir a nuestras aves Las cartas que se enviaron fueron enviadas por correo electrónico y se enviaron a la siguiente dirección de correo electrónico. abrir y hacer que usted no puede alcanzar para quien y el garantizo que las próximas que nadie más que los destinatarios que lo pueden abrir.

Dolores cambio de color en un rojo Subido en el nivel que Ginny le dio un codazo a Ron y se señalo las orejas, Dolores al voltear a ver el movimiento del cofre que estaba sobre la mesa y que estaba tallado de forma muy bella y antigua por Lo que estiro su mano para tomarlo y esta fue repudiada por un chorro de luz, el viento y el agua, Harry dijo que las cosas en las que no hay que intentarlo pueden salir lastimada y que tiene más preguntas que las que le faltan me muero de hambre, Dolores se retiro y fue a la mesa de profesores subiendo al estrado y hablando con Albus sobre lo que acababa de pasar,Profesora ya ha dicho en varias ocasiones que usted usa los métodos que violan las cosas antiguas como el secreto de la correspondencia y que quiere tomar cosas que no tienen que ver con el castillo de Harry que le acabo de obsequiar por navidad en retribución del medio a mi por el mismo motivo que tiene el hechizo especial que solo tiene el uso, que quedo claro la nube ahora que no tiene que continuar en la tarde y me gusta dejar un momento después de la comida, por qué me tomo asiento o decida que hacer, ella tomo asiento con su tarjeta de crédito, preguntando un Snape si lo había visto lo que estaba,Este le contestó que sí le gusta y cómo le dijo que el director dijo lo que creía que tenía un hechizo protector y que usted no podía hacerlo y que podría tener un malfuncionamiento de los presentes en la mesa. en contra del Señor Potter, ella replico dejar de decirle Señor es solo un escudero grosero y muy chiflado.

ahora le voy a quitar el hechizo de silencio pero provó el caso y la demostración de que soy capaz o cualquiera de mis compañeros por lo que el suplico que sus comentarios de humillación que ha expresado con algunos de los miembros de esta mesa los suspenda y le recomiendo que tiene cuidado de meterse con Hagrid el es más Mago que usted Bruja recuérdelo, la varita de movimiento y otro haz de luz Salir de su varita permitiriéndole a Dolores volver a hablar, esta de inmediato se dirigió al Director y esto lo va a permitir, Albus le pregunto a que se refiere dolores al insulto que iba a decirle a Fili no a la reacción de la Subdirectora que para eso para ayudarme a mediar entre los profesores; Dolores se puso de pie con la explosión correspondiente y recalcó Yo soy la Suma Inquisidora, Maestra le recuerdo que el Tribunal Supremo Escolar no está reconocido como tal solo que parte del profesorado, que la deje seguir con su juegito es una cosa pero que siempre lo intente y lo sobréis. le quedo claro. Esta dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Mientras esto se llevo a un efecto en la mesa de Fénix todos los amigos que estaban cerca de Harry y otros que habían visto lo sucedido a Dolores se acercaron al ver el cofrecillo pero nadie se atrevió a tocarlo. cofre nunca lo habíamos visto que fue, este recuerdo me lo regalo El director de Navidades correspondiendo a mi regalo, si lo recuerdo, varios de la colección de calcetines de todos los climas y colores,bueno, no se puede abrir abrir, abrirse, abrirse, abrirse, abrirse, abrirse, abrirse, abrir, abrirse pero no hay nada que ver con el paso a Ginny y Hermione que llamasron a Ron y Margaret que se acercaron a mirarlo a todos los que se quisieron acercar a verlo cuando se lo entregaron a Harry y los miembros de la Legión del Fénix que Estábamos cerca de la bicicleta oye pero porque nosotros sí pudimos tocar y la sapa no y se vieron tres tipos de rayos que la repeleron, ¿por qué? Harry el director, se puso algo para quien tiene mala intención, no se puede, es lo que yo hice. a tu lechuza Hermione, como la mía, nunca más otra cosa se puede acercar con mala intención.

Se detuvo en la sala común y se alojó en su sitio preferido Hermione le dijo a Harry, mira la explicación que se distrae en el comedor esta bien para ellos pero a mí no me convence, Harry la vio y la competencia mira amiga nosotros cinco confiamos es decir, no hay nadie más que preguntar, gracias amigos, los cinco guardaron silencio y cada uno se concentró en descansar, cuando faltaban quince minutos Hermione comenzó a preparar sus mochilas, cuando Harry se dio cuenta hizo lo mismo y Hermione le dijo que Harry le envió un cofre a ella, que es para guardar sus cosas,es hermosisimo y se apresuraron un dirigirse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para su clase esta comenso con una bellísima sirena mas o menos de su misma edad de ellos y Hagrid les dijo pueden verla y las señoritas pueden tocarla si están de acuerdo, oye Harry si no es mal recuerdo tu puedes hablar con ella si quieres saber qué pregunta y qué le agradezco Harry, que no tiene nada que ver con Harry Dagrán a la laguna se hizo señas a sus compañeros y Hagrid quienes también la vieron cuando la clase termino Hagrid le pidió a Harry que agradece la gratitud a la sirena a su paciencia y le agradece las gracias a la Reina,El amigo que habla con la jovencita y vio cómo la Reina con dos guardianes se acerca a Harry le brindo una reverencia y le agradece el favor y la ayuda, Ella le dijo a mi amigo que era un placer pero que decía que mi hija fue la que quiso ser ella la que quería venir a platicar con ustedes, ella esta encantada con una brujita que dice que se había visto de casualidad y que se había hecho amigas y ella le estaba enseñando a la sirena y a la brujita el inglés, esta le contó que hoy tendrías una clase que tuvieras que ir a la chica que te llamara Margaret, así que es mejor que eso, que Harry también me lo dijo los demás vendrán otra vez mis sirenas y la mandare con cuatro guardianes que bruja mayor que estuvo en ese lugar no me agrada,Murcus, si puedes, me gustaría poner una barrera de protección que la repelería en caso de que te hagan daño, me encantaré para evitar distraer a mi gente en estarla vigilando cuando las clases vendidas y la estantería Majestad, ahora me marcho por que llego tarde a mi clase, adiós amigo le contesto las dos damas en perfecto ingles.

Harry apareció en el salón de clases especiales y vio que Solarius también aparecía en cuanto este lo vio con un abrazo y el otro con el agrado que sigues creciendo, el hijo se mete en la cabeza por mi parte, me enseña algo nuevo y no, pero empecé como todos por una definición y luego ustedes entraremos en materia.

Magia celeste: Al igual que la magia de las sombras, es llevar a cabo la luz a un extremo creando la magia blanca, la magia celeste, pero perdiendo en el proceso del poder sanador, pero al igual que en la anterior se corre el riesgo de perder la razón buenas fuerzas mágicas como tal, pero demasiado complejas.

Empezar Harry se concentró y vio surgir de una mano a la otra y cuando este más brillaba comenzó a descomponerse en siete colores al cabo de 50 minutos la gama de colores ya se compone de ochenta y cuatro colores, Solarius lo toco en el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? y tus compañeros entran un minuto después que tu Nos vemos el miércoles y la desapareció Harry hizo lo mismo y apareció en el invernadero 3 cuando la profesora cerraba la puerta. Solarius lo tocó en el hombro y dijo Harry por hoy es suficiente como pudiste observar la luz se divide y la conforman muchas partes que al unirse nos dan un todo por hoy es suficiente fue más de lo que pensamos que llegarías hijo, creo que tienes clase de herbología parte ahora y tus compañeros entran un minuto después que tu Nos vemos el miércoles y la desapareció Harry hizo lo mismo y apareció en el invernadero 3 cuando la profesora cerraba la puerta. Solarius lo tocó en el hombro y dijo Harry por hoy es suficiente como pudiste observar la luz se divide y la conforman muchas partes que al unirse nos dan un todo por hoy es suficiente fue más de lo que pensamos que llegarías hijo, creo que tienes clase de herbología parte ahora y tus compañeros entran un minuto después que tu Nos vemos el miércoles y la desapareció Harry hizo lo mismo y apareció en el invernadero 3 cuando la profesora cerraba la puerta.

Cuando los alumnos entraron vieron un Harry estar corriendo de una mesa, otra vez dejando papeles, todos tomaron su lugar y vieron que estaban en su lugar. la clase por favor compórtense y trabajen duro, recuerden que son trabajos para sus TIMOs como ella, siempre han tenido un buen trato, el alumno de las dos casas se comportó mal, todos trabajaron en absoluto silencio, no como antes, lo hicieron, trabajaron platicaban, la clase fue como nunca tenido otra en los cinco años,si alguien tiene una pregunta o si la tiene en el papel y si no tiene una pregunta, ¿quién la tomó y la llevó a la profesión? ¿Quién es la respuesta a la pregunta para el final de la misma? y estos decían el primer papel y este entretenían un Harry me serviría para la próxima clase, los agradezco mucho el comportamiento de hoy, los que me han ayudado a compensar, me hicieron una señal a Harry que primero repartió y después regresó a los dos por qué el momento en que el regreso a la escuela se convirtió en el siguiente, Harry simplemente le entregó los documentos y ella se levantó y el invernadero del invernadero con las notas para el invernaderoHarry simplemente se desvaneció y reaccionó frente a su bisabuelo Crolinus quien también le dio un abrazo y le dijo a sus padres y a su abuela le mandan los saludos y que las firmas están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo al enviarlos a los sofás que lo hacen a la esencia del instrumento que tiene estado usando todo el día, de acuerdo:

Magia del tiempo: Esta clase de magia es muy buena de verdad, pero solo es capas de uso por los seres que han atravesado la nada y que solo en ese momento lograron estar presentes en ayer hoy y mañana dejaron de ser afectados por el tiempo y se vuelven uno con él.

Cuando Harry escuchó la definición dijo Abuelo pero yo cuando atravesé la NADA, que yo sepa lo que hice, Carolinus soltó una carcajada y le dijo hijo entonces que no lo había hecho como los dados como que nos conoce a todos tus antepasados y aprendiste de ellos y ha conocido a una serie de personas que ya no son de tu tiempo; permítete aclararte when Lord Voldemor te ataco Tu Padrino que ahora llaman Ustedes misterioso y es simplemente el Padrino de la Familia de Tu padre el que es el segundo mago mas poderoso del universo te tomo en los brazos y te mueves con nosotros gracias a su poder tu atravesaste la nada protegida por sus esencias, por lo que tu te convertiste en uno con el tiempo este vino a formar parte de tu esencia.

Ahora tengo una vez que tengo que haber estado en el lugar en el tiempo que muchos han llegado a las consecuencias negativas de haberme fijado el año pasado si no me equivoco la señorita Hemione Granger que lo aclaro mucho que las consecuencias de alterar la historia con riesgos, como te voy a enseñar en esta clase y, Harry con esfuerzo grabar cuando la tenia tres años le encantaba desliarse por la cabeza hasta la cola de sus cinco amigos Dragones (Smrgol, Gorbash, Bryagh, Shen Tsu,Lunarian) en casa de sus ancestros se lo dijo a su Bisabuelo y este le dijo correcto a hora en concentrarse en ese recuerdo no me suelte a los diez minutos Harry se vio en el mismo lugar que en su bisabuelo cabezas de sus amigos y estos se ponían de pie en la parte superior y lo dejaban deslizar como si fuesen un gran tobogán cuando más fijamente tenia su vista que tu su bisabuelo la hacia un movimiento con su mano y el volteo a ver lo que le Señalar este y logro distinguir unas pequeñas esferas que brillaban en el espacio, Una vez que Harry se concentró en esas pequeñas luces, su bisabuelo hizo lo mismo para cuando, cuando Harry reacciono se encontró sentado en el sofá frente a la gran chimenea.

Carolinus dijo en qué se diferenciaba el padre de quién, como las niñas y los niños, cuando no lo sabía. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso? por el motivo que me permite tenerlo en el bolsillo y que me permite pensar que me gustaría tenerlo en mi cuenta, que el tiempo que le quedaba fuera de él era muy bueno,correcto y que sentiste que tu vieras tu mismo nada más que doce años atrás ya no como recuerdo sino como realidad, Gran padre envió un solo desasiego porque tu mano me hizo una sugerencia que me acercase, si hijo por eso fue lo que pedí que tomaras mi mano y mi hijo hecho lo que ahora está aquí y no está disponible aquí, ¿quién sabe cómo y cómo por qué es peligroso afectar el pasado, cuando rescataste a Sirius lo que hiciste tú y Hermione modificaste el presente que nos trajo a este futuro, pero cuando se altera el pasado el futuro se muere a una totalmente diferente y con otras totalmente distintas,de acuerdo hijo por hoy es suficiente para la próxima sesión mañana quiero que el resultado tenga que regresar al pasado y el modo de que Jammes y Cirius cambien el plan original, y quedase Cirio como guardián del secreto y no Peter, no requiero que lo escriban solo que lo imagines y mañana que traduzco sobre eso que aseguró que me traes las consecuencias de mi segundo, que hay otras cinco mil de acuerdo por hoy así que lo dejo gargarías que tu conexión con la nada me encantan minutos que quieras hacer Subes a tu casa o te quedaras aquí, gran padre para platicar de algo fuera de las clases, claro hijo que tú puedes requiero que lo escriban solo lo que imagines y mañana platiquemos sobre eso te aseguro que me traigas las consecuencias de que me digas que hay otras cinco de acuerdo por hoy así que lo dejamos garcías que tu conexión con la nada te dejo quince minutos libres que quieres Sube a tu casa o te quedaras aquí, gran padre para platicar de algo fuera de las clases, claro, hijo que tú puedes requiero que lo escriban solo lo que imagines y mañana platiquemos sobre eso te aseguro que me traigas las consecuencias de que me digas que hay otras cinco de acuerdo por hoy así que lo dejamos garcías que tu conexión con la nada te dejo quince minutos libres que quieres Sube a tu casa o te quedaras aquí, gran padre para platicar de algo fuera de las clases, claro, hijo que tú puedes ayudar.

Tu sabes que tú aunque has tenido una niñez envidiable sin tomar en cuenta lo de mis padres la vida que vivió con ellos y la que pasó con ustedes fue las cosas más bellas que él vivió nunca tuve que preocuparme por muchas cosas y fui muy feliz, cuando legue al Colegio todo eso cambio y aunque he tenido dificultades y alegrías me siento que me siento en la misma manera que trato a las compañeras me falta mucho y aunque trato de observar a mis compañeros y platico con las cinco compañeras que hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ellas y yo apena poder lastimar una compañera o mis amigas, correcto hijo creo que debes sentarte y platicar estas cosas con tu madre Adoptiva,pídele te dedique media hora en las noches cuando los dos están relajados y por el medio de tu facilidad de hablar con ella y la confianza de la edad de hablar le gusta a ella y a la gente que sabe que ella puede darte consejos que tu bisabuelo que en su época de hace más de treinta años las relaciones fueron diferentes y tú sabes que yo solo tuve una mujer que es la madre de tu abuela y propiamente dicho ella no era mujer que Harry dijo que sí, Carolinus sabes porque tu Tienes la habilidad de entenderte con muchas criaturas mágicas porque atravesó los tiempos la familia de nosotros las fortalecimos con las relaciones con todos ellos en Bisabuela que nunca ha visto una sirena y tu Amiga Murcus vendiendo una sobrina de ella,así que ya sabes porque tu entiendes a todos los seres mágicos en tu esencia es un poco de todos y esto sucede también con tus Amigas Hermione y Luna pero en otras proporciones pero al final con resultados brillantes en los tres, entonces no dejes de hacerlo y aprovechando que todavía tengo tiempo porque no te comunicas con ella y se lo pides y dile que la mando saludar.

Harry se comunicó con Ariadna y dijo que mira las cosas que está pensando en ti, que te gusta que me ayudes como nuevas clases, que me encanta y que fue el que me envió con, mi hijo y para que la soja, mi madre y mi hijo, mi madre y yo tenemos una pequeña experiencia en la vida con mujeres en el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres años. bien no termine como Cedric con su pareja que terminaron siendo novios o Hermione que termine siendo muy amiga con Victor y Fleur tenia una linda amistad con el que fue por su pareja esa noche, pero yo casi no la tuve con mi pareja desde ese baile en la noche con calma sobre este tema,Ariadna le respondió muy bien Harry creo que el tema Principal es Monique verdad, madre que sabe de eso Harry me estraña que se olvide de que mi vida y mi vida y el otro lado ella es mi hija de la prima que más quise de ¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Todos los padres que le aconsejaron pero no lo hicieron, solos en la carta que no sabían que se llamaban "Monique como sus Padres se sintieron alagados por sus palabras pero de noche platicamtos cuando nos tienen listos" llamas y lo hacemos,¿Por qué? nos vemos ahí a esa hora, saluda a Carolinus que dile que cuando puedes pasear a visitarme que el miércoles después de la 17:00 estoy libre y creo que el final está contigo a esa hora, nos vemos.

Harry volteo y le comento a Carolinus lo dicho por su madre adoptiva y este le pareció formidable le avisare a tu abuela para que me acompañe el miércoles a la mañana y puedas saludarte, ahora creo que tienes clase de encantamientos apresurados.

Hermione le dijo que dejaban de ponerme de acuerdo con ellas y ponernos a pensar; cuando vieron un Filius Flitwick parado en la puerta del salón muy serio, esto se acercó y lo saludaron con respeto la cara del profesor cambio y los saludos con su jovialidad de siempre, entrando al salón Hermione le dijo por lo bajo por cierto Harry ya no hay nada que se pueda escuchar en los amigos que se acercan a la mesa de profesores, no hay nada que se pueda escuchar. . Dicen que la Sapo después de que el vino aquí y el reclamo de las lechugas y lo que el paso con el cofre subió al estrado y el reclamo al Director y que este dijo que la que la corría y el profesor Filius le dijo algo y que cuando la sapa lo iba a insultar a la profesora Mcgonagall la hizo callar con un hechizo que las acuerde que se vio un rayo azul bueno que fue el hechizo y que por eso fue enojado Filius y que cuando la sapa se fue Filius le agradeció a la Profesora y le pidió que la próxima vez que entrara en la búsqueda de varias cositas a la sapa y que el Director le pidieron que no lo hiciera delante de los alumnos. Pues mira Hermione cree que ya tiene muchos problemas con los demás profesores, y todos los alumnos y todos a solas llevamos una semana,

Harry se retrasó un momento y se quedó en un pasillo para usar su reloj para la última clase especial cuando se vio en ella en el sillón y se encontró en su sitio web. Fue el mismo Instructor por lo que no le causó sorpresa que en esta ocación tampoco estaba el mismo sino que esta ocación vio a su otro Tío bisabuelo Lo Tae Zhao, al que le gustaba y le preguntaba por dónde la daría la clase que le indico que se sentase en el otro sofá,que las demás personas primero leyeron una definición de la Magia que a El le correspondió más fielmente en su instrucción que mira hijo cada uno de nosotros de acuerdo con el tema de la magia en que la mayor experiencia que tenemos asignados a la trasmitirte estas mismas de las materias que ha llevado hasta ahora ha tenido la experiencia y las dos que te faltan y las veras mañana también las tiene vivido aunque sin saberlo que son estas ya que solo conoce los usos mas no su esencia ahora veremos

Magia divina o de invocación: Esta magia es de sumo poder pero solo puede ser utilizada por servidores de cómo su nombre lo dice, los seres humanos están en el equilibrio de todo por lo que se puede comparar elementos y características de todos los tipos y clases de magia en esta clase de magia es como mandar al otro universo a hacer lo que uno quiere pero donde radica su poder tiene su falla que no es magia propia pero la presión de la fuerza del universo y su creación y aunque llegase al dominio que se despojara de ella solo Me gustaría que los residuos de ese magnifico poder.

Esto querido la tiene ya en las ocaciones y no lo comprendiste, me permite explicarme que me escuchas con atención y comprenderás lo que me gusta y tu mismo reconocimiento que lo que me gusta en la magia que te da el cosmos universal lograste lo que nadie imagino, tiene de sabre Harry que es las dos ocaciones la intensidad del préstamo de la primera a la segunda,el día en que la viste en la laguna negra es atacado junto con su padrino real y sus compañeros y sin saber de dónde invocar a su padre y padre de familia que está en el momento o Albus o Voldemort se puede ver con todo su poder Igualar y la segunda vez en una situación similar pero más complicada para el día en que estar con Tu primo y una compañera para las que están pendientes de un trabajo decente y hasta la fecha de las tareas y las cosas de tu vida y de tu primo que aunque nunca tuvo un sentimiento de parte de El hacia Ti,pero tu compromiso con tu madre y tu abuela tuviste que invocarla y este es un grado de conjunción total con el poder del universo y lo desplegables de la manera en que esta fuerza es capaz de demostrar que no sabías que se podía hacer matando a tres Dementores y al ultimo lo partista en dos, eso es la causa que cuando terminaste la sensación de vacío y solo sentías los residuos de su poder.

Harry vio a su Tío bisabuelo y con solo un movimiento de su cabeza, que era bueno para mí, "LO", decía que era lo que era para aprender conmigo mismo, que era este cociente cuando estaba en conjunción con la fuerza del Universo, por lo que puede volar a través de la mente de su mente y proyectarse en una imagen de ese en el que está concentrando por lo que tanto cierra sus ojos y empieza su conexión con tu esencia misma; Harry se acomodó en el sofá y puso sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba,

Ginny vio en el comedor a Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe, a Gregory Goyle, a Pansy Parkinson y le dijo que estaba terminando su cometido y que los sacaba cuando se lo quitaba. su varita hizo un movimiento y vi como el grupo salía de espaldas como si levantarse hubiesen hecho mucha fuerza, ella solo se rió y les dijo que los niños no impedían y no podían levantarse pero si lo intentaban por eso cuando lo bastante se cayeron, Ron le dijo que había aprendido a hacer magia sin varita y ella le dijo que todavía no sabía que podía intentarlo y que leyó la manga y le enseñó que tenia que tomar su varita de la punta y el resto de ella pegada. que la tengo por eso traigo las mangas largas,ingenioso le comento Harry recuérdeme que si no tiene tiempo, que puede usar la magia sin varita, la contraseña está en el lugar y que cada uno lo tiene en su lugar para elegir los trabajos, que puede ingresar por el retablo a los gemelos con una charola cargada de pan tostado con mermelada y la batería a los muchacho supusimos que ya lo podíamos dejar libre pero pasamos por la cocina para ver una Dobby pero ya no sabéis salir aquí si no las aceptas algo, mañana cuando vayan entrando pasen junto a nosotros les daremos una oreja, ahora a hacer la contraseña en Retablo y cada uno en tu lugar para elegir los libros de tu elección para tus trabajos, cuando entraron por el retablo a los gemelos con una charola cargada de pan tostado con mermelada y la bicicleta a los niños supusimos que ya lo podías dejar libre pero pasamos por la cocina para ver un Dobby pero ya no saben que no vamos a salir, no nos vamos a aceptar, mañana cuando vayan entrando juntos a nuestra casa, ahora a la contraseña en Retablo y cada uno en tu lugar para elegir los libros de tu elección para tus trabajos, cuando entraron por el retablo a los gemelos con una charola cargada de pan tostado con mermelada y la bicicleta a los niños supusimos que ya lo podías dejar libre pero pasamos por la cocina para ver un Dobby pero ya no saben que no vamos a salir, no nos vamos a aceptar, mañana cuando vayan entrando juntos a nuestra casa, ahora a hacer.

Harry termino su deber como a las 21:00 horas y se despidio de ellos subiendo a su cama de inmediato dio dos vueltas a su reloj especial y ya dentro de su baúl se puso a hacer la tarea de sus materias especiales a las 22:00 horas dentro del baúl Harry escucho que la pieza de su madre adoptiva tocaban la puerta por la que se arrastra rápidamente y la encontró a ella de pie y sin más se abrazaron y ella le brindó sendos besos en la mejilla, Harry la invito a entrar y tomar un lugar frente a fuego, ella dirigiéndonos al sofá donde normalmente se sentaba ella dijo que ella ya había llegado que estaba guardada todo y lo había enviado a la casa de abajo, Ariadna le dijo mira Harry como creo que es larga nuestra platica me voy a quedar a dormir aquí mañana muy temprano me voy al hospital,y tratare de disipar tus dudas primero empecemos por lo primero y vayamos tocando tema por tema y amiga por amiga hasta que mi acuerdo de acuerdo con esto y que te hayas acomodado frente a ella y que haya puesto una bandeja con comida para que te parezca bueno hijo primero empezado por Cho te parece bueno la vas a invitar a un café el 14 de febrero en el salón donde iba con Cedric y las contaras todo el suceso de su muerte que se siente que la lastima pero que no se puede sacar de su amor el recuerdo de este, aunque haya tenido, que ya tenga un tacto diferente, que tenga la intención de que lo tenga, que tenga intención de hacerlo,ella como mujer valorara mas tu franqueza y recuerda al dirigirse a una mujer sin importar su edad siempre se franco y sincero se tu no finjas las mujeres lo notamos muy fácil de acuerdo y lo siguieron durante casi hora y hora cuando le dijo bien Harry si tomas ¿Qué es esto? platica te haya disipado tus dudas y te sere franca cuando me pediste esto me comunico con mi abuelo y este con el tuyo y me trasladaron con tu madre platicamos sobre este tema y entre las dos cosas esta,por eso, puede entrar en un sitio diferente y el otro de Lili, espero que también lo sea, Harry se levantó del coche y se sentó junto a ella y lo dijo bueno, y esto también es para las cosas y el plan de los dos, le dije que pases buena noche estaré en contacto contigo de acuerdo Harry ambos se despidieron Harry salió del baúl a su cama adosada y Ariadna se retiro a su recamara en el baúl teniendo ambos un sueño reparador.

A La mañana siguiente los despertó a todos en la casa un fuerte detalle de los colores del arcoíris anunciando que Dolores con alguien más se presentó en el castillo, todos se apresuraron a salir hacia el gran comedor al llegar notaron que estaban en la cabecera los gemelos y fueron antes de que ellos y ellos se sentaran en la mesa de su casa, Harry Potter y el hermano de la madre y el niño que estaban en la misma habitación que el resto de la familia. esa hora el total de los alumnos,cuando los profesores arribaron se sorprendieron al ver que el comedor estaba repleto por lo que Albus dijo que los profesores que levantaron el hechizo ya que ese era el único que podía hablar, que toda la escuela estaba enterado de lo sucedido el día de ayer en el desayuno y se volteo y abrió la puerta de atrás y llamo a Los Magos y Brujas que estaban en el, Hermione les dijo miren Madam Bone, Griselda Marchbanks, y los demás miembros del tribunal, Elphias Doge, pero todos guardaron silencio ya que pocos sabían quien era el Mago Anciano todo vestido con una túnica verde bordada con un árbol en la espalda y toda la orilla de la habitación en un número de flores diferentes en todo el hilo de oro, Solo Harry dijo que quedo Mi bisabuelo que ara aquí,Hermione y Luna le preguntaron al unisono oye no nos ha dicho que el es el Jefe de la Antigüedad, por qué, Hermione le dijo que esto es bueno y que querá que el Hechizo de Silencio fue la reacción de todos y cuando se dirigió a la mesa todos obsrvaron que el anciano quedaba en el centro de la mesa a la derecha Albus y Minerva ya su Izquierda Griselda Amelia y Elphias Dogo tomando asiento los demás maestros tomaron sus lugares dejando tres sillas al extremo de la mesa vacías,cuando se escucharon unos pasos presurosos pero firmes que se dirigieron al Gran comedor cuando abrieron la puerta todos observaron un Rufus Scrimgeour a su derecha Venia Cornelius Oswald Fudge ya su izquierda Dolores Umbriged y detrás de ellos lograban un verso Percy Weasley los cuales pareciese que sí petrificado y todos se quedaron pegados y continuaron por el camino asía la mesa ninguno de los Cuatro identificaban al brujo sentados en el centro de la mesa, llegaron los segundos llegando a la minería, se levantaron una silla para Percy, al parecer, a la espera, que lo hubiesen llevado, y Antes que que pudiese decir una palabra el brujo del centro se puso de pie y todos los presentes notaron que el anciano que entro despacio se quedo poniendo en pie en el pastel desplegó una presencia imponente que pareciera más alto que el propio Albus y con una voz comode un trueno comenzó diciendo No entiendo que hacer aquí Ustedes tres Magos aquí no es su lugar y menos de ese Mago recién hecho por lo que con su permiso o sin el mandare a su lugar todo mundo como el Percy se desvanecía de inmediato y Dolores se puso de pie y se mordió las consecuencias le réplica al Mago que el creyó el para estar por encima del ministro, el Mago movió su mano y la bruja cayo en la silla y el poder movió a pesar de que todos veían que asía los esfuerzos , El mago se dirigió a los otros dos sí que idea de quién era, ambos magos movieron su cabeza en sentido negativo y este les dijo que era algo para lo que más egresados pongan más empeño en la clase de historia,me voy a permitir presentarme y dirigirme a los Alumnos que todos ellos no perdieron detalle pero que importan la presencia de ese Mago que lo necesitan para poner más empeño en sus clases, su servidor representa a todo el Consejo de Ancianos y el título de jefe de este ¿Qué es eso? Sí, sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? que ya se puede ostentar como Magos y Brujas, ahora tienes la idea de que tienes que querer faltar al respeto, no tienes las mismas ideas que otras personas se encuentra en esta mesa y dentro de este recinto,y como que fuiste un chismear al otro lado del Ministerio, sabes que puede intentar nuevamente la correspondencia que entra y sale del colegio, no te quedara ganas de leer una letra de eso, me encargo de tu intención de querer ofender a mago que te supera en habilidades y grandeza de espíritu como el profesor Filius por estos días tu voz está confiscada, ahora ustedes dos crean que esa era su tema a discutir con el director Verdad bueno qué deles claro que el colegio en pleno no permitido que nadie trata de humillar o sobajar al miembro por su personal y / o los empleados forma o clase y el que incluye todos los seres mágicos,por cierto bruja te informaron que si tratas de daño a las sirenas seras tu recibiste ese daño anoche alguien puso una protección una solicitud de la misma de las mismas y tu estas muy pobremente capacitada para romperlo, ahora bien ustedes dos han terminado su trabajo así que vayan a hacer sus deberes en el lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella ya lo van a hacer claro que la dejamos jugar con el puestecito que inventaste Cornelio y quizás el otro sea divertido sobretodo para los alumnos, ahora me voy a permitir mandarlos a su despacho junto con esta amable bruja que me hizo el favor de venirme a servir de testigo y les aseguro que no es bueno para mí , y sin mas los dos magos y Madame Bones se esfumaron.

El brujo se envió con toda la parsimonia a los miembros jóvenes, no se olviden de que este consejo los vigila y se protege, todos lo vieron como un anciano, el no dio importancia a esto y se volcó a los miembros del Consejo escolar El nombre de Albus fue bueno para mí, pero no respondí muy bien, bueno. Albus Profesores fue un placer para este momento con ustedes y sin más se desvaneció completamente, Albus se volcó al consejo. escolar y les dijeron que se quedaron almorzar estos corroboraron por lo que de inmediato solo los que tenían la orejas siguieron oyendo la conversación de las mesas, el resto de los alumnos vieron salir a Dolores acompañada de la enfermera rumbo a la enfermería,la profesora solo manoteaba y Poppy Pomfrey solo esbozaba una sonrisa y cuando se acercaba a la puerta más morada se ponía Dolores, cuando Harry y Hermione voltearon que la profesora Mcgonagall se ponía de pie y se dirigía a los alumnos por lo que rápidamente Los demás se quedaron en la casa de Fénix que esta mañana no tenían la misma clase que Dolores así que dediquense a la preparación de las demás asignaturas de acuerdo, si Profesora que no tiene mucho el correo de la mañ profesora dijo que los niños de la casa de Fénix que esta mañana no tendrían clase con Dolores así que dediquense a preparar las demás asignaturas de acuerdo, si Profesora que no tardó en consultar el correo de la mañ profesora dijo que los niños de la casa de Fénix que esta mañana no tendrían clase con Dolores así que dediquense a preparar las demás asignaturas de acuerdo, si Profesora que no tardó en consultar el correo de la mañana.

La profesora se retiro a la mesa de Hufflepuff para darles la bienvenida a la mesa de trabajo de Hufflepuff para darles la bienvenida a la mesa de las mujeres que se quedaron antes de que ellos y mientras recogían las orejas se distinguieran de la entrada de arcoiris Poppy Pomfrey que le indico a la Subdirectora se altero tanto que me escribió esto y le entrego una nota me voy a san Mugo, y Salio por la chimenea principal, la profesora volteo y vio a Harry quien comprendió su mirada y de inmediato en su pensamiento le aviso a su Madre, perdon la interrupción pero esta por llegar al hospital la Profesora Umbriged va hechizada por mi Bisabuelo Carolinus, esta muda y la castigo por una semana, correcto Harry déjame avisar,con un Sonorus aviso a todos los Sanadores que estaban por entrar por la Red. Una gripe que no podía hablar en papel y lápiz y en una habitación de las habitaciones y no digan más para la fiesta.

Harry le guiño un ojo a su profesora y esta comprensión le dio un efecto en el ojo y la cerró a los ojos y le pregunto a Ariadna que ya estaba allí por haberme dicho que ese momento estaba haciendo su llegada a la escuela en uno de los cuartos de enfermos contagiosos para dejarla aislada y que la pondría un cuidador de los que ella estaba más atendida, estando en eso por el ventanal más alto del gran comedor que se apartaba de los kilómetros de las lechugas que le habían llegado a su destino Hermione distinguió una Albina y le dijo a Harry mira que la lechuza se acercó a su dueña con elegancia y estirando su pata que la retiraba la misiva, varias de sus compañeras la acariciaba y le decía que era muy parecida a Harry verdad, ella les contestó a sí misma de la misma especie y fue Harry quien nos regalo a los cuatro una lechuza,en esa platica que estaban en la mesa de Fénix cuando se escuchó una ligera destello de un rayo sobre la cabeza de Harry y de pronto apareció una Fénix majestuosa con los colores del naranja rojo y se poso en el hombro de Harry dándole una carta, la mayoría de las compañeras de Fénix como de las otras casa se acercaron a la mayoría de las personas jóvenes le preguntó a Harry, oye esa es la ave que Hagrid nos mostró en la clase el presta, Luna les respondió no compañeras fue a la inversa, Harry le presto su ave a Hagrid para que ustedes pudiesen estudiarla, Harry acaricio a Avia Lumina y con todo el cuidado le pidió que esta noche esté en la Luna y que dijo que esta permitido que la vean lo que gusten, yo voy a leer mi carta, y se sentó a un lado de Hermione quien también estaba metida en su lectura,Ella estaba emocionada con la alegría, no podía creer que la tuviera, Querido, Harry me sentía honrado con sus palabras y la opinión que tenía de mí, mira platica con mis padres sobre lo que me dicen y ellos me dicen que están de acuerdo y que también quiero que me respondan que para mi es muy grato, considero que mi novio tiene muchos que no están de acuerdo con mi edad pero mi madre dice que ella tambien ¿Cómo puedo ayudarme? Tengo mis padres y yo empecé a ir a la tuya y me gustaría tener un lugar donde guardar tu carta. ,no me gustas enseñar tu carta pero si quieres decir que tengo novio y que me has dicho que es la novia del hermano de tu amigo creo que me dijo que es Bill, por lo que seria bueno que tu digas a tus amigos lo ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta? ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta? ellos sabrán la noticia, mi abuelo dice que su padre se siente muy honrado de saber que me elegiste, y no te pongo más porque me urge que me llegue por el medio mio mi respuesta que te enteres por otro medio, por otro nombre de mis tíos de haya escríbeme pronto,por cierto Avia y tú eres muy bueno Amigas y pasamos horas platicando mi madre dice que parecemos dos pájaros cantando todo el tiempo que es bello, ella ya sabe algunos de los sonidos.

Harry se despidió de sus compañeros que iban a enviar un presente a alguien que venían luego a la siguiente clase; Ron le reclamo pero no tengo ninguna clase ahora y este le responde algo que no tiene una nota que explique el motivo del envío, no es verdad, tengo que escribir una carta Hermione le dijo que fue a enviar el cofre de ayer verdad que el sello es tuyo que solo tu y ella puede tener ese gusto, oye como si tu hicieras algo así, ella respondió que ayer nos dijiste que solo pudimos abrir el que hiciste y quien hizo y que dijiste que El Director te lo obsequio tu lo abriste para que lo viéramos y si lo vas a enviar a ella quiere decir lo que se llama lo que sí lo di al Director pero que el sello es tuyo de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero de eso ya hableremos luego,

con su dedo índice para los labios y luego el pergamino, guarde la carta en el sobre el rotulo y haga lo mismo que el cofre. Subió a la lechuzeria y vio a su amigo listo este le puso las cosas en su bolsillo y esto se desvaneció de inmediato, la primera vez que se acercó a la amiga de Avia, Harry se dirigió a fuera y al abrir la puerta que da al castillo vio a Cho que subía a lo lejos y Harry le dijo a mi amiga que tenemos que hacer las dos cosas en su lugar, que parece que lo hagamos en la próxima salida, que es un lugar donde estemos tranquilos o simplemente caminamos en la calle para poder platicar solo tu y yo, deacuedo Harry me puedes dar un adelanto, este dice que es todo lo que quieres Saber de Cedric y eso no toma un par de horas la idea es que no queda nada en el tintero y puedes reponerte, ella respondió y deberás decir eso por mi, si lo dijo Harry pero no vayas a mal interpretar las cosas de acuerdo; me agrada tu franqueza, te desconozco pero si encantada y me voy porque me encanta mandar esta carta a mi Madre le voy a agregar lo que me acabas de decir Gracias amigo.y corrió sola arriba, Harry cerró la puerta y se desvaneció apareciendo en su clase especial el cual continuo en su práctica con su bisabuelo,

Cuando esta clase termino de inmediato se metió en un armario y se trasladó al salón donde se encontró a Helga Hufflepuff, quien le dio los buenos días y lo felicitó por la novia, El que se preguntó porque se había enterado tan rápido y esta le respondió desde que se hizo este plan de estudio sus ancestros y nosotros tenemos comunicación inmediata y sus recuerditas sus gafas, sus antepasados se entretienen con el mismo tiempo y ellos saben que todos tenemos interés por los dos, pues de inmediato nos lo han hecho saber; ahora pasemos a lo que hemos llegado a tu destino a la carta:

Magia de las sombras: como su nombre lo dice, es llevar a cabo la oscuridad, al extremo. Es casi igual a la magia negra, pero es muy difícil de controlar; muchas veces se terminan siendo controlado por la misma magia o perderse en su energía.

Como su naturaleza te puede llevar a la obscuridad al extremo máximo de ella, por qué debería usarlo al máximo tu atención como ayer cuando espesaste a la vista la Magia divina por lo que ponte cómodo y concéntrate en la nada y si lo logras como creo que lo harás veremos algo brotar de tus manos. Faltaban el momento en que el gong sonara y Helga pensó que no tenía el mismo resultado que en las demás magias que le estaba enseñando cuando de repente vio en la palma de su mano se dibujaba una silueta sobre ella y vio que esta era una sombra de una mujer muy joven pero muy bien definida, cuando la sombra alcanza el total de esa mano se pone de pie y con un solo hombro, Harry sí los ojos,

La clase de la escuela primaria no causó problema o sorpresa por lo que al final de ella hizo su maestro que pidió una carpeta a la Profesora Mcgonagall, la comprensión de que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo y que le estaba haciendo tiempo para su clase especial por lo que es la muerte busco un escondrijo y se trasladó a su clase sabia que era la única que todavía no conocía pero que suponía que por su nombre era la fecha de Tío Bisabuelo Ommadon, cuando Harry llegó al salón Ommadon aparecía también se llevóron y este le dijo a mi hijo esto va a llevar un poco de tiempo por lo que empecé como me pidieron:

 **Magia roja:** Bueno en esta clase de magia si se puede llevar así en todas partes las magias para tener una gran versatilidad, pero tiene una debilidad en donde radica su grandeza debido a que se combinan las clases de magia que no se logró obtener una gran poder de ninguna de ellas.

La magia roja, es un derivado de la magia negra. Se ha dicho mucho acerca de esta forma de magia, si bien no es tan conocida como la magia negra, todo lo que la haya probado sabe que los resultados son infalibles y en muchos casos inquebrantables. Muchos creen que el uso de Esta, en la actualidad solo se limita a los hechizos y las posiciones de Amor completamente equívocos; La Magia Roja domina plenamente los hechizos de Amor, pero recuerda que esta magia puede ser aplicada para el bien como para el mal y con los finos que se puede usar en la sangre de tu oponente, En cualquier caso, esta es la derivación más profunda de la Magia Negra y, por lo tanto, debe estar enterado de lo que quiere,

Si recuerdas lo que has hecho platicado que sucedió después de tu partida entre mis hermanos y tú recordaras lo siguiente; La magia roja es sumamente poderosa, y no es un juego que tomala muy enserio. ¿Por qué está listo para contactarse? ¿Qué es lo que está buscando? Magia Roja es antiquísima es más antigua que nuestra Bisabuelos, y siempre ha sido una forma de Magia temida y prohibida y ante todo solo ha sido utilizada por muy pocos magos y brujas de un estilo que tu solo ha sido tratado en mis hermanos de cómo termine siendo Por su tremenda efectividad y el poder tan fuerte que emana,

Los protagonistas de la Magia Roja son los espíritus, los genios, los gnomos, los silbos, los demonios ... que imagina que han muerto dejando en sus vidas y que por usar este tipo de Magia muriendo a causa de la misma y todo a través de una jerarquía de personajes y valores que se inicia con, El Ángel de la Luz, para los espíritus buenos, y con Lucifer, el Emperador de las Tinieblas, para los espíritus malos, a los que todavía le quedan una corte de espíritus y demonios de mayor o menor categoría, preparados ordenados y clasificados según su importancia y cometido específico.

En mi caso debes saber querido Harry que mi objetivo era claro y estaba cociente de que enfrentaba la derrota y la victoria y nunca tomé en cuenta por qué la despreciaba y nunca me llegaba el paso de la antigüedad Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que me gustaría volver a pasar el tiempo antes de que llegue el momento en que me llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaría saberlo. poder o fortuna.

En el tiempo que nos quedamos que nos guste, que nos guste más y que nos lleves al extremo más profundo de la Magia Negra hasta que nos invaden la luz de ese Amor y con el movimiento de tus dedos pienses en agrandar el sello que la pusiste al lago negro de sus ojos y se concentró en lo que hizo con los mejunjes en su mente y su madre formó una luz de un brillo de oro tan intenso al cual fue trasladando por su mente hacia el lado Negro de su esencia y de heno al obscuro y luego a la neblina de las sombras y cuando el creía que había llegado al final del camino vio un camino dentro de las sombras más densas Tomaba un tono de rojo muy suave y comenzo a recorrerlo y cuando este se volvió una combinación de luz que incluye toda la gama de colores y sombras, y cuando en su mente, esta llegaba a las otras flores del lago negro, la conjuntó con la energía que había invocado el día de ayer,quedando en un estado de insensibilidad que se quedo como si los huesos de su cuerpo se hubiesen desaparecido, el que estaba como embarrado en el sofá, solo que su Bisabuelo le ponía el chocolate en la boca y que haya recogido su sensibilidad y tardo 10 minutos encumbrar la conciencia, cuando este la recobro vio que todos sus ancestros y los de los Dumbledore mas su antiquísimo ancestro Ignotus Peverell se encontraban ante el, así como Albus quien le dijo: Vemos con agrado que la unión de nuestras enseñanzas va a dar resultado , te manda un recado Marcus, que te agradece lo que le enviaste ella dice que su reino prosperara con la barrera que les enviaste,solo que en el Colegio abra muchas preguntas Harry y que tiene alumnos de las casas en el Invernadero 2 y otras dos diferentes con Hagrid en criaturas mágicas y Yo que estaba parado en mi despacho cuando todo el lago negro se iluminó con la fuerza de una Luz tan intensa que cubrió todo el lago por lo cual todo lo que los alumnos que estaban afuera también lo vieron, por lo que ya sabes que la próxima vez que el colegio se pregunta por él, pero que es irrelevante lo importante es que todos los presentes nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tipero eso es ya irrelevante lo importante es que todos los presentes nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tipero eso es ya irrelevante lo importante es que todos los presentes nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti

Ignotus tomo la palabra y le dije que el tiempo pasado que solo estoy seguro de que lo logras y que paso hoy solo lo que yo creo que estamos seguros que podríamos lograrlo, por lo tanto, tenemos que ponerlo en un nivel que te permita competir con su rival ya que este, en este momento ha estado preparándose para comprender hasta lo más profundo de su magia, aunque solo sea la parte que el solo quiere conocer y cree firmemente, que es la que es la más poderosa, eso ya lo hemos visto antes que un Mago o una Bruja decidieron que solo querían una parte que dominan o creen el dominador y crean que lo recordaron un caso de esto, pero eso sucedió hace muchos años y ese actual es el Llamado Mago Tenebroso, como se autonombra o con el nombre que le asigno la vida,con el que no tiene el conocimiento completo de lo que el presume y tu acabas de tocar el principio de algo que el nisiquiera imagina y que cuando terminas tu entrenamiento podras entender como todos los aquí presentes que es la Magia es infinita no puedes decir que empieza en una y termina en otra, toda esta interconectada y si no entiendes la esencia de su unión jamás las dominaras pero ese tema es el más apropiado para alguien más que tú debes dominar en la medida de tu edad y la fuerza de tu esencia y ahora te dejo Algo que creo que vale la pena, es un regalo para las personas que quieren comprar en la salida el que viene, pero por el esfuerzo y la dedicación que me ha valido permitirme traerlas de la vida y mis hermanos, por mi es todo Buen día hijo y se desvaneció.

Harry preguntó a los presentes dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo las cosas, qué recordaba su campaña contestada, en qué lugar había un gran padre, qué causaba una sonrisa de sus cuatro ancestros y estos explicaron a los demás cuando Harry era todavía un bebe se el enseño esa frase para que no dejara cosas para toda la casa y por lo que veo las aprendió muy bien, ahora Harry recibe una felicitación de parte de todos los presentes y te deseo un magnifico día , te atreves a ir más allá consejo que menciono Lo Tae Zhao, en la pregunta que a tus compañeros solo responde que si te preguntaron a Albus Dumledore que el como director puede decirles que fue, por cierto Albus solo habrá una alumna que se atreverá a preguntarte , nos estamos mirando en las clases hijo y se esfumaron los cuatro hermanos,merlin le dijo que nosotros también nos expresamos nuestra gratitud por el empeño que ha puesto este que no se decaiga y se agradece ahora con mas fuerza a la familia Dumbledore y se desvanecieron, Albus le dijo vamos a tener hijos que lo tienen juntos esta por comenzar y sere tu quien justifique tu retardo.

El día continuo en rutina para todos solo Harry siguió con sus dobles clases por el resto de la mañana; para la quinta clase del dia El director llamo quedamente a la puerta y abrió el profesor Filius Flitwick volteo inmediatamente para quien interrumpía su clase viendo a Albus ya Harry entrando detrás del otro, El director lo indico a Harry que sería a su lugar y El último caso, el nombre y el significado de este último, dijo Albus dio la vuelta y se retiró del grupo con la mano, dijo el señor Potter más tarde, a Hermione lo que llevamos visto hastra el momento y continuemos, cuando esto iba a continuar la mano levantada de Lisa Turpin, esto se sorprendió al verla y lo dijo Señorita no creyó lo que se vio hasta el momento en que sus compañeros están en la misma pregunta o si, la aludida pregunta sobre el tema que trata de ayudar a la clase una amiga de tercer año me dijo que antes del toque y ella estaba en la clase de herbología en el invernadero que mira el lago negro este se ilumina con una luz muy intensa y queriendo preguntarle a Usted que si la vio y no puede explicar eso; Filius le repondio mire querida desconozco lo que yo dije pero que yo no sé nada de nada, ahora continuemos. la aludida le contestó que no hay profesor que tratara de venir a la clase una amiga de tercer año que me llamaba antes del toque y ella estaba en la clase de herbología en el invernadero que mira el lago negro este se ilumina con una luz muy intensa y que preguntar que usted puede hacer la violencia y que puede explicar que fue; Filius le repondio mire querida desconozco lo que yo dije pero que yo no sé nada de nada, ahora continuemos. la aludida le contestó que no hay profesor que tratara de venir a la clase una amiga de tercer año que me llamaba antes del toque y ella estaba en la clase de herbología en el invernadero que mira el lago negro este se ilumina con una luz muy intensa y que preguntar que usted puede hacer la violencia y que puede explicar que fue; Filius le repondio mire querida desconozco lo que yo dije pero que yo no sé nada de nada, ahora continuemos.

El regreso a su tiempo de clase que Hermione aprovecho para preguntarle a Harry Olle tu venias con el director. Eso significa que tú y tu madre que venían a la conversación Lisa y eso me lo conto. Margaret a mi cuando veníamos por el pasillo. Harry solo dijo que no era nada pero que su guía estaba en la fuente de la información y le preguntó a El, Ron le dijo a los dos estas loco Harry como le va preguntar eso al Director yo creo que la castiga viste lo serio que entro en el salón, Harry le respondió en serio por qué no le molestaba un maestro pero al salir bien que se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y su mano o que no lo veía, bueno dijo Ron, Hemione les dijo pongan atención va a comenzar a explicar el hechizo de hoy,la clase continua en calma y al final de la misma todos siguieron sus rutinas para el receso antes de la comida, los amigos se dirigieron hacia su casa y ya en la sala común sobre la historia de una serie de conjeturas y explicaciones sobre lo que hemos visto lagunos alumnos que ese chime corría por todo el colegio y todas las salas comunes de las casas no hablaban por otra cosa, tanto Hermione como Ron, los Gemelos, Luna,Neville y Mararet comentaban entre ellos que estaban seguros que era el resultado de lo que había hecho Harry la tarde anterior y esta fue la más cercana a la realidad de todas las versiones que corrieron por el Colegio cuando Harry bajo para dirigir una esquina vio que el tema sigue y su grupo se asergó a la conclusión y Este dijo que no me dije que Hermione ya Ron hace un momento porque no le preguntó al Director, dio media vuelta y se encamino al comedor.

creo que me gustaría tener un tiempo me importa una explicación que yo no termino de entender; Hermione le dio las gracias y regresó a su mesa diciéndolo a Harry, mira si es astuto el Director ahora todos querrán que tú les explique, Harry solo se sonríe y lo dice eso te demostrará porque es el director con mucha inteligencia regreso tu pregunta a ti la misma razón por la que le sugiero que le escriba a su padre que tenga seguro que le ayude a dar una explicación de eso que le llamo Electricidad, Ella le respondió en este momento le pongo una carta a mi padre; El resto de la semana continuo sin cambios y todo el mundo avanzando en sus estudios. mira si es astuto el Director ahora todos querrán que yo les explique, Harry solo se sonríe y lo dice así lo demostrará porque es el Director con mucha inteligencia regreso su pregunta a la misma vez por lo que sugiero que le escriba a su padre que de seguro tiene amigos que te ayudaran a dar una explicación de eso que el llamo Electricidad, Ella respondió en este momento el pongo una carta a mi padre; El resto de la semana continuo sin cambios y todo el mundo avanzando en sus estudios. mira si es astuto el Director ahora todos querrán que yo les explique, Harry solo se sonríe y lo dice así lo demostrará porque es el Director con mucha inteligencia regreso su pregunta a la misma vez por lo que sugiero que le escriba a su padre que de seguro tiene amigos que te ayudaran a dar una explicación de eso que el llamo Electricidad, Ella respondió en este momento el pongo una carta a mi padre; El resto de la semana continuo sin cambios y todo el mundo avanzando en sus estudios.

El lunes siguiente cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban Se desayunando se vio un destello de arcoíris que venía del recibidor principal del castillo y esto era el único que significaba que Dolores Umbriged había retornado, al entrar al comedor se dispararon dos cocientes que alumbraron todo el comedor y con muchas luces se puede leer La SumaInquisidora la Gran Sapo Umbriged regreso y su cara transfomando a cada uno de sus pasos de sapo a ella sí ella se detenia el cambio también ella camino de la prisión a la mesa de profesores y tomo su lugar y sin decir Palabra que se envió, muy seriamente al director, quien se dio cuenta de que era una niña que estaba viendo la bienvenida corté al verso aludida la respuesta Efectivamente y no gracias a los servicios de su sistema de salud que me transfirieron a San Mugo y me atendieron como presisaba, Albus me respondió que la quería y que la pusieron en un cuarto especial y aislada en el La dirección general de los Hospitales Mágicos del país, cuando ella se enteró de que era parte del personal de esta Institución se contacto con su servidor para preguntar los antecedentes a su enfermedad y que fue el único que había detectado a los Sanadores era que él había lanzado un hechizo demasiado qué cuando comió que usted había recibido una sanción por un miembro de la Fuente de la Antigüedad de inmediato comprendió que no se podía hacer nada para revertirlo solo que le gustaba la decisión de la atención y solo se la alimento, por la Esta es la razón por la cual no estoy seguro de que la sanadora es la principal responsable de este tipo de conducta. estos alardes que se acaban de ver que toda la gente para el resto del personal ya es verdaderamente aburrido, que es el trato que le está dando al castillo,No se preocupe por el profesor en esta semana, diseñe un plan muy avanzado que me permita descubrir las cosas que puede hacer con él, con las influencias que tiene en su contra, con el Dumbledore le contesto, el deseo de éxito en su intento, solo le recuerdo que compite contra una Institución de hace muchos siglos y si no quiere porque usted es la venganza imposible, asi como los Sanadores que quisieron ayudar a la gente que es insoportable y que la fuerza de la vida es la fuerza de la vida similar recuerda que compite con cinco entre magos y brujas que en su época fueron los Mejores,pero no le quito su intención ni a su estancia, ni siquiera a sus aviones, incluye algo al Lago Negro antes de intentarlo, a los alumnos que lo concidieron o al que le dieron la confianza de que lo hicieron durante su ausencia en ese lugar y si es capas Trate de detectar que hay entre usted y ese lugar no se puede mandar a San Mugo por más tiempo, probecho.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

 **LA FUGA DE LOS MORTIFAGOS**

Los alumnos continuaron su desayuno en forma tranquila y solo observaban si había algún cambio en la mesa principal, casi para el final el correo por medio de las lechuzas hizo su arribó al gran comedor, Harry había decidido que para cambiar y no despertar sospechas ni habladurías con la Bruja Umbriged puso de acuerdo a Avia Lumina con Fawkes para que la correspondencia fuera este último quien se la entregara por lo que esa mañana el recibió correspondencia en la forma habitual de todos los alumnos lo que a pocos de ellos les llamo ver que este recibía esta, Hermione le comento oye amigo buen cambio de estrategia, mientras recibía su acostumbrado ejemplar del Profeta, todos se concentraron en la lectura o apertura de sus respectivas correspondencias y como Ron esa mañana no recibió nada estaba entretenido en su pasión que es el comer después de cinco años de críticas por parte de sus compañeros de mesa su manera de alimentarse se había refinado en forma aunque la cantidad seguía siendo la misma por lo que él había suspendido su subscripción al Profeta para poder dedicarle el tiempo completo a su alimentación.

Por lo que todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo Harry se encontró una misiva de su primo Dudley que le preguntaba que si donde él estudiaba podía notar que el clima había cambiado como en Londres ya que haya había amanecido desde el sábado con una bruma muy rara y que por lo que noto y su tía Margaret les llamo y les comento a sus padres que esta también ya estaba sobre sus tierras en el criadero de perros, Este se volteó a observar y se preguntaba qué tan de acuerdo estaría con su primo ya que él no había notado nada, en eso estaba cuando la respuesta le llego de improvisode Hermione, quien leía su periódico, echó un vistazo a la primera plana y soltó un grito que hizo que todos los que estaban cerca se quedaran mirándola. ¿Qué pasa? preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez. Por toda respuesta, Hermione colocó el periódico sobre la mesa, delante de sus dos amigos, y señaló diez fotografías en blanco y negro que ocupaban la primera plana; eran las caras de nueve magos y una bruja. Algunas de las personas fotografiadas se burlaban en silencio; otras tamborileaban con los dedos en el borde inferior de la fotografía, con aire insolente. Cada fotografía llevaba un pie de foto con el nombre de la persona y el delito por el que había sido enviada a Azkaban: «Antonin Dolohov, condenado por el brutal asesinato de Gedeón y Fabián Prewett hermanos de Molly Weasly», rezaba el pie de foto de un mago con la cara larga, pálida y contrahecha, que miraba sonriendo burlonamente a Harry. «Augustus Rookwood, condenado por filtrar secretos del Ministerio de la Magia a Aquel que no debe ser nombrado», rezaba el pie de foto de un individuo con la cara picada de viruela y el cabello grasiento, que estaba apoyado en el borde de su fotografía con pinta de aburrido. Pero la foto que más llamó la atención de Harry fue la de la bruja, cuya cara había destacado entre las demás en cuanto él miró la página. Llevaba el cabello largo y era castaño, pero en la fotografía tenía aspecto de desgreñado y sucio, aunque él lo había visto bien arreglado, denso y reluciente. La bruja miraba a Harry fijamente con ojos de párpados caídos y una arrogante y desdeñosa sonrisa en los finos labios. Como Sirius, conservaba vestigios de la antigua belleza que algo, quizá Azkaban, le había robado. «Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta causarles una incapacidad permanente.» Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y señaló el titular que había encima de las fotografías, que Harry, concentrado en la imagen de Bellatrix, todavía no había leído. FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN

EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA EL «PUNTO DE REUNIÓN» DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS, ¿Black? dijo Harry en voz alta. ¿No sé...? ¡Chissst! susurró Hermione, alarmada. ¡No hables tan alto, léelo y calla! El Ministerio de la Magia anunció ayer entrada la noche que se había producido una fuga en masa de Azkaban. Rufus Scrimgeour y Cornelius dos de los funcionarios de más alto nivel en el Ministerio de Magia, fueron entrevistado en el despacho del Ministro y estos confirmaron que diez prisioneros de la sección de alta seguridad escaparon a primera hora de la noche pasada, y que ya ha informado al Primer Ministro muggle del carácter peligroso de esos individuos. «Desgraciadamente, nos encontramos en la misma situación en que estábamos hace dos años y medio, cuando huyó el ex convicto Regulus Black; Declaró Rufus Scrimgeour ayer por la noche. Y creemos que las dos fugas están relacionadas.

Una huida de esta magnitud sugiere que los fugitivos contaron con ayuda del exterior, y hemos de recordar que Black, el primer preso que logró huir de Azkaban, sería la persona idónea para ayudar a otros a seguir sus pasos. Creemos también que esos individuos, entre los que se encuentra la prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, han acudido a ofrecer apoyo a Black, al que posiblemente han erigido líder. Sin embargo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para capturar a los delincuentes, y pedimos a la comunidad mágica que permanezca alerta y actúe con prudencia. No hay que abordar a ninguno de estos individuos bajo ningún concepto.» Ya está, Harry dijo Ron, atemorizado. Por eso estaba tan contento anoche cundo sentí en mi cabeza esa alegría y se lo comunique a mis tutores, él fue el que los libero.

No puedo creerlo gruñó Harry. ¡Fudge sigue ciego y ya contagio a Rufus Scrimgeour y ahora culpa de la fuga a Regulus!, ¿Qué otra posibilidad tiene? comentó Hermione con amargura. No puede decir: «Lo siento mucho, Dumbledore ya me advirtió que esto podía pasar, los vigilantes de Azkaban se han unido a lord Voldemort...» «y ahora los peores partidarios de Voldemort se han fugado.» Hay que tener en cuenta que Fudge lleva seis meses diciendo a todo el mundo que Dumbledore y tú sois unos mentirosos, y como o con que pruebas lo desmiente Scrimgeour. Hermione abrió el periódico y empezó a leer la crónica interior mientras Harry recorría el Gran Comedor con la mirada. No entendía por qué sus compañeros no parecían asustados ni comentaban por lo menos la espantosa noticia de la primera plana, aunque lo cierto era que muy pocos recibían el periódico todos los días, como Hermione. a pesar de que fuera de aquellos muros otros diez Mortifagos habían pasado a engrosar las filas de Voldemort.

Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Allí todo era diferente: Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall estaban en plena conversación, y ambos parecían sumamente serios. La profesora Sprout tenía _El Profeta_ apoyado en una botella de kétchup y leía la primera plana con tanta concentración. Entre tanto, al final de la mesa, la profesora Umbridge atacaba un cuenco de gachas de avena. Por primera vez los saltones ojos de sapo de Dolores Umbridge no recorrían el Gran Comedor, tratando de descubrir a algún estudiante que no se estuviera portando bien. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras engullía la comida, y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada maliciosa hacia el centro de la mesa, donde conversaban Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall. ¡Oh, no.! exclamó Hermione, sorprendida, sin apartar los ojos del periódico.

¿Y ahora qué? preguntó rápidamente Harry; estaba muy nervioso. Es... horrible dijo la chica, conmocionada. Dobló el periódico por la página diez y se lo pasó a sus amigos. TRÁGICO FALLECIMIENTO DE UN FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA Anoche el Hospital San Mungo prometió llevar a cabo una investigación en toda regla, tras ser descubierto muerto en su cama el funcionario del Ministerio de la Magia Broderick Bode, de 49 años, estrangulado por una planta. Los sanadores que acudieron en su ayuda no lograron reanimar al señor Bode, que unas semanas antes de su muerte había sufrido un accidente laboral. Lo vimos comentó Hermione en voz baja. En San Mungo, ¿no te acuerdas? Estaba en la cama de enfrente de Lockhart, tumbado, contemplando el techo. Y vimos cómo le llevaban el lazo del diablo. La sanadora dijo que era un regalo de Navidad. Harry volvió a leer la crónica. El horror subía por su garganta como la bilis. ¿Cómo puede ser que no reconociéramos el lazo del diablo? Hemos visto esa planta otras veces... Pudimos impedir que sucediera.

¿Quién se imagina que van a meter un lazo del diablo en un hospital disfrazado de inocente planta de interior? Esto..., esto ha sido un asesinato, y un asesinato muy inteligente... Si enviaron la planta de forma anónima, ¿cómo van a averiguar quién lo hizo? Pero Harry no pensaba en el lazo del diablo. Estaba recordando que el día de la vista había bajado en ascensor a la novena planta del Ministerio y que un hombre de rostro cetrino se había subido en la planta del Atrio. Yo conocí a Bode dijo despacio. Lo vi en el Ministerio cuando fui allí con tu padre. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Yo también he oído a papá hablar de él en casa! ¡Era un inefable! ¡Trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios! Se miraron un momento; entonces Hermione recuperó el periódico, lo cerró, observó con repugnancia la portada con las fotografías de los diez Mortifagos fugados, y se puso en pie.

¿Adónde vas? le preguntó Ron, sorprendido. A enviar una carta contestó Hermione, y se colgó la mochila del hombro Bueno, no sé si... Pero vale la pena intentarlo... Y soy la única que puede hacerlo. No soporto que se comporte así refunfuñó Ron mientras él y Harry se levantaban también de la mesa y salían más despacio del Gran Comedor. ¿Qué le costaría, por una vez, explicarnos lo que se propone? Sólo tardaría unos diez segundos más... ¡Eh, Hagrid! Hagrid estaba de pie junto a las puertas por las que se accedía al vestíbulo, esperando a que pasara un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw. Todavía estaba esperando a su grupo. ¿Todo bien, chicos? les preguntó sonriendo. ¿Y tú, Hagrid? ¿Estás bien? inquirió Harry, y lo siguió cuando el guarda bosques echó a andar pesadamente tras los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Sí, sí contestó Hagrid. Un poco liado, ya sabéis, lo de siempre: tengo que preparar las clases, hay un par de salamandras a las que se les están pudriendo las escamas... y esa mujer busca la forma de ponerme en periodo de prueba murmuró. ¿Qué estás en periodo de prueba? dijo Ron en voz alta, Hermione y Harry le dijeron que nunca aprenderás a mantener la boca callada y ser menos escandaloso, En fin, les dijo Hagrid ella quiere pero le tengo preparadas unas clases hasta el fin de curso que ella no podrá en muchas de ellas acercarse mucho ya que como la de esta semana será de Unicornios pero ellos mandaran varios que estarán vigilándola para anular cualquier intento de dañar a los chicos o haga preguntas tontas... Soltó un suspiro. Será mejor que vaya a ponerles un poco más de chile en polvo a esas salamandras o dentro de poco se les van a caer las colas. Hasta luego, chicos... y recuerden los animales mágicos están alerta en su contra de esa mujer, Se alejó caminando, salió por la puerta del castillo y bajó la escalera de piedra que conducía al húmedo jardín. Harry lo vio marchar y se preguntó cuántas malas noticias más sería capaz de soportar.

Por otra parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran, por lo visto, los únicos que conocían o los únicos a los que les importaba la extraña muerte de un anónimo empleado del Departamento de Misterios, sucedida en el Hospital San Mungo. En esos días, en los pasillos sólo se hablaba de una cosa: de los diez Mortifagos fugados, cuya historia se había propagado por Hogwarts filtrada por los pocos alumnos que leían los periódicos. Corrían rumores de que habían visto a algunos de los fugitivos en Hogsmeade, de que estaban escondidos en la Casa de los Gritos y de que iban a entrar en Hogwarts, como había hecho Regulus en una ocasión. Los que procedían de familias de magos habían crecido oyendo pronunciar los nombres de aquellos Mortifagos casi con el mismo temor que el de Voldemort; los crímenes que habían cometido en tiempos del reinado de terror de Voldemort eran legendarios. Entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts había familiares de sus víctimas, y en esos días se habían convertido sin pretenderlo en objeto de una horripilante fama indirecta: Susan Bones, cuyos tío, tía y primos habían muerto a manos de uno de los diez Mortifagos, comentó muy triste, durante una clase de Herbologia, que ya entendía perfectamente lo que debía de sentir Harry. Y no sé cómo lo aguantas, es espantoso dijo sin rodeos mientras tiraba más estiércol de dragón de la cuenta en su bandeja de brotes de chasqui chirridos, haciendo que éstos se retorcieran y chillaran, incómodos.

Era verdad que últimamente los estudiantes volvían a murmurar y a señalar a Harry cuando se cruzaban con él por los pasillos, aunque. Éste ya no era de hostilidad, sino de curiosidad, y en un par de ocasiones alcanzó a oír fragmentos de conversaciones que indicaban que sus compañeros no estaban conformes con la versión que daba El Profeta sobre cómo y por qué diez Mortifagos habían conseguido fugarse de la fortaleza de Azkaban. Confundidos y temerosos, parecía que esos escépticos recurrían a la única explicación alternativa que tenían: la que Harry y Dumbledore habían estado exponiendo desde el año anterior. Y no era sólo el estado de ánimo de los alumnos lo que había cambiado; también era habitual encontrarse a dos o tres profesores hablando en susurros por los pasillos e interrumpiendo sus conversaciones en cuanto veían que se acercaba algún alumno.

Es evidente que, si la profesora Umbridge está en la sala de profesores, ya no pueden hablar con libertad allí comentó Hermione en voz baja cuando un día ella, Harry y Ron se cruzaron con la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout, que estaban apiñados frente al aula de Encantamientos. ¿Crees que ellos saben algo más? le preguntó Ron girando la cabeza para mirar a los tres profesores. Si saben algo, no nos lo van a contar, ¿verdad? terció Harry, enfadado. Con el decreto... ¿Por qué número vamos ya? Y es que en los tablones de anuncios de las cuatro casas habían aparecido nuevos letreros a la mañana siguiente de que saltara la noticia de la fuga de Azkaban:

 _POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

Se prohíbe a los profesores proporcionar a los alumnos cualquier información que

no esté estrictamente relacionada con las asignaturas que cobran por impartir.

Esta orden se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n.°26 _._

Firmado:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Suma Inquisidora

Este último decreto había sido objeto de gran número de bromas entre los estudiantes y Profesores. Lee Jordan le comentó a la profesora Umbridge que, según la nueva norma, ella no estaba autorizada a regañar ni a Fred ni a George por jugar a los naipes explosivos en el fondo de la clase. ¡Los naipes explosivos no tienen nada que ver con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, profesora! ¡Esa información no está relacionada con su asignatura! Cuando Harry volvió a ver a Lee, reparó en que tenía una herida sangrante en el dorso de la mano, y le recomendó solución de murtlap. Harry creyó que la fuga de Azkaban le daría una lección de humildad a la profesora Umbridge, o que tal vez se avergonzaría de la catástrofe que se había producido en las mismísimas narices de su querido Fudge. Sin embargo, parecía que sólo había intensificado su furioso deseo de tomar bajo su control todos los aspectos de la vida en Hogwarts. Se mostraba decidida, como mínimo, a conseguir un despido lo más pronto posible, y la única duda era quién iba a caer primero: la profesora Trelawney o Hagrid. A partir de entonces, todas las clases de Adivinación y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se impartían en presencia de la profesora Umbridge y de sus hojas de pergamino. Acechaba junto al fuego en la perfumada sala de la torre, interrumpía los discursos de la profesora Trelawney, cada vez más histéricos, con difíciles preguntas sobre ornitomancia y heptomología, insistía en que predijera las respuestas de los alumnos antes de que ellos las dieran, y exigía que demostrara sus habilidades con la bola de cristal, las hojas de té y las runas.

De no haber estado preocupado por Hagrid, Harry habría sentido lástima por ella; pero, sabía que Hagrid verdaderamente la hacía verse mal ya que si en su clase interrumpía o hacia un comentario fuera de lugar los animales que estaban en turno le respondían en frente de los alumnos la peor parte para ella fue el día en que los Centauros la humillaron diciéndole que ni como Bruja le daban crédito que ellos pensaban que ni para recoger el estiércol servía, lo que provoco que ella se retirara de la clase de Hagrid y se fuera con toda su saña sobre la profesora de adivinación la profesora Trelawney. Desde antes de Navidad, Hagrid por lo visto seguía los consejos de Hermione y no les había enseñado nada más peligroso que un centauro que solo hablan de las predicciones de los astros, la profesora Umbridge. Además, se mostraba más distante que nunca con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y les había prohibido explícitamente que fueran a visitarlo después del anochecer. Si os pilla, nos colgarán a todos les advirtió de forma terminante, y como ellos no querían hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su empleo, ellos se abstuvieron de bajar a la cabaña por la noche.

Harry tenía la impresión de que la profesora Umbridge estaba intentando privarlo metódicamente de todo lo que hacía que su vida en Hogwarts resultara agradable: las visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid, las cartas de Sirius, su Saeta de Fuego y el Quidditch, aunque estas tres últimas cosas no lo habían podido conseguir lo único y por respeto a la amistad ellos decidieron cancelar las visitas aun con la capa de su Padre. Y él se vengaba de la única forma en que podía, más bien que le tenían permitido: redoblando sus esfuerzos con el LF. A Harry le alegró comprobar que la noticia de que otros diez Mortifagos andaban sueltos había estimulado a los que participaban en las reuniones, incluso a Zacarías Smith, a esforzarse más que nunca, pero en quien más se notaba esa mejora era en Neville. La noticia de la fuga de la agresora de sus padres había operado en él un cambio extraño y hasta un poco alarmante. No había mencionado ni una sola vez su encuentro con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la sala reservada de San Mungo, y ellos, siguiendo su ejemplo, tampoco habían hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Tampoco había dicho nada sobre la fuga de Bellatrix y los otros Mortifagos. De hecho, Neville casi nunca hablaba durante las reuniones del LF, pero trabajaba sin tregua en cada nuevo embrujo y contra maldición que Harry les enseñaba; arrugaba la regordeta cara en una mueca de concentración, en apariencia indiferente a las heridas o a los accidentes, y trabajaba más duro que ningún otro compañero. Mejoraba tan deprisa que resultaba desconcertante, y cuando Harry les enseñó el encantamiento escudo (un método para desviar pequeños embrujos y que rebotaran sobre el agresor), sólo Hermione consiguió ejecutarlo más deprisa que Neville. A Harry le habría gustado saber su progreso en sus clases especiales y lo único que obtenía era un seguimos progresando de acuerdo al programa.

Ahora, en cambio, la cicatriz le dolía casi constantemente, y muy a menudo sentía arrebatos de fastidio o de alegría que no estaban relacionados con lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, y siempre iban acompañados de una punzada especialmente dolorosa en la frente. Tenía la horrible sensación de que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de Él también estaba alterado Sentía que era una antena sintonizada para detectar las más leves fluctuaciones del humor de Voldemort, y estaba seguro de que podía determinar, cuál era el estado de animo de Voldemort, todos sus maestros especiales y los tutores le explicaban que esto se estaba debiendo a que Este estaba cobrando más fuerza. Es más, ahora, casi todas las noches soñaba que iba por el pasillo hacia la entrada del Departamento de Misterios, y en el sueño siempre acababa de pie, ansioso, ante la sencilla puerta negra. A lo que todos sus mentores decidieron redoblar la guardia y mencionarle a Harry que les mantuviese informados por cualquier cambio, él le pidió a su Madre algo para mitigar el Dolor, pero su Bisabuelo Carolinus le pidió que resistiera lo más que pudiese que era crucial lo que él estaba ayudando en este asunto. Estoy harto de que me duela la cicatriz y de recorrer ese pasillo todas las noches. Se frotó la frente con fastidio. ¡Ojalá se abriera esa puerta porque estoy hasta la coronilla de quedarme allí plantado mirándola! No tiene ninguna gracia opinó Hermione con aspereza. Dumbledore y los demás según nos has contado quieren que informes si hay cambio en esos sueños-

Había tantas cosas por las que preocuparse y tanto que hacer (una cantidad asombrosa de deberes que muchas veces tenía a los estudiantes de quinto curso trabajando hasta pasada la medianoche, las sesiones secretas del LF y Las clases Especiales), que el mes de enero estaba pasando a una velocidad alarmante. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, había llegado febrero, con un tiempo más húmedo, pero menos frío, y la perspectiva de la segunda excursión del año a Hogsmeade. Harry había tenido muy poco tiempo para conversar con Cho desde que acordaron ir juntos al pueblo, y de pronto se enfrentaba a cómo hablar con ella sin lastimarla por lo que pidió ayuda a todas sus amigas mujeres y la mejor respuesta le llego de Francia, Esta fue Querido Harry se sinceró, franco y directo y dale el lugar que le corresponde en la historia no guardes nada. La mañana del día 14 se vistió con especial esmero. Ron y él entraron a desayunar en el mismo momento en que llegaban las lechuzas con el correo. Hedwig no estaba allí (aunque Harry no la esperaba), pero Hermione estaba cogiendo una carta del pico de una desconocida lechuza marrón cuando ellos se sentaron. ¡Ya era hora! Si no hubiera llegado hoy... comentó; a continuación, abrió con ansiedad el sobre y extrajo un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Leyó el mensaje a toda velocidad, y una expresión de triste placer apareció en su cara. Oye, Harry dijo, levantando la cabeza, esto es muy importante. ¿Crees que podrías reunirte conmigo en Las Tres Escobas hacia las 10:00 o 10:30? pues... no lo sé contestó Harry, vacilante calculo que si de acuerdo con lo que tengo planeado creo que con una hora será suficiente.

Aunque nunca hemos hablado de lo que íbamos a hacer. Bueno, si es necesario ven con ella concedió Hermione con gravedad. Pero ¿irás? Sí, pero ¿por qué? Ahora no tengo tiempo para contártelo. Tengo que contestar cuanto antes esta carta. Y sin dar más explicaciones, salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, con la carta en una mano y una tostada en la otra. ¿Vienes? le preguntó Harry a Ron, pero éste movió negativamente la cabeza con gesto tristón. No puedo ir a Hogsmeade; Angelina quiere entrenar todo el día. Como si fuera a servir para algo; somos el peor equipo que he visto en mi vida. Tendrías que ver a Sloper y a Kirke; son patéticos, incluso peores que yo. Exhaló un hondo suspiro y agregó: No sé por qué Angelina no me deja renunciar. Porque cuando estás en forma eres bueno repuso Harry con irritación. Le resultaba muy difícil mostrarse comprensivo con Ron, porque él había solicitado un permiso especial para no jugar el siguiente juego contra Hufflepuff. Situación que no entendió Angelina y esta se molestó con El, pero tuvo que callar ya que quien le concedió el permiso fue la propia Minerva Mcgonagall.

Ron se marchó al campo de Quidditch, y Harry, tras intentar aplastarse el pelo mirándose en la parte de atrás de una cucharilla, salió al vestíbulo para reunirse con Cho, Seguro de lo que le pensaba decir. Cho lo esperaba cerca de las puertas de roble del castillo. Estaba arreglada muy guapa, con el cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Cuando caminaba hacia ella, ¡Hola! lo saludó Cho entrecortadamente. ¡Hola! repuso Harry. Se miraron un momento, y entonces él dijo: Bueno pues ¿vamos? Sí, sí. Se pusieron en la fila de estudiantes que esperaban la autorización de Filch para salir del castillo, Harry notó un gran alivio cuando salieron al exterior; se sentía mucho más cómodo después de haber salido tenía la sensación de no estar vigilado, le lleno una tranquilidad y libertad que se lo comento a su amiga Cho esta le respondió que ella también tenía esa sensación. Hacía un día fresco y ventoso, Lo echo mucho de menos, comentó Cho. Harry giró la cabeza y vio que ella lo observaba. Sí lo entiendo precisamente por eso te invite, aunque ya sé que hablamos, pero creo que quedó inconclusa nuestra charla, que te parece si tú eliges el lugar y platicamos ampliamente al grado que tu quedes satisfecha eso si ten la confianza de preguntar lo que quieras solo toma en cuenta que es una plática entre tú y yo, te suplico que solo quede así.

¿Recuerdas la vez que nos vimos el año pasado en la Copa del Mundo? ¿te acuerdas? Estábamos en el mismo campamento. Fue genial, ¿verdad? Siguieron hablando de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch por el camino y después de cruzar las verjas. Harry no podía creer lo fácil que estaba resultando hablar con Cho. ¿Y.… adonde podemos ir? preguntó él cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade. La calle principal estaba llena de estudiantes que paseaban tranquilamente por las aceras y contemplaban los escaparates de las tiendas. Se encaminaron hacia Dervish y Banges. Habían colgado un gran letrero en el escaparate, y unos cuantos vecinos de Hogsmeade lo estaban leyendo. Se apartaron cuando se acercaron Harry y Cho, y él volvió a encontrarse ante las fotografías de los diez Mortifagos fugados. «Por orden del Ministerio de la Magia», según rezaba el cartel, se ofrecía una recompensa de mil galeones a cualquier mago o bruja que pudiera aportar alguna información que sirviera para capturar a alguno de los reclusos fotografiados. Qué raro dijo Cho en voz baja mientras observaba las fotografías de los Mortifagos. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando se fugó Peter y Regulus? Había Dementores buscándolo por todo Hogsmeade. Y ahora que se han escapado diez Mortifagos, no hay Dementores por ninguna parte... Sí contestó Harry, y apartó la vista de la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange para echar una ojeada a ambos lados de la calle principal. Sí, es muy raro. No lamentaba que no hubiera Dementores por allí cerca, pero, pensándolo bien, su ausencia era francamente significativa. No sólo habían dejado que se fugaran los Mortifagos, sino que no se estaban tomando la molestia de buscarlos... Todo parecía indicar que era cierto que estaban fuera del control del Ministerio. Las fotografías de los diez Mortifagos fugados estaban colgadas en todos los escaparates

Harry y Cho. Cuando llegaron a La Casa de las Plumas, empezó a llover; unas frías y gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban a Harry en la cara y en la nuca. Humm..., ¿te apetece tomar un café? propuso Cho con vacilación cuando la lluvia empezó a intensificarse. Sí respondió Harry, y miró alrededor. ¿Adónde vamos? Cerca de aquí hay un sitio muy agradable. ¿Nunca has oído hablar del salón de té de Madame Pudipié? dijo con tono jovial, guiando a Harry por una calle lateral hasta llegar a un lindo local que él no había visto hasta entonces. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos. Harry se acordó del despacho de la profesora Umbridge y sintió un escalofrío. ¿Verdad que es mono? comentó Cho muy contenta. Humm..., sí... Harry esta agradable y por lo que se puede apreciar cómodo para hablar en privado. Se sentaron a la única mesa libre que quedaba, junto a la empañada ventana. Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, estaba sentado al lado de ellos con una chica rubia muy guapa. Estaban cogidos de la mano. Aquella imagen hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo, sobre todo cuando, al echar un vistazo al salón de té, reparó en que estaba lleno de parejas, y todas se cogían de la mano. A lo mejor Cho era aquí donde venía con Diggory. ¿Qué os traigo, queridos? preguntó Madame Pudipié, una mujer muy robusta, peinada con un negro y reluciente moño, al pasar con dificultad entre su mesa y la de Roger Davies. Dos cafés, por favor pidió Cho. En el rato que siguió hasta que les sirvieron los cafés, Harry le comento a Cho veo que ya conocías aquí, Esta le respondió si aquí solía venir con Cedric, correcto ese es nuestro tema para este momento pregúntame lo que gustes que la intención de esta charla es esa Cuando volvió a hablar, Cho lo hizo en voz muy suave. Hace siglos que quería preguntártelo... ¿Me..., me mencionó Cedric antes de morir? Pues... no contestó Harry con voz queda. No tuvo... tiempo para decir nada. Tú tienes idea le pregunto Harry de lo que es la maldición asesina, el año pasado no la viste con el falso profesor Moody, Harry de acuerdo con lo que platicamos todos solo en la clase de nosotros lo hizo y fue una araña no imagino lo que le pasa a un Mago al recibirla, horrorizado, que Cho volvía a tener los ojos bañados en lágrimas, igual que después de la última reunión del LF antes de las Navidades. Mira dijo, acercando la cabeza a la de ella para que nadie más pudiera es necesario hablar, ¡Pensé... balbuceó Cho salpicando la mesa de lágrimas pensé que tú... lo entenderías! ¡Necesito hablar de ello! No sé, tú viste con-cómo pasó, ¿no?, claro que lo vi y te estoy diciendo que hablemos sobre ello por lo que te explicare con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso desde la entrada al Laberinto hasta el regreso y esto incluye lo del panteón donde lo mataron, de acuerdo y acerco su cabeza y en él o leve susurro y después de haber puesto un mufiato a su alrededor comenzó a narrarle a Cho todo. Cuando termino de narrarle los hechos ella le hizo dos o tres preguntas y después de que este las respondiera, le dijo a Harry que le agradecía su franqueza y su paciencia que se retiraba contenta y que llegando al Colegio le escribiría a sus Padres para tranquilizarlos, pero de momento iría a buscar a Marrieta su amiga para distraerse, ambos pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar como llovía a cantaros solo se dijeron adiós y Cho corrió en dirección a la heladería.

Harry torció a la derecha y echó a correr bajo la lluvia; unos minutos más tarde entraba por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que Hermione hubiera llegado, pero pensó que probablemente encontraría a alguien allí con quien pasar el rato. Se apartó el pelo mojado moviendo la cabeza y miró alrededor. Hagrid estaba sentado solo en un rincón con aire taciturno. ¡Hola, Hagrid! lo saludó Harry tras abrirse paso entre las abarrotadas mesas, y acercó una silla a la de su amigo. Harry vio que tenía dos nuevos cortes en la cara y varios cardenales más. ¡Ah, eres tú, Harry! ¿Estás bien? Sí, muy bien mintió Harry; pero junto a su magullado amigo tuvo la impresión de que en realidad él no tenía motivos para quejarse. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Yo? Sí, claro, fenomenal, Harry, fenomenal. Hagrid, lo interrumpió Harry sin poder contenerse, ¿dónde te haces todas esas heridas? ¿Eh? se extrañó Hagrid, sorprendido. ¿Qué heridas? ¡Todas ésas! exclamó Harry señalándole la cara. Ah... Esto no son más que golpes y contusiones, Harry contestó quitándole importancia. Gajes del oficio. Vació su jarra, la dejó en la mesa y se levantó. Hasta luego, Harry. Cuídate. Y dicho eso salió caminando pesadamente del pub, y desapareció bajo la lluvia torrencial. Harry lo vio marchar y se sintió mal. Hagrid ocultaba algo, pero parecía decidido a rechazar cualquier ayuda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero antes de que Harry pudiera seguir reflexionando sobre ello, oyó una voz que lo llamaba. ¡Harry! ¡Aquí, Harry! Hermione le hacía señas con una mano desde el otro extremo del pub. Harry se levantó y fue hacia ella atravesando el concurrido local. Cuando todavía estaba a varias mesas de distancia, se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba sola. Estaba sentada a una mesa con dos personas a las que jamás habría imaginado encontrar con ella: Luna Lovegood y nada más y nada menos que Rita Skeeter, ex reportera de El Profetay una de las personas a las que Hermione más despreciaba en el mundo.

¡Qué pronto has llegado! exclamó su amiga mientras se apartaba para hacerle sitio. Pensaba que estabas hablando con nuestra compañera, ¡No esperaba que llegaras hasta al menos dentro de una hora! Lo comprendió rápido ¿Con Una mujer? saltó Rita de inmediato retorciéndose en la silla para mirar con avidez a Harry. ¿Una chica? Agarró su bolso de piel de cocodrilo y se puso a hurgar en él. ¿A ti qué te importa que Harry haya salido con un centenar de chicas? le dijo Hermione a la periodista con descaro. No es asunto tuyo, así que guarda eso ahora mismo. Rita había tomado su bolso, pero lo cerró y puso una cara horrible, como si le hubieran hecho beber jugo fétido. ¿Qué estáis tramando? preguntó Harry, que se sentó y miró sin comprender a Rita, Luna y Hermione. Doña Perfecta estaba a punto de contármelo cuando has llegado tú dijo la periodista, y dio un buen trago de su bebida. Supongo que estoy autorizada a hablar con él, ¿no? le espetó a Hermione. Sí, supongo que sí repuso ella con frialdad. A Rita no le sentaba nada bien el desempleo. Dio otro gran trago de su bebida y dijo hablando por la comisura de la boca: ¿Es guapa, Harry? Una palabra más sobre la vida amorosa de Harry y se anula el trato, te lo prometo la amenazó Hermione. ¿Qué trato? preguntó Rita secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Todavía no has mencionado ningún trato, señorita, sólo me dijiste que me presentara aquí. ¡Ah, un día de éstos...! añadió con un estremecimiento. Sí, sí, un día de éstos te pondrás a escribir más historias horribles sobre Harry y sobre mí comentó Hermione con indiferencia. A ver si encuentras a alguien a quien le interese leerlas. Pues este año han publicado un montón de historias horribles sobre Harry sin mi ayuda replicó Rita mirando al chico de soslayo por encima de sus gafas, y añadió: ¿Cómo te ha sentado eso, Harry? ¿Te sientes traicionado? Está enfadado, como es lógico repuso Hermione con voz fuerte y clara. Porque le ha contado la verdad al Ministro de la Magia y Él es demasiado idiota para creerlo.

De modo que sigues en tus trece, empeñado en que "El que no debe ser nombrado" ha vuelto, ¿no? dijo Rita bajando su copa y sometiendo a Harry a una penetrante mirada mientras acercaba una vez más un dedo hacia el cierre de su bolso de cocodrilo. ¿Defiendes ese absurdo cuento que Dumbledore le va explicando a todo el mundo de que "Quien tú sabes" ha regresado y que tú eres el único testigo?, Yo no soy el único testigo gruñó Harry. También había allí una docena de Mortifagos. ¿Quieres que te dé sus nombres?, Me encantaría dijo Rita en voz baja, y se pus o a hurgar de nuevo en su bolso observando a Harry como si él fuera lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Lo publicaremos con un gran titular: «Potter acusa» Y con el subtítulo: «Harry Potter identifica a los Mortifagos que siguen entre nosotros.» Y entonces, bajo una gran fotografía tuya: «El trastornado adolescente que sobrevivió al ataque de "Quien tú sabes", Harry Potter, de 15 años, provocó un escándalo ayer al acusar a respetados y prominentes miembros de la comunidad mágica de ser Mortifagos» Rita tenía ya la pluma a vuelapluma en la mano e iba a llevársela a la boca cuando se esfumó de su rostro la expresión de embeleso. Pero claro continuó bajando la pluma y fulminando con la mirada a Hermione, Doña Perfecta no querrá que se, publique esa historia, ¿no? Pues resulta dijo Hermione con voz melosa que eso es exactamente lo que quiere Doña Perfecta. Rita se quedó mirándola. Y lo mismo hizo Harry. Luna, en cambio, se puso seria mientras removía su bebida con una cebollita de cóctel pinchada en un palillo. ¿Quieres que escriba una crónica sobre lo que Harry dice de "Aquel que no debe ser nombrado"? le preguntó Rita a Hermione con un hilo de voz. Sí, exacto. La verdadera historia. Con pelos y señales. Como la cuenta Harry. Te proporcionará todos los detalles, te dará los nombres de los Mortifagos no identificados a los que vio allí, te dirá qué aspecto tiene ahora Voldemort... Vamos, contrólate añadió con desdén, y lanzó una servilleta hacia el otro lado de la mesa, pues, al oír el nombre de Voldemort, Rita había dado tal respingo que había derramado la mitad de su copa de whisky de fuego y se había manchado la ropa. La periodista secó su mugriento impermeable sin dejar de mirar atónita a Hermione. Entonces dijo lisa y llanamente: El Profetano lo publicará. Por si no lo habías notado, nadie se traga ese cuento chino. Todo el mundo cree que Harry delira. Pero si me dejas escribir la historia desde esa otra perspectiva Doña Perfecta Está enojada ¡Estamos hartos de historias sobre cómo Harry perdió la cabeza! exclamó Hermione con enfado. ¡De ésas ya tenemos demasiadas, gracias! ¡Quiero que le den una oportunidad de decir la verdad! No hay demanda para una historia así repuso Rita con frialdad. Lo que quieres decir es que El Profetano la publicará porque Fudge no lo permitirá aclaró Hermione con fastidio. Rita le lanzó una larga y dura mirada. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y afirmó con seriedad: De acuerdo, Fudge presiona a El Profeta _,_ pero a fin de cuentas viene a ser lo mismo bueno eso es lo de menos ya pronto te enteraras de otra verdad que oculta tu Ministro, Rita de inmediato le pregunto y Ustedes la saben cuéntenme, Harry le dijo todo a su tiempo.

No publicarán una historia que dé una imagen favorable de Harry. A nadie le interesa leerla. No está acorde con el humor del público. La gente ya está bastante preocupada con esta última fuga de Azkaban y no quiere pensar que "Quien vosotros sabéis" ha regresado. Entonces El Profetasólo sirve para contar a la gente lo que quiere oír, ¿no? dijo Hermione en tono cáustico. Rita volvió a enderezarse en la silla, con las cejas arqueadas, y se terminó de un trago la copa de whisky de fuego. A El Profetasólo le interesa vender, so boba le espetó. Mi padre opina que es un periódico malísimo terció Luna, interviniendo inesperadamente en la conversación. Miraba a Rita con sus enormes y per turbantes ojos azul brillante. Él publica historias importantes que cree que el público debe conocer. No le importa ganar dinero. Rita miró a Luna con desdén. Supongo que tu padre dirige algún ridículo boletín informativo de pueblo, ¿no? Debe de publicar artículos como «Veinticinco maneras de mezclarse con los muggles» y las fechas de los próximos mercadillos. No dijo Luna, y volvió a mojar la cebollita en su bebida, una tacita de alhelí, es el director de El Quisquilloso _._ Rita soltó tal resoplido al saber que ella representaba la competencia más fuerte de su periódico.

Conque «historias importantes que cree que el público debe conocer», ¿eh? dijo mordaz. Podría abonar mi jardín con el contenido de ese periodicucho. Pues mira, ahora tienes una oportunidad para mejorar un poco su nivel sugirió Hermione en tono agradable. Luna dice que su padre no tiene inconveniente en aceptar la historia de Harry. La publicará él. Rita se quedó mirando a ambas un momento, y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada. ¿El Quisquilloso? dijo riendo socarronamente. ¿Creéis que la gente se tomará a Harry en serio si su historia se publica en El Quisquilloso? Algunos no lo harán admitió Hermione. Pero la versión de El Profetasobre la fuga de Azkaban tenía unas lagunas descomunales. Creo que mucha gente debe de estar preguntándose si hay otra explicación mejor de lo ocurrido, y si aparece una versión alternativa, aunque la publique un... miró de soslayo a Luna, un..., bueno, una revista fuera de lo corriente, creo que les interesará leerla. Rita permaneció un rato callada, pero miraba perspicazmente a Hermione con la cabeza un poco ladeada. Niña tonta. Está bien, supongamos durante un momento que lo hago dijo de pronto ¿Cuánto me pagaríais? Creo que mi padre no paga a la gente que escribe para su revista comentó Luna con aire abstraído.

Escriben porque lo consideran un honor y, como es lógico, para ver su nombre publicado. Rita Skeeter volvió a poner cara de tener la boca llena de jugo fétido, y de nuevo se dirigió a Hermione: ¿Pretendes que haga esto gratis? Pues sí contestó Hermione con calma, y bebió un sorbo de su bebida. Si no, como muy bien sabes, informaré a las autoridades de que eres una Animaga no registrada. Evidentemente, El Profetate pagaría mucho dinero por una crónica sobre la vida en Azkaban escrita desde el interior. Daba la impresión de que a Rita le habría encantado meterle a Hermione por la nariz la sombrillita de papel que decoraba su copa. Supongo que no tengo alternativa, ¿no? repuso Rita con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Abrió una vez más su bolso de cocodrilo, sacó un trozo de pergamino y levantó su pluma a vuelapluma. Mi padre se va a poner muy contento comentó Luna alegremente mientras a Rita le temblaba un músculo de la mandíbula. ¿Listo, Harry? le preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacia él. ¿Preparado para contar la verdad a todo el mundo? Supongo que sí dijo él mientras Rita sostenía en equilibrio la pluma a vuelapluma sobre el trozo de pergamino que los separaba. Ya puedes disparar, Rita sentenció Hermione con serenidad, y pescó una guinda del fondo de su copa.

La reunión con Rita, Hermione y Luna le llevo otra hora, por lo que se despidió de ellas y le explico a sus amigas recuerden tengo un compromiso un poco lejos de aquí, Luna le dijo porque no pasas un momento al sanitario y después te marchas, Harry comprendió de inmediato el mensaje y de inmediato se puso de pie dirigiéndose al sanitario y de ahí se trasladó con su sistema a la Dirección donde encontró a su Tutor Albus Dumbledore listo, el cual le dijo te esperaba un poco más tarde terminaste tus compromisos Harry, si le respondió este sin decirle que había usado su gira tiempo para regresar una hora, por lo que ambos partieron a la puerta principal de la Familia Flamel y aparecieron justo a un lado de la puerta principal pero dentro del jardín de la familia, con el fin de evitar miradas indiscretas, y aunque alcanzaron a oír el sonido de varias alarmas avisando su arribo ellos no se movieron de inmediato la puerta de cristal se abrió y en el quicio apareció Nicolás II y a su espalda su hijo los dos varita en mano, ambos bajaron la varitas y les preguntaron Albus como es que puedes aparecer dentro de la casa de acuerdo con lo que me enseñaste las alas de protección que estas no permiten a la gente aparecerse dentro de estas Albus se te olvida que las alas que pusiste son para evitar que miembros de la comunidad Mágica entren sin tu autorización pero tu familia si lo puede hacer y yo soy miembro de tu familia y entre una de las cosas a las que viene Harry es a ponerte unas alas de protección más fuertes o me equivoco Harry, no respondió Este saludando a los dos, Nicolás de inmediato le avisó al resto de la familia quienes todos salieron al lobby, Liam, Avy, Monique y sus primas Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle quienes corrieron a saludarlos las tres señoritas saludaron a Albus con el respeto que este les merecía pero a Harry las dos primas le dieron sendos besos en las mejillas pero Monique le dio un fuerte beso en la boca hasta que su madre carraspeo, Dumbledore detecto que con el contacto de los dos muchachos la envoltura que siempre envolvía a Harry cuando este estaba en peligro se había agrandado y los cubría a los dos y cuando estos se separaron la cúpula quedo en los dos, Harry se puso colorado y la misma Avy le dijo no te apenes hijo yo le di permiso pero tenemos que darles el recibimiento que se merecen los esperábamos de hace un mes que anunciaste que vendrías con mi tío, pasemos a la sala; entraron en ella y fue Liam el que le dijo Tío a que es lo que se refirió con eso de unas nuevas alas que pondrá el Joven, Harry le dijo mire si me permiten yo voy a salir al jardín y mi Tutor les explicara, este salió y todos se quedaron a escuchar la explicación y estando en eso vieron que la casa era invadida por una brillante Luz dorada que segaba la vista y cuando reaccionaron Harry ya estaba de nuevo en casa y Albus les termino de decir miren si un enemigo lanza un maleficio la casa está la absorberá pero si repite esta le devolverá el maleficio con tal fuerza que lo dejara muy mal herido y sin conciencia.

Ahora Harry les trae unos presentes, Harry se acercó a la mesa central de la sala y se acomodó junto a Monique y descolgándose su bolsa que traía en el cuello comenzó a sacar varias cosas, las cuales fue entregando a Nicolás II y a Liam les entrego un paquete y les pidió que lo abriesen en una mesa grande que ese contenía una enciclopedia completa de hechizos de defensa y volteándose le dio a Avy, un collar con unos rubíes que formaban un corazón, ella le dijo a Harry que eso no lo podría aceptar que eso era muy caro y que no estaba bien, Albus dijo querida sobrina si el decidió que fuese para ti no habrá poder ni Mágico ni Humano que le haga desistir y espera ver que trae para tu hija y tus sobrinas, ambos voltearon a ver y las hermanas Delacour recibían sendos paquetes, Fleur abrió el suyo y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su paquete contenía una pieza de zafiros que combinaban con ese cabello y para Gabrielle contenía unos pendientes que con el collar a juego destacaban los ojos de esta y saco tres paquetes para Monique y le dijo los tres son para ti, ábrelos como te diga el primero es el largo y le tendrás que preguntar a tu Tío Albus porque te he traído eso, ella hizo lo que se le pidió y al abrirlo se encontró una varita que le sorprendió y le dijo Harry yo tengo una creo que la he tenido desde los 11 años como tú, como te dije consulta a tu Tío y veras la razón esta se puso de pie y le dijo a su padre y a Albus, perdón pero dice Harry que te consulta porque de este regalo, Albus lo tomo y le dijo con esa calma muy suya Hija tu varita actual está formada por pelo de dragón y abedul la cual te sienta bien, pero esta que te están dando sienta mejor a tu esencia mágica y fue hecha por los ancestros de Harry y contiene una esencia de acuerdo con tu unión con el universo, mira tómala y muévela un poco deja que ella te sienta y veras su efecto, ella la tomo y se separó un poco y al bajar la varita esta dio un destello de un sinnúmero de luces que sorprendieron a todos los presentes, Fleur corrió Asia su prima que fue eso que has hecho la interrogo y ella le respondió no sé cómo salió eso, Harry le respondió mira reina lo que sucedió es que tu esencia fluye en ella ya que está hecha de Ahuehuete un árbol de américa y su centro lleva un rayo de Luna ya que como yo tu eres en esencia una bruja de la Luz, y en tu segundo regalo hay un libro que te explicara lo que te he dicho y el tercero si contiene algo que solo tu podrás usar lógicamente también lo podrían haber usado tus padres y tu abuelo vamos ábrelo ella corrió y tomo un paquetito pequeño y al desenvolverlo vio dos Anillos magníficos y estos tenían dos escudos que ella jamás había visto, se volteó con su madre y le dijo mira Mamá ella los vio y le respondió hija este de acá es el escudo de mi familia los Dumbledore, Liam se acercó de prisa y al verlos le dijo este de acá corresponde a la Familia de mi Abuelo es Flamel, de donde los traes, a Harry respondió de la bóveda de mis ancestros ellos me dieron cada una de las cosas que les e traído.

Monique corrió Asia Harry y le planto un beso sin importarle los presentes lo que provocó en Harry que este se pusiera más rojo que un tomate, ella lo soltó y le dijo mi Madre me dijo que había hecho una buena elección, estoy feliz de haberte aceptado, ahora explícame este último regalo tiene más de fondo verdad, Este le respondió si me harías el favor de traer el cofre que te mande, Si fue por él y cuando regreso y lo vieron sus primas se acercaron a ver el cofre pero al tratar de abrirlo no pudieron lo que provocó que Avy le preguntara a Harry hijo cuando le mandaste este y nos los enseño ni su padre ni yo lo pudimos abrir tampoco solo ella puede, Este les explico como ya les habrá platicado mi Tutor estoy recibiendo clases especiales y dentro de una de ellas aprendí a poner un sello de inviolabilidad, el mismo que he puesto en los sobres donde Monique me ha contestado mis cartas ya que la primera que me mando quiso interceptarla alguien, y como se podrán imaginar no lo iba a permitir, Bien Monique los anillos que son de tus ancestros impedirán que alguien abra tus cartas solo a quien van destinadas y estos anillos entre otras cosas tiene esa facultad de los libros que te he mandado hay uno que te explica todas las cualidades que te brindaran los mismos y otras que tu sola lo iras descubriendo, que te parece si tus papas nos dan permiso tu tus primas y Yo salimos a conocer la ciudad, mientras tu abuelo y mi tutor platican los asuntos que tienen que ver, Albus se volteó y le dijo a Fleur de acuerdo, esta asintió y salieron los cuatro a pasear.

Harry le pidió que primero fuesen al banco para cambiar el dinero a lo que fueran a necesitar, Fleur le respondió que eso era fácil que muy cerca y Gabrielle le pregunto oye Harry esa bolsa que traes al cuello no se ve pero le cabe de todo, Si dijo este me la regalo un Bisabuelo desde que ingrese al Colegio, se pasearon por los sitios que les intereso y comieron en un restaurant que de acuerdo con ellas Era exclusivo para Magos y Brujas, a su arribo el capitán las saludo y les dio la bienvenida y les dijo que el joven que las acompañaba tenía que ser Mago, Fleur le pregunto qué quiere que haga para demostrarle que sí es, al escuchar Harry le dijo a Esta que no se preocupara que el sabía qué hacer, le pidió al capitán que se acercase y con la ayuda de las amigas que hicieron un circulo a su alrededor de ellos y Harry le puso sus dos manos frente a este y de repente se aparecieron los seis anillos que portaba, el capitán le dijo encantado Señor perdón no sabía pasen y le ordeno a una bruja ponlos en la mesa principal la del balcón, ya sentados Fleur le dijo oye esos anillos que enseñaste son como los que le diste a mi prima pero son más, si le respondió corresponden a mi ascendencia, el que corresponde a tus Ancestros los estoy buscando, la comida fue llevada con muchas atenciones y al terminar fue el propio capitán el que llevo la cuenta y con mucho respeto se dirigió Señor Potter espero que haya estado todo a su gusto y discúlpeme el incidente inicial no sabíamos con quién teníamos el honor de recibir, Harry le respondió que no había problema y cubrió la cuenta y se retiraron Gabrielle le pregunto oye como supieron que eras tú, Harry sonrió y le dijo viste los anillos estos el que viste en mi dedo índice derecho corresponde a la Familia de los Potter y como tú ya has estudiado historia de la Magia creo que también abras leído en ellos sobre mí, ella le contesto si eso sí, bueno dijo Fleur creo que ya debemos regresar, Harry tiene que estar en el Colegio al regreso de todos sus compañeros, vamos al regreso Fleur y su hermana les dijeron que les darían media hora para que platicaran a gusto, Harry le dijo dile a mi Tutor que me avise por el medio que el ya conoce la hora de partir y ahí estaremos, se sentaron en una banca del jardín y entre un beso y otro Harry le explico a Monique que el libro ultimo de su regalo era muy importante para que ellos pudiesen estar en contacto más fácil que lo leyera y que en ocho días el haría que ella lo escuchara y podrían platicar, continuaron un rato más cuando Harry le dijo a Monique es hora vamos entraron a la casa y ya estaban todos en el Lobby de la misma se despidieron y ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la taberna de la cabeza de puerco y Harry corrió para alcanzar a sus amigas en las tres escobas Hermione le dijo Luna me dijo que estabas por llegar, regresemos no me gustaría ser de las ultimas.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

Luna dijo que no sabía cuándo aparecería la entrevista de Rita con Harry en El Quisquilloso, Harry quizá tenga que esperar al siguiente número. Para Harry no fue una experiencia fácil hablar de la noche en que regresó Voldemort. Rita lo había presionado para sacarle hasta el último detalle, y él le había contado todo lo que recordaba, consciente de que aquélla era una oportunidad única para explicar la verdad. No sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente al leer la crónica. Imaginaba que serviría para que muchos se reafirmaran en la opinión de que estaba completamente loco, en parte porque su historia aparecería junto a una sarta de tonterías sobre los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Pero la fuga de Bellatrix Lestrange y de los otros Mortifagos había despertado en Harry un deseo irrefrenable de hacer algo, funcionara o no... Estoy impaciente por saber lo que opina la profesora Umbridge de tus revelaciones a la prensa le dijo Dean, atemorizado, el lunes por la noche durante la cena. Seamus, sentado al lado de Dean, engullía enormes cantidades de empanadas de pollo con jamón, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no se perdía detalle. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, Harry terció Neville, que estaba sentado enfrente. Estaba muy pálido, pero añadió en voz baja: Debió de ser muy duro para ti hablar de todo eso, ¿verdad? Sí musitó el chico, pero la gente tiene que saber de qué es capaz Voldemort, ¿no? Claro; bueno, él y sus Mortifagos coincidió Neville asintiendo con la cabeza. La gente debería saber Neville dejó la frase inconclusa y siguió comiendo patatas asadas. Seamus, por su parte, levantó la cabeza, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Harry, bajó rápidamente la vista hacia su plato. Al cabo de un rato, Dean, Seamus y Neville se marcharon a la sala común; Harry y Hermione se quedaron en la mesa esperando a Ron, que todavía no había cenado por culpa del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Cho Chang entró en el comedor con su amiga Marietta. Harry notó su llegada, pero ella no miró hacia la mesa de Fenix y se sentó de espaldas a él. Ah, se me olvidó preguntártelo comentó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios tras echar un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, ¿cómo te fue la cita con Cho? ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto? Pues fue..., fue... respondió Harry al mismo tiempo que acercaba una bandeja de pastel de ruibarbo y se servía por segunda vez una cosa rara primero le dije que le iba a platicar y pareció que quería después se puso a llorar y después ella me exigió que le dijera al final en cosa de unos 45 minutos le conté todo ella me hizo dos o tres preguntas y nos despedimos como amigos y salimos del salón de té de Madame Pudipié. y miró a Hermione. ¿Tú entiendes algo? Hermione lanzó una mirada a la nuca de Cho y suspiró. ¡Ay, Harry! exclamó con tristeza. Lo siento, pero tienes que entenderla ella esperaba que hubiera dicho su nombre, pero creo que hiciste bien en decirle que no y como te dijo Monique más vale la verdad

Harry, muy deprimido, miró a Ron y a Ginny. Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento de Quidditch? Fue una pesadilla contestó Ron hoscamente. Vamos, vamos dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny, seguro que no ha sido tan... Ya lo creo afirmó Ginny. Ha sido desastroso. Al final, Angelina estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Después de cenar, Ron y Ginny fueron a darse un baño y Harry y Hermione regresaron a la concurrida sala común de Fenix a su montón de deberes de rigor. Harry llevaba media hora peleando con un nuevo mapa celeste para la clase de Astronomía cuando aparecieron Fred y George. ¿No están aquí ni Ron ni Ginny? preguntó Fred, y miró alrededor mientras arrastraba una butaca; Harry negó con la cabeza, y entonces Fred dijo: Mejor. Hemos estado viendo el entrenamiento. Los van a machacar. Sin nosotros son un completo desastre. Hombre, Ginny no lo hace mal del todo intervino George, y se sentó junto a su gemelo. La verdad es que no me explico que lo haga tan bien, porque nunca le hemos dejado jugar con nosotros.

Tu hermana entra a hurtadillas en el cobertizo de las escobas del jardín desde que tiene seis años y vuela con vuestras escobas, por turnos, cuando no podéis verla dijo Hermione desde detrás de un inseguro montón de libros sobre la asignatura de Runas Antiguas. ¡Ah! exclamó George, ligeramente impresionado. Bueno, eso lo explica todo. ¿Ha parado Ron alguna bola? preguntó Hermione asomando por encima de la cubierta de Jeroglíficos y ologogramas mágicos. Verás, el caso es que las para cuándo cree que nadie lo mira explicó Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fred se levantó e, inquieto, fue hacia la ventana y desde allí contempló los oscuros jardines. ¿Sabéis una cosa? El Quidditch era lo único por lo que valía la pena quedarse en este colegio. Hermione lo miró con severidad. ¡Pronto tendrás exámenes!

Ya te lo he dicho, los ÉXTASIS no nos preocupan repuso Fred. Los Surtidos Salta clases ya están listos, hemos encontrado la manera de eliminar esos granos: basta con aplicarles un par de gotas de solución de murtlap. Lee fue quien nos lo recomendó. George bostezó y miró desconsoladamente el nublado cielo nocturno. Me parece que no quiero ni ver ese partido. Si Zacarías Smith nos gana tendré que matarme. Querrás decir que tendrás que matarlo a él lo corrigió Fred con firmeza. Eso es lo malo que tiene el Quidditch comentó Hermione, distraída, sin apartar la vista de su traducción de runas, que crea muchas tensiones y enemistades entre las casas. Levantó la cabeza para buscar su ejemplar del Silabario del hechicero y se dio cuenta de que Fred, George y Harry la miraban con incredulidad en el rostro. ¡Es cierto! se defendió. En realidad, no es más que un juego, ¿no? Hermione dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza con un gesto negativo, eres un as con los sentimientos y esas cosas, pero de Quidditch no tienes ni idea. Es posible admitió ella con vaguedad, y siguió con su traducción, pero al menos mi felicidad no depende de la habilidad de Ron como guardián. Y pese a que Harry hubiera preferido saltar desde la torre de Astronomía antes que darle la razón a Hermione, habría dado un montón de galeones a cambio de que a él tampoco le interesara el Quidditch después de ver el partido del sábado siguiente. Lo mejor que podía decirse de aquel partido era que fue corto; los espectadores de Fenix-Gryffindor sólo tuvieron que soportar veintidós minutos de martirio. No resultaba fácil decidir qué había sido lo peor, pero Harry creía que la palma se la disputaban la decimocuarta parada Reventar ¿Ron ha atajado alguna pelota? La miraban fijo fallida de Ron, el momento en que Sloper no logró darle a la bludgers y en cambio golpeó a Angelina en la boca con el bate, y el espectáculo que montó Kirke, que se puso a chillar y cayó de espaldas de su escoba, cuando Zacarías Smith salió zumbando hacia él con la quaffle. El milagro fue que Fenix-Gryffindor sólo perdió por diez puntos: Ginny consiguió atrapar la snitch cuando la bola estaba debajo de las narices de Summerby, el buscador de Hufflepuff, de modo que el resultado final fue de doscientos cuarenta a doscientos treinta.

¡Buena jugada! le dijo Harry a Ginny un poco más tarde en la sala común, donde reinaba una atmósfera parecida a la de un funeral especialmente triste. He tenido suerte replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros. No era una snitch muy rápida, y Summerby está resfriado: ha estornudado y ha cerrado los ojos justo en el peor momento. Pero cuando tú vuelvas al equipo... Solo fue un permiso y Angelina no quiso que jugara si no asistía a la práctica del sábado y tus hermanos no sé qué decir porque no quisieron jugar habrá que preguntarles. En fin, cuando tú vuelvas, creo que me presentaré a las pruebas de cazador. Angelina y Alicia se marchan el año que viene, y de todos modos prefiero marcar goles a buscar. Harry miró a Ron, que estaba encorvado en una esquina observándose las rodillas y llevaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla colgando de una mano. Angelina sigue sin dejarle renunciar le explicó Ginny como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a su amigo. Dice que está segura de que lo lleva en la sangre. A Harry le caía bien Angelina por la fe que demostraba tener en Ron, los de Slytherin, que ya eran los favoritos para ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Los gemelos se le acercaron. Ni siquiera he tenido valor para tomarle el pelo comentó Fred mirando a su hermano Ron. Y eso que... cuando se le escapó la decimocuarta... Hizo unos aspavientos con los brazos, como si nadara al estilo perro. Bueno, me lo guardo para las fiestas, ¿eh? Poco después, Ron subió arrastrándose hasta el dormitorio. Harry, por respeto al estado de ánimo de su amigo, tardó un rato en subir a acostarse, para que pudiera hacerse el dormido si le apetecía. Y en efecto, cuando Harry entró en la habitación, Ron roncaba de un modo demasiado exagerado para ser del todo verosímil.

Harry se metió en la cama y se puso a pensar en el partido. Observarlo desde las gradas había resultado muy frustrante. La actuación de Ginny le había impresionado mucho, pero estaba seguro de que de haber jugado él habría logrado atrapar antes la snitch... Hubo un momento en que la pequeña bola alada revoloteó cerca del tobillo de Kirke; si Ginny no hubiera vacilado, habría podido conseguir que Fenix-Gryffindor ganara, aunque hubiera sido por los pelos. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos recordó que tenía que vaciar su mente de toda emoción antes de dormir, como ya sabía para poder descansar, De ese modo, en lugar de vaciar su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba concentrado en pensar lo mucho que odiaba a aquellos dos personajes Umbriged y Fudge. Los ronquidos de Ron fueron apagándose poco a poco, y los sustituyó el sonido de su lenta y acompasada respiración. Harry tardó mucho más que su amigo en conciliar el sueño; estaba físicamente cansado, pero le llevó un buen rato la fallida desconexión del cerebro.

Soñó que se encontraba frente a una antorcha que ardía en un soporte, en una pared de piedra. Giraba con lentitud la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y allí, al final del pasillo sin ventanas, había una puerta negra y lisa. Se dirigía hacia ella con una emoción cada vez mayor. Tenía la extraña sensación de que esa vez, por fin, iba a tener suerte y descubriría la forma de abrirla... Estaba a pocos palmos de ella y veía, con gran entusiasmo, que había una reluciente rendija de débil luz azulada que discurría por la parte de la derecha. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Estiraba un brazo para empujarla y sonó su alarma para levantarse. El lunes por la mañana entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar en el preciso instante en que llegaban las lechuzas con el correo. Hermione no era la única que esperaba con avidez su ejemplar de El Profeta: casi todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por saber más noticias sobre los Mortifagos fugitivos, quienes todavía no habían sido detenidos, pese a que muchas personas aseguraban haberlos visto. Entregó un Knuts a la lechuza que le dio el periódico, y lo desplegó apresuradamente mientras Harry se servía zumo de naranja; como siempre recibió la carta de Monique y la guardo en su bolsillo, Hermione le pregunto no la vas a abrir, él le contesto más tarde en la sala común aquí puede llegar quien tu sabes, cuando una nueva lechuza aterrizó con un golpe seco delante de él, creyó que se había equivocado. ¿A quién buscas? le preguntó apartando lánguidamente su zumo de naranja de debajo del pico de la lechuza, y se inclinó hacia delante para leer el nombre y la dirección del destinatario. Harry Potter Gran Comedor Colegio Hogwarts.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a coger la carta, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco lechuzas más llegaron volando y se posaron al lado de la primera disputándose un sitio, al mismo tiempo que pisaban la mantequilla y tiraban el salero en sus intentos de entregarle, antes que las demás, la carta que llevaban. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? preguntó Ron, asombrado, mientras los demás ocupantes de la mesa de Fenix se inclinaban para mirar y siete lechuzas más aterrizaban entre las anteriores, chillando, ululando y agitando las alas. ¡Harry! exclamó Hermione, que a continuación hundió las manos en la masa de plumas y levantó una lechuza que llevaba un paquete largo y cilíndrico. Creo que sé lo que esto significa. ¡Abre ésta primero! Harry retiró el envoltorio de papel de color marrón y encontró un ejemplar fuertemente enrollado del número de marzo de El Quisquilloso. Lo desenrolló y vio su cara, que sonreía tímidamente en la portada. Sobre la imagen de Harry había unas grandes letras rojas que rezaban:

HARRY POTTER HABLA POR FIN:

«TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE "EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO" Y LA NOCHE QUE LO VI REGRESAR»

¿Te gusta? le preguntó Luna, que se había acercado a la mesa de Fenix y se apretujaba en el banco entre Fred y Ron. Salió ayer. Le pedí a mi padre que te enviara un ejemplar gratuito. Supongo que todo esto añadió señalando las lechuzas, que seguían buscando un lugar frente a Harry son cartas de los lectores. Lo que me imaginaba dijo Hermione con entusiasmo. Harry, ¿te importa si...? Tú misma repuso él con expresión de desconcierto. Ron y Hermione empezaron a abrir sobres. Ésta es de un tipo que cree que estás como una cabra dijo Ron. Ah, bueno... Esta mujer te recomienda que hagas un tratamiento de hechizos de choque en San Mungo comentó Hermione, decepcionada. Pues ésta no está mal afirmó Harry despacio, leyendo por encima una larga carta de una bruja de Paisley. ¡Eh, dice que me cree! Éste está indeciso terció Fred, que se había apuntado con entusiasmo a abrir cartas. Dice que no cree que estés loco, pero que no le hace ninguna gracia pensar que Quien vosotros sabéis ha regresado y por eso ahora no sabe qué pensar. ¡Vaya, qué manera de malgastar el pergamino! ¡A éste también lo has convencido, Harry! exclamó Hermione, emocionada. «Después de leer tu versión de la historia, he llegado a la conclusión de que El Profeta te ha tratado injustamente... Aunque no me guste pensar que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado, no tengo más remedio que aceptar que dices la verdad...» ¡Es fantástico!, ésta dice que la has convencido y que ahora piensa que eres un verdadero héroe; ¡hasta ha incluido una fotografía suya! ¡Toma! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? preguntó una voz infantil y falsamente dulzona. Harry, que tenía las manos llenas de sobres, levantó la cabeza. La profesora Umbridge estaba de pie, detrás de Fred y de Luna, y examinaba con sus saltones ojos de sapo el revoltijo de lechuzas y cartas que había encima de la mesa, enfrente de Harry. Y él se dio cuenta de que muchos estudiantes los observaban con avidez. ¿A qué se debe que recibas tantas cartas, Potter? le preguntó la profesora Umbridge lentamente.

¿También es delito recibir correo? inquirió Fred en voz alta. Ten cuidado, Weasley, o tendré que castigarte respondió la bruja. Fred le respondió deme la razón por la que me castigaría ya que solo le hice una pregunta legal, Umbriged no le respondió ¿Y bien, señor Potter?, Harry vaciló, pero no sabía cómo iba a mantener en secreto lo que había hecho; seguramente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso llegara a manos de la profesora Umbridge. La gente me escribe cartas porque me han hecho una entrevista contestó Harry. Sobre lo que pasó en junio. Ábrelas Agarrado Cuando pronunció esta frase, dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores sin saber por qué. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que un instante antes Dumbledore lo había llamado y se concentró y de su cerebro pudo encontrar que efectivamente tenía un mensaje de El que decía La verdad Harry La verdad. ¿Una entrevista? repitió la profesora Umbridge con una voz más aguda y alta que nunca. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Quiero decir que una periodista me hizo preguntas y que yo las contesté. Mire... Y le lanzó un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso. La profesora Umbridge lo cogió al vuelo y se quedó contemplando la portada. Inmediatamente, su blancuzco rostro se cubrió de desagradables manchas violetas. ¿Cuándo has hecho esto? le preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa. En la última excursión a Hogsmeade contestó Harry.

La profesora lo miró rabiosa mientras la revista temblaba entre sus regordetes dedos. Se te han acabado los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, Potter susurró. ¿Cómo te atreves..., cómo has podido...? Inspiró hondo. He intentado mil veces enseñarte a no decir mentiras. Por lo visto, todavía no has captado el mensaje. Cincuenta puntos menos para Fenix y otra semana de castigos. Harry se giró a verla con calma y le replico Profesora primero dese cuenta que los puntos no se quitaron de mi casa ya que el Colegio no considera que sea justo quitarlos por decir la verdad, segundo le recuerdo que como Adulto Usted ni nadie puede impedir que salga a Hogsmeade así que es infantil que lo haya dicho y por ultimo si quiere otra experiencia como la que ya tuvo en la última vez que quiso castigarme por mi adelante, y permítame informarle que si no participe en el Juego de Quidditch pasado fue porque tenía un compromiso muy importante que no es de su incumbencia, mas sin embargo estoy pensando muy seriamente acudir este fin de semana a ver a Elphias, lo recuerda es mi Abogado creo que va siendo hora de entablarle una demanda por hostigamiento no cree Usted, esta se marchó muy indignada, con el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso contra el pecho, y los estudiantes la siguieron con la mirada. Los alumnos de su casa le dijeron Harry tú crees que deberás la demandaras, El solo dijo lo estoy pensando. A media mañana aparecieron colgados enormes letreros por todo el colegio, no sólo en los tablones de anuncios, sino también en los pasillos y en las aulas.

POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

Cualquier estudiante al que se sorprenda en posesión de la revista El Quisquilloso será expulsado del colegio.

Esta norma se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n.°27.

Firmado:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Suma Inquisidora

A Hermione se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que veía uno de esos letreros. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta? le preguntó Harry. ¡Ay, Harry! ¿No lo entiendes? exclamó Hermione. ¡Si algo puede haber hecho la profesora Umbridge para tener la certeza absoluta de que hasta el último estudiante de este colegio lee tu entrevista, es prohibirla! Y por lo visto Hermione tenía razón. Hacia el final del día, aunque Harry no había visto ni un trocito de El Quisquilloso en todo el colegio, los alumnos hablaban entre sí de la entrevista. Harry oyó que cuchicheaban mientras esperaban en fila para entrar en las aulas, y que la comentaban a la hora de comer y durante las clases; además, Hermione le informó de que las chicas también hablaban de la noticia en los lavabos cuando ella entró allí un momento antes de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Entonces me han visto, y como saben que te conozco, me han bombardeado a preguntas le contó con los ojos relucientes. Y me parece que te creen, Harry, de verdad, ¡creo que por fin los has convencido! Entre tanto, la profesora Umbridge recorría el colegio parando a los estudiantes al azar, y les exigía que se vaciaran los bolsillos y le enseñaran los libros; Harry sabía que lo que buscaba era ejemplares de El Quisquilloso, pero los alumnos le llevaban ventaja: habían embrujado las páginas de la entrevista de Harry para que parecieran fragmentos de libros de texto por si las leía alguien que no fuera ellos, o las habían borrado mediante magia, y esperaban el momento adecuado para leerlas. Al poco tiempo daba la impresión de que todo el alumnado había leído la entrevista.

Los profesores tenían prohibido mencionar la entrevista según el Decreto de Enseñanza n.° 26, por supuesto, pero aun así encontraron formas de expresar lo que opinaban de ella. La profesora Sprout concedió veinte puntos a Fenix cuando Harry le acercó una regadera; el profesor Flitwick le puso una caja de ratones de azúcar chillones en las manos al finalizar la clase de Encantamientos, y luego dijo: «¡Chissst!» y se alejó a toda prisa; y la profesora Trelawney lloró como una histérica durante la clase de Adivinación. Cosa que a Umbriged, Sin embargo, lo que hizo sentir que su acción había sido buena fue que al día siguiente Cho lo alcanzara por un pasillo cuando él se dirigía a la clase de Transformaciones, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Cho le cogiera de la mano y le susurrara al oído: «Lo siento muchísimo. Esa entrevista es un verdadero acto de valentía. Me ha hecho llorar.», pero se alegraba mucho de que volvieran a ser amigos. Y lo más increíble fue que, en cuanto Harry llegó al aula de Transformaciones, ocurrió algo francamente asombroso: Seamus se separó de la fila para hablar con él.

Sólo quería decirte que te creo masculló mirando la rodilla izquierda de Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Y que he enviado un ejemplar de esa revista a mi madre. Y si algo hacía falta para redondear la felicidad de Harry, fue la reacción de, Crabbe y Goyle. Los vio con las cabezas juntas a última hora de la tarde en la biblioteca; estaban con un chico enclenque que, según le dijo Hermione al oído, se llamaba Theodore Nott. Giraron la cabeza para mirar a Harry mientras él buscaba por las estanterías un libro sobre desaparición parcial que necesitaba: Goyle hizo crujir los nudillos, como si lo amenazara, y Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y le dijo hola dientes de Castor y se retiró con sus amigos. Harry sabía perfectamente por qué se comportaban así: él había identificado a sus respectivos padres como Mortifagos. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no pueden contradecirte porque no deben admitir que han leído el artículo! dijo en voz baja Hermione, con regocijo, cuando abandonaban la biblioteca. Harry le menciono a Hermione tengo que ir a la Lechucería recuerdas si claro fue la clave corre a ver debe estar molesto por lo de su Padre, Harry llego al lugar y ya estaba Draco esperándolo y sin saludar le dijo entiendo el reportaje sé que no lo podías excluir siempre lo he sabido El , uno que no conoces y mi Tía Bella son los principales de los seguidores de Quien tu sabes, pero si no les sigo el juego a los demás me metería en líos me entiendes claro Draco ya lo había comprendido, bien vallamos a lo que te pedí que vinieras mira Umbriged está reuniendo un equipo de alumnos para vigilarte y a quien le avisan que lo han visto hablar contigo lo manda traer a su despacho y lo interroga ten cuidado de acuerdo respondió Harry. Por si fuera poco, a la hora de cenar, Luna le informó de que ningún otro número de El Quisquilloso se había agotado tan deprisa. ¡Mi padre está haciendo una reimpresión! le explicó a Harry con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. ¡No puede creerlo; dice que a la gente le interesa más esta historia que la de los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados! Aquella noche Harry recibió tratamiento de héroe en la sala común. Fred y George, con gran osadía, le habían hecho un encantamiento de ampliación a la portada de El Quisquilloso y la habían colgado en la pared, de modo que la gigantesca cabeza de Harry presidía la reunión desde lo alto, y decía de vez en cuando cosas como:

«LOS DEL MINISTERIO SON UNOS IMBÉCILES»

Hermione no lo encontró muy divertido, y acabó acostándose temprano. Harry tuvo que reconocer. De hecho, aquellos gritos comenzaron a producirle dolor de cabeza, y la cicatriz volvía a molestarle mucho. Al final, Harry anunció que él también necesitaba acostarse pronto. Cuando llegó al dormitorio lo encontró vacío. A continuación, se desvistió y se metió en la cama con la esperanza de que se le pasara. También estaba un poco mareado. Se tumbó sobre un costado, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi al instante... Estaba de pie en una habitación oscura con cortinas, iluminada con pocas velas, y agarraba con ambas manos el respaldo de un sillón que tenía delante. Eran unas manos blancas de largos dedos, noto que esas no podían ser sus manos, y parecían enormes y pálidas arañas contra el oscuro terciopelo de la silla. Frente a ésta, bajo la luz que proyectaban las velas, estaba arrodillado un hombre que llevaba una túnica negra. Al parecer me han aconsejado mal decía Harry con una voz fría y aguda, cargada de ira. Os ruego que me perdonéis, amo respondía el hombre que estaba arrodillado. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en su nuca. Estaba temblando. No te culpo a ti, Rookwood afirmaba Harry, que seguía hablando con aquella voz fría y cruel. Se acercaba al hombre que estaba encogido de miedo en el suelo, hasta situarse enfrente de él en la oscuridad, y miraba hacia abajo desde una altura mucho mayor de la habitual. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Rookwood? preguntaba Harry.

Sí, mi señor, sí... Yo trabajé en el Departamento después..., después, Bode jamás habría podido cogerla, amo... Bode debía de saber que no podía... Sin duda fue por eso por lo que se defendió tanto contra la maldición Imperius que le echó Malfoy... Levántate, Rookwood susurraba Harry. El hombre arrodillado casi se caía con las prisas por obedecer. de todo... Avery me dijo que Bode podría sacarla de allí. Al ponerse en pie permanecía un poco encorvado, como si se hubiera quedado a media reverencia, y lanzaba miradas aterradas a Harry. Has hecho bien contándome eso decía Harry. Muy bien... Por lo visto, he malgastado meses urdiendo planes inútiles... Pero no importa, volveremos a empezar. Cuentas con la gratitud de lord Voldemort, Rookwood. Sí, mi señor contestaba éste con voz ahogada y ronca, Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. toda la información que puedas conseguir. Por supuesto, mi señor, Haría cualquier cosa... Muy bien, ya puedes irte. Envíame a Avery. Rookwood salía caminando hacia atrás, y desaparecía por una puerta. Harry, a solas en la habitación en penumbra, se volvía hacia la pared, donde había colgado un viejo espejo rajado y con manchas. Harry iba hacia él. Su reflejo se hacía más grande y más nítido en la oscuridad... Veía una cara más blanca que una calavera, unos ojos rojos con unas pupilas que parecían rendijas... ¡NOOOOOO! ¿Qué pasa? preguntó una voz. Harry agitó los brazos, desesperado, se enredó en los cortinajes y cayó de la cama.

Durante unos segundos no supo dónde se hallaba; pero entonces, muy cerca de él, la voz de Ron dijo: ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un loco para que pueda sacarte de aquí? Ron arrancó las cortinas y Harry, tumbado boca arriba y sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cicatriz, vio a su amigo bajo la luz de la luna. Ron debía de estar a punto de acostarse porque tenía un brazo fuera de la túnica. ¿Han vuelto a atacar a alguien? preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Harry a levantarse. ¿A mi padre? ¿Ha sido esa serpiente otra vez? No, todos están bien contestó Harry de forma entrecortada y con la frente ardiendo. Bueno, Avery no... Él está metido en un lío... Le dio una información equivocada... Voldemort está muy enfadado... Harry soltó un gemido y se desplomó temblando en la cama mientras se frotaba la cicatriz. estaba convencido de que volvería a ver de inmediato la cara blanca que parecía una calavera, Por lo que por medio de la telepatía se contactó con sus Tutores y Ancestros y les exigió verlos de inmediato por lo que tomo a Ron de una mano y se trasladó a la dirección pero esta vez su arribo no lo hizo fuera sino que aparecieron a un lado del escritorio de Albus Dumbledore quien se sobresaltó y le pregunto tan urgente es Harry, Ron le respondió Profesor cuando llegue al dormitorio lo encontré enredado en las sabanas y las cortinas del dosel de su cama y dice que ese contacto con quien Usted sabe, Los hermanos Dumbledore aparecieron de inmediato y unos segundos después arribaron los ancestros de Harry y como a los cinco minutos más tarde todos los llamados estaban presentes y de inmediato le pidieron a Harry que les informase el motivo de esta reunión este les narro los sucedido en su cama y como él estaba dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort y que se los describió diciendo es que su cara parecía una calavera entre humana y la de una serpiente que sus manos eran largas y huesudas y que estaba muy enojado por una información que le dio Avery por lo que Malfoy tuvo que hechizar a Bode para conseguir lo que está en el pasillo del Ministerio y les narro todo lo que soñó, Pero ahora Rookwood va a ayudarlo... Vuelve a estar sobre la pista correcta... Yo era TOM, y extendió las manos en la oscuridad y se las acercó a la cara para comprobar que ya no eran de un blanco mortal y que no tenían aquellos largos dedos. Estaba con Rookwood, es uno de los Mortifagos que se fugaron de Azkaban, acaba de decirle que Bode no habría podido hacerlo. ¿Que no habría podido hacer qué? Sacar algo... Dijo que Bode debía de saber que no habría podido hacerlo... Bode estaba bajo la maldición imperius... se la había echado Malfoy. ¿Embrujaron a Bode para sacar algo de algún sitio? Pero... Harry, tiene que ser... La profecía. Así que es por eso por lo que lo mataron comentó entonces con voz queda, y apartó por fin la vista de los presentes, Cuando Bode intentaba robar esa, le ocurrió algo raro. Supongo que, para impedir que la toquen, debe de tener hechizos defensivos encima o alrededor de ella. Por eso Bode estaba en San Mungo, porque tenía el cerebro afectado y no podía hablar. Pero la sanadora Aseguró que se estaba recuperando. Y ellos no podían arriesgarse a que se recuperara del todo, ¿no?

Quiero decir que la conmoción o lo que fuera que sufrió Bode al tocar esa arma, seguramente provocó que la maldición Imperius dejara de ejercer efecto sobre él. En cuanto recobrara la voz, explicaría lo que había estado haciendo, ¿verdad? Se habría sabido que lo habían enviado a robar lo que se guarda en el Ministerio y sea que un arma u otro objeto eso es lo que Voldemor quiere ahora. A Lucius Malfoy debió de resultarle fácil echarle la maldición porque se pasa la vida en el Ministerio.

Mira Harry de acuerdo con lo que hemos podido entender ahora cuando tu Padrino te rescato del ataque de Voldemort, este permitió que tú puedas introducirte en su cerebro, aunque por lo que podemos deducir el todavía no se da cuenta de esto pero es probable que cuando lo haga lo use en su beneficio por lo que deberás tener cuidado, así mismo estamos seguros que Tú y tus compañeros sabrán como usar esto en tu favor solo recuerda que la gente de Albus y el mismo siempre podrás contar con ellos; Ahora Albus te explicara qué es lo que busca Tom, Albus tomo la palabra hijo en ese pasillo da a la sala de profecías y en ella se guarda una en que Tom Riddley cuando fue dicha él no lo escucho sino que quien escucho solo oyó una parte en ella se mencionó tu nombre, aunque en esencia no decía en real Tu Nombre sino menciona a un niño que nacería a finales del mes de julio y cuyos Padres se hubiesen enfrentado a él en tres ocasiones y esa descripción correspondía a dos niños y uno de esos eres Tu y el otro es tu amigo Neville, de acuerdo a esa profecías uno de esos dos niños sería el único que podría derrotarlo; El decidió que tu serias ese paladín porque te escogió a ti no lo sabemos pero desde ese momento nos estamos dedicando a velar por tu seguridad, por lo que deberás de mantenernos al tanto de lo que sucede, por otro lado puedes preguntarnos lo que gustes ¿y si...? ¡Sturgis! exclamó. ¡A Sturgis Podmore lo detuvieron por intentar colarse por una puerta! Exclamó con voz entrecortada. ¡Lucius Malfoy también debió de echarle una maldición a él! Apuesto algo a que lo hizo el día que tú lo viste allí, Harry. Sturgis llevaba la capa de Moody, ¿verdad? ¿Y si estaba plantado junto a la puerta, manteniéndose invisible, y Malfoy lo oyó moverse, o adivinó que había alguien allí, o sencillamente lanzó la maldición Imperius para ver si por casualidad había un vigilante apostado en aquel lugar? Y en cuanto a Sturgis se le presentó una ocasión, probablemente cuando volvió a tocarle montar guardia, intentó entrar en el Departamento para robar él lo que Voldemort. Pero lo pillaron y lo enviaron a Azkaban. ¿Y ahora Rookwood le ha explicado a Voldemort cómo conseguir la profecía? Rookwood trabajaba allí ¿Y si Voldemort envía a Rookwood a robarla?

Cuando en los pasillos no se comentaba el tema de los Mortifagos fugados, la gente se reía de la pésima actuación de los de Fenix-Gryffindor en su partido contra Hufflepuff, y los de Slytherin cantaron «A Weasley vamos a coronar» tan fuerte y tan a menudo que, antes de que el sol se pusiera, Filch, harto de la cancioncilla, la había prohibido. La situación mejoró con el paso de los días. Harry recibió otras dos E en Pociones; todavía estaba en ascuas por si despedían a La profesora de adivinación, y no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño en que él era Voldemort. Le habría encantado hablar de aquel tema con Sirius, pero eso estaba de viaje y tratando de cumplir la promesa de encontrar al amigo de Dumbledore por lo que quedó descartado, así que intentó confinar el asunto a lo más recóndito de su mente. Un par de semanas después de soñar con Rookwood.

Harry hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y una mujer grito. Snape paso a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del vestíbulo, con la varita en ristre, el chico lo siguió. Los gritos, efectivamente, procedían del vestíbulo, y se hicieron más fuertes cuando Harry corrió hacia la escalera de piedra. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, lo encontró abarrotado: los estudiantes habían salido en tropel del Gran Comedor, donde todavía se estaba sirviendo la cena, para ver qué pasaba; otros se habían amontonado en la escalera de mármol. Harry se abrió paso y vio que los curiosos habían formado un gran corro; algunos estaban asombrados, y otros, incluso aterrados. La profesora Mcgonagall se hallaba enfrente de Harry, al otro lado del vestíbulo, y daba la impresión de que lo que estaba viendo le producía un débil mareo. La profesora Trelawney estaba de pie en medio del vestíbulo, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y una botella vacía de jerez en la otra, completamente enloquecida. Tenía el pelo de punta, las gafas se le habían torcido, de modo que uno de los ojos aparecía más ampliado que el otro, y sus innumerables chales y bufandas le colgaban desordenadamente de los hombros causando la impresión de que se le habían descosido las costuras. En el suelo, junto a ella, había dos grandes baúles, uno de ellos volcado, como si se lo hubieran lanzado desde la escalera. La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente, con gesto de terror, algo que Harry no distinguía, pero que al parecer estaba al pie de la escalera. ¡No! gritó la profesora Trelawney. ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!, ¿No se imaginaba que iba a pasar esto? preguntó una voz aguda e infantil con un deje de crueldad; Harry, que se había desplazado un poco hacia la derecha, descubrió que la aterradora visión de la profesora Trelawney no era ni más ni menos que la profesora Umbridge. Pese a que es usted incapaz de predecir ni siquiera el tiempo que hará mañana, debió darse cuenta de que su lamentable actuación durante mis supervisiones, y sus nulos progresos, provocarían su despido.

¡N-no p-puede! bramó la profesora Trelawney, a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas por detrás de sus enormes gafas. ¡No p-puede despedirme! ¡Llevo d-dieciséis años aquí! ¡Hogwarts es m-mi hogar! Era su hogar hasta hace una hora, en el momento en que el ministro de la Magia firmó su orden de despido la corrigió la profesora Umbridge, y Harry sintió asco al ver que el placer le ensanchaba aún más la cara de sapo mientras contemplaba cómo la profesora Trelawney, que lloraba desconsoladamente, se desplomaba sobre uno de sus baúles. Así que haga el favor de salir de este vestíbulo. Nos está molestando. Empuñando la varita, Pero la profesora Umbridge se quedó dónde estaba, regodeándose con la imagen de la profesora Trelawney, que gemía, se estremecía y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su baúl en el paroxismo del dolor. Harry oyó un sollozo amortiguado a su izquierda y giró la cabeza. Lavender y Parvati lloraban en silencio, cogidas del brazo. Luego oyó pasos. La profesora Mcgonagall había salido de entre los espectadores, había ido directamente hacia la profesora Trelawney y le estaba dando firmes palmadas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se sacaba un gran pañuelo de la túnica. Toma, Sybill, toma... Tranquilízate... Suénate con esto... No es tan grave como parece... No tendrás que marcharte de Hogwarts... cierto que habrá cambios, pero en realidad tu seguirás dando adivinación; ¿Ah, no, profesora Mcgonagall? dijo la profesora Umbridge con una voz implacable, y dio unos pasos hacia delante. ¿Y se puede saber quién la ha autorizado para hacer esa afirmación? Yo contestó una voz grave.

Las puertas de roble se habían abierto de par en par. Los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de ellas se apartaron y Dumbledore apareció en el umbral. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué debía de haber estado haciendo el director en los jardines, pero tenía un aire imponente allí plantado, como si lo enmarcara una extraña neblina nocturna. Dumbledore dejó las puertas abiertas y avanzó, dando grandes zancadas a través del corro de curiosos, hacia la profesora Trelawney, quien seguía temblando y llorando sobre su baúl, con la profesora Mcgonagall a su lado. ¿Usted, profesor Dumbledore? se extrañó la profesora Umbridge con una risita particularmente desagradable. Me temo que no ha comprendido bien la situación. Aquí tengo dijo, y sacó un rollo de pergamino de la túnica una orden de despido firmada por mí y por el ministro de la Magia. Según el Decreto de Enseñanza número veintitrés, la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts tiene poder para supervisar, poner en periodo de prueba y despedir a cualquier profesor que, en su opinión, es decir, la mía, no esté al nivel exigido por el Ministerio de la Magia. He decidido que la profesora Trelawney no da la talla, y la he despedido. Para gran sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore siguió sonriendo. Miró a la profesora Trelawney, que no dejaba de sollozar e hipar sobre su baúl, y dijo: Tiene usted razón, desde luego, profesora Umbridge. Como Suma Inquisidora, está en su perfecto derecho de despedir a mis profesores. Sin embargo, en realidad usted no tiene autoridad para despedir a nadie de la plantilla de profesores de este Colegio se le olvida a usted que el Cargo que con tanta vanagloria presume y dice ostentar, ya en dos ocasiones el Tribunal Supremo Escolar le ha dicho que dicho cargo que usted aquí solo ostenta el cargo de Profesora. Y me temo que la autoridad para hacer eso la ostenta el director dijo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia, y yo deseo que la profesora Trelawney siga ocupando su puesto de profesora de adivinación y viviendo en Hogwarts, eso sí y aprovechando que están todos presentes como le gusta exhibirse a la Profesora Umbriged les informo que la clase de adivinación queda con profesora Trelawney. Y la materia de astrología nos hará el honor de impartirla alguien a quien Usted encontrara en extremo adecuado para el puesto Sybill le dijo Profesor Dumbledore si esto le traerá más problemas con esta Mujer y el ministerio yo me voy, No dijo Dumbledore, tajante. Yo deseo que usted permanezca aquí, Sybill. Se volvió hacia la profesora Mcgonagall y añadió: ¿Le importaría acompañar a Sybill arriba, profesora Mcgonagall? En absoluto repuso ésta. Vamos, Sybill, levántate... La profesora Sprout salió apresuradamente de entre la multitud y agarró a la profesora Trelawney por el otro brazo. Juntas la guiaron hacia la escalera de mármol pasando por delante de la profesora Umbridge. El profesor Flitwick corrió tras ellas con la varita en ristre, gritó: «¡Baúl locomotor!», y el equipaje de la profesora Trelawney se elevó por los aires y la siguió escaleras arriba. El profesor Flitwick cerraba la comitiva. La profesora Umbridge no se había movido, y miraba de hito en hito a Dumbledore, continuaba sonriendo con benevolencia. ¿Que ha traído a otro Profesor? ¿Me permite que se lo presente? Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia las puertas, que seguían abiertas y dejaban pasar la neblina. Harry oyó ruido de cascos. Un murmullo de asombro recorrió el vestíbulo, y los que estaban más cerca de las puertas se apartaron rápidamente; algunos hasta tropezaron con las prisas por abrir camino al recién llegado. A través de la niebla apareció un rostro que Harry ya había visto antes, una noche oscura y llena de peligros, en el Bosque Prohibido: tenía el cabello rubio, casi blanco, y los ojos de un azul espectacular; eran la cabeza y el torso de un hombre unidos al cuerpo de un caballo claro con la crin y la cola blancas. Le presento a Firenze le dijo Dumbledore alegremente a la perpleja profesora Umbridge. Creo que lo encontrará adecuado.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

 **LA MUERTE ACCIDENTAL**

Era la hora del desayuno, dos días después del intento despido de la profesora Trelawney, y la separación de la materia Astrología y Adivinación toda la escuela estaba seguros que Umbriged trataría de vengarse de Dumbledore por lo que los Profesores y los Alumnos estaban pendientes de todos los movimientos que esta asía, había dejado en paz a Hagrid y con el Nuevo Profesor no se atrevía a entrar, pero en las clases de Artes Obscuras vigilaba con más interés al grupo de Fenix y Gryffindor que a las otras tres casas y se le notaba preferencia por los Slytherin, por lo que para la tarde después de la comida al salir del comedor Draco al cruzarse con Hermione la saludo diciendo hola castorcita, ella sonrió y continuo su camino y como De acuerdo con la división de la materia los alumnos podían asistir a la clase de Astronomía en la planta baja para que decidiesen si querían tenerla como optativa o no, tanto Hermione como Harry decidieron que iban a tener la primera clase con Firenze. Hermione encontró en el recibidor de la entrada al castillo a sus dos inseparables amigos, ella le paso a Harry el mensaje de Draco, y este le indico que si ella lo veía primero le dijera que después de la cena, Ron intrigado pregunto qué de que se trataba esa intercambio de noticias con respecto al Patán de Draco, por lo que Harry le respondió mira amigo si tú no cambias tu manera de ver a los demás pues te quedaras sin saber de qué hablamos recuerda que en varias ocasiones tanto el Director, el Sombrero seleccionador y varios de los Profesores nos han dicho que la fuerza está en la unión del grupo por eso hay que estar unidos, así que cambia y te enteraremos, este puso cara de enfado pero no se atrevió a decir nada, Hermione les comento que para su punto de vista Umbriged se pondría peor y buscaría la venganza contra Dumbledore. Imposible terció Ron, que se estaba zampando un gran plato de huevos con tocino. No puede volverse peor de lo que es Ya verás, intentará vengarse de Dumbledore por haber nombrado a un nuevo profesor sin consultarlo con ella sentenció Hermione mientras cerraba el periódico. Y más aun tratándose de un semihumano. ¿Os fijasteis en la cara que puso al ver a Firenze? Después de desayunar, Hermione, Harry y Ron fue a su clase de Astronomia, siguieron a Parvati y Lavender al vestíbulo.

Ahora las clases de Astronomia se imparten en el aula once. Ayer pusieron una nota en el tablón de anuncios. El aula once estaba en la planta baja, en el pasillo que salía del vestíbulo, al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Harry sabía que era una de las aulas que no se utilizaban con regularidad, y que por eso en ella reinaba cierto aspecto de descuido, como en un trastero o en un almacén. Por ese motivo, cuando entró detrás de Ron y se encontró en medio del claro de un bosque, se quedó momentáneamente atónito. Pero ¿qué...? El suelo del aula estaba cubierto de musgo y en él crecían árboles; las frondosas ramas se abrían en abanico hacia el techo y las ventanas, y la habitación estaba llena de sesgados haces de una débil luz verde salpicada de sombras. Los alumnos que ya habían llegado al aula estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyaban la espalda en los troncos de los árboles o en piedras, y se abrazaban las rodillas o tenían los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho. Todos parecían muy nerviosos. En medio del claro, donde no había árboles, estaba Firenze.

Harry Potter lo saludó el centauro y extendió una mano al verlo entrar. hola contestó él, y le estrechó la mano al centauro, que lo miró sin parpadear con aquellos asombrosos ojos azules suyos, pero no le sonrió. Me alegro de verte. Y yo a ti repuso Firenze inclinando su rubia cabeza. Estaba escrito que volveríamos a encontrarnos. Al volverse para sentarse con el resto de los alumnos en el suelo del aula, vio que todos lo miraban sobrecogidos; al parecer, les había impresionado mucho que tuviera tan buenas relaciones con Firenze, ante quien se sentían profundamente intimidados. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta y el último estudiante se hubo sentado en un tocón junto a la papelera, Firenze hizo un amplio movimiento con un brazo abarcando la sala. El profesor Dumbledore ha tenido la amabilidad de arreglar esta aula para nosotros imitando mi hábitat natural les explicó Firenze cuando todos estuvieron instalados. Yo habría preferido impartir estas clases en el Bosque Prohibido, que hasta el lunes pasado era mi hogar, pero no ha sido posible... ya que de acuerdo con lo que me explico Dumbledore tienen ciertas dificultades con una mujer de su especie, la cual tiene pavor a los seres que no sean humanos. Ya hemos estado allí con Hagrid y no nos da miedo No es una cuestión del valor de los alumnos, sino de la situación de la Mujer que si no entendí mal se le conoce como Umbriged o algo parecido.

Perdone, señor, ¿por qué ha accedido a trabajar para el profesor Dumbledore respondió Firenze. Él es un gran amigo de mi raza y por decisión de todos en la manada y como yo ya había cruzado relación con algunos de Ustedes como son las Señoritas Luna, Hermione, el Joven Draco y por supuesto el Señor Harry Potter. Ahora pasemos al objeto de esta Empecemos dijo el centauro. Agitó su larga y blanca cola, levantó una mano hacia el toldo de hojas que tenían sobre las cabezas y luego la bajó lentamente. La luz de la sala se atenuó inmediatamente, de modo que parecía que estaban sentados en el claro de un bosque al anochecer, y aparecieron estrellas en el techo. Hubo exclamaciones y gritos contenidos de asombro, y Ron dijo en voz alta: «¡Caramba!» Tumbando en el suelo les indicó Firenze con voz sosegada y observad el cielo. En él está escrito, para los que saben ver, el destino de nuestras razas. Harry se echó sobre la espalda y miró al techo. Una titilante estrella roja le hacía guiños desde lo alto. Ya sé que en la clase de Astronomía habéis estudiado los nombres de los planetas y de sus lunas prosiguió Firenze con voz queda, y que habéis trazado la trayectoria de las estrellas por el firmamento. Los centauros llevamos siglos desentrañando los misterios de esos movimientos. Nuestros hallazgos nos han demostrado que el futuro se puede vislumbrar en el cielo... En el contexto del universo, las cosas de un solo ser son cosas no tienen más relevancia que los correteos de las hormigas, y no les afectan los movimientos planetarios. Quizá Sybill Trelawney pueda predecir, no lo sé prosiguió Firenze, y Harry volvió a oír el susurro de su cola mientras se paseaba ante ellos, pero en general pierde el tiempo con esas estupideces halagadoras que los humanos llamáis «leer el futuro». En cambio, yo estoy aquí para explicaros la sabiduría de los centauros, que es impersonal e imparcial. Nosotros buscamos en el cielo las grandes corrientes del mal y los cambios que a veces están escritos en él. Podemos tardar cien años en estar seguros de lo que estamos viendo. Firenze señaló la estrella roja que Harry tenía justo encima. En la década pasada vimos indicios de que los magos vivían un periodo de calma entre dos guerras. Marte, el rey de la guerra, brilla intensamente sobre nosotros, lo cual sugiere que la batalla podría volver a estallar pronto. Los centauros podemos intentar predecir cuándo sucederá quemando ciertas hierbas y hojas, y observando el humo y las llamas...

Fue la clase más inusual a la que Harry había asistido jamás. Quemaron salvia y malva dulce en el suelo, y Firenze los invitó _a_ buscar ciertas formas y algunos símbolos en el acre humo que se desprendía de las hierbas, pero no pareció que le preocupara ni lo más mínimo que ninguno de los alumnos viera los signos que él describía. Contó que los humanos no eran muy buenos en aquel arte y que los centauros habían tardado muchos años en dominarlo; concluyó diciendo que de todos modos era una tontería poner demasiada fe en aquellas cosas, porque hasta los centauros se equivocaban a veces al interpretarlas. Firenze no se parecía a ningún profesor humano que Harry hubiera tenido hasta entonces. Daba la impresión de que su prioridad no era enseñarles lo que él sabía, sino hacerles comprender que nada, ni siquiera los conocimientos de los centauros, era infalible. No se define mucho, ¿verdad? comentó Ron en voz baja mientras apagaban el fuego de la malva dulce. A mí no me importaría saber algo más sobre esa guerra que está a punto de estallar.

Sonó la campana que había en el pasillo, junto a la puerta del aula, y todos se sobresaltaron; Harry había olvidado por completo que todavía estaban dentro del castillo y habría jurado que estaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Los alumnos salieron en fila con cara de perplejidad. Harry y Ron se disponían a seguir a sus compañeros cuando Firenze dijo: Harry Potter, un momento, por favor. Harry se dio la vuelta. El centauro avanzó un poco hacia él y Ron vaciló. Puedes quedarte le dijo Firenze. Pero cierra la puerta, por favor. Ron se apresuró a obedecer. Harry Potter, eres amigo de Hagrid, ¿verdad? le preguntó el centauro. Sí afirmó él. Entonces dale este aviso de mi parte: sus intentos no están dando resultado. Más le valdría abandonar. ¿Sus intentos no están dando resultado? repitió Harry sin comprender. Y más le valdría abandonar puntualizó Firenze asintiendo con la cabeza. Si pudiera avisaría yo mismo a Hagrid. Hagrid ya tiene bastantes problemas. Pero ¿qué es lo que intenta hacer Hagrid? preguntó Harry con inquietud. Firenze miró a Harry sin inmutarse.

Últimamente Hagrid me ha prestado gran ayuda contestó Firenze, y hace mucho tiempo que se ganó mi respeto por el cuidado que dedica a todas las criaturas vivientes. No voy a revelar su secreto. Pero hay que hacerle entrar en razón. Sus intentos no están dando resultado. Díselo, Harry Potter.

Al salir de clase Harry corrió a la lechucería donde Draco lo esperaba, este le comento que la Profesora Umbriged había llamado a un grupo de la casa de Slytherin para que lo vigilasen a él y a su grupo, Harry le dijo que si se veían en la necesidad de que los atrapasen en algo el debería detenerlo porque así Dolores ya no perseguiría a los demás, quedando en esos se despidieron. El grisáceo mes de marzo dejó paso a un borrascoso abril, y la vida de Harry parecía haberse convertido de nuevo en una larga serie de preocupaciones y problemas. La profesora Umbridge había decidido seguirlo, aunque sin hablarle y a cierta distancia por lo que el tubo que usar todo lo que había aprendido del mapa para dejarla plantada y perdérsele de vista, de modo que a Harry le había resultado muy difícil transmitir a Hagrid la advertencia de Firenze. Por fin, un día consiguió hacerlo fingiendo que había perdido su ejemplar de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlosy volvió sobre sus pasos cuando ya había terminado la clase. Al dar el mensaje de Firenze a Hagrid, éste lo miró un momento con los hinchados y amoratados ojos como si se hubiera sorprendido. Pero luego recobró la compostura. Firenze es un gran tipo afirmó con brusquedad, pero de esto no entiende nada. Mis intentos están dando muy buenos resultados. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Hagrid? le preguntó Harry poniéndose serio. Tienes que andarte con cuidado porque la profesora Umbridge ya ha intentado despedir a la profesora Trelawney, y si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que no va a haber quien la pare. Si se entera de que estás haciendo algo que no deberías, te va a... Hay cosas más importantes que conservar el empleo lo interrumpió Hagrid, aunque, cuando lo dijo, le temblaron ligeramente las manos y se le cayó al suelo un cuenco lleno de excrementos de knarl. No sufras por mí, Harry. Y ahora vete, sé bueno. Harry no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Hagrid recogiendo el estiércol del suelo de su cabaña, pero mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo se sintió muy desanimado.

Harry Potter caminaba tranquilo de regreso al Castillo viendo de reojo a Pansy Parkinson que escondida tras uno de los pilares de la entrada lo estaba vigilando de su regreso de clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, lo que le provoco risa y le comento a sus Amigos miren tras el pilar deberían de aprender a disimular un poco no creen, en eso estaba cuando recordó como un destello de luz el poder que había puesto a sus gafas, por lo que se detuvo en seco, lo que alarmo a sus compañeros y solo atinó a decirles ron has algo para que parezca accidental que nos detenemos, me urge comunicarme con mis Ancestros cerro sus ojos mientras Ron se agachaba a abrocharse el calzado, cuando Harry termino ayudo a Ron a levantarse y les comento se me había olvidado que desde hace tiempo puse un hechizo a mis lentes que lo que por ellos yo veo mis ancestros también lo ven en un espejo en la casa de mi Abuela, lo que significa que todo este año ellos y seguramente mis Tutores están enterados de las Clases especiales que les he estado dando clases y sus progresos, por lo que hace un momento que me acorde y me comunique con ellos me lo confirmaron, y de acuerdo con lo que Me dijo mi abuela no hay mucho problema ya que a la sala tal como la vemos nosotros solo la pueden ver los miembros de la LF pero que si sería conveniente Hermione que desprendieras la lista de los Miembros y le pongas un hechizo de invisibilidad como el del mapa de acuerdo; por cierto mi Medre dice que es muy bella tu nutria y que tu perro el viejo pastor ingles que sacas Ron también es hermoso, como el Cóndor que terminara desplegando tu hermana será majestuoso, Que lo que todo lo que se ve actualmente de Luna que todos dicen que es un caballo o algo parecido será un Unicornio adulto y la Voluta de humo que Neville está logrando sorprenderá al grupo ya que será Un Dragón Plata, Hermione le pregunto Harry esos seria impresionante pero porque él tendría ese Patronus, mira amiga tengo una idea pero deja que la confirme y te diré, correcto hoy mismo pondré el hechizo a la lista de LF es más antes de comer voy corriendo por el camino que nos enseñaste, Ron encárgate de distraer a Pansy Parkinson para escabullirme; Ron se acercó a la mencionada y le dijo oye compañera se te ofrece algo porque te puedes resfriar en la corriente de aire por estarnos espiando, muy molesta Pansy le respondió yo no los estoy espiando me entretuve viendo el lago eso es todo, que bueno que es eso pero el lago te recuerdo que está al otro lado de donde te estas asomando y te dejo porque ya es hora de ir al Gran Comedor.

Entre tanto, los TIMOS cada vez estaban más cerca, algo que los profesores y Hermione seguían recordando a los alumnos. Todos los de quinto estaban más o menos estresados, pero Hannah Abbott fue la primera en recibir una pócima calmante de la señora Pomfrey, después de sentir que ya no podía con la presión y afirmar, entre sollozos, que era demasiado tonta para aprobar los exámenes; Las reuniones del LF, allí trabajaba duro, pero al mismo tiempo se divertía muchísimo y se enorgullecía al contemplar a los otros miembros del LF y comprobar cuánto habían progresado. En ocasiones Harry se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la profesora Umbridge cuando los miembros del LF recibieran un «Extraordinario» en sus TIMOS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por fin habían empezado a trabajar en los encantamientos Patronus _,_ que todos estaban deseando practicar pese a que, como Harry insistía en recordarles, no era lo mismo lograr que un Patronus apareciera en medio de un aula intensamente iluminada y sin estar bajo ninguna amenaza, que conseguir que apareciera si se tenían que enfrentar a algo similar a un Dementor. No seas aguafiestas dijo Cho alegremente mientras contemplaba su plateado Patronus con forma de cisne, que volaba por la Sala de los Menesteres durante la última reunión antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. ¡Son tan bonitos! ¡Y yo sigo... sin... conseguirlo! añadió con enfado. Neville también tenía problemas. Estaba muy concentrado, pero de la punta de su varita sólo salían unas débiles volutas de humo plateado. Tienes que pensar en algo alegre le recordó Harry. Ya lo intento dijo Neville, desanimado; sé que con el tuyo causaras admiración recuerda el día en que recobraste a tus padres estaba esforzando tanto que el sudor brillaba en su redonda cara. ¡Mira, Harry, creo que lo está logrando! gritó Dean, todos se quedaron de una pieza cuando, aunque era pequeño ya definía su forma Este era un pequeño Dragón color plata muy pura y con un brillo cegador, todos corrieron a felicitarlo; El Patronus de Hermione, una reluciente nutria plateada, retozaba a su alrededor. Son bonitos, ¿verdad? comentó la chica mirando al animal con cariño. En ese momento la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver quién había entrado, pero no vio a nadie. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que los alumnos que estaban cerca de la puerta se habían quedado callados. Entonces algo le tiró de la túnica a la altura de las rodillas. Miró hacia abajo y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, que lo contemplaba desde debajo de los ocho gorros de lana que no se quitaba ni para dormir. ¡Hola, Dobby! exclamó Harry. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? Dobby. Harry Potter, señor Dobby ha venido a avisarle, pero a los elfos domésticos les han advertido que no digan, Pero yo soy un Elfo libre y no tengo porque obedecer a esa bruja que le quiere hacer daño a mi amigo Harry Potter.

¿Qué ha pasado, Dobby? le preguntó Harry, ella, ella ¿Quién es «ella», Dobby? Aunque Harry creía que sabía de quién se trataba; El elfo levantó la cabeza, lo miró poniéndose un poco bizco y movió los labios, La profesora Umbridge. ¿Qué pasa con ella, Dobby? ¿Estás insinuando que ha descubierto esta, que nosotros, el LF? Leyó la respuesta en el afligido rostro del elfo. ¿Viene hacia aquí? exclamó: ¡Sí, Harry Potter, sí! Harry se enderezó y echó un vistazo a los inmóviles y aterrados alumnos que miraban al elfo, que no paraba de retorcerse. ¿A QUÉ ESPERÁIS? confió en que tuvieran la prudencia de no intentar llegar hasta sus dormitorios. Sólo eran las nueve menos diez; ojalá se refugiaran en la biblioteca o en la lechucería, que quedaban más cerca... ¡Vamos, Harry! gritó Hermione desde el centro del grupo de alumnos que peleaban por salir. Harry levantó en brazos a Dobby, que todavía intentaba lastimarse, y corrió con él para unirse a sus compañeros. Dobby, esto es una orden: baja a la cocina con los otros elfos, y si ella te pregunta si me has avisado, miente y di que no dijo Harry. ¡Y te prohíbo que te hagas daño! Añadió recuerda siempre que eres Un Elfo Libre que a esa Bruja no le debes temer, y cuando por fin cruzó el umbral, soltó al elfo y cerró la puerta tras él. ¡Gracias, Harry Potter! chilló Dobby desapareciendo, Harry echó a correr a toda prisa. Harry miró a derecha e izquierda; los otros corrían tanto que sólo alcanzó a ver un par de talones que doblaban cada una de las esquinas del pasillo antes de desaparecer; él se dirigió velozmente hacia la derecha; un poco más allá había un lavabo de chicos, y si conseguía llegar hasta él podría fingir que había estado allí todo el tiempo... ¡AAAYYY! Algo se había enroscado en sus tobillos, y Harry cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y resbaló boca abajo unos dos metros antes de detenerse. Oyó que alguien reía detrás de él. Se colocó boca arriba y vio a Malfoy escondido en un hueco de la pared bajo un espantoso jarrón con forma de dragón. ¡Embrujo zancadilla, Potter! dijo. ¡Eh, profesora! ¡PROFESORA! ¡Ya tengo a uno! La profesora Umbridge apareció jadeando por un extremo del pasillo, pero con una sonrisa de placer en los labios.

¡Es él! exclamó con júbilo al ver a Harry en el suelo. ¡Excelente, Draco, excelente! ¡Muy bien! ¡Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! Voy a sacarlo de aquí... ¡Levántate, Potter! Harry se puso en pie y la miró con odio. Jamás había visto tan feliz a la profesora Umbridge, que lo agarró fuertemente por un brazo y se volvió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hacia Malfoy. Corre a ver si atrapas a unos cuantos más, Draco le ordenó. Di a los otros que busquen en la biblioteca, a ver si encuentran a alguien que se haya quedado sin aliento. Mirad en los lavabos, la señorita Parkinson puede encargarse del de las chicas. ¡Deprisa! Y tú añadió adoptando un tono aún más amenazador de lo habitual, mientras Malfoy se alejaba, tú vas a venir conmigo al despacho del director, Potter. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban frente a la gárgola de piedra. A Harry le habría gustado saber a cuántos más habían atrapado. Pensó en Ron (la señora Weasley iba a matarlo) y en cómo se sentiría Hermione si la expulsaban antes de que pudiera hacer sus TIMOS. Y aquélla había sido la primera reunión de Seamus, Y Neville estaba mejorando tanto. Al llegar a la gárgola vio parada esperándola a la profesora Mcgonagall quien ya había dado la contraseña ¡deme la contraseña! entonó la profesora Umbridge; Esa se la debe pedir al Director y si este no se ha dado debe ser porque no es de fiar, suba Usted la estamos esperando.

Entró directamente en el despacho dando grandes zancadas y sin soltar a Harry. El despacho estaba lleno de gente. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, con expresión serena y con las yemas de los largos dedos juntas. La profesora Mcgonagall vio que se colocó de pie, inmóvil, a su lado, con un aspecto muy tenso. Cornelius Fudge, exministro de la Magia, se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre las puntas de los pies, junto al fuego, inmensamente complacido, al parecer, con la situación; El Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour con su aspecto severo con pelo canoso, áspero y muy corto, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Dawlish al que Harry no reconoció, estaban situados a ambos lados de la puerta, como dos guardianes, y Percy Weasley, pecoso y con gafas, como siempre, andaba nervioso de un lado para otro junto a la pared con una pluma y un grueso rollo de pergamino en las manos, preparado para tomar notas. Esa noche los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras no se hacían los dormidos. Todos estaban alerta y muy serios observando lo que ocurría en el despacho. Cuando entró Harry, unos cuantos gritó. saltaron a los cuadros vecinos e hicieron comentarios al oído de sus ocupantes. Harry se soltó de la profesora Umbridge en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Cornelius Fudge lo fulminó con la mirada; la expresión de su rostro denotaba una especie de cruel satisfacción. Vaya, vaya dijo. Harry respondió con la mirada más asesina de que fue capaz. El corazón le latía con violencia en el pecho, pero tenía la mente fría y clara. Potter volvía a la torre Fenix explicó la profesora Umbridge. Había un deje de indecente emoción en su voz, el mismo placer cruel que Harry había detectado en la voz de la bruja mientras veía llorar a lágrima viva a la profesora Trelawney en el vestíbulo. Malfoy lo ha acorralado. ¿Ah?, ¿sí? dijo Fudge, agradecido. Que no me olvide de decírselo a Lucius. Bueno, Potter... Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí. Harry estaba decidido a responder con un desafiante «Sí»; había despegado los labios y estaba a punto de pronunciar aquella palabra cuando vio a Dumbledore. El director no miraba directamente a Harry, sino que tenía los ojos fijos en un punto situado sobre sus hombros, pero, cuando el muchacho lo observó, el director le mando un mensaje diciéndole di que no. Harry se corrigió justo a tiempo: No. ¿Cómo dices? preguntó Fudge. **No** repitió Harry con firmeza. ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí? **No, no lo sé** declaró Harry. Fudge miró con incredulidad a la profesora Umbridge. Harry aprovechó aquel momento de distracción del ministro para desviar fugazmente la mirada hacia Dumbledore, quien, le guiñó un ojo. De modo que no tienes ni idea de por qué la profesora Umbridge te ha traído a este despacho prosiguió Fudge con una voz cargada de sarcasmo. ¿No eres consciente de haber violado ninguna norma del colegio? ¿Norma del colegio? se extrañó Harry. **No**. ¿Ni ningún decreto ministerial? puntualizó Fudge con enojo. Que yo sepa, **no** contestó él con suavidad. El corazón seguía latiéndole muy deprisa. Valía la pena decir aquellas mentiras sólo para observar cómo a Fudge le aumentaba la presión sanguínea, pero Harry no veía cómo demonios iba a salirse con la suya; si alguien le había dado un chivatazo a la profesora Umbridge y le había hablado del LF, él, que era el líder, ya podía empezar a preparar su baúl.

Entonces, ¿no sabes que hemos descubierto una organización estudiantil ilegal en este colegio? continuó Fudge con una voz cargada de profunda ira. **No, no lo sabía** aseguró Harry fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa; pero la expresión de su cara no resultaba muy convincente. Creo, señor ministro intervino la profesora Umbridge con voz melosa, que ahorraríamos tiempo si fuera a buscar a nuestra informadora. Sí, sí, claro afirmó Fudge, y miró maliciosamente a Dumbledore mientras la bruja salía del despacho. No hay nada como un buen testigo, ¿verdad, Dumbledore? Nada, Cornelius dijo el director con gravedad, e inclinó la cabeza. Esperaron unos minutos, y durante ese tiempo nadie miró a nadie; entonces Harry oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de él. La profesora Umbridge entró en el despacho y pasó por su lado, sujetando por el hombro a Marietta, la amiga de pelo rizado de Cho, que se tapaba la cara con las manos. No tengas miedo, querida, no pasa nada le aseguró la profesora Umbridge con ternura, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tranquila, tranquila. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. El ministro está muy contento contigo. Le dirá a tu madre lo bien que te has portado. La madre de Marietta, señor ministro añadió dirigiéndose a Fudge, es Madame Edgecombe, del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, Oficina de la Red Flu. Ha sido ella quien nos ha ayudado a vigilar las chimeneas de Hogwarts. ¡Estupendo, estupendo! exclamó Fudge, entusiasmado. De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿eh? Bueno, querida, mírame, no seas tímida. Cuéntanos qué es lo que... ¡Gárgolas galopantes! Cuando Marietta levantó la cabeza, Fudge pegó un salto hacia atrás, horrorizado, y estuvo a punto de caer al fuego de la chimenea. Maldijo en voz alta y le tuvo que dar un Si alguien lo había delatado ante la profesora pisotón al dobladillo de su capa, que había empezado a humear. Marietta soltó un gemido y se levantó el cuello de la túnica hasta la altura de los ojos, pero todos habían visto ya que tenía la cara completamente desfigurada por una apretada franja de pústulas moradas que le cubrían la nariz y las mejillas formando la palabra «"DELATORA"». Ahora no te preocupes por los granos, querida dijo la profesora Umbridge con impaciencia.

Quítate la túnica de la boca y cuéntale al ministro... Pero Marietta emitió otro amortiguado gemido y movió con energía la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo.

Está bien, se lo contaré yo le espetó la profesora, quien volvió a dibujar su repugnante sonrisa y dijo: Verá, señor ministro, la señorita Edgecombe ha venido a mi despacho esta noche, poco después de la cena, y me ha comunicado que tenía que contarme una cosa. Me ha dicho que si iba a una sala secreta que hay en el séptimo piso, conocida como la Sala de los Menesteres, descubriría algo que me convenía saber. Le he formulado unas cuantas preguntas y ella ha reconocido que allí iba a celebrarse una especie de reunión. Desgraciadamente, en ese preciso instante ha entrado en funcionamiento este maleficio señaló con desdén la cara tapada de Marietta, y al verse la cara en mi espejo, la niña se ha alterado tanto que no ha podido explicarme nada más. Muy bien dijo Fudge, y dirigió a Marietta una mirada que pretendía ser amable y paternal, has sido muy valiente, querida, yendo a contárselo a la profesora Umbridge.

Has hecho precisamente lo que tenías que hacer. Y ahora, ¿quieres explicarme qué ha pasado en esa reunión? ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Quién participaba en ella? Pero Marietta, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cara de susto, se negó a hablar y se limitó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza. ¿No tenemos ningún contra embrujo para esto? le preguntó Fudge a la profesora Umbridge, impaciente, señalando el rostro de Marietta. ¿Para que podamos hablar con libertad?, Todavía no lo he encontrado admitió de mala gana la profesora Umbridge, y Harry se sintió orgulloso del dominio que Hermione tenía de los embrujos. Pero no importa que la niña no quiera hablar. Yo puedo relatar el resto de la historia. Como recordará, señor Ministro Scrimgeour, en octubre les envié un informe en el que explicaba que Potter se había reunido con unos cuantos compañeros suyos en el pub Cabeza de Puerco de Hogsmeade... ¿Y qué pruebas tiene de eso? la interrumpió la profesora Mcgonagall. Tengo el testimonio de Willy Widdershins, Minerva, que casualmente se encontraba en el pub en ese momento. Iba vendado de pies a cabeza, no lo niego, pero eso no le impedía oír respondió la profesora Umbridge con petulancia. Oyó todo lo que dijo Potter y se apresuró a venir al colegio para contarme ¡Ah, de modo que por eso no lo procesaron por poner los inodoros regurgitan tés! se indignó la profesora Mcgonagall arqueando las cejas. ¡Qué gran ejemplo del funcionamiento de nuestro sistema judicial!

El propósito de la reunión de Potter con esos estudiantes continuó la profesora Umbridge era convencerlos de que entraran a formar parte de una asociación ilegal, cuyo objetivo era estudiar hechizos y maldiciones que el Ministerio ha catalogado de inapropiados para su edad... Creo que comprobará que en eso se equivoca, Dolores terció Dumbledore con serenidad mientras la miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna, que se le apoyaban hacia la mitad de la torcida nariz. Harry observó al director. No veía cómo Dumbledore iba a salvarlo de aquel lío; si era verdad que Willy Widdershins había oído todo lo que él había dicho en Cabeza de Puerco, no tenía escapatoria. ¡Aja! explotó Fudge, que volvía a balancearse sobre la punta de los pies. ¡Sí, oigamos el último cuento chino pensado para sacarle del problema a Potter! Adelante, Dumbledore, adelante... Willy Widdershins mintió, ¿no? ¿O era el gemelo de Potter el que estaba en Cabeza de Puerco aquel día? ¿O esta vez hay también una sencilla explicación en la que intervienen una inversión en el tiempo, un muerto que resucita y un par de Dementores invisibles? Percy Weasley soltó una sonora carcajada.

¡Muy bueno, señor ministro, muy bueno! exclamó. A Harry le habría encantado pegarle una patada. Entonces percibió, para su gran asombro, que Dumbledore también sonreía discretamente. Cornelius, no voy a negar, y estoy seguro de que Harry tampoco, que él estuvo en Cabeza de Puerco aquel día, ni que intentaba reclutar a estudiantes para formar un grupo para aprender hechizos y maldiciones. Me limitaba a señalar que Dolores se equivoca al afirmar que el grupo era ilegal en ese momento. Si haces memoria recordarás que el decreto ministerial que prohibía toda asociación estudiantil no entró en vigor hasta dos días después de que Harry celebrara esa reunión en Hogsmeade, y por lo tanto en Cabeza de Puerco no se violó ninguna norma. Y como las clases de tu recomendada y tu programa son muy pobres para aprobar con un nivel satisfactorio los Timos y Éxtasis, algo se tenía que hacer.

Percy se quedó como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza. Fudge, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil a medio balanceo con la boca abierta. La profesora Umbridge fue la primera en recuperarse. Todo eso está muy bien, señor director dijo con una dulce sonrisa, pero ya han pasado casi seis meses desde la entrada en vigor del Decreto de Enseñanza número veinticuatro. Aunque la primera reunión no fuera ilegal, sí lo han sido las que se han celebrado posteriormente. Bueno admitió Dumbledore mirándola con educación e interés por encima de los entrelazados dedos, lo serían, en efecto, si hubieran continuado después de la entrada en vigor del decreto. ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba de que esas reuniones hayan seguido celebrándose? Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry oyó un murmullo detrás de él y como si Kingsley susurrara. Habría jurado que también notaba algo que le rozaba el costado, algo muy suave, como una corriente de aire o un ala, pero miró hacia abajo y no vio nada. ¿Alguna prueba? repitió la profesora Umbridge con aquella espantosa y ancha sonrisa de sapo. ¿Acaso no nos ha estado escuchando, Dumbledore? ¿Por qué cree que hemos llamado a la señorita Edgecombe? Ah, ¿es que puede hablarnos ella de seis meses de reuniones? preguntó Dumbledore arqueando las cejas. Tenía la impresión de que sólo nos estaba informando sobre una reunión que se celebraba esta noche. Señorita Edgecombe se apresuró a decir la profesora Umbridge, dinos desde cuándo se celebran esas reuniones, querida. Si quieres puedes limitarte a negar o a afirmar con la cabeza, estoy segura de que eso no hará que te salgan más granos. ¿Se han celebrado regularmente durante los seis últimos meses? A Harry se le encogió el estómago. Ya estaba, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, y ni siquiera Dumbledore iba a poder deshacer aquella sólida prueba en su contra, Di sí o no con la cabeza, querida le indicó persuasivamente la profesora Umbridge a Marietta. Ánimo, eso no reactivará el embrujo.

Todos los presentes miraron la parte superior de la cara de Marietta. Sólo se le veían los ojos, entre la túnica levantada y el rizado flequillo. Quizá fuera un efecto de la luz del fuego de la chimenea, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión ausente. Y entonces, para gran sorpresa de Harry, Marietta negó con la cabeza. La profesora Umbridge miró rápidamente a Fudge y luego volvió a mirar a Marietta. Creo que no has entendido bien la pregunta, ¿verdad, querida? Te estoy preguntando si has asistido a esas reuniones durante los seis últimos meses. Sí, ¿verdad? Marietta volvió a negar con la cabeza. ¿Qué quieres decir con ese gesto? inquirió la profesora Umbridge con mal genio. A mí me parece que está clarísimo terció la profesora Mcgonagall con aspereza. Que no ha habido reuniones secretas en los seis últimos meses. ¿Es eso correcto, señorita Edgecombe? Marietta asintió. Pero ¡esta noche ha habido una reunión! gritó furiosa la profesora Umbridge. ¡Ha habido una reunión en la Sala de los Menesteres, tú misma me lo has dicho, Edgecombe! Y Potter era el jefe, ¿no?, Potter la organizó, Potter... ¿Por qué sigues negando con la cabeza, niña?, Bueno, normalmente, cuando alguien mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro significa «No» apuntó la profesora Mcgonagall con frialdad. Así que, a menos que la señorita Edgecombe esté utilizando un lenguaje de signos que los humanos todavía no conocemos... La profesora Umbridge agarró a Marietta por los hombros, la hizo girar para colocarla frente a ella y empezó a zarandearla con brusquedad. Dumbledore se puso en pie de inmediato con la varita levantada; Kingsley dio un paso adelante como para detener a Dolores y la profesora Umbridge soltó a la chica y se apartó de ella agitando las manos, como si se las hubiera quemado y viendo sus manos las noto de un rojo brillante. No puedo permitir que maltrate a mis alumnos, Dolores afirmó Dumbledore, que, por primera vez, parecía enfadado. Haga el favor de calmarse, Madame Umbridge dijo Kingsley con su lenta y grave voz. Supongo que no querrá meterse en problemas, ¿no? Sí dijo la profesora Umbridge, jadeante, y levantó la cabeza hacia la altísima figura de Kingsley. Es decir, no... Tiene razón, Scrimgeour, es que... he perdido el control. Marietta se había quedado exactamente donde la profesora Umbridge la había soltado. No parecía alterada por el repentino ataque de la profesora ni aliviada porque la hubiera soltado; seguía sujetando el cuello de su túnica bajo sus ojos ausentes, y miraba fijamente hacia delante.

De pronto Harry tuvo una sospecha relacionada con el susurro de Kingsley y con aquella cosa que había notado pasar a su lado. Dolores dijo Scrimgeour y a Fudge, como si intentara zanjar definitivamente el asunto, la reunión de esta noche, la que estamos seguros de que se ha celebrado... Sí repuso la profesora Umbridge serenándose, sí... Bueno, la señorita Edgecombe me avisó y yo me dirigí de inmediato al séptimo piso, acompañada por ciertos alumnos dignos de confianza, para sorprender a los que participaban en la reunión. Sin embargo, al parecer se los previno de mi visita, porque, cuando llegamos al séptimo piso, los vimos correr por los pasillos en todas direcciones. Pero no importa. Tengo sus nombres, pues pedí a la señorita Parkinson que entrara en la Sala de los Menesteres para ver si se habían dejado algo allí. Necesitábamos pruebas, y la sala no nos ha permitido entrar a la misma aula por más que hemos intentado cada una de las veces nos presenta diferentes salas no lo entiendo; Dumbledore intervino y diciéndole Señores para los que no lo recuerdan la sala de menesteres se presenta para cubrir las necesidades de uno y si otro entra esta le presentara otra cara debe desear lo mismo que el primero para entrar juntos sino jamás podrán entrar.

Bueno, el juego ha terminado afirmó con sencillez. ¿Quiere que lo llevemos a la sala de menesteres y la pueda revisar, Scrimgeour, o bastará con las declaraciones que ya se escucharon de la testigo de los acusadores?; por que como usted sabe voy a retirarme al cumplir con mi cargo en la Confederación Internacional de Magos como Jefe Supremo, Dolores y Fudge gritaron al unísono esto no puede ser cierto Ministro Usted no puede dejar impune este acto, Scrimgeour, respondió cual acto al Brujo Potter lo detuvieron en un corredor por un compañero que de acuerdo con lo que Ustedes mismos me ha dicho tiene una rivalidad con Harry por lo que sería su palabra contra la de El de que lo vio salir de dicha sala que cambia de Lugar y la Señorita a certificado que esa seria La primera reunión y lamentablemente solo veo un detenido y de acuerdo con Usted Dolores contaba con casi veinticinco alumnos de las casas y solo trajeron a un detenido creo que esto les demuestra lo que ya les dije solo una venganza entre dos compañeros que han sido rivales cinco años, y recuerden que estas rivalidades han sido históricas como la de Sirius y Severus, Harry noto que la profesora Umbriged a cada palabra del Ministro cambiaba de tono del rosa carne al morado; Harry vio que la profesora Mcgonagall y Kingsley se intercambiaban miradas. La complicidad se reflejaba en sus caras. Y él no entendía qué estaba pasando, como tampoco parecía entenderlo Fudge. sin embargo, Dolores y Dawlish, sacando sus varitas ambos, Dolores Umbriged le grito Dumbledore no dejare que me humille nuevamente se lo Hare pagar y junto con el auror salieron desprendidos de sus varitas dos rayos en dirección del Director.

Con su sonrisa irónica creyó por un instante que podría dominar a Albus Dumbledore cuando una fuerte explosión de un tono rojizo al oro estallo dentro del Despacho, oyéndose como se rompían cosas, Harry giró la cabeza con dificultad para saber quién era el que lo estaba estrangulando, y vio a la profesora Mcgonagall agachada a su lado; los había tirado al suelo a él y a Marietta para que no se hicieran daño. , Fawkes chilló y Avia Lumina aparecieron en la Dirección de pronto lo único que se pudo distinguir fue una nube de polvo llenó el despacho. Harry, que estaba tosiendo, vio una oscura figura que caía al suelo con un fuerte estrépito ante él; se oyó un chillido y un topetazo, y alguien gritó «¡No!»; entonces se oyeron también otros sonidos: ruido de cristales rotos, un frenético correteo, un gruñido... y silencio. Los hechizos lanzados en contra del Director revotaron el esa luz que emitieron las dos Aves y fueron a parar en el cuerpo de Dolores Umbriged quien se había transformado en un sapo como de unos treinta centímetros y con unas postulas color morado que provocaron que Cornelius al verla le lanza un hechizo **repulsōris** y esta sale disparada por la puerta de acceso a la Dirección rodando por la escalera; para cuando la calma regreso Dumbledore se dirigió a Dawlish diciéndole eres un necio crees que puedes enfrentarme tu y la aprendiz de bruja de Dolores, tu cuando menos sacaste muy buenos Éxtasis pero ella no llego a obtener ningún Timo, por cierto Fudge estaba junto a ti donde está ahora creo que los embrujos que lanzaron le pegaron a ella. Este respondió No sé solo vi un animal con unas postulas muy feas y lance un hechizo repulsor para alejarlo de mi rápido hay que buscarla, todos en la Dirección se pusieron a buscar y no fue sino que hasta que al Ministro Scrimgeour se le ocurrió bajar por la escalera que lanzo un grito de auxilio en el suelo se encontraba Dolores y solo alcanzo a ver a dos gatos correr por el pasillo los dos en direcciones opuestas, pero cuando todos bajaron Dolores Umbriged recobraba su forma más por el ataque de los felinos su cuerpo estaba mutilado le faltaban una pierna y el brazo izquierdo.

Dumbledore rápidamente saco su varita y paro las hemorragias y volteando a ver a Minerva y a Shacklebolt que corriesen por el pasillo que los miembros de la profesora ya deberían de haber recobrado su forma original, no tuvieron que recorrer mucho ya que en cada extremo del pasillo se encontraban dichos miembros con clara muestra de haber sido mordidos por los felinos, por lo que tomándolos los amarro con cuerdas mágicas al cuerpo y le pidió a Harry que llevase todo a San Mugo que su hermana Ariadna lo esperaba en la recepción del hospital de Edimburgo y regresas de inmediato. Cornelius no te preocupes creo que podremos salvarla, Ministro Scrimgeour subamos de regreso a mi despacho y ve porque Harry no tiene fe en su Ministerio, usted acaba de ser testigo de cómo de forma traicionera y artera quisieron atacarme, lamentablemente pareciese que ambos dos se les olvido que los poseedores de Fenix serán defendidos por estos y como en la Dirección habíamos dos poseedores y ellos al sentir que iban a atacar desplegaron su magia y recuerde Ministro de las criaturas mágicas entre ellos y los dragones no se sabe todo, pero volviendo al tema de esta junta me parece que Usted no nos ha brindado su opinión; Scrimgeour se aclaró la garganta y dijo creo que no hay causal para esta junta, pero Albus Dumbledore me podría explicar porque le pidió a Harry que llevara el cuerpo. Muy sencillo el como Yo ambos podemos salir y entrar en el castillo sin problemas Recuerda es Gryffindor, mira ya regresa.

Señor Director la Sanadora Ariadna estaba en la recepción con seis o siete sanadores más y muchos más del personal, me preguntaron que eran las marcas de las muñecas y las pantorrillas, tuve que decirles que habían sido mordidas de gato en una transformación de sapo y estos le arrancaron las extremidades, ¡Harry Harry!, a pesar del daño que pretendieron acerté estos dos todavía los encubres, profesor que objeto tenia dar explicación sobre lo acontecido; Ariadna me dijo que avisaría en cuanto tuviese noticias, y Bien Ministro en que terminara esto verdaderamente Dumbledore no se esperemos que tenga remedio este ataque a su persona y Fudge usted no tubo culpa quien le iba a decir que la combinación de esos hechos terminaría en ese reptil tan asqueroso y creo que su reacción fue natural, Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Fudge le pregunto si quiera quedarse viene para el colegio el Tribunal Supremo Escolar o prefieres asistir al Hospital San Mugo de Edimburgo tú decides, Mientras Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall avise al conserje que selle el despacho de Umbriged que lo selle hasta que gente del ministerio venga y realice un inventario se lo encargo y la veo en el gran comedor, Correcto Minerva y Fudge que decidió, este cabizbajo y extremadamente triste le respondió si no es mucho pedir quisiera ir a san Mugo; bien menciono Dumbledore, Harry me harías el favor, encantado, tomo al Señor Fudge del brazo y lo puso en la recepción del Hospital y regreso de inmediato; cuando este aparecía en el Despacho del Director ya estaban sentados el Personal del Tribunal, quienes llenos de asombro interrogaron a Dumbledore cómo es posible esta interrupción a lo que Albus con su sosiego característico se limitó a decirles queridos maestros recuerden que este Brujo al que ustedes ya conocen es descendiente directo de uno de los Fundadores y por lo tanto puede y el Castillo le autoriza a efectuar estas apariciones, Harry como te fue; Este se limitó a decirle que bien que lo había dejado en la recepción y se había regresado de inmediato que no le había dado la oportunidad de hablarle, que lo lamentaba pero el todavía sentía rabia en como lo había desprestigiado en El Profeta, de acuerdo Estaba terminando con el Ministro de explicar lo sucedido, pero bajemos al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar en el Harry se pudo dar cuenta que todo el colegio junto con Todos los profesores incluidos Sybill Trelawney y Firenze, también no toque Draco lo veía con una interrogación en la cara por lo que le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizara, dirigiéndose a su sitio en la mesa del Fenix y tuvo que hacer señas a todos los de la LF para que se tranquilizaran ya que todos lo miraban con deseos de saber qué había sucedido, entre los que estaban a su lado rápidamente se repartieron al resto de los miembros y los fueron a calmar Una vez que todo regreso a la normalidad fue el propio Director quien les informo que había varias noticias de suma importancia que darles y que como habían notado se encontraban en la Mesa El tribunal Supremo Escolar Así como el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour y esto le daba un carácter de oficialidad a estos anuncios por lo que empezare por el primero si no deciden otra cosa Los invitados asintieron, por lo que él comenzó; primero que nada les Informo que la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras no podara terminar el curso con nosotros se encuentra muy delicada de salud, en la cara de todos los alumnos y varios de los Profesores se dibujó una sonrisa, Hermione les comento lo sabía no terminaría el ciclo escolar ninguno lo ha terminado, Como segundo punto se les informa que todos los Decretos educacionales que dicto dicha Profesora quedan anulados, Tercer punto como faltan dos meses para el término del ciclo escolar me permitirán discutir algo con el Consejo y al término de la cena les diremos que haremos con esta asignatura ya que no pueden estar mal para los Exámenes de Éxtasis y Timos, el Cuarto punto me voy a permitir pedirle a Griselda Marchbanks, en su calidad de Jefa del Tribunal se las de; la Bruja se puso de pie y poniéndose de pie Dijo Me permito informarles que con motivo del Regreso de Tom Marvolo Riddley (Lord Voldemort) vuestro Director tendrá que ausentarse durante un periodo para poder cubrir el Cargo de Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, por lo que este Tribunal nombra como Director provisional a Minerva Mcgonagall.

¡Ya lo creo, Minerva!, comento Albus con alegría los demás profesores se acercaron a esta a felicitarla, mientras esto se efectuaba, Albus lo vieron platicando con Severus, ambos le hicieron señas a Harry para que se conectara con ellos, una vez contactados estos le dijeron que Severus seguiría al cuidado de Draco y que cualquier pendiente lo podría tratar con cualquiera de sus Tutores pero que aunque no estuviese el contaría con El, estaban en eso todos se dieron cuenta que los gemelos Weasley estaban de pie en la banca, Albus le efectuó una indicación a Minerva, quien de inmediato les pregunto que se ofrecía y ambos jóvenes en estereofonía le pidieron permiso y les suplicaban al Tribunal que se quedasen hasta el día de mañana que ellos le prepararían la más cordial Bienvenida, la cual duraría hasta la comida pero sin interferir en los salones de clases que ya sería decisión de los maestros si estos permitían que sus alumnos lo viesen en sus tiempos de clases, Ella volteo a ver al resto de los profesores y estos dieron su aprobación, los Gemelos se atrevieron a preguntarles a los del Tribunal que si aceptaban quedarse que les garantizaban algo nunca visto, La Bruja Griselda, les respondió hijos creen Ustedes que vale la pena pues nos quedaremos y al Ministro le preguntaron que si él también se quedaría y este se excusó diciendo que tenía demasiadas cosas que atender, máxime los acontecidos el día de Hoy. Le pidió a Albus permiso para salir por su chimenea por lo que este lo acompaño a la de la Gran Recepción del castillo y solo se oyó un grito que decía te prometo desconectarlas de la Red.

A la mañana siguiente el colegio se despertó con unos ruidos ensordecedores y en un piso más abajo reinaba un caos absoluto. Alguien y Harry tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quién se trataba había hecho explotar lo que parecía un enorme cajón de fuegos artificiales encantados. Por los pasillos revoloteaban dragones compuestos de chispas verdes y doradas que despedían fogonazos y producían potentes explosiones; girándulas de color rosa fosforito de un metro y medio de diámetro pasaban zumbando como platillos volantes; cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban contra las paredes; las bengalas escribían palabrotas en el aire; los petardos explotaban como minas allá donde Harry mirara, y en lugar de consumirse y apagarse poco a poco, esos milagros pirotécnicos parecían adquirir cada vez más fuerza y energía. La mayoría de los alumnos contemplaban el espectáculo desde todas las escaleras y El Tribunal parado en el acceso del Gran Comedor. Mientras Harry contemplaba el espectáculo, una de las girándulas más grandes por lo visto decidió que lo que necesitaba era más espacio para maniobrar, y fue dando vueltas hacia donde estaban el portón principal, emitiendo un siniestro «¡liiiiuuuuu!»., y la girándula salió volando por la puerta que había dejado abierta momentos antes en que Hagrid tenían detrás y fue a parar a los jardines. Entre tanto, varios dragones y un enorme murciélago de color morado, que humeaba amenazadoramente, aprovecharon que había una puerta abierta al final del pasillo para escapar por ella hacia el segundo piso.

Un Alumno de séptimo grado decidió lanzar un hechizo ¡Desmaius! Un chorro de luz roja salió del extremo de su varita y fue a parar contra uno de los cohetes. En lugar de quedarse parado en el aire, éste explotó con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero en el cuadro de una bruja de aspecto bobalicón, retratada en medio de un prado; la bruja corrió a refugiarse justo a tiempo, y apareció unos segundos más tarde apretujada en el cuadro de al lado, donde un par de magos que jugaban a las cartas se levantaron rápidamente para dejarle sitio No los aturdan, gritó furioso el prefecto de la casa de Hufflepuff. Harry ya había visto suficiente; riendo, se agachó cuanto pudo, corrió hacia una puerta que sabía que estaba un poco más allá, oculta detrás de un tapiz, y entró por ella. Allí encontró a Fred y George, que, escondidos, escuchaban los gritos de Filch e intentaban contener la risa. Impresionante admitió Harry en voz baja sonriendo. Verdaderamente impresionante. El doctor Filibuster va a tener que cerrar su negocio, seguro... Gracias susurró George, y se secó las lágrimas de risa de la cara. Ay, espero que ahora algún compañero intente un hechizo desvanecedor... Se multiplican por diez cada vez que lo intentas. Aquella mañana los fuegos artificiales siguieron ardiendo y extendiéndose por el colegio. Pese a que ocasionaron graves trastornos, sobre todo los petardos, a los otros profesores no pareció importarles mucho. un poco de caos... continuó George. ...es precisamente lo que necesita nuestra querida directora concluyó Fred.

Nos interesa dar la mejor Bienvenida a nuestra Directora, aunque esta sea temporal. Bueno miró su reloj, la fase uno está a punto de empezar. Yo en vuestro lugar entraría en el Gran Comedor, y así los profesores sabrán que no habéis tenido nada que ver. Nada que ver ¿con qué? se extrañó Hermione, alarmada. Ya lo verás dijo George por toda respuesta. Y ahora, corred. Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta y se perdieron entre la multitud que descendía por la escalera hacia el comedor. Ernie, muy desconcertado, murmuró algo acerca de unos deberes de Transformaciones que no había terminado y se escabulló. Mirad, creo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí opinó Hermione con nerviosismo, por si acaso... Está bien admitió Ron, y los tres se encaminaron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero cuando Harry apenas había vislumbrado el techo de aquel día, por el que se deslizaban unas nubes blancas, alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, y, al girarse, casi chocó contra la cara de Filch, el conserje. Harry se apresuró a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás; a Filch era mejor verlo desde lejos. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos Potter? tu sabes lo que soy qué puedo hacer, Harry le dijo refúgiate en tu despacho nada podrás hacer y nadie te culpara. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, que parecían preocupados, y luego se encogió de hombros vámonos nosotros al comedor

Cuando sonó la última campana y llegaban al gran comedor ya en la mesa principal estaba El Tribunal Supremo Escolar departiendo con la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall y estaban en un debate muy tranquilo junto con Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout. Aquella noche Fred y George fueron los héroes del Gran Comedor. Hasta Hermione se abrió paso entre la emocionada multitud para felicitarlos. Han sido unos fuegos artificiales maravillosos dijo con admiración. Gracias repuso George, sorprendido y complacido. Son los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley. El único problema es que hemos gastado todas nuestras existencias; ahora tendremos que volver a empezar desde cero. Pero ha valido la pena añadió Fred mientras anotaba los pedidos que le hacían los vociferantes alumnos de todas las casas. Si quieres apuntarte en la lista de espera, Hermione, la Magicaja Sencilla vale cinco galeones, y la Deflagración De luxe, veinte... Hermione volvió a la mesa Fenix donde estaban sentados Harry y Ron.

Poco antes de la cena de esa noche en el Lobby del castillo los gemelos realizaron una explosión que hizo salir a todos al lugar inmediatamente, tanto alumnos como Profesores Incluidos los miembros del Tribunal cuando las luces se apagaron sobre la chimenea debajo del escudo del Colegio empezaron a desfilar diferentes Rostros los cuales varios alumnos y Profesores lograron distinguir quienes eran y entre los Fantasmas de las casas fueron nombrando por esa galería pudieron ver a Merlín, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, y el resto de los profesores que cubrieron el cargo de Directores hasta la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, y volvían a empezar todos regresaron al comedor y al término de la cena la Profesora pidió un minuto de silencio, y les expreso a Los gemelos su agradecimiento pero que les tenía una Gran sorpresa, pero que esta seria dada por la Bruja Griselda Marchbanks por lo que esta se expresó de la siguiente manera Señores George y Fred Weasley me permito informarles que después de lo que hemos podido observar este día e investigaciones que también realizamos entre vuestros compañeros y dada la última exhibición del Lobby, tanto sus Profesores, como el Tribunal en pleno les otorga unas calificaciones para sus Éxtasis de Excelencia en Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Por último y les queda prohibido preguntar porque en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras también se les da la Excelencia, los felicitamos; cuando estaba terminaron los alumnos de la casa de Fenix se percataron que Harry Potter se dirigía al estrado por lo que de inmediato tanto Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick y Severus Snape se apresuraron a acercarse a la orilla Él se veía muy perturbado y solo unos cuantos de los alumnos lo notaron, Harry llego hasta ellos y en un susurro le informo que Ariadna su madre le acababa de notificar que Dolores Umbriged había fallecido, Severus lo acompaño de regreso a la mesa de su casa y les pidió a sus compañeros que lo vigilasen que había recibido una noticia muy fuerte, Filius se dirigió presuroso a comentar con el Tribunal la noticia y la Profesora Mcgonagall, les hizo señas a los alumnos a que callaran, lo último que se oyó en el recinto fue el último comentario de Draco diciendo realmente estuvo espectacular.

La Profesora Mcgonagall tomo aire y con voz fuerte y clara se dirigió al alumnado en pleno y al resto de los Profesores que todavía no se habían enterado, diciéndoles hace un minuto se recibió en este recinto el comunicado que aunque "Esta", no se portó como debiese no dejaba de ser una de Nuestro grupo y egresada de esta Institución por lo que pido por el prestigio y los valores que os hemos inculcado guardemos un momento de silencio ya que la Profesora Dolores Jane Umbriged falleció hace aproximadamente tres minutos, por lo que guardemos un minuto de silencio y posteriormente no hagan comentarios de este ser que se ha ido, Gracias, transcurrido el minuto la algarabía retorno en el Gran comedor y el tema principal era el de los gemelos, Minerva se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de Fenix e interrogó a Harry que como se sentía, este le respondió Maestra no merecía eso, se imagina como se sentirá Fudge, creo poder imaginarlo Harry, pero me gustaría si crees poder ayudarnos para trasladar al Tribunal al Hospital, en la escuela solo dejaremos a los prefectos y a los premios anuales junto con los maestros que no tuvieron buena relación con ella para que los vigilen, por lo que me sentiré más tranquila si los llevas y regresas rápido para ayudar a la vigilancia.

Cuando Harry regreso ya todos estaban en sus salas comunes de cada casa por lo que él se presentó ante las aves Fenix y dando el clave turrón de Alicante estas le permitieron el acceso y lo primero que alcanzo a distinguir a sus dos amigos que observaban sus mochilas incluida la suya, como si tuvieran la esperanza de que sus deberes salieran de ellas y empezaran a hacerse solos. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una noche libre? les propuso Hermione alegremente, y un cohete con cola plateada pasó zumbando al otro lado de la ventana. Al fin y al cabo, las vacaciones de Pascua empiezan el viernes, ya tendremos tiempo para estudiar. ¿Te encuentras bien? le preguntó Ron mirándola con incredulidad. Ahora que lo dices contestó Hermione, muy contenta, ¿sabéis una cosa? Creo que me siento un poco... rebelde. Harry seguía oyendo los lejanos estallidos de los petardos que se habían escapado, cuando él y Ron subieron a acostarse una hora más tarde; y cuando se estaba desvistiendo, Harry se metió en la cama bostezando. Se había quitado las gafas y cada vez que pasaba un cohete al otro lado de la ventana veía un bello y misterioso rastro borroso, como nubes chispeantes contra el negro cielo. Se tumbó sobre un costado y se preguntó qué pensaría la sapa de eso y Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió... Parecía que las explosiones y los silbidos de los fuegos artificiales, que habían salido disparados hacia los jardines, cada vez eran más lejanos... O quizá fuera que él se alejaba a toda velocidad de ellos...

Había ido a parar al pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Misterios. Corría hacia la puerta negra... «Que se abra, que se abra...» La puerta se abría. Harry estaba dentro de la sala circular rodeada de puertas... La cruzaba, ponía la mano sobre una puerta idéntica y ésta se abría hacia dentro... Ahora estaba en una habitación larga y rectangular donde se oía un extraño chasquido mecánico. En las paredes había motas de luz que se movían, pero Harry no se detenía a investigar de dónde provenían... Tenía que continuar... Había una puerta al fondo..., y ésta también se abría cuando Harry la tocaba... Ahora estaba en una habitación en penumbra, alta y espaciosa como una iglesia, donde sólo había hileras y más hileras de altísimas estanterías, llenas de pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de cristal soplado. Harry estaba emocionado, y el corazón le latía muy deprisa... Sabía adonde tenía que ir... Echaba a correr, pero sus pasos no hacían ruido en el enorme y desierto recinto... Había algo en aquella habitación que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo... Algo que él quería... o que alguien más quería... Le dolía la cicatriz... ¡PUM! Harry despertó al instante, aturdido y furioso. Se oían risas en el dormitorio. ¡Genial! exclamó Seamus, cuya silueta se destacaba contra la ventana. Creo que una girándula ha chocado contra un cohete y se han fusionado, ¡no os lo perdáis! Harry oyó que Ron y Dean se levantaban de la cama para verlo mejor. Él se quedó quieto y callado mientras remitía el dolor de la cicatriz y se le pasaba la decepción. Le parecía que le habían privado de un placer fabuloso en el último momento... Esa vez había estado muy cerca. En esos momentos, unos relumbrantes cochinillos alados de color rosa y plateado volaban al otro lado de las ventanas de la torre de Fenix. Harry se quedó tumbado escuchando los gritos de admiración de los alumnos de su casa en los dormitorios de abajo, pero se le encogió el estómago al recordar que al día siguiente tendría clase especiales y con los TIMOs ya tan próximos, así mismo se preguntaba quien supliría a Albus Dumbledore en sus clases de Magia Demoniaca y de ahí brincaba a que pasaría con las Clases de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y otro brinco y a quien debía de recurrir con el sueño que tuvo momentos antes y la noche se le fue de uno a otro.

Por lo que cuando la mañana lo pillo, él se sentía cansado y solo había tomado una sola decisión sería Ariadna a quien le avisaría; Por lo que se levantó primero que sus compañeros se arregló y bajo a la sala común y para su sorpresa ya estaban en ella Hermione y los Gemelos quienes platicaban muy animadamente de sus planes inmediatos, Hermione no estaba segura de que su Madre de estos estuviese muy de acuerdo, pero como ellos decían somos mayores y es nuestro futuro el que vamos a vivir no el de Mamá, Harry saludo y estuvo de acuerdo con los Hermanos por lo que se atrevió a preguntar y se irán para el fin de curso y estos les respondieron no Harry, tenemos planeado irnos al final del desayuno recuerda siempre una cabeza piensa mejor si está bien alimentada, los cuatro rieron de buen agrado, y los Gemelos les dijeron que iban a terminar de preparar sus equipajes y le dijeron a Harry te acuerdas que Ojo Loco nos mostró un local en el callejón Diagon pues ya es nuestro en su próxima salida podrán visitarnos, En ese momento apareció Ron quien pregunto a donde los veremos, levántate temprano si quieres enterarte Ronnie, este se puso rojo pero ya sus hermanos habían desaparecido por la escalera, Hermione le dijo tus hermanos se retiran hoy del colegio y van a poner su tienda en el Callejón Diagon, Harry los interrumpió y les dijo lo que había podido ver en su sueño inicial; Hermione le respondió y a quien piensas avisar , este le respondió a mi Madre, Ron le replico pero eso ya no te debería de suceder, Ron por favor no has entendido no se trata de que Voldemort se meta en su cabeza es Harry quien lo puede hacer, no tiene que ver con Oclumancia o legeremancia es un poder que le dejo su Padrino de su Familia, Harry yo pienso que lo hagas ahora que estamos solos, este cerro sus ojos y se comunicó con Ariadna, quien recibió el mensaje y después de meditarlo le dijo recurre a Snape , Filius y Minerva yo se lo comento a mi hermano Aberforth y entre los dos trataremos de sin interrumpir a Albus comentarle así mismo trataremos de contactar con Tus otros tutores físicos, pero es indispensable que en tus clases especiales se los comentes a todos los maestros, de acuerdo, por cierto la Magia que te estaba dando Albus te la dará Aberforth y Creo que Mcgonagall les tiene una sorpresa a ustedes cinco, me comunico contigo para el medio Día.

Al término de su concentración y platica con su Madre, se giró y les comento a ambos la respuesta de esta tanto uno como la otra después de un momento de meditación le dijeron mira Amigo creo que Ella tiene razón, cuando esta palabras fueron dichas por ambas escaleras aparecieron, del lado de las Damas Luna , Ginny y Margaret y del lado de los varones bajaban Neville que ayudaba con unas cajas a los gemelos que ya regresaban, cuando Luna le menciono a Harry, oye creo que es la mejor respuesta, y tienes idea de la sorpresa de la Profesora anoche me estuvo rondando esa maravilla en mis sueños, estamos de acuerdo contigo Luna vallamos al comedor, de acuerdo con lo que nos explicó la profesora Mcgonagall el equipaje lo pondrán en una de las carretas para sacarnos al Pueblo, los amigos bajaron Al Gran Comedor acomodándose en su mesa y mientras cada quien tomaba los alimentos de su preferencia fueron notando que este se fue llenando de alumnos y cuando voltearon a la mesa principal notaron que la silla del Director estaba vacía y la Profesora no cubría el puesto de Albus sino que estaba en el lugar de siempre, notando que la puerta que daba al saloncito a espaldas de la mesa principal se abría y daba paso a Hagrid quien acompañaba a la Bruja Griselda Marchbanks quien vestía una túnica negra con ribetes en Plata muy elegante pero con el aspecto de no haber dormido mucho, cuando el desayuno estaba por terminar, La Directora se puso de pie y pidió silencio, el comedor guardo silencio de inmediato como en su salón de clase, esta les Informo El día de hoy les informo que abandonan la escuela los Gemelos Fred y George Weasley toda vez que con los EXTASIS que obtuvieron el día de ayer están satisfechos y se retiran ofreciendo sus servicios a partir de la próxima salida en el Callejón Diagon local 29, por otro lado aunque es triste se les informa que los alumnos que deseen asistir al exequias de la Bruja Dolores Jane Umbriged deberán de anotarse con el conserje quien les dará aviso de la hora de partida, les recuerdo que los alumnos que salgan no quedan eximidos de los deberes que se vean en el periodo de su ausencia ni exentos de los deberes encargados por lo Profesores y pasando al punto de la Asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras será la Jefa del Tribunal Griselda Marchbanks quien les informara de que forma quedara cubierta Esta, la bruja se puso en pie y les dijo con voz clara y fuerte: Es decisión de este Tribunal al que represento que para el periodo que falta que es aproximadamente de mes y medio, sin incluir las vacaciones, lo que no quiere decir que si los alumnos de cada nivel académico creen o piensan que en este periodo vacacional los maestros que se les asignen les podrán brindar apoyo en este periodo deberán solicitarlo correctamente, para el personal que conforman la casa de Slytherin se les informa que dichos profesores tienen la Autorización explícita del cargo que se les asigne ya que sé que su relación con estos no es buena, pero si ponen cuidado y dedicación podrán ver que los Profesores asignados les serán de mucha ayuda y les suplico no hagan bulla o tendré que restarles 100 puntos a su casa por cada minuto que dure esta, cosa que según se a su jefe de Casa no le agradara mucho, por lo que dejo a su criterio el castigo que imponga, una vez hecha esta advertencia, procederé a nombrar a algunas personas que se irán formando a mi derecha Señorita Margaret De'Siun, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y por ultimo Harry Potter a quien pido disculpas por omitir sus demás nombres, ahora bien cada uno de ellos tendrán asignadas las clases de Defensa de acuerdo con el orden en que están formados de tal manera que 1º año lo dará la Señorita De'Siun, 2º Longbottom, 3º Ron Weasley, 4º Ginny Weasley, 5º Granger y perdón pero creo que usted será capaz de ponerlos en orden según tengo entendido ya al cabecilla de este grupo usted lo supo poner en su sitio, Luna Lovegood le hemos asignado el 6º y para los alumnos del 7º que se creen que son mucho más inteligentes y preparados se les asigno a Harry Potter, y para tranquilizarlos a todos, cada uno de ellos hará una demostración de sus capacidades; sea tan amable Señores: De'Siun; Margaret Giro la varita y por el cielo del gran comedor se desplego un Pegaso majestuoso color plata que dio una vuelta sobre todos y se esfumo, su turno Señor Longbottom este giro su varita y todos vieron un dragón de un plata intenso, por favor Ron de su varita broto un perro magnifico igual al viejo pastor Ingles, Ginny su turno esta giro su varita y apareció un magnifico Lobo de 9 colas quien se paseó por entre las mesas, Granger su turno ella desplego una nutria gigante del amazonas que correteo por todo el Comedor, bien Señorita Luna podríamos deleitarnos con su ejemplar Luna que radiaba de felicidad con sus ojos azul aguamarina les presento un unicornio adulto que camino majestuosamente por entre las mesas, bien Señor Potter sin su varita puede demostrarles a sus compañeros porque Usted fue asignado al 7º grado y aunque sé que algunos de sus compañeros lo vieron en sus inicios y solo una lo vio en plenitud fuera tan amable, Harry desplego un Fenix de oro de una envergadura de siete metros de un extremo a otro de sus alas. Como verán no creo ni yo ni sus maestros que alguno pueda hacer uno, aunque sea corpóreo y menos de la calidad de los aquí mostrados. Creo que ustedes se quedaran con los profesores para adaptar sus horarios para sus clases, eso sí les pido mano dura, pero Justa quedo claro Señor Weasley, si Profesora mi madre brincara de gusto.

Bien pasen al saloncito y mientras todos terminan su desayuno ustedes y los profesores asignados de sus materias Determinaran que Asignaturas tendrán libres para cubrir las clases asignadas, Harry debido a tu plan de estudios creemos que tu horario continúe igual el especial y la Asignatura de Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras te servirán para supervisar a tus compañeros las demás materias de astronomía y Cuidado de las criaturas Mágicas serán suspendidas, de acuerdo, ya que deberás realizar visitas de inspección a tus compañeros en su impartición de la Asignatura, por lo pronto puedes regresar a la mesa de tu casa, Harry se extrañó que no lo hiciesen ir con el resto de sus compañeros, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la causa ya que en cuanto llego a su mesa se sentó flanqueado por sus dos amigos los Gemelos Weasley, no terminaba de servirse su plato cuando le dieron un ligero codazo y al levantar la vista Fred le indicaba que:

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson los cuales Siendo los dos prefectos de la casa de Slytherin mas sus escoltas se acercaban del otro extremo del comedor asía le mesa de la casa De Fenix que era la más alejada de la suya, al Llegar a esta se plantaron enfrente de Harry y le pidieron hablar este les pregunto qué en que les podría servir ya que era raro que ellos en especial se acercaran hablar tranquilamente, Draco siendo el Líder del Grupo y Prefecto de su casa respondió, mira Harry este año la profesora Umbriged no nos dio un ápice de la Asignatura de Defensa y por lo que pudimos observar Tus compañeros y Tu mismo hacen un Patronus corpóreo perfecto y el Tuyo no solo es grande podríamos decir que inmenso pero adicionalmente es de color oro cosa que mi padre dice que solo eran color plata a lo sumo, Harry sonrió y les respondió de la siguiente manera: miren compañeros mientras La profesora Umbriged jugaba a la escuelita, y como muchos de ustedes saben ya que varios compañeros participaron en su Brigada y buscaron la forma de atraparnos, nosotros efectivamente estábamos formado un grupo de aprendizaje y lo que vieron hace un momento es parte del resultado de lo que les pude enseñar , Draco le respondió oye y Hermione tú crees que este a la Altura para que aprobemos los TIMOs, yo pienso que está lo suficientemente Cualificada para eso y para otras muchas materias que Ustedes requieran, Draco le respondió bien Harry le podrías decir a la castorcita que el hurón le gustaría tener una conferencia al medio día de mañana ella sabe el lugar; de acuerdo yo le digo dalo por hecho.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la ciudad de Londres en El Número 10 de Downing Street Londres Inglaterra un cuadro que estaba en la pared desde tiempos de su fundación Sir George Downing 1682 y 1684 tomo por sorpresa al ocupante de dicha oficina Don John Ray Mayor, Primer Lord del Tesoro y del Primer Ministro del Reino Unido. quien iniciaba su labor esa mañana y esperaba tres llamadas extra urgentes antes de tener que dar una conferencia de prensa con motivo de la caída de un muelle y el cambio climático que afectaba a toda la gran Bretaña, cuando oyó la voz profunda que provenía del retrato, el cual con la educación de su época pero firmemente pronuncio Sir John Ray Mayor se le solicita audiencia Urgente por parte del Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y del Ministro de Magia, Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore y Rufus Scrimgeour respectivamente; El respondió como siempre con sorpresa a pesar que desde su nombramiento ya hacía 5 años y aunque habían sido pocas las veces no dejaba de ser un desatino oír a un cuadro hablar, ya su antecesora la señora Margaret Tacher le había advertido que el cuadro no era factible quitarlo y él había traído en estos años a tres técnicos que tampoco pudieron ni siquiera pintar algo sobre él ya que cuando ellos le enseñaban la nueva pintura esta se desaparecía y resurgía el retrato del constructor de esas propiedades, por lo que le informo que tenía tres audiencias previas y una conferencia de prensa que estaba sumamente ocupado que si podría ser mas tarde, el cuadro le indico que todo sería corrido una hora más tarde a solicitud de todos los participantes que no se preocupase que el grupo al que él representaba ya se había hecho cargo, y en ese momento soñó el intercomunicador de su secretaria privada anunciándole que los tres Miembros de su gabinete y el representante de los periodistas solicitaron posponer sus citas una hora, por lo que volteándose al cuadro le indico que estaba listo, cosa que distaba mucho de la verdad estas reuniones jamás habían traído buenas nuevas salvo el día de su nombramiento pero esa fue la que más recordaba ya que jamás le advirtieron que eso sucedía, y cuando lo había meditado se respondió el solo y que cuando yo entregue el cargo mi sucesor le diré que el cuadro habla y se aparecen en la chimenea personas, no lo tomarían por loco, en eso estaba cuando en la chimenea se vio un destello verde y distinguí a dos personas la primera vestido con un traje muy similar al suyo y el otro con una túnica color rojo obscuro con ribetes en toda la orilla de esta con cabezas de León una baba que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y su cabello más debajo de la cintura de un blanco tan nítido que él jamás había visto canas así con uno lentes de media luna sobre una ganchuda nariz, quienes de inmediato saludaron y el noto que el más joven ponía el cerrojo de la puerta mientras que el otro hacia un movimiento con su mano y solo alcanzo a distinguir un reflejo dorado que abarco la oficina, ambos tomaron asiento y el más viejo de donde las saco él no lo comprendió pero le hizo llegar una copa del mejor Whisky escoses que él hubiese degustado le ayudara con los nervios, Ministro de los No Magos no tenemos el gusto de conocernos mi Nombre es Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore y ostento el cargo de Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos lo que en su mundo se le conocería como el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas y como usted sabe en nuestro grupo también hay un Ministro de Magia que por circunstancias que explicaremos a continuación me permito presentarle al Nuevo Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour aquí presente; Una vez cubiertas las formalidades permítanos explicarnos, primero al Ministro Fudge que usted ya conocía fue destituido por diversos errores cometidos y en su lugar se nombró en forma interina al presente en cuanto se den las elecciones oficiales ya sea él o quien se designe vendremos avisarle, le recuerdo que cuando se requiere Nosotros mismos le hacemos el espacio suficiente para mantenerlo informado, segundo punto pero no menos importante le informamos que estamos seguros del retorno del Mago Obscuro más poderoso que ha existido en los últimos tiempos, cabe hacer la aclaración que todavía no tiene todo su poder pero ya ha empezado a dar muestras de este , lo que nos lleva al tercer punto hace unos Días hubo una fuga masiva de 10 reos de la prisión mágica y todos ellos son gente de este mago, los que han comenzado hacer desmanes, cuarto punto el Edificio del que le prepararon un aviso para su gabinete y la prensa publica tírelo a la basura y concrétese a decir que ese edificio y que ya giro ordenes de desalojar los dos adjuntos con motivo de que su estructura está podrida en cuanto usted y su gente desalojen varios de mis gentes se encargaran de derruirlos y usted probara que la estructura metálica que los sostenía está totalmente oxidada, y quinto y último punto lo del cambio del clima también deberá de tirar los reportes y concretarse a informar que es por la contaminación Mundial, y como esto es el tema más popular de su Mundo lo tomaran a bien, El Señor Rufus estará en contacto con Usted, que tenga buen día y poniéndose de pie se retiraron como llegaron, John rápidamente tomo un papel y escribió unas líneas para no olvidar las palabras del hombre y poder salir airoso encontrar de sus Detractores.

Harry recogía su mochila y bajaba con la de Ron y la Neville cuando estos entraban por el retablo junto con las chicas, varios de los compañeros de Fenix que no estuvieron en la sala cuando el llego cuando los vieron juntos los miraban con recelo y admiración, pero sin atreverse a interrogarlos, Harry les conto lo del grupo de Draco, Hermione le respondió creo que le urge si quedamos vernos antes de la comida, percatándose Ellos que ya eran varios grupos de compañeros que los observaban, Ron que era el más alto se dirigió al grupo diciendo recuerden primero que otra cosa y antes de que nada solo somos sus compañeros de casa y sin importar que dos de nosotros seamos prefectos, con respecto a lo dicho a la hora del desayuno Ustedes más que nadie tiene derecho a interrogar y resolver sus dudas, con más animo todos se acercaron a cada uno según el grado académico, todos ellos preguntaban qué de que serían las clases y de acuerdo con Hermione les indico que esperasen al día en que les correspondían que sus clases se adaptarían hasta donde se habían quedado con el maestro del año anterior, y que ellos tratarían de dar un hechizo de su nivel escolar por día para nivelarlos según su grado académico y que de acuerdo con esto los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º tendrían clases estas vacaciones de pascua, con el objeto de nivelarlos; Angelina Johnson le pregunto bueno esos es correcto pero porque los gemelos ya les dieron sus calificaciones de EXTASIS, fue Margaret quien le contesto Mira Angelina crees tú que puedes dar la demostración que dieron ellos; ella pensó un momento y le respondió claro que no, bueno pues así a un grupo Harry nos ha dado clases todo este año y suponemos que por lo que avanzamos con él nos asignaron los grados a los que nos asignaron, Hermione le interrumpió y dijo y a mí me dieron 5º porque la gente de la casa de Slytherin que de acuerdo con la Profesora yo ya los he enfrentado y me tienen respeto y a Harry le toco lo peor ya que El tendrá que vigilar los 6 grados más el suyo que le toco, alguno de ustedes quiere cambiar por nosotros, todos negaron. Sin embargo, cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo, Cho se le acercó corriendo. Aquí indicó Harry, contento de tener un motivo para retrasar su reunión con Snape, y le señaló el rincón del vestíbulo donde estaban los gigantescos relojes de arena. El de Fenix ya estaba casi lleno. ¿Estás bien? ¿verdad? No, no respondió Cho. No, era sólo que, bueno, sólo quería decirte Harry, jamás pensé que Marietta se le soltase la lengua tan fácilmente Ya repuso él con aire taciturno. Lamentaba que Cho no hubiera elegido a sus amigas con más cuidado; no lo consolaba mucho saber que Marietta todavía estaba en la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey no había conseguido hacer desaparecer ni un solo grano de su cara. En el fondo es una persona encantadora comentó Cho. Pero cometió un error. Harry la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Una persona encantadora que cometió un error? Pero ¡si nos ha traicionado a todos, incluida tú! Bueno, no nos ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? replicó Cho, suplicante. Es que su madre trabaja para el Ministerio, y a ella le resulta muy difícil ¡El padre de Ron también trabaja para el Ministerio! saltó Harry, furioso. Y por si no lo habías notado, él no lleva escrito «DELATORA» en la cara. Eso no ha estado nada bien por parte de Hermione Granger opinó Cho con dureza. Debió decirnos que había embrujado esa lista, Pues yo creo que fue una idea excelente replicó Harry con frialdad. Cho se ruborizó y se le pusieron los ojos brillantes. ¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de tu querida Hermione No te pongas a llorar otra vez la previno Harry. ¡No iba a ponerme a llorar! gritó Cho. Ya tengo bastantes problemas. ¡Pues ve y ocúpate de ellos! le espetó Cho, furiosa; luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Harry bajó la escalera hacia la mazmorra de Snape. Estaba que echaba chispas, y sabía por experiencia que a Snape le resultaría mucho más fácil entrar en su mente si llegaba enfadado y resentido, pero, aun así, antes de alcanzar la puerta de la mazmorra, no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en unas cuantas cosas que debería haberle dicho a Cho sobre Marietta.

Decidió que al primero sería con Snape para enterarlo de se había adentrado en el Departamento de Misterios en su último sueño.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

 **EL RECUERDO DOLOROSO Y LA ORIENTACION ACADEMICA**

" **POR ORDEN EL TRIBUNAL SUPREMO ESCOLAR"**

 **MINERVA MCGONAGALL** SUSTITUYE A **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** COMO

DIRECTOR DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA.

ESTO SE HARA EN FORMA INTERINA PARA PERMITIR LABORES PROPIAS DE SU CARGO COMO JEFE SUPREMO DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL DE MAGOS.

 _FIRMADO:_

 **GRISELDA MARCHBANKS**

 **JEFA DEL TRIBUNAL SUPERIOR ESCOLAR.**

Harry se levantó temprano se aseo y vistió y salió por el retablo dirigiéndose al salón de Pociones donde al llegar encontró a Snape ya trabajando por lo que de inmediato le pidió permiso y le conto su sueño y contra lo que Harry esperaba este se sentó y se puso a pensar solo le pidió que guardase silencio mientras él tomaba el camino a seguir al cabo de cinco minutos le dijo te voy a dejar aquí solo pero te pediré de favor que veas en mi Pensadero algo cuando regrese hablaremos sobre lo que veras y tu vivencia de acuerdo serrare con magia para que nadie más te sorprenda,

Harry se acercó donde vio una mancha de luz temblorosa que danzaba en el Pensadero. Se detuvo y se quedó mirándola, y recordó algo... que este era diferente al de Albus, pero también al suyo. La luz provenía del Pensadero, que estaba encima de la mesa de Snape. Su contenido, de un blanco plateado, fluía y se arremolinaba. Los pensamientos de Snape Lo que el profesor no quería que Harry viera si el chico le rompía accidentalmente las defensas Harry se quedó mirando el Pensadero, muerto de curiosidad. ¿Qué era aquello que Snape tanto quería mostrarle? Las luces plateadas temblaban en la pared. El muchacho avanzó un par de pasos hacia la mesa dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Y si lo que Snape estaba decidido a mostrarle era información acerca del Departamento de Misterios?, se plantó delante de él y observó su contenido. Vaciló un momento aguzando el oído, y luego volvió a sacar la varita mágica. así que dio un ligero golpe en el Pensadero con la punta de su varita. La sustancia plateada empezó a arremolinarse muy deprisa. Harry se inclinó sobre ella y vio que se había vuelto transparente. Una vez más, estaba mirando desde arriba el interior de una sala, a través de una ventana circular que había en el techo... Entonces comprendió que, a menos que se equivocara, lo que estaba viendo era el Gran Comedor. Estaba empañando con el aliento la superficie de los pensamientos de Snape Tenía la sensación de que su cerebro esperaba algo. Sería una locura hacer lo que estaba tan tentado de hacer Temblaba. Snape podía regresar en cualquier momento, Pero Harry pensó en la cara de enfado de Cho y en el gesto burlón de Malfoy, y un coraje imprudente se apoderó de él. Inspiró hondo y hundió la cara en la superficie de los pensamientos de Snape. Inmediatamente, el suelo del despacho dio una sacudida y Harry cayó de cabeza dentro del Pensadero. Se precipitaba en una fría oscuridad, girando con furia sobre sí mismo, y entonces. Estaba de pie en medio del Gran Comedor, pero las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había más de un centenar de mesitas, orientadas hacia el mismo sitio, y en cada una de ellas, sentado con la cabeza gacha, había un estudiante que escribía en un rollo de pergamino. Sólo se oía el rasgueo de las plumas y, de vez en cuando, un susurro cuando alguien colocaba bien el trozo de pergamino. Era evidente que se trataba de un examen.

El sol entraba a raudales por las altas ventanas y caía sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, arrancándoles destellos dorados, cobrizos y castaños. Harry miró atentamente a su alrededor. Snape tenía que estar por allí... Ese recuerdo era suyo... Y, en efecto, allí estaba, sentado a una mesa colocada detrás de Harry. Éste se quedó mirándolo. El adolescente Snape tenía un aire pálido y greñudo, como una planta que no ha visto mucho la luz. Su cabello, lacio y grasiento, caía sobre la mesa; y mientras escribía, tenía la ganchuda nariz pegada al trozo de pergamino. Harry se colocó detrás de Snape y leyó el título de la hoja del examen: «DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS. TIMO.» Así pues, Snape debía de tener quince o dieciséis años, más o menos la edad que tenía Harry. Su mano iba rápidamente de un borde al otro del pergamino; había escrito como mínimo treinta centímetros más que sus vecinos, y eso que su letra era minúscula y muy apretada ¡Cinco minutos más! Harry se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Giró la cabeza y vio la parte superior de la cabeza del profesor Flitwick, que se movía entre las mesas, a escasa distancia. El profesor pasaba junto a un muchacho de cabello negro y despeinado... Muy negro y muy despeinado... Harry se desplazó tan deprisa que, de haber sido sólido, habría derribado varias mesas. Pero se deslizó como en un sueño, atravesó dos hileras de mesas y enfiló un pasillo. La espalda del muchacho de cabello negro se acercó y. El chico empezó a enderezarse; dejó la pluma encima de la mesa, cogió la hoja de pergamino y se puso a releer lo que había escrito. Harry se colocó frente a la mesa y miró a su padre a la edad de quince años. Notó una fuerte emoción y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era como si se estuviera mirando a sí mismo, pero con algunas diferencias evidentes. Los ojos de James eran castaños, la nariz, un poco más larga que la de Harry, y no había ninguna cicatriz en la frente, pero ambos tenían la misma cara delgada, la misma boca, las mismas cejas; James tenía también el mismo remolino que Harry en la coronilla, las manos podrían haber sido las de su hijo, y Harry estaba seguro de que, cuando su padre se levantara, comprobaría que medían más o menos lo mismo.

James dio un gran bostezo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más. Entonces, tras echar un vistazo hacia donde estaba el profesor Flitwick, giró la cabeza y sonrió a un muchacho que estaba sentado cuatro mesas más atrás. Harry volvió a sentirse embargado por la emoción al ver a Sirius haciéndole a James una señal de aprobación con el pulgar. Sirius estaba cómodamente repantigado, y se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Era muy atractivo; el oscuro cabello le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad que ni James ni Harry habrían conseguido, y una chica que estaba sentada detrás de él lo miraba expectante, aunque Sirius no parecía haber reparado en ese detalle. Y dos asientos más allá del de la chica (Harry notó un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago) estaba Remus Lupin. Estaba muy pálido (¿se acercaba la luna llena?) y muy concentrado en el examen; mientras releía sus respuestas, se rascaba la barbilla con el extremo de la pluma, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Eso significaba que Colagusano también debía de estar por allí... Y, en efecto, Harry no tardó en dar con él: un chico menudo con cabello castaño claro y nariz puntiaguda. Colagusano parecía nervioso, se mordía las uñas, tenía la vista fija en la hoja de pergamino y no paraba de mover los pies. De vez en cuando, miraba con ansiedad la hoja del examen de su vecino. Harry se quedó observando a Colagusano un momento y luego volvió a mirar a James, que ahora garabateaba en un trozo de pergamino de borrador. Había dibujado una snitch y estaba escribiendo las letras «L. E.» ¿Qué significaban? ¡Dejad las plumas, por favor! chilló el profesor Flitwick. ¡Tú también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor, quedaos sentados en vuestros sitios mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡Accio! Más de un centenar de rollos de pergamino salieron volando por los aires, se lanzaron hacia los extendidos brazos del profesor Flitwick y lo hicieron caer hacia atrás. Varios estudiantes rieron. Un par de alumnos de las primeras mesas se levantaron, sujetaron al profesor por los codos y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Gracias, gracias dijo jadeando. ¡Muy bien, ya podéis iros todos! Harry miró a su padre, que había tachado rápidamente las iniciales «L. E.» que había estado adornando, se había puesto en pie de un brinco, había guardado su pluma y su hoja de preguntas en la mochila y se la había colgado del hombro, y esperaba que Sirius se le acercara.

Harry miró alrededor y vio a Snape no lejos de allí; iba entre las mesas hacia las puertas del vestíbulo, y seguía repasando la hoja de preguntas del examen. Cargado de espaldas, pero anguloso, tenía unos andares agitados que recordaban a una araña, y su grasiento cabello se movía alrededor de su rostro. Un grupo de chicas parlanchinas separaban a Snape de James y los demás, y colocándose en medio, Harry consiguió no perder de vista a Snape mientras aguzaba el oído para escuchar lo que decían su padre y sus amigos. ¿Te ha gustado la pregunta número diez, Lunático? preguntó Sirius cuando salieron al vestíbulo. Me ha encantado respondió Lupin enérgicamente. «Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo.» Una pregunta estupenda. ¿Crees que las habrás puesto todas? preguntó a su vez James fingiendo preocupación. Creo que sí repuso Lupin muy serio, mientras se unían a la multitud que se apiñaba alrededor de las puertas, impaciente por salir a los soleados jardines. Pero me habría bastado con tres. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva puesta mi ropa. Tres: se llama Remus Lupin... Colagusano fue el único que no rió. Yo he puesto la forma del hocico, las pupilas y la cola con penacho comentó con ansiedad, pero no me acordaba de qué más... ¡Mira que eres tonto, Colagusano! exclamó James con impaciencia. Te paseas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes y no... Baja la voz suplicó Lupin. Harry, nervioso, volvió a girar la cabeza. Snape seguía cerca, absorto todavía en las preguntas de su examen, pero aquél era su recuerdo, y Harry estaba seguro de que si Snape decidía tomar otro camino cuando salieran a los jardines, él no podría seguir a su padre. Sin embargo, cuando James y sus tres amigos echaron a andar por la ladera de césped hacia el algo, vio con gran alivio que Snape los seguía. Todavía iba repasando la hoja de preguntas, y al parecer no tenía un destino fijo. Harry caminaba un poco por delante de él y así podía continuar observando a James y a los demás. Bueno, el examen estaba chupado oyó que decía Sirius. Me sorprendería mucho que no me pusieran un «Extraordinario». A mí también añadió James, que se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una indómita snitch dorada ¿De dónde has sacado eso? La he robado afirmó James sin darle importancia. Empezó a jugar con la snitch, dejándola volar hasta que se alejaba unos treinta centímetros, y luego la atrapaba; sus reflejos eran excelentes. Colagusano lo contemplaba admirado.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra del haya que había a orillas del lago, donde Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado un domingo terminando sus deberes, y se tumbaron en la hierba. Harry giró la cabeza una vez más y vio, complacido, que Snape también se había sentado en la hierba, bajo la densa sombra de unos matorrales. Seguía repasando la hoja del TIMO, de modo que Harry también se sentó en la hierba, entre el haya y los matorrales, y de ese modo observaba a su padre y a sus tres amigos. El sol hacía brillar la lisa superficie del lago, a cuya orilla se habían instalado el grupo de risueñas chicas que acababan de salir del Gran Comedor; se habían quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y se estaban refrescando los pies en el agua Lupin había sacado un libro y se había puesto a leer. Sirius miraba a los estudiantes que se paseaban por los jardines, con un aire un tanto altivo y aburrido, pero con elegancia. James seguía jugando con la snitch, y cada vez dejaba que se alejase un poco más; la pelota siempre estaba a punto de escapar, pero él la atrapaba en el último momento. Colagusano lo observaba con la boca abierta. Cada vez que James la atrapaba de una manera particularmente difícil, él soltaba un grito de asombro y aplaudía. Tras cinco minutos, Harry se preguntó por qué su padre no le decía a Colagusano que se controlara, pero parecía que a James le gustaba que le prestaran tanta atención. Harry se fijó en que su padre tenía la costumbre de desordenarse el cabello, como si quisiera impedir que ofreciera un aspecto demasiado pulido y también miraba continuamente a las chicas que se habían sentado a orillas del lago.

Guarda eso, ¿quieres? acabó diciéndole Sirius cuando James atrapó la snitch de un modo magnífico y Colagusano lo vitoreó, antes de que Colagusano se haga pis encima de la emoción. Colagusano se ruborizó ligeramente, pero James sonrió. Si tanto te molesta... dijo, y se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo. Harry tuvo la certeza de que Sirius era la única persona por la que James habría dejado de presumir. Me aburro comentó Sirius. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena! ¿Te aburres? se extrañó Lupin desde detrás de su libro. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes preguntarme la lección. Toma... Y le pasó su libro. Pero Sirius soltó un resoplido y dijo: No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria. Esto te animará, Canuto comentó James en voz baja. Mira quién está allí... Sirius giró la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que ha olfateado un conejo. Fantástico dijo con voz queda. Quejicus. Harry se volvió para ver a quién estaba mirando Sirius. Snape se había levantado y estaba guardando la hoja del TIMO en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los matorrales y echó a andar por la extensión de césped, Sirius y James se pusieron en pie. Lupin y Colagusano permanecieron sentados: Lupin seguía con la vista fija en el libro, aunque no movía los ojos y entre sus cejas había aparecido una pequeña arruga. Colagusano miraba a Sirius y a James y luego a Snape con avidez y expectación.

¿Todo bien, Quejicus? preguntó James en voz alta. Snape reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, James gritó: ¡Expelliarmus! La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada. ¡Impedimenta!exclamó éste señalando con su varita a Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita. Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos. Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas; James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago. Colagusano también se había puesto en pie y había pasado junto a Lupin para ver mejor.

¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, Quejiquis? preguntó James. Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino aseguró Sirius con maldad. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra. Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que Snape no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano rió con estridencia. Snape, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles. Esperad... y veréis dijo entrecortadamente contemplando con profundo odio a James. ¡Esperad... y veréis! ¿Qué veremos? preguntó Sirius impávido. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejiquis, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa? Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada. Vete a lavar esa boca le espetó James. ¡Fregotego! Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. Era una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, iguales que los de Harry. Era la madre de Harry. ¿Qué tal, Evans? la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro. Dejadlo en paz repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía. ¿Qué os ha hecho? Bueno respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta, es simplemente que existe, no _sé_ si me explico. Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily. Te crees muy gracioso afirmó ella con frialdad, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz. Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans replicó rápidamente James. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejiquis con mi varita. A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón. No saldría contigo ni, aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante le aseguró Lily. Mala suerte, Cornamenta exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape. ¡Eh! Demasiado tarde: Snape apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos. Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas. Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó: ¡Bajadlo! Como quieras convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó «¡Petrificus totalus!» y Snape volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla. ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela. Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio protestó James con seriedad. ¡Pues retírale la maldición! James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contra maldición. Ya está dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus. ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella! Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo: La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto añadió, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus. ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas le gritó Lily a James. Tú eres tan detestable como él. ¿Qué? gritó James. Yo jamás te llamaría. eso que tú sabes! Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería. Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso. ¡Evans! le gritó James. ¡Eh, EVANS! Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba. Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío apuntó Sirius. Está bien aceptó James con gesto de fastidio. Está bien. Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape? Pero Harry no llegó a saber si James le quitó los calzoncillos a Snape o no, pues una mano se había cerrado alrededor de su brazo con la fuerza de unas tenazas. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor y giró la cabeza para ver quién lo estaba sujetando, y vio, con horror, al Snape adulto de pie detrás de él, lívido de rabia. ¿Te diviertes? Harry notó que se elevaba por el aire; los soleados jardines se evaporaban a su alrededor; subía flotando por una gélida oscuridad, y la mano de Snape seguía sujetándolo con fuerza por el brazo. Entonces, con la sensación de que caía en picado, como si hubiera dado una voltereta en el aire, sus pies dieron contra el suelo de piedra de la mazmorra de Snape, y se encontró de nuevo plantado ante el Pensadero que había encima de la mesa del oscuro despacho del que, en la actualidad, era su profesor de Pociones. ¿Y bien? preguntó Snape; le apretaba tanto el brazo que a Harry empezó a dormírsele la mano. ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Potter? N-no contestó Harry al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberar su brazo. Snape daba miedo: le temblaban los labios, estaba blanco como el papel y enseñaba los dientes. Tu padre era un tipo muy gracioso, ¿verdad? dijo el profesor, y zarandeó a Harry hasta que le resbalaron las gafas por la nariz. Yo no Snape empujó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y éste cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo de la mazmorra. ¡No le cuentes a nadie lo que has visto! Pidió Snape.

No repuso Harry, y se levantó. No, claro que no, Aunque permítame expresarle las más amplias disculpas en nombre de mi padre y aunque usted no lo sabía Este pago por eso y por otras cosas que hizo años después de muerto y no lo había visto pero ambos me contaron, por eso cuando mi Madre le ha reclamado yo no me he sorprendido ya que ellos me lo dijeron y mi Abuela me dijo que Usted me lo diría cuando estuviese listo; yo no le guardo rencor y si le tengo admiración y lo respeto como hombre, mago y lo que hace para la orden, y es por eso que recurrí primero a Usted antes que mis tutores físicos. Mira Harry yo pensó que no tenías idea pero te agradezco que estos años hayas guardado esa información y te pido que la conserves así, ahora bien me permití reunirme con tus tutores que están en el colegio y los tres creemos que es un sueño profético, por lo que deberás consultar con tus ancestros lo más rápido que puedas y nos pongas sobre aviso a cualquiera sea dentro o fuera del colegio, por lo que sabemos eres capaz de contactar con tus tíos los Dumbledore, y Minerva y Filius creen que también lo puedes hacer con Remus y Sirius, ellos en este momento deben ya haber avisado por medio de su Patronus a los dos, y tenemos ordenes de estar a tu servicio en caso de que lo requieras

Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta y Draco Malfoy entró atropelladamente en el despacho. Profesor Snape, señor. ¡Oh, lo siento! Malfoy se quedó mirando a Snape y a Harry, sorprendido. No pasa nada, Draco lo tranquilizó el hombre, y bajó la varita. ya sabias que tú y Potter han venido a ayudarme a preparar pociones curativas. Que se te ofrece; Han encontrado a Montague, señor, ha aparecido dentro de un servicio del cuarto piso. ¿Cómo llegó allí? No lo sé, señor. Está un poco aturdido. Está bien, está bien crees poder solo. Potter dijo Snape, Por cierto, mejor Draco quédate a ayudarlo mientras atiendo ese asunto, donde está ahora en el despacho de la Directora, señor. Y tras pronunciar esas palabras Snape salió pisando fuerte del despacho. ¿Cuánto podía tardar Snape en rescatar a Montague del servicio? ¿Volvería después directamente al despacho o acompañaría a Montague a la enfermería? Seguro que lo acompañaba. Montague era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y Snape querría asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Cuando el profesor ya había salido Draco se atrevió a decirle; Harry mi padre me escribió algo que solo tú me lo puedes aclarar, estás dispuesto a ayudarme como yo lo estoy, Cuenta siempre conmigo Draco el papel que juegas dentro de la legión del Fenix, dime que te intriga, pues en realidad son tres cosas pero veamos una a una te parece, si dijo Harry, dispara la primera, bien es la más difícil , mi padre me dijo que Dolores Umbriged murió en el Colegio, Harry lo vio y le respondió parciamente falso y verdadero, te explico te acuerdas antier cuando me atrapaste en el pasillo y me entregaste con Ella como habíamos quedado, si contesto Draco pero en eso estábamos de acuerdo, si pero uno planea pero jamás puede uno ver las reacciones de un solo individuo y ya estando en la Dirección con Albus Dumbledore; y al ver ese nuevamente derrotada ante Fudge tomo la decisión de por la espalda lanzarle una maldición al Director pero esa misma idea le broto a Delawis pero jamás contaron que al familiar de un Fenix no lo debes atacar enfrente de este, pero como estaban el de Dumbledore y el mío juntos ambos contra atacaron y los hechizos combinados la golpearon a Ella convirtiéndola en un sapo con postulas moradas que cayó a los pies de Fudge y tú sabes que es un cobarde pues le lanzo un hechizo de repulsión y esta salió por la escalera abajo y fue atacada por los gatos de Hermione y de Argus Filch la Señora Norris quienes cada uno le arranco un miembro (un brazo y una pierna) y aunque se le traslado de inmediato a San Mugo no sobrevivió a la operación de trasplante de prótesis y murió haya.

Cuál es tu segunda duda porque todos pueden hacer Patronus y nosotros no; Bueno como tú sabes y te consta yo desde hace más de un año cuando todavía no éramos amigos te demostré que ya lo hacía, bien este año mientras ustedes se sentían muy felices con Dolores y su método Hermione no estuvo de acuerdo y me convencieron entre ella y Ron y algunas gentes más que les diera clases, y eso es la causa por la que ellos pueden yo le enseñe, por cierto tú el Domingo a partir de este tendrás clases con Hermione y conmigo a las 7:00 horas para ponerte al nivel del grupo de la Legión del Fenix al que tu sin saberlo has pertenecido y si hubiesen podido entrar al salón de Menesteres tu nombre estaba en esa lista, así como has pertenecido a esa casa desde que empezamos en 1º te acuerdas. Y cuál es tu tercera pregunta; Mira Harry eso intrigado porque nos tocó a los de quinto Hermione y Luna los de sexto, a eso es sencillo y tu solo lo vas a deducir, veamos pues primero quien de todo quinto año te ha dado muestras que puede contra de Ti, bueno aparte de Ti Harry solo Hermione, bien esa es la primera razón la segunda es más complicada tu observaste las demostraciones Claro Harry bien en tu concepto cual Patronus se te pareció el más definido después del mío, pues ahora que lo pienso aunque el de Hermione era definido el de luna fue majestuoso precisamente esa es la otra cosa por la que se escogió a Luna para sexto y la tercera no darás con ella; pero de todas maneras te la explicare si tomas en cuenta las dos anteriores tu eres la tercera al tu estar en ese grado tú la vas ayudar para que las clases tengan éxito y ustedes aprueben sus TIMOs de acuerdo, mira Harry jamás pensé todo esto pero de acuerdo, Yo coopero.

• • •

 **ORIENTACIÓN ACADÉMICA**

¿Quiere eso decir que no tienes sueños raros? inquirió Hermione con escepticismo. Bueno, parece que no has entendido no son sueños son una forma en que yo puedo entrar en el cerebro y pensamientos de Voldemort no se requiere oclumancia o legeremancia, te diré Hermione algo que pocos saben solo unos cuantos como mis Tutores y mis ancestros, pero tendrás que prometer y ponerlo en lo más recóndito de tu Cerebro Yo soy el único capaz de entrar en el cerebro de Él y por eso tengo esas visiones cuando a Él esta alegre o furioso y lo que tuve hace tres noches es que él ya sabe cómo lograr lo que quiere y ahora está haciendo su plan para obtenerlo ; Albus Dumbledore dejo instrucciones a toda la Orden del Fenix que estuviesen al pendiente si se requería que me apoyaran, pero esta mañana muy de madrugada mi Abuela me indicó que primero quienes me deberán apoyar son los de la legión del Fenix, así como podrás ver entre usted y yo deberemos decidir quienes deberán ser nuestro equipo principal respondió Harry. ¡Pues creo que deberían de ser los que te ayudaremos a dar las clases... No repuso Harry, tajante. Hermione crees que Margaret podría enfrentarse a un Mortifago en forma, ¿quieres? Este dijo Hermione no está demasiado chica sería un Gran riesgo pensemos que haríamos si se requiere algún plan para cualquier cosa; Correcto llamémoslos esta misma noche en la sala común de fénix. Se les vieron sentados todos ellos en una esquina pero ninguno podía oír lo que se decían solo distinguían una luz dorada que los envolvía, Hermione, Harry, Luna Neville, Ginny y Margaret trazaron un plan donde Margaret quedo comprometida a avisar a cualquier Tutor de Harry que encontrase en cuanto este le informase, ella estuvo de acuerdo que sería peligroso para ella y como ella misma opino los pondrá en riesgo, y Ginny sugirió avisar a los gemelos por cuestiones de mayor apoyo lo que fue aprobado.

El primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua, y Hermione, como de costumbre, había pasado gran parte del tiempo haciendo horarios de repaso y Clases para los tres amigos y el resto de los compañeros de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Harry y Ron no habían puesto objeciones: eso era más fácil que discutir con ella, y de todos modos quizá los horarios resultaran útiles. Ron se llevó una sorpresa al ver que sólo faltaban seis semanas para los exámenes. ¿Cómo puede ser que eso te sorprenda? le preguntó Hermione mientras tocaba cada cuadradito del horario de Ron con su varita para que se pintara de un color diferente según la asignatura. No lo sé admitió Ron. Han pasado muchas cosas. Toma, ya está dijo Hermione, y le entregó su horario. Si lo sigues al pie de la letra, no tendrás problemas. Hermione, antes he visto a Cho comentó la chica tanteando el terreno. Ella también parecía muy triste. ¿Os habéis vuelto aponer a discutir por Marrieta? ¿Qué? Ah, sí _,_ nos lo hemos hecho dijo Harry, quien insiste a que tu Hermione le quites la maldición. ¿Por qué? por su amiga Marietta, la soplona contestó Harry. ¡Y con todos los motivos! terció Ron apartando la mirada de su horario de repaso. Por su culpa… Ron se puso a discutir lo de Marietta Edgecombe, y «eso» cada vez que Ron paraba para tomar aliento, por lo que Hermione decidió decirles que le quitaría el hechizo para fin de vacaciones.

Harry se acordaba una y otra vez de que Lily había intervenido; su madre sí era una persona decente. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la expresión de la cara de Lily cuando le gritaba a James lo inquietaba tanto como todo lo demás; era evidente que odiaba a James, y Harry no se explicaba cómo habían acabado casándose. En un par de ocasiones, hasta se preguntó si James la habría obligado a... Durante casi cinco años la imagen de su padre había sido para él una fuente de consuelo e inspiración. Siempre que alguien comentaba que se parecía a James, él se sentía orgulloso. Pero en aquellos momentos..., en aquellos momentos se sentía indiferente y triste cuando pensaba en él. Sabía que su padre se había arrepentido de eso y ya lo había pagado pero como hacer que Snape lo entendiese por lo que decidió que lo iría a ver por lo que lo busco y lo encontró en la biblioteca donde se puso a hablar con Él y a media que Harry le explicaba que había pasado con su padre y por lo que le dijo que estaba por pasar por este rencor que el guardaba y que recordara lo que le había prometido con su Madre; A medida que avanzaba la semana de Pascua, el tiempo se hizo más ventoso, soleado y cálido, pero Harry estaba atrapado dentro del castillo, como el resto de los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, sin más ocupación que repasar e ir y venir de la biblioteca. Harry estoy hablando contigo, Harry. ¿No me oyes? ¿Eh? Giró la cabeza. Ginny Weasley, muy despeinada, se había sentado a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca, adonde Harry había ido solo. Era un domingo por la noche; Hermione había vuelto a la torre de Fenix para repasar Runas Antiguas.

Me muero de ganas de hablar con Sirius masculló. Pero sé que no puedo. Ginny siguió mirándolo con atención. Harry desenvolvió su huevo de Pascua, no porque le apeteciera comérselo, sino más bien por hacer algo, rompió un pedazo grande y se lo metió en la boca. Bueno dijo Ginny, y también cogió un trozo de huevo, si tantas ganas tienes, supongo que podríamos encontrar la forma de que hablaras con él. Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George es que acabas pensando que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje dijo Ginny con aire pensativo. Harry la miró. Quizá fuera el efecto del chocolate Lupin siempre le había aconsejado que comiera un poco tras un encuentro con Dementores, o sencillamente porque, por fin lo había hecho entender y Snape había decidido intentar olvidar ese rencor, pero de pronto se sintió más animado. PERO ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO? ¡Vaya! susurró Ginny, y se puso en pie de un brinco. Se me había olvidado... La señora Pince se abalanzó sobre ellos con su arrugado rostro desfigurado por la ira. ¡Chocolate en la biblioteca! gritó. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! Y, agitando la varita, hizo que los libros, la mochila y el tintero de Harry los siguieran a él y a Ginny hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, y que por el camino los golpearan varias veces en la cabeza.

Para subrayar la importancia de los próximos exámenes, una serie de folletos, prospectos y anuncios relacionados con varias carreras mágicas aparecieron encima de los carteles de las casas poco después de que las vacaciones finalizasen, y en el tablón de anuncios colgaron un letrero que decía:

Orientación académica, Todos los alumnos de quinto curso tendrán, durante la primera semana del trimestre de verano, una breve entrevista con el jefe de su casa para hablar de las futuras carreras. Las fechas y las horas de las entrevistas individuales se indican a continuación. Harry revisó la lista y vio que la profesora Mcgonagall lo esperaba en su despacho el lunes a las dos y media, lo cual significaba que se saltaría casi toda la clase de Astronomia. Harry y los otros alumnos de quinto habían pasado una parte considerable del último fin de semana de las vacaciones de Pascua leyendo la información sobre diferentes carreras que habían dejado en las casas para que los alumnos la examinaran. Bueno, la Sanación no me atrae comentó Ron la última noche de las vacaciones. Estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un folleto en cuya portada se veía el emblema del hueso y la varita cruzados de San Mungo. Aquí pone que necesitas como mínimo una «S» en los TIMOS de Pociones, Herbologia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No son exigentes ni nada, ¿eh? Bueno, ten en cuenta que es una profesión de mucha responsabilidad observó Hermione, que estudiaba minuciosamente un folleto de color naranja titulado: «¿CREES QUE TE GUSTARÍA TRABAJAR EN RELACIONES CON LOS MUGGLES?». Para especializarte en relaciones con los muggles no es necesario estar muy bien cualificado; sólo te piden un TIMO de Estudios Muggles. Mira lo que dice aquí: «¡Son mucho más importantes tu entusiasmo, tu paciencia y tu sentido del humor!». Un buen sentido del escondite, por ejemplo. Estaba leyendo un folleto sobre la banca mágica. Escuchad esto: «¿Buscas una carrera interesante que implique viajes, aventuras y sustanciosas bonificaciones en metálico relacionadas con experiencias peligrosas? Pues plantéate si quieres trabajar para Gringotts, el Banco Mágico, que recluta a rompedores de maldiciones y les ofrece emocionantes oportunidades en el extranjero.» Pero piden Artimancia; ¡tú podrías hacerlo, Hermione! No me interesa mucho la banca repuso ella con vaguedad, pues estaba leyendo otro folleto titulado: «¿TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER PARA ENTRENAR A TROLS DE SEGURIDAD?»

¡Eh! Harry y Ginny de su mano salieron a la casa de esta y alguien al oído a Harry. Giró la cabeza y vio que Fred y George se encontraban solos en la casa. Ginny ha venido a hablarnos de Ustedes, dijo Fred y George que estaban intrigados miren nosotros requerimos que en cuanto sus monedas se calienten deberán ir al ministerio de inmediato ya que los estaremos necesitando en el Ministerio de la Magia de acuerdo. De regreso a el Colegio Ginny les conto al resto del equipo miren Harry dice que necesitas comunicarte con Sirius. ¿Qué? saltó Hermione, y dejó quieta en el aire la mano con que se disponía a coger el folleto titulado: «TRIUNFA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ACCIDENTES Y CATÁSTROFES EN EL MUNDO DE LA MAGIA.» Sí confirmó Harry con tono desenfadado, sí, me gustaría... No seas ridículo terció Hermione, que se enderezó y lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Mira Hermione yo tuve una visión y vi a Voldemort secuestraba a Sirius y lo torturaba como lo hizo como los Longbottom, por esto es que quiero hablar para cerciorarme, contestó Harry, y se encogió de hombros. Si Harry quiere hacerlo, es asunto suyo, ¿no? Así hablan los buenos amigos pero solo tienes dos opciones ir a la casa Black y usar las chimenea de la casa ya que estas ya están desconectadas tu decide, creo que la mejor y más rápida es que uses el fuego y hables con El o con Kreacher, me parece perfecto vamos intentarlo y los tres amigos Ron, Hermione y Harry introdujeron sus caras en el fuego de la chimenea y aparecieron donde le dieron un tremendo susto a Kreacher quien cenaba solo sentado en la mesa con un mandil para no ensuciar su uniforme , cuando se recuperó de la impresión les dijo que el Amo black había salido rumbo a Escocia ya que de acuerdo con un informador la persona que buscaban estaba por ahí en una casa de no Magos que habían salido a tomar un crucero, pero que de acuerdo con lo que le dijo estaría esa noche de vuelta, que el avisaría y le indicaría que se pusiese en contacto, que si él le daba autorización para avisarle a Dobby en el Castillo ; Harry se lo autorizo y se quedó más tranquilo, unas vez hecho esto salieron rumbo a sus dormitorios los 6 amigos.

Cuando llegó a la clase de Astronomia estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que tenía una entrevista de orientación académica con la profesora Mcgonagall, y no lo recordó hasta que Ron le preguntó por qué no había ido al despacho de la profesora. Harry subió a toda prisa y sólo llegó unos minutos tarde. Lo siento, profesora se excusó mientras cerraba la puerta. Se me había olvidado. No importa, Potter repuso la bruja con severidad, Bueno, Potter, esta reunión es para hablar sobre las posibles carreras que hayas pensado que te gustaría estudiar, y para ayudarte a decidir qué asignaturas deberías cursar en sexto y en séptimo le explicó la profesora Mcgonagall. ¿Has pensado ya qué te apetecería hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? le preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall. Pues... he pensado que a lo mejor podría ser Auror masculló Harry. Para eso necesitarías muy buenas notas replicó la profesora Mcgonagall; a continuación, sacó un pequeño folleto de color oscuro de debajo del montón que cubría su mesa y lo abrió. Piden cinco ÉXTASIS como mínimo, y por lo que veo no aceptan notas inferiores a «Supera las expectativas». Además, te obligan a someterte a una serie de rigurosas pruebas de personalidad y aptitudes en la Oficina de Aurores. Es una carrera difícil, Potter, sólo aceptan a los mejores. Es más, creo que hace tres años que no aceptan a nadie. Supongo que querrás saber qué asignaturas tendrías que estudiar, ¿verdad? prosiguió elevando un poco la voz.

Sí respondió Harry. Supongo que... Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Naturalmente confirmó la profesora Mcgonagall con tono resuelto que de acuerdo con lo de tu nombramiento supongo te darán un Extraordinario. Y también te aconsejaría... La profesora Mcgonagall cerró los ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos y siguió como si tal cosa. También te aconsejaría que estudiaras Transformaciones, porque en su trabajo los Aurores necesitan a menudo transformarse y des transformarse. Y he de decirte, Potter, que en mis clases de ÉXTASIS no acepto a ningún alumno que no haya conseguido como mínimo un «Extraordinario» en el TIMO. También deberías estudiar Encantamientos, que siempre que de acuerdo con Filius también llevas un Extraordinario, y Pociones. Sí, Potter, Pociones añadió, y esbozó una brevísima sonrisa. El estudio de las Pociones y de los antídotos es fundamental para los Aurores. Y debes saber que el profesor Snape no acepta a ningún alumno que no haya conseguido un «Extraordinario» en su TIMO, así que... sabes Harry lo que diría tu amiga La profesora Umbridge, e imitándola dijo me preguntaba si le importaría que hiciera una brevísima interrupción, Minerva. No, no me importaría. Adelante indicó la profesora Mcgonagall apretando los dientes. Me estaba preguntando si el señor Potter tiene temperamento de Auror ambos rieron de buena gana. Bueno, Potter continuó, como si, si de verdad quieres ser Auror, te recomiendo que te concentres en mantener el nivel requerido en Transformaciones y en Pociones. Veo que el profesor Flitwick siempre te ha puesto «Extraordinario», tu nivel de Encantamientos debe de ser satisfactorio. En cuanto a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, siempre has sacado buenas notas; el profesor Lupin, particularmente, creía que tú. Sí, Potter, como iba diciendo, el profesor Lupin opinaba que demostrabas tener excelentes aptitudes para la asignatura, y como podrás suponer, para ser Auror y aunque la Difunta bruja te puso calificación de "A" los del Tribunal Supremo Escolar cuando asignaron clases y decidieron dejarte de supervisor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, es porque supongo que ellos saben de tu capacidad, y creo que ellos están pensando que tu podrías ser Inefable por lo que te daré este folleto que no lo pusimos masque paras unos alumnos. ¿Alguna pregunta, Potter?; Sí contestó él. ¿En qué consisten esas pruebas de personalidad y aptitudes que te hace el Ministerio si consigues suficientes ÉXTASIS? Verás, tendrás que demostrar que eres capaz de reaccionar correctamente ante la presión y cosas por el estilo explicó la profesora Mcgonagall; que eres perseverante y entregado, porque el curso de Auror dura tres años más; y que dominas la Defensa práctica. Eso supone que tendrás que seguir estudiando mucho una vez que salgas del colegio, así que, a menos que estés dispuesto a seguir haciendo exámenes después de salir de Hogwarts.

La profesora Mcgonagall se levantó también. ¡Voy a ayudarte a ser Auror, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, Potter! aseguró con rotundidad. ¡Aunque tenga que darte clases particulares todas las noches! ¡Me encargaré de que alcances los resultados requeridos! Potter, ya hemos terminado la consulta sobre orientación académica. Harry se colgó la mochila del hombro y salió muy deprisa de la habitación,

Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu orientación y le pienses mejor eso que planeas hacer, Harry susurró Hermione; Este le respondió como vas con tu primera clase creo que bien vamos empezando con los hechizos convocadores y a ver si pasamos a los de repulsión hoy mismo y aunque todos están intrigados porque nosotros cuando ven que uno hace los hechizos con soltura dejan que uno los guie mira aquellos dos, deja yo los ayudo y con un solo movimiento de su mano recogió sus varitas y acercándoselas se las dio, todo el salón se quedó sorprendido y corrieron a preguntarle que eso como lo había logrado, este les dijo que desde que El desde que llego al colegio puede a ser mago sin varita, les hizo tres o cuatro pases sin varita y todos entendieron por qué lo dejaron de encargado de la Materia de defensa de las Artes Obscuras y solo le preguntaron que si el resto de los nuevos Maestros también podían sin varita, no son ellos ninguno puede pero a todos les he dado clases y por eso ya hacen Patronus.

Seguros en encontrar lo que buscaba: una cajita llena de relucientes polvos flu. A continuación, se agachó ante la chimenea, aunque creía que sabía cómo funcionaba. Metió la cabeza en la chimenea, cogió un buen pellizco de polvos y los tiró sobre los troncos ordenadamente apilados que tenía debajo. Los polvos explotaron al instante y provocaron unas llamas de color verde esmeralda. ¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place! dijo Harry con voz fuerte y clara. Fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas que jamás había experimentado. Había viajado mediante polvos flu en otras ocasiones, desde luego, pero siempre había sido el cuerpo entero lo que le había girado y girado en medio de las llamas por la red de chimeneas mágicas que se extendía por el país. Esta vez, en cambio, las rodillas de Harry permanecían firmes sobre el frío suelo de la chimenea de la sala común le volaba a toda velocidad por el fuego de color esmeralda... Y entonces, tan bruscamente como había empezado _a_ suceder, la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Harry, que se sentía muy mareado y como si llevara una bufanda muy caliente alrededor de la cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio que miraba desde la chimenea de la cocina de Grimmauld Place hacia la larga mesa de madera, donde había un hombre sentado leyendo detenidamente una hoja de pergamino. ¿Sirius? El hombre se sobresaltó y miró alrededor. No era Sirius, sino Lupin. ¡Harry! Estaba absolutamente desconcertado. ¿Qué haces tú...? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Va todo bien? Sí contestó él. Sólo quería... Bueno, me apetecía charlar un poco con Sirius. Voy a buscarlo dijo Lupin, y se puso en pie sin cambiar aquella cara de absoluta perplejidad. Ha subido a buscar a Kreacher, que al parecer ha vuelto a esconderse en el desván...

Harry vio cómo Lupin salía a toda prisa de la cocina. Ahora no podía mirar otra cosa que no fueran las patas de las sillas y la mesa. Se preguntó por qué su padrino nunca había comentado lo incómodo que era hablar desde la chimenea; empezaban a dolerle las rodillas a causa del prolongado contacto con el duro suelo de piedra Lupin regresó unos minutos más tarde con Sirius. ¿Qué pasa? preguntó éste con apremio, apartándose el largo y oscuro cabello de los ojos y sentándose frente a la chimenea para ponerse a la altura de Harry. Lupin se arrodilló también; parecía muy preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? No contestó Harry, no pasa nada... Sólo quería hablar... de mi padre. Sirius y Lupin intercambiaron un a mirada de desconcierto, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para sentirse avergonzado ni abochornado; cada vez le dolían más las rodillas y calculaba que ya debían de haber pasado cinco, Por lo tanto, abordó inmediatamente el tema de lo que había visto en el Pensadero. Cuando hubo terminado, ni Sirius ni Lupin dijeron nada durante un rato, pero después Lupin dijo con voz queda: No quisiera que juzgaras a tu padre por lo que viste allí, Harry. Sólo que el ya pago su error y le costó casi tres o cuatro años recuerdas tú mismo nos lo contaste.

Se me había olvidado que en la reunión con mi espía este me conto que están preparándome Voldemort y sus Mortifagos una emboscada, que no sabe cómo es pero está seguro la harán en el ministerio, no respondan y escuchen yo aquí con mi grupo hemos preparado una estrategia para contrarrestarle yo tengo un grupo que yo creo que ya se enteraron por Dumbledore que se llama la Legión del Fenix pero aunque son muy hábiles con su magia no creo poder resistir mucho por lo que entre Ommadon y Slytherin decidimos darles estas dos monedas en el Colegio hay una compañera que aunque está capacitada es muy joven y por lo tanto ella no nos ayudara en caso de emergencia, ella tiene la misión de avisar a mis tutores en El Colegio y para Ustedes, estas se calentaran a tal grado que les quemaran las pierna al grado que podrían lastimarlos, esa será la señal de que los requerimos en el Ministerio y creo que usara como sebo tu imagen torturándote pero de acuerdo con mis Bisabuelos y los tíos de los Dumbledore están de acuerdo que debo tomar el reto y solo así se dará la Unión entre la gente de la Orden del Fenix y los retrasados del Ministerio; y permitirá una de las mejores demostraciones de magia, y es por esto que vine a verlos, lo de mis Padres y Snape ellos me lo escuche de boca de ellos y hace unos días el propio Snape me enseño un recuerdo, sobre eso pero de ese ya mi Padre ya me había informado; Ahora quiero si Ustedes están de acuerdo en ayudarme; Me permito recordarte Harry que hace 15 años les prometí a tus padres que velaría por ti y que jamás te abandonare y Lupin le expreso verdaderamente Harry crees que después de todo lo que le debo a tu Padre por lo que él y los demás hicieron mis días de escuela y lo que tú me regalaste, no me pidas que no pueda permitirme el ayudarte cuenta con nosotros. Y la Orden en pleno estamos a tu servicio desde la cabeza hasta quien te cae tan mal, por lo sí nos requieres cuenta con nosotros de acuerdo, correcto regreso al Castillo a avisar a mis amigos, sean ustedes quienes decidan quienes van.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

 **GRAWP**

La salida de Fred y George se contó tantas veces en los días siguientes que Harry comprendió que pronto se convertiría en una de las leyendas de Hogwarts. Al cabo de una semana, los que lo habían presenciado estaban casi convencidos de que habían visto a los gemelos lanzar bombas fétidas desde sus escobas disparados hacia los jardines. Inmediatamente después de su partida, muchos alumnos se plantearon seguir los pasos de los gemelos Weasley. Fred y George se habían asegurado de que nadie se olvidara de ellos demasiado deprisa. Para empezar, no habían dejado instrucciones para lograr que la galería en la chimenea el que todavía continuaba en la repisa de la gran chimenea del Lobby principal. Finalmente acordonaron la que persistiese ahí, hasta el regreso a Dumbledore, y Filch, aunque rechinaba los dientes muerto de rabia. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que profesores como Flitwick o Mcgonagall. Podrían haberlo retirado, pero no lo hicieron.

Peeves, quien parecía haberse tomado muy en serio las palabras de despedida de Fred. Volaba por el colegio riendo desenfrenadamente, tumbaba mesas atravesaba pizarras, volcaba estatuas y jarrones. En dos ocasiones encerró a la Señora Norris en una armadura, de donde fue rescatada, mientras maullaba como una histérica, por el enfurecido conserje. Peeves rompía faroles y apagaba velas, hacía malabarismos con antorchas encendidas sobre las cabezas de los alarmados estudiantes, lograba que ordenados montones de hojas de pergamino cayeran en las chimeneas o salieran volando por las ventanas; inundó el segundo piso al arrancar todos los grifos de los lavabos, tiró una bolsa de tarántulas en medio del Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno y, cuando le apetecía descansar un poco, Mcgonagall, le pidió que se calmara o tendría que sacarlo del colegio para siempre y para esto juntaría a todos los fantasmas del Castillo y que él sabía que Tanto el Barón Sangriento como la Dama de Negro lo querían fuera que decidiese.

Por si fuera poco, Montague todavía no se había recuperado de su estancia en el servicio; seguía desorientado y aturdido, y un martes por la mañana vieron a sus padres subiendo por el camino muy enfadados ¿No deberíamos decir algo? propuso Hermione con preocupación mientras pegaba la mejilla a la ventana del aula de Encantamientos para ver cómo el señor y la señora Montague entraban en el castillo. Sobre lo que le pasó. Por si eso ayuda a la señora Pomfrey a curarlo. Claro que no. Ya se recuperará dijo Ron con indiferencia.

Ron y él dieron unos golpecitos a las tazas de té que intentaban encantar con sus varitas mágicas. A la de Harry le salieron cuatro patas muy elegantes terminadas en unas garras de León que sostenían unas esferas de bronce pulido en patina color rojo sangre. A la de Ron le salieron cuatro patas delgadísimas que mantuvieron la taza apoyada en la mesa con mucha dificultad, temblaron unos segundos y entonces se doblaron, con lo que la taza cayó y se partió por la mitad. ¡Reparo!exclamó Hermione rápidamente, y arregló la taza de Ron con una sacudida de su varita. Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿y si Montague se queda mal para siempre? ¿Y a mí qué? replicó Ron con fastidio mientras su taza volvía a incorporarse sobre las delgadas patas, temblando y tambaleándose. Montague no debió intentar meterse con mis hermanos, Harry le respondió mira Ron eso ya no tiene importancia ya tus hermanos salieron del Castillo ya que puede pasar y ya es tiempo de que se le ayude, ¿no te parece?; Hermione soltó una risita y solo comento miren el burro hablando de orejas Si tanto te apetece preocuparte por alguien, que dices de Marieta, ok dijo Harry. ya quítaselo.

Preocúpense por mí menciono Ron. ¿Por ti? se extrañó ella, y agarró su taza cuando ésta salió correteando alegremente por la mesa con sus cuatro robustas patitas de estilo chino y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio. ¿Por qué voy a preocuparme por ti? Porque cuando la próxima carta de mi madre voy a pasarlo muy mal dijo amargamente Ron. No me sorprendería nada que me hubiera enviado otro vociferador. Pero si... Ya verás cómo, según ella, yo tengo la culpa de que Fred y George se hayan marchado afirmó Ron con tristeza. Mi madre dirá que yo debí impedírselo, que debí agarrarme del extremo de sus escobas y colgarme de ellas, o algo así. Sí, seguro que me echa la culpa a mí. Pues mira, si lo hace será muy injusta contigo. ¡Tú no podías hacer nada! Pero estoy segura de que no lo hará. Si es cierto que tienen un local en el callejón Diagon, deben de llevar años planeando esto. Sí, pero eso también me preocupa. ¿Cómo han conseguido el local? se preguntó Ron, y golpeó su taza con la varita con tanta fuerza que las patas volvieron a doblarse y la taza se derrumbó ante él. Es un poco raro, ¿no? Necesitarán montones de galeones para pagar el alquiler de un local en el callejón Diagon. Mi madre querrá saber qué han hecho para reunir tanto oro. Tienes razón, yo tampoco me lo explico comentó Hermione, y dejó que su taza de té corriera describiendo círculos perfectos alrededor de la de Harry, cuyas patas regordetas seguían sin inmutarse en la superficie de la mesa. A lo mejor Mundungus los ha convencido de que vendan artículos robados o algo peor.

No, no lo han hecho saltó Harry. ¿Cómo lo sabes? le preguntaron a la vez Ron y Hermione. Porque. Harry vaciló, pero tenía la impresión de que había llegado el momento de confesar. No tenía sentido seguir guardando silencio si con eso alguien iba a sospechar que Fred y George eran unos delincuentes. Porque si ustedes par de ingenuos piensan mal de tus propios hermanos y tú de dos magníficos Amigos y Magos y tú misma Hermione me pediste que estuviesen en la Legión del Fenix, permítanme informarles que recuerden el torneo de los tres Magos y como Fudge me entrego el oro del premio, recuerdan pues yo se los di yo a ellos. En junio del año pasado les di el premio del Torneo de los tres magos. Los tres se quedaron callados. ¡Harry! ¡No puede ser! gritó ella. Sí afirmó Harry, desafiante. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Que no me arrepiento. Yo no necesitaba ese oro y ellos van a triunfar con su tienda de artículos de broma. ¡Esto es genial! intervino Ron, emocionado. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, Harry, mi madre no podrá acusarme de nada! ¿Me dejas que se lo diga? Sí, supongo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es contárselo contestó Harry, Aunque te advierto que de acuerdo con lo que vi en tu casa, yo creo que ellos ya se lo han de haber dicho.

Hermione no abrió la boca durante el resto de la clase, pero Harry intuía que el autocontrol de su amiga no podía durar mucho. Y no se equivocaba: cuando salieron del castillo, a la hora del recreo, y se paseaban por el patio bajo el débil sol de mayo, Hermione miró fijamente a Harry y despegó los labios con aire muy decidido. Pero Harry la interrumpió antes de que empezara a hablar. No te molestes en darme la lata, ya está hecho dijo con firmeza. Fred y George tienen el oro, aunque por lo que parece han debido de gastar bastante. Y no puedo pedirles que me lo devuelvan, ni quiero hacerlo. Así que no pierdas el tiempo, Hermione. ¡No iba a decirte nada sobre Fred y George! replicó ella, dolida. Desde cuando puedes saber que te voy a decir todos estos años yo he aprendido Oclumancia y pude probarlo con Snape, que piensas de nuestro plan; Harry se disculpó y dijo que estaba un poco molesto, pero estoy de acuerdo en todo. Pero déjame decirte algo, pero solo a Ti Hemione, sí sé que estudiaste Oclumancia por tu cuenta y Snape no pudo penetrar tu escudo, más Dumbledore es capaz y Yo lamentablemente también, pero siendo tu mi mejor amiga jamás lo he intentado ni lo haría ya que independientemente de que pueda o no tu siempre me has demostrado tu confianza por lo que yo eso lo valoro más que cualquier cosa. Así mismo te reitero no es que el entre en mi mente yo soy el que puede sentir sus emociones violentas o felices cuando estas son intensas, por lo que no requiero de oclumancia son sentimientos no pensamientos; y a cada ocasión que he tenido estas visiones él está más y más contento creo que ya casi lo tiene listo y está afinando detalles por eso hicimos el plan no porque él se meta sino porque lo siento, la Oclumancia no tiene nada que ver te queda claro y la verdad es que de lo que logro ver es como mi Abuela. Veo cosas y las dejo que fluyan más no sé qué significan muchas veces Claro que sí contestó Harry miró a su amiga a la cara. La verdad era que sentía tanta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que se ocultaba en aquella sala repleta de esferas cubiertas de polvo que estaba encantado de que los sueños continuaran. Y de ellos voy a la biblioteca o les pregunto a mis ancestros y ahora sé que ese cuarto guarda las profecías y como tú sabes ya Voldemort no la oyó completa y su mayor deseo es terminarla de oír.

El problema era que como sólo faltaba un mes para los exámenes y Harry dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a repasar, tenía la mente tan saturada de información que, al meterse en la cama, le resultaba muy difícil conciliar el sueño; y cuando por fin se dormía, la mayoría de las noches sólo llegaban a su abrumado cerebro sueños estúpidos relacionados con los exámenes. También sospechaba que una parte de la mente (esa que a menudo hablaba con la voz de Hermione) se sentía culpable cuando se colaba en aquel pasillo que terminaba frente a la puerta negra, e intentaba despertarlo antes de que pudiera llegar al final del trayecto Harry dijo una voz ronca al oído del chico. Hermione... Harry giró la cabeza y vio la enorme y barbuda cara de Hagrid, que asomaba entre los asientos. Por lo visto, había recorrido toda la hilera, porque los alumnos de primero y de segundo curso, que estaban sentados detrás de Harry y Hermione, parecían aplastados y despeinados. Por algún extraño motivo, Hagrid estaba doblado por la cintura, como si no quisiera que alguien lo viera, aunque de cualquier modo sobresalía más de un metro entre los demás. Escuchad susurró, ¿podéis venir conmigo? Ahora, mientras todos ven el partido. ¿Tan urgente es? preguntó Harry. ¿No puedes esperar a que acabe el encuentro? No. No, Harry, tiene que ser ahora, mientras todo el mundo mira hacia el otro lado. Por favor. A Hagrid le sangraba un poco la nariz y tenía ambos ojos amoratados. Harry no lo había visto tan de cerca desde que regresó al colegio, y le pareció que estaba sumamente angustiado. Claro repuso Harry al momento. Claro que vamos contigo. Hermione y él recorrieron su hilera de asientos provocando las protestas de los estudiantes que tuvieron que levantarse para dejarlos pasar. Los de la fila de Hagrid no se quejaban: sólo intentaban ocupar el mínimo espacio posible. Os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad dijo Hagrid cuando llegaron a la escalera. Siguió mirando alrededor, nervioso, mientras bajaban hacia el jardín. Espero que no hayan visto que nos marchamos.

Ya, bueno, un poco de jaleo no nos vendría mal comentó Hagrid, y se detuvo al llegar al pie de las gradas para asegurarse de que la extensión de césped que las separaba de su cabaña estaba desierta. Así dispondríamos de más tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre, Hagrid? inquirió Hermione mirándolo con cara de preocupación mientras corrían por la hierba hacia la linde del bosque. Bueno, enseguida lo verás contestó él, y miró hacia atrás cuando estalló una gran ovación en el estadio. Eh, acaba de marcar alguien, ¿no? Seguro que ha sido Ravenclaw afirmó Harry, apesadumbrado. Estupendo..., estupendo murmuró Hagrid, distraído. Me alegro... Harry y Hermione tuvieron que correr para alcanzar a su amigo, que avanzaba por la ladera a grandes zancadas y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña, Hermione torció automáticamente hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la puerta. Pero Hagrid pasó de largo y siguió hasta la linde del bosque, y una vez allí cogió una ballesta que estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya no estaban a su lado, se dio la vuelta. Hemos de entrar ahí dijo, e hizo una seña con la enmarañada cabeza. ¿En el bosque? se extrañó Hermione, atónita.

Sí confirmó Hagrid. ¡Vamos, deprisa, antes de que nos vean! Harry y Hermione se miraron y se pusieron a cubierto entre los árboles, detrás de Hagrid, que seguía adentrándose en la verde penumbra con la ballesta al hombro. Los chicos corrieron para alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué vas armado, Hagrid? le preguntó Harry. Sólo es por precaución respondió, encogiendo sus fornidos hombros. El día que nos enseñaste los thestrals no llevabas la ballesta observó tímidamente Hermione. Ya, bueno, porque aquel día no íbamos a adentrarnos tanto explicó Hagrid. Además, eso fue antes de que Firenze se marchara del bosque, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene que ver que Firenze se haya marchado? preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Que ahora los otros centauros están furiosos conmigo repuso Hagrid en voz baja, y miró alrededor. Antes éramos..., bueno, no diré que amigos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Ellos se ocupaban de sus asuntos y yo de los míos, pero siempre venían si yo quería hablar con ellos. Ahora todo ha cambiado. Y dio un profundo suspiro. Firenze dijo que están enfadados porque él aceptó trabajar para Dumbledore comentó Harry, y tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, pues iba distraído observando el perfil de su amigo.

En fin, prosiguió, respirando más ruidosamente de lo habitual, ¿Porque hemos venido, Hagrid? inquirió Hermione. ¡Ah, no! respondió él, y negó con la cabeza. desde luego, pero esperad un poco y me entenderéis. Dejó aquel indescifrable comentario en el aire y siguió adelante; cada paso que daba Hagrid equivalía a tres pasos de los chicos, de modo que les costaba trabajo seguirlo. A medida que se adentraban en el Bosque Prohibido la maleza iba invadiendo el camino y los árboles cada vez crecían más juntos, así que estaba tan oscuro como al anochecer. Habían llegado mucho más allá del claro donde Hagrid les había enseñado los thestrals, pero Harry no empezó a inquietarse hasta que de pronto Hagrid se apartó de la senda y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles hacia el tenebroso corazón del bosque.

¡Hagrid! exclamó el muchacho mientras atravesaba unas zarzas llenas de pinchos por las que su amigo había pasado sin grandes dificultades, al mismo tiempo que recordaba claramente lo que le había pasado una vez que se apartó del camino del bosque. ¿Adónde vamos? Un poco más allá contestó él mirándolo por encima del hombro. Vamos, Harry, ahora hemos de avanzar juntos. Costaba mucho trabajo seguir el ritmo de Hagrid al haber tantas ramas y tantos espinos por entre los que él pasaba sin inmutarse, como si fueran telarañas, pero en cambio a Harry y a Hermione se les enganchaban en las túnicas, y a veces se les enredaban hasta tal punto que tenían que parar varios minutos para soltárselos. Al poco rato, Harry tenía la zona descubierta de brazos y piernas llena de pequeños cortes y rasguños. Se habían adentrado tanto en el bosque que, de vez en cuando, lo único que Harry veía de Hagrid en la penumbra era una inmensa silueta negra delante de él. En medio de aquel denso silencio, cualquier sonido parecía amenazador. El crujido de una ramita al partirse resonaba con intensidad, y hasta el más débil susurro, aunque lo hubiera hecho un inocente gorrión, conseguía que Harry escudriñara la oscuridad tratando de descubrir a un enemigo. De pronto reparó en que era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto por el bosque sin encontrar ningún tipo de criatura, e interpretó esa ausencia como un mal presagio.

Hagrid, ¿no podríamos encender las varitas? propuso Hermione en voz baja. Bueno, vale susurró Hagrid. En realidad... Entonces paró en seco y se dio la vuelta; Hermione chocó contra él y cayó hacia atrás. Harry la sujetó justo antes de que diera contra el suelo. Quizá sería conveniente que nos detuviéramos un momento, para que pueda... poneros al corriente sugirió. Antes de que lleguemos a dónde vamos. ¡Genial! exclamó Hermione mientras Harry la ayudaba a enderezarse. Ambos murmuraron: ¡Lumos! _, y_ las puntas de sus varitas se encendieron. El rostro de Hagrid surgió de la penumbra, entre los dos vacilantes haces de luz, y Harry comprobó una vez más que su amigo estaba nervioso y afligido. Bueno empezó Hagrid, veamos El caso es que Inspiró hondo. Bueno, hay muchas posibilidades de que tenga que hacer un viaje un poco largo expuso. Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego miraron a Hagrid. Pero si tu solo has hecho un viaje largo hasta ahora comentó Hermione tímidamente, ¿qué te hace pensar que, bueno, el carácter excepcional de lo que estoy a punto de revelaros, me marcharía ahora mismo, el asunto que tengo que atender es de Albus Dumbledore, pero él no sabe de esto. Harry y Hermione hicieron signos de protesta, pero Hagrid los desechó agitando una de sus enormes manos. No es el fin del mundo; cuando salga de aquí, tendré ocasión de ayudar a Dumbledore y puedo resultarle muy útil a la Orden. Y vosotros contáis con la profesora Grubbly-Plank, así que no tendréis problemas para... para aprobar los exámenes. La voz le tembló hasta quebrarse. No os preocupéis por mí se apresuró a añadir cuando Hermione le hizo una caricia en un brazo. Luego Hagrid sacó su inmenso pañuelo de lunares del bolsillo de su chaleco y se enjugó las lágrimas con él. Mirad, no os estaría soltando este sermón si no fuera necesario. Veréis, si me voy, bueno, no puedo marcharme sin contárselo a alguien porque necesito que me ayudéis. Y Ron también, si quiere. Pues claro que te ayudaremos soltó Harry enseguida. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Hagrid se sorbió la nariz y dio unas palmadas a Harry en el hombro, con tanta fuerza que el chico salió impulsado hacia un lado y chocó contra un árbol. Ya sabía que diríais que sí comentó Hagrid tapándose la cara con el pañuelo, pero no, nunca olvidaré Bueno, vamos Ya falta poco Tened cuidado porque por aquí hay ortigas Continuaron andando en silencio otros cinco minutos; cuando Harry abrió la boca para preguntar si faltaba mucho, Hagrid extendió el brazo derecho indicándoles que debían parar.

Muy despacito indicó con voz queda. Sin hacer ruido... Avanzaron con sigilo y de pronto Harry vio que se encontraban frente a un gran y liso montículo de tierra, tan alto como Hagrid; sintió terror al comprender que debía de ser la guarida de algún animal gigantesco. El montículo, a cuyo alrededor los árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz, se alzaba sobre un terreno desprovisto de vegetación y rodeado de montones de troncos y de ramas que formaban una especie de valla o barricada detrás de la cual se hallaban los tres amigos. Duerme dijo Hagrid en voz baja. Harry oyó claramente un ruido sordo, rítmico, que parecía el de un par de inmensos pulmones en funcionamiento. Miró de reojo a Hermione, que contemplaba el montículo con la boca entre abierta; era evidente que estaba muerta de miedo. Hagrid dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible por encima del ruido que hacía la criatura durmiente, ¿quién es? A Harry le sorprendió aquella pregunta. Si la hubiera formulado él, habría dicho «¿Qué es?». Hagrid, nos dijiste... continuó Hermione, cuya varita mágica temblaba en su mano, ¡nos dijiste que ninguno quiso venir contigo! Harry miró a Hagrid y de repente lo entendió todo; luego dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el montículo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ahogado grito de horror. El montículo de tierra, al que habrían podido subir fácilmente los tres, ascendía y descendía lentamente al compás de la profunda y resoplarte respiración. Aquella masa informe no era ningún montículo. No podía ser más que la curvada espalda de. Bueno, no, él no quería venir aclaró Hagrid, presa de la desesperación. Pero ¡tenía que traerlo conmigo, Hermione, tenía que traerlo!

Pero ¿por qué? preguntó Hermione, que parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué, qué? ¡Oh, Hagrid! Pensé que si lo traía aquí continuó el guarda bosques, que también parecía al borde de las lágrimas y le enseñaba buenos modales podría presentárselo a todo el mundo y demostrar que es inofensivo. ¿Inofensivo, dices? chilló Hermione, y Hagrid se puso a hacer frenéticos ademanes para que se callase, pues la enorme criatura que tenían ante ellos, aún dormida, había soltado un fuerte gruñido y había cambiado de postura. Ha sido él quien te ha hecho esas heridas, ¿verdad? ¡Te ha estado pegando todo este tiempo! ¡No es consciente de la fuerza que tiene! aseguró Hagrid muy convencido. Y está mejorando, ya no pelea tanto como antes... ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por eso tardaste dos meses en llegar a casa! Comentó Hermione. Oh, Hagrid, ¿por qué lo trajiste si él no quería venir? ¿No habría sido más feliz si se hubiera quedado con su gente? No lo dejaban vivir, Hermione, se metían con él por lo pequeño que es. ¿Pequeño? se extrañó la chica. ¿Has dicho pequeño? No podía dejarlo allí, Hermione afirmó Hagrid. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su magullada cara y se perdían entre los pelos de su barba. Es que ¡es mi hermano! Hermione se quedó mirando a Hagrid, boquiabierta. Cuando dices «hermano» intervino Harry, ¿quieres decir? Bueno, hermanastro se corrigió. Resulta que cuando dejó a mi padre, mi madre estuvo con otro gigante y tuvo a Grawp ¿Grawp? repitió Harry. Sí, bueno, así es como suena cuando él pronuncia su nombre explicó Hagrid con nerviosismo. No sabe mucho nuestra lengua He intentado enseñarle un poco, pero. En fin, por lo visto mi madre no le tenía más cariño del que me tenía a mí. Veréis, para las gigantas lo más importante es tener hijos grandotes, y él siempre ha sido tirando a pequeño para ser un gigante. Sólo mide siete metros.

¡Sí, pequeñísimo! opinó Hermione con sarcasmo y un deje de histeria. ¡Minúsculo! Todo el mundo lo maltrataba; comprenderéis que no podía abandonarlo. ¿Estaba de acuerdo Madame Máxime en traerlo? preguntó Harry. Bueno, ella entendía que para mí era muy importante contestó Hagrid mientras se retorcía las enormes manos. Pero pasados unos días se hartó de él, he de reconocerlo, Así que nos separamos en el viaje de regreso. Sin embargo, ella me prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie. ¿Cómo demonios te las ingeniaste para traerlo hasta aquí sin que os vieran? Inquirió Harry. Bueno, por eso tardé tanto. Sólo podíamos viajar de noche y por zonas agrestes y deshabitadas. Cuando le interesa, avanza muy deprisa, ya lo creo, pero él quería volver con los suyos. ¡Oh, Hagrid! ¿Por qué no lo dejaste marchar? se lamentó Hermione dejándose caer en un árbol arrancado y tapándose la cara con las manos. ¡Ya me explicarás qué piensas hacer ahora con un gigante violento que ni siquiera ha venido aquí voluntariamente! Mira, «violento» es un poco exagerado puntualizó Hagrid, que seguía retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Reconozco que alguna vez ha intentado pegarme, cuando estaba de mal humor, pero está mejorando mucho, está mucho más tranquilo. Entonces ¿para qué son esas cuerdas? quiso saber Harry. Acababa de fijarse en unas cuerdas del grosor de árboles jóvenes, sujetas a los troncos de los árboles cercanos más anchos; las cuerdas conducían hasta Grawp, que estaba acurrucado en el suelo, de espaldas a ellos. ¿Tienes que mantenerlo necesariamente atado? preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Bueno, sí... admitió Hagrid, que continuaba muy nervioso. Es que, ya os lo he dicho, no controla su fuerza. En ese momento Harry entendió por qué había visto tan pocas criaturas en aquella parte del bosque. ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos Harry, Ron y yo? inquirió Hermione con aprensión. Cuidar de él respondió Hagrid con voz ronca. Cuando yo me vaya. Harry y Hermione se miraron con congoja. Harry se dio cuenta, alarmado, de que había prometido a Hagrid que haría lo que le pidiera. ¿Qué..., qué implica exactamente «cuidar de él»? balbuceó Hermione. ¡Tranquila, no tendréis que darle de comer ni nada de eso! aclaró Hagrid. Él se busca su propia comida sin ninguna dificultad. Caza: pájaros, ciervos... No, lo que necesita es compañía. Si yo supiera que alguien sigue ayudándolo un poco, enseñándole nuestro idioma... ¿Me explico? Harry no dijo nada, pero dirigió la mirada hacia el gigantesco bulto que yacía dormido en el suelo frente a ellos. A diferencia de Hagrid, que simplemente parecía un ser humano mayor de lo normal, Grawp era deforme. Lo que Harry había tomado por una inmensa piedra cubierta de musgo, a la izquierda del montículo de tierra, era en realidad la cabeza de Grawp. Casi perfectamente redonda y cubierta de una densa mata de pelo muy rizado del color de los helechos, era mucho más grande en relación con el cuerpo que una cabeza humana. El borde de una oreja, grande y carnosa, asomaba en lo alto de la cabeza, que parecía aposentada, como la de tío Vernon, directamente sobre los hombros, sin que apenas hubiera cuello en medio. La espalda, cubierta por una especie de sucio blusón marrón hecho de pieles de animal cosidas burdamente, era muy ancha; y mientras Grawp dormía, se le tensaban un poco las costuras. El gigante tenía las piernas enroscadas bajo el cuerpo. Harry le vio las plantas de los enormes, sucios y descalzos pies, grandes como dos trineos, que reposaban uno encima del otro sobre el terroso suelo del bosque. Quieres que le enseñemos a hablar... dijo Harry con voz apagada. Ya entendía qué significaba la advertencia de Firenze: «Sus intentos no están dando resultado. Más le valdría abandonar.» Lógicamente, las otras criaturas que habitaban en el bosque debían de haber oído los vanos esfuerzos de Hagrid de enseñar a hablar a Grawp. Sí, sólo tendríais que darle un poco de conversación comentó Hagrid esperanzado. Porque me imagino que cuando pueda hablar con la gente, entenderá mejor que todos lo queremos y que nos encantaría que se quedara aquí. Harry miró a Hermione, que le devolvió la mirada entre los dedos que le tapaban la cara. Casi preferiría que hubiera vuelto Norberto _,_ ¿tú no? le comentó a Hermione, y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

Entonces, ¿lo haréis? les preguntó Hagrid, que no había captado el significado de lo que Harry acababa de decir. Sí, le respondió Harry, que ya se había comprometido. Lo intentaremos. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Harry repuso Hagrid, y sonrió con los ojos llorosos mientras volvía a secarse la cara con el pañuelo. Y no quisiera que esto os afectara demasiado Ya sé que tenéis exámenes Si tan sólo pudierais acercaros hasta aquí con tu capa invisible una vez por semana y charlarais un rato con él. Bueno, voy a despertarlo para presentároslo ¡No! exclamó Hermione dando un respingo. No, Hagrid, no lo despiertes, de verdad, no hace falta, Pero Hagrid ya había pasado por encima del enorme tronco que tenían delante y se dirigía hacia Grawp. Cuando estaba a unos tres metros de él, cogió una larga rama del suelo, volvió la cabeza y sonrió a sus amigos para tranquilizarlos; luego golpeó la espalda del gigante. Éste soltó un rugido que resonó por el silencioso bosque; los pájaros que estaban posados en las copas de los árboles echaron a volar, gorjeando, y se alejaron de allí. Entre tanto, frente a Harry y Hermione, el gigantesco Grawp se levantaba del suelo, que tembló cuando apoyó una inmensa mano en él para darse impulso y ponerse de rodillas. Después giró la cabeza para ver quién lo había despertado. ¿Estás bien, Grawp? le preguntó Hagrid con una voz que pretendía ser alegre, y retrocedió con la larga rama en alto, preparado para volver a pegar a Grawp. ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Bien? Harry y Hermione retrocedieron cuanto pudieron, pero sin perder de vista al gigante. Grawp se arrodilló entre dos árboles que todavía no había arrancado. Los chicos, estupefactos, contemplaron su cara, increíblemente grande: parecía una luna llena gris que relucía en la penumbra del claro. Era como si hubieran tallado sus facciones en una gran esfera de piedra: la nariz era pequeña, gruesa y deforme; la boca, torcida y llena de dientes amarillos e irregulares del tamaño de ladrillos; los ojos, pequeños para tratarse de un gigante, eran de un color marrón verdoso, como el barro, y en aquellos momentos los tenía entornados a causa del sueño. Grawp se llevó los sucios nudillos, cada uno del tamaño de una pelota de criquet, a los ojos, se los frotó enérgicamente y luego, sin previo aviso, se puso en pie con una velocidad y una agilidad asombrosas. ¡Madre mía! oyó Harry exclamar a Hermione, que permanecía pegada a él. Los árboles a los que estaban atados los extremos de las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos de Grawp crujieron amenazadoramente. El gigante medía como mínimo siete metros, como les había comentado Hagrid. Adormilado, Grawp miró alrededor, estiró una mano del tamaño de una sombrilla, cogió un nido de pájaros de las ramas superiores de un altísimo pino y lo volcó a la vez que emitía un gruñido de desagrado por no haber encontrado dentro ningún pájaro; los huevos cayeron como granadas al suelo y Hagrid se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse. Mira, Grawp gritó el guarda bosques mirando con aprensión hacia arriba por si caían más huevos, he traído a unos amigos míos para presentártelos. Ya te hablé de ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quizá tuviera que irme de viaje y dejarte a su cargo unos días? ¿Te acuerdas, Grawp? Pero Grawp se limitó a soltar otro débil gruñido; resultaba difícil saber si estaba escuchando a Hagrid o si ni siquiera reconocía los sonidos que emitía el guarda bosques al hablar. Había cogido con la mano la copa del pino y tiraba del árbol hacia sí por el puro placer de ver hasta dónde rebotaba cuando lo soltaba. ¡No hagas eso, Grawp! lo regañó Hagrid. Así es como has arrancado todos los demás... Y, efectivamente, Harry vio cómo el suelo empezaba a resquebrajarse alrededor de las raíces del árbol. ¡Te he traído compañía! gritó Hagrid. ¡Mira, amigos! ¡Mira hacia abajo, payasote, te he traído a unos amigos! No, Hagrid, por favor gimió Hermione, pero el guarda bosques ya había levantado otra vez la rama y golpeó con fuerza a Grawp. El gigante soltó la copa del árbol, que osciló peligrosamente y arrojó sobre Hagrid un aluvión de agujas de pino, y miró hacia abajo. ¡Éste es Harry, Grawp! gritó Hagrid, y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos. ¡Harry Potter! Vendrá a verte si yo tengo que marcharme, ¿entendido? El gigante acababa de percatarse de la presencia de Harry y Hermione, que vieron, atemorizados, cómo Grawp agachaba la colosal cabeza y los miraba con cara de sueño. Y ésta es Hermione. Hagrid vaciló. Se volvió hacia ella y dijo: ¿Te importa que él te llame Hermy? Es que para él es un nombre difícil de recordar. No, no me importa chilló Hermione. ¡Ésta es Hermy, Grawp! ¡Vendrá a hacerte compañía! Qué bien, ¿verdad? Tendrás dos amiguitos para... ¡NO, GRAWPY! De pronto la mano de Grawp salió lanzada hacia Hermione, pero Harry agarró a su amiga, tiró de ella hacia atrás y la escondió tras un árbol. La mano de Grawp rozó el tronco, y cuando se cerró sólo atrapó aire. ¡ERES UN NIÑO MALO, GRAWPY! gritó Hagrid mientras Hermione se abrazaba a Harry temblando y gimoteando. ¡MUY MALO! ¡ESO NO SE..., AY! Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del árbol y vio a Hagrid tumbado boca arriba, con una mano sobre la nariz. Grawp, que al parecer había perdido el interés, se había enderezado y volvía a tirar del pino para ver hasta dónde llegaba. Bueno dijo Hagrid con voz nasal; luego se puso en pie al tiempo que con una mano se tapaba la sangrante nariz y con la otra recogía su ballesta.

Bueno, ya está, ya os lo he presentado, así cuando volváis él os reconocerá. Sí, bueno Levantó la cabeza y miró a Grawp, que tiraba del pino con una expresión de placer e indiferencia en aquella cara que parecía una roca; las raíces crujían a medida que las arrancaba del suelo. Bueno, creo que ya hay suficiente por hoy afirmó Hagrid. Ahora espera Hagrid le grito Harry y de inmediato se subió al tronco cercano de los que ya había arrancado GRAP y el su propia magna lengua le grito a GRAP que el por qué lo habían traído a ese bosque y que el ahí sería feliz y no lo atacaría ningún otro gigante porque él era el mayor de los tres que él conocía pero que respetase a las criaturas del bosque y a los árboles y que con motivo del viaje de su medio hermano ellos lo visitarían cada semana se les era posible, Este en un principio se sorprendió de que un ser tan bajito hablase su lengua, Harry le pidió a Hermione que hiciese una cabaña con las ramitas de los árboles una vez que esta le enseño Harry le explico a GRAP que hiciese una igual y que lo dejarían sin ataduras que había agua a 3 pasos hacia el norte de donde él estaba y que cazara lo que se fuera a comer solamente, este asintió y se puso a trabajar, ahora podemos regresar, ¿de acuerdo? Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Hagrid volvió a colocarse la ballesta sobre el hombro y, sin dejar de apretarse la nariz, los guio por entre los árboles. Caminaban en silencio; ni siquiera hicieron ningún comentario cuando oyeron un estruendo a lo lejos, señal de que finalmente Grawp había arrancado el pino. Hermione iba muy tensa y muy pálida. A Harry no se le ocurría nada que decir. ¿Qué demonios pasaría cuando alguien se enterará de que Hagrid había escondido a Grawp en el Bosque Prohibido? Y, por si fuera poco, había prometido que Ron, Hermione y él continuarían con los intentos de civilizar al gigante.

Quietos dijo de pronto Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione lo seguían con dificultad por una zona de densas matas de centinodia. A continuación, sacó una flecha del carcaj que llevaba colgado del hombro y cargó la ballesta. La varita de Harry broto a su mano y Hermione levanto su varita mágica; ahora que habían dejado de andar, ellos también oían moverse algo cerca de allí. ¡Vaya! exclamó Hagrid en voz baja. Me parece recordar que te advertimos que ya no serías bien recibido aquí, Hagrid sentenció una profunda voz masculina. Por un instante, el torso desnudo de un hombre pareció que flotaba hacia ellos a través de la verdosa y veteada penumbra; pero entonces vieron que su cintura se fundía con el cuerpo de un caballo, cuyo pelaje era marrón. El centauro tenía un rostro imponente de pómulos muy marcados y largo cabello negro. Iba armado, igual que Hagrid: llevaba colgados del hombro un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. ¿Cómo estás, Magorian? lo saludó Hagrid con cautela. Se oyeron susurros entre los árboles que había detrás del centauro, y entonces aparecieron otros cuatro o cinco congéneres. Harry reconoció la barba y el cuerpo negros de Bane, a quien había visto casi cuatro años atrás, la misma noche que vio por primera vez a Firenze. Sin embargo, Bane no dio muestras de reconocerlo. Creo que acordamos lo que haríamos si este humano volvía a entrar en el bosque, ¿verdad? puntualizó Bane con una desagradable entonación. ¿Ahora me llamas «este humano»? replicó Hagrid, molesto. ¿Sólo porque intenté impedir que cometierais un asesinato? No debiste entrometerte, Hagrid replicó Magorian. Nuestros métodos no son como los vuestros, ni tampoco nuestras leyes. Firenze nos ha traicionado y nos ha deshonrado. No sé por qué dices eso repuso Hagrid con impaciencia. No ha hecho más que ayudar a Albus Dumbledore... Firenze se ha convertido en esclavo de los humanos afirmó un centauro gris de rostro severo surcado de arrugas. ¡Esclavo! exclamó Harry en tono mordaz. Sólo le está haciendo un favor a Dumbledore, y si tú hablas de esclavitud tú tienes a todos tus congéneres amenazados a que se trasmiten algo de lo que saben a otros seres es traición y por eso deben morir eso no es esclavitud Magorian, además deberás crees que Firenze en un periodo de una hora a la semana pueda trasmitir lo que ustedes llevan siglos estudiando lo que él nos ha podido brindad es una infinitesimal muestra de lo que Ustedes saben nada mas ahora gracias a Él ya sabemos que estrella es una que otra lo cual no es nada comparado con lo que Ustedes saben y lo que ustedes saben lo aprendieron de los Unicornios, Fenix y otros seres mágicos, deberás te crees tan poderoso como para enfrentarte contra nosotros y salir bien librados, en este claro te voy a dar una muestra de mi poder y si después de esto sigues pensando igual veremos quien termina mejor librado Hagrid lleva a Hermione de regreso con tu hermano cuando esta demostración acabe yo te busco o veo que te encuentre mi Patronus.

Escúchame bien lo interrumpió Harry, enojado: si no te importa, preferiría que no lo llamaras «nuestro bosque». Tú no eres nadie para decidir quién puede entrar aquí y quién no. Y viendo que ambos se habían adentrado en el bosque Harry se transformó en un Gigantesco Dragón de Oro y los centauros se refugiaron tras los árboles, Harry escogió el árbol cercano a Bene y de una bocanada lo consumió desde la raíz hasta la copa; Llamándoles les dijo tu Bene lastimaste a tu propio compañero por ser amigo mío y le has fomentado tu odio a Magorian, deberás quieres pelear conmigo , este bosque lo protege el Director Dumbledore para que muchos seres mágicos y no mágicos vivan en él no es tuyo ni de nadie sino de todos y lo más importante Ustedes jamás atacan a menores una Ley de sus ancestros que Kentauros me la explico, la van a violar también ya que nosotros valoramos la amistad y Hagrid es nuestro amigo.

Bien dijo Margarían, joven mago me has recordado a nuestro ancestro no sé cómo sabes de El pero eso que dices es cierto dile a Firenze que puede volver y que nosotros le ayudaremos si él lo pide, Harry retomo su forma humana y con su mano desplego un Patronus corpóreo que de inmediato llego con Hagrid y Hermione que lloraba de miedo cuando lo vieron y oyeron que los llamaba, ambos corrieron a su encuentro y vieron que ya ningún centauro portaba armas y Margarían le dijo gran mago tienes por amigo nosotros cuidaremos de tu hermano despreocúpate y buen viaje, y se retiraron Hermione abrazo a Harry y le pregunto qué hiciste para acabar estos; Solo les recordé las bases de sus Leyes y a Ustedes como les fue, te cuento ya lleva la cabaña casi terminada tiene el tamaño casi de la casa de Sirius.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36

 **TIMOS**

La euforia que embargaba a Ron por haber contribuido a que Fenix-Gryffindor ganara la Copa de Quidditch era tal que al día siguiente no conseguía poder concentrarse en nada. Lo único que le apetecía era hablar sobre el partido, así que a Harry y Hermione les resultó muy difícil encontrar el momento adecuado para hablarle de Grawp. La verdad es que no pusieron mucho empeño, pues ninguno de los dos quería ser el que devolviera a Ron a la realidad de una forma tan cruel. Como de nuevo hacía un día templado y despejado, lo convencieron de que fuera a repasar con ellos bajo el haya que había junto a la orilla del lago, donde había menos posibilidades de que los oyeran que en la sala común. Al principio a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pero al cabo de un rato admitió que le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco. Esparcieron sus libros bajo la sombra del haya y se sentaron en la hierba mientras Ron les describía su primera parada del partido por enésima vez.

Bueno, veréis, Davies ya me había marcado un tanto, así que no estaba muy seguro de mí mismo, pero no sé, cuando Bradley vino hacia mí, como salido de la nada, pensé: «¡Tú puedes hacerlo!» Y tuve un segundo para decidir hacia qué lado me lanzaba, porque parecía que Bradley apuntaba hacia el aro de gol de la derecha, mi derecha, es decir, su izquierda, pero de pronto tuve la corazonada de que sólo estaba haciendo una finta, así que me arriesgué y me lancé hacia la izquierda, es decir, hacia su derecha, y... Bueno, ya visteis lo que pasó concluyó con modestia, y aunque no hacía ninguna falta se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que pareciera que se lo había alborotado el viento. Miró alrededor para ver si la gente que tenían más cerca lo habían oído. Y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Chambers se me acercó... ¿Qué pasa? preguntó Ron, que se había interrumpido a media frase al ver la expresión del rostro de Harry. ¿De qué te ríes? No me río se apresuró a contestar su amigo, y bajó la vista hacia sus apuntes de Transformaciones al tiempo que intentaba borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. La verdad era que Harry acababa de recordar a otro jugador de Quidditch de Gryffindor que un día también se alborotó el cabello, sentado bajo aquella misma haya. Es que estoy contento de que hayamos ganado.

Sí afirmó Ron lentamente saboreando sus palabras, hemos ganado. ¿Te fijaste en la cara de Chang cuando Ginny atrapó la snitch justo debajo de sus narices? Seguro que se puso enojada y morada Sí, pero más de rabia que de otra cosa... Ron frunció levemente el entrecejo. Pero ¿viste cómo tiraba la escoba cuando llegó al suelo? Pues balbuceó Harry. Mira, Ron, la verdad es que no, no lo vimos confesó Hermione tras suspirar profundamente. Dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y miró a Ron como si se disculpara. De hecho, lo único que Harry y yo vimos del partido fue el primer gol de Davies. En ese momento, el pelo de Ron, cuidadosamente desordenado, pareció ponerse mustio de la desilusión. ¿No visteis el partido? preguntó débilmente mirando primero al uno y luego a la otra. ¿No visteis ninguno de mis paradones? Pues... no repuso Hermione, y extendió una mano hacia él en un gesto apaciguador. Nosotros no nos habríamos ido por nada del mundo, Ron, pero no tuvimos más remedio. ¿Ah?, ¿sí? dijo Ron, que se estaba poniendo muy colorado. ¿Y cómo es eso? Fue **Hagrid** intervino Harry. Decidió contarnos por qué va cubierto de heridas desde que regresó de su misión con los gigantes. Quería que lo acompañáramos al bosque; no teníamos elección, ya sabes cómo se pone de pesado. Pues bien, Le contaron la historia en cinco minutos, y pasado ese tiempo la indignación de Ron había sido reemplazada por una expresión de absoluta incredulidad. ¿Que se trajo uno y lo escondió en el bosque? Sí confirmó Harry con gravedad. No dijo Ron, como si con aquella palabra pudiera invalidar la afirmación de Harry. No, no puede ser. Pues es seguro Hermione con firmeza. Grawp mide unos siete metros y es medio hermano de Hagrid, se divierte arrancando pinos de seis metros y me conoce dio un resoplido como «Hermy» Ron soltó una risita nerviosa ¿Y decís que Hagrid pretende que nosotros...? Le enseñemos nuestro idioma, sí sentenció Harry.

Se ha vuelto loco concluyó Ron, sobrecogido Sí coincidió Hermione con cara de fastidio; pero gracias a Harry que hablo con GRAP ya construyo su cabaña la semana entrante veremos que más le enseñamos, pasó una página de Transformación, nivel intermedioy se quedó mirando, rabiosa, una serie de diagramas que representaban a una lechuza que se convertía en unos anteojos de teatro. Sí, empiezo a pensar que eso es lo que le sucede. Pero, desgraciadamente, hizo que Harry y yo lo prometiéramos. Pues mira, tendréis que faltar a vuestra promesa, así de sencillo dijo Ron con vehemencia. Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre... o sea que tú nos dejarías solos en caso de apuro, así demostrarías tu amistad solo cuando puedes sacar provecho o gloria para ti, de repente te pareces más a Percy?; Piensa Tenemos exámenes le replico Hermione, y nos falta esto levantó una mano y juntó casi el pulgar y el índice para que nos expulsaran del colegio. Además, ¿os acordáis de Norberto? ¿Os acordáis de Aragog? ¿Alguna vez hemos salido bien parados después de liarnos con alguno de los monstruos amigos de Hagrid? Ya lo sé, pero es que se lo prometimos repuso Hermione con voz queda. Ron volvió a aplastarse el pelo. Parecía preocupado. Bueno comentó con un suspiro, a Hagrid todavía no se ha ido de viaje o si, si salió ayer muy temprano y tenemos que vigilarlo ahora que si prefieres quédate nosotros somos los que nos comprometimos y velaremos por el GRAWP. Los jardines del castillo relucían bajo la luz del sol como si acabaran de pintarlos; el cielo, sin una nube, se sonreía a sí mismo en la lisa y brillante superficie del lago; y una suave brisa rizaba de vez en cuando las satinadas y verdes extensiones de césped. Había llegado el mes de junio, pero para los alumnos de quinto curso eso sólo significaba una cosa: que se les habían echado encima los TIMOS. Los profesores ya no les ponían deberes y las clases estaban íntegramente dedicadas a repasar los temas que ellos creían que con mayor probabilidad aparecerían en los exámenes Aquella atmósfera de febril laboriosidad casi había conseguido apartar de la mente de Harry cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los TIMOS, aunque a veces, durante las clases de Pociones, se preguntaba si Lupin le había hablado a Snape pero este estaba más benevolente con todos, Hermione estaba demasiado absorta últimamente; su amiga pasaba mucho rato murmurando para sí, y llevaba varios días sin tejer ninguna prenda para elfos.

Sin embargo, Hermione no era la única persona que se comportaba de forma extraña a medida que los TIMOS se iban acercando. Ernie Macmillan había adoptado la molesta costumbre de interrogar a sus compañeros sobre las técnicas de estudio que empleaban ¿Cuántas horas al día crees que dedicas a repasar? preguntó con una chispa de locura en los ojos a Harry y Ron mientras hacían cola para entrar en la clase de Herbologia. No lo sé contestó Ron. Unas cuantas. ¿Más o menos de ocho? Creo que menos dijo Ron un tanto alarmado. Yo, ocho aseguró Ernie hinchando el pecho. Ocho o nueve. Estudio una hora todos los días antes del desayuno. Mi promedio son ocho horas. El fin de semana, si estoy inspirado, llego hasta diez. El lunes hice nueve y media. El martes no estuve tan fino: sólo conseguí llegar a siete y cuarto. Y el miércoles... Harry se alegró muchísimo de que la profesora Sprout los hiciera entrar en aquel momento en el invernadero número tres, lo que obligó a Ernie a interrumpir su recital. Entre tanto, Draco Malfoy había encontrado otra manera de provocar el pánico. Lo que importa no es lo que hayas estudiado oyeron que les decía a Crabbe y Goyle en voz alta frente al aula de Pociones unos días antes de que empezaran los exámenes, sino si estás bien relacionado. Mira, mi padre es íntimo amigo de la jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos, Griselda Marchbanks, ha ido varias veces a cenar a mi casa y todo... ¿Creéis que eso es verdad? les susurró una alarmada Hermione a Harry y Ron. Aunque lo sea, nosotros no podemos hacer nada contestó Ron con pesimismo. Yo no me lo creo opinó Neville, que estaba detrás de ellos. Porque Griselda Marchbanks es amiga de mi abuela, y nunca ha mencionado a los Malfoy. ¿Cómo es, Neville? le preguntó de inmediato Hermione. ¿Es muy estricta? La verdad es que se parece bastante a mi abuela admitió Neville con voz apagada, Pero al menos el hecho de conocerla no te perjudicará, ¿no? intentó animarlo Ron. Bah, no creo que tenga ninguna importancia repuso Neville más apesadumbrado todavía. Mi abuela siempre le dice a la profesora Marchbanks que no soy tan buen mago como mi padre... Y, bueno, ya visteis cómo está la situación en San Mungo... Neville fijó la vista en el suelo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron unos a otros, pero no supieron qué decir. Era la primera vez que Neville admitía que se habían encontrado en el hospital de los magos

Entre tanto, un próspero mercado negro de artículos para facilitar la agilidad mental y la concentración y para combatir el sueño había nacido entre los alumnos de quinto y séptimo. Harry y Ron estuvieron tentados de comprar una botella de elixir cerebral Baruffio que les ofreció un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw, Eddie Carmichael, quien aseguró que ese remedio era el único responsable de los nueve «Extraordinarios» que había sacado en los TIMOS del curso anterior y les ofrecía medio litro por sólo doce galeones. Ron aseguró a Harry que le devolvería el dinero en cuanto salieran de Hogwarts y consiguiera un empleo, pero, antes de que pudieran cerrar el trato, Hermione le había confiscado la botella a Carmichael y había tirado el contenido por un váter mira Ron el Carmichael solo obtuvo tres TIMOs que fueron criaturas mágicas Adivinación y Astrología así que tú dirás si te iba a servir.

¡Se la íbamos a comprar, Hermione! protestó Ron. No seas estúpido gruñó ella. Para el caso podías haberle comprado a Harold Dingle su polvo de garra de dragón. ¿Polvo de garra de dragón? preguntó Ron, interesadísimo.

Olvídalo, ya no queda contestó Hermione. También lo he confiscado. ¿No sabes que nada de eso funciona? ¡El polvo de garra de dragón sí funciona! la contradijo Ron. Dicen que es increíble: estimula mucho el cerebro, y durante unas horas te vuelves de lo más ingenioso. Vamos, Hermione, déjame probar un pellizquito, no puede ser malo... Ya lo creo que puede ser malo aseguró Hermione con severidad. Le he echado un vistazo y en realidad son excrementos de doxy secos. Aquella información calmó un poco las ansias de Ron por tomar estimulantes cerebrales. Durante la siguiente clase de Transformaciones, recibieron los horarios de los exámenes y las normas de funcionamiento de los TIMOS. Como veréis explicó la profesora Mcgonagall a la clase mientras los alumnos copiaban de la pizarra las fechas y las horas de sus exámenes, vuestros TIMOS están repartidos en dos semanas consecutivas. Haréis los exámenes teóricos por la mañana y los prácticos por la tarde. El examen práctico de Astronomía lo haréis por la noche, como es lógico.

Debo advertiros que hemos aplicado los más estrictos encantamientos anti trampa a las hojas de examen. Las plumas auto respuesta están prohibidas en la sala de exámenes, igual que las recordadoras, los puños para copiar de quita y pon y la tinta auto correctora. Lamento tener que decir que cada año hay al menos un alumno que cree que puede burlar las normas impuestas por el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos. Espero que este año no sea nadie de Fenix o de Gryffindor. Nuestra nueva... directora... al pronunciar esa palabra, la profesora Mcgonagall ha pedido a los jefes de las casas que adviertan a sus alumnos que si hacen trampas serán severamente castigados porque, como es lógico, los resultados de vuestros exámenes dirán mucho de la de que nuestro sistema es mejor que el de El Ministerio por lo que todos los profesores estamos de acuerdo con sanciones definitivamente no olviden el resto de sus días. La profesora Mcgonagall soltó un pequeño suspiro y Harry vio cómo se le inflaban las aletas de la afilada nariz. Aun así, ése no es motivo para que no lo hagáis lo mejor que podáis. Tenéis que pensar en vuestro futuro.

Por favor, profesora dijo Hermione, que había levantado la mano, ¿cuándo sabremos los resultados? Os enviarán una lechuza en el mes de julio contestó la profesora Mcgonagall. Estupendo comentó Dean Thomas en voz baja pero audible. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos hasta las vacaciones. Harry se imaginó dónde estaría esas semanas de vacaciones, esperando los resultados de sus TIMOS. Bueno, pensó, al menos aquel verano seguro que recibía una carta.

Su primer examen, Teoría de Encantamientos, estaba programado para el lunes por la mañana. El domingo después de comer, Harry accedió a preguntarle la lección a Hermione, pero enseguida lo lamentó: su amiga estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de quitarle el libro de las manos para comprobar si había contestado correctamente a la pregunta, y al final le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz con el afilado borde de Últimos avances en encantamientos _._ ¿Por qué no estudias tú sola? le propuso Harry con firmeza, y le devolvió el libro con los ojos llorosos. Mientras tanto, Ron leía los apuntes de Encantamientos de aquel curso y del anterior, tapándose los oídos con los índices y moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido; Seamus Finnigan estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo y recitaba la definición del encantamiento sustancial mientras Dean comprobaba si había acertado con ayuda del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, 5° curso; _y_ Parvati y Lavender, que practicaban encantamientos de locomoción básicos, intentaban que sus plumas hicieran carreras alrededor del borde de la mesa. Aquella noche reinaba un ambiente muy apagado durante la cena. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho, pero comían con ganas, pues habían estudiado con intensidad todo el día. Hermione, por su parte, dejaba una y otra vez el tenedor y el cuchillo y escondía la cabeza

¡Ay, madre! exclamó ella por lo bajo mirando hacia el saloncito de atrás de la mesa principal; Griselda Marchbanks: Es la jefa del tribunal, Profesor Tofty: Es uno de los examinadores y el otro Tiberius Ogden examinador. ¿Son ellos? ¿Son los examinadores? Harry y Ron se dieron rápidamente la vuelta en el banco. Se acercaban con la profesora Mcgonagall con un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos que parecían muy ancianos. Harry se alegró al ver que la profesora Mcgonagall parecía muy nerviosa. Harry pensó que la profesora Marchbanks debía de ser la bruja bajita y encorvada con la cara tan arrugada que parecía que la hubieran cubierto de telarañas; la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigía a ella con deferencia. Por lo visto, la profesora Marchbanks estaba un poco sorda y contestaba a la profesora Mcgonagall en voz muy alta, teniendo en cuenta que sólo las separaba un palmo. ¡Hemos tenido buen viaje, hemos tenido buen viaje, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces! decía. ¡Bueno, últimamente no he tenido noticias de Dumbledore! añadió. No, ni idea contestó la profesora Mcgonagall, y lanzó una mirada a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se habían quedado al pie de la escalera de mármol mientras Ron fingía que se ataba los cordones de un zapato. Pero me atrevería a decir que el Ministerio de la Magia dará con él muy pronto ¡Lo dudo! gritó la diminuta profesora Marchbanks. ¡No lo encontrarán si Dumbledore no quiere que lo encuentren! Se lo digo yo, Lo examiné personalmente en Transformaciones y Encantamientos cuando hizo sus ÉXTASIS Hacía unas cosas con la varita que yo jamás había visto hacer. Sí, bueno balbuceó la profesora mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione arrastraban los pies por la escalera con toda la parsimonia de que eran capaces, déjeme que le enseñe la sala de profesores. Seguro que le apetece tomar una taza de té después de un viaje tan largo.

Fue una noche incómoda. Todo el mundo intentaba repasar un poco más en el último momento, aunque no parecía que nadie avanzara mucho. Harry se acostó temprano, pero permaneció despierto durante lo que a él le parecieron horas. Recordó su entrevista sobre orientación académica con la profesora Mcgonagall, y cómo ésta había afirmado, enfurecida, que lo ayudaría a ser Auror, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Ahora que había llegado el momento de examinarse, lamentaba no haber dicho que tenía un objetivo más fácil de alcanzar. Sabía que no era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño, pero ninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio comentaba nada, y al final, uno a uno, se fueron quedando dormidos. Al día siguiente tampoco ningún alumno de quinto curso habló demasiado durante el desayuno. Parvati practicaba conjuros por lo bajo mientras el salero que tenía delante daba sacudidas; Hermione releía Últimos avances en encantamientosa tal velocidad que sus ojos se veían borrosos; y Neville no paraba de dejar caer su tenedor y su cuchillo y de volcar el tarro de mermelada de naranja. Cuando terminó el desayuno, los alumnos de quinto y de séptimo se congregaron en el vestíbulo mientras los demás estudiantes subían a sus aulas; entonces, a las nueve y media, los llamaron clase por clase para que entraran de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, que entonces ofrecía el mismo aspecto que Harry había visto en el Pensadero cuando su padre, Sirius y Snape hacían sus TIMOS; habían retirado las mesas de las casas y en su lugar habían puesto muchas mesas individuales, encaradas hacia la de los profesores, desde donde los miraba la profesora Mcgonagall, que permanecía de pie. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado y se hubieron callado, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo:

Ya podéis empezar. Y dio la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena que había sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado, en la que también había plumas, tinteros y rollos de pergamino de repuesto. Harry, a quien el corazón le latía muy deprisa, le dio la vuelta a su hoja (tres filas hacia la derecha y cuatro asientos hacia delante, Hermione ya había empezado a escribir) y leyó la primera pregunta:

a) Nombre el conjuro para hacer volar un objeto,

b) Describa el movimiento de varita que se requiere. Harry recordó fugazmente cómo un garrote se elevaba y caía produciendo un fuerte ruido sobre la dura cabeza de un trol... Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre el papel y empezó a escribir

c) Nombra el conjuro para mover objetos pesados.

d) describe el movimiento requerido para la pregunta anterior

e) Nombra cualquier hechizo que te sirva de protección

f) describe el movimiento del mismo

Harry rio y empezó a contestar:

R-A) Wingardium Leviosa (encantamiento levitatorio)

R-B) Visto por primera vez en el primer año, y usado por nosotros para derrotar al Troll en el baño de niñas salvado a Hermione Granger.

R-C) Locomotor

R-D El hechizo siempre es usado con el nombre de un objetivo, al que la varita está apuntando (por ejemplo, «¡Baúl locomotor!»). El hechizo causa que el objeto nombrado se eleve en el aire y se mueva a voluntad del lanzador.

R.E) Cave Inimicum

R-F) Hechizo de protección. Con suficiente poder, puede repeler las maldiciones imperdonables, usado por su servidor para protegerse de la maldición imperdonable que me lanzo Lord Voldemort en el Panteón

Bueno, no ha estado del todo mal, ¿verdad? comentó Hermione en el vestíbulo, nerviosa, dos horas más tarde. Todavía llevaba en la mano la hoja con las preguntas del examen. Aunque no creo que me haya hecho justicia en encantamientos regocijantes no tuve suficiente tiempo. Mira le dijo Harry no todos los exámenes tenían las mismas preguntas, las mías eran diferentes y eso es lógico ya que así no podrá haber trampa tú estabas enfrente de mí y yo solo me hicieron cinco preguntas pero muy diferentes y la ultima es sumamente difícil creo que es como se hace y el único, Los alumnos de quinto comieron con el resto de los estudiantes (las cinco mesas de las casas habían vuelto a aparecer a la hora de la comida) y luego entraron en masa en la pequeña cámara que había junto al Gran Comedor, donde tenían que esperar a que los avisaran para hacer el examen práctico. Los llamaban en reducidos grupos y por orden alfabético; los que se quedaban atrás murmuraban conjuros y practicaban movimientos de varita, metiéndosela de vez en cuando los unos a los otros en un ojo o dándose con ella golpes en la espalda sin querer. Por fin llamaron a Hermione, quien, temblorosa, salió de la cámara con Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass. Los alumnos que ya se habían examinado no regresaban a esa sala, así que Harry y Ron no supieron cómo le había ido a su amiga. seguro que lo hace bien. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando sacó un ciento doce por ciento en un examen de Encantamientos? dijo Ron. Diez minutos más tarde, el profesor Flitwick llamó a: «Parkinson, Pansy; Patil, Padma; Patil, Parvati; Potter, Harry.» Buena suerte le deseó Ron por lo bajo. Harry entró en el Gran Comedor asiendo tan fuerte su varita que le temblaba la mano El profesor Tofty está libre, Potter le indicó con su voz chillona el profesor Flitwick, que se hallaba de pie junto a la puerta. Y señaló al examinador más anciano y más calvo, que estaba sentado detrás de una mesita, en un rincón alejado, a escasa distancia de la profesora Marchbanks, quien por su parte examinaba a Draco Malfoy. Potter, ¿verdad? preguntó el profesor Tofty consultando sus notas, y miró a Harry por encima de sus lentes al verlo acercarse. ¿El famoso Potter? Con el rabillo del ojo Harry vio claramente cómo Malfoy le lanzaba una mirada la copa de vino que éste estaba haciendo levitar cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa; a su vez, el profesor Tofty le sonrió como si quisiera animarlo. Eso es dijo con su temblorosa voz, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso. Bueno, me gustaría que me explicases tu respuesta número "F" de tu examen teórico podrías demostrarlo, Bueno si puedo pero requiero hacer varias cosas para poder hacerlo ya que es peligroso requiero que estemos en el salón vacío y Ustedes se pongan donde yo les diga y Llamen a Ron Weasley que me ayude, a él también lo tengo que proteger, de acuerdo la profesora Marchbanks, hizo salir a todos los alumnos y llamo al Señor Wesley y le explicaron lo que le habían pedido y que este había pedido que fuese el quien le ayudase, este estuvo de acuerdo y le pregunto a Harry que requería y este le dijo requiero que me mandes la maldición Imperio lo más fuerte que pudiese, Ron asustado le dijo estas seguro, si Ron yo voy a poner dos cúpulas para proteger a los profesores y otra a ti de acuerdo bueno si tú lo dice la profesora Marchbanks llamo a Mcgonagall y los tres del tribunal más los dos profesores quedaron en una jaula de oro y a Ron lo puso en otra y le dijo cuándo estés listo Ron, Este tomo su varita y con toda la fuerza de su magia le lanzo la maldición Imperio cuando la profesora oyó lo lanzado por Ron miro con severidad a los tres profesores del tribunal; Pero ni estos se imaginaron que a pesar de las jaulas todos cayeron al suelo cuando la maldición reboto, solo Ron quedo desmayado en el piso del Gran comedor, Harry salió corriendo hacia su amigo y de su bolsa saco una gran bola de chocolate y se la metió en la boca lo que fue recuperándolo, la profesora Marchbanks le dijo a Ron que su hechizo le daba una calificación de excelente , que se podía retirar, volteando a ver a Harry y le pregunto y ese hechizo quien te lo enseño, este le respondió durante mis vacaciones tomo clases con diversos magos de esta u otra época y de ahí lo invente y gracias a el mi varita se conectó con la de Voldemort, en eso una voz de ultratumba se oyó en el salón. profesora Marchbanks estas clases yo las programo y soy el Padrino de los Potter desde la fundación de su dinastía espero no tenga un inconveniente.

Harry salió del examen con la impresión de que, en general, lo había hecho bastante bien. El encantamiento defensivo le salió mucho mejor que lo que él esperaba Se sorprendió cuando antes de la cena la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall lo mandase buscar con un alumno de 2 año quien al verlo en el jardín corrió para decirle que lo esperaban en el saloncito detrás de la mesa principal, Tanto Ron como Hermione le preguntaron por qué y este solo respondió me pidieron que lo llamara, Ron le dijo a Harry seria por tu examen, supongo repuso este, Ron se quedó contándole a Hermione lo que le había pedido que hiciese y tanto como Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Margaret se sorprendieron por el relato, mientras esto sucedió Harry llego al saloncito y toco la puerta donde le dieron permiso de pasar y vio a sus Tutores Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape mas Griselda Marchbanks, Profesor Tofty, Tiberius Ogden, quienes le dijeron señor Potter el hechizo que nos demostró en su examen ninguno de los presentes lo habíamos visto, nos permitimos hablar con Ariadna y Aberforth Dumbledore y estos nos dicen que ellos y el director si lo conocían que usted lo hacía, por lo que le piden que nos explique la razón de esa exhibición puesto que como lo que dice Albus nada se da sin un motivo , correcto profesores yo y mis ancestros estamos seguros que se aproxima una segunda Guerra por lo que les pido que en la última semana de clases del colegio me permitan enseñar este hechizo al personal de la orden y los Aurores que Ustedes estimen convenientes, así mismo al personal de la Legión del Fenix, el Profesor Tofty pregunto y eso que es, fue Severus quien intervino diciendo es el grupo de alumnos que el ha estado preparando correcto programémoslas para antes de vacaciones.

Aquella noche no tuvieron tiempo para relajarse; después de cenar, subieron directamente a la sala común y se pusieron a repasar para el examen de Transformaciones que tenían al día siguiente. Por la mañana, Harry la definición de hechizo permutador en su examen escrito, así como otras 24 definiciones y recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho el día de ayer, pero le pareció que el examen teórico no habría podido irle mucho mejor no olvido ninguna de las definiciones y por lo que pudo ver ninguno de los compañeros de la Legión le estaba yendo mal. Para la tarde en el examen práctico les explicaron a los alumnos que por circunstancias ajenas a ellos y al Profesorado el Consejo había tomado la decisión algunos alumnos pasarían al final en esta materia y en las tres subsecuentes, el antepenúltimo fue Malfoy a quien le pidieron que transformara un Jabalí en un Baúl; la penúltima en pasar fue Granger a quien le pidieron que transformara un ropero en lo que ella quisiese Ella con esa inteligencia y perspicacia pensó en sorprender al jurado y lo transformo en un costurero con todos los hilos de todos los colores y sus tonos y posteriormente Potter, Al que le indicaron sorpréndenos Harry medito un momento y pidiéndoles que los pondría en una jaula como la vez anterior llamo a la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall que si el que el realizara en un Animago contaría como transformación, esta le respondió si hijo seria para un Extraordinario, profesora podría ponerse a resguardo bueno y corrió a el lugar asignado, Harry les dijo a los presentes voy a darles dos ejemplos el primero lo haré con mi varita y se transformó en un venado de 15 hastas que se paseó por todo el salón con majestuosidad al regresar a su sitio regreso a su forma original, el grupo del tribunal decía sorprendente y solo es de quinto año en los años que llevamos nunca habíamos visto esto Filius les dijo esperen y verán algo que no han visto en sus vidas; Harry les pidió que se resguardasen y sin varita se transformó en una planta del Lazo del diablo de un tamaño enorme y a los tres minutos recobro su forma original y desbaratando la jaula les dijo que sería todo; El Tribunal en pleno no salían de su asombro y Severus les informo este Alumno hace eso y un tercer animal y los tres los puede hacer sin su varita y esto de acuerdo con lo que nos platicó Albus lo puede hacer desde antes de entrar al colegio. Perfecto menciono la Profesora Griselda Marchbanks demos por terminado el examen.

El miércoles fue el examen de Herbologia Ron sufrió un pequeño mordisco que recibió de un geranio colmilludo, Harry creía que lo había hecho muy bien ya que les dio los nombres de todas las plantas que se les presentaron y sus usos, Para la tarde el examen práctico consistió en el trasplante y cosecha de una Planta en este examen el alumno más destacado fue Neville y Hermione, el de Harry fue bueno.

El jueves, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aquel día Harry se convenció por primera vez de que había aprobado. No tuvo ninguna dificultad con las preguntas escritas, y durante el examen práctico disfrutó especialmente realizando los contra embrujos y los hechizos defensivos delante de la Mcgonagall ¡Bravo! exclamó el profesor Tofty, que volvía a examinar a Harry, cuando éste realizó a la perfección un hechizo repulsor de boggart. ¡Excelente! Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Potter... A menos que... El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Mi buen amigo Tiberius Ogden me ha dicho que sabes hacer un Patronus. Si quieres subir la nota. Harry alzó su varita, miró directamente a la profesora Mcgonagall. ¡Expecto patronum! Su Fenix de Oro salió del extremo de la varita mágica y recorrió el comedor a medio vuelo Los examinadores giraron la cabeza para verlo, y cuando se disolvió en una neblina dorada el profesor Tofty aplaudió con entusiasmo con sus nudosas manos, surcadas de venas. ¡Excelente! gritó. ¡Muy bien, Potter, ya puedes marcharte!, acababa de conseguir un «Extraordinario» en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El viernes, Neville Luna y Ron no tenían ningún examen, mientras que Hermione y Harry se presentaba al de Runas Antiguas, Hermione en el examen teórico termino primero que Harry y este pensó que algo le había resultado muy prácticamente les pidió que si le permitían enseñarles algo, le dieron autorización y este saco un Pensadero con un conjunto de runas de todos los alfabetos conocidos símbolos y en todos ellos el material usado para cada tenia mescla de los materiales puestos en su examen Teórico y este tenía todas las runas conocidas: Futharka antiguo, Anglosajón, Joven, Helsingia, Islandesas _,_ Marcomanas y las Medievales Dalecarlianas. Lo que de inmediato provoco en el Tribunal y en los Maestros una interrogante y de inmediato Snape lo interrogo y esto quien te lo enseño jamás nosotros y creo que todos jamás lo habíamos visto, Harry le respondió en una de mis vacaciones los dragones de mis ancestros me enseñaron la Profesora Griselda Marchbanks dijo Dragones Tu si maestra y con permiso de los tutores los llevo al cuarto que viene y va y dándoles protección se convirtió en un Dragón de Oro impresionante.

Como tenían todo el fin de semana por delante, se permitieron el lujo de estudiar. Sentados junto a la ventana abierta, por la que entraba una cálida brisa estival, bostezaban y se desperezaban ¿Cómo te ha ido el examen de Runas? le preguntó Ron sin parar de bostezar. He traducido mal «ehwaz» dijo Hermione, furiosa. Significa «asociación», y no «defensa». Lo he confundido con «eihwaz». Bueno comentó Ron perezosamente, eso es sólo un pequeño error, no creo que... ¡Cállate, Ron! saltó Hermione. Podría ser el error que marcara la diferencia entre un aprobado y un suspenso. Hermione le pregunto a Harry como le había ido y este le enseño su Pensadero y le dijo ves si se pueden combinar todos los materiales.

Lunes; era la prueba que Harry estaba seguro de que significaría su ilusión de llegar a ser Auror. Como era de esperar, encontró el examen escrito más duro que los cinco anteriores, aunque creía que había contestado correctamente a la pregunta sobre la poción multijugos y había sabido describir con precisión sus efectos, pues la había tomado ilegalmente en su segundo año en Hogwarts. El examen práctico de la tarde Severus le dijo en media hora que nos puedes hacer Harry, Draco , Hermione y Neville, Draco le resulto fácil y presento una Posión estimulante y solo se llevó unos diez minutos, Neville presento un antídoto contra picaduras de coralillo y se retiró Hermione les preparo Amortentia es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo. Causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. Y Harry les preparo la Posión de elimina Lobos, la de El Veritaserum es un potente suero de la verdad comúnmente utilizado en interrogatorios. La poción obliga al bebedor a responder con sinceridad a cualquier pregunta, aunque hay algunos complicados métodos de resistencia. El uso de la poción está estrictamente controlado por el Ministerio de Magia. Y la de "Felix Felicis." que da suerte a quien la consume.

El martes Harry se había propuesto esmerarse al máximo en el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para no hacer quedar mal a Hagrid. El examen práctico tuvo lugar por la tarde en la extensión de césped que había junto a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde los estudiantes tuvieron que identificar correctamente al knarl escondido entre una docena de erizos (el truco consistía en ofrecer leche a todos por turnos; los knarls, que son unas criaturas muy desconfiadas cuyas púas tienen propiedades mágicas, se ponían furiosos ante lo que interpretaban como un intento de envenenarlos). Después tuvieron que demostrar que sabían manejar correctamente un bowtruckle, dar de comer y limpiar a un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras de consideración, y elegir, de entre una amplia variedad de alimentos, la dieta que pondrían a un unicornio enfermo. Cuando estaban en el examen aparecieron el grupo de Centauros los cuales a la cabeza venia Bene quienes al acercarse venían si armas y con varios potrillos y al llegar saludaron a los Magos y Brujas, pero al llegar a Harry le hicieron una reverencia y le dijeron que, si sus maestros autorizarían que estos jóvenes continuasen sus clases con Firenze, Harry volteo a ver a su Profesora Mcgonagall quien de inmediato dio su autorización y condujo a los potrillos dentro del Castillo.

El examen teórico de Astronomía del miércoles por la mañana le salió bastante bien. Harry no estaba seguro de haber recordado correctamente los nombres de todas las lunas de Júpiter, pero al menos sabía que ninguna estaba cubierta de pelo. Como para hacer la prueba práctica de Astronomía tenían que esperar a que anocheciera, Hermione llegó corriendo y los alcanzó. Harry paró de reír al instante, por si eso molestaba a su amiga. Bueno, me parece que el de Artimancia me ha salido bien comentó, y Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados. Aún tenemos tiempo para repasar los mapas celestes antes de la cena, y luego... A las once, cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, comprobaron que hacía una noche tranquila y despejada, perfecta para la observación de los astros. La plateada luz de la luna bañaba los jardines y soplaba una fresca brisa, Cada alumno montó su telescopio, y cuando la profesora Marchbanks dio la orden, empezaron a rellenar el mapa celeste en blanco que les habían repartido. El profesor Tofty y la profesora Marchbanks se paseaban entre los alumnos, vigilando mientras éstos anotaban la posición exacta de las estrellas y de los planetas que observaban. Sólo se oía el susurro del pergamino al cambiarlo de posición, el ocasional chirrido de un telescopio al ajustarlo sobre su trípode, y el rasgueo de las plumas. Ellos creyeron haber contestado bien y solo Hermione se llevó las preguntas para verificar, donde volvieron a constatar que a cada alumno las preguntas eran diferentes.

El último examen, el de Historia de la Magia, no tendría lugar hasta la tarde. A Harry le habría encantado volver a la cama después de desayunar, pero contaba con la mañana para repasar un poco más, así que en lugar de acostarse se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos junto a la ventana de la sala común, intentando no quedarse dormido, mientras leía por encima la montaña de apuntes de un metro de alto que Hermione le había dejado. Los alumnos de quinto curso entraron en el Gran Comedor a las dos en punto y se sentaron frente a las hojas de examen. Harry estaba agotado. Sólo deseaba una cosa: que terminara aquel examen, porque así podría irse a dormir; y al día siguiente Ron y él bajarían al campo de Quidditch (Harry volaría con la Zaeta de Fuego con Ron) y celebrarían que ya no tenían que repasar más. Dar la vuelta a las hojas indicó la profesora Marchbanks desde su mesa, colocada frente a las de los alumnos, y giró el gigantesco reloj de arena. Podéis empezar Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la primera pregunta. Pasados unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que no había entendido ni una palabra; había una avispa zumbando distraída contra una de las altas ventanas. Lenta, tortuosamente, Harry empezó por fin a escribir la respuesta. Le costaba mucho recordar los nombres y confundía con frecuencia las fechas. Decidió saltarse la pregunta número cuatro («En su opinión, ¿qué hizo la legislación sobre varitas en el siglo XVIII: contribuyó a un mejor control de las revueltas de duendes o las permitió?»), y contestarla si tenía tiempo cuando hubiera terminado de responder las demás. Probó con la pregunta número cinco («¿Cómo se infringió el Estatuto del Secreto en 1749 y qué medidas se tomaron para impedir que volviera a ocurrir?»), pero sospechaba que se había dejado varios puntos importantes: le parecía recordar que los vampiros participaban en algún momento de la historia.

Siguió buscando una pregunta que pudiera contestar sin vacilar y sus ojos se detuvieron en el número diez: «Describa las circunstancias que condujeron a la formación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y explique por qué los magos de Liechtenstein se negaron a formar parte de ella.» «Esto lo sé», se dijo Harry, aunque notaba que tenía el cerebro aletargado y torpe. Podía visualizar un título escrito con la letra de Hermione: «La formación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.» Había leído esos apuntes aquella misma mañana. Empezó a escribir, levantando de vez en cuando la vista para mirar el reloj de arena que la profesora Marchbanks tenía encima de su mesa. Harry estaba sentado justo detrás de Parvati Patil, cuyo largo pelo castaño caía por detrás del respaldo de su silla. En un par de ocasiones, Harry se encontró mirando con fijeza las diminutas luces doradas que brillaban en la melena de Parvati cada vez que ella movía ligeramente la cabeza, y tuvo que cambiar un poco de posición la suya para salir del ensimismamiento. «... el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos fue Pierre Bonaccord, pero la comunidad mágica de Liechtenstein protestó contra su nombramiento porque...» Alrededor de Harry las plumas rasgueaban el pergamino como ratas que corretean y escarban en sus madrigueras. Notaba el calor del sol en la nuca. ¿Qué había hecho Bonaccord para ofender a los magos de Liechtenstein? Harry creía recordar que tenía algo que ver con los troles. Volvió a clavar los ojos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Parvati. Le habría gustado practicar la Legeremancia y abrir una ventana en la nuca de su compañera para descubrir qué habían tenido que ver los troles con la ruptura de Pierre Bonaccord y Liechtenstein. . . Harry cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos para descansar la vista. Bonaccord quería prohibir la caza de troles y otorgarles derechos..., pero Liechtenstein tenía desavenencias con una tribu de troles de montaña especialmente brutales... Sí, eso era. Entonces abrió los ojos, pero al fijarlos en el blanco resplandeciente del pergamino, le dolieron y se le empañaron. Lentamente, Harry escribió dos líneas sobre los troles; entonces leyó lo que había escrito hasta el momento. Su respuesta no era muy extensa ni muy detallada, y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Hermione tenía un montón de hojas de apuntes sobre la Confederación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó visualizar las páginas de Hermione, intentó recordar... La Confederación se había reunido por primera vez en Francia, sí, eso ya lo había escrito... Los duendes querían asistir, pero no se les habían permitido... Eso también lo había puesto... Y ningún representante de Liechtenstein quiso tomar parte en la reunión... «Piensa», se dijo, con la cara tapada, mientras a su alrededor las plumas rasgueaban redactando respuestas interminables, y la arena del reloj de la profesora Marchbanks caí a lentamente... Caminaba otra vez por el oscuro y frío pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Misterios, con paso firme y resuelto; a veces corría un poco, decidido a llegar por fin a su destino... La puerta se abría, como las veces anteriores, y Harry volvía a encontrarse en la sala circular con muchas puertas... La cruzaba andando por el suelo de piedra y entraba por una segunda puerta... Veía motas de luz danzarina en las paredes y en el suelo, y oía aquel extraño ruido mecánico, pero no había tiempo para investigar, tenía que darse prisa... Iba corriendo hasta la tercera puerta, que se abría fácilmente, igual que las demás... Volvía a encontrarse en la habitación del tamaño de una catedral llena de estanterías y esferas de cristal... El corazón le latía muy deprisa... Esta vez iba a entrar... Cuando llegaba al pasillo número noventa y siete torcía a la izquierda y corría por él entre dos hileras de estanterías... Pero al final del pasillo había una figura en el suelo, una figura negra que se retorcía como un animal herido... A Harry se le contraía el estómago de miedo, de emoción... Una voz salía por su boca, una voz fría y aguda, vacía de humanidad... Cógela... Vamos, bájala... Yo no puedo tocarla, pero tú sí... La figura negra que había en el suelo se movía un poco. Harry veía cómo una mano blanca de largos dedos cerrados alrededor de una varita se alzaba al final de su propio brazo..., y entonces oía que aquella fría y aguda voz decía: «¡Crucio!» El hombre que estaba en el suelo gritaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse, pero caía hacia atrás y se retorcía. Harry reía. Levantaba la varita, la maldición dejaba de actuar y la figura se quedaba inmóvil gimiendo. Lord Voldemort espera... Muy despacio, el hombre que estaba en el suelo levantaba un poco los hombros, aunque los brazos le temblaban, y miraba hacia arriba. Tenía la cara demacrada y manchada de sangre, contraída de dolor y, sin embargo, desafiante...

Tendrás que matarme susurraba Sirius. Al final lo haré, indudablemente decía la fría voz. Pero antes la cogerás para mí, Black. ¿Crees que lo que has sentido es dolor? Piénsalo bien. nos quedan muchas horas por delante y nadie te oirá gritar. Pero alguien gritaba cuando Voldemort bajaba de nuevo la varita; alguien gritaba y caía de lado desde una mesa hasta el frío suelo de piedra; Harry despertó al golpearse contra el suelo. Todavía gritaba le ardía la cicatriz, y el Gran Comedor apareció a su alrededor.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

 **LA SUPUESA TORTURA DE SIRIUS NEGRO**

Las dos tomas los brazos de Harry y el pasaron por sus hombros y la Luna con la palabra que nos dijo Harry, y el Gran Comedor, una vez fuera de Harry el comento, No necesito ir a la enfermería. Harry intentaba soltarse de sus compañeras quienes lo miraban muy preocupado por ayudar a salir al aire libre, con un montón de curiosos estudiantes alrededor.

Me - me encuentro bien, hermione de verdad. Me quedé dormido y he tenido una visión, ¡Es la presión de los exámenes! aseguró el Hermione, dándole unas débiles palmaditas en el hombro. ¡Suele pasar, un vaso de agua fría y quizás puedas volver al Gran Comedor! El examen casi ha terminado, pero a lo mejor quieres acabar de pulir tu última respuesta, ¿qué te parece? Sí contestó Harry, desesperado. Oh mar, no, ya he hecho todo lo que podía, creo Muy bien, muy bien repuso Luna con amabilidad. Sí, voy a descansar un poco dijo Harry asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Muchas gracias. En cuanto el anciano desapareció por el umbral y los registros en el Gran Comedor, Harry les dijo a sus amigos sí es urgente, se subió a toda la escalera de mármol, corrió por los pasillos iban tan pronto como, al verlo pasar, Los personajes de los retratos murmuraban reproches e imprecaciones, siguieron subiendo escaleras y finalmente irrumpieron como un huracán por las puertas del salón de la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall; La señora Pomfrey, que le estaba supliendo, gritó alarmada. ¿Qué significa esto, Potter? Necesitaba ver a la profesora. Mcgonagall gritó Harry, que jadeaba y sentir un fuerte dolor en el tórax. ¡Es urgente! La profesora Mcgonagall no está aquí, Potter dijo la señora Pomfrey con firmeza. La profesión se ha trasladado al Tribunal Superior de Educación para ayudar a llevar a cabo los exámenes que se han publicado en solitario cuando se termina el de Historia el profesor Tofty, él se the Llevara. ¿No está ... aquí? repitió harry, horrorizado. Entonces sonó la campana y el chico oyó el clásico de los alumnos al salir en tropel de las aulas en los pisos de arriba y abajo. Se quedó muy tranquilo mirando a la señora Pomfrey. El terror se apoderó de él por momentos. No quedaba nadie a quien pudiera contárselo. Dumbledore se he ido ido, Hagrid se he ido ido, pero he sido siempre contado con la profesora. Mcgonagall lo hay, irascible e inflexible, sí, pero siempre digna de confianza, con su presencia. Continúa la señora Pomfrey, comprensiva.

Sí, sí repuso harry, atontado; Se alejó del Salón de Transformaciones sin saber adónde se iba y echó a andar por el bullicioso pasillo, zarandeado por la multitud; El texto se ha extendido por su cuerpo como un gas venenoso, la cabeza le dio vueltas y no se le ocurrió qué podría hacer ... "Ron, Ginny y Neville junto con Margaret", corrigió su encuentro, vio que sus amigos corrían hacia el ¡Acosar! exclamó hermione enseguida; Se muy asustada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has encontrado bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Dónde estabas? inquirió ron. Venid conmigo contestó Harry. ¡Vamos, tengo que contar una cosa! La guía en el pasillo del primer piso mientras se asomaba la cabeza en varias aulas hasta que al final resultó una vacía; ingresado en ella y cerró la puerta en la cantidad correspondiente la cerró la puerta, lanzo un mufiato y por si las dudas, Colocó unas alas para los fantasmas o el cartel. Harry se apoyó en la puerta y miró a sus amigos. Voldemort ya comenzó a mandarme imágenes que tiene a Sirius. ¿What? ¿Cómo lo? Lo he visto. Ahora mismo. Cuando me he quedado dormido en el examen. Pero, pero ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? preguntó Hermione, que se había puesto muy pálida. No sé cómo respondió Harry. Pero sé exactamente dónde. En el Departamento de Misterios hay una sala con un montón de hileras de estanterías, pequeñas esferas de cristal, y ellos están en la final del pasillo número noventa y siete. , simula que esta torturándolo. ¡Dados que acabarás matándolo! Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a entrar en el plan, así que se acercó a una mesa y se sentó, Tratando de serenarse. A ver compañeros esto significa que para lo que nos preparamos comienza ya; por lo que Margaret por lo que se, tu misión se está complicando, pero ya sabes que haces por Filio. Les pregunté a sus amigos. Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Ron balbuceó: ¿Ir ha hasta allí? ¡Ir al Departamento de Misterios para el rescate de un Sirio! dijo Harry en voz alta. Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Ron balbuceó: ¿Ir ha hasta allí? ¡Ir al Departamento de Misterios para el rescate de un Sirio! dijo Harry en voz alta. Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Ron balbuceó: ¿Ir ha hasta allí? ¡Ir al Departamento de Misterios para el rescate de un Sirio! dijo Harry en voz alta.

Pero Harry comenzó Ron con un hilo de voz. ¿What? ¡What! exclamó harry, impaciente. No entendía por qué Ron y Hermione lo miraban con la boca abierta, como si estuviéramos preguntando algo que no tenía sentido. Harry dijo Hermione con una voz que delataba su miedo, Harry, ¿cómo, cómo quieres que Voldemort haya entrado en el Ministerio de la Magia sin que nadie haya sido descubierto? Lo que debes tener en otro sitio y pensara llevarlo a un lugar más tarde en la vida personal y personal. hacer ¿Y yo qué sé? Harry pienso que. ¡Lo que importa ahora es cómo vamos a entrar nosotros allí! Pero Harry, piénsalo bien continuó Hermione, y dio un paso hacia él, son las cinco de la tarde. El Ministerio de la Magia debe estar lleno de empleados ¿Cómo quieres que Voldemort y Sirius hayan entrado allí sin ser vistos? Harry, deben ser ser los dos magos más buscados del mundo ¿Crees que puedan entrar en un edificio lleno de Aurores sin que detectarán su presencia? No lo sé, Voldemort, Además, el Departamento de Misterios siempre ha estado completamente vacío cuando él ido.

Tú nunca has ido allí, Harry tenía Hermione con serenidad. Sólo ha soñado que ibas. ¡Lo que yo no tengo son sueños normales y corrientes! Harry, levantándose y dando también un paso hacia Hermione. Como quieras, pero no, no lo he hecho, no hay mares testarudo Entonces, ¿cómo se explica el padre de Ron? ¿Qué fue aquello? ¿Cómo supe lo que le había pasado? En parte tiene razón intervino Ron mirando a Hermione. ¡Pero eso es tan, tan inverosímil! Insistió en su sueño, en un sueño diferente a todos, pero físicamente no ha sido nunca diga lo que diga, Luna desesperada le pregunto a Harry, ¿Cómo quieres que Voldemort haya atrapado a Sirius si él no se ha movido de Grimmauld Place? Quizá Sirius no pudo aguantar más y salió a tomar un poco el aire apuntó Ron con gesto de preocupación. Se moría de ganas de salir de esa casa. Pero ¿por qué, por qué demonios iba a ser un buscador? ¿Quién es? Otra vez, sin embargo, no es tan sencillo como corroborar las cosas que usted puede ir en el medio de la chimenea en la casa de Sirius y verificas como nosotros planeamos como movernos al ministerio de mucha prisa no a más tardar más de cinco minutos y conseguir transporte para todos nos levara más tiempo. Se moría de ganas de salir de esa casa. Pero ¿por qué, por qué demonios iba a ser un buscador? ¿Quién es? Otra vez, sin embargo, no es tan sencillo como corroborar las cosas que usted puede ir en el medio de la chimenea en la casa de Sirius y verificas como nosotros planeamos como movernos al ministerio de mucha prisa no a más tardar más de cinco minutos y conseguir transporte para todos nos levara más tiempo. Se moría de ganas de salir de esa casa. Pero ¿por qué, por qué demonios iba a ser un buscador? ¿Quién es? Otra vez, sin embargo, no es tan sencillo como corroborar las cosas que usted puede ir en el medio de la chimenea en la casa de Sirius y verificas como nosotros planeamos como movernos al ministerio de mucha prisa no a más tardar más de cinco minutos y conseguir transporte para todos nos levara más tiempo.

Correr a la sala común de la Casa de Fenix y todos los niños y las niñas y las personas que no son necesarios y que Ron y Neville le ofrece un Harry que le habla y la chimenea con Kreacher por medio del fuego. Te dejamos comprobar si Sirius ha marchado de tu casa antes de salir en estampida hacia Londres. Si no está en Grimmauld Place, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que vayas. Iré contigo haré lo que sea para ayudarte a salvarlo. ¡Voldemort me está mandando la imagen ahora mismo de su gente viajando AHORA MISMO! gritó Harry. Mira lo que has dicho. Neville si lo estás haciendo ahora como tú dices lo inefable ya lo he tenido derecho y lo que te sirve torturarlo y lastimarlo en el propio ministerio si no puede obtener lo que quiere, Por favor, sé lógico, como te enseñaron tus ancestros primero, verificamos y después trabajamos no al revés. No podemos perder más tiempo. Pero todo esto es una trampa de Voldemort, como tú mismo Harry, nos dijimos por eso, hicimos el Plan y entendemos que el amor que tienes un padrino te olvidas que Voldemort te quiere engañar, tenemos que comprobarlo si ya ha comenzado.

¿Cómo? pregunto Harry. ¿Cómo vamos a comprobarlo? Tendremos que utilizar la chimenea del cuarto e intentar hablar con él, eso es lo que te estamos pidiendo hazlo y si no estás o no saben de Él lo vamos y lo buscamos, y que tu método podríamos aparcar en el pasillo y no ser detectados Propuso Hermione, pese a esa idea de la aterraba.

Se arrodilló rápidamente, metió la cabeza en el fuego y gritó: ¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place! Aunque las rodillas permanecieran firmemente plantadas en el frío suelo del despacho. Harry cerró con fuerza los ojos para protegerlos del remolino de ceniza, y cuando todo tuvo que dar vueltas, los abrió y se mostró la larga y fría cocina de Grimmauld Place. No había nadie allí. Harry ya se había imaginado, cuando se encontró ante la desierta habitación. ¿Sirio? Gritó. ¿Estás ahí, Sirius? Su voz resonó en la cocina, pero nadie le contestó. Se escuchó un sonido débil en la derecha de la chimenea. ¿Quién hay ahí? Fue creado, aunque no tenía que ser solo un ratón. Entonces aparecieron Kreacher, el elfo doméstico. Parecía muy satisfecho por algo, amo mar Bienvenido a que me advirtió que sucedería ya paso en mi cabeza recibo un mensaje del Tal Voldemort donde me dijo que me dijo que el amo Sirius y Lupin no estaba tal como usted y Sirus me to you, el Ama Walburga me indico que sí que es un engaño, así que si te gusta el llamamiento están en el Ático buscando un adorno de navidad que le gustaba mucho a mi Ama. ¿Quieres que te llame? Kreacher gracias basta con sabre que está bien pero no creo que este muy bien óigalos gritar, Harry aguzo el oído y le dijo a Kreacher mira mejor sube y llévales una pomada para quemaduras y por cierto cuando los veas están de prisa ventas usted y busca a Albus Dumbledore y le dices que te vine a buscar y que mi padrino y Lupin salieron al ministerio de dejo cuídese amo recuerde que es muy peligroso, Si nos necesitamos tanto como Dobby estaríamos encantados de ayudarlo, Harry respondió que no te agradezco y ahora estoy seguro que nunca podre desconfiar de ti. Y se desvaneció en el fuego. Harry regreso de, inmediatamente a la chimenea de la sala común de Fenix, donde los seis compañeros se esperan, se le informa lo que sucedió con Kracher y se dicta a Hermione ten razón razón es la visión, pero de todas las maneras iremos, continuamos el programa como lo planeamos, todos asintieron y Margaret saco de su bolso la moneda y el apretó con su varita en el grado en que se pone roja, de tal forma que Ron le comento los vas a cocinar a los cuatro, ¡Oh! Perdón. Inmediato a la chimenea de la sala común de Fenix, donde los seis compañeros se esperan, se informa de lo que sucedió con Kracher y se dicta a Hermione tenías razón es la visión, pero de todas las maneras iremos, continuamos el programa como lo planeamos, Todos asintieron y Margaret sacó de su bolso la moneda y el apretó con su varita en el grado que se pone rojo, en esta forma que Ron le comento los vas a cocinar a los cuatro, ¡Oh! Perdón. Inmediato a la chimenea de la sala común de Fenix, donde los seis compañeros se esperan, se informa de lo que sucedió con Kracher y se dicta a Hermione tenías razón es la visión, pero de todas las maneras iremos, continuamos el programa como lo planeamos, Todos asintieron y Margaret sacó de su bolso la moneda y el apretó con su varita en el grado que se pone rojo, en esta forma que Ron le comento los vas a cocinar a los cuatro, ¡Oh! Perdón. De esta forma que Ron le comento los vas a cocinar a los cuatro, ¡Oh! Perdón. De esta forma que Ron le comento los vas a cocinar a los cuatro, ¡Oh! Perdón.

Bien voy por un tutor buena suerte; y mientras Margaret, encontramos a Severus y Filius y les contamos lo que sabía de Harry y de su Padrino y donde se tienen que ir. Tanto Severus y Filius lanzaron su Patronus para avisar a la Orden del Fenix.

 **INSOLITO ARRIVO AL MINISTERIO**

Harry y los compañeros se reunieron en este tema con las capas negras con las calles bordadas en Oro y con las varitas listas se tomaron las manos y aparecieron en un costado del ministerio. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, los empleados del ministerio de tal forma que Harry tuvo que poner un escudo de invisibilidad para evitar las sospechas y los pacíficos. , Neville George, Fred y Ginny; se trasladaron y aparecieron en el pasillo donde habían atacado a su Papá de Ron corrigió por varias puertas en donde se encontró un reloj de arena con un sinónimo de aros el que pueda mover dicho reloj,

Mientras tanto, esto sucede en el mismo pasillo inicial del Ministerio donde se encuentran los elevadores y el área de la revisión de las varitas en el área del Departamento de la recepción del Ministerio, el cúmulo de chorros de vapor negro y todos van a formas de corpóreas y ellos son el grupo de Voldemort quienes arribaron y estos son: Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley todos los enmascarados como siempre que hablamos con su jefe. Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore por lo que lo cazaría en la recepción donde está la fuente y las piezas de arribo, que se encargarán de los niños que saben que están en el cuarto de las profecí y dejando de lado los demás que se registren su entrada con todo el protocolo de medición de las variables y el peso de las mismas y una vez que terminen los datos de un departamento se dirigieron, como Malfoy conocía muy bien esas oficinas menciono que iban a la La oficina del ministro tenía una junta con él y con Fudge, y se encaminó a los elevadores, y al lugar de la oficina al Ministro de bajada a la zona de misterios, aunque los Jóvenes les llevaban mucha ventaja.y en el lugar de la oficina al Ministro bajaron a la zona de misterios, aunque los Jóvenes les llevaban ya mucha ventaja.y en el lugar de la oficina al Ministro bajaron a la zona de misterios, aunque los Jóvenes les llevaban ya mucha ventaja.

Ya que el destino no supo que el primero que se encontró el Patronus de Filius fue un Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore en ese mismo momento se oyó un Crac y Kracher apareciendo con el mismo recado y dos minutos después en los alrededores del Banco estaba ablando con Kracher y este le informaba a Dumbledore el recado de Harry y sus compañeros,en ese mismo momento se presentan Sirius y Lupin explican que Harry hacia como dos semanas han tenido dos galeones se han calentado en el mismo grado que ya se ha quemado y cuando se ha dicho que se ha desplazado al Ministerio porque Voldemort y sus Mortifagos irían al propio Ministerio a tratar de sustentar la Profecía de El propio Harry y Voldemort y que él y unos amigos del colegio a proteger y hasta llegar a nosotros. El contacto directo con sus hermanos quienes están en contacto con la Orden del Fénix de ahí partieron al Ministerio directo del departamento de Misterios. Todos están en el mismo momento. Albus, Aberforth, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin,Sirius Black y Regulus Black, quienes han llegado a ser parte de la gente de Tom, a lo que Albus, el mando, al lado, y al informarse. Voldemort no bajo me está esperando en la recepción pero solo tengo que presentarte cuando sea necesario, a ustedes les toca proteger a Los muchachos y los retenedores.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

 **EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS**

Harry y el resto de la LF caminaban rápido en medio del pasillo central del departamento de profesáis cuando se acercaron al año de 1975 sintieron unas ráfagas de aire aunque las esferas despedían luz esta no era suficiente para distinguir el fondo del salón, Hermione dio la alerta como se había acordado y todos prepararon sus varitas y eligieron hechizos por si eran atacados; al legar al año de 1981 Hermione los detuvo a todos y sin más les pregunto a Neville y a Harry la fecha de cumpleaños ambos dijeron 30 y 31 de julio , bien dijo esta en este pasillo cerca del centro, Harry recordó de pronto no está la oyó Dumbledore en septiembre de 1980 no habíamos nacido toda vía regresemos un estante pero de este mismo lado así lo hicieron tenían su plan bien estudiado los gemelos abrían la fila y vigilaban Neville Luna y Ginny revisaban y Harry y Hermione cubrían la retaguardia y al arribo de septiembre por el 11 día Ginny les comento aquí hay una que tiene tu nombre Harry y el de Neville esta tachado pero antes tiene muchas letras miren, efectivamente decía la etiqueta 11-09-1980, siguiente renglón APGBD - SPT y en un tercer renglón se leía Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y Harry james Potter Evans y Neville Longbottom, mas este último tachado, Harry se paró de puntillas y la tomo la esferas. Y con la vaga sensación de que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, puso las manos alrededor de la polvorienta bola de cristal. Esperaba encontrarla fría, pero no fue así. Al contrario, era como si hubiera estado expuesta al sol durante horas, o como si el resplandor interior la calentara. Intuyendo que estaba a punto de suceder algo extraordinario, casi deseando que pasara algo emocionante que al menos justificara el largo y peligroso viaje, Harry levantó la bola de cristal y la miró fijamente. Pero no pasó nada. Los demás se colocaron alrededor de Harry y contemplaron la esfera mientras él le quitaba el polvo.

Y entonces, a sus espaldas, una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo: que todos de inmediato reconocieron la misma de Draco, por lo que de acuerdo a su plan quedaron al Frente Harry, Hermione Ginny en medio Luna y Neville y de retaguardia los Gemelos Fred y George y sin que quien o quienes estuviesen con el pudiesen darse cuenta Harry le entrego a esfera a Neville quien la escondió en los pliegues de su capa cualquiera de esos dos desenlaces habría conseguido que sintiera el júbilo o la furia de Voldemort correr por su cuerpo, y habría hecho que la cicatriz le doliera tanto como le había dolido la noche en que fue atacado el señor Weasley. Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, muy despacio, y dame eso. Y por qué cree usted que se la voy a dar Sr. Malfoy si su amo esta entre desilusionado y furioso y en número somos más nosotros que usted y no está usted enterado de nada sobre nosotros y solo es para mi conocimiento, te equivocas dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry, nada menos que la Mortifaga Bellatrix Lancaster, Bellatrix dijo Neville si como están tus padres en San Mugo verdad muchachito, Luna tiro de la manga de Neville y este se tranquilizó, de acuerdo al plan solo Harry respondería; a veo que como Buen Slytherin no te atreviste a venir solo cuantos más de tus cobardes Mortifagos te acompañan, No me digas tratare de adivinar, sin duda tu compadre Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley y el propio Tom Sorvolo Riddley, aunque ese como siempre debe estar escondido ya que no da la cara de frente nunca para eso tiene a sus gatos, primero niño Grito Bellatrix como te atreves insolente chiquillo de hablar así del Señor Tenebroso e insultarnos a nosotros tu un sangre impura, Mire novia frustrada de Tom, le digo como se me antoja porque así se llama le guste a Él y a usted él es hijo de humano no mago y Bruja y aunque mi abuelo es no mago tiene más linaje de sangre que el de Él, además que el desciende de Godric Gryffindor por si el tarado de su cuñado no le ha informado y como no le pienso dar nada prepárese Harry lanzo un hechizo **Crapio** , (pared de humo denso), esa era la señal para que todos corrieran en dirección de la salida cada uno fue lanzando hechizos de tal forma que los que dieron en el blanco causaron daños George lanzo **Jinx** : Un rayo azul sale disparado de la varita, da un brusco golpe al receptor que en este caso fue la cara de Aleco quien le rompió los huesos de la cara, Fred lanzo un Vocaloib: Genera ondas sonoras poderosas que empujan al rival que alcanzo a Amycus se quedó desmayada contra la pared y cuando se aproximaron a la puerta de salida Harry le Grito a Ginny tu turno y está sin mirar a atrás lanzo por encima de su hombro un reducto: Hechizo de disminución de volumen y este nunca lo esperaron hace que un objeto se escoja a su mínima expresión, por lo que los Mortifagos tuvieron que salir de prisa ya que el cuarto de profesáis se redujo al tamaño de una pulga corrieron hasta el cuarto del arco pero los alcanzaron en el salón de los cerebros tanto Malfoy y Bellatrix junto con Rookwood habían decidido atacar con todo por eso en cuanto entraron y distinguieron a Neville y entre los tres le lanzaron un Crucio con la intención de dejarlo como a sus padres jamás recordaron que ya habían tenido una sorpresa y en el momento de en qué le lanzaron al unísono el hechizo reboto en el escudo puesto por lo que en cuanto este pego en Neville su propio compañero Yaxley salió rebotado contra la urna más grande de cerebros recién llegados los cuales eran como todos de gente maga que hubiese vivido en forma de que habían usada la magia obscura y la pobreza, por lo del golpe cayo dentro del tanque y esos cerebros se le pegaron de tal forma que si tuviera unas ventosas y los jóvenes llegaron al cuarto del arco donde tenían planeado la segunda parte del plan cuando por todas las puertas que daban a este encontraron a los muchachos parados frente al arco por el lado de Luz y aunque Aleco sangrando traía a su hermana arrastrada pero la había logrado sacar, fue Malfoy quien le pregunto a Harry esos hechizos son de alumnos del ministerio no del colegio de Hogwarts, Harry solo rio y le dijo mira Mortifago mis compañeros los gemelos ya salieron y te dije que no estás preparado para lo que falta, Bellatrix le grito a Lucius si vacilas vas tener contemplaciones con estos mocosos yo no, Harry solo dijo tu señal Neville,


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

 **EL ARCO DE VIDA Y MUERTE**

Bellatrix lanzo un **Avada Kedavra,** pero ya Harry Avia puesto sobre el grupo un **Cave Inimicum** : Hechizo de protección. Con suficiente poder, puede repeler las maldiciones imperdonables y el hechizo de Bellatrix revoto sobre las gradas dejando un tramo hecho polvo cuando reaccionaron los Mortifagos, solo pudieron distinguir que Neville había lanzado la profecía al arco y este se la había comido o desaparecido el caso es que ya no estaba, Lucius grito de impotencia y en ese momento como salidos del arco aparecieron frente a los jóvenes todo un escuadrón de la Orden del Fenix, de ambos lados se lanzaron hechizos por unos diez minutos los Mortifagos trataban de escapar pero el grupo contrario no se los permitía, tanto Tonks como Moody se encontraban uno al lado del otro de Harry como les había mandado Albus,

Mientras en las salas de los misterios seguía una batalla campal y esta era desventajosa para el grupo de Mortifagos, Sirius se lanzó hacia un lado y su compañero Lupin volvió a apuntar y gritó: ¡DESMAIUS! El haz de luz roja pasó justo por encima del hombro del Mortifago y fue a parar contra una vitrina que había en la pared, llena de relojes de arena de diferentes formas; la vitrina cayó al suelo y se reventó, y trozos de cristal saltaron por los aires; luego se levantó, como accionada por un resorte, y se pegó de nuevo a la pared, perfectamente reparada; pero a continuación cayó de nuevo y se hizo añicos. El Mortifago, mientras tanto, había cogido su varita, que estaba en el suelo junto a la brillante campana de cristal. Cuando el individuo se dio la vuelta, Sirius se escondió detrás de otra mesa, y como al Mortifago se le había movido la máscara y no veía nada, se la quitó con la mano que tenía libre y gritó: ¡DES...! ¡DESMAIUS! bramó entonces Hermione, que los había alcanzado. Esa vez el haz de luz roja golpeó en medio del pecho al Mortifago, que se quedó paralizado con los brazos en alto; entonces la varita se le cayó al suelo y él se derrumbó hacia atrás sobre la campana de cristal. Harry creyó que oiría un fuerte ¡CLONC! cuando el Mortifago chocara contra el sólido cristal de la campana y resbalara por ella hasta desplomarse en el suelo, pero, en lugar de eso, la cabeza del hombre atravesó la superficie de la campana como si ésta fuera una pompa de jabón, y quedó tirado boca arriba sobre la mesa con la cabeza dentro de la campana llena de aquella relumbrante corriente de aire. ¡Accio varita! gritó Hermione, y la varita del Mortifago salió volando de un oscuro rincón y fue a parar a la mano de la chica, que se la lanzó a su amigo. Neville Gracias dijo él. Bueno, hemos de salir de... ¡Cuidado! exclamó Neville, horrorizado. Miraba la cabeza del Mortifago, que seguía en el interior de la campana de cristal. Los tres volvieron a levantar sus varitas, pero ninguno atacó: se quedaron contemplando, boquiabiertos y aterrados, lo que le ocurría a la cabeza de aquel hombre: se encogía muy deprisa y se estaba quedando calva; el negro cabello y la barba rala se replegaban hacia el interior del cráneo; las mejillas se volvían lisas, y el cráneo, redondeado, y he cubría de una pelusilla como de piel de melocotón... En aquel momento, el grueso y musculoso cuello del Mortifago sostenía una cabeza de recién nacido, y el hombre intentaba levantarse; pero mientras los espectadores Sirius, Lupin, Hermione y Neville lo observaban, estupefactos, la cabeza volvió a aumentar de tamaño y empezó a crecerle pelo en el cuero cabelludo y en la barbilla... Es el Tiempo dijo Hermione, atemorizada. El Tiempo... El Mortifago volvió a mover la fea cabeza intentando despejarse, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, se le empezó a encoger otra vez hasta adoptar de nuevo la forma de la de un recién nacido... Entonces oyeron gritar a alguien en una habitación cercana; luego, un estrépito y un chillido. ¿RON? Grito Lupin, y apartó rápidamente la vista de la monstruosa transformación que tenía lugar ante ellos. ¿GINNY? ¿LUNA?, ¡Cirius! gritó Hermione. El Mortifago había sacado la cabeza de la campana de cristal. Ofrecía un aspecto grotesco, pues su diminuta cabeza de bebé berreaba escandalosamente mientras agitaba los gruesos brazos en todas direcciones, y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Lupin, que se agachó justo a tiempo. Alastor levantó su varita mágica, pero para su sorpresa Hermione le sujetó el brazo.

¡No puedes hacer daño a un bebé! No había tiempo para discutir; Hermione volvía a oír pasos, cada vez más fuertes, provenientes de la Sala de las Profecías, y comprendió, aunque demasiado tarde, que había cometido un error al gritar, porque había delatado su posición. ¡Vamos! dijo. Dejaron al Mortifago con cabeza de bebé tambaleándose detrás de ellos, y salieron por la puerta que estaba abierta en el otro extremo de la habitación, y que conducía a la sala circular negra. Cuando habían recorrido la mitad de la habitación, a través de la puerta abierta Ron vio a otros dos Mortifagos que entraban corriendo por la puerta negra e iban hacia ellos; entonces giró hacia la izquierda, entró precipitadamente en un despacho pequeño, oscuro y abarrotado, y en cuanto hubieron entrado Hermione y Neville, cerró. ¡Ferma...! empezó a decir Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera terminar el hechizo, la puerta se abrió de par en par y los dos Mortifagos irrumpieron en el despacho. Ambos gritaron triunfantes: ¡IMPEDIMENTA! Ron, Hermione y Neville cayeron hacia atrás; Neville se derrumbó sobre una mesa y desapareció de la vista; Hermione cayó sobre una estantería y recibió una cascada de gruesos libros encima; Luna se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared de piedra que tenía detrás: unas luces diminutas aparecieron ante sus ojos y por un momento se quedó demasiado aturdida y mareada para reaccionar.

¡YA LOS TENEMOS! gritó el Mortifago que estaba más cerca de él Lupin. ¡ESTÁN EN UN DESPACHO QUE HAY EN! ¡Silencius! gritó Hermione, y el hombre se quedó sin voz. Siguió moviendo los labios detrás del agujero de la máscara que tenía sobre la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. El otro Mortifago lo apartó bruscamente. ¡Petrificus totalus! gritó Fred cuando el segundo Mortifago levantaba su varita. Los brazos y las piernas del hombre se pegaron y cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra que Harry tenía a sus pies, rígido como una tabla e incapaz de moverse. Bien hecho, Fred... Pero el Mortifago al que Hermione acababa de dejar mudo dio un repentino latigazo con la varita y un haz de llamas de color morado atravesó el pecho de Hermione. La chica soltó un débil: «¡Oh!» de sorpresa, se le doblaron las rodillas y se derrumbó. ¡HERMIONE! Fred se arrodilló a su lado mientras Neville salía de debajo de la mesa y se arrastraba rápidamente hacia ella, con la varita en ristre. El Mortifago lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza de Neville en cuanto éste se asomó, rompiendo por la mitad la varita del chico y acertándole en la cara. Neville soltó un aullido de dolor y retrocedió tapándose la boca y la nariz con ambas manos. George se volvió con la varita en alto y vio que el Mortifago se había quitado la máscara y lo apuntaba; George y Fred reconoció la larga, pálida y contrahecha cara que había visto en El Profeta: era Antonin Dolohov, el mago que había matado a los Prewett. Dolohov sonrió burlonamente. Con la mano que tenía libre, apuntó a la Falsa profecía que Fred seguía apretando en la mano; luego lo apuntó a él y seguidamente a Hermione. Aunque ya no podía hablar, el significado de aquellos gestos no podía estar más claro: «Dame la profecía, o correrás la misma suerte que ella...» ¡Como si no nos fueran a matar de todos modos en cuanto les entregue esto! Exclamó Fred.

Fred percibía un silbido de pánico en el cerebro que le impedía pensar; tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, que todavía estaba caliente, aunque no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. «Que no esté muerta, que no esté muerta, si se muere será culpa mía...» ¡Haz lo que sea, Fred urgió Neville con fiereza desde debajo de la mesa, y se quitó las manos del rostro, dejando al descubierto la nariz rota y la sangre que le chorreaba por la boca y la barbilla, pero no se la des! Entonces se oyó un estrépito detrás de la puerta y Dolohov giró la cabeza: el Mortifago con cara de bebé había aparecido berreando en el umbral y seguía agitando desesperadamente los enormes puños mientras golpeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. George no desperdició aquella oportunidad, ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! gritó. El hechizo golpeó a Dolohov antes de que éste pudiera neutralizarlo, y cayó hacia delante sobre su compañero, ambos rígidos como tablas e incapaces de moverse ni un milímetro. Hermione dijo Fred entonces, zarandeándola, mientras el Mortifago con cabeza de recién nacido se alejaba de nuevo dando tumbos. Despierta, Hermione... ¿Qué le ha hecho? preguntó Neville; salió arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa y se arrodilló al otro lado de Hermione. Al chico le chorreaba sangre por la nariz, que se hinchaba por momentos. No lo sé... Neville cogió una de las muñecas de Hermione. Todavía tiene pulso, Harry, estoy seguro.

Pero antes de que pudieran decidir por qué puerta iban a intentar salir, se abrió de par en par una que había a la derecha y por ella entraron tres personas dando traspiés. ¡Ron! exclamó Fred, y corrió hacia ellos. Ginny... ¿Estáis todos...? Uno de los Mortifagos ha agarrado a Ginny por el tobillo prosiguió Luna; he utilizado la maldición reductora y le he lanzado Plutón a la cara, pero... Luna señaló a Ginny, que respiraba entrecortadamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Y a Ron qué le ha pasado? preguntó Alastor atemorizado; su amigo seguía riendo tontamente, colgado de la túnica de Fred. No sé qué le han hecho respondió Luna con tristeza, pero se comporta de una forma muy extraña; me ha costado lo mío traerlo hasta aquí. continuó Ron sin parar de reír, y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que la oreja de éste le quedó a la altura de la boca, ¿sabes quién es ésta?, Es Lunática, Lunática Lovegood, ¡ji, ji, ji! Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea dijo Alastor con firmeza. Luna, ¿puedes ayudar a Ginny? Pero primero permíteme ponerle a Hermione el contra hechizo que le lanzaron; el de Ginny requerimos llevarla a San Mugo Sí contestó la chica, y se colocó la varita mágica detrás de una oreja. A continuación, rodeó a Ginny por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. ¡Sólo me duele un poco el tobillo, puedo levantarme yo sola! protestó Ginny, pero al cabo de un momento se cayó hacia un lado y tuvo que sujetarse a Luna. Fred y George se colocó lado a lado de ella para sostenerla y estaban sólo a unos palmos de alcanzarla cuando otra se abrió de repente en el lado opuesto de la sala y por ella entraron tres Mortifagos.

Bellatrix Lestrange iba en cabeza. ¡Están aquí! gritó la Mortifaga. Los Mortifagos lanzaron varios hechizos aturdidores; Cirius entró apresuradamente por la puerta que tenía enfrente, se liberó sin miramientos de Ron y volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudar a Neville a que entrara a Hermione. Cruzaron todos los umbrales justos a tiempo para cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Bellatrix. ¡Fermaportus! gritó Cirius, y oyó cómo tres cuerpos, al otro lado, chocaban contra la puerta ¡No importa! exclamó una voz de hombre. ¡Hay otras entradas! ¡LOS TENEMOS, ESTÁN AQUÍ! vio que Sirius se batía con un Mortifago a unos tres metros de distancia; Kingsley peleaba contra dos a la vez; Tonks, que todavía no había llegado al pie de las gradas, le lanzaba hechizos a Bellatrix. Por lo visto, nadie se había dado cuenta de que George se estaba muriendo. Entonces dirigió la varita mágica hacia atrás, hacia el costado de su agresor, pero no le quedaba aliento para pronunciar un conjuro y el hombre buscaba con la mano que tenía libre la mano de George y que sujetaba la falsa profecía. ¡AAAAHHHH! oyó de pronto George le aventó la esfera a la cara a Lucius y esta le dio en la cara y solo era una bomba pestilente que lo baño de pies a cabeza.

Neville también había surgido de la nada e, incapaz de pronunciar un hechizo, le había clavado con todas sus fuerzas la varita de Hermione al Mortifago en una de las rendijas de la máscara. El hombre soltó a Fred de inmediato y profirió un aullido de dolor. se dio la vuelta, lo miró y dijo, casi sin aliento: ¡DESMAIUS! El Mortifago se desplomó hacia atrás y la máscara le resbaló por la cara: era Macnair, el que había intentado matar a Buckbeak. Tenía un ojo hinchado e inyectado en sangre. ¡Gracias! le dijo Fred a Neville, y enseguida tiró de él hacia sí, pues Sirius y su Mortifago pasaban a su lado dando bandazos y peleando tan encarnizadamente que sus varitas no eran más que una mancha borrosa. pero entonces vio que el ojo mágico de Moody rodaba por el suelo. Su propietario estaba tumbado sobre un costado sangrando por la cabeza, y su agresor arremetía en ese momento contra George Fred y Neville: era Dolohov, a quien el júbilo crispaba el alargado y pálido rostro. ¡Petrificus totalus! Pasaban a su lado peleando Una vez más, las piernas y los brazos de Dolohov se juntaron y el Mortifago cayó hacia atrás desplomándose en el suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

¡Bien hecho! gritó Sirius, y le hizo agachar la cabeza al ver que un par de hechizos aturdidores volaban hacia ellos. Ahora quiero que salgan de... Volvieron a agacharse, pues un haz de luz verde había pasado rozando a Sirius. Hermione vio que Tonks se precipitaba desde la mitad de las gradas, y su cuerpo inerte golpeó los bancos de piedra mientras Bellatrix, triunfante, volvía al ataque. coge a Neville y corre! gritó Sirius, y fue al encuentro de Bellatrix. Harry no vio lo que pasó a continuación, pero ante su vista apareció Kingsley que, aunque se tambaleaba, estaba peleando con Rookwood, quien ya no llevaba la máscara y tenía el marcado rostro al descubierto. Otro haz de luz verde pasó rozándole la cabeza a Luna, que se lanzó hacia Neville... ¿Puedes tenerte en pie? le chilló al oído mientras las piernas de su amigo se sacudían y se retorcían incontroladamente. Ponme un brazo alrededor de los hombros... Neville obedeció, y Fred tiró de él. Las piernas de Longbottom seguían moviéndose en todas direcciones y no lo sostenían; entonces un hombre se abalanzó sobre ellos y ambos cayeron hacia atrás. Neville se quedó boca arriba agitando las piernas como un escarabajo que siento, Fred, no quería... ¡No importa! gritó él. Intenta mantenerte en pie, hemos de salir de...

Tanto como Lucius y salieron por la puerta por donde ellos trataban de salir cuando las demás puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraban los jóvenes cada uno con un Auror profesional como compañeros de trabajo, Alastor Moody desarmo de inmediato a los dos quien venía con Ginny y Luna, Tonks venía con ron que continuaba riendo, Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció tras Fred y George Sirius y Lupin traían a Hermione y a Neville.

En eso estaban cuando Bellatrix escondida tras un pilar de la bóveda principal comenzó con su hechizo favorito por lo que Harry sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo sobre Cirius su Cave Inimicum: Hechizo de protección. Lamentablemente al rebotar en Cirius golpeo a Regulus a quien todos vieron caer por la puerta blanca Luna seguía forcejeando con Lupin con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero Lupin no lo entendía: había gente escondida detrás de aquella especie de cortina. Luna la había oído susurrar la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Regulus estaba escondido, sencillamente, estaba oculto detrás del velo... ¡Regulus! gritó. ¡REGULUS! No puede volver, Luna insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener a la chica. No puede volver, porque está m... ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! rugió Fred Luna, y George. ¡Regulus! y Bellatrix Salía disparada para arriba y sin dejar de correr salió hacia la recepción con el objeto de alcanzar a su jefe, sin saber que ella era seguida por el mismo Harry quien a ver que llegaba a la altura de los elevadores le envió un hechizo de Levicorpus. Es un hechizo no verbal. levita el cuerpo dejándola colgada de los pies como había visto a su padre hacérselo a Snape, diciéndole me voy a vengar de lo que le hiciste a tu propia familia.

Una voz como siseos se escuchó si Harry mándale un Avada Kedavraymátala y soltó una carcajada, Harry le dijo y deberás crees que soy como Tu Tom , no solo la voy a entregar a la autoridad, hiciste mal en venir niño tonto me di cuenta que puedes ver mis sentimientos y puse en mi mente y caíste como un tonto, ahora fue Harry quien se rio con fuerza y tu creíste culebrita que yo no sabía eso, verdaderamente no eres ni la mitad de lo que dices y crees que eres hace más de un año que sabemos lo que planeas por eso tu gatito de Barty Crouch Jr. Desde su arribo sabíamos quién era y este año te hemos esperado un año para que pudieses aprender que solo Tu o Yo podríamos tomarla, pero eres tan cobarde que no te atreviste a bajar Tu mandando otros gatitos, pero pregunta cuantos te quedan. Aparte de esta loca bruja que vive enamorada de ti porque cree que eres sangre limpia y no mestizo como Yo.

Insolente GritoBellatrix;Harry rio y le dijo oye Tom no les ha dicho a tus gatitos que eres de padre no mago y Bruja que usando posión de amor sedujo a tu padre, no cabe duda que érese patético y poco honesto ni con tu propia gente, cobarde; Lord Voldemor Lanzo con la furia Total de su magia un Crucio el cual fue absorbido por un escudo de agua que surgió de la nada, Tanto Bella como Lord Voldemort peguntaron que fue eso.


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO 40

AL ÚNICO AL QUE EL TEMIA

Sigo siendo la servidora más leal del Señor Tenebroso. Él me enseñó las artes oscuras, y conozco hechizos poderosísimos con los que tú, patético mocoso, no puedes ni soñar en competir... ¡Sanatas Hechizo s/varita Rodea al oponente de un fuego oscuro abrasador! gritó Harry. tuvo que ser Voldemor quien lo apagara diciéndole se ve que Albus te ha enseñado trucos nuevos Harry.

¡Te voy a dar una oportunidad, Potter! gritó Voldemort. ¡Entrégame la profecía, lánzamela rodando por el suelo, y quizá te perdone la vida! ¡Tendrá que matarme porque ya no la tengo! Menciono Harry, la arrogamos tras el velo en el arco y mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras notó un intenso dolor en la frente; volvía a arderle la cicatriz, y sintió que lo invadía un sentimiento de ira que no estaba relacionado con su propia rabia. ¡Y él lo sabe! añadió Harry soltando una risotada. ¡Su querida amiga Bellatrix sabe que la profecía se ha perdido! No creo que esté muy contento usted, ¿eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? chilló Lord Voldemort, y por primera vez su voz denotaba miedo. ¡La profecía se ha perdido para siempre! ¿Cómo le sienta eso Voldemort? Notaba fuertes punzadas en la cicatriz; le dolía tanto que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas... ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! exclamó Voldemort gritando, pero ahora Harry percibía el terror detrás de la rabia. ¡LA TIENES TÚ, POTTER, ¡Y VAS A DÁRMELA AHORA MISMO! ¡Accio profecía! ¡ACCIO PROFECÍA! Harry volvió a reír porque sabía que eso lo pondría furioso, pero su dolor de cabeza aumentaba de tal modo que creyó que le estallaría el cráneo. Lamentablemente tu legeremancia conmigo no funciona.

¡No tengo nada! gritó Harry. ¡No tengo nada que entregarle! La profecía la hemos aventado en el arco del velo y se ha perdido y nadie ha oído lo que ha dicho, ¡explíqueselo a su amo! Bruja ¡No! aulló ella. ¡No es verdad, estás mintiendo! ¡LO HE INTENTADO!, ¡AMO, LO HE INTENTADO! ¡NO ME CASTIGUE! ¡Gasta saliva inútilmente! exclamó Harry, y cerró fuertemente los ojos para combatir el dolor de la cicatriz, más espantoso que nunca. ¡Él no puede oírla! ¿Ah, no, Potter? dijo una voz fría y aguda. Harry abrió los ojos. Alto, delgado, tocado con una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpiente era blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas miraban atentamente a Harry... Lord Voldemort había aparecido en medio del vestíbulo y apuntaba con su varita al muchacho, que se había quedado quieto. ¿Qué dices, que has roto mi profecía? preguntó Voldemort con voz queda observando a Harry con ojos rojos y despiadados. No, Bella, no miente... Veo la verdad mirándome desde dentro de su despreciable mente... Meses de preparación, meses de esfuerzo..., y mis Mortifagos han dejado que Harry Potter vuelva a desbaratar mis planes... ¡Lo siento, amo, no lo sabía, yo estaba peleando con el Regulus Black! Gimoteó Bellatrix, y se arrodilló a los pies de Voldemort mientras él se le acercaba lentamente. Amo, deberíais saber que... Cállate, Bella le ordenó Voldemort con crueldad. Enseguida me encargaré de ti.

¿Acaso crees que he entrado en el Ministerio de la Magia para escuchar tus penosas disculpas? Pero amo, Él está aquí, está abajo Voldemort no le prestó atención. A ti no tengo nada más que decirte, Potter dijo sin inmutarse. Ya me has fastidiado bastante, llevas demasiado tiempo molestándome. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! Harry ni siquiera había abierto la boca para defenderse; tenía la mente en blanco y apuntaba al suelo con la varita que sujetaba con la mano que le colgaba inerte a un lado. Pero la estatua dorada del mago sin cabeza de la fuente había cobrado vida, y saltó al suelo desde su pedestal y se colocó entre Harry y Voldemort. El hechizo rebotó en su pecho cuando la estatua extendió los brazos para proteger a Harry. ¿Qué...? gritó Voldemort mirando a su alrededor. Y entonces susurró: ¡Dumbledore!; Harry miró hacia atrás con el corazón desbocado. Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a las rejas doradas.

¡Dumbledore! exclamó entonces Harry, sudoroso, mirando embelesado por encima del hombro de Harry. ¿Qué? ¡DUMBLEDORE! Preguntaron al unísono Bellatrix y Tom Harry se volvió y dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba su enemigo. Justo encima de ellos, enmarcado por el umbral de las chimeneas, estaba Albus Dumbledore, con la varita en alto, pálido y encolerizado. Harry sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo. y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la fuente. Voldemort levantó la varita y otro haz de luz verde golpeó a Dumbledore, que se dio la vuelta y desapareció en medio del revuelo de su capa. Al cabo de un segundo, apareció de nuevo detrás de Voldemort y agitó la varita apuntando a lo que quedaba de la fuente. Las otras estatuas también cobraron vida. La estatua de la bruja corrió hacia Bellatrix, que se puso a gritar y a lanzarle hechizos que rebotaban en el pecho de la estatua; ésta se abalanzó sobre la Mortifaga y finalmente la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Entre tanto, el duende y el elfo doméstico se escabulleron hasta las chimeneas empotradas a lo largo de la pared, y el centauro, que ya sólo tenía un brazo, salió al galope hacia Voldemort, que desapareció y volvió a aparecer junto a la fuente. La estatua del mago empujó a Harry hacia atrás y lo apartó de la refriega, mientras Dumbledore avanzaba hacia Voldemort y el centauro galopaba en torno a ellos.

Has cometido una estupidez viniendo aquí esta noche, Tom dijo Dumbledore con serenidad. Los Aurores están en camino ... ¡Pero cuando lleguen, yo me habré ido y tú estarás muerto! le espetó Voldemort. Luego lanzó otra maldición ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! a Dumbledore, pero no dio en el blanco, sino que golpeó la mesa del mago de seguridad, que se prendió fuego. Dumbledore también usó su varita, y fue tal la potencia del hechizo que emanó de ella que, pese a estar protegido por su dorado guardián, a Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando el rayo pasó a su lado. Centas: Desprende rayos de la varita continuamente, **PROHIBIDO SU USO** Esa vez, Voldemort se vio obligado a crear un reluciente escudo de plata para desviarlo. El hechizo, fuera el que fuese, no le produjo daños visibles al escudo, aunque le arrancó una fuerte nota parecida al sonido de un gong, francamente estremecedor. ¿No quieres matarme, Dumbledore? le preguntó Voldemort asomando los entrecerrados y rojos ojos por encima del borde del escudo. Estás por encima de esa crueldad, ¿verdad? Ambos sabemos que existen otras formas de destruir a un hombre, Tom respondió Dumbledore, impasible, y siguió caminando hacia Voldemort como si no temiera absolutamente nada, como si no tuviera ningún motivo para interrumpir su paseo por el Vestíbulo. De hecho, tu incapacidad para comprender que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte siempre ha sido tu mayor debilidad. Otro haz de luz verde surgió de detrás del escudo de plata Destructo: Hechizo letal de enorme poder, **PROHIBIDO SU USO**. Esta vez fue el centauro manco, que galopaba delante de Dumbledore, el que recibió el impacto y se hizo añicos, pero, antes de que los fragmentos llegaran al suelo, Dumbledore echó hacia atrás su varita y la sacudió como si blandiera un látigo. Una larga y delgada llama salió de la punta y se enroscó alrededor de Voldemort, Fiendfyre (Fuego demoníaco): Crea un fuego que no se puede apagar con agua, abrazando también el escudo. Por un instante pareció que Dumbledore había ganado, pero entonces la cuerda luminosa se convirtió en una serpiente que soltó a Voldemort de inmediato y se dio la vuelta, silbando furiosa, para enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

Voldemort desapareció, y la serpiente echó hacia atrás la parte del cuerpo que tenía levantada del suelo, preparada para atacar. Hubo un fogonazo en el aire, por encima de Dumbledore, y en ese preciso momento reapareció Voldemort: estaba de pie en el pedestal, en el centro de la fuente donde hasta hacía poco se alzaban las cinco estatuas. ¡Cuidado! gritó Harry. Pero mientras él gritaba, otro haz de luz verde salió despedido de la varita de Voldemort hacia Dumbledore, y la serpiente atacó... Entonces Fawkes descendió en picado ante Dumbledore, abrió mucho el pico y se tragó todo el haz de luz verde: estalló en llamas y cayó al suelo, pequeño, encogido e incapaz de volar. De inmediato, Dumbledore blandió su varita y describió un largo y fluido movimiento: la serpiente, que había estado a punto de clavarle los colmillos, saltó por los aires y quedó reducida a una voluta de humo negro, y el agua de la fuente se alzó formando una especie de capullo de cristal fundido y cubrió a Voldemort. Durante un instante lo único que se vio de él fue una oscura, borrosa y desdibujada figura sin rostro que se estremecía sobre el pedestal; era evidente que intentaba librarse de aquella sofocante masa... Pero de pronto desapareció, y el agua cayó con gran estruendo en la fuente, se derramó por el borde e inundó el suelo. ¡AMO! gritó Bellatrix. Convencido de que todo había terminado y de que Voldemort había decidido huir, Harry intentó salir de detrás de la estatua que lo protegía, pero Dumbledore le ordenó con voz atronadora: ¡Quédate donde estás, Harry! Dumbledore parecía asustado por primera vez. Pero Harry no entendía por qué: en el vestíbulo sólo estaban ellos dos, Bellatrix, que seguía sollozando, atrapada bajo la estatua de la bruja, y Fawkes convertido en cría de fénix que graznaba débilmente en el suelo.

Entonces a Harry se le abrió la cicatriz y comprendió que estaba muerto: sentía un dolor inconcebible, un dolor insoportable... Ya no se hallaba en el vestíbulo, sino atrapado en el abrazo de una criatura de ojos rojos, tan fuertemente enroscada a su alrededor que Harry no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de la criatura: estaban fusionados, unidos por el dolor, y no había escapatoria... Y cuando la criatura habló, utilizó la boca de Harry, que atenazado por un dolor descomunal notó cómo se movía su mandíbula: Mátame ahora, Dumbledore... Cegado y moribundo, deseando soltarse con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Harry percibió que la criatura volvía a utilizarlo; Si la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al chico... «Que pare este dolor pensó Harry. Que nos mate. Acabe ya, Dumbledore. La muerte no es nada comparada con esto... Así volveré a ver a Mis padres...» El corazón de Harry se llenó de amor y emoción, y entonces el abrazo de la criatura se aflojó y cesó el dolor, Tom recobro su forma humanoide y grito que fue eso jamaz había sentido tanto dolor. En ese momento por las chimeneas llegaban el personal de las jefaturas y direcciones del ministerio e Incluso El ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, seguido de Fudge y Percy Weasley y como Voldemort no sabía del cambio lo último que hizo antes de marcharse con Bellatrix fue lanzar la última maldición en contra de Fudge a quien atravesó con Avadava Cadabra dejándolo como dormido y cayendo al suelo con sus ojos llenos de terror.

Harry se encontró tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, sin las gafas, pero teniendo una paz interior. Resonaban voces por el vestíbulo, muchas más de las que debía haber... Harry abrió los ojos y vio sus gafas tiradas junto al talón de la estatua sin cabeza que lo había protegido, que en ese momento estaba tumbada boca arriba, resquebrajada e inmóvil. Se puso las gafas y levantó un poco la cabeza, y entonces descubrió la torcida nariz de Dumbledore a pocos centímetros de la suya. ¿Estás bien, Harry? Sí contestó él, aunque siento mucha tranquilidad después del dolor que me causo Tom. Sí, estoy... ¿Dónde está Voldemort? ¿Dónde...? ¿Quiénes son ésos, qué...? El Atrio estaba lleno de gente; en el suelo se reflejaban las llamas de color verde esmeralda que habían prendido en todas las chimeneas de una de las paredes; y un torrente de brujas y de magos salía por ellas. Cuando Dumbledore lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, Harry vio las pequeñas estatuas de oro del elfo doméstico y del duende, que guiaban a un atónito Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, ¡Estaba aquí! gritó un individuo ataviado con una túnica roja y peinado con coleta que señalaba un montón de trozos dorados que había en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde unos momentos antes había estado atrapada Bellatrix. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, señor ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, le juro que era "Quien usted sabe", ha agarrado a una mujer y se ha ¡desaparecido!

¡Lo sé, Williamson, lo sé, yo también lo he visto! farfulló El propio Rufus Scrimgeour, que llevaba un pijama bajo la capa de raya diplomática y jadeaba como si acabara de correr una maratón. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí, en el mismísimo Ministerio de la Magia! ¡Por todos los diablos, parece mentira! ¡Caramba! ¿Cómo es posible? Si baja al Departamento de Misterios, al ministro Rufus Scrimgeour sugirió Dumbledore, que parecía satisfecho con el estado en que Harry se encontraba y dio unos pasos hacia delante; al hacerlo, varios de los recién llegados se percataron de su presencia unos cuantos levantaron las varitas; otros se quedaron pasmados; las estatuas del elfo y del duende aplaudieron, y El Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour se llevó tal susto que sus zapatillas se levantaron un palmo del suelo, encontrará a unos cuantos Mortifagos fugados retenidos en la Cámara de la Muerte, inmovilizados mediante un embrujo anti desaparición, que esperan a que decida qué hacer con ellos. ¡Dumbledore! exclamó Rufus Scrimgeour con perplejidad. Usted, aquí Yo, Entonces miró salvajemente a los Aurores que lo acompañaban y quedó clarísimo que estaba a punto de gritar: «¡Deténganlo!» Rufus Scrimgeour, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra sus hombres y volver a ganar! anunció Dumbledore con voz atronadora. Pero hace sólo unos minutos con sus propios ojos ha visto pruebas de que llevo un año diciéndole la verdad. ¡Lord Voldemort ha regresado, y en cambio hace doce meses que está usted persiguiendo al hombre equivocado; ya es hora de que empiece a usar la cabeza!

Yo no Bueno balbuceó El ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, y miró alrededor como si esperara que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Como nadie decía nada, añadió: ¡Muy bien! ¡Dawlish! ¡Williamson! Bajen al Departamento de Misterios a ver Dumbledore, usted tendrá que contarme exactamente... La Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, ¿qué ha pasado? Añadió con una especie de gemido contemplando el suelo del Atrio, por donde estaban esparcidos los restos de las estatuas de la bruja, el mago y el centauro. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando haya enviado a Harry a Hogwarts dijo Dumbledore. Y el cadáver de Fudge con mi hermana a San Mugo. ¿A Harry? ¿Harry Potter? El ministro Rufus Scrimgeour se dio bruscamente la vuelta y se quedó contemplando a Harry, que todavía estaba pegado contra la pared, junto a la estatua caída que lo había protegido durante el duelo entre Dumbledore y Voldemort. ¿Qué hace él aquí? preguntó el ministro. ¿Qué... qué significa esto? Se lo explicaré todo cuando Harry haya regresado al colegio repitió Dumbledore. Y entonces se apartó de la fuente y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Harry y diciéndole que si quería lo acompañaba pero que tenia que ir a Hogwarts que ya los demás ya estaban haya, Harry contesto seria bueno ir juntos. ¡Un momento, Dumbledore! gritó El ministro Rufus. ¡No tiene autorización para hacer lo que guste aquí o donde guste pues es un Adulto y mucho Mejor mago que Usted y todos sus Aurores aquí presentes, sentenció Dumbledore! Quiero que diga a sus Aurores que dejen de buscar a mi profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para que pueda volver a su trabajo. Voy a darle Dumbledore sacó un reloj con doce manecillas del bolsillo y lo consultó media hora de mi tiempo esta noche; creo que con eso bastará para repasar los puntos más importantes de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

Después tendré que regresar a mi colegio. Si necesita usted más ayuda de mí, no dude en consultarme en Hogwarts, por favor. Me llegarán todas las cartas dirigidas al director. El ministro Rufus Scrimgeour miraba a Dumbledore con unos ojos más desorbitados que nunca; tenía la boca abierta y su pálido rostro estaba cada vez más sonrosado bajo el desordenado cabello gris Yo..., usted... Dumbledore le dio la espalda. Nos vamos Harry. Me reuniré con Usted dentro de media hora le aseguró Dumbledore a Rufus.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO 41

LA PROFECÍA PERDIDA

Al llegar Albus y Harry al despacho de Dumbledore, te dejo un momento voy a San Mugo a dejar el cadáver de Fudge y me voy al ministerio espérame aquí. Durante la ausencia del director, todo se había reparado. Los delicados instrumentos de plata estaban de nuevo sobre las mesas de patas finas y echaban humo y zumbaban discretamente. Los directores y las directoras dormían en sus retratos y apoyaban la cabeza en los respaldos de los sillones o el borde de los cuadros. Harry se acercó a la ventana: una línea de color verde pálido que recorría el horizonte indicaba que no tardaría en amanecer. El silencio y la quietud, interrumpidos tan sólo por algún que otro gruñido o resoplido de un retrato durmiente, le resultaban agradables. Tanto era así que si lo que lo rodeaba hubiera podido reflejar sus sentimientos, los cuadros habrían estado gritando de una mezcla de dolor, culpa y alegría. Se paseó por el tranquilo y bonito despacho, respirando entrecortadamente e intentando no pensar, pero tenía que pensar, no había escapatoria... Él se echaba la culpa de que Regulus hubiera muerto; todo era culpa suya. Si se hubiese acordado que Kreacher le tenía mayor aprecio a Regulus.

Era insufrible, no quería pensar en ello, no podía aguantarlo. Dentro de él había una terrible mezcla de sentimientos que no deseaba ni examinar, un oscuro agujero del que Regulus se había desvanecido; no deseaba estar solo con aquel enorme y silencioso vacío, no lo soportaba, que paso con sus compañeros y los miembros de la orden, eran interrogantes que lo tenían al borde del colapso, pero lo que más lo intrigaba era el hecho de que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle quien se sabía que era capaz de poseer a sus congéneres solo hubiese podido abrazarlo y aunque él sabía que lo había intentado, porque no lo entendía, metido en estos pensamientos detrás de él, un cuadro soltó un sonoro ronquido y una voz impasible dijo: ¡Ah, Harry Potter! Phineas Nigellus dio un enorme bostezo y estiró los brazos mientras contemplaba a Harry con sus pequeños pero vivaces ojos. ¿Qué te trae a estas horas de la mañana? le preguntó Phineas. Se supone que en este despacho sólo puede entrar el legítimo director. ¿Acaso te ha enviado Dumbledore? Ah, no me digas que... Volvió a bostezar, y un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿He de llevarle otro mensaje a los inútiles de mis tataranietos? Harry no podía hablar. Phineas Nigellus no sabía que Regulus estaba muerto, y él era incapaz de decírselo. Contarlo en voz alta supondría convertir la muerte de uno de sus Tataranietos en algo definitivo, absoluto, irreparable. Unos cuantos retratos más empezaron a moverse. El terror que le producía la idea de que lo interrogaran impulsó a Harry a cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas y a llevar una mano al picaporte de la ventana. Pero ésta no se abrió. Harry estaba encerrado. Supongo que esto significa que Dumbledore volverá a estar pronto entre nosotros aventuró el mago corpulento de nariz roja Walter Aragon que colgaba en la pared, detrás de la mesa del director a la derecha de Dippet. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que el mago lo observaba con mucho interés. El chico respondió el saludo y les dijo a todos mi Tutor me dejo primero y él se marchó atendiendo otros asuntos que Yo creo que en cuanto llegue hablaremos de todo así que esperémoslo me alegro comentó el mago Dippet. Nos hemos aburrido mucho sin él. Se acomodó en el sitial en que lo habían retratado y sonrió benignamente a Harry. Dumbledore tiene muy buena opinión de ti, como ya debes de saber continuó. Sí, ya lo creo. Te tiene en gran estima repuso Phineas.

Entonces unas llamas de color verde esmeralda prendieron en la chimenea vacía y Harry se apartó de un brinco de la ventana y contempló al hombre que giraba en el fuego. Cuando la alta figura de Dumbledore salió de entre las llamas, los magos y las brujas de las paredes terminaron de despertaron con brusquedad, y muchos de ellos dieron gritos de bienvenida. Gracias dijo Dumbledore con voz queda. Al llegar no miró a Harry solo le explico, Permíteme solo falta lo último, pero no lo menos importante se dirigió hacia la percha que había junto a la puerta, sacó de un bolsillo interior de su túnica a Fawkes, que ahora era un pájaro pequeño, feo y sin plumas, y lo colocó con cuidado en la bandeja de suaves cenizas que había bajo el palo dorado donde solía posarse el ave cuando estaba totalmente desarrollada. Bueno, Harry dijo Dumbledore apartándose al fin del fénix, supongo que te alegrará saber que ninguno de tus amigos sufrirá secuelas por lo ocurrido esta noche. Harry atino a decir: «Estupendo». Tenía la impresión de que Dumbledore estaba recordándole los planes que habían elaborado, y aunque el mago lo miraba por fin a los ojos, y pese a que su expresión era amable y no parecía acusadora, Harry no podía sostenerle la mirada. La señora Pomfrey está curándolos añadió Dumbledore. Es posible que Nymphadora Tonks tenga que pasar un tiempo en compañía de mi hermana Ariadna en San Mungo, pero todo indica que se recuperará por completo.

La única perdida grave que se sufrió tú la conoces y me toca a mí comentársela a su pariente, pero lo hare después de que tú y yo terminemos de acuerdo, Harry se contentó con asentir con la cabeza mientras contemplaba la alfombra, cada vez más clara a medida que el cielo se iluminaba. Estaba seguro de que los retratos escuchaban con atención cada palabra que decía Dumbledore, y de que debían de preguntarse dónde habían estado Harry y el director, y por qué había habido heridos. Sé cómo te sientes, Harry comento Dumbledore con serenidad. Harry solo se dedicó a ver si distinguía a lo lejos, por la ventana. Regulus había aparecido allí en una ocasión, bajo la forma del peludo perro Blanco con negro, para ver jugar a Harry. Seguro que lo había hecho para comprobar si era tan bueno como lo había sido James, pero Harry nunca se lo había preguntado.

No deberías avergonzarte de lo que sientes, Harry oyó que decía Dumbledore. Más bien al contrario. El hecho de que puedas sentir un dolor como ése es tu mayor fortaleza. Harry notaba que no podía comprender a aquello fue demasiado. Harry se volvió temblando. No quiero hablar de cómo me siento, ¿está bien? ¡Qué sufras así demuestra que todavía eres un hombre, Harry! Ese dolor significa que eres un ser humano. Sí te importa sentenció Dumbledore. La expresión de su rostro era tranquila, casi indiferente. Te importa tanto que tienes la sensación de que vas a desangrarte de dolor. Si así me siento no lo vi nunca me imaginé que Regulus terminara así.

Sí, ya lo creo que sí insistió Dumbledore aún con mayor serenidad. Ya no sólo has perdido a tu madre y a tu padre, sino también lo más parecido a un amigo que tenías. Claro que te importa. ¡USTED SABE CÓMO ME SIENTO! los ojos de color azul claro que lo miraban fijamente, aquella anciana cara de espeluznante tranquilidad. Se observaron unos segundos. El director dio la vuelta a su mesa y se sentó en su silla, desde donde siguió observando a Harry me escucharás aseguró Dumbledore Porque no estás tan furioso conmigo como deberías estarlo.

Tú crees que eres el único que ha perdido gente yo perdí a mi Padre por unos no magos que dañaron a Ariadna, perdí a mi madre por la enfermedad de mi Hermana, y por poco pierdo a mi propia hermana por mi ceguera de Poder y gracias a Aberforth ella sigue viva y perdí a tus padres que los quise como a mis propios hijos y estuve a punto de perder a los padres de Neville que también los he querido como a mis hijos, perdí a muchos amigos por ese mago al que ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo derrotaste, claro Yo tengo la culpa de que Regulus haya muerto afirmó Dumbledore con claridad. Oh, mejor dicho, casi toda la culpa, porque no voy a ser tan arrogante para atribuirme la responsabilidad absoluta. Regulus era un hombre valiente, inteligente y enérgico, y los hombres como él no suelen contentarse con quedarse sentados en su casa, escondidos, cuando creen que otros corren peligro. Sin embargo, no debes creer ni por un instante que no era necesario que acudieras al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si yo no hubiera sido sincero contigo, Harry, que es lo que debería haber hecho, no habrías sabido hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort intentaría engañarte e incitarte a ir al Departamento de Misterios; de ese modo no habrías hecho el plan y acudir en su trampa ni habrías ido allí esta noche. Y Regulus no habría tenido que ir a Ayudarte. De eso soy el único culpable. Harry, aunque no se daba cuenta. Sin respirar apenas, observaba y escuchaba a Dumbledore, pero sin comprender del todo lo que estaba oyendo. Siéntate, por favor le indicó el director. No era una orden sino una petición. Harry vaciló, pero finalmente cruzó con lentitud la habitación, y se sentó enfrente de Dumbledore, al otro lado de su mesa. ¿Debo deducir que mi tataranieto, el Regulus Black, ha muerto? preguntó poco a poco Phineas Nigellus, que se hallaba a la izquierda de Harry. Sí, Phineas confirmó Dumbledore. No me lo creo repuso Phineas con brusquedad. Harry giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo Phineas salía de su retrato, y comprendió que había ido a visitar el otro en el que él aparecía, el que estaba colgado en Grimmauld Place. Seguramente iría de retrato en retrato llamando a Regulus por toda la casa Te debo una explicación, Harry comenzó Dumbledore. La explicación de los errores de un anciano, pues ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que he hecho y no he hecho contigo lleva el sello de los defectos de la edad.

Los jóvenes no podéis saber cómo piensan ni cómo sienten los ancianos, pero los ancianos cometemos un error si olvidamos qué significa ser joven... Y por lo visto, últimamente yo lo he olvidado. Estaba saliendo el sol; se veía un trocito de un deslumbrante tono anaranjado sobre las montañas, y por encima de él el cielo relucía, aunque parecía descolorido. La luz caía sobre Dumbledore, sobre sus cejas y su barba plateadas y sobre las profundas arrugas de su cara. Hace quince años continuó, cuando vi la cicatriz de tu frente, imaginé lo que debía de significar. Supe por boca de tu Padrino que representaba la señal de la conexión que se había forjado entre Voldemort y tú.

Eso ya me lo ha contado, profesor aseguró Harry. Sí se disculpó Dumbledore. Sí, pero es necesario empezar hablando de tu cicatriz porque, poco después de que te reincorporaras al mundo mágico, se hizo patente que Él tenía razón, y que tu cicatriz te avisaba cuando Voldemort estaba cerca de ti, o cuando sentía una fuerte emoción. Y esa capacidad tuya de detectar la presencia de Voldemort, incluso cuando está enmascarado, y de saber lo que siente cuando se despiertan sus emociones, se ha hecho cada vez más pronunciada desde que Voldemort regresó a su propio cuerpo y recuperó todos sus poderes. Harry y para hacerlo tomo mi sangre. Exacto prosiguió Dumbledore, empezó a preocuparme que Voldemort pudiera notar que existía esa conexión entre vosotros dos. Y, en efecto, llegó un momento en que tú te adentraste tanto en la mente y en los pensamientos de Voldemort que él se percató de tu presencia. Me refiero, por supuesto, a la noche en que presenciaste la agresión que sufrió el señor Weasley. Snape me lo dijo murmuró Harry. El profesor Snape, Harry lo corrigió Dumbledore con delicadeza. Pero ¿no te preguntaste por qué no te lo conté yo personalmente? ¿Por qué no te enseñé yo Oclumancia?

Harry levantó la cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Dumbledore parecía triste y cansado. Sí masculló. Sí, claro que me lo pregunté. Verás, creía que Voldemort no podía tardar mucho en intentar entrar en tu mente para manipular y dirigir tus pensamientos, y no quería ofrecerle más alicientes para hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que, si se daba cuenta de que nuestra relación era, o había sido alguna vez, algo más que la mera relación entre alumno y director, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para utilizarte como un medio para espiarme. Me asustaba pensar en cómo podría manejarte, o en la posibilidad de que intentara poseerte. Harry, creo que tenía razón cuando suponía que Voldemort se habría servido de ti de ese modo. En las pocas ocasiones en que tú y yo tuvimos contacto directo, me pareció ver una sombra de él en tus ojos... Harry recordó la sensación de que una serpiente dormida se había despertado en su interior, dispuesta a atacar, cuando él y Dumbledore se habían mirado a la cara. El objetivo de Voldemort al poseerte, como ha demostrado esta noche, no habría sido mi destrucción, sino la tuya.

Cuando te intento poseerte brevemente, hace un rato, él confiaba en que yo te sacrificaría para quitarle a él la vida. Así que, como ves, lo que yo intentaba al distanciarme de ti, Harry, era protegerte. Un error de anciano, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. Harry dejaba que las palabras se grabaran en él. Le habría interesado mucho que le hubiera dado esas explicaciones unos meses atrás, Sirus me dijo que habías sentido a Voldemort despierto dentro de ti la noche que tuviste la visión del ataque a Arthur Weasley. Comprendí de inmediato que mis peores temores eran ciertos: Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que podía utilizarte. En un intento de armarte contra sus intentos de introducirse en tu mente, pedí al profesor Snape que te enseñara Oclumancia. Dumbledore hizo una pausa. Harry contemplaba la luz del sol, que resbalaba lentamente por la lustrosa superficie de la mesa del director e iluminaba un tintero de plata y una hermosa pluma escarlata. Harry sabía que los retratos de las paredes estaban despiertos y escuchaban cautivados el discurso de Dumbledore; de vez en cuando oía el frufrú de una túnica, un carraspeo. Sin embargo, Phineas Nigellus aún no había regresado.

El profesor Snape descubrió que llevabas meses soñando con la puerta del Departamento de Misterios continuó Dumbledore. Desde que recuperó su cuerpo, Voldemort estaba obsesionado, como es lógico, con la posibilidad de escuchar la profecía; y cuando pensaba en la puerta, tú también lo hacías, aunque ya sabías qué significaba. Y entonces viste en sueños a Rookwood, quien hasta antes de su detención trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, mientras le decía a Voldemort lo que él ya sabía: que las profecías guardadas en el Ministerio de la Magia estaban fuertemente protegidas. Sólo las personas a las que se refieren pueden cogerlas de esas estanterías sin enloquecer. Así pues, sólo había dos alternativas: o el propio Voldemort tendría que entrar en el Ministerio de la Magia arriesgándose a ser visto por fin, o tendrías que cogerla tú por él. Por lo tanto, como tú nos los dijiste se pudo desarrollar el plan.

Pero por otro error de viejo se me olvido que tu Padrino de tu familia te dejo ciertas cualidades y una de ella es que puedes leer los sentimientos de Voldemort y este se dio cuenta de esto y por eso puso esa imagen en su cerebro a sabiendas que tu nobleza te forzaría acudir para proteger a tu Padrino físico, pero por error no recordamos que Regulus tenía una cuenta pendiente con Voldemort y que él ya había decidido su destino, y con eso suman más mis errores de anciano.

Harry: ¡Traté de comprobar si era verdad que tenía a Sirius, fui a la sala común por la chimenea hablé con Kreacher y él me dijo que efectivamente Tom le había puesto en su mente la orden de que me engañara, pero el hablo con su ama y el me conto la verdad, después oímos a Sirus y Lupin gritar y Kreacher me demostró una lealtad como la de Dobby, y le pedí que lo buscara y le diese un recado, Kreacher me lo contó todo anoche contestó Dumbledore! Verás, cuando les diste aquel mensaje por medio de Margaret al profesor Snape, él comprendió El profesor Snape hizo lo mismo que tú: intentó ponerse rápidamente en contacto con Sirius. Debería aclarar que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix disponen de métodos de comunicación más fiables que la chimenea del colegio. El profesor Snape comprobó que tu padrino estaba vivo y a salvo en Grimmauld Place Sin embargo, de acuerdo al plan que ya teníamos les aviso a Sirius y Lupin que debían ir apoyarte, pero a los tres se les olvido que Regulus estaba ahí y por su propio deseo fue a ministerio para apoyarte con el resultado lamentable. Dumbledore suspiró profundamente de nuevo y prosiguió. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Remus Lupin estaban en el cuartel general cuando tus tutores mandaron sus Patronus se estableció contacto. Todos acordaron ir enseguida en tu ayuda. El profesor Snape pidió que Regulus se quedara en el cuartel general, pues necesitaba que alguien permaneciera allí para contarme a mí lo ocurrido, dado que yo llegaría a Grimmauld Place en cualquier momento. Entre tanto, el profesor Snape tenía intención de partir ya para el ministerio, Pero Regulus no quiso quedarse atrás mientras los demás acudían en tu ayuda. Delegó en Kreacher la tarea de contarme lo sucedido. Así pues, cuando llegué al banco, poco después de que todos hubieran salido hacia el Ministerio, fue el elfo quien me contó, adonde había ido Sirius y los demás

Que la persona que más quería Sirius en el mundo eres tú, y que tú lo considerabas a él una mezcla de padre y hermano contestó Dumbledore. Voldemort ya estaba enterado, por supuesto, de que Sirius pertenecía a la Orden y de que tú sabías dónde estaba.

Dumbledore bajó las manos y miró a Harry a través de las gafas de media luna. Ha llegado el momento de que te expliqué lo que debí explicarte hace cinco años, Harry. Siéntate, por favor. Voy a contártelo todo. Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia. Cuando haya terminado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. No te lo impediré. Harry lo miró un instante; luego volvió junto a la silla que había enfrente de Dumbledore y se sentó. El director contempló brevemente los iluminados jardines a través de la ventana y luego volvió a dirigirse a él. Hace cinco años, Harry, llegaste a Hogwarts sano y salvo, como todos habíamos planeado y previsto. Bueno, quizá no tan sano y salvo. Habíamos sufrido cambios que no imagine

La respuesta es que mi prioridad era mantenerte con vida. Estabas en peligro, un peligro de cuya gravedad quizá sólo yo fuera consciente. Sólo hacía unas horas que Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado, pero sus seguidores, y muchos de ellos son tan terribles como él, todavía andaban sueltos y estaban desesperados y encolerizados. Además, yo tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a los años venideros. ¿Acaso creía que Voldemort se había marchado para siempre? No. No sabía si tardaría diez, veinte o cincuenta años en regresar, pero estaba convencido de que lo haría, y también estaba seguro, conociéndolo como lo conozco, de que no descansaría hasta haberte matado: Cosa que el padrino de tu Padre coincidió conmigo y te mandamos al pasado con tus ancestros y regresaste mejor de lo que nunca pude imaginar que superarías los conocimientos del propio Voldemort Sabía que los conocimientos de magia de Voldemort eran más amplios quizá que los de ningún otro mago vivo. Así mismo sabía que ni los más complejos y potentes hechizos o encantamientos protectores serían invencibles el día que él regresara con todo su poder. Pero también sabía cuál era su punto débil. Así que tomé una decisión. Estarías protegido por una antiquísima magia que Él, aunque conoce, desprecia y, por lo tanto, siempre la ha subestimado, en su propio perjuicio. Me refiero, por supuesto, al hecho de que tu madre muriera para salvarte. Ella te dio una prolongada protección que él no esperaba, una protección que fluye por tus venas hasta hoy. Así que puse toda mi confianza en la sangre de tu madre. Te entregué a su Madre y tus bisabuelos, aunque ya muertos estuvieron dispuestos a criarte, pero cuando menos tendrías que pasar tres días con la hermana de tu madre, Tu único familiar vivo. Mi tía me quiere saltó Harry. No le importa... Pero aquere o no te acogió lo interrumpió Dumbledore. Quizá te acogiera a regañadientes, pero tu primo ese si te valora y cada vez te aprecie como hermano más que primo y ella hasta que se enteró lo que hiciste por su hijo ella se arrepintió, y tu tío con rabia, de mala gana, contra su voluntad, pero de todos modos te acogió, y al hacerlo selló el encantamiento que yo te había hecho. El sacrificio de tu madre convirtió el vínculo de sangre en el escudo más fuerte que yo podía ofrecerte.

Sigo sin... Mientras puedas llamar hogar al sitio donde habita la sangre de tu madre, allí Voldemort no podrá tocarte ni hacerte ningún daño. Él derramó la sangre de tu madre, pero ésta sigue viva en ti y en tu tía. Así que la sangre de tu madre se convirtió en tu refugio. De hecho, sólo tienes que regresar con tus tíos una vez al año, y en esa casa él no podrá hacerte daño mientras puedas considerarla tu hogar. Tu tía está al corriente de todo porque le expliqué lo que yo había hecho en una carta que le envié. Ella sabe que tenerte en su casa es lo que te ha mantenido con vida estos quince años Un momento dijo Harry. Espere un momento. Se enderezó en la silla mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. Usted le envió aquel vociferador. Usted le dijo que recordara... ¡Era su voz! Creí que quizá necesitara que le recordaran el pacto que había sellado al acogerte respondió Dumbledore agachando ligeramente la cabeza. Sospeché que el ataque de los Dementores le habría hecho pensar en los peligros que suponía tenerte como adoptivo. Así fue. Bueno, a mi tío más que a ella. Él quería echarme de casa, pero cuando llegó el vociferador, ella... ella dijo que debía quedarme. Harry miró el suelo un momento y luego añadió: Pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con...? No podía pronunciar el nombre de Regulus. Después, hace cinco años prosiguió Dumbledore como si no hubiera hecho ninguna pausa en su relato, llegaste a Hogwarts, pero al menos vivo y con buena salud. No eras ningún príncipe mimado, sino un niño todo lo normal que yo podía esperar que fueras, dadas las circunstancias. Hasta ese instante mi plan estaba funcionando. Y entonces... Bueno, seguro que recuerdas los sucesos de tu primer año en Hogwarts tan claramente como yo. Aceptaste de una forma magnífica el reto al que te enfrentabas, y pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que yo había imaginado, te encontraste cara a cara con Voldemort. Volviste a sobrevivir. Y no sólo eso. Impediste que él recuperara su poder y su fuerza, y así retrasaste su regreso.

Luchaste como un hombre. El orgullo que sentí por ti no puede expresarse con palabras. Sin embargo, nuestro maravilloso plan tenía un fallo reconoció Dumbledore. Un fallo evidente que yo sabía, ya entonces, que podía hacer que todo fracasara. Y, aun así, sabiendo lo importante que era que nuestro plan funcionara, me dije que no permitiría que aquel fallo lo arruinara. Sólo yo podía impedirlo, así que sólo yo debía mantenerme fuerte. Mientras tú estabas en la enfermería, débil tras tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort, llegó mi primera prueba.

No entiendo lo que quiere decirme. ¿No recuerdas haberme preguntado, en la cama de la enfermería, por qué Voldemort había intentado matarte cuando eras un bebé? Harry asintió con la cabeza. ¿Debí decírtelo entonces? Harry escudriñó los azules ojos del director y no hizo ningún comentario, pero su corazón volvía a latir muy deprisa. ¿Todavía no ves el fallo del plan? No, quizá no... Bueno, como ya sabes, decidí no contestarte. Tenías once años, me dije; eras demasiado pequeño para saberlo. Yo nunca me había planteado contártelo cuando tuvieras once años porque semejante revelación a tan temprana edad habría sido demasiado para ti. Debí reconocer entonces las señales de peligro. Debí preguntarme por qué no me turbó más que ya me hubieras formulado la pregunta a la que yo sabía que algún día debería dar una terrible respuesta. Debí darme cuenta de que me alegraba demasiado de no tener que dártela aquel día en concreto... Eras demasiado pequeño. Y así llegamos a tu segundo año en Hogwarts. Volviste a enfrentarte a retos a los que ni los magos experimentados se han enfrentado nunca; y, una vez más, te desenvolviste superando todas mis expectativas. Sin embargo, no me preguntaste de nuevo por qué Voldemort te había dejado aquella marca. ¡Ah, sí, hablamos de tu cicatriz!... Nos acercamos mucho al tema. Pero ¿por qué no te lo conté todo? Verás, no me pareció que doce años fueran muchos más que once, ni que ya estuvieras preparado para recibir la información.

Te dejé marchar, manchado de sangre, agotado pero lleno de júbilo, y si sentí una pizca de desasosiego al pensar que quizá debería habértelo explicado entonces, la silencié rápidamente. Eras todavía tan joven, ¿entiendes?, que no tuve valor para estropearte aquella noche de triunfo. ¿Lo ves, Harry? ¿Ves ahora dónde estaba el fallo de mi brillante plan? Había caído en la trampa que había previsto, que me había dicho a mí mismo que podría evitar, que debía evitar. No... Me importabas demasiado prosiguió Dumbledore con sencillez. Me importaba más tu felicidad que el hecho de que supieras la verdad; me importaba más tu tranquilidad que nuestro plan; me importaba más tu vida que las que pudieran perderse si fallaba el plan que teníamos trazado. Dicho de otro modo, actué exactamente como Voldemort espera que actuemos los locos que amamos.

¿Existe defensa contra eso? Cualquiera que te haya visto crecer como te he visto crecer yo, y te aseguro que te he seguido más de cerca de lo que puedas imaginarte, habría querido ahorrarte más dolor del que ya habías sufrido. ¿Qué me importaba a mí que montones de personas y criaturas sin nombre y sin rostro pudieran perecer en un incierto futuro, si en ese momento tú estabas vivo, sano y feliz? Jamás se me había ocurrido pensar que tendría a alguien como tú a mi cuidado y que me nombrasen Tutor mágico principal después de que por seguirme a mi perdí a tus padres y a otros magos amigos.

Llegamos al tercer año. Vi desde lejos cómo luchabas para repeler a los Dementores, cómo encontrabas a Regulus, averiguabas quién era y lo perdonabas, y lo entendiste que fue por su juventud que había hecho lo que hizo y al encontrar a Peter lo rescatabas y perdonabas impidiendo que Sirius y Lupin se mancharan de sangre. ¿Tenía que decírtelo entonces, justo cuando acababas de salvar triunfalmente al hermano de tu padrino de las fauces del Ministerio? Pero cuando cumpliste los trece años, se me empezaron a acabar las excusas. No podía negarse que todavía eras joven, pero habías demostrado ser excepcional. No tenía la conciencia tranquila, Harry. Sabía que se acercaba el momento... Pero el año pasado saliste del laberinto tras ver morir a Cedric Diggory, tras librarte tú nuevamente también por muy poco de la muerte... Y no te lo dije, aunque sabía, ya que Voldemort había regresado, que debía hacerlo pronto. Y desde esta noche estoy convencido de que hace tiempo que estás preparado para saber lo que te he ocultado todos estos años, porque has demostrado que debí colocar esa carga sobre ti mucho antes. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que no soy el único responsable ya que todos tus ancestros te habían visto sobrellevar tales cargas, cosa que ningún otro estudiante de este colegio u otro han tenido que soportar, que no me atrevía a añadir otra, la mayor de todas. Harry esperó, pero Dumbledore no dijo nada más.

Sigo sin entenderlo. Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un niño a causa de esa profecía que se hizo poco antes de tu nacimiento, y que él sabía que se había realizado, aunque no conocía todo su contenido. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras pequeño porque creyó que así cumplía los términos de dicha profecía. Pero descubrió, muy a su pesar, que se había equivocado cuando la maldición con la que intentó matarte se volvió contra él. Así pues, desde que recuperó su cuerpo, y sobre todo después de que el año pasado huyeras de él de aquella forma tan extraordinaria, se propuso conocer enteramente la profecía. Ésa es el arma que con tanta diligencia ha estado buscando desde su regreso: saber cómo destruirte. El solo ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, y el despacho de Dumbledore, bañado en su luz. La urna de cristal que contenía la espada de Godric Gryffindor brillaba, blanca y opaca; y detrás de él, el pequeño Fawkes gorjeaba débilmente en su nido de cenizas. La profecía se ha perdido la aventamos al arco por donde cayó Regulus, ya que cuando lo vimos por primera vez tanto Luna como Neville y Yo oímos a nuestros ancestros y sabíamos que los Mortifagos no se atreverían ir tras ella dijo Harry, abatido. Dígame es Cierto que ese arco representa la vida y la muerte..., de esa sala donde estaba el arco, efectivamente Harry es el arco por donde pasan los espíritus a la cuarta dimensión a dónde has ido con tus ancestros y solo muy pocos lo han pasado y regresado...

¡No Harry lo que se rompió sólo es el registro de la profecía que guardaba el Departamento de Misterios! Pero la profecía se pronunció ante alguien, y la persona que la escuchó puede recordarla a la perfección. Y te la conté a principios de este año y quien la dijo tú la conoces pero esta no la recuerda, como la que te hizo el año pasado cuando se fue Peter recuerdas tampoco esa la recuerda y en su vida sin saber solo ha podido hacer tres profecías y dos de ellas las has escuchado tú, la tercera la oíste con tus compañeros y se la hizo lamentablemente se refería a Dolores Umbriged que lo tomo a Broma e Ineptitud, si en vez de orgullo hubiese estudiado su materia de historia la habría tomado más en cuenta y sabría porque la defendí de que la corriera y la conservo en el Colegio; ¿Quién la escuchó la primera? preguntó Harry, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta. Yo le confirmó Dumbledore y a los dos se las platique a Albelfort y Ariadna, pero eso ni Voldemort lo sabe. Una noche fría y lluviosa, hace años, en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco. Había ido allí a entrevistarme con una aspirante al puesto de profesor de Adivinación, pese a que yo no tenía ningún deseo de seguir impartiendo esa asignatura en el colegio. Sin embargo, la aspirante era la tataranieta de una vidente muy famosa y de gran talento, y accedí a verla por cortesía, pero me llevé una decepción. Me pareció que ella, a diferencia de su antepasada, no tenía ni pizca de inteligencia. Le dije, espero que educadamente, que no cumplía los requisitos para el cargo, y entonces me dispuse a salir de la habitación. Dumbledore se levantó, pasó al lado de Harry y fue hasta el armario negro que había junto a la percha de Fawkes. Se agachó, corrió un pestillo y sacó la vasija de piedra con runas grabadas alrededor del borde en la que Harry había visto a su padre atormentando a Snape.

Dumbledore volvió a la mesa, colocó el Pensadero sobre ella y se llevó la punta de la varita a la sien. Retiró de su cabeza unas hebras de pensamiento plateadas, finas como telarañas, que se adhirieron a su varita, y las depositó en la vasija. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y observó cómo sus pensamientos giraban y se arremolinaban dentro del Pensadero. Entonces, con un suspiro, levantó la varita y tocó la sustancia plateada con la punta. De ella salió una figura envuelta en chales, con los ojos muy aumentados detrás de unas gafas, que giró lentamente sobre sí misma, con los pies dentro de la vasija. Sin embargo, cuando Sybill Trelawney habló, no lo hizo con aquella voz etérea y mística que solía emplear, sino con el tono áspero y duro que Harry sólo le había oído utilizar en una ocasión: El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida, El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes La figura de la profesora Trelawney, sin dejar de dar vueltas sobre sí misma, se sumergió en la masa plateada que llenaba la vasija y desapareció. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en el despacho. Ni Dumbledore ni Harry ni los retratos hicieron ruido alguno. Hasta Fawkes se había quedado mudo. Profesor dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, pues Dumbledore, que no había apartado la vista del Pensadero, parecía completamente ensimismado. ¿Significa eso? ¿Qué significa? Significa que la única persona capaz de vencer a lord Voldemort para siempre nació a finales de julio hace casi dieciséis años. Y que los padres de ese niño habían desafiado tres veces a Voldemort.

Harry sintió como si algo se cerniera sobre él, y de nuevo le costaba respirar. ¿Soy yo? Dumbledore respiró profundamente y dijo con voz queda: Lo curioso, Harry, es que tal vez no fueras tú. La profecía de Sybill podría haberse referido a dos niños magos, ambos nacidos a finales de julio de aquel año, cuyos padres pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y habían escapado por poco de Voldemort en tres ocasiones. Uno eras tú, por supuesto. El otro era Neville Longbottom. Pero entonces, entonces ¿por qué era mi nombre el que estaba en la profecía, y no el de Neville? El registro oficial volvió a etiquetarse después de que Voldemort intentara matarte cuando eras un bebé le explicó Dumbledore. Al responsable de la Sala de las Profecías le pareció evidente que si Voldemort había intentado matarte era porque sabía que era a ti a quien se refería Sybill. Pero ¿podría no ser yo? Me temo que no hay ninguna duda de que eres tú respondió Dumbledore lentamente, como si cada palabra le costara un tremendo esfuerzo.

Pero usted acaba de decir Neville también nació a finales de julio, y sus padres Olvidas la segunda parte de la profecía: el definitivo rasgo identificador del niño que podría vencer a Voldemort. El propio Voldemort "lo señalará como su igual". Y eso fue lo que hizo, Harry. Te eligió a ti y no a Neville. Te marcó con la cicatriz que ha demostrado ser al mismo tiempo bendición y maldición. Pero ¡pudo equivocarse al elegirme! exclamó Harry. ¡Pudo señalar a la persona equivocada! Eligió al que consideró que suponía un mayor peligro para él. Y fíjate en esto, Harry: no eligió a la sangre limpia, que, según su credo, era el único que merecía llamarse mago, sino a la sangre mestiza, como él. Él se identificó contigo antes incluso de verte, y al atacarte y señalarte con esa cicatriz no te mató, como pretendía hacer, sino que te dio unos poderes, y un futuro, que te han capacitado para escapar de él no una, sino cuatro veces hasta ahora, es por eso que tus ancestros y los míos, así como tus Tutores nos hemos empeñado en protegerte y prepararte lo mejor posible y hasta hora creemos que lo hemos hecho bien ; Hay dos detalles que se han planeado pero El padrino de tu familia Potter nos pidió ser el que te lo diga.

Pero ¿por qué lo hizo? preguntó Harry, que estaba helado y entumecido. ¿Por qué intentó matarme cuando era un bebé? Debió esperar y ver quién de los dos, Neville o yo, parecía más peligroso cuando fuéramos mayores, y matar al que lo fuera... Sí, desde luego, ése habría sido el método más práctico, pero la información que Voldemort tenía sobre la profecía era incompleta. Cabeza de Puerco, que Sybill eligió por sus económicos precios, siempre ha atraído, digámoslo así, a una clientela más interesante que la de Las Tres Escobas. Como tú y tus amigos tuvisteis ocasión de comprobar, igual que yo aquella noche, es un sitio donde uno nunca debe dar por hecho que nadie lo está escuchando. Yo, por supuesto, cuando decidí reunirme allí con Sybill Trelawney, no había imaginado que fuera a oír algo que mereciera la pena escuchar a hurtadillas. La única suerte que tuve, o tuvimos, fue que la persona que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación fue detectada antes de que Sybill terminara de exponer su profecía, y la echaron del local. ¿Entonces sólo oyó? Sólo oyó el principio, la parte que predecía el nacimiento de un niño en el mes de julio, hijo de unos padres que habían desafiado tres veces a Voldemort. Por eso no pudo prevenir a su amo de que atacarte supondría correr el riesgo de transmitirte poderes y señalarte como su igual. Así que Voldemort nunca supo que podía resultar peligroso luchar contra ti, y que habría sido más prudente esperar hasta enterarse de más cosas. Él no sabía que tú tendrías un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce.

¡Pero si no lo tengo! dijo Harry con voz estrangulada. No tengo ningún poder que él no tenga, yo no podría luchar como lo ha hecho él esta noche, no puedo poseer a la gente ni matarla, En el Departamento de Misterios lo interrumpió Dumbledore hay una sala que siempre está cerrada. Contiene una fuerza que es a la vez más maravillosa y más terrible que la muerte, que la inteligencia humana, que el poder de la naturaleza. Además, quizá es también la más misteriosa de todas las cosas que se guardan allí para su estudio. Lo que tú posees en sumo grado es el poder que se esconde en esa sala, del que Voldemort carece por completo. De modo que esa fuerza es la que te ha impulsado a intentar salvar a Sirius, Peter y Regulus, lograste rescatar a los padres de Neville, salvaste a Remus Lupin y esta noche a todos tus amigos y a los Aurores de la Orden del Fenix y es la que también ha impedido de forma maravillosa que Voldemort te haya poseído, porque él es incapaz de ocupar un cuerpo tan lleno del poder que detesta. Al final no ha importado que pudieras cerrar tu mente o no, porque ha sido tu corazón el que te ha salvado. Harry cerró los ojos. Si no hubiera ido a salvar a Sirius, su hermano de este no habría muerto. Pero luego, para no volver a pensar en su amigo Regulus.

Harry preguntó:

Él final de la profecía decía algo de que "ninguno de los dos podrá vivir" mientras siga el otro con vida terminó Dumbledore. ¿Significa eso que, que uno de los dos tendrá que matar al otro, tarde o temprano? inquirió Harry sacando las palabras de lo que parecía un profundo pozo de desesperación. Sí afirmó Dumbledore. Permanecieron callados mucho rato. Harry oía voces más allá de las paredes del despacho; debían de ser las de los estudiantes que bajaban al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Parecía imposible que pudiera haber gente en el mundo que todavía tuviera hambre, que riera, que ni supiera ni le importara saber que Regulus Black se había ido para siempre. Y le pregunto a Albus y ¿Cómo le explico esto a Sirius? ¡Eso no es necesario! En realidad, tu padrino está enterado y como tú y yo se culpa también. Creo que te debo otra explicación, Harry dijo Dumbledore con voz vacilante. Supongo que alguna vez te habrás preguntado por qué nunca te he nombrado prefecto. Debo confesar que me pareció que ya tenías suficientes responsabilidades. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo observó, y vio que una lágrima resbalaba por la cara de Dumbledore hasta perderse en su larga y plateada barba _._


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

 **EMPIEZA LA SEGUNDA GUERRA**

REGRESA EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO

El viernes por la noche, Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de la Magia, corroboró que "El que no debe ser nombrado" ha vuelto a este país y está otra vez en activo, según dijo en una breve declaración delante del personal del ministerio y periodistas que habían llegado por el llamado de las estatuas del elfo y el duende que había despachado Albus.

«LAMENTO MUCHO TENER QUE CONFIRMAR QUE EL MAGO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR LORD..., BUENO, YA SABEN USTEDES A QUIÉN ME REFIERO, ESTÁ VIVO Y ANDA DE NUEVO ENTRE NOSOTROS

Anunció Rufus Scrimgeour, así mismo se les informa que mato al anterior Ministro CORNELIUS FUDGE; Rufus Scrimgeour que parecía muy cansado y nervioso en el momento de dirigirse a los periodistas. También lamentamos informar de la sublevación en masa de los Dementores de Azkaban, que han renunciado a seguir trabajando para el Ministerio. Creemos que ahora obedecen órdenes de lord..., de ése. "Instamos a la población mágica a permanecer alerta. El Ministerio ya ha empezado a publicar guías de defensa personal y del hogar elemental, que serán distribuidas gratuitamente por todas las viviendas de magos durante el próximo mes".

La comunidad mágica ha recibido con consternación y alarma la declaración del ministro, pues precisamente el miércoles pasado el Ministerio garantizaba que no había «ni pizca de verdad en los persistentes rumores de que "Quien ustedes saben" esté operando de nuevo entre nosotros». Los detalles de los sucesos que han provocado el cambio de opinión del Ministerio todavía son confusos, aunque se cree que "El que no debe ser nombrado" y una banda de selectos seguidores (conocidos como «Mortifagos») consiguieron entrar en el Ministerio de la Magia el jueves por la noche.

De momento, este periódico no ha podido entrevistar a Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y, de, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Durante el año pasado, Dumbledore había insistido en que "Quien ustedes saben" no estaba muerto, como todos creían y esperaban, sino que estaba reclutando seguidores para intentar tomar el poder una vez más. Mientras tanto, «El niño que sobrevivió» Eh, Harry, aquí estás; ya sabía yo que hablarían de ti comentó Hermione mirando a su amigo por encima del borde de la hoja de periódico. Estaban en la enfermería. Harry se había sentado a los pies de la cama de Ron y ambos escuchaban a Hermione, que leía la primera plana de El Profeta Dominical. Ginny, a quien la señora Pomfrey había curado el tobillo en un periquete, estaba acurrucada en un extremo de la cama de Hermione; Neville, cuya nariz también había recuperado su tamaño y forma normales, estaba sentados en unas sillas entre las dos camas; y George y Fred Luna con, que había ido a visitar a sus amigos, tenía la última edición de El Quisquilloso en las manos y leía la revista del revés sin escuchar, aparentemente, ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Hermione. Sí, pero ahora vuelven a llamarlo «El niño que sobrevivió» observó Ron. Ya no es un iluso fanfarrón, ¿eh? Cogió un puñado de ranas de chocolate del inmenso montón que había en su mesilla, lanzó unas cuantas, a Harry, Ginny y Neville y arrancó con los dientes el envoltorio de la suya. Todavía tenía profundos verdugones en los antebrazos, donde se le habían enroscado los tentáculos del cerebro. Según la señora Pomfrey, los pensamientos podían dejar cicatrices más profundas que ninguna otra cosa, aunque ya había empezado a aplicarle grandes cantidades de Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly, y Ron presentaba cierta mejoría Sí, ahora hablan muy bien de ti, Harry confirmó Hermione mientras leía rápidamente el artículo. «La solitaria voz de la verdad... considerado desequilibrado, aunque nunca titubeó al relatar su versión obligado a soportar el ridículo y las calumnias...» Hummm dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, veo que no mencionan el hecho de que eran ellos mismos, los de El Profeta, los que te ridiculizaban y te calumniaban Hermione hizo una leve mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a las costillas.

La maldición que le había echado Dolohov, pese a ser menos efectiva de lo que lo habría sido si hubiera podido pronunciar el conjuro en voz alta, había causado "un daño considerable", pero supieron que Dolohov no sabía hacer hechizos no verbales según las palabras textuales de la señora Pomfrey. Hermione, que tenía que tomar diez tipos de pociones diferentes cada día, había mejorado mucho, pero ya estaba harta de la enfermería. El último intento de "Quien ustedes" saben de hacerse con el poder, páginas dos a cuatro; Lo que el Ministerio debió contarnos, página cinco; Por qué nadie hizo caso a Albus Dumbledore, páginas seis a ocho; Entrevista en exclusiva con Harry Potter, página nueve...» ¡Vaya! exclamó Hermione, y dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. Sin duda les ha dado para escribir mucho.

Pero esa entrevista con Harry no es una exclusiva, es la que salió en El Quisquilloso hace meses Mi padre se la vendió dijo Luna con vaguedad mientras pasaba una página de El Quisquilloso. Y le pagaron muy bien, así que este verano organizaremos una expedición a Suecia para ver si podemos cazar un snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Hermione se debatió consigo misma unos instantes y luego replicó: Qué bien, ¿no? Ginny miró con disimulo a Harry y apartó rápidamente la vista De Luna. Bueno dijo Hermione incorporándose un poco y haciendo otra mueca de dolor, ¿cómo va todo por el colegio? Flitwick ha limpiado el pantano de Fred y George contó Ginny. Tardó unos tres segundos. Pero ha dejado un trocito debajo de la ventana y lo ha acordonado. Así como dejaron la galería de fotos de los Directores que pasan sobre la chimenea, ¿Por qué? preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Dice que fue una gran exhibición de magia comentó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Yo creo que lo ha dejado como un monumento a Fred y George intervino Ron con la boca llena de chocolate. Mis hermanos me han enviado todo esto le dijo a Harry, y señaló la montaña de ranas que tenía a su lado. Les debe de ir muy bien con la tienda de artículos de broma, ¿no? Hermione lo miró con gesto de desaprobación y preguntó: ¿Y ya se han acabado los problemas desde que ha vuelto Dumbledore? Sí contestó Neville, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Supongo que Filch estará contento, ¿no? dijo Ron, y apoyó contra su jarra de agua un cromo de rana de chocolate en el que aparecía Dumbledore. ¡Qué va! exclamó Ginny. Se siente muy desgraciado. Bajó la voz y añadió en un susurro: No para de decir que la profesora Umbridge era lo mejor que jamás le había pasado a Hogwarts...

Hablando de centauros comentó Hermione cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, ¿quién será ahora el profesor de Astrología? ¿Se quedará Firenze? No tendrá más remedio que quedarse respondió Harry. No creo que la profesora Syibil pueda competir con los Centauros que ahora vienen varios de los mayores a dar las clases y sus hijos pequeños toman clases con nosotros. Parece que Firenze y la profesora Trelawney van a dividir la clase en Astronomia y Adivinación apuntó Ginny. Seguro que a Dumbledore le habría encantado librarse para siempre de la profesora Trelawney terció Ron mientras masticaba la rana número catorce. Aunque la verdad es que lo que no sirve para nada es la asignatura en sí; las clases con Firenze son mucho mejores. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? lo regañó Hermione. ¡Justo cuando acabamos de enterarnos de que existen las profecías de verdad! A Harry se le aceleró el corazón. Y recordó las palabras de su padrino No había revelado ni a Ron ni a Hermione ni a nadie el contenido de la profecía. Neville les había dicho que la aventó pero que no la oyó por el arco en la Cámara de la Vivida y Muerte, y Harry aún no había corregido aquella información. No estaba preparado para ver la expresión de sus rostros cuando les contara que tendría que ser asesino o víctima, pues no había alternativa Es una lástima que se perdiera comentó Hermione con voz queda, y movió la cabeza. Sí, es verdad coincidió Ron. Pero al menos "Quien vosotros sabéis" tampoco se enteró de lo que decía. ¿Adónde vas? preguntó, sorprendido y contrariado, al ver que Harry se levantaba. A ver a Hagrid respondió. Acaba de llegar, y le prometí que iría a verlo y a decirle cómo estáis vosotros dos. Ah, bueno repuso Ron de malhumor, y miró por la ventana de la enfermería hacia la extensión de luminoso cielo azul. Ojalá pudiéramos ir nosotros también. ¡Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte! gritó Hermione cuando Harry salía ya de la enfermería. ¡Y pregúntale qué ha sido de su amiguito! añadió, y el chico hizo un ademán para indicar que la había oído y que había captado el mensaje. El castillo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso tratándose de un domingo. Todo el mundo estaba en los soleados jardines disfrutando de que habían acabado los exámenes y con la perspectiva de unos pocos días más de curso libres de repasos y deberes. Harry recorrió despacio el vacío pasillo echando vistazos por las ventanas por las que pasaba; vio a unos cuantos estudiantes que volaban sobre el estadio de Quidditch y a un par de ellos nadando en el lago, acompañados por el calamar gigante. No estaba seguro de si quería estar con gente o no; cuando tenía compañía le entraban ganas de marcharse, y cuando estaba solo echaba de menos la compañía. De todos modos, decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid, pues no había hablado con calma con él desde que el guardabosque había regresado. Harry acababa de bajar el último escalón de la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo cuando Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle salieron por una puerta que había a la derecha y que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin. Harry se paró en seco; lo mismo hicieron Pansy y sus compañeros. Lo único que se oía eran los gritos, las risas y los chapoteos provenientes de los jardines, que llegaban hasta el vestíbulo por las puertas abiertas. Pansy echó un vistazo a su alrededor (Harry comprendió que quería comprobar si había por allí algún profesor) y Pansy luego miró a Harry y dijo en voz baja: Estás muerto.

Tiene gracia respondió él alzando las cejas. No sabía que los muertos pudieran caminar. Harry jamás había visto tan furiosa a Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, y sintió una especie de indiferente satisfacción al observar cómo la ira crispaba sus rostros. Me las pagarás contestó Goyle en un susurro. Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi padre. Mira cómo tiemblo respondió Harry con sarcasmo. Supongo que lo de lord Voldemort no fue más que un ensayo comparado con lo que me tenéis preparado vosotros tres. ¿Qué pasa? añadió, pues Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se habían encogido al oír a Harry pronunciar aquel nombre. Es amigo de sus padres, ¿no? No le tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

Los Dementores se han marchado de Azkaban continuó Crabbe, impasible. Mi padre y los demás no tardarán en salir de allí. Sí, no me extrañaría. Pero al menos ahora todo el mundo sabe que son unos cerdos. Goyle se dispuso a coger su varita, pero Harry se le adelantó: había sacado la suya antes de que Goyle hubiera metido siquiera los dedos en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¡Potter! se oyó entonces por el vestíbulo. Snape había aparecido por la escalera que conducía hasta su despacho, y, al verlo, Harry sintió un arrebato de tranquilidad muy superior al desprecio que sentía hacia la pandilla de Draco. Dijera lo que dijese Dumbledore, él nunca odiaría a Snape, nunca. ¿Qué haces, Potter? le preguntó el profesor con su habitual frialdad, y se encaminó hacia ellos. Intento decidir qué maldición emplear contra este grupo, señor contestó Harry con fiereza. Guarda esa varita le ordenó Snape sonriéndole con la mirada. Diez puntos menos para Sly... empezó a decir dirigiendo la vista hacia los gigantescos relojes de arena que había en las paredes, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. ¡Ah, veo que ya no queda punto en el reloj de Tu casa! En ese caso, Potter, tendremos que ¿Añadir unos cuantos? La profesora Mcgonagall acababa de subir la escalera de piedra de la entrada del castillo; llevaba un maletín de cuadros escoceses en una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en una sombrilla, ¡Profesora Mcgonagall! exclamó Snape, y fue hacia ella dando grandes zancadas. ¡Veo que ya ha regresado de las oficinas del Consejo de Educación!, ¡Sí, profesor Snape repuso ella, y se quitó la capa de viaje! Estoy contenta y creo que todo el personal lo estará. Vosotros dos, Crabbe, Goyle... Les hizo señas imperiosas para que se acercaran, y ellos obedecieron, turbados y arrastrando sus grandes pies. Tomad. Le puso el maletín en los brazos a Crabbe y la capa a Goyle. Llevad esto a mi despacho. Los dos alumnos se dieron la vuelta y subieron la escalera de mármol haciendo mucho ruido. Muy bien dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras miraba los relojes de arena de la pared. Bueno, creo que Potter y sus amigos se merecen cincuenta puntos cada uno por alertar al mundo del regreso de "Quien vosotros sabéis". ¿Qué opina usted, profesor Snape? ¿Cómo? replicó éste, aunque Harry sabía que había oído perfectamente. Ah, bueno, supongo que, Serán cincuenta para Potter, los cuatro Weasley, Longbottom y la señorita Granger y la señorita Luna y treinta puntos por el apoyo de la Señorita Margaret que como le costó trabajo dar con Usted, enumeró la profesora Mcgonagall y una lluvia de diamantes amarillos cayó en la parte inferior del reloj de arena de Fenix mientras hablaba. Bueno, creo que usted estará de acuerdo o prefiere dar más, profesor Snape, creo que la señorita Margaret realmente hizo un gran esfuerzo ya que no solo nos avisó a los tutores del castillo, sino que te encontró a ti, le aviso a sus tutores físicos y la Tutora que tú sabes, de modo que unos cuantos bajaron de la parte superior del reloj, aumentando la cantidad considerable en la inferior, no se nos olvide la ayuda especial y en el reloj de Slytherin cayeron 50 esmeraldas. Bueno, Potter, y Señorita Pansy, creo que con un día tan espléndido como el de hoy deberíais estar los dos fuera continuó la profesora Mcgonagall con decisión.

Pansy corrió y se encontró con Crabbe, Goyle y les contó lo sucedido y como habían llenado de gemas que les habían otorgado a los Fenix y decidieron ir a la sala común de su casa para hablar con Draco, una vez que se reunieron con él fue Ella la que le conto los hechos ocurridos y lo sucedido Draco los escucho y cuando Pansy termino de contarle, Malfoy se puso en pie y comenzó a ver les explicare primero supongo que de su casa ya les avisaron que sus padres están detenidos en Azkaban y que los atraparon en el ministerio, Pansy le dijo Draco mi padre está en San Mugo desde hace 15 días tiene La Escrofungulosis según me dijo mi madre saldrá en 8 días, pues tienes suerte por lo que me explico mi madre, los padres de Crabbe, Goyle y el mío fueron detenidos dentro del ministerio en un pleito que tuvieron por algo que les mando recoger El señor Tenebroso y Potter con varios de sus amigos se enfrentaron a ellos y estando en eso llegaron gente de Dumbledore y cuando se presentó Lord Voldemort también llego el Director y tuvieron una pelea mi madre dice que mi tía bella que también estuvo ahí dice que fue un duelo espectacular pero que algo paso con Potter que El Señor Tenebroso decidió dar por terminado el duelo y solo saco del Ministerio a mi Tía pero antes mato a Fudge y los demás fueron a dar a prisión menos dos que están en San Mugo, parece que uno esta grave y el otro solo tiene quemaduras más fuertes que las de Ron y es por eso que les otorgaron los puntos, si dijo Pansy pero porque a la niña Margaret que no fue le dieron puntos, a eso fue porque ella dio el aviso a los adultos y por lo que se hasta la Tutora la de Potter la Sanadora Dumbledore, pero para nosotros tres nos traerá consecuencias, por que saldrá en los Periódicos mañana. Y déjenme prevenirlos de algo que no están tomando en cuenta, que preguntaron los tres, bien porque creen que los nombraron profesores adjuntos, Pansy le dijo tu creíste que ellos deberás hicieron los Patronus que se vieron porque yo no para mí los hizo Dumbledore para apantallar, mira Pansy si es tu opinión mañana le escribes a tu Padre y le preguntas contra quien se enfrentaron los Mortifagos que el día de hoy ya están presos y dos se encuentran en San Mugo, pero si siguen se arrepentirán; Yo los dejo no quiero problemas con esto mi padre está preso y tengo que ver como ayudo a mi Madre.

Harry no se hizo rogar; se guardó la varita mágica en el guarda varita de su brazo bajo de la túnica y echó a andar hacia las puertas de roble. Cruzó la extensión de césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid bajo un sol abrasador. Al principio, cuando llamó a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, pensó que no estaba, pero Fang llegó corriendo desde una esquina de la casa y casi lo tiró al suelo con el entusiasmo de su bienvenida. Resultó que Hagrid estaba recogiendo judías verdes en el jardín de atrás. ¡Hola, Harry! exclamó, radiante de alegría, cuando Harry se acercó a la valla. Entremos, entremos, nos tomaremos un vaso de zumo de diente de león. ¿Cómo va todo? Le preguntó Harry, y se sentaron a la mesa de madera con un vaso de zumo helado cada uno. ¿Te encuentras bien? Por la mirada de preocupación de Hagrid, comprendió que su amigo no le estaba preguntando por el bienestar físico. Sí, estoy bien se apresuró a responder ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, ahora Grawp y se porta mucho mejor. Se puso muy contento cuando regresé, la verdad. En el fondo es buen chico... Mira, hasta he pensado buscarle una amiguita... En otras circunstancias, Harry habría intentado disuadir a Hagrid de inmediato; la perspectiva de que un segundo gigante, con toda seguridad más salvaje y brutal que Grawp, se instalara en el Bosque Prohibido era muy alarmante, pero Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir sobre el tema.

Quizá el motivo por el que le apetecía estar solo era porque desde que había tenido la charla con Dumbledore se había sentido aislado de los demás. Una barrera invisible lo separaba del resto del mundo. Estaba marcado, siempre lo había estado. Lo que ocurría era que en realidad él nunca había entendido qué significaba eso. Y, sin embargo, allí sentado, en la orilla del lago, abrumado por el terrible peso del dolor y el recuerdo por la reciente pérdida de su Amigo, no sentía un gran humor. Hacía sol, los jardines del castillo estaban llenos de risueños estudiantes, y pese a que él se sentía tan lejos de ellos como si perteneciera a otra raza, seguía resultándole muy difícil creer que fuera a ser víctima o autor de un asesinato Permaneció largo rato allí sentado, contemplando la superficie del agua, e intentó no pensar en cuando Oyó una voz que le decía en su cabeza Ahijado, tu amigo está bien ya está con sus Padres y te esta inmensamente agradecido por haberle dado la oportunidad de reivindicarse con la sociedad, que él estaba consciente del riesgo que corría ya que Voldemort hacia mucho lo había señalado como muerto, pero de lo hablado con Dumbledore ya tendrían tiempo de hablar el mes de Julio o Agosto.

Se puso el sol, y al cabo de un rato Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía frío. Se levantó y regresó al castillo, y mientras iba por el camino se enjugó la cara con la túnica. Ron y Hermione salieron de la enfermería completamente curados tres días antes de que finalizara el curso. Era evidente que Hermione quería hablar de lo sucedido en el ministerio, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Harry les decía que esperasen a las vacaciones. Harry sabía que de acuerdo con su padrino tendría que hablar por lo que tomo la decisión que se metería a su baúl y se trataría de comunicarse con su Padrino por lo que de inmediato subió a los dormitorios y se dio cuenta que estaba solo por lo que se introdujo en su baúl listo para hablar con su padrino: Pero sí sabía una cosa: por muy estresado que se sintiera en esos momentos, echaría mucho de menos Hogwarts al cabo de unos días, cuando volviera al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Pese a que ahora entendía perfectamente por qué tenía que regresar a casa de sus tíos cada verano, eso no lograba que se sintiera mejor. Es más, nunca había sentido tan incierto con la vuelta al hogar de los Dursley. Por lo que cuando su padrino le hablo en medio de la obscuridad le dijo: hijo primero los acontecimientos pasados tu solo los hablaras con tus amigos y ni cuenta te vas a dar de que ya les soltaste eso y lo de la profecía, no olvides que tu amiga Luna lo sabe, y por la semana de tus tíos un grupo de adultos y algunos de tus amigos te darán una sorpresa que no te esperas estate tranquilo y baja al banquete.

Llegó la última noche en el colegio; la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado de hacer el equipaje y comenzaban a bajar al Gran Comedor, donde se celebraría el banquete de fin de curso, pero Harry había empezado a preparar su baúl. No tardaré mucho. Mira, ve bajando tú... Pero cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró tras Ron, Harry hizo esfuerzo para terminar de recoger. Le apetecía asistir al banquete de fin de curso porque le preocupaba que Dumbledore o cualquiera de sus Tutores se preocupara por buscarlo. Harry bajo con una túnica arrugada del fondo de su baúl para dejar sitio a otra ya doblada para el viaje, y al terminar de llegar a la sala común; Se fijó y comprobó que era Luna. No había ningún buen escondite por allí cerca, y seguro que ella ya había oído los pasos de Harry; ¡Hola! lo saludó Luna con apatía al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza y se apartaba del tablón de anuncios. ¿Por qué no estás en el banquete? le preguntó Harry. Es que he perdido casi todos mis objetos personales le contesto Luna con serenidad. La gente me los coge y los esconde, ¿sabes? Pero como ésta es la última noche, necesito recuperarlos; por eso he colgado estos letreros. Señaló el tablón de anuncios, en el que efectivamente había colgado una lista de los libros y las prendas de ropa que le faltaban, y pedía que se los devolvieran Harry tuvo una extraña sensación, una emoción que no se parecía en nada y levantando su mano y con voz fuerte menciono Accio pertenencia de Luna aquí, y de todas partes fueron llegando. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que sentía contento con Luna. ¿Por qué esconde la gente tus cosas? inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo. Bueno... repuso Luna con indiferencia. Supongo que me consideran un poco rara, ¿sabes? Hay algunos que hasta me llaman Lunática Lovegood. Harry la miró, y aquel nuevo sentimiento de compasión se intensificó dolorosamente. Eso no justifica que te quiten las cosas dijo con sencillez. ¿Quieres que te ayude a que jamás te las puedan quitar? si, respondió ella, sonriente. Lo que pasa es que quería hacer el equipaje esta noche. En fin... ¿Y tú por qué no estás en el banquete? Harry se encogió de hombros. En esa charla estaban cuando la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall apareció por el retablo y les dijo solo faltan ustedes al banquete acompáñenme, Luna dio unos pasos hacia el retablo, pero Harry le respondió: Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no? ¿Te refieres...? Harry y Luna se miraron. Una débil sonrisa asomaba a los labios de Luna. Harry no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar; Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias.

Y, sin embargo, él también estaba seguro de haber oído voces al otro lado del velo. Luna echó a andar por el pasillo, y mientras la veía alejarse, Harry se dio cuenta de que el terrible peso que notaba en el estómago se había aligerado un poco. Y la Profesora le dijo te entiendo, pero Luna tiene mucha razón y tu bien sabes de eso desde tu niñez o se te olvido que también ya eres un Black; Además te conviene ir hay sorpresas para toda la escuela y muy en especial para ti.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

 **INESPERADAS Y SORPRESA REVELADAS**

Ya en el banquete que estaban alegres y Harry ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Draco y los hechos en el Ministerio, Draco le refirió que él sabía que a su Padre lo habían puesto al frente de la misión, pero que si Él estaba en Azkaban a su tía le había ido peor por la imprudencia de haberlos atacado sin tener la profecía, cosa que le dio más paz que cuando salí de la oficina del Director, La cena fue un Gran Banquete y se comentó de todo pero todos evitaban hablar de Regulus en la mesa de Fenix, cuando el banquete termino la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall llamo con la copa la atención de todos estos vieron a su Director ponerse de pie en una Túnica negra con vivos en Oro y les dijo antes de que este curso termine me permitiré darles algunas notas antes de nombrar la copa der la Casa, todos mundo incluidos Minerva Mcgonagall y Severus se sorprendieron ellos sabían que los puntos por lo sucedido en el ministerio ya los habían otorgado por lo que se inquietaron, pero el Director con esa parsimonia se giró y les dijo no se trata de eso, estos pusieron cara de tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo de intriga, Albus se volvió a los alumnos y les dijo desde mi época que no sucedía lo que se va a premiar hoy, por lo que de acuerdo con lo que me anunciaron los Miembros del Tribunal Supremo Escolar, hago la aclaración que no me dijeron quienes fueron pero si de que casa fueron por lo que de los prefectos de las casas solo uno de ustedes por favor salgan a la recepción y fíjense en que reloj van a Caer gemas por mandato del tribunal como ya les dije; Hermione le pidió a Ron que fuese en el que saliese ya que ella se sentía fatigada, una vez que los cinco prefectos salieron hacia la puerta y se distinguían los relojes Albus empezó por el exámenes con mejor puntuación otorgado en Trasformaciones en los últimos cien años con una "E***" 100 puntos, y E** 75 Puntos desde la puerta ron pego un brinco que casi toca el marco superior; por el Examen y en la materia de Encantamientos E***, E** y E* 225 puntos y en la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras una E***. Tres E** 325 puntos; para Herbologia una E*** y una E* 150 puntos; la Materia de Pociones se lleva dos E*** una E** y E* 325 puntos, la siguiente materia Runas Antiguas obtiene dos E*** con 200 puntos; en la materia de Astrología E* 50 puntos y por ultimo Adivinación una E*** y esta corresponde a un examen que no se veía hace varios siglos se le otorgan 100 puntos Ron era el único que a cada puntuación pegaba gritos de alegría, por eso cuando el director los llamo todos menos este entraron con caras abatidas sobre todo Pansy la cual de inmediato al sentarse junto a Draco le dijo eso es favoritismo y Draco se limitó a decirle abre tus ojos y tu mente amiga ya que si no lo haces tendrás problemas y dirigiéndose a los tres Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe la Señorita Daphne Greengrass que en los 5 años de ser su compañera no les había dirigido la palabra, les expuso deberás compañeros parecen ciegos y que no tienen idea de quienes fueron los premiados y por qué; Pansy respondió si el viejo no dijo nombres tu como puedes saber a lo que Daphne solo se rio de ella y le dijo deberás que tu inmadurez no te permite ver más allá de tu egolatría Señorita Prefecta los premiados son los del Grupo que la Profesora Mcgonagall nombra como el grupo de los siete pero de acuerdo con lo que se puede ver los premiados fueron solo los de quinto ya que son los que presentaron Timos y solo se puede deducir algunos de los premiados por los hechos que se han visto de acuerdo, Goyle le respondió a ver si tu deberás tienes idea dinos a quien crees que le dieron premios; Mira te contestare ya que entre tú y tu amigo no se sabe quién reprobó más materias, en adivinación estoy segura que fue Luna ya que de acuerdo con lo que se rumora en la escuela ella les dice cosas a los compañeros y estas les resultan ciertas, en runas los únicos que tomaron esa materia optativa son Hermione y Harry, las calificaciones de defensa es lógico que las sacaron los que fueron los maestros interinos que suplieron a tu amiga la sapa, estaban en eso cuando parado atrás de Draco se encontraba el Director, por lo que la mesa de Slytherin guardo silencio y Albus con su calma pero que todo el gran comedor lo pudiese escuchar menciono Señorita Pansy si estoy viejo pero para decírmelo debe Usted tener valor civil y decírmelo en mi cara por su falta de civilidad su casa perderá 50 puntos, Señorita Daphne por su lógica y deducción le otorgó a su casa 100 puntos y le sugiero que hable con el Señor Malfoy el podrá aconsejarla en esa duda que tiene, ahora con su permiso continuare con el cierre del banquete y subió al estrado diciendo, Los puntos de las casas quedan en quinto lugar Gryffindor, cuarto Lugar Hufflepuff, tercer lugar Ravenclaw, segundo lugar Slytherin y la Copa por quinto año es para Fenix.

Ahora les tengo unas noticias que no son usuales en el Colegio de Hogwarts y de acuerdo con los Directores anteriores hace más de 500 años no sucedía, es decir un intercambio de alumnos de grados medios y altos cambian de la escuela foránea a la nuestra por motivos Familiares y estas son una Señorita que ya la mayoría de Ustedes tubo el placer de convivir un año casi con ella la Alumna ingresa a quinto año y es Gabrielle Delacour y La Señorita que ingresa al sexto grado pero ella si nunca ha estado en el Castillo, y aunque muchos de ustedes conocen por los cromos de las ranas de chocolate a su Abuelo, ella se Llama Monique Flamell para quien pido un caluroso aplauso y las hagan sentir en casa las presento y por la puerta de la salita adjunta aparecieron ambas primas acompañadas por la Profesora Minerva y el sombrero seleccionador, Mcgonagall les indico y como siempre será este quien nos diga donde será su casa ambas señoritas fueron puestas frente a los Alumnos en dos bancos y primero fue puesto en la cabeza de Gabrielle y en cosa de un minuto el sombrero grito Fenix, Monique tardo más hasta que este repitió bien que sea Fenix, todas las casas aplaudieron y pasaron con Mcgonagall a la Mesa de Fenix donde ella las presento con los prefectos, ambas saludaron con afecto a ambos y Monique se volteó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo tenías razón él te escucha Dumbledore y los Tutores presentes así como Hermione y Luna pudieron observar que en el momento que se produjo el beso una cúpula dorada los cubría a ambos, Harry se le olvido el malestar que lo embargaba y volteando a la mesa les dijo con orgullo y ruborizado les presento a Monique mi novia desde hace más o menos medio año todos la saludaron y ella cariñosa le dijo a Harry Seguro que los hechizos que te lanzaron no te causaron una pequeña amnesia ya que son 6 meses 13 días.

Dumbledore se puso de pie nuevamente y les dijo normalmente estas cenas solo les deseo feliz vacaciones pero hoy tendrá que esperar otro momento les voy a pedir un Gran Favor que con todo respeto se pongan todos de pie y démosle un fuerte aplauso al padrino de la Familia Potter quien nos ha quitado la Maldición que pesaba sobre la materia de Artes Obscuras, el aplauso fue general y efusivo hasta por los de Slytherin quienes dijeron vaya hasta que vamos a tener un maestro decente, al sentarse nuevamente Dumbledore le dijo los alumnos que estuvieron cubriendo estas el año próximo deberán tomar sus materias completas por eso se nombró bueno conforme a lo que oyeron ya tendremos un nuevo maestro que esperamos dure muchos años y les comento que a quien será su Maestro el año que viene es un mago que durante su tiempo en los Aurores fue temido por sus enemigos uno de los Aurores y Magos más fuertes de esa área el aplauso cayo de inmediato solo tres alumnos de Slytherin no aplaudieron y se pusieron morados del coraje y estos fueron Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe los que le preguntaron a Draco por que no estaba enojado y este les dijo si es de los que capturo a nuestros Padres debe ser mucho mejor que él y también a los suyos pues les recomiendo que lo respeten, supe por un cuadro que el casi mata a Snape.

Bueno dijo Dumbledore felices vacaciones, y buen sueño hasta septiembre y retirados los tutores lo siguieron y en el despacho de este esperaron que Minerva regresase del caldero chorreante donde llevo a las alumnas con sus Padres explicándoles que ambas habían sido seleccionadas para la casa de Fenix diciéndoles miren en mi opinión los Señores atiendan los asuntos que los trajeron a Inglaterra y cuando puedan hablen con Albus, Ariadna o el Abogado Elphias y díganles qué planes tienen para ustedes ya que independientemente de que por intermedio del Albus el ministerio pidió que viniesen conociendo a mi Director algo más, mientras ustedes Fleur tú que ya conoces paséalos que conozcan, y lleva a tu tía y prima al banco y al callejón para que vallan conociendo, y les aviso que es posible que en el banco algo te digan; y Avy algo sucedió en la escuela y deberías de contactarte urgetemente con tus Tíos; y ahora los dejo, apareciendo en el despacho y se encontró que todos los tutores estaban presentes, Albus les dijo creo que todos vieron lo mismo que yo ya había visto el 14 de febrero que la cúpula de Harry abarca a Monique si respondieron todos, cuando de las sombras se escuchó y desde ese día la Señorita la considero que es mi ahijada, y les informo que para el viaje de ida a Londres el grupo 9 les pondré una protección de plata buenas noches, Ariadna dijo veamos quienes son esos nueve a lo que Minerva contesto seguro están Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Margaret, George y Fred me falta uno solamente a lo que Sirus dijo tengo una impresión y me corrigen si me equivoco la novena persona en mi opinión será Gabrielle; todos guardaron silencio un momento y después fueron asintiendo, cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz los felicito y pondré una especial en negro a dos personas, de inmediato Albus dijo Severus y Draco.

Al día siguiente, el viaje de vuelta a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts estuvo lleno de incidentes de todo tipo. En primer lugar, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, que llevaban toda aquella semana esperando la oportunidad de atacar sin que los viera ningún profesor e intrigados por que Draco se negaba a participar la razón de que Sirius podía vengarse en clase les parecía infantil, intentaron tenderle una emboscada a Harry en el pasillo cuando regresara del lavabo. El ataque habría podido tener éxito de no ser porque, sin darse cuenta, decidieron realizarlo justo delante de un compartimento repleto de miembros de la LF, que vieron lo que estaba pasando a través del cristal y se levantaron a la vez para correr en ayuda de Harry. Cuando Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Anthony Goldstein, Margaret y Terry Boot terminaron de hacer una amplia variedad de embrujos y maleficios que Harry les había enseñado, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle quedaron convertidos en tres gigantescas babosas apretujadas en el uniforme de Hogwarts, y Harry, Ernie y Justin los subieron a la rejilla portaequipajes y los dejaron allí colgados. Os aseguro que estoy impaciente por ver la cara de las madres de ellos cuando sus hijos se bajen del tren comentó Ernie con cierta satisfacción mientras observaba a Pansy, que se retorcía en la rejilla. Ernie aún no había superado por completo la humillación de que Malfoy le descontara puntos a Hufflepuff durante su breve periodo como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

En cambio, la madre de Goyle se llevará una gran alegría terció Ron, que había ido a investigar el origen del alboroto. Ahora está mucho más guapo oye, Harry, el carrito de la comida acaba de parar en nuestro compartimento. Si quieres algo Harry dio las gracias a todos y acompañó a Ron a su compartimento, donde compró un enorme montón de pasteles en forma de caldero y empanadas de calabaza. Hermione estaba leyendo El Profeta otra vez, Ginny hacía un crucigrama de El Quisquilloso y Neville acariciaba su Mimbulus mimbletonia, que había crecido mucho en un año y emitía un extraño canturreo cuando la tocaban. Harry y Ron se entretuvieron casi todo el trayecto jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía en voz alta fragmentos de El Profeta. El periódico estaba saturado de artículos sobre cómo repeler a los Dementores y sobre los intentos del Ministerio de localizar a los Mortifagos, y de cartas histéricas en las que los lectores aseguraban que habían visto a lord Voldemort pasar por delante de su casa aquella misma mañana.

Esto todavía no ha empezado comentó Hermione suspirando con pesimismo, y volvió a doblar el periódico. Pero no tardará mucho, Eh, Harry dijo Ron en voz baja, y señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Harry miró a través del cristal y vio pasar a Cho acompañada de Marietta Edgecombe, que llevaba puesto un pasa montañas. Su mirada y la de Cho se cruzaron un momento. Cho se ruborizó ya que le habían comentado ya que una de las recién llegadas era la Novia de Harry desde hace seis meses y siguió andando. Harry dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia el tablero de ajedrez justo a tiempo para ver cómo uno de sus peones huía de su casilla, perseguido por un caballo de Ron. He oído decir que ahora sale con otro jugador comentó Hermione, Harry le sorprendió comprobar que aquella revelación no lo afectaba en absoluto. La semana que había transcurrido desde que vio por última vez a su padrino se le había hecho eterna; era un periodo Mejor para ti, Harry afirmó Ron con convicción. Mira, es muy guapa y todo eso, pero tú te mereces a alguien más alegre. Seguramente con otro ella estará también mucho más alegre repuso Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Y yo ya llego mi Novia al colegio y estoy feliz ahora lo que me preocupa la semana que viene ¿Con quién sale ahora, por cierto? le preguntó Ron a Hermione, pero fue Ginny quien contestó. Con Michael Corner. ¿Con Michael? Pero balbuceó Ron estirando el cuello y girando la cabeza para mirar a su hermana. ¡Pero si tú sales con él! Ya no aclaró Ginny con resolución. No le gustó que Fenix Gryffindor ganara aquel partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw y estaba muy malhumorado, así que lo planté y él corrió a consolar a Cho añadió, y se rascó distraídamente la nariz con la punta de la pluma, colocó El Quisquilloso del revés y empezó a anotar las respuestas. Ron se puso contentísimo. Bueno, siempre me pareció un poco idiota aseguró, y empujó su reina hacia la temblorosa torre de Harry. Bien hecho, Ginny. La próxima vez a ver si eliges a alguien mejor.

He elegido a Dean Thomas, ¿qué te parece? contestó Ginny vagamente. ¿CÓMO? gritó Ron al tiempo que tiraba el tablero de ajedrez. Crookshanks salió disparado detrás de las piezas y Hedwig y Pigwidgeon se pusieron a gorjear y a ulular, muy enojadas. Cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad al aproximarse a la estación de King's Cross, Harry pensó que nunca había lamentado tanto que llegara ese momento. Hasta se preguntó qué pasaría si se negaba a apearse y seguía tercamente allí sentado hasta el uno de septiembre, fecha en que regresaría a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, cuando por fin el tren se detuvo resoplando, Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig y se preparó para bajar el baúl, como siempre. Pero cuando el encargado indicó a Harry, Ron y Hermione que ya podían atravesar la barrera mágica que había entre el andén número nueve y el número diez, Harry se llevó una sorpresa: al otro lado había un grupo de gente esperándolo para recibirlo. Allí estaba Ojoloco Moody, que ofrecía un aspecto tan siniestro con el bombín calado para tapar su ojo mágico como lo habría ofrecido sin él; sostenía un largo bastón en las nudosas manos e iba envuelto en una voluminosa capa de viaje. Tonks se encontraba detrás de Moody; llevaba unos vaqueros muy remendados y una camiseta de un vivo color morado con la leyenda «Las Brujas de Macbeth», y el pelo, de color rosa chicle, le relucía bajo la luz del sol, que se filtraba a través del sucio cristal del techo de la estación. Junto a Tonks estaba Lupin, con su habitual rostro pálido y su cabello entrecano, que llevaba un largo abrigo sobre un jersey y unos pantalones gabardina, junto de él estaba Sirius vistiendo de traje a rayas con pantalón de mezclilla y sombrero de Burujo y su cabello largo. Delante del grupo se hallaban el señor y la señora Weasley, ataviados con sus mejores galas muggles, y Fred y George, que lucían sendas chaquetas nuevas de una tela verde con escamas muy llamativa. ¡Ron, Ginny! gritó la señora Weasley mientras corría a abrazar a sus hijos. ¡Y tú, Harry, querido! ¿Cómo estás? Bien respondió él mientras ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por encima del hombro de la señora Weasley, Harry vio que Ron miraba con los ojos como platos la ropa nueva de los gemelos. ¿Qué es eso? preguntó señalando las llamativas chaquetas. Piel de dragón de la mejor calidad, hermanito respondió Fred, y tiró un poco de su cremallera. El negocio funciona de maravilla, y nos pareció que nos merecíamos un premio.

¡Hola, Harry! dijo Sirius cuando la señora Weasley soltó al muchacho y fue a saludar a Hermione. ¡Hola! contestó él. No esperaba verte tan pronto no sé qué decirte padrino perdóname por lo de tu hermano, ¿Qué dices Harry después de que le diste la oportunidad de reivindicarse? ¡Esta ansioso por que vayas a casa y poder el darte las gracias! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Bueno respondió Lupin sonriendo, hemos creído oportuno decirles un par de cosas a tus tíos antes de que te lleven a casa. No sé si será buena idea comentó Harry de inmediato solo será una semana. Ya lo creo que lo es gruñó Moody, que se había acercado renqueando. Son ésos, ¿verdad, Potter? Señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro; estaba mirando con su ojo mágico a través de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y del bombín. Harry se inclinó un poco a la izquierda para ver hacia dónde apuntaba Ojoloco y, en efecto, allí estaban los tres Dursley, asombradísimos ante el comité de bienvenida de Harry. ¡Ah, Harry! exclamó el señor Weasley, y se separó de los padres de Hermione, a los que acababa de saludar con entusiasmo y que en ese momento abrazaban a su hija. Bueno, ¿vamos allá? Sí, Arthur, creo que sí afirmó Moody. Moody y el señor Weasley se pusieron en cabeza y guiaron a los demás hacia los Dursley, que parecían clavados en el suelo. Hermione se separó con delicadeza de su madre y fue a unirse al grupo. Buenas tardes dijo el señor Weasley educadamente a tío Vernon cuando se paró justo delante de él. No sé si se acordará de mí, me llamo Arthur Weasley. Teniendo en cuenta que dos años antes el señor Weasley había demolido sin ayuda de nadie el salón de los Dursley, a Harry le habría sorprendido mucho que su tío se hubiera olvidado de él. En efecto, tío Vernon se puso de un color morado aún más intenso y miró con odio al señor Weasley, pero decidió no decir nada, en parte, quizá, porque los otros los doblaban en número. Tía Petunia parecía asustada y abochornada; no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, como si la aterrara pensar que alguien pudiera verla en semejante compañía. Dudley, por su parte, intentaba hacerse pequeño e insignificante. Sólo queríamos decirles un par de cosas con respecto a Harry prosiguió el señor Weasley sin dejar de sonreír. Sí gruñó Moody. Y del trato que queremos que reciba mientras esté en su casa. A tío Vernon se le erizaron los pelos del bigote de indignación. Se dirigió a Moody, seguramente porque el bombín le había causado la errónea impresión de que ese personaje era el que más se parecía a él. Que yo sepa, lo que ocurra en mi casa no es de su incumbencia Mire, sobre lo que usted no sabe podrían escribirse varios libros, Dursley gruñó Moody. Bueno, no es de eso de lo que se trata intervino Tonks, cuyo pelo de color rosa parecía ofender a tía Petunia más que cualquier otra cosa, porque cerró los ojos para no verla. De lo que se trata es de que si nos enteramos de que han sido desagradables con Harry y no duden de que nos vamos a enterar añadió Lupin con amabilidad. Sí terció el señor Sirius, aunque no permitan a Harry utilizar el felétono, Teléfono le susurró Hermione.

Si tenemos la más ligera sospecha de que Potter ha sido objeto de cualquier tipo de malos tratos, tendrán que responder ante nosotros concluyó Moody. Tío Vernon se infló de forma alarmante. Su orgullo era aún mayor que el miedo que le inspiraba aquella pandilla de bichos raros. ¿Me está amenazando, señor? preguntó en voz tan alta que varias personas que pasaban por allí se volvieron y se quedaron mirándolo. Sí contestó Ojoloco, que se mostraba muy contento por el hecho de que tío Vernon hubiera captado el mensaje tan deprisa. ¿Y diría usted que parezco de esa clase de hombres que se dejan intimidar? le espetó tío Vernon. Bueno... respondió Moody echándose el bombín hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su ojo mágico, que giraba de un modo siniestro. Tío Vernon retrocedió, horrorizado, y chocó aparatosamente contra un carrito de equipajes. Sí, yo diría que sí, Dursley. Después se volvió hacia Harry y añadió: Bueno, Potter, si nos necesitas, péganos un grito. Si no tenemos noticias tuyas diario, enviaremos a alguien a Tía Petunia se puso a pensar en silencio. Era evidente que estaba pensando en lo que diría a Harry en cuanto llegaran a la casa, Adiós, Potter se despidió Moody, y agarró brevemente a Harry por el hombro con su huesuda mano. Cuídate, Harry dijo Lupin con voz queda. Estaremos en contacto le dijo Sirius recuerda tu espejo Harry, te sacará de allí El padrino de tu familia mientras duermas y no lo busquen el estará en las mejores manos; Por cierto, infinitamente mejores que las nuestras y Universalmente mejores que las de Ustedes, le susurró la señora Weasley, y volvió a abrazarlo. Nos veremos pronto, compañero murmuró Ron, nervioso, estrechándole la mano a su amigo. Muy pronto, Harry aseguró Hermione con seriedad. Te lo prometemos. Harry asintió con la cabeza. No encontraba palabras para explicarles lo que significaba para él verlos a todos allí en fila, expresándole su apoyo. Así que sonrió, levantó una mano para decir adiós, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la soleada calle mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley corrían tras él.

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
